Tokio de Cristal, amor en el siglo XXX
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Un nuevo milenio ha llegado después de que Serena pudiera invocar la paz nuevamente hacia la tierra tras su glaciación. Nuevos desafíos se presentan para todos, en especial para ella, quien tras sufrir una fuerte amenaza maligna, muestra cambios en su persona, algo que podría conllevar a que el futuro no se concretase y su matrimonio se viera acabado. ¿Vencerá el amor una vez más?
1. Un frío despertar, la historia comienza

_**No eran 170 planas que resumir en una... sino que apróximadamente, 230... con mayor razón, quienes no hayan leído "una vida a tu lado", por favor, aprecien el resumen [xD]  
**_

**¡Hola a todos! Ha llegado la continuación de mi primer fic: "Una vida a tu lado", les voy a explicar de inmediato (Para que los lectores se preparen desde ya), sobre a que va evocado esta continuación.**

**Para quienes no hayan leído mi primer fic, les he hecho un resumen, medianamente detallado, para que puedan entender un poco más esta historia, ahora, si quieren estar 100% "al día", les recomiendo leer la historia anterior, sin embargo, quienes hayan leído completamente esta, podrán dar un "pasado completamente detallado" a la historia actual, al inicio, veremos una faceta más puntualizada sobre la vida mundana de nuestros personajes, dándole más énfasis a la vida de los demás y no solo Darién y Serena (quienes sin embargo, seguirán siendo los protagonistas indiscutidamente), también veremos lo que será la vida de ellos en lo que respecta a la aceptación del trono de Tokio de Cristal y la formación de este, con todo lo que ello signifique, si vendrá un nuevo enemigo, eso deberán leerlo más adelante ^^**

**Sobre las sorpresas que puedan venir o no, me gustaría decirles algo, pero por lástima, ni siquiera yo lo se, ya que mi imaginación manda estas sorpresillas sin que yo haya podido siquiera sospecharlo… **

**Pero quienes ya se han familiarizado con mi forma de escribir, saben que los vuelcos pueden venir en cualquier segundo.**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo, nos leemos… ¡Sayo!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

La gélida noche envuelve a dos amantes, Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba, los cuales se encuentran en una plaza céntrica de la ciudad, acompañados por todos sus amigos, Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Artemis y Luna, el momento en el cual viven, trae consigo un largo pasado.

Habían ya pasado algunos años, desde que las Sailors Scouts debieron dejar en el olvido aquel rol, vivían sus vidas de forma cotidiana, cada una enfocada en sus intereses, el que hacer con sus vidas en todos los aspectos, de esto no se encontraban exentos Darién y Serena, ella se encontraba estudiando fotografía y Darién, después de todas las dificultades que tuvo, estaba listo para terminar completamente sus estudios de medicina, pero todo esto se vio interrumpido por el sorpresivo ataque de "El Caos", dominando a Seiya, bajo el nombre de Sailor Dark Star Fighter regresó a la tierra lleno de odio, al sentir a flor de piel el rechazo amoroso, en realidad, las intenciones del Caos era vengarse de quién lo venciera en la lucha con Sailor Galaxia, es decir, Sailor Moon, esto dio inicio a una cruenta batalla, en parte, la guerra de las sailors volvía a tomar vida, así, Serena tuvo que saber hacer un equilibrio entre su vida como una chica ordinaria y la otra como guerrera del bien, decidiendo cumplir uno de sus más anhelados sueños, el cual era convertirse en la esposa del hombre que amaba, sufriendo aún las pesadillas que la atormentaban, pesadillas que presagiaban un triste futuro, el cual en determinado momento se materializó, no siendo solamente atacada la "era del presente", sino que también el futuro, donde la Neo Reina Serena y el Príncipe Endymion temieran por la seguridad de su primogénita, es decir, la pequeña dama y también el temor de perder a su segunda heredera, la cual, debido al poder maligno del Caos, sufrió el robo de su esencia, convirtiéndose en la aliada de Sailor Dark Star Fighter, la cual era llamada como Devil Angel, otro aliado de Sailor Dark Star Fighter fue Dungeon Barbarian, quién resultara ser su padre, sin que Seiya lo supiera.

Así, todos debieron volver a asumir sus roles de guerreros, las sailors del sistema solar interior, también las del exterior, las restantes sailors star light, la princesa fireball, sailor chibimoon e incluso, la Reina Serenity.

Después de que, con muchas dificultades, pudiesen liberar a Seiya de aquella malévola prisión del dolor, el cual significaba tener al Caos habitando en su cuerpo, Endymion decide intentar contener al Caos por sus propios medios, el cual había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para convencer a Seiya de lanzar gran parte de su poder oscuro al núcleo de la tierra, debido a esta especie de maldición, la tierra se vio enfrentada a una triste realidad, los cambios climáticos azotaron en corto tiempo a todo el mundo, produciendo la inevitable congelación del planeta. Endymion sabe cual es su misión y por esto, debe asumir la distancia que tendrá con su esposa, ya que esta debió viajar hacia la luna en compañía de la Reina Serenity, dejándolo encargado de resguardar la seguridad del planeta tierra, lo cual intento al absorber el poder del Caos en su espada, misión que no tuvo éxito, siendo Endymion la nueva víctima de este macabro poder, entonces, Serena se vio obligada a expulsar a su esposo de la tierra, encerrado en una burbuja protectora, la cual serviría como método de sanación para el, dándole la opción de volver a la normalidad, sin embargo, esto no fue así y Serena tuvo que enfrentar la batalla que jamás pensó, según iban las cosas, ella debería acabar con la vida de Endymion, pero gracias al poder de su amor, pudieron vencer al Caos, dejándolo preso en una estatua que existía entre las ruinas del milenio de plata, la cual sería custodiada para siempre por la Reina Serenity, asegurando que este poder jamás volviera a atacar la tierra.

Para que todo esto pudiera pasar, Serena tuvo que esperar un milenio en la Luna, logrando tener el poder suficiente como para liberar a la tierra de la congelación que sufría. Finalmente, Serena y Darién regresan a la tierra, devolviéndole a su hogar la nueva oportunidad de vivir, dejando libres a los habitantes del planeta de la tierra del fuego, para que pudieran reconstruir su planeta y vida, junto al padre de Seiya y en el futuro, La Neo Reina Serena puede sentirse tranquila al saber que su segunda hija se aferra a su vientre, dándole una linda sorpresa a su futura hermana mayor y padre.

Se suma el hecho de que la familia de Serena sabe toda la verdad, se han enterado de que su hija resultó ser Sailor Moon, las amigas de esta, las demás sailors scouts, su yerno, Tuxedo Mask y Luna, una misteriosa gatita parlante, si ellos ya lo saben, es por un motivo, el cual aún no es anunciado.

Ahora, el mundo se ve enfrentado a un nuevo siglo, este es el siglo 30, donde ocurrirán importantes cambios a medida que pasen los días correspondientes.

- Darién, me gustaría ir a casa, estoy algo cansada – le dice Serena a Darién, sosteniéndose en este, para poder mantenerse de pie.

- Creo que nosotros también nos iremos, debemos acostumbrarnos a este nuevo clima, que resultó ser más frío de lo que pensé – comenta Haruka, arropándose en su chaqueta lo más posible.

- Si, lo mejor será que todos nos marchemos, miren al pobrecito de Artemis y su nariz casi congelada – añade Mina, la cual muestra el estado de el, sobreexponiéndolo como si fuera un peluche, haciendo mofa de sus insistentes tiritones y su peculiar expresión.

- Lo que pasa es que Artemis siempre ha sido un debilucho – comenta Luna, sumándose a la mofa hacia el pobre gato.

- ¡No empieces Luna! – es todo lo que el puede pronunciar, entumecido por completo, pidiéndole a Mina que se retiren del lugar.

- Bueno, marchémonos de aquí – dice con calma Michiru, haciéndoles señas a Setsuna y Hotaru, para acercarse a Haruka, la cual ya estaba muy cerca de su automóvil.

- Chicas, nosotras pasemos la noche en el templo, si así lo desean – ofrece Rei, debido a que su hogar es el más cercano a la plaza en la cual se encuentran.

- Por mi, no hay ningún problema – comenta Lita, siendo seguida por Amy, en respuesta afirmativa.

- Yo me iré a mi casa, necesito ensayar, ustedes conocen la vida de una artista en formación, no es nada fácil – comenta vanagloriándose, Mina, poniendo su palma en el pecho y hablando con orgullo sobre su dedicación, marcado por la exageración que la caracteriza para estos casos.

- ¡Adiós a todos! – grita Hotaru a distancia, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka han decidido despedirse a señas, ya que les urge irse de ahí.

- ¡Adiós! – gritan los demás al mismo tiempo, mientras el grupo termina por dispersarse, dejando a Darién, Serena y Luna solos.

- Vámonos ya – dice Darién, tomando a Luna en uno de sus brazos.

- Si, vamos, pero adelántense si quieren, yo… - susurra Serena, con aparente desconcentración.

- Apresúrate o quedarás muy atrás – le comenta Luna, quién se aleja junto a Darién algunos metros.

_Ahora todo se ve tan normal, las personas vuelven a vivir sus vidas, muchos de ellos se dan calor mutuo para soportar este fuerte frío, llega a ser conmovedor, pero detrás de esto, para mi siempre quedará el recuerdo de que mi vida entera pendió de un hilo, en este mismo lugar, donde ahora la calma reina, me vi enfrentada a una pesadilla… aún es muy pronto para que esta sensación se aleje de mi, aún miro de reojo este lugar con algo de recelo, me da miedo, miedo de que las cosas vuelvan a andar mal, me gustaría saber que mi tranquilidad es asegurada para siempre, pero no es algo que pueda suceder, aún así, quiero vivir todo lo que el destino tenga preparado, tengo todo lo que necesito para poder hacerlo, así que solo seguiré viviendo, tratando de ser lo más feliz posible junto a quienes más quiero._

Estas son las palabras que se dice Serena a si misma mientras observa cada detalle del punto donde ocurrió toda la batalla, para ella es un recuerdo algo antiguo, debido a su soledad por un milenio, habitando en la Luna, para todos los demás, menos Sailor Plut, la cual también vivió de cierta forma esta vigilia, es como si hubiesen despertado de un momento a otro, por lo cual sus recuerdos son más frescos, al menos eso le da una especie de consuelo a Serena, al saber que los demás no sufren lo que ella si.

- ¡Serena, no te quedes tan atrás! – le dice su esposo a distancia, deteniéndose en el camino, para esperarla.

Serena logra alcanzarlo al correr un poco, se toma del brazo de Darién y así, se dirigen a la casa de los padres de Serena, ya que la de ellos está siendo reconstruida, debido a los daños que sufrió en el pasado, al ser atacado por muchos demonios a cargo del antiguo enemigo.

Una vez en la antigua casa de Serena, todos procuran entrar en sigilo, saben que los demás miembros de la familia se encuentran durmiendo, así que procuran pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

- Serena, me quedaré acá esta noche, para darte privacidad a ti y a Darién – dice Luna, la cual se acomoda en la alfombra de la sala, para descansar.

- No hace falta Luna, no es idea que pases incomodidades – le responde cortésmente Serena.

- Ve tranquila, estaré bien – le dice Luna, dando por terminado este punto con ella.

- Está bien, buenas noches – le dice Serena, haciéndole cariño en su cabeza.

- Qué descanses Luna – añade Darién, casi susurrando.

- Buenas noches chicos – dice la pequeña gatita, antes de ser presa del cansancio y quedándose dormida.

- Vamos, intentemos no hacer mucho ruido – le dice Serena a Darién, subiendo las escaleras poco a poco, hasta llegar a su antigua habitación.

- Acomódate mientras Darién, yo buscaré algo con lo cual dormir, debo tener todavía algún pijama guardado por acá – le comenta Serena, quién prende la luz de la habitación y comienza a buscar en el closet.

- ¿Y no hay para mi? – le pregunta infantilmente Darién, mirándola con gracia.

- Si quieres te pruebas uno de los míos, no se si el rosado sea tu color y un conejito tu mejor acompañante – le responde Serena, entre risas, mostrándole que fue efectivamente ese su hallazgo.

- No, no creo, se debe ver mejor en ti – le responde Darién, al ver lo excesivamente femenino del pijama.

Serena y Darién se desvisten rápidamente, el ha sido el primero en entrar a la cama, sacándose su camisa, zapatos y cinturón, ha dejado como prenda nocturna su pantalón, ya verá la forma de vestirse bien mañana, ahora, le apresura tomar calor en la cama de Serena, la cual en ese momento termina por ponerse aquel pijama, que inmediatamente le hace rememorar su niñez.

- Este pijama me encanta, es tan… - dice Serena, antes de ser interrumpida por Darién.

- ¿Tan ajustado? – le pregunta su esposo.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunta con cierta indignación Serena, acto seguido de la auto-mirada que se da, dándose cuenta de que le queda bastante más ceñido por razones obvias, ella ahora tenía 20 años, no 14.

- No lo digo con intención de ofenderte, sino de halagarte – le responde coqueto, Darién.

- ¡Ya cállate!, me harás sonrojar – le dice Serena, tapándose tímidamente con sus manos.

- Ven pronto, tengo algo de frío y exijo tu presencia – le ordena supuestamente prepotente, Darién a Serena.

- Pero si… ¡Te sacaste la camisa!, estás loco, si quieres, yo te paso una – le dice Serena, en complicidad, ya que ambos asumen de inmediato sobre cual camisa se trata.

- No, esa también se ve mejor en ti – le responde Darién, con aires de seductor.

- Ay, muchas gracias – responde graciosamente Serena, mientras también se acomoda en su cama, abrazando a su esposo.

Después de las risas, quizás entre el frío y el silencio de la noche, hacen que llegue un poco de nostalgia a los corazones de Serena y Darién, quedándose en total silencio, ambos sospechan que es lo que piensa el otro, pero han decidido no hablarlo, mientras siguen abrazados y por cierto, despiertos, hasta que es ella, quién decide lanzar una primera frase.

- ¿Sigues despierto? – pregunta suavemente Serena.

- Si, no puedo dormir – le responde Darién, con un leve tono de preocupación.

- Yo me siento igual, es extraño, ¿No crees? – le pregunta Serena.

- Más bien creo que es obvio, aún es difícil volver a nuestras vidas normales – le responde Darién.

- No se si es miedo o curiosidad, pero me siento algo extraña, no se que esperar… - le dice algo decaída Serena.

- ¿Esperar qué? – le responde curioso, Darién.

- Nuestras vidas, ¿Seguiremos estudiando o deberemos asumir muy pronto el reinado de Tokio?, ¿Volveremos a ser atacados por algún enemigo y podremos vivir en paz y si es así, por que no vivir como una familia ordinaria? – le pregunta algo exaltada, Serena.

- Serena, no sacamos nada con intentar buscar respuesta a todo, por estos días, deberemos dejar que las cosas ocurran de manera tranquila, todas nuestras dudas serán resueltas después, ahora debemos intentar acostumbrarnos a un vivir tranquilo – le comenta Darién, tratando con esto, de darle ánimos.

- Está bien, disculpa, intentaré dormir – le responde Serena, sintiendo algo de vergüenza al tomar una postura alarmista.

- Qué descanses – le responde Darién, antes de tomar a su esposa por la cintura y disponerse a dormir.

Pasa la fría noche, todos en el hogar de Serena duermen plácidamente, menos Luna, la cual se encontraba intranquila por algún motivo, se asoma por la ventana y ve que alguien emite una extraña luz, justo en el lugar donde se desenvolvió la antigua batalla con Sailor Dark Star Fighter, con su característica agilidad y determinación, Luna busca la forma de salir rápidamente de la casa en búsqueda de una respuesta a aquel suceso, la paranoia que ella siente es justificada, después de todo lo que ocurrió hace un milenio, así que con rapidez, Luna corre hacia aquella plaza, analiza el lugar en detalle, sin embargo, ningún hallazgo extraño ha sido encontrado.

- Quizás solo estoy nerviosa y era la luz de algún automóvil o algo así- se dice a mi misma la gatita, volviendo a la casa de los padres de Serena.

La mañana de Tokio es bastante fría, sin embargo, mamá Ikuko se levanta con alegría, preparando un rico desayuno para toda su familia, es seguida por su marido e hijo, los cuales no han querido despertar aún a Darién y Serena, dándoles la opción de que descansen unos minutos más, pero esto se ve interrumpido por el insistente toque de timbre que ocurre, el padre de Serena se pregunta quién podrá ser tan temprano, mientras va a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Si?, Buenos Días – dice gentilmente, papá Kenji.

- Buenos días, ¿Aquí vive Serena Tsukino? – pregunta un hombre con apariencia formal.

- Se encuentra acá por ahora, ¿Qué desea de ella? – pregunta papá Kenji, con paternal inseguridad.

- Se me ha encargado buscar el paradero de ella y esta casa figura como tal, necesito hablar con ella debido a unos asuntos de suma importancia – le responde este hombre, con gran certeza.

- Pase por favor – le dice Papá Kenji, indicándole la sala de estar.

- Muchas gracias – le responde la visita, entrando con respeto a la casa.

- Mamá, por favor, llama a Serena y a Darién – dice Kenji, pidiéndole a su esposa esta tarea.

- Si, Sammy, vigila el desayuno por favor, que nada se vaya a quemar – le pide Mamá Ikuko a su hijo, yendo rápidamente a la habitación de Serena.

Mamá Ikuko sube apurada la escalera, toca la puerta de su hija y la llama, por coincidencia, ella iba de salida, así que se encuentran en esta.

- Serena, alguien te busca – le comenta su madre.

- ¿Quién?, ¿Alguien de las chicas? – pregunta Serena.

- No lo sé, tu padre lo atendió, será mejor que tu misma vayas a ver que pasa – le responde su Madre, apartándose del camino para que Serena baje pronto.

- Bueno, Darién, ven conmigo por favor – Dice Serena, dando una mirada hacia atrás y después, yendo a la sala.

- ¿Serena Tsukino? – pregunta el hombre que está de visita.

- Si – responde con algo de sospecha, Serena.

- Me presento, soy el Sr. Urogataya, representante en este momento, de la monarquía constitucional y el gobierno parlamentario de Japón, he venido en su búsqueda, Señora Serena Tsukino, nuestras investigaciones han dado como resultado que usted es la principal fuente de conocimiento sobre lo que ocurrió en nuestro planeta y especialmente, en nuestra ciudad.

- ¿Qué necesita saber? – Pregunta Serena mientras piensa: _"¿En algún momento creí que vendría un representante del gobierno para hablar conmigo?, creo que ninguna de mis más sublevadas fantasías retrataría un momento como el que estoy viviendo"._

- Más que saber, necesito que me acompañe, para que pueda entrevistarse con el emperador de Japón – dice el Sr. Urogataya.

- ¿De inmediato? – pregunta Serena.

- Si, de inmediato – responde Urogataya.

- ¿Puedo ir con mi esposo? – le pregunta Serena.

- Sin duda alguna, también necesitamos escucharlo a el – le aclara Urogataya.

- Vamos Serena, te acompañaré – le dice Darién.

- Si, pero primero necesitamos alistarnos, no podemos ir así como estamos, hace poco hemos despertado, así que con su permiso, Sr. Urogataya – dice Serena con determinación, tomando de la mano a Darién y llevándolo al segundo piso.

- ¿Qué estará pasando Darién? – le pregunta Serena algo asustada, sujetándose en la pared del baño.

- No lo sé – le responde igual de confundido su esposo.

- ¿Quién se baña primero, tu o yo? – le pregunta Serena con urgencia.

- Hazlo primero tú, creo que te podrías demorar más que yo, así que si tu estás lista primero, solo me deberás esperar algunos minutos y estaré contigo abajo – le responde Darién, mientras moja su cara con algo de agua fría, para poder despertar mejor.

- Bueno, emmm… date la vuelta – le dice Serena, con espontaneidad.

- ¿La vuelta? – le pregunta entre risas Darién, mirándola fijamente.

- Es que, ¡ah!, cierto, aún no me acostumbro a desvestirme así como así al frente tuyo – le responde entre grandes risas Serena.

- Bueno, contaré hasta diez con los ojos cerrados para que te desvistas tranquila – le dice Darién, tan comprensivo con ella como es de costumbre en su intimidad.

Pero antes de que Serena dijera si o no, ella ya se había quitado la parte superior del pijama y después su pantalón, Darién la mira con naturalidad, aunque verla así deja libre el diablillo que posee en su interior, al apreciar la desnudez de su esposa, Serena entra a la ducha y mientras tanto, Darién le conversa.

- No te demores mucho por favor – le pide su esposo.

- ¡Ah!, el agua está hirviendo – grita Serena.

- A ver… - dice Darién, corriendo la cortina de la tina para regular el agua, en eso, Serena lo atrae hacia si misma, obligándolo a compartir la ducha con ella, dejándolo totalmente empapado, con el pantalón puesto.

- ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Quieres quemarme a mi? – le pregunta Darién sorprendido.

- Así saldremos más rápido, ha sido una solución inteligente – le corrige Serena, añadiendo que no se preocupara por el pantalón, le pedirá uno a su Padre prestado, ya que poseen tallas similares.

Así, ambos entre jugueteos y apuro, se duchan rápidamente para salir lo antes posible de casa, Serena es la que sale primero, va a su habitación y se viste deprisa, llama a su mamá y le pide prestado un pantalón para Darién, Mamá Ikuko lo busca apurada y se lo da, posteriormente, Serena vuelve al baño y se lo entrega a Darién, junto a la camisa ella tenía guardada, entonces Darién se viste con rapidez y juntos vuelven a bajar a la sala.

- ¿Lista Señora Tsukino? – pregunta Urogataya.

- Creo que si – le responde algo nerviosa Serena, sin saber exactamente a lo que va.

- Bien entonces, por favor, acompáñenme los dos – dice Urogataya, levantándose de la mesa y dejando la taza de té que amablemente se le ofreció en la espera, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de los padres de Serena y despidiéndose de ellos.

- Tranquila Serena, yo estaré a tu lado – le susurra Darién, al ver que su esposa se encuentra algo contrariada, toma su mano con fuerza y juntos salen de casa, guiados por Urogataya, el cual los hace subir a su auto y los lleva hasta las instalaciones de los mandatarios del País.


	2. Los sueños de Mina

**Hola a todos! Tarde, pero cumplí, hoy subí 2 capítulos, uno a "quiero recordarte por siempre" y ahora a "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30".**

**En esta ocasión, he querido hacer un "songfic", de la canción que interpreta Mina en la temporada de Sailor Star, la cual se llama: "motto suteki na asa ga kuru yo", parte del OST de Sailor Moon.**

**Bueno, creo que el título resume bien de que se trata este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y aprovecho de agradecer a todos por sus lindos mensajes, a quienes han iniciado a leer mis historias, dejando sus reviews o agregando mis historias a sus favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias!**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo, nos leemos, sayo!**

* * *

- ¿Cómoda Sra. Tsukino y usted Sr. Chiba? – Les pregunta Urogataya, una ves en el auto, el va sentado con ellos, ya que el auto disponía de un chofer.

- Bien por mi parte – Responde Darién, seguida por la respuesta afirmativa de Serena.

- Perfecto, Patrick, conduce por favor – dice Urogataya al chofer.

- Si – responde el, iniciando la marcha del automóvil.

Por otra parte de la ciudad, Mina se encuentra en su casa, aún acostada, este día no ha sido el ideal para ella…

Hace poco habló con su novio, el cual de hecho, siempre resultó ser un misterio para sus amigas, incluso Artemis no sabía mucho de el, así que sin decir algo, Artemis se encuentra con luna a la salida de la casa.

- ¡Hola Artemis!, vine para acá ya que Darién y Serena debieron salir – comenta Luna.

- Hola, que bueno que hayas llegado – le responde aliviado, Artemis.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunta preocupada la gatita.

- Es Mina, se encuentra en su habitación con las cortinas cerradas, no quiere levantarse y está muy apenada, solo logré darme cuenta de que habló temprano con un chico por teléfono, ella me pidió salir y desde ahí que no logra sacar de si misma, esa cara de tristeza – le comenta Artemis a Luna.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá? – pregunta con cierta angustia Luna, ya que también quiere mucho a Mina y está preocupada.

Mientras, en la habitación de la joven:

_¿Será que realmente estoy perdiendo el tiempo?_

_No me convenzo de la crueldad de las personas…_

_Ahora, en quién incluso pensé en confiar, me ha dejado_

_Por acusarme de soñadora, de que todos mis anhelos no serían más que eso…_

_¿Realmente estoy loca?_

_Y si es así… ¿No habrá otro ser demente como yo en búsqueda de un sueño?_

_No entiendo cual es el motivo de no aceptar lo que es diferente a ti_

_De no entender que su destino es guiado por otra estrella…_

_La estrella que yo quiero ser…_

Mina se entrega estas palabras al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, con su corazón destruido y sus esperanzas bajas, su característica alegría ha sido opacada por el pesimismo, el desamparo y la poca comprensión hacia ella.

Afuera de casa:

- Creo que lo mejor será es que ya vuelvas a su lado – le recomienda Luna a Artemis.

- ¿No se sentirá presionada? – Pregunta con cierto temor, Artemis.

- Tú más que nadie conoce a Mina, debes apoyarla – Le dice luna, acercándose a el para darle ánimos.

- Está bien, iré con ella – dice Artemis antes de volver a casa, dejando a Luna sola, la cual ha decidido volver a la casa de los Tsukino y hablar el tema que ella quería, en otro momento.

- ¿Se puede? – pregunta Artemis, abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Mina.

- Claro – responde la joven, con sus ánimos decaídos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Mina? – pregunta con reserva Artemis, acercándose de a poco a ella, finalmente, subiendo a los pies de la cama de Mina, para escucharla.

- Mi novio me ha dejado – le responde tajante su amiga.

- Entiendo, es por eso que te sientes mal – le responde de manera comprensiva, su fiel pañuelo de lágrimas.

- ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera es eso lo que me tiene así – le confiesa Mina.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunta discreto Artemis.

En eso, Mina se pone de espalda en su cama, mira el techo, el cual ahora parece un lienzo en blanco para comenzar a recordar ciertos pasajes de su pasado, desahogándose, Mina comienza a retratarle con palabras todo lo que ella piensa ahora.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestros años en Londres?, pregunta Mina.

- Claro que si – le responde Artemis.

- Desde pequeña he tenido este atípico sueño de convertirme en estrella, desde siempre he cantado, actuado y bailado, me sentía bien con mis esperanzas, a pesar de mi completa soledad.

- Mina…

- En la música y el arte de comunicar sentimientos, omití la soledad de no estar siempre con mis padres, de ser hija única y vivir acompañada de mis esperanzas y nada más, después asumiendo el rol de "Sailor V", aún así quise seguir con mis ideales… ¿Es que acaso ha pasado tanto tiempo ya?, ahora tengo 20 años y no he llegado a ningún lugar, por crear un puente entre mis deseos y mi realidad, no soy una chica ordinaria, aunque tenga el talento o no, creo que sencillamente debo renunciar a ese sueño y buscar uno más cotidiano, algo más factible y no seguir perdiendo mis energías…

- Al contrario – le dice su amigo, Artemis.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Mina, sacando las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Todos los años que has luchado por tus sueños no deben pasar en vano, cada día adquieres más experiencia y eso debes valorarlo para seguir, no te puedes rendir ahora, los años no deben ser límites para cumplir nuestros sueños – le dice lleno de convicción, Artemis.

- ¿Crees que puedo lograrlo? – le pregunta Mina, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- Si no supiera que puedes hacerlo, no te lo diría – le responde su amigo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Artemis! – grita Mina, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando con el, siempre que ella necesita a alguien, su fiel acompañante está ahí para cobijarla y esta no ha sido la excepción.

- Es cierto, hoy tengo una audición, la gran Mina Aino dejará a los jurados con la boca abierta, al ver su gran desplante y belleza, talento y… - dice Mina, levantándose de la cama con un poco más de energía y diciendo estas palabras en voz alta.

- Y… ¿Humildad? – le dice Artemis, bromeando.

- No, Artemis, su talento y amor hacia lo que hace – le responde con una sonrisa, Mina.

- Eso me ha gustado, ahora arréglate, por que ya se te está haciendo hora – le advierte Artemis.

- Si, tienes razón, si llama ese tonto de mi ex novio dile que…- pide Mina.

- ¿Le digo que los gatos hablan? – le pregunta Artemis con una de sus cejas arqueadas y con cara de ironía.

- Ay, que tonta he sido, si suena el teléfono no lo levantes – le responde Mina, lanzando una de sus fuertes risotadas, con su mano derecha en la nuca y la otra en su cintura.

- _Volvió Mina, de eso no hay duda_ – susurra Artemis, viendo como su amiga sale con energía al baño para alistarse e intentar hacer sus sueños realidad.

Mina vuelve a sentir como el autoestima vuelve a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, mirándose al espejo y viendo que, curiosamente, la decepción amorosa recién vivida solo le ha dado energías, ya que hay cosas más allá que un amorío con un chico y eso, es el amor propio que una debe sentir como mujer, no dejando que nadie te pisotee y solo por que no eres la chica que el quiere, a su manera.

Metiéndose de prisa a la ducha, Mina lava sus largos y rubios cabellos, mientras piensa en el vestuario correcto para presentarse a la audición, la cual busca talentos jóvenes en lo que respecta a canto y actuación, es su oportunidad perfecta para demostrar el talento que posee en mezcla con su excéntrica personalidad y alegría, mientras también razona para si misma, que al paso de los años, una joven puede distinguir entre una relación amorosa que valga la pena o no, aunque ella vivió su "primera vez" íntima con este chico, su orgullo de mujer estará por sobre eso, tal vez la tristeza vuelva más adelante o quizás nunca vuelva, lo que ahora ella sabe es que independiente del paso dado, no te debes quedar ahí, sin avanzar, así que con sus energías renovadas, Mina sale de la ducha y enrolla la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Vamos Mina… ¡Vamos Mina!, no me puedo rendir ahora – dice en voz alta, enroscando una de sus manos y mirando hacia arriba con convicción.

Entra a su habitación descalza y apurada, busca el atuendo indicado, cree que algo sutil será la mejor opción, algo que la distinga pero a la vez la haga ver jovial y enérgica, así que ha elegido una polera de color celeste sin hombros, llevando grabada en si la frase "Hope, never will be dead", también se pone una minifalda de color blanco, junto a unos lindos botines en combinación, con panty medias debajo debido al frío que aún hace, cambia el color del listón con el cual hace su media coleta y elige una de color más claro, dando por resultado lo que quería Mina, verse atractiva, llamativa y sobretodo, contenta.

- ¿Puedo ya abrir los ojos? – pregunta Artemis, el cual los cubría con sus patitas.

- Claro, ya estoy lista – le dice Mina, terminando de arreglar sus zapatos.

- ¿Llevas todo lo necesario? – le advierte su amigo.

- Si, llevo en número de inscripción y en mi bolso llevo mis cosas personales, si alguien de las chicas pregunta por mi y llegan acá a casa, les dices por favor que estoy en la audición – le pide Mina, ya casi lista para salir.

- No hay problema, ya vete y que tengas mucha suerte – le desea Artemis.

- ¡Gracias! – le dice Mina, despidiéndose, agitando la mano.

Artemis se da cuenta de algo y espera los segundos exactos para volver a verla: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

- ¿Dónde están mis llaves? – pregunta Mina, volviendo apresuradamente a la habitación.

- Sobre tu mesa de noche – le responde Artemis.

- ¡Gracias!, de nuevo, bueno, esta vez si, ¡Adiós! – dice mina antes de salir hecha un relámpago de su casa, siendo un agrado para Artemis, por volver a verla como ella es de costumbre.

Mina corre apresuradamente en búsqueda de un taxi que la lleve hasta el teatro donde debe audicionar, logra divisar uno, el cual intenta conseguir como sea, moviéndose exageradamente para llamar la atención del conductor, el cual, obviamente, ya la ha visto y se detiene para recogerla.

- Al teatro nacional por favor – pide gentilmente Mina, al conductor.

- Por supuesto – responde este, iniciando la marcha hasta el lugar.

En el camino, Mina intenta contener la ansiedad que recorre su cuerpo, quizás esta sea la oportunidad que tanto esperó, para poder cumplir sus sueños realidad, así que en casi un pestañeo, sin darse cuenta, Mina ya ha llegado al teatro nacional, le paga al taxista y se baja con una sonrisa en su cara, observa lo imponente del edificio, algo le dice que esta vez si podrá lucirse, así que pasa y hace todos los papeleos necesarios para poder seguir con la audición.

- Señorita Aino, su número de audición es el 7 – le dice una agradable recepcionista del lugar.

- 7, el número de la suerte, otra señal de algo bueno – dice Mina, recibiendo su identificación.

- ¿Perdón, dijo algo? – pregunta la recepcionista, acercándose al mesón para escuchar mejor lo que tenga que decir Mina

- No, no me haga caso – le dice entre risas Mina.

- Bueno, espere su turno por favor, Daisuke Kusonoki estará en un momento con usted – le dice la recepcionista, regalándose una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?, ¡Daisuke Kusonoki es parte del jurado elector! – pregunta sorprendida Mina.

- Si, así es – le responde gentilmente, la recepcionista.

- ¿Me quiere decir que la mega estrella de la música juvenil japonesa estará para tomar y evaluar mi audición? – le pregunta Mina, lanzando sus dos manos sobre el mesón con demasiada energía, lo cual ha asustado a la pobre mujer que respondía sus interrogantes.

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – pregunta con timidez la recepcionista, quién ha tomado distancia de Mina.

- Si, hay un problema, deberán tener una ambulancia afuera… ¡Ya que moriré de impresión al verlo!, no tenía idea que el estaría acá, no, esto es demasiado, siento que el corazón se me saldrá por la boca, ¡Es demasiado emocionante! – le contesta a gritos, Mina, llamando la atención de las demás personas que se encontraban esperando su turno para audicionar.

- Señorita… Aino, cálmese por favor, antes de que venga seguridad – le susurra la recepcionista, en forma de simpática advertencia.

- Discúlpeme usted – le ofrece Mina, dándole una reverencia de arrepentimiento, después se da la media vuelta y con una felicidad inigualable, va a esperar ansiosa su turno.

Mina espera los minutos que se le hacen eternos, en nerviosismo lo expresa a través del juego que tiene con sus dedos, haciéndolos un lío, ve salir y entrar a una mujer con lentes oscuros, la cual abre una puerta y llama al número correspondiente, ya va en el seis, así que la espera de Mina se va aminorando, después de un rato, donde a Mina la han poseído los nervios, la misma mujer anuncia:

- ¿Número 7?, que pase por favor.

- ¡Esa soy yo! – responde Mina, levantándose del asiento como puede, al sentir que sus piernas se han convertido en débiles manojos de lana.

Cruza la puerta y sigue las indicaciones de aquella mujer, logra reconocerla, ella es crítica de espectáculo y tiene una sección en televisión, así que Mina asume de inmediato que esta prueba será muy difícil, sube al escenario y se enfrenta a sus futuros evaluadores.

- Hola, dinos tu nombre por favor – le dice la mujer de gafas oscuras, quién resulta ser Kimiko Saeki.

- Mi nombre es Mina Aino, mucho gusto – responde con dulzura, un poco más tranquila, una probable futura estrella.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? – pregunta otro nombre, Mina lo identifica en solo segundos, el es Takeshi Ichikawa, reconocido profesor de actuación, el cual bajo su mando, ha hecho nacer muchas estrellas del mundo artístico.

- Estoy en una escuela de canto y actuación, en primer año – responde Mina.

- ¿Qué nos puedes contar de ti? – pregunta Daisuke Kusonoki, haciendo que el corazón de Mina tenga el doble de los latidos por minutos.

- Bueno, soy una chica que, a pesar de sus problemas, lucha por sus sueños con todas las fuerzas posibles, para esto, tengo grandes amigos que no me dejan caer – acordándose de Artemis y sus demás amigas, como Serena, quién siempre le da ánimos, añadiendo – me gustaría poder convertirme en estrella para dar compañía a todos quienes lo necesiten, darles un momento de alegría y que puedan disfrutar de los momentos que te da la vida – dice victoriosa, Mina.

- Interesante – dice Daisuke Kusonoki, quién pregunta ahora - ¿Qué interpretarás?

- Este es un tema creado por mi hace algún tiempo, me encantará compartirlos con ustedes – dice Mina, acercándose al micrófono.

- Adelante – dice Kimiko Saeki.

- Bien, esta canción se llama: Motto suteki na asa ga kuru yo, espero que les guste – Mina escucha la melodía, canta cada estrofa, pensando muchas cosas que pasan por su cabeza, dándose ánimos, para obtener la victoria tan deseada.

soyo kaze fuita ato honno sukoshi  
hora kisetsu ga ugoku yo yume ga arukidasu

_**Puedo lograrlo...**_

omoidoori ni narazu tomadottari  
nakitaku naru koto attarimo suru yo  
demo itsuka umaku yuku hazu

_**No me rendiré, cantaré con todo mi corazón...**_

*taisetsu na koto wa shinjiru koto ne  
motto suteki na asa ga kuru yo  
kagayaki no naka de hajimaru subete  
atarashii yuuki de uketomete mi you

_**Esto es por mi y por todos quienes han creído en mi sueño...**_

hitomi tojita toki ga kyou no owari  
ureshi katta are kore omoidashite miru  
itsumo onna jiyou ni kanjitatte  
doko ka ga chigau no kinou to kurabete  
sou hoshi wa kitto mite iru

_**¡Lo lograré!**_

tame iki ni tsubasa tsukete tobasou  
motto suteki na asa ga kuru yo  
tobikiri no egao jumbi o shiyou  
atarashii jiken ga machiukete iru

taisetsu na koto wa shinjiru koto ne  
motto suteki na asa ga kuru yo  
kagayaki no naka de hajimaru subete  
atarashii yuuki de uketomete mi you

Después de esta interpretación, Mina ha sacado el aplauso de sus evaluadores, lo cual resulta ser un excelente presagio para ella, ya que es sinónimo de que lo que intentó transmitir, ha llegado.

- Tienes mucho talento, Mina, te felicito – dice Kimiko Saeki.

- Con gente como tú en el ambiente, sabemos que podremos transmitir hermosas emociones por cualquier medio – dice en forma de halago, Takeshi Ichikawa.

- Me has dejado boquiabierto, Mina, eres realmente talentosa, no me queda más que añadir otra felicitación para ti – le dice Daisuke Kusonoki, llenando de emoción el pecho de Mina, que ya se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad.

- Bueno, ahora debemos seguir con las audiciones, pero créeme, cumples con el perfil que buscamos para nuestros proyectos, así que por favor, espera cualquier noticia – le dice Daisuke Kusonoki.

- Muchísimas gracias – responde Mina, completamente feliz.

- ¿Nos tomamos un pequeño descanso? – propone Takeshi Ichikawa.

- Vamos por algo de agua – le dice Kimiko Saeki.

- Vamos – responde Takeshi Ichikawa, levantándose de la silla junto a Kimiko, por breves segundos, dejando solos a Mina y a Daisuke.

- Ya puedes relajarte, lo hiciste bien – le dice con una sonrisa, el ídolo musical de Mina.

- No sabe cuanto es el privilegio para mi, el hecho de poder conocerlo – le comenta correctamente, Mina.

- ¿Usted?, por favor, me haces sentir un anciano, llámame Daisuke – le pide el.

- Está bien… Daisuke – le responde entre risas, Mina.

- Noté una fuerza especial en tu voz, algo debió darte esa energía – le comenta Daisuke.

- Si, es una energía que me sigue donde sea que esté – le responde Mina, pensando en todos sus amigos.

- Bueno, resultó espléndido, ¿Te cuento un secreto?, en esta primera etapa, te daré la evaluación máxima – le comenta el joven y simpático músico.

- ¿De verdad lo merezco? – pregunta con ojos irradiantes en emoción, Mina.

- Si, pero no le vayas a comentar a nadie, por que la verdad, te lo has ganado, necesitamos la energía joven de personas que transmitan sus sentimientos con el corazón, no solo que tengan una buena apariencia o afinada voz, sino que sean capaces de producir algo en quienes lo observen, donde la dedicación se note en cada movimiento y mirada, ese es nuestro trabajo, tal y como tu dijiste, ser quienes les brindemos a las personas un momento de alegría y también, compañía – le comenta reflexivo Daisuke, mirando hacia el infinito, con mucha calidez.

_Qué hermoso... mis sueños no solo me harían feliz a mi, sino que también a los demás, no hay nada mejor que eso _Piensa Mina para si misma, mirando con pasivo orgullo a uno de sus artistas favoritos.

- Ya hemos llegado, a seguir con lo nuestro – dice Kimiko Saeki, quién trae consigo, un recargado vaso con agua.

- Bueno, gracias por la oportunidad, fue un gusto conocerlos, hasta pronto – dice Mina al despedirse, saliendo airosa del escenario, con una sensación muy especial en ella.

- Esa chica realmente tiene talento – comenta Kimiko Saeki a sus pares.

- Sin duda alguna, ella es digna de ser una estrella – añade Takeshi Ichikawa, mientras revisa unos papeles y le pide a Kimiko ir por la siguiente persona que desea audicionar.

Mina ha decidido no tomar un auto que la acerque a su hogar, irá caminando, radiante por las calles, impregnándose de cada gozo de vida que se cruce delante de ella, sintiéndose satisfecha por quién es y cuanto es capaz de entregar, ya puede imaginar los reflectores dando a su rostro, las cámaras y micrófonos que intentarán captar alguno de sus movimientos o palabras, ella ya sabe cual serán el significado de estas, así que se decide a seguir con sus metas y poder cumplirlas, sin dejar que alguien sea un obstáculo en este camino.

Ya a esta altura, en otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio, se encuentran Darién y Serena, lo han llevado a entrevistarse con algunos de los mandatarios de Tokio, no logran imaginar que será lo que desean de ellos, pero mientras estén juntos, cualquier cosa que ocurra, será asumido con responsabilidad e inteligencia, para seguir dándole paz a la tierra que tanto aman.


	3. Una difícil realidad por asumir

**Hola a todos, bueno, les comento que en este nuevo cap. he incluido dos, el primero se llama "La frialdad de Rei", no quise hacerlo como uno aparte, como fue el anterior, ya que este tendrá más participación en la continuación de la historia, les comento también a los lectores de "Quiero recordarte por siempre", que el nuevo capítulo, probablemente, sea subido hoy o mañana, si es hoy, creo que será tarde, algo así a las 22:30 – 23:00 hrs (Chile), ya que me falta todavía, pero tengo las ganas de continuarlo ^^**

**Y como otro dato, para que sepan de donde nace la historia de Rei, les recomiendo leer "Recuerdos de casa blanca", esto fue creado por Naoko Takeuchi y se encuentra dentro de los tomos del manga, si alguno de ustedes ha leído mi perfil, saben que me guío mucho por el manga y no tanto por el anime, en lo que respecta a personalidad de los personajes, obviamente me guío también por el, pero también alimento mucho a mis relatos con los que realmente salieron de la imaginación de Naoko, el capítulo de Rei muestra más lo que pudo ocurrir y nadie sabe, también entendiéndose mejor el por que de muchas de sus actitudes, y bueno, el resto del capítulo, trata sobre como Darién y Serena hasta el momento, se desenvuelven con todos los asuntos al ascenso al trono de Tokio de Cristal.**

**Espero que disfruten la nueva entrega, besos a todos, responderé sus reviews de inmediato, cuídense mucho y nos leemos, sayo!**

* * *

La frialdad de Rei.

Mientras Mina camina feliz por la ciudad y Darién, junto a Serena, van a aquella misteriosa reunión, en el templo Hikawa se encuentra Rei, sus visiones se han alejado, al no haber nuevo enemigo, ella siente que la monotonía ha tocado su puerta, así que desganada, barre las afueras del templo, tomando carácter melancólico.

Nicolas se da cuenta de esto, mantiene distancia por varios minutos, conoce el temperamento de la chica que el quiere, por ende, la respeta y entiende, pero debido a que la conducta de Rei es demasiado triste, se atreve a acercase a ella y preguntarle que ocurre.

- ¿Todo bien, Rei? – Pregunta Nicolas.

- Supongo, el día está tranquilo – le responde ella, siguiendo con su tarea.

- ¿Segura? – pregunta Nicolas, acercándose un poco más hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? – responde Rei, a la defensiva.

- Disculpa si te ha molestado – le dice el, un poco avergonzado.

- No, discúlpame tú a mí, lo que pasa es que…- Le dice Rei, no terminando la frase.

- Confía en mí por favor – le pide Nicolas.

- ¿Ves como el mundo se mueve a una velocidad impresionante?, ¿Cómo todas las energías han cambiado?, ¿Cómo todo toma otra forma de ocurrir? – Lo interroga, Rei.

- Si, creo que si – le dice Nicolas.

- No, no te das cuenta por que estás conmigo, dentro del mismo quehacer de siempre – le responde Rei, bajando su mirada.

- Rei, sabes cual es la principal razón por la que sigo aquí, contigo – le comenta tímidamente Nicolas, haciendo chocar sus dedos índices entre si.

- Creo… - le responde cortantemente Rei, sintiéndose un poco ruborizada.

- Y seguiré aquí, no te preocupes – le comenta Nicolas, susurrante.

- No es tan fácil, puedes quedarte eternamente, pero yo no cambiaré – le dice tajante la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Nicolas, entre sorpresa y decepción.

- Nada ni nadie asegura que estarás aquí, por siempre a mi lado, no puedo arriesgarme, no después de… ¡Olvídalo! – le dice Rei, tomando la escoba con fuerza, dando fuertes azotes al piso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunta, Nicolas, algo asustado.

- ¡No te acerques a mi!, ¡Déjame tranquila!, sola estoy bien, ¿entendiste? – Le dice Rei, mirándolo con cierta rabia y lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Lamento haberte molestado otra vez – le responde el chico, algo dolido y cabizbajo, alejándose despacio de ahí.

_Discúlpame… _Piensa la pelinegra, cerrando sus ojos y después, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Soy tan tonto, nuevamente hice enfadar a Rei _Piensa Nicolas, mientras se aleja cada vez más.

Rei decide dejar sus quehaceres hasta ahí, en el templo solo se encuentran ella y Nicolas, así que aprovecha la seguridad que le da esta oportunidad, para ir a su habitación sin ser interrumpida, va hacia este lugar con rapidez, pretendiendo que sus lágrimas no se escapen hasta su llegada, una vez ahí, cierra la puerta con fuerza, se lanza sobre su cama y comienza a rememorar y analizar ciertas cosas.

- ¡Quiero ser feliz!, no quiero seguir sola, ¿Papá?, ¡Por qué me has hecho este daño! – reprocha Rei, lanzando puños a su almohada.

Así, ella comienza a recordar su niñez.

Se ve a si misma en su antigua habitación, no teniendo más edad que unos 10 años, en la pieza contigua, se encuentra su madre, siendo presa de una enfermedad incurable, la cual la había destinado a la muerte, el padre de Rei piensa que lo mejor para ella es no ver a su madre de esta forma, alejándose el también de ahí, ya que el es un importante político de Japón, su empeño por el trabajo incluso significaba sacrificar el tiempo con su familia, por lo cual, Rei vivió años de soledad, creando un carácter fuerte y frío ante las adversidades sin importancia, ya que la vida hasta ese momento, la había golpeado duro.

Rememora las últimas horas que tuvo con su madre, desobedeciendo a su ausente Padre, ella, ese día, que aún recuerda, un 13 de agosto, fue hacia donde estaba ella, siendo cuidada por dos enfermeras particulares, dándole a la madre de Rei, un mejor pasar dentro de su gravedad.

- Señorita Hino, usted no puede estar acá – le dice una de las enfermeras.

- Creo que deberías dejarla – le dice su compañera, mirándola con cierta complicidad.

- Pero su padre nos ha dejado instrucciones claras de… - le dice la otra enfermera, no terminando lo que quería decir, al ver la insistente cara de su compañera.

- ¿Mamá? – dice Rei, mirando con agonía el estado de ella.

- Hija, ¿Eres tú? – pregunta débilmente la Sra.

- Si Mamá, soy yo, estoy a tu lado – le responde su hija, acercándose con cautela hacia ella.

- Mi amor, estás hermosa – le dice su madre, mientras acaricia el pelo de su pequeña niña.

- Mamá, por favor, dime que seguirás conmigo… - le pide Rei, sin aguantar sus lágrimas.

- Me gustaría poder prometértelo, pero creo que no podré – le dice casi sin energías, su Madre.

- No digas eso por favor – le ruega la pequeña Rei.

- Hija, yo se que tu podrás seguir adelante, tienes toda una vida para hacerlo, eres una niña inteligente y bella, pase lo que pase, tú prométeme a mi, que jamás te rendirás – le pide su madre.

- Yo no quiero perderte – le responde Rei, lanzándose sobre ella y rompiendo en un llanto interminable.

- Por favor… - le pide su madre.

- Está bien Mamá, seguiré adelante, pase lo que pase – le dice su hija, pausando sus lágrimas para poder responder, mientras se aferra al pecho de su madre, sintiendo los cansados latidos que su corazón da.

Mientras la madre de Rei logra darle una sonrisa, su hija le hace una fuerte declaración.

- Tu estás así por Papá, yo lo se, es por que nos dejó solas y tu enfermaste, el es quién tiene la culpa – le dice Rei con rabia, mirándola detenidamente.

- El siempre ha sido un hombre muy apasionado por su trabajo, no puedo culparlo, así lo conocí y así me enamoré de el, el regalo más lindo que me ha dado has sido tú, así que no puedo quejarme de lo que me dio la vida – le dice su madre, quién intenta abrazar a Rei.

- No me mientas, ¡El nos abandonó!, ¡Te ha dejado morir sola!, el jamás nos amó y nunca lo hará, ¡La vida no es justa! – le dice Rei, totalmente destruida.

- La vida no tiene la culpa, somos nosotros mismos quienes le damos aquellos tonos grises a nuestro existir, no es justo culpar al destino por lo que nosotros hemos elegido continuar, solo nos queda asumir las consecuencias y seguir adelante – le responde su madre, intentando calmar a su hija.

- ¡Pero! – grita la pequeña Rei.

- Pero tú estás conmigo y eso es lo que llena mi corazón de alegría – le dice tiernamente su Madre.

- Mamá… - dice Rei, viendo como esta cierra sus ojos.

- Me siento… tan cansada… descansa un momento conmigo… Rei – le dice su madre fatigada, intentando abrazarla y cerrando sus ojos.

Bien sabían las enfermeras lo que estaba ocurriendo, al parecer, la madre de Rei daba sus últimos respiros, pero creen que es una verdadera crueldad arrebatarle a su hija en este momento, así que solo deciden estar presentes en silencio, con algo de tristeza en sus corazones por saber que es lo que realmente pasa, mientras la pequeña Rei solo llora sobre su madre.

Así, su madre se fue en un largo sueño al lado de su hija, Rei se ha quedado dormida, así que una de las enfermeras la toma y la lleva a su habitación, mientras intentan ponerse en contacto con los familiares de ella, para darles la trágica noticia. El padre de Rei no logra ser ubicado, por lo cual le han dado aviso a su abuelo, el cual va hacia allá lo más rápido posible, después de esto, Rei se entera de la verdad, no puede creerlo, si bien sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, en lo más profundo de sus esperanzas soñó que un milagro ocurriría, ahora se siente totalmente desamparada y llena de ira, su abuelo ha decidido hacerse cargo de ella, llevándola a vivir con el al templo Hikawa, donde también aprenderá a elevar su espíritu y pasará una vida entera buscando respuestas para poder seguir adelante.

- Mi mamá, murió en la soledad, mi Papá la abandonó, después de todo lo que ella le dio, el solo se preocupó de si mismo, de su vida, sin pensar en nadie más, por eso no puedo confiar en un hombre que prometa estar conmigo para siempre, el también le había prometido eso a ella, ¿Y que ocurrió?, ni siquiera la acompañó en sus últimos momentos… No puedo confiar en nadie, solo en mi misma, si no espero nada de los demás, jamás me sentiré decepcionada – Se dice a si misma, tajantemente, volviendo a la normalidad, decidida a seguir con su vida y mostrar la fuerza que los años le han dado, así que se levanta y va a seguir con sus deberes – La vida sigue y yo debo seguir, como te lo prometí Mamá, a ti, jamás te decepcionaré – dice la pelinegra, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y salir, lo otro que la tiene algo cabizbaja es el hecho de que siente que si permanece por mucho más en el templo Hikawa, los años pasarán y sus sueños no se cumplirán, si bien ella ha aprendido a querer su oficio como doncella del templo, también aspira a otras cosas, aunque con el tiempo han tomado menos importancia, lo que más la acompleja ahora es su falta de relación amorosa, pero ella no está dispuesta a torcer el brazo por ahora, seguirá con sus ideas individualistas ya que cree que es lo mejor, después vendrán quizás nuevas ideas, ahora se refugia en la soledad de su escudo, intentando seguir el día como cualquier otro.

Así, las actividades del templo Hikawa vuelven a la normalidad, Nicolas sigue mirándola desde lejos, mientras sueña con el día en el cual, Rei destruya esa caparazón que tiene para no dejarse herir por nadie, si el sigue en el templo, es solo por que cree que con dedicación y paciencia, podrá conseguir el amor de ella y poder hacerla la joven más feliz del mundo.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad:

- ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunta Serena a Darién, susurrando.

- No se preocupen, iremos a un lugar tranquilo dentro de las instalaciones gubernamentales de nuestro País, los llevo a entrevistarse con un comité, especialmente elegido por el primer ministro – Aclara sorpresivamente la duda, el Sr. Urogataya.

- ¿Podría decirnos específicamente para que? – Le pregunta Darién, disimulando su ansiedad por saber el motivo y se muestra más bien serio.

- Patrick, detente por favor – Le pide Urogataya al chofer, después de la pregunta de Darién.

- Darién, ¿No te parece todo esto algo sospechoso? – le pregunta en cierto tono alarmista, Serena a su esposo.

- Tranquila – le responde el, tomando su mano y apretándola ligeramente.

- ¿Serian tan amables de bajar un momento conmigo? – les pregunta Urogataya, bajándose del auto.

- Está bien – le responde Darién, mirándolo detenidamente, llevando a Serena con el.

- No quise decir nada en frente de su familia, Sra. Tsukino, o mejor dicho, Sailor Moon. – Dice Urogataya, lanzándoles a Darién y Serena un balde de agua fría al revelar sin más, la identidad de Serena.

- ¿De que habla? – dice esquiva Serena, haciéndose la poco entendida.

- Por favor, no saca nada con ocultarlo frente a mi, aquella noche donde extrañas energías poseían aquella plaza, yo estaba ahí, pude observar todo, pude saber una joven llamada Serena era quién se escondía tras la identidad de Sailor Moon junto a sus amigos, los demás guerreros que protegían la tierra – le responde Urogataya.

Darién y Serena quedan en hermético silencio ante la aclaración que les hace este señor, no sacan nada con negarlo, así que solo deciden seguir así, dándole la oportunidad a Urogataya para que siga expresando sus ideas, mientras ellos se miran de reojo y se afirman suavemente sobre el automóvil.

- Junto a las demás investigaciones que se han hecho respecto a lo que pasó con nuestro planeta, las rápidas teorías que han lanzado nuestros científicos, ya tenemos como resultado de que lo que pasó no fue normal y no se puede regir bajo las normas lógicas con las cuales medimos ciertos acontecimientos, por eso de forma rápida, se barajó la posibilidad certera de que nos viéramos enfrentados a aconteceres que por ahora, están fuera de nuestro saber, es por eso que el primer ministro ha ordenado la creación de un comité de opinión y la versión de ustedes, para esclarecer lo ocurrido – les comenta, Urogataya.

- Comprendo… - Dice Serena, sin querer añadir más.

- Hay otras cosas que ustedes deben saber, pero eso será una vez que lleguemos a la reunión, ¿Van más tranquilos ahora? – pregunta Urogataya.

- Si – responde Darién, a nombre de el y su esposa.

- Entonces, vámonos por favor, se nos hará tarde – les dice Urogataya, dándoles el espacio para que suban primero al automóvil.

Después de algunos minutos, el Sr. Urogataya lleva a Darién y Serena a un lugar desconocido para ellos, sin embargo, saben generalmente que se encuentran en edificios gubernamentales, así que sin decir mucho, Serena y Darién siguen a Urogataya, el cual los lleva a un salón muy formal, dentro de uno de los edificios de este complejo, donde se desarrollan todas las tareas de los altos mandatarios.

- Bueno, en este salón se encuentran varios ministros y otras personas, influyentes en la política de nuestro País, les harán ciertas preguntas y bueno, en el momento en el cual puedan tomar postura escéptica, yo les diré lo que se, por eso, asumí la tarea de ir a buscarlos, yo se que lo que ustedes digan no será falso, así que cuentan con mi ayuda – les dice Urogataya, mirándolos con gran cortesía.

- Gracias – dice Serena, temerosa de lo que ocurrirá en aquel salón.

Una vez adentro:

- Sr. Urogataya, creíamos que nos iba a dejar aquí esperando – bromea uno de los políticos.

- Jamás lo haría – les responde Urogataya, presentando a sus acompañantes – Colegas, ella es la Sra. Serena Tsukino de Chiba y el es su esposo, el Sr. Darién Chiba.

- Mucho gusto – dice Serena, haciendo una reverencia de saludo, también su esposo.

- Bienvenidos – les responde un imponente hombre, sin revelarle su nombre y el de sus acompañantes.

- Necesitamos que respondan ciertas preguntas por favor – Pide una severa mujer, analizando cada expresión corporal de Serena y Darién.

- Para eso estamos aquí – dice gentil pero fuertemente, Darién.

- Tomen asiento por favor – les dice Urogataya, indicándoles donde pueden hacerlo.

- Gracias – dice Serena, sentándose, ayudada por Darién, quién lo hace posterior a esto.

- Bueno, sabemos que cosas extrañas ocurrieron en nuestro planeta, específicamente en nuestra ciudad, muchas personas han argumentado conocer a "ciertos guerreros" que vieron lo ocurrido y es más, estuvieron involucrados, un departamento especializado en investigación ha salido a terreno, recogiendo varias declaraciones, donde algunas personas incluso dijeron conocer a esa tal "Sailor Moon", quién lucha por el amor y la justicia – les dice el hombre que les dio la bienvenida.

- Comprendo – responde Serena, totalmente seria.

- Una de tus compañeras de secundaria ha querido guardar mucho silencio al tema y es lo que más nos llamó la atención, su nombre es Molly, ¿Correcto? – pregunta aquella severa mujer.

- Si, ella fue mi compañera y actualmente amiga – le responde Serena, sin dejarse intimidar.

- Yo misma fui la que le preguntó por información, si bien no me dio muchas respuestas, presiento que ella sabe bastante del tema, ¿puede ser correcto esto? – pregunta la mujer con prepotencia, levantándose de su asiento y dando algunos pasos por el salón.

- No quiero ser grosera, pero si me va a preguntar cosas, denme otro trato, no soy una delincuente a la cual se le deba interrogar de esa forma, estoy aquí para servirles de ayuda – le responde Serena, causando la sorpresa de Darién, al verla tan decidida en sus palabras.

- Mis disculpas, Sra. Serena – dice la mujer, con cierto tono burlón.

- ¿Podrían decirnos que quieren de nosotros sin más preámbulos? – dice Darién, siguiendo la actitud ciertamente altanera de Serena.

- Toda la razón – les dice el Sr. a cargo de esta reunión – Quisiéramos saber si toda aquella leyenda de los guerreros del bien es verídica, ya que según sabemos, su esposa podría ser Sailor Moon – prosigue el.

- Serena… - susurra Darién, mirándola fijamente.

- Si, yo soy Sailor Moon y mi esposo es Tuxedo Mask, guardián del planeta tierra, yo la guerrera de la luna y mis compañeros, los justicieros del sistema solar – responde con férrea determinación, Serena.

- ¿Es que a caso no parece una locura Sra. Serena?, ¿Guerreros del sistema solar?, ¿Qué es eso por favor? – responde con burla, la mujer que anteriormente recibió la respuesta altanera de Serena.

- ¿No me quiere creer?, ¿Ud. Piensa que estoy loca de remate e inventaría algo así? – reclama Serena, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la gran mesa que se encontraba al medio de todos.

- Tranquila, Serena – le dice su esposo, tomándole la mano.

- Darién… es que… - dice con cierta impotencia, Serena.

- Lo que dijo ella es verdad, yo lo vi, Sailor Moon es real, ella combatió contra un ser muy extraño y poderoso, ella y sus amigos salvaron a la tierra de la destrucción del Caos – añade Urogataya, con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Sr. Urogataya? – pregunta otro político, con algo de extrañeza.

- No miento, ellos tampoco, lo que digo es verdad – añade Urogataya – Por favor, Sr. Hino, créame.

- ¿Hino? – se pregunta a si misma Serena, pensando en su amiga Rei y el alcance de apellido.

- Necesitamos ver si esto es verdad – añade aquella mujer, continuando su postura escéptica.

- Esta noche, en el parque número 10, a las 2 a.m, para que nadie más presencie esto, reúnanse con nosotros, iremos con los demás – Dice Darién, dando la antesala para que aquellas escépticas opiniones se desvanezcan al ver la verdad.

- Está bien – dice el Sr. Hino – Iremos hacia allá a la hora acordada.

- ¿Nos podemos ir ahora?, estoy algo molesta – dice Serena, apretando sus dientes por la rabia que siente.

- Sr. Urogataya, vaya a dejarlos por favor – pide el Sr. Hino.

- Muy bien – responde con algo de molestia Urogataya, al ver que sus pares no han sido capaces de comprender todo lo ocurrido.

- Vámonos – Dice Darién, tomando la mano de Serena y sacándola del lugar.

Una vez afuera, el Sr. Urogataya se disculpa ante ellos por la actitud de sus colegas.

- Lamento lo que debieron pasar – dice Urogataya.

- No se preocupe, para nadie es fácil entender algo desconocido – le responde Darién, con cortesía.

Así, Urogataya los lleva de vuelta a casa de Serena, pero ella ha tenido otra idea, le pide a el que se desvíen del camino, para ir al departamento de Darién, pudiendo tener un rato a solas para conversar todo lo ocurrido.

Una vez allá, Serena lanza su bolso al piso, se saca sus zapatos y se pone un calzado suave, al igual que Darién, se van a sentar al sofá, donde Serena toma otra actitud.

- ¿Años que serán mirados como una locura? – pregunta Serena, con algo de melancolía.

- Serena, se que no es algo fácil, pero entiéndelos, nadie puede llegar y creer algo así de un rato a otro, esta noche iremos al parque número 10 y ante sus ojos, revelaremos nuestra identidad – le dice Darién, mientras se sienta al lado de ella y la abraza.

- Creo que sería una buena forma de cerrar sus bocas – responde ella, con algo de molestia.

- Ven acá – dice Darién, abrazándola con más fuerza y acariciando su cabeza.

- Por cierto Darién, ¿Escuchaste el apellido de aquel hombre?, era Hino, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Rei?, ser algún tío o familiar – le pregunta Serena, buscando acomodo en el hombro de su esposo.

- No sabría decirlo, es decir, nosotros solo sabemos que Rei vive con su abuelo y su madre falleció hace muchos años, ella no nos ha contado nada más sobre su pasado – responde Darién.

- Tienes razón, es ahora cuando recién me doy cuenta de que conocemos a Rei por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, es poco lo que sabemos de ella – comenta en uso de raciocino, Serena.

- Bueno, no debemos alertarnos, probablemente aquel político y ella no tengan relación alguna y solo sea que comparten un apellido – dice Darién, quitándole importancia al tema.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le pregunta Serena a su marido.

- ¿Lo moralmente correcto o lo que yo quisiera hacer? – pregunta el, con picardía.

- ¿A que te refieres, jovencito? – pregunta juguetona, Serena.

- Deberíamos llamar a las chicas para decirles que vayan al parque número 10, a esas horas de la madrugada, o podríamos… - le responde Darién, mirándola entre risas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta altaneramente risueña, Serena.

- No lo sé – dice Darién, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Estás loco – le dice Serena, subiendo su cabeza y dándole un beso a Darién, quedando encima de el, ahí mismo, en el sillón.

Mientras los besos y abrazos toman una pasión distinta, Darién se deja perder por la iniciativa que tiene Serena, pero para su desgracia, mientras la besa, se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es y se acuerda de algo.

- Válgame Dios, me olvidé por completo, en media hora más tengo que ir a la universidad, para poder arreglar los papeleos necesarios y seguir con el final de mis estudios – comenta Darién, con decepción.

- A mala hora te acordaste, pero está bien – Dice Serena, dejando de abrazarlo y sentándose a su lado, añadiendo: Entonces yo me quedo acá, llamo a todos y les digo lo que ocurre, ¿Les digo que vengan para acá y así vamos todos al parque número 10? – le pregunta Serena.

- Como tú creas que sea mejor – le responde Darién, levantándose y arreglando su ropa, dándose cuenta que tiene los minutos necesarios para llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

- Está bien – dice Serena, levantándose del sofá, dándole un beso a Darién, quien poco después sale apurado de ahí, así, ahora Serena deberá ponerse en contacto con sus amigos, explicarles que pasa y convocarlos al departamento de Darién.

- La tarea de Sailor Scout nunca termina – se dice a si misma Serena, mientras va a coger el teléfono, para llamar primero a Amy, la que seguramente está en su casa estudiando. Serena digita el número de Amy, la cual le ha respondido y comienza a explicarle que pasa, este es solo la primera llamada, ya vendrán después las demás, ya que es necesario revelar la identidad de todos ellos ante las autoridades, para que así, se aclaren las cosas que le han ocurrido al planeta entero.


	4. Enigmas reflejados en un sueño

**Hola a todos, ya estamos en el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, bueno, les comentaré la temática de este.**

**Serán los momentos previos a la reunión en el parque número diez, donde Darién y Serena se las tendrán que buscar, para tener la aceptación de sus pares, sin embargo, el capítulo también incluye una pista clave para lo que ocurrirá después.**

**Mi mente se ha expandido y he decidido que esta serie de historias, se harán en forma de trilogía, siendo esta segunda historia, la antesala para el tercero, el cual revelará muchas cosas, del por que de todo, etc.**

**Espero que quienes conozcan bien mi forma de escribir, sepan cual es "la pista" de lo que ocurrirá en este fic y también en el siguiente, asumo que pasará buen tiempo antes de que pueda comunicarles que se cruzó por mi cabecita loca, lo único que les puedo revelar por ahora, es que será bastante interesante…**

**Bueno, este capítulo también está extendido, más allá de lo común, ya que se añade este cambio de sucesos, o más bien, se suma otro, espero que lo disfruten o mejor dicho, entiendan n_nU.**

**Para quienes no lo sepan, hace… ¿Dos días?, escribí un one shot de humor, quienes no lo hayan leído, les dejo la invitación, se llama "El peligro de una hija sailor scout", es una historia sobre como, Darién y Serena ya casados, buscan una noche romántica después de no verse por tres semanas, pero… siempre hay un pero, si quieren ojear el detalle de este fic, se encuentra en mi perfil y si quieren leerlo, bienvenidos desde ya.**

**La entrega del próximo capítulo de "quiero recordarte por siempre", creo que será mañana, aunque también puede ser que lo suba hoy, pero tarde.**

**Bueno, sin más, me despido, nos estamos leyendo, sayo!.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Amy? – pregunta Serena, al teléfono, sintiendo algo de temor, como si un nudo de apretara con fuerza en su estómago.

- Si, ¡Hola Serena!, ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunta su amiga, con su característica paciencia y ternura.

- Si, bien, bueno… en realidad… - le dice Serena, pausando confusamente su comentario.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta Amy.

- Lo que pasa es que… - En ese minuto, Serena cambia de opinión y cree que lo mejor será decirle todo esto a las chicas de forma directa, no por teléfono, así que en pocos segundos cambia todo lo pensado y solo le dice a Amy - ¿Puedes venir hoy al departamento de Darién? – le pregunta, intentando sonar casual.

- Si, claro, ¿a que hora? – pregunta la peliazul, sin imaginar las verdaderas intenciones de su amiga.

- ¿Te parece a las diez de la noche? – dice Serena, un poco más tranquila.

- ¿No te parece algo tarde? – le comenta Amy, queriendo dar pie a una indagación después de esta pregunta.

- No, bueno, en realidad se que es tarde, pero es necesario – añade Serena, sin querer hondar en detalles.

- Serena, dime la verdad, ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunta insistentemente Amy, ya ahora, un poco más decidida a saber que pasa en verdad.

- Preferiría que habláramos acá – le responde Serena, esquivando la real respuesta.

- Me dejas algo inquietada, pero bien, iré para allá, ¿Necesitas que me contacte con las demás chicas?, estoy en mi rato libre de estudio así que si quieres… - ofrece Amy, sabiendo que no conseguirá nada a través del teléfono y más vale que sea en persona.

- Contáctate con Lita, Mina y Rei, yo llamaré a Haruka y las demás, ¿puede ser? – le dice Serena, un poco cohibida.

- Claro, ¿Así que a las diez en el departamento de Darién? – pregunta Amy, ratificando la información.

- Si, ¡Ah!, por cierto, diles a las chicas que vengan con los broches de transformación – añade Serena, esperando que su amiga no investigue mucho en el por que de esta petición.

- ¿Los broches?, ¿Por qué? – le pregunta Amy, usando un tono más alto.

- Eh, bueno Amy, estoy cocinando y se me va a quemar como de costumbre – Dice Serena entre risas alteradas, añadiendo – ¡Nos vemos a la noche, que estés bien, cuídate mucho! – termina Serena, cortando el teléfono, ha sido la única forma para salir del paso y no responder las dudas de Amy.

- Bueno, ahora a llamar a Haruka – se dice Serena, dándose ánimos, si es necesario, recurrirá a la misma línea que utilizó con Amy para no responder preguntas que no desea contestar ahora, Haruka ha contestado, así que Serena dice – ¡Hola Haruka!

- ¿Cabeza de bombón? – pregunta Haruka.

- Si, ¡es decir, no!, soy Serena, o sea, sí, cabeza de bombón, ¡pero ya no me llames así! – le reclama Serena, entre risas, olvidándose por un minuto del motivo de la llamada.

- Discúlpame, es la fuerza de la costumbre – le responde Haruka, riéndose también.

- Lo sé, pero eso ahora no importa, quería pedirte que si puedes venir hoy con Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru al departamento de Darién – le comenta Serena rápidamente, a ver si voz tan decidida, hace que Haruka no pida explicaciones.

- Hotaru fue a visitar hoy a su padre y fue en compañía de ellas dos, no se a que hora volverán – le responde Haruka.

- Es hoy, pero en la noche – le dice con cautela, Serena.

- ¡Ah!, si es así, creo que podríamos ir, a todo esto, ¿A que se debe la petición?, ¿Chiba hará alguna reunión por algún motivo especial? – pregunta Haruka, creyendo que se trataba de alguna fiesta o por el estilo.

- Algo así – le dice Serena entre risas nerviosas, sabiendo que está mintiendo parcialmente.

- Bueno, está bien, ¿A que hora debemos estar allá? – pregunta Haruka.

- A las diez de la noche – responde Serena, aliviada por no tener que decir claramente el por que de todo esto.

- Muy bien cabeza de bombón, estaremos allá, hasta pronto – dice Haruka, pretendiendo tras esta última frase, cortar la comunicación.

- ¡Espera! – grita Serena.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Haruka, quién ya prácticamente estaba colgando el teléfono.

- Deben venir listas para transformarse – le dice susurrante Serena.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Algún nuevo enemigo? – pregunta con preocupación, Haruka.

- No, no es eso, pero les cuento acá, ¿Si? – le pide Serena.

- Está bien, aunque me dejas con un poco de preocupación – le regaña Haruka, advirtiéndole entre comillas, que una vez reunidas, Serena deberá quitarle esa inquietud de encima.

- Tranquila, no es nada malo – le dice Serena, intentando disminuir la preocupación de su amiga.

- Te creeré, ¡nos vemos! – dice Haruka, despidiéndose.

- ¡Adiós! – responde Serena, colgando el teléfono aliviada, ya que no debió salir con alguna excusa barata para cortar el tema.

Después de hablar con Haruka, Serena se tira con fuerza al sofá, velozmente comienza a imaginar que ocurrirá, intenta ser optimista y pensar que las chicas entenderán bien, pero sospecha que no será tan así, el nerviosismo la invade por algunos momentos, se retuerce en el sofá pensando lo que pasará en unas horas más, no sabe bien siquiera por donde partir la historia, ya que tiene que decirles que ella reveló su identidad como Sailor Moon, tanto a su familia como al Sr. Urogataya y los políticos presentes en aquella nefasta reunión, solo es ahora cuando ella se da cuenta de que esto puede significar una gran pelea entre sus pares, ya que han mantenido el secreto de ser sailors scouts por mucho tiempo, Serena cree que nuevamente será apuntada con el dedo y la acusarán de "tonta", entre todos estos pensamientos, Serena cae dormida en el sofá por unos 45 min., sin imaginar que sucedería lo siguiente…

"_Nada ocurre por azar, la posición de las estrellas lo dicen, todo tiene un inicio y un final, muchas cosas han pasado sin explicación alguna, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez el por qué?, tus lágrimas lo han sabido lamentar, pero tu corazón no ha sabido entender bien el por que de todo… ¿Sabes lo que oculta el lado oscuro de la Luna?... Sailor Moon…"_

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Serena, en sus sueños, viéndose nuevamente en las ruinas del milenio de plata, escucha una nostálgica voz que le habla a lo lejos, no sabe quién puede ser, solo escucha con pavor aquellas palabras - ¡Dime ahora!, ¿Quién eres tú? – Grita Serena, mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles, sin encontrar rastro de algún paradero lógico sobre quién le habla, por que y para que.

- ¡Quién diablos eres! – Grita nuevamente Serena, pero se da cuenta que ya ha despertado y aquellas palabras las escuchó en sueño, se siente algo aturdida y confundida, un sudor frío recorre su espalda, produciéndole fuertes escalofríos, intentando ser racional, crea varias hipótesis sobre lo ocurrido, desde un simple sueño aleatorio hasta el presagio de que algo malo ocurre, Serena respira miedo, ya conoce lo que realmente pueden significar sus pesadillas, entre su soledad, ella llega a tomar incluso postura paranoica, llevando sus rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos, mirando con recelo cada rincón solitario del departamento, sin encontrar tranquilidad, Serena recurre a Darién, llamándolo a su celular, para decirle inmediatamente lo ocurrido.

- Darién… contesta por favor… - Dice Serena, escuchando los tonos pausados de la llamada, ansiosa de que el le conteste, sin dejar de sentir aquellos escalofríos que calan en su conciencia y tranquilidad, moviendo aleatoriamente sus manos, intentando expulsar en nerviosismo, escuchando cada tono como si este durara minutos, sufre en la espera, hasta que por fin le hablan.

- ¿Hola?, ¿Serena? – Responden del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Darién!, que bueno que has contestado – le dice aliviada, su esposa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta con preocupación, Darién.

- Tuve una pesadilla, pasa que… - Intenta contarle, Serena, cuando escucha que nombran a Darién y el le dice:

- Disculpa Serena, me llama el rector de la universidad ahora, pero sea lo que sea, intenta estar tranquila, pronto iré para allá – Le responde su esposo, ciertamente cortante, sin sospechar lo que Serena quería decirle.

- Está bien… comprendo – le dice Serena, algo desganada, pero entendiendo perfectamente por que Darién no podía seguir conversando con ella.

- Creo que estaré allá en… ¿Una hora? – le comenta, Darién, el cual acomoda el celular en su hombro y le echa un vistazo al reloj.

- Una hora está bien – le responde Serena, con resignación.

- Bueno, ¡nos vemos! – le dice Darién, terminando la llamada.

Serena escucha esto, se queda en silencio, mira el auricular con extraña expresión de inconsciencia, a los segundos reacciona y cuelga el teléfono, volviendo a la soledad inquietante que la absorbe, Serena intenta tranquilizarse un momento para poder pensar racionalmente, vuelve al sofá y comienza a decirse a si misma.

- ¿Lado oscuro de la Luna?... no entiendo, ¿Nada ocurre al azar?... ¿Quiere decir que alguien ha estado manejando todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora?, Ay Serena… quizás estés equivocada… si tan solo supiera más sobre lo ocurrido en el antiguo milenio de plata… ¡Eso es!, hay una persona que sabe mucho sobre eso, Setsuna, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme a descifrar mi sueño – Piensa Serena, logrando algo de sosiego, cuando escucha como el teléfono del departamento de Darién suena con insistencia.

- ¿Quién será? – pregunta confundida Serena, creyendo que quizás es Darién, para avisarle que volvería antes de lo pensado.

- ¿Serena?, Ah, con que están allá – dice una mujer con dulzura, sin duda se trata de Mamá Ikuko.

- ¡Mamá!, discúlpame, no te avisé que estaríamos en el departamento de Darién – le contesta su hija con tono de arrepentido por la imprudencia.

- No te preocupes, intenté ubicarte por que Luna te está buscando, está ahora en casa, con nosotros – le comenta, Mamá Ikuko.

- ¿Podrías decirle que venga hacia acá? – Pide, Serena, usando falso tono de alegría.

- Si, yo le diré… quién lo pensaría… mi hija le manda recados a su gatita a través mío – comenta con simpática ironía, su madre.

- Ya te irás acostumbrando – le responde Serena, riéndose.

- Si, creo que si… ¡Ah!, ¿Qué?... Si, bueno, Luna dice que irá en dentro de algunos minutos, que primero pasará a casa de tu amiga Mina – le dice Mamá Ikuko.

- Está bien… - Responde Serena, sintiéndose algo sola nuevamente.

- Bueno, ahora que se que estás allá me quedo más tranquila, ¿Te esperamos a ti y a Darién para cenar? – Pregunta su madre, la cual baraja rápidamente un menú para cinco.

- No, esta noche nos quedaremos acá – le responde Serena, sin querer entrar en detalles.

- Bueno, ah por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con el Sr. Urogataya? – le dice Mamá Ikuko.

- Ehmmm… preferiría contarte en otro momento – Le dice, Serena, bajando su voz.

- Está bien… ¿Pero me cuentas, si? – le responde tiernamente su madre, dando por hecho que, tan bien, las cosas no salieron.

- Si, no te preocupes, gracias por llamar mamá, hasta pronto – dice Serena, resignada a terminar con la llamada.

- Nos vemos, saludos a Darién y cuídense – le responde su madre, antes de cortar.

Bueno, creo que buscaré algo para hacer comida – Dice Serena, viendo la hora que es, aproximadamente una hora más tarde, ella come a solas con lentitud y sopor, aún no sabe bien que pensar respecto a ese extraño sueño, por segundos se ve superada por todo lo que está ocurriendo, mantenerse de pie para ella resulta muy difícil ahora, es verdad, ha aprendido a ser más fuerte y madura en todo este tiempo, pero cualquier persona, por muy madura que sea, en algún momento del camino puede sentirse fatigado, así, terminando de comer, Serena recoge los cubiertos y los lleva a la cocina para lavarlos, la actitud somnolienta de Serena se mantiene, pero toma alerta de su entorno en el momento en el cual escucha su nombre en la puerta.

- Serena, soy yo, Luna, abre por favor – le pide la gatita, al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy! – responde Serena, secando sus manos en su ropa y yendo hacia la entrada del departamento.

- Hola – dice Luna.

- Hola Luna, ¿Así que fuiste donde Mina? – le pregunta Serena, haciéndose a un lado para que Luna pudiera entrar.

- Si, pero ya todo está bien, por cierto, Mina rompió con su novio, así que por ningún motivo le preguntes algo sobre ese aspecto – Le advierte, Luna.

- Qué mal… pero Mina saldrá adelante, estoy segura – le comenta Serena, añadiendo sin espera – Luna, he tenido un sueño muy extraño.

- ¿Qué soñaste? – le pregunta seriamente Luna, queriendo indagar en los detalles, para conocer mejor la situación

- Una voz, una triste voz me decía que todo tiene un inicio y un final y que si sabía lo que oculta el lado oscuro de la Luna – le comenta Serena, volviendo al sofá, en compañía de la gatita.

- Qué extraño – responde Luna, mirando a la derecha e izquierda, sin encontrar que más decir.

- ¿Qué puede ser? – le pregunta Serena, esperando que la respuesta devuelva la calma a su corazón miedoso.

- No me atrevería a decir algo certero, tendríamos que investigar, creo que sería conveniente que le dijeras a todo lo que has soñado – propone Luna, creyendo que sería lo más sensato.

- Si, eso pensaba hacer, quizás ellas puedan ayudarme – responde temerosa, Serena.

- Bueno, cambiando el tema, ¿Para que querías que viniera? – Pregunta Luna, fuertemente.

Así, Serena le cuenta los detalles de lo ocurrido en esa reunión junto al Sr. Urogataya, la revelación de el, al confirmarle su identidad como sailor scout ya que el la vio, la postura de los demás políticos, la idea de Darién, ir al parque número 10, para demostrarle sin tapujos a aquellos escépticos que la historia de las sailors scouts es verídica, Luna cree que es una buena y mala idea, ya que piensa en el revuelo mediático que esto significará, pero también entiende que es necesario hacerlo, si bien ella puede apoyar las decisiones de Serena, presiente que no todas las chicas tendrán la misma postura.

- Puedo suponer que no todas las chicas lo tomarán bien – le comenta Luna, aumentando el nerviosismo de Serena, ante algo, que de todas formas, ella también sospechaba.

- Lo se… y me da terror – le revela Serena, mirándola con algo de pena.

- Tranquila – le pide Luna, acercándose al regazo de su dueña, para darle compañía cercana.

- Luna… después de tanto tiempo… nuevamente tengo miedo – le dice Serena, mientras la acaricia, mirando hacia la ventana más cercana, la cual se encuentra abierta, con las cortinas danzando por la brisa, quizás buscando algo de paz entre el soplido del viento y las aves que crucen libres, sin preocupaciones.

- Serena… - le responde Luna, no ha sabido que responderle para darle algo de tranquilidad, así que solo se resigna a mirarla y a seguir haciéndole compañía.

A los pocos minutos de esto, se escucha como alguien introduce una llave en la puerta, sin duda es Darién, quién ha llegado desde la universidad, después de hacer los correspondientes papeleos necesarios para poder finalizar su carrera de una vez por todas, empuja la puerta mientras con su otra mano retiene la cantidad de papeles que trae consigo, saluda a Serena a distancia, esperando que esta le responda, una vez saludados, Darién cierra la puerta con el pie y va hasta el sofá, cuando ve que Luna también está ahí, a la cual, obviamente, saluda, después de esto, deja sus documentos sobre la mesa de centro y se detiene a ver la lánguida postura de su esposa, causándole alerta inmediata.

- Serena… - dice Darién, sentándose a su lado, mirándola detenidamente.

- Lo se, dirás por que estoy así – le responde su esposa, bajando la mirada, con tristeza.

- Claro que te iba a preguntar eso… - le dice Darién, acariciando su hombro con ternura.

- Las pesadillas… han vuelto – sentencia Serena, levantando su cabeza y después de esto, lo mira a los ojos, con los propios llenos de lágrimas.

- Qué pasó – pregunta Darién, sintiendo una grave sensación de angustia en su pecho.

Serena le cuenta lo mismo que le contó a Luna, la cual por cierto, ha preferido irse al balcón para darles privacidad a ellos.

Al igual que Luna, Darién no sabe que decirle a Serena, el también se encuentra pasmado e impotente ante aquel extraño sueño vivido por su esposa, en ese momento, vuelve Luna, con una noticia.

- Serena, ahora que lo recuerdo, anoche vi una extraña luz que emanaba desde el parque donde pelearon con Sailor Dark Star Fighter – le dice Luna, en voz alta, llamando la atención de ella y Darién.

- ¿Una luz? – le pregunta Serena, algo confundida ante el comentario de la gatita.

- Si, fui hasta allá para ver que era, pero debo ser sincera, no vi algo extraño – asume Luna, bajándole los créditos a su observación.

- Tal vez eso no tenga nada que ver con algo relacionado a mi sueño – le comenta Serena, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

- Probablemente – le responde Luna, sintiendo que su comentario, tal vez, estuvo algo demás.

- No creo que debamos descartar cualquier señal extraña, está bien que hayas ido hasta allá a ver que pasada – dice Darién, postura contraria a la que tenían ellas, mostrando su observación bastante pensativo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Darién? – le pregunta Serena, expectante a su respuesta, acomodándose para estar más cerca de el y escuchándolo con mayor atención.

- Creo que si algo aprendimos de todo lo que ha pasado, es que nada debe ser apartado, muchas veces, extraños sucesos que, aparentemente, no tienen nada que ver entre si, resultan ser solo las pistas de algo mayor – comenta sabiondo, Darién, acomodando su mano bajo la barbilla mientras relata sus ideas.

- Darién… - es lo único que dice Serena, manteniendo distancia de el, volteando su cabeza y tratando de ordenar sus ideas, cosa que logra con mucha dificultad.

Las horas pasan con algo de lentitud, Serena ha pedido permiso a Darién y Luna para ir a recostarse un rato en la cama, perdiendo total noción del tiempo, ellos la han dejado ir, a Serena le esperan momentos dulce amargos, donde quizás reciba la aprobación de sus amigas o todo lo contrario, lo mejor es que ahora ella descanse mientras puede, Luna le comenta a Darién lo hablado entre ellas, una vez enterado el, por el bien de su esposa, ante el miedo que la invade, decide autoritariamente llevar él, el dominio de la situación cuando lleguen las chicas, sabe que será lo mejor para Serena y el y por sobretodo, no la expondrá a ella, ante acusaciones injustas de cualquier índole.

- Las 10 – dice Luna, interrumpiendo su extensa conversación con Darién, al darse cuenta de la hora.

- No tardarán en llegar – le responde Darién, levantándose del sofá para ir a la cocina a preparar café para todos, ameritará una fuerte dosis de cafeína para afrontar todo lo que espera.

- Iré por Serena – le comenta Luna, dando habilidosos saltos hacia donde se encuentra Serena, para despertarla.

- Por favor, con suavidad – le pide Darién desde la cocina, refiriéndose a la manera en la cual, Luna debería despertarla.

- Si, tranquilo – le responde Luna, la cual se había volteado para mirar a Darién.

Una vez allí, Luna intenta despertar a Serena.

- Serena, Serena… son las 10, despierta – le dice la gatita, tocando la mejilla de la rubia con delicadeza.

- No quiero – le responde Serena, dándose vuelta agresivamente.

- Por favor Serena, no comencemos – le dice a tono severo, Luna, quién sigue tocando a Serena, para hacerla levantarse de enojo, aunque sea.

- Está bien, tu ganas – le responde Serena, levantándose abruptamente, muy conciente, dirigiéndose al baño, para lavar su cara con algo de agua fría, para ayudarla a despertar mejor.

- ¿Serena? – dice Darién, al verla pasar, pero ella lo a hecho sin prestarle atención al llamado de su esposo.

- Creo que está algo molesta – le comenta Luna a Darién, acercándose a el.

- Si, creo que si – responde el, con cierta conformidad.

En el baño, Serena lanza grandes chorros de agua a su cara, deteniéndose para observarse en el espejo, momento en el cual, este se oscurece por completo, Serena cree que puede ser alguna falla visual debido a que se ha refregado los ojos con fuerza, así que después de zamarrear su cabeza, vuelve a mirar el espejo, el cual, se encontraba normal, Serena cree que ya el punto de paranoia llega a ser algo extremo, así que decide no tomarle atención a lo recién vivido, tomando una toalla cercana para secarse la cara, una vez terminado, Serena sale del baño y va hacia donde están Darién y Luna.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Darién, el cual llevaba una bandeja hacia la mesa.

- Si, creo… - le responde Serena, algo aturdida.

- ¿Están tocando la puerta? – pregunta Luna a los dos.

- Parece… - responde Serena, dirigiéndose hasta la entrada del departamento, abre la puerta y se da cuenta de que ya están ahí, Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina.

- Hola – responde cortésmente Serena, dándoles una simpática mirada.

- Hola Serena – le responde Amy, mostrándole la compañía con la cual cuenta.

- Amy nos dijo que viniéramos y bueno, aquí estamos – comenta Mina, la cual llevaba a Artemis con ella.

- Gracias por la puntualidad – añade Serena, satisfecha por este hecho, haciéndose a un lado, dejando que sus amigas entraran al departamento.

- ¡Hola Darién! – saluda gentilmente Lita, haciéndole señas con la mano.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunta el, con caballerosidad.

- Ah… que te puedo decir, hoy estuve todo el día con Andrew, en un principio, el quería que fuéramos a su casa y yo insistía que a la mía, así que lo convencí de ir a mi casa bajo el pretexto de cocinarle un banquete especial – le comenta Lita a Darién, muy coqueta y feliz, ya que una relación amorosa en esta forma, era todo lo que pedía.

- Qué bien me parece, que disfruten de cada momento juntos – le comenta Darién, muy feliz al saber que su mejor amigo está en buenas manos.

- Yo fui a una audición muy difícil, pero creo que me irá bien – comenta Mina con alegría, añadiendo las buenas noticias a la plática.

- ¿Y los estudios? – pregunta Amy, siempre tan preocupada de estos, mientras de acerca al círculo de conversación.

- Amy… ¿Por qué?, simplemente respóndeme eso… ¿Por qué? – le dice Mina, cerrando sus ojos mientras ladea su cabeza con aparente decepción, al ver que Amy ha acabado con su momento de gloria.

- Los estudios, en cualquier aspecto son importantes – le dice Amy, dándole respuesta a la pregunta de Mina, moviendo inquisidoramente su dedo índice, llamando la atención de su amiga.

- Comenzó la pelea – comenta Lita, esperando los descargos de Mina con algo de temor, ya que sabe que de la boca de ella, pueden salir las mayores cosas sin sentido común.

Por otra parte, Serena se ha quedado algo lejana al grupo, mirándolas con algo de nostalgia, Rei se ha dado cuenta de esto, así que se atreve a decir:

- Algo malo te ocurre, conozco esa mirada, esa incertidumbre o bien, que algo estás ocultando – dice tajantemente Rei, haciendo uso de sus presentimientos.

- ¿Haruka y las demás? – pregunta Serena, esquivando el comentario de Rei al escuchar como suena el timbre, alejándose de ella con rapidez.

- ¡Está abierto! – grita Rei, tomando la mano de Serena con fuerza, obligándola a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a decirle que presiente que algo extraño le ocurre, Serena ha optado por el silencio, mientras la mira con temeroso recelo.

- Rei… suéltame por favor – le pide Serena, mirando la mano de Rei en su brazo.

- Cuéntame lo que ocurre – le exige la pelinegra, con tono altanero.

- Tú y las demás lo sabrán, ya déjame – le dice Serena, logrando sacar la mano de Rei en su brazo, batiéndolo con fuerza.

- Hola chicas – dice Serena a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru – liberándose del mal momento vivido con Rei, al saludarlas con cortesía.

- Hola Serena – responde, siempre tan correctamente, Michiru.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta con dulzura, Hotaru, acercándose a Serena para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien, gracias – le responde contenta, Serena, haciéndola pasar a ella y a las demás.

- Bueno, de que trata todo esto – comenta Haruka, acercándose a la sala del departamento.

- Chicas… quisiera que me escucharan unos minutos – dice Serena, siguiendo los pasos de Haruka con lentitud, tratando de hilvanar en su cabeza las próximas palabras que deberá dar.

- Te escuchamos – le dice Setsuna con tranquilidad, tomando la atención de todos, quienes se han quedado en silencio, para escuchar a Serena.

- Lo que pasa es que… las cosas han dado un vuelco muy grande en este tiempo… - comienza sus palabras, Serena, con mucha amargura y temor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta severa, Rei.

Al ver que las expresiones de todos están cambiando a algún tipo de molestia, Darién se siente seguro de seguir con las explicaciones correspondientes, para esto, el se acerca al lado de su esposa, toca su hombro sutilmente, haciendo que ella lo mire, sus cómplices miradas esclarecen los pasos a seguir entre ellos, no son necesarias las palabras para que Serena entienda que será Darién el que hable, sintiéndose apoyada y con más fuerza, al saber que puede contar con el.

- Esta mañana en la casa de mis suegros, se presentó un hombre, el es el Sr. Urogataya, quién es un político de nuestro País, nos pidió acompañarlo hasta una reunión con sus pares, en el camino se detuvo con nosotros, diciéndonos que el conocía la identidad de Serena, ya que había estado cerca del lugar donde peleamos con Sailor Dark Star Fighter – revela sin mayor tapujo, Darién, haciendo que su seriedad se vea reflejado en el tono con el cual habla.

- Una vez allí, Darién y yo tuvimos esa reunión, siendo sincera, creo no creyeron nuestras palabras, solo el Sr. Urogataya fue quién nos dio apoyo y respaldo – añade cabizbaja Serena, dándole la mano a Darién, para sentirse un poco más segura.

- ¿Políticos?, ¿Qué quieren saber ellos de nosotros? – pregunta algo incómoda, Michiru, dándole una cómplice mirada a Haruka.

- No sabemos con exactitud – responde tajante, Darién, siendo transparente, ya que realmente, no sabe muy bien el por que de esto.

- Si no saben con exactitud cuales son sus motivos, asumo que Serena y tú no han revelado la identidad de nosotros – comenta Haruka, dándole una inquisidora mirada a Darién, el cual lo mira con la misma actitud, por otro lado, Serena siente como su corazón se ha detenido por unos segundos, después de esto, sus latidos aumentan y parecen quemar su pecho, aún así, ella le responde:

- Tuve que hacerlo – dice rápidamente, mirando con actitud pasiva a Haruka, pero a la vez, decidida.

- Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad? – pregunta Haruka, empuñando su mano, con impotencia.

- ¿Crees que haríamos una broma de tan mal gusto? – le dice Darién, dándole la respuesta a su pregunta con esta declaración.

- ¡Como se les ha ocurrido! – reclama Haruka, exaltada.

- Me molestó que no creyeran en nosotros, por eso les dije que Darién y yo somos acompañados por otro grupo de guerreros, entiéndeme por favor – pide con pesar, Serena, levantando su voz, la cual se nota quebrajada por la postura de Haruka.

- Haruka, siéntate por favor y escúchala y más que eso, entiéndela – le ordena Michiru, tomando su mano y obligándola a volver a tomar asiento.

- He sido yo el que ha propuesto que, todos nosotros, vayamos al parque número diez a las 2:00 AM, creo que ha llegado el momento de revelarle al mundo, quienes realmente somos – dice Darién, sin dejar de tomar la mano de Serena con fuerza.

- ¿Están locos?, ¿Crees que nuestra misión es algo que todos puedan entender? – dice Haruka, con indignación.

- Si ese tal Sr. Urogataya sabe realmente quienes somos, no deberíamos hacer nada más que confirmar la realidad – añade Lita, dándole aceptación a las acciones de Darién y Serena.

- Creo que tienen razón, sin ir más allá, debemos aceptar que algunas personas saben quienes somos, si lo han mantenido en secreto o no es algo que no sabemos – dice Mina, apoyando la postura de Lita.

- ¿Pero que sepa el mundo entero?, nosotros no somos sailors scouts para que el mundo le saque provecho a esto, no se si me entienden – comenta Haruka, un poco más tranquila.

- Los cambios que se aproximan junto a la llegada de este milenio, también implicarán grandes sacrificios por parte de nosotros, esto no es algo de lo cual debamos extrañarnos – comenta Setsuna, calma como siempre.

- Bueno, yo no seré quién juzgue a Serena y a Darién por lo que han hecho, nos han dado pruebas suficientes a través del tiempo para que confiemos en ellos, los seguiré, pase lo que pase – dice tajante Amy, mirando a las demás, sin querer buscar su aprobación.

- Si es lo que nos ha tocado vivir, adelante – dice Rei, entendiendo ahora la actitud de Serena, después de esto, trata de cruzar alguna mirada amistosa con ella.

- Debemos seguir lo que decidan nuestros príncipes, eso también lo sabemos – comenta Hotaru, mirando a Haruka, queriéndole decir con esto que debe someterse ante el veredicto de ellos.

- Creo que deberás hacer lo que ellos digan – le susurra Michiru a Haruka, la cual entiende que las palabras de Michiru son acorde a la aceptación de la situación.

- Está bien – responde cortante, Haruka, esquivándole la mirada a Michiru, dando una fuerte exhalación de resignación.

- Así que al parque número diez… por eso Serena pidió que fuéramos listas para transformarnos – comenta Mina, entendiendo más la situación.

- Si, por eso lo pidió – dice Darién, un poco molesto por la actitud de Haruka, pero sin querer expresarlo.

- Bueno… solo deberemos ir, esperando lo mejor – dice Lita, la cual se sirve un poco del café que había en la mesa.

- ¿Quiénes estarán allá? – pregunta Michiru, acercándose un poco a Haruka, para darle su compañía.

- El Sr. Urogataya y los mismos políticos que estaban en esa reunión, acordamos a esa hora para que el encuentro sea lo más discreto posible – responde Darién a Michiru.

- Está bien, tendremos que cerrar aquellas bocas y derrotar a esas posturas escépticas, ¿Qué saben ellos de nosotros como para no querer creernos? – comenta Rei con algo de simpatía, haciendo entender que ella irá con todas sus energías para mostrarle a ese grupo de políticos que están en lo correcto.

- ¡Está decidido!, iremos para allá – dice Lita, levantándose con fuerza y dándoles a todos una sonrisa.

- Gracias, chicas – responde emocionada, Serena, al ver que a pesar de todos, ella cuenta con el apoyo de sus más cercanas amigas.

Después de esto, el grupo habla más calmado sobre como harán su aparición a este lugar, con que expectativas y postura, Serena escucha atentamente las palabras, pero sin dejar de recordar ese extraño sueño que tuvo, entiende que el mejor momento para compartir eso no es el de ahora, sería como la gota que rebalsó el vaso, así que por ahora, solo Darién, Luna y ella sabrán lo ocurrido.

Pasan las horas y la madrugada se hace presente en Tokio, son cerca de las 1:00 AM, el nerviosismo se hace presente en todos, los cuales afinan los últimos detalles, unas han decidido tomar algo de café para mantenerse a alerta, Haruka aún no puede sacar del todo su indignación, mientras Setsuna solo ruega por que todo lo que ocurra, sea favorable, los minutos pasan a mayor velocidad, se va haciendo hora de que el grupo vaya hasta el parque número diez, se levantan en silencio y salen del departamento de Darién para ir en dirección hasta allá, incierto es el futuro que les espera, así que solo cuentan con su convicción y seguridad para enfrentar este difícil paso que les espera, el cual es revelar a un importante grupo de personas, quienes realmente llevaron en secreto, la misión de resguardar la tierra en tiempos de peligro.


	5. Identidades reveladas

**Hola a todos!, bueno, lo se, ha sido excesiva la demora, pero bueno, para compensar esto, he alargado más el capítulo de hoy, la demora fue a causa de que la tecnología no deja de odiarme y he tenido que reparar mi pc u.u**

**Pero ya me encuentro aquí, dejándoles esta nueva entrega, espero que les guste.**

**Bueno, les comento que también, para hacer valer la pena la espera de todo, estoy creando un one shot, no quiero dar muchos detalles, pero bueno, para cuando esté los invito a leerlo, poco a poco y mientras el tiempo me lo permita, seguiré creando historias cortas entre las dos extensas que llevo hasta ahora. Por cierto, los lectores de "Quiero recordarte por siempre" también pueden contar con la actualización.**

**Bueno, como siempre, gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews, los respondo todos =) así que pueden dejarme sus dudas, las cuales serán respondidas y para los que comentan de forma anónima, no olviden que dejo un review dedicado para ustedes.**

**Sin más que contarles por ahora, me despido, nos leemos, sayo!**

* * *

Todo el grupo conocido como "los guerreros del bien" se encuentran caminando hacia el parque número diez, Artemis y Luna se han quedado en el departamento de Darién para no causar molestias.

Serena piensa para si todo lo que puede ocurrir solo en algunos momentos más, el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre se apoderan de ella hasta el punto que la hacen sentir débil, Darién percibe esto, así que toma la cintura de ella con fuerza y la hace caminar a su lado, mientras intenta de traspasarle las energías y el vigor que serán necesarios en ella.

Ya son pocas las cuadras que los separan de aquel parque, a pesar de que Darién ha procurado mantener a Serena con fuerza, ella sufre de una leve fatiga, escurriéndose del abrazo de Darién, casi cayendo desmayada.

- ¡Serena! – exclama inmediatamente Darién, al verla tan débil.

- ¡Cabeza de bombón! – grita Haruka, devolviéndose unos pasos para ir en su ayuda.

- ¡Serena! – gritan las demás al unísono, preocupándose de lo ocurrido.

- Disculpen… solo estoy algo cansada – argumenta Serena, intentando ponerse de pie bajo sus propios medios, sin tener mucho éxito.

- Quizás no sea lo mejor que vayas hasta allá – comenta Amy, acercándose a ella para tomar su presión.

- No se preocupen, no es nada – dice Serena, apaciguando el momento.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunta muy preocupada, Rei, acercándose a ella lo más posible.

- Si, lo estoy, gracias – le responde Serena, mirándola con agradecimiento.

- Vayan ustedes primero – propone Rei a las demás, quedándose ella unos minutos con Serena y Darién, hasta que la rubia se sienta mejor.

- Será lo mejor – dice Lita, mirando a sus pares.

- Vamos – responde Michiru, caminando junto a Setsuna y Hotaru, con gran seguridad.

Así, el restante grupo sigue su camino hasta el parque número diez, no son muchos los pasos que las separan de Darién, Serena y Rei, los cuales ya han iniciado su camino hasta el lugar de encuentro, procurando llevar a Serena lo mejor posible.

La fría noche se asemeja a la sensación que Serena lleva consigo en su corazón, mientras intenta caminar lo más decidida posible, para mostrar fortaleza.

Las calles están desiertas, algunos perros lanzan sus aullidos dándole toque más solitario a la oscuridad del anochecer, la Luna es cubierta por las rebeldes nubes sombrías que disminuyen su resplandor, ya allí, en el centro del parque número diez, se encuentra el Sr. Urogataya y sus demás pares, esperando de pié al grupo de guerreros que va a su encuentro.

- ¿El Sr. y la Sra. Chiba? – pregunta Urogataya, al grupo, percatándose de las analíticas miradas que ofrecen sus pares hacia los demás.

- Ya vienen hacia acá – responde cortante, Haruka, mirando de igual forma al grupo de políticos que están ahí.

- ¿Así que ustedes son "el grupo que pelea por el bien"?, apúrense en mostrar su show decadente, no tengo ánimos de quedarme acá por mucho tiempo – pregunta sarcástica, aquella molesta mujer, que también se comportó así con Serena, en la reunión pasada.

- Para ser una persona con un alto rango de responsabilidad y deber, veo que eres alguien que carece completamente de inteligencia y humildad – dice Amy, sacando la voz, produciéndole sorpresa a sus amigos, ya que esta no suele ser la forma de la cual ella se comunica.

- ¡Eres una insolente! – responde indignada, la mujer burlona, recibiendo una grave herida a su ego.

- Te mostraré que estás profundamente equivocada – aclara Amy, sacando su artefacto de transformación, ante los ojos de todos.

¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, Transformación!

Amy da los movimientos característicos para asumir nuevamente su rol de sailor scout, dejando boquiabierta, de entrada, a todo el grupo de políticos, que miran con asombro, este hecho.

Mi planeta guardián es Mercurio, templo de sabiduría e inteligencia, soy la sailor del conocimiento, ¡Sailor Mercury! – dice Amy, mostrándole su identidad a todos.

- Increíble – susurran algunos de los políticos, entre ellos.

- Esto recién comienza – dice Lita, la cual se prepara: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, hogar del poder y de los truenos, haciendo resonar los sonidos que harán temblar el mal, Soy la sailor de la fuerza, ¡Sailor Jupiter! – les demuestra Lita, con fuerza en sus palabras.

Así, las demás siguen la presentación.

¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Mi planeta guardián es Venus, la pasión y la belleza son las armas que tengo en mi poder para vencer al enemigo, soy la Sailor del amor, ¡Sailor Venus!

Ahora, es el turno de las sailors del sistema solar exterior.

¡Por el poder de Urano, transformación!

¡Por el poder de Neptuno, transformación!

¡Por el poder de Plutón, transformación!

¡Por el poder de Saturno, transformación!

- Mi planeta guardián es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la sailor del aire, Sailor Uranus.

- Mi planeta guardián es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la sailor del agua, sailor Neptune.

- Mi planeta guardián es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, soy la sailor del cambio, Sailor Plut.

- Mi planeta guardián es Saturno, el planeta del silencio, soy la sailor del nacimiento y la destrucción, Sailor Saturn.

- Esto debe ser una broma – dice aquella molesta mujer, aún teniendo las pruebas ante sus ojos.

- ¡Les dije!, la existencia de las sailors scouts es real – dice contento, el Sr. Urogataya, restregándoles en la cara, la verdad de sus palabras.

- ¡Aún no termina! – se escucha a distancia, es la voz de Rei, la cual hace esta declaración.

- Esa voz… - susurra el Sr. Hino, sintiendo como su corazón se detiene.

¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Por otra parte, a pocos pasos de distancia, Serena y Darién se transforman en silencio, no es necesario que ellos se presenten de otra forma ante el grupo de políticos ahí presentes, ya que conocen su identidad desde esa reunión, así que ambos permanecen un poco más lejos, dándoles protagonismos a las chicas, que han dejado sin palabras y totalmente impresionados a todos los presentes, los cuales han comenzado a asumir que la historia de las sailors scouts, es verídica.

- ¿Necesitan más pruebas? – pregunta el Sr. Urogataya, especialmente al Sr. Hino, el cual permanece con la cabeza baja, siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, después de algunos segundos, con su mirada clavada en el piso, pide a las sailors que se identifiquen por su nombre real, la primera en hacerlo es la pelinegra, la cual se hace parte del grupo, entrando en este.

- Mi nombre es Rei Hino, soy doncella del templo Hikawa donde vivo con mi abuelo – aclara ella, con prepotencia en sus palabras.

- Si… es ella… - susurra el Sr. Hino, al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Con esos disfraces no me harán creer en sus palabras, muestren sus poderes! – pide altaneramente la política, dejándose sorprender por lo que ocurrirá.

- Con mucho gusto – dice Rei, respondiendo a la altanería de esa mujer, pronunciando las palabras: ¡Saeta llameante de Marte! – en ese minuto, Rei se detiene, la oscuridad de la noche la obliga a abrir de par en par sus ojos para ver con claridad, una silueta le es conocida, pero aunque sea así, no se convence.

- ¡Rei! – dice con fuerza, el Sr. Hino, levantando su cabeza, mirándola directamente.

- ¿Tú? – pregunta Rei, destrozándose en pocos segundos al ver a su padre, sintiendo como se estruja su corazón, dejándola incluso con una nerviosa respiración pausada y algunos escalofríos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta confusa, Sailor Venus, acercándose a Mars.

- No… no puedo creerlo – es todo lo que dice Rei, con sus ojos perdidos en la silueta de aquel político.

- Sr. Hino, ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta el Sr. Urogataya, percatándose de la incómoda postura que tiene el hombre.

- Rei… - susurra Serena, dándole una mirada a Darién, recordando rápidamente:

_- Por cierto Darién, ¿Escuchaste el apellido de aquel hombre?, era Hino, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Rei?, ser algún tío o familiar – le pregunta Serena, buscando acomodo en el hombro de su esposo._

_- No sabría decirlo, es decir, nosotros solo sabemos que Rei vive con su abuelo y su madre falleció hace muchos años, ella no nos ha contado nada más sobre su pasado – responde Darién._

_- Tienes razón, es ahora cuando recién me doy cuenta de que conocemos a Rei por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, es poco lo que sabemos de ella – comenta en uso de raciocino, Serena._

_- Bueno, no debemos alertarnos, probablemente aquel político y ella no tengan relación alguna y solo sea que comparten un apellido – dice Darién, quitándole importancia al tema._

- Hija… - dice el Sr. Hino, intentando acercarse a Rei.

- No des… un solo paso – responde Rei, haciendo rechinar sus dientes de rabia, empuñando su mano, sin poder esconder las lágrimas que se asoman por sus ojos.

- Déjame explicar lo que pasó, todos los años de mi ausencia, si solo me dieras la oportunidad de… - intenta decir de forma conciliadora pero arrepentida, el Sr. Hino.

- ¿Explicarme que?, ¿No crees que el tiempo que ha pasado tiene algún costo?, ¿Piensas que me lanzaré a tus brazos y me alegraré por tenerte en frente mío? – Pregunta Rei, siendo totalmente dominada por la furia que ha acumulado por años en su corazón.

- No sabes cuanto lamento todo lo que… - sigue diciendo el Sr. Hino, antes de ser interrumpido por la pelinegra.

- ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate! – dice Rei, tapando sus oídos con ambas manos, mientras se sacude rápidamente.

- Sea lo que sea y pase lo que pase, yo siempre seré tu Padre – dice el Sr. Hino, poniendo de lado su sentimentalismo, dándole esta frase a Rei, como un llamado a su atención.

- ¿Dijiste Padre?, ¿Crees que eres parte de mi familia?, las personas que tu ves acá… ¡Ellos son mi familia!, cada vez que he caído, ellos me han dado su mano para poder levantarme y seguir adelante – responde Rei con rabia, apuntando a su grupo de amigos, mientras añade – Tú no eres nadie para mi, ¿Entendiste?, ¡Absolutamente nadie! – dice, demostrando cuan dolida está, pero sin dejarse caer ante el dolor que asfixia su pecho hasta el punto de la agonía.

- Es igual de escandalosa que su madre, por eso la dejaste, ¿No? – pregunta sarcásticamente aquella mujer tan odiosa, acercándose demasiado al Sr. Hino, como si hubiese algo más entre ellos, algo más que una relación laboral.

- Kasumi… ¡Guarda silencio! – reclama el Sr. Hino, mirándola con rabia, muy parecido al temperamento de Rei, en estos casos.

- ¿Qué demonios has dicho? – pregunta la pelinegra, con expresión aparentemente calma, sin que se note la real rabia que siente por haber escuchado eso, agrediendo la memoria de su madre.

- Así es… si tu eres Rei Hino, lamento informarte que tu padre dejó a su esposa por fastidiosa y veo que tu, eres su viva copia – responde sarcástica, Kasumi, mirándola con prepotencia.

- Esto… esto… ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! – responde Rei, lanzándose agresivamente ante esta mujer.

- ¡Rei! – gritan las demás, Sailor Jupiter y Uranus han ido a detenerla, ya que son las sailors con más fuerza, mientras intentan explicarle que bajo el rol de Sailor Mars, no puede atacar a un civil con sus poderes.

- Si me tocas, te llevo a la cárcel, ¿Sabias eso? – pregunta Kasumi, muy segura de si misma, demostrando esto, al no haberse dejado impresionar por la actitud de ella.

- ¡Es suficiente! – reclama a lo lejos, Serena, la cual pide a Jupiter y Uranus, que suelten a Rei, no es "fuerza" lo que la detendrá, sino comprensión, la que Serena le da, al acercarse a ella y abrazarla, levantándola del piso, donde cayó después de que sus compañeras la soltaran.

- No puedes hacer uso de su autoridad para humillar a la gente – añade Darién, bajo su rol de Tuxedo Mask, mientras le habla a Kasumi, poniéndose delante de Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, dándoles protección y sirviendo de escudo.

- ¿Cómo puede existir tanta maldad en tu corazón? – pregunta decidida Serena, mirando también a Kasumi.

- ¿Maldad?, no acusen "sinceridad", como si fuera maldad – responde irónicamente, Kasumi, ladeando su cabeza de forma cínica.

- Herir a otras personas a conciencia no es sinceridad, solo habla de cuan oscuro es tu ser – responde Serena, sosteniendo a Rei con fuerza, defendiéndola ante aquella mujer que le ha hecho daño.

- Cerrarás tu boca y no le dirás nada más a Rei – reclama seguro, el Sr. Hino, mirando con prepotencia a Kasumi, imponiéndose ante ella.

- Tú no tienes por que defenderme, eres la misma basura que aquella mujer – añade Rei, aún dominada por su cólera, pero sin embargo, se encuentra segura al lado de Serena, dejándose apoyar por ella.

- Esto se acabó, nos vamos de aquí – dice Sailor Uranus, mirando al grupo de políticos por debajo de su hombro, sin importarle más allá lo que dirán.

- Es verdad, no hemos venido a ser humillados – añade Sailor Mercury, de acuerdo con la postura de Uranus.

- Nosotros ya les hemos mostrado lo que querían ver – adjunta Sailor Jupiter, sumándose a la postura de retirada.

- Si hieren a alguna de nosotras, nos hieren a todas – dice Sailor Venus, dejando ver que ella también se siente afectada ante los crueles comentarios de Kasumi, mirándola con desilusión, al ver que ha hecho mal gratuitamente.

- ¡Esperen! – alerta Sailor Moon, haciendo que todas le tomaran atención, después de esto, sigue – Ya les hemos mostrado nuestra identidad, no sabemos aún lo que pretenden con esto y exijo saberlo ahora – pide Serena con rudeza, poniéndose al lado de Tuxedo Mask.

- Ellos necesitaban ver con sus propios ojos si todo esto era real y necesitaban que fuera así, por que una vez dispuesto, cada palabra que sea pronunciada por ustedes se debe tomar como un hecho, no una posibilidad – responde Urogataya, a nombre de todos.

- Bueno, ya lo tienen, ahora nos iremos de aquí – dice Tuxedo Mask, tomando la mano de su esposa y dando la media vuelta.

- ¡Un momento! – pide el Sr. Hino, con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Sailor Moon, dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

- Rei… escúchame por favor – pide el Sr. Hino, intentando captar la atención de su hija.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando dejaste morir a tu esposa?, pues bien, "tu hija", también murió con ella, no existo en tu vida, nunca más… - responde Rei, sin darse siquiera la vuelta para responderle.

- Por favor… - pide una vez más el Sr. Hino, mostrando su lado más sensible.

- Fueron años los que tuviste para enmendar tu error, ya es muy tarde… mi vida no se completa con tu presencia, ni con tus palabras, ¡con nada!, ya hiciste suficiente daño, si realmente algo se supone que me quieres… ¡No aparezcas nunca más en mi vida! – responde Rei, ahora dándose la vuelta para lanzar directamente estas palabras a la cara del hombre que la procreó.

- Entonces… antes de que jamás vuelvas a escuchar una de mis palabras… solo déjame decirte cuan orgulloso estoy de ti… me imagino que ser una sailor scout no fue fácil y aunque te cueste creerlo, de verdad, lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió, lamento no haber estado para ti, para ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras, no saber apreciar el mejor regalo que me pudo dejar tu Madre después de su fallecimiento… se que no me creerás y te entiendo, pero los años me han hecho darme cuenta del horrible error que cometí – dice el Sr. Hino, resignado ante la postura de su hija.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunta sarcástica Rei, volviendo a usar su dureza, ante las situaciones que puedan afectarla.

- Si quieres saber más, es solo cosa de que me digas cuando puedo verte, para que hablemos – pide a voz tímida, el Sr. Hino, aprovechándose de la instancia que le da la pregunta de Rei.

- ¿Sabes?, nada de lo que digas servirá para borrar todo el dolor que llevo en mí – responde igualmente dolida pero más calmada, Rei, añadiendo – una vez te fuiste y nos dejaste, creo que ahora solo deberías hacer lo mismo – termina la pelinegra, mirando a un lado, dándole una expresión de desprecio al que se hace llamar su padre.

Estas palabras marcan el silencio de los demás presentes, el grupo de amigos de Rei solo miran con algo de tristeza todo lo que está ocurriendo, incluso Haruka deja mostrar su disconformidad al ver que una de sus compañeras lo está pasando mal, Serena no puede dejar de sentir que de alguna forma, todo ha sido su culpa, llevando un silencioso cargo de conciencia en su cabeza.

- La mejor forma de mostrarte mi arrepentimiento, es cumpliendo tus deseos… - responde sumiso, el Sr. Hino, dejándose abatir por el gélido viento que recorre su largo abrigo de color café, guardando sus manos en los largos bolsillos que estos posee, resignándose al ser vencido por la bien justificada, acción de su hija.

- ¡Ey, tú!, si, no te hagas la imbécil – dice prepotentemente Rei, llamando la atención de Kasumi, diciendo – Algún día, te arrepentirás por cada una de tus palabras – añade, prometiendo venganza ante tal deshonra a la memoria de su querida madre.

- Estás cegada por la memoria inquebrantable de tu mamá, pero hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes – responde Kasumi, justificando su actuar bajo esta declaración, mostrándose aún muy segura de ser ella quién sabe la verdad.

- ¡No sigas rociando veneno, vieja bruja! – grita Sailor Saturn, dejando florecer la infantilidad que aún acarrea, moviendo la hoz del silencio sin cuidado alguno, obligando a las demás sailors a esquivar este con sorpresa y temor.

- Guarda silencio Hotaru, no es el momento para decir aquellas palabras – le dice Sailor Neptune, de forma calma pero convincente de creer que lo mejor, es que ella se mantenga al margen.

- Perdón, pero es que…- intenta justificarse, Hotaru, siendo su boca sellada por el dedo índice de Sailor Neptune, la cual le entrega una mirada cómplice, algo como "bien dicho, pero no lo digas ahora, para entorpecer las cosas".

- Rei… es mejor irnos – susurra Sailor Moon al oído de su amiga, mirando de reojo la impávida reacción de los demás miembros de esta reunión, es decir, aquellos políticos, que en silencio han sabido respetar la instancia.

Rei comienza a caminar a solas, las demás sailors la siguen, sea donde sea el lugar que ella ha elegido y más que eso, van a pasos, pendientes de ella ante cualquier circunstancia.

El Sr. Hino observa todo esto con resignación absoluta, el peso de su error ha recaído en el cuando menos lo pensó, los años de vida que se dio solo a si mismo, marcó un cruel episodio en la vida de su única hija, antes, a solas, había pensado en todo esto, pero su carácter y frialdad lo llevó a no querer buscar la instancia para volver a hablar con ella, creyó que así sería mejor hasta el día de hoy, día en el cual vio a ciencia cierta el real peso que lleva Rei en sus recuerdos, el desamparo y la desilusión de no haber tenido en quién apoyarse, aprendiendo a ser una chica de carácter fuerte y temperamental, entiende con perfección todo esto mientras ve como el viento hace danzar los oscuros cabellos de la joven, bellos y largos como los de su difunta madre, el nudo que aprieta su garganta no se compara al cargo de conciencia que exprime su cabeza, no le queda más que despojarse de una solitaria y silenciosa lágrima, es todo lo que el merece después de todo.

Por otra parte, el Sr. Urogataya detiene a Serena, a la cual ya le ha tomado más confianza, así que se atreve a tomar su brazo para detenerla y decirle:

- Sra. Serena, yo me pondré en contacto con usted dentro de los próximos días, todo esto ha tenido un motivo, pero se lo diré cuando sea el tiempo correcto – argumenta Urogataya, el cual es receptor de las miradas discretamente celosas que le da Darién, al ver con que soltura se acerca a ella y la toma.

- Está bien Sr. Urogataya, ya sabe usted donde viven mis padres, así que puede dejar algún recado – responde Serena, dándose cuenta de que a Darién no le ha causado mucha gracia el acercamiento de el, así que gentilmente se sacude el brazo para que la suelte.

- Mejor vaya a mi departamento, allí, mi esposa y yo nos quedaremos hasta que volvamos a nuestra casa – dice Darién, entrometiéndose en la conversación de alguna forma dominante pero cortés, mientras le da la dirección al Sr. Urogataya, el cual la escribe en una tarjeta que lleva consigo, toma la mano de su mujer con más fuerza.

- Bueno, creo que nos estaremos viendo dentro de unos días – añade el Sr. Urogataya, estrechando su mano con la de Darién, el cual recién se percata del grueso anillo de oro que este lleva en su mano izquierda, en la cual tiene sujeta la tarjeta donde escribió, inmediatamente sus celos se convierten en una leve advertencia de su sobre preocupación, ya que asume que el Sr. en cuestión se encuentra casado como el, aunque sigue pensando que nunca está demás "cuidar lo propio".

- Por cierto, lamento mucho el episodio entre su amiga y el Sr. Hino – dice Urogataya, disculpándose por las molestias.

- Nosotros también lo lamentamos, pero bueno, el destino así lo quiso, más tarde hablaré con ella, para tranquilizarla – le comenta Serena, mientras también estrecha su mano con la del Sr. Urogataya, marcando la despedida.

- Cuídenla, por favor – se escucha a lo lejos, sin duda, ha sido el Padre de Rei. Serena mantiene reacción fría al igual que Darién y lo reflejan en no haberle respondido nada al padre de Rei.

- Buenas noches a todos – dice Darién de forma general, recibiendo a distancia la reverencia de despedida por parte de los demás políticos, como era de esperar, menos de Kasumi, la cual aún mantiene su postura altanera y en extremo, segura.

- Adiós – termina Serena, siguiendo el paso de su marido, sin soltar su mano.

Así, Serena y Darién se alejan del lugar con una amarga sensación para si mismos, la reunión resultó ser más incómoda de lo que pudieron imaginar y paradójicamente, por algo que jamás pensarían que podría pasar, sin decirse muchas palabras al respecto, ambos concuerdan en que lo más correcto es ofrecerle una disculpa a Rei por lo ocurrido, a la cual logran divisar, acompañadas por las demás, indudablemente en dirección al templo Hikawa, en el transcurso, Serena y Darién abandonan sus respectivos roles como guerreros, para así caminar lo más discretamente que se pueda, por las calles de Tokio.

Algunos minutos han pasado desde que todos iniciaron la marcha, todos llegan a la entrada del templo Hikawa, momento en el cual, Rei decide romper el hermético silencio que llevaban hasta ahora.

- Gracias por haberme acompañado, pero ahora necesito descansar – dice cortantemente, Rei, a los demás.

- Si necesitas, me quedaré contigo – ofrece Lita, idea copiada por Amy y Mina, las cuales también se han ofrecido con energética postura.

- No, quiero estar sola… disculpen – dice Rei, con algo de frialdad hacia sus amigas.

- Está bien… - responde cabizbaja, Mina, pero a la vez, le ofrece una cálida sonrisa de comprensión.

- Rei… - se escucha, es la voz de Serena, la cual tiene indudablemente algo de temor en su tono.

- Dime – dice Rei, manteniendo su cruda postura.

- Discúlpame, jamás te hubiera llevado a un lugar donde jamás hubieras querido ir y menos a ver a quién no querías – dice Serena arrepentida, bajando su cabeza después de la declaración.

- Siempre… tan tonta – es lo único que escucha Serena, pero levanta su cabeza al darse cuenta que es atrapada por los brazos de alguien y son los de Rei, la cual ha ido a darle un sentido abrazo a su amiga, produciendo la sorpresa de todos los presentes, al ver que sea como sea, una de las pocas personas que es capaz de romper este exterior tan impenetrable, es la amiga con la cual más ha discutido y peleado en todo el tiempo pasado.

- Se que jamás harías algo que me hiciera daño y que todo lo que pasó fue solo una mala jugada del destino – le dice Rei, posando sus manos en los hombros de Serena, manteniendo la distancia que le dan estos extendidos, mientras la mira directamente a los ojos, añadiendo – Serena… tu eres como una hermana para mí y bueno… gracias por estar conmigo cada vez que te necesito – dice Rei, mirándola con cariño.

- Rei… - susurra Serena emocionada, ante tan linda aclaración por parte de su amiga.

- Lo único que lamento, es que todos estén presentes para ver semejante acto de sinceridad – comenta Rei, soltando a Serena y dándole una mirada a todos sus acompañantes, los cuales se han atrevido a lucir algunas tenues sonrisas, por lo escuchado.

- ¡Qué no te importe! – le dice Serena, riéndose entre sus emotivas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué no me importe?, tengo una reputación que cuidar… así que todos ustedes, olviden lo aquí mencionado y no esperen que deje tranquila a Serena, mi misión es desagradarle la vida todo lo que pueda – dice cómicamente Rei, mirando con falsos ojos de regaño a todos sus amigos, los cuales han accedido a la petición de ella, de una forma graciosa, dando la oportunidad que tanto sus corazones como cabezas, se den un relajo ante el momento anteriormente vivido en el parque número diez.

- Ya es muy tarde, váyanse de aquí – dice Rei, usando falso tono de prepotencia, dando así su despedida, subiendo las escaleras del templo, para recibir el merecido descanso entre sus sábanas.

- ¡Adiós Rei! – dicen todas, moviendo sus manos en señal de despedida, aunque Rei no las mire, sabe perfectamente que cuenta con ellas, mientras sube los numerosos peldaños, la sensación que prefiere llevar consigo es la de compañía de sus amigos, ya vendrá el momento necesario para analizar todo lo ocurrido con su Padre, por ahora, solo intenta llevar consigo la cálida sensación en su pecho, al sentirse querida y protegida por todos.

- Bueno, ya no son horas para que nos quedemos por mucho tiempo más en la calle – comenta Haruka, mirando a Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru.

- Es verdad, nos retiramos – añade Michiru, tomando la mano de Hotaru.

- Buenas noches – dice Setsuna, con su calma postura característica.

- ¡Nos vemos! – dice Hotaru, moviendo sus manos, despidiéndose de todo el grupo, siguiendo los pasos de Michiru.

- Cualquier cosa, nos informan por favor – pide Haruka a Serena, antes de alejarse de ella y de los demás.

- Claro que sí – responde Serena, despidiéndose también de ella y las demás.

- Chicas, ustedes viven un poco más lejos, por la hora preferiría que pasaran la noche con nosotros – comenta Darién a Lita, Mina y Amy, mientras ve su reloj, el cual marca las 3:45 AM.

- No queremos causarles molestias, no se preocupen – responde Amy, desestimando cortésmente la propuesta de Darién.

- Es verdad y ya que mi casa es la más cercana, las chicas se pueden quedar conmigo – dice Lita, ofreciendo otro tipo de ayuda a las demás.

- Yo debo ir a buscar a Artemis – añade Mina, preocupada por su gatuno amigo.

- Estará bien con Darién y Serena, el mañana puede volver a tu casa – le responde Lita, percatándose del cansancio de ellos dos, si aceptaran su oferta, estos se verían obligados a cumplir con rol anfitrión y solo les causaría más cansancio, así que con estas palabras, espera hacerle entender entre líneas a Mina que no debe insistir en la búsqueda de Artemis.

- Está bien, pero por favor Serena, abriga al pobre de Artemis, es muy friolento y más con este clima, necesita de una manta suave para descansar su pequeño cuerpecito y por las mañanas toma un tazón de leche tibia – dice Mina con espontaneidad, haciendo exigencias a sus amigos, por el bien de su mascota.

- Mina, yo tengo a Luna, se como cuidar a un gato – responde Serena, con ojos pequeños y reprendedores.

- Si, pero no sabes como consentirla, por eso la pobre siempre anda con tal mal humor – contesta Mina, tomando postura dramática, al asomar lágrimas de cocodrilo y agónica cara por el supuesto maltrato de Serena hacia su gata.

- ¿Tienes algo en mi contra? – pregunta Serena, acercándose prepotentemente hacia ella.

- Vaya, es solo una acotación, no lo tomes a mal Serena – responde como mosquita muerta, Mina, zafándose del mal entendido supuestamente creado por la rubia.

- No te preocupes, Artemis no morirá de frío ni de hambre – responde Darién a nombre de su esposa, a la cual de paso a aprovechado de tapar la boca con su mano y con la otra, acaricia y desordena sus cabellos, al darse cuenta que una inminente guerra de dimes y diretes estaba por comenzar.

- Confío en ti… Darién – responde Mina, mirándolo con ojos lastimeros de preocupación.

- ¿Qué acaso en mi no? – pregunta a alta voz Serena, pudiendo mover su boca hacia algún lado, quitando la censura que le había provocado Darién.

- Si, también confío, pero en otros aspectos – dice Mina, intentando acabar con la indignación de Serena.

- Como en cuales, a ver, ¡dime! – exige Serena, para poder quedar clara al respecto, mientras aletea con sus brazos en señal de rabia.

- Serena… hacen como mil grados bajo cero y quieres que Mina haga una lista detallada a esta hora – recalca Lita con seriedad y por cierto, frío.

- Pero es que… - dice Serena, haciendo chocar las puntas de sus dedos índices, haciendo una mueca infantil con su boca después del llamado de atención por parte de Lita.

- Ya mañana u otro día pueden hablar de esto, por ahora, vámonos por favor – pide Amy, tomando el brazo de Mina y susurrándole que no siga con sus capciosas frases, las cuales sacan de quicio a Serena

- Buenas noches chicos – dice Lita, apurada por la urgencia de Amy para acarrear a Mina lo más lejos posible.

- Adiós – responde algo contrariado Darién, dándose cuenta que la furia de su esposa lo seguirá hasta su casa, así que tendrá que inventar la forma de quitarla.

- Mina es injusta, ¿No crees? – pregunta Serena, convencida de su postura de victima, mientras toma la mano de su marido y camina a su lado.

- No se, Serena, ella solo pidió que cuidaras a Artemis, no creo que haya sido algo grave – responde Darién, dándose cuenta al segundo que si algo hay de grave, es la frase que dijo, ya que Serena, seguramente, algo dirá al respecto, pero decide caminar como si jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de esto, mientras suplica silenciosamente que Serena no comience con sus berrinches.

- ¡Darién!, no puede ser, mi propio esposo no confía en mis facultades para cuidar de alguien… ¿Qué pasa si sigues creyendo eso cuando tengamos hijos? – pregunta Serena, de forma ligera pero segura, queriendo sacar la respuesta de su marido.

- ¿Hijos? – pregunta Darién, transformando sus facciones en las de alguien totalmente tierno ante la idea.

- Si, recuerda que nosotros en el futuro, tendremos dos hijas y quizás más – responde Serena, sin percatarse de la peculiar expresión de Darién.

- Se que serás buena madre, Serena, pero este no es el mejor momento para hablar el tema – responde Darién, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para dar fin a la cara de baboso que traía.

- Tienes razón… discúlpame – dice Serena, regañándose a si misma por hablar algo tan serio en un momento inadecuado.

- No te preocupes, es bueno saber que ya piensas en la idea – comenta en un ataque de sinceridad, Darién, el cual mira a su mujer con tierna dulzura.

- Hem… si, bueno, tu sabes, a ratos pienso en cuan lindo sería tener bebés – le responde tímidamente Serena, ya que esta es la primera vez que hablan del tema, de una forma más concreta.

- Si… sería lindo – contesta Darién, sin querer indagar más allá o decir algo más extenso, caminando calmo pero decidido en dirección a su departamento.

Así, por no mucho tiempo más, Darién y Serena caminan en dirección al departamento de Darién, una vez allí, el abre la puerta lo más despacio que pueda, una vez listo, el entra primero para prender una lámpara que tiene en un mueble cercano, mientras se descalza al mismo tiempo, Serena lo sigue y hace lo mismo, después entran juntos emitiendo el menor ruido posible, ven como Luna y Artemis duermen plácidamente en el sillón, Darién hace honor a su promesa y busca una manta con cual taparlos, mientras Serena va al baño a cepillar sus dientes antes de dormir.

- ¿Están dormidos? – pregunta Serena, desde el baño, con el cepillo dental en su boca.

- Si, pero si sigues hablando tan fuerte, despertarán – responde Darién a voz baja, alejándose de ellos para ir en dirección al baño.

- Darién, por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad? – pregunta Serena, al darse cuenta de la presencia de el en la habitación, terminando de enjuagar su boca mientras espera la respuesta de este.

- Bien, tú sabes que no era mucho lo que me faltaba para terminar el post grado, así que si retomo las clases, dentro de unos meses podré finalizar la carrera como quiero – comenta Darién, con orgullo propio por este mérito.

- ¡Qué alegría! – responde Serena, lanzándose a los brazos de su estudioso marido.

- Si – responde entre risas, Darién, abrazando a Serena con fuerza.

- Ya que no querías comenzar a trabajar si este post grado, chico regodeón – comenta Serena, alejándose un poco de el, pero aún rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- Es verdad, pero bueno, ya estoy por terminar y comenzará una nueva etapa laboral para mi – le dice Darién contento, añadiendo – Por cierto Serena, tu debes ir a tu universidad y ver que hacer con tus estudios.

- Si, respecto a eso… estaba pensando en dejarlos… - le responde ella, soltándolo para comunicarle su idea.

- ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? – pregunta Darién, seriamente, mientras la mira analíticamente.

- No, pero resulta abrumador todo esto de ver que ocurre con aquellos políticos, lo demandantes que son y todo eso… no creo tener el tiempo para seguir con mis estudios – responde igualitariamente seria, Serena, dándoles sus motivos a Darién.

- Entiendo… pero aún así, creo que no deberías rendirte – le comenta el, poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de Serena.

- No es rendirme, bueno, quizás un poco – responde Serena, aceptando que el comentario de Darién es acertado.

- Se cuanto te gusta lo que estudias y vas bien, no lo dejes por favor – le pide Darién, sabiendo de que ella es capaz de seguir con sus estudios de fotografía, tema que le apasiona con fuerza.

- Bueno, que te parece si por la mañana discutimos el tema, ¿te parece? – propone Serena, sin poder disimular el cansancio que la consume, estirando sus brazos mientras bosteza.

- Está bien, anda a la cama y recuéstate, yo iré en unos minutos – responde Darién, tomando su cepillo de dientes.

- No te demores – le dice Serena, moviendo su dedo índice en señal negativa, mientras lo mira tiernamente, al pedirle esto.

- Bueno – responde Darién, mirándola con gracia, viendo como en un dos por tres, su esposa desaparece.

Darién cumple con su rutina nocturna de aseo antes de ir a la cama, mientras Serena se desviste, procurando vigilar al par de gatitos que descansan en el sofá, por mejor ha decidido solo sacar su falda y brasier, ya mañana irá a buscar ropa de cambio a la casa de sus padres, en eso va Darién y saca su atuendo nocturno, el cual se lo pone en la privacidad del baño, una vez terminado, vuelve al lugar y se recuesta al lado de su mujer, la cual ya se encontraba dormitando levemente.

- ¡No te muevas mucho!, tengo frío – reclama somnolientamente Serena, sintiendo como su marido se acomoda a su lado.

- No comiences con tus reclamos, ya han sido muchos por hoy – le responde Darién graciosamente, mientras se sacude de frío y busca el calor de su esposa, al abrazarla por la espalda.

- ¿Si? Y te esperan muchos más – aclara Serena, aún somnolienta.

- ¿Y por que? – pregunta Darién, sorprendido entre risas.

- No se, mañana buscaré la excusa – responde Serena, mientras se acomoda a la par con Darién, para quedar cómodos.

- Qué mala eres – susurra Darién al oído de Serena, acomodando su cabeza posteriormente, por sobre la de ella.

- Siempre puedo ser peor y no te sorprendas, ya no tienes salida, ya soy tu esposa y no puedes huir – dice Serena con gracia, ya quedando perfectamente cómoda entre los brazos de su amado.

- Ya mañana arreglaremos cuentas – dice Darién balbuceando, ante el cansancio que ya recae en el con fuerza, al sentir lo blando del colchón de la cama.

- Ya duérmete, tienes que reponer energías para soportarme – le responde Serena, dándole un inesperado golpe en una de las nalgas de Darién, como el castigo cruel que se le daría a un niño pequeño que no quiere dormir.

- ¡Eso dolió! – reclama Darién entre risas y lamentos, sobándose con algo de confusión.

- Eso te pasa por travieso y no dejarme dormir – responde Serena, mientras ladea un poco su cabeza para mirarlo.

- Perfecto… entonces mañana seré más travieso aún, para que veas que siempre puedo ser peor – responde infantilmente Darién, tomando con fuerza a Serena para volver a acomodarse a su lado.

- Buenas noches – le dice ella, estirando su boca para recibir un último beso del día.

- Qué descanses – le responde Darién, después de darle ese esperado y merecido beso.

Así, Tokio duerme entre las bajas temperaturas, el día ha tenido sus altos y bajos para todos, en especial Darién y Serena, también Rei y las demás, pero ya ha llegado el merecido descanso, que hará reponer las energías necesarias para enfrentar un nuevo día, lleno de nuestras barreras y aconteceres que superar.


	6. Una misteriosa fotografía

**Hola! ^^ ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien =) bueno, al igual que en mi otro fic, me excuso por la demora de la entrega del capítulo, ya no cuento con tanto tiempo como para poder actualizar tan seguido, pero en la medida que puedo, me hago el espacio para poder escribir, pero como el tiempo escasea, los capítulos ya no son escritos de una sola vez, sino que entre pausas u.u ¬_¬ así que bueno… por eso la demora, pero sin embargo, cuando tenga más tiempo, intentaré incrementar el ritmo de la entrega de caps, así que no dejen de pasar por mi casita en para seguir leyendo ^^**

**Bueno, tampoco he tenido tiempo para responder todos los reviews uno a uno, cosa que acostumbro hacer, así que también por acá, dejo saludos para:**

**Usagi13chiba****: Gracias por siempre darme tus reviews tan lindos, tanto acá como en el otro fic, besitos!**

**MartithaJimenez****: También a ti martitha, gracias por pasar a leer siempre n_n un abrazo para ti!**

**Princess Moon: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra saber que te ha gustado el cap. abrazos!**

**Srnkiki: Lento pero seguro… solo te diré eso, jajaja, ya vamos a ir tomando "más vuelo", cariños estimada, cuidese mucho!, un abrazo =)**

**lis g****: Gracias por el Rw, espero seguir leyéndote, saludos! ^^**

**pame22****: Se agradece el review Pame ^^ abrazos! Terminando de subir mi cap. me voy a leer otro cap de tu fic, jeje ^^**

**mayilu****: Jajaja, gracias por la sugerencia, pero dudo que vuelva a utilizar a Seiya y a los demás para este fic, pero si se vienen más personajes (de sailor moon, no inventados), abrazos y gracias x el rw.**

**LITA JAPON****: estoy en deuda contigo, aún no puedo continuar con tu fic u.u espero poder hacerlo pronto, gracias por dejarme tus reviews nena, besos y abrazos!**

**laradetracia****: Agradecida de tu primer review, espero que no sea el último para seguir leyéndote, saludos y gracias por pasar :)**

**paolac78****: Paola78, que grato volver a verte, me alegra saber que te gustó el cap, sere rei best friends forever and ever, jahja, saludos!**

**sailor mercuri o neptune****: ya comenzarán las pistas sobre el sueño de serena, el espejo, la luz que vio luna, etc, gracias por tu review, espero seguir contando con ellos, besos!**

**Princess Mko****: Gracias por estar presente en este fic, saludos para ti también n_n**

**Ame90****: Espero leer tu review en este nuevo cap, gracias x el que dejaste anteriormente, saludos!**

**Lexie: Espero no perderte de vista! Ya que también estoy acostumbrada a recibir tus reviews, jaja, besos y abrazos!**

* * *

**Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, aparte de desear que disfruten la nueva entrega y esperen la próxima, me dejen sus comentarios para poder saber que piensan ^^**

**Ah, bueno, también aprovecho de contar (menos mal que no se me olvidó) que ahora comienzan nuevamente a enredarse las cosas, acostumbro a hacer los fic de esta forma, ligeros en un principio para que después poco a poco las cosas comiencen a cambiar, eso si, seguiré relatando la vida cotidiana de los personajes, pero habrán otros "plus" a lo largo de los capítulos, hasta llegar a un nuevo punto, que espero que sea del agrado de uds.**

**Bueno, me despido, nos leemos, sayo!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Un tímido sol intenta hacerse espacio entre las oscuras nubes amenazantes que cubren la ciudad de Tokio, la mañana se deja sentir escuálidamente, solo el trinar de los pájaros y lo grisáceo relativamente claro del ambiente son señal de que un nuevo día ha llegado, son las 7:00 AM, las calles comienzan a ser invadidas por los transeúntes que se dirigen a cumplir con sus deberes, Serena, Luna y Artemis siguen en un profundo sueño, mientras Darién ha sido el primero en levantarse, buscando velozmente algo con lo cual cubrirse y el calzado adecuado, se da el coraje para seguir a pesar de que ocasionalmente restriega su ojo con pereza, una vez ya convencido de seguir, se dirige hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua y después, pone agua a hervir, para poder hacer té, el cual lo ayude a despojarse del sueño que aún acarrea consigo, poco después se dirige hasta la puerta de entrada y la abre, tomando el periódico diario que llega hasta su casa, va tranquilamente hacia el sofá y se sienta con este en sus manos, abriéndolo sin mucho escándalo, para no hacer ruido, sin embargo, su ausencia en la cama es la mejor alarma que Serena pueda tener, así que irremediablemente ella despierta en su búsqueda, al no encontrarlo, se da vuelta y lo encuentra con la mirada, sin quedarse tranquila hasta saber donde está, mientras entre bostezos le dice:

- Te has levantado muy temprano – comenta Serena, aún somnolienta, pero sonriente, al ver la cara de su marido.

- ¿Te desperté? – pregunta Darién, agachando las hojas del periódico para verla.

- Si y no… como me tienes mal acostumbrada, tu ausencia me obliga a despertar – le responde tiernamente Serena, restregándose un ojo con su mano, siendo presa aún de las sábanas.

- Qué bueno saberlo, eso era todo lo que Serena Tsukino necesitaba para despertar a la hora – comenta pseudo arrogante, Darién, mientras se ríe ligeramente.

- Tan temprano y ya comienzas con tus comentarios engreídos – le responde Serena, con sarcasmo, añadiendo - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 7 de la mañana, ¿vas hoy a la universidad? – pregunta prudentemente Darién, mientras da vuelta la página del periódico.

- Si, creo que tendré que hacerlo – le responde Serena, estirando sus brazos aún en la cama, no queriendo levantarse.

- Eso me deja tranquilo – comenta Darién, levantándose para ir a la cocina, a apagar la tetera que sonaba con insistencia.

- ¿Tu también vas hoy? – pregunta Serena, sentándose en la cama, ya un poco más despierta, mientras arregla su cabello.

- Claro, ya no tengo tiempo para detenerme – responde Darién desde la cocina, como ya ha tenido que hablar más fuerte, Luna y Artemis han despertado, Luna es la primera en hablar.

- Buenos días chicos – comenta la gatita, entre un bostezo.

- Hola Luna – dicen Darién y Serena, al unísono.

- Hola – añade Artemis, dándole una inmediata mirada al reloj de pared que tiene Darién en el departamento.

- ¿Ocurre algo Artemis? – pregunta Serena, ya que se dio cuenta de la mirada que le ha dado Artemis al reloj, con algo de asombro.

- No, nada… solo que debo ir donde Mina, sino llego pronto, esa chica es capaz de dormir el día entero – responde Artemis, poco después, comienza a lamer una de sus patitas y la pasa por su cara.

- ¿Es más perezosa que Serena? – le pregunta Luna a Artemis con supuesta sorpresa, ganando la primera cara despectiva por parte de Serena, al sentirse atacada.

- Desperté primero que tú, no empieces – interrumpe Serena, aclarándole esto a Luna, para darse respaldo a si misma, Darién ha preferido mantenerse al margen de la matutina pelea entre ellas, así que en silencio solo prepara el té.

- Ya era hora de que lo hicieras, años han tenido que pasar para que este día llegara – responde Luna con travesura, sabiendo que recibirá algún contraataque por parte de Serena.

- Al menos yo si cambio – responde ella, vanagloriándose por este hecho, dejando ver entre líneas que Luna sigue con su temperamento.

- ¿Pueden callarse las dos?, me alteran – comenta Artemis, mirándolas a ambas.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! – gritan las dos, haciendo callar al pobre de Artemis.

- Te aconsejo no meterte entre ellas – comenta Darién, desde la cocina.

- ¿Cómo soportas esto Darién? – le pregunta Artemis.

- No lo se, creo que al momento de que ambas comienzan con sus peleas, yo solo repaso algún libro y lo repito en mi cabeza – responde Darién, preparando el té para el y Serena, también una leche tibia para Luna y Artemis, último caso, como Mina lo había pedido.

- No creas que no he escuchado – le dice Serena a Darién, mirándolo con apatía.

- Lo dije suficientemente fuerte como para que escucharas – responde Darién entre risas, llevando una bandeja en sus manos hasta la mesa de centro.

- ¿Qué acaso se pusieron todos de acuerdo para amargarme el día? – pregunta Serena, dejándose llevar por la rabieta que le otorga su pereza y un inusual malestar, obligándola a llevar un genio no muy grato.

- No sigas refunfuñando y levántate – dice Darién con tono simpático, dejando la bandeja en la mesa y yendo hasta la cama, para darle la mano a Serena y así, levantarla.

- No quiero, ¡No quiero!, hace mucho frío y aparte tengo demasiado sueño, hemos dormido muy poco – reclama Serena, enrollándose entre las frazadas, sin querer salir.

- Se te hará tarde y no tendrás a quién culpar, anda, levántate – insiste Darién, sentándose a su lado.

- Frío, frío, frío – sigue reclamando Serena, negándose ante la petición de su esposo.

- Prenderé la calefacción si te levantas, ¿Está bien? – pregunta Darién, intentando persuadirla.

- Está bien – responde Serena, obedeciendo la petición de su marido, aunque sin muchas ganas.

- ¡Espera! – Alerta Darién, tomando a su esposa por los hombros, deteniéndola, después de hacerlo, coloca su mano en la frente de ella y comenta - Tienes algo de fiebre, te voy a tomar la temperatura, no te muevas – le dice, levantándose de la cama para ir en búsqueda de un termómetro.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Serena? – le pregunta preocupada, Luna, ya que comienza a ver los rasgos de enferma que comienza a expresar el rostro de la joven.

- Pésimo no, pero tampoco bien – le responde desganada, mientras es sacudida por un casual escalofrío.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunta cordial, Artemis, intentando ser de ayuda.

- No te preocupes Artemis – le responde gentilmente Serena, quitándole la urgencia a su estado, moviendo su palma hacia arriba y abajo, mientras mira a los gatitos con una sonrisa.

- Abre la boca por favor – le dice Darién a Serena, al ya llegar a su lado, sentándose en la cama con el termómetro en su mano, sin dejar que detalle alguno escape de tu rigurosa mirada de doctor, dejando notar su seriedad.

- Darién no… ¡Up! – es lo único que Serena alcanza a pronunciar, ya que al abrir su boca, Darién usó la oportunidad para poder ponerle el termómetro en esta.

- Puede ser que anoche te hayas resfriado – le dice Darién, manteniendo su seriedad, pero de esta se da un tiempo para indicarle a Luna y Artemis las vasijas que tienen la leche tibia que servirán como desayuno, el par de gatos, agradecidos van hacia estos para desayunar, mientras Serena observa de reojo el termómetro y después a Darién, obligada a dejarse inspeccionar por su esposo.

- ¿Ya? – pregunta con problema Serena.

- Aún no – responde Darién, mientras vuelve a tocar la frente de ella.

- No seas impaciente, deja que Darién te examine – añade Luna, interrumpiendo a ratos su comida, para comentar.

- Un resfrío no se puede dejar pasar fácil, menos con este clima, puede empeorar – adjunta Artemis, dándole respaldo a las palabras de Luna.

- ¿Ves?, hasta ellos lo dicen, debes hacer caso – le dice Darién, triunfante, dando una suave sonrisa mientras va viendo que ya es momento de observar que indica el termómetro.

- Está bien – murmura Serena, algo molesta por verse "3 contra 1".

- Veamos… - dice Darién, revisando calladamente la temperatura de Serena en el termómetro, comentando a los segundos – efectivamente, tienes fiebre, ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy reposando? – le pregunta.

- Hoy iba a ir a la universidad, ¿Lo olvidas? – advierte Serena, mientras masajea su sien, ya que un tenue dolor de cabeza ha llegado a visitarla.

- No, no lo he olvidado, pero la fiebre puede subir con el paso de las horas y no es seguro que andes sola en la calle – le recalca Darién, manteniendo su postura, la cual es, dejar a Serena en casa por hoy.

- Pero… - intenta decir Serena, quedándose callada al ver los preocupados ojos de Darién.

- Si quieres me puedo hacer un tiempo para ir a tu universidad para regularizar tu asuntos, creo que debería ser después de que yo salga de la mía – le comenta Darién, mientras saca cálculos mentales después de ver la hora.

- Como tu digas – le responde Serena, agradecida ante el gentil gesto que tiene su esposo para con ella, demostrado en las caricias que regala a las mejillas del pelinegro, el cual los recibe discretamente, pero su expresión sutil marca la alegría que siente al contar con ellos.

- Bueno, ¿Quieres tomar té?, te vendría bien – le comenta Darién, levantándose de la cama para ir en búsqueda de este.

- Está bien, quizás me quite el dolor de cabeza – responde Serena, volviendo a masajear su sien, pero ya es con algo de insistencia y malestar, esto se refleja en el ceño fruncido que va adquiriendo.

Darién va en búsqueda del té, el cual lo va a dejar hasta las manos de Serena y decide acompañarla, tomándose el suyo a su lado, por otra parte, Artemis ojea tercamente el reloj y siente la urgencia de ir a casa de Mina, cuando vuelve a repetirlo, Serena recuerda que ella, junto a Amy, se quedaron en el departamento de Lita, aún así, el opta por marchar lo más rápido posible, así que da las últimas lamidas a su leche, agradece y se va, siendo acompañado por Luna, la cual cree que será mejor dejar descansar a Serena a solas, una vez con ellos afuera y también, terminado el te de ella y Darién, Serena decide comentarle aquel extraño sueño a su marido, pero antes de que pudiese buscar la antesala para comenzar con la conversación, Darién sale disparado al baño para ducharse, la hora lo obliga a agilizar sus movimientos, concentrando sus sentidos en lo apurado que se siente, Darién suele ser muy puntual para sus asuntos y a diferencia de su esposa, es capaz de sacrificar el bienestar del rato por cumplir con sus obligaciones, así que toma la taza de ella y la propia, las deja rápidamente en el mesón de la cocina y comienza con su aseo personal, al ver esto, Serena decide guardar su comentario hasta que el momento adecuado llegue, sería de mal gusto obstaculizar la puntualidad de Darién, más ahora, que deberá ir a su universidad para seguir sus estudios y después a la de su esposa, así que ella decide, que el silencio será la mejor forma de ayudar a Darién esta vez, solo se digna a mirar como va de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer todo a tiempo.

- Ya debo irme, promete ser una buena niña y cuidarte – Dice Darién, mientras se pone una chaqueta con rapidez y a la vez, intenta besar a su esposa.

- Ve tranquilo – responde Serena, mientras cierra los ojos para sentir el calor del beso que ha recibido en su mejilla.

- Volveré lo más rápido que pueda – le dice Darién, desde la puerta, dándole un último vistazo a Serena, mientras le sonríe.

- Gracias – dice Serena, sintiendo como esta frase le ha dado ánimos, para soportar el solitario día.

Darién cierra la puerta a su espalda y se marcha para cumplir con sus deberes diarios, que no solo radican en la universidad, sino que también pasará a la casa de el y Serena, para ver como van los arreglos de esta, mientras aprovecha de recoger su automóvil para llevarlo al departamento, ya que por ahora, solo cuenta con su moto para transportarse, así que ya en el estacionamiento, Darién acomoda sus cosas y se pone el casco, para iniciar el viaje hacia lo que será un largo día. Serena por otra parte, se mantiene acostada, la soledad siempre ha sido un factor en desventaja de su ánimo, más ahora con los malestares que le otorga el violento resfrío que sufre, solo le queda una alternativa prudente, esta es, intentar dormir para poder sentirse mejor al paso de las horas, el poder conciliar el sueño le resulta difícil, algo raro en ella, mientras la fiebre parece no ceder y menos el dolor de cabeza, pero a pesar de estos, por fin logra cerrar sus ojos y hallar algo de tranquilidad para descansar, duerme con un poco de dificultad pero lo logra, perdiendo la noción de las horas, hasta que el insistente sonido del teléfono la obliga a despertar, echa una mirada rápida al reloj mientras se levanta enfadada a contestar.

- ¿Hola? – pregunta desganada.

- ¿Serena Tsukino? – preguntan por el otro lado del teléfono.

- Si, con ella, ¿Con quién hablo? – pregunta Serena, algo confundida.

- Con el Sr. Mitsukuri – contestan.

- ¿Profesor Mitsukuri?, ¿Cómo está? – pregunta Serena, más clara ante lo que ocurre.

- Muy bien Serena, disculpa si te he molestado, llamé a tu casa y tu madre me dio este teléfono, ¿No hay problema? – pregunta su profesor.

- Por supuesto que no, este teléfono es del departamento de mi marido – aclara con simpatía, Serena.

- ¡Cierto que te has casado!, pues felicidades, pero bien, para ser lo más claro ante la llamada, no se si recuerdas que quedaste en periodo de exámenes, eres la única alumna que aún no lo entrega y me ha alertado tu ausencia en la universidad – comenta el Sr. Mitsukuri, con tono serio.

- He tenido algunos problemas para asistir, lamento que usted haya tenido que tomarse la molestia de ubicarme para decírmelo, hoy iba a ir, pero… - intenta comentar Serena, su estado gripal.

- Serena, no puedo seguir esperándote, necesito que cumplas con el examen para promediar tus notas, recuerda que adelantaste gran parte del trabajo, solo te queda ir al laboratorio fotográfico y ordenar tus fotografías en el esquema que te di hace tiempo – le comenta aún serio, el Sr. Mitsukuri, mostrándose algo rígido en lo que respecte a dar más plazo.

- Comprendo – responde Serena, mientras juguetea con el cordón del teléfono, enrollado en sus dedos.

- ¿Puedes presentarte hoy? – pregunta su profesor.

- Si, iré para allá, no retrasaré más su trabajo – responde Serena, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- No te va a tomar mucho tiempo, aún así, te recomiendo ponerte al día, eres una buena estudiante y no es agradable saber que estás faltando, no eras así, ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunta intrigado, su profesor.

_- Si le pudiera contar lo que realmente ocurrió, me entendería sin más _– piensa Serena para si misma, recordando toda la batalla que enfrentó hace tanto tiempo, pero hilvana una respuesta rápida y dice – Mi matrimonio me quitó mucho tiempo, discúlpeme por favor – le comenta Serena, sin esclarecer los detalles.

- No debes dejar tus responsabilidades de lado, menos tus estudios – corrige el Sr. Mitsukuri, imponiendo su experiencia y sabiduría.

- No puede estar más en lo cierto, así que no se preocupe, dentro de unos minutos estaré allá – responde Serena usando tono simpático, acto de cinismo ya que su cara refleja algo de insatisfacción por el regaño educado que le están dando.

- Está bien, espero que puedas llegar pronto, nos vemos Serena – dice satisfecho su profesor, sintiéndose bien ante el acto de compromiso de su alumna.

- Nos vemos – dice Serena al despedirse y colgar el teléfono, seguido por un nuevo suspiro y una mueca en sus labios, deberá darse el ánimo para prepararse e ir hasta la universidad, contradiciendo lo que le prometió a Darién, pero no le queda otra salida, el examen solo lo puede dar ella y ya tiene carácter urgente.

Los escalofríos y la fiebre acompañan los débiles pasos de Serena, mientras se va a dar un baño rápido y tortuoso ante sus pocas energías, se viste entre dolores musculares y de cabeza para después tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí.

El frío ha obligado a Serena a llevar una bufanda resguardando su garganta desgarrada por la tos que la aqueja, busca alguna medicina entre el cajón de la mesa de noche de Darién, ha encontrado un analgésico, cree que tomar uno será suficiente para combatir con los síntomas de su malestar, así que se lo echa a la boca, para después ir al baño y dar un sorbo de agua desde la misma llave, seca sus labios con la mano y va hacia la puerta, se pone el calzado y vestuario adecuado para resistir el clima que existe afuera y se va. Una vez en la calle, Serena camina fatigada e interrumpida por los estornudos que escapan con fuerza, pista que lleva a Serena a decidir tomar un taxi para llegar hasta la universidad, estira su brazo con pereza y al azar, haciendo que un chofer se detenga por ella y siga sus instrucciones, ya sentada, Serena revisa su cartera para ver si ha traído todo lo necesario, aparte de sacar dinero para pagar el taxi. Una vez llegando al destino, Serena paga el viaje y se baja, echa un vistazo a las imponentes estructuras de su universidad, las que incluso extrañaba y redescubre con sus ojos azules abiertos a medias, ya que el ardor le impide abrirlos por completo, sin más, Serena camina hacia la entrada y se entrevista con el Sr. Mitsukuri, el cual la recibe muy bien y le indica los siguientes pasos a seguir, Serena intenta disfrazar su malestar tras sus sonrisas y optimismo, pero viéndose sola, caminando hacia el laboratorio fotográfico, no duda en dejarse vencer por el cansancio que acarrea su rostro, una vez que llega al laboratorio, el cual tiene a su completa disposición en soledad, entra con cuidado y busca la carpeta donde se encuentra el rollo por revelar, su trabajo consistía en una exposición fotográfica con tema libre, ella hace tiempo eligió hacer un seguimiento del ciclo mensual que tiene la Luna, aparte de haber buscado los mejores escenarios para poder retratarlos tras el flash, una vez encontrada la carpeta, Serena comienza a manipular los químicos que serán necesarios para seguir con su trabajo, así, da inicio todo el proceso de revelado, ella sabe muy bien como hacerlo, ya que prestó mucha atención en clases y es ahora cuando queda materializado, pasan las horas y Serena comienza a ver los resultados de sus fotos, sin ser estos muy claros, ya que la oscuridad del laboratorio no le permite ver a detalle el resultado de su trabajo, pero incluso así, Serena siente que las fotografías son algo extrañas y no retratan la intención que ella tuvo cuando las capturó, se detiene en una específica, una foto de la luna en su estado lleno, en un anochecer claro y estrellado, cuando hizo esta toma desde el departamento de Darién, pensó que el resplandor de la luna llena sería más claro, la decepción se asoma mientras Serena ojea más aquella imagen, se da cuenta de que las dimensiones de la Luna son equívocas – Quizás me equivoqué de día y la luna no estaba correctamente llena – se dice a si misma, mientras aún observa la fotografía, la cual se secaba en un cordel que ahí había, ya pasados los minutos, esta se hace más clara y Serena puede definir el error con mayor exactitud, la Luna parece opacada por una leve sombra, ella misma se extraña de esto, ya que la noche en la que fue tomada la fotografía, se destacó por ser una noche clara, sin nubes que entorpecieran su toma, intenta barajar opciones válidas sobre lo que ve, pero ninguna alternativa coherente resuena en su cabeza, así que se decide a seguir con las demás, esperando que la misteriosa fotografía se seque por completo, para poder ser examinada con mayor detalle.

Serena prosigue con las demás tomas, sus movimientos se hacen algo torpes por el malestar que aún la fatiga, pero aún así, ella ha decidido terminar con lo empezado, así que una vez con todas las fotografías listas para secar, Serena se retira del laboratorio un momento, va en búsqueda de un vaso de agua, ya que Darién, quién desde siempre ha inculcado conocimientos diversos sobre varias cosas, en una ocasión le comentó cuan positivo es que una persona resfriada tomara mucho líquido, en eso, unas compañeras se acercan a ella, para felicitarla por su matrimonio y ponerse al día en novedades, Serena vuelve a sacar sus mejores dotes de actriz para disimular su baja energía, como la conversación resulta ser interesante, las amigas de Serena la invitan a la cafetería para sentarse a gusto y seguir con la plática, esto no le vendría mal, ya que necesita matar tiempo para volver al laboratorio fotográfico cuando sea oportuno, así que accede y va en compañía de las joviales mujeres que van a su lado.

Ya han pasado cerca de hora y media, la junta se ve disuelta al momento que se han percatado del rápido paso de los minutos, así que despidiéndose, Serena es la primera en abandonar la cafetería, ahora va en búsqueda de su trabajo para poder continuarlo, vuelve a entrar con cuidado al laboratorio fotográfico y ve como todas sus fotografías están dispersas en el piso.

- ¿Qué pasó? – se pregunta Serena a si misma, mientras se agacha con rapidez para recoger sus fotografías, las toma con cuidado pero con urgencia, no quiere que estas queden manchadas y todo el esfuerzo sea en vano, una vez, ya cuando logra recogerlas todas, Serena se levanta entre un leve mareo por la velocidad de sus movimientos, cuando alza su cabeza, se espanta al ver que la única fotografía que permanece colgada es la que lleva consigo la imagen misteriosa de la luna llena entintada, mientras mira esto horrorizada, siente como sus manos son víctimas de un temblor que las sacude con nerviosismo, debido a esto, una de las fotografías cae nuevamente al piso, esta se trataba de una que tomó a la orilla de un lago, es de una luna en estado menguante, la cual está acompañada por lo que pareciera un planeta pequeño, resulta ser algo inquietante y fuera de lo común, Serena no recuerda que su cámara tuviera la capacidad tan alta como para hacer una toma con tanto zoom, pero entre estos pensamientos, Serena advierte que el zoom no tiene nada que ver, sino que ese extraño punto, que se distingue en la oscuridad del cielo, solo se interpuso entre el primer plano que intentó darle a la Luna, aún así, sigue siendo alarmante todo esto.

Serena intenta tranquilizar sus manos para recoger la fotografía del piso, cuando se encuentra agachada, una extraña fuerza de inercia la lleva a levantar su mirada y observar la solitaria fotografía colgada, el hipnotismo que esta le produce es extraño, pero Serena solo decide mirarla fijamente, sin saber claramente el por que, solo siente que así debe hacerlo, mientras se levanta lentamente y deja las demás fotografías en un amplio mesón, Serena no despega su mirada de la que más capta su atención, se acerca a ella y la analiza con letargo, es como si poco a poco ella fuera entrando hacia esta y se hace parte de la misma, ya su cara está casi pegada a esta fotografía, Serena pierde todo dominio de conciencia y raciocinio, sin advertir que una extraña energía emana desde la peculiar imagen, la cual la envuelve poco a poco, dejándola en estado de somnolencia inexplicable, momento en el cual escucha una voz femenina en su cabeza, la cual dice satírica: _Parece que aún no entiendes, lo que realmente esconde el lado oscuro de la Luna._

Después de esta frase, los ojos de Serena pierden su brillo, recae en ella la fatiga arrebatadora que destruye por completo sus energías, su fiebre aumenta y hace que sus mejillas se ruboricen con fuerza, el dolor de cabeza se acentúa, también el de sus músculos, sus piernas comienzan a tambalear y a ceder, un repentino mareo la envuelve, obligándola a caer pesadamente al piso desmayada, sin que nadie lo sepa. Serena se encuentra tumbada en el piso, su única compañía es aquella foto que la vigila desde su altura, mientras el mundo sigue su curso normal, nadie sospecha que Serena se encuentra en la intimidante soledad de un cuarto oscuro, aún hechizada por la energía que rodea el lugar, la cual derivó de la enigmática luna entintada, la que logró extenuar a la joven al punto de la inconciencia, sin que pudiera defenderse, ante algo que parece estar más allá de su entendimiento.


	7. Secreto estelar, ¿Inicio del fin?

**SORPRESA XD jjajaja, hoy he podido terminar el nuevo cap. de esta historia, de la otra me encuentro un poco atrasada, pero subiré cap. nuevo cuando también suba el siguiente de este…**

**Hola a todos! Bueno, ya que muchos han quedado "enganchados" con el cap. anterior, moví el tiempo por aquí y por allá, para poder hacer rápida la entrega.**

**En este cap. conoceremos lo que será el hilo de la historia para este fic y el siguiente, cumpliendo mi idea de trilogía, sin embargo, el enemigo que se revela a medias en este fic, solo será visto en el siguiente, antes de que lleguemos a ese, algo ocurrirá, algo que puede cambiar muchas cosas en la vida de nuestros personajes.**

**Bueno, se me hace más rápido responder los reviews por acá, como lo hacía antes, así que aquí voy:**

**smfanatic****: Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer "una vida a tu lado" y llegar hasta este fic, bueno, es verdad, intento mantener un poco la esencia de Darién, la que se vio en el manga, me alegra saber que te gusta ^^**

**Para mi es un placer leer tus reviews, muy agradecida, un abrazo para ti =)**

**JanellaBround****: Bueno, hice la entrega lo más rápido que pude ahora, jajaja, gracias por el review, besos! Y gracias por pasar.**

**Princess Mko****: gracias a ti también por seguir dejándome tus comentarios :) saludos! Que estés muy bien n_n**

**pame22****: Hola pam! Bueno, aquí el nuevo cap, espero que también te guste ^^ gracias por pasar siempre a mi rinconcito y leer mis nuevas entregas, un abrazo!**

**Srnkiki: Estimada, que le dije yo… "lento pero seguro", jajaja, sabes que me gusta ir enredando las cosas a medio camino, no soporto la idea de hacer un fic totalmente plano, sin hechos inesperados, así que aquí comienza una historia que dudo que muchos sepan explotarla y si lo hacen, son pocos quienes lo logran con éxito, espero también poder hacerlo bien y no defraudarlos a ustedes ni a mi misma =) **

**El por que inicio light, es fácil, me gusta escribir para todos, como el cap. de Mina, (mi tercer personaje favorito de la serie) por que también se que hay muchas personas que gustan leer algo más "rosa", pero ya se aproxima "mi parte oscura" (indiscutidamente mi preferida xD), espero que te guste! Un abrazo querida lectora anónima "namber wan"**

**Lexie: Qué bueno volver a leerte! ¿También te gusta la fotografía?, bueno, somos dos, en realidad tres, contando a Serena, jajaja, ahora en este cap verás parte de lo que significa la luna entintada, espero que disfrutes también esta nueva entrega. Besos y abrazos para ti!**

**MartithaJimenez****: Jajaja, nena, creo que Rini vendrá en la tercera parte de la historia o en el fin de esta, aún no lo determino, pero falta, tranquila, llegará eso si, jejeje y despreocúpate, aunque la historia se vuelva algo más oscura, seguiremos viendo momentos lindos en el fic, solo espera, besos!**

**Kndyc: Usted se me había perdido! Jajaja, gusto de tenerte nuevamente entre los reviews, ojala te guste el nuevo cap, a ver si quedas menos metida o tal vez más xD jaja saludos!**

**mayilu****: Querida, posiblemente los generales estén presentes, pero aún no se como incorporarlos, recordemos que no todos han leído el manga y siguen pensando que uno de ellos es mujer =S, así que ahí veré de la forma en las que me las arreglaré, pero es probable que si, estén en este fic o en la continuación, saludos! Y gracias por tus reviews ^^**

**paolac78****: espero que se cumplan tus expectativas y cada vez el fic te sea más interesante ^^ saludos para ti también y gracias por pasar!**

**Bueno, saludos también para ****Usagi13chiba****, Princess Moon, ****lis g****, y ****LITA JAPON****, que espero verlas en este cap.**

**Ya, ya, ya, me alargué mucho, disfruten el nuevo cap, el cual se los entrego con mucho cariño, ya que me costó poder sacarlo en poco tiempo, pero hice lo posible por ustedes, aparte "capítulo extendido" =D  
**

**Nos leemos, sayo! n_n **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Serena aún se encuentra en el piso, sin energías, parece que el desmayo no ha sido uno al azar, aquella enigmática imagen, la cruel Luna entintada, la obliga a conocer un trance jamás vivido anteriormente, es mucho más que un sueño o una pesadilla, una alucinación que nazca por el delirio de la temperatura excesiva que la aquejaba por su estado gripal, la energía oscura que fluye en su conciencia la lleva a viajar por los remotos parajes de un pasado desconocido, de escenario se encuentra, una vez más, las ruinas del milenio de plata, Serena luce su característica vestimenta de Princesa, pero esta vez, solo es abrazada por la soledad, confundida y temerosa ante la incertidumbre que retuerce su corazón, nadie está para ayudarla, guiarla o protegerla, solo ella, lo gélido de un ambiente lleno de abismo y una voz que deja eco en su alma, una voz que se deja escuchar a lo largo de todo lo que Serena ve y siente, mientras camina con temor a un paso erróneo, Serena escucha lo que parecen las palabras de una satírica mujer, que juega con su identidad al punto que descoloca a Serena, la cual solo se dispone a escuchar, lo que aquella intrigante voz le relata:

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando el milenio de plata nacía bajo la promesa de un porvenir lleno de esplendor y felicidad, la misión de la Luna fue, por siempre, resguardar el planeta tierra, su fuerza atrayente hizo que solo una de sus caras quedara visible ante los ojos de los habitantes de aquel planeta, parece que ha sido un detalle olvidado o tal vez, solo fue omitido, por el miedo a conocer lo que se oculta entre las sombras…_

_Dime… Serena Tsukino, ¿Eres realmente feliz?, el resplandor de tu estrella también oculta un gran desastre de antaño, siempre ha estado ante ti, como una pesada capa que traes en silencio, no me puedes mentir, te conozco más de lo que puedes imaginar…_

_¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué de tu destino?, ¿O solo te has conformado con lo que antiguos relatos hablan sobre lo ocurrido?, ven… abre los ojos, no pretendas seguir tus pasos sin conocer la verdad, ha llegado el inicio del fin de tu era… ¿Ahora te preguntas el por qué?... no digas nada, puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos, como se enrosca tu puño por la impotencia de no saber quién soy, por que estoy y que es lo que quiero…_

- ¡Vamos, enfréntate a mí y dime quién eres! – exige Serena, desgarrando su voz ante la petición, la cual no ha sido tomada en cuenta, la agonía del desconcierto deja a Serena aún más temerosa, sin saber que más hacer, en ese minuto, unas majestuosas alas se abren de par en par, blancas como la luz de su corazón que resplandece noche tras noche y día tras día, estas la llevan a un viaje inesperado alrededor de la Luna, Serena intenta resistir el vuelo bajo todos los medios posibles, pero sin lograrlo, comienza su travesía, ante algo que nunca pensó ver.

Ahí está, el lado oscuro de la Luna, melancólica y desterrada faceta de lo que es este satélite natural, se respira el temor, el aislamiento y la desolación, pero sin embargo, una inimaginable fuerza reclama su dominio, el cual cede un espacio para que Serena toque suelo, la penumbra la sobrepasa, no hay un solo vestigio de luz en este punto. Los escalofríos bajan y suben por la espalda de la princesa, cuando vuelve a escuchar aquella voz…

_¿Crees que tu y los tuyos son los únicos con poderes más allá de lo que la lógica podría contar?, dime Princesa Serena, ¿Nunca has imaginado un mundo lleno de dolor? Si bien has pasado una vida entera protegiendo a tu planeta de ese destino, yo se lo que este es, he sido exiliada para vivir en un mundo donde solo las tinieblas son mi compañía, donde bebo tristeza y me alimento de dolor, yo soy tu sombra, soy la parte que quedó oculta ante tu presencia, soy tu miedo y agonía, soy el inicio y el fin y sentencio el término de esta macabra escena, los milenios pasados han sido insuficientes para saciar mi rencor y es ahora, cuando cobraré venganza._

- Seas quién seas, por favor… - intenta decir Serena, abrumada ante las palabras que agrietan su tranquilidad.

_- No supliques ante alguien que no te escuchará, tu has sido la favorecida para conocer lo que realmente susurra el silencio de este sistema solar, por que siempre, siempre, estoy un paso delante de ti, se que dirás, se que profesarás palabras de amor para apaciguar lo que puedo sentir, pero todo será en vano… ¡Todo!, tú corazón fuerte caerá ante mi, como una ofrenda de victoria, en ti, veré acabada la era de la luz, ese es el destino que he creado para ti._

En ese minuto, Serena siente como sus bellas alas se hacen trizas, como sangran y le causa un profundo dolor, Serena lanza lamentos ante en silencio mientras la Luna ruge ante lo que se asemeja a un terremoto, en ese segundo, la princesa cae a su suerte, vagando en el espacio hasta desplomarse pesadamente a la tierra, momento en el cual, por fin abre sus ojos.

- ¡No por favor, no! – grita Serena, sacudiéndose ante la conciencia de haber despertado en el laboratorio fotográfico que la vio dormir, mientras intenta volver a sus sentidos, un temblor recorre cada parte de su cuerpo, solo logra sentarse y apoyar su espalda en el mesón que se encontraba cerca, ahí Serena puede desahogar el llanto que estrangulaba su alma, tapa su rostro con ambas manos, sin poder dejar de tiritar y sentir como su mundo se ha venido abajo, aún así, entre las lágrimas que desgarran sus mejillas una tras otra, Serena levanta su mirada, para intentar encontrar lo que sospecha que fue el causante de todo lo ocurrido… su corazón se paraliza, sus ojos se abren pasmados mientras las lágrimas no se detienen, su boca se seca y su respiración se entrecorta, al ver que la fotografía de la luna entintada ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Esto… esto no, no puede estar ocurriendo – se dice a si misma Serena, mientras retuerce sus labios y toma su cabeza con ambas manos, entrando en un estado de paranoia que la deja extenuada, mirando con rapidez y recelo de izquierda a derecha, viéndose completamente sola, sin poder comprender la profunda razón de todo lo que experimentó en ese supuesto estado de inconciencia.

El reloj marca las 2:30 PM, Darién ha terminado exitosamente una nueva jornada universitaria y como fue prometido, el iría a la universidad de Serena para regularizar sus deberes e ir con novedades ante su esposa, ha decidido caminar hacia el lugar, siendo acompañado por tenues rayos solares que se hacen espacio entre las nubes amenazantes de lluvia, el camina con optimismo y felicidad, aunque también con algo de incertidumbre sobre el estado de Serena, suponiéndola en casa, descansando y recuperándose de sus malestares, no son muchos los minutos que pasan hasta que Darién llega al lugar, entra y se acerca al mesón de atención, donde una amable secretaria se percata de su llegada.

- Buenas tardes Señor, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – pregunta la secretaria, con simpatía.

- Buenas tardes, vengo a regularizar los deberes de mi esposa, ella es Serena Tsukino, estudiante de fotografía, no se si sería posible entrevistarme con el jefe de carrera, que también es su profesor – pide Darién, cortésmente.

- Un segundo por favor – pide la secretaria, tecleando el nombre de la alumna, para conocer sus datos, visualizados en un computador que allí se encontraba, añadiendo a los segundos – Usted quiere hablar con el Sr. Mitsukuri, bueno, déjeme ver si puedo comunicarme, espere por favor – dice la mujer, tomando un teléfono y digitando algunos números, intentando contactarse con el departamento de fotografía.

- Muchas gracias – responde Darién, volteándose y yendo hacia una silla que lo esperaba.

- ¡Espere!, vaya suerte la suya, aquí está el Sr. Mitsukuri – le comenta la secretaria, apuntando hacia donde está el profesor en cuestión.

- ¿Usted es…? – pregunta el maduro hombre, acercándose a Darién mientras ya estira su brazo, para estrechar la mano con el hombre que lo busca.

- Darién Chiba, esposo de Serena Tsukino, una de sus alumnas – aclara Darién, llegando a su encuentro y estrechando la mano del profesor.

- Con que usted es el afortunado, mucho gusto – le dice el Sr. Mitsukuri, con simpatía.

- Igualmente – le dice Darién, halagado graciosamente ante la observación del profesor de Serena.

- Dígame, en que puedo ayudarlo, si quiere, pasamos a mi oficina – propone el profesor, procurando ser cortés.

- Sería bueno, gracias – responde Darién, siguiendo los pasos del profesor Mitsukuri, llegando a la oficina de este.

- Tome asiento – le dice el, indicándole una silla, mientras el va a la propia.

- Gracias – dice Darién, mientras se acomoda.

- Ahora si, dígame, en que puedo servirle de ayuda – pregunta el Sr. Mitsukuri, mirando a Darién con atención.

- Bien, he venido hasta acá para ver los asuntos pendientes que pueda tener Serena, ella ha tenido que quedarse en casa debido a que está padeciendo un fuerte resfrío, por eso mi presencia acá, me gustaría saber que es lo que ella debe regularizar a tiempo para seguir con sus estudios – le explica Darién, esperando la respuesta del profesor.

- ¿Fuerte resfrío?, no tenía idea, no me pareció verla enferma – le comenta extrañado, el Sr. Mitsukuri.

- ¿Verla? – pregunta sorprendido Darién, sin entender muy bien que ocurre.

- Si, ella vino hasta acá, yo la llamé y se lo pedí ya que lo que tenía pendiente era poca parte de un examen, el cual necesito evaluar para promediar sus notas semestrales – le comenta el Sr. Mitsukuri.

- Vaya, no esperaba eso… ¿Por casualidad sabe si ya ha terminado? – pregunta Darién, sin indagar en los detalles del motivo que obligó a Serena a ir a ese lugar.

- Ahora que lo menciona… hace ya varias horas le ordené ir al laboratorio fotográfico y no la he vuelto a ver – comenta pensativo el Sr. Mitsukuri, apoyando con fuerza su espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

- Puede ser que aún se encuentre ocupada – dice Darién, intentando darle respuesta a la incógnita.

- No lo creo, por la hora creo que ya debió haber acabado con lo que tenía que hacer – confiesa extrañado el Sr. Mitsukuri.

En ese minuto, el teléfono del hombre suena con insistencia, el le pide un segundo a Darién para contestar, los monosílabos que el Sr. Mitsukuri pronuncia son acompañados con cierto tono de sorpresa, poco después, corta abruptamente la llamada.

- Sígame por favor – le pide a Darién, levantándose con rapidez de la silla, yendo hasta la puerta, la cual abre con fuerza y da apresurados pasos hacia algún lugar, Darién le ha hecho caso, presiente que se trata de Serena, una fuerte preocupación embarga sus nervios y va con ansiedad tras el profesor de su esposa, hasta llegar al mencionado laboratorio fotográfico, lugar donde una alumna custodia la puerta de entrada, la cual se acerca al profesor en el segundo que lo ve y le comenta lo ocurrido.

- Profesor, Serena se encuentra allí adentro, pero parece estar mal, está llorando desconsolada y no ha dejado que alguien le acerque, así que por eso pedí darle aviso a usted – comenta una joven, de edad similar a Serena, la cual relata el hecho con nerviosismo.

- Bien hecho, ahora, déjame pasar por favor Akemi, vete tranquila – le dice su profesor.

- Si, hasta pronto – responde Akemi, marchándose del lugar.

- Por favor Sr. Chiba, entre conmigo – pide Mitsukuri con reserva.

- Claro – dice ansioso Darién.

El Sr. Mitsukuri abre la puerta lentamente, le pide a Darién que entre rápido y que cierre la puerta tras esto, es entonces cuando Serena se percata de que alguien más está en la habitación, sus mejillas están manchadas por el rastro del rímel y las lágrimas, sus cabellos están desordenados y su expresión marca angustia, Darién siente como su corazón se sobrecoge y va con rapidez hacia ella, una vez cerca, se arrodilla frente a Serena, intenta tocarla, pero Serena solo lo mira con nerviosismo e incluso locura, pegándole manotazos para que el se detuviera, mientras sus espasmos no terminan y menos su mirada paranoica, llena de recelo ante cualquier cosa o persona que se le acerque.

- Serena, Serena, soy yo, Darién – le dice su esposo, intentando tomarla por los hombros.

- ¡Suéltame!, no quiero que me toques – responde Serena entre gritos y lamentos, prosiguiendo con su llanto afligido, tomando su pelo y dando algunos tirones a este.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?, ¡Serena! – pregunta extrañado Darién y sobretodo, muy apenado, mientras insiste en detener los espasmos que sufre su mujer.

- ¡Dije que me soltaras!, ¿No comprendes?, déjame sola por favor… - declara Serena, bordeando la demencia.

- Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia, Serena no se ve bien – comenta horrorizado el Sr. Mitsukuri, el cual sale raudamente en búsqueda de ayuda para su alumna en deplorables condiciones.

- Serena, intenta tranquilizarte – le pide Darién, ejerciendo fuerza sobre las muñecas de su esposa, pudiendo detenerla y así, intentar mirarla directamente a los ojos, para investigar alguna respuesta que justifique tan inusual comportamiento por parte de su esposa.

- Darién… ¿Sabes lo que oculta el lado oscuro de la Luna? – pregunta con ansias, Serena, zafándose de los apretones que Darién le daba, poniendo sus manos en el piso y acercando su cara a la de su esposo, sin medir distancia, abriendo sus ojos y sin pestañear, esperando que las palabras de Darién sean las que le proporcionen cordura, dentro de sus dañados pensamientos, Serena no recuerda que el no sabe sobre lo ocurrido, ni del suceso actual ni de aquel sueño que ella tuvo hace días, pero como en su cabeza nada anda bien, lanza esta pregunta, que deja atónito a Darién, sin saber que responderle.

- ¿Lado oscuro de la Luna?, de que hablas mi amor – le responde Darién, desestimando la pregunta que le ha hecho su esposa, acercándose con más seguridad a ella, intentando besarla con simpatía, sin esperar la cachetada que ella le ha dado con fuerza.

- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?, ¿Piensas que todo se arregla con un maldito beso?, Darién, ¡dime ahora que es lo que esconde el lado oscuro de la luna! – insiste Serena, volviéndose más violenta en sus palabras.

- No se de lo que hablas y no vuelvas a golpearme – reclama Darién, manteniendo cierta distancia de Serena, sin embargo, sus palabras están exentas de resentimiento o maltrato, por el contrario, sus palabras han sido suaves y comprensivas.

- Créeme… el dolor que sientes en tu mejilla… ¡No se compara con el que llevo en mi corazón! – sentencia Serena, gritándole su respuesta a Darién.

- Serena, tranquila por favor, puede ser que aún tengas fiebre y… - intenta decir Darién, mirando como su esposa se levanta con fuerza y lo mira con desafío.

- ¿Fiebre?, No Darién… esta vez estás equivocado – le dice Serena, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, mostrándole con este gesto, el error de su teoría.

- ¡Entonces dime que es lo que ocurre! – pide Darién, levantándose con igualitaria postura desafiante, siendo víctima del nerviosismo que recorre su cuerpo y mente.

- No lo sé… - responde algo más centrada, Serena, bajando la mirada, a la vez, sus piernas vuelven a tambalear, pero esta vez, Darién está a su lado para sostenerla, como ella tiene pocas energías, no pone resistencia alguna para que Darién lo haga, así que cae a peso muerto entre sus brazos.

- Vámonos de aquí – dice Darién, tomando a Serena entre sus brazos, para sacarla del laboratorio fotográfico, el aprovecha de aproximar su mejilla a la frente de Serena, percatándose de que la temperatura de esta es altísima, así que piensa para si mismo que el comportamiento de ella si se debe a la fiebre, que puede tenerla presa de algún delirio, del cual ella no sea conciente, pero poco a poco, irá descartando esta idea.

Darién va con Serena hasta la entrada de la universidad, allí, los alumnos que transitaban miran lo ocurrido con asombro, mientras el Sr. Mitsukuri se encuentra en la calle, mirando con ansiedad los autos que pasan, esperando ver a la ambulancia que ya confirmó su viaje hasta allá. Darién va con Serena hasta donde está el profesor, el cual le pregunta a el por el estado de Serena, la cual en el camino, cedió ante el cansancio y se encuentra con sus ojos cerrados, Darién no sabe que responderle al Sr. Mitsukuri y solo clama que la ambulancia llegue pronto, mientras sostiene con fuerza a Serena y la mira cada ciertos segundos.

- ¡Allí!, ¡allí viene la ambulancia! – dice el Sr. Mitsukuri, moviendo su mano para hacerla detener en el lugar correcto.

Una vez detenida, dos paramédicos salen de la parte trasera de este, el Sr. Mitsukuri es quién, a grandes rasgos, le explica a uno de ellos lo ocurrido, mientras el otro baja una camilla y le da una mirada a Darién, el cual automáticamente se dirige hasta allá y con la ayuda del paramédico, dejan a Serena en la camilla, metiéndola rápidamente hacia el interior de la ambulancia, Darién mira como Serena se encuentra allí, va hacia donde está el Sr. Mitsukuri y se hace partícipe de la conversación.

- Así que dice que esta alumna se encontraba en una habitación con un cierto ataque de pánico – le pregunta el paramédico en cuestión.

- Creo que así podría llamarlo, en realidad no sé, se veía muy ajetreada y nerviosa – responde el profesor, angustiado por la situación.

- Comprendo – dice el paramédico, tomando nota, preguntando - ¿Algún familiar de ella con el cual me pueda contactar?

- ¡Yo soy su esposo! – irrumpe Darién, con nerviosismo.

- Bueno, acompáñenos por favor, usted puede ir al lado de su esposa – comenta el paramédico, indicándole a Darién donde puede tomar lugar.

- Está bien, gracias por su ayuda Sr. Mitsukuri – le dice Darién, volteando su cabeza para mirarlo.

- No hay de que muchacho, por favor, cuando Serena mejore, avisa a la universidad, para que estemos tranquilos – pide el profesor, haciéndose a un lado, pisando la orilla de la vereda.

- Cuente con eso – responde Darién, antes de entrar a la ambulancia, para hacerle compañía a su esposa, la cual ya está siendo asistida por los paramédicos, los cuales le proporcionan oxígeno y comienzan con los exámenes básicos.

La ambulancia se escabulle entre los demás automóviles, con rapidez se dirige hasta un centro hospitalario, donde Serena pueda ser examinada con mayor exactitud, por lo pronto, los paramédicos descartan algún tipo de trastorno cardiaco, aún así, Serena es apoyada por el oxígeno que le es suministrado y las primeras dosis de suero, mientras uno de los paramédicos le dice a Darién que esté tranquilo, ya que no puede ocultar la preocupación que marca su rostro.

Ya una vez en el hospital, los paramédicos bajan a Serena en camilla y la ingresan al sector de urgencias, donde ahora es un Doctor el que se hace cargo de ella, Darién sigue a Serena hasta el momento que se le es restringida la entrada, el doctor le pide que vaya hasta el mesón de atención para que llene los formularios necesarios, mientras escucha por parte de los paramédicos, los síntomas que tiene la paciente.

Pasan algunos minutos y el doctor se presenta ante Darién, diciéndole:

- Soy el Doctor Akimoto, esté tranquilo señor, yo seré el encargado de ver a su esposa – le comenta el doctor, a tono calmo, para intentar con esto, contagiar a Darién del mismo sentimiento.

- Doctor, ¿Qué tiene mi esposa? – le pregunta nervioso, Darién, terminando de llenar los formularios correspondientes.

- Su esposa está bien, ahora se encuentra en observación, creo que puede tratarse de un fuerte cuadro de stress, hace un rato despertó con bastante exaltación, pero le hemos suministrado un calmante suave para tranquilizarla, ya se pidió un examen de sangre y algunos más, para descartar cualquier problema invisible a nuestros ojos, también se le ha mantenido el suero y se ha añadido algunas medicinas para que la fiebre ceda – comenta el Doctor Akimoto, mientras revisa la ficha de Serena.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla o aún no es tiempo? – pregunta Darién, esperando respuesta afirmativa.

- Aún no Señor, es mejor que la paciente sea examinada sin que tenga visitas a su lado – responde firmemente, el Doc. Akimoto, añadiendo – Le recomiendo tomar asiento y esperar al menos hasta que la paciente esté en mejores condiciones.

- Está bien, esperaré – dice Darién con tono algo molesto, pero entendiendo las razones del Doc. Ya que las sabe a la perfección, al ser el también uno de estos, viendo como el doctor de Serena se aleja y vuelve a cumplir con sus labores.

Darién se sienta en la sala de espera y apoya sus codos en las rodillas y afirma su cabeza con las manos, derramando una solitaria lágrima, sin que nadie se percate de esto. Darién comienza a sospechar que el estado de Serena se debe a algo más que su estado gripal, empieza a sospechar que se trata de algo más grave, de lo contrario, Serena jamás se comportaría de esa forma para con el, algo en los ojos de su esposa se lo indicó, una mirada opaca, carente de su característico brillo, el cual hacia resplandecer los días de Darién, parecen ahora estar manchados por una sombra, la cual nubla lo que los ojos se Serena realmente retrataban.

Darién ha decidido dar aviso a las chicas, también a sus suegros y cuñado, cree que es necesaria la presencia de ellos, saca su celular y digita el número de Lita, confía en que Mina y Amy aún se encuentran con ella, ya pronto saldrá de la duda, al escuchar la voz de Lita al contestarle.

- ¿Hola? – pregunta Lita.

- Hola, soy Darién – responde el pelinegro.

- Hola Darién… ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunta cortésmente Lita.- No muy bien, estoy en la clínica Ikuryo, Serena ha tenido una especie de ataque de pánico – comenta tristemente, Darién.

- ¿Qué has dicho?, pero… ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta sorprendida y asustada, Lita.

- En este momento le están practicando una serie de exámenes, espero que se encuentre mejor – le comenta Darién.

- Darién, espera allí, ¿Estás solo? – pregunta Lita, con serias intenciones de ir al lugar.

- Si, estoy solo – responde Darién.

- Voy para allá, ahora estoy con Andrew, iré con el – comenta Lita, al mismo tiempo que se escucha la voz de su novio, preguntando que ocurre, al escuchar a Lita tan preocupada.

- Gracias Lita – responde Darién, agradecido por la disposición de ella.

- Nada que agradecer y tú quédate tranquilo, en el camino me iré comunicando con las chicas para que también vayan – ofrece Lita, su ayuda.

- Está bien – responde algo más tranquilo, Darién.

- Bueno, ¡Nos vemos!, cualquier novedad antes de nuestra llegada, avísanos por favor – pide Lita, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ahora Darién se dispone a hablar con algún familiar de Serena, llama hasta la casa de los padres de esta, es su suegra quién contesta, Darién busca la forma más sutil para comunicarle lo ocurrido, para no crear pánico a Ikuko, le dice lo que ocurre y como era de esperar, su suegra pregunta insistentemente más detalles de lo ocurrido, mientras promete su rápida llegada, la cual será solitaria, ya que su esposo se encuentra trabajando y Sammy estudiando, dejará una nota para que el primero en llegar la lea y le informe al que falta, por ahora, Ikuko solo piensa en tomar sus cosas y salir al hospital, despidiéndose de Darién para poder ir lo antes posible.

Han pasado cerca de 30 minutos, Darién va en búsqueda de un café para mantenerse firme, aún se encuentra solo y nadie ha salido a darle novedades sobre el estado de su esposa, es ahora cuando los segundos pasan a velocidad de minutos, la ansiedad por saber algo carcome a Darién, quién se mueve entre nerviosos pasos y miradas rápidas, justo en el momento que vuelve a sentarse, escucha una voz masculina que lo llama.

- ¡Darién! – gritan desde no muy lejos, haciendo que el pelinegro voltee

- ¡Andrew! – responde Darién, al ver a su amigo llegar, junto a Lita.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Andrew, dándole un sentido abrazo a su amigo.

- Intrigado, aún no se nada de Serena – responde perplejo, Darién, mientras saluda a Lita.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Darién? – pregunta la amiga de su esposa, muy preocupada, así, Darién comienza a contarle lo ocurrido, aunque procura ser discreto ante el tema del "lado oscuro de la luna", ya que Andrew, según parece, aún no conoce esta realidad, sobre lo que refiera a las sailors scouts, pero el notorio nerviosismo de Darién, le da la antesala a Andrew para que le confiese algo en forma de duda.

- ¿No tendrá que ver con el enemigo? – pregunta Andrew, dejando boquiabiertos a Lita y Darién.

- ¿Enemigo? – pregunta nerviosa Lita, mostrando aparente desconocimiento ante lo mencionado.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunta Darién, tomando postura similar a la de Lita.

- Chicos, se que no es el mejor lugar ni momento para decirles la verdad, bueno, será por que siempre he sido cercanos al grupo, por que yo se en verdad quienes son, tú Darién, eres Tuxedo Mask, mientras Lita es Sailor Jupiter, Serena es Sailor Moon y las demás también son sailors scouts – confiesa Andrew, queriendo sonar comprensivo ante ellos.

- Andrew… - susurra Lita, sin querer desmentir las palabras de su novio.

- ¡No se preocupen!, he guardado el secreto por años, ni siquiera a mi hermana se lo he dicho, así que estén tranquilos, de mi no saldrá palabra alguna – comenta Andrew, intentando proporcionar tranquilidad a los chicos, que aún se encontraban pasmados por la revelación.

- ¿Pero como lo supiste? – le pregunta Darién, intentando comprenderlo.

- Eso lo hablaremos en otra ocasión, ¿Te parece?, por ahora no descarten que se puede tratar de algún enemigo, he sentido que las cosas no andan normales, no sé, en realidad quién soy yo para guiarlos, es solo un consejo – responde Andrew, avergonzándose un poco, al sentir que se inmiscuyó más de la cuenta.

- Eso lo veremos después – dice Lita, tomando la mano de Andrew mientras le regala una sonrisa, pocos segundos después, se percata que la madre de Serena viene en compañía de Amy, Mina y Rei, muy apuradas, buscando con la mirada a Darién.

Todos se juntan, entre ellos, aclaran sus dudas y conversan lo ocurrido, Amy intenta calmar a Ikuko, que se encontraba muy nerviosa, mientras Darién aleja a Mina y a Rei y les comenta sobre los dichos de Serena, aquel lado oscuro de la luna de la que tanto hablaba, Rei se siente impotente y enojada al ver que nuevamente, su mejor amiga puede encontrarse en peligro, mientras Mina lamenta lo que está pasando Serena, muy preocupada y temerosa ante lo que pueda ocurrir, así, el grupo se ve obligado a matar el tiempo, en espera de alguna señal que indique la mejoría de Serena.

En otro lugar, Haruka y Michiru, sin conocer la situación que afecta a la princesa de la luna llena, comienzan a hablar desde el balcón de su departamento, Michiru siente que algo anda mal, mientras Haruka respira el agitado viento que da malos presagios, ellas no se quedarán tranquilas hasta investigar por sus medios que es lo que ocurre, es la manera que ellas tienen de hacer las cosas y esta vez, piensan hacer lo mismo.

- El viento se encuentra más violento que de costumbre – dice Haruka, con recelo.

- Creo que una vez más… deberemos prepararnos, para lo que pueda ocurrir – comenta Michiru, mirando su talismán.

Nuevamente, la tranquilidad de una vida normal se ve interrumpida, la tensión es palpable, el hilo rojo que une a todo este grupo se tensa al sentir situaciones de riesgo, no es necesaria una palabra, una advertencia, para saber que la brisa susurra un grave peligro, pero muy distinto a los demás… esta ocasión, puede ser la piedra angular, para que todo lo conocido, cambie para siempre.


	8. La gran reina Génesis

**Hola, reten a mis tendones por la demora y no a mi ¬¬ xD tuve que dejar descansar mis manitos por todos estos días, debido a que me dolían mucho y no podía continuar con la historia, gomen ne!**

**ACTUALIZADO XD: échenle también la culpa a un viaje Express que hice y a la página que no andaba con ganas de subir nuevos capítulos  
**

**(Gracias a Saly Luna, por decirme como poder subir el cap, a pesar del problema con FF ^^ y a srnkiki por darme el dato =P)  
**

**Bueeeeeno, bueno… seré lo más clara posible en esta suerte de resumen, antesala de cada entrega nueva…**

**Mi mente maquiavélica y yo tuvimos una seria discusión mientras escribíamos este capítulo, yo pensaba alargar un poco ciertas cosas, más bien, entregarlas más adelante, pero llevo MESES aguantándome la creación de este capítulo y mi mentecilla me lo recordó… si, pueden estarme leyendo como si fuera una loca, en realidad lo soy, pero bueno…**

**Bien… parto por recalcar el hecho de que haría trilogía, no se si los lectores de "Una vida a tu lado", recuerdan que una vez dije que tenía pensado más o menos hasta la mitad de la continuación de ese fic, lo que ocurre, es que la idea expuesta ahora, yo la tenía pensada hace demasiaaaado tiempo, pero tuve que tomarme ese mismo tiempo, para desarrollar la historia correctamente, de hecho, este fic ya lo tengo completamente listo en mi mente y también su secuela, o sea, el fin de esta historia para mi, está clarísimo.**

**Ahora, el capítulo de "Los sueños de Mina" toma un poquito más de importancia, ya verán el por que… es un detalle, pero necesitaba poder hacer algo que diera pie a lo que pasa en una de las próximas entregas.**

**En esta ocasión, termino por revelarles quién es la mujer que le hablaba a Serena en sueños, espero que les guste la idea que quise compartir con ustedes.**

**También he añadido detallitos "relativamente pasajeros", ahí ustedes lo encontrarán, digamos que fueron hechos para darle otros puntos al relato y no rallar con un mismo tema todo el tiempo.**

**Chics, no quiero hacerme la víctima ni nada por el estilo, pero de verdad, este capítulo fue creado con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, sip, dolor, por que la tendinitis me está matando u.u lo bueno, es que grave no es, pero de todas formas, deberé escribir de forma mucho más pausada, por lo cual es probable que se extiendan los días de la entrega de nuevos capítulos, espero que no sea por mucho… de verdad, no me gusta dejarlos esperando por muchos días… por lo mismo, espero que aprecien este capítulo, que por la misma demora, lo he extendido muchísimo más de lo que tenía pensado, ya que son 15 o 16 planas, la primera vez que entrego un capítulo tan extenso.**

**Bueno, iré tranquilizando las cosas también en los siguientes capítulos, volveremos a leer facetas más cotidianas y personales de los personajes, pero con este capítulo, ya creo la "oscura carga" que en algún momento estallará… pero bueno, con el paso de los días podrán entender mejor, claramente =)**

**Ahora, "vamos por la sección de saludos" xD**

**Kndyc: Un gusto volver a leerte, sin duda alguna, ¿Qué ideas eran las que tenías sobre lo que ocurrirá en el fic?, me gustaría que me contaras =) quizás incluso estés en lo correcto, así que cuéntame por favor, ok? Besitos y gracias por dejar tu review.**

**Lexie: Gracias por el cumplido de que soy "una gran escritora" =) (K)!**

**Tú también al parecer tienes algunas ideas sobre lo que podría ocurrir, ¿te gustaría compartirlo?, te dejo la invitación para que lo hagas libremente n_n y querida, mejor que no entres a mi cabeza, saldrías desquiciada de ahí xD jajajaja **

**Un gran abrazo para ti linda! Cuidate mucho, disfruta en nuevo cap. xoxo!**

**Srnkiki: Mi anónima namber wan ol de taim!, bueno, debo decirte que una serena de pelo negro y eso, no, no va en este fic, esa es la idea de otro fan de S.M y por ende, no la copiaría ya que no es justo, tiene por nombre Sailor Moon Sacrifice, y esa idea, al menos por mi, no será utilizada.**

**¿Te gusta más mi lado oscuro?, entonces disfrutarás mucho este fic… por que "me iré en mala" pronto… capítulo tras capítulo las cosas cambiarán, no siempre la vida es rosa y así también será en este fic, pero ya, ya, ya, no te digo más, por que puedo terminar contando lo que pasará después =P jajaja**

**Otro detalle, el asunto del gobierno y bla bla bla, puse que el señor… cuanto era? xD ah si, el Sr. Urogataya se pondría en contacto "en unos días más", recuerda que el capítulo 7 se desenvuelve al siguiente día, pero no te preocupes, ese punto no será olvidado, ya se verá pronto… "Trankilein" xD y otra cosa, ya estamos en el siglo 30, solo que aún falta para que Serena y Darién asuman como reyes, pero te aseguro, esto será visto en este fic.**

**Un abrazo para ud. mi estimada! Nos seguimos leyendo ^^**

**sailor mercuri o neptune****: Uhmmm… matar a alguna sailor scout? Ya lo hice en el fic pasado xD así que no se si vuelva a hacerlo en este, aunque nunca se sabe… ahora… separar a Serena de Darién… uy… no te puedo negar ni afirmar… no por el hecho de que no lo sepa, sino que será visto después, jijiji, saludos y gracias por pasar! :D**

**Princess Moon: Hola! Que bueno volver a verte por acá, si, de verdad el cap, fue intenso, a mi me gustó mucho y también este, espero que a ti también, ^^**

**Besos y abrazos para ti! Ojala también estés súper bien, nos leemos =)**

**Milagritos: EN DOS DÍAS? Wow, agradecida y sorprendida por la velocidad con la cual te pusiste "al día" con esta trilogía, también te doy la bienvenida, siempre es un gusto leer a una nueva persona que me deje su review, saludos!**

**paolac78****: Así que vives en canadá? Wow, hermoso lugar, tuve ganas de ir el año pasado y bueno, sigo con las ganas y seguiré hasta que el dinero me acompañe en el futuro xD y nooooo! No me has hecho nada T_T así que no creas que es algo personal "el dejarte con la duda", ajajaja ^^ muchas gracias por una nueva visita y review, saludos desde el otro extremo del planeta! Cuidate mucho ^^**

**LITA JAPON****: Siiii, se está poniendo bueno, jajaja, o más bien "muahaha"? no sé… puede que si… un toque más oscuro… uhmmm… jajaja! Besos nena! Cuidate mucho y espero seguir leyéndote!**

**serena22: Contigo estoy enojada, muy enojada… ¿Por qué no has actualizado tu fic?, no seas mala conmigo y actualiza pronto por favor amiga que ya quiero saber más!, prefiero leerte por este portal, se que actualizas en el foro, pero no me gusta leerlo ahí :/ anda a saber tu por que… pero bueno, gracias por pasar a leer mi historia, besitos!**

**smfanatic****: Amix!, Te recordó a Neherenia, lo sabía, bueno, en realidad me baso un poco en el misterio de este personaje, también un poquito de lo que es su historia en el manga, ahí verás por que, en este cap. por que si, es un familiar de Serena quién fue desterrada… acertaste!**

**También tu teoría de que Kasumi pueda tener algo que ver puede estar en lo correcto, pero ya se verá después ^^ me gusta el que puedas leer entre líneas e imaginar más o menos que ocurre =) lo del gobierno, ya se verá, tranquila, también es algo que se verá más adelante.**

**Abrazos para ti también, cuidate mucho!**

**MartithaJimenez****: Ya me parecía raro no contar con tu review, jajaja, que bueno volver a leerte, y bueno, te di en el gusto, Andrew explicará como se enteró de toda la verdad =) es un relato sencillo que aún siendo así, espero que te guste.**

**Besitos para ti también, cuidate!**

**Saludos también a: ****JanellaBround****, ****Princess Mko****, y ****mayilu**

**Sin más, los dejo, disfruten el nuevo cap.**

**Nos leemos, sayo!**

* * *

En un amplio y sofisticado departamento, se encuentran Haruka y Michiru, aún en el balcón, sintiendo gran alerta, intentando descifrar bien el por que…

- Haruka… siento temor dentro de mi… no entiendo, el espejo no ha reflejado nada, pero aún me siento intranquila – comenta Michiru, meditando la situación con recelo, buscando respuestas en el vacío reflejo de su talismán.

- Si tu espejo no lo refleja, entonces quizás no sea de importancia – responde Haruka, aunque ella también se siente de igual forma y algo susurra una nueva etapa dolorosa para todos.

- O quizás sea algo que ni siquiera este talismán pueda mostrar – dice Michiru, mirando a Haruka con preocupación, mientras sostiene el talismán y toca el borde con su dedo índice.

- ¿Alguna sospecha? – pregunta Haruka, apoyándose en la baranda del balcón, llevando su mirada hacia la panorámica vista que le ofrece el lugar, cosa que no disfruta, ya que en su cabeza solo hay lugar para la incertidumbre.

- Ninguna… - responde perpleja, Michiru, haciendo mueca negativa con su boca, después de responder la pregunta hecha por su novia.

- No se por que cabeza de bombón se ha venido a mi mente – comenta Haruka a tenue voz.

- Debe ser por que constantemente piensas en ella – responde Michiru, con evidentes celos, mirando de forma sarcástica a su acompañante, mientras arquea una de sus cejas.

- No digas tonterías, sabes que siempre he visto a cabeza de bombón como una niña inocente a la cual debemos proteger – responde entre discretas risas, Haruka.

- ¿Segura? – pregunta aún celosa, Michiru, mirando a Haruka con atención, para poder ver con claridad la reacción de Haruka.

- No soy yo la que debe estar segura, eres tú, debes estar segura de quién eres y lo que significas para mí – responde seductora y románticamente, Haruka, mirando también a Michiru.

- Me haces sentir como una quinceañera equivocada ante mi postura, no lo vuelvas a hacer – responde sonrojada, Michiru.

- Me fascina el carmesí de tus mejillas, te da un aire especial – dice Haruka, manteniendo tono seductor, riendo suavemente por la reacción de Michiru.

- ¡Te dije que no siguieras! – responde la joven de cabello aguamarina entre risitas, entrando al departamento, ya que el teléfono sonaba con insistencia.

Una vez adentro, Michiru contesta la llamada, es Rei quién le habla, explicándole todo lo ocurrido con Serena, Michiru escucha con atención y mira de reojo a Haruka, la cual también la observaba desde el balcón, intentando descifrar las palabras breves que responde Michiru, la cual termina por cortar la llamada a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, te ves preocupada – dice Haruka, entrando al departamento a paso calmo.

- Es Serena, Rei me dijo que sufrió alguna especie de ataque de pánico y está en el hospital – responde Michiru, sin saber que más decir.

- ¿Sabes en que hospital? – pregunta preocupada, Haruka, levantando la voz, mostrando inmediatamente su preocupación.

- Si, ¿Vamos? – pregunta Michiru, tomando las llaves del departamento, las cuales se encontraban en la mesa de apoyo, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

- Date prisa – responde Haruka, tomando una chaqueta cercana, poniéndosela a medio camino, mientras sale con Michiru hasta el hospital ágilmente, intentando hacer poco el tiempo que las separe de la llegada hacia ese lugar.

En el hospital sin embargo, nadie ha salido a dar noticias sobre el estado de Serena, Darién se impacienta y se vuelve algo tirante, no soporta la escasez de información que hay sobre el estado de su esposa, Andrew sin embargo intenta calmarlo, ofreciéndole improvisada distracción al hablarle temas sobre la universidad y cosas por el estilo, Darién asiente por inercia y supuesta atención, ya que esta última es presa de la incertidumbre ante todo lo que ocurre, mientras las demás chicas, incluida Mamá Ikuko, hablan para matar el tiempo, sin abandonar la evidente preocupación, poco después, el Doctor Akimoto se asoma al lugar, siendo recibido por el ansioso Darién, que reclama información en el acto.

- Doctor, ¿Cómo está Serena? – Pregunta Darién, mirando de reojo los papeles que el doctor trae consigo.

- ¿Ellos quienes son? – pregunta el doctor Akimoto, indicándole con la mirada, el grupo que espera noticias en silencio.

- Amigos de mi esposa y míos, también su madre se encuentra acá – responde Darién, volteando y respondiendo posteriormente.

- Venga por favor – le indica el Doctor Akimoto, caminando unos pasos, alejándose del lugar, siendo seguido por Darién, una vez más aislados, Akimoto dice – Sr. Chiba, su esposa se encuentra mejor, ya está algo más conciente, los exámenes han salido bien, solo indican la gripe que la paciente tiene, pero me atrevería a aconsejarle que la Sra. Tsukino se entreviste con algún psicólogo, acá en urgencias no podemos prestar más ayuda a la que ya estamos otorgando.

- ¿Psicólogo? – pregunta extrañado, Darién.

- Si, creo que su deterioro físico se debe a algo más allá, puede ser desde stress a depresión, por eso le aconsejo que su esposa se haga ver lo más pronto posible, no quiero sonar alarmista ni nada por el estilo, es mejor prevenir que curar, usted debe pensar igual que yo – le dice el doctor, terminando de observar sus expedientes.

- Comprendo, dígame doctor, ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – pregunta Darién, manteniendo sus ansias.

- No se si sería lo más conveniente, creo que en un par de horas más podremos darle el alta, así que tranquilo – dice el doctor, intentando aplacar con sus palabras, el evidente nerviosismo del pelinegro.

- Bueno, entonces esperaremos – responde Darién, resignado y evidentemente molesto.

- Si ocurre alguna novedad, le informaré – responde el doctor, que al escuchar su nombre por altavoz, se va del lugar.

Darién vuelve hacia los demás con cierta desazón, les comenta a todos la poca información nueva que posee, perplejo ante la duda y queriendo indagar más allá, pero imposibilitado de poder concretarlo, Darién termina de contar lo que sabe y se va a sentar un poco distanciado de los que están presentes, la molestia lo lleva a tomar postura solitaria e intimidante, por lo cual todos los presentes han concordado en silencio, dejarlo solo por unos momentos, para que Darién pueda calmarse.

En ese tanto, Mina intenta cambiar el tema y le comenta a las chicas sobre su pasada exitosa audición, esto ameniza el ambiente de una forma grata, mientras conversan, Mina recuerda que fue hoy mismo cuando recibió la llamada para la segunda audición y le comenta a las demás.

- Chicas, ¡estoy tan nerviosa!, hoy me han dicho que debo presentarme mañana para la nueva audición, fueron pocas las chicas que pasaron a la siguiente etapa – dice Mina, con su característica explosividad para comunicar sus pensamientos.

- Felicitaciones Mina, has puesto mucho empeño – responde Amy, sintiéndose feliz por su amiga.

- Eso es verdad, te has ganado muy bien esta segunda audición – comenta Lita, también contenta, dándole golpecitos en el hombro a su amiga, sin querer, dañándola un poco, algo que se nota en las expresiones de Mina, entre risas y dolor.

- Gracias chicas, lo que me tiene algo preocupada, es que me han dicho que esta vez, los jueces pondrán extrema atención en todos los detalles… - dice Mina, sin mucha alegría, zafándose de paso, de las fuertes palmas de Lita, al correr su hombro hacia atrás con supuesta discreción.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – pregunta Rei, confundida.

- Es que quiero que todo salga bien, debo ser la chica más bella del lugar y ya entré en pánico, solo con comenzar a pensar en como iré vestida y maquillada – dice Mina, con evidente preocupación, contando los requisitos con sus dedos, levantándolos de a uno.

- Conocemos a cuatro mujeres que se preocupan mucho de su aspecto físico – dice Lita, dando la antesala a la respuesta.

- Es verdad, Karmesite y las demás son muy buenas en eso – agrega Rei, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Lita.

- ¡Tienen razón!, llamaré a Karmesite para ver si puede ayudarme – dice feliz Mina, ante una posibilidad de ayuda para este tema.

Mina se aleja del grupo y saca su teléfono móvil, busca entre sus contactos el número del hogar de las que fueron las hermanas de la persecución, cuando encuentra el número indicado, Mina marca este para comunicarse, sin embargo, pasados los segundos, no recibe ninguna respuesta, pero no será solo esta llamada la que haga a Mina cesar, así que vuelve a llamar, a ver si en una segunda oportunidad, alguien le contesta, pero al igual como pasó hace un rato, nadie le responde, así que Mina se ve obligada a desistir, yendo nuevamente hacia el grupo, una vez allí, les comenta:

- Nadie me ha contestado – dice Mina, con resignación, guardando su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su cartera.

- ¿Ninguna de ellas está en casa? – pregunta Lita, curiosa ante el dato.

- Si alguna hubiera estado, contestaría, ¿No crees? – pregunta Rei, sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, yo solo decía… - responde Lita, dándose cuenta de que su comentario ha estado demás.

- Probablemente estén trabajando – añade Amy, dándole una válida razón a Mina, para que quite esa cara de decepción.

- Si, tienes razón, más tarde llamaré – responde Mina, más satisfecha.

En ese minuto, Rei se percata de la llegada de Haruka y Michiru, va a su encuentro, se saludan y rápidamente Rei les comenta todo lo que saben, Haruka es quién escucha atentamente, mientras Michiru parece estar distraída, con claras muestras de que no se siente del todo bien, por esto, sin decir palabra alguna, Michiru va hacia una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca, se sienta y da un fuerte suspiro, en ese segundo, se da cuenta de que Darién está a dos sillas de distancia de ella, su mirada cruza la de el, así que Michiru decide saludarlo.

- Hola Darién, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta cortésmente, Michiru.

- Nervioso, preocupado… - responde entre muecas, Darién, cortantemente.

- Lo entiendo… pero ya todo pasará, tranquilízate – le dice Michiru, dándole una sonrisa gentil.

- Hasta que no vea a Serena, dudo que pueda hacerlo – responde Darién, manteniendo su postura cortante.

- No comas ansias, solo te hará más incómoda la espera – dice Michiru, tratando de darle ánimos de alguna forma, sin embargo, Darién solo la mira un par de segundos sin decir nada, Michiru no ha tomado mucha atención, más atención le da al insistente movimiento de su cartera, donde trae el talismán, al momento de que Darién pronunció el nombre de Serena, este comenzó a moverse, clara señal de que quiere ser observado por su dueña, la cual saca el talismán con prudencia, viendo en su reflejo lo que parece ser una piedra oscura, Michiru no la identifica de inmediatamente, pero a los pocos segundos, se da cuenta de que tiene un aspecto muy parecido al cristal del abismo, el cual fue utilizado por Sailor Dark Star Fighter, en el segundo que se percata de esto, el reflejo cambia y logra ver lo que parece un pequeño planeta oscuro, causando la alerta inmediata en Michiru, la cual se levanta con rapidez y va hacia Haruka para comentarle lo que vio. Haruka se encontraba hablando con Rei, la cual a la vez le comenta la extraña visión que al parecer Serena tuvo, en ese momento, Michiru interrumpe y pide a Haruka que salga con ella un momento, Rei se aleja y va hacia donde están los demás, ya solas Haruka y Michiru, la última le comenta lo que pudo observar a través de su talismán.

- Qué inoportuna has sido – dice Haruka, mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello aguamarina, reprochando su llegada.

- Cállate, ¿Quieres?, no he venido por que si, tuve una extraña visión en mi talismán, en el momento que Darién pronunció el nombre de Serena – responde Michiru con algo de prepotencia, justificando su intromisión.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta sorprendida, Haruka, dejando en segundo plano el hecho de que su conversación con Rei fuera interrumpida.

- Vi una especie de cristal oscuro, muy parecido al que usó Sailor Dark Star Fighter, después de esto, pude ver un pequeño planeta del mismo color – comenta Michiru, acomplejada ante las misteriosas señales.

- Esto es muy raro, hace unos momentos Rei me comentaba que cabeza de bombón reclamaba a Darién algo relacionado con el lado oscuro de la luna… ¿Y ahora esto? – pregunta muy extrañada, Haruka, sin dar relación válida ante un hecho y otro.

- Haruka… presiento que el mal volverá a manifestarse – dice tajantemente Michiru, mirando de manera cómplice a su compañera.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dice Haruka a baja voz, enroscando su puño, sintiendo como su sangre hierve al pensar que nuevamente, las cosas andarán mal.

- Deberemos investigar a la brevedad – dice Michiru, mostrando entre líneas el que deben retirarse de ahí., añadiendo - Sería prudente que las demás fueran con nosotras, quizás juntas podamos buscar más información.

- No hay para que, todos estamos en el mismo lugar, con la misma información, creo que quién será clave para decir algo, es solamente cabeza de bombón – responde Haruka, dando inválida la idea de Michiru.

- Tienes razón… - responde sumisa, Michiru, ante la clara verdad que le ha sido comentada.

- ¿Café? – pregunta Haruka, con intenciones de ir en búsqueda de un par de estos.

- Está bien, pero con… - dice Michiru, siendo interrumpida.

- Lo sé, poca azúcar, Michiru, vivo hace años contigo y aún no te convences de que se sobre tus gustos – comenta Haruka, sacando su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Nunca es malo recordar algo, ¿No crees? – responde Michiru, con coquetería.

- Tienes razón… Nunca olvides que eres una chica a la cual le encanta fastidiarme con pequeños detalles como este – dice Haruka, entre risas, sacando una despectiva mirada de Michiru, la cual ve como Haruka se aleja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Así, los minutos siguen su curso, Haruka y Michiru se sientan a tomar su café, a cierta distancia de Darién, el cual sigue solo, sin querer hablar, hasta que solo su suegra, Mamá Ikuko, se ha atrevido a hacerle compañía, la cual Darién acepta sin poner obstáculo alguno, Lita se encuentra unos pasos más allá con su novio Andrew, Mina, Rei y Amy conversan sobre distintos temas, entre ellos, especialmente la audición de Mina, ya que esta no deja de estar feliz por este triunfo que significa para sus esperanzas.

Ya ha pasado cerca de una hora, los ánimos se vuelven más tensos, Darién mira hacia un lado y otro mientras su suegra intenta darle ánimos, Haruka y Michiru se han acercado a las demás, pero anteriormente han decidido no comentar sobre lo que Michiru vio en su talismán, eso será una conversación para después, por otra parte, ya que los dos están a prudente distancia, Lita le pregunta a Andrew sobre sus declaraciones, el hecho de que sabia la identidad de ella y las demás, si bien Andrew cree que no es el mejor momento y lugar para hablar del tema, la necesidad de matar tiempo lo lleva a reconsiderar su postura silenciosa ante el tema, terminando por ceder y entregarse a las dudas que deberá responder.

- ¿Hace cuanto sabías la verdad, Andrew? – pregunta Lita, procurando ser discreta en su voz.

- La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo, desde que Luna iba al centro de juegos por las noches, más de alguna vez escuché extrañas conversaciones con alguien, al cual un día llamó "Artemis", después supe que este era el gato de Mina, no quise decir nada ya que me tomarían por loco, pero con el tiempo, muchas de las actitudes de ustedes me hicieron sospechar algunas cosas – declara Andrew, solo iniciando aún más dudas en su novia.

- ¿Qué actitudes? – sigue con la interrogación, Lita, queriendo indagar mucho más allá.

- Cuando la ciudad parecía más extraña, todos ustedes desaparecían por algunos días, después de que los problemas terminaban, volvían a aparecer, también la luna creciente que tienen en su frente Luna y Artemis me hicieron sospechar, pero debo confesarte que no estuve seguro, hasta que un día seguí a Darién después de la universidad, no lo hice con el fin espiarlo, sino que mucho rato después, recordé que debía preguntarle algo sobre la universidad, en ese momento Darién se metió a un callejón y cambió su vestuario por un traje oscuro, sombrero de copa y antifaz, no recuerdo específicamente cuando fue, pero estoy seguro de que el fue en ayuda de ustedes, una vez acabado el peligro y mientras yo mirada a escondidas, Serena fue la primera en quitar su transformación, ahí supe todo, todo calzaba perfectamente, ya no cabían dudas y supe que ustedes eran aquellos justicieros – responde Andrew, intentando resumir a grandes rasgos, todo lo ocurrido.

- Resultaste ser muy curioso, debiste haber huido si viste que algún peligro acechaba – comenta Lita, graciosamente sarcástica.

- Lo se, fue algo imprudente, pero no le he dicho a nadie sobre lo que se, en ese aspecto puedes estar tranquila – dice Andrew siguiendo la simpatía de su novia.

- Espero que así sea – responde Lita, moviendo su dedo índice, en alguna señal de alguna pseudo amenaza, siendo detenida por un reservado abrazo entregado por Andrew.

A metros, a pesar de que Amy y Mina intentan hablar sobre otros temas, Rei parece ser víctima de un letargo a ojos abiertos, su aspecto es lánguido, su conciencia divaga en cualquier dirección, sus latidos tienen un inusual ritmo, sinónimos claros para ella, de que algún mal presentimiento es atendido por sus poderes extrasensoriales, pero como es de costumbre, hasta que no sea ella misma quién pueda darle una base y fundamento real, guardará sus teorías para otro momento.

Por otra parte, el cual es dividido por varias paredes blancas, Serena está recostada en la camilla, carente de compañía humana, solos las máquinas que procuran estabilizar su cuerpo se encuentran allí, el sonido de estas, más las voces de los doctores y enfermeras a lo lejos son lo más audible del lugar, excepto en la mente de Serena, donde nuevamente, es víctima o quizás, "elegida", para seguir conociendo ciertos misterios ocultos hasta ahora.

Su mente dibuja por escenario el universo, ella vive en primera persona un viaje por los recovecos del sistema solar, pasa por cada planeta a una velocidad impresionante, hasta que llega a un lugar más oscuro, de donde las mismas estrellas han querido huir por seguridad, una fuerte aura maligna se puede sentir, amenaza latente e implacable, un pequeño planeta domina la visión de la princesa de la Luna, esta vez, ninguna voz está presente para explicarle algo, ninguna señal o pista, solo el silencio, la oscuridad y el miedo son las que se presentan ante Serena, la cual después de esto, despierta somnolienta y confundida, viéndose por primera vez en el lugar donde descansó después de su ataque de nervios, un tenue dolor en la mano la hace más conciente ante la realidad, con un poco de esfuerzo, Serena ve la aguja que ahí estaba, conectada al suero que se deja caer con lentitud, también otros aparatos conectados en ella, los cuales indican su ritmo cardiaco y otros datos que ella no entiende. Su boca está seca, sus ojos cansados luchan por mantenerse abiertos, el salón blanco gira levemente, mareándola de paso, justo en ese momento, el doctor a cargo llega a su lado, ya que la ve despierta, comienza a contarle lo ocurrido.

- Señora Tsukino, soy el Doctor Akimoto, he seguido su caso desde que llegó de la universidad, donde sufrió un ataque de pánico el cual la llevó a perder la conciencia, dígame por favor, ¿Cómo se siente? – pregunta el doctor, viendo el resultado de los monitoreos hacia ella, anotando los datos en la hoja de diagnóstico.

- Uhmmm... algo confundida y con náuseas – contesta con dificultad, Serena, sintiendo paulatinas arcadas que hacen empeorar su estado anímico.

- Entendible, debido a la dosis de medicamentos y el cuadro gripal que padece, sumado a lo ocurrido en su universidad, ¿Podría contarme por lo cual, usted cree, que esto ocurrió? – pregunta el Doctor Akimoto, poniendo suma atención en lo que su paciente pueda contarle.

- Una pesadilla horrible, doctor, más allá no se que podría decirle – responde Serena, ocultando lo que se mostró en su pesadilla, ya que claramente, sobrepasaría lo que el doctor pueda entender.

- Comprendo – dice el doctor, llegando con más certeza a la teoría del stress, añadiendo una nueva pregunta - ¿Sufre de estas pesadillas a menudo?

- Hace algún tiempo, pero es la primera vez que llego a este estado – confiesa Serena, con evidente tristeza en su voz.

- Bueno, le he dicho a su esposo, el cual se encuentra afuera esperándola, que lo más saludable para usted es consultar a algún psicólogo, para que pueda superar esta etapa – comenta el doctor, colgando su lapicera en el bolsillo de su bata.

- ¿El está aquí? – pregunta Serena, mostrándose contenta por esto.

- Si, está junto a varias personas más, entre ellas, su madre – responde el doctor, dándole una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo verlos? – pregunta Serena, mostrándose un poco más compuesta.

- Solo una persona y por poco tiempo, dígame cual – dice el doctor Akimoto.

- Mi esposo – contesta brevemente Serena, sin ocultar su felicidad.

- Está bien, pero no olvide, es solo por poco tiempo – dice el doctor, antes de ir en la búsqueda de Darién.

- Gracias – dice Serena, acomodándose en la camilla.

El doctor Akimoto cumple el deseo de Serena, va hasta la sala de espera y divisa a Darién, se acerca a el y le dice rápidamente que pase, Darién se levanta con energías y felicidad, ya que por fin podrá ver a su esposa, sigue las indicaciones que le da el doctor, recorre entre ágiles pasos los pasillos desconocidos del sector de pacientes, mira a la rápida las paredes en búsqueda de señales que le indiquen la dirección correcta, logra guiarse por estos y sigue su caminata para llegar hacia donde está su esposa, son pocos los segundos que separan a Darién de Serena, encontrándola finalmente en una de las secciones para pacientes de baja urgencia, allí, se encontraba su esposa, notablemente desganada, con pesar en su mirada perdida, llega hasta donde ella está, cruzan sus miradas, sin decirse palabra alguna, Darién se acerca emocionado, mirando también con algo de tristeza en el estado que su mujer se encuentra, sin embargo, por otra parte, Serena no ha demostrado alguna variación en su conducta, lo mira y espera sin mucha exaltación, hasta que llega a su lado.

- Serena, esperé por mucho volver a verte – dice Darién, acercándose finalmente hacia ella, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Serena, brindándole su cariño bajo este gesto.

- Lamento ocasionarte problemas, Darién, discúlpame por aquella bofetada que te di, se que no debí hacerlo, pero… - dice Serena, siendo interrumpida por su marido.

- No te preocupes, se que no estás muy bien ahora, pero tranquila, yo estoy contigo – responde Darién, queriendo pasar encima de aquel detalle, para no aferrarse a una acción que puedan provocarle una nueva discusión con ella, mientras ahora decide correr su mano de la nuca de Serena, para darle un tierno beso a cambio.

- Darién… - susurra Serena, dejándose encantar una vez más por las caricias de su esposo, volviendo a sentir su incondicional compañía y apoyo, logrando hacer sentir a su cansado corazón, algo de tranquilidad.

- Las chicas están fuera, tu madre también, estarán mucho más tranquilas una vez que te vean – comenta Darién, quién ahora continúa con las caricias sobre la cabeza de Serena.

- Por favor, dile a mi Mamá que estaré bien, en lo posible que se vaya, que no me espere, a las demás pídeles por favor que se queden, me urge hablar con todos ustedes y decirles lo que me ocurrió – pide Serena a Darién, con fuerza, mirándolo con convicción, sin dar mayor detalle del por que de esta petición.

- No creo que tu mamá acceda, seguramente querrá quedarse hasta verte – dice Darién, antes de prometer cumplir lo pedido por su esposa, deteniendo las caricias, para tomar mínima distancia de Serena.

- Inténtalo por favor – insiste Serena, sin indagar más allá, esquivando la mirada al segundo de terminar sus palabras.

- Está bien… - responde Darién, ingeniándoselas desde ya, para decirle eso a su suegra.

En ese minuto, una enfermera se acerca a la camilla donde está Serena y le pide a su visita abandonar el lugar, lo cual Darién hace inmediatamente, pero con problemas, ya que le gustaría poder estar más tiempo a su lado, aunque sepa que ella saldrá en minutos más, aún así, le cuesta abandonarla, pero lo hace, volviendo a la sala de espera, donde sus acompañantes esperan ansiosos las buenas nuevas que Darién pueda traer. El les explica que Serena ya estaba despierta, más tranquila, la noticia ha sido recibida con alegría y suspiros de alivio por parte de todos, ahora Darién le dice a Mamá Ikuko lo que su hija ha pedido, debaten un par de segundos las motivaciones que pudo tener Serena para pedir esto, pero Darién se restringe al decir que solo fue eso lo que ella pidió, después de pactar la promesa de que sea el quién la llame para decirle que Serena ha salido del hospital, Mamá Ikuko se marcha, mientras los demás deberán esperar algún tiempo más para poder salir acompañados de Serena.

Pasa cerca de una hora y media, se divisa el doctor Akimoto acompañado por Serena, la cual camina con lentitud y tranquilidad, entre los dos se da una conversación breve, Serena estrecha su mano con el y se despide, de inmediato se da cuenta de que los demás están esperándola, se acerca a paso débil pero seguro hacia ellos, la primera en ir a su encuentro es Rei, la cual una vez, después de abrazarla con espontaneidad, le dice:

- ¡Serena, eres una tonta!, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir a la universidad si estabas tan enferma? – dice la pelinegra, regañando a su amiga entre lágrimas.

- Lo siento Rei – responde Serena entre risas, añadiendo – lo que pasa es que mi profesor me pidió ir a la brevedad, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes – dice Serena, con simpatía, dándole consuelo a su amiga, la cual comienza a ocultar su emoción después de esto.

- Qué bueno verte Serena, estábamos muy preocupados por ti – le dice Michiru a pocos pasos de distancia, mirándola con dulzura.

- Gracias por estar aquí Michiru, Haruka, Andrew y todas y a todos – dice Serena, sintiéndose apoyada y querida al mirar a todas las personas que esperaban su mejoría, pero mirando especialmente a Darién, el cual la divisa con algo de temor, pero se acerca a ella a pesar de esto, esperando que su cercanía no le moleste a Serena, ya que se encuentra en esta extraña especie de repudio físico hacia el.

- ¿Puedes caminar bien? – pregunta Darién, acercándose a Serena para ayudarla, sin embargo, esta se sacude al sentir la mano de su marido, diciendo después – No te preocupes Darién, puedo caminar sola, gracias – dice cortantemente pero cariñosa, Serena, causando extrañeza en todos, especialmente en Rei, que después de ver esto, su mal presentimiento aumenta por algún motivo.

- ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a tu casa? – pregunta Haruka, cortésmente, buscando entre tanto, las llaves de su convertible.

- En realidad, me gustaría conversar con todos, ¿Podemos ir al templo Hikawa? – responde Serena, preguntándole también a Rei esto, siendo aún acompañada por Darién, pero no siento tocada por este.

- Si, claro, no hay problema – responde la pelinegra entre confusión, pero accediendo ante la petición de la rubia.

Después de esto, Lita, Amy, Mina y Rei van caminando junto a Serena, Darién se une a Andrew, Haruka y Michiru, pero es Andrew quién se percata de cierta tristeza que Darién traía consigo, diciéndole sin explicación:

- Serena aún está cansada, no te preocupes Darién, después volverá a ser la misma de siempre – Comenta Andrew, susurrando, intentando darle algún consuelo a su amigo.

- Eso espero – susurra también Darién, respondiéndole a Andrew, el cual aprovecha de despedirse en la entrada del hospital, ya que asume que la reunión que se llevará a cabo tiene que ver con algún posible enemigo y por ende, su presencia no es necesaria, se despide de Serena y le desea ánimos y fuerza, también se despide de los demás, terminando con Lita, prometiendo un pronto encuentro para ambos, después de que las cosas anden más tranquilas.

Al rato después, todos se dirigen hasta el templo Hikawa, una vez ahí, Serena entra con propiedad a la habitación de Rei, espera que los demás se acomoden, terminado esto, Serena dice:

- Chicos, quería conversar con ustedes, en realidad, revelarles el sueño extraño que tuve en la universidad – inicia Serena, captando la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales toman postura silenciosa de inmediato.

- Te escuchamos – dice Haruka a nombre de todos.

- Una voz, una mujer, relataba ante mi lo que ocultaba el lado oscuro de la luna, sentenció el fin de una era, que era lo que ella había elegido para mi – confiesa Serena, comenzando con la incertidumbre en el corazón de todos, comenzando a contar su pesadilla con el máximo detalle posible.

- ¿Lado oscuro de la Luna? – pregunta Mina, extrañada, mirando de reojo a los demás.

- Si, no he entendido muy bien todo lo que ocurre, la verdad, no entiendo nada – dice Serena, cabizbaja, arrodillándose en el piso, mientras apoya sus palmas en las rodillas.

- ¿Se tratará de un nuevo enemigo? – pregunta Amy, asustada, recorriendo con la mano su cara, apretando su nariz por un momento y siguiendo el camino hacia su frente, quitando la fría gota de sudor que se ha asomado.

- Es lo más probable – dice una voz a lo lejos, se trata de Setsuna, la cual ha hecho su aparición sin que nadie lo pensara, a su lado está Hotaru, la cual ya traía mal augurio en su expresión facial.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta extrañada, Haruka, sorprendida por la presencia de ambas ahí.

- Los estábamos esperando – dice fuertemente, Hotaru, severamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta ansiosa, Lita, sintiendo que la aparición de ellas dos estaba muy lejos de ser una simple casualidad.

- Hotaru ha tenido una potente visión, me gustaría que la escucharan – dice Setsuna, entrando a la habitación de Rei, Hotaru sin embargo, se queda en la puerta, siendo el nuevo punto de atención en el grupo.

- La destrucción se hace un desenlace, si la joven cabellos de oro logra sucumbir ante el mal que siempre ha resguardado su destino, el fin de esta era tendrá lugar en el hoy, fuerzas que nacen desde un mismo resplandor se enfrentarán y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer – recita Hotaru, haciendo que el temor cale profundo en el corazón de todos quienes escuchan la sentencia de sus metafóricas palabras.

Después de esto, Michiru se siente apta para revelar la visión que tuvo en el talismán, Setsuna une las pistas mentalmente, los demás también, pero el silencio los domina, hasta que Serena recuerda:

"_Nada ocurre por azar, la posición de las estrellas lo dicen, todo tiene un inicio y un final, muchas cosas han pasado sin explicación alguna, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez el por qué?, tus lágrimas lo han sabido lamentar, pero tu corazón no ha sabido entender bien el por que de todo… ¿Sabes lo que oculta el lado oscuro de la Luna?... Sailor Moon…"_

- Veamos… - dice Darién, intentando también unir todas las pistas, añadiendo – "Todo tiene un inicio y un final". – revelando su confusión por la muestra de sus manos, frotando su cabeza.

- "Lado oscuro de la luna"… una voz que jamás había escuchado antes - sigue Serena, con temor, mirando de reojo a Darién.

- Un cristal oscuro y un planeta del mismo color – añade Michiru, cautamente, con cómplice mirada a Haruka, quién ya sabía este dato.

- Si soy inoportuna lo siento, pero… Karmesite y sus hermanas no se encuentran en casa… es sospechoso, ¿No creen? - dice Mina, temerosamente, por miedo a decir algo sin sentido y justamente, son Rei y Lita quienes la miran con cara de "qué demonios dijiste"

- Luna me habló de una extraña luz que vio en el lugar donde peleamos con Sailor Dark Star Fighter, la cual después se perdió, en dirección hacia el cielo – añade esta información, Serena, levantando su tono de voz.

- ¡Esperen! – dice Darién, recordando una información entregada hace mucho tiempo, su memoria lo lleva a viajar hasta el momento en el cual, el y las demás, fueron hasta Tokio de Cristal, donde el Rey Endymion les cuenta lo que ocurrió, así Darién comienza a recordar con detalles, todo lo mencionado aquella vez:

"_Algo terrible ocurrió a la tierra de su época, la tierra se congeló y se sumergió en un profundo sueño, ese sueño duró muchos, muchos siglos… pero en el siglo 30, la Neo Reina Serena logró despertarlo usando el cristal de plata y subió al trono, llevando a la tierra a una gran prosperidad desde Tokio de Cristal, no obstante, aún existía el mal y quiso conquistar nuestro pacífico mundo, tras una larga lucha logramos vencerlos. Para escapar de la purificación del cristal de plata desaparecieron en el espacio, así, Tokio de Cristal tuvo una época de oro, hasta que en Némesis…_

_- ¿Quién es Némesis? – preguntó Sailor Jupiter._

_- Es el onceavo planeta del sistema solar – respondió el Rey Endymion._

_- ¿Onceavo planeta? – preguntó Sailor Moon._

_- Si, el onceavo planeta es un misterioso planeta oscuro, que permanecía oculto gracias a su órbita, está rodeado de maldad – dijo el Rey Endymion._

_- ¿Un planeta oscuro? – Volvió a preguntar, Sailor Moon._

_- Pero logramos descubrirlo por su poderosa energía maligna – añadió el Rey Endymion._

_- ¿Y ese es el lugar de nuestro enemigo? – preguntó Artemis._

_- Así es, de alguna forma extraña, ellos obtuvieron sus poderes poco a poco durante su exilio, son la familia de la Luna de las tinieblas, Black Moon."_

- Tienes razón Darién, eso fue lo que nos dijo el Rey Endymion – comenta Serena, sin saber muy bien de hecho, el por que sumó este comentario, pero poco después, ella también recuerda, lo que puede ser la pieza clave:

"_¿Crees que tu y los tuyos son los únicos con poderes más allá de lo que la lógica podría contar?, dime Princesa Serena, ¿Nunca has imaginado un mundo lleno de dolor? Si bien has pasado una vida entera protegiendo a tu planeta de ese destino, yo se lo que este es, he sido exiliada para vivir en un mundo donde solo las tinieblas son mi compañía, donde bebo tristeza y me alimento de dolor, yo soy tu sombra, soy la parte que quedó oculta ante tu presencia, soy tu miedo y agonía, soy el inicio y el fin y sentencio el término de esta macabra escena, los milenios pasados han sido insuficientes para saciar mi rencor y es ahora, cuando cobraré venganza."_

- El mismo Rey Endymion dijo: "_Así es, de alguna forma extraña, ellos obtuvieron sus poderes poco a poco durante su exilio, son la familia de la Luna de las tinieblas, Black Moon." - _¿Entienden?, "De alguna manera extraña, obtuvieron sus poderes" – añade Darién, resolviendo un poco más la duda, pero en realidad, añadiendo más.

- "Soy tu miedo y agonía, soy el inicio y el fin" – añade Serena, comenzando a entender un poco más a pesar de lo confuso.

- "Los milenios pasados han sido insuficientes para saciar mi rencor y es ahora, cuando cobraré venganza" – dice Amy, citando las palabras que escuchó Serena en su sueño, entendiendo por esto, que el ataque a Tokio de Cristal del futuro, no fue suficiente para dejar vengada a esta extraña mujer que se refugia entre las sombras de la Luna.

- Familia de las tinieblas, Black Moon, es decir… Luna oscura… - añade Mina, también sospechando la ausencia de Karmesite y sus hermanas, sumando este hecho a las sospechas que todos comienzan a formar.

- Lado oscuro de la Luna… inicio y el fin… familia de las tinieblas, poder oscuro… todo comienza a ser más claro – susurra Rei, sintiéndose más temerosa que nunca.

- Puede tratarse de… - dice Lita, entre pausas nerviosas.

- Tal vez nos estamos enfrentando a la fuerza causante de todo este mal – sentencia Setsuna.

- ¡Pero quién podría ser! – dice Serena en voz alta, volviendo a sufrir por sus nervios destrozados.

- No tengo idea – dice Setsuna, perpleja por no poder dar otra respuesta, agachando su mirada.

- Sin embargo, todo comienza a tener más sentido – dice Haruka, mirando la mesa que tiene delante de ella, con su mirada perdida.- Todo esto es tan raro… - dice Serena, sucumbiendo ante la pena.

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunta tristemente, Mina, sin saber ella la respuesta.

- No nos queda más que esperar, si el enemigo pretende volver, elegirá cierto momento, tarde o temprano, este se revelará ante nuestros ojos – dice Haruka, con certeza, intentando mostrar determinación y claridad ante lo que pueda ocurrir.

En eso, Serena, quién vuelve a perder un poco el brillo de sus ojos, solo señala con su dedo índice el espejo que había en la habitación de Rei, con espanto, su mano tiembla sin cesar, su corazón palpita con rapidez, varios escalofríos suben y bajan por su espalda, hasta que todos dirigen la mirada hacia el lugar indicado por Serena, causando el pánico colectivo, al ver como una silueta femenina parece haber gozado la reunión de este grupo, al mostrarse sarcásticamente sonriente.

- Creí que demorarían más en unir las piezas… - dice una mujer, la voz es quién ha retorcido los sueños de Serena, es ahora cuando por fin ha revelando su imagen a través del espejo.

- ¡Quién eres tú! – reclama Darién, levantándose con prepotencia.

- Ya me cansó jugar, ven, Serena – dice la mujer, sin responder la pregunta de Darién. Una vez hecha su declaración, todos miran con horror como Serena se acerca a este espejo con férrea decisión, a pesar de que Rei intenta detenerla, Serena sigue su camino y queda frente a frente a esta imagen, la cual entre las sombras de su silueta, levanta su mano y parece tocar la frente de la rubia, después de esto, Serena cae al piso cansada, quedando arrodillada, después de esto, todos se levantan rápidamente para ir en su ayuda, pero solo una maniobra de la extraña mujer en el espejo, crea un fuerte campo de energía, el cual les impide acercarse a Serena.

- Endymion, soberano de la tierra, Sailor scouts del sistema solar interior y exterior, me presentaré ante ustedes, creo que se han ganado el derecho de saberlo – dice aquella silueta, por fin revelándose con claridad, una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia suelta, ojos color violeta y piel clara, muy parecida a Serena, dejar ver parte de una historia desconocida, mientras Serena sigue hipnotizada ante ella, sin moverse un solo centímetro, comienza con su relato, desvaneciendo su silueta, para dar paso a lo que será una historia representada en el reflejo del espejo, como si fuese una épica película, digna de ver solo por los ahí presentes:

Mi nombre es Génesis, primera reina del milenio de plata, por mucho tiempo, más del que ustedes puedan imaginar, fui la soberana de este, cuando no existía el peligro y ningún poder oscuro había nacido para amenazarnos, sin embargo, un día quise que mi imperio se extendiera hacia todo el sistema solar, queriendo llevar la luz de mi reino, por mucho más allá de solo ser un imperio que miraba desde lo alto al planeta tierra, el cual nos había creado, pero sin dudas, nosotros vencíamos a este planeta en muchos aspectos, adquirimos el don de la longevidad, la belleza y el poder, superábamos por mucho a cualquier vida existente, sin duda, éramos los únicos seres con derecho a vivir en el universo debido a nuestra perfección, quería que el poder de mis dominios fuera el único existente en el cosmos, cuando quise esto, una fuerte rebelión fue causada por los habitantes de la Luna, desobedeciendo mis órdenes, llenándose de odio hacia mi, ya que pensaron que el poder me había consumido y solo traería desgracia a nuestro mundo y fue cuando entonces, mi propia hija, la cual tenía quince años de edad, Serenity, me arrebató el cristal de plata, diciendo que había perdido la cordura y no podía hacer lo que mi voluntad imploraba, en ese momento, Serenity se volvió muy fuerte, los habitantes de nuestro mundo pedían que yo abandonara el trono y fuera eliminada, en ese entonces, mi hija ya contaba con el dominio de nuestra piedra sagrada, peleó con su conciencia, si seguía lo que nuestro pueblo exigía o me devolvía el cristal de plata para que yo siguiera siendo la soberana de nuestro mundo y tarde o temprano, cumpliera con mis ambiciones, entonces, Serenity buscó alguna forma de balance, sin ser capaz de eliminarme pero tampoco capaz de no darle paz a nuestro pueblo, me exilió a vivir en el lado oscuro de la Luna, donde jamás volvería a ver el asqueroso y débil planeta tierra, así, Serenity asumió el trono de nuestro imperio, también la familia real de la tierra le dio su apoyo, prometiéndose mutuamente, la paz entre ambos reinos, sin embargo, la familia real de la tierra temía por la clase de linaje que corría por las venas de mi hija, por lo cual acordaron ser dos imperios independientes del otro, donde cualquier relación entre los habitantes de la luna y la tierra estuviese prohibida, Serenity aceptó, veló por el bien de lo que fue nuestro mundo y llevó al milenio de plata a una era libre de todo mal, donde todos vivían felices.

Ella fue creciendo, se casó con uno de los hombres más fuertes de la Luna, el cual era el general de las defensas del imperio, tuvieron a su única hija, Serena, la cual estaría destinada a ser una guerrera y también una princesa, cuando ella cumplió cuatro años de edad, su padre murió, dejando a Serenity sola a cargo de la crianza de la pequeña, esmerándose en hacer de ella una real dama, la cual tuviera un poder inigualable, ya que la nobleza de su sangre debía ser honrada, al ser heredera del trono del milenio de plata y también la hija de un poderoso guerrero.

- Ustedes, ¿No quieren saber el por que de su existencia? – pregunta la reina Génesis, volviendo a aparecer, apuntando a cada una de las sailors scouts, sin recibir respuesta de ninguna, aún así, Génesis sigue con el relato, volviendo a mostrar las imágenes de lo que es un pasado desconocido.

Con el tiempo, Serenity comenzó a sospechar que el milenio de plata no podría vivir tanto tiempo en paz, creyó que el sistema solar sería invadido por algún poder fuera de esta área y por sobretodo, temía que algo le ocurriera a ella y Serena quedara en la más profunda soledad, fue cuando se crearon a las sailors del sistema solar exterior, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut, siendo enviadas a sus respectivos planetas, para que protegieran desde las lejanías al milenio de plata y al planeta tierra, después, junto al nacimiento de Serena, nacieron las sailors del sistema solar interior, Mercury, Venus, Mars y Jupiter, ellas podrían vivir en el milenio de plata, sin necesidad de ir a sus planetas guardianes, una vez así, Serenity creyó que todo andaría bien, ya que así cada planeta contaría con una guerrera guardiana y también podrían cuidar de su hija ante cualquier cosa, así, la infancia de ellas estuvo marcada por la felicidad, siendo grandes amigas, las cuales se protegían unas a otras, creciendo cada vez más, forjando la excelencia de su nacimiento.

Por otra parte, los años pasaron lentamente en la oscuridad de mi nueva morada, fui capaz de modificar mis poderes para vengarme de lo que mi propia hija me había hecho, todos ustedes creen que los poderes que poseen son otorgados por las reliquias sagradas, pero están equivocados, el poder que fluye en nosotros va en nuestra sangre y los cristales sagrados son solo una materialización de estos, por eso, Serenity me quitó el cristal de plata, ya que podía llegar a corromperlo, lo que ella jamás pensó, es que yo tendría otras formas de poder hacer que mi poder se hiciera sentir, en realidad, ni siquiera yo supe que podría hacerlo hasta ese entonces…

Ahora bien… Endymion, escucha con atención mis palabras, nunca pude agradecer lo que Serena y tú hicieron por mi – comenta aún sonriente, la malvada Reina Génesis, la cual vuelve a mostrarse con seguridad, lazando esta ácida frase hacia sus espectadores.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Darién, totalmente confundido después de esta declaración.

- La desobediencia de ustedes rompió la promesa hecha entre la tierra y la Luna, Serena y tú se enamoraron perdidamente, lo cual estaba absolutamente prohibido, fue entonces cuando supe como podría vengarme de lo que Serenity y los mal agradecidos habitantes de la Luna me habían hecho, revelé este romance a una inocente jovencita del planeta tierra, la cual estaba totalmente enamorada del heredero a la soberanía de este planeta, pero no se sentía merecedora del amor del apuesto hombre, hijo de reyes, ya que no tenía poder alguno que la hiciera especial, su nombre era Beryl, una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego, la cual lloraba noche tras noche por no poder tenerte a su lado, mediante sus sueños, fui haciéndome presente en su vida, hasta que le di poderes a cambio de que destruyera a la causante de que ella no te pudiera tener a su lado, es decir, su misión era acabar con la princesa Serena, para ayudarla, le di las ideas para corromper a tus guardianes…

- ¿Guardianes? – Pregunta Darién, con mucha duda y desconcierto.

- Si, los generales del planeta tierra, Jedite, Neflyte, Zoycite y Malachite, ¿No lo sabías?, el cuidar de ti, para ellos era su mayor misión… veo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Endymion – dice venenosamente sonriente, la reina Génesis.

El silencio dominante en la habitación de Rei no termina, esta cantidad de revelaciones son sin duda, una sorpresa y temor para todos los presentes, ahora en especial Darién, quién escucha con pavor lo que la mujer sigue contando:

- Después de eso, ustedes ya conocen la historia, Beryl destruyó el milenio de plata bajo el poder del negaverso, sentí que mi venganza había sido efectuada, pero jamás creí que Serenity iba a ser capaz de sacrificar su vida por darle a todos ustedes, una segunda oportunidad para vivir, mis planes fracasaron, tuve que esperar vuestras reencarnaciones para ver que podía ocurrir, ya que con esfuerzo, pude hacer que el negaverso volviera a presentarse en sus vidas en la tierra, fue cuando Serena despertó como Sailor Moon y así, todos ustedes como guerreros. Pero aún así, aunque Serenity hubiera sacrificado su vida, el cristal de plata también le otorgó un regalo, este era el poder necesario para continuar existiendo, aunque fuese de una forma etérea, con esto, la prisión que creó para mí en el exilio del lado oscuro de la luna, se mantuvo por mucho tiempo más.

Después, Beryl ya no contaba con tanto poder como antes, ya que debió volver a corromper a los generales del planeta tierra y así, borrar todo recuerdo de sus verdaderas razones de existencia, por lo cual se vio obligada a buscar energía por otros medios, sin embargo, nuevamente fue derrotada, ahora en manos de la princesa Serena, pudiendo acabar para siempre con ella, no puedo negar que me sorprendió el poder de esta jovencita, está por mucho más allá de lo que me hubiera imaginado – dice la oscura reina Génesis, sacando su mano del espejo, pudiendo acariciar con ironía a Serena, la cual aún permanecía hipnotizada e inconciente mientras se relata todo esto.

- ¡Deja a Serena! – reclama Darién, intentando lanzarse sobre ella, pero nuevamente, fue detenido por aquel campo de energía creado por la reina Génesis.

- No sacas nada con acercarte, solo cuando me vaya de aquí, quizás podrás volver a tocar a tu amada esposa – responde entre risas, la reina génesis, añadiendo – Veamos… que más puedo decirles para seguir viendo como sus caras se retuercen de agonía…

- ¡Ya basta!, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – reclama Haruka, impetuosa como siempre, golpeando con su puño la mesa, con voz seca y demandante.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero?, muy simple… quiero acabar con este maldito lugar, quiero poder saciar mi sed de venganza, especialmente con el soberano heredero del planeta tierra, en ti Endymion, recae todo mi odio, por tu estirpe, ¡Ustedes jamás fueron merecedores de mezclarse nuestro imperio! – responde entre tenebrosos gritos, la reina Génesis, logrando hacer tiritar todo lo que había en la habitación de Rei, añadiendo – Bueno, ya que han sido tan buenos y han escuchado todas mis palabras, les diré otra verdad… escuché perfectamente como intentaban darle explicación a varios acontecimientos que parecen no tener razón de ser… especialmente tu buena observación, Endymion – dice la reina Génesis, simulando tono de respeto.

- ¡Dilo ya! – reclama Darién, furioso, mirándola a ella y posteriormente a Serena, de la cual se encuentra separado por esta extraña energía que crea una fuerte barrera entre ellos.

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que disfrutaré más el ver sus caras de agonía cuando sepan lo que deberán afrontar pronto… muy pronto – sentencia la reina Génesis, vanagloriándose por el estado de incertidumbre en el cual ha sumergido a todos.

Esta declaración ha concretado el terror existente en los corazones de quienes escuchan todo esto, recién comienzan a darse cuenta de que probablemente ha llegado la hora de enfrentarse a un nuevo mal.

- ¿Ya con solo esto quedaron temerosos de lo que pueda ocurrir?, como se nota que ustedes sin Serena, no son nadie, cosa obvia después de todo, ya que ella es una preciosa heredera del poder de la luna – dice la reina Génesis, al ver la expresión de todos, añadiendo – No crean que a ella podría hacerle daño sin algún motivo, solo mírenla, sus hermosos ojos azules, su larga cabellera rubia, la perfección de su rostro, díganme si no es una hermosa criatura, nacida por supuesto, por el poder de la Luna, pero aunque así sea, si ella intenta detener mi venganza, tendré que matarla – dice la reina génesis, mientras sigue acariciando a la aletargada, Serena.

- Vamos, termina con todo esto, ¡Dinos ahora tus verdaderos planes! – reclama Rei, quién se ha puesto a llorar sin consuelo alguno, mostrando una faceta más sensible, al ver a Serena tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, sin poder ayudarla.

- Impediré que Endymion hacienda como Rey de Tokio de cristal junto a Serena, bajo todos los medios posibles intentaré hacer que ella sea la emperatriz de una nueva era en la Luna, el inepto de Seiya no pudo evitar la unión matrimonial de Endymion y Serena, a pesar de que uno de mis mayores poderes, se hizo presente en el – revela con molestia, la reina Génesis, en ese minuto, Darién recuerda algo que lo deja inmóvil y boquiabierto:

_Cuando Serena y yo estábamos en la Luna, después de que yo pudiera absorber el poder del Caos en mi espada, ambos logramos transferir este poder a una antigua estatua que ahí había, una vez que lo logró, la Reina Serenity dijo:_

_- Endymion, Serena, solo con el poder de su amor, el mal pudo ser contenido en esta milenaria figura, la única forma de que esto pudiera suceder, es que dos grandes fuerzas se unieran para este fin, ahora, mi deber será custodiar esta reliquia por el tiempo que sea necesario._

_- ¡Reina Serenity! – gritó feliz Serena._

_- Lo han hecho muy bien – comentó la Reina, totalmente complacida, al ver que la paz ha vuelto._

_- Reina Serenity, gracias – dije, mirándola con admiración._

_- Ahora Serena, para que el mal no vuelva a amenazar la tierra, deberé cumplir mi última misión – comentó la Reina._

_- ¿Ultima misión? – preguntó con algo de congoja, Serena._

_- Si, esta estatua, en realidad me representa a mí, yo en alguna oportunidad, fui derrotada por el Caos, como una medida de seguridad cree esta imagen, para que cuando este mal volviera, yo pudiera completar mi ciclo como soberana del milenio de plata, verás, ahora que ustedes han completado esta importante misión, la cual para mi fue imposible, yo daré vida a esta reliquia, introduciéndome en ella para siempre, para así, asegurar la paz del universo entero, la forma en la cual quedaré como un vestigio de lo ocurrido, será esta imponente estatua, la cual custodiará por años la paz que ahora podremos vivir._

- El Caos… La Reina Serenity dijo que anteriormente no había podido vencerlo… - dice entre pausas nerviosas, Darién, mirando después de esto, la reacción que tendría la reina Génesis.

- Nuevamente me impresiona tu memoria, Endymion, efectivamente, Serenity no pudo ganarle al poder que fue creado por su propia madre y necesitó de su hija, esposo y un poco de suerte para que así ocurriera, como la joven princesa fue muy bien criada y entrenada, Serenity supo que Serena podría hacerlo y en este caso, junto con la ayuda del soberano de la tierra, por eso creó esa estatua, donde podría contener al Caos por la eternidad, vaya, mi hija era bastante visionaria, pues así tal cual su plan tenía pensado, es ella ahora quién tiene preso al Caos para siempre y no les voy a mentir, fue una sabia decisión, ya que ahora no puedo utilizar ese poder para cumplir mis deseos – revela la reina Génesis, sin despojarse de su tono altanero para comunicar sus ideas, manteniendo también el sarcasmo de su hablar.

- ¡Estás loca!, ¿Cómo puedes hacer tanto daño?, hacerle daño a tu hija y a todo tu mundo, eres una vil arpía, ¡No tienes perdón de nadie! – reclama Darién, más furioso que nunca.

- ¡Calla tu maldita boca! – responde agresivamente la reina Génesis, quién con solo un movimiento de sus dedos, lanza un poderoso ataque en contra de Darién, dejándolo muy herido. Poco después, añade - Creo que ya les he contado lo suficiente, si quieren saber más, tendrán que descubrirlo ofrendando vuestra sangre y dolor, aunque… hay otra salida.

- ¿De que salida hablas? ¡Dilo ahora! – dice Lita, con agresión nerviosa.

- Mi mayor anhelo actual es que Serena no sea la Reina de Tokio de Cristal, ya que se que ella llevaría al planeta tierra a una prosperidad inigualable, quiero acabar con la unión de un terrestre con lo que es el linaje lunar antes de que generen descendencia, si eso no ocurre en esta era, el futuro desaparecerá y así también, "la pequeña dama" y toda la familia real en la tierra… si no quieren que Endymion y Serena corran peligro antes de asumir como reyes de Tokio de Cristal, Serena debe marcharse conmigo en este mismo segundo, a mi lado ella tendrá una vida llena de poder, pero para que esto ocurra, tu, Endymion, deberás acabar tu relación con ella, haciendo que Serena rompa ese absurdo amor que los une, para que así vaya a mi lado con fuerza, sino quieres hacerlo, deberán enfrentar las consecuencias, esperaré el momento indicado y parte de mi poder siembre el terror en este planeta y todos caerán ante la gran monarca del milenio de plata, nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo – dice la reina Génesis, esperando la respuesta mientras toma a Serena con fuerza y la arrastra hasta lo más cercano al espejo posible.

- ¿Dejar a Serena?, ¡Nunca!, todos juntos combatiremos con cualquier poder maligno que intente acabar con nosotros – responde Darién lleno de convicción, siendo respaldado por los demás, al pararse detrás de el y mantener también postura firme.

- Está bien, has elegido la lenta agonía, ¡Te arrepentirás!, te lo aseguro, Endymion – dice la Reina Génesis, arrojando a Serena con fuerza muy lejos de ella, rompiendo el campo de energía que la custodiaba, así, Serena cae pesadamente a los pies de Darién, el se agacha y la toma en sus brazos, en ese momento, Darién puede darse cuenta de que los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de lágrimas, eso le da a pensar a Darién que ella pudo escuchar todo lo que su malvada familiar ha dicho, pero el poder de esta la dejó imposibilitada de movimiento y palabra, ya con ella en sus brazos, Darién puede sentirse más seguro, ahora dando una nueva mirada a aquel espejo, donde se reflejaba la furiosa silueta de la reina Génesis, la cual anunciaba en sus palabras:

- Cuando menos creas, de la forma que menos esperas, todo tu mundo terminará, destrozaré tu corazón Endymion, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, tu torpeza, al no dejar a Serena libre, solo ha firmado el inicio de tus penurias, créeme, ¡Nos volveremos a ver y nada podrá salvarlos! – amenaza la reina Génesis, desapareciendo de la imagen del espejo, después de esto, el espejo se hace trizas al explotar con fuerza, dejando a su paso una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lanza pequeños pedazos de vidrio hacia los presentes, los cuales con dificultad logran protegerse y salir ilesos.

- Esto es una pesadilla… una maldita pesadilla – dice Darién, mostrándose muy angustiado, mientras aferra a Serena hacia su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas que tiene, ella poco a poco parece recuperar la conciencia, cuando ya sus ojos recuperan el brillo, Darién deposita un tierno y sentido beso en los labios de su esposa, ella le corresponde y lo besa con ternura, interrumpiendo el beso con sus lamentos, al romper en llanto en los brazos de Darién, pudiendo hablar por fin, diciendo:

- Tal vez… nunca podamos ser felices, Darién. – dice Serena, abrazándose a su esposo.

Así, entre vidrios esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de la habitación de Rei, el temor sembrado por la Reina Génesis, la angustia y el miedo por saber que habrá una nueva batalla, el silencio retrata perfectamente los sentimientos que embargan a todos, Haruka permanece al lado de Michiru, Setsuna al lado de Hotaru, Lita, Mina, Rei y Amy están muy cerca unas de la otra, mirándose con miedo e incertidumbre y Serena junto con Darién, solo se mantienen abrazados, absorbiendo de a poco todo lo ocurrido, confusos y temerosos, ante lo que promete solo ser el inicio de muchos problemas.


	9. ¿Caminos distintos?

**Hola a todos ^^ nuevamente aquí haciendo entrega de un nuevo capítulo, como ya saben, paso a explicar un poco de lo que este trata.**

**Como prometí en un principio, veríamos una faceta más personal de los personajes, ya aquí desciende un poquito el asunto del enemigo, eso quedará para después, no podría asegurar en cual capítulo vuelva a exponer algo sobre esto pero si será dentro de unos pocos, ya a medida del paso de los caps. Iremos uniendo ciertas cosas, ya verán =)**

**Bueno, hace tiempo que no hacía un monólogo y he incluido uno en este cap, se encuentra al final, espero que les guste n_n**

**Dentro de poco también se viene el asunto del Sr. Urogataya, ¡No crean que lo he olvidado!, jejeje**

**Les comento también que para el próximo capítulo se viene el primer lemmon de este fic, detalles sobre eso, cuando corresponda, jajaja**

**Lo único que pido desde ya, por favor… No me odien! U.u**

**smfanatic****: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra poder haberte hecho imaginar la escena del espejo, era justamente lo que quería lograr, el resto, de hacer coincidir mis ideas con lo que realmente pasó en SM me costó un poquito, más de alguna neurona murió en el intento xD pero valió la pena, jajaja y gracias por preocuparte de mis manitos u.u están un poquito mejor, pero a ratos un tendoncito me hace pasar rabias ¬¬ en fin, espero seguir leyéndote amix, besos por montones!**

**LITA JAPON****: Hola nena! Que alegría leerte ^^ me dio risa que dijeras "así podrás consentirnos más cuando escribas" jajaja xD por cierto, estoy en deuda contigo, tengo que leer tu fic, de verdad que lo haré! T_T pero el tiempo poco me alcanza, pero de verdad si que si seguiré la lectura, besitos linda! Cuidate muxo ^^**

**JanellaBround****: Si, la verdad es que es bastante molesto el dolor de los tendones, pero bueno, pasará… (Espero), gracias por tu review y espero seguir leyéndote más seguido, claro, dentro de las posibilidades, besotes!**

**Lexie: Hola nena! Gracias por decir que valió la pena la espera (snif) que bueno que también hayas podido transportarte a la escena del espejo, como decía anteriormente, era justamente lo que quería lograr, bueno, la actualización la hago tan pronto como puedo, mis manitos reclaman, pero me estoy cuidando, xoxo! Cuidate muchísimo!**

**paolac78****: Hola!, bueno, he aquí la actualización, espero que la disfrutes como el resto de los capítulos y poder contar con tus reviews, abrazos!**

**Princess Mko****: Muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras, de verdad, me dan las energías para seguir intentando sorprenderlas capítulo tras capítulo, la verdad, este no es tan intenso como los demás (hay que bajar las revoluciones xD jejeje) me alegra eso si que hayas disfrutado mucho este y también hayas podido visualizar la escena del espejo y sentir lo que sentí yo al escribirlo (también me daba miedito xD jajaj), besos nena! Nos estamos leyendo!**

**MartithaJimenez****: Amix, siento que el fic te esté indicando la separación de D/S, pero bueno, ve que va pasando más allá, vale? Bueno, como explicaba arriba, los capítulos los entrego tan pronto cuanto mis manos lo permitan, ah, y eso que no entiendes, tranquila, lo entenderás después, pero como plus en mis historias debes recordar ciertos detalles por que los voy uniendo en los demás capítulos =) por cierto, es a ti a quién ofrecía mis disculpas y petición de "no me odien", todo lo que sube debe bajar en algún momento, no?, pero que mejor que ver como los milagros ocurren =) te dejo estas palabras por ahora esperando que no te pierdas del fic, besotes y gracias por el review!**

**Srnkiki: Exacto srnkiki, era ahí el asunto, bueno mi'ja, puede saber más o menos para donde va la micro, pero recuerde que mis historias son como el Transantiago xD podemos terminar en cualquier paradero y tomaremos otra micro, que dará vueltas por otras partes para llegar después al mismo destino (que rebuscada mi metáfora, la embarré, por cierto, que gusto poder ocupar modismos contigo xD) por algo es mi namber wan, jajaja, gracias por haberme dado la recomendación, de verdad, aparte ya estoy leyendo ese fic y la verdad es bastante bueno, eso si, revelarte esto quizás te hará creer que algunas ideas para los siguientes caps las saqué de ahí _ pero no! Hay cosas que vendrán en los próximos capítulos que se asemejan a la idea de SalyLuna (Me había equivocado de persona xD), créeme, bueno?, jijiji, no me gusta plagiar xD abrazos estimada! Cuidese montones.**

**Princess Moon: Siiii… muy dolorosa la tendinitis, pero bueno, creí que teniendo apenas quince años no viviría estas cosas (ni yo me creí esa mentira, el carnet se me pegó en la frente de un momento a otro jajaja) besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**

**sailor mercuri o neptune****: hola linda, bueno, actualizo lo más pronto que puedo, discúlpame, pero lo haré a la rapidez que pueda, gracias por tu lindo review, besitos!**

**mayilu****: jejeje repito lo dicho, actualizo cuando puedo debido a este dolor de manos que no quiere irse… u.u en fin, si, giro inesperado y se vienen muxos más así que no te pierdas! Besos!**

**pame22****: Pame, querida, no he cumplido mi promesa, el otro día ojeé un poco el nuevo cap, algo de los hermanos Kou, cierto? Bueno, no pude seguir leyendo pero lo haré apenas pueda, sabes que cuentas con mi incondicional apoyo y lectura, solo que ahora no he podido, gracias por tu review en forma de mensaje interno xD la única forma en la cual puedes dejar dos reviews en un mismo capítulo es sacándote el login y posteando como anónima ^^ muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y si, me cuidaré de mis manitas, un gran abrazo para ti también linda! Cuidate mucho!**

**A ver… a ver… que más puedo decir antes de despedirme?, bueno… espero que logren entender el por que la baja de tensión de los siguientes capítulos, de verdad quiero cumplir con mi promesa y hacer de este fic uno más relajado en ciertas partes =) pero ya pronto pronto se vendrán nuevos giros (no más personajes eso si) y espero que sigan este camino conmigo, dejándome sus comentarios, ánimos y saludos, los cuales aprecio cada vez que los leo ^^**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**(Qué quede entre tú y yo, si, tú que me estás leyendo, el próximo cap. lo subiré entre dos o tres días más por que ya está terminado)**

**Un beso a todos y gracias infinitas! Nos leemos, sayo!**

* * *

Cristales rotos por doquier, un ambiente denso y vulnerable, agitación al respirar, conjunto a una incertidumbre errada, convertida en una sentencia implacable…

Darién sostiene a Serena entre sus brazos con la fuerza que nace de su amor, ella solo está tendida en su pecho sin decir palabra alguna, mientras las demás comienzan a levantarse y a sacudirse por la caída.

¿Qué hacer o decir después de esto?, nadie lo sabe, por ende, el paso de los autos son quienes parecen gruñir algún sonido perceptible, como si nada hubiera pasado, la vida allá afuera de las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Rei sigue su curso, testigos ciegos y mudos del mal que acechó hace unos segundos atrás son las personas que transitan por las cercanías del místico templo Hikawa.

Cómplices miradas son las que se dan todos, poco a poco comienzan a sacar voz y a preguntar en primera instancia, el estado en el cual se encuentran las demás, es Haruka la que inicia todo esto, tomando de la mano a Michiru para terminar de levantarla.

- ¿Te has lastimado? – pregunta Haruka, soltando la mano de su novia una vez que esta ya se encuentra de pie.

- Estoy bien, bueno, eso creo… - confiesa Michiru, mirando su mano derecha, percatándose de que un fino hilo de sangre escurría entre sus dedos.

- ¡Tú mano Michiru! – exclama Haruka con exageración, atenta como siempre ante cualquier cosa que le pueda suceder a la chica cabello aguamarina, por pequeña que esta sea. Roza la mano de esta con sus labios, succionando con precisión esta, para sacar lo que cree que es un pedazo de cristal enterrado en la zona que se encuentra más inflamada, dejándola posteriormente en el pañuelo que saca rápidamente de su bolsillo.

- ¿Sientes algo extraño en ese pedazo de cristal? – pregunta Michiru, observándolo junto a Haruka.

- No, no tiene nada extraño – responde con certeza, Haruka, guardando el pañuelo y mirando a su alrededor, en búsqueda de Setsuna y Hotaru, quienes se acercan a ella después de cruzar miradas.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunta temerosa, Mina, contemplando el pálido semblante de Serena, quién parece estar sumergida en un amargo sentimiento.

- Una vez más, tendremos que buscar más información – responde Setsuna, creyendo estar en lo correcto, pero es Rei quién después dice algo molesta:

- ¿Información?, ¿Necesitamos más?, ya aquella mujer nos ha dicho lo que necesitábamos, ahora solo nos queda esperar lo peor – añade Rei, notablemente pesimista, algo extraño debido a su carácter luchador, parece que esta vez, su fuerza comienza a flaquear.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Pregunta molesta, Amy al ver esta reacción de su amiga, añadiendo - ¡No podemos quedarnos con lo que solo esa mujer nos dijo, nada asegura que sea cierto!, ¿No creen chicas?

- No lo sé, a mi me sonó bastante convincente – responde Lita, dudando de que todo lo contado por la Reina Génesis pueda ser mentira.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Amy, nosotras deberemos buscar la forma de saber más, ¡Sea como sea! – comenta Mina, encontrando mucho más pertinente la postura de ella en vez de la conformista, haciendo relucir su status de líder de las sailor scouts del sistema solar interior.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer – dice a lo lejos, Hotaru, algo resentida por el golpe que se ha dado, debido a la fragilidad de su esbelto cuerpo.

- Deberemos estar alerta… recuerden la amenaza que hizo aquella malvada mujer – comenta Haruka, dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia Serena, la cual hasta ahora se ha mantenido al total margen de la conversación.

- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que esa mujer llamada Génesis dijo? – pregunta Darién basado en su duda, ya que todos pudieron observar el estado de inconciencia por parte de ella, mientras la que fuera reina del milenio de plata, decía.

- Fue… mucho más que eso, Darién – responde Serena, separándose un poco de el, quienes aún estaban arrodillados en el piso, añadiendo – en el momento en que tocó mi frente, pude sentir algo extraño, como si parte de mi cabeza se ampliara para recordar muchas cosas y sentir otras… me siento rara, Darién… quiero irme de aquí – dice Serena, levantándose entre la debilidad de sus piernas, al ser presas de algunos temblores involuntarios, sumado con los escalofríos que aún persisten, siendo seguida por su esposo, el cual se pone de pie casi a la par con ella, sin soltar su cintura, brindándole algo más de equilibrio.

- Discúlpennos, pero ya ven como está Serena, lo mejor será que nos vayamos – comenta brevemente y con fuerza, Darién, comenzando su caminata junto a Serena en dirección a la salida, deteniéndose un par de segundos, por lo que alguien quiere decirles.

- Darién… pon más atención que nunca en cualquier cosa que pase… - dice Haruka, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en una suerte de advertencia a tiempo.

- Claro – responde cortante el pelinegro, no dejándose intimidar por la inquisidora mirada de Haruka, la cual parecía llamarle la atención por algún motivo, se ha tomado el comentario a mal, por lo cual decide salir con Serena más rápido aún.

Ya alejados unos pasos, Serena camina con debilidad, se escucha como Mina ha ofrecido ayuda a Rei para ordenar el desastre que ha quedado en su habitación, también Setsuna quien pide que todos los presentes se queden, para poder conversar más allá lo ocurrido, pero nada hará que Darién detenga su paso, su mayor urgencia ahora es llevar a su mujer a un lugar seguro, donde pueda descansar del horroroso día que ha tenido. Poco más allá está su automóvil, abre la puerta del copiloto para que Serena pueda sentarse, incluso para esto Darién ha tenido que ayudarla, poniéndole en cinturón de seguridad y cerrando la puerta, yendo hacia el volante para ir camino al departamento de ambos. Una vez sentado, Darién ladea su cabeza hacia la derecha y mira a Serena, esta permanece callada y frotando su cabeza, como si quisiera despojarse de un gran dolor, por esto, Darién cree que lo más prudente será un viaje sin palabras, el motor comienza a sonar y con esto, Darién comienza a conducir hasta el lugar de destino.

Lo grisáceo que se mantiene el ambiente hace de este viaje uno con aspecto lánguido, el frío se mantiene y solo en unos pocos segundos comienzan a divisarse las primeras señales de que caerá nieve, Darién echa a andar el limpiabrisas para que su visión del camino sea correcta, lo bueno es que no son muchas las calles que deberá recorrer para al fin llegar a lo que el cree, será la tranquilidad de su esposa.

El imponente edificio donde viven por el momento se hace visible, Darién acelera un poco y llega, estaciona su vehículo y detiene el motor, aunque pensó que lo mejor sería no hablar, no aguanta las ganas de poder conversar a solas con Serena aunque sea en el oscuro estacionamiento.

- Serena… - dice el pelinegro, tomando la mano izquierda de su mujer, la cual al sentir el contacto de el, la agita hacia el lado contrario por inercia, quedando incluso ella sorprendida por esta reacción.

- Disculpa Darién, no se por que he hecho eso – argumenta Serena, queriendo sonar conciliadora, para que su esposo no se sienta mal por lo recién ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, es decir, hoy por la mañana todo parecía tan normal entre nosotros… desde que te vi en el laboratorio fotográfico rehúyes de cualquier contacto entre ambos a solas… no te entiendo, Serena, ¿He hecho algo que te enfadara? – pregunta molesto y a la vez triste, Darién, desconcertado por las esquivas reacciones de Serena.

- No, por supuesto que no – responde Serena mientras ladea su cabeza de un lado a otro, manteniendo la mirada en sus pies, añadiendo – Darién, sabes que a tu lado soy la mujer más feliz del mundo… solo que este día me ha hecho pedazos y no sé, estoy nerviosa, algo irritable… no sabes cuanto me duele ver como una y otra vez la paz que he querido construir a tu lado se ve amenazada… o sea, ¿No eran más sencillos otros tiempos? – pregunta Serena, mirando ahora a Darién, con sus ojos algo empañados por las rebeldes lágrimas que desean salir.

- Serena… no te dejes abatir de esa forma por lo que está pasando – pide tiernamente Darién, entristecido por el decaído mirar de su esposa, volviendo, en un segundo intento, a tomar la mano de ella.

- Lo se, puedes estar creyendo que aún soy una chica débil… - responde Serena, dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima que recorre su mejilla.

- ¡No!, ¡Sabes que no pienso así de ti!, Serena… me casé contigo por una razón… sino creyera que realmente eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido en mi vida, no lo hubiera hecho, mi princesita, no llores más… - comenta Darién, ahora acariciando las mejillas de Serena, la cual cierra sus ojos y refleja una suave sonrisa en sus labios, mientras mueve su cabeza para complementar la caricia de Darién, juntando después su mano con la de el, pudiendo sentirse un poco mejor después de tantos problemas.

- Gracias, Darién – son todas las palabras que dice Serena, pero no hacen falta ninguna más, ya que el resto de lo que aquellas podrían describir, se ve reflejado en la, por fin, en tranquila mirada

- ¿Subamos?, debes estar hambrienta – comenta Darién, apartando su mano satisfecho, ya que por fin ha podido ver sonreír a su esposa.

- La verdad es que no, de hecho creo que comer me haría mal ahora, aún no me siento del todo bien – dice Serena, iniciando la frase con risitas y terminando con seriedad.

- Bueno, entonces subiremos y te recostarás un rato, eso te hará bien – dice Darién, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad para después abrir la puerta y salir del auto, después dar la vuelta y ayudar a Serena para que también salga.

Así, los dos van en dirección al departamento, Serena ya no se muestra reacia ante la presencia y cercanía de Darién, así que va a su lado con tranquilidad. Una vez en la puerta, Darién saca las llaves y deja que pase primero Serena, ella lo hace, se descalza y deja su bolso tirado por ahí, se pone unas calzado correcto y va directamente hacia el sillón, ahí se percata de que ni Luna ni Artemis están, ve el desorden que quedó después de su rápida ida hacia la universidad, por segundos cree que en cualquier momento Darién gritará del espanto, ya que el siempre ha mantenido su departamento totalmente limpio, así que Serena se sienta en el sillón y espera el estallido de su esposo, el cual no ha llegado, ya que para el en este momento, cualquier cosa es más importante que el orden de la casa, por lo cual también, a los pocos segundos, el se adhiere al sillón y se sienta junto a su esposa, la cual no deja de mirarlo de manera extraña.

- ¿Qué pasa Serena? – pregunta Darién, al ver la curiosa mirada que le da la rubia.

- Emmm… este lugar es un desastre… creí que me regañarías – comenta Serena, haciendo chocar sus dedos índices contra el otro y estirando un poco sus labios.

- Bueno, tienes razón, este lugar es un real desastre… pero ya limpiaremos después – responde Darién después de darle una rápida observación a la totalidad del departamento.

- Bueno… iré a recostarme – comenta Serena, levantándose abruptamente del sillón, estirando sus brazos con pereza, dejando escapar un bostezo largo y profundo.

- Está bien, te dejaré sola para que descanses mejor, buscaré si me queda algún pendiente y volveré en horas más – dice Darién, levantándose también del sofá, agitando su bolsillo con la mano en ciega búsqueda de las llaves del auto, departamento, etc. Poco después, se va rápidamente en dirección a la puerta, pero es detenido por la urgente llamada de su esposa.

- ¡Darién! – grita Serena, sin más.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Darién, volteándose para verla.

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo? – pregunta tímidamente Serena, enchuecando uno de sus pies contra el piso y sus manos atadas entre si, tras su espalda.

- Claro que si, Serena – responde afirmativamente, Darién, acercándose rápidamente hacia Serena para abrazarla y despojarla de aquella postura tímida con la cual hizo su petición, Serena siente el calor de los brazos de Darién y lo abraza con fuerza, después toma una de sus manos y lo acerca hasta la cama, ahí, Serena se desviste y busca su pijama, Darién solo se ha sacado el calzado, pero su esposa le pide también ponerse el pijama para que puedan recostarse perdiendo la noción completa del tiempo, entre líneas, lo único que pidió Serena fue un día sin más responsabilidades, horarios o problemas, un merecido descanso para ambos, entre los brazos del otro.

Darién accede a lo pedido por Serena, busca su pantalón corto y la polera negra que suele ocupar como de costumbre, Serena en cambio se abriga un poco más, su estado gripal aún no parece ceder y sería un impertinente descuido si deja que lo frío del ambiente la haga empeorar.

Los dos ya se encuentran bajo las capas de la cama, ambos de espalda, Darién estira su brazo izquierdo y automáticamente Serena acomoda su cabeza sobre este, por acto colateral inmediato, Darién la atrae hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que Serena deje reposar su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de su marido, quedando muy cerca de el, inhalando el suave aroma que expele la piel del pelinegro, Serena respira profundamente y se deja envolver en su olor, cierra los ojos y exhala tranquilidad, seguido de una sonrisa. Darién también comparte el sentimiento, ladea su cabeza para dejar su mentón sobre los rubios cabellos de su esposa, se deja embrujar por el dulce aroma que estos tienen y da un suspiro, siempre que está de esta forma con Serena, su cuerpo y alma se relajan, como si ahora solo fueran ellos los únicos habitantes del mundo, no hay nada ni nadie que pudiera romper este simple pero mágico momento.

Darién necesita atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, por lo cual se pone de lado y en uno de los actos de más confianza e intimidad, Darién baja hasta quedar con su cabeza en el pecho de su mujer, ahora su mano derecha rodea la cintura de Serena y la empuja hacia el, Serena, aún con sus ojos cerrados, rodea el cuello de Darién, aprovechando de jugar suavemente con sus oscuros cabellos, haciendo que su marido se refugie como un niño pequeño en ella, escuchando los latidos de su corazón de una manera muy cercana.

No hacen faltas las palabras en esta ocasión, todo lo que ambos necesitan es esta dulce cercanía entre ambos, pero mientras Darién mantiene su mente en blanco, Serena ha comenzado a divagar en ciertos sueños e ilusiones que viajan por su mente, deja escapar uno de estos, rompiendo el silencio que caracterizaba el encuentro, para dar paso a una idea que Darién no esperaba.

- ¿Estás despierto? – susurra Serena, sin dejar de acariciar a Darién.

- A penas… - responde entre risas, Darién, acomodándose mejor en el cálido pecho de Serena.

- Darién… ¿Crees que sería un buen momento para que…? – pregunta inconclusamente Serena, sintiendo algo de temor por terminar la pregunta.

- ¿Para? – pregunta de manera algo insinuante, Darién, levantando la mirada pícara para observar mejor a Serena.

- No, eso no… bueno, en realidad algo parecido – dice Serena, alejándose de Darién, flectando su brazo para acomodar su propia cabeza sobre la mano, acomodándose también en la almohada, esperando que Darién imite la conducta.

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más clara? – pregunta confuso, Darién, acomodándose también para quedar frente a frente a Serena.

- Está bien… ¿Crees que sería un buen momento para que seamos padres? – confiesa Serena de una vez por todas, dejando estupefacto a Darién, clara muestra es la inmovilidad de su rostro y sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

- Ser padres… - responde Darién a baja voz, mirando el colchón que de un momento para otro ha resultado muy interesante para mirar.

- Si… ¿Habría algo malo?, ya estamos casados, tenemos nuestra propia casa, en poco tú comenzarás a trabajar y yo… no sé, puedo quedarme en casa por un tiempo mientras termino mis estudios y me encargo del bebé – añade Serena, mirando seriamente a Darién, el cual le esquiva la mirada a ratos por el nerviosismo.

- Serena… ¿Qué pasaría si estás embarazada y el enemigo reaparece?, no puedes correr ese riesgo – responde tristemente, Darién, una verdad que no deja de estar en un parámetro correcto.

- ¿Ves? Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero – contesta molesta, Serena, levantando la voz para decir esto.

- Se que no es lo ideal vivir así, pero es la vida que nos tocó Serena, no podemos engañarnos, menos ahora, menos después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Rei – responde Darién, percatándose de la molestia de Serena, la cual voltea abruptamente y termina dándole la espalda a Darién, por esto, el se acerca tiernamente y la obliga a voltear un poco, ve la expresión de Serena, sus ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia en su boca, por lo cual Darién dice – Mi amor… no digo que jamás tengamos un hijo, pero solo que ahora no creo que sea el mejor momento, no te enojes – termina Darién la frase, dejando un beso en el hombro de Serena, para después, esperar lo que ella pueda responderle.

- No estoy enojada – responde cortante, Serena, arqueando su ceja, dejando en evidencia el cinismo de sus palabras.

- Estás molesta, no lo niegues – responde Darién, tomando el mentón de Serena, sacudiéndolo un poco.

- Pero es que… - dice Serena, volviendo a quedar frente a Darién, después de esta pausa, sigue - ¿Cuando podremos ser "los dos"?, o sea, Darién y Serena, una pareja casada que solo ansía tener una vida normal, hijos que criar y ver crecer, llevarlos a la escuela y acompañarlos a las actividades de esta… ¿No sería lindo? – pregunta la rubia, esperanzada en una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su marido.

- Sería hermoso… no te lo puedo negar – confiesa Darién, sonriendo ante la idea, pero sus sentidos lo hacen atar su cuerpo y mente hacia la realidad, añadiendo pesimistamente – pero no ahora… por el bien tuyo y de ese hijo que ambos soñamos… esperemos un tiempo, hasta que todo mal termine, ¿Te parece? – pregunta Darién, mirando cálidamente a Serena, esperando que la idea le parezca bien, pero todo esto iba de esa forma, hasta que Darién dijo: "Hasta que todo mal acabe", haciendo que Serena ahora adopte postura decaída.

- ¿Y si el mal no acaba nunca?, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?, nos volveremos en una pareja de ancianos que tienen millones de gatos o coleccionan flores… ¡Yo no quiero eso! – dice entre seriedad y gracia Serena

- Quizás nunca termine… - dice entre sinceridad y algo de imprudencia, Darién, haciendo que el corazón de Serena se congele ante esta frase, haciendo que por inercia Serena se levante de la cama, causando la extrañeza de Darién.

- ¿Por qué te levantas? – pregunta algo sorprendido, Darién, mirando perplejo la actitud nerviosa de Serena.

- No, es que… creo que lo mejor será ir a casa de mis padres por el resto del día – responde Serena, buscando su ropa para volver a ponérsela, añadiendo – Mi mamá debe estar impaciente por saber algo de mi y lo mejor será que vaya ahora.

- ¿Ahora? – pregunta Darién con algo de ironía, debido al inesperado corte que Serena le ha dado al tema que hablaban hace segundos atrás.

- Si, ahora, después se hará muy tarde y no quiero molestar – responde Serena, mientras rápidamente se saca su pijama y se pone la ropa que traía hace un rato.

- ¿Te voy a dejar? – pregunta Darién, entendiendo que Serena no dará brazo a torcer en su decisión, se sienta en la cama y espera la respuesta de su esposa.

- No, voy en taxi, me sale más rápido – responde Serena, buscando ágilmente su cartera y revisando lo que trae en esta.

- Entonces paso por ti en unas horas – comenta Darién, creyendo que Serena diría que si.

- No, o sea… te llamo, ¿Bueno?, quizás incluso termine pasando la noche allá, tu sabes como es mi mamá, querrá consentirme y cuidarme como lo hacia cuando era pequeña – responde entre risas nerviosas, Serena, usando la frase como solo una excusa para salir del paso, por que lo que en realidad le decía a Darién era "No, voy sola y vuelvo sola".

- Pero, Serena… - comenta desorientado Darién, solo observando como Serena se despide desde la entrada y agita su mano, cerrando tras su espalda la puerta, dejando completamente solo a Darién, el cual no termina por entender el por que de esta sorpresiva conducta de su esposa

Serena cierra la puerta pero se queda unos segundos ahí en silencio, se reprime para no dejar salir ninguna lágrima, toma una gran bocanada de aire y va en dirección hacia el ascensor, aprieta el botón necesario y espera que se abra la puerta, se encuentra ansiosa por la adrenalina de la molestia que le ha causado las últimas frases de Darién, pensando que se deja llevar demasiado en "lo que podría pasar", incluso por su enojada cabeza pasa la idea de que Darién solo está poniendo excusas para no formar una familia con ella, siendo este uno de los mayores sueños de Serena, el cual ve que no podrá cumplir en el momento que su corazón dictaba que era lo correcto.

La puerta del ascensor se abre, Serena entra con rapidez y aprieta el botón que indica el primer piso, va hasta el fondo y reposa su espalda en el amplio espejo que se encontraba ahí, Serena lleva su cabeza hacia atrás y escucha el tono que indica que la puerta se cerrará en pocos segundos, mientras ella observa las luces que alumbran desde el techo del ascensor, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilaten, mientras espera poder salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Nuevamente vuelve a sonar el tono que indica la apertura de la puerta, Serena se cerciora de que sea el primer piso, ya que lo es, Serena acomoda la cartera sobre su hombro y sale rápidamente del edificio, queriendo dejar atrás por un momento su vida de esposa, para replantearse muchas cosas en lo que fue su habitación de niña, en hogar de sus padres.

Un taxi pasa por las cercanías de la vereda, Serena estira su mano con urgencia y le pide parar, este lo hace, Serena entra y le da las coordenadas de forma cortante, el conductor asume de inmediato que a la joven le interesa llegar pronto a su destino, por lo cual acelera hasta la velocidad que tiene permitida y viaja por las calles de Tokio. En este viaje, Serena aprovecha los segundos que tiene a solas para repasar en silencio lo hace poco ocurrido con Darién, en el fondo sabe que tiene razón, pero también están sus ganas de tener una vida cotidiana y normal, cree que un bebé sería "el cable a tierra" para que ambos puedan despojarse más de lo que son sus roles como guerreros, pero también repasa en su cabeza lo que es la vida de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal en el futuro, el como ellos pueden mantener una vida familiar a pesar de seguir con el latente peligro de que algo malo ocurra, en ese instante, en mala hora, Serena mira por la ventana una joven pareja con un niño de no más de unos cuatro años de edad, el cual está tomado de la mano por sus padres, saltando sonriente gracias a la ayuda de estos, Serena siente como su vientre vacío llora este mismo hecho, haciendo que su corazón sufra un poco por ver como el resto de la gente puede hacer lo que ella quiere para si misma…

- ¿Señorita…? ¡Señorita!, ¿Es aquí donde quería llegar? – pregunta el conductor del taxi, haciendo que Serena salga del trance de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Si!, disculpe… - responde Serena, sacando algo de cambio de su billetera para pagar el viaje hasta la casa de sus padres, le pasa el dinero al conductor y baja del taxi, el cual se aleja terminado esto. Ahora Serena, a pesar de que aún guarda las llaves de esa casa, decide tocar el timbre y esperar que alguien salga a recibirla.

- ¡Serena, ya saliste del hospital!, ¿Te encuentras bien, hija? – pregunta Mamá Ikuko, acerándose a la reja para dejar pasar a Serena, esta lo hace y es recibida por el afectuoso abrazo de madre que Ikuko le da, Serena también la abraza y no puede dejar de sentir aquella tranquilidad que solo su madre podría darle.

- Si Mamá, estoy bien y como estoy bien, decidí venir hasta acá para darte la noticia – responde Serena, dándole una tierna sonrisa a su madre.

- Pasa, ¡Pasa!, tomaremos algo de té, ¿Te parece? – pregunta Ikuko, haciéndose a un lado para que Serena entre a la casa.

- Si, me parece muy bien – dice Serena entre risas, entrando con propiedad a la residencia de los Tsukino.

Una vez adentro, Serena va hacia la cocina para ayudar a su mamá a preparar el té, allí conversan a la rápida sobre lo que ocurrió en el hospital, Serena lo hace así, a grandes rasgos, ya que no desea molestar a su madre con los otros asuntos, los cuales están directamente relacionados con la reciente verdad que su madre conoce, el saber que su hija era Sailor Moon, por esto solo se limita a repetir que ya se encuentra bien, solo aún resfriada, pero que no representa ser un gran peligro para su salud. Después, ambas se dirigen hasta el living con una taza de té en sus manos, Serena es la primera en sentarse, Mamá Ikuko deja su té en la mesa y vuelve a la cocina para ir en búsqueda de algunos pastelillos, sabiendo cuanto disfruta de estos su hija, pocos segundos vuelve, deja los bocados en la mesa, toma su taza y se sienta, iniciando una nueva conversación.

- Me extrañó no verte con Darién, me imaginé que el vendría contigo – comenta Mamá Ikuko, dando un primer sorbo a su té.

- Se quedó en el departamento… quise venir sola – responde Serena, mirando de reojo a su madre, esperando que inmediatamente venga la próxima pregunta.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo entre ustedes, verdad? – pregunta con confianza Mamá Ikuko, siguiendo su instinto de madre para formular la interrogación, observa a Serena para captar alguna discreta mueca que respalde la validez de su duda.

- No… ay mamá… no nos hemos peleado ni nada… pero quería salir de ahí, no sé, me urgía hacerlo, por eso vine acá – responde perpleja Serena, sintiéndose incapaz de mentirle a su madre, observando con vergüenza la taza de té, ocultando su mirada.

- Hija, la vida de los recién casados no es fácil, hay muchas cosas más que deberás conocer sobre Darién y el de ti, probablemente más de alguna vez van a tener diferencias de opinión, pero es normal en una pareja, no te sientas mal – argumenta cariñosa, Mamá Ikuko, usando sus años de experiencia, para aconsejar a su hija.

- Lo sé Mamá… no planeo que mi vida sea "una perfecta", como en los cuentos de hadas y cosas así, pero si solo pudiera… - comenta Serena, mirando a su madre con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Quieres ser Mamá, no es cierto? – pregunta acertadamente Mamá Ikuko, mirando cómplice a Serena, lo cual ha hecho a esta última sonrojarse un poco, al no esperar tal precisión por parte de su madre.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – pregunta sorprendida la rubia, manteniendo el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Lo supuse debido a todos los años que llevas al lado de Darién, ya están casados, tienen un buen pasar y la idea de ser madre pronto vendría a tu cabeza. – confiesa Ikuko, demostrando cuanto realmente conoce a su primogénita.

- ¿Entonces no estoy equivocada en quererlo, verdad? – pregunta Serena, dejando tranquilamente su taza de té sobre la mesa de centro, para tomar más atención a lo que le dirá su madre.

- No, no estás equivocada, pero debes preguntarte a ti misma si ya estás preparada para una responsabilidad como esa, con todo lo que ello implica, Serena – dice Ikuko, con una suerte de llamado de atención hacia su hija.

- No creo que sea tan difícil… ¿O si? – pregunta Serena, arqueando su ceja ante la duda.

- Ser mamá es una labor muy complicada Serena, una madre debe estar junto a su hijo todo el tiempo posible, alimentarlo a las horas correctas, darle mucho cariño, poder sobrellevar el dolor cuando los ves enfermos por primera vez o se han caído y se ponen a llorar – comenta Mamá Ikuko, recordando rápidamente lo que fue su vida cuando partió la crianza de sus dos hijos, añadiendo – Sin embargo, la sonrisa de tu bebé es algo que encanta tu alma, ilumina tu rostro y te da fuerzas para seguir adelante, aunque una esté cansada o hambrienta por no poder tomar atención incluso a una misma, es muy lindo ver como el pequeño bebé que habitó en tu vientre por nueve meses, comienza a descubrir el mundo tomado de tu mano… ¿Pero sabes?... a veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si hubiese esperado un poco más para tenerte a ti y a Sammy – revela con confianza, Ikuko, ya que ahora su hija es una adulta, podrá entender a que va con este dicho, sin que se sienta pasada a llevar de alguna forma.

- ¿Tenías otros sueños, Mamá? – pregunta Serena, interesada en conocer otra faceta de su madre.

- Ya ni siquiera recuerdo si los tenía, Serena… no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para soñar, Sammy y tu me demandaban todo el tiempo y aún así yo tenía que buscar el acomodo para tener la casa limpia y esperar a tu padre con un plato de comida caliente al atardecer… - responde Mamá Ikuko, con cierto pesar en su voz.

- Mamá… - dice Serena discretamente, sintiéndose algo más por el estado melancólico en el cual ha entrado su madre.

- Hija… tú estás estudiando, eres buena en lo que haces, ¿Qué te apura para ser madre?, eres una muchacha joven con mucho tiempo por delante, llevas poco tiempo casada con tu marido y quizás sería bueno que esperaras un tiempo… no te quedes con la incertidumbre de lo que pudo ser tu vida por tener un hijo tan rápido, yo a veces cuando estoy sola, imagino que hubiera sido de mi en otro aspecto, quizás una gran y exitosa profesional o modelo, ¿No crees? – pregunta capciosamente Mamá Ikuko, queriendo romper la tristeza que se estaba haciendo parte de la conversación, riéndose por la última pregunta, también por ver que ha podido alegrar a Serena de alguna forma.

- Tuviste y tienes la belleza para ser una modelo – comenta Serena, levantándose del sofá para ir al lado de su madre y darle un abrazo.

- Gracias por el cumplido, aunque se que mientes, mis arrugas ya son más profundas y ningún maquillaje podría disimularlo – dice Mamá Ikuko entre risas, abrazando a su hija.

- No digas tonterías Mamá, estás más linda que nunca – le dice su orgullosa hija, acariciando la mejilla de su madre con sutileza.

- Qué tierna eres conmigo – comenta Ikuko, dejándose piropear por Serena, después de esto, ella vuelve a su lugar para seguir con la conversación.

- Mamá, se que estás en lo correcto, no tengo urgencia de tener un hijo ahora ya, pero de verdad quisiera poder tenerlo… tu sabes, mi vida tiene muchas facetas – dice Serena, sacando sutilmente a la luz el tema de que ella es una sailor scout.

- Lo sé hija… claro, puedo saberlo pero no realmente comprenderlo – responde Ikuko, sabiendo que ella solo puede imaginar la postura de Serena en este caso.

- Entonces, a diferencia de las demás mujeres yo no tengo mucho tiempo para divagar en lo que puedo o no hacer, lo peor mamá, es que siento que Darién no quiere tener hijos conmigo… - confiesa algo triste, Serena, dándose un tiempo para sacar uno de los pastelillos que dejó su madre en la mesa.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta Mamá Ikuko, ahogándose un poco con el té que viajaba por su garganta, debido a que serena reveló esto justo cuando tragaba.

- O sea, no, lo he dicho mal, sino que creo que ahora no quiere y no se realmente cuando accederá – dice mejor dicho, Serena, dando un mordisco al pastel que tiene en su mano.

- Ah, eso cambia las cosas… bueno, entiende a Darién, el siempre ha sido un chico muy ocupado, sabes que todos estos años el no ha ejercido su profesión por que optó por tener un posgrado, cuando termine con este, lo más seguro es que Darién no tenga mucho tiempo para ser padre, tu conoces la vida de un doctor, el que lo llamen en la madrugada y deba ir al hospital por alguna emergencia, o los turnos largos que deben cumplir, sabes también que Darién ha querido esto toda su vida y está ansioso de poder hacerlo… - dice mamá Ikuko con cautela.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Serena, creyendo conocer la respuesta.

- Lo que quiero decir Serena, es que quizás por la vida que ustedes llevan y llevarán, tu labor de madre será algo solitaria… - confiesa una amarga respuesta, Mamá Ikuko.

- No había pensado en eso – responde cabizbaja, Serena, la respuesta le ha quitado el apetito, por lo cual deja de mala gana el pastel sobre la mesa.

- Yo solo lo imagino, no debe ser tal cual te lo he dicho, es solo una posibilidad – dice Mamá Ikuko, intentando componerle el ánimo a su hija tras esta frase.

- Puede ser… - responde cortantemente Serena, manteniendo su postura cabizbaja.

- Bueno, pero no sabemos los que les depara el futuro, así que no te sientas mal – dice Mamá Ikuko, sin saber que Serena conoce más o menos lo que este podría ser, una vida de esposa de un doctor que posiblemente también será Rey de Tokio, por lo cual su tiempo para ella y un posible hijo sea notoriamente escaso, sumado con el peligro latente de que algún enemigo irrumpa en sus vidas y Serena tenga que pasar gran parte de este miedo sola.

- Mamá… ¿Me dejarías ir a descansar un rato a mi antigua habitación? – pide Serena gentilmente a su madre, levantándose del sofá.

- Esa siempre será tu habitación, adelante – le dice dulcemente Ikuko, dejando libre a Serena para que vaya hacia allá, añadiendo – Si Darién llega a llamar mientras estás en la alcoba, ¿Le digo algo?.

- Solo que estoy durmiendo – responde Serena, iniciando la marcha hasta la habitación, ocultando lo que puede, la pena que sigue trayendo consigo, su madre la observa en resignado silencio y solo ve como su hija se aleja más y más sin voltear en un solo momento.

Serena sube las escaleras y se dirige hacia la habitación, abre la puerta, mira las cosas que quedan en la alcoba rápidamente y cierra la puerta tras su espalda, después de esto, se tumba sobre su cama quedando boca arriba, sus manos se cruzan para darle soporte a su nuca, comienza a recorrer con la mirada los recovecos que guardan esencia de niñez silenciosa y de antaño, una vez más la nostalgia golpea la puerta de su corazón, los años han pasado y sus inquietudes no se asemejan ni en lo más mínimo a lo que eran sus problemas de quinceañera, ahora es una mujer que busca refugio entre lo tangible que haya de esos años, por un momento se detiene para observar inclusive su cabello, lo acaricia con lentitud e incluso este le parece distinto, su brillo ya no es el mismo y tampoco su largo, detalle superfluo que aún así la angustia, no pudiendo encontrar en si algún vestigio de su era pasada, ahora solo está su nueva imagen y vida, su incertidumbre y confusión.

Después de una diestra maniobra, Serena se acomoda para quedar de lado, aprieta con una de sus manos la almohada que más de alguna vez recibió su llanto, quizás sea esta una nueva ocasión para que esto se repita, ya que rápidamente comienza a hacer un resumen de su conversación con Darién y su Mamá, intentando buscar por ella misma alguna respuesta y/o solución que aplaque la tristeza que aún no abandona sus sentidos.

_Yo…_

_Creo que Mamá tiene razón… eso es tan típico en ella…_

_¿Una vida solitaria?, ¿Eso es lo que me espera?_

_No podría culpar a Darién por esto… tomó la decisión de hacer de su vida ocupada antes de conocerme, ¿Tengo derecho a cambiar eso?, no creo que sea justo… quizás eligió una carrera en medicina por lo mismo, mantenerse ocupado, con su cabeza inundada en quehaceres y responsabilidades, matando su soledad de siempre y tener un sentido en su vida…_

_Lo amo, eso es un hecho… el es el aire que necesito para respirar y renunciar a el significaría mi muerte, no podría dar un solo paso adelante sino cuento con su apoyo, su protección, sus cálidos ojos azules reflejándose en los míos… pero…_

_¿Qué sería de mi relación con Darién sino fuéramos quienes realmente somos?, Príncipe Endymion, Princesa Serena… han pasado tantos años desde que se la verdad, pero no puedo negarme a mi misma que a la vez me cuesta asumirlo, entenderlo… entender el "por que el, por que yo", seres tan distintos a los demás pero a la vez tan similares… _

_Cuando tenía catorce años y paseaba junto a Molly después de la escuela, soñaba despierta al caminar, mi amiga me decía "Ey, mira ahí, un chico guapo", ambas lo mirábamos y sonreíamos coquetamente, después pasábamos un rato a jugar videojuegos o a una linda tienda con ropa de temporada, soñábamos con lucir como las artistas de cine o las princesas de cuentos felices, pero recordábamos que habíamos gastado toda nuestra mesada y salíamos en gracioso desconsuelo, después nos despedíamos y cada una volvía a su casa, el problema más grande que ahí me esperaba era hacer la tarea o mostrarle a mi Mamá la mala calificación que obtuve en el examen de matemáticas… al otro día, volvía al salón de clases a conversar con mis amigos, la profesora Mónica me regañaba por no haber hecho la tarea y me mandaba al pasillo por el resto de la hora… ¡No es mi culpa, profesora!, decía en mi mente, mientras el vacío pasillo era mi única compañía… ¡La culpa la tiene mi mente soñadora!, la que siempre anhela encontrar al amor de su vida, un primer beso a luz de luna, un matrimonio rodeada de mis seres queridos y una casa con hijos a quienes consentir… _

_Una nueva nota insuficiente era entregada por mi profesora, acompañada de su resignación por la misma, la cual yo compartía al tomar el nuevo examen marcado con varias equis de color rojo, la llevaba desganada y a la vez no me importaba… sentía que mi vida estaba destinada a otra cosa, no a una vida de libros, no… yo tenía que ser la esposa de mi príncipe azul, con el cual formaría una familia y viviríamos para siempre felices…_

"_¡Bah, que se lo lleve el viento!", fue lo que dije antes de hacer de mi nuevo examen fallido, una bola de papel, dejando que quedara atrás sin importarme… "¡Oye cabeza de chorlito, fíjate"! me dijo un hombre con molestia… volteé para disculparme y un pelinegro miraba con sorpresa una nota tan baja… ¿30 puntos?, Me parece que deberías estudiar más cabeza hueca… ¿Y este que diablos se cree para hablarme así?, me pregunté a mi misma con espanto después de escuchar la desfachatez con la que ese desconocido me habló… ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!, tomé indignada mi examen y me fui… sin saber que ese insolente engreído sería quién ahora comparte mis días…_

_Nunca imaginé que de esa forma vería por primera vez a quién comparte un destino tan extraño como el mío, creo que el tampoco lo pensó, ni siquiera creo que le haya agradado al conocerme… la verdad es que a mi tampoco, pasé por alto su buen aspecto y solo me importaba ignorarlo… "Qué ser más desagradable" era todo lo que pensaba cada vez que me lo topaba…_

_El fue otro de mis problemas por algún tiempo… ¡No soportaba verlo tan seguido!, su arrogante postura, la severidad de sus ojos y la burla de su voz… ¿Por que tenía que verlo siempre?, ¿No era acaso suficiente con tener que decirle a Mamá que nuevamente había reprobado matemáticas o inglés?_

_Los días fueron pasando, seguía encontrándome con ese chico por donde fuera, ya se me hizo costumbre tener que lidiar con sus ásperos comentarios, siempre se tomaba el tiempo para poder fastidiarme un poco… pero… ¡Ay Dios!, algunos días no me lo encontraba y sentía que algo faltaba en mi, que algo no era correcto, era como caminar a casa y pensar que había olvidado algo en el camino, ¿Era a Darién?... si, era el… su aroma, sus ojos, su varonil rostro… ¡Ups!, parece que Serena ya se había enamorado…_

_¿Por qué recuerdo todo esto y hasta ese punto?, por un simple hecho… hasta ahí mi vida no parecía tan complicada, Darién me gustaba en secreto y en secreto fui Sailor Moon, la pequeña jovencita que luchaba por el amor y la justicia, terminaba su trabajo y volvía ser Serena Tsukino, la chica perezosa que sacaba malas calificaciones y esperaba ansiosa la hora de colación, la que se juntaba con sus amigos y reía por muchas, muchas horas…_

_Cristal de plata, Princesa Serena, Neo Reina Serena, enemigos, otro enemigo y otro y otro y otro… ¿Por qué se tuvieron que complicar tanto las cosas?..._

_Deberíamos haber tenido la oportunidad de seguir con normalidad nuestras vidas en algún punto del camino, recordar con orgullo que habíamos hecho por nuestro mundo, seguir y concretar nuestros sueños…_

_Ahora, bien… dentro de un par de meses cumpliré veintiún años, curso mi primer año de carrera… Si, me tomé un buen tiempo para saber que haría de mi vida, era necesario encontrar y descubrir una nueva faceta de mí y lo logré, también era necesario estar a la par con Darién, vaya… nadie dijo que ser la esposa de un doctor fuera fácil… tengo una bella casa junto a el, un departamento, auto, motocicleta a disposición, Darién dijo que lo mejor para mi sería que el, una vez mi esposo, se hiciera cargo de mi disponibilidad monetaria, por lo cual también cuento con dinero para comprar lo que se me de la gana… no supe hasta pocos meses antes de casarme, que Darién contaba con una gran herencia dejada por sus padres, con la cual pudo comprar nuestra gran casa y darme en el gusto en todo, aún así, el buscaba tener su propio dinero, ganarlo, por lo cual siempre trabajó por ello y a la vez estudió, ¿Hombre envidiable, no?... _

_No tendría de que quejarme, de que estar molesta o confundida, pero por desgracia lo estoy… mi verdadero sueño parece incluso ordinario al lado del que tiene Darién…_

_Tenemos un camino en común y ese es el del amor que nos juramos hace milenios atrás en la luna, pero quizás el destino se equivocó al unirnos en este mundo… se que el me ama y yo a el… pero nuestras vidas mundanas son muy distintas y creo que el momento en el cual se nota es "el hoy"… Darién será una persona muy ocupada y deberé vivir momentos que odio, que maldigo y temo… "soledad", nunca me ha gustado sentirme sola… ¿Qué haré?..._

_Quisiera solo tener una noche junto a Darién, solo una noche donde no debamos temer sobre el mañana… poder aferrarme a su pecho sin la incertidumbre de poder perderlo por lo que nuestro destino marca en las estrellas… me gustaría poder sonreírle sin miedo a que alguien desee nuestro final, que busque la forma de arrebatarnos la vida… ¿Qué sería de mi si Darién fuera finalmente derrotado por el enemigo?, ¿Qué sería su vida si fuera yo la que muriera peleando por la paz de nuestro mundo?..._

_Creo que a veces deberíamos amar a las personas con la mente y no el corazón… quizás sufriríamos menos… _

_Esta noche dormiré acá en casa… necesito pensar con claridad… necesito reencontrarme con la Serena del ayer, despojarme de la confusión que me embarga ahora… _

Después de esta extensa disputa de Serena para si misma, la debilitada rubia cae presa del cansancio y se queda dormida, con la amarga sensación de la incertidumbre.

Sin que ella lo sepa, ya que sus ojos cerrados son presa del sueño, en uno de los espejos de su habitación se refleja una difuminada silueta… la reina Génesis sigue los pasos de Serena sin que ella pueda advertir esto… triunfante, ella piensa para si misma:

_Bien, Serena… la duda ha inundado tu corazón…si el Caos no pudo detener tu unión con el soberano del planeta tierra, tu mismo miedo será el que termine por separarte de el… vamos… ¡Duda!, ¡Teme!, teme que tu mundo se derrumbe y decidas huir, yo te estaré esperando y juntas cambiaremos la historia de todo el universo…_

_Tu no sabes cuantos deseos tiene Endymion de ser el padre de tus hijos… pero a el lo atormenta la misma incertidumbre que te atormenta a ti… un mismo sentimiento que crea distintas visiones…quizás este es el quiebre para ustedes… pues yo te advertí, soy el inicio y el final y haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir mi objetivo… aunque deba nublar tu mente hasta el punto de lo más macabro… no dejaré que tus días al lado de Endymion sigan su curso…_

_Veremos que tan fuerte es el amor que ustedes se tienen… veremos si puedes resistir tus mayores miedos… mi querida princesa de la Luna, Serena._

Después de esto, la silueta de la malvada reina Génesis se desvanece, con sonrisa triunfante, reflejando en sus ojos lo que trama para Darién y Serena, esperando con esto, poder destruir poco a poco lo que sea necesario para que ella consiga la victoria definitiva.

.


	10. Nuevas experiencias

**Hola a todos ^^ cumpliendo con lo prometido, el primer capítulo lemmon de este fic…**

**Mis antiguos lectores saben perfectamente de que forma los hago, bastante explícitos y todo eso, por eso, personas de criterio bien formado, absténgase de leer xD jajaja no… todo lo contrario, pero bueno, quise hacer una cosilla distinta, de hecho, interrumpir el momento lemmon del fic, lo hice con el ánimo de escribir uno más original, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**En este capítulo nada de enemigos, miedo ni nada… todo "perfecto" por decirlo de alguna manera.**

**MartithaJimenez****: Jajaja, nena, en realidad con lo que iré escribiendo después no solo te haré "sufrir" a ti, sino que también a mi T_T pero lo tengo todo bien pensado, así que no te preocupes =) como tu misma dijiste, son cosillas para darle más sabor al fic ^^**

**Gracias por aclararme el que no me odiarías! Jajaja, besitos y como siempre, gracias por tu review y visita =)**

**Lara: Un gusto Srta. Gracias por haber dejado su primer review y bueno, más adelante se sabrá si llegan a tener a Rini, como se va desenvolviendo el asunto de la reina génesis y todo, gracias por pasar, saludos!**

**Princess Moon: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap n_n y como dices, quién no reaccionaría así en el caso de Serena, pesadillas, malos presagios, etc. Pero esperemos que se solucione, tal y como mi tendinitis, que me tiene no muy bien de hecho, pero creo que ya pasará =) tu también cuidate mucho, besos!**

**Srnkiki: Mi namber wan, lo de "la cosa oscura" le respondí por review ayer sino me equivoco, de hecho, te dejo invitada a leer mi nuevo fic, es un UA, cero enemigos, nada de SM en si, solo Serena, monólogos extensos, locuras y literalmente "locuras", harto dolor pero aún así esperanza en que las cosas cambiarán, carente de muchos personajes, en realidad, "Darién" vendrá en hartos capítulos más, primero es la historia de Serena, el cambio de su vida, como se intenta superar a través de lo que pareciera una profunda depresión, decepciones, etc., es un fic que tenía pensado hace mucho pero no se si los lectores podrán seguirlo por que en sí es un poco extraño al principio, pero lo estoy escribiendo con mucha dedicación ya que es una historia sumamente importante para mi, ojala te animes a leerla y me des tu opinión ^^ si lees primero la respuesta que te dejé, sumado con esta información, podrías entender la complejidad de la narración del otro fic, bueno, te dejo invitada =)**

**Y gracias por decir que el capítulo me quedó "Pulento" xD y sobre lo del transantaldo… ufff… si la tendinitis sigue como va andaré con frecuencia de recorridos de Quilicura más o menos xD déjeme decirle mi querida namber wan, que después de sacar esta tallita puedo asumir que ud. vive en "la capitalsh" como yo, será así? =O te estoy sacando lo anónima xD jajaja, bromas ^^ no es necesario que me comente si no quiere n_n abrazos querida! Nos seguimos leyendo ^^**

**serena22: Mi querida Pam, me encantó que pudieras ver el simbolismo más allá, claramente incluso a veces nuestros propios familiares nos hieren y eso ocurre en muchas familias, era el mensaje que quería dar dentro del contexto SM obviamente, por otra parte, el apoyo materno y como a las hijas nos hacen cambiar la percepción de un hecho cuando quizás estamos equivocadas, también el problema de comunicación entre la pareja es algo que pasa muy seguido y he querido poner ese toque también en este fic, a pesar de que el amor es un factor muy importante, también hay otras características de igual importancia y a veces el amor no resulta ser tan poderoso como para pasarlas por alto, eso es la autonomía y dignidad por ejemplo, más no el individualismo, sino que uno en vida de pareja asume 3 vidas, las de tu pareja, la propia y la de ambos, si una de esas se abandona hay problemas y Serena está dejando la suya, por ahí va la interpretación que daré a medida de los próximos capítulos.**

**Gracias por comprender mi retraso con tu fic, pero aún así mi promesa sigue en pie, me pondré al día apenas pueda! Ojala subas pronto los demás para así leer lo más posible de una vez.**

**Gracias también como siempre, por tus lindas palabras, en ti he encontrado una personita muy simpática, como también en otros lectores y eso me alegra muchísimo =) y bueno, disfruta el lemmon, jhijii! Besos!**

**Princess Mko****: Jajaja, comprendo que te haya caído mal la Reina Génesis, pero después iremos viendo otras facetas de ella, el por que de sus rencores y actuar, a veces ni siquiera el que parece ser tan malo en realidad lo es…**

**Saludos para ti también y gracias por pasar, un abrazo!**

**smfanatic****: Hola amix! Como le decía a Serena22, por desgracia a veces el amor no es todo lo que se necesita para mantener una relación viva, si bien ayuda y mucho, también hay factores personales que deben ser resueltos para así también poder seguir e incluso, a veces por amor uno sufre al hacer "sacrificios" (ahí te estoy dando una pista de lo que más o menos podría pasar más adelante), pero sin duda, el luchar con fe por este es lo que vale y la gran mayoría de las veces trae buenas recompensas ^^**

**Gracias también por no odiarme, jijiji, espero que disfrutes mucho este cap. besitos y tu también cuidate mucho! ^^**

**Lexie: Más que agradecida por sus lindas palabras, de verdad, una de las cosas que me atrajo también a escribir acá en FF (Por que yo escribo relatos, narraciones, poemas, etc. hace mucho tiempo) fue el querer entregar diversión pero también sentimientos a los lectores, el que puedan "vivir la historia", sacar alguna enseñanza o bien leer entre líneas algo que quizás una también vivió, es bueno encontrarse con relatos que puedan identificarnos o hacernos sentir de alguna manera especial, es por eso que también ahora voy firme y derecho a escribir más sobre vidas cotidianas, más adelante vienen los tópicos fantásticos de SM =)**

**Bueno, seguiré cuidando mis manitos, promesa n_n cuidate mucho! Xoxo!**

**paolac78****: Jijijiji, claro, puede ser que no esté recordando a Rini, pero en realidad, en los próximos capítulos leerás algo sobre lo mismo.**

**Espero que disfrutes este y los demás capítulos por venir, muchas gracias por tus reviews y lectura, muchos besitos para ti y nos seguimos leyendo n_n**

**DATO EXTRA: Ya se lo dije a Srnkiki por acá, pero también a todas las invito a leer MI NUEVO FIC: _"Aún así, en mi corazón habita la esperanza"_, solo a los lectores de este fic les dejaré una suerte de introducción:**

**Serena es una típica jovencita que vive el final de su año escolar, todo va bien hasta que sufre una pérdida inesperada y dolorosa, a raíz de esta su vida cambia por completo, tanto a nivel emocional como personal y familiar, se ve obligada a despedirse de una vida tranquila para entrar a un "letargo demencial" producto de su pena, poco a poco ella intenta arreglar su vida, también se ve obligada a madurar mucho más rápido que las demás jóvenes de su edad ya que la vida le dará profundos golpes.**

**Aquí exploto mi lado "más oscuro", uso un lenguaje más bien crudo, metáforas un tanto complejas, escenarios quizás algo confusos, pero que paso a paso se irán aclarando, ya en la segunda entrega doy un escenario específico donde se desenvuelve la vida de nuestra protagonista y bueno, como me dijo una lectora que ya dejó su primer review, le llamó la atención el por que de la falta de nombres a los demás personajes, esto se debe a que la historia se centra en Serena e inventar nombres para personajes que no serán explotados más allá de los primeros capítulos me parece una pérdida de tiempo, ahora, en el contexto de la historia, por más que Serena recuerde esos nombres, ella no lo quisiera así, eso se entenderá en los otros capítulos, ya todos irán de la mano con los anteriores, espero que quienes pasen a leerlo lo comprendan =)**

**También es la primera historia que narro en "primera persona", la presencia de diálogos irá aumentando con el paso de los capítulos, ya que en una primera instancia, Serena "habla sola" o más bien, habla con el único personaje en el cual confía, el cual es "su espejo", (recordemos que Serena se encuentra en un estado depresivo y ha querido alejarse un poco del mundo que le ha causado dolor)**

**Como dije anteriormente, esta historia es sumamente querida por mi, la estoy escribiendo con mucha dedicación, con la idea de poder hacer llegar el mensaje de la mejor forma posible, si bien el principio no tiene nada de "amoroso", por algo le di el nombre que tiene: "Aún así, en mi corazón habita la esperanza", Serena sabrá que por mucho dolor que la rodee, todos tenemos una nueva oportunidad para sonreír ^^**

**ESPERO VER MÁS DE ALGÚN NOMBRE CONOCIDO POR LA ZONA DE REVIEWS ^^ LOS DEJO A TODOS CORDIALMENTE INVITADOS, A LEER UNA HISTORIA QUIZÁS DISTINTA, PERO QUE AÚN ASÍ TENDRÁ MUCHO ROMANTICISMO, SONRISAS Y ALEGRÍAS, PERO ANTES DE "ESTAR ARRIBA, UNO DEBIÓ ESTAR ABAJO". EN FIN, GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO A QUIENES ACEPTEN LA INVITACIÓN Y SE DECIDAN A LEER ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA =)  
**

**Bueno, y para quienes lean "Quiero recordarte por siempre", mi otro UA basado en una película, la actualización ya está lista n_n**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, también a quienes lo han hecho hace poco, espero que se integren los que quieran aunque como siempre, la sola lectura la agradezco mucho =) trato de corresponder vuestra paciencia y lectura, por lo cual he superado por mucho la extensión de mis capítulos, creo que lo deben haber notado. ^^  
**

**Besitos a todos, nos leemos, sayo!**

**PD: Se que más de alguna de ustedes se sonrojará con el lemmon (en lo personal, curiosamente, me cuesta leer algunos y me demoro mucho por pudorosa xD), pagaría por ver sus caritas n_nU igual de sonrojadas que la mía cuando escribí el capítulo, jajaja.**

**Ah, y me cambié el nombre =) xD! Bye bye.**

**Usagi Brouillard.-**

* * *

"_Esta es una de las noches más frías que he vivido… "_

Es lo que piensa un nostálgico pelinegro entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, son las 2:00 AM y se encuentra totalmente solo, tan parecido a lo que era su vida antes…

Después de que Serena marchó, pensó en ir a buscarla, la inevitable necesidad de estar con ella en buenos términos lo hizo pensar así, pero después de ponerse la camisa y acomodar el pantalón, miró determinadamente hacia la nada, respiró profundo y pensó que lo mejor sería dejar sola a Serena un momento.

Lo único que ha podido saber de su esposa es que se encuentra en casa de sus padres, horas atrás, con la amabilidad de siempre, su suegra, Ikuko, le dio esta información, le señaló también que Serena dormía y ella pensaba que lo mejor sería no despertarla, aún acarreaba algo de fiebre y sin duda se notaba agobiada, "no le vendrá mal una noche con su familia", pensó Darién mientras escuchaba a su suegra, así que de forma cordial dio término a la llamada, sin embargo, una noche como esta, hace que Darién vuelva a buscar compañía entre sus libros, pero después de un rato pierde total concentración y se va al sofá a pensar en algo que no pudo decirle a nadie con anterioridad.

Antes de ir a la universidad de Serena, Darién estaba en la suya y habló con uno de sus profesores, el doctor Hideki, el que en alguna ocasión atendió a Serena en el hospital debido a un desmayo, fue el quién amablemente le recomendó un tratamiento anticonceptivo a Serena como "regalo de bodas" para su alumno y su futura esposa. Darién y el tienen una relación estrecha, su profesor le ha tomado gran cariño debido a que lo conoce hace años y admira en la forma que se ha desenvuelto en sus estudios, por lo mismo, el Doctor Hideki ha sido sumamente riguroso al evaluar a Darién en sus exámenes, poniendo a prueba una y otra vez sus facultades como futuro doctor, el cual el pelinegro ha superado con excelencia.

Darién recuerda lo sucedido mientras se deja acompañar por una taza de té y música clásica para relajar su estancia.

_- Darién, ¿Podrías venir un momento? – le dijo el doctor Hideki, llevándolo a su oficina._

_- Claro – respondió Darién, acomodando el par de libros que llevaba en su brazo derecho._

_Una vez dentro de la oficina, Darién se sentó con naturalidad, no era la primera vez que el fuera citado hacia ese lugar, se siente con la confianza de dejar sus libros sobre el escritorio de su maestro, el cual se sienta en su amplia silla y lo mira con cierta gracia._

_- ¿No crees que ya es hora? – inició con una pregunta la conversación, el doctor Hideki._

_- ¿Hora… de que? – preguntó Darién, sin saber a lo que se refería su maestro._

_- A ver… Darién, se que quieres ejercer solo una vez con el postgrado terminado, pero quizás yo tenga en mis manos algo que cambie tu idea – comenta Hideki, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda en su silla, continuando con cierta picardía en su voz._

_- No lo se realmente maestro, uno de los más importantes motivos por lo cual elegí hacer el postgrado sin ejercer primero es para poder tener más tiempo con mi esposa – comenta tajante, Darién, anticipándose ante cualquier jugosa propuesta que pueda hacer su maestro._

_- ¿Ella sabe eso? – pregunta curioso, su maestro._

_- No, no se lo dije, no quise hacerla sentir mal de algún modo, por eso callé – confiesa brevemente Darién, sin despojarse del hilo de la conversación._

_- Darién, sabes bien que nuestra profesión requiere de toda la experiencia posible, tal vez no puedas darte el lujo de esperar un año más para comenzar con tu carrera, ¿Quieres que tus compañeros se adelanten y tu brillantez sea opacada solo por unos cuantos meses de experiencia en ellos? – pregunta Hideki un poco molesto, queriendo corregir los pensamientos de Darién, los cuales llega a sentir como inválidos para que el no comience con lo que puede ser una brillante carrera para si mismo._

_Darién permaneció silencioso después de la pregunta, más que no saber que decir, en realidad no quería decir más al respecto, por una parte sabía que su maestro tenía razón, pero, como es de esperar en el, tampoco iba a dar justificaciones con lujo de detalles por su actuar._

_- Tu más que nadie sabe que mi carrera como cirujano es exitosa, más ahora que tengo mi propia consulta y todo marcha bien… pero hijo, la edad comienza a hacer estragos en mi, la vista comienza a fallar y el pulso no me acompaña, necesito hacer de alguien mi aprendiz, alguien al cual pueda confiarle el lugar de "mano derecha" en la consulta y conozca los más detallados procedimientos, cosas que he aprendido con el paso de los años e incluso no los imparto en las clases de esta universidad, ya que estos deben ser adquiridos bajo la experiencia y no el conocimiento de unos libros… me gustaría que trabajaras para mi – lanzó toda la información, el doctor Hideki, dejando a Darién boquiabierto por la increíble posibilidad que le fue ofrecida._

_- Me siento profundamente halagado por su propuesta maestro, gracias por confiar en mi – responde Darién, haciendo reverencia con su cabeza al bajarla y subirla, dándole también una sonrisa a Hideki, ya que sus palabras hicieron sentir a Darién, que al fin todo su esfuerzo se ve valorado._

_- No tienes que darme la respuesta de inmediato, tranquilo – aclara por si las dudas, el doctor Hideki, dejando lanzar una risotada después de esto._

_- Siento que debo comentarle de esto a mi esposa, ella ha sido pilar fundamental en mi vida y no puedo dejarla de lado ante la toma de esta decisión – le dice Darién a su maestro con seriedad, sacando un comentario algo ácido por parte de el._

_- Hijo, quizás tu esposa demande más tiempo contigo y así, perderás una gran puerta para tu carrera – responde con igualitaria seriedad, Hideki, mirando a Darién directamente a los ojos, mostrándose implacable ante su postura, queriendo que su alumno tome la misma._

_- Déme solo un par de días maestro, pensaré muy bien su propuesta, la cual realmente valoro – comenta Darién algo nervioso después de ver la postura de Hideki._

_- Mira, mañana hay una reunión para los mejores doctores de Japón e incluso vendrán algunos de otros países, yo estoy dentro de la organización de este evento, debatiremos sobre varios temas de acontecer actual en la medicina para después tener una recepción de gala, si quieres, puedes ir y comenzar a codearte con la elite de los profesionales de esta área – comenta orgulloso, Hideki, mostrando una vez más la excelencia de su carrera al estar invitado a tal evento, pasándole a Darién una de las invitaciones, las cuales muestran lujo desde ya, al estar impresa en un fino papel, con correcta presentación._

_- Cuente conmigo – dice felizmente Darién, volviendo a sentir halago por el actuar de su maestro, tomando la invitación con agradecimiento y guardándola con cuidado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta._

_- Si quieres, ve con tu esposa, puedo ver cuan importante para ti el que ella esté inmersa en todo lo que te involucre – dice con humor sarcástico, Hideki, no se podría esperar menos de un hombre divorciado, el cual dio prioridad a su trabajo de excelencia._

_- Trataré de ir con ella – dice Darién con un poco de cínico humor, ya que sabía que el comentario de su maestro iba con sarcasmo._

_- La convención comienza a las 6:00 PM en punto, ahí en la invitación sale la dirección y lo demás que debas saber – comenta Hideki, señalando con su dedo índice donde se encuentra esta información, tomando una de las invitaciones para indicarle a su alumno preferido._

_- Muchas gracias – responde Darién, manteniendo la cortesía._

_- Bueno, sobre lo otro, piénsalo bien muchacho, no desperdicies esta oportunidad, otro alumno mataría por esta y lo sabes – añade su maestro, volviendo a sacar el tema de la vacante que el le ha ofrecido a Darién._

_- No se preocupe que lo pensaré muy bien, ahora si me disculpa, debo marcharme – responde Darién, mirando su reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya se le hace tarde para seguir con los quehaceres de su día._

_- Está bien muchacho, te veo mañana entonces – dice su maestro, levantándose de la silla para estrechar su mano con la de Darién._

_- Así será, hasta mañana – responde Darién, dándole un apretón de manos a su profesor antes de salir de la oficina, tomando los libros que dejó en el escritorio y marchándose con tranquilidad._

Darién deja de recordar este acontecimiento, toma un sorbo de su té y deja la taza en la mesa, echa para atrás su espalda en el respaldo del sofá, cruza sus brazos para dejarlos tras su cabeza y detiene la mirada en el techo, ahí comienza a debatir para si mismo que paso tomar, que hacer, que no, que decir, como actuar, etc. Así, Darién se sumerge entre sus pensamientos.

_La oportunidad que me está dando el Sr. Hideki es simplemente magnífica, nunca imaginé que un doctor tan importante como el me diera semejante posibilidad para dar tan buen cimiento a mi carrera…los trasnoches llenos de insomnio y cansancio al parecer han valido la pena, aquellas horas donde me vi rodeado de libros por doquier, los difíciles exámenes donde obtuve nota sobresaliente, el esfuerzo de años comienza ya a dar frutos y me siento muy feliz por lo que he logrado…_

_Se que Serena se pondrá muy feliz también, ella ha estado presente desde casi los inicios de mis estudios y más de alguna vez la pobre soportó mis cátedras sobre temas que estaban fuera de su entendimiento, sin embargo, ponía todo su esfuerzo para intentar comprenderme… _

_Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, pienso que debería tomar la oportunidad que me está dando el Sr. Hideki, así podría comenzar mi carrera ya, con una muy buena base… ¿Pero Serena?, tendré poco tiempo para ella… puesto que deberé seguir trabajando en mi postgrado aparte de trabajar en la consulta, pero sin embargo, esta oportunidad sería buena para ambos, podríamos concretar varias cosas para los dos, creo que por el lado que se mire esta oportunidad no es de perder… espero que ella piense lo mismo…_

Después de esto, Darién vuelve a tomar su taza de té, le da un último sorbo, poco después vuelve a su escritorio para volver a encontrarse con sus libros, entre más avance en sus estudios mejor será para todos, Darién se siente ansioso de comenzar a ejercer su carrera y no vio posible esto hasta el momento en el cual terminara con su postgrado, pero ahora que tiene otra opción, sus ansias comienzan a aumentar, así que dentro de estas, vuelve a leer con atención los libros con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando que por cada párrafo aprendido, más cerca está de concretar uno de sus más preciados sueños.

Las horas avanzan en la fría noche que ofrece la ciudad de Tokio, ya son las 3:35 AM y Darién sigue con su lectura, muy serio y concentrado en esta, por otra parte, Serena ha despertado abruptamente en su habitación, con dificultad busca algún reloj en el cual poder ver la hora, se da cuenta de que es de madrugada, se refriega su ojo con pereza y se vuelve a acomodar entre las sábanas de su cama, sin embargo, no puede volver a conciliar el sueño, siente la urgencia de llamar a Darién, no sabe bien por qué, quizás sea por que lo extraña demasiado y cree que en este momento debería estar a su lado, así que con decisión toma el teléfono, marca el número de Darién y espera a que este le conteste.

Darién aterriza nuevamente a la tierra después de escuchar el insistente sonido de su teléfono, el también recién se percata de la hora y se extraña al recibir una llamada tan tarde, su primera reacción es preocuparse y esperar alguna mala noticia, "nadie llama a estas horas por que si", piensa el pelinegro mientras va con rapidez hacia el teléfono, levanta el auricular y contesta con urgencia.

- ¿Hola, quién habla? – pregunta preocupado, Darién.

- Darién, soy yo, Serena – responde ella, susurrando, para no despertar a su familia que, evidentemente, se encuentran durmiendo.

- ¡Serena!, no creí que llamarías… y menos a esta hora – comenta entre sorpresa y agrado, Darién.

- Disculpa, ¿Te he despertado? – pregunta Serena algo avergonzada, al ver que quizás llamar a esa hora fue un error.

- No, no, no, estaba estudiando – responde rápidamente Darién, agitando su mano en señal negativa.

- Entonces quedarme fuera no estuvo mal, te di tiempo para poder hacer tus cosas – comenta graciosamente, Serena, sin embargo, tras esta aparente simpatía oculta algo de pesar, sintiendo que está en lo correcto al sentirse algo demás en la vida de Darién.

- No digas tonterías, si estuvieras acá, se que estarías a mi lado estudiando tus cosas o metiéndote en las mías para opinar o de lo contrario, estaría escuchando como duermes – responde algo romántico, Darién, extrañando de sobremanera a su esposa.

- Darién… - responde con tono romántico, Serena, sin duda, cualquier frase que suene galante por parte de su marido, la hace suspirar.

- ¿Cuándo piensa volver a casa la señorita? – pregunta con sarcasmo gracioso, Darién, riéndose un poco.

- Hoy después de ir a la universidad, ¿Paso después por ti?, recuerda que es "día de helado" – le comenta Serena aludiendo a que es día miércoles y con Darién tienen la costumbre de ir a un café y pasar algún rato solos después de que ambos han asistido a la universidad, Darién es quién pide un café mientras Serena pide la copa de helados más sabrosa que ofrece el lugar.

- ¡Tu no puedes!, aún estás resfriada – comenta Darién, regañando a Serena por su descuido.

- Bueno, bueno… entonces te acompaño con un jugo, ¿Paso por ti después de la universidad?, recuerda que yo salgo primero – dice risueña Serena, sintiendo como si estuviera armando nuevamente una cita con su amado Darién, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

- En realidad tengo un cambio de planes – irrumpe Darién, queriendo comentarle el evento al cual fue invitado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta intrigada Serena, pensando para si misma que más le vale que sea algo prudente, algo que merezca ser reemplazado por su costumbre junto a el.

- ¿Recuerdas al Doctor Hideki? – pregunta Darién, para comenzar el hilo de ese tema.

- Creo que si… - responde pausada, Serena, mintiendo, ya que en realidad no lo recuerda para nada.

- Bueno, el me ha invitado a una convención de médicos mañana al atardecer, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – pregunta Darién, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su señora.

- ¡Claro que si! – responde feliz Serena, que mejor para ella acompañar del brazo, con orgullo, a su marido, más si es en un evento social tan importante para el.

- Bueno, que te parece si pasas por mi a la universidad y ambos regresamos al departamento para prepararnos – comenta su idea, Darién, así, arreglando los detalles de lo que será el día de hoy para ellos.

- Me parece perfecto – responde felizmente, Serena, al ver que, sea como sea, Darién se hace los tiempos necesarios para ella, volviendo a tener confianza en la relación de ambos, haciendo que sus miedos desaparezcan.

- Bueno princesita, entonces será mejor que duermas, yo seguiré con mi lectura, entro un poco más tarde a la universidad así que tengo tiempo – comenta Darién, mientras sacude sus cabellos con la mano que tiene libre, queriendo quizás despertar un poco después de esa sacudida, la cual termina pasando por su rostro.

- ¿Seguirás leyendo? – pregunta Serena, con extraña curiosidad.

- Si – responde brevemente, Darién.

- ¿Por mucho tiempo más? – pregunta nuevamente Serena.

- No lo se exactamente, ¿Por qué? – pregunta intrigado Darién, ante tanta duda.

- No… por nada, solo curiosidad – responde entre risas juguetonas, Serena.

- Bueno, vete a dormir, nos vemos en unas horas – dice Darién, para terminar la llamada, dejando a Serena libre para volver a dormir.

- Si… nos vemos dentro de unas horas, un beso – responde Serena, mandándole uno desde el teléfono.

Después ella cuelga el teléfono satisfecha, es increíble como solo al escuchar a Darién la felicidad vuelve a inundar su corazón, ella atesora estos momentos, donde ambos pueden hablar de sus quehaceres "normales", solos ella y el, nadie más, ningún peligro, ningún obstáculo sobrenatural, todo esto ha hecho que Serena trame rápidamente algún tipo de locura para sorprender a su esposo, sabe que corre ciertos riesgos debido a la hora, pero sabe que la recompensa será grata y por sobretodo, hará que Darién se lleve una gran sorpresa.

Serena salta de la cama con energía, baja silenciosamente por la escalera hasta llegar a la sala, ahí escribe una nota para su madre:

"Mamá, me fui al departamento antes de lo pensado, no te preocupes que estaré bien, gracias por todo, te quiero mucho"

Serena termina de escribir esta nota y la deja sobre la mesa de centro en el living, toma su chaqueta y bolso, revisa si lleva dinero suficiente como para tomar un taxi e ir al encuentro de Darién, el cual bajo ninguna circunstancia imaginaría que su esposa llegaría dentro de solo algunos minutos.

Serena saca la llave necesaria y abre la puerta, la cierra con cuidado y sale de casa, camina algo temerosa entre las oscuras y solitarias calles, se apresura para ir a la primera avenida más cercana, se detiene con algo de recelo en espera de un taxi, mira de reojo a su alrededor, temiendo que alguien quisiera darle un buen susto, pero antes de que pudiera tener más miedo, un solitario taxi pasa cerca, Serena se mueve mucho con tal de llamar la atención del conductor, el cual logra verla y va a su encuentro, Serena sube apurada y cierra la puerta, da un suspiro de relajo antes de ver la cara del conductor, esperando la dirección de destino.

- Es muy tarde para que una linda jovencita ande sola por la calle, ¿No cree? – inicia la conversa el conductor, incomodando algo a Serena debido al comentario.

- Eh… si… pero no importa, mi marido me está esperando – responde Serena molesta, dejando en claro que tiene un hombre el cual la proteja de la galantería de cualquier otro, Serena no le da tiempo para algún nuevo comentario, dándole seria y rápidamente la dirección a la cual deben ir, el conductor se ríe con simpatía al haber notado la seriedad usada por la joven, no pretende incomodarla, así que va en silencio hasta donde ella le indicó.

La escasez de personas transitando por la ciudad hace que el viaje sea expedito, haciendo que Serena acorte tiempo, teniendo menos de este para preparar en su mente lo que ella quiere conseguir.

Después de poco el taxista se detiene y Serena le paga, cambia la seriedad por una despedida cordial, se baja del taxi, cierra la puerta y va con rapidez hacia la entrada del edificio, saluda también cordial al nochero de turno, el cual le agita la mano saludándola, Serena va hacia el ascensor y espera con impaciencia, sube a este después y marca el piso correcto, segundos después sale apresurada del ascensor, acercándose a pasos agigantados hacia el departamento, llega a la puerta de este, saca la llave y abre la puerta con cuidado, no quiere hacer mucho ruido, el cual pueda advertir a Darién de su llegada, una vez adentro, Serena se descalza en silencio y después cierra la puerta de igual forma, camina en puntillas hacia la sala, ahí ve a Darién, totalmente concentrado en la lectura, con la típica música clásica que el escucha para esto, la cual estaba al volumen necesario para que sus pasos pasaran desapercibidos, Serena decide darle la sorpresa esperada, acercándose lentamente hacia el, apenas aguanta su risa, por el mismo motivo se muerde su labio inferior para poder contenerla, ya a pocos pasos de su esposo, Serena estira sus brazos y con una ágil maniobra tapa los ojos de Darién, antes de que el pueda alertarse le dice al oído.

- Adivina quién vino a visitarte… - susurra sin duda sensual, Serena, terminando en comentario con un suave beso en el oído de Darién.

- ¡Serena! – responde sorprendido Darién, dándose vuelta para poder terminar de convencerse que así es.

- ¿Me extrañaste mucho? – pregunta la rubia, poniendo sus manos en la cintura y mirando con simpática pedantería a su esposo.

- Claro que si – responde Darién, levantándose de la silla, olvidándose de su lectura y lo demás, yendo a abrazar a Serena con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la besa rápidas y repetidas veces, añadiendo – Serena, lo que ocurrió ayer, el por que te fuiste, quiero decirte que… - intenta decir Darién, siendo acallado por el dedo índice de Serena, la cual mueve su cabeza de lado a otro mientras dice.

- No Darién, no hablaremos de eso ahora – dice tajante Serena, dándole un profundo beso a Darién, apegándose a su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas que tiene, Darién hace lo mismo, se deja llevar por este beso y se pierde en el.

- Serena… - musita entre besos, Darién, con la respiración agitada, mientras atrae la cintura de Serena a su abdomen.

- ¿Necesitas seguir con tu lectura? – pregunta coqueta, Serena, alejando su rostro un poco al preguntarle.

- Uhmm… creo que no será necesario ahora – responde Darién después de seguir un poco el juego, al tocar su mentón con el dedo índice, simulando pensar detenidamente la respuesta.

- Bien dicho – dice Serena quién se ha vuelto de armas tomar, se decide a jugar un rol bastante dominante en esta ocasión, obligando a Darién a dar pasos hacia atrás, el, con dificultad y extrañeza lo hace, después, Serena lo empuja y lo obliga a caer pesadamente al sofá, Darién cae con más sorpresa aún pero se deja llevar por las decisiones que tome su ahora, atrevida esposa, la cual lo mira desafiante desde su altura.

Serena comienza por soltar sus coletas, dejando caer su larga cabellera, sacude un poco su cabeza y desordena sus cabellos, vuelve a observar a Darién, el cual mira con gula cada movimiento sensual de su esposa.

Ahora Serena se desprende de su abrigo, el cual lanza con gracia a Darién, tapándole la cara, el permanece impávido y después de unos segundos, con algo de torpeza y ansiedad toma este y lo lanza hacia quizás donde, a Serena esto le ha dado risa, así que sin ocultarla ahora comienza a desabrochar su blusa, se toma el tiempo necesario, impacientando a Darién quién mira detalladamente el actuar de su esposa, intenta levantarse para tomar más participación, pero Serena se niega, lo demuestra al volver a empujarlo hacia el sofá para que el solo sea espectador de cómo ella se va desprendiendo de su ropa. Serena termina por desabrochar su blusa y la abre ligeramente, dejando a la vista su brasier, después de esto, Serena posa una de sus piernas al lado vació del sofá que deja la pierna derecha de Darién, el cual al ver lo que hará Serena, comienza a mostrar su inminente excitación, después, Serena posa su otra pierna, rodeando las de Darién por completo, se sienta sobre el con calma, rozando sutilmente a su marido, el cual ahora toma la espalda de Serena y la acaricia en un vaivén con sus dedos, mientras ella rodea el cuello de Darién con sus brazos, se acerca y le da un nuevo beso.

Los besos se hacen más largos y profundos, estos son acompañados de la mutua fuerza con la cual se acarician y abrazan, Darién lucha por acercar el cuerpo de Serena lo más posible al suyo, mientras ella comienza a sentir el inicio de lo que será un sinfín de sensaciones excitantes al sentir como el pantalón de Darién comienza a ponerse más y más tirante, pero Serena se decide a alargar este juego lo más posible, dejando caer su cuerpo con más fuerza sobre el a ratos, después se levanta un poco y así, Darién va perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia, subiendo sus manos para acariciar la parte alta de la cintura de Serena, su piel desnuda y suave lo embruja y hace perder la razón, se le hace necesario tocar los pechos de su esposa, ella lo deja, después de todo, no puede mantenerlo impaciente por mucho tiempo, así que Darién, con diestra decisión, desabrocha el brasier de Serena, el cual traía el broche por delante, así que no será necesario sacar la blusa para poder apreciar sus pechos, incluso esto le da un plus más interesante, al tener a Serena vestida pero desvestida, curiosa paradoja, la cual le resulta muy agradable.

Serena se ve víctima de su propia iniciativa, cada vez se le hace más difícil postergar el encuentro más intimo, su respiración entrecortada lo indica, la sed de los labios de Darién parece no saciarse, lo besa con mucha fuerza, demostrando para si misma que esos labios solo le pertenecen a ella y los suyos a el. Serena no resiste el dulzor de estos y se ve obligada a ceder ante las exigencias de su cuerpo, después de haber estado alborotando los oscuros cabellos de su amado, baja sus manos para desabrochar su camisa, sus dedos toman agilidad impresionante, pudiendo cumplir su idea con rapidez, Serena se detiene a mirar el plano y marcado abdomen de Darién, el cual está ligeramente sudado, Serena recorre este con sus palmas hasta llegar al botón del pantalón, Darién se deja perder en sus sensaciones, cierra sus ojos y desliza su cabeza hacia atrás, vuelve a erguirla para mirar con determinación cuales son los planes de su esposa, ella comienza a juguetear con dicho botón, mira a Darién sometida ante sus encantos, mientras se acerca para besarlo nuevamente, Serena logra su ideal. Ahora será Darién el encargado de sacar la barrera que lo detiene de volver a hacer suya a Serena, cambia de posición sus manos y va hasta el cierre de su pantalón, inevitablemente cambia su intención para comenzar a bajar las pantaletas de Serena, sin antes haber precipitado de cierta forma a la misma por sentir el calor de sus manos.

En un rápido enredo de los dos, Serena vuelve a llevar sus manos hacia abajo para bajar el cierre del pantalón, ya que Darién se entretuvo en el jugueteo que hace con sus pantaletas, así, ambos se dedican a cosas distintas que llevarán a un mismo fin, el poder hacer de este encuentro la arrebatadora búsqueda de intimidad entre ambos.

Serena baja el cierre de Darién con fuerza, ahora tiene un nuevo obstáculo, el bóxer, pero antes se toma el tiempo para levantarse un poco y alejar el pantalón de Darién hasta cerca de sus rodillas, después de esto, da el mismo destino hacia su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto de su esposo, mientras se percata que el ya ha bajado sus pantaletas, con ágil destreza, Serena se levanta por solo un par de segundos, para así, dejar olvidada su ropa interior, volviendo a su posición con urgente rapidez, ahí Darién la recibe igualmente ansioso, toma los glúteos de Serena, los levanta y acaricia, Serena da un nuevo beso a su marido, sus lenguas enredan entre ellas por unos segundos, ahora Darién, quién sigue sosteniendo desde abajo a Serena, va hacia su cuello para besarlo y a ratos morderlo, el suave aroma de su perfume lo enloquece como siempre, lo obliga a volverse incluso un poco más violento en sus caricias, lo cual es bien recibido por Serena e incluso igualado, ella se decide a volver a llevar sus manos hacia la cabeza de Darién, donde da ligeros tirones a su cabello, mientras su cadera comienza a moverse de forma insinuante.

Ambos se detienen unos segundos para mirarse cara a cara, Serena tiene la de Darién entre sus manos mientras mira detenidamente sus profundos ojos azules, Darién en cambio, continúa con sus manos por mucho más debajo de la cintura de su amada, sus manos se hacen pequeñas al momento de querer recorrer con ellas la totalidad de la piel de su mujer, tan suave y blanca, Darién cae preso ante ella, una y otra vez el resultado el mismo, siempre le es imposible resistirse ante sus encantos y lo mismo le pasa a ella, poder ver a Darién de esa forma solo para si misma aumenta más y más los latidos de su corazón, sus mejillas y labios se ruborizan por el aumento de la presión sanguínea, el sensual carmesí de las mejillas que adquiere la rubia, encanta y enternece a su marido, sabe bien que el es el responsable de esto, sintiéndose dichoso de serlo, de ser el quién despierte la sensualidad y erotismo de Serena, un premio que fue reservado para el y sin duda, aprovecha.

En un aleatorio movimiento de Serena, deja reposar en el pecho de Darién grandes mechones de su cabello, una cortina que encierra las caras de estos dos amantes, los cuales aún se admiran mutuamente con amor y deseo, para ambos es un momento invaluablemente romántico, pero ambos también saben que no durará por mucho tiempo…

La humedad de Serena es sentida por Darién, aguantar segundo tras segundo se convierte en una verdadera lucha, para ella resulta igual, así que en reacción de inercia, ambos buscan el acomodo para volver a convertirse en uno solo. Darién vuelve a lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás después de esto, Serena en cambio levanta la suya y abre sus ojos de par en par para después cerrarlos, lanzando un moderado gemido inicial.

El vaivén de la cadera de Serena da inicio al punto de intimidad máximo, Serena es quién lleva la frecuencia de los movimientos, nada mal para ambos, ya que Darién se deja encantar por la decisión que ella ha adoptado, volviéndose un esclavo de sus deseos, mientras ella se vuelve cada vez más dominante y activa, agilizando los movimientos que son ayudados por las manos de su esposo, quién con las mismas levanta cada cierto rato los glúteos de Serena y a veces la obliga a permanecer un poco más de tiempo lo más cercana a el, ejerciendo presión, justamente eso es lo que hace a Serena perder el control, el sentir a Darién dentro de ella la obliga a gemir con mayor frecuencia, Darién no se queda atrás, lanzando también algunos gemidos suaves, mientras siente el roce de los cabellos de Serena sobre sus mejillas.

¿Llegó la hora de innovar?, piensa Serena con un poco de dificultad, pensar casi racionalmente en estos momentos e inventar una idea es algo complicado, pero piensa que es una perfecta oportunidad para ambos aprovechar de las bondades que ofrezca los distintos ángulos del departamento y lo que la imaginación regale.

_No creo que algo pueda salir mal… _se dice Serena a si misma mientras sigue siendo penetrada por su marido, el cual se ve bastante concentrado y plácido con lo que ya están haciendo, el no podría pedir más, pero no se imagina que Serena comienza a barajar otras opciones…

Serena se detiene en el último movimiento descendente de su cadera, apoya las manos sobre el pecho de su esposo, el reacciona inmediatamente ante la interrupción del ritmo que llevaban, abre sus ojos y mira ciertamente algo extrañado a Serena, sin dejar por supuesto, de dejar escapar aquellos grandes soplos de aire, tomándose el tiempo también para volver a respirar con algo de tranquilidad, nota que la mirada de Serena guarda cierta picardía, más no sabría descifrar, ya que Serena no le comunica algo verbalmente, Darién piensa que lo mejor será dejar que ella haga lo que quiera de este encuentro, así que decide quedar a la merced de sus caprichos.

Sin que Darién sepa, Serena repasa en su mente lo más rápidamente posible algo que le había comentado su estrafalaria y carismática amiga: "Mina" hace algún tiempo, poco después de su matrimonio, recordando sus palabras y consejos…

_- Serena, ¿Cómo va tu vida con Darién? – Me preguntó Mina, mientras bebía de su jugo con un sorbete._

_- Todo bien, gracias – respondí con simpatía, agradecida por la preocupación, pero jamás imaginé a lo que ella realmente se refería._

_- Ah si, mira tú que bien está eso… - me comentó mientras movía el sorbete con su boca, de lado a lado, guardando algo de travesura en su oculta mirada._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? - ¿Qué más me quedaba por preguntarle?, pensé._

_- ¿Cómo va la vida de pareja? – preguntó Mina con su típica imprudencia, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ella._

_- Te dije que bien – respondí, queriendo hacerme la tonta al no responderle lo que pensé que ella realmente me preguntaba._

_- Parece que contigo hay que ser más literal – dijo Mina entre exageradas risas, añadiendo – La vida íntima, ¿qué tal? – me preguntó mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas al preguntar._

_- Eh… si… eh, bien, ¿Por qué tendría que ir mal? – respondí con nerviosismo… siempre tan importuna Mina… preguntándome sobre eso en un café, a vista y presencia de todos, me fue inevitable sonrojar después de esto, era obvio…_

_- No se, no se… en realidad, no, no tendría que ir mal… solo debes preocuparte de no rayar en la monotonía, ¿Sabes?, una relación de pareja amerita innovar en lo más posible para mantenerla fresca – me aconsejó Mina sin pudor alguno._

_- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunté a baja voz, no quería que alguien escuchara lo que ella y yo hablábamos, pero si me interesaba saber que era lo que Mina quería decirme._

_- Apuesto mi talento, ojo ¡Mi talento!, sabes que es mucho, una artista innata como yo que nacen para vivir rodeada de éxito y… - dice Mina con su simpática arrogancia, sin darse cuenta que se había salido del contexto._

_- ¡Dime de una vez por todas a que te refieres! – interrumpí enojada, más me importaba saber que era lo que Mina quería decirme en vez de volver a escuchar sus cátedras sobre "el talento que tiene"._

_- ¡Ay!, disculpa, siempre termino hablando cualquier cosa – dijo Mina sorprendida al darse cuenta de su error, riéndose con la suficientemente fuerza como para que las personas de las mesas cercanas miraran de reojo a mi amiga._

_- Dime de una vez por todas por favor y baja la voz, ¡La gente comienza a mirar! – le dije en súplicas, ya llevaba minutos tramitándome con el tema y comencé a impacientarme, sumado con la vergüenza de sentirme observada por el resto de la gente._

_- Bien Serena… como te decía, apuesto mi talento a que te quedas ahí tumbada, sin hacer algo, mientras Darién se lleva todo el trabajo mientras tienen relaciones – dijo con soltura, Mina, mirándome fijamente después de su declaración, lanzándome un balde de agua fría de un momento a otro, haciendo que abriera mis ojos de manera casi tétrica, en pocas palabras, mi rostro se desfiguró._

_- Eh… - dije en balbuceo... ¡Maldita Mina!, había acertado, realmente no era mucho lo que hacía en lo que refiera a mucha iniciativa en mi vida íntima con Darién, pero para salir del paso, le dije - ¡Como me dices algo así! – la mejor forma de llevar el tema a otra dirección era haciéndome la ofendida, tomé mi jugo y le di vuelta la cara._

_- ¿Eh?, ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?, Ay Serena, recuerda, soy la Diosa del amor y en lo que trate de parejas todo lo se – me recordó Mina acompañado de un guiño, siguiendo - ¡Vamos!, que no te apene tomar las riendas de tu sexualidad con Darién, sorpréndelo haciendo algo distinto para el, me imagino que con lo caballero que el se ve, dedica gran parte del encuentro para confortarte a ti, ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó con liviandad, Mina._

_- Bueno… creo que tienes razón – respondí, cediendo ante la curiosidad implacable de mí amiga, no me quedaba de otra, sino seguía el tema, ella pasaría horas intentando hacerme caer de alguna forma._

_Después de mi respuesta, Mina comenzó a hablarme con soltura sobre varias cosas que no había imaginado, miraba de reojo por si acaso a mi alrededor, no fuera a ser que mi Padre pasara por ahí y escuchara de lo que hablaba, o peor, ¡Sammy!, ese pequeño chismoso se burlaría de mi por eternidades y sin duda le contaría a Papá y Mamá._

_Después de algunos incómodos "tips" sobre sexualidad, Mina me miró satisfecha al sentir que de alguna forma me había ayudado, para cortar la tensión que produjo esta conversación tan peculiar, ella dijo:_

_- Ya sabes lo que dicen Serena, "Más vale hombre satisfecho que hombre… hombre… ehmm… ¡Qué hombre insatisfecho! – dijo con entusiasmo, Mina._

_- ¿Existe ese dicho? – pregunté algo sorprendida, creo que jamás lo había escuchado hasta que ella lo dijo._

_- Pues la verdad… ¡No se!, pero se me ocurre que tiene toda la razón – respondió entre carcajadas, volviendo a tomar su jugo para no tener la boca seca y así seguir incomodándome con sus consejos tan ligeros de cuerpo._

_Ahora creo que lo que Mina me dijo… no deja de tener algo de lógica…_

- ¿Serena?, ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunta Darién, al ver que su esposa parece sumergida el algún pensamiento lejano.

- ¡No, no, no!, ¡Nada! – responde Serena, volviendo a la realidad, después de su rápido Flash Black, dándose cuenta la pobre cara que Darién traía después de que ella interrumpió el momento con su interminable silencio.

- ¿Entonces, por que te detuviste? – pregunta Darién algo incómodo, haciendo una mueca resignada y algo triste.

Serena repasa nuevamente los consejos de Mina pero serán pocos los segundos que la distancien para poner en práctica uno de ellos, es la primera vez que lo hace y espera hacerlo bien, más que mal, cuenta con "el detallado proceder" en su cabeza, ahora solo hace falta concretarlo, para esto, Serena intenta volver a iniciar el momento íntimo, lo hace a través de un suave beso en los labios de Darién, el mantiene sus ojos abiertos un par de segundos, no comprende muy bien que fue lo que pasó, pero una vez más se deja llevar por el roce de los labios de su esposa, los cuales se alejan tras unos segundos.

Serena comienza a besar las mejillas de su marido, baja a su cuello y posteriormente a su pecho, Darién se sorprende al ser seducido de esta forma ya que antes, jamás había sido así, ve como Serena comienza a descender poco a poco a través de su abdomen, mientras también deja de estar sobre el, para dejar sus rodillas en el piso.

Darién comienza a sospechar sobre lo que Serena hará, el solo imaginarlo hace que se excite más aún, nunca pensó que ella tendría la iniciativa de hacer esto y la verdad, Darién pensó en alguna ocasión poner la posibilidad sobre la mesa, pero le parecía un poco fuera de lugar, así que dentro de todo, se llena de felicidad al ver que Serena juega un rol más decidido, esto queda demostrado a que la cabeza de Serena se ve cada vez más lejana desde su punto de vista… es inminente, Darién se deja querer por su esposa y acomoda más su espalda en el respaldo del sofá, piensa que al quizás no mirarla detenidamente, Serena podría sentirse más tranquila al seguir, así que ahora los ojos de Darién miran fijamente en techo, sintiendo la lengua de Serena cada vez más y más debajo de su ombligo.

Serena queda frente a frente, como nunca antes, de "aquella extensión corporal" de Darién, no puede negarse a si misma que siente algo de recelo al pensar en practicarle sexo oral por primera vez, su inicial duda resulta ser: _"¿Qué pasa si me ahogo y termino haciendo el ridículo?" _Pero no, no hay momento para dudas y menos de ese tipo, así que Serena se decide y por primera vez, comienza a juguetear con su lengua poco a poco, Darién casi ha dado un brinco al sentir esto, era increíblemente placentera la sensación que esto le proporcionaba, pero no sabía que esto solo sería el inicio de una de sus más excitantes experiencias.

La reacción de Darién le da determinación a Serena para continuar, un incentivo a su imaginación, agilidad y dominio de la situación no era algo que le vendría mal después de todas las interrogantes pesimistas de las horas anteriores, así que ahora Serena toma el "Pequeño Gran General" de Darién con una de sus manos y comienza a subir y a bajar – _Serena prefirió llamarlo así dentro de su mente - _, sin detener los juegos con su lengua, haciendo que su marido se retuerza de placer, lo cual le da más energía a Serena para seguir con lo que hace, al volverse más activa y decidida, obligando a Darién a lanzar los gemidos más fuerte que ha dado en toda su vida.

"_Vaya, Mina tenía razón" _Piensa Serena mientras sigue con lo suyo, mente dividida en más de una idea haciéndole honra a esta capacidad supuestamente exclusiva para la mujer, poder tomarle atención a más de una cosa al mismo tiempo sin desatender las demás, ya que a pesar de que agradecía en su mente a Mina por el consejo tan bien dado, Serena siente una excitación distinta, era la excitación que otorga el darle placer aparentemente individual a la pareja, pero el poder hacer esto a ella también le dio un merecido regalo, no pensó que sería así, pero a la vez que Darién parece gozar más y más, ella también lo hace.

Después de algunos breves minutos, Serena sigue con "la tercera indicación dada por su amiga" esta resulta ser abrir su boca con la amplitud necesaria para poder hacer de lo siguiente algo mucho mejor que lo anterior, Darién al sentirlo, retuerce con su mano la tela del sofá, decide ser espectador de lo que Serena hace y al ser tan audaz y placentero, Darién siente como todo su interior se estremece, haciéndolo vibrar de pies a cabeza, agitando su respiración y palpitaciones.

Pasan algunos minutos y el ritmo se mantiene igual, pero nuevamente Serena decide hacer algo distinto, así que con delicadeza deja de hacer lo que hacía y se levanta, Darién, exhausto, la mira aún sentado en el sofá, Serena toma su mano y lo ayuda a pararse, Darién accede con las pocas fuerzas que le van quedando y se pone de pie, ahí, Serena lo recibe con un apasionado beso, Darién comprende que es lo necesario para seguir, se agacha un poco, toma por los glúteos a Serena y la levanta, las piernas de ella rodean la espalda de su marido y los brazos su cuello.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve? – pregunta galante y agitado, Darién.

- A cualquier lugar… menos la cama – responde intrépida y sin tapujos, Serena.

- Serena… - responde Darién en murmullo, dándole un nuevo beso lleno de fervor a su esposa mientras busca rápidamente algún lugar apto para continuar.

El lugar elegido por Darién es el mesón que separa la cocina de la sala, lleva a Serena en brazos hasta allá y la sienta sobre este, ahí, Serena desliza sus brazos hacia atrás para tomar equilibrio, Darién pone sus palmas sobre esta y vuelve a besar a Serena, después, tal y como a el se le brindó la oportunidad de experimentar la exclusividad de los juegos íntimos, Darién desliza sus manos a través de las largas y finas piernas de Serena, sin mucho rodeo baja hasta el punto necesario para darle placer a su amada, no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero la diferencia radica en que Darién también ha aprovechado la situación para volverse algo más enérgico, mientras mueve su lengua en distintas direcciones, se ha decidido a, literalmente, "meter manos" al asunto, penetrando a Serena con uno de sus dedos, sin detener su lengua del que hacer de esta, para Serena también ha llegado el momento de vivir una nueva experiencia, es la primera vez que Darién se comporta "tan atrevido", pero vaya que ha estado bien, ya que Serena también es víctima de un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones.

La ansiedad agita a ambos, Darién vuelve por lo más "convencional", se pone de frente a Serena y toma sus piernas con fuerza, hace que estas queden rodeándolo y así, Darién y Serena vuelven a fundirse en un solo ser, muy lejos ya de ser un encuentro romántico, ambos se han dejado llevar por una postura más carnal y ardiente de la situación, dejan de lado cualquier reserva y vergüenza y dejan mostrar bajos sus gemidos lo que realmente sienten, los movimientos son bruscos y apasionados, ya no queda mucho para que ambos terminen exhaustos y curiosamente, como ha sido la tónica del encuentro, muy "sincronizado", ambos, al mismo tiempo, dejan escapar los gemidos que indican la llegada al clímax, vaya la suerte de ambos poder compartir por primera vez, lo que ha sido un encuentro "totalmente concordante", Darién deja recaer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Serena, ella lo abraza con fuerza y acaricia ya más tiernamente, juntos intentan volver a dar normalidad a su respiración mientras descansan en los brazos del otro, poco después, sin olvidar es el un real galán, Darién ayuda a bajar a Serena del mesón y la toma en brazos para ir junto con ella a la cama, para descansar.

Darién deja cuidadosamente a Serena sobre la cama para después hacerlo el, una vez a su lado, Darién sube las mantas de la cama para taparlos a ambos, el extiende su mano izquierda, como de costumbre, hacia el lado y Serena se acomoda en este, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Darién, ya ahí, ambos un poco más tranquilos, se deciden a hacer algún tipo de comentario por la nueva experiencia vivida.

- Si cada vez que salgas de casas volverás así, no volveré a preocuparme – comenta graciosamente, Darién, haciendo alusión a la candente postura de Serena al llegar a casa a esas horas de la madrugada.

- Es que… temía poder estar aburriéndote – comenta con cierto dejo de pesar, Serena.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta Darién extrañado, levantándose un poco para mirar a su esposa.

- ¿Me amas, verdad? – pregunta Serena con ojos ilusionados.

- Como a nadie en este mundo – le responde su esposo, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

- Darién… - susurra Serena feliz, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido.

- No vuelvas a preguntar lo obvio, tontita, sabes que te adoro – recalca Darién, acariciando los cabellos de la rubia.

- Al contrario, necesito que me lo digas siempre, saber que día a día me amas, por favor Darién, no creas que es un capricho – le pide Serena, mientras se aferra a el.

- Está bien, día a día te diré "Te amo", aunque debes darlo por hecho – responde el, accediendo a la petición de Serena.

- Gracias – responde complacida, Serena, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Vaya, ya son las 5 de la madrugada, tengo que estar en la universidad a las 12 – comenta con cansancio, el pelinegro, mientras estira su brazo derecho y deja escapar un bostezo.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo a las 10… será mejor que intentemos dormir – responde Serena, cobijándose entre las mantas de la cama.

- Mañana será un día importante, no lo olvides – comenta Darién, casi cayendo entre las redes de Morfeo.

- Lo sé… - responde somnolienta, Serena, con sus ojos apunto de cerrarse.

El encuentro ha sido bastante agitado, por lo cual, ambos caen presa del cansancio después de estas palabras, ya por la mañana habrá más tiempo de romanticismo, por ahora, lo necesario será un buen descanso, para así, ambos tener las energías necesarias para enfrentar, lo que promete ser un día bastante interesante.


	11. Lugar equivocado

**Me quieren matar, lo tengo claro, pero ¡lo siento!, paso a contar mis "penurias" a continuación:**

**- Brote de influenza, me atacó con todas las fuerzas la muy desgraciada, una semana en cama, y después de casi 2, recién dejo de toser tanto.**

**- Tendinitis… nada que agregar ahí más que "auch".**

**- Mi amiga personal, que me visita una vez al mes, quién también llegó de forma escandalosa la muy infeliz. (Creo que entendieron la metáfora, ¿no?)**

**- Me desconecté de la historia, así que tuve que volver a leer, a sentir e imaginar, las ideas las tengo claras pero la elaboración final solo se ve una vez que estoy aquí, escribiendo, entre demorarme y entregar un buen capítulo o entregar varios en corto tiempo, me quedo con la primera opción.**

**Pero ya estoy aquí, entregándoles un capítulo cargado de diversas cosas, unas pequeñas, otras más extensas, espero que les guste ^_^**

**Ya para el próximo vuelven las demás "chicas", no con un papel muy protagónico, pero si tendrán que ser soporte de Serena, sumado a un nuevo personaje (el cual se ve en este cap.)**

**Les explico, este capítulo se basa, en un principio, en lo que es "Darién", al final un poco sobre Serena y más adelante, dos caps más sino me equivoco, vendrá uno exclusivamente de los dos y cuando digo exclusivo, me refiero a que nadie más asomará la nariz ni por si acaso.**

**Bueno, les dejo la nueva entrega, ahora los saluditos los dejaré abajo, sumado con unas palabritas más y un adelanto del próximo cap., así ya ustedes, mis queridos lectores, pueden comenzar a leer más rápido y de paso no los aburro tanto.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

8 de la mañana, Tokio mantiene su frío aspecto invernal, pero incluso este hielo pudo ser derretido por el ardor que hubo hace horas atrás en el departamento de Darién y Serena, como era de esperar, ambos duermen plácidamente, sin embargo esto durará poco, ya que los deberes llaman y por más que ellos lo deseen, deberán cumplir con estos.

La primera en despertar es Serena, abre sus ojos lentamente, sin mucha orientación, ve a su lado a Darién, quién aún permanece dormido, aprovechando esto, Serena acaricia con ternura su mejilla, mirándole con detalle, queriendo inmortalizar cada una de sus facciones en su memoria, para llevar su rostro mentalmente a lo largo del día mientras no esté con el, esto se ve interrumpido por una llamada que recibe Serena a su celular, de mala gana se levanta mientras busca su bata, para poder contestar rápidamente y así, no despertar a su esposo, visualiza el nombre de Mina en la pantalla, contesta entre susurros y se va al balcón, para poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

- ¿Serena, estás ahí? – pregunta Mina, debido a que no escuchaba la voz de su amiga.

- Si, aquí estoy, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta un tanto risueña y sigilosa, Serena, mientras termina de arreglar su bata correctamente.

- Bien, gracias, te llamo por algo importante, ¿tienes idea acaso de donde está Luna? – pregunta en forma de casi regaño, Mina.

- La verdad… no – responde entre vergonzosas risas, Serena.

- ¡Qué mala eres!, ni siquiera sabes de su paradero, bueno, te informo que está conmigo, me pidió quedarse aquí por un tiempo, se siente algo demás contigo y Darién y tampoco le acomoda la idea de seguir donde tus padres – comenta Mina, manteniendo su tono algo altanero.

- ¿Pero por qué?, que extraño que Luna se sienta así – responde sorprendida, Serena, sintiéndose mal a la vez.

- No es por mucho tiempo, no te preocupes – aclara Mina, para tranquilizarla, después de causarle la preocupación.

- Eso espero… - responde más tranquila, Serena.

- Por cierto Serena, ¿Cómo sigues?, después de lo que pasó en la casa de Rei – pregunta Mina, preocupada.

- Bien, ¿Pero es necesario hablar de eso? – pregunta Serena, molesta.

- ¿Sobre lo ocurrido en la casa de Rei? – pregunta Mina, para saber si entendió bien.

- Exacto – responde cortante, Serena.

- ¡Por supuesto que es necesario hablar sobre eso! – responde de un grito, Mina.

- Tienes razón, pero al menos hoy no por favor, hoy quiero tener mi mente despejada para acompañar a Darién a una convención de médicos – le comenta Serena, notoriamente contenta.

- Ah, así que con Darién van bien las cosas – añade feliz, Mina, sintiéndose bien por Serena.

- Si, comprendí que mis enojos a veces siguen siendo algo infantiles y no puedo castigar a Darién por estos, ¿Te cuento?, ¡pasamos una noche maravillosa! – confiesa Serena, pudorosa pero a la vez transparente.

- ¡Eso si es buena noticia!, me alegro por ti Serena, pero… ¿A que te refieres con noche maravillosa? – pregunta Mina, haciendo que Serena se espante, ¿desde cuando tan inocente como para no entender el contexto de la declaración?

- ¿Recuerdas la cátedra de sexo que me diste alguna vez? – pregunta Serena con molestia nerviosa.

- ¡Pero que traviesa, Serena!, así que "de ese maravilloso" hablabas, dime, ¿Cómo va el dolor muscular? – pregunta entre impetuosas risas, Mina, haciendo que Serena se incomode.

- ¿Por qué eres tan impertinente? – pregunta Serena con supuesta molestia, en realidad el comentario le ha causado risa y lo deja saber después de reírse un poco.

- Ay por Dios Serena, bien sabido es que el sexo es el mejor ejercicio que una pareja pueden hacer juntos, ¿No?, ¿Y que pasa después de hacer ejercicio y más si este fue muuuy energético?, no vengas con que no sabes – dice Mina, haciendo que Serena se ponga totalmente roja.

- ¿Por qué siempre aciertas? – responde nerviosa y juguetona, Serena, más que mal, la confianza entre ella y Mina en estos temas merece sinceridad.

- Oye… ¿Y seguiste mis consejos? – pregunta Mina, dejándose llevar por su curiosidad insaciable.

- Mmmm… si – responde tímidamente, Serena, sin poder dejar de reírse.

- ¡Muy bien!, ya verás como Darién suplicará de tu compañía siempre, por que asumo que lo hiciste bien ¿O no? – detiene las felicitaciones, Mina, para saber este último detalle.

- ¡Claro que si!, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer mal?, bueno, al menos a Darién pareció gustarle… - responde Serena, recordando los insistentes gemidos de su esposo hace horas atrás.

- Bueno, bueno, solo preguntaba para saber bien – aclara Mina, después de una risotada.

- No te contaré más, por si quieres insistir – se aventaja, Serena, ya que le parece suficiente la información entregada.

- ¡Por teléfono no me contarás más!, por que cuando nos veamos me contarás todo, ¡todo!, ¿me entendiste? – dice Mina, manteniendo sus risas.

- ¡Eres una pervertida! – responde en gracioso regaño, Serena.

- No, no, no, solamente curiosa de experiencias ajenas – responde Mina, limpiando su honra.

- Estás completamente loca, ¿Lo sabías? – pregunta con simpatía, Serena.

- Si, si, si, eso ya lo se hace tiempo, por cierto Serena, ¿Cuándo nos veremos? – cambia el tema Mina, ya queriendo acortar el tiempo de la llamada.

- No lo se… ¿Qué te parece mañana o pasado? – ofrece Serena, después de haberlo meditado por un par de segundos.

- Si, creo que estaría bien, pero nos juntaríamos con las demás, ¿cierto? – pregunta Mina.

- No creo que hayan problemas – responde Serena, pidiéndole – bueno, si será así, organiza tú una reunión por favor.

- Perfecto, entonces nos vemos pronto, Serena – responde, finalizando la llamada, Mina.

- Hasta pronto – responde Serena con alegría, alejando el celular de su oído, para así volver hacia el interior del departamento.

Una vez adentro, Serena deja su celular sobre la mesa, va hacia la cama y se sienta despacio, Darién sigue durmiendo y este momento es siempre aprovechado por la rubia, la cual siempre disfruta al ver a su amado así, tan inocente y vulnerable, como un pequeño niño, esto trae alegre ternura a su corazón y mientras sigue observándolo detenidamente, acaricia una de sus piernas con cariño, Darién no se percata de esto, realmente el sueño de el resulta ser bastante pesado en este momento, por lo cual Serena sigue admirándolo en silencio y tranquilidad, sin embargo, es ella misma quién también sabe que quedará poco tiempo para seguir haciendo esto, ya que a las 10 debe estar en la universidad, así que haciendo uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad, Serena se levanta de la cama y va a buscar la ropa que ocupará el día de hoy, una vez con ella en mano, Serena va al baño para comenzar con la rutina de las mañanas.

Así los minutos siguen una común velocidad, la cotidianidad es algo que Serena aprecia más que cualquier ser humano en el mundo, cosas mínimas que las demás personas tienen a su lado por inercia, sin embargo, Serena atesora cualquier segundo en el cual pueda desempeñar su vida con normalidad, sea una noche tranquila, un ameno desayuno, la tranquilidad de un baño de burbujas, etc.

Serena entra a la ducha sin antes proteger sus cabellos con un gorro plástico, para que el agua no los moje, sería un gran descuido salir con el cabello mojado a esas horas de la mañana, ya que lo más probable es que me pescaría un nuevo resfrío, así que después de esto, Serena abre la llave de la ducha y a los pocos segundos se mete, en su esponja pone un jabón con esencia a rosas, esto le sirve de aromaterapia para iniciar bien el día, de forma tranquila y armónica, tanto en su mente como cuerpo. Mientras se asea con normalidad, Serena piensa para si misma: _"Hoy es un gran día para Darién, no me ha contado muchos detalles al respecto pero aún así estoy segura de que es importante para el, me siento algo nerviosa al pensar que estaré rodeada de personas con altísimo nivel de conversación, apenas y me podré poner al corriente, espero poder calzar bien sin que Darién se incomode, tampoco pretendo parecer prendedor a su lado sin decir nada, ¡Ay Serena!, ya te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua… más que mal, creo que mi vida junto a el será así siempre, entre reuniones importantes donde deberé acompañarlo, espero que todo salga bien"_

Después de interrumpir su conversación con ella misma, Serena se apura ya que no desea llegar atrasada a la universidad, sale de la ducha y comienza a terminar de alistarse lo más pronto posible.

Mientras ella permanece ocupada, el teléfono del departamento comienza a sonar, por ende, Darién despierta, ya que nota la ausencia de Serena pero ve que la luz del baño se encuentra encendida, el se levanta ágilmente para ir a contestar.

- ¿Hola? – dice Darién, después de levantar el auricular del teléfono.

- ¿Sr. Chiba? – preguntan desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Si, con el, ¿Quién habla? – pregunta el pelinegro.

- Un par de días y ya me olvidó – responden, entre gentiles risas.

- ¿Sr. Urogataya? – pregunta Darién, creyendo estar en lo correcto.

- Ah, veo que tan olvidado no me tenía – responde con simpatía, el Sr. Urogataya.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta gentil, Darién, imitando las risas del Sr. Urogataya.

- Bien, bien, ¿Ud. y su esposa se encuentran igual? – pregunta el político, muy cortés.

- Ambos bien, muchas gracias – sigue con las respuestas protocolares, Darién.

- Bueno Sr. Chiba, no pretendo quitarle mucho tiempo así que iré al grano lo más pronto posible – comienza el relato, Urogataya.

- Lo escucho – responde Darién, interrumpiendo con clase.

- Creo que hay un par de puntos que no quedaron esclarecidos, como el por qué de la verdad del encuentro entre ustedes y el las personas que me acompañaron en las dos reuniones que sostuvimos, parto con decirle que mis colegas y yo somos un comité especial que tiene por labor buscar las pistas y motivos del extraño suceso que aconteció al mundo entero, este comité fue pedido y creado por el primer ministro de Japón, conjunto al emperador, también se encuentran inmersos varios mandatarios a nivel mundial – confiesa Urogataya, sin mayor rodeo.

- Así que esa era la razón… - responde Darién sorprendido, pero sin dejarlo notar a través de su voz.

- Después de que bajo sus propios ojos, todo el comité viera que realmente existen los guerreros, que hasta ese momento solo pertenecían a los rumores locales, hemos agilizado nuestros siguientes pasos a seguir, uno de estos, es que nuevamente Ud. y su esposa se entrevisten con nosotros, para darles más detalles sobre nuestro actuar – comenta Urogataya.

- Comprendo – responde Darién, creyendo que no será necesario por ahora alargar su respuesta.

- Bien podría contarle de inmediato de que se trata, pero por más simpatía que Ud. y su esposa me causen, no puedo saltar algún paso protocolar, todo lo que tenga que decirle deberá ser cara a cara – dice excusándose de alguna forma, Urogataya.

- Eso puedo entenderlo a la perfección, no se preocupe – responde Darién, entendiendo el motivo.

- Bueno, lo llamo para poder acordar una nueva reunión, ¿Podría decirme cuando tiene disponibilidad para esto? – pregunta Urogataya.

- Por hoy me es imposible, al menos que sea de suma urgencia – responde Darién, acordándose de su compromiso con el Doctor Hideki.

- No, no, no, podemos dejarlo para los próximos días, sin embargo tampoco sería conveniente dejar pasar muchos de estos – responde Urogataya, poniéndose en el lugar de Darién, pero sin dejar de abandonar sus propias responsabilidades.

- ¿Mañana? – pregunta Darién.

- Déjeme ver… - responde Urogataya mientras parece estar escribiendo en alguna computadora, diciendo a los segundos – a las 10 de la mañana, ¿Es posible?

- Si, ¿Quiénes deben asistir? – pregunta Darién.

- Con usted y su esposa será necesario por el momento – responde Urogataya, manteniendo su cortesía.

- ¿Tiene donde anotar la dirección? – pregunta el político.

- Si – responde Darién, mientras escucha al Sr. Urogataya y toma nota el la agenda de mensajes que tiene al lado del teléfono.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana, Sr. Chiba – empieza la despedida, Urogataya.

- Así es, hasta mañana – responde y termina cordial, Darién, colgando el teléfono.

Darién saca el papel donde anotó la dirección entregada por Urogataya y lo observa, poco después ubica el lugar, esto está dentro de la serie de edificios gubernamentales de Japón, por ende, da por hecho que lo más normal sería presentarse de vestimenta formal, pero más allá de ese hecho, Darién divaga del por que de esta series de reuniones con personas de tan alto mando del país, al menos se siente tranquilo al recordar que la policía no se encuentra en esto, como si el y Serena fueran acusados negativamente sobre lo ocurrido en el planeta, comienza a barajar una que otra posibilidad, pero al momento de escuchar a Serena salir del baño, el se distrae, dejando el papel sobre la mesa de apoyo que se encuentra bajo el teléfono, espera con alegre postura el aparecer de su esposa, la cual se asoma a sus ojos en pocos segundos.

- Buenos días princesita – saluda tiernamente Darién, a Serena.

- Buenos días – responde ella, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – pregunta Darién, siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de Serena, la cual va en dirección a la cocina.

- Si ¿Y tu? – pregunta ella a distancia.

- Algo cansado…– responde Darién entre risas.

- Se "perfectamente" a lo que te refieres - dice Serena igualmente entre risas, acordándose una vez más de Mina, que siempre, aunque sea quizás absurdo, tiene la razón.

- Por cierto, acabo de hablar con el Sr. Urogataya – comenta Darién, mientras se acerca al mesón que divide la sala de la cocina, apoyándose allí.

- ¿Si?, vaya, me había olvidado de el – responde Serena mientras termina de llenar la tetera con agua, prosiguiendo - ¿Qué te ha dicho?, por cierto, no te apoyes ahí, hay que limpiar – dice con graciosa seriedad, Serena, al recordar que ahí la noche pasada, fue uno de los lugares donde el y ella tuvieron intimidad.

- Tienes razón – responde Darién levemente sonrojado, quitando sus brazos de allí, siguiendo con la respuesta – me pidió que nos volviéramos a reunir con el, le dije que mañana iríamos.

- ¿Mañana?, me había puesto de acuerdo con Mina para vernos – responde Serena con sorpresa, mientras a la vez saca dos tazas, con sus respectivos platillos.

- Si, pero es en la mañana, ¿a esa hora acordaste juntarte con ella? – pregunta Darién, quién da vuelta al mesón para llegar a la cocina y ayudar a Serena a preparar el desayuno.

- No, no quedamos en alguna hora, así que no hay problema – responde Serena, a la vez que toma un paño y comienza a limpiar el mesón.

- Ummm… hay pastelillos para desayunar, ¿Quieres? – pregunta Darién, mirando dentro del refrigerador.

- No, amanecí con ganas de comer algo salado – responde entre juguetonas risas, Serena, añadiendo – prepararé un par de huevos y tostadas para los dos.

- ¿Con té? – pregunta Darién, cerrando el refrigerador.

- Al menos no para mí, hoy tomaré café – responde Serena.

- ¡Vaya!, hoy no supe descifrar que quería el estómago de esta jovencita – dice Darién, quién abraza por detrás a Serena y frota su abdomen con cariño, después de haber llegado con simpatía, ambos se quedan callados sin decir el por que, Serena ha abierto sus ojos de par en par mientras su corazón late rápidamente, por otra parte, Darién detuvo su mano y quedó inmóvil, con su barbilla sobre el hombro de Serena, sin decir una palabra, a ambos se les ha cruzado el mismo sentimiento, Serena al sentir las caricias de Darién, sintió como si fuera igual a que estuviera acariciando su vientre, con un bebé en su interior, el sintió lo mismo y quedó perplejo ante esta sensación, ya que recuerda que por el mismo tema, Serena huyó el día anterior a casa de sus padres.

- Será mejor que vaya a ducharme – dice Darién de forma fría, alejándose de un momento a otro de Serena, yendo en dirección al baño.

- Está bien – responde la rubia con la mirada baja, simulando estar pendiente del quehacer del desayuno, pero en realidad solo mira lo blanco del mesón, sin querer decir más.

Serena toma una gran bocanada de aire y busca la tranquilidad para seguir con lo que hacía, más que mal, piensa que solo ella ha tenido esta sensación y no quiere estropear la reciente reconciliación entre ella y su esposo, por otra parte, el se apresura para llegar a la soledad que le pueden ofrecer las cuatro paredes del baño, mira de reojo alguna toalla a mano y abre la llave de la ducha, se desnuda rápidamente y se mete, allí, deja que el agua le ayude a despojarse de aquella extraña sensación, sin embargo, esta no ha sido capaz de hacerlo, por lo cual y de manera sorpresiva, Darién da un relativamente fuerte puñetazo a la pared que queda frente a el, se echa hacia delante y deja reposar su frente sobre su mano enroscada, ahí, una fuerte sensación de angustia lo embarga, por lo cual piensa para si mismo: _"¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Por qué temo tanto?, algún día deberá pasar y Serena llevará en su vientre nuestro hijo, inclusive, según nuestro destino revelado, será Rini la primera en llegar a nuestros brazos, pero cada vez que lo pienso esta horrible angustia asfixia mi respiración, es tan extraño… pues me encantaría que Serena y yo expandiéramos nuestra familia, ya se cuan importante es para ella ser Mamá y que lo ansía con todas sus fuerzas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que algo malo podría ocurrirle si es así… ya se lo dije, no podría estar tranquilo ahora después de que aquella malvada mujer se presentó ante nosotros, ¿Cómo estarlo?, no estaré cada segundo a su lado y al pensar que ella podría correr peligro con un hijo en su vientre me mata…_

_Me encantaría confesarle a Serena que también estoy harto de todo esto, de tener que vivir una vida tan atípica, pero si no me muestro fuerte, ella caerá en sus miedos y no puedo permitirlo, uno de los dos debe tener la mente fría aunque no lo quiera, estar concientes de la vida que nos tocó vivir y que no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, al menos por ahora, ya que si queremos tener una vida relativamente normal, primero deberemos alejar de nuestro lado cualquier peligro cercano, es la única forma en la cual podría sentirme tranquilo y creo que es lo mejor que puedo pensar… se que Serena piensa igual pero le duele y sus sueños son más fuertes que cualquier racionalidad, ella es así, de sueños impetuosos, a su lado he aprendido a ser igual, pero no podemos darnos este regalo de ser padres, no ahora, aunque lo quiera tanto como ella… no ahora…"_

"Darién, está servido", se escucha a lo lejos, Darién vuelve a estar más conciente de su entorno, responde con fuerza "Ya voy", mientras sacude su cabeza rápidamente y se asea a igual velocidad.

Cerca de un par de minutos después, Darién sale del baño con la toalla atada a su cintura, Serena lo espera lista en la mesa, arrodillada ante ella con todo preparado, Darién queda frente a ella y ha decidido pensar en otra cosa y al igual que Serena, no hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la cocina, ya que ambos en silencio, piensan que ese sentimiento lo tuvieron aparte, por ende, no habría tema en común que compartir en ese punto.

- Cuéntame Darién, de que se trata esa reunión de hoy con tu profesor – inicia la conversación Serena, mientras pone mantequilla a su tostada.

- Bueno, el Doctor Hideki me invitó a esta reunión para conocer a los que serán mis futuros colegas, será una buena experiencia y me dará la posibilidad de tener una mejor cabida dentro del rubro – comenta Darién, mientras prueba con lentitud el café, cerciorándose de que no esté muy caliente.

- ¡Qué gran oportunidad, Darién, te felicito y me siento muy feliz por ti! – dice Serena con alegría en su mirada.

- Gracias Serena, sabía que me apoyarías – responde Darién, estirando su brazo para intentar acariciar la mejilla de su esposa, para lo cual, ella se acerca un poco y lo hace posible.

- ¿Tienes pensado que usarás? – pregunta Serena, mientras da el primer mordisco a la tostada.

- ¿El traje de Tuxedo Mask? – responde Darién en graciosa ironía.

- ¡Qué dices! – dice Serena, riéndose.

- Solo era una broma – responde entre iguales risas, Darién, añadiendo – Tengo más de un traje guardado así que después decidiré cual, recuerda que debes pasar a buscarme después de la universidad para que ambos nos alistemos.

- ¡Cierto!, lo había olvidado – responde fuertemente, Serena.

- ¿Me ibas a dejar esperando?, que mala eres – dice Darién, simulando estar muy dolido por eso.

- ¡Ay no!; solo me había olvidado, pero seguramente en el día iba a recordar que debo pasar por ti – responde Serena de forma conciliadora.

- Y bueno, ¿Tú sabes que usarás? – pregunta Darién.

- Ni la menor idea – responde Serena, pestañando rápidamente, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Ya veremos eso después – dice Darién, tomando poco después una de las tostadas que hay sobre la mesa.

Así, ambos disfrutan de un desayuno en compañía de ambos, Serena le comenta a Darién parte de la conversación que sostuvo con Mina hace un rato, contándole lo de Luna y que tienen pensado verse, hablan sobre los quehaceres del día, etc. sin embargo y quizás por el apuro de Serena, Darién no le pudo comentar sobre la oferta de trabajo que recibió y cuando lo recordó era tarde, Serena ya se despedía para salir y llegar a la hora a la universidad, Darién tiene un poco de tiempo más pero también comienza a moverse para ir a la suya.

El día pasa con normalidad, Serena se pone al corriente de las clases, su profesor, el Sr. Mitsukuri se alegra por volver a verla bien, le pregunta los detalles de lo ocurrido, Serena le comenta superfluamente y con esto queda satisfecho y prosigue las clases, Serena con suma atención anota lo indicado por el profesor, el cual por cierto le da un buen resultado de sus calificaciones, lo cual pone sumamente feliz a la rubia, la que también, mientras puede, aprovecha de sociabilizar con sus compañeros de carrera, quienes también se alegran al volver a verla tan bien.

En la universidad de Darién, el Doctor Hideki es quién está a cargo de las primeras horas del día, Darién pone mucho de su esfuerzo, como siempre, para aprender lo más posible y mantener la excelencia de sus calificaciones, entre tiempos Hideki le pregunta a Darién sobre la asistencia al evento de la tarde, Darién confirma, haciendo que su profesor se alegre por esto.

Siendo ya las 3 de la tarde, Serena sale de la universidad, toma su bolso y lo sujeta bien, va en dirección a la universidad de Darién, quién debería quedar libre dentro de una hora más, Serena suele caminar hasta allá debido al tiempo que tiene, pero esta vez, en una oda a la pereza, toma un taxi para llegar, piensa que el tiempo libre que le quede lo usará para descansar sentada en las cercanías de la facultad de su esposo, también para repasar un poco la materia entregada el día de hoy, motivos varios que le dan justificación al solo hecho de que en realidad no quiere caminar hasta allá.

Aproximadamente 10-15 min. Después, Serena llega hasta la universidad de Darién, se baja del taxi y camina algunos pasos, observa como varios estudiantes se encontraban abandonando el lugar, muchos de ellos sonrientes, otros no tanto, pero da igual para Serena, la cual se encuentra ansiosa por volver a ver a su marido, no han sido muchas las horas que los han separado, pero aún así, a Serena se les hace infinitas. Logra ubicar una banca cercana a la entrada/salida de la universidad, allí se sienta y cuenta los minutos para volver a ver a Darién, mata el tiempo sacando uno de sus cuadernos, leyendo de forma tan concentrada que los minutos al fin parecen volar. Sin embargo, despierta de su concentración al escuchar el nombre de su marido no muy lejos de ella, lo peor, ha sido pronunciado alegre y fuertemente por una mujer, dando vida a una ola de celos por parte de Serena, la cual mira férreamente hacia donde pareció venir aquella voz, logrando ver a su marido y a una, que al parecer, podría ser su compañera de estudios, una muy guapa por cierto, haciendo que Serena enrosque la hoja del cuaderno que hace segundos leía.

- ¡Darién, Darién! – grita de forma insistente, aquella muchacha.

- Si, discúlpame Umiko, no te había escuchado, dime, ¿Qué deseas? – pregunta cordialmente Darién.

- Bueno, perdóname por estar molestando, solo quería darte mis felicitaciones por haber salido nuevamente primero en el examen – responde la joven, muy nerviosa.

- Muchísimas gracias, es muy amable de tu parte – responde caballerosamente, Darién.

- Yo… quería pedirte si… ¿Podríamos estudiar juntos? – pregunta tímida, Umiko.

- Si claro, no hay problema, uno de estos días podríamos estudiar en la biblioteca – ofrece muy prudente, Darién.

- En realidad… quería invitarte un día de estos a mi casa y poder tomar un refresco contigo, ¿Te molestaría? – pregunta con mejillas sonrojadas, Umiko.

- ¿En tu casa? – pregunta con postura esquiva, Darién.

- Solo por comodidad, en la biblioteca hay muchas personas… - dice Umiko, haciéndose callar a si misma después del comentario, haciéndola sonrojar más.

- ¿Quieres verme a solas? – Pregunta Darién, volviéndose un poco más frío.

- No, no es eso, solo que aquí en la biblioteca nos puede interrumpir – intenta salir del paso, Umiko, tras ese pretexto.

- La biblioteca está hecha para estudiar de forma tranquila, ¿No?, ¿Cuál es el problema de que estudies con Darién allí? – pregunta otra voz femenina, es la de Serena, la cual se ha acercado lo suficiente como para encarar a la coqueta que acechaba a su esposo.

- ¡Tú que te metes! – responde prepotente, Umiko, creyendo que Serena podía ser solo una estudiante más de la universidad.

- Umiko, te presento a Serena, mi esposa – comenta entre orgullo y un poco de incomodidad, Darién, al ver el fuego que emanaba la ira de Serena.

- ¿Es… es… esposa? – pregunta tristemente, Umiko.

- Si, su esposa, así que no te vayas haciendo la idea de que tu y Darién estén a solas, "a estudiar", vaya pretexto para coquetear con un hombre casado, ¡eres una sinvergüenza! – argumenta entre sarcasmo y rabia Serena, aferrándose del brazo de su marido.

- Darién… no sabía que estabas casado, discúlpame por favor, tu también Serena, de verdad, discúlpenme – dice, aceptando la derrota, Umiko, hundida en su vergüenza, yéndose del lugar a la máxima velocidad posible.

- Serena, no es necesario que te comportes de esa forma tan avasalladora, los ataques de celos ya no te quedan, menos ya casi sonar mal educada, ¿no crees que fuiste grosera con Umiko?, ella solo es otra de mis compañeras, de hace años incluso – dice Darién notoriamente molesto, mirando seriamente a Serena.

- ¿Grosera?, ¡Por favor!; ¿Acaso te gusta el que te coqueteen todo el tiempo?, eres un casanova… - responde molesta, Serena, quién levanta su voz para encararle estas cosas a Darién.

- No se trata de eso, ¿es que acaso no te basta llevar en tu dedo la prueba de que solo te soy fiel a ti? – pregunta Darién manteniendo su tono serio, mientras toma la mano izquierda de Serena y la levanta, para ponerla muy cerca de su cara.

- ¡Pues fíjate que no! – responde con ira, Serena.

- No sigas por favor – dice Darién, volteando y comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Sigo todo lo que me de la gana!, Darién, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de cómo se te acercan las chicas? – pregunta Serena, quién se acerca rápidamente a Darién para seguir su paso.

- Si, si me doy cuenta – responde cortante, Darién.

- ¿Entonces? Vaya, te gusta aumentar el ego con cada súplica o invitación de alguna coqueta – añade Serena, manteniendo su tono irritado.

- ¿Vas a seguir? – pregunta Darién, aún serio.

- ¡Pero es que! – responde Serena, entre berrinches, siendo detenida por Darién, quién toma sus hombros y la obliga a mirarlo frente a frente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?, Serena, entra en razón, llevo años a tu lado, estamos casados, sabes perfectamente que eres la única mujer que puede seguir y comprender mi vida – dice Darién, haciendo clara alusión a todo lo que respecte a los roles como "guerreros", prosiguiendo - ¿Qué te hace falta para hacer desaparecer aquellos celos?, ya no eres una niñita, eres una mujer, quién debería confiar en su marido y por sobretodo, confiar en lo que significas en mi vida.

- Darién… es que yo… - responde avergonzada, Serena, sin saber que argumentar a su favor.

- Ven acá tontita – dice de forma conciliadora, Darién, atrayendo a Serena a su cuerpo para abrazarla, mientras le dice muy cercano a su oído – sabes que solamente es a ti a quién amo.

- Discúlpame, ¿Si?… - dice Serena al límite del susurro, mientras se hace presa del cálido abrazo otorgado por su esposo.

- Está bien, pero si sigues así, le pediré a Luna que me acompañe a la convención para no ir contigo – responde Darién entre risas, mientras avanza unos pasos y es perseguido por su esposa.

- ¡Eres un odioso! – responde de manera juguetona, Serena, quién logra alcanzarlo y caminar tranquilamente junto a el, en dirección al departamento.

Darién y Serena se acercan hasta el automóvil de el, van en dirección al departamento para ya comenzar a alistarse, para prevenir escasez de tiempo, Darién pasa por un restauran para llevar comida preparada a casa, sabe que el infinito apetito de su esposa no esperará hasta la gala de la convención, donde obviamente habría más de algo que degustar, así que pide lo justo y necesario, aunque Serena le haya pedido lo contrario.

Una vez en el departamento, ya siendo las 16:30 de la tarde, Darién corre a darse una ducha mientras Serena comerá algo, así pasan los minutos hasta llegar a las 16:50, Darién ya está viendo en su closet el atuendo necesario para la ocasión, mientras Serena va a darse una rápida ducha, bueno, rápida según ella y lentísima según Darién, el cual ya comienza a ser víctima de los traicioneros nervios que le juegan en contra.

Lo bueno del caso es que el salón de eventos donde tendrá lugar la convención no queda muy lejos de donde están ellos, no más de unos cortos minutos de viaje en automóvil, por lo cual Darién se tranquiliza un poco.

17:10 y el pelinegro se despoja de aquella tranquilidad al ver lo indecisa de Serena respecto al atuendo que usará, tomándose toda la calma necesaria para elegir el mejor, por ende, Darién prefiere matar el tiempo yendo en dirección al espejo más cercano, para así, asegurar que su apariencia es la correcta.

Después de indecisos minutos y ya siendo las 17:25, Darién exige agilidad a Serena, la cual aún no sabe que diablos usar, su duda se debe a que desea ir lo más linda posible al lado de su esposo, pero debido a la intranquilidad de este, decide al fin que usar, como el clima sigue frío, independiente de que Japón viva estación de verano, Serena elige un vestido de terciopelo strapless largo color rosa pastel, con un tirante central que llega hasta su cuello, con una confección que deja delicadamente ajustado a su cuerpo la prenda, sumado a abrigo largo color negro de igual largo, zapatos de tacón color rosa y unos pendientes de media luna. Darién ha elegido un frac color negro, camisa burdeo y corbata negra, ambos luciendo acorde a la exigencia de la gala a la que irán, Darién se toma unos segundos para mirar a Serena, la cual ya solo se encuentra buscando alguna cartera pequeña acorde al look, el la observa con orgullo y satisfacción, al saber que aquella bellísima mujer es su esposa. Cuando Serena ya está preparada, se percata de la insistente mirada de su esposo.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta coqueta, Serena, mientras luce para el su atuendo.

- Te vez hermosa – responde galán, Darién.

- Y tu te vez realmente guapo – dice Serena, acercándose a el para tomar su mano.

- ¿Llevas lo necesario? – pregunta Darién, para salir pronto.

- Si, ¿Tú también? – pregunta Serena, para salir de dudas.

- Así es, entonces vámonos ya – responde Darién, dejando salir primero a Serena del departamento.

Una vez los dos en el automóvil, Darién mira rápidamente su reloj, queda el tiempo necesario como para llegar a la hora, así que sin decir mucho en el camino, Darién conduce concentrado y sin duda algo nervioso, Serena siente lo mismo, ya ha tenido una que otra mala experiencia acompañando a Darién en sus asuntos, como aquella vez que tomó alcohol por accidente y comenzó a explicarle a unos chicos sobre "la teoría del flan", así que para ahorrar futuros bochornos, Serena se promete a si misma alejarse de cualquier copa que no parezca solo un inocente refresco.

A los minutos la pareja llega a su destino, un elegante salón de eventos perfectamente programado para la ocasión, Darién busca estacionamiento y se detiene, toma una bocanada de aire y sale del automóvil, va hacia la puerta de copiloto para abrirla y dejar salir a Serena, quién intenta mostrarse segura y tranquila ante los ojos de su esposo. Una vez que ya está afuera, Serena se deja escoltar por su esposo, quien galantemente la lleva de su brazo, se acercan hasta la entrada donde son recibidos por el doctor Hideki.

- Qué bueno ver que ya has llegado muchacho – dice el doctor Hideki, mientras estrecha su mano con la de su alumno.

- Promesas son promesas – responde el pelinegro, sonriente.

- ¡Vaya! Que guapa está tu esposa, Darién, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Hideki, desviando su saludo hacia Serena.

- Muy bien, gracias – responde ella con simpática sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos, pasen por favor, Darién, dirígete hacia la sala de proyección y toma asiento junto a tu esposa, la cátedra inicial comenzará pronto – comenta cordial, Hideki, quién se dispone a recibir a otros invitados que ya comienzan a llegar.

- Con su permiso – responde Darién, ladeando su cabeza para darle una mirada a Serena y así comenzar a caminar.

Ambos entran y se impresionan por la formalidad del evento, sumado con lo que parece ser una perfecta coordinación de todos los detalles, muy ordenado y correcto, Darién está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas y simpatiza con los aspectos más formales de alguna reunión, al contrario de Serena, quién se ha tildado siempre a si misma como "Una chica que jamás aprenderá a ser correcta", si bien sus piernas son pasadizo de algunos tambaleos a causa del nerviosismo, no refleja esto en su mirada, mostrándose confidente y tranquila, aunque no sea verdad.

Después de seguir las indicaciones correspondientes, la pareja llega a la sala de proyección, Serena liga la idea de que esta parece un verdadero cine, un amplio sector de proyección, un escenario discreto y asientos ascendentes. Ella se deja guiar por los pasos que de Darién, los cuales son interrumpidos por un joven que se acerca a ellos y les entrega el itinerario de lo que será el evento completo, en la primera sección sale descrito perfectamente lo que serán las cátedras y sus temas, Serena decide mirarlo una vez que esté sentada, a diferencia de Darién quién ya ha comenzado a verlo. Segundos después ambos toman asiento relativamente cercano al escenario, allí Serena revisa el itinerario y se espanta en silencio al ver que serán varias horas de "temas que ella desconoce totalmente", pero mientras sea por apoyar a Darién, lo soportará de la mejor manera posible.

- ¿Estás bien, Serena? – pregunta Darién, al verla un poco incómoda.

- Si, todo bien, no te preocupes – responde con simpatía, Serena.

- Espero que no te aburras mucho – añade Darién, conociendo aquellas miradas y señales silenciosas por parte de su esposa.

- No te preocupes de mí – dice Serena, mientras acaricia el hombro de Darién.

- Ya comenzará – comenta Darién al momento exacto en que las tenues luces se transforman en más bien oscuridad. Quién dará inicio a la cátedra es un conocido doctor Europeo, el cual expondrá algunos de los nuevos avances de la medicina en general, dando así, inicio a lo que será un hecho muy fructífero para los conocimientos de Darién, quién ya se ha despojado totalmente de su nerviosismo y ahora se encuentra disfrutando de la reunión.

Pasados los minutos, Darién observa y escucha extasiado todo lo que el profesional expone, Serena mira sin embargo con cierto espanto, tanto término técnico le hace mal y la confunde, aún así, intenta entender lo más posible. Después de los aplausos que ofrecen los espectadores, aquel doctor se despide y le da paso al Doctor Hideki, quién agradece el interés de los presentes por estar en el lugar, comenta rápidamente las pretensiones de la convocatoria y da un repaso sobre como va el área de medicina en el país de Japón, Darién lo escucha y asiente al escuchar ciertas frases, incluso balbucea algunas de las que su profesor dice y sin que nadie lo esperara, el doctor Hideki dice:

- … Y bueno, estimados colegas, todos sabemos que el paso del tiempo, el aumento de información y tecnología nos obliga a adaptarnos perfectamente a estos, el mundo de la medicina es uno en el cual los aconteceres de importancia salen a la luz con rapidez, nosotros como profesionales de esta área llevamos la responsabilidad de nutrir nuestros conocimientos cada día, sabemos también que algunos de nuestros más desafortunados colegas no han podido cumplir con las exigencias de la modernidad y se han quedado, de cierta forma, estancados, me complace saber que quienes nos encontramos aquí estamos exentos de aquello y en especial, los profesionales jóvenes que nos prometen un futuro lleno de seguridad y esfuerzo. Algunos de ustedes saben que imparto educación en una universidad de esta ciudad, donde he podido moldear y guiar mentes brillantes, entre ellos, uno de mis alumnos favoritos, quién está entre nosotros, amablemente ha aceptado mi invitación y me gustaría que ahora aceptara venir a mi lado, me refiero a Darién Chiba, ¿Por favor, Darién? – dice Hideki, orgulloso, apuntando hacia el pelinegro e invitándolo a que pase hacia delante.

- ¡Darién, te dice a ti, ve! – dice Serena con alegría, dándole ánimos a su esposo quién sorprendido, camina hacia el escenario entre cordiales aplausos.

Ya al lado de su maestro, este prosigue:

- Darién Chiba es una verdadera promesa e inminencia en medicina, desde sus inicios, sus evaluaciones sobresalen por sobre la totalidad de los alumnos de la universidad, el ya es uno de nuestros colegas ya que está titulado, sin embargo, como decía hace unos momentos, la actualidad nos pide llegar más allá, por lo cual el no ha ejercido aún pudiendo, ya que ha elegido comenzar una vez con su posgrado terminado, por lo mismo, pido a Darién poder ofrecer alguna charla motivacional hacia sus colegas más jóvenes aquí presentes y a ellos y todos ustedes, pido un nuevo aplauso – termina Hideki, haciéndose a un lado para que Darién tenga la tribuna a su disposición, el cual va y busca con la mirada a su esposa, la cual aplaude a rabiar, con mucho orgullo y alegría, una vez terminados los aplausos, Darién improvisa algún discurso.

- Muchas gracias a todos, la verdad no esperaba tener la oportunidad de dirigirme hacia ustedes y agradezco la oportunidad que me da mi maestro para poder hacerlo.

Como el decía, el mundo de la medicina nos propone varios obstáculos que vencer, a veces parece tedioso y casi imposible poder hacerlo, pero la verdad es que si nos lo proponemos, conjunto a un valioso esfuerzo y sacrificio, estos no son imposibles de vencer. El camino es largo y arduo, pero mientras tengamos como meta poder ayudar al mundo entero gracias a nuestro aporte a la sociedad, al auxilio de la gente, junto la seriedad y compromiso para hacerlo, este camino, sin duda, vale la pena por ser recorrido…  
Darién se da el tiempo para seguir con algunas palabras, siendo escuchado con mucha atención por los presentes, en especial su maestro y Serena, quienes comparten en el momento un mismo sentimiento, mucho orgullo por ver como Darién, a pesar de la sorpresa, se desenvuelve con naturalidad.

Poco después, termina el breve discurso, Darién, entre nuevos aplausos por parte de todos se dirige de vuelta a su asiento, mientras Hideki toma el mando nuevamente y sigue con lo suyo.

- Darién, estuviste muy bien – susurra feliz Serena, al oído del pelinegro.

- ¿Tu crees? – pregunta nervioso, Darién.

- Por algo te lo he dicho – responde Serena, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Los minutos pasan y Darién se tranquiliza, experimentó mucho nerviosismo mientras improvisó que decir, lo bueno es que ahora solo le queda escuchar lo que será expuesto en las siguientes horas. Por el lado de Serena, ella solo se preocupa de ver las reacciones de su marido, quedando feliz por el reconocimiento que le hizo su propio maestro, sintiéndose muy feliz.

Después de cercano a las dos horas, las cátedras terminan, Hideki es quién informa de esto e invita a los presentes a lo que ahora es la recepción, los invitados se levantan poco a poco y se dirigen hacia el salón donde ya todo está predispuesto.

Serena camina junto a Darién hacia el lugar, Darién se acerca a un amplio mesón, obligado por su esposa, quién ya ha divisado deliciosos aperitivos que valen la pena por degustar, Darién sonríe ante la infantil gula de su mujer, siendo interrumpido por uno de los garzones que ofrece una copa de champagne, Darién saca una, Serena lo hace igual olvidando su auto-promesa, cree que la ocasión amerita alguna copa responsable para celebrar. En eso, el doctor Hideki se acerca a Darién, con una copa de vino tinto en su mano y su caminar seguro.

- ¿Más tranquilo? – pregunta entre risas a Darién, Hideki, quién a la vez golpea el hombro del pelinegro con simpatía.

- Si, mucho más tranquilo – bromea Darién con un poco de vergüenza, ya que había quedado en evidencia ante su profesor.

- ¿Y tú, Serena?, ¿Cómo te sentiste al ver a tu marido en aquella tribuna, hablando ante tantas personas importantes? – pregunta con orgullo y quizás algo de pedantería, Hideki.

- Orgullosa, siempre he estado orgullosa de Darién pero en ocasiones así, el sentimiento aflora con mayor fuerza – responde Serena con cordial altanería, ya que sintió una forma extraña en la cual aquel hombre le formuló la pregunta.

- Qué bueno que lo estés – responde mostrándose simpático, Hideki, añadiendo – Darién, ¿Ves aquel grupo de hombres?, Allí, a la izquierda – indica Hideki con su dedo índice.

- Si – responde Darién, asintiendo con su cabeza.

- Bueno, dentro de ellos se encuentra uno de mis amigos personales más queridos y por cierto, exitosos, se trata de Josuke Adachi, experto en cirugía cardiovascular, debes estar preparado para el momento en el que te presente ante el – adjunta Hideki, con grandeza.

- No hay problema – responde breve pero correctamente, Darién.

- Los dejaré solos un momento, pero no se acostumbren, ya que vendré pronto a molestarlos – dice entre carcajadas, Hideki, quién le aleja del lugar.

- Vaya Darién, parece ser un hombre muy seguro de si mismo – comenta con cierta capciosidad, Serena, mientras bebe un sorbo de champagne.

- Tienes razón, aunque alguien en su mismo lugar, no sería muy distinto a el, ¿No crees? – pregunta Darién a Serena, con tranquilidad.

- Supongo que estás en lo correcto… - responde pausadamente, Serena, añadiendo a los segundos - ¿Conoces a alguien más, aparte de el, que esté aquí?

- Hasta el momento ninguna cara me es conocida, pero ya los conoceré pronto, por cierto Serena, si quieres ir conmigo y hablar con ellos… - comenta Darién, siendo interrumpido por su esposa.

- No, no, no, nada tengo que hacer yo allí, no te preocupes, Darién, yo esperaré acá mientras tú hablas con todas las personas que necesites – responde tierna y comprensivamente, Serena.

- ¿No te aburrirás? – pregunta Darién, preocupado.

- ¡No!, bueno… eso creo – responde entre suaves risas, Serena.

- Si te aburres mucho nos vamos luego, ¿Te parece?, aunque no me gustaría – dice Darién de cómplice manera mientras se acerca a Serena y toma su cintura – más me gustaría ser la envidia de todos los presentes al estar acompañado con una señorita tan guapa.

- No seas coqueto – responde sonrojada, Serena.

Pocos minutos después, sin aviso vuelve a acercarse del Doctor Hideki, pero esta vez parece más emocionado aún, quizás sean las burbujas del champagne que se le han subido a la cabeza, pero no será algo en lo que pueden hacer hincapié Darién y Serena, quienes lo reciben con la mejor cara de simpatía posible.

- ¿Lo están pasando bien? – pregunta con entusiasmo, Hideki.

- Si, gracias – responde a nombre de el y su esposa, Darién.

- Serena, Serena, ¿Darién te comentó sobre…? – infidencia Hideki, siendo interrumpido por el pelinegro.

- Maestro, ese tema aún no está hablado – comenta Darién, pidiendo discreción entre líneas.

- ¿De que habla, Darién? – pregunta confusa, Serena.

- De nada, no hagas caso – responde Darién entre notorias risas nerviosas.

- ¡No seas así, Darién!, ¿Qué mejor ocasión que esta para comentarle a tu esposa sobre lo que te ofrecí? – argumenta Hideki, mostrándose liviano al hablar.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que ocurre? – pregunta ya más molesta, Serena, mirando a Darién de forma seria e inquisidora.

Darién se mantiene en el silencio y mira acusadoramente a su maestro, por la infidencia hecha, el mismo, quién acaba de ver el resultado de su actuar reflejado en la molesta cara de Serena imita la conducta de Darién, siguiendo el patrón de silencio y notoriamente incómodo, pero después de un esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas, Hideki saca la voz.

- Darién, ¿Por qué no vas ahora a conversar con Josuke antes de que se marche?, sería bueno que entablaras conversación con el – dice Hideki, desviando supuestamente el tema hablado hace un rato atrás.

- Ya vuelvo, Serena – comenta Darién, antes de emprender su caminata hacia donde está el colega de su maestro.

- Ve – responde cortante, Serena, un tanto molesta por la esquivación de Darién ante aquel tema que le es desconocido.

Así, Darién camina a paso seguro y sin mirar atrás ni por solo un momento, mientras Serena queda en compañía del Doctor Hideki, sin saber que decirle y sin ganas de hacerlo, aunque la curiosidad la absorba por completo, prefiere guardar silencio y no demostrar más allá su molestia, pero no será necesario que ella induzca la conversación próxima hasta ese punto, ya que es el propio Doctor Hideki quién lo hace.

- Dime, niña, ¿Realmente quieres ver a tu esposo completo? – pregunta con seriedad, Hideki.

- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunta con cautela, Serena, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No invité a Darién a esta convención por que si, de hecho, si quisieras investigar a que otro alumno de la universidad yo invité, sabrás que no fue a nadie más – inicia Hideki, quién se toma un segundo para beber un nuevo sorbo de vino, siguiendo - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estás con Darién?

- Cerca de 7 años – responde Serena, sin saber bien el por que lo ha hecho.

- Entonces no lo conoces desde que entró a estudiar a la universidad – confirma Hideki, después de un resoplo de aire.

- No quiero ser grosera – se disculpa Serena de antemano, añadiendo - ¿Pero podría decirme a que va esa pregunta?

- Te pregunto por que quizás no sabes con que ilusión inició sus estudios, de cierta forma me lastima ver como Darién no ha explotado realmente los frutos de su esfuerzo, no quiero acusarte por ello, pero si realmente amas a tu esposo y lo quieres ver feliz, deberás comprender que su vida será muy distinta a la de un hombre común y corriente – sentencia de forma cordial pero cruda, Hideki.

En un segundo, los miedos de Serena vuelven a despertar, una angustia y un cierto cargo de conciencia se apodera de ella, ahora entiende el punto que deseaba sacar a la luz el maestro de su marido, el mismo punto que la ha hecho ceder en confusión hace muy poco, Serena no sabe como reaccionar y se mantiene callada, da un sorbo al champagne y escucha lo que Hideki declara a continuación.

- ¿Sabes?, me recuerdas mucho a mi ex esposa, una muchacha mucho más joven que yo, muy atractiva y realmente, la envidia de cualquier hombre que hubiese deseado tenerla a su lado, ella me amaba y yo a ella, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, incluso tuvimos una hermosa hija y nuestra vida parecía perfecta, pero pasado el tiempo te das cuenta de que no puedes mezclar agua con aceite, las diferencias se acentúan con el paso de los años e irremediable llegas a un punto de quiebre donde no puedes más… ¿Sabes cual fue el punto de quiebre entre mi esposa y yo? – pregunta Hideki a Serena, sin dejar de mirarla directamente.

- ¿Cuál? – responde un poco triste, Serena.

- Me asfixió, me reclamaba cada segundo a su lado, cada mirada, cada palabra, no se conformó con ser mi esposa, no se conformó con vivir en una lujosa casa, no se conformó con joyas ni viajes al extranjero, siempre quiso más, intentó enjaularme y por un momento mi carrera peligró, carrera que inicié con las mismas ilusiones que Darién, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero ahora? – pregunta reflexivo, Hideki.

- Creo que si… - responde tímidamente, Serena.

- Bueno muchacha, lamento decirte esto, pero ambos sabemos que Darién no tiene ni a su madre ni a su padre para que puedan guiarlo, yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo y deseo lo mejor para el, su prosperidad y éxito, y creo que un freno para que esto ocurra eres precisamente tú – declara Hideki, dejando congelada a Serena.

- Entiendo que lo quiera como si fuera su hijo, Sr. Hideki, pero mi vida personal con Darién es algo que solo sabemos el y yo, y si realmente soy un estorbo en su vida, pues espero que sea el quién me lo diga – responde Serena, sacando la valentía que quedaba en su corazón, para poder defenderse.

- No, Serena, no se trata de ser un estorbo, pero si ser un impedimento para que el concrete su sueño más anhelado – responde colateralmente, Hideki.

Serena vuelve a sentir una mala sensación en su pecho, ahora es alguien más que reluce el tema de "un sueño anhelado por Darién", le resulta increíble que las palabras de Hideki le lleguen de forma tan certera y cierta, ahora sabe que no es la única que piensa que ambos son muy distintos entre sí, pero para desgracia de ella, Hideki lanza una nueva frase que termina por destrozarla por completo.

- Míralo, mira como se desenvuelve en este ambiente, como deberá hacerlo muy seguido, incluso más de lo que el mismo quisiera, Serena, ¿Estás preparada para vivir una vida solitaria?, por que si no lo estás, creo que estás a tiempo para reestablecer tus propósitos a futuro – pregunta Hideki, sin saber que la misma pregunta termina por entristecer a Serena.

- Necesito salir un momento, con su permiso – responde Serena entre ahogo, dejando su copa de champagne sobre la mesa más cercana, para salir rápidamente hacia la calle, donde buscará aire necesario para contener la falta de este mismo en su corazón.

Serena sale apresurada hacia la salida, camina con la mirada baja y las personas que se interponen a ella se alejan al verla distraída, después de un par de pasos, Serena logra salir, se apoya con fuerza en la pared y respira hondo, intentando contener las lágrimas que deseaban salir, piensa para si misma que, a pesar de la rudeza de sus palabras, el Doctor Hideki tenía mucha razón, nuevamente los miedos de Serena nublan su mente y voluntad, después de una aparente hora solitaria, Serena pierde la atención a sus propios sentimientos, ya que al desviar su mirada hacia la derecha, ve como una mujer acapara las miradas de todos quienes se encontraban afuera al igual que ella, sin embargo, Serena no toma mucha atención a esto y solo mira de reojo, pero esa misma mujer se acerca a ella y pregunta.

- Disculpe, Señorita, ¿Tiene por casualidad un encendedor?, muero por prender un cigarrillo – pregunta con simpatía pero arrogancia, aquella mujer.

- No, no tengo – responde cortante, Serena, desviando totalmente su mirada.

- ¡Ah!, que bueno, al fin he encontrado el mío, ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?, te veo algo abatida y uno te vendría bien – comenta la mujer.

- No, gracias, no fumo – responde cortante pero algo más simpática, Serena.

- Está bien – dice la mujer mientras prende el suyo, exhala el humo de la primera bocanada, el cual lo lanza hacia arriba, devuelve la mirada hacia Serena y le dice:

- ¿Estás bien?, disculpa mi irreverencia al preguntarte sin que sepas siquiera quién soy – comenta.

- Solo algo cansada, necesitaba un poco de aire – responde Serena, mientras agita su mano para espantar el humo de cigarrillo que llegaba cerca de ella.

- No eres doctora, ¿Cierto? – pregunta con simpatía, la mujer.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – pregunta con simpatía, Serena.

- Lo supuse, generalmente los que estamos afuera es por que, o no tienen nada que ver con la convención, o se aburrieron de tanta formalidad añeja entre tantos hombres viejos – responde entre risas, la acompañante de Serena.

- Puede ser – responde entre risas también, Serena.

- Bueno, me presento, soy Tetsuya Hideki, mucho gusto – revela su identidad, la mujer, estrechando su mano, en espera de la de la rubia.

- Serena Tsukino, un gusto igualmente – responde ella con una sonrisa, entre tanto, ve los detalles de su nueva conocida, largo cabello rojo lacio, esbelta pero curvada figura, grandes ojos violeta, maquillaje cargado e imponencia en su estar.

- ¿Te molesta el humo? – pregunta cordial, Tetsuya.

- No te preocupes – responde Serena, agitando su mano en señal negativa.

- Ah, que bien, por que pretendo fumar este cigarrillo y quizás, otro más – comenta alegre, Tetsuya.

- ¿Por qué estás afuera? – pregunta Serena, intrigada.

- Pues la verdad es que me aburrí, a pesar de que soy doctora y la hija de uno de los cuales produjo la reunión, ya me harté de escuchar tanta cínica cordialidad entre todos – confiesa Tetsuya, después de exhalar otra bocanada de humo.

- ¿Eres la hija del doctor Hideki? – pregunta sorprendida, Serena.

- ¿Qué sabías de mi?, vaya, mi padre no escatima comentario alguno – comenta igualmente sorprendida, Tetsuya.

- Hace un rato me comentó algunos pasajes de su vida – responde cautelosa, Serena, ya que piensa que si le confiesa lo demás que sabe, su compañía podría molestarse.

- El siempre es así, lo quiero mucho, pero en este tipo de casos prefiero alejarme de el, estoy harta de que me haga estrechar mano con una bola de ancianos que ni conozco – responde con espontaneidad graciosa, Tetsuya.

- Bueno, si te sirve de algo, nada malo habló de ti – comenta Serena con simpatía.

- Me consuela saber que así es – responde entre nuevas risas, Tetsuya, añadiendo - ¿Te has aburrido mucho?

- Un poco… - confiesa Serena tras un suspiro.

- Bueno, yo más bien vine por otro motivo – comenta Tetsuya, quién aproxima su cabeza hacia la puerta para divisar a quienes se encuentran aún en la sala, comentando después – Hace años conocí a un hombre fantástico, no se siquiera su nombre, solo se que es muy guapo e inteligente, pero no se si está adentro – dice tras un igual suspiro.

- ¿Eres soltera? – pregunta curiosa, Serena.

- Claro, mi carrera no me dio tiempo para buscar marido, ¿Y tú?, ¿Eres hija de algún doctor también?, por que te veo demasiado joven como para no estar soltera – pregunta curiosa también, Tetsuya.

- Te equivocas, estoy casada – responde Serena, exhibiendo su anillo de matrimonio.

- ¡Vaya!, diamante de kilate y medio, sin duda – comenta Tetsuya, quién toma la mano de Serena y la aproxima a su cara, para mirar el anillo con detenimiento y asombro de chica consumista, diciendo después - ¿Así que eres toda "una señora"?, mira tú, tu jovial presencia jamás habría dado pista de que eres una mujer casada.

- Pues si lo soy, solo hace poco tiempo, pero lo soy – comenta Serena, manteniendo su simpatía.

- Cuéntame, ¿entonces eres esposa de un doctor?, por que yo la verdad ni lo sería, la vida para la esposa de un doctor es increíblemente aburrida, mi madre me lo recalca siempre, al sentirse aparentemente feliz por haber recuperado su soltería – dice Tetsuya con cierto tono sarcástico.

- Si, mi esposo es doctor, pero mi vida a su lado no es aburrida – añade Serena con transparencia.

- Ay querida, solo dale tiempo, créeme, tu mejor entretención será viajar de aquí a allá, compras y cosas por el estilo, ¡Ni se te ocurra tener un hijo!, lo destinarías a conocer a un padre por temporadas – comenta con explayes, Tetsuya, añadiendo – te lo dice la hija de un doctor, quién recién conoce a su padre por que a elegido la misma profesión, de lo contrario, poco y nada sabría de mi – termina Tetsuya, con ligereza, sin saber que el comentario a incomodado a Serena.

- ¿Es muy difícil ser hija de un doctor? – pregunta con temor, Serena, queriendo absorber lo que será la confesión de Tetsuya, quizás le ayude, o la atormente, en lo que respecta a su propia vida.

- Te respondo con una pregunta, cuando eras pequeña, ¿Tu padre iba a las actividades de tu escuela? – pregunta Tetsuya, mientras prende otro cigarrillo.

- A la mayoría – responde Serena, después de haberlo pensado por algunos segundos.

- Bueno, adivina, ¡Mi padre no iba a las mías!, ¡A ninguna! – comenta exaltada, Tetsuya, prosiguiendo – Siempre tenía algo "más importante que hacer", y no fue solamente para ese tipo de casos, sino que también para cumpleaños, navidades y noches de año nuevo, era horrible la soledad que teníamos Mamá y yo, tratábamos de entender la vida tan ocupada que tenía Papá, yo a la larga me acostumbré a verlo poco, pero mi Madre sufría siempre por su ausencia, mi Papá siempre dice que mi Mamá lo aburrió y quería "encarcelarlo" a su lado, pero no es así, o quizás si, puede pensarlo así, pero no era eso lo que ella quería – comenta Tetsuya, cambiando, lo que parece, su natural simpatía, a un poco de nostalgia.

- ¿Qué quería? – pregunta Serena a baja voz, entendiendo la nostalgia de su acompañante.

- Ella amaba a mi Papá con su alma entera, puede que no lo reconozca pero, aunque los años pasen, ella aún lo ama… se casó muy joven con el, abandonó todos sus sueños por estar a su lado, como el poder optar a una carrera y tener otra faceta en su vida, pero decidió vivir la vida de una dueña de casa, el le recompensó el sacrificio con mucho dinero a su disposición – _En ese momento, Serena recuerda que la gran mayoría de su disponibilidad económica es gracias a Darién y siente como la historia calza perfectamente a su vida - _ pero el vacío que dejó mi padre no podía ser tapado con el dinero… ella solo quería poder disfrutar junto a el, estar segura de esperarlo a cenar y no quedar con la comida servida, lista para enfriarse… ¿Sabes lo que más me dolía cuando era pequeña?, ver como mi madre retiraba lo servido para después irse a llorar sola a la habitación de ellos… - confiesa Tetsuya, manteniendo su melancolía.

- ¿Tu padre nunca se dio cuenta de eso? – pregunta Serena, dejándose emocionar por las palabras de Tetsuya.

- Quizás… no lo se, quizás se dio cuenta pero no le convenía confesarlo, mi padre no es un mal hombre, pero ciertamente es egoísta y le dio prioridad a su brillante carrera, tal vez más que egoísta mi papá es ególatra, mientras tenga personas que admiren su actuar, el es feliz, ¿es tonto, no crees? – pregunta Tetsuya con falsa sonrisa, al cerrar sus ojos, Serena puede ver el tenue brillo de una lágrima que se aferraba a las pestañas de la joven.

- Tetsuya… - susurra Serena, sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarla y darle ánimos.

- ¿Por qué te he dicho todo esto?, vaya, eres peor que un psicólogo, me hiciste hablar sobre mis penas sin que me diera cuenta – comenta riéndose, Tetsuya, queriendo dejar atrás los amargos recuerdos.

- Es bueno desahogarse, tranquila, que no te de pena – dice Serena, en señal de su carácter tranquilo y comprensivo.

- ¿Sabes?, nunca pensé que una mujer tan cortante terminaría por caerme bien – comenta graciosa, Tetsuya.

- ¿Cortante? – pregunta sorprendida, Serena, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y ruborizándose un poco.

- Tus ojos me decían: ¡Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie! – bromea Tetsuya, subiendo el volumen de su voz.

- Lo siento – responde Serena sin poder aguantar las risas.

- Rayos, debo entrar – comenta Tetsuya, apagando el cigarrillo tras tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo – mi padre tiene a muuuchas personas más que presentarme y debo poner cara de que me importa – dice mientras revisa su bolso, añadiendo – en fin, esto sonará a cita romántica, ¡pero no, no lo es!, ¿te gustaría reunirte conmigo en otra ocasión?, la verdad es que es muy difícil que una chica me simpatice pero tu eres la excepción – pregunta con su extrovertida personalidad, Tetsuya.

- ¡Claro!, tu también me has caído excelente, no hay problema – responde Serena, feliz por haber encontrado algo bueno dentro de lo que resultaba ser una tarde fatal.

- Ahí tienes mi tarjeta, llámame cuando tengas tiempo y programamos algún encuentro, ¿Te parece? – pregunta Tetsuya, con simpatía.

- Si – responde breve pero alegre, Serena.

- Bueno, Serena, fue un verdadero gusto conocerte, ¡Hasta pronto! – dice Tetsuya, dando una reverencia de despedida.

- Hasta pronto – responde Serena, despidiéndose también con una suave reverencia.

Serena espera a que Tetsuya se aleje, la cual lo hace, acaparando aún la mirada de muchos hombres sedientos de belleza, una vez que la ve entrar, Serena vuelve a apoyarse en la pared y respira hondo, la casualidad de conocer a la hija del doctor Hideki no resultó ser una mala experiencia, pero algunos de sus comentarios lograron apoderarse de su atención con mucha fuerza, más que de lo de una vida solitaria, le llamó la atención la simpática petición de Tetsuya: - _¡Ni se te ocurra tener un hijo!, lo destinarías a conocer a un padre por temporadas._

En el lugar que menos pensó y a la hora que menos imaginó, Serena revive sus incertidumbres, ha sido un día sumamente extraño para ella, incluso piensa que el destino le ha mandado muchas desafortunadas coincidencias para sus pensamientos, primero aquella sensación por la mañana, cuando veía que desayunar con Darién, después sus celos en la universidad, los cuales más bien son "miedos a perderlo sin que ella logre darse cuenta", las palabras del doctor Hideki, tan parecidas a las que Mamá Ikuko le había dicho, sumado a la confesión de Tetsuya, que la ha hecho conocer otra versión de una misma historia, todo esto termina por hacer decaer a Serena. Su piel toma un nuevo brillo, las luces de la calle comienzan a prenderse una a una, el anochecer es inminente y no falta mucho para que sea completa oscuridad, la temperatura desciende y la ciudad comienza a acallar las voces, los sonidos y el movimiento, Serena decide entrar nuevamente y ver si Darién ya está dispuesto a marchar, pero al verlo, sintió como si una espada clavara su corazón, allí estaba Darién, sin percatarse de la ausencia de su esposa al estar muy cómodo conversando con un grupo numeroso de doctores, los cuales ríen, hablan y beben, Serena da unos pocos pasos y llega más al interior del salón, le es ofrecida una nueva copa de champagne, la cual ella rechaza en el acto, mientras sigue con la mirada clavada en su marido, el cual está sumergido en un mundo donde Serena no tiene cabida, ella se acerca unos pasos más, quedando relativamente a la vista de su esposo, pero este sigue estando totalmente inmerso en la conversación que, obviamente, le es muy grata, Serena se da cuenta de que no tiene ni la más mínima intención de marcharse, lo supo al momento de ver a Darién tomando otra copa de licor…

Serena mira la hora en su fino reloj, no es muy tarde, pero si lo es como para que ande sola por las calles, cosa que ha decidido tras ver el poco interés de Darién al haberla dejado esperando "solo unos minutos" y ahora ni siquiera sabe donde y como está.

Serena le da el beneficio de la duda a su esposo y se queda un par de minutos allí parada, en espera de que al menos Darién busque su paradero tras una mirada alrededor, pero esta no ocurre y Serena termina por sentir que su presencia está demás. Después de una media vuelta y el uso de la fuerza de voluntad, Serena inicia su recorrido a lo que será la huída silenciosa del lugar, sintiendo que, efectivamente "no se puede mezclar agua con aceite", como dijo el Doctor Hideki, pensando que en esta faceta de la vida de Darién, la cual con el tiempo, inminentemente, será la prioritaria, ella no pertenece.

Los lánguidos pasos de Serena son marcados por la desazón de una concreta muestra de que sus miedos no eran errados, quedan atrás los ánimos que su madre intentó transmitirle, queda atrás esa sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad de tener a Darién todo el tiempo que su amor lo necesite, quedan atrás también los besos, las caricias de la noche pasada, dando lugar a una de las peores sensaciones que ha vivido Serena, "la decepción", algo que nunca pensó experimentar por algún actuar de Darién, la cual vive por primera vez, después de un cuento de hadas quebrantado por la feroz realidad, implacable en su veredicto, es difícil asumir esto para una romántica soñadora, este momento jamás estuvo escrito en sus fantasías, pero al fin y al cabo, las fantasías son una apuesta de nuestros anhelos, si la concretas, la felicidad de abraza cálidamente, pero si pierdes, recibes el cruel castigo que azota tu cara con la equivocación.

Así lo siente Serena, así lo siente su triste corazón, el cual late tímidamente, acorde al bajo ánimo que percibe sus ojos candentes de lágrimas.

Una mirada hacia atrás, la ilusión de que las cosas hayan cambiado y Darién se percate de su ausencia, la repetitiva respuesta negativa y así, Serena se aleja del lugar sin que nadie advierta que así ha sido.

* * *

**Usakoandmamoru****: Agradecida de tu primer review, espero que no sea el último, gracias por tus palabras, espero que hayas disfrutado la nueva entrega, saludos!**

**Srnkiki: ¿Queja formal?, mi abogado no dijo nada al respecto, jajajaja, lo siento niña, pero ya me excusé arriba, del por que la demora, y siiiiii, soy "cochina" xD jajaja, eso me pasa por tener tan malas juntas, por que lo que es yo, ufff… una santa y de esas cosas que escribí no tengo ni la menor idea (lalala).**

**Sobre el otro fic, mejor espera el segundo cap. de hecho había subido uno, pero no me gustó, ya que lo tuve que adaptar de mi "obra original" (dijo la patuda) y la verdad es que SM le quitó toda la esencia, así que ahora que estoy bien, pensaré bien que hacer y una vez así, espero contar con tu opinión, besos y abrazos mi anónima namber wan! ^^**

**MartithaJimenez****: ¿Amas a Darién?, ah, yo también xD, te aviso si es necesario que te compres aquel ventilador portátil, jajaja, espero que estés super, muchos besos!**

**sailor mercuri o neptune****: No te preocupes, FF andaba con problemas y seguramente por eso no pudiste comentar, pero me alegra el que lo hayas hecho y no me importa la ocasión ^^ besos! Nos leemos **

**Princess Moon: La verdad es que me costó exponer a Serena de esa forma, pero ya era hora de que se le quitara lo santurrona xD jajajaja, cuidate mucho tu también y gracias por pasar n_n**

**Ame90****: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. espero que este también sea de tu agrado, saludos! ^^**

**Lexie: ¿Qué tus neuronas no dan mucho?, no digas eso, ¿no te gustaría intentar hacer tu propio fic?, si yo pude hacerlo, ¿Por qué tu no?, si sientes ganas, no te detengas, "La práctica hace al maestro" y si lo hicieras aquí cuentas desde ya con una lectora n_n**

**Besitos y que estés super.**

**mayilu****: Jajaja, a mi también me gusta mucho Mina y me encanta incluirla mucho en los diálogos estrafalarios, bueno, sobre los giros inesperados, ya veremos que deparan los próximos caps. Besitos mayilu, gracias por tus reviews ^^**

**Alejandra: Gracias Alejandra! Espero que disfrutes de los próximos y me des tu opinión, saludos!**

**smfanatic****: Amix! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que has disfrutado mucho el cap y espero que el resto de la historia no sea la excepción.**

**Respondo a tu pregunta, la verdad es que mi antiguo nombre está ligado a unos parecidos que tengo en blogs, fotolog, Facebook, etc. y este hobby es secreto, solo un par de amigas lo conocen, sumado a mi novio (que espero que me haya escuchado sino, el se lo pierde xD), y ese es el motivo principal =) muchos besitos para ti y gracias por tus lindos reviews.**

**Bueno, nuevamente invito, a quienes les falte, pasar a leer el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia y dejen su opinión, cuento con ustedes! n_n**

**Y lo prometido es deuda…**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Después de que Serena decide marcharse sola, en el camino a casa comienza a barajar varias ideas e intenta buscar explicación/respuesta a estas, se va con el amargo sabor de sentir que entorpece la vida de Darién y eso no cambia, menos cuando llega al departamento y se enfrenta a su peor enemiga, la soledad.**

**Darién sigue en la convención sin saber del paradero de Serena, pero cuando se percata de lo hecho, quizás sea muy tarde para arreglar el asunto con solo ofrecer disculpas.**

**Les espera la entrevista con el Sr. Urogataya, quién revelará los nuevos pasos a seguir para ambos, con fines aún aparentemente desconocidos.**

**La nueva conocida de Serena, Tetsuya, jugará un rol bastante importante en lo que será la vida personal de ella, Serena piensa que ya es tiempo de dejar de "atormentar" a sus amigas con su vida y decide alejarlas un poco de esta, para que así, ellas puedan enfocarse en sus propios quehaceres. El motivo principal por el cual Serena decide hablar más con Tetsuya es conocer la vida de la que podría ser la historia de una hija propia entre ella y Darién, pero puede ser que esto mismo sea un arma de doble filo y termine hiriendo más a Serena.**

**Sin más por hoy, y prometiendo una actualización más cercana, me despido.**

**Nos leemos, sayo!**


	12. Labios distintos, un corazón destrozado

**Hola a todos!, hago la entrega del nuevo capítulo de este fic, debido a que es más demandado que los demás, también por cosas de tiempo no he podido avanzar mucho más allá de lo que realmente quisiera, pero espero poder cobijarme en mi fin de semana para actualizar también las demás historias…**

**Esta nueva entrega es más corta que las otras y no es por pereza, sino que este capítulo exige ser más pequeño, ya que es antesala del próximo que pretendo poner mi máximo empeño, esperando lograr exitosamente la exigencia que tengo en mi mente, ya que quiero entregar la mayor cantidad de detalles posible, para hacerles sentir a viva sensación lo que deseo transmitir, por lo cual, si me llego a demorar un poco en este, espero que comprendan las razones, dentro de mis hobbies, siendo uno de esto el escribir en FF, intento entregar un buen resultado y para eso mi faceta perfeccionista se hace presente.**

**Bueno, no espero que disfruten el capítulo, si, han leído bien, por que se que a más de alguien puede ser que no le guste por el giro que le doy en esta entrega, ahora, si les llega a gustar, sea por términos de redacción o que se yo, feliz quedo de que les guste, ojalá sea así n_n  
Espero que comprendan la esencia del nuevo personaje (Tetsuya Hideki), ante los ojos de ustedes puede parecer que "será la mala de la historia", pero "no la juzguen todavía", ya que falta un importante desarrollo en lo que será la historia completa. **

**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo, recordándoles que, tanto los saludos como información anexa y anticipo del nuevo capítulo, estará al pié del texto.  
Nos leemos más abajo =P, besos!**

* * *

Serena, quien ya había iniciado su camino solitario de retorno a casa, camina de manera calma pero tormentosa, tragicómica paradoja de sentimientos, quizás sea la reacción tardía a lo que realmente experimenta, mientras el anochecer acompaña sus pasos.

Darién, quién aún se encuentra en la convención, disfruta plenamente de su presencia en el lugar, hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba volver a una faceta más personal, más propia, de su vida autónoma como Darién Chiba, de su vida como profesional de la medicina, recibiendo los halagos que le permiten sus arduos esfuerzos de años atrás, años presentes y años que vendrán.  
Satisfecho se encuentra su maestro, quien lo mira discretamente a cierta distancia, conforme a su desenvoltura frente a gente con tanto renombre dentro del mundo al cual pertenecen, pero su atención se dirige a otro punto, ya que logra divisar, al fin, a quién se le había perdido de vista, su hija, que está en dirección hacia donde está el, se acerca a paso rápido a su lado, con una copa de vino tinto entre sus dedos, con elegante presencia y seguridad, llega hasta donde está el e inicia una conversación:

- ¿Me extrañabas? – pregunta con simpatía, Tetsuya, entre risas.

- ¿Extrañarte?, Tetsuya, creí que estarías a la altura de este evento, ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta Hideki, con cierta molestia.

- Estuve un momento afuera, vaya que molesto eres – responde con apatía, Tetsuya, desviando su molesta mirada hacia un lado, mientras da un sorbo al vino.

- Te había dicho cuan importante era para mi que te encontraras disponible siempre, llevo más de dos horas buscándote, sabías que también, hoy te propondría un trato especial – susurra su padre, manteniendo su actitud ofuscada.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir ahora? – pregunta Tetsuya, con un poco de altanería.

- Antes de eso, conocerás a quién estará inmiscuido en la proposición que te haré, espera un poco – le dice su padre, alejándose del lugar.

El doctor Hideki va en búsqueda de Darién, el cual sigue a gusto manteniendo conversación con sus pares, ya siendo tomada su atención por el Doctor Hideki, Darién se excusa y se retira del círculo social donde se encontraba, no es mucho lo que su maestro le dice mientras ambos van al encuentro de Tetsuya, así que Darién camina cercano a el, a la expectativa de lo que ocurrirá.

_¿El es?... No puedo creerlo _

- Tetsuya, quiero que conozcas a uno de mis más queridos alumnos, el es Darién Chiba – Presenta ante los ojos de su hija, el doctor Hideki.

- Mucho gusto – responde con coquetería, Tetsuya, dándole la mano a Darién.

- El gusto es mío – responde Darién, ruborizado ante la majestuosa belleza que posee la joven, dándole un caballeroso beso en su mano

- Bueno, Darién, ella es mi hija, Tetsuya Hideki, estudió medicina en Estados Unidos y ha vuelto a Japón hace no más de un par de meses, ella no sabe aún del por que los presento y en realidad, tu tampoco – comenta entre risotadas orgullosas, Hideki.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado, Papá? – pregunta Tetsuya, intrigada, prestándole atención a lo que dirá su padre, sin dejar de mirar a Darién de reojo, llenando su mirada con la silueta del pelinegro.

- Darién ya sabía que busco a quién pueda darme una mano en la consulta, una de las vacantes está reservada para el y la otra, para ti, ahora sería el momento ideal para que ambos me den sus respuestas – comenta ansioso, Hideki.

- ¡Papá!, no creí que darías espacio en tu consulta, bueno… la verdad no pensaba en trabajar tan rápido llegando a Tokio, pero la propuesta que me haces, ahora, me resulta totalmente tentadora – responde con sensual voz y par mirada, Tetsuya, observando la reacción de Darién, la cual resulta en un nuevo rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Eso es un "si"? – pregunta su padre, manteniendo sus ansias.

- Por mi parte, acepto – responde con una sonrisa, Tetsuya.

- ¡Qué alegría me has dado, hija querida! – Responde Hideki, dándole un beso a Tetsuya, añadiendo a los segundos - ¡Anda, Darién!, dame tú también una buena noticia.

- Maestro, antes de que usted me trajera hasta aquí ya tenía mi respuesta, decido tomar la valiosa oportunidad que me está otorgando, trabajaré con usted – responde con halago, Darién, llevándose el inmediato abrazo por parte de su profesor.

- Créeme, has tomado una de las mejores decisiones de tu vida – añade Hideki, entre el abrazo.

- Bueno, al menos espero que me des tiempo para conocer un poco más a quién será mi colega, ¿No crees? – pregunta capciosamente, Tetsuya.

- Claro que si, ¡Ah!, disculpen un momento – comenta su padre mientras es interrumpido por alguien, el cual reclama su presencia en otro lugar tras una breve plática silenciosa, por lo cual, Hideki dice – Los dejaré solos unos momentos, con permiso – dice, antes de alejarse rápidamente en dirección a otro punto del salón.

Ya una vez solos Tetsuya y Darién, es ella la que inicia la conversación.

- Tu cara me es relativamente conocida, quizás sea un error producto de mi mala memoria o una equivocación – comenta tranquila, Tetsuya, aún así, con un desplante muy propio de ella, debido a su seguridad.

- ¿Si?, por que, disculpa si te suena grosero, yo no recuerdo haberte visto en alguna otra ocasión – responde Darién, bebiendo un gran sorbo de champagne.

- Claro que no me has visto antes, por que una persona como yo es difícil de olvidar, ¿No crees? – responde con coqueta altanería, Tetsuya, dándose cuenta del silencio de Darién tras su pregunta, prosigue – El día en que me fui a Estados Unidos, mi padre estaba haciendo clases en la universidad, no habíamos tenido tiempo para despedirnos antes y por eso fui hasta allá, creo que fue allí cuando te vi, pero no estoy segura… - comenta Tetsuya, acariciando la copa de vino que sigue en su mano.

- Lamento no poder aclarar tu duda, no podría decirte si aquella persona que viste fui yo o alguien más – responde Darién, sintiendo unas leves molestias, debido al exceso de alcohol que ha bebido, muy por sobre lo que el está acostumbrado a resistir.

- Bueno, si es así, vaya suerte la mía de volver a encontrarme contigo y si no lo es, bueno, vaya suerte también de conocerte ahora, Darién – comenta a susurros de sensualidad, Tetsuya, claramente flechada por el pelinegro que la mira entre recelo, vergüenza y rubor.

- Lo dices por… - pregunta interrumpidamente, Darién.

- Me encantan los hombres que expelen inteligencia por los poros de su piel, lo hacen ver realmente guapos… tu no eres la excepción – aclara Tetsuya, dando un nuevo sorbo a su copa.

- Supongo que gracias – responde Darién, para salir del paso, bebiendo nerviosamente lo que quedaba de champagne en su copa, tomando una nueva gracias al mozo que pasaba cerca de el, con una bandeja llena de estas.

- Eres muy tímido al parecer… - comenta riéndose, Tetsuya.

- No, es decir, no se, disculpa, estoy algo desorientado – responde Darién, sintiendo un poco más de burbujas en su cabeza.

- ¿Cansado? – pregunta Tetsuya, interesada.

- Un poco… - responde Darién, tomando su cabeza con la mano libre que le quedaba.

- ¿Te es inoportuna mi presencia entonces?, por que si quieres irte… - comenta Tetsuya, siendo interrumpida por Darién.

- ¡No!, no eres inoportuna – responde el, sabiendo que no puede ser grosero con la hija de su maestro, añadiendo – me gustaría conocerte un poco, mal que mal, seremos colegas y en realidad, este será mi primer trabajo oficial como Doctor egresado, así que espero poder entrar de la mejor manera – comenta Darién, intentando hacer despertar todos sus sentidos para estar alerta a lo que hablará con su casi, colega.

Así, ambos pasan varios minutos entre pláticas sobre lo que es el mundo de la medicina, comentan sus expectativas por lo que será el trabajo que ambos desempeñarán en la consulta del Doctor Hideki, comparten anécdotas y similitudes en sus vidas, Tetsuya se deja encantar por cada palabra pronunciada por Darién, el cual habla con mucha pasión por su trabajo, sus estudios y conocimientos, si bien la conversación se restringe hasta esta misma área, Tetsuya se encuentra totalmente intrigada por el estado civil de Darién, quién no da señales de esto en ningún momento, como anteriormente pasaba, el se encontraba disfrutando plenamente de lo que es una faceta privada en su vida, olvidándose totalmente de todo, equívocamente, de todo, ya que se ha olvidado incluso de su esposa, la cual, en otro lado de la ciudad, sigue con su solitario caminar, muy cercana a lo que es su destino, perpleja por todo lo que pasó hace un rato atrás.

_No entiendo muy bien todo esto… quizás estuvo mal irme de ahí sin decirle nada a nadie… _Piensa en silencio, Serena, mientras sigue sus pasos para finalmente llegar al edificio donde vive, entra y saluda a quién se encuentra de turno, encargado de estar en el lobby de este mismo, aprieta el botón del ascensor para llegar prontamente al departamento, espera unos cuantos segundos y las puertas se abren ante sus ojos, entra y aprieta el botón de su piso correspondiente, allí espera hasta que ahora las puertas se cierren, sin saber que pronto llegará a una instancia donde sentirá como una serie de controversias en su corazón tomarán lugar en sus pensamientos.

Un segundo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran por completo, Serena estira su mano para interrumpir esto, debido a que el censor de movimiento advierte esta maniobra, las puertas se abren automáticamente, dándole paso a Serena para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sin darse cuenta de que ha acaparado la mirada del encargado de turno, ella camina a paso seguro hacia las escaleras de emergencia, abre la imponente puerta con todas sus fuerzas y la cierra tras su espalda, divisa las escaleras con esperanza de poder encontrar entre los escalones, algún descanso para su congoja, es decir, paso a paso, busca el aire y tranquilidad que le serían de gran ayuda en este momento. Serena comienza a subir a ritmo constante, con la mirada gacha, con el ánimo destruido, sintiendo el peso de la soledad que la acompaña a cada segundo, ya había quedado atrás esta sensación de vulnerabilidad, de una co-dependencia dañina con Darién, sintiéndose abatida por su ausencia, por su poca atención, pero esta vez ha vuelto… ¿Para quedarse?

Por un descuido inminente, Serena se percata desfasadamente de que ya ha llegado al piso que le corresponde, sintiendo que los segundos, entre la complejidad de sus pensamientos, han hecho del camino uno más corto del que ella misma esperaba. Una vez más Serena empuja una pesada puerta, la cual se abre con lentitud y la deja cara a cara con el pasillo de luz clara que espera su arribo, es allí cuando reacciona un poco, deja cerrar la puerta y va en dirección a la del departamento. Ya cara a cara con esta, busca entre sus cosas las llaves, después de un par de segundos de movimientos ciegamente aleatorios las encuentra, toma la indicada y la mete despacio, la gira hacia la derecha y escucha el "clic" que le indica que ya es tiempo de pasar, la puerta se desliza para darle paso, al hacerlo, el halo de luz del pasillo se escabulle tímidamente al interior del departamento, creando desproporcionadas sombras de lo que se encuentra en su interior, nadie advierte su llegada, al menos nadie que se lo diga a viva voz, serán solo las rosas rojas frescas que suelen haber siempre, las que reciban la fatigada presencia de la rubia.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, Serena cierra la puerta, puede ser la primera vez que no le teme a la absorbente oscuridad que ofrecen las paredes, debe ser por que aquella misma oscuridad es quién está acorde a lo que sus latidos ofrecen.

De forma desganada, Serena se quita su calzado, observa sus zapatos y los deja caer con rabia, también así con su bolso y sus otras prendas, quedando descalza, solo con el vestido que había elegido con tanto esmero, con la idea de encantar a su esposo con su apariencia, con su elegancia.

Un camino ligero antes de llegar más allá, junto al teléfono, buscando en su luz alguna que le indique la presencia de algún mensaje, alguna señal de que Darién reclama saber el paradero de su esposa, un nuevo balde de agua fría para sus sentidos, por la completa ausencia de algo que indique que su anhelo se cumpla. Darién no se ha puesto en contacto con ella, bajo ningún medio.

Quizás siendo esta una de las pocas esperanzas que le dieron la fuerza para llegar a casa y saber algo de el, Serena se deja apoderar por la angustia mortífera que estrangula su garganta, corre hasta la cama y se lanza de golpe, apretando contra su pecho la almohada que ha sido cómplice de tantas sonrisas, de tantos besos, en esta ocasión será, por primera vez, cuna de las dolientes lágrimas de Serena, las cuales inician su camino hacia fuera con violenta fuerza, con potente angustia.

En otro punto de la ciudad de Tokio, la cual todavía es presa de un clima impetuoso de gélida sensación, Darién sigue en su amena conversación con Tetsuya, ya han sido casi dos horas de que esta misma inició, ambos están plenamente complacidos por esta, Darién, por el lado profesional que se mantiene entre líneas, a diferencia de Tetsuya, quién mira con más y más agresiva coquetería al hombre que relata en sus palabras, la grandeza de pasión que existe dentro de su corazón, amor infinito a su vocación, a su camino, el cual solo logra hacer caer a Tetsuya en un encantamiento más profundo y quizás, este mismo encantamiento, que hasta ahora permanece oculto ante los ojos de Darién, será el cual lo lleve a vivir uno de los momentos más amargos de su existencia, un error, un mal paso, involuntario o a poca conciencia, eso es algo que después el deberá experimentar a solas…

- Darién… disculpa si mi sinceridad llega a molestarte en algún grado, pero debo confesártelo, me has dejado totalmente boquiabierta, nunca esperé que un hombre tan joven podría ser tan sabio en lo que ha elegido como su forma de vida, sinceramente, estoy extasiada por cada una de tus palabras… - declara Tetsuya, después de haber permanecido varios minutos en silencio.

- Gracias, Tetsuya, has sido muy amable al escuchar cada cosa que te he dicho, más pudiendo hacerte partícipe de estas y encontrar similitudes con tus propias experiencias, es un real agrado hablar con una mujer tan inteligente, ¿Tu padre tendrá algo que ver?, yo creo que si, debido a que el también es un hombre brillante – responde Darién con extraña liviandad y soltura, muy a gusto en su estado.

- ¿Mi padre?... bueno, creo que todos les debemos la grandeza de nuestra persona a ellos, debes pensar igual, ¿No?, por que para que tu llegaras a ser quién eres ahora, seguramente contaste con el apoyo día a día de tus padres, ¿Me equivoco? – pregunta Tetsuya, intrigada.

- A nivel espiritual, si, puesto que ellos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño – confiesa Darién, dejando entrever un poco de su melancolía por el tema.

- ¿Qué?, vaya… debió ser muy difícil – comenta Tetsuya, produciendo el primer toque de electricidad entre ambos, al haber tenido las agallas para aprovechar la instancia y poder rozar suavemente el brazo del pelinegro.

- Si… realmente lo fue – responde Darién, adormecido en su lapsus de tristeza, casi sin percatarse de que la mano de Tetsuya seguía sujeta en su brazo, dándose el lugar para dar un gran sorbo de champagne, como si quisiera ahogar el incendio de su dolor con el líquido del alcohol y como este se ha acabado, Darién mira de lado a lado y busca a quién pueda ofrecerle una nueva copa, la cual llega ante el, sin ser del mismo que tomaba hace horas atrás, ahora se adhiere a su mano una copa de vino blanco, la cual toca los labios del pelinegro al instante.

- Si quieres hablar de este tema, solo hazlo – ofrece apoyo, Tetsuya, enterneciéndose por la huérfana postura de su acompañante.

- Tal vez en otra ocasión, ahora no me siento muy bien – agrega Darién, tratando de esconder elegantemente el hipo que lo visitó de un momento a otro.

- Te ves muy cansado… ¿Sabes?, iré a dejarte a tu casa, ¿Te parece la idea? – pregunta Tetsuya, con amable seducción, aún así, no recibe la respuesta que hubiera querido escuchar, ya que Darién se limita a beber velozmente de la copa que está en su mano, sin duda muy extraño en el, pero inconcientemente y aunque el medio no sea el mejor, Darién ahoga cada preocupación, presión, tristeza, incertidumbre, remembranza, confusión y un sin fin de cosas más, en la pasajera solución que le ofrece el licor de esta noche.

- Quédate aquí, iré a despedirme de mi padre – pide Tetsuya antes de dejarlo a solas, aprovechando esta misma soledad, Darién busca con ansiedad otra copa de licor, acercándose a una extensa mesa a buscar una que lo acompañe por el momento.

Pasos más allá, Tetsuya mira hacia atrás y ve el actuar de su futuro colega, inconcientemente deja la coquetería de lado para dar cabida a otra de sus características, esta es, la amable preocupación ante una persona que padezca de alguna molestia, sea cual sea la índole de esta, Tetsuya se preocupa por ver cabizbajo al hombre que ha atrapado sus sentidos y deseos. Probablemente sea un rasgo en común que compartan los profesionales de la medicina, el preocuparse de los demás cuando parecen necesitarlo, o más bien, la necesidad que siente Tetsuya de apoyarlo, de estar con el y ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, un consuelo, una compañía.

- Tetsuya… ¡Tetsuya! – llama la atención de la mujer una grave voz masculina, es la de su padre, que intenta captar su mirada.

- Si… disculpa, estaba pendiente de… - intenta comentar Tetsuya, siendo interrumpida por Hideki.

- Hija, necesito que te ocupes de tu propia incorporación en la consulta mañana mismo, también la de Darién, ya que entre tantas conversaciones he recibido una invitación para salir un par de días de la ciudad y deseo que comiences con la responsabilidad de tu nuevo empleo cuanto antes, no por ser la hija de… - habla Hideki, interrumpido por la joven.

- "No por tu hija ganaré los méritos gratuitamente, sin saber lo que es ganárselos", si se, Papá, me lo has dicho desde siempre – adjunta con sarcasmo, Tetsuya, terminando de citar la frase de su padre, con una secuaz sonrisa.

- Bueno, ya que lo sabes tan bien, ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – pregunta Hideki.

- No te preocupes, solo déjame a mano todo lo que necesites que vea – responde Tetsuya.

- Mira, el tema del contrato se verá solo una vez con mi regreso, aunque ya ambos están listos y ahora solo queda que ustedes lo firmen y así, validarlos, lo que necesito que hagas es que lleves a Darién a la consulta y le apuntes los pacientes de menor trascendencia, es decir, casos menores, no quiero abrumarlo con quehaceres más complejos de los que realmente pueda manejar; Tú, que tienes más experiencia, tomarás algunos más complejos, mi asistente tiene claro cuales son estos, así que consúltale a ella para que te guíe. Una vez listo eso, le das a Darién todos los datos de contacto con los pacientes que le corresponderán, dile que se ponga en contacto con cada uno de ellos a lo largo del día y confirmen sus citas, también indícale que debe presentarse y explicarles que es un nuevo doctor en la consulta, uno de mi plena confianza. Dejaré a mi asistente claras indicaciones de lo que serán las oficinas para cada uno, por lo cual pídele que te las muestre y así, ambos se vayan acomodando lo más rápido a sus trabajos, ¿Quedó todo entendido? – pregunta Hideki, después de haber dado las instrucciones.

- Si, Papá, no te preocupes, haré todo lo que me has dicho, por ahora me despido, es bastante tarde… - comenta Tetsuya, iniciando su ida próximamente.

- Por cierto, Darién se ve algo… ¿Ebrio?, por que si es así… - comenta Hideki mientras mira con ceño fruncido a su alumno, Tetsuya conoce esa mirada, la cual indica un poco de molestia, así que de automático apoyo, la joven responde:

- No, no, no, me contó hace un rato que tuvo un día bastante arduo por lo cual está muy cansado, por lo tanto iré a dejarlo a su casa, para que descanse – justifica Tetsuya, de manera urgente para extinguir la impresión de su padre.

- Pero… ¿El no venía con…? – intenta formular una pregunta, Hideki, la pregunta sería dirigida a la clara alusión de que venía acompañado de Serena, su esposa, pero como al parecer es la costumbre, Tetsuya lo interrumpe antes de terminar, como el mismo lo hace con ella, por lo cual, no se molesta al ver entorpecida su frase.

- ¿Con auto?, si es así, no tengo idea, pero tu que estás a cargo de todo esto, podrías pedirle a alguien que si, Darién vino en automóvil, pues lo dejen estar hasta mañana por la mañana para que después el venga a buscarlo, por que, no te voy a mentir, si Darién tuviera que conducir en este momento, no me confiaría de su habilidad para mantenerse despierto frente al volante, mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿No te parece? … Bueno, Papá, me voy, te llamo temprano, antes de que te vayas a bueno, ese viaje flash que te ha salido, un beso, adiós – dice Tetsuya, yéndose a paso rápido y sin mirar atrás, esto se debe a que capta claramente que Darién está comenzando a verse cada vez más fatigado. El doctor Hideki queda en silencio mirando la escena, entiende los motivos que tuvo su hija para salir de esa forma tan abrupta, así que confiado en su criterio, Hideki se dispone a disfrutar los últimos instantes de lo que queda de la convención, la cual resultó ser todo un éxito.

Ya Tetsuya cerca de Darién, agacha la cabeza para quedar frente a frente del pelinegro, una vez atrayendo su mirada, Tetsuya le regala una cálida sonrisa, esto hace que en las torcidas visiones y pensamientos de Darién se dibujen las facciones de una rubia hermosa, pero antes de que la lentitud de la conexión de sus ideas pudieran formar algo concreto, Tetsuya toma su brazo y lo induce a seguir sus pasos, en dirección a la salida. Darién solo la sigue, siendo incapaz de incluso despedirse de los que aún están presentes, incapaz también de razonar correctamente lo que ocurre, ya que el exceso de alcohol le comienza a cobrar la cuenta, volviéndolo lento y torpe, a merced de lo que sean los pasos que tomarán por el, de aquí en adelante, de aquí a lo que quede de oscuridad, antes de que el sol vuelva a cruzar el horizonte.

Tetsuya va con el hasta el área de estacionamiento, con su mano libre busca la llave de su automóvil, deshabilita la alarma y las puertas abren su seguro de forma inmediata, Tetsuya abre la puerta de copiloto y sienta allí a Darién, quién cae de manera pesada, una vez acomodado de alguna forma, la joven cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia el volante, ya sentada, observa el decadente estado en el cual se encuentra su acompañante, por lo cual se toma la atribución de cruzarle ella misma el cinturón de seguridad, con esto ya listo, Tetsuya acomoda su propio cinturón y enciende el automóvil en dirección a su hogar, esto se debe a que, después de un par de preguntas sin respuesta por parte de Darién, ella ha tomado esa decisión.

Una vez ya en camino, la mujer vuelve a preguntarle algo a Darién, estas son las coordenadas de su hogar, pero el, siendo incapaz de formular una respuesta, le da la certeza necesaria a Tetsuya para que siga con su idea.

- ¿Darién?, ¿Darién?, ¿Estás bien? – pregunta preocupada, Tetsuya.

- Te… ¿Te digo la verdad?... no, no es… estoy bien… quiero… ah… - responde torpemente, Darién, dejando escapar un gran resoplo de aire, el cual es acompañado por el acto de cerrar sus ojos, superado por su estado etílico.

- No faltaba más… llevarme un hombre ebrio a casa, ¡Bien hecho, Tetsuya! – se dice a si misma y a baja voz, la mujer, virando el volante hacia la izquierda, para seguir en dirección a su casa.

Ya siendo muy avanzada la noche, en otro punto, muy lejano al de Darién, Serena se encuentra acostada, en claro estado de aturdimiento, producto de su cansancio al haber llorado sin mesura por tantos minutos, despierta completamente a los quince minutos, dándose cuenta de que su boca amarga y seca clama por un poco de líquido, por lo cual la rubia se levanta para ir en dirección al baño, una vez en el, Serena ve en el espejo el rastro de su arruinado maquillaje, disperso por sus mejillas de cruel manera, clara es la señal del desgaste de sus ojos, encontrándose hinchados, candentes de dolor y temperatura.

Serena abre la llave del lavatorio y baña sus manos con el agua que sale de ella, en una de estas contiene un poco de agua, llevándola hasta su boca para beberla, logrando humedecer sus quebrajados labios, poco después sigue con su rostro, el cual después frota suavemente con una toalla cercana.

Después de esto, con fuerzas mínimas, Serena sale del baño, por inercia vuelve a la cama y se recuesta sobre las mantas, recién se da el tiempo para intentar ver la hora, el radio-reloj que se encuentra en la mesa de noche le facilita la información, Serena queda estupefacta al ver como ha corrido el tiempo - ¿1:30 de la madrugada?, ¿Esa será la hora? – se pregunta a mediana voz, prendiendo la lámpara cercana para ver la hora que de el reloj de pared, la cual resulta ser la misma.  
Serena no puede creerlo, piensa que si Darién había cometido una equivocación al perder la noción de los minutos, esto realmente si es un error grave, ya de madrugada, sin hacer saber su paradero ni preocuparse del de su esposa, Serena comienza a experimentar un nuevo tipo de angustia, uno que va de la mano con la incertidumbre y preocupación, llevándola a un ataque de inseguridad y desconfianza por lo que puede ocurrirle a su marido, queda un poco de lado su enojo, ahora sus energías se basan para buscar fuerzas y saber algo de Darién, para su desgracia, la soledad nunca le ha venido bien, la hace dudar, la hace sentir débil, increíblemente confundida, por lo cual no coordina pensamiento con movimiento, quedando hecha un enredo de reacciones e ideas, buscando tranquilidad en el sobresalto de su respiración, claramente, sin poder encontrarla.

Por otra parte, Tetsuya ya está en su hogar, con mucha dificultad logró sacar a Darién del automóvil, dejándose apoyar casi a peso muerto sobre ella, la cual, con fuerza, lo llevó en camino a su, sin duda, elegante casa. Ya dentro de esta, Tetsuya dejó a Darién en el sofá negro de la sala, después de esto y ya siendo el momento actual, la joven prepara un poco de café para ver si a base de este, Darién logra reaccionar de alguna forma.

- ¿Darién, quieres café? – pregunta Tetsuya a viva voz, desde la cocina, sin recibir respuesta del pelinegro, el cual comienza a sentir una vibración en su bolsillo.

Es Serena quién lo llama, doblega su postura y es ella quién se intenta poner en contacto con el, vale más su preocupación que un enojo, al menos eso cree, hasta el momento en que Darién aprieta inconcientemente el botón del celular para aceptar la llamada, lleva el artefacto, o al menos eso pretendía, cercano a su oído, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Darién se queda ahí, con teléfono en mano, escucha la voz de Serena quién reclama respuesta, pero la respuesta que tendrá sobre el paradero y circunstancia que vive su esposo, no saldrá de su boca.

- Darién, si quieres seguir durmiendo no hay problema, entiendo que estés tan cansado como yo, así que descansa, ya iré contigo – dice Tetsuya manteniendo el volumen de su voz, sin tener idea de que su respuesta sería escuchada por la esposa del pelinegro, esposa de la cual ella no tiene ni el menor conocimiento, inimaginable es también para ella saber que sumado a esto, es Serena, la chica que hace horas atrás logró ganarse su total simpatía, la cual escucha con pavor sus palabras.

Serena, quién está del otro lado de la línea queda petrificada y sin habla, una lágrima que se siente como navaja por su mejilla corre sin piedad, sus manos, piernas y boca comienzan a temblar, respira con dificultad, un escalofrío recorre su espalda por completo, la presión baja, se marea de golpe y el mundo da vueltas ante sus ojos, las piernas pierden estabilidad, tanto su cuerpo como sueño de amor se desmorona en un segundo, Serena no resiste más, su pecho no puede contener más ira y dolor, por lo cual, con una fuerza estrepitosa arroja el celular al suelo, logrando desarmarlo y por acto colateral, cortando la llamada.

Serena cae fuertemente al piso, permaneciendo con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, sin dar un pestañeo, sin más que con su mirada clavada en el vacío, sintiendo como si su corazón quisiera salir, quebrar sus costillas y romper la piel para sangrar en su mano, mano que es víctima de los involuntarios movimientos productos de su alma destrozada. Ya no puede más, Serena se rinde ante el inconmensurable dolor, grita de impotencia, de desilusión, grita una y otra vez, por sentirse engañada, por sentir que el cuento de hadas llegó a su fin, por pensar que sus miedos no fueron equívocos, que ella y Darién quizás no estaban correctamente destinados para vivir juntos esta vida, la cual bofetea a la rubia, dándole su cara más dura y despiadada, llevándola a un viaje por los valles de la agonía total, del siniestro desencanto, el silencio más estremecedor que ha sentido en toda su vida.

- Mi… mi princesa… - susurra Darién de forma inconciente al teléfono, sin saber que Serena no estaría para escuchar su tenue voz, recitando suavemente aquel dulce apodo que le fue otorgado con tanto amor para ella. Sin saber o entender que decía Darién, Tetsuya llega a su lado con una taza de café en la mano, la deja en una mesa cercana, se arrodilla ante el sofá y se acerca a la boca de Darién para intentar entender lo que murmura, ya a pocos centímetros de el, Tetsuya experimenta en silencio un conjunto de emocionantes sensaciones, mira determinadamente las facciones de Darién, para ella no hay hombre más encantador que el, quisiera acariciarlo, recorrer aquellos oscuros cabellos con sus dedos, pero la invisible barrera que existe entre ellos la restringe a solo desearlo con la mirada, aprovechando que el permanece con sus ojos cerrados, Tetsuya se da el regalo de analizarlo a detalle, sintiendo como si se estuviera enamorando poco a poco, pero velozmente, de aquel hombre que en solo una noche, ha logrado hacerla estremecer.

- Darién… - susurra Tetsuya con dulce voz, llegando a ser parecida en algún punto a la voz de Serena, por lo cual, en el desorden que habita en la mente de Darién, sumado con su inconciente que llama desesperadamente a su esposa, logran hacerlo confundir, un grave paso erróneo, un antes y un después en su vida, está por ocurrir.

- Princesa… - musita Darién, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, al mismo tiempo que estira su mano, toma el mentón de Tetsuya y lo atrae hasta sus labios, ella, entre asombro y sumisión, se deja guiar por la voluntad de Darién, concretando así, un suave beso, llevando a la gloria absoluta a Tetsuya, creyendo que aquel tierno nombre "Princesa" le fue obsequiado a ella en un desliz de transparencia del pelinegro, mientras el, con una sensación muy distinta a la que ella vive, siente como si aquellos labios le pertenecieran a la única mujer dueña de su corazón, "Su princesa", su Serena, siente y cree que aquel momento lo vive con ella y con nadie más, por lo cual, no escatima en pasión para seguir con el beso, sintiéndose calmo y feliz, por creer que está con su esposa, que toda la confusión se ha borrado, que está compartiendo lecho con la rubia que ha encantado su existir, que está a su lado, a salvo, cómodo y confiado, que nunca nada pasó, que siempre estuvieron juntos y el enredo de su mente no fue más que pasajero, que las lagunas mentales nunca existieron, que nunca la dejó sola, equivocaciones que sabrá después cuando recupere su conciencia, al saber que ha clavado la espina más dolorosa en el corazón de la mujer que ama.

Aunque sea de manera involuntaria e inconciente, Darién ha sido infiel a Serena con otra mujer, esta noche ellos no comparten una cama en común, un hogar en común, no comparten una caricia, un solo corazón, ni el calor que adquieren sus cuerpos cuando están cerca uno del otro, el futuro se desmorona segundo a segundo, así lo saben los lamentos que Serena gime con desenfreno en el frío departamento que esconde su dolor, sintiendo como su alma se desgarra y sangra profundamente, como se le escapa la vida en cada suspiro, como todo se vuelve un abismo infinito, un mundo que para ella ya no vale la pena por ser vivido, una vida que perdió todo sentido donde solo la incertidumbre dicta una respuesta… ya nada será igual, ahora solo existe espacio para la condena, para el fin, para desear que el universo explotara, ya nada importa para Serena, absolutamente nada…

* * *

**Srnkiki: Jajaja, bueno querida, la escritora "cochina" descansa un rato para transformarse en la bruja malvada que hará pedazos el tono rosa del fic (muahahaha), ahora que se me pasó lo resfriada y lo pasé muy mal, espero esparcir un poco de infelicidad al mundo para desquitarme (naaah, mentira, jajajaja xD), espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, creo que sospecharás que el capítulo exclusivamente de los dos es el siguiente, aunque analizándolo un poco, creo que "tan, tan, tan, tan, tan de los dos" no podrá ser, aunque ciertamente, se centralizará en ellos.  
Y bueno, de aquí en adelante, para que se sepa lo que pasará con todas las ideas de Serena, es cosa de tiempo no más… poco tiempo 'creo', bueno, depende vitalmente de cómo se vayan desarrollando las siguientes ideas.  
Un beso y un abrazo para ud. mi namber wan, jajaja, cuídate mucho!**

**Usakoandmamoru****: Bueeeno bueno, como puse arriba, no odien a Tetsuya todavía! Aunque estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, jajaja, gracias por dejar nuevos reviews y no impacientes =) mira que, aunque me pueda demorar un poquito, yo seguiré con este fic cada vez que pueda, es la secuela de mi primer fic y por ende le tengo mucho cariño, así que no pienses que puedo dejarlo inconcluso, bueno?, muchos besos, espero seguir leyéndote!**

**Lexie: Si, ya estoy mucho mejor de salud, esperando solamente que los bichos feos no me ataquen nuevamente y me hagan caer a cama, me alegra de sobremanera saber que vas a darle una posibilidad a tu imaginación al escribir tu propio fic, espero que puedas quedar conforme con lo que hagas y ya prometí leerte en el momento que lo hagas y por cierto, cada vez que el tiempo me lo permita.  
Espero que ese sentimiento de "decepción" se haya ido de ti o al menos no haya dejado una sensación muy amarga… ánimos!  
Cuídate miles, xoxo!**

**sailor mercuri o neptune****: Muchas gracias por tus deseos, ya me siento mucho mejor n_n bueno, respecto a la historia, claro, se puede tomar como una mala persona el Doctor Hideki, pero recordemos que es un hombre que entregó su vida a su carrera y el éxito de esta lo lleva a tener un pensamiento tan idealizado por su mundo de medicina, sumado con que, aunque quizás de una forma absorbente, el solo desea el éxito de Darién, a quién siente como si fuera su propio hijo.  
Ahora, que Darién se de cuenta y despierte de su estupidez, es algo que veremos en los próximos capítulos.**

**Besitos, espero que nos sigamos leyendo! ^^**

**MartithaJimenez****: Hola Martitha, te aclaro desde ya que, por desgracia, aquí, la reina Génesis no tiene nada que ver, ya que estamos viendo en estos capítulos lo que es la vida cotidiana y "humana/normal", de nuestros protagonistas, lo que ocurre son más bien hechos que pueden suceder en la vida de cualquier persona común, errores desafortunados que desvían nuestros ideales, errores los cuales uno debe enmendar con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.  
Jajaja y bueno, el ventilador portátil, al menos por mi parte, no debería ser ocupado tan pronto, pero ojo, todo puede cambiar, dependiendo del ánimo con que le levante el día que escriba el próximo capítulo, jijijii, tu también cuídate y besos para ti! ^^**

**paolac78****: Si, así es, cuando te metes de lleno a algo te olvidas de todo y pones exclusiva atención a eso, pero hay veces en que no tener los pies muy puestos en la tierra corre en contra, caso claro, este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado la actualización y sigas acompañándome en las siguientes, saludos y gracias por pasar n_n**

**Princess Mko****: Me demoré exclusivamente por temas de fuerza mayor, pero ya estoy aquí, entregando un nuevo cap, espero que te gustara, aunque sea un poco triste, besitos para ti, espero seguir leyéndote, cuidate!**

**JanellaBround****: Así es, de amor a problemas, así es la vida, un día bien, otro día mal, ya veremos si solucionan las cosas más adelante… efectivamente, nos estamos leyendo! Besitos y gracias por el review ^^**

**gigichiba****: Jijiji, más lemmon, creo que vendrá…. A ver… déjame consultar con mi parte pícara del cerebro… eeeh… si, debería venir uno más adelante, jajaja, y bueno, la actualización la hice lo más rápido en cuanto el tiempo me lo permitió, besos y gracias a ti también por el review!**

**Usagi13chiba****: Ahora si te incluyo en los saludos, gomen ne, no se si leíste el PM que te mandé para excusarme de mi descuido, jijiji, ahora con el fic, si, pudo ser algo cruel el Doctor Hideki, se debe a que es un personaje frío pero a la vez de buen corazón, no se si se entiende, a veces la transparencia y sinceridad viene de la mano con algo de crueldad y se hace daño inconcientemente, ese es como un factor del personaje, ahora, a que se debe que Darién haya perdido total conciencia de todo es por que hace mucho que no vivía su faceta como profesional de la medicina y por eso se dejó llevar, pero si, la embarró y más en este cap.…  
Un abrazo!, espero que estés muy bien y nos sigamos leyendo!**

**CELESTE KAIRI .C.K****: Hola!, ya la actualización lista, ojalá te haya gustado, gracias por leer mi fic, espero leerte más seguido, besos!**

Saludos también a:

**LITA JAPON**** – Venus - ****Usagui kawas**** - Princess Moon - ****Ame90**** - ****mayilu**** – Alejandra - ****smfanatic****– Lara - serena22 / También a quienes han incluido en estos días mi historia como una de sus favoritas y/o a mi como autoria favorita, de verdad, muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Ahora, para los lectores de aquí que también lean _"Quiero recordarte por siempre"_**** solo deberán esperar unos días más para la nueva actualización y para quienes no hayan leído el último, espero que pasen y dejen sus comentarios =)**

**"/s/ es la continuación de un link, deben anteponer "fanfiction . net" y después copiar la dirección, así llegarán directamente a la historia o si prefieren, los links completos se encuentran en mi perfil"**

**/s/6731908/1/Quiero_recordarte_por_siempre**

**De mi otro fic, **_**"Aún así, en mi corazón habita la esperanza"**_** ya está el segundo cap. hubo un enredo medio raro ahí, subí, borré y cuanta cosa capítulos equivocados, pero ya el problema está solucionado, anímense, lean y dejen sus comentarios para poder hacer llegar a ustedes una historia distinta que se, les gustará ^^**

**/s/6895630/1/Aun_asi_en_mi_corazon_habita_la_esperanza**

**¿Ideas para algún oneshot de humor?, estoy abierta a cualquier opinión y si encontramos una factible, podría venir una nueva historia graciosa, para quienes no lo hayan leído, pasen a **_**"El peligro de una hija sailor scout"**_

**/s/6760660/1/El_peligro_de_una_hija_Sailor_Scout**

**- Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**Darién despierta en un lugar ajeno, extraño y confuso, no entiende siquiera como llegó hasta allá y menos quién y por que lo acompaña, recostada a su lado… después de sacudir un poco su cabeza, comienza a unir las piezas del puzzle de todo lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, recuerda al fin que dejó a Serena sola, busca su celular con urgencia y lee un claro mensaje, el cual lo hace reaccionar más aún, comprendiendo hasta el punto en el cual cometió un gravísimo error.**

**Serena, quién se encuentra sola y sintiendo como si muriera por amor, verá si cumple el compromiso con el Sr. Urogataya a solas, acompañada o siquiera lo cumpla, ya que siente que ya nada vale la pena, debido a lo profundamente herida que se encuentra, pero la soledad, la cual tantas veces le ha dado miedo, le dará la posibilidad para tomar una decisión sobre su vida, esperando que sea la mejor por el bien de todos.**

**Sin más que agregar, más que un abrazo en general para todos mis lectores, me despido, no olviden leer mis demás historias, desde humor, UA, etc. o seguir y esperar la actualización de este.**

**Nos leemos, Sayo!**

**Usagi Brouillard.-**


	13. Una dolorosa decisión

**9:37 de la mañana y recién termino el capítulo, ya que mi soledad me lo permitió, pasé la noche en vela escribiendo pausadamente estas líneas, espero que les guste…**

**Ya saben, abajo los saludos, información nueva quizás o nada interesante que contar, no se, veré que sale de mi cabecita, lo que si les aviso de antemano es que no haré adelanto de la próxima entrega y se debe a un sencillo motivo, se que sigue, pero no lo sé, (¿Me entendieron eso?, ni yo lo entendí), a ver… es que… las ideas las tengo pero no el orden, por eso no les dejaré palabras al azar…**

**Los espero más abajo, disfruten la lectura! ^^**

* * *

_Desde que la primera estrella comenzó a brillar en el cielo, nosotros como humanos hemos creído en la veracidad del destino, en su irrevocable decisión. Cuando tenemos amargura y perdemos la fe, comenzamos a confiar a ciegas, levantamos nuestras cabezas y vemos hacia el infinito, buscando respuestas a tantas incógnitas, a tanto desconcierto, buscamos fuerza, apoyo y quizás pensamos "todo ocurre por algo", pero esa racionalidad llega junto a la calma tardía, mucho después de que culpemos al mismo destino por sus inexplicables jugadas…_

Ciudad de Tokio, una noche tranquila, con los sonidos en su mínima expresión colectiva, ¿Eso realmente es tranquilidad?, Serena no lo cree así, pues su silencio se debe a otro motivo, en su aliento se ha ido esfumando toda energía de alma, un cansancio muy por sobre el físico, no es un dolencia carnal lo que realmente siente, pues lo que siente es un horrible vacío en su pecho, un gigante agujero que difícilmente será reparado.

Tras eternos minutos de tormentos, preguntas y respuestas sin coherencia, Serena vive por primera vez lo que es maldecir, maldecir su existencia, su debilidad, el engaño, la soledad y la indecisión, ve como lo que ha construido con tanto esmero pudo sucumbir tan fácilmente ante el más pequeño viento de adversidad, lo repasa tortuosa y masoquistamente una y otra vez, en su mente no se dibuja nada más que el rostro del sicario de sus sentimientos, su amado Darién, el amor de su vida, de esta y la pasada, amor que prometió ser más fuerte que cualquier cosa, amor que ahora ha sido traicionado, herido con un profundo puñal, una herida expuesta que palpita tras cada suspiro…

¿Has sentido alguna vez que ya no lloras lágrimas, sino que sangre?, la leyenda cuenta que un ser llamado Jesús también lloró lágrimas de sangre, ¿Será que son esas lágrimas, la expresión del verdadero dolor que puede acarrear el alma?  
¿Has sentido alguna vez como tu cuerpo se adormece junto a tu corazón?, las manos se enfrían, las piernas tiemblan, tus entrañas se vuelven un durísimo nudo, te duele respirar, te duele vivir…

¿Has sentido como todo se oscurece, como tus ojos sucumben ante la agonía?, tu mirada se nubla, se humedece, arde, lastima…

Siendo una decaída marioneta a merced del desencanto, Serena permanece en el mismo lugar que la recibió al caer tras la llamada que lamenta haber hecho, siendo víctima de noche y su oscuro escenario, solo la tenue luz de luna que se escabulle entre sus desordenados cabellos es quién la acompaña, mientras llora sin lágrimas, mientras respira sin aire, sus energías fueron robadas, su voluntad no juega a favor, dejándola allí, incapaz de ponerse de pie, incapaz de buscar una razón para seguir luchando o seguir creyendo.

Después de los minutos más largos de su vida, Serena logra ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad, se sube a la cama y se deja caer, ya vendrán los siguientes segundos de miedo, de tortuoso insomnio, pero ella misma no sabe, que aunque todo parezca no tener salida, aún en los más desesperanzadores escenarios, la claridad se presenta, sean estos destellos pequeños, siguen siendo algún tipo de ayuda, un bastón que promete dar algún tipo de soporte, donde tienes espacio para pensar en que pasará cuando el sol visite de nuevo tu morada.

Muy lejos de donde Serena está acunada en sus suspiros, viviendo la otra cara de lo que puede ofrecer la noche, un lado más sensual y tentador, Darién se encuentra dominado por su inconciencia, sin saber realmente de su propio paradero o de quién lo acompaña, de aquella mujer que no ha cedido un solo pestañeo para poder seguir observando su rostro, como inhala y exhala, como parece soñar, muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Tetsuya sueña despierta a su lado, sintiendo como cada recoveco de su ser es llenado por la belleza del hombre de cabellos oscuros, repasa con su dedo índice, muy suave, los perfectamente demarcados labios de Darién, acaricia sus mejillas, sus párpados, mientras busca en el inerte brazo de su acompañante algún lugar ideal para quedar cercana a su pecho, absorber su calor, abrazarlo y descansar junto a el, aún en aquel sofá, testigo del beso entre ambos.

Mientras ella goza minutos de gloria, sintiéndose afortunada, ilusionada, comenzando a crear hermosos parajes de coqueteo en su cabeza, Tetsuya cierra sus ojos tras acomodar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Darién, el cual sigue sumido en un profundo sueño.

Muy distinto es el caso de Serena, quién sigue con el insomnio que se rehúsa a escapar, a dejarla tranquila, por ende, se sienta en la cama, se arropa con las mantas para intentar entibiar un poco su cuerpo, abraza sus rodillas con los brazos, deja su cabeza de lado sobre estas, mira de reojo por la ventana a su izquierda, un nuevo suspiro se escapa, un nuevo dolor en su corazón, al ver una parte de la ciudad, pensando en donde, dentro de esta, se encuentra el hombre que domina su cabeza por completo, incluso cuando debiera ignorarlo, ella no puede hacerlo, "El amor no muere en un día" dicen algunos, otros dicen: "Si el amor muere, es por que nunca fue amor", serán varias las noches que necesitará Serena para saber cual de esas dos frases, es la correcta.

Ya con sus latidos más coordinados unos de otros, cuando las lágrimas ya hicieron su trabajo al dejar esa tirante sensación en sus mejillas, cuando ya ningún suspiro podría vaciar más energías, Serena se detiene a pensar por mucho más allá de lo que el duelo circunstancial le indica, con la Luna reflejada en sus pupilas, ella comienza a divagar por sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué es lo que espera para mi?, ¿Debo realmente esperar algo?_

_No entiendo… creé toda una vida en mis sueños, hice realidad gran parte de esta, me esmeré por ser una novia amable y comprensiva, una esposa leal e incondicional, ¿Era justo recibir lo que he recibido?_

_Luché por hacerte feliz, Darién, nadie jamás podría negar esto… ¿O acaso lo hice mal?, dime por favor…_

_El mundo parecía un lugar tan pequeño para compartirlo contigo, ahora me es tan grande, infinito, ¿Deberé caminarlo sola?_

_Aquí, en esta misma cama, donde ambos nos besábamos con pasión, con amor, ahora no veo más que tu ausencia, nada más que tu olvido, ahora solo me acompaña el olor de tu perfume, tu silueta dibujada en el lado donde solías compartir cada noche a mi lado, donde podía abrazarte, tocarte, sentirme mío, a mi lado, mío y de nadie más, mío para siempre…_

_¿Será que sin ti, Serena Tsukino no existe?, por que ahora, en solo unas horas de tu ausencia, también siento la ausencia de mi propia identidad…_

_Luna, tú que me miras desde lo alto, solo dime una cosa… ¿Por qué obligaste a hacer de mi vida algo tan doloroso?, tú fuiste quién selló mis pasos, cada uno de mis movimientos, ¿Esto es lo que querías?, ¿Querías destinarme a vivir la vida con un hombre que, milenios después, solo me haría sufrir como nadie más lo ha hecho?... yo, quién fui la guerrera de tu nombre y velé por el honor de esta responsabilidad, ¿Qué es lo que me ha quedado?, mis manos están vacías, mi corazón está hecho mil pedazos…_

_Espera… quizás…_

Serena acalla sus propios pensamientos, intenta razonar de alguna forma lógica, cree haber encontrado algo, pero no estará segura de esto hasta que el sol de la mañana reciba su mirada.

Dudoso es el tiempo que pasa entre los sucesos, Serena se ayuda a si misma y se alista para intentar dormir un poco, ya trae algo entre manos, una peligrosa apuesta, verá si sale victoriosa o será ella misma víctima de su propia decisión, todo dependerá de cómo ocurran las cosas en algunas horas más, todo dependerá de que sienta cuando vuelva a ver cara a cara a Darién, verá si su amor por el puede traspasar cualquier adversidad o será más fuerte el paso de los años, si será más fuerte el autorrespeto, la madurez o frialdad, ella misma no sabe que deparará el destino, pero se ha entregado a su juego, sin saber realmente que desear o pensar claramente, por ahora, sus metas son cortas, un par de horas durmiendo serán un pequeño triunfo, el cual espera poder cumplir.

La noche va cediendo lugar para las primeras horas de la mañana, el sol se hace a un lado y solo da un poco de luz, siendo totalmente tapado por las amenazantes nubes que anuncian una fuerte lluvia tras su densidad. Esta mañana será percibida de distintas formas para Darién y Serena, el primero, aún se encuentra en profundo sueño, caso distinto el de Tetsuya, quién despertó a su lado, se levanta sin hacer mucho ruido, ve que el reloj anuncian las 9:36 AM, recuerda todos los pendientes que dejó a cargo de ella su padre, sabe que debe cumplirlos, pero por muy encantada que esté con Darién, Tetsuya es una mujer cautelosa y analítica, no dejará a Darién solo en su casa sin su supervisión, mal que mal, Darién aún es un perfecto desconocido y aunque su confianza dicte tranquilidad, Tetsuya elige el camino racional, se queda en casa y por ahora cumplirá con sus deberes vía telefónica; sabe que, llamando directamente a su padre, este la ahogará con interrogantes sobre el paradero y estado de su alumno estrella, así que, adaptándose a los propios dichos de el, se comunica con su asistente, la cual ya estaba presente en la consulta, desde allí, le entrega el itinerario de responsabilidades, de paso le comenta que el Sr. Hideki está próximo a salir de la ciudad y no desea ser interrumpido – típico de el – piensa Tetsuya en silencio, mientras sigue escuchando a la asistente de su padre. Cerca de unos 20 minutos de conversación, Tetsuya corta la llamada y va nuevamente al lado de Darién, este comienza a dar los primeros signos de conciencia, pero Tetsuya no sabe que esta misma conciencia, le dará un golpe bajo a su ego, al saber lo que Darién mantuvo oculto por descuido…

- Despertar a un hombre con resaca no creo que sea lo más prudente – dice Tetsuya tras analizar la postura de Darién, decide dejarlo solo una vez más para así, ella comenzar con su rutinarias costumbres, una buena pero corta ducha, un café cargado y la lectura de las primeras noticias en el periódico.

Después de algo así como media hora, Tetsuya ya está acomodada en el mesón de su cocina, con su café listo, con su aseo impecable, cerciorándose de esto al mirarse en uno de los espejos cercanos, aunque ella misma no se de cuenta, desea estar muy linda para cuando Darién despierte, incluso tiene para el una taza de café lista, a los pocos segundos el termina por despertar con evidente confusión y dolor de cabeza, su primera reacción es sentarse a apretar su sien con fuerza, dando a la vez, el característico sonido de dolor craneal post-alcohol, Tetsuya ríe ante el decadente estado de el, sin querer ser grosera, solo que le ha causado gracia como Darién es aquejado por aquella molestia típica de una persona que bebió tanto horas atrás.

- Buenos días – dice dulcemente a distancia, Tetsuya, haciendo que Darién quede horrorizado al escuchar una voz distinta a la de su esposa. Se da la vuelta y mira con temor a su acompañante, ya viéndola, da un repaso rápido a su entorno, casa ajena, lugar evidentemente equivocado.

- ¿Tetsuya, que hago aquí? – pregunta confundido y temeroso, Darién.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? – pregunta algo molesta, dejando de beber café, para después dejar la taza con fuerza sobre el platillo.

- Recuerdo haber bebido mucho – responde perplejo, Darién, fatigado por su intoxicación.

- No eres muy dado al alcohol, ¿Verdad? – pregunta Tetsuya, un poco más amable.

- No, muy rara vez bebo alcohol y como lo hice anoche, simplemente jamás lo había hecho – responde el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie para ir cerca de Tetsuya.

- Bueno, a todos nos pasa alguna vez en la vida, no es un pecado pasarse con las copitas – añade Tetsuya, tratando de darle algún tipo de consuelo con esto.

- Para mi… si – responde cabizbajo, Darién, acordándose de Serena y lo despreocupado que fue con ella.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso debes rendirle explicaciones a alguien por tus acciones? – pregunta intrigada, Tetsuya.

- Lo que pasa es que… - intenta responder Darién, siendo interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Tetsuya, quién ofrece disculpas y atiende la llamada. Es su padre quién le habla, le exige conciencia ante lo que le pidió respecto al trabajo, ella asiente una y otra vez con molestia, sintiendo como su padre subestima su capacidad de responder ante una responsabilidad, poco después, corta la llamada.

- Disculpa, era mi padre – aclara Tetsuya, después de dejar sobre el mesón, su celular.

- Descuida – responde Darién, sin realmente interesarle que fuera el quién llamaba, ya que ni siquiera le interesó indagar en el por que de la misma.

- Darién… seré sincera de inmediato, no se si lograste darte cuenta ayer que estoy… lo que pasa es que – intenta decir entre titubeos, Tetsuya, siguiendo con un poco de pudor – me gustaste desde el primer segundo en el cual pude tenerte en frente mío y más después de aquel tierno beso que me diste, tras decirme "princesa", fue… muy lindo – confiesa la joven, con inminente rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta espeluznado, Darién, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, con su corazón en taquicardia.

- Si, es verdad, me gustas… lo que sucede es que… - intenta seguir Tetsuya, interrumpida por Darién.

- No, no, eso no… ¿Nos besamos? – pregunta manteniendo el horror en sus ojos, Darién.

- ¿Lo preguntas? – interroga altanera, Tetsuya.

- "Princesa"… - susurra Darién antes de buscar desesperado su celular, va de vuelta al sofá y lo encuentra a los pies de este, revisa las llamadas recibidas, ahí encuentra la de Serena, verifica la hora, ahora entiende que en algún momento de su inconciencia, el habló con ella, ya comienza a tener las primeras piezas del gran puzzle que deberá armar.

- ¿Quieres explicarme que demonios pasa? – dice Tetsuya, mostrándose férreamente molesta.

- Tetsuya… - dice Darién mientras se acerca a pasos agigantados a su lado, llegando en pocos segundos – Por favor, antes de decirte lo que ocurre, tú dime a mi lo que ocurrió, por que… ¡Maldita sea! – Dice pegando un fuerte puño en contra del mesón – no puedo creer haber sido tan tonto como para olvidar que fue de mi actuar.

- A ver… cuando comenzamos a hablar tu estabas muy a gusto con todo lo que había ocurrido en la convención, te veías ligero, muy transparente y simpático, mientras hablábamos bebiste bastante, no se el por que, tampoco te iba a preguntar ya que no es de mi incumbencia, después de estar tan bien te pusiste algo triste, creo que en el momento que me comentaste sobre la muerte de sus padres, después de eso llegaste a un punto en el cual temí por tu seguridad y te traje a mi casa, evadiendo las interrogantes de mi padre, llegamos, te acostaste en el sofá, te hablé desde aquí mismo, volví a tu lado, me llamaste princesa y me besaste… creí que seguirías haciéndolo por más tiempo, pero la borrachera fue más fuerte y te quedaste totalmente dormido a los segundos, después de eso me recosté a tu lado y dormimos juntos y… - explica Tetsuya, nuevamente interrumpida por Darién.

- ¿Dormimos juntos?... acaso… - pregunta con mucho miedo, Darién.

- Tú dices… - añade Tetsuya, de manera cómplice pero enfadada.

- ¿Tuvimos… intimidad? – pregunta clara pero aterradamente, Darién, esperando lo peor.

- ¡Como se te ocurre! – contesta ofendida, Tetsuya, añadiendo – No soy de esas mujeres fáciles, ni siquiera ante un hombre tan guapo como tu, solo nos besamos.

- Tetsuya… discúlpame por favor, fue muy estúpido de mi parte crearte tantos problemas, desde que me hayas tenido que traer a tu hogar para cuidarme en el decadente estado en el cual terminé, discúlpame también por haberte besado, no debí hacerlo – dice Darién, hundido en su vergüenza.

- Si lo dices por que soy la hija de tu jefe, no te preocupes, soy una mujer independiente que dejó de estar bajo los parámetros de su padre hace mucho – comenta Tetsuya, atreviéndose a poner su mano sobre la de Darién.

- No es eso – responde automáticamente Darién, quitando su mano con rapidez, llamando la atención de Tetsuya al instante.

- ¿Entonces que?, ¿Es que acaso una mujer como yo no es digna de tenerte? – pregunta avasalladora, Tetsuya, imponiendo su valor ante los ojos de Darién.

- Tetsuya… evidentemente dentro de mi descuido no te dije algo sumamente importante… yo soy un hombre casado – confiesa Darién, rompiéndole de inmediato la ilusión a Tetsuya, quién queda pasmada tras saber la verdad.

- ¿Casado? – pregunta con evidente tristeza y asombro, Tetsuya.

- Si… - responde cortante, Darién, con la cabeza gacha.

- Todos… todos ustedes… son iguales – comenta con desazón, Tetsuya, tras un suspiro.

- No puedo pedirte que pienses distinto de mí, lo siento – argumenta Darién, arrepentido.

- Entonces… cuando dijiste "princesa", ¿Pensabas en tu esposa? – pregunta un poco más calma dentro de todo, Tetsuya.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, claro, te dije "princesa", pensando en ella – comenta erróneamente, Darién, sacando de sus casillas a Tetsuya.

- ¿Estás poniendo en dudas mis palabras?, ¿Crees que tengo la necesidad de mentirte? – pregunta altanera y molesta, Tetsuya.

- No, no quise decir eso, solo que no recuerdo que haya ocurrido – argumenta Darién para zafarse de la acusación.

- No es difícil imaginarlo siendo que estabas en calidad de "nada" gracias al alcohol – comenta petulante, Tetsuya.

Tras ese comentario, nada le quedaba a Darién por argumentar, así, se quedó en silencio, la que rompe este es Tetsuya, analizando de forma rápida todo lo ocurrido, entiende que no debe sentirse tan mal por el hecho de saber que Darién la besó bajo poca conciencia o literalmente nula, así que haciendo uso de su madurez, Tetsuya dice:

- Si me dices que eres casado… ¿Dónde estaba tu esposa? – Pregunta Tetsuya, antes de volver a darle un sorbo a tu café, acordándose de decirle a Darién – anda, bebe tú también un poco, te hará bien para recuperar cordura – acercándole una taza de café servido.

- Tetsuya… no estoy muy seguro de lo que ocurrió y por que me comporté de la forma en que lo hice… fui a la convención con mi esposa, pero tu padre después me indicó ir a hablar con un grupo de doctores, allí comenzó mi error, bebí más de la cuenta desde ese instante y me olvidé de todo, los minutos pasaron tan rápido que no me di cuenta de nada, ya después todo es un recuerdo confuso – responde con vergüenza, Darién.

- ¿Te acuerdas que aceptaste el trabajo que el te ofreció? – pregunta Tetsuya, expectante de la respuesta.

- Tengo un vago recuerdo, la verdad es que de antemano había aceptado ya en mi mente, su propuesta, solo me faltaba estar seguro y después decirle a mi mujer – responde Darién, tomando tímidamente café.

- ¿Sabes, Darién?... no te voy a negar que me dolió bastante sentir que un beso mío no significó nada para ti y peor, que ni siquiera lo recuerdes… pero supongo que cualquiera puede cometer un error – añade Tetsuya, sucumbida por la amargura.

- No quise hacerte daño, de verdad, discúlpame – ofrece Darién, en compensación.

- No me ofrezcas disculpas a mi, ve junto a tu esposa y arregla todo este entuerto, para serte sincera, yo no creo en la felicidad de un matrimonio después de ver como mis padres se hicieron tanto daño mutuo… y pienso esto ya que creo que ningún sentimiento de amor debería ser restringido por un contrato de deber, muchas veces la monotonía o bien la obligación termina por dañar el amor, por que si sospecho estar en lo cierto, tu conducta tan libertina es fidedigno reflejo de que te encontrabas reprimido y el alcohol solo te dio el coraje para hacer algo que sobrio, jamás harías, es decir, solo preocuparte de ti mismo – argumenta sabiamente, Tetsuya.

- Quizás tengas razón… - responde Darién, analizando seriamente la válida opción de que Tetsuya esté en lo correcto.

- Bueno, bueno, hay un dicho que dice "Más se perdió en la guerra", no pienses que te odiaré el resto de la vida por todo lo que pasó, solo te odiaré por hoy – comenta entre risillas, Tetsuya, comportándose de forma muy comprensiva.

- Eres muy agradable, gracias – responde Darién, sintiéndose ligeramente más tranquilo.

- Vamos a hacer algo, esto nunca ocurrió, ¿Perfecto?, nunca te lo sacaré en cara como un arma para obligarte a responder antes las exigencias de un chantaje, de eso puedes estar seguro, ya que creo que esas conductas, y disculpa el término, esas conductas son dignas de una prostituta resentida y vaya que yo no lo soy – comenta con orgullo a si misma, Tetsuya, añadiendo – pero será mejor que te vayas ahora… debo cumplir con todo lo que me pidió Papá… ¿Supongo que seguirás de acuerdo con trabajar en la consulta, cierto? – pregunta, para salir de la duda y saber que hacer de ahora en adelante.

- No puedo retractarme, una promesa es una promesa – responde Darién, apegándose a lo acordado.

- creo que inventaré alguna buena excusa para hacer todo lo que debo sin tu presencia por un par de días supongo… en el caso que necesite decirte algo, ¿Me puedes dar algún número para comunicarme contigo? – pregunta Tetsuya, mientras va en búsqueda anticipada de su celular.

- Si, claro – responde Darién, dictándole su número a la brevedad.

- Ahora, Darién… solo te puedo decir "suerte" – ofrece Tetsuya, estrechándole la mano.

- Gracias, realmente gracias y nuevamente, discúlpame por todos los problemas – responde Darién, quién estrecha su mano con la de Tetsuya cordialmente, después de esto, va a buscar las cosas que hayan quedado en el sofá y se dirige a la puerta, sin antes ser llamado por Tetsuya, quién le dice:

- Si necesitas a alguien para hablar… puedo pretender que somos amigos sin pasado alguno… te lo digo en caso de que… no se, tu sabes… - le dice Tetsuya, con pudor.

- Lo tendré en cuenta… adiós – dice cordial, Darién, retirándose del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Allí queda a solas, Tetsuya, aprovechando esta misma soledad se da el lugar para dejar escapar la lágrima que deseaba salir hace bastante tiempo, exactamente desde el instante en que Darién le confesó su matrimonio. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo al 100%, Tetsuya quedó atropellada al sentir que, el hombre que logró encantarla, resultó estar comprometido con otra mujer, independiente de que el sentimiento sea demasiado fresco como para tener mucha profundidad, Tetsuya no puede dejar de sentirse un poco mal por ella y también por esa mujer que, según ella, no sabe que acompañó a su esposo por una noche, pero aún así confía mucho en si misma, en que podrá dar vuelta la página y ahogar todo sentimiento de atracción hacia Darién, como salida rápida, Tetsuya planea involucrarse de lleno a su trabajo, así no tendrá tiempo para pensar mucho en el hombre que se llevó su corazón en el bolsillo, espera tener las fuerzas para asumir una mera relación de colegas y nada más, por que aunque Tetsuya pueda parecer una mujer que persigue sus fines hasta conseguirlos, ella no piensa dar la batalla para quitarle su marido a otra mujer, ya que Tetsuya quedó profundamente lastimada por toda la experiencia de sus padres, donde hubo otra mujer de por medio también, ella no pretende ser "esa misma mujer", siempre ha aspirado más para ella y si no se dieron más cosas con Darién, bueno, es por que realmente no estaban destinados para tener algo más allá.

Por otra parte, Darién recibe la helada mañana en su cara, su primer y automático destino es ir en búsqueda de Serena, primero irá al departamento asumiendo que ella pueda estar allí, entre más rápida sea su reacción cree que podrá ganar algo de tiempo y una mejor base para intentar arreglar todo el problema, así que entre apurados pasos, Darién intenta ubicar las calles que lo rodean, busca apresuradamente un taxi y va en dirección a su departamento, con un sentimiento de angustia, culpa y ansiedad, Darién solo espera que el pago del error no sea tan grande como para destruir su corazón, pero si es así, el sabe que tiene la culpa y que no podría reclamar lo contrario.

Treinta y cinco minutos separaron a Darién de su destino, se mete la mano al bolsillo y saca varios billetes sin siquiera mirarlos, se los da al conductor del taxi y sale de allí hecho un relámpago, entra al edificio, no hay tiempo para esperar el ascensor, por lo cual decide subir por las escaleras, sube lo más rápido que sus piernas permiten, corriendo si es necesario, poco después sale y ve el pasillo frente a el, corre hacia la puerta y busca sus llaves, en el momento de tenerlas en sus manos, Darién queda paralizado, es vivo temor, sabiendo que realmente apurarse en las escaleras no es una gran solución, teme por como encontrará a Serena y es ahí cuando recién piensa si siquiera la encontrará, por que también está la opción de que ella haya huido, pero ya no hay tiempo para más preguntas, después de tomar el valor necesario, Darién abre la puerta, lo primero que ve son los zapatos de Serena tirados sin cuidado en el piso, "mala señal", para Darién, ya que ella no suele dejar las cosas así como así… el siguiente paso es buscarla, da nuevos pasos apresurados y solo ve un desorden terrible, el vestido de fiesta de Serena tirado, su celular destruido en el piso, la cama hecha un lío, y lo peor, Serena no está…

- ¡Serena!, ¡Serena! – grita un desesperado Darién, recorriendo a la vez el departamento, intentando encontrarla.

Termina por convencerse de la verdad, Serena no se encuentra en el departamento, ninguna señal de ella, un mensaje, algún recado escrito en un papel, Darién sufre profundamente al pensar que las cosas se le fueron de las manos, pero aún nervioso, Darién decide buscar sus propias señales sobre lo que pasa con Serena, una pista de esto será ver si por casualidad ha tomado alguna maleta y varias de sus prendas no están, para ver esto Darién se dirige al closet, revisa nervioso si las cosas de su esposa permanecen allí, una suerte de tranquilidad le da el hecho de que si, están, aparentemente Serena no huyó de ahí o al menos no con equipaje que marque una decisión a largo plazo.

Aún así, esta aparente calma es disuelta al momento en que Darién queda petrificado, sin saber que otro paso dar, va hacia la cama y se sienta, para intentar pensar con algo de tranquilidad, aprieta sus manos una con otra, las enrosca y en más de una ocasión desata puñetazos en contra de la misma cama, la incertidumbre es grande, la culpa también…

- Debo buscar a Serena – dice en voz alta y lleno de convicción, sin embargo, mientras se cambia el atuendo, Darién duda de su propia decisión, creyendo que tal vez no encuentre lo que desea, o bien encuentre a Serena, rodeada de amigos o familiares que le den su apoyo, ya concientes del gravísimo error que el cometió horas atrás, sin embargo, es un riesgo que debe asumir, así que su clara primera dirección será el templo Hikawa, sino la encuentra allí, baraja la opción de ir a la casa de los padres de su esposa, posteriormente la universidad, casa de Amy o la de Mina, ir con Andrew y Lita, si es necesario recorrerá Tokio en un solo día, todo con tal de encontrar a Serena.

Un poco de agua de golpe en su cara es todo lo que hace antes de salir en búsqueda de su mujer, nada le importará hasta que nuevamente se encuentre cara a cara con ella y pueda mostrarle lo arrepentido que está, todo valdrá la pena, piensa el, confiando en el gran amor que ella siente por el y el por ella.

Como en sus mejores años de adolescente, Darién recorre las calles de la ciudad sobre su motocicleta a la máxima velocidad posible, con el rostro de Serena dibujado en el horizonte.

Primera parada, el templo Hikawa, deja estacionada la motocicleta y corre los peldaños con todas sus energías, ya arriba, divisa a Nicholas, quién se encuentra barriendo de forma calma, como siempre, todas las mañanas.

- ¡Darién!, ¿Cómo estás?, es raro verte por aquí sin Serena – Saluda y comenta Nicholas, dándole la primera pista de la ausencia allí de su esposa.

- Hola… Nicholas, dime por favor, ¿Se encuentra Rei? – pregunta Darién, para ver si puede entrar a su habitación y encontrar a quién realmente busca.

- Si, creo que está, permíteme ir a ver – responde amablemente Nicholas, siendo detenido por el angustiado, Darién.

- Voy yo, no te molestes – argumenta bajo cínico pretexto, Darién, haciendo que Nicholas se vuelva un poco más rudo en sus palabras.

- No es bien visto que un hombre entre a la habitación de la doncella de un templo, ¿No crees? – pregunta capcioso, Nicholas, con la mirada clavada en Darién.

- Está bien, como digas – responde Darién, resignado, viendo como Nicholas va en búsqueda de Rei.

A los pocos minutos, el encargado del templo Hikawa va acompañado de la doncella del mismo, Rei camina a paso calmo mientras escucha lo que le comenta Nicholas, terminado esto, Rei busca con la mirada a Darién, le da una seña a Nicholas para que se mantenga a distancia prudente de ella para así, ir sola a entrevistarse con el esposo de su amiga.

- Buenos días, Darién – saluda Rei, mirándolo detenidamente.

- Hola Rei, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta cordial, Darién, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo.

- Bien, gracias… parece que tu no puedes decir lo mismo, te ves algo… intranquilo… - comenta Rei, sin dejar de mirar analíticamente cada uno de los movimientos de Darién.

- Algo cansado, pero nada más – miente Darién, para esquivar el comentario de Rei.

- Bueno, en que te puedo ayudar – dice Rei, esperando que Darién le sea sincero.

- Eh… bueno, lo que pasa es que… - dice Darién entre balbuceos, esquivándole la mirada a Rei, pista clave para ella saber, que Darién oculta algo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta de forma fuerte, Rei.

- Ah si, lo que pasa es que supe que Serena y las demás se juntarían y creí que podría ser acá… ¿Podrías llamarla?, necesito hablarle – miente nuevamente Darién, pensando que hará lo que sea, bajo la excusa que sea, solo con tal de dar con el paradero de Serena.

- Si – responde Rei, haciendo que el corazón de Darién se sienta tranquilo, pero ella aún no terminaba de hablar, por lo cual, añade, tras esa breve pausa – Pero Serena, yo y las demás nos veremos mañana, al menos así me dijo Mina, ya que Serena se había excusado por que le dijo que debía ver otros asuntos hoy, me extraña que te hayas confundido – argumenta Rei, devolviéndole la intranquilidad al pelinegro.

- Vaya, tienes razón… discúlpame por haber molestado, debo irme, hasta pronto… y gracias – responde Darién con ansiedad y urgencia por salir de ahí, da la media vuelta sin mayor tapujo y camina rápidamente en descenso de las escaleras del templo, pero antes de que se perdiera de la vista de Rei, ella le dice algo.

- De verdad te ves muy extraño… espero que no hayas tenido problemas con Serena, por que te conozco a ti y a toda tu estirpe masculina, algo ocultas, Darién, y no creo que sea nada bueno… - sentencia Rei, con mirada aguda.

- No digas tonterías – reclama Darién, sabiendo que mentía, añadiendo – solo quiero saber de Serena por que… no se donde está – confiesa en verdad a medias.

- Lo normal sería que esté en la universidad a esta hora, ¿No lo crees así? – dice Rei, con leve tono sarcástico.

- Tienes razón, iré para allá… nos vemos – se despide nuevamente, Darién, caminando aún más apurado, para no ser nuevamente detenido por Rei.

Escalera abajo, Darién sabe que ha mentido, no se siente bien por haberlo hecho, pero no quiere levantar sospecha o alarma en nadie, por que su objetivo es hablar solo con Serena, ya que es ella quién debe escuchar las palabras que el acarrea en su corazón. Nuevamente se sube a su motocicleta y va en dirección a la universidad, a los minutos llega allí, otra vez estaciona y corre hacia la entrada del edificio, en el camino hasta esta no divisó la cara de Serena, decidiendo buscarla adentro, pero este acto es detenido por el amable pero potente llamado de atención que le hace un profesor de la universidad.

- ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo, señor? – pregunta el profesor, deteniendo la marcha de Darién.

- Busco a Serena Tsukino, ¿La conoce? – pregunta Darién, nervioso.

- Si, tengo una clase con ella… pero esa misma clase terminó hace no mucho y al parecer, hoy no ha venido a la universidad – responde, el profesor.

- Demonios… - susurra Darién, entre dientes.

- Ya con su pregunta resuelta, le pediría por favor que abandone el recinto, estamos en horario de clases – pide aparentemente cordial pero implacable, aquel hombre, alejándose con recelo de Darién, aún así, en distancia, lo mirará hasta que se marche, que es lo que justamente, Darién hace.

Ya con dos lugares descartados, el pelinegro toma el valor para ir a la casa de los Tsukino, lo más seguro es que su suegra se encuentre allí, así que una vez más, se monta sobre su motocicleta y va en nueva dirección.

El tiempo sigue pasando en su contra, minuto que pasa aumenta la agonía de Darién, volviéndolo irritable y tenso, a su vez, más vulnerable ante cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir de ahora en adelante.

En camino hacia la casa de sus suegros, Darién se detiene en una luz roja, el visor de su casco está algo empañado, señal de que Darién no ha aguantado contener una que otra lágrima. Poco antes de que el semáforo cambiase de color, el pelinegro escucha su nombre, su primera reacción es creer que es Serena quién lo llama, así que dirige su mirada en dirección donde viene aquella voz y para su decepción, no es Serena, sino que Mina, aún así, la casualidad de haberla encontrado le puede significar ayuda, por lo tanto, Darién sale de la calle y sube a la vereda, se detiene y permaneciendo sentado, saluda a Mina.

- Hola – saluda Darién, un tanto desganado.

- Hola Darién, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta con alegría, Mina.

- Bien, gracias – responde el, nuevamente en mentira.

- Bueno, no se muy bien que decirte, solo te vi y me dio el impulso de saludarte… así que ¡Hola! – termina la frase con risas, Mina.

- Mina, ¿Por casualidad sabes donde está Serena? – pregunta con ímpetu, Darién, sin importarle lo que Mina le había comentado.

- ¿Serena?... ¡pues no!; no tengo idea donde está, ¿Por qué? – pregunta inocentemente, Mina.

- Necesito decirle algo y no la encuentro por ningún lado – responde Darién, manteniendo su nerviosismo.

- Qué raro… quizás esté con Rei, ¿La buscaste ahí? – pregunta Mina, intentando ayudar al esposo de su amiga.

- Si, pero no está – responde Darién, amargado.

- A ver… la llamaré - habla Mina mientras saca su celular y se dispone a llamarla, Darién sabe que nadie contestará pues el celular de Serena está destruido en el departamento, aún sabiéndolo, se queda callado, poco después Mina le comunica lo que le ya sabía, nadie ha contestado.

- Bueno… seguiré buscándola… - comenta Darién, acomodando su casco para iniciar la marcha.

- ¡Espera! – Alerta Mina, añadiendo - ¿No que hoy Serena tenía cosas que hacer?, por que recuerdo que ayer me llamó desde su salón de clases y me lo dijo, de paso confirmamos vernos mañana en el templo Hikawa, ¿No sabes quizás donde tenía que ir a hacer… eh… bueno, eso que tenía que hacer? – pregunta Mina, desconociendo que era eso mismo que Serena tenía por responsabilidad para el día de hoy.

- ¡Claro! – responde Darién de un grito, acordándose que hoy era la cita con el Sr. Urogataya, a la cual de paso, olvidó asistir.

- ¿Claro que? – pregunta despistada, Mina.

- Perdóname pero debo dejarte ahora mismo, gracias por tu ayuda – dice Darién, disponiéndose a ir a la oficina del Sr. Urogataya.

- Está bien… adiós – se despide en confusión, Mina, al ver lo rápido que Darién se ha ido.

Darién se marcha a toda velocidad hacia donde podría estar Serena, un largo camino lo espera ya que las instalaciones gubernamentales se encuentran en el otro extremo de la ciudad, en el camino, comienza a hilar sobre como poder hablarle a su esposa, dando por hecho de que en la calle no es el mejor lugar, pero esos detalles deberán ser mínimos debido a la urgencia de su apuro.

Cerca de unos 45 minutos de camino, Darién llega al área donde están todas las edificaciones donde se desenvuelve el lado gubernamental de Tokio, pero solo una vez allí, Darién recuerda el "pequeño gran detalle" de su equivocación, no sabe donde, específicamente, estaría el Sr. Urogataya en su espera y en la de su esposa. Frustrado, busca algún lugar donde estacionar e intenta recordar la dirección exacta, aún, esforzándose mucho por recordarlo, no lo logra, será en vano preguntar, edificio por edificio, donde está quién busca, pero no da todo por vencido, siendo ya las 2:13 PM, recuerda que tiene los datos escritos en un papel, en su casa, por lo cual, nuevamente inicia marcha apresurada y va hacia allá.

Después de un viaje de aproximadamente 50 minutos, Darién vuelve al punto de inicio, el edificio donde vive, se dirige al área de estacionamiento y esta vez, sale después a la espera del ascensor, lo espera intranquilo, angustiado, ya que aún no tiene idea de donde puede estar su esposa, pero planea algo, ya dentro del ascensor, a penas llegue a su departamento, llamará a su suegra para saber si Serena se encuentra allí, si la respuesta es negativa, irá donde podría estar aún el Sr. Urogataya, junto a ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el instante en que Darién llega al piso correcto, sale de ahí y va en dirección a su casa, saca las llaves de su bolsillo y entra con urgencia, abre y cierra la puerta con fuerza, levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que las cosas parecen distintas… las cortinas están cerradas, se escucha de fondo uno de sus CD de música clásica, se respira tensión y tristeza, Darién camina sabiendo que puede estar pasando, sus pasos son lentos y temerosos, su boca se seca, su cuerpo de estremece por completo… su mirada llega a la sala, donde por fin, encuentra a Serena, quién está arrodillada frente a la mesa de centro, con su mirada fija en un jarrón que se encuentra allí, con dos rosas rojas, las cuales acaricia suave, permaneciendo fija en ellas.

- ¿Sabes, Darién? – Dice Serena, sabiendo que el ha llegado y ahora la está mirando, aún así, ella no hace lo mismo.

- Serena… - responde Darién a baja voz, pasmado y abatido, teniendo a su esposa tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

- Estas rosas son realmente hermosas… pero… aunque tratamos de mantenerlas vivas de alguna forma, ellas comienzan a marchitarse… - sigue Serena, en tormentosa calma, con la mirada, aún fija, en aquellas flores.

Darién camina cauteloso hasta acercarse a Serena, se arrodilla a su izquierda, también frente a la mesa, ella aún no lo mira, solo le relata sus pensamientos a dulce voz, en una especie de ligero estado catatónico, poco conciente, según parece.

- Quizás… nos faltó cuidarlas, quererlas, decirles día a día lo lindas que son… las olvidamos… y ellas están muriendo de pena… ¿Ves como están?, no desean seguir viviendo… solo desean comenzar a desvanecerse en el olvido… - relata Serena, quién sigue acariciándolas, en eso, uno de sus pétalos cae sobre la mesa, igual a como caen las lágrimas silenciosas de Darién, entendiendo en la metáfora, lo que realmente intenta decir su esposa.

- Les daré… un tributo antes de que terminen de morir… las miraré, las acariciaré por última vez, escucharé la canción de sus pétalos al caer, aunque ya nada realmente importe, pues para estas dos rosas, no hay salvación… - dice Serena, manteniendo su tono calmo, el cual resulta realmente inquietante, ya que cualquiera esperaría que ella estuviera histérica.

Darién permanece en silencio, no tiene voz que pueda sacar debido al nudo que estrangula su garganta, así que es Serena, quién finalmente lo mira, quién se decide a hablar.

- ¿Me podrías decir que demonios pasó por tu cabeza? – pregunta ya más molesta.

- No lo se… - responde Darién, avergonzado como nunca.

- Vaya… nunca esperé que "El gran doctor, Darién Chiba", diera una respuesta tan patética – dice ella, levantándose abruptamente del lugar.

- Serena por favor, perdóname – clama Darién, levantándose al mismo tiempo que ella, poniéndose frente a frente, a rostro descubierto de mentiras.

- ¿Perdonarte?, Darién… no creo que pienses que con una simple disculpa todo seguirá como siempre – responde ya más conmovida, Serena.

- Serena, escúchame por favor – pide Darién, tomando de los hombros a su esposa.

- ¡No me toques! – reclama ella, alejándose con violencia.

- Está bien, al menos escúchame por favor – suplica Darién, manteniendo obligada distancia.

- Está bien… habla – responde Serena, sentándose nuevamente frente a la mesa, invitando a Darién a hacer lo mismo.

- Serena, se que me equivoqué, que fui un imbécil, no debí dejarte sola, se que debí prestarte la atención que mereces, pero… ¡No sé!, fue todo tan extraño… - argumenta Darién, con su voz quebrada.

- ¿Extraño? – pregunta ella.

- Si… no se por que me volví tan individualista y me distraje tanto, no entiendo bien lo que pudo pasarme… - confiesa Darién, dolido.

- Será que estoy demás en tu vida, ¿No crees? – pregunta a casi llanto, Serena.

- ¡Eso jamás!, sabes que eres todo para mi – responde en vano, Darién.

- ¿Todo para ti?, vaya mentiroso… - dice Serena, ofendida.

- ¡No!, ¡No miento!, Serena… sabes que mi amor por ti… - intenta decir, Darién, siendo interrumpido por ella.

- "Es más grande que el universo", que frasecita tan bien aprendida, te felicito – dice la rubia, dejándose llevar por la rabia.

- Serena… - es todo lo que responde Darién, siendo precavido de la agresividad de las palabras de su esposa.

- Si "Tu amor por mi, es más grande que el universo", ¿Podrías explicarme por que hiciste lo que hiciste? – pregunta Serena, levantando la voz.

- ¡Es que no lo se, Serena! – responde Darién, angustiado por la impotencia de su dolor.

- Lo sabes, solo que no quieres decírmelo, estoy segura – argumenta, certera.

- Serena… yo también he sufrido mucho con todo lo que nos ha pasado, con todo lo que hemos debido vivir… no pude mantenerme fuerte, quizás mi descuido se debió a que extrañaba ser simplemente "yo", nunca te lo quise decir, pero como tu soñabas ser una chica "ordinaria" yo también soñé con lo mismo, ser alguien común y corriente – confiesa Darién, desmoronándose.

- Eso… lo puedo comprender – añade calma, Serena, a la vez, pensativa.

- No justifico lo que hice por esto… solo pienso que quizás fue por lo mismo, no lo se, Serena, no se realmente bien nada… - dice Darién, logrando tomar un poco de tranquilidad.

- Darién – dice Serena, mirándolo fijo – nunca pedí que callaras tus miedos o incertidumbres, al contrario, siempre me he dispuesto para ti como tu confidente.

- Pero si yo caía, también lo harías tú – interrumpe, Darién.

- Tal vez no… - responde colateralmente, ella.

- Yo creo que si, por eso llevo años callándome todo esto, ¡yo también he sentido miedo, Serena!, también he querido tomarte de la mano y llevarte donde nadie, jamás, pudiera hacernos daño, para vivir una vida a tu lado de la mejor manera, dándote lo que realmente mereces… - confiesa totalmente conmovido, Darién.

- Está bien… puedo creerte eso… pero… - dice Serena, tomando de la camisa a Darién, atrayéndolo hasta su cara, muy cerca, como si fuera a darle un beso, incluso Darién así lo cree, pero permaneciendo a no más de 4cm de distancia, ella dice, con tono intimidante y lleno de ira - ¿Qué hacías anoche… con otra mujer…? – pregunta con grave voz.

- Puedo… explicarte… eso – responde tartamudo, Darién, sintiendo la fuerza de Serena, también su ira y a la vez, dolor.

- Podrás explicarlo, pero no solucionarlo… ¡Anda!, intenta convencerme de alguna buena excusa para caer rendida a tus pies como siempre lo he hecho – responde con exaltada voz, Serena, tirándolo hacia atrás y soltándolo con fuerza , a la vez que nuevamente siente la necesidad de ponerse de pie.

- Pasé la noche con esa mujer, pero no te engañé con ella, ¡Te lo juro!; jamás lo haría mi amor – responde Darién, levantándose también para darle cara a Serena.

- ¿No me engañaste?, ah claro, es tan común llamarte para saber donde demonios estabas a las tantas de la madrugada, que me contestes y tenga que escuchar con una mujer dice que ya pronto estará a tu lado, ¡Acaso no tienes vergüenza alguna! – pregunta ya histérica.

- Serena, lo que ocurrió es que me emborraché perdidamente, no supe de mi conciencia, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué hasta ese lugar, por eso esa mujer me ayudó, vio que era una miseria de hombre y me llevó a su casa ya que me encontraba en un estado deplorable, te juro que es verdad… ¡Créeme por favor! – suplica Darién, levantando también su voz.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea un cuento tan absurdo?, hubieras inventado algo mejor mientras te duchabas en aquella casa, después de engañarme con esa cualquiera – responde, caminando de un lado a otro, enfurecida.

- Serena… te estoy diciendo la verdad – añade Darién, angustiado.

- Está bien… supongamos que es cierto… aún así… ¿Crees que debería hacer como si nada ocurrió? – pregunta Serena, dolida.

- Claro que no podrás – responde Darién, asumiendo esto.

- Más que el hecho de no poder, simplemente no debería hacer como si nada ocurrió… Tengo dignidad, ¿Lo sabías?, ¡Soy tu maldita esposa!, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?, antes de haberte entregado al alcohol debiste pensar en mi, en tu casa, en tu vida conmigo… ¡Como pudiste ser tan inconciente!, eres un adulto, no un niño que no sepa cuidar de si mismo – reclama con rabia, aún así, ya no aguanta más las lágrimas y se larga a llorar.

- Tienes razón, Princesa, toda la razón – dice Darién, intentando acercarse a ella, lo hace, queda muy cerca, cara a cara, con sus miradas fijas en la otra, es allí cuando Serena se da cuenta de algo, conoce lo suficiente a su esposo como para hacer la acusación que hará.

- Algo… estás ocultando… algo sucedió que aún no me has dicho – comenta Serena, con sus ojos muy abiertos, con su mirada sospechosa.

Después de esta acusación, Darién llora con la misma fuerza que Serena, baja su cabeza y llora sin consuelo alguno, no es capaz de decirle toda la verdad a su esposa, sabe que debe hacerlo, pero también sabe que será uno de los más profundos dolores que ella pueda sentir.

- Mi amor, escúchame, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de esta ciudad?, vámonos lejos de todos, seamos solamente los dos, al diablo con mi carrera, ¡al diablo con todo! – dice Darién, extrañando a Serena.

- ¿Marcharnos?, ¿Por qué? – pregunta ella, manteniendo sus sospechas.

- Déjame intentar remendar mi error, déjame intentar hacerte feliz, por favor, dame la oportunidad… - suplica Darién, tomando una de las manos de su esposa.

- No – responde cortante, Serena.

- Por favor… - suplica nuevamente, Darién.

- ¡Te dije que no! – responde agresiva, Serena, sacando su mano para que Darién no la tomara más.

- Mi amor… ¡Tengamos un hijo!, ¡Si, eso es!, déjame hacer nuestro sueño realidad, hazme caso y vayámonos de aquí, armaremos la vida que tu quieras, como tu quieras – pide Darién, en vano, sin saber que en vez de arreglar la situación, no ha hecho más que empeorarla.

- ¿Un hijo?... ¿Quieres ocultar tu error con un hijo?, ¡Eres un desalmado!; ¿Cómo puedes ofrecerme esto ahora cuando estás en problemas?, ¿Acaso eres un completo idiota? – reclama, enojada como nunca.

- ¡No es eso! – intenta defenderse, Darién.

- ¿Entonces que es? – interroga aún molesta, Serena.

- Se cuan importante es para ti ser madre, yo quiero ser el padre de tus hijos, Serena, no dejemos que un error acabe con todos nuestros sueños, por favor – pide Darién, acercándose a Serena sea como sea.

- Ahora… solo ahora que estás en aprietos te propones pensar en la posibilidad de un hijo… has jugado con algo muy delicado, Darién, no creí que fueras realmente tan cruel – dice dolida, Serena.

- No quise que lo tomaras de esa forma, discúlpame si lo tomas a mal – dice Darién, intentando arreglar su error.

- Como esperes que lo tome… - añade Serena, fatigada de rabia, cediendo al cansancio… camina a paso lento hacia la cama, se sienta allí y nuevamente queda con la mirada clavada en un punto, sin mirar a Darién, este se atreve a hacerle compañía y se sienta a su lado, Serena no dice nada, el tampoco, por lo cual, nuevamente, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, ambos están ahí.

Pasan los minutos, Serena permanece aún en silencio, Darién acongojado e impaciente busca alguna señal de que Serena hablará, pero ella no lo hace, el tampoco se atreve, por lo cual, los segundos siguen pasando sin cuidado, sin palabras, sin reacciones, sin nada.

- Serena… dime lo que piensas – pide Darién, a voz baja, logrando hacer que ella lo mire de reojo.

- Pienso que… para mi mala suerte, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo… - confiesa Serena, a casi susurros.

- Aunque no lo creas y estés en todo tu derecho, yo también te amo, Serena – añade Darién, procurando no molestar más aún a su esposa.

- Entonces… ¿Me dirás al fin lo que ocultas, o deberé esperar más tiempo? – pide aparentemente calma, Serena, mirando fija pero cansadamente a su marido.

- Está bien… antes de decírtelo, confía en mis palabras, te lo ruego – pide de antesala, Darién, preparándose para la confesión.

- Solo dilo ya… - pide Serena, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

- Como te dije, ayer me emborraché de manera horrorosa y la mujer que me llevó a su casa me contó algo que no recuerdo haber hecho… - dice Darién, tomándose un respiro para poder terminar la frase.

- Y que es eso… - dice Serena, con la mirada aún clavada en el piso, con aún su aparente calma, como si ya supiera lo que el va a decir.

- Me di cuenta hoy por la mañana que me habías llamado, no se si escuchaste cuando te dije "princesa" – pregunta tímidamente Darién, para salir de la duda.

- No, no lo escuché – responde cortante, Serena.

- Bueno… lo que pasó es que aquella mujer creyó que se lo dije a ella, me contó que estaba al borde de la inconciencia y solo repetí: "Princesa", entonces… - intenta decir Darién, siendo abruptamente interrumpido por su esposa.

- Entonces se besaron… - sentencia la verdad, Serena.

- Lamento mucho decir esto pero… si… la besé – confiesa Darién, sintiéndose más apenado que nunca.

- Me esperaba algo así… por lo tanto no creas que me he llevado una gran sorpresa – añade Serena, manteniendo, asombrosamente, su calma postura.

- Serena… perdóname por favor, te juro por lo que más quiero, que eres tú, que en un estado distinto jamás habría hecho lo que hice – pide Darién perdón en vano, incluso arrodillándose ante Serena, abraza sus piernas, las acaricia con fuerza, besa sus rodillas, donde mismo caen sus lágrimas, Serena no pone obstáculo para que el haga esto, pero a la vez permanece inmóvil por un par de segundos, después, en un acto de amor, quizás, Serena toma la barbilla de Darién y la levanta para que nuevamente sus ojos se encuentren, Darién puede ver los cristalinos ojos azules de su esposa, los cuales están vidriosos y muestran un dolor muy profundo.

- Darién… mi amado Darién… - musita Serena, casi al toque de la ternura.

- Serena… - dice Darién, pegando su mejilla a la mano de Serena, para acariciarse en la misma, con su voz totalmente quebrada, esperando sencillamente, lo peor.

- ¿Sabes?, desde el momento que te vi y comenzaste a ganar mi corazón, supe que había encontrado al hombre de mis sueños, mi príncipe azul… cuando entregué mi cuerpo y pasión a ti supe que solamente sería contigo con el cual querría compartir mi habitación, cuando nos casamos le agradecí a Dios por darme la posibilidad de ser tan, pero tan feliz, pero… a ti, ahora, realmente no te conozco… tienes la apariencia de mi príncipe, del amor de mi vida, pero el, jamás me hubiera hecho algo así… ahora, eres totalmente distinto para mi, un verdadero extraño, del cual solo quiero alejarme y lo haré ahora mismo – dice Serena, alejando su mano de la mejilla de Darién, para levantarse y salir del departamento.

- ¡No, Serena!, ¡No!, no te vayas… - ruega Darién, sintiendo el dolor más grande de su vida.

- Darién, déjame ir – pide Serena, con el corazón hecho mil pedazos.

- No, no te dejaré ir – amenaza Darién, levantándose, la toma, la abraza, la atrae hacia su cuerpo, acaricia sus cabellos, los besa, llora en ellos, la aprieta una y otra vez, rogándole que no se vaya de su lado.

- Simplemente el destino se equivocó al juntarnos en esta vida – le dice Serena, inerte, resistiéndose a la cercanía que mantiene con su marido.

- ¡No!, ¡No!, mi amor, por favor, dame una sola oportunidad, no me dejes, mi vida no es nada sino te tengo conmigo, Serena, por favor – ruega Darién, nuevamente, abrazándola aún más fuerte, aún con más llanto y dolor.

- Te propongo algo… - dice Serena, dándole algún tipo de esperanza a su esposo.

- Lo que tú quieras, aceptaré, todo con tal de poder seguir a tu lado – responde Darién, tomando la mano de su mujer, la besa, la acaricia y finalmente, la toma con fuerza y la entrelaza con la suya.

- Nosotros, por sobre incluso nuestros sentimientos, tenemos una misión que cumplir y debemos hacerlo de la manera más exitosa posible… quizás, debido a lo que hiciste, el futuro escriba otra historia… pero se que por más que quiera borrarte de mi vida jamás podré hacerlo, sigo siendo la princesa Serena y tu el príncipe Endymion, seguimos siendo aquellos guerreros que deben velar por el bienestar del universo… no se como lo superaremos, no se siquiera si podremos hacerlo, pero deberemos seguir juntos en esta contienda… escúchame muy bien, Darién… no creas que te he perdonado, no creas que no me has hecho trizas el alma… pero anoche comprendí, mirando a la luna, que mi vida simplemente, jamás será, como la de una mujer cualquiera… si nací para ser Sailor Scout y luchar por el amor y la justicia, deberé seguir haciéndolo, como tu fuiste destinado a ser el guardián del planeta tierra bajo el nombre de Tuxedo Mask… lo que intento decir con todo esto es simplemente que, de una u otra forma, deberemos seguir juntos, pero ya no será como tu mujer, no será como tu esposa… compartiremos nuestras vidas como fue en un principio, ambos luchando por un motivo, pero ajenos a nuestras vidas personales…  
Mañana vendré a buscar mis cosas… te dejaré las llaves del departamento, será mejor que cierres la cuenta que tienes a mi nombre por que no sacaré un solo centavo de allí, por ahora, toma – Serena toma su mano izquierda y se saca el anillo de matrimonio – aquí tienes el resultado de tu equivocación… ya no me siento tu esposa, ni siquiera siento que realmente me ames… no puedo seguir llevando ese símbolo en mi mano, no significa nada para mi.

- No lo hagas por favor – pide Darién, al punto de la agonía.

- No importa sino lo tomas – Serena arroja el anillo al suelo - Darién… cuando realmente comprendas lo que has hecho, quizás te deje volver a acercarte a mi un poco, por ahora solo te pido un favor… si realmente dices que me amas, no me busques, no pidas saber algo de mi, ya que solo sabrás algo cuando yo así lo desee, seré yo quién te busque para hablar sobre algún tema en común, pero nada más que eso… ahora tú y yo, no tenemos nada… claramente ante las leyes si, sigo siendo tu esposa, pero grábatelo bien en la cabeza, mi corazón, siente que "mi Darién", ha muerto – sentencia crudamente, Serena.

- De verdad… no hagas esto por favor… - pide agonizante, Darién, sacando a penas la voz.

- Lo siento mucho… no sabes cuanto… pero romper el sueño de una chica como yo, es el error más grave que alguien pueda cometer – termina de decir Serena, zafándose del abrazo de Darién, el cual se resigna, la suelta, la deja ir, no sacará nada reteniéndola a su lado, sabe perfectamente que ha destrozado su vida y la de ella, no puede pedir misericordia, ni siquiera una atención, solo le quedará arrepentirse segundo tras segundo, su gran descuido.

Serena camina lentamente hacia la puerta, sabe que Darién la observa pero ella no piensa mirar hacia atrás, sabe también que deberá volver a encontrarse con el mañana, pero ella misma lo dijo, no será de la misma forma, como lo miraba con dulzura, ayer…

Toma una de sus chaquetas colgadas cerca de la puerta del departamento, escucha los sollozos Darién, le duelen, siente que la matan, pero a la vez sabe que se los tiene merecidos. Abre la puerta y la cierra a su espalda, Serena no resiste más, cae inevitablemente, pero si hace mucho ruido sabe que Darién quizás salga en su encuentro, así que haciendo uso de fuerzas de flaqueza, Serena se pone de pie, se pone su chaqueta y va hacia la salida de allí, el rumbo es incierto, ya todo es incierto, excepto el gran dolor que lleva en su pecho, el dolor que quizás la acompañará para el resto de su vida…

El olor a tierra húmeda impregna las calles de Tokio, una fuerte lluvia se desata sin clemencia, Serena es mojada por esta, ella mira al cielo, buscando el resplandor oculto de la luna, llora en silencio, el llanto más doloroso que alguien pueda tener, baja su cabeza una vez más ante su sufrimiento y solo se resigna a pensar: "_Lo bueno es que… con esta lluvia, mis lágrimas pasarán desapercibidas para el mundo que seguirá su paso"._

Inicia nuevamente el camino, no sabe donde la llevarán las calles de su cuidad, tampoco le importa, llegará donde realmente sea correcto, por ahora solo se entrega al ímpetu del clima, a lo nostálgicamente grisáceo del color del atardecer, con los pies entumecidos, con el cabello mojado y el alma destruida… Serena, solo camina…

* * *

**Sensmoi****: jejeje, bueno, acá vemos que Serena "castiga" a Darién de otra forma y eso es con su indiferencia, tal como el lo hizo con ella…**

**La verdad es que si, Darién actuó muy feo pero a la vez es inocente, ahora, si eso lo creerá Serena se sabrá más adelante.**

**Muchos besitos y gracias por el review. ^^**

**paolac78****: Efectivamente, le costará mucho a Darién volver a encantar el corazón de Serena y lograr que lo perdone… quizás por ahora no entiendas mucho que ocurrió con Darién o al contrario, que si lo hayas entendido, bueno, lo sabré solo al leer algún nuevo review de tu parte… un abrazo!**

**sailor mercuri o neptune****: Que lo golpee, espera… "Peow peow", le disparé con una pistola láser mejor, ciertamente Darién se equivocó, pero todos en algún momento de la vida cometemos errores, la grandeza de una persona está en reconocerlo e intentar solucionarlo, veremos si es así, en el transcurso de la historia… Besitos y gracias por pasar!**

srnkiki: El hombre perfecto, tanto como la mujer perfecta "mi'ja", no existen, ni siquiera en un fic! xD, ya que como, puse arriba, todos cometemos errores, y si, yo también me sentí traicionada, pero vaya mi cabecita, quería escribir eso y mis dedos le hicieron caso…

**Me encantaría entregar capítulos más seguido, pero como usted "debe cachar" las noches están sumamente heladas y es justamente a esa hora que puedo escribir, entonces, media entumecida, intento avanzar poco a poquito, de hecho, ahora tengo un dolor de rodillas "que te lo encargo" (Y no es de vieja, dejo constancia, es solo por frío, jajaja), quizás tanto como a ti te cuesta retomar la historia, a mi me cuesta volver a sincronizarme con la misma para terminar el capítulo, no es como en los días de verano (que por cierto, me apestan por el calor) donde puedo avanzar más si es que no requiero de una de mis mil duchas de agua fría para componer el ánimo… xD  
Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y me alegro que te haya gustado mi cancioncita de cumpleaños, jijiji, ojalá lo hayas pasado muy bien!  
Un gran abrazo mi namber wan, nos estamos leyendo pronto, tan pronto cuanto mis helados huesitos no me reclamen ir a la cama y no seguir escribiendo. Cuídate montones!**

**Princess Moon: Noooo, no te quiero matar u.u y a mi también me dio penita Serena, pero más me da pena en este capítulo :(**  
**Comprendo que no escribas muy seguido, pero cuando puedas dejarme un review, estaré muy contenta al saber que sigues la historia.**

**Ánimo con el colegio, es estresante pero créeme, más estresante será después x_x así que aprovecha al máximo la linda etapa que vives y esfuérzate un montón en tus notas n_n cuidate mucho también, besos!**

**Lara: Espero que te hayan quedado uñas mientras esperaste la actualización, jijiji, y créeme, actualicé tan pronto cuanto me fue posible y siiii, Darién es un tontito.**

**Agradecida por tu nuevo review, espero que sean muchos más, un abrazo para ti también! ^^**

**MartithaJimenez****: Hola martitha, siiii.. Mal alcohol, logra que hagamos cada estupidez… ufff, en todo caso no me sale mejor recordar, es parte de "mi pasado oscuro"; jajajaja, naaah, mentira, pero bueno, es verdad que no salen cosas muy buenas cuando una persona anda media borrachita por la vida.  
Espero que el capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas, muchos besos para ti, nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Lexie: Qué tal Lexie?, bueno, no te gustó el capítulo, jejeje, espero que al menos te haya agradado "el drama", del pasado y de este, no todos los días son felices, pero confío en que las cosas, para nuestros protagonistas, se arreglarán.**  
**Gracias a ti también por tus ánimos, ya me encuentro mucho mejor de salud, así que aquí me hago presente, para saludarte a ti y a los demás lectores, junto con la nueva entrega.**  
**Has escrito algo de la historia que tenías pensada? Me gustaría saber que si, para que la compartas con nosotros.**  
**Muchos besos, cuidate ^^**

**Princess Mko****: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que a pesar de la espera, sigas conectada con la historia, agradecida de eso ^^ espero que te haya gustado la nueva entrega y me dejes tu opinión, un abrazo!**

**smfanatic****: Hola amix! La verdad es que Tetsuya es parte víctima también en la historia, pero más adelante se verá que este personaje traerá un montón de cosas buenas e incluso, pueda ayudar a Darién y Serena…  
Darién cometió los errores y tendrá que buscar la forma de solucionarlos, fueron feos, pero aún así, también el ha sufrido mucho por todo, así que no se rendirá fácilmente y peleará por volver a conquistar el corazón de la mujer que ama.  
Muchos besos, gracias por pasar y dejar tu comentario, espero que también lo dejes en este cap, cuídate mucho! n_n**

**Usagi13chiba****: Hola Usagi, bueeno bueno, entiendo que odies a Tetsuya, pero quizás tu opinión haya cambiado tras este capítulo, por que de verdad, ella será un valioso personaje en la historia, así que atenta!  
Y bueno, es verdad, Darién cayó feo a culpa del alcohol, pero a veces eso se escapa de nuestras manos y nos lleva a hacer tonterías de las cuales nos arrepentimos, de corazón, posteriormente, el punto es no volver a hacerlo, aprender del error e intentar solucionarlo n_n  
Un abrazo muy grande, nos seguimos leyendo, que estés súper!**

**Ya aquí, es poco lo que me queda por agregar… se que la pregunta será en vano ya que no pregunto esto en el capítulo más animoso xD pero aún recibo propuestas para algún oneshot de humor, me han llegado un par de ideas pero me gustaría saber que quieren leer ustedes, una suerte de regalo por su fidelidad a mi historia, de pasadita, nos reímos un rato dentro de tanta amargura en este fic… así que bueno, si tienen ideas, solo compártanlas, sea por acá o Mensaje privado, como ya un par de nenas lo han hecho.**

**Les recuerdo la invitación a mis otros fics, a las novedades que podrían venir, a las nuevas actualizaciones =)  
Sin nada más que agregar por el momento ya que estoy apunto de caer en coma por el sueño, me despido.**

**Gracias por leerme, dejar sus comentarios y esperar… a nadie le gusta esperar, lo se, pero es cosa de: 1 – capítulos seguidos pero mal hechos o 2 – capítulos morosos pero mejores.**

**Un abrazo para cada uno de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Sayo!**


	14. Tan cerca, tan lejos

**Mil ochocientos años después, actualizo, si, me demoré un carajo, pero la placa madre de mi computador no quiso que siguiera pasando mis horas libres frente al PC, así que es ella, la muy desgraciada, la culpable del retraso.  
Explico un poco de que se tratará el capítulo y que se viene para los demás.  
Volvemos a un ritmo más calmo, pero a la vez con muchas más cosas, renace el tema de la reina Génesis y también lo del Sr. Urogataya, ya todos los hilos de la historia comenzarán a unirse en uno solo, para seguir el trascurso de nuestro Fic.  
Por cierto, ahora me estoy nutriendo de sobremanera de la serie, nuevamente, para seguir con la historia, no quedé satisfecha con ver otra vez los 200 caps. De SM, así que ahora los busqué y vuelvo a ver la serie pero en japonés, si, quizás sea un caprichito, pero quisiera ver más a detalle con que intensidad fueron elegidas las voces para cada personaje, no se si todos sepan, pero los actores encargados de darles voz a todos los personajes de SM hablaban directamente con Naoko Takeuchi, por lo cual, mucho de las propias ideas de la autora, están reflejadas en los consejos que les daba a las "peach hips" y a los demás encargados de dar sentimiento a esta serie, así que para dar lo mejor en este fic, que ahora vuelve a tener trama directa a SM (en aspecto de ser guerreros) necesito buscar nuevamente mi musa inspiradora, mi aliento y las energías para retratar con la mayor exactitud posible, lo que quiero hacerles llegar a ustedes.  
Debido a la hora (10:46 AM – Chile) voy a subir inmediatamente el cap. así, sea quién sea la/el primera/ro en leerlo, pueda hacerlo lo más pronto posible.  
Las respuestas de review siempre las doy, pero los dejaré escritos más tardes, en un review en este cap. para quienes quieran leer. Intento responder todas las dudas y además compartir unas ideas, así que quedan invitadas desde ya a ver si lo desean, pero de todas formas, les dejo mis saludos afectuosos a:  
**

**- srnkiki  
- LITA JAPON  
- Princess Moon  
- pame22  
- JanellaBround  
- Usagi13chiba  
- Princess Mko  
- smfanatic  
- LUNA  
- gigichiba  
- MartithaJimenez  
- adoore1  
- Usakoandmamoru  
- sailor mercuri o neptune  
- Sensmoi  
- mayilu  
- Lexie**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! **

**Y bueno, solo una pista para los siguientes caps: "Se vienen altos y bajos".  
Un beso y un abrazo para todos, gracias por la espera, disfruten el capítulo y recuerden, responderé sus reviews apenas pueda, creo que antes de que termine el día podré responderlos todos.**

**Nos leemos, Sayo!**

* * *

_Aunque no sea un secreto a voces para todo el mundo, la gran mayoría de las mujeres en algún momento hemos fantaseado con nuestra propia historia de hadas, la que gira en centro al anhelado príncipe azul, aquel hombre que llegaría a nuestra vida para darnos felicidad sin igual, una vida llena de sonrisas y colores, dicen que soñar es gratis, pero en más de una oportunidad, el sueño aparentemente gratuito trae consigo un gran valor por pagar, la decepción de saber que aquella fantasía, literalmente como la queríamos, no suele suceder…_

Al fin la lluvia se vuelve un poco más calma, son pocas las gotas danzarinas que caen diagonalmente al piso, debido al ligero viento que desvía sus caminos, quizás sea una especie de tregua otorgada por el cielo, un poco de compasión ante la rubia mujer que esperó, sentada en una banca, todo el tiempo necesario para que la lluvia amainara.

Con sus pensamientos enredados y el corazón a apenas, Serena encuentra un respiro necesario, el silencio, la ausencia de gente que la mire de reojo al pasar cerca de ella, le dan la oportunidad de apaciguar su llanto, su pena, aunque a ratos estos vuelven a azotarla, notándose en lo retorcidos que se vuelven sus dedos al sentir esa amarga ansiedad, debido a que ya ha pasado tal vez lo más difícil, ya que dejar a Darién se esa manera le ha costado más de lo que ella misma pensó, sabe que vendrán los reproches, las dudas, las persuasiones que puedan hacer los demás para que ella opte por otro camino, pero de nada servirán, ya que solo es ella quién conoce en totalidad el por que de su decisión, ya eran muchos los días, meses y años, que ella llevaba una pena oculta en su corazón, pero solo fue en el "ahora" cuando Serena materializó cada uno de sus miedos, queriendo huir antes de sufrir más, muchos dirán que es un acto egoísta, incluso ella lo piensa así, por el mismo motivo, fue que propuso "aquel trato" con Darién, seguir en contacto de alguna forma, una arriesgada apuesta, que en su resultado pueda mostrarle a si misma que necesita de su esposo y es capaz de olvidar todo lo ocurrido, o este sea el primer paso para que el futuro comience a escribir otra historia.

Ya no muy lejos se escucha el rugido de un automóvil, para Serena no vale la pena siquiera voltear, pero al escuchar su nombre, esto no se vuelve una opción sino que una obligación, más al confirmar, por otro llamado, de quienes se encontraban a espera de alguna de sus palabras.

- Cabeza de bombón, ¿estás bien? – pregunta una voz ronca femenina, sin duda, se trata de Haruka, quién está acompañada de su novia, Michiru, en el descapotable amarillo, estacionado a la orilla de la vía.

- ¡Haruka! – responde sorprendida, a voz medianamente fuerte, Serena, levantándose de la banca, para acercarse a ella.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Haruka, seguida por Michiru, quién dice - ¡Estás empapada!, ¿Qué haces sola a esta hora en la calle?

- No se preocupen… solo iba camino a… - responde Serena, titubeante, al no salir con una mentira que acalle cualquier otra duda.

- ¿Necesitas que te de un aventón? – pregunta Haruka, mientras intenta ver más allá de las respuestas que pueda dar Serena.

- Darién debe estar preocupado por ti, Haruka, llevémosla a su casa – comenta Michiru, creyendo que es la mejor opción.

- No, no voy a ir para allá – responde en un soplo de rabia, Serena, causando alerta inmediata en Haruka y Michiru.

- Bueno, mientras decides donde ir, ¿por que no subes?, debes tener mucho frío – ofrece Michiru, cordialmente.

- Gracias – responde cordialmente cortante, Serena, abriendo la puerta trasera, para entrar al automóvil.

Una vez adentro, Haruka inicia la marcha sin preguntar nada a nadie, el destino es la casa de ella, Serena al ver que no van al departamento, pregunta:

- ¿Por donde vamos? – dice Serena, curiosa, observando el camino desde la ventana.

- No te habíamos dicho, pero con Michiru volvimos a vivir a la casa de antes – responde Haruka, quien mira a Serena por el espejo retrovisor.

- Lo que pasa es que el Doctor Tomoe volverá a internarse debido a su amnesia, ha empeorado en el último tiempo y creímos que lo mejor sería que Hotaru volviera a vivir con nosotras, también volvimos allí por Setsuna, por un asunto de comodidad, en el departamento se estaba haciendo muy complicado – termina de explicar, Michiru, quién se dio vuelta para mirar a Serena mientras le comentaba lo ocurrido.

- Ah… entiendo… - responde Serena, sin saber que más decir.

- ¿Nos dirás ahora por que estabas sola sentada en esa banca, mojándote? – pregunta Haruka, intrigada.

- Haruka, no seas imprudente – susurra entre dientes, Michiru, mirando de reojo la reacción de Serena.

- No Michiru, no te preocupes… - comenta ella, antes de que ellas iniciaran una disputa, añadiendo a los segundos, su respuesta a Haruka – Lo que pasa es que… Darién y yo… - tartamudea Serena, dándose cuenta que el solo hablar del tema, le causa aflicción.

- ¿Se han disgustado? – pregunta Michiru, ayudándole con el anticipo a Serena.

- Creo que es mucho más que eso… - confiesa Serena, procurando guardar sus lágrimas.

- Entonces estabas allí sola, por que saliste de tu casa, tras una pelea, ¿Me equivoco? – pregunta Haruka, muy interesada en el tema.

- No… no te equivocas… - responde la rubia, con su mirada clavada en sus rodillas.

- Si quieres podemos hablar más cuando lleguemos a casa – propone Haruka, seriamente.

- Así te tomas una taza de té y te cambias de ropa, no vayas a pescar un resfrío – añade simpática, Michiru, desviando un poco el tema.

- Muchas gracias, chicas… - responde con una honesta sonrisa, Serena, al encontrar refugio al menos por esta noche.

El paisaje se desfigura debido a la velocidad que ha adquirido el automóvil tras que Haruka acelerara lo más posible, es bien sabido que Darién no es objeto de su admiración, probablemente una característica de Haruka es recordar cosas con cierto rencor, una de estas cosas fue cuando Darién dejó en Tokio a Serena para estudiar en estados unidos, recuerda que desde ese día y sin que nadie se lo pidiera, ella se convirtió en su guardaespaldas y por cierto, le pareció muy mesquino, por parte del pelinegro, dejar a su novia sola, sabiendo la co-dependencia que ella vive con el.

Michiru advierte la molestia de Haruka tras observar ciertas muecas que ella hace, también lo sabe debido a la velocidad a la que va manejando, la conoce perfectamente y sabe que en instantes más vendrá un gran reproche hacia Darién por su parte. A diferencia de ella, Michiru ya pretende tomar postura más neutral, aunque ciertamente eso pueda cambiar tras conocer más detalles sobre lo ocurrido entre Serena y su esposo.

Serena por otra parte, se ha envuelto en su diminuto entorno, no toma mucha atención a las señales de molestia que da su amiga, tampoco le importa mirar mucho hacia fuera para ver por donde va, ya que por el momento se ve víctima de su escape bajo la lluvia, al sentir los, primeramente leves, espasmos que sufre por la humedad absorbida por su ropa y cabello, a la vez intenta disimular su dolor y busca salida al tener la mirada clavada aún, en sus rodillas.

Minutos después Haruka estaciona, saca las llaves con fuerza y sale con la misma, Michiru por inercia la sigue, sin antes llamarle la atención a Serena, diciéndole: "Ya llegamos".

Una vez ya dentro de casa, Haruka se sienta en el sofá, Michiru le indica a Serena donde está la habitación de ella y le ofrece sacar cualquier prenda que le guste, todo con tal de que se saque las suyas lo antes posible, Serena agradece el solidario gesto y va hacia allá, Michiru vuelve, pasa por el lado de Haruka y la mira de cómplice manera.

- ¿Vas a querer café? – pregunta la joven de cabello aguamarina.

- Será necesario – responde Haruka, acomodándose en el sofá.

- Creo que tienes razón – responde Michiru, entendiendo el simbolismo de las palabras de su novia.

- ¿Alguna sospecha de lo ocurrido? – pregunta Haruka, levantando su voz, debido a la distancia que mantiene con Michiru.

- No creo que sea correcto comenzar a especular en momentos así, ya nos dirá Serena lo que pasó – responde ella, mientras se mantiene en movimiento, preparando todo lo necesario.

- Tal vez… por cierto, ¿Dónde están Setsuna y Hotaru? – dice Haruka, cambiando el tema, por ahora.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste?, Hotaru se quedará esta noche en casa de su padre y ha ido con Setsuna, recuerda que mañana el Doctor Tomoe volverá a internarse – le recuerda Michiru, siguiendo con sus quehaceres.

- Vaya, lo había olvidado por completo – añade Haruka, tras un leve momento de asombro.

- Hotaru debe estar muy triste… espero que logre sobrellevar el momento – comenta Michiru, preocupada por la joven.

- Es una niña muy fuerte, saldrá adelante – responde Haruka, intentando dar consuelo a su novia.

- Eso espero… - contesta Michiru, terminando de preparar todo.

- Ah, una cosa… no creo que tampoco sea buen momento para que le digamos a cabeza de bombón algo sobre lo que supimos del enemigo – piensa Haruka, dándose vuelta para buscar con la mirada a Michiru.

- Callemos lo que sea necesario, por el tiempo conveniente – replica Michiru.

- Es verdad, no podemos olvidar la amenaza que viene en camino… - argumenta preocupada, Haruka, recordando para si misma la nueva información que posee.

- ¿Podrías prender la calefacción?, hace mucho frío – pide Michiru, dando por hecho que con solo el café, Serena no recuperará el calor necesario.

- Voy – responde brevemente, Haruka, levantándose para hacer el cometido.

- ¿Deberemos llamar a algunas de las chicas para decirles donde está Serena? – interroga Michiru, ya mientras busca tres tazas.

- ella ya no es una niña, puede estar aquí tranquilamente sin ser molestada – responde Haruka, haciendo buen uso de su ronca voz.

- Lo decía solo con la intención de no causarle alerta a nadie – se excusa Michiru.

- Quizás nadie más que nosotros sepa por ahora que cabeza de bombón está aquí – advierte ese detalle, Haruka. Terminando por otra parte, de encender la calefacción.

- Si, eso es verdad – dice Michiru, dándose cuenta de que no es necesario por ahora, avisarle a alguien sobre el paradero de la rubia, quién se asoma tímidamente hacia la sala, sintiendo pudor por estar vestida con ropa de Michiru.

- ¡Hola Serena!, ¿Encontraste algo que te acomodara? – pregunta Michiru, de manera simpática.

- Si, muchas gracias – responde ella, acercándose despacio hacia la sala.

- Siéntate por favor – invita Haruka, tras un gesto, indicándole a Serena donde puede sentarse, siendo elegida la silla que queda en frente a ella.

- Si – responde Serena, sentándose delicadamente.

- Ya está todo listo – comenta desde la cocina no muy lejana, Michiru, acercándose con la bandeja que trae las bebidas calientes, las deja sobre la mesa de centro, toma una y se sienta al lado de Haruka, añadiendo - Toma una taza de café, Serena, te hará bien – recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa de ella, quien toma una de las tazas y le da un primer sorbo.

- ¿Más azúcar? – pregunta Haruka, tomando su taza de café y acomodándola cerca de su pecho.

- No, está bien así – contesta Serena, soplando un poco.

Segundos incómodos se viven en la sala, las tres saben cual será el tema conversado pero ninguna se da la valentía para iniciarlo, así que dándose ánimos, Haruka es la que da el pie para que la conversación comience.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunta derechamente, Haruka, sin dar muchos rodeos.

- Es una larga historia… quizás se aburran – responde Serena, dando otro sorbo a su café, manteniendo la mirada en este.

- No sientas pena y cuéntanos, te sentirás mejor si sacas aquella pena de tu pecho – comenta Michiru, ayudando a Serena a tomar la decisión para contar sus tristezas.

- Lo que pasa es que… nuestros últimos días con Darién han sido algo extraños, comenzamos a tener varias diferencias y yo caí en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas… aún así todo había parecido arreglarse, pero fue ayer cuando ocurrió algo que jamás pensé posible – inicia la confesión, Serena, sin dejar de sentir pena al hablar.

- ¿Y que fue eso? – pregunta intrigada, Haruka, mirando fijamente a Serena mientras da las respuestas.

- Darién y yo asistimos a una convención de médicos organizada por uno de sus maestros, después el comenzó a hablar con algunos de sus pares y pareció olvidar toda atención a mi presencia, salí una hora o tal vez más, volví y el seguía en la misma disposición, muy a gusto conversando, bebiendo… yo me fui de allí por mejor, me sentí mal pero creí que era justo, en alguna medida, darle un momento a Darién para que estuviera tranquilo en ese ambiente, pensé en decírselo cuando llegara horas después… pero no llegó en toda la noche… - confiesa Serena, aproximándose al detalle más doloroso del asunto.

- Eso fue bastante desconsiderado, por decir lo menos – comenta Haruka, bebiendo café con molestia.

- Haruka tiene razón, Darién no debió dejarte sola y después no aparecer en toda la noche – argumenta Michiru, dándole soporte a su novia.

- Eso da igual… - responde Serena, sorprendiendo a quienes la oían.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta extrañada, Michiru, tras ese comentario.

- Cuando Darién llegó por la tarde al departamento, me confesó que había pasado la noche en casa de otra mujer y… - intenta decir Serena, ya no pudiendo contener su angustia, reflejada en llanto.

- ¿Y? – pregunta al punto de la ira, Haruka, sintiendo a los segundos como con una señal, que fue de Michiru al tomarle la mano y apretarla, le pide que no diga más por ahora y deje terminar a Serena.

- El dice que fue inconcientemente y que jamás quiso hacerlo… pero besó a esa mujer con la cual pasó la noche – termina Serena, rompiendo en llanto más fuerte.

- ¡Ese maldito!, ¡Se merece una buena golpiza por ser un cobarde! – exclama Haruka, levantándose de golpe, haciendo caer la taza que tenía en su mano.

- ¡Cállate, Haruka!, ¡No le des más problemas a Serena! – replica Michiru, regañando a Haruka por su primera reacción, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente a su lado.

- ¿Qué me callé?, Michiru, Serena es su esposa, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? – reclama Haruka, mirando sin explicación a su novia.

- ¡No lo sé!, quizás debamos saber más detalles, ¿No crees? – responde Michiru, haciéndole una mueca con sus labios a Haruka, indicándole a Serena, quién veía la discusión entre ellas con un cierto cargo de conciencia, así que añade, con un poco de más tranquilidad - ¿Decías que Darién dijo que lo hizo inconcientemente?

Así, Serena cuenta poco a poco, los detalles de todo lo sucedido entre ella y su esposo, Haruka vuelve a la normalidad a los pasos de los segundos, sin dejar de sentir indignación por lo que escucha, Michiru intenta seguir con su postura neutral, entiende a la perfección la pena de Serena, pero sin olvidar que ella y Haruka son mayores, quizás un poco de observación más madura es lo que Serena necesita para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Piensas terminar tu matrimonio con Darién? – pregunta Michiru, para saber más o menos que consejo darle a la rubia.

- No lo se… por ahora lo único que tengo claro es que no puedo mirar a Darién a la cara sin sentirme una verdadera estúpida – responde Serena, sollozando.

- ¿Al menos te ofreció una disculpa? – pregunta Haruka, manteniendo su molestia, disimulándola con mucha dificultad.

- No se cansó de pedir perdón… pero… - añade Serena, un tanto titubeante, pensando si realmente quisiera revelar la totalidad de sus pensamientos respecto a todo lo que pasó.

- ¿No te convence? – pregunta Michiru, poniendo extrema atención a las palabras de la rubia.

- No, no se trata de eso… va mucho más allá de que Darién me haya convencido con sus palabras o no… Haruka, Michiru… la verdad es que… más que enfadarme por lo que pasó con aquella mujer, creo que llegué al punto máximo de aguante… - Responde Serena, comenzando una más extensa confesión – Chicas… quizás ustedes tuvieron razón desde un principio… y lo que pensaban de mí, era lo correcto.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta confundida, Haruka, al igual que Michiru.

- ¿Recuerdan que ustedes pensaban que yo era una chica débil?, ¿Qué tarde o temprano no iba a poder sobrellevar toda la carga que llevo en mi vida? – dice Serena, haciendo alusión a cuando las tres se conocieron.

- Si lo dices por tu capacidad como Sailor Scout y como princesa, sabes bien los motivos que teníamos para desconfiar – anticipa Haruka, siendo seguida por su novia.

- Nosotras llegamos a esta era por una importante misión, por mucho tiempo las dos solas peleamos contra el enemigo y teníamos una manera muy peculiar para nuestro actuar, pero nos demostraste que eres más fuerte de lo que tu misma jamás imaginaste – termina Michiru, ofreciendo una sonrisa.

- Agradezco que piensen eso de mi, pero a lo que voy directamente es al hecho de que sucumbí ante tanta presión, tal vez sea mi culpa todo lo que está ocurriendo – dice Serena, provocando la cólera de Haruka.

- ¿Dices que eres culpable de que Darién te haya engañado? – dice con capciosidad y sarcasmo, Haruka.

- No… es decir… no lo sé… Haruka, Michiru, discúlpenme por favor, estoy muy confundida, a penas se lo que digo… - se excusa Serena, un poco incómoda y triste.

- Todo ha pasado muy rápido, Serena, es obvio que te sientas de esa forma – comenta Michiru, tratando de darle una mano a su amiga.

- Es verdad, necesitarás más que unas horas para poder pensar de forma tranquila – añade, Haruka.

- Tienen razón… me siento extraña, quisiera ir donde Darién y darle un abrazo, entiendo que el tenga el derecho de tener su vida aparte y que yo no esté allí, puede ser que haya pasado mucho tiempo de forma egoísta pensando en que solo tendría que hacer lo que era más conveniente para mi, pero a la vez no puedo olvidar el dolor que sentí cuando el me ignoró y después confesó que había besado a otra chica… - responde Serena, con tono nostálgico, dejando su café de lado, sin ganas siquiera de sostenerlo.

- No debes olvidar esa falta de respeto, ¡jamás! – añade Haruka, provocando molestia en Michiru.

- No creo que el rencor sea la mejor opción para ellos, Haruka… Serena solo deberá guiarse por lo que diga su corazón, si ella decide volver al lado de Darién no es algo en lo que nosotras podamos intervenir, menos ahora – comenta Michiru, volviendo a mirar de manera cómplice a su pareja.

- ¿Menos ahora?, ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta más atenta, Serena, totalmente expectante a la respuesta.

- Dijiste que no hablarías del tema – advierte susurrante, Haruka.

- Quizás sea lo mejor… - replica Michiru, creyendo que sería lo correcto.

- ¿De que hablan?, ¡Díganme por favor! – pide Serena, con ansiedad, levantando su voz y mirando fijamente a sus amigas.

- Serena… nuestra intención no es darte más preocupaciones, pero tarde o temprano te íbamos a decir la nueva información que tenemos sobre el enemigo – dice Michiru, volviéndose seria en sus palabras.

- Comprendo que deban hacerlo… - responde sumisa, Serena, recordando que la noche anterior había vuelto a asumir con responsabilidad y entendimiento, su misión como guerrera.

- Junto a Setsuna y Haruka, pudimos ver que hay una fuerte energía oscura, amenazante en el sistema solar exterior. Recordando lo que ocurrió ese día en que la Reina Génesis apareció en la habitación de Rei, escuchamos que ustedes hablaron algo sobre el planeta Némesis, planeta que había estado oculto gracias a una poderosa energía maligna – comenta Michiru, interrumpida de buena manera por Serena.

- Recuerdo lo que el Rey Endymion nos dijo en Tokio de Cristal… en aquel planeta vivieron la familia de las tinieblas, Black moon – revive Serena con sus palabras, aquel momento tan difícil para todos.

- Creemos certeramente que podría haber una conexión clave entre la Reina Génesis y aquel planeta y la creación de Black Moon – expone Haruka, con cierta preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Ustedes creen?, por que de ser así… ¿Por qué la Reina Génesis no se presentó antes? – pregunta Serena, descartando de cierta forma, lo que sus amigas le están diciendo.

- Eso es algo que no sabremos, pero presiento que no falta mucho para que tengamos las respuestas a muchas preguntas – responde Michiru, pensativa.

- Recuerda cabeza de bombón, ella es una mujer perteneciente al milenio de plata, realmente me intriga toda la fuerza que pueda tener… incluso reveló que ella es la creadora del Caos y si es esa solo una forma para atacar, temo por todos nosotros – añade Haruka, volviéndose más cautelosa al hablar.

- Serena… nadie más que tu deberá llevar el liderazgo de esta batalla… tú eres parte del milenio de plata, tienes los poderes que ninguna de nosotras podría contener… por eso te pido que seas muy responsable ante cualquier decisión que tomes… - comenta Michiru, mirando peculiarmente a Serena, como si le estuviera dando total respaldo a que ella vuelva al lado de su marido y así asegurar que lo que depara el futuro, podrá ser mejor soportado, Serena entiende un poco la indirecta y sonríe tenuemente.

- Lo haré Michiru, pensaré todo de la mejor manera, para el bien de todos nosotros – responde con orgullo y heroísmo, Serena.

- Miren la hora – señala Haruka, mirando su reloj en la muñeca – es muy tarde y parece que volverá a llover con fuerza.

- Serena, ¿Quieres quedarte acá por esta noche?, nosotras no tenemos ningún problema de que estés aquí cuanto necesites – ofrece Michiru, volviendo a la cordialidad.

- Sería muy amable de su parte, gracias – responde Serena, complacida ante el acto de solidaridad y amistad, añadiendo – Creo que ya mañana le pediré a Mamá quedarme un tiempo en casa.

- Te sería muy útil – añade brevemente, Haruka.

- Si… será lo mejor – comenta Michiru, interrumpida por el insistente sonido del teléfono.

Haruka es quién va a contestar, piensa que lo más probable es que sea Setsuna avisándole sobre el estado anímico de Hotaru, pero en el momento de levantar el auricular y saludar, su rostro vuelve a la ira, enrosca su puño y no escatima en gritos, de manera obvia Michiru y Serena vuelcan toda la atención al enfado de Haruka, el primer sentimiento es que quizás ocurrió algo malo, pero a medida de que Haruka dice una que otra palabra, se va haciendo obvio lo que está pasando.

- ¿Qué dices?... ¡No!, ¡No tengo por que darte explicación alguna! – exclama la mujer, exaltada.

- ¿Haruka, con quien hablas? – pregunta con cierto nerviosismo, Michiru, sin recibir respuesta.

- ¿Qué se lo que pasó?, eso a ti no te importa, no vuelvas a llamar, Chiba – dice Haruka, dejando en evidencia quién estaba en la línea, por lo cual, Serena se levanta de forma inmediata, va al teléfono y con decisión, se lo arrebata a Haruka de su mano.

- Darién, te pedí que no me buscaras, ¿Necesitas seguir dándome problemas? – pregunta Serena, en una mezcla de tristeza, rabia y alegría, por escuchar la voz de el.

- ¡Serena!, que bueno saber al menos donde estás… - responde sorprendido, Darién y también un poco más calmado.

- Bueno… ya lo sabes, buenas noches – responde cortante, Serena, haciendo valer toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomar esa postura.

- ¡Espera!, no cuelgues por favor – pide Darién, apresurado.

- Haruka, por que no me acompañas a preparar la habitación de invitados – dice por otra parte, Michiru, llevando a Haruka contra su voluntad, obligándola a caminar grandes pasos debido a los empujones que le da, poco después, ambas desaparecen de la sala.

- Está bien… que quieres decir… - responde Serena al teléfono, contenta por la improvisaba privacidad que le es otorgada, por ser así, también pudo seguir con la conversación más tranquila, con lo que realmente quisiera decirle a Darién o escucharlo, ya que no se puede negar a si misma, que aunque sean solo un par de horas que están distanciados, ella ya lo extraña muchísimo.

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti, por saber donde estabas, al menos necesito saber que estás a salvo – dice Darién, con todo evidentemente triste.

- Si, lo estoy… - responde calma, Serena, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

- Eso podrá servirme de consuelo… no tienes idea de cómo me siento, Serena… no se que hacer o decir para hacerte entender lo arrepentido que estoy de mis estúpidos errores…créeme por favor – dice Darién, manteniendo su tono triste, aprovechando la oportunidad de repetirle esto a su esposa las veces que sean necesarias.

- Darién… no me pidas respuesta alguna ahora, déjame pensar, necesito estar tranquila… - pide Serena, dejándose envolver por la nostálgica sensación de escuchar la ronca voz de su marido.

- Se que necesitas eso, Serena, lo entiendo y respeto, pero no puedo ganarle a las ansias que me obligan a buscar alguna señal tuya, los minutos se me han hecho eternos sin ti, no se que hacer sin ti mi amor… - confiesa Darién, aguantándose las lágrimas.

- Quizás debas ir a tu nuevo maravilloso trabajo y estar rodeado de todas aquellas personas a las cuales no puedo igualar intelectualmente – responde Serena, con rencor, pero a la vez, tristeza.

- No digas eso por favor – pide tímidamente, Darién, sabiendo que cualquier respuesta amarga, puede empeorar la situación.

- Darién, hablo en serio… sigue con tus cosas tal cual las hubieras hecho a mi lado, si lo haces o no, no dependerá de mi – exige Serena, manteniéndose firme en sus dichos.

- ¿Vendrás mañana a buscar tus cosas como lo dijiste?, por que no es necesario… podemos intentar hablar y resolver todo este mal entendido – cambia el tema, Darién, para tratar de obtener todas las respuestas posibles bajo esta llamada.

- Es más que un mal entendido… Darién, no solo me alejé de tu lado por lo que pasó ayer… hay muchas cosas en mi que me hicieron tomar esta decisión, conversaré contigo cuando sea prudente, cuando incluso yo misma pueda entender todo lo que siento, ahora solo soy un enredo de sentimientos y rencores, no seas egoísta y entiéndeme – pide Serena, volviéndose un poco más brusca en sus palabras.

- Haré lo que quieras, pero recuerda que hace solo un par de días volvimos a estar juntos, mientras dormíamos me dijiste que nada podría volver a separarnos, recuerda que nos abrazamos y besamos, no olvides eso – pide Darién, hablando de forma rápida, notoria ansiedad.

- Si, ¡pero que demonios sabía yo lo que ocurriría después! – responde enfadada, Serena, tomando como solo un "salvavidas" lo dicho por su esposo.

- Está bien… está bien… - añade Darién al segundo, en un intento por apaciguar a Serena.

- No creo que sea lo mejor que sigamos hablando – comenta Serena, casi susurrante.

- Está bien, no me hables, pero al menos déjame escuchar tu respiración – pide inusualmente, Darién, causando la extrañeza de su esposa.

- ¿Mi respiración?, ¿De que hablas? – pregunta Serena, intrigada al punto de la inocencia.

- Sería capaz de dormir junto al teléfono por tan solo sentirte un poco más cerca de mi - Declara Darién, entre tono angustioso y tranquilo.

- No digas tonterías – pide Serena a tono calmo, entregándose de cierta forma a las palabras de Darién, llegando a conmoverla en cierto grado. No aguanta estar más de pie, Darién la debilita para bien o para mal, por lo cual mira a su alrededor en búsqueda de alguna silla cercana, la encuentra, acerca a ella y se sienta.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que comprendas que no te miento ni digo tonterías? – pregunta Darién, sin recibir respuesta, tras unos segundos de silencio, decide seguir hablando – Serena… si tu hubieras cometido la misma equivocación que yo, a esta alturas ya te habría disculpado… por que te amo y nada vale más para mi que tenerte a mi lado – prosigue erróneamente, Darién, recibiendo una respuesta que no esperó.

- La diferencia entre tú y yo, Darién, es que jamás te habría dejado solo y menos me hubiera ido a los brazos de otra persona, así que no digas ese tipo de cosas – responde ella, un tanto enfadada.

- Serena, si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo créeme que jamás volvería a hacer lo que hice, fue un error, no puedo sino prometerte que no volverá a pasar nunca más, pero por desgracia no puedo borrar lo que pasó, pero tampoco puedo borrar, ni quiero borrar, el infinito amor que siento por ti – responde Darién, agitadamente.

- No sigas… - pide Serena, en un toque desesperado, sintiendo que en cualquier momento sucumbirá ante lo que le es recitado.

- ¡Es la verdad!, incluso en mi equivocación no te mentí, jamás lo haría… Serena… no echemos por la borda tantos años juntos, tantas vivencias, tantas cosas que solo los dos sabemos que han ocurrido – dice Darién, en un nuevo intento por conseguir el perdón de su esposa.

- Darién, entiéndeme, si yo te hubiera hecho todo eso a ti estarías destrozado, no podrías mirarme sin sentir rencor o al menos rabia… pero olvidemos por un segundo eso… - comenta Serena, dándole cierta luz de esperanza a Darién, al ver que tal vez quiere dejar este tema de lado, el queda sin poder dar palabra alguna, Serena le pide unos minutos, que espere al teléfono, sin decirle aún, incluso en su propia ira, Serena buscará la forma de establecer otro tipo de contacto con el, pero para eso, deberá contar con la aprobación de sus amigas.

Serena deja el teléfono reposar sobre la mesa auxiliar, va a la habitación de invitados, donde Haruka y Michiru sostenían una discreta discusión sobre el que hacer con el caso de Serena, ella toca la puerta, pide permiso y dice:

- Chicas, les quiero pedir algo que quizás las desconcierte, pero… ¿Puede venir Darién hasta acá por solo algunos minutos?, a pesar de que dije que no podría verlo a la cara, siento que es necesario hacerlo para poder intentar sacar tanta confusión en mi – pide la joven, al mismo tiempo que contiene las lágrimas, Michiru la entiende y si es por ella, no hay problema, a diferencia de Haruka que le irrita de sobremanera la sola idea, pero como ya había pasado un par de minutos conversando con su novia, Haruka deja la decisión a Michiru, reservándose, por mejor, su opinión y decisión, la cual sería: "No, no puede venir", pero como le era de esperar, Michiru le otorga la posibilidad a Serena sin tapujo, diciéndole al paso que ella y Haruka ya se irán a dormir así que no se preocupe por la privacidad necesaria para poder hablar, Serena sonríe tenuemente ante el gesto de la mujer cabello aguamarina, agradece con su mirada esta posibilidad, a la vez que ofrece disculpas por "ser una molestia", recibiendo respuesta automática de "No te preocupes", después de esto, Serena sale a la sala, vuelve a sentarse y toma el teléfono, Darién seguía esperándola en línea, ella se decide a dar las primeras palabras y dice:

- ¿Realmente quieres verme? – pregunta, Serena, manteniéndose calma.

- Claro que si… como no lo imaginas – responde Darién, sin poder hacer disimulo de su alegría.

- Solo por unos minutos, ¿Entendido?, ven a casa de Haruka y Michiru, hablaremos de otra cosa, no de lo que pasó anoche, después de que termine, prométeme que te irás y esperarás a que yo te busque, de otra forma, no vengas – esclarece las condiciones, Serena, severamente.

- Voy enseguida, solo dame la dirección – pide Darién, con urgencia.

Es así como Serena le da esta información, Darién se despide de forma amorosa pero no lo hace así ella, corta la llamada y se levanta, ve que Michiru, quién iba camino a su habitación, está pronta a dormir, la toma de la mano y la lleva hasta la sala, en un ataque quinceañero de ansiedad al ver próximamente "el chico que le gusta", Serena tartamudea incluso en su mente, si decirle o no a Michiru lo que siente, la cual por cierto, siguió a Serena hasta la sala con desconcierto, pero ya entenderá el por que de esta acción.

- Michiru, no se si estoy temblando de frío o de… - Confiesa Serena, nerviosa.

- Es por que viene Darién, claro signo de que tu corazón late fuertemente por el – le dice Michiru, con una leve sonrisa cómplice.

- Innegable… - responde la rubia, avergonzada.

- Por cierto, Serena, entenderás que Haruka no está muy feliz con todo esto y le gustaría que ya estés en la cama, descansando, por lo que te pido que Darién no hable muy fuerte, de hecho, si quieren salir al jardín no hay problema, aunque sería inconciente de mi parte pedir eso, considerando en frío que hace – comenta Michiru, dándose cuenta de que su idea no es la mejor.

- No te preocupes, Darién no estará aquí por mucho tiempo – aclara, Serena, con firme postura.

- Ocupa todo el tiempo que necesites, no te sientas restringida – aclara también, Michiru, cordialmente.

- Muchas gracias… bueno… en realidad lo que yo… eh… no, ¡Ay Serena!, en las cosas que piensas en los peores momentos – se recrimina a si misma.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Michiru, ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado, en búsqueda de alguna respuesta.

- La lluvia me dejó horrible… - comenta Serena, avergonzada en su vanidad.

- Ya entiendo… quieres verte linda al momento que Darién te vea, ¿No es así? – dice Michiru, tentada de risa por lo que cree que es correcto.

- No linda, si presentable, o sea… ¡No sé! – dice hecha un atado de nervios, Serena, manteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Maquillaje?, si quieres hacemos algo rápido antes de que el llegue – ofrece Michiru, haciéndose cómplice de esta travesura femenina. Serena no da respuesta, sigue sumida en su pudor, por lo cual Michiru se decide a ir a buscar las cosas necesarias, aunque no haya contado con respuesta, va a su habitación, allí estaba Haruka, sentada en la cama con un rostro notoriamente molesto, la cual solo mira como Michiru busca entre sus cosas lo necesario, Haruka cree entender un poco de que se trata, pero su molestia la lleva a dar, en un pseudo desprecio a la situación, un brusco movimiento que la sumerge en la cama, se arropa hasta la cabeza y solo dice: "No vengas muy tarde" a la vez que saca su mano y apaga la lámpara que se encontraba a su diestra. Michiru ríe un poco y se tapa su boca con la mano, en la otra ya lleva todo lo que le será útil para darle una apariencia más fresca a su amiga, quién espera nerviosa en la sala.

- Debemos apresurarnos, para que estés lista antes de que el llegue – dice Michiru, sentándose en el sofá, esperando que Serena haga lo mismo.

- Discúlpame por mi ocurrencia, pero no quiero que Darién me vea como estoy, creo que parezco cualquier cosa – añade Serena, mientras deja que Michiru cepille su cabello.

- Descuida, me gusta poder ayudarte en esto, me siento como toda una adolescente de nuevo, ya extrañaba estas situaciones – añade Michiru, con alegría.

- ¿Extrañar? – pregunta Serena, mientras con un espejo en mano, desliza por sus mejillas una delicada crema, para después limpiar su cara con un suave pétalo desmaquillante.

- Si, bueno, me conoces pero no tanto… algo que sabes de mi es que, al igual que Haruka, siempre hemos sido solitarias, esto a mi me acompañó a lo largo de la preparatoria, no sociabilizaba mucho con mis compañeras y todo estos tipos de experiencias son algo no muy conocido por mi, por eso me refugié tanto en el arte, en mi violín y mis pinturas, he sido muy feliz con este camino y compartirlo con Haruka lo hace sencillamente mejor, pero siempre pensé que me hizo falta vivir este tipo de cosas con otra chica, entenderás que ella no es muy dada a esto, sino que todo lo contrario – añade Michiru, entre risitas.

- Te entiendo, aunque me sorprende ver este lado tan "común", en ti, te lo digo en la buena forma, no te ofendas – comenta Serena, mientras sigue preocupada de su rostro, por el reflejo, también queda a su vista algo de la cara de Michiru, por lo cual puede ver su expresión cada vez que hable.

- No, no me ofendo, se que tu y las demás nos ven, a mi y a Haruka, como un par de mujeres adultas y serias, no te culpo, por que en realidad eso somos, la verdad, Serena… lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que me gusta mucho poder acercarme más a ti y sentirme más tu amiga - dice Michiru, con su simpática calma, dando este bonito comentario a Serena, el cual le ha levantando el ánimo.

- Yo siempre te he considerado mi amiga, Michiru, a ti, a Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru, pero tienes razón, es lindo poder compartir de una forma más cercana… gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mi, de verdad – añade Serena, deteniéndose para voltear un poco y ver cara a cara a Michiru, la cual tras escuchar las palabras de la rubia, se ha alegrado más.

- No debes agradecerme, ten presente que después de todo lo que tu has hecho por nosotras y el mundo entero, te tengo un gran cariño y admiración… por lo mismo, Serena, disculpa mi indiscreción, pero aprovechando que Haruka no está para oírme, por que vaya que se enojaría, me gustaría aconsejarte… no siempre las cosas para una pareja son las mejores, créeme, llevo mucho tiempo al lado de Haruka y muchas veces hemos peleado por varias cosas… tu bien sabes que ella es bastante coqueta con las chicas que encuentra guapas, claro, que yo sepa, ella nunca ha llegado al punto de besar a otra, pero lo que trato de decirte es que, más vale el amor entre tú y Darién, que dejar que todo eso se vaya por sus miedos y errores, hablen, dile todo lo que sientas, no tiene que ser necesariamente ahora, pero no te servirá de nada contener todas las cosas que te tienen atormentada, el es tu esposo, lo amas y el a ti, se que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, pero al menos dale la oportunidad de darte una tranquila explicación, después lo que ocurra solo dependerá de ti, hay solo dos caminos, sea cual sea el que tomes, piénsalo muy bien… - dice Michiru, haciendo llegar sus palabras muy profundo a Serena, quién la escuchó con atención.

- Gracias, Michiru, seguiré tu consejo, gracias por dármelo, por que si, pensaré muy bien que pasará entre Darién y yo… obviamente mi corazón late con fuerza al solo pronunciar su nombre, estoy muy dolida por todo, pero lo amo con todas mis fuerzas… - declara Serena, comenzando a retomar su anterior quehacer, iniciando por ruborizar sus mejillas para después, añadir un poco de labial a sus quebrajados y pálidos labios, quedando así por el frío que los azotó horas atrás.

- ¿Te quieres dejar el pelo así? – cambia de tema, Michiru, enseñándole a Serena el discreto peinado que le hizo, dejándole su larga cabellera suelta a la mayoría, solo quedando sujeto por un pequeño lazo color azul, una porción de su cabello, el cual queda como una coleta baja, dejándole su rostro enmarcado por la cortina de sus dorados cabellos, la hace ver sencilla pero preocupada de su apariencia, justo lo que ella buscaba.

- Si, está lindo – comenta Serena, feliz al ver que un cambio tan sutil la hace ver tan distinta.

- ¿Sabes bien lo que hablarás con Darién? – pregunta Michiru, mientras termina uno que otro detalle en el cabello de la rubia.

- Si, pero me gustaría comentártelo después, quizás por la mañana, junto a Haruka, es un tema que mal que mal, nos importa a todos – confiesa a medias, Serena, sin dar más detalles.

- Entiendo – responde Michiru, sin dar mayores palabras, así que a los segundos, nuevamente, cambia el tema y dice – el perfume que está ahí, ponte un poco, es muy agradable la fragancia, es parecida a la que generalmente usas, tiene olor a rosas.

- Si – responde Serena, tomando la botellita para después usarlo.

- A ver… - dice Michiru, levantándose del sofá para ver el rostro de Serena frente a frente, añadiendo a los segundos – te ves muy bonita – comenta con simpatía.

- Gracias… ¿No me hará falta algo más? – pregunta vanidosamente pudorosa, Serena.

- Pienso que no, te ves bien tal cual estás… lo que si, por si decides salir al jardín junto a Darién, iré a buscarte un abrigo, el tuyo aún está húmedo y con solo esta ropa que te pusiste, podrías tener frío – dice Michiru, yendo a su habitación nuevamente, para ir a buscar lo que falta.

Serena se queda sola en la sala, ansiosa de ver a Darién, pero en un una postura concebida de firmeza, no pretende mostrarle esta misma ansiedad a su marido, al menos eso desea, no imagina bien que será volver a verlo, pero si se enfoca en lo que quiere decirle, de la manera que se lo dirá, el resto, se verá por si solo, cuando vuelva a estar frente a frente a sus ojos.

Michiru vuelve con el abrigo pero advierte de una luz lejana que se asoma por afuera, asume que es Darién, se lo dice a Serena, deja el abrigo y se despide improvisadamente, sin antes pasarle las llaves a Serena para que abra la puerta, a apresurados pasos vuelve a su habitación y se escucha el sonido de la cerradura al pasarle el seguro. Efectivamente, era el, quien estaciona frente a la casa, baja con velocidad, se disponía a tocar el timbre, pero antes de que lo haga, Serena va a su encuentro, no sería prudente hacer ruido así que sale sigilosa a abrir la reja que los separa, el tambaleo de las piernas de la joven se hacen presente, difíciles fueron los pasos de supuesta seguridad una vez que ya lo vio de reojo, aún no pudo mirarlo cara a cara por lo cual le rehúye la mirada, abre la cerradura y se limita a decirle: "Pasa y por favor, se silencioso", Darién, por otro lado, con aspecto cansado y nervioso, entra y se queda detrás de Serena, la cual vuelve a cerrar lo necesario antes de entrar a la casa.

Una vez adentro, Serena siente que la proposición de Michiru no fue errónea, lo mejor será salir al jardín trasero, allí podrían gozar de un poco más de privacidad, así que a susurros y siguiendo con la mirada esquiva, Serena busca el camino para llegar al jardín, Darién la sigue, aún no le dice siquiera "Hola", el también se encuentra nervioso, a la vez que no puede dejar de mirar a su esposa, con unas imperiosas ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

Encuentran el camino correcto para salir al jardín trasero, Serena abre la puerta, Darién la sigue y cierra la puerta a su espalda, allí se encuentran con un área techada donde hay unas sillas de exterior, Serena es la primera en sentarse, lo hace y da la primera mirada fija a Darién, el la mira allí, parado a distancia, pero se sienta después de entender que aquella mirada de su esposa era la invitación para hacerlo, los divide una pequeña mesa redonda, la necesaria para Darién para dejar algo que trajo consigo, por ende, el es quién inicia el diálogo.

- Toma, esto es tuyo – dice el, dejando el anillo de matrimonio de Serena, sobre la mesa.

- Te dije que no quería usarlo, no por ahora – responde ella, quién solo le dio una mirada de reojo, pero no lo toma ni lo sigue observando por mucho más.

- Al menos guárdalo – comenta Darién, mirando con pudor a Serena.

- Déjalo ahí por ahora… más vale que te diga pronto el por que te pedí que vinieras – dice Serena, dándose el valor para conversar con Darién, su cuerpo se estremece al sentirlo cerca y a la vez tan lejos, le encantaría pararse y sentarse en sus piernas, abrazarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo, incluso fantasea con esto un par de segundos, pero la llamada de alerta que hace la fría brisa nocturna, la hace despertar y así, le da la oportunidad de hablar.

- Bueno, que quieres decirme – dice Darién, ansioso, esperando el anhelado perdón.

- ¿Recuerdas que hoy debíamos ir a reunirnos con el Sr. Urogataya? – Dice Serena, cambiando todas las ideas de Darién sobre lo que realmente ocurriría en la conversación.

- Si, lo recordé, pero tarde – aclara el, con cierta vergüenza por el descuido.

- Fui yo, hablé con el, me imagino que te interesa que fue lo que hablamos – Comenta Serena, atreviéndose a mirarlo un poco más, agradece que la noche esté con la luna oculta y da tímida luz, así, el ambiente es más oscuro y el ardor de sus mejillas pasa desapercibido.

- Claro – responde Darién, ciertamente desilusionado, dando por hecho que en su relación personal con Serena no avanzará, pero a la vez está interesado y de verdad, en saber que dijo el Sr. Urogataya.

- Seré lo más breve posible… - dice Serena, acomodándose en la silla, tosiendo un poco para demostrar seriedad, toma una bocanada de aire y prosigue – El Sr. Urogataya me explicó que después de que el comité viera con sus propios ojos, que la existencia de las sailors scouts y Tuxedo Mask eran verdaderas, tienen como misión dar un informe al primer ministro del País y posteriormente al emperador. Tanto ellos como muchos astrónomos y otros científicos buscan respuestas y respuestas por sobre todo lo ocurrido, aunque no mucha gente aún lo entienda, es un secreto a voces que la tierra experimentó un cambio de tiempo de un milenio, se ha querido mantener en resguardo esta certeza para no provocar confusión y miedo en la población, no solo de País sino que a nivel mundial, por lo cual, el Sr. Urogataya fue claro al pedirme que esta información solo la conocieran los involucrados.

- Comprendo – dice Darién, muy atento a las palabras de Serena.

- Le expliqué a grandes rasgos toda nuestra historia como guerreros y principalmente la última batalla que sostuvimos, a ratos incluso para mi misma fue difícil entender tantos hechos sobrenaturales, se que al Sr. Urogataya le costó seguirme el ritmo, pero después de más de una hora, terminé de decirle lo más importante. A pesar de que estábamos solos los dos, el me advirtió que la conversación estaba siendo gravada, por lo cual a el le interesaba más escuchar lo que yo decía en vez de el hablar, aunque ya casi al final de la reunión, me dijo que necesitará que tú y yo vayamos a entrevistarnos con el, de hecho le extrañó no verte ahí, pero bueno… Lo que si me adelantó es que lo más probable es que tengamos que entrevistarnos con el primer ministro muy pronto, no se muy bien el por que, quizás nos necesite para dar algún tipo de conferencia a nivel mundial para que todo el mundo sepa lo que pasó y a manos de quién ocurrió, al menos eso creo, no me quedó más que especular ya que el Sr. Urogataya me dijo que por ahora, más no podría decirme – termina de contar, Serena, mirando a Darién, expectante a la respuesta.

- ¿Te dio alguna fecha para ir a reunirnos con el? – pregunta el pelinegro, con seriedad.

- 1 semana más – responde Serena, nerviosa, sin saber que más decir de ahora en adelante.

- ¿No tienes problemas en ir conmigo? – pregunta Darién, intentando desviar poco a poco la conversación para volver al tema "de los dos".

- Si los tengo o no, no importa, te dije antes de salir del departamento que nuestras responsabilidades en esto son aparte de nuestra vida personal, no puedo rehuir de nuestro deber en todo lo que ha pasado en el ayer, así que tu pregunta está demás – responde severamente, Serena.

- No te enojes por favor, solo era una pregunta – dice Darién, excusándose por haber sacado respuesta tan amarga.

- Si, discúlpame tu a mi, entenderás que no estoy con el mejor ánimo – responde capciosa, Serena, dando el pase necesario para iniciar quizás, otro tipo de conversa.

- No tienes que decírmelo – responde cabizbajo, Darién, entendiendo la indirecta.

- Bueno, creo que eso era todo lo que teníamos que hablar – dice Serena, levantándose de la silla, pero es detenida por Darién, quién le toma la mano, Serena siente la electricidad de este contacto, el nerviosismo la atrapa, su corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza, pero esta fuerza no es reflejada en su postura de seguir su camino, ya que queda detenida, tal cual era la idea del pelinegro, quien dice:

- ¿Pediste que viniera hasta acá solo para decirme esto? – pregunta el, con ojos ilusionados de respuesta negativa.

- No… no solo lo hice por eso – confiesa Serena, nerviosa, incapaz de zafarse de la detención que hace Darién sobre ella, en silencio, disfruta el calor de la mano de el sobre su muñeca, añadiendo – Te… te quería ver…

- Gracias – responde Darién, levantándose de la silla en la cual estaba sentado, sin soltarle la mano a su esposa, se pone frente a frente a ella, cercanamente peligroso y tentativo, pero ambos se restringen de dar un primer paso, un paso a un encuentro más romántico, un simple beso sería la gloria para los dos, pero se limitan a mirarse fijamente, con ardiente y silencioso deseo, con ternura que se refleja a segundos en sus ojos, con tranquilidad por tenerse cerca, con pena por saber que aún así, no es como antes, pero sintiendo ambos también, que sus corazones se hinchan al apreciar el amor que se tienen mutuamente.

- Por que… por que… - susurra Serena, en forma de queja, bajando la mirada, con aspecto vencido.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta a voz ronca, Darién, sin moverse un solo centímetro, sin ceder lugar a la cercanía que a logrado tener con su esposa.

- Tus ojos – susurra Serena, sintiendo cada vez más, la fuerza de sus latidos, la fuerza de sus ansias, de su amor, añade – no puedo mirarlos sin perderme en ellos…

- Serena… - musita Darién, atreviéndose a bajar su mano de la muñeca, para así, entrelazar sus dedos con los de su amada, ella accede tímidamente, sin mirarse aún, sin acercarse ni alejarse, ambos acarician sus manos, Serena suspira tímidamente mientras Darién absorbe la calma y alegría de poder estar con su mano tomada a la de ella, la fuerza de sus sentimientos lo estremecen, le dan el valor como para romper la barrera existente entre ellos, hace caso a ese mismo valor y con determinación pero a la vez cautela, Darién se acerca un paso más a Serena, con su otra mano toma su cintura, ella no se aleja, pero permanece quieta, el la atrae hacia su cuerpo y así, dan lugar para un tierno abrazo, tan necesario para los dos, el cual es disfrutado en silencio, cualquier palabra podría arruinar el momento y más allá, no hacen falta palabras, solo ese contacto lleva a ambos a una paz infinita, a saber que estar así es lo correcto, Serena es vencida por su mismo corazón, se prometió a si misma seguirlo siempre, pero aún así, en su cabeza resuena la alerta de que aún es muy pronto para que las cosas se solucionen de manera tan liviana, si bien disfruta de esta cercanía, es ella misma que se da la fuerza para terminarla, se aleja un poco de el, pero con energía, pero el resultado de esto no ha sido más que quedar nuevamente frente a frente con el, mientras la gélida brisa hace bailar sus oscuros cabellos y aún así en la poca luz que hay, Serena logra ver correr una solitaria lágrima por la mejilla de Darién, se imagina en dos segundos cuantas más de estas habrán corrido sin que lo supiera, le duele saber que ella es la dueña de estas mismas, por lo cual la comparte, dejando caer una propia, Darién detiene su camino al pasar sus dedos por la mejilla de Serena, sacando aquella lágrima que hace doler el alma de el, así, entre suaves y cómplices caricias, ambos disfrutan esta suerte de tregua ante la agonía, quizás sea lo necesario para poder enfrentar los próximos días con esperanza en el corazón, por ahora, ante la absorbente oscuridad y el viento susurrante, estos dos amantes permanecen cercanos, sin palabras, sin gestos exagerados, solo dejándose llevar por la sutileza de la soledad, pudiendo ser ellos, solo ellos, quienes a pesar de todos, de las rencillas y temores que se escondan tras las palabras mudas que aún no nacen de sus bocas, solo son dos almas unidas por un sentimiento, el amor más grande que el universo, ha podido ver nacer.


	15. Un descanso para Serena

**Mis queridas lectoras, gracias y mil gracias por la espera, como dejé escrito en un review, acá en mi País ya nos visitó el invierno y trajo consigo el "lindo regalo" de una laringitis obstructiva aguda para mi u.u por lo cual estuve varios días en cama sin poder escribir ya que tengo PC de escritorio, (Odio los notebook y todo lo que se le asemeje xD) dumado a mi poca afinidad con la tecnología, no tuve idea más interesante que apagar mal mi PC y quemar uno de los discos duros, donde por cierto perdí gran parte de lo que llevaba avanzado de este capítulo, he ahi los dos grandes motivos de mi demora pero bueno, ya hoy mejor, pude terminar este capítulo y para no demorar más la entrega, siendo las 18:22, las dejo con el nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión también dejaré los saludos en forma de review en esta nueva entrega, para todas quienes quieran leer mi respuesta no olviden leerlo, lo hago así de nuevo por que estoy ansiosa por poder hacer entrega de este nuevo capítulo, esperando que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo…  
Un beso desde ya a todas/os quienes lean las siguientes líneas.**

**Nos leemos, Sayo!**

**PD: creo que ahora si "le atiné" a la forma correcta de escribir los fics, ¿No? (Uso de guión), así que cuando tenga tiempo me daré "el trabajo" de arreglar todos los capítulos de este fic y los demás, es algo que tomará tiempo, pero creo que valdrá la pena para los futuros lectores o ustedes mismas/os quienes puedan querer releer mis antiguas historias.**

**Bueno, ahora si me despido, no olviden que responderé cada uno de sus reviews.**

**Adiós n_n**

**PD 2: Mientras tanto corregía ciertas cosas del fic llegaron los primeros dos reviews, bueno, el comentario va al mismo punto, haré un par de aclaraciones antes de que comiencen a leer los demás (Para que no solo se fijen en un par de líneas del fic, sino que de las 13.000 palabras restantes xD)**

**- Nuevamente aclaro que Tetsuya será un personaje importante y valioso dentro de la historia y no precisamente para enredar más las cosas :) su búsqueda de buscar amistad con Darién puede parecer fingida pero no lo es, pero tampoco puedo erradicar la atracción que tiene hace el de un momento para otro, "todo en mis historias tienen un por que" no impacienten ni confundan las cosas n_n  
**

**- Manteniendo la esencia de Darién vista en el anime (fuente de la mayoría de los lectores) recordemos que el "peca de muy gentil" y por eso generalmente tiene problemas, en este fic mantengo eso como intento mantener también la personalidad de todos los personajes.**

**- Pido de corazón y con el mayor cariño posible que también tomen atención a los demás datos entregados en el capítulo, si bien cada uno de los lectores puede basar su comentario en un hecho específico, me gustaría saber que han apreciado u odiado el capítulo por su totalidad, es por la misma razón que escribo capítulos hasta 4 veces más extensos de lo que solía hacerlo comúnmente, todo con el fin de entretenerlos con capìtulos cada vez más largo y con diversos hechos bien detallados, se los pido como favor de escritora, nada más, ya que también me importa que vayan uniendo los hilos de otros detalles, para el futuro.  
**

**- Advertí que se venían "altos y bajos" en los siguientes capítulos, mis lectores de siempre saben que esa es mi forma de escribir, así que espero que no se impresionen si las cosas en un momento son perfectas y después se descubre algún problema.**

**Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, más que un "gracias" por su atención al leerme, ahora si me despido ^^ voy a ir en búsqueda de algunas cosillas para después volver y responder los reviews del capítulo pasado.**

**Momento cursi, cursi, cursi:  
**

**Y SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO COMENTAR ALGO QUE TENÍA SUPER PRESENTE _  
=') Este fic, que va en su capítulo número 15 ya ha sobrepasado la cantidad de reviews totales de su primera parte: "Una vida a tu lado" como también ha sido superado por la cantidad de palabras, 107,866 en el primero y 131,963 en el presente... ¿Por que lo tenía tan presente? podrán preguntarse ustedes, bueno, la verdad es que para escribir "Una vida a tu lado" tuve que descubir el como escribir este tipo de relatos, no tenía ni la menor idea y fuí aprendiendo en el camino, muchas de las personas que ahí comentaron me han seguido a lo largo de ese fic y en el actual y eso significa que con estas personas nos hemos estado leyendo hace ya, algo así como 9 meses n_n ¡Ha volado el tiempo! al menos para mi, y desde ya agradezco mucho a ustedes (saben quienes son) los que han leído a esta humilde escritora que solo ha tratado de darles un momento de alegría al compartir sus propias fantasías y recuerdos con esta serie que tanto nos ha gustado a lo largo del tiempo =)**

**Fin del momento cursi xD jijiji  
**

**Gracias a los de siempre, a los nuevos, a todos mis queridos lectores que se toman el tiempo para dejarme unas líneas de comentario, se aprecia el que dejen sus pensamientos para que así yo pueda saber más o menos que van pensando de la historia, sumado con que me dan energías para intentar actualizar lo más posible :D  
**

**bye ^^  
**

* * *

_Aún así en la oscuridad podemos ver la luz de nuestros sentimientos, aún en la adversidad podemos buscar la solución, abrir los ojos cuando necesites observar, cerrarlos cuando necesites sentir, la rebeldía de la razón, dejarnos guiar por la aceleración de nuestra respiración, por el rubor de nuestras mejillas, sin medir consecuencias…  
Solo por este inmortal momento, no prometo un" mañana" y menos un" hasta siempre", un "hola" o un "adiós", solo quiero tenerte ahora, mantente cerca de mí, deja que las estrellas se reflejen en tus pupilas, mírame, domíname con tu silencio, interpreta lo que digo a través de mis retorcidos labios, escucha lo que no soy capaz de decir, solo quiero tenerte ahora, mantente cerca de mí…  
Yo no te aferraré a mi lado ni me quedaré anhelando tu regreso, no puedo correr ese riesgo… si me amas, hazlo por mí, no huyas, quédate conmigo, oblígame a decir la verdad, dame el valor para poder hacerlo, aférrame a ti con todas tus fuerzas y no me vuelvas a dejar jamás._

Incluso en el susurro se compone la más bella sinfonía, la más perfecta y armoniosa, dos almas silenciadas ante la suavidad de la complicidad expuesta, dos cuerpos fervientes en ternura, a la vez, los mismos, temerosos se enfrentan el uno del otro, un paso en falso y todo podría romperse como una copa de cristal al caer, ¿Pero como controlar tus deseos si estos, cumplidos, te pueden ayudar a vivir?  
Darién y Serena, encerrados en su atmósfera íntima, el recupera su ilusión, mientras ella va cediendo ante sus mismos límites, los cuales resuenan en su cabeza, pero cada vez, estos son más pausados… vivir el momento, si, eso es lo que está haciendo en este mismo instante, su alma lo dicta, no peleará contra ella aunque la razón exija su lugar, no… eso no importa, no ahora, no ahora que está con el, el dueño de cada uno de sus suspiros…  
Las noctámbulas nubes grises abren un pequeño espacio, vaya como brilla hoy la luna llena, único testigo omnisciente del destino de estas dos personas, de aquellos corazones sacramentados por la más bella leyenda de amor, la cual se impone por sobre cualquier circunstancia, con más fuerza, medida van pasando los segundos.

—Darién… —susurra temerosa, Serena, mientras mira directamente al pelinegro, a segundos de perder toda su postura defensiva.

—¿Si? —responde el, a baja voz, con sus penetrantes ojos azules, hambrientos de recorrer cada centímetro de la cara de su amada, grabarlos una vez más en su mente para llevarlos consigo, segundo tras segundo. Serena rehúye ante el poderío de su observar, cede ante la fuerza de este, el nerviosismo la consume, la vuelve tímida y vulnerable, aún así, dice:

—Nada… olvídalo —responde ella, torpemente, reprochándose a si misma la cobardía, el por que su boca se entumeció ante la sinceridad de las palabras que deseaba retratar. Aún así, permanece cercano a el, con la cabeza baja, cercana al pecho de su esposo, sintiendo a poca distancia el calor que emite, como desearía ella lograr rendirse y apoyarse en el.  
—Lo que quieras decirme, solo hazlo —señala Darién, tomando y levantando suavemente la barbilla de Serena, obligándola a volver a encontrarse frente a frente, sin posibilidad de escape, el embrujo que ejercen sus ojos son la cadena más fuerte de atracción que ella pueda resistir.  
—No ahora… —responde Serena tras desviar su mirada a la izquierda, cierra sus ojos por un par de segundos, vuelve a sentir la suave piel de Darién contra la suya, aún así, en sus juegos de niña, no encuentra la voz necesaria ni el valor para poder sincerarse como quisiera.

—¿Puedo entonces, hablar yo? —pregunta de forma honorable, Darién, volviéndose el caballero más encantador, siendo cortés, embriagante, una trampa letal para cualquier mujer, su voz ronca en dulzura sin igual, dejan a Serena sin más que consentir la petición, marcada respuesta a través de asentir con su cabeza, volviendo a darle una mirada a su marido, esta vez más segura, más esperanzadora, con el espíritu abierto para escuchar la poesía de las palabras del amor de su vida.  
—Si —responde ella, con acallada voz, casi inaudible, pero su sonrisa le da la aprobación perfecta a Darién, para seguir.

—¿No crees que es así como siempre deberíamos estar?, es decir, solo míranos, siéntenos —añade, mientras se toma la valentía necesaria para atraer dominantemente brusco a Serena, ella se sorprende, su corazón también, un calor recorre sus mejillas, su respiración se vuelve rápida, es como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera así junto a el, no opone resistencia, como hacerlo, mientras el, sigue—, Serena… me pediste que, cada vez que fuera posible, te dijera esto —se acerca peligrosamente al oído de la rubia, susurrando— .Te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas —termina, bajando su cabeza para quedar a solo una pequeña distancia del hombro de su mujer, con deseos de besarlo, de pegarse a el y respirar su dulce aroma, sentir la suavidad de su piel blanca y quedarse allí para siempre.

—No… no puedes decirme esto ahora —responde Serena, rogando que Darién roce su piel con sus labios, sumergida por el grito de sus deseos, de sus impulsos, creyendo que no podrá resistir por mucho más.

—Dime cuando detenerme —dice Darién, cumpliendo su propio anhelo y el de su acompañante, besa el hombro de Serena, pero al igual que una potente droga, una vez probada no se puede sino desear más, necesitar más, por lo que vuelve a besarla pero lo hace con más fuerza, despojándose de sus propios frenos, peligrosa barrera a punto de cruzar, por que incluso ahogada en el más ardiente deseo, los pasos equivocados, en una mujer, se pagan con asombro.

—No lo… —"hagas", es lo que Serena no pudo decir, sintiendo como el beso de Darién quema su piel con amor, con pasión, contar hasta diez no servirá para tranquilizarse a si misma, ya ambos pisan la tierra firme del deseo. Serena levanta sus manos, las deja reposar sobre los hombros de Darién, los cruza y aprisiona, mientras en su mano derecha caen algunos de cabellos oscuros de su marido, produciéndole un cosquilleo inmenso, increíblemente algo tan simple, tan básico incluso, puede resultarle tan potente en reacción.

—Solo dime cuando detenerme —repite el pelinegro, quién hace retroceder su cabeza, hace rozar su mejilla con la de su esposa, lentamente pero a la vez seguro, se acerca cada vez más a su boca, pero aunque para el sea el broche que sellaría el momento perfecto, algo le llama a no osar a hacerlo, no al menos hasta volver a encontrarse con los ojos de su amada y que estos le den el permiso necesario, para concretar el contacto sin que sea mal recibido.

—Detente —dice Serena con energía, haciendo que Darién abra abruptamente sus ojos, da por muerto todo el avance logrado hasta ese segundo, con sorpresa se paraliza y da un paso atrás, mira con asombro a su mujer, no creyó que le daría esa respuesta, pero las sorpresas, no han acabado.

—Darién… —añade ella, llevándose toda la atención del hombre que tiene en frente, el cual permanece asombrado, con sus ojos muy abiertos, alerta e inseguro, creyendo que recibirá algún tipo de mal comentario, aún asustado el no interrumpe, por lo cual, ella sigue—, sabes que si no te amara no dejaría que me tuvieras tomada como me tienes —al decir esto, ambos se sonrojan, más concientes de la real cercanía física—, pero no quiero que nos hagamos más daño… si vuelvo a tu lado sería una idea tan apresurada que podría traer malas consecuencias —intenta explicar Serena, siendo acallada por su marido.

—¿No crees que estar separados es lo que justamente nos hará sufrir? —pregunta el, dejando ver su inminente tristeza.

—Quizás nos haga sufrir, pero al menos se que a mi por ahora me hará sufrir menos —responde Serena, con férrea seguridad en su mirada.

—Entiendo… —dice Darién ciertamente decaído, aún así, mantiene la cercanía física entre el y su esposa, tras unos segundos, añade una pregunta—, ¿Te quedarás acá esta noche?  
—Si, es lo más prudente —responde Serena, de forma calma y a la vez pensativa.

—¿Tienes pensado lo que harás después? —interroga Darién, preocupado.  
—No muy bien… —confiesa Serena entre sutiles risillas nerviosas, después de esto, se aleja de Darién, vuelve a sentarse y nuevamente invita con la mirada a su esposo, para hacer lo mismo. Una vez los dos sentados, ella dice—, pensaba que ir con mi Mamá sería lo mejor… pero se que comenzará a preguntarme el por que de esto y no estoy muy segura si sea lo mejor contarle todo lo que pasó, menos a mi Papá, ¿Tienes claro que te mataría, cierto? — añade con toque irónico.

—Si… lo sé —responde avergonzado, el pelinegro, bajando su mirada.

—Pero me las arreglaré —comenta ella tras una sonrisa, poco después, el frío ambiente cala profundamente en ella haciéndola entumecer, después de esto, añade—, creo que ya es tarde, deberías marcharte.  
—¿Puedo llamarte en un par de días más? —pregunta Darién, esperanzado por tener una respuesta afirmativa.

—No… ya oíste que Haruka no quedó muy feliz al saber que tu llamaste… déjame eso a mi, yo me comunicaré contigo cuando sea necesario —responde Serena, tajante.

—Está bien… —responde con tono vencido, Darién, dándose el ánimo para ponerse de pie y comenzar su retirada.

—Te iré a dejar a la puerta, vamos —comenta Serena enérgica, levantándose también para iniciar el camino, en este, Darién no vuelve a intentar otra cercanía entre ellos, mal que mal, su cuerpo está tan abatido por las emociones como también el de Serena, un buen descanso para ambos es lo que más necesitan. Pocos pasos separan ya a Darién de su automóvil, Serena abre la puerta para que el pueda salir, el momento es románticamente incómodo, Darién está detenido al igual que Serena, quién está apoyada en la puerta, con la llave en su otra mano… se miran de reojo, no saben bien como despedirse, si amerita un adiós frío e insípido acorde a cierta distancia o bien se dejan llevar por la verdadera despedida que quisieran darse, los segundos pasan y las palabras se ausentan, más no las miradas y la fresca coquetería que nace a luz de luna, el nerviosismo que te hace sonreír espontáneamente se da en ambos, ese cosquilleo en el estómago que molesta de forma agradable se hace presente y como Serena entiende esto, ella da el primer paso, se acerca un poco a el, el cual aún está quieto, mira como ella se aproxima con ternura a su lado, Serena se decide y le da un beso en la mejilla, un acto tan sencillo como este logra remover el corazón de Darién, el cual al sentir la suavidad de los labios en su piel, cierra automáticamente sus ojos, como si fuera un reflejo de concentración y respeto para guardar ese momento por lo largo de los días venideros. Serena cae un paso atrás, mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de su marido, el despierta del cálido momento al abrir sus ojos y recibir la mirada de su esposa, una sonrisa tenue sella el momento, dejando felices ambos corazones.

—Buenas noches —termina Serena con ternura, cerrando la puerta tras su despedida, sin esperar la de el, su corazón no lo hubiera soportado, por el hecho de que este mismo se encuentra en agitada palpitación por la adrenalina y el amor.

Darién queda tranquilo, inhala una gran cantidad de aire y se dispone a regresar a casa feliz, pero nunca pensó que su idea sería interrumpida, menos por la persona que sigilosamente, esperaba su soledad.

—Al fin estamos solos —dice una voz ronca y severa, causando la alerta de Darién.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta con fuerza, Darién, volteando en direcciones aleatorias, buscando el origen de esa voz.

—Tu y yo hablaremos ahora mismo, ven —ordena esa voz ya reconocible, es Haruka, quién sale de las sombras y se presenta ante Darién con altitud. Haruka camina en dirección a la calle, le pide a Darién que abra las puertas de su automóvil, el le hace caso, poco después los dos entran, se sientan en silencio, Darién está intranquilo, no sabe bien el por que de la petición de Haruka, quién después de acomodarse con prepotencia, comienza a hablarle.

—Nunca creí posible que el príncipe Endymion descuidara tanto su responsabilidad con la princesa —dice llena de ironía y enojo, Haruka, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado, en señal negativa.

—No creo que sea prudente que lo señales, nuestros problemas son…—intenta responder Darién, siendo gravemente interrumpido por Haruka.

—¡Sus problemas son los nuestros!, ¿Acaso aún no entiendes que por una estupidez puedes poner en peligro a todo el planeta? —recrimina Haruka muy molesta y prepotente, dando un golpe al tablero del automóvil con mucha fuerza.

Darién opta por el silencio, sospecha a que punto exclusivo se refiere Haruka, la cual poco a poco comienza a bajar un poco su enojo para poder seguir hablando…

—Sino cuidamos de cabeza de bombón, todo estará perdido… —añade melancólicamente, Haruka, dejándose ver preocupada.

—Al igual como le dije a Serena, mi equivocación será reparada, todos saben lo que siento por ella, no dejaré que algo malo le ocurra —añade Darién, en un intento de justificarse.

—Sabes perfectamente que hay equivocaciones que favorecen a quien quiere ver tu caída, sabes también que el peligro se acerca, que es cada vez más fuerte, no podemos dar pie al enemigo para que cumpla con sus ambiciones —dice Haruka, volcando su mirada hacia el pelinegro, seriamente.

—Lo sé —responde lánguidamente, Darién, bajando nuevamente la mirada.

—No contamos con un solo segundo para cometer errores, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarnos llevar por cosas sin sentido, todos tenemos una misión por sobre lo que cualquier persona pueda entender, no logro concebir que deba estar dándote charlas sobre esto, es como si no supieras realmente cual es tu misión en esta era —adjunta Haruka, volviendo al toque sarcástico en sus palabras.

—Se perfectamente cual es mi misión como tu sabes la tuya —responde Darién, firme en su postura.

—Entonces si lo sabes tan bien busca la forma de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, por que una de mis misiones como Sailor Scout es proteger a la princesa, inclusive de ti, si llegas a hacerle daño —comenta con férrea determinación, Haruka, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Darién.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dice Darién, dando marcha al automóvil, secreta invitación a Haruka para que se retire, ella lo hará, pero sin antes decirle algo más.

—Si vuelves a hacerle daño a nuestra princesa, juro que lucharé por alejarte de ella, aunque eso cambie el destino de todo lo que dábamos por hecho —dice Haruka antes de salir, dándole un fuerte azote a la puerta del automóvil, poco después y a gran velocidad, Darién se retira.

Haruka observa como el automóvil rojo se aleja cada vez más, se mantiene en estado vigilante, no se mueve ni por un segundo, solo al escuchar una dulce voz que le habla, Haruka se da vuelta, sabiendo perfectamente quién le habla.

—No sacarás nada dividiendo a Darién y Serena, creo que fue bastante equívoco de tu parte haberle dado esa amenaza —dice Michiru, con su voz pacífica pero a la vez decidida.

—Si el no llega a sentir miedo por perder realmente a quien ama sabes que estaremos en problemas —responde Haruka, cerrando sus ojos y hablando con su boca en mueca torcida.

—Estás realmente asustada, ¿No es así? —pregunta Michiru, caminando hasta donde está Haruka.

—Creo que nunca me había sentido igual… —responde Haruka, mirando a Michiru con complicidad.

—¿Aún piensas que tu sueño se cumplirá? —interroga nuevamente, Michiru, quién toma cariñosamente el brazo de su novia y lo entrelaza con el propio.

—No quiero que así sea… —responde perpleja, Haruka.

—Sigo pensando en que sería lo mejor decirle a Serena, para que esté preparada —añade Michiru, reflexiva.

—No puedo decirle algo como eso si no estoy segura, sería aniquilar por completo toda razón de su existencia como Sailor Scout y hasta que no sepamos bien lo que ocurre, prométeme que no dirás algo —pide seriamente Haruka.

—Está bien… entremos, no sacaremos nada estando aquí —añade Michiru, obligando a Haruka a seguir su paso.

Por otra parte, Serena se encuentra sentada sobre la cama que hay en la habitación de invitados, a primera sensación es muy cómoda, nadie podría quejarse de dormir en ella, pero aún así se siente extraña, más después de haber estado tan cerca de Darién y ahora tener que soportar nuevamente su ausencia, Serena sabe perfectamente que si ella quisiera esto no estaría pasando, pero su corazón aún está muy herido como para seguir las cosas en su orden normal, sabe también que para lograr su objetivo deberá esmerarse, sufrir un poco si es necesario, todo con tal de poder sanar sus penas y perdonar de corazón a su marido, no saca nada con correr a su lado ahora mismo y lo tiene claro, no haría más que entorpecer un proceso necesario para los dos, pero aún en la correcta racionalidad, se le hace muy difícil poder soportar su soledad, su nostalgia, más cuando cada segundo que pasa, su cuerpo pide el calor de un abrazo, un abrazo que solo se lo puede dar el hombre que ama.

Serena se levanta para dejar colgada la ropa que lleva puesta, mientras recorre lo ocurrido en su mente detalle a detalle, a ratos sonríe inconcientemente, pero como una cruel condena, se aproximan los recuerdos de su discusión con Darién, por ende, más segura está de que el camino que está tomando es el correcto, sabe que si ahora estuviera con el, habrían momentos en los cuales ella recuerde la traición y volvería a sentirse tan mal como en el instante en el que se enteró, aún ella no quisiera, esos frescos y amargos pasajes se repiten seguido, lucha por no recordarlos, pero estos son más fuertes que su propia voluntad, solo le queda tratar de que aquellos mismos recuerdos no envenenen más su alma y que tarde o temprano pueda volver a sonreír como realmente quisiera.

Los minutos pasan, Serena se viste con un pijama que quedó a disponibilidad gracias a Michiru, asume que ya la hora es avanzada y se recuesta, quedando de espalda se arropa, después se pone de lado y se aferra a la almohada mientras escucha como las nuevas gotas de lluvia golpean la ventana de la habitación, la oscuridad es tan absorbente y dominante como la nostalgia que invade el corazón de la joven, quién entra en este estado cada vez que escucha las gotas de lluvia caer, estas, sumado al arrebatador frío de la noche, la hacen reflexionar, pensar sobre muchas cosas, todas estas con un mismo dueño, su amado Darién, al cual comienza a extrañar más medida pasan los segundos, ¿Qué hacer con todo esto?, ¿Seguir guardándolo en su pecho o compartir sus pensamientos con alguien más?, la verdad es que a Serena le atemoriza la idea de contarle a sus amigas, sabe que contaría con el apoyo de todas, pero también sabe que hay una fina línea entre su privacidad como pareja y el ser sincera y transparente con todos, si ella quisiera decirle a todo el mundo lo ocurrido con Darién probablemente contaría con el respaldo de quién la escuche, pero ¿Es lo que ella realmente quiere o solamente quiere ser ayudada por alguien que pueda tener un punto de vista más neutral sobre todo?, en ese momento, Serena recuerda lo agradable que le resultó conocer a otra persona, ella es Tetsuya— _Quizás sería una buena ocasión para contactarme con ella y conversar, podría ayudarme —, _es lo que piensa, mientras comienza a sentirse cada vez más y más sola, confundida, sin un camino claro que seguir, sin saber bien a quién recurrir, que hablar o que callar.

Siguen pasando los minutos, los pensamientos de Serena se hacen cada vez más un lío, eso la lleva a un decaído estado de ánimo el cual no sabe como superar, en ese instante, ella recuerda tener algo que podría calmarla, para esto, se levanta y va en búsqueda de su ropa, en ellas siempre lleva algo consigo, aquella cajita musical que la ayuda a encontrar paz, la encuentra, la toma con fuerza y se va con ella hacia la cama, se acuesta nuevamente, la abre y empieza a escuchar la suave melodía de un relato de amor en acordes, la observa, la acaricia con su dedo índice, ahora más que nunca el recuerdo de Darién está presente, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca la asfixia, más aún cuando se percata que por inercia ella se encuentra acostada a un lado de la cama dejando libre el lugar que se supone que Darién debería ocupar, mira la carencia de su presencia de reojo, incluso imagina verlo recostado a su lado, pero de un segundo a otro esta visión desaparece, una lágrima cae por la mejilla de Serena al darse cuenta realmente cuanto lo extraña, si solo ella supiera que a gran distancia, en el departamento del cual ella huyó, Darién se siente de igual forma, el también mira la cama que reclama la presencia de su amada, con mucha fuerza intenta contener su propia pena pero no lo logra, menos al sentir el suave aroma de Serena impregnado en la almohada, la abraza y acaricia, como si estuviera acariciando a su esposa, un vago consuelo.

Por otro lado, Serena sigue escuchando la melodía de aquella cajita musical, siente la necesidad de hablarle a su esposo aunque sea en su mente y el jamás la escuche, es la única forma en que ella puede buscar un poco de calma, algo con lo cual aplacar la tristeza de la soledad…

_Darién… ¿Estás bien?, ¿Estás durmiendo?, yo no puedo… por más que mi cuerpo esté cansado no puedo cerrar mis ojos y descansar, como quisiera decirte que realmente tú eres al único que necesito para poder estar tranquila… como quisiera también perdonarte, poder correr a tu lado, tomar tu mano y seguir nuestro camino juntos…_

_¿Por qué debió pasar todo lo que pasó?, pensé que un amor como el nuestro jamás viviría tantos problemas… ¿Tendremos alguna esperanza?, ¿Alguien puede responder esa pregunta o solo deberemos buscarla nosotros?... Darién… si supieras realmente cuanto me duele no estar contigo, por que el que esté molesta no significa que por un solo instante yo te deje de amar, pero incluso con este sentimiento que me domina por completo no puedo olvidar todo lo que nos separa… simplemente no puedo…_

_¿Tú deberás luchar por mi o yo por ti?, ¿Qué pasaría si en este distanciamiento uno de los dos decide seguir su camino a solas?, ¿Es una apuesta muy arriesgada lo que estoy haciendo?, ¿Tu amor hacia mi será tan grande como para tener la paciencia de esperar mi sanación?, que debo hacer… ¿Qué debo pensar?, me siento tan perdida… que daría por volver unos días atrás y evitar todo esto, hablar todo contigo cuando era el momento indicado, no ahora, que todo se ha vuelto un caos que a penas yo logro entender…_

Serena cierra la cajita con calma, da un fuerte suspiro en el momento que la melodía deja de escucharse, se ordena a si misma dormir, no sacará nada estando despierta en angustiante vigilia de sus pensamientos, ya por la mañana podrá pensar mejor en sobre todo lo que debe hacer, que será lo mejor y como sobrellevarlo de igual forma.

La noche pasa entre frías ráfagas de viento e intermitentes gotas de lluvia, es muy raro que este clima sea el que azota a Tokio con tanta inclemencia, ya que en los días finales de Mayo se debería vivir la suave y cálida brisa que ofrece antesala a lo que prometerá ser un caluroso verano, este es uno de los estragos que dejó el cambio que aconteció en el planeta después de la batalla contra el Caos, pero aún así resulta ser muy sospechoso ya que, mientras los científicos tratan de buscar explicación bajo una lógica, Haruka, quién ya a esta altura es la única que está despierta en la casa, cree que esto se debe a algo más, claramente apuntando como origen el enemigo que ya quedó revelado, la Reina Génesis, esto la preocupa y alerta segundo a segundo, más ahora cuando ha tenido que sufrir una seguidilla de visiones extrañas que profesan un peligro alarmante, la única que conoce los detalles sobre esto es Michiru, como es muy del estilo de ambas, prefieren no decir nada hasta que sepan claramente el significado de todo, teniendo por única aliada momentánea "la paciencia" para poder esperar a que se esclarezcan las cosas.

La luz del sol se abre paso entre las nubes, se anuncia un nuevo día, pareciera que el mismo cielo le ha regalado una tregua a Serena al regalarle un poco de calor, ella al sentir esta sobre sus ojos despierta, se friega uno con su mano tras un largo bostezo mientras absorbe un poco de la energía solar para poder tener optimismo y fuerzas, a los segundos echa un vistazo a un reloj que se encuentra en la pared, este marca las 8:30 de la mañana, Serena cree que es muy temprano como para levantarse debido a que aún tiene algo se sueño, pero al escuchar que Haruka y Michiru ya están de pie, se ve obligada a igualar la conducta, así que con su característica pereza ella se levanta, abre la puerta de la habitación con algo de vergüenza, ella nunca ha compartido así una mañana con ellas y como es la primera vez el pudor se apodera de ella, pero en el momento en que Michiru le da la primera mirada del día sus nervios se van.

—Buenos días Serena —saluda Michiru, gentilmente.

—Buenos días —corresponde ella, con una sonrisa.

—Hola cabeza de bombón, ¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta Haruka, quien se encuentra con el periódico del día entre sus manos.

—Muy bien, gracias —responde Serena, muy agradecida por la hospitalidad.

—¿Quieres tomar desayuno ahora o prefieres darte un baño? —Pregunta Michiru a Serena, mientras va en dirección a la cocina.

—Umm… —Piensa ella que decir, su estómago reclama algo de comida ¡Ahora!, pero el protocolo indica que responda otra cosa—, primero me daré un baño.

—Está bien, mira, todo lo que necesites está ya allí, tu ropa aún no está lista así que te dejé preparado otro atuendo para hoy, espero que sea de tu agrado —dice Michiru, haciendo que Serena llegue al punto de sonrojarse al sentirse tan bien atendida.

—No tenías por que molestarte —responde Serena entre risas de agradecimiento.

—¿Acaso quieres andar desnuda por ahí?, bueno, eso no sería algo malo de ver —comenta Haruka con coquetería, provocándole más sonrojo a Serena, Michiru solo opta por reír, sabe que su novia tiene ese tipo de humor y que de una broma no pasa, pero de todas formas la regaña por haber echo incomodar a su huésped.

—Mejor ve ya Serena, antes que Haruka diga alguna barbaridad más —comenta Michiru con gracia. Serena le hace caso, así que se va entre risas, algo de humor a estas alturas no le vino nada mal, así que se va con alegría.

—¿Celosa? —pregunta Haruka a Michiru, después de que se escucha como Serena ha cerrado la puerta del baño.

—¿Siempre es ese tu propósito? —pregunta en contraataque, Michiru.

—No, solo era una pregunta —responde sonriente, Haruka.

—Mejor pregúntale a tu perezoso ser si podría ayudarme a preparar el desayuno o bien si comenzará a darme un sueldo por hacer todos los quehaceres de esta casa —dice Michiru acercándose a Haruka por la espalda mientras está hablándole al oído, después de decirle esto, Haruka deja el periódico sobre la mesa y se levanta con agilidad para ayudar a su novia.

Así, entre las dos preparan algo que desayunar mientras conversan temas aleatorios, si habrá algo específico que hablar después será cuando Serena esté con ellas, por ahora se enfocan en preparar algo delicioso, del gusto de su amiga, Michiru sabe de su gusto por lo dulce así que decide hacer una ensalada de frutas con crema, por otra parte Haruka queda a cargo del café. Después de unos 20 minutos Serena sale del baño, camina hacia el comedor con vergüenza ya que viste ropas de Michiru, esta misma le dejó a disposición prendas muy bonitas, no precisamente de lo habitual que Serena ocupa, ya que se impone un elegante pero a la vez ligero estilo clásico y maduro, un vestido color aguamarina con un lazo oscuro en la cintura, zapatos de tacón y una chaqueta corta que calza perfectamente con todo el atuendo.

—¡Vaya! Que bien te ha quedado todo —comenta Michiru al verla.

—¡Ay, gracias!, no se si es muy de mi estilo y si realmente me queda bien pero… —responde jovial, Serena, mientras se acerca a sus amigas.

—Realmente te queda bien, no te preocupes —añade Haruka, tras haberle dado un vistazo.

—Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen… —responde Serena, apenada.

—Siéntate por favor, el desayuno ya está casi listo —comenta Michiru, mientras termina los últimos detalles de todo.

—Vamos —dice Haruka, caminando hacia el comedor que no está muy lejos. Serena la sigue y se sientan, Haruka lleva consigo las tazas de café preparadas, pone cada una en su lugar y espera a Michiru, quien traerá lo demás, para así comenzar a comer.

Poco después, Michiru llega con todo lo faltante, se sienta y todas empiezan a comer, Haruka va por el primer sorbo del café del día, Michiru es más paciente, primero opta por sentarse correctamente y ver que todo esté bien, Serena con su conocida gula queda encantada al ver un bol lleno de ricas frutas con crema, así que no espera y saca una porción equivalente a su hambre, esto le saca una sonrisa a Michiru, por que si hay algo que a ella le gusta de Serena es que esta sea tan espontánea y sincera a la hora de ver algo de comer que le parezca apetitoso. Haruka vuelve a tomar su periódico, lee de reojo hoja tras hoja, encuentra una noticia que le llama la atención, por esto, la comparte al leerla en voz alta.

—Urogataya… Urogataya… me parece conocido —susurra entre dientes mientras piensa detenidamente donde escuchó ese nombre.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunta Michiru, intrigada.

—¿Urogataya? —pregunta Serena, deteniendo la cuchara a solo centímetros de su boca, para ponerle atención a lo que se diga.

—Si, aquí dice que uno de los políticos del gobierno está llevando a cabo una importante investigación sobre todos los acontecimientos extraños que se han podido apreciar en el último tiempo —responde mientras sigue leyendo, al segundo después se acuerda donde había oído ese nombre— ¡Espera!, Serena, ¿No es ese el apellido del hombre que estaba junto a sus colegas, esa noche en el parque?

—Según lo que estás diciendo, claro, debería ser el —responde Serena, dejando la cuchara en el plato, se cruza las manos y las pone bajo su barbilla.

—¿Qué más dice? —pregunta Michiru, mientras toma un sorbo de café.

—Espera —responde Haruka mientras lee rápidamente—, dice: Este hombre de 35 años y con un puesto político reciente asegura que "la existencia de Sailor Moon debe ser considerado por mucho más allá que un simple mito urbano, sino que debe mirarse como un hecho real, incluso por sobre lo fantástico que pueda parecer que exista alguien que se autodenomine un guerrero con poderes sobrenaturales", esta declaración pública ya ha conseguido sacar diversas respuestas, desde las que dicen que esto no puede ser considerado algo serio a la hora de investigar los cambios a nivel global, hasta las que dicen que la historia de las Sailor Scouts es totalmente verídica, puesto que muchas personas aseguran haber sido salvadas de extraños ataques por un grupo de mujeres que aparecían en el momento exacto, incluso también un hombre que viste un elegante frac y se le llama como: Tuxedo Mask". Urogataya declaró saber la identidad de quienes están a cargo de esta misión de salvar el mundo, pero nos dijo que por el momento estos nombres permanecen en el resguardo del anonimato por medidas de seguridad impuestas por el mismo Emperador de Japón y el primer ministro. "Todo lo que se deba saber será dicho en el momento indicado", declara Urogataya, quién también confiesa que fue rescatado por este grupo de guerreros en una situación específica de peligro. Por el momento las autoridades han seguido con la reservada investigación, dando por hecho que no se puede descartar hipótesis alguna, ya que incluso los mejores investigadores científicos de Japón han quedado perplejos ante las incógnitas impuestas después de que la tierra sufriera un cambio climático tan grande de un momento a otro, de allí nació la necesidad de buscar respuestas donde jamás antes se habían buscado, por lo mismo, Urogataya pide a la comunidad: "No desestimar las conclusiones que se puedan sacar a futuro, por muy complejas que estas sean de comprender", finaliza.  
—¿Sabías de esto, Serena? —pregunta Michiru, intrigada.

—Tenía una idea, algo me habló el Sr. Urogataya sobre la posibilidad de que tuviera que dar algún tipo de declaración pública para que la gente supiera en que va todo el asunto, pero no creí que sería tan pronto —responde Serena, a tono calmo.

—Bueno —dice Haruka mientras dobla el periódico y lo deja a un lado—, solo tendremos que confiar en que esto no nos cause problemas.

—¿Problemas? —pregunta Serena, confundida.

—¿Imaginas como sería luchar contra el enemigo mientras somos observados por un grupo de curiosos? —pregunta Haruka, con cierta incomodidad.

—No lo había pensado… —responde Serena, tras una mueca de confuso conformismo.

—Pero para que alarmarnos de algo que no sabemos si ocurrirá —comenta Michiru, tomando la mano de Haruka en señal de apoyo a la tranquilidad—, solo debemos dejar que las cosas sigan por su curso normal.

—Si, tienes razón —responde Haruka, más pacífica.

—Bueno, por ahora cuéntanos Serena, ¿Qué harás hoy? —pregunta Michiru tras alejar su mano de la de Haruka, para volver a tomar la taza de café y beber este.

—Hoy tenía planeada una reunión con las chicas, según decía Mina era importante hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ese día en la casa de Rei, pero la verdad… —dice Serena, entre balbuceos.

—¿No tienes ganas de ir? —Se anticipa, Haruka.

—Quiero verlas, las extraño, pero no se… —comenta confundida, Serena.

—¿Quieres salir a despejarte, Serena? —pregunta Michiru, atenta.

—Me haría bien —responde Serena, gentilmente.

—Bueno, con Haruka iremos a un concierto de piano esta tarde, la música clásica es algo muy relajante a la hora en que uno lo necesita, ¿Deseas acompañarnos? —pregunta Michiru, cordial.

—Antes pasaremos a un salón de té cercano, venden deliciosos platillos de repostería —añade Haruka, en un intento por captar la atención de Serena con algún señuelo.

—¡Qué maravilla!, también el concierto, Michiru —dice Serena con espontaneidad, sacando la risa de sus amigas.

—Está bien, entonces está arreglado, las tres iremos a divertirnos esta tarde —añade feliz, Michiru.

—Si, pero antes cabeza de bombón, debo preguntarte algo… —interrumpe con seriedad, Haruka.

—¿Qué? —pregunta inocente y sorpresiva, Serena.

—¿Qué harás los siguientes días?, ¿Tienes pensado ir a quedarte a otro lugar? —pregunta Haruka sin dar tiempo a la respuesta, añadiendo— Si te acomoda puedes quedarte acá por el tiempo que sea, hasta lo que tu creas necesario.

—Bueno, la verdad es que había pensado ir a casa de mi Mamá, pero pensándolo bien no quiero llegar con malas noticias que puedan incomodar a mi familia, se que mamá estaría horas preguntándome detalles sobre lo ocurrido mientras papá estaría imaginando mil y un métodos para matar a Darién, no se siquiera si les contaré todo lo que pasó aunque no me gusta la idea de ocultarles algo, lo único que se es que por ahora no quiero molestarlos con mis problemas —confiesa Serena, con cierto tono cabizbajo.

—Serena, quédate con nosotras el tiempo que necesites, ya llegarán Hotaru y Setsuna, así no te aburrirás de estar solo con nosotras dos —comenta Michiru de forma alegre, para ver si puede contagiar a Serena de esta misma alegría.

—No digas eso Michiru, ustedes no me aburren —responde Serena entre risas.

—Entonces te quedas con nosotras, aquí no te hará falta nada, pero si te acomoda deberías ir a buscar algo de ropa y cosas personales —añade Haruka, ese importante detalle.

—Si, lo haré —responde a tono serio, Serena, recordando que para esto deberá volver a enfrentarse al departamento del cual huyó la noche pasada.

Entre conversaciones de distinta índole pasa el desayuno entre Haruka, Michiru y Serena, una vez terminado, la primera comienza con sus actividades rutinarias dentro de las cuales está hacer mantención a su adorado convertible, Michiru se prepara para ordenar un poco la casa y le comenta a Serena los pormenores del concierto, mientras la rubia ayuda con los quehaceres a Michiru, acto mínimo de reciprocidad ante tanta buena voluntad para con ella. Una vez terminada su ayuda, Serena se prepara para ir al departamento de Darién, Haruka le ofrece un aventón pero ella lo rechaza, prefiere ir en taxi y sola para así no incomodar a Haruka con alguna reacción adversa que pueda tener en el camino, ella lo entiende y se despide de manera cordial, diciéndole que no vuelva a la hora correcta para no llegar tarde a las actividades que vendrán después.

Por otro lado, Darién ya no está en casa, el encuentro que tuvo con Serena la noche pasada le dio las energías necesarias para poder seguir con sus asuntos, tal y como ella misma se lo pidió. Muy temprano por la mañana el pelinegro recibió una llamada de Tetsuya pidiéndole que se presentara a la consulta de su padre, el Doctor Hideki, para comenzar con todo lo necesario para su integración como empleado de ese lugar, Darién accedió a ir al lugar por motivo obvio, pero no se fue sin antes dejar una nota escrita en la mesa de centro, con la esperanza de que si Serena llegase a ir a ese lugar pudiera leerla, junto a un regalo simbólico que espera que no se marchite antes de que su esposa pueda verlo.

Al tiempo después Serena llega al departamento, iba con tranquilidad hasta el momento en el cual introdujo la llave y escuchó el sonido de la cerradura, presentía que Darién no estaría allí lo cual de cierta forma le causó algo de pena, pero aún así se da el ánimo para entrar, confiando en que tendrá fuerzas para soportar ver una vez más el que fue el escenario de un triste momento. Serena entra y encuentra el departamento totalmente ordenado, como si nada hubiera pasado en el lugar, esto no le extraña, sabe cuan ordenado es Darién con todos sus asuntos, pero si se sorprende al ver un ramo de rosas sobre la mesa de centro, en un hermoso jarrón de cristal que nunca antes había visto, bajo este se encontraba la nota que había dejado su marido, Serena sospecha automáticamente que fue dejada con el motivo de que ella lo leyese, lo toma y dice en voz alta: _"Serena, dijiste que incluso las flores más hermosas se habían marchitado por la falta de cuidado, que morían de pena, pues bien, ¿Qué te parece si aceptas estas rosas rebosantes de vida?, si las tomas, tal y como podrías tomar nuevamente mi mano y seguir a mi lado, me harías increíblemente feliz.  
Te amo. Darién.-"  
_Serena se conmueve ante el detalle dejado por su esposo, ríe inconcientemente al acariciar los pétalos de las hermosas rosas rojas que decoraban el lugar, pero Serena no las tomará para llevárselas, en una forma quizás juguetona, Serena busca algún lápiz para darle una respuesta escrita a Darién en la misma nota, donde escribe: _"Son preciosas, gracias por el regalo, ¿Qué te parece si por hoy solo tomo una?, no se si podría cuidar de todas en este momento, pero al menos haré el intento de cuidar de una y mantenerla llena de vida hasta que venga en busca de la próxima. Serena."_

Al terminar de escribir ella repasa lo escrito para cerciorarse de que se expresó correctamente, queda satisfecha con lo que puso, entonces toma la nota y la deja debajo del jarrón, elige una de las rosas y deja pendiente sacarla para llevársela consigo una vez que termine de cumplir con el objetivo de la visita al lugar. Serena busca alguna de sus maletas, encuentra una de mediano porte, allí deja alguna de sus prendas, ropa interior, camisones de dormir, blusas, faldas y algunas cosas más de índole personal, como artículos de perfumería, etc., una vez con algo guardado, Serena cierra la maleta y va en busca de su celular, lo encuentra en la mesa de noche cercana a la cama, Darién lo había reparado ya que Serena en su enojo lo había azotado en contra del piso, quedando las piezas dispersas por el lugar, ella toma su celular y lo guarda, cree que no hay nada más que ella deba buscar por el momento, así que antes de salir va en busca de aquella rosa que prometió llevar con ella.  
Serena, quién estaba apunto de salir se ve interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, no cree que sea lo más correcto contestar así que deja que la máquina reciba y grave el mensaje, después de varios tono sale la señal para quién llamara dejara recado de voz, Serena no toma mucha atención, de hecho ya se encontraba próxima a salir, pero en el momento que escucha la sensual voz de una mujer, Serena se petrifica en asombro, abre sus ojos de par en par y mira hacia atrás, hipnotizada por el color rojo de la luz parpadeante mientras se escucha:

"_Hola Darién, supe por tu voz que te sentías un poco mal, puede ser que hayas tenido alguna discusión con tu esposa después de decirle lo que pasó entre nosotros, bueno, también por eso entiendo que estés retrasado, si llegas a escuchar este mensaje por favor llámame, he pensado en un buen panorama para que te distraigas junto conmigo de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Está bien?, no puedo permitir que mi colega ande de humor decaído ya que incluso los pacientes podrían pagar la consecuencia de un pulso nervioso, ¿No crees?, eh… sino escuchas esto te lo diré cuando nos veamos, o sea, ¡que raro!, quizás escuchar el mismo mensaje dos veces, ¡que tontería!, eh… creo que me puse nerviosa, en fin, ¡Adiós!, Tet…"  
_En ese momento se corta el tiempo disponible para dejar el mensaje, Serena queda profundamente intrigada, "¿Colega?, ¿Escuchar decaído?, ¿Tet?, ¿Lo que pasó entre nosotros?, ¿Quién demonios será?, se pregunta a si misma en un ferviente ataque de celos sin disimulo mientras mira con enojo la inocente grabadora que ha guardado el mensaje, más al saber que aquella voz le corresponde a la mujer que besó a su marido, la indignación es profunda, vuelve a sentir un dolor en su pecho, se siente muy mal al saber que esa mujer se siente con el derecho de llamarlo, pero tampoco puede ir y reclamar a Darién sobre esto ya que ella misma interpuso "las reglas del juego", se dice a si misma, para tranquilizarse, que tal vez en una ocasión se sentirá con el valor de preguntarle más detalles sobre "esa mujer" a Darién. Sin nada más que hacer ahí, Serena se retira encolerizada de aquella voz tan coqueta para su gusto, en esos mismos celos que siente no se da cuenta de que sigue tan interesada en Darién como siempre, quizás se de cuenta más tarde, por ahora, solo toma su maleta y se va con seriedad del lugar.

Ya siendo casi las 12 de la tarde Serena debate en su cabeza si va a la junta con las chicas o mejor la posterga para otro momento, piensa que no puede ser tan ingrata como para dejar de lado a sus amigas, pero también cree que si pasa al templo Hikawa se le podrá hacer tarde para cumplir con la hora acordada entre ella, Haruka y Michiru, pero el destino ha querido darle alguna guía a Serena para decidir lo mejor, por lo cual su gran amiga Amy pasa no muy alejada de ella en la calle, la llama reiteradas veces hasta que Serena sale del trance de sus pensamientos.

—¡Amy!, que gusto verte —dice Serena, una vez que puso atención al escuchar su nombre.

—¡Como estás, Serena!, se me hacía extraño no verte en tantos días —responde su amiga Amy, contenta.

—La verdad es que han sido días extraños, por eso no me he visto mucho —dice Serena, sin querer dar mayor detalle.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —pregunta Amy, preocupada.

—Eh… —dice Serena, sin querer responder pero tampoco mentir, por lo cual solo encuentra una salida, cambiar de tema—, amiga, tú que eres una chica tan inteligente y que siempre está muy al pendiente de lo que ocurre, ¿Leíste el periódico hoy? —pregunta entre nervios, Serena.  
—No tuve tiempo, ¿Qué decía?, por cierto, que extraño se me hace que hayas leído el periódico de la mañana —comenta entre risas, Amy, sacando una despectiva pero graciosa mirada por parte de Serena.

—El Sr. Urogataya hizo una declaración pública —comenta Serena, con seriedad.

—¡No tenía idea!, mira Serena, tengo un rato libre antes de llegar a la universidad, había decidido ir a la biblioteca y esperar hasta la hora correcta para ir a clase pero si quieres podemos pasar a tomar un refresco o algo así, ¿Quieres? —ofrece Amy, mientras camina algunos pasos.

—Claro —accede Serena, mientras se va conversando con ella.

En ese rato, ella le da un resumen de lo que sabe sobre el tema, para salir de las dudas, Amy se detiene en un quiosco al paso y compra el periódico en el cual salió aquella entrevista, poco después, pasan a una cafetería cercana para conversar más en extenso. Una vez sentadas, Amy lee con cuidado la noticia, ya terminada de leer, Amy comparte algunos puntos con Serena, en primera instancia le dice que esté tranquila, que cualquier cosa que pase lo pasarán todas juntas, Serena agradece el constante apoyo y la lealtad entre amigas, ambas se quedan conversando en promedio 2 horas, hacía falta una instancia donde solo estuvieran las dos, hace mucho tiempo no era así, así que el momento es disfrutado con mucha alegría, inclusive así estén hablando de un tema tan complejo como lo es el asunto del ataque del Caos y sus consecuencias. Poco después Amy mira su reloj, se da cuenta de que si no se va de ahí ahora llegará tarde a sus clases, cosa imperdonable para ella, así que se marcha sin antes recibir la invitación de Serena para la tarde, como Amy verá a las demás chicas el día de hoy, Serena le pide que le diga a todas sobre el concierto de piano al cual fue invitada por Haruka y Michiru, Amy acepta de buena gana en primera instancia y promete hacer lo posible por llevar a las demás al concierto, después de afinar un par de detalles simples como el: "Yo te llamo", Amy se despide de Serena a distancia, batiendo su mano con energía mientras apresura sus pasos para llegar a la hora y así hacer sus deberes como estudiante de medicina de excelencia.

Serena, contenta por haber visto a una de sus amigas, se va con un nuevo optimismo a casa de Haruka y Michiru, pero sin embargo no puede dejar de recordar aquel mensaje recibido por la grabadora de Darién, la voz de la mujer le parece conocida, pero no es una voz tan singular como para darle una dueña clara de esta, más confusión se agrega al sumar el antecedente de que es "una colega", si Serena a penas sabe de que se trata la oferta de trabajo que aceptó su esposo menos va a saber quienes son sus colegas, así que por el momento, nombre claro de quién pudo dejar ese mensaje, no tiene, no le quedará nada más que intentar acabar con las especulaciones en su mente, las que solo la llevarán a un irremediable camino de celos y enojo, así que por ahora lo más sensato es ir en búsqueda de un taxi para así volver a casa de sus amigas.

Después de un viaje de algunos minutos, Serena llega a su destino, paga al conductor del taxi y saca su maleta junto a ella al bajarse, una vez afuera Serena toca el timbre, la recibe Haruka, quién abre la puerta de inmediato y la hace pasar.

—¿Has traído todo lo necesario? —pregunta Haruka, quien a la vez se ofrece para cargar la maleta.

—Si, al menos traje lo más urgente, no puedo seguir ocupando toda la ropa de Michiru —responde simpática, Serena, dándole la maleta a Haruka.

—Qué bien… ¿Te topaste con Chiba?, ¿Te dijo algo? —pregunta sin tapujos, Haruka, con molestia en su voz.

—No, el no estaba allí, asumo que fue a cumplir con su nuevo trabajo —responde Serena mientras se repite en su cabeza la voz de aquella mujer, que llamó a su marido.

—Ah… era de esperar —añade Haruka, sin decir más.

Ya adentro de la casa Michiru las recibe sentada en el sofá, ofrece de inmediato almuerzo, "ya es hora" dice ella, por supuesto, Serena queda feliz con la propuesta, Haruka deja la maleta de su amiga en la habitación de invitados y mientras Michiru disponga de los últimos detalles del almuerzo, ella buscará un buen vino que acompañe la comida, como sabe que Michiru preparó una deliciosa carne roja, Haruka, conocedora de la buena mesa, busca algún vino afín que complemente todo, Serena a corta distancia observa la funcionalidad de las dos juntas_, "Es increíble ver como dos personas se mueven con tanta relación del actuar de la otra, es como si todo estuviera sincronizado sin decirse palabra alguna, sin duda, Haruka y Michiru son una linda pareja"_ piensa, mientras sonríe al ver como todo funciona tan bien en aquel hogar.

Lo que ocurre después pasa con normalidad, un almuerzo tranquilo, conversación amena, todo perfecto, Serena agradece tanta tranquilidad y apoyo en un momento como el que vive, si bien sabe que Haruka y Michiru son grandes personas, nunca esperó un apoyo tan desinteresado y leal como el que le han dado, piensa seriamente que sino fuera por ellas, quizás sus minutos después del incidente con Darién podrían haber sido mucho menos llevadero, pero gracias a las atenciones de la pareja, Serena ha podido ocultar un poco su tristeza y en cambio da paso al optimismo, a tener la cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos, a tener ánimo de moverse y disfrutar de lo mundano que puede ofrecer un día cualquiera.

Así pasan las horas, por otra parte, Darién se encuentra nervioso en un ambiente totalmente nuevo para el, ya había pasado gran parte del día entre llamados y papeles, puesto que comenzó a desempeñarse como doctor en la consulta apenas llegó, Tetsuya vigila su actuar de lejos, así se lo encargó su padre tras la última conversación que sostuvieron, está satisfecha de cómo se desenvuelve Darién en su nuevo empleo, se le ve frenético, incluso algo torpe al principio, pero era algo esperable para alguien que por primera vez trabajará en el área de la salud.

—¿Te contactaste con todos tus pacientes? —pregunta Tetsuya, entrando a la oficina de Darién, que se encontraba con la puerta entreabierta.

—Si, ya ordené todas las consultas para esta semana, algunas quedaron para la próxima, sujeto a la disponibilidad del mismo paciente —responde Darién, satisfecho por su trabajo.

—Muy bien, veo que ya le vas tomando ritmo a todo esto —comenta Tetsuya, tomando asiento frente al pelinegro.

—Creo que si, por supuesto debo aprender muchísimas cosas más, pero al menos tengo el ánimo de hacerlo —responde Darién, exhalando tranquilidad.

—Asumo que entre tú y tu esposa las cosas se han arreglado —añade Tetsuya, ocultando el pesar que siente al pronunciar la frase "tu esposa".

—No del todo, no puedo pedirle que olvide todo lo que pasó y me perdone de inmediato, pero con el tiempo creo que podré reconquistar su corazón y darle todo lo que merece —contesta Darién, con un optimismo difícil de ocultar.

—Me alegra verte feliz… de verdad —dice Tetsuya, con sinceridad.

—Gracias —responde Darién, cordial.

—¿Escuchaste el mensaje que dejé en tu casa? —pregunta Tetsuya, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

—¿Mensaje? —pregunta Darién, sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Con eso me quedó claro que no —dice Tetsuya, con una mueca de sonrisa.

—¿Qué habías dicho? —pregunta Darién, para salir de la duda.

—Lo que pasa es que fui invitada a un concierto de música clásica, me dieron dos entradas y pensé que lo mejor sería es que me acompañaras y así podríamos celebrar tu primer día de trabajo, de paso, te liberas de tanta tensión que puedas estar sintiendo —responde Tetsuya, enseñándole los boletos de entrada a Darién.

—Es una buena idea, pero… —intenta añadir Darién, pero en segundos de silencio prefiere omitir lo que seguía del comentario, que era: "No creo que sea lo más prudente salir a solas contigo", lo cambia por—. bueno, que más da, hoy no tenía plan alguno excepto ir a casa y estar solo, acepto ir, aunque... —Se da el valor para decir la verdad—. no creo que lo más prudente salir contigo. —termina.

—Entiendo por que lo dices, pero no creas que tengo intención alguna de entorpecer las cosas con tu esposa, de verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos, ya aquí en Tokio casi no me quedan y me siento algo sola —responde Tetsuya.

—No estoy seguro... —replica Darién, incómodo.  
—Bueno, no te obligaré si no quieres —responde con cierta agresividad, Tetsuya, no es muy de ella "rogarle compañía" a un hombre y no será esta la ocasión donde lo haga por primera vez.

—No te ofendas, solo que no me siento del todo bien como para salir —Se excusa Darién, con la mayor simpatía posible.  
—No te hará mal tomar un descanso, tu también lo mereces, ¿No crees? —argumenta Tetsuya en forma de ayuda al ver el demacrado aspecto de su colega.

—Está bien, iré contigo, solo espero que el concierto no sea muy largo y así pueda volver pronto a casa —comenta con cierta inflexibilidad, Darién.

—Solo un par de horas y se acabó, ¿Bueno?, será mejor que no me demore mucho en volver a mi oficina, tengo un alto de papeles que revisar y ¡uf! que horrible —comenta su cansancio, Tetsuya.

—Si quieres tomémonos un café, la verdad es que yo también estoy extenuado con tantos deberes que dejó el Doctor Hideki —confiesa Darién su cansancio, antes de fregar uno de sus ojos con pereza, como si estuviera recién levantándose de la cama.

Así, Tetsuya y Darién comentan un poco sobre el concierto, Darién, quién conocía al artista, le habla un poco sobre su trabajo como músico, Tetsuya lo escucha con atención, sin poder despistar la misma a cada uno de sus gestos, le atormenta no poder ir y correr para besar esos labios que la hacen asombrar de sensualidad, aquella prestancia tan poco vista en un hombre, alguien tan serio pero a la vez gracioso, amable, correcto, "el hombre ideal", piensa ella mientras intenta desviar la atención a lo que el dice y no a como lo dice.

Las horas pasan, la jornada laboral en la consulta del Doctor Hideki termina con éxito, Tetsuya se despide de Darién sin antes acordar un lugar y hora de encuentro para asistir al concierto, ambos deberán marcharse a sus respectivas casas para cambiarse de ropa, como es un concierto de música clásica, el atuendo correcto es de etiqueta, así que después de quedar los destalles listos, ambos se van y prometen volver a verse dentro de una hora más.

Por otra parte, Michiru comienza a arreglarse desde ya, ella es muy quisquillosa en lo que respecta a su apariencia, más siendo una conocida músico de violín su presentación debe ser impecable, caso parecido es el de Haruka, quién también es conocida por sus dotes de pianista, pero ella no es tan vanidosa como Michiru así que deja el vestuario para minutos después, no es algo que le urja hacer inmediatamente, ahora es Serena quién realmente queda en aprietos al no haber traído consigo un atuendo concordante a la ocasión, pero una vez más Michiru ofrece de buena voluntad alguna ayuda para ella, por lo cual la invita a su habitación para que juntas elijan algún lindo traje para asistir al concierto. Michiru se decide por un atuendo que ostenta elegancia, un vestido largo color esmeralda, guantes largos y un tocado pequeño para añadir a su peinado, Serena advierte que el concierto debe ser muy formal para que Michiru haya elegido un traje así, por lo cual queda perpleja en su misma ignorancia al no saber que sería lo más correcto para la ocasión, así que Michiru es quién elije un traje para ella, ha optado por un vestido hasta las rodillas de color negro y bordados morados, algo jovial pero a la vez muy elegante, con mangas y cuello de encaje negro, una abrigo de terciopelo color morado oscuro, muy sobrio pero a la vez le da algo más de luz a su atuendo, zapatos de tacón y por supuesto, una panty media que proteja sus piernas del frío, Serena nuevamente queda muy agradecida por la ayuda, es la primera que también va a darse un nuevo baño para así no atrasar a las demás en el momento justo que deban salir, se toma su tiempo para quedar bien, lleva consigo el conjunto a usar y se viste en la habitación que le fue otorgada, ahí, se prepara para verse lo más linda y elegante posible, mientras Michiru es la siguiente en prepararse, Haruka se da por aludida y decide dejar sus quehacer para cambiarlo en tiempo para decidir que usar.

Cerca de una hora después y ya siendo las 17:00Hrs, las tres se encuentran perfectamente arregladas, listas para salir, en primera instancia, a aquel salón de té del cual Haruka habló en la mañana, preparan lo último, que es lo que llevar en sus pequeñas carteras de mano y poco después las tres se suben al convertible, yendo en dirección a la primera parada de esta velada diurna. A los minutos llegan, Serena se impresiona al ver los lugares que frecuentan Haruka y Michiru, el salón de té parece salido de una película, más que un simple lugar donde tomar algo parece la sala de un castillo, es impresionante la cantidad de lujo que se puede ver, Serena se cohíbe ante tanta formalidad, pero al ver la soltura que poseen sus amigas, intenta igualarla y poco a poco comenzar a sentirse parte del ambiente.

Ya sentadas, Michiru le comenta a Serena sobre quién es el pianista, este resulta ser un gran amigo de ella y Haruka, por lo cual su ingreso a este evento es totalmente gratuito, Serena oye con atención lo que sus amigas hablan, ya que en la tranquilidad de la conversa, se han dado el espacio para compartir algunas anécdotas que han vivido en sus experiencias en el mundo de la música clásica, esto para Serena es nuevo e interesante, poder conocer más sobre las vidas de estas dos amigas que en esos aspectos eran totalmente desconocidas, así, los minutos pasan a una velocidad impresionante, llegando la hora de marcharse del lugar para asistir a tiempo correcto al tan nombrado concierto.

Por otra parte, Darién, quien aún se encuentra en su departamento, está próximo a salir a su rumbo, busca las llaves de su automóvil, increíblemente, ha tenido un desliz de desorden no logra recordar donde las dejó, pero en su búsqueda se ha topado con el inesperado mensaje que ha dejado Serena, el toma el papel donde había dejado esa nota llena de esperanza de que ella lo leyera, lee lo que su esposa ha escrito y su corazón se inunda de felicidad, el saber que estuvo ahí, leyó lo que el escribió, que tomó una de las rosas y se la llevó lo llena de esperanza, da por hecho que Serena fue hasta allá para buscar algunas de sus cosas, señal clara es cuando Darién da un vistazo a la mesa de noche y el celular de ella no se encontraba, "Bueno, al menos tuvo la molestia de escribir algo para mi y llevarse una de las rosas" piensa Darién mientras dobla el papel y lo guarda en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

18:00Hrs en punto, el concierto comienza a las 18:30, Darién se apresura para llegar a la hora, encontrarse con Tetsuya y celebrar de una forma sana el primer día de trabajo para ambos como colegas, en cambio Serena ya está próxima a llegar junto a sus amigas, Haruka estaciona y se sorprende al ver a cuatro jovencitas a las afueras del teatro, todas con miradas confusas y perdidas, en especial la de una rubia de cabellos largos y sueltos, "Mina", es el primer nombre que se le viene a la cabeza, mientras comenta lo observado.

—Miren, las chicas también han venido —comenta Haruka, quién termina la marcha del automóvil y abre la puerta.

—¿Sabías que vendrían? —pregunta Michiru a Serena mientras también se baja del automóvil.

—Si, le comenté a Amy, hoy me la encontré y la invité, espero que no les moleste —añade Serena en una suerte de vergüenza por haber tomado esa atribución.

—Claro que no, es más, Haruka, adelántate por favor y diles que no compren boletos, pasaré a hablar con Ryosuke para avisarle que hemos venido con mucha compañía —bromea entre risas— Serena, no me demoraré mucho, espérame con Haruka, saldré en un momento.

—Muchísimas gracias Michiru, es demasiado amable de tu parte —comenta Serena mientras ve como su amiga se aleja apresuradamente, uno de los guardias al verla por obligación de su trabajo la detiene, pero al percatarse que se trata de "Michiru Kaioh" le ofrece una disculpa y la deja ingresar sin problemas.

Serena camina en dirección a donde están sus amigas, se siente feliz por verlas, pero entre tanto, Serena mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que muchísimas personas de roles conocidos en la ciudad comienzan a llegar, músicos conocidos, actores, personas de alto status social, se da cuenta que la invitación hecha por Michiru no fue una cualquiera sino que se trataba de una muy importante.

—¡Serena!, ¡Serena!, ¡Aquí estamos! —grita imprudentemente, Mina, llevándose un regaño por parte de Rei, que se avergüenza al ver que todas las personas las miran extrañados.

—¡Hola chicas! —saluda Serena contenta, más después de ver el típico temperamento de Rei, la cual por cierto, rebosa de un potente rubor en sus mejillas, debido al enojo que se ha llevado con Mina.

—¡Hola Serena!, ¡Woo, que guapa luces! —Comenta Lita, al ver a su amiga con ese atuendo tan elegante.

—Gracias, es un traje de Michiru, ¿Muy lindo, cierto? —pregunta presumida, Serena.

—Te queda fantástico —añade Amy, con gentileza.

—Ustedes también se ven muy bonitas —comenta con amable coquetería, Haruka, haciendo que especialmente Lita y Mina se sonrojen.

—Gracias —responden todas, casi al unísono.

—¿Dónde está Michiru? —pregunta Rei, ya más tranquila.

— Fue a hablar con nuestro amigo, el protagonista de este concierto, Ryosuke Honoka, ¿Lo conocen? —pregunta Haruka, a todas.

—Algo he leído sobre el, es un gran compositor —responde Amy, tan informada como siempre.

—Pues yo ni idea, pero mientras sea guapo, yo feliz —añade Mina, con su característica inconciencia ante el hilo del tema.

—No seas imprudente, Mina —regaña Lita, esta vez.

—Era solo una broma, no se enojen, por supuesto que se quién es Ryosuke Honoka —miente para salir del paso, Mina.

—Creo que viene Michiru —dice Rei, quién mira en dirección a la entrada del teatro, siendo efectivamente ella, quién se acerca al grupo con alegría, pero en su camino hasta este alerta algo que jamás pensó posible, a la distancia ve a Darién, justo detrás de Serena pero a gran lejanía, lo ve acompañado de una mujer demasiado atractiva, la primera sospecha es que puede ser ella quién besó al marido de su amiga, por lo cual su llegada hacia donde están las demás cambia de intención, se acerca cada vez más y dice.

—No me gusta entrar tarde, vamos, ¡Apresúrense! —dice Michiru llevándose la extraña mirada de Haruka, la conoce muy bien, sabe que está nerviosa por algún motivo, lo ve en sus ojos y en lo apurado de su caminar, esto no lo advierten las demás quienes solo han seguido la petición de Michiru de forma normal, sin embargo, Haruka se acerca a su novia y le pregunta a discreta voz:

—¿Qué ocurre, por que estás así? —dice al punto del susurro.

—Darién está aquí —responde entre dientes, Michiru.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta disimuladamente Haruka.

—Algunos pasos detrás de nosotros, está detenido junto a una mujer de cabello rojo —responde a baja voz, Michiru, sin dar una sola mirada atrás.

—Maldito —reclama Haruka con ira silenciosa, al ver que Darién es capaz de estar con otra mujer a la ausencia de Serena.

—No digas nada, no le demos un disgusto a Serena —pide Michiru anticipándose ante cualquier arrebato violento que pueda tener Haruka.

—Tienes razón, sentémonos adelante, lo más posible, con el fin de que ninguna de las chicas pueda ver a ese desgraciado —responde Haruka, conteniéndose lo más posible.

—Cálmate —pide Michiru antes de detenerse en la entrada, donde las chicas están esperándolas, Haruka se pone detrás de Serena, abusando de su altura será el perfecto obstáculo para que ella pueda ver que Darién está a solos unos pasos, Michiru se apresura en hablar nuevamente con los encargados de recibir a los asistentes al concierto, le muestra el "free-pass", que le permite entrar a ella y a sus acompañantes, da el nombre de cada una de estas y las hace entrar lo más rápido posible.

Ya unos pasos dentro del teatro, Serena algo confundida en su caminar le pregunta a Michiru si tiene algún problema, ella con cordialidad le explica que no, que no existe ningún problema y de paso ofrece disculpas a las demás por tan avasallante saludo, ofrece uno nuevo mientras les indica los asientos que deberían ocupar.

Ya sentadas una al lado de la otra, Michiru se tranquiliza un poco, discretamente mira hacia atrás en busca de Darién, no lo ve, pero sabe que pronto entrará, aún quedan 10 minutos para que el concierto empiece, asume que se demorará puesto que vio como la acompañante del pelinegro sacaba un cigarrillo, espera y ruega que se sienten a gran distancia de donde ellas están, ya que su intención al invitar a Serena a este concierto era con el fin de tranquilizarla y darle un lindo día después de tanta amargura, sería totalmente entorpecedor que Serena viera a Darién con una desconocida, pero lo que Michiru no sabe es que esa "desconocida" es totalmente conocida por Serena, ya que es Tetsuya, aquella mujer que se ganó su simpatía, de la cual no sospecha por un solo segundo que es la que besó a Darién y menos que en este mismo instante, está con el a solas.

Serena se da cuenta de que algo incomoda a Michiru y como es curiosa por naturaleza, nuevamente le pregunta que ocurre.

—¿Segura que todo está bien, Michiru? —dice Serena, preocupada.

—Si, de verdad, por que tendría que preocuparme —responde ya más evidentemente nerviosa.

—Es que no dejas de mirar hacia atrás y pensé que —añade Serena, tras intentar mirar hacia la entrada del teatro, siendo detenida por un rápido reflejo de abrazo por parte de Michiru.

—No ocurre nada, solo que me pareció ver a un amigo pero dudo que sea el, nada más —responde Michiru mientras en ese "amistoso abrazo" intenta enderezar a Serena para que quede frente al escenario y con la mirada solo ahí.

—Está bien —responde Serena, no muy convencida de que eso sea cierto.

—Chicas, dentro de pronto es lo más probable que aparezcan fotógrafos e incluso parte de la prensa de espectáculos, no se impresionen si alguno de ellos le piden fotografiarse o dar algún tipo de declaración antes o después del concierto —comenta Haruka a todas, para así informar y a la vez despistar la atención de todo lo demás que pueda ocurrir.

—¿Fotos?, Maravilloso, le haría muy bien a una revista tener una foto de esta belleza —responde Mina, pavoneándose extrañamente en la silla en una coqueta y presumida acción que ha sacado la risa de todas.

—Estás completamente loca —argumenta riéndose, Lita.

—Eres una engreída, pero al menos te sale a tono simpático —comenta con sarcasmo gracioso, Rei.

—No me envidies por ser hermosa, amiga —responde Mina, manteniendo su actitud graciosamente presumida.

—¿Podrían bajar la voz?, ya está por empezar —pide Amy, quién advierte que las luces se han vuelto más tenues, clara señal de que ya falta poco para el inicio.

Aprovechando la escasez de luz, Michiru vuelve a mirar hacia atrás pero de forma más discreta, ve que Darién y su acompañante acaban de entrar al teatro y buscan algún asiento, para suerte de sus ambiciones ningún asiento que esté cercano a ellas se encuentra disponible, pero a la vez advierte "el factor de peligro" cuando el concierto acabe y ellas deban ir en dirección a la salida, tendrá que esmerarse para distraer a Serena y lograr hacer tiempo para que ella no vea a su marido junto a otra mujer. Michiru se va vuelta y echa para atrás su espalda junto a un suspiro, Haruka se da cuenta de esto, por lo cual dice:

—¿El? —pregunta cortante y discretamente.

—Si —responde de igual forma, Michiru.

Haruka contiene su molestia, por suerte entre ella y Serena se encuentra Michiru para separarlas y así no ser tan evidente en su enojo, su novia intenta buscar la tranquilidad necesaria para jugar al cinismo en esta oportunidad, mientras Serena conversa a baja voz con Mina, quién está a su lado, también comparte un poco con las demás, pero en el momento que las luces desaparecen en totalidad y en cambio aparecen los fuertes focos que enfocan al escenario, todas se quedan en silencio, dispuestas a disfrutar un concierto que promete ser "inolvidable".


	16. Fin del amor legendario

**Días llenos de locura, risas, alegrías, llantos y amarguras, ¡esta vida llena de sorpresas no deja de dejarme con la boca abierta!**

**Hola a todos, gracias nuevamente por la espera, se que a nadie le gusta esperar pero por desgracia mi ritmo de vida en estos momentos no me deja mucho tiempo para desarrollar este hobbie tan lindo que he adoptado… a penas he tenido tiempo para leer los nuevos reviews, sino fuera por que los leo en el mail no tendría otra forma de enterarme, pero ahora ya con más tiempo y después de haber trasnochado nuevamente para entregarles este capítulo, prometo leer todos con mucha atención, volveré a responder los review en un review (no crean que lo hago para aumentar el número xD), pero es que me encuentro tan, pero tan ansiosa por subir este nuevo capítulo que incluso quiero dejar de escribir esto ya! Jajaja  
Explico si, un poco de que trata esta nueva entrega. (_Actualización, para quienes no hayan leído su respuesta la voy a adjuntar ahora a este documento al final del capítulo ^^)_  
**

**Volveremos a saber que pasa "con el enemigo" en una escena que me costó bastante desarrollar, se hace indispensable haber leído en esta ocasión "Una vida a tu lado" y parte de los capítulos anteriores de este fic, ya que como saben, me gusta unir cosillas de por aquí y por allá para ir desarrollando la historia, así que mucha atención a los nuevos detalles.**

**El drama que ocurra entre los protagonistas (Darien y Serena) será desarrollado capítulos posteriores a este, ya que aquí he dado solo el inicio de lo que será una verdadera tormenta en sus vidas.**

**Ya desde este punto las cosas "se complican", los tres personajes (Tetsuya, Sr. Urogataya y Reina Génesis) serán vistos en forma general, sumándose posteriormente más personajes (descuiden, no son inventados por mi, bastará con haber visto bien Sailor Moon para entender todo lo que pasará, pero para quienes no recuerden mucho iré poniendo antecedentes necesarios para que entiendan)  
Y para hacer de este relato previo un poco más entretenido, he decidido por crear el "dato rosa" [xD] así aparte de leer la historia, verán algunos detalles de Sailor Moon que quizás desconozcan… ^_^  
**

**Consejo, pongan atención al último diálogo de Darien y Serena, no será la última vez que lo lean jijiji (ese fue un pseudo spoiler)  
**

**• Dato de hoy: ¿Por qué Haruka y Michiru no aparecen en la temporada Sailor Moon SuperS?  
He visto como muchas personas se preguntan esto, por que desaparecen en Sailor Moon S y aparecen en Sailor Star, en el anime expuesto a la TV esto jamás se explicó, sin embargo, hay un especial (u ova, como lo llaman algunos) llamado: "El regreso de Haruka y Michiru", donde estas son las primeras en luchar contra un demonio al mando de neherenia de dead moon, el por que de su ausencia en la temporada se los dejo a las/os curiosas/os que decidan ver este especial (es fácil de encontrar, al menos yo lo encontré en japonés subtitulado en español), y para quienes lo hayan visto, solo una frase destacable de este especial: "Vaya, ¿Estaba mintiendo?... vamos, no me mal entienda, un mundo sin Haruka no valdría la pena de ser salvado."  
Jijiji, bueno, espero que les haya gustado ese detallito n_n  
Sin más que exponer por ahora los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, un gran abrazo a todos mis lectores.  
Nos leemos, sayo! **

* * *

_Justo cuando creí tocar fondo… cuando creí que ya no podía contener más dolor en mi alma, cuando prometí a mi misma intentar sonreír con optimismo al nuevo amanecer, es ahora cuando eliges por despedazar lo que queda de mi…  
¿Cuan alto es el precio de los sueños?, ¿Cuan alto es el precio que hay que pagar por amor?, no se si valga la pena…_

_Vamos, dime en que fallé, ¿Dije muchas veces "te quiero"?, ¿Te abracé demasiado cuando tú no parecías quererlo?, ¿Escribí demasiadas cartas de amor cuando tú no deseabas leer?, ¿Dediqué acaso muchas melodías a lo que tu me hacías sentir?...  
Las promesas fueron hechas para romperlas, el dulzor de tus besos no fueron nada más que un agrio veneno que ahora corre irremediablemente por mis venas, ¿Existirá el antídoto o estoy destinada a morir por solo haberte amado con todas mis fuerzas?  
En el vacío de nuestra propia existencia no fuiste capaz de escucharme al gritar tu nombre e implorar tu compañía… en el juego del amor, un jaque mate a mis sentimientos, he sido derrotada por tus errores y ya no tengo fuerzas para soportar una partida más…  
_

Silencio absoluto, expectación por parte de todos quienes se encuentran sentados a la espera de un gran artista, tenue reflejo de luz es el que llega a los rostros de todos asistentes, los fuertes reflectores dan vuelta la espalda para solo darle protagonismo al músico que se presenta ante su público, una sonrisa y un saludo, un agradecimiento y un inicio, seis pasos de distancia del piano ya comienzan a ser recorridos, la concentración hecho gesto, sentándose erguido y recibiendo la inspiración necesaria ya se comienzan a dar las primeras poesías hechas sinfonías, el mundo admira, suspira y siente, se deleitan al escuchar aquellas armoniosas notas ofrendadas a los degustadores de la mejor música.

Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina y Serena se encuentran fascinadas al ser testigos de tan prodigioso músico, cada una lo aprecia en su estilo particular, pero comúnmente se dejan llevar por la armonía que se ofrece en aquel clásico teatro que guarda en cada rincón un recuerdo de cultura, sin embargo, muy distinto es el caso de Haruka y Michiru, que incluso sabiendo desenvolverse tan bien en estos tipos de ambiente se les puede ver notoriamente nerviosas, gran aliada resulta la discreta oscuridad que se ofrece al público, así pasarán desadvertidos sus gestos faciales evidentes en preocupación, más acentuados en el rostro de Michiru, quién calla alterada el nerviosismo que la incomoda, distinto es para Haruka quién no hace disimulo alguno de su molestia, mostrado claramente en sus brazos firmemente cruzados junto a un furioso ceño fruncido, pero sabiendo que aquel músico, que aparte resulta ser su amigo, el respeto del silencio es lo que deberá llevar por el resto de la jornada aunque así no lo quiera. Un mínimo gesto de complicidad entrega Michiru, sin mover un centímetro su rostro dirige sus ojos hacia la izquierda, Haruka lo intercepta y ofrece una mirada igual, con solo esto se han podido decir varias cosas, principalmente entre ellas la paciencia para pretender como si nada extraño estuviese pasando.

Los minutos siguientes se viven de igual forma, a determinados tiempos el público aplaude tras saber terminada una de las piezas interpretadas, el pianista agradece con una nueva sonrisa e inicia la siguiente casi al instante para así no dar descanso alguno a sus oyentes, quienes esperan con ansias una nueva melodía. Después de presentar varias piezas de su trabajo original y ya casi pasada una hora de concierto, Ryosuke Honoka explica a su público que en esta ocasión interpretará una de las obras que ha resultado ser una de la mayor fuente para su inspiración: "Sonata para piano n. º 14" de Beethoven; "Claro de Luna" conocido popularmente, al solo escuchar esto la gente ofrece un nuevo aplauso, Serena se alegra por escuchar algo relacionado a su astro guardián por lo cual aplaude con energía, de igual forma lo hacen sus amigas más cercanas, pero nuevamente a diferencia de las demás, sus dos amigas restantes Haruka y Michiru, parecen retratar en sus rostros una intranquilidad por sobre más allá de lo que ellas mismas esperaban, sorprendentemente la más débil ahora resulta ser Haruka, quién había estado sufriendo de fuertísimos dolores de cabeza e incluso alucinaciones mientras su amigo Ryosuke continuaba con su presentación, Michiru no está igualmente afectada que su novia en el plano físico, solo acarrea por el momento la presión de que Darien está a algunos metros de distancia, pero al ver lo incómoda que se encuentra Haruka decide hablarle en un máximo susurro.

—Haruka, ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta con nerviosismo, Michiru—, no te ves bien —añade mientras se acerca más a ella.

—Me siento… —se toma una pausa Haruka para aflojar el nudo de su corbata—. algo extraña, tengo un grave presentimiento —confiesa susurrante y llena de temor.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —pregunta en ofrecimiento, Michiru, preocupándose de no ser escuchada por Serena.

—No, ya sabes quién nos podría ver —advierte Haruka, lo más disimulada que puede.

A pesar de los intentos por no ser escuchadas, Serena, quién goza de buen oído en los momentos más peculiares, interviene en la conversación

—¿Qué pasa chicas? —interroga Serena a Michiru, dándole posteriormente una mirada a Haruka.

—Nada —responde Haruka desestimando cualquier cosa extraña—, solo necesito ir un momento al baño —miente para salir del paso y así también dándose algún escape que le resultaría muy beneficioso en este momento.

—Haruka me comentaba esto y creo que la acompañaré —añade Michiru, poniéndose de pie automáticamente después de responder la duda de Serena, Haruka la sigue en esto quedando ella también de pie, no tienen segundo alguno para dejarse exponer demasiado así que con apuro se alejan de las butacas y van en dirección a los baños, Serena queda resignada al silencio y a devolver la atención hacia el artista que sigue interpretando la composición, la cual ya va cercana a la primera mitad de la primera parte, la cual resulta ser conmovedora, melodías que encadenan a su oyente al más profundo estado de melancolía, Serena se deja encantar nuevamente y presta toda su concentración para escuchar, dentro de esta misma melancolía que ofrece la música le resulta imposible no recordar a Darien, ¡como le gustaría poder estar a su lado en este momento!, lo añora dentro de una sigilosa sonrisa, incluso fantasea con verlo próximamente, piensa también que sería bueno comenzar a ceder un poco en su enojo para entablar una más pacífica conversación que permita un acercamiento necesitado.

En otro lugar, Haruka y Michiru, completamente solas en la privacidad que ofrecen las cuatro paredes del lujoso baño del teatro, conversan de manera más objetiva. Haruka, apoyada en uno de los lavamanos descansa un poco su fatiga, Michiru se mantiene a cierta distancia con su espalda apoyada en una de las paredes.

—Ahora podrás decirme claramente que es lo que ocurre, ¿Cierto? —anticipa Michiru, mirando fijamente a su novia.

—Si tan solo lo supiera, claramente te lo diría… no me hagas caso… todo está bien —responde Haruka, entre muecas capciosas.

—Mientes —afirma Michiru, con fuerza.

—¿Debería? —responde con una pregunta, Haruka, mientras ladea un poco la cabeza para mirar a su novia.

—Cuando nos enfrentamos a lo desconocido y nos causa temor, el mentirle a otra persona u omitir está dentro de un margen muy real, quizás en un acto de cariño, para no darle tristezas a la gente —responde Michiru, manteniendo la mirada fija a su acompañante.

—¿Tan buena opinión tienes de mi? —interroga nuevamente Haruka, dejando escapar una risotada irónica, una medida de prevención ante su propia vulnerabilidad.

—Te conozco como a nadie… —afirma Michiru, dejando ver una sonrisa calma.

Haruka le quita la mirada una vez más, abre la llave del lavamanos para tomar un poco de agua entre sus palmas y refrescar su rostro, después de hacerlo queda con su mirada clavada hacia abajo, su cara se mantiene sin expresión, sus ojos relatan lo mismo, los segundos pasan y su boca no es capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, haciendo que Michiru se vuelva impaciente.

—¿Estás lista para pelear? —lanza la pregunta Michiru, dejando a Haruka sorprendida.

—¿Qué has dicho? —responde Haruka, con ojos desorbitados.

—Puedo sentir como el mar se impacienta, al cerrar mis ojos puedo ver como una oscura luna se refleja en el agua… —comenta Michiru mientras cierra sus ojos—. puedo sentir como el mar se agita —tras decir esto la voz de Michiru parece quebrarse ante la tristeza— puedo ver como nuestra princesa es absorbida entre las olas mar adentro, ahogándose entre el dolor.  
—La tierra temblará bajo sus pies y la hará caer… —añade Haruka con igual agonía—, esta vez no podremos hacer nada para detenerlo —termina abatida por la pena.

—Te dije… mentías —dice Michiru, acercándose hacia su novia.

—En realidad no solo te mentía a ti, también intenté mentirme a mi, esperando que nada ocurriese —responde Haruka, con voz decaída.

—¿Sabes cuando podría pasar? —pregunta Michiru, dando un suspiro.

—Un maldito sueño, malditas visiones que podrían convertirse en realidad… esta noche —responde Haruka entre pausas, intentando contener sus sentimientos.

Después de esto ambas quedan en silencio, Michiru toma la mano de Haruka en señal de apoyo, pero aún así es innegable el gran pesar que existe en las dos.

En ese mismo momento pero en otro punto del teatro, Rei desvía su atención para comenzar a mirar con recelo a su alrededor, su corazón tiembla, su pecho comienza a doler, un mal presagio comienza a revelarse ante sus sentidos, es como si pudiese respirar el peligro que corre el mundo y en especial Serena, loca idea quizás en este momento tan agradable para todas, por lo mismo Rei prefiere mantener su boca cerrada y no dar mayor señal de sus miedos, por muy difíciles que estos sean de disimular.

Asientos más atrás Tetsuya disfruta plácidamente el concierto, caso distinto es el de Darien el cual comienza a mostrarse incómodo de alguna manera, un sudor frío recorre su espalda, su boca se reseca de un minuto a otro y su cabeza comienza a dar las primeras señales de presión alta, hasta que de un momento a otro parece tener una espeluznante visión, en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha visto como si todo el teatro se desplomara debido a una gran explosión, después de haber visto eso Darien se friega sus ojos con ambas manos y se da grandes respiros para "volver a la normalidad", sin embargo esto no le ha ayudado en lo más mínimo sino que todo lo contrario, una nueva e inmediata visión se interpone ante el, ve a Serena convertida en un ángel al cual a los pocos segundos pierde sus alas, de un segundo a otro nuevamente la visión desaparece haciéndolo dar un brinco sorpresivo pero disimulado, se cerciora de que su acompañante no haya visto esta reacción mientras a la vez repasa por su mente los detalles del extraño sueño que tuvo Serena cuando sufrió un desmayo grave en el laboratorio fotográfico de su universidad, una noche entre ellos durante una conversación le relató fielmente los detalles de todo lo que había visto y el detalle preciso que ahora recuerda es cuando su esposa, muy conmovida, le dijo que unas majestuosas alas se hacían trizas haciéndola padecer un dolor sin igual, todo resulta ser muy coincidente, pero la pregunta que viene a su cabeza lo deja perplejo. _"¿Por qué veo todo esto ahora?, ¿Ocurrirá algo malo?_, después de preguntarse eso a si mismo se pone de pie, le pide permiso a Tetsuya para poder salir hacia el pasillo, independiente de la respuesta que ella le diese Darien se mueve y sale del lugar, llega hasta la entrada del teatro y se toma un momento para respirar tranquilo, pero no imaginó que su tranquilidad sería interrumpida.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunta con cierto dejo de molestia, Tetsuya.

—¿Podrías dejarme solo? —pide con igual molestia, Darien.

—Si quieres me largo de aquí y me voy a casa, no creí que podría molestarte tanto mi presencia —responde entre sorpresa y enojo, Tetsuya.

—No se trata de eso… en realidad es algo que está por mucho más allá de lo que puedas entender —argumenta seriamente, Darien.

—Sino me lo dices claro que no entenderé —argumenta Tetsuya, llevándose una respuesta que nunca imaginó.

—¿Por qué tendría que explicarte cosas a ti si jamás comprenderías lo que realmente digo? —pregunta Darien, molesto.

—¡No tienes por que responderme así, solo intentaba escuchar que te pasa y así ayudarte! —responde Tetsuya, un poco ofendida.

—La única que podría entender todo lo que siento… —comenta inconclusamente Darien con cierta nostalgia.

—Tu esposa —añade Tetsuya, en espera de una respuesta.

—Tú misma lo has dicho —responde Darien en forma afirmativa.

—Es tan inmenso el misterio que te rodea… —comenta Tetsuya, mientras observa a Darien al detalle.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunta Darien, con recelo.

—Ocultas demasiadas cosas, puedo sentirlo —responde Tetsuya, intrigada a la vez.

—Todos ocultamos algo, ¿No crees? —argumenta Darien, manteniendo su seriedad.

—Eso es cierto, pero creo que tú ocultas cosas muchos más importantes que el resto de los demás —responde Tetsuya, manteniendo distancia del pelinegro, ya que cada vez comienza a verse más y más molesto por algún motivo.

—No intentes guiar la conversación en espera de que en un desliz llegue a decirte algo que pueda saciar tu curiosidad —advierte Darien, dándole una severa mirada a quién le habla.

—¿Es necesario que me hables de esa forma? —pregunta Tetsuya levantándole la voz, siendo víctima de su impetuosidad.

—Quizás —responde Darien, una forma muy inusual en el para responderle a una mujer.

—Vaya… —analiza Tetsuya entre risas llenas de tristeza —. por más que imaginé que las cosas no estarían tensas entre nosotros, creo que es justamente todo lo contrario —termina de decir la mujer a la vez que se muestra conmovida, esto también conmueve a Darien devolviéndolo un poco a su típica caballerosidad. El siempre ha logrado sentir las lágrimas verdaderas y distinguirlas de las falsas, cree que las de Tetsuya corresponden al primer caso y le apena saber que el es causante de estas, si bien es verdad que no hay mayor lazo que los una, Darien no puede evitar tomarse un segundo para intentar bajar su voz prepotente hacia ella, sabe que no es la culpable de nada de lo que le ocurra en este momento, pero dentro de su corazón sabe que cierta parte de la molestia es por que en vez de estar con su esposa, se encuentra con ella.

—Discúlpame si en algún grado he sonado grosero… pero la verdad es que no estoy bien, tampoco puedo explicarte el por que de mi estado, solo se que necesito ir en búsqueda de mi esposa —explica Darien, manteniéndose cordialmente serio.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí, no debí haberte quitado de esta manera el tiempo —responde sumisa, Tetsuya—, seré yo quién me vaya primero, así te dejo unos momentos a solas para que te tranquilices —añade mientras se pone su abrigo apresuradamente.

—Gracias —responde en tono más simpático pero cortante Darien, levantando su cabeza para mirar fijamente la Luna es una suerte de tranquilidad, o bien temor.

Poco después, mientras Tetsuya ya iniciaba el camino en dirección a su automóvil, de un momento a otro la ciudad sufre de un apagón eléctrico general, Tetsuya se detiene al instante de quedar sorprendida por este hecho, Darien queda de igual forma a la vez que escucha como el público que se encuentra al interior del teatro da un grito casi al unísono, la oscuridad es poderosa e intimidante, los transeúntes cercanos también han detenido su caminar ante lo que está ocurriendo, pero antes de que comiencen las propias preguntas o la capacidad de reacción, algo muy extraño comienza a ocurrir…  
La única luz que puede ser reflejada en la ciudad es la de la Luna, Darien comienza a sentir como su corazón palpita cada vez más fuerte, más en el instante en que la luna llena comienza a cambiar frente a sus ojos…

Las personas que se encontraban en el interior del teatro comienzan a salir de este con impaciencia, muchas mujeres se aferran del brazo de sus acompañantes masculinos para sentirse un poco más tranquilas mientras improvisadas formas de tener algo más de luz comienzan a notarse, personas que prenden sus encendedores o teléfonos celulares para poder al menos alumbrar un pequeño perímetro de suelo bajo sus pies, se comienza a crear una especie de pánico discreto, entre esas personas nerviosas se encuentran "las chicas", las cinco se abren paso entre la gente para poder adelantarse a ellas, sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas han dejado a Darien. Rei es quién en esta ocasión lleva el liderazgo y se adelanta incluso a sus compañeras, pero esto a la larga no la ayuda en nada ya que hacia donde sea que lleve sus pasos no reina más que la oscuridad.

Serena se aferra del brazo de Lita quién la protege con su altura, Mina se refugia en Amy quién quizás se encuentra incluso más temerosa, procuran permanecer lo más cercanas posibles.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué de pronto todo se ha oscurecido? —pregunta Serena susurrante en temor, aferrándose más a Lita.

—Tranquila Serena —pide ella, mientras la abraza con fuerza.

—Amy… ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? —pregunta Mina, con evidente nerviosismo.

—No tengo ni la menor idea… si tan solo pudiera transformarme ahora intentaría poder buscar alguna explicación —responde entre dientes, Amy.

—Permanezcamos juntas —pide Rei, quién vuelve pasos a atrás para reunirse con sus amigas.

—¿Dónde están Haruka y Michiru?, creí que estarían aquí —pregunta Serena, confundida.

—Pueden estar incluso cerca de nosotras pero no podemos verlas —añade Amy, mientras mira en vano a su alrededor, en búsqueda de sus dos amigas restantes.

—¿Qué…? —dice Mina boquiabierta, mueve el brazo de Amy para que se de cuenta de algo que está pasando frente a sus ojos, en silenciosa invitación la hace mirar directamente hacia la Luna, las demás hacen lo mismo, quedando sorprendidas al igual que Mina.

—¿Eclipse? —pregunta Lita, confundida.

—No leí ninguna noticia que hablara de que esto ocurriría —añade Amy, igualmente extrañada.

—No es un eclipse cualquiera —sentencia Rei, intentando mostrarse fuerte.

—Chicas… algo malo ocurrirá —añade seria, Mina.

—¿Qué dicen? —pregunta con terror, Serena, sintiendo como sus pulsaciones comienzan a hacerse más rápidas.

—Deberíamos entrar al teatro nuevamente, quizás ahí podamos estar a salvo —argumenta Amy, tratando de contener su nerviosismo.

—Al contrario, permanezcamos aquí —dice en reacción inmediata Rei, siendo obedecida por todas.

—Dejemos que al menos entre Serena, quedémonos nosotras en caso de cualquier problema —dice entre dientes, Mina a Lita.

—Si —responde Lita, enérgica, volcando sus energías para llamar la atención de Serena quién poco a poco comienza a impregnarse del pánico colectivo.

—Serena, devuélvete al teatro e intenta buscar un lugar seguro, en el instante en que todo esté bien volveremos por ti —dice Lita a su amiga, quién la escucha confundida.

—¿Sola? —pregunta Serena, nerviosa.

—Si, ya iremos después contigo —se añade a la conversación, Amy, mirando cómplice a Rei para que esta no ponga obstáculo.

—Está bien… —responde Serena sin entender el por que la han mandado solo a ella hacia el interior del teatro.

Serena se suelta de su amiga Lita, a pesar de que la oscuridad es la gran dominante del momento, la suave luz que emite la luna le da la oportunidad de ver al menos sus cabezas, las cuatro se han unido más y al parecer se encuentran conversando de la forma más discreta posible, Serena piensa que a lo mejor están barajando la posibilidad de transformarse en caso necesario, a ella le gustaría estar presente en esto si llegan a hacerlo, por un momento piensa que lo mejor sería desobedecer las órdenes que le han dado sus amigas, pero comienza a ver una ventaja en volver al teatro, buscar a Haruka y Michiru, una vez pensado esto comienza a abrirse paso entre las personas que se concentran mayormente en la entrada del teatro, ya en ese punto la oscuridad se hace más profunda, cegándola totalmente al punto de que pasa a solo centímetros de su esposo y no se percata ni en lo más mínimo, pero en una reacción inmediata Serena detiene su andar e intenta mirar, por algún extraño motivo, a su alrededor, obviamente no ve mucho pero aún en la "temporal ceguera" intenta ver algo que ni siquiera sabe, sin saber que Darien ha sentido exactamente lo mismo, ambos miran aleatoriamente a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo que desconocen pero necesitan, es como si pudiesen olerse a distancia, sentir sus corazones palpitando de manera sincronizada a la vez que se llaman a gritos silenciosos.  
No hay caso, Serena no ve nada, por lo cual entra resignada al teatro, ve ante sus ojos una oscuridad increíblemente fuerte, nunca había visto algo igual, ni una sola manera de ver algún ligero detalle bajo algún método, solo un laberinto sin caminos pero a la vez sin salida, pero por increíble que pareciera incluso para si misma, sus pasos son guiados con cierta seguridad entre tanta penumbra, camina unos pasos ya en el interior del teatro, los gritos del exterior ahora son solo susurros, la gente se vuelve cada vez más inquieta pero Serena comienza a sentirse de manera totalmente contraria, es como si las sombras comenzaran a hechizarla cada vez más, ya les perdió el recelo, el temor, ahora solo camina lenta pero seguramente en un camino totalmente opacado por lo que ya comienza a sentirse como energía maligna…

Las grandes puertas del teatro se cierran con una fuerza poderosa, se escucha el asombro de quienes han quedado tras estas, por este sonido Serena despierta un poco y comienza a tomar más atención a lo que pasa, para ella ya no hay más oscuridad, las luces comienzan a prenderse una a una en dirección al escenario, quedando perfectamente alumbrado el majestuoso piano sobre este, sin embargo nadie parece estar siquiera cerca de este pero esto cambia en el minuto es que se comienza a escuchar una melodía… esto resulta totalmente espeluznante para Serena quién intenta retroceder, se da vuelta con urgencia e intenta abrir en vano las puertas, se encuentra completamente encerrada, a pesar de saberlo tira y tira de las manillas con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que una voz le recomienda rendirse.

—No sacarás nada, no podrás abrirlas —sentencia una mujer, Serena abre sus ojos de par en par, da vuelta su cabeza en dirección al escenario y ve a quién dijo esas palabras, la Reina Génesis aparece ante sus ojos.

—¿Me extrañabas? —pregunta sarcástica la mujer, mientras ríe de forma tétrica.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —exige saber Serena, gritándole a su enemiga a gran distancia, produciendo un eco a lo largo y ancho del teatro.

—Parece que no recuerdas que ya te había advertido… siempre estoy un paso delante de ti, querida princesa de la Luna —responde la Reina Génesis, riéndose con mayor intensidad.

—¡Como te has atrevido a hacer lo que estás haciendo! —exclama Serena, en una mezcla de furia y temor.

—¿Qué he hecho, podrías decirme? —pregunta la Reina Génesis, mostrándose cínicamente sorprendida.

—No me cabe duda de que has sido tú quién ha manipulado toda la oscuridad en esta noche —responde Serena, terminando de darse vuelta completamente, apegando su espalda lo más posible a las puertas.

—Vaya, vaya… posiblemente tengas razón —dice en tono aún sarcástico, Génesis—, y si llegas a estar en lo correcto, ¿Qué harás? —pregunta, mientras aparentemente se distrae al seguir tocando el piano.

—Qué quieres —pregunta Serena, intentando tomar ventaja de alguna forma sobre la situación.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, puede que lo sepas mejor que yo —responde Génesis, manteniendo las melodías en el piano.

—Por supuesto que nada bueno —dice Serena, seriamente.

—¿Nada bueno?, que acusación tan grave —responde Génesis, golpeando las teclas del piano con fuerza haciendo que Serena de un salto, después de esto, la mujer vuelve a soltar una risotada terrorífica.

—No hace falta andar con juegos, ¡vamos!, dime lo que quieres —grita Serena en extraña actitud en ella, ya que no suele confrontarse de esta forma a un enemigo.

—Si te dijera que quiero que de una vez por todas veas la verdad, ¿Me creerías? —pregunta Génesis, poniéndose de pie para después transportarse de un momento a otro en frente de Serena, guardando distancia de solo unos pasos.

—De que verdad me hablas… —pregunta temerosa, Serena.

—¿Dónde está Endymion ahora?, ¿No crees que debería estar buscando la forma de salvarte de mis "sucias garras"? —pregunta Génesis a Serena, con serio sarcasmo.

—Darien no está aquí —responde Serena en una suerte de disculpa hacia su marido, a pesar de que algo en su corazón dice que esto es mentira.

—Eres muy poderosa… sin embargo, también eres realmente tonta —argumenta Génesis, hablando viperinamente hacia su nieta.

—Deja ya tantos rodeos y dime que es lo que pretendes —exige Serena, volviéndose cada vez más ansiosa y violenta.

—Mi querida niña, el eclipse de esta noche lleva tu nombre, hoy la oscuridad para ti servirá como una luz, una luz que te mostrará lo que tus ciegos ojos llenos de amor no fueron capaces de ver —recita Génesis mientras se hace a un lado de Serena, saca un báculo negro con el cual crea un hechizo sobre las puertas del teatro para que se conviertan en un portal, el cual le permitiría a Serena voltear y ver lo que ocurre en el exterior, pero antes de cualquier movimiento, Génesis le deja en claro—, No creas que puedes salir, solo he hecho que puedas ver a través de estas puertas.

—¿Ver que?, no creas que te haré caso y daré la vuelta —advierte Serena, manteniéndose firme en su decisión.

—Bueno, si no quieres ver no veas, en realidad tienes razón, no hay nada interesante que ver… déjame cambiar eso —en ese momento, la Reina Génesis mira directamente la luna, con un solo movimiento de su báculo el eclipse que con suerte se notaba comienza a tomar mayor velocidad, la gente se impresiona al ver este "espectáculo de la naturaleza" que se presentó sin previo aviso, mientras el débil halo de luz lunar parece adormecer a todos sus espectadores, dejando, de forma clave, solamente en pie a Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Tetsuya y Darien, solo en este minuto las chicas se dan cuenta de que Darien estaba ahí, la sorpresa de esto las deja detenidas en el punto donde se encontraban, para Darien la reacción es igualitaria, Tetsuya otra parte, solo mira con espanto lo que pasa a su alrededor, sin poder explicarse el por que de esto, al sentirse tan sola y temerosa solo ve una cara amiga, la de Darien claro está, por el mismo motivo entre pasos ágiles y nerviosos Tetsuya va a su lado, las chicas miran esto con extrañeza y duda, no saben quién es esta mujer, por que en ella no ha surtido efecto el repentino adormecer del resto de las personas y por que se ha acercado a Darien con tanta naturalidad. Después de esto, Génesis le ofrece una nueva oportunidad a Serena para voltear y ver lo que ocurre, ella lo rechaza, por lo cual no le queda otro camino a la Reina Génesis que hacer lo siguiente.

—Bueno, si no quieres ver quizás quieras escuchar —dice Génesis quién vuelve a hacer una maniobra en su hechizo y permite que los sonidos externos al teatro lleguen a los oídos de Serena.

—_¡Darien!, ¿Qué está pasando? —, _escucha Serena, obligándola a voltear incluso contra su propia voluntad, logrando el objetivo de la Reina Génesis.

—¿Ella es…? —pregunta Serena con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, dejando su boca abierta a ver si por este canal puede tomar el oxígeno necesario para mantener el ajetreado ritmo que ha tomado su respiración.

—¿Ella?, pues bien —comienza a explicarle Génesis, dándose el lujo de tomar posición al lado de Serena, las dos quedando en frente a esta puerta que ahora es una amplia ventana hacia el exterior, ventaja que será ocupado por Génesis en su mayor expresión—, dejemos que el propio Príncipe Endymion responda esa pregunta.

Tras decir esto, Serena solo queda detenida mirando el macabro espectáculo que ha montado la matriarca del imperio lunar, esta especie de "ventana a la verdad", donde Serena podrá ver con sus propios ojos quién está ahora con su marido, como se comporta este y qué es realmente lo que ha pasado, sin embargo, para Génesis no solo serán suficiente las imágenes que se revelen ante los ojos de su descendiente, sino que acudirá a contarle lo que ella sabe, mortificando a Serena tras cada palabra.

—Se lo que piensas… es una mujer realmente hermosa, con mucha clase, al parecer también mucha inteligencia… se que también te preguntas por que se aferra al brazo de tu esposo y se cobija en el… se que ya la conoces, se que han hablado… ¿Pero sabías que tenía una relación tan estrecha con "tu hombre"? —añade venenosa, Génesis, mientras Serena no puede dejar de ver todo esto con mucho dolor.

—Ella… es Tetsuya… —añade la rubia, entre pausas.

—Primer acierto, ¡felicidades! —dice Génesis con ironía.

—¿Por qué está con Darien? —pregunta Serena con dolor, mientras mantiene sus sentidos alerta ante todo lo que ve.

—Solo piensa un poco… ¿Cuál es su apellido? —añade Génesis mientras interroga a Serena y ya que esta no le responde, prosigue—, "Hideki", ¿No es así?, bueno… creo que ya tienes las suficientes pistas como para comenzar a unir el puzzle de las mentiras que Endymion te ha ocultado.

—Hoy… —comienza a relatar Serena, casi como si estuviera hablando con alguien de confianza—. fui al departamento de Darien y una mujer le dejó un mensaje… sabía que esa voz me sonaba familiar… sin embargo no alcancé a escuchar su nombre, pero si mencionó ciertas cosas… —en ese minuto, Serena comienza a recordar la totalidad de lo que dejó dicho por Tetsuya vía telefónica—, no… no puede ser… —termina de decir Serena, mientras siente como su mundo se destruyera nuevamente.

—¿Necesitas ver más? —pregunta Génesis a Serena sin recibir respuesta nuevamente, por lo cual la Reina decide seguir con el espectáculo que ha decidido hacer para Serena, para esto y nuevamente haciendo valer sus fuerzas malignas encierra de forma muy rápida a sus amigas en una campo de energía oscuro que las priva de cualquier movimiento y deja en nula audición cualquier grito que ellas quisieran dar.

—¡Chicas! —exclama Serena de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, no les haré daño, solo quiero que sigas viendo… —añade Génesis manteniendo la ponzoña en su voz, sin embargo, en ese minuto se escucha de no muy lejos…

—_Tierra… ¡Tiembla!_

—_¡Maremoto de Neptuno!_

La reina Génesis se da vuelta con asombro pero desvía los ataques sin aparente mayor esfuerzo, mientras Serena también voltea al escuchar las voces de sus amigas.

—Formo parte de una nueva época, soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción.

—Lo mismo digo yo, soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción.

—Con que pudieron librarse de mi trampa —dice la Reina Génesis, mientras mira a las sailors scouts con una cínica sonrisa.

—Fue muy astuto de tu parte provocarle a Sailor Uranus tanto malestar como para hacerla salir de su asiento, sabiendo que yo la seguiría y así pudiste dejarnos encerradas —comenta Sailor Neptune, manteniendo aparente calma.

—Pero no contabas con que sabríamos liberarnos de tu tan básica trampa —añade Uranus con cierto orgullo.

—Reconozco, las subestimé, pero dudo que ustedes puedan siquiera hacerme un rasguño —añade Génesis, ocultando la real sorpresa que se ha llevado al saber que estas guerreras han sabido como salir de los obstáculos puestos por ella.

—Nos vuelves a subestimar, "Gran Reina Génesis" —añade Sailor Neptune, sacando su talismán, es decir, el espejo de neptuno.

—No se atrevan… —dice entre dientes, Génesis, ya no pudiendo disimular su enojo.

—¡Vaya!, ¿La "gran Reina Génesis" está preocupada? —añade con sarcasmo, Sailor Uranus, sacando su respectivo talismán, es decir, la espada de Urano.

—¡Pueden hacer lo que quiera, eso no va a cambiar absolutamente nada! —grita llena de odio, Génesis, dándole una mirada de reojo a Serena, quién permanece petrificada aún.

—Eso lo veremos… ¡Vamos Sailor Neptune! —dice Sailor Uranus, tomando postura ofensiva junto a su espada, en dirección concreta hacia la reina Génesis.

—_¡Reflejo submarino!_ —Concreta este ataque Sailor Neptune hacia las puertas del teatro, haciendo que el hechizo que había creado la Reina Génesis desaparezca, devolviendo a las puertas su normalidad lo cual se traduce en que también estas se abren de forma inmediata, posterior a esto, Neptune corre hacia Serena, ya que si está en lo correcto junto a su novia, la rubia corre un gran peligro.

—_¡Espada de Urano… elimina! —_grita a viva voz Sailor Uranus a solo pasos de la Reina Génesis, lanzándole este poderoso ataque del cual solo se escapa bajo torpes movimientos, dándole la posibilidad a Uranus de tomarla por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella, logrando poder inmovilizarla bajo un fuerte forcejeo, en el cual, la Reina Génesis suelta su báculo sin tener la posibilidad de tomarlo nuevamente— ¡Sal junto a Serena, ahora! —ordena Uranus mientras intenta mantener a Génesis atrapada con su fuerza.

—Ustedes lo quisieron —dice la reina Génesis totalmente inmóvil, sin embargo, ella también fue subestimada por parte de las sailors del sistema solar exterior. Con solo un soplido hacia el exterior, Génesis ha sido capaz de crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento que posteriormente se convierte en una inclemente ráfaga congelante, dentro de este hielo da nacimiento a unos de sus monstruos, una doncella de hielo, que recibe las órdenes de su ama— ¡Elimina a la mujer de cabello rojo!, ¡Ahora!— ordena con violencia la malvada reina, a la vez que se logra zafar de la llave que le había practicado Sailor Uranus, se da la media vuelta y ya con sus manos libres crea una poderosa ola de poder que embiste a Uranus y la arroja en dirección al escenario, igual ataque recibió Neptune, quién recibe este ataque por la espalda y queda gravemente lesionada, haciéndola caer al lado de Serena, quién mira hacia atrás y adelante con gran espanto.

—Ahora verás la realidad… —susurra la reina Génesis a Serena, quien ya lleva pasos alejada de ella, estando para ya en el exterior del teatro.

Serena mira como aquella doncella de hielo creada por la reina Génesis trata de embestir directamente a Tetsuya, los segundos son clave, ella sabe que debería transformarse en Sailor Moon, pretende hacerlo, pero en el segundo que ve como una capa oscura encierra a Tetsuya y la aleja del ataque tomándola con fuerza y saltando junto a ella a una considerable distancia, pero aún en el aparente escape exitoso, la doncella de hielo lanza un ataque y congela las piernas del héroe que había salvado a la víctima, víctima que de igual forma sucumbe ante el extraño poder que la ha herido, dejándola inmovilizada junto al pelinegro, Serena queda petrificada ante lo que ve…

—Tuxedo… mask… —murmura Serena de forma agónica, viendo como si protector y amor se ha puesto en riesgo por salvar a esta mujer, Génesis no desaprovecha la oportunidad y lanza un nuevo comentario.

—Ni siquiera logra ver que tú estás aquí… ¿Has visto como se ha arriesgado por ella? —añade la reina Génesis a gritos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Tuxedo Mask, quién está inmovilizado junto a Tetsuya dándole espalda al teatro lograse escucharla.

—¿Serena?, ¡Serena! —grita Tuxedo Mask con fuerza, intentando mover sus hombros y cabeza para encontrar a su esposa con la mirada, más no lo logra y hasta el momento ni siquiera ha escuchado su voz.

—No… no la escuches… —dice entre fatigados suspiros, Sailor Neptune, quién intenta ponerse de pie tras recibir el poderoso ataque de la reina Génesis.

—¡Cállate! —exige Génesis a Neptune, cambiando posteriormente el objetivo de sus palabras—, Doncella de hielo, congela a Tuxedo mask y a su acompañante hasta los hombros, ¡no quiero que puedan moverse!

—Si mi señora —responde el demonio femenino, lanzando tranquilamente un nuevo ataque hacia el pelinegro, tal y como le había sido ordenado.

—Serena… si tú me dijeras en este minuto que quieres vengarte, que quieres ver como aquellos dos mentirosos han arruinado tu corazón sufren por haberte hecho tanto daño, yo simplemente los eliminaría en tu nombre, te llevaría conmigo de regreso a la Luna y comenzaríamos una nueva era del milenio de plata, ¡no dejes escapar esta oportunidad, vete conmigo! —exclama Génesis, mientras discretamente observa como resultó tener algún daño en su brazo tras el ataque de Sailor Uranus, lo cual la indigna de sobremanera.

—Darien y… Tetsuya… ella fue la mujer que lo besó la otra noche… ella fue quién destruyó mi amor perfecto, mi mundo junto a Darien… ¡Ella destruyó mi vida! —dice Serena llenándose de ira, levantando su voz aguda, mientras se toma la cabeza y tira alguno de sus cabellos en un claro síntoma de rabia.

—¡Te lo dije, los malditos habitantes de la tierra no merecen estar con descendientes del brillante milenio de plata!, ¿Acaso quieres seguir viviendo un mundo de mentiras?, toma mi mano y vámonos lejos de aquí —vuelve a hacer hincapié Génesis, creyendo que va tomando la delantera.

—Serena… no escuches a esta maligna bruja —dice a lo lejos Sailor Uranus, valiéndose de su espada para intentar ponerse de pie, Génesis solo la mira con una satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios, sabe que si sus planes han salido bien, Serena ya escuchó y vio todo lo que necesitaba y ninguna Sailor Scout podrá detener lo que se aproxima.

—Serena… conviértete en Sailor Moon —suplica Sailor Neptune, la cual también comienza a ponerse de pie.

La reina Génesis permanece en su lugar, no muestra postura ofensiva ni defensiva, solo se ríe con la frialdad digna de un alma tan oscura como la suya, por otra parte las chicas observan impotentes todo lo que ocurre, las cuatro han logrado transformarse sin embargo ninguno de sus poderes logran trizar el impenetrable campo de energía que creó la reina Génesis, por lo cual no pueden más que mirar y escuchar todo lo que ocurre sin poder hacer algo al respecto, parecido caso es de Uranus y Neptune, quienes con solo una demostración del poderío de la Reina Génesis han quedado heridas, la única salvación para todos es que Serena vuelva a transformarse en Sailor Moon, ocupe sus poderes sin igual para derrotar a la doncella de hielo, liberar a sus amigas de la prisión en que se encuentran y poder dejar escapar a Tuxedo Mask junto a Tetsuya. Génesis se confía en que después de todo lo visto Serena no querrá salvar a su marido y menos a quién se entrometió en su relación con el, confía en que el rencor y el desamor son más fuerte que nada, pero incluso en un momento así, Serena toma otra decisión, un cambio de estrategia, un juego, arma de doble filo, ni siquiera ella comprende muy bien por que lo hará, pero a esta altura es poco lo que le importa perder.

—Reina Génesis… dices que si me voy a tu lado… ¿Podríamos iniciar una nueva era del milenio de plata? —pregunta Serena a su supuesta oponente, esta sola pregunta ha causado el pánico en los corazones de quienes escuchan, todos menos en el de Génesis.

—He soñado con el momento en que una descendiente del milenio de plata tan fuerte como tú abandone este planeta y lo deje desamparado —confiesa Génesis, casi emocionada por la sola pregunta de Serena.

—¿Lo sueñas por que necesitas el cristal de plata para lograr tus objetivos? —pregunta Serena entre risas maliciosas, una faceta desconocida en ella, es como si la oscuridad viviera en sus ojos y en su voz, sin duda, no es la misma de siempre.

—Sabes que no necesité del cristal de plata para seguir teniendo mis poderes, el poder de tu cristal de plata adquiera con el paso del tiempo nos ayudaría para así convirtamos en los seres más poderosos del universo —responde Génesis, poniéndose cada vez más feliz por el ritmo de la conversación.

—¿Quieres decir que sin el cristal de plata no te sirvo de ayuda? —pregunta Serena, arqueando su ceja, manteniendo la malicia en su mirada.

—A pesar de que eres muy poderosa aún tus poderes reales están dormidos, tendrías que pasar milenios llenos de dolor para que pudieses crear otros tipos de poderes, pero no es eso lo que realmente me importa, lo que más anhelo es robar una tan preciada guerrera a este inútil planeta —añade Génesis, recibiendo las aparentes cómplices miradas de Serena.

—Quizás si deba poner fin a todo lo que está pasando —dice Serena, provocando un pánico horroroso en los corazones de sus compañeras Sailor Scouts, también en Tuxedo Mask que escucha atentamente todo, Tetsuya simplemente guarda silencio por no saber que es todo lo que realmente está pasando.

—Así es, Serena, nadie acá te necesita —responde llena de maldad, Génesis, sintiendo que su victoria está cercana.

—Está bien… yo me encargaré de terminar lo que has comenzado esta noche —responde Serena, añadiendo—, vete de aquí, no necesitaré de tu ayuda para poder hacer lo que debo.

—¿Han escuchado?, ¡Una musa de la Luna les ha dado vuelta la espalda como ustedes lo han hecho con ella!, ¿Lo pueden ver? —grita llena de gozo y risas, Génesis, cumpliendo la petitoria de Serena lentamente comienza a ascender hacia el lado sombrío de la luna llena de esta noche, en el trayecto atrae a la doncella de hielo para que la siga, Génesis se va retirando cada vez más del lugar con una plena sonrisa en su rostro, es tan grande su satisfacción que ya no le es siquiera necesario seguir mirando el "asqueroso planeta tierra" que tanto detesta, confía en que el odio que debería correr por las venas de Serena completen su misión por esta noche, por lo cual se da el derecho de darle la espaldas a todos y comenzar su retorno ascendente hacia las sombras de la luna llena.

—¿Acaso eres estúpida?, ¿Qué has dicho todo este tiempo? —reclama Sailor Uranus con fuerza.

—¿Cómo es posible que solo en unos minutos la Reina Génesis lograra corromperte? —añade Sailor Neptune, conmovida ante un sentenciado fin.

—¿En que momento dije que la seguiría? —responde Serena tras guiñar el ojo y dar una sonrisa, con mucha agilidad corre hacia donde quedó el báculo utilizado por la Reina Génesis, lo toma y revierte el poder que tenía presas a sus amigas dejándolas libres para poder unirse en su lucha, la liberación de las sailors del sistema solar interior ha causado el sonido necesario como para que la aliada de la reina Génesis escuchara, voltea para ver que ocurre y grita.

—¡Mi señora! —protesta la doncella de hielo a su líder, obligándola a mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo?... ¡Maldita! —grita la Reina Génesis sumergida en una profunda ira.

El próximo objetivo de Serena era liberar a Darien y Tetsuya del hielo que los mantenía paralizados casi completamente, pero antes de poder hacerlo Génesis da un gran grito desde lo alto, mueve sus manos, las enrosca y después abre, con esto, el báculo que tenía Serena consigo se ha roto en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué? —dice Serena al mirar sus manos vacías, mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta que es vigilada con ojos llenos de furia, por parte de la reina Génesis, en ese minuto, ella y su aliada descienden, quedando al lado de Endymion y Tetsuya.

—¿Intentaste engañarme? —pregunta furiosa, Génesis.

—¿Cómo no puedes entender que jamás estaré de tu lado? —responde Serena, quién en ese minuto es respaldada por sus amigas, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus.

—¡Creí que!... ¡Creí que!, ¿Acaso eres tan tonta como todos los habitantes de este planeta?, ¿Arriesgas tu vida por ayudar al hombre que te engañó?, ¿Por ayudar a escapar a su amante?, ¿Es que acaso aún queda algo en este maldito lugar que aún te ate a el? —interroga a gritos, Génesis, sintiendo en carne viva una nueva traición por parte de su descendencia, primero fue su hija, ahora su nieta.

—Mientras la esperanza viva en mí… ¡Jamás dejaré de proteger este hermoso lugar! —responde Serena, llenando de orgullo a todas las sailors scouts que escuchaban, también a Tuxedo Mask, quién siente el alivio de saber que su esposa no sucumbió ante todas las tretas impuestas por la reina Génesis.

—Ilusa… —susurra la Reina enojada, pero volviendo a su hablar sarcástico, añade—, perfecto, ya que la esperanza vive en ti, ¡Vamos! Conviértete en Sailor Moon y salva a Endymion, a su amante y a todo el planeta.

Serena saca de entre sus pechos el broche de transformación que siempre trae consigo oculto y se dispone a transformarse.

—Eternal Sailor Moon… ¡Transformación! —sus ojos se llenan de duda tras unos segundos—, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no puedo transformarme? —pregunta con sufrimiento y sorpresa, igual sensación se llevan sus acompañantes que miran lo ocurrido con asombro.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas, pequeña niña tonta? —pregunta Génesis entre risas.

—¡De que hablas! —exige saber Serena, bajando el broche y tomándolo en su puño con fuerza.

En ese mismo instante Sailor Uranus recuerda su macabro sueño, Neptune también lo hace y mira de manera cómplice a su novia, creen saber lo que está ocurriendo, no lo dijeron por miedo a que pudiese debilitar a Serena en caso de batalla, callaron por miedo a que fuera verdad, pero las pruebas se hacen contundentes, el cristal de plata no reacciona ante la orden de Serena para transformarla en Sailor Moon, por lo cual Uranus piensa para si misma todo lo que su sueño predijo.

"_La guerrera de la luna no verá nuevamente su resplandor, este fue ofrendado para que la tierra se descongelara tras un milenio lleno de silencio, Sailor Moon ya no será más que una historia relatada a los niños antes de dormir, sus poderes se extinguieron en el momento en que le dio una segunda oportunidad al planeta tierra, ya no bastará un grito de batalla lleno de fe pues no solo el tiempo cambió, sino que todo lo que se tenía por conocido en el universo entero"_

—Bombón… ¡Cabeza de bombón! —grita Uranus sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para correr al lado de la rubia.

—No… no se que pasa… ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué ocurre con el cristal de plata? —se interroga a si misma la rubia entre confusiones infinitas.

—¿Sabes cual es el problema de que hayas renacido en forma humana?, los humanos olvidan rápidamente todo el pasado a cambio de una gota de alegría momentánea en el presente, reciben la limosna de la felicidad y consagran sus vidas para extender algo que en algún momento terminará pudriéndose, el ser humano es tan insensato que incluso en la incertidumbre no hace caso a la razón y se lanza al vacío, todo con la inútil esperanza de recibir nuevamente alguna limosna de alegría, es tan inmensa la estupidez que caen una y otra vez en el mismo error, incluso cuando el destino ha puesto la verdad ante sus ojos —relata la reina Génesis mientras desciende al punto donde se encuentra Tuxedo Mask y Tetsuya, acompañada de su sirviente, la doncella de hielo.

—Deja de decir cosas sin sentido y vete de aquí —reclama Sailor Uranus ya cerca de Serena, Neptune ha hecho lo mismo, sumándose también al resguardo de guerreras a la espalda de Serena.

—Me iré, pero volveré para jamás desaparecer —responde Génesis con prepotencia.

—¿Serena, que ha pasado con tu cristal de plata? —pregunta Sailor Venus, temerosa.

—No… no lo sé… —responde perpleja, Serena.

—¿Es necesario que nuevamente te explique que conozco todos los pasos que has dado? —pregunta Génesis, sarcástica—, te haré dos favores, el primero es explicarte que ocurre con el cristal de plata, el segundo será confesarte que ocurrirá con este horrible planeta.

—¡Cállate!... ¡Saeta llameante de…! —intenta atacar Sailor Mars, con su ímpetu de siempre.

—No te tomes la molestia —dice Génesis extinguiendo el fuego de su poder con solo una maniobra de sus manos.

—¡Demonios!, es increíblemente fuerte —comenta Sailor Jupiter, impotente.

—Tengan cuidado chicas, una gran fuerza está siendo desplegada desde el lado oscuro de la luna —añade Sailor Mercury, mientras analiza sus datos gracias al visor.

—Serena… tu cristal de plata ha perdido su brillo… ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso? —pregunta Génesis, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tiene razón… —susurra Serena tras mirar su broche inutilizable.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la Luna tras un milenio de espera?, ¿Recuerdas que tu cristal de plata se transformó en una corona de oro que contaba con el poder necesario para descongelar al planeta? —pregunta nuevamente Génesis, pendiente de la respuesta de Serena.

—Si… —responde pseudo sumisa, Serena, sabiendo que la Reina Génesis no está mintiendo.

—Muy bien… esa corona pudo nacer gracias al "inmenso amor" —añade con extremo sarcasmo la reina Génesis—, que existía entre el soberano de la tierra y tú, el cual ahora tu corazón descuartizado no puede sentir… te dije que había un punto en el cual no necesitábamos de artefactos para sacar el real poder de nuestro cuerpo, ahora es tu corazón que al estar sangrante de desdicha no puede hacer brillar el cristal de plata que tantas veces te protegió, incluso he de confesarte de que aunque tu corazón rebosara de falsa felicidad, aquel cristal de plata se encuentra vacío, no existe poder alguno en el, solo existe una forma para que este vuelva a ser tan poderoso como antes, pero ya he sido demasiado buena contigo, así que la forma para hacer funcionar tu vida como guerrera deberás descubrirla tu misma —tras una risotada, prosigue—, ¿Eres y serás Sailor Moon?, ¿Seguirás siendo la princesa o eso ya acabó?, ¿Quién sabe?, Tic-tac, el tiempo pasará y terminará para ustedes.

—¿Qué? —dicen todos al unísono, menos Tuxedo Mask, quien siente las palabras de Génesis como afiladas espadas incrustándose en su alma.

—Debo agradecer nuevamente tus errores, Endymion —dice Génesis mientras acaricia con desprecio el rostro del pelinegro—, has facilitado tanto mi trabajo que incluso te daré la posibilidad de que te despidas de este mundo.

—¿Quiere matar a Tuxedo Mask? —pregunta aterrorizada, Sailor Venus.

—¡No se lo permitiremos! —añade Sailor Jupiter, preparándose para atacar.

—Detente, Sailor Jupiter —pide Serena, con su mirada clavada en el piso.

—De… ¿Detenerme? —pregunta sorprendida, Jupiter.

—¿Sabes Reina Génesis?, puede ser que tengas mucha razón en muchas cosas… se que puede parecer estúpida una mujer que intente salvar el mundo aunque este le haya hecho tanto daño, puede parecer ilógico que ante tantas lágrimas mis ojos aún estén abiertos, hambrientos por ver amor, puede ser que tengas razón en muchas cosas, pero lo que no sabes es que mi corazón aún moribundo jamás dejará de proteger a quienes lo necesiten —añade Serena, levantando su cabeza llena de convicción, bota el broche de su mano, levanta sus brazos y los extiende frente a su pecho, cierra los ojos y se concentra, logrando a los segundos sacar de su cuerpo su propio cristal de luz, antes conocido como el cristal del corazón puro, el cual brilla con muchísima fuerza, tras esto la luna dorada creciente nace en su frente, su atuendo cambia para dar la bienvenida a su vestido de princesa lunar, después nacen de ella unas bellas y majestuosas alas color blanco que se baten con la fuerza de la fe existente en su espíritu.

—Sigues siendo una gran ilusa… —dice entre dientes Génesis, levantando su mirada para contemplar el eclipse lunar creado por ella.

Serena logra posicionar su corazón puro frente a la reina Génesis, esta no parece inmutarse al ver este logro de amor por parte de Serena, incluso se da el lujo de permanecer quieta para observar todo, sabe lo que pasará, sabe el poder que silenciosamente ha comenzado a depositar en la tierra gracias a su eclipse maligno, confía en el poder de su maldad para que haga fracasar cualquier intento por parte de Serena, la cual toma posición de batalla y se acerca volando hacia su enemiga, sin embargo, solo a los pocos segundos Serena cae al piso arrodillada, sus pupilas se dilatan, su corazón palpita más fuerte que nunca, su corazón puro comienza a perder su brillo, momento exacto en el cual sus blancas alas se destrozan por completo, haciéndola dar un grito lleno de dolor el cual sobre-conmueve a todas las Sailor Scouts, especialmente en Sailor Uranus, quien ve materializada su peor pesadilla.

—¡Serena! —gritan al unísono Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus a la vez que corren hacia ella para ayudarla.

—Esto… esto no puede estar pasando… —susurra al punto de las lágrimas, Uranus.

—Sin ella… este mundo desaparecerá —añade casi en silencio, Neptune.

—Creo que ya es hora de acabar con este estorbo, ¡Doncella de hielo!, congela totalmente a Tuxedo Mask, quiero verlo hecho una escultura de cristal, así será hermoso el momento en el cual lo empuje y se haga mil pedazos —añade Génesis, satisfecha.

—Si —responde su subordinada, preparándose para cumplir con las órdenes de su maestra.

—_Grito... mortal —_se deja escuchar a solo metros del lugar, una gran esfera de poder golpea el brazo de la doncella de hielo impidiendo su ataque.

—Estúpida —dice Génesis al darse cuenta de que una nueva sailor scout se ha unido a la batalla, en respuesta, prepara un nuevo ataque, el cual es detenido por el movimiento de una hoz.

—_¡Campo de energía! —_exclama solo una Sailor Scout posible, Sailor Saturn ha llegado en el momento indicado para protegerlos a todos.

—¿Ustedes dos? —pregunta Génesis, perpleja.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —dicen las dos al unísono, uniéndose y terminando de completar el grupo de guerras que velan por la seguridad del planeta tierra.

—_No es bueno que todas estén juntas… si solo supieran sus reales poderes podrían acabar con todos mis planes en segundos, lo mejor será dejarlas con el pánico que he logrado sembrar esta noche, no es conveniente provocarlas al punto en el cual saquen sus verdaderos poderes ya que si lo hacen, también lo hará Serena —_Piensa para si misma Génesis, diciendo posteriormente en voz alta — ¡Ya es más que suficiente, no necesito seguir en este sucio planeta y solo por esta ocasión las dejaré seguir con vida, solo por que me da lástima verlas tan desamparadas al saber que su guía, Sailor Moon, ha desaparecido!, no me gustan las batallas injustas pero si me gusta divertirme… así que ¡escúchame Serena! —exige con fuerza—, dije que te haría dos favores, uno ya lo he hecho, el segundo es decirte que ocurrirá… bueno, después de tu burla hacia mi no se si seguir siendo tan benevolente contigo así que mejor solo te dejaré una pista… espero que tú y todas tus amigas tengan ánimos para enfrentarse al pasado, el cual ha recobrado fuerza suficiente como para atormentarlas sin límites, obviamente, todo gracias a mi —sentencia frívolamente.

—No necesitamos tus favores, ¡Anda, pelea con nosotras! —exige Sailor Jupiter, llena de rabia.

—¿Crees que haré caso a un ser tan insignificante como tú?, no me hagas reír —responde Génesis cambiando su destinatario al hablar—, Endymion, agradécele a tu estrella la suerte que tienes, te has librado de la muerte solo por ahora, pero algún día veré tu sangre correr en mis manos, me darás unas de las alegrías más bellas de mi pútrida existencia.

—Eres deplorable —responde con ira, Tuxedo Mask.

—¡Pero que terrible, el soberano de la tierra me ha insultado!, ¿Sabes lo que me importa eso? —responde entre rísas, Génesis—, mejor usa tus escasas neuronas en hacer desaparecer a tu amante del camino —señala Génesis a Tetsuya, la cual había sucumbido ante el frío hechizo de la doncella de hielo, quedando inconciente—, y guarda energías para todas tus noches de soledad —posterior a esto, Génesis le da una fuerte y cobarde bofetada a Tuxedo Mask, el cual es incapaz de defenderse debido a su inmovilidad, tras esto comienza a ascender nuevamente junto a su secuaz, deteniéndose a medio camino para dirigir unas últimas palabras a Serena—, burlarte de mi es uno de los errores que más lamentarás de tu vida, has desatado la infinita oscuridad a tu mundo, no tienes forma de detenerlo, no las tendrás, que esta agonía sin tiempo te sirva de lección, ¡nadie se burla de la primera soberana del milenio de plata, ni siquiera tú!, todo lo que ocurra de aquí en adelante es por tú culpa, por tú culpa y la de Endymion, grábense eso bien en sus cabezas, ustedes han destinado a este mundo a su fin, todo por no saber cuidarse en lo más mínimo, por haberse fallados a ustedes mismos y a su promesa de amor, recuérdenlo, cuando vean el pánico en el rostro de cada habitante de este sucio mundo recuerden mis palabras, sepan que ustedes fueron los culpables, ¡Eso nadie se los perdonará! —termina entre macabras risas Génesis, ascendiendo a la Luna a una velocidad demoníaca desapareciendo a los pocos segundos, tras esto la luna vuelve poco a poco a su estado normal, la luz retorna a la ciudad poco a poco, también aquel poder extraño que hizo dormir a todos comienza a alejarse, pero como todos están demasiado débiles, incluso sin aquel hechizo sobre ellos, permanecen inconcientes por varios minutos, en estos mismos minutos todas las sailors se miran entre ellas.

Serena ha cambiado de ser la princesa a simplemente su faceta de civil, más así su cuerpo ha recibido el daño del destrozo de sus alas como la princesa de la luna, su espalda parece estar herida, hilos de sangre lo retratan, también el de su nariz que comienza a salir poco a poco, Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Plut y Saturn se quedan a su lado tratando de darle las energías necesarias para que pueda volver a ponerse de pie, en cambio Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus usan sus energías para crear el calor necesario que derrita el hielo que inmovilizan a Tuxedo Mask y a Tetsuya, tras unos minutos lo logran, Tetsuya casi cae pesadamente al piso pero es ayudada por Jupiter quién la sostiene en el momento justo, Venus se acerca a Tuxedo Mask para ver su estado mientras Mercury toma su muñeca para medir de alguna forma su pulsación, distante a ellos se encuentra Sailor Mars, quién mira con profundo desprecio al pelinegro sin poder disimularlo. Ya con Serena un poco más recuperada, Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Plut y Saturn vuelven a sus roles normales, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru, igual caso es para Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus, volviendo a ser Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, también Tuxedo Mask abandona su rol de guerrero para retornar a Darien. Lita toma a Tetsuya en brazos y la aleja del lugar, un gran vacío se incrementa en los corazones de todos en el momento que Darien y Serena se ponen de pie, bien le gustaría a Haruka ir corriendo hacia el pelinegro y darle una golpiza, pero Michiru como siempre la detiene de reacciones extremadamente violentas, con solo una mirada Setsuna y Hotaru se ponen de acuerdo para caminar hacia una distancia prudente, también Michiru y Haruka, apartándose hacia el área donde quedó estacionado el vehículo de la última, a pocos pasos Amy y Mina consienten con la mirada la misma retirada, Lita se hace parte de esta con Tetsuya aún en sus brazos, la única que no da paso alguno es Rei, quién sigue con su mirada fija en Darien.

—¡Escúchame!, ninguna de nosotras entiende muy bien todo lo que pasó —tras esto, Rei le da una mirada a Amy, Lita y Mina, quienes miran temerosas y siguen después su camino—, pero te prometo que en cuanto lo sepamos estaremos junto a Serena, ya después hablaremos tú y yo, pero si todo resulta ser tan malo como lo imagino, créeme que haré que te arrepientas todos los días por lo que has hecho —tras estas palabras Rei se aleja y se acerca a sus amigas, desapareciendo de la visión cercana a los pocos segundos.

Nada le queda decir a Darien, el cual se resigna a terminar de ponerse de pie en silencio, mira a su alrededor y nota el desprecio que recibe por parte especial de Rei y Haruka, las cuales terminan por desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

Darien ahora da la media vuelta y mira a Serena, quién permanecía con la mirada fija a su silueta, con sus ojos llenos de dolor más que nunca, es tanta su agonía que sin necesidad de grandes gestos faciales sus lágrimas caen con mucha potencia, mientras a la vez da grandes respiros y suspiros, Darien camina en dirección a ella sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque sus pasos sean débiles, estos son dados con la mayor fuerza posible.

—No me toques —pide Serena inmediatamente, deteniendo el paso de Darien.

—Serena… —susurra el pelinegro, afligido.

—¿Así que esa mujer fue la que te besó? —pregunta Serena, con sus puños enroscados.

—Si… —responde Darien, sin salida.

—Ví tus ojos cuando ella corría peligro… creo que aquel encuentro entre ustedes si dejó alguna huella en tu alma —dice Serena, bajando la mirada.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, la ayudé por que… —intenta excusarse Darien, siendo interrumpido.

—Nada de lo que digas podrá borrar la imagen de ti y de ella, la tomaste fuerte, la protegiste, ¡No sentiste que yo estaba cerca de ti corriendo peligro!, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?, nuestro hilo rojo se rompió, no me sentiste, no estás conmigo, tu corazón se ha nublado por una absurda aventura, pruebas clara de que entre tú y yo todo se acabó —grita Serena llena de congoja, haciendo que Darien rompa en llanto.

—Se que te sonará como una petición sin lugar de mi parte, pero solo déjame explicarte todo lo que pasó, todo lo que sentí esta noche, si supieras realmente entenderías todo, si supieras que ni por un instante he podido borrarte de mi cabeza, Serena, solo te pido que me escuches, hemos sido víctimas de una seguidilla de malos entendidos, créeme por favor —suplica Darien, tomando por la fuerza a Serena, abrazándola.

—No —responde secamente, Serena.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Darien, atrayendo con más fuerza a Serena a su cuerpo, ella endurece sus músculos y hace difícil el abrazo, es como si Darien tuviera en sus brazos un cuerpo inerte de sentimientos y vida.

—No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte… no quiero amarte, no quiero sentirte, ¡no quiero nada! —grita Serena zafándose de los brazos de Darien con fuerza.

—Aléjate de mi todo lo que quieras, corre por las calles que yo te seguiré hasta poder decirte todo, ¡el mundo entero no podrá esconderte!, haré hasta lo imposible para que entiendas que solo te amo a ti, ¡No me cansaré de luchar por tu amor! —responde Darien doblegado ante sus ansias y su desesperación.

—Ya no estoy en este mundo… caí en un profundo abismo en el momento en que ví a esa mujer entre tus brazos, nunca podré dejar de imaginarte besándola, acariciándola, como pasabas la noche enredados en sus rojos cabellos, admirando su belleza, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo tu cuerpo cercano al tuyo… entiende Darien, nada de lo que hagas o digas servirá para arreglar todo esto… siempre te imaginé como el hombre que jamás me haría daño pero ahora es lo único que haces… ¿Entiendes?, ya todo cambió para siempre —responde Serena dándose el valor para comenzar su camino de huída.

—¡No te vayas! —suplica Darien en vano, volteando inmediatamente.

—¿Sabes? —dice Serena deteniendo su marcha—, traía algo más en mi pecho aparte del broche de transformación —en ese momento toma la rosa roja que había sacado hace solo unas horas del departamento de su esposo, la contempla un par de segundos, baña sus pétalos con una última lágrima, la aprieta en su puño y la despedaza—, estos son los pétalos de nuestra segunda oportunidad, en ellos había depositado mi esperanza, hoy se irán en el viento para desaparecer entre el infinito camino desconocido, en ellos se va mi amor hacia ti y espero no volver a verlos nunca más —tras esto Serena abre su mano y lanza los pétalos al viento, los cuales danzantes se alejan rápidamente.

—No Serena… ¡No! —grita Darien destrozado al ver alejarse los pétalos junto a su esposa.

—Este es el resultado de tus errores, debiste pensar antes, hoy ya es tarde… —responde Serena, iniciando nuevamente su marcha.

—¡No dejaré que lo nuestro muera!, ¿Entiendes Serena?, ¡Lucharé por nosotros y volveremos a ser felices! —grita Darien desesperado, inmovilizado por su propio dolor.

—¿No dejar que muera? —responde Serena sin detener sus pasos—, lo nuestro llegó a su fin… adiós… mi amado Darien —dice Serena en un último desliz de sinceridad al nombrarlo como lo hacía en el pasado, un adiós merecido al ver sellado uno de los amores más grandes que la vida ha podido ver, una vida que desde ahora será muy distinta para todos.

Las luces de la ciudad brillan nuevamente, La luna vuelve a ofrecer su plateado resplandor, pero una luz que se ha apagado es la de los corazones de Darien y Serena, el sufrimiento es mutuo e idéntico, sin embargo no hay espacios para treguas ni disculpas, solo un gran vacío, un fin aparentemente eterno para una de las leyendas de amor jamás igualadas, leyenda de amor que hoy a sucumbido ante los obstáculos de la vida, un amor agonizante, un amor marchito, el cual marca un antes y un después en las vidas de todos, un ante y un después que traerá profundos cambios, la muerte de una era y el nacimiento de una macabra, un error que se ha pagado caro, una mala jugada del destino que ha tomado por víctimas a estos dos amantes…

Dicen que el destino marca la vida de todas las personas creando su final en su inicio, se cree que lo que está destinado es imposible de cambiar incluso si los problemas parecen hacer tambalear todo, pero tal vez todos aquellos creyentes de un mejor porvenir estaban equivocados, quizás el destino se marca en este segundo que estás viviendo, tal vez cada acto presente crea distintos caminos haciéndote abandonar los otros, distorsionando todo lo que dabas por hecho, ¿Será que "el mañana" no existe?, quizás nos fiamos mucho de que al nuevo sol naciente las cosas cambien, haciéndonos caer en errores que pudieron ser perfectamente evitables… ¿Qué hacer con esto?, vivir el hoy como si fuera tu último día, hacer las cosas a conciencia inmediata sin esperar que mágicamente una equivocación desaparezca con el paso del tiempo, debemos usar todos nuestros sentidos ahora y no dejarlo para después, por que a veces el paso de los días no hace más que hondar en nuestros mayores sufrimientos, sumergiéndonos a un camino de agonía que parece no tener fin.

* * *

• mayilu: Puede ser tomado como que Darien solo está enredando las cosas pero "todo pasa por algo", al menos CREO que alguna luz de esperanza habrá para que todo se solucione. Lamento saber que sientes que me demoro una eternidad, por lástima no puedo escribir y actualizar tan seguido a como lo hacía en diciembre-enero-febrero por cosas netamente de tiempo, al menos intento que la espera valga la pena ^^ besos!

• pame22: No se tooome a mal el capítulo pasado, jijiji, reitero, "todo pasa por algo", jajaja, millones de gracias por tus buenas vibras hacia mi y si, es difícil ser tan enfermiza, lo bueno es que llevo cerca de dos semanas sin tener problema alguno, TUS BUENOS DESEOS ME HAN LLEGADO! jaja un beso linda! cuídate muchísimo.

• vivisp: gracias por tus palabras, por desgracia mi otro fic está detenido hasta "nuevo aviso", espero poder retormarlo lo más pronto posible :) por ahora espero que disfrutes mucho de esta historia y que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, un abrazo!

• Adore: Nuevo capítulo entregado, espero que te guste mucho! ^^ besos!

• usakoandmamoru: Si, anda un poquito tonto Darien, esperemos que se le pase xD jajaja, gracias por tus buenas vibras, ahora no me he enfermado de nada así que estoy feliz, gracias por pasar también y dejar tu comentario, un gran saludo y un abrazo!

• paolac78: Más que agradecida de tus palabras, bueno, la re-edición es algo que creo "necesario" debido a mi caracter perfeccionista, pero a la vez me domina la pereza (gran contradicción xD), entonces estoy en una lucha entre esas dos características... me alegra saber que para una persona que no cuenta el español como su idioma de dominio logre entenderme ya que eso era uno de mis mayores propósitos, vivo viendo fics que tienen muchos modismos nacionales y se hace difícil entender para quienes leemos y no estamos al tanto de estos modismos :) gracias por el apoyo, tus consejos y ánimo, un mega hiper ultra saludo para ti también! besos!

• Lexie: Preciosa! que lindo review me has dejado, me gustó mucho leerlo, gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar todo el capítulo, me gusta ver que alguien capte todos los detalles de lo que expongo y los analice para dejar su opinión ^^ y más me alegra saber que has quedado satisfecha con cada entrega *-* de verdad gracias tanto por la opinión, tus buenas vibras y felicitaciones, me has sacado una gran sonrisa, xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo!

• LUNA: Gracias a ti también por darte el tiempo de comentar todo el capítulo, gozo saber que las personas disfrutan la entrega de inicio a fin, la verdad es que el inicio de mis capítulos (el párrafo en cursiva) es netamente un pensamiento personal hacia mis lectoras acorde al capítulo de los personajes de SM, en realidad lo que intento exponer quizás es algún sentimiento que todas hemos sentido :) ya respecto a la historia, si, me gusta mantener la esencia de los personajes como se les conoce =) todos menos Darien que anda medio idiotizado por la vida y Serena está un poco más fría, pero ya tengo planeado algo lindo para ellos en el futuro, jijiji... muchos besitos para ti y gracias!

• srnkiki: Mi estimada, aquí me detengo "heavy" para dedicarle algunos de mis minutitos personales, no como Usagi Brouillard, sino como la chica que en este momento prende un cigarrito y siente la necesidad de apoyarte de alguna forma, aunque sea por este medio...

Se que es muy difícil olvidar el pasado e intentar seguir con el futuro, lo mucho que cuesta intentar hacer borrón y cuenta nueva cuando el corazón aún está doliente, se que las lágrimas se hacen infinitas y te gustaría poder desconectarte del mundo para no sentir más dolor, pero déjame decirte que cada lágrima que cae a tus pies no será en vano, todo en esta vida trae un aprendizaje que nos servirá como arma para defendernos en el futuro, el corazón tarde o temprano sana aunque a ratos creemos que jamás será así, todo puede parecer super incierto y da miedo, es como caminar en la oscuridad por lugares que no conoces, lo más importante es que TE TIENES A TI, date fuerzas, quiérete mucho y respétate, eso es lo primordial para seguir adelante, no pierdas los ánimos! el mundo agradecerá ver tu sonrisa :) así que ARRIBA ARRIBA QUE NO QUIERO A MI NAMBER WAN TRISTE! de lo contrario me veré obligada a rastrear tu dirección IP y mandarte un holograma digitalizado para que te mande un par de coscorrones n_n jajaja

Ahora, respecto al capítulo, me alegra ver entre líneas que te ha gustado harto y has enganchado, en este nuevo capítulo se explica el sueño de Haruka, sin embargo será detallado después, Darien sigue cagándolas por que su ánimo testosterónico lo lleva a ser tonto, pero si le pone ganas en una de esas arregla en condorito.

Ahora la parte de bruja, uf! no eres la primera que me lo dice xD aunque más allá de ser brujilda solo comparto experiencias que quizás todas hemos pasado en algún punto de la vida, si me pusiera a leer el tarot antes de escribir cada capítulo me volvería loca xD jajaja

Un gran abrazo para ti, mi querida srnkiki, espero que la próxima vez que te lea estés mucho mejor, bueno? besos!

• gigichiba: No se que tan pronto se arreglen las cosas pero si dentro del dolor, ambos (serena y darien) aprenderán mucho de si mismos y del otro, por lo cual este momento de conflicto se hace necesario :) un abrazo, racias por dejar tu review!

• smfanatic: Hola Amix! bueno, espero que tus ansias ya no sean tantas después de leer el nuevo capítulo, también espero que te haya gustado mucho dentro de lo triste que es, pero bueno, ya veremos que las cosas si se pueden arreglar, ahora, el papel de Tetsuya comienza realmente, todo lo leído hasta ahora era solo la antesala para que se vea su real rol, espero que tengas paciencia para esperarlo =) muchos besitos para ti!

• JanellaBround: Hola!, si, mantener la esencia de los personajes en este tipo de fics (No u/a) es algo que me encanta, cada ciertos dias requiero darme unas horas y ver temporadas clave de Sailor Moon y poder llevar la serie a esta historia, es algo que cuesta pero me alegra al ver el resultado, lo otro es que espero que el capítulo nuevo te haya gustado, y que bueno que seas una de la que capte que Darien no hizo las cosas de malo xD sino que "de inocente" y nada más... jijiji, besos para ti también!

• Princess Mko: Me alegro mucho al saber que te han gustado los dos caps, espero no perderte de vista en este nuevo capítulo! saludos para ti también y gracias por pasar!

• Usagi13chiba: Hola! veo claramente que hay partes y partes que te gustaron del cap y otras no, bueno, podría resumirlo en que, como ya imagino que sabes, juego mucho con los altos y bajos dentro de un mismo capítulo, me gusta mantener al lector entretenido con distintos sucesos en la historia, se que a muchas no les gusta leer a Darien como de la forma que lo expongo pero ya esa "ola de estupidez" se le pasará, todos aprendemos de nuestros errores (o la gran mayoría) es ahí cuando se verá si los sentimientos son más fuertes que una equivocación =) espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y que disfrutes leyéndolo, gracias por dejar siempre tu comentario, besitos!

Bueno, y como siempre, agradezco ahora a cada una de ustedes por tomarse del tiempo de comentar, es casi tragicómico ver la cantidad de visitas que reciben mis historias las cuales no se traducen en la cantidad de reviews, pero soy ferviente creyente de que cantidad no es calidad :) soy feliz al leer 1 review y si se suma otro la felicidad es igual, me encanta saber que he podido causarles momentos de entretención, reflexión, etc, así que más que nada gracias por leerme con tanta atención y respeto! eso se valora muchísimo ^^

Un abrazo a cada persona que lea estas palabras.

Recuerden, nunca, jamás, dejen de soñar y sentir :) nuestros corazones agradecerán tenerlo sonriente y nuestra alma se mantendrá joven y brillante ^^

Besos, nos leemos, sayo!


	17. Por tu felicidad, escaparé

**SI QUIERE ENTENDER BIEN ESTE CAPÍTULO Y DE LOS QUE VENDRÁN, TÓMESE CINCO MINUTOS DE SU EXISTENCIA Y LEA LAS LETRITAS NEGRITAS XD (y de pasadita leer mis locuras)**

**Mis queridas lectoras, las saludo con mucho agrado al saber que he podido hacer entrega de un nuevo capítulo sin tanta demora… bueno, me ahorraré mis comentarios personales para más rato, ahora quiero comentarles un poco la dinámica de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Hace mucho tiempo leí en un foro de Sailor Moon, al cual pertenezco, las claras preferencias hacia distintas áreas del anime, unas adoran la pareja de Seiya y Serena, otras detestan la relación de Haruka y Michiru, otras soñaban con mantener la pareja de Rei y Darien y así muchos ejemplos más… fue entonces cuando tuve la siguiente conversación:**

—**¡Oye misma!  
—¿Qué? —me dije.  
—¡Como diablos puede haber gente que piense que Darien y Serena no debían ser novios por que "no se aman realmente sino que están unidos por el pasado", en cambio ella debía quedarse con Seiya y Darien con Rei? —pregunté con enojo.  
—Yo creo que se debe a que muchos no han leído el manga y se dejaron llevar netamente por el anime, por que para que negarlo, las historias amorosas ahí son medias complicadas —me respondí con sinceridad.  
— ¬_¬ Uhmmm… haré un fic que los deje callados a todos… Jum! —amenacé de inmediato.**

**(No crean que tengo doble personalidad, solo fue una forma metafórica para plantearles una situación xD)  
Y así nació la idea de crear la trilogía de "una vida a tu lado"**

**Podría explayarme de sobremanera ahora y decir mis argumentos del por que Darien y Serena son pareja "en el presente", pero decidí mejor entregarlo en esta historia…  
**

**"****Aquí viene el pseudo spoiler****", Serena, después de lo sucedido en el teatro, revela a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna sus más profundos y ocultos sentimientos de auto-culpa, debo confesarles que esta trama la tenía "presupuestada" hace muchísimo tiempo y estoy contenta por poder comenzar a desarrollarla al fin detalladamente.  
Qué a muchas no les gustará lo tengo dado por hecho, pero si espero que sean pacientes para dejar que mi lado "malulis" aflore y así después se retire para dar espacio y bienvenida a mi lado más romántico.  
Este capítulo he decidido presentarlo como un compilatorio de varios capítulos pasados, ahora entenderán el por que hice el mini capítulo "La frialdad de Rei", el monólogo de Serena y el por que le preguntó a Darien sobre la posibilidad de ser Padres, por que hice aparecer a la primera soberana del milenio de plata, Génesis, mostrándole a Serena a Darien y Tetsuya juntos en el teatro; una faceta desconocida de la existencia del "Sr. Urogataya" y la aparición de Tetsuya (personaje desarrollado a un 50%).  
Podría seguir con "los spoilers", pero creo que las confundiría más de lo necesario, así que eso lo dejaremos para después ^_^  
Como dije en el capítulo anterior, el drama de Darien y Serena será visto en los próximos capítulos (Los cuales rondarán en un solo punto, "sacrificio"), tomen el capítulo de hoy como "el inicio", los primeros datos entregados para después comenzar a ver el detalle, entre medio vendrá la explicación de por que Serena perdió sus poderes de Sailor Scout y por que se le ve más débil como "la princesa", ya iremos uniendo más detallitos a medida que pasen los capítulos…  
Y bueno, ahora para a quienes les interese, mi sección xD "el dato rosa", jajaja  
**

**El dato rosa de hoy es:  
¿Sabían que existe una persona tan tonta, que sin saber bien como, borró más de 1.200 imágenes de Sailor Moon más las películas y ovas sin darse cuenta?, esa persona soy yo u_u  
Jajaja, ese no fue el rato rosa, solo quería humillarme un momento T_T**

**El verdadero "dato rosa" es el siguiente:  
Muchos dábamos por hecho que "la pequeña dama" es decir: Chibi-usa era la única hija de Usagi y Mamoru, pero Naoko Takeuchi, para el "año del conejo" en 1999 nos regaló "Parallel Sailor Moon", donde se presenta a Kousagi, segunda hija y la menor entre Usagi y Mamoru, la cual es la fidedigna copia de su madre, tiene un exacerbado amor por las golosinas, es algo torpe y llorona.  
Muchas fans de la relación de Seiya y Usagi pensaron que podría ser hija de ambos (Kou - sagi), PERO NO (¡já!), Kousagi se puede interpretar como "pequeña coneja o conejita" (como también lo son Chibi-usa –abreviación de Chibi (pequeño) y Usagi (Conejo)- y Usako, Queda claro que Naoko siente gran amor por esos animalitos. También en este manga se presentan a las hijas de las sailors scouts del sistema solar interior, Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako, (¡Qué coincidencia!), las cuales desarrollan una historia con Kousagi.  
(Aparte jamás podría ser hija "natural" de Seiya y Usagi por que en el manga se especifica claramente que Seiya es mujer)  
(Si deciden buscarlo recuerden que se lee de derecha a izquierda)**

"**Dato rosa del dato rosa", ¿Recuerdan que en "una vida a tu lado" Dark Angel era la hermana de Rini?, bueno, la describí como una mujer de cabellos rosados y usaba ataques de rosas negras, mi inspiración para este personaje fue justamente el Parallel Sailor Moon, no quise dar nombre ya que no creo que todas conozcan aquel manga, pero bueno, de ahí nació mi idea de darle una hermana a Rini en mi historia ^_^  
*La respuesta a los reviews los dejaré al pie de este capítulo, para quienes quieran leerlo-  
Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido.  
Nos leemos, Sayo! **

* * *

_Mil preguntas con una sola respuesta, bienvenida soledad_  
_alguna vez fuiste calma en la tormenta, hoy solo eres tempestad_  
_¿Tantas traiciones sin misericordia y aún así me pides perdonar?_  
_Con el amor he muerto a solas, ya es imposible olvidar._

_Prometimos un mundo perfecto entre versos y besos_  
_tomé tu mano y volé por el cielo azul, sin temor_  
_más hoy me veo sentada en el rincón de una habitación_  
_extrañando tu silueta, necesitando tu calor._

_Diste fin a este milagro, no me queda más que escapar_  
_Fue más fácil ser tu esclava que vivir con mi libertad_

_Fueron tus caricias mi condena, fue mi verdugo el placer_  
_el poder tomarte entre mis brazos tras cada nuevo amanecer._

_Tras vaciar mis ojos de dolor te ofrezco un último suspiro_  
_una memoria al hombre que alguna vez llenó mi ser_  
_ya no me queda más que buscar algún cobijo_  
_lamentando que nuestra historia ahora viva en el ayer._

¿Has sentido cuando una noche cualquiera resulta ser simplemente la más oscura de tu vida?, es como si el cielo fuera a caer sobre ti en cualquier momento, todo se vuelve tan pesado…

Solo los indicados comparten un mismo punto, la sensación de vacío corre con naturalidad sobre los corazones afligidos de todos quienes viven en carne propia un momento tan amargo como este, es imposible no solidarizar en silencio con un espacio de sentimiento, con alguna mirada compasiva pero a la vez cautelosa, mientras el silencio se vuelve cada vez más difícil me mantener, llegando a un punto de quiebre inevitable.

—Serena… —pronuncia a baja voz, Mina, pero aún así lo suficientemente como para que la dueña de aquel nombre escuchase.

—Déjala… —responde anticipadamente Amy, sabiendo que este no es el mejor momento para Serena.

—Discúlpenme chicas —responde la rubia mientras se acerca paso a paso a su "enemiga", Tetsuya, quién aún permanece inconciente—, en algún momento hablaremos sobre todo lo que pasó, por ahora solo les pido que me perdonen… no quiero estar aquí —añade tras darle una gélida mirada a la pelirroja.

—¿Dónde irás? —pregunta preocupada Lita, sintiéndose casi culpable por asistir con ayuda a Tetsuya, la cual permanece cerca de ella.

—Ella irá con nosotras —se escucha a discreta distancia, una voz ronca y seca llena de seriedad, sin duda se trata de Haruka, la cual ya se encontraba cercana en la acera con su automóvil detenido.

—Vamos Serena, sube pronto —adjunta Michiru casi al instante.

—Si —responde desganada Serena, abriendo la puerta correspondiente para entrar al convertible, para quedar sentada junto a Hotaru y Setsuna.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿Si? —pide Mina antes del adiós.

—No te preocupes —responde Serena sacando una débil sonrisa.

—Adiós —añade susurrante, Amy.

—Nos vemos pronto —sigue Lita.

—Claro —responde Serena apunto de entrar al automóvil.

—¡Espera! —saca la voz Rei, tomando el brazo de su amiga, deteniendo sus pasos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Serena tras voltear su cabeza, sorprendida queda al ver los ojos de su amiga llenos de lágrimas.

—Tú no merecías todo lo que pasó… ¡no lo merecías! —recalca con impotencia, Rei.

—No es el mejor momento para hablarlo… discúlpame Rei —aclara Serena con triste cordialidad.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotras pase lo que pase… Serena, no te dejaremos caer —responde Rei casi de inmediato, en voz alta.

—Gracias… —responde nuevamente con una fatigada pero gentil sonrisa, Serena, la cual se suelta del la opresión de su amiga de forma calma, subiendo al auto de Haruka para marcharse pronto de ahí. Una vez hecho esto, Haruka inicia la marcha con prepotencia, haciendo rugir el motor de su convertible en claro sinónimo de su molestia, solo bastan unos segundos para que el automóvil amarillo comience a desaparecer entre las calles.

—¿Aún inconciente? —pregunta Mina a Lita, haciendo alusión al estado de Tetsuya.

—Así parece —responde Lita, después de darle una mirada de reojo.

En ese momento Darien se atreve a caminar nuevamente, costaron varios minutos de lucha interna el poder volver a sentirse con el valor de iniciar su camino, se acerca cada vez más hacia el grupo de amigas, no es su intención en si detenerse para comenzar a ser lapidado por las acusaciones y desprecios que ellas tengan para con el, por lo cual camina discretamente para una salida quizás un poco más digna, pero por más que esas fueran sus intenciones, es detenido por la fría voz de una de las presentes.

—¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza, Darien? —recrimina Rei, sin hacer menor esfuerzo en ocultar su descontento.

—Rei, no seas imprudente —añade Amy a discreta voz, en señal de regaño.

—¿La imprudente soy yo?, vaya Amy, que análisis tan erróneo de tu parte —responde con ironía la pelinegra.

—Comprende que no es momento de hablar —dice Mina utilizando fuertemente su voz.

—Quizás si lo sea —añade sorprendentemente Darien, atreviéndose a cortar cualquier moción de ayuda para el.

—¿Has pensado en como está sufriendo Serena por tu culpa?, ¿Dónde quedó aquel hombre que prometió jamás herirla?, ¡Como pudiste cambiar de esa forma!, eres un cobarde —grita Rei con enojo, sacando su voz cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Quieren pelear en otro momento por favor?, esta mujer está despertando —alerta Amy.

—¿Qué le diremos?, creo que vio nuestras verdaderas identidades —comenta Mina, preocupada por ese punto.

—Que le mienta Darien, el parece ser un experto en eso —responde con sarcasmo Rei, pudiendo controlar al menos el volumen de su voz.

—No sigas Rei, solo terminarás empeorando las cosas —dice Lita con cierta molestia.

—Si, si, claro —responde furiosa la pelinegra, dando un resoplo de aire tras verse regañada.

—Que… ¿Qué ocurrió?, me… duelen las piernas… —comienza a hablar Tetsuya totalmente aturdida, abriendo intermitentemente sus ojos.

—Quizás te caíste —responde Lita nerviosa, sacando el único pretexto que rondó su cabeza en ese momento.

—Una mujer… no… era un demonio con apariencia de cristal… ella me atacó, oí cosas… no las entiendo… ¿Quién eres tú realmente? —pregunta pausada Tetsuya, volviendo poco a poco a la conciencia, mirando fijamente a Lita.

—No sabemos de lo que hablas —responde nerviosa Mina, notándose su capacidad nula de credibilidad vocal en estos casos.

—Ustedes… ustedes son las Sailors Scouts… no me mientan —añade Tetsuya en afirmación innata, dejando perplejos a quienes la escuchan.

—Tal vez no sacamos nada con mentirle —comenta Amy acercándose a Darien, mal que mal, este es un tema que le concierne directamente y no se le puede excluir.

—No lo se —responde inseguro, Darien.

—¿Y si somos las Sailors Scouts que?, ¿Acaso correrás por la ciudad gritándolo? —añade con prepotencia Rei, ganándose las miradas molestas de todos los demás, sin embargo esto a ella no le importa, cualquier apático comentario que pueda hacerle a "la victimaria" de su amiga valdrá la pena para ella.

—No… ustedes me salvaron… muchas gracias —responde Tetsuya conmovida, dándole una dulce mirada a Lita, posteriormente a las demás en señal de agradecimiento, hasta que de pronto ve a Darien y su mirada cambia —Ahora entiendo… ahora entiendo por que me decías que habían cosas que solo podías compartir con tu mujer… ahora comprendo todo el misterio que te rodeaba, no sabes cuanto lamento haber aparecido en tu vida para estropear las cosas —adjunta con congoja, conmoviendo a Lita, Amy y Mina, Rei por el contrario toma actitud impermeable ante sus comentarios, no le interesa creerlos, Darien se mantiene distante, no sabe si responder o seguir en silencio, más sabe que Tetsuya dice la verdad, sus poderes extrasensoriales le indican esto.

—¿De que está hablando, Darien? —pregunta intrigada, Mina.

—Ella y yo conversamos un rato aquí afuera poco antes de que comenzaran a suceder cosas extrañas, mientras el concierto seguía tuve algunas visiones que me causaron alerta, fue entonces cuando salí a tomar un poco de aire, ella me siguió y me preguntó que pasaba, le expliqué brevemente que habían ciertas cosas fuera de su entendimiento, claro, ahora las comprende perfectamente —responde Darien, seriamente.

—Entiendo —responde Mina, más tranquila.

—Ya me siento mejor, gracias —dice Tetsuya tras una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Lita, pudiendo ponerse de pie bajo sus propios medios.

—Es mejor que te vayas de aquí y jamás hables sobre lo que viste —dice Rei a Tetsuya, manteniendo su frialdad.

—Como tú digas —responde sumisa Tetsuya, tomando la fuerza necesaria para emprender el camino.

—No seas grosera, Rei —pide Amy, como siempre tan apegada a las buenas costumbres.

—No me digas como tengo que tratar a esta ¡mujerzuela! —dice la última frase en voz alta Rei, apuntando su mirada hacia Tetsuya que al escuchar baja la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

—Rei, no sabemos del todo bien que ocurrió, ¿No crees que deberíamos saber un poco más antes de molestarnos con ella? —interroga Lita en solidaridad hacia Tetsuya, ya que conoce en carne viva lo que es "el amor no correspondido" y cuanto duele.

—Al menos creo que por mi parte ya se lo que debo saber, ¡me largo de aquí! —responde con prepotencia Rei, harta de los seguidos regaños por parte de sus amigas.

—¡Espera! —pide Mina a Rei acercándose a ella logrando detenerla—, Tetsuya, ¿En que has venido hasta acá? —pregunta.

—En taxi, pero estoy segura de que no me demoraré en encontrar otro rápidamente, disculpen todas las molestias que les he causado, permiso —responde incómoda Tetsuya, arreglándose un poco en lo que respecta a apariencia, comienza a caminar lentamente.

—Se que lo que te estoy pidiendo es mucho —comenta Lita, corriendo para quedar al lado de Rei —, ¿Podríamos ir todos al templo Hikawa?

—¿Todos?, ¿Acaso estás incluyendo a Darien y a esa mujer? —pregunta exaltada, Rei.

—No creo que sea lo mejor —comenta Mina, temerosa.

—Pero son ellos dos los que resultaron más heridos en la batalla, quizás un gesto de humanidad no esté demás en este caso —añade Amy tras Mina, dándole un punto de respaldo.

—Parece que a ustedes se les ha aturdido el cerebro, ¿Cómo me piden semejante cosa?, no tengo problemas en llevarlas a ustedes para que se queden en el templo, ¿Pero a ellos?, están diciendo locuras, ¿Acaso no piensan en Serena?, ¡como se sentiría ella al saber que alojé a quién ayudó a destruir su matrimonio!, ¡me va a odiar! —justifica Rei sus motivos para la negación a las petitorias de sus amigas.

—No te molestes niña —responde a lo lejos Tetsuya, quien detuvo sus pasos un momento debido al gran dolor de piernas que lleva consigo, por ende, pudo oír lo que el grupo hablaba—, tu y tus amigas me han ayudado bastante, no necesito hospedaje pues tengo donde llegar que es mi casa, te prometo el no volver a verme la cara —se escuda tras su innato carácter autosuficiente—, adiós —termina, camina unos pasos más vigilada por todos, pero la debilidad de sus piernas es demasiada, por lo cual tropieza y cae de rodillas contra el concreto, a su ayuda va Lita y Amy, siendo estas las más "humanitarias", Amy, con su timidez, solo es dominada por el fruncido y furioso ceño de Rei, quién ahora no deja de mirar a Darien con desprecio.

—Quizás… si supiéramos todo lo que pasó podríamos ayudar más a Serena, ¿No crees? —pregunta Amy a Rei, pensativa.

—Amy, no sigas, no puedes obligar a Rei a hacer algo que no quiere —comenta Darien, manteniendo su postura seria.

—¡maldita sea!, se que por una gran e ¡importante parte! yo tengo la razón —dice Rei sin abandonar su mirada hacia el pelinegro— , pero tampoco puedo dejarlos a la deriva después de todo lo que acaba de pasar —se resigna molesta.

—No te preocupes, Rei, yo iré a mi casa, pero si quieren las puedo ir a dejar al templo Hikawa —ofrece Darien.

—No, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ya te lo dije, creo que no me queda más que acceder ante las locas peticiones de estas mujeres dementes, sino lo hago me lo recalcarán día a día y no tengo ni el más mínimo ánimo de soportar más regaños, vayamos todos al templo antes de que me arrepienta —aclara Rei decidiendo caminar en dirección hacia los estacionamientos, dando por hecho que Darien llevó su automóvil y se encuentra ahí, Amy la sigue con un poco de torpeza, Lita y Mina se sorprenden al ver como ha doblado el brazo Rei y la siguen más tranquilas, Darién sin embargo no queda más que resignado a asistir al futuro juicio que habrá para el por parte de las amigas de su esposa, sabe perfectamente que de cierta forma es merecido, así que con un poco de desgano y dolor físico, se da el ánimo para llevar a todas al templo Hikawa.

Mientras Darien conduce con todas sus acompañantes hacia el templo, Haruka hace lo mismo pero en dirección a su casa, un incómodo silencio se puede sentir en toda la atmósfera del automóvil, Haruka de vez en cuando mira de reojo a Serena por el espejo retrovisor, Michiru lo hace también con discreción, mientras Setsuna y Hotaru, siendo ambas más ignorantes frente a lo que ocurrió, solo deciden mantener un respetuoso silencio ante algo que evidentemente no anda bien, Serena por otra parte sabe que es el objetivo de cualquier mirada de reojo, por lo cual decide aparentar la mayor cordura posible, no quiere que la vean llorar, aunque en su interior solo desearía gritar hasta que todo ese dolor que acongoja a su corazón pudiera desaparecer, le gustaría correr y correr sin dirección clara, cerrar los ojos y creer que todo no fue más que una cruel pesadilla o poder hacer que el tiempo retrocediera y que Darien y ella jamás hubiesen asistido a aquella convención de médicos, pero sabe que aquellas fantasías no son más que refugios o defensas para su maltratado corazón, sabe muy bien que todo lo que ha pasado no es más que la verdad, pero aún sabiendo que todo es verídico su mente aún no puede procesar tantos cambios en tan corto tiempo, por más obvios que sean los hechos aún hay algo en ella que quisiera no creerlos, una contradicción esperable tras su estado de shock emocional, uno de los más graves que ha sentido a lo largo de su existencia, uno que promete dejar severas huellas en su alma.

—Queda poco para llegar —comenta Haruka, intentando romper el silencio incomodador.

—Así es —añade Michiru bajo la idea de mantener la conversación fluida.

Sin embargo el silencio se mantiene, Serena solo mantiene la cabeza gacha y sus labios sellados, sabe que llegando al hogar de sus amigas llegará la hora de hablar, por ahora solo prefiere ahorrar las energías para así poder contener tanta angustia que la rodea, aunque segundo a segundo se hace más difícil para ella el poder ocultar lo que siente, sus manos permanecen tensamente enroscadas, muerde su labio inferior casi a cada momento con impotencia, respira de forma impar, como si a ratos contuviera una gran cantidad de aire para después necesitar el mismo en solo segundos, así sucederá todo hasta que finalmente Haruka conduzca hacia su destino.

Pasan los minutos más no pasan los sentimientos, Darien en otro punto de la ciudad conduce su automóvil con mucha incomodidad, a su lado se encuentra Rei, en un acto de posesión en nombre de su amiga, ha decidido no ceder el lugar para nadie más que ella, en realidad siendo el objetivo máximo el que Tetsuya no se sentara junto a Darien, el cual ha sido logrado, atrás van las demás también incómodas debido al estrecho espacio que hay para cuatro personas, pero sin duda la más incómoda resulta ser Tetsuya, siendo ella a la larga la gran desconocida del grupo que aún así comparte este momento con ellos.

—¿Falta mucho, Darien? —pregunta Mina, apegándose más a la puerta del auto, totalmente apretada.

—Solo un par de minutos —responde el pelinegro mientras señala su próximo viraje a la izquierda.

—Me alegro, no creo morir por asfixia en dos minutos, ¿O si? —pregunta Mina con cierta simpatía, logrando sacar algún tipo de sonrisa a sus oyentes.

—No seas exagerada —pide Lita tras reír sutilmente.

—Tu te salvas, eres la más alta de todas, tu cuello no está atascado por el hombro de Amy como el mío —reclama con tenue enojo, Mina.

—¡Ay!, discúlpame —dice Amy tras percatarse que su hombro realmente incomodaba a su amiga.

—No, no te preocupes, pero gracias de todas formas, ahora puedo respirar —responde irónicamente alegre, Mina.

—Ya cállate, ¿Quieres? —dice desde la delantera, Rei, molesta.

—¿Tienes que ser tan desagradable? —pregunta en respuesta, Mina, a la pelinegra.

—Si —responde Rei, mirando a Tetsuya por el espejo retrovisor que se encuentra a su lado, en el exterior.

—No peleen por favor —ruega Amy, angustiada.

—Es verdad, no hagan más incómodo este viaje —añade Lita tras haber podido ver la cara que traía Rei.

—Ya solo quedan algunas calles más —comenta Darien, en una suerte por tranquilizar los ánimos.

—Darien, detente aquí por favor —pide Tetsuya, atreviéndose a penas a sacar la voz.

—¿Segura? —pregunta Darien, extrañado, sin detener la marcha.

—Si, ya me siento mejor y quiero ir a casa, por aquí es seguro que pasará algún taxi pronto —responde la pelirroja, entre risas nerviosas.

—Tú vas a ir con nosotros, tienes mucho que explicarnos —argumenta Rei, con voz seca.

—¿Sabes?, entiendo que seas amiga de Serena y por eso te comportes así, ¿Pero no crees que ha sido demasiado?, es decir, si en algún momento debo explicar algo a alguien será a Serena y no a ti —responde Tetsuya, sacando su personalidad defensiva.

—¿Y tú sabes que si nosotras hubiésemos querido ahora estarías muerta? —pregunta ofensivamente Rei, logrando sacar la molestia de Amy.

—Basta Rei, sabes que en nuestra misión como Sailors Scouts no podemos dejar a nadie desprotegido, no sigas con tus comentarios —reclama la peliazul, sacando lo mejor de su voz.

—Está bien, lo siento —responde Rei, sabiendo que su comentario estuvo demás en cierta forma.

—Tetsuya, será mejor que la escuches, se que tiene motivo para actuar como lo está haciendo, no la podemos culpar —agrega Darién, dándole cierto respaldo a las palabras de Rei.

—Bueno —responde Tetsuya resignada, con alta culpabilidad en su rostro.

A los pocos segundos Darien estaciona, ya han llegado a las afueras del templo Hikawa, la primera en bajar es Rei, sin abandonar su postura avasalladora, detrás de ella va Darien, quién se da la vuelta y abre las puertas traseras para que las demás bajen, ya todos fuera del auto comienzan a caminar los escalones que llevan hasta el templo, Rei, obviamente, se encuentra algunos metros de distancia, se detiene un momento para esperar a todos, ya reunidos les explica que lo mejor será ir a su habitación para no provocar mayor ruido y así despertar a Nicholas ni al abuelo, todos asienten de forma inmediata y caminan a través de la oscuridad hasta llegar a la habitación de Rei, la cual deja abierto para que todos pasen, todos lo hacen, tras ofrecerles improvisadas localizaciones a cada uno decide ser un poco más simpática, para esto irá a preparar algunas tazas de té para todos, pide la ayuda de Darien para esto por dos motivos, el primero es por que podrá llevar las bandejas con mayor facilidad que ella, aunque en realidad esto es más una excusa para su segundo motivo, el hablar los dos solos, distanciados de los demás, Darien acepta ir con ella sospechando de ese mismo motivo, pero actúa con naturalidad como si no sospechase que se dirige a una serie de regaños justificados; sigue a Rei por donde ella camina, tras algunos pasos llegan hacia la cocina, ya allí Rei comienza a buscar todo lo necesario, Darien se mantiene a prudente distancia sin añadir comentario alguno, sabe que el momento en que Rei inicie llegará, el cual no ha demorado.

—Darien… —inicia con extraña tranquilidad, Rei—. ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Serena para que le fueras infiel? —pregunta dándole la espalda, ocultando en si los motivos clave por los que también se encuentra muy molesta.

—Habíamos tenido una serie de malos entendidos y algunos enojos, pero en mi error Serena jamás fue la culpable, solamente yo —responde triste Darien, bajando un poco la mirada.

—¿Sabes por que soy tan antipática? —pregunta con cierta dualidad de seriedad y confesión, Rei.

—Dime —responde Darien, atento a su respuesta.

—Antes de conocer a Serena conocí a una persona tan dulce como ella, ¿Y sabes?, creo que el dolor de ver sus sueños rotos la mató —argumenta Rei, sin mirar aún a Darien, más así, se sigue moviendo en direcciones aleatorias, buscando tazas, el té, etc.

—¿De quién hablas? —pregunta Darien, intrigado.

—Una mujer… —se limita a contestar Rei, sabiendo para si misma que hacía referencia a su Madre fallecida—, ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas para crear una vida perfecta para su marido e hija, sin embargo la poca atención de el terminó por destruirla, era más importante su gran trabajo, su gran mundo social, ¿Qué importaban entonces aquellas dos mujeres que soñaban con verlo a la hora de la cena, ¿Nada, verdad? —prosigue con evidente angustia en su voz.

—Rei… —susurra Darién, entrelazando los datos que tenía sobre ella y lo que le cuenta ahora, sacando por deducción que se refiere a su madre.

—Dicen que el desamor no mata, yo diría que si, dicen que ser dulce y alegre en esta vida te lleva a la felicidad tarde o temprano, yo no creo nada de eso, creo que el desamor es capaz de afectarte tanto que hasta tu propio cuerpo sucumbe de dolor, incluso habiendo sido una persona tan atenta y apacible las personas tontas te hacen daño. Por ese motivo soy como soy, por ese motivo prefiero escudarme en amargura antes de dar a torcer mi brazo ante algo que pueda dañarme, es por eso que peleo tanto con Serena, ¿No te habías dado cuenta? —pregunta, sin dejar de preparar lo que hace—, siempre sospeché que su carácter la hacía susceptible ante los golpes bajos que dan algunas personas, por eso vivía burlándome de sus sonrisas y sus locuras, de su optimismo y hasta inocencia, creo que en realidad lo hacía por que en algún punto de mi vida fui igual a ella, solo que tuve que cambiar para poder seguir viviendo, pero creo que principalmente lo hacía por que vi como una persona igual a ella no está ahora conmigo —añade con amargura y tristeza más evidente.

—Hablas de tu madre, ¿No es cierto? —pregunta Darien, con voz suave.

—Si —responde cortante Rei, pausándose unos segundos para seguir hablando—, Darien… —se voltea con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, Serena no merecía ser engañada, no merecía lo que le hiciste, ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte? —interroga con voz más alta.

—Rei, entiendo que esto pueda parecerte una excusa, pero la verdad es que ese día en el cual asistimos con Serena a la convención de médicos me dejé llevar por las conversaciones y desgraciadamente bebí mucho alcohol, perdí todo raciocinio, incluso olvidé que Serena había salido un momento, pero después no volvió, en eso conocí a Tetsuya, hablamos por un par de horas y tontamente seguí bebiendo, después de eso todo es un recuerdo borroso y confuso. Tetsuya vio mi estado y me llevó a su casa, me acosté en el sofá y recibí una llamada de Serena, contesté por inercia y me pareció haber escuchado su voz, entonces la llamé como "princesa", Tetsuya creyó que se lo decía a ella, entonces me besó, yo creyendo en mi borrachera que se trataba de mi esposa y mágicamente estaba a su lado, correspondí ese beso, después, según lo que me contó Tetsuya, me quedé profundamente dormido y no supe más hasta la mañana siguiente, donde ella me contó todo lo que había ocurrido, créeme que cuando supe no sabía que hacer, me sentí avergonzado, un verdadero idiota, jamás le hubiera hecho eso a Serena sino hubiera estado tan borracho como para no saber distinguir lo que era falso y verdadero, aún en mi estado pensé que la estaba besando a ella, pero el error ya estaba hecho, después Serena decidió separarse de mi y resolvió ir junto a Haruka y Michiru, no tenía justificación alguna para haberla detenido así que no me quedó más que verla alejarse de mi —cuenta en resumen Darien, de manera triste.

—Hombres… —susurra entre dientes Rei, después de haber estado muy atenta a la respuesta de Darien, ahora voltea nuevamente y sigue con lo suyo—. Aún asumiendo que estuvieras diciendo la verdad, ¿Por qué estabas esta noche con esa mujer?

—Somos compañeros de trabajo, hoy fue el primer día, ella me invitó al concierto para cerrar el inicio de nuestras labores y ahora vida de colegas, dudé mucho en ir, pero a la larga no pensé que fuera tan malo aceptar su invitación, aunque debo reconocer que ya una vez en el teatro me incomodó bastante la idea de estar con ella —confiesa Darien de forma inmediata.

—No hay duda de que eres todo un caballero… o un soberano idiota —responde Rei con efusividad.

—Creo que hay mucho de los dos —responde Darien, avergonzado.

—Ya está todo listo —señala Rei tras golpear el mesón de la cocina con sus palmas abiertas, después acomoda todo en una gran bandeja, la toma y se da la vuelta para entregársela a Darien, el la toma y pretende seguir su camino, pero es detenido tras el último comentario que Rei tiene para el.

—¿Sabes que en esta vida todo se devuelve? —interroga Rei, con mirada fija en Darien.

—También lo creo —responde el, incomodo.

—Bueno, y como esta vida es un boomerang, se me ha dado la oportunidad de hacer algo que antes no pude —señala mientras se acerca peligrosamente cada vez más a Darien—, cuando pequeña no tuve oportunidad de defender a mi madre y menos vengarla, pero ahora soy una mujer, Serena es como una hermana para mi y si en algún momento me pide que te aleje de ti sea como sea, créeme que lo haré, no me importará verte solo, no me importará nada, por más que justifiques tu falta eso no borra el hecho de que Serena ahora sea la persona más infeliz del mundo, no arregla el haberle hecho añicos sus sueños, haberle quitado su sonrisa y cariño propio, ¿Sabes?, mi madre murió por no ser amada por el hombre al cual le entregó su vida entera, ¿Acaso quieres eso para Serena?, ¿Matarla? —pregunta Rei con furia.

—Por supuesto que no, daría mi vida por verla bien —responde Darien con fuerza y convicción.

—Entonces mejor busca la forma de no seguir dañando a Serena, piensa en ella, en que sería lo mejor para que vuelva a estar bien, no estás en posición para pensar en que sería mejor para los dos, debes tratar bajo algún medio enmendar tus errores, piensa en todo lo que ella te dio, su corazón, su alegría, su amor, su cuerpo, su libertad, su eterna devoción, ni siquiera todo eso fue capaz de mantenerte en pie para ser un buen esposo, no creo que merezcas la oportunidad de ver por un bien mutuo, ¡Solo el de ella! —reclama con ímpetu, Rei.

—Se que tienes razón —responde a los segundos, Darien, más apenado que antes.

—Lleva la bandeja a mi habitación, yo iré después, ¡Anda, vete de aquí! —exige con furia, Rei, dándose la vuelta.

Darien acata la manera poco pacífica en que Rei le ha pedido esto, no manifiesta algún tipo de enojo por ese trato, sabe que de cierta forma está más que merecido, más sabiendo el por que ha Rei le ha llegado tan profundo todo lo que pasó entre el y Serena, no le queda más que dar la media vuelta y comenzar un camino solitario hasta la habitación de Rei, dándole la oportunidad para estar sola, Darien sabe que la necesita, pudo sentir la angustia de sus palabras, pero ni siquiera la fuerza con la cual habló podría recalcar lo que realmente siente, la pena que ha dominado el corazón de Rei es más grande de lo que incluso cualquiera podría imaginarse, tras un rudo exterior se encuentra una persona totalmente sensible, la cual sucumbe en silencio ante las crueles acciones de la vida. Ya alejado Darien, Rei se cerciora de que realmente esté sola, corre la puerta corrediza de la cocina y apoya su espalda en esta, se deja caer a la vez que su espalda se desliza por sobre las maderas, se tapa la cara con ambas manos, sus lágrimas se escabullen entre sus dedos, los pequeños gritos que desean salir se hacen imposibles de contener, Rei ha caído en un fuerte estado nostálgico, sus pensamientos los recalcan, recuerdos de antaño y experiencias recientes, todos unidos para hacerla perecer tras cada segundo.

_—Tu estás así por Papá, yo lo se, es por que nos dejó solas y tu enfermaste, el es quién tiene la culpa._

_—El siempre ha sido un hombre muy apasionado por su trabajo, no puedo culparlo, así lo conocí y así me enamoré de el, el regalo más lindo que me ha dado has sido tú, así que no puedo quejarme de lo que me dio la vida._

_—No me mientas, ¡El nos abandonó!, ¡Te ha dejado morir sola!, el jamás nos amó y nunca lo hará, ¡La vida no es justa!_

_—La vida no tiene la culpa, somos nosotros mismos quienes le damos aquellos tonos grises a nuestro existir, no es justo culpar al destino por lo que nosotros hemos elegido continuar, solo nos queda asumir las consecuencias y seguir adelante._

_—¡Pero!_

_—Pero tú estás conmigo y eso es lo que llena mi corazón de alegría._

_—Mamá…_

_—Me siento… tan cansada… descansa un momento conmigo… Rei…_

Rei comienza a desesperarse, sus recuerdos más dolorosos la han visitado esta noche, no puede olvidar los últimos suspiros de su Madre, no puede olvidar la tristeza de verla partir derrotada por el desamor, por la poca fuerza que habitaba en su frágil cuerpo, ¿Cómo no comparar a Darien con su Padre en este momento?, le resulta imposible, por lo cual el rencor comienza a ser partícipe de sus próximos pensamientos.

—Todos los hombres son unos estúpidos, no saben realmente lo que existe en el corazón de una chica, un amor sin límites, temerario y leal, no entienden que nuestros besos no son solo eso, sino que en ellos hacemos palpables nuestros sentimientos, es increíble como justifican un error y esperan ser disculpados, es totalmente absurdo como no miden consecuencia alguna…  
Si, hay mujeres que también son malas y de cierta manera merecen recibir un poco de su propio veneno, ¿Pero lo merecía mi Madre?, ¿Lo merecía Serena?, ¿Por qué el destino insiste en jugar con los corazones de las personas más sensibles?, es una verdadera crueldad…

Rei encuentra la fuerza necesaria para sobreponerse, se levanta con agilidad y se hace creer a si misma que jamás cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos, las que aún danzan por sus mejillas son eliminadas tras fuertes roces con las manos, mueve la puerta corrediza y sale en dirección a su habitación.

Por otra parte, Serena y las demás ya se encuentran en el hogar de Haruka y Michiru, de forma casi inmediata Hotaru ha sido enviada a su habitación para descansar, si bien es verdad que ya tiene una edad más madura como para entender a la perfección todo, Haruka, en un rol ciertamente de Padre, decide por el bien de la niña el que ser excluida en esta ocasión es lo mejor para ella, Hotaru la obedece sin pensarlo dos veces, se despide de todas de manera cordial y se aleja al instante procurando no aparecer más, Setsuna, quien aún acompaña a Haruka, Michiru y Serena, sigue siendo una gran ignorante ante todo lo que pasó, pensando en el bien de Serena, Michiru le resume lo ocurrido detrás de una inocente invitación hacia la cocina para preparar algo de beber, Setsuna queda impresionada al saber los pormenores pero en su rostro mantiene impávida expresión, tras conocer más detalles la escena del teatro se hace cada vez más entendible, comienza a barajar varias hipótesis que tal vez comparta en algunos minutos más, por ahora a cierta distancia de la cocina, Haruka y Serena se encuentran en la sala, Serena se encuentra sentada en el sofá con demacrada expresión y fatigada presencia, Haruka se arrodilla frente a ella y toma su mentón.

—Eres muy valiente, cabeza de bombón —comenta con orgullo, Haruka.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Serena tras un soplo irónico.

—Aún en una circunstancia tan adversa decidiste pelear contra el enemigo con todas tus energías —añade Haruka, levantándose para ir en dirección al sofá que está en frente del cual se encuentra Serena.

—Supongo que era solamente lo que tenía que hacer —responde Serena, menospreciando su acto.

—Escúchame —pide Haruka en el instante en que se sienta—, debo confesarte algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Serena, más atenta.

—Hace algún tiempo comencé a tener algunos sueños presagiando lo que hoy ocurriría, no quise tomarles tanta importancia debido a que temía mucho en que se hicieran realidad… Michiru lo sabe, me costó mucho el poder mirarte a la cara sin decirte lo que había soñado, callé por miedo a que cayeras en pánico —argumenta Haruka, con culpabilidad.

—¿Lo que pasaría conmigo como Sailor Scout? —pregunta Serena, para entender mejor.

—Así es —responde Haruka, apenada.

—En una ocasión me ocurrió algo parecido… la diferencia fue en que Darien estaba a mi lado y gracias al poder de nuestro amor fui capaz de poseer otra transformación como Sailor Moon, ya no ocurrirá lo mismo, ¿No crees? —interroga Serena, conmovida.

—Por más que me moleste aceptarlo… entre tú y Chiba el amor sigue, no creo que de un momento a otro haya acabado —sincera Haruka, tras pensar unos segundos su respuesta.

—Haruka, ¿Crees que el amor dañado pueda seguir? —pregunta Serena con desazón.

—¿Deseas mantenerlo? —responde con una pregunta, Haruka.

—Va más allá de desearlo o no, Haruka, ¿Sabes lo que es abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que quizás tu vida entera fue solo una ilusión? —responde más ansiosa, Serena.  
En ese momento Setsuna y Michiru llegan con algo para beber, la última comienza a servirlos, para Haruka un whiskey puro, Martini para ella, para Setsuna una copa de vino tinto y para Serena licor de chocolate, siendo este lo más suave que hay en la despensa de alcohol del hogar.

—Lo que Darien y tú han vivido todos estos años no han sido una ilusión —argumenta Michiru tras tomar su copa de Martini y tomar asiento.

—Serena, no logro dimensionar todo el dolor que puede habitar ahora en tu alma, pero no podemos olvidar que tu eres la Princesa y Darien el Príncipe Endymion, un amor como el de ustedes no puede morir —añade Setsuna, creyendo haber hecho el mejor comentario de la velada.

—¿Valdrá la pena mantener un amor tan doloroso? —contraataca Serena, segura de sus palabras.

—Nadie ha dado por sentado que una relación amorosa no tenga altos y bajos —responde Michiru, en un intento por consolar a la rubia.

—Michiru, se que tienes mucha razón, pero por más que sepa esto no puedo dejar de imaginar a Darien y Tetsuya unidos en un beso, no puedo entender por que diablos tuvo que ir con ella al concierto siendo que habíamos intentado reconciliarnos de alguna manera, no puedo dejar de pensar que Darien no estuvo correctamente destinado para mi… —dice Serena con tristeza expuesta—, alguna vez lo pensé —en ese momento se recuerda a si misma en casa de sus padres tras quedarse una noche por haberse molestado con su esposo —_Tenemos un camino en común y ese es el del amor que nos juramos hace milenios atrás en la luna, pero quizás el destino se equivocó al unirnos en este mundo… se que el me ama y yo a el… pero nuestras vidas mundanas son muy distintas y creo que el momento en el cual se nota es "el hoy"… Darién será una persona muy ocupada y deberé vivir momentos que odio, que maldigo y temo… "soledad", nunca me ha gustado sentirme sola… ¿Qué haré?... Quisiera solo tener una noche junto a Darién, solo una noche donde no debamos temer sobre el mañana… poder aferrarme a su pecho sin la incertidumbre de poder perderlo por lo que nuestro destino marca en las estrellas… me gustaría poder sonreírle sin miedo a que alguien desee nuestro final, que busque la forma de arrebatarnos la vida… ¿Qué sería de mi si Darién fuera finalmente derrotado por el enemigo?, ¿Qué sería su vida si fuera yo la que muriera peleando por la paz de nuestro mundo?... Creo que a veces deberíamos amar a las personas con la mente y no el corazón… quizás sufriríamos menos…_—tras un silencio reflexivo muerde sus labios por la impotencia de recordar que en algún momento temió algo muy parecido a lo que ahora está pasando en su vida, después de unos segundos tratando de ocultar su voz quebrajada, sigue—, ¿No creen que se ve bien con esa muchacha? —pregunta, dejando atónitas a sus oyentes.

—Se que estás hablando por lo dolida que estás, pero no hagas semejantes preguntas, creo que bien sabes la respuesta de esta, por cierto, la cual es "No" —responde Haruka, tomando su vaso de whiskey, bebiendo un poco.

—Discúlpame, Haruka —pide Serena tras una risa irónica—, pero si voy uniendo todas las cosas unas con otras, significa que Tetsuya es colega de Darien,  
tienen mucho en común, los dos son doctores, podrían hablar muchas más cosas que el y yo, tampoco puedo negar que Tetsuya es una mujer muy hermosa y eso tal vez hizo caer a Darien en sus brazos, ¿Para que tapar el sol con un dedo?, quizás si Darien y yo no fuéramos respectivamente el Príncipe Endymion ni yo la Princesa Serena nunca hubiéramos estado juntos… tal vez ya es momento de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que no por una linda leyenda de amor puedo atar a Darien a mi lado, no es justo para el resignarse a vivir enamorado por lo que el pasado dictó, no es justo unirlo a mi lado sabiendo que realmente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, por que si lo fuéramos esto no estaría pasando —concluye Serena, dejando que la amargura sea la dueña de sus palabras.  
—Serena, creo que estás absolutamente equivocada, Darien y tu han tenido un amor en esta era muy hermoso —argumenta Michiru, mirando de reojo posteriormente a Haruka, la cual decide aparentar desentendimiento ante lo hablado.

—Les confesaré algo… —dice Serena, pensativa—, no hace mucho le dije a Darien que sentía la necesidad de convertirme en Madre lo más rápido posible… —inicia, siendo interrumpida por Haruka.

—¿Acaso te dijo que no? —pregunta con molestia.

—"Pero no ahora", esas fueron sus palabras —nuevamente Serena pasea por ciertos parajes de su memoria, recordando y a la vez relatando:  
_—¿Estás despierto?_

_—A penas…_

_—Darién… ¿Crees que sería un buen momento para que…?_

_—¿Para?_

_—No, eso no… bueno, en realidad algo parecido_

_—¿Podrías ser un poco más clara?_

_—Está bien… ¿Crees que sería un buen momento para que seamos padres?_

_—Ser padres…_

_—Si… ¿Habría algo malo?, ya estamos casados, tenemos nuestra propia casa, en poco tú comenzarás a trabajar y yo… no sé, puedo quedarme en casa por un tiempo mientras termino mis estudios y me encargo del bebé_

_—Serena… ¿Qué pasaría si estás embarazada y el enemigo reaparece?, no puedes correr ese riesgo._

_—¿Ves? Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero._

_—Se que no es lo ideal vivir así, pero es la vida que nos tocó Serena, no podemos engañarnos, menos ahora, menos después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Rei, mi amor… no digo que jamás tengamos un hijo, pero solo que ahora no creo que sea el mejor momento, no te enojes._

_—No estoy enojada._

_—Estás molesta, no lo niegues._

_—Pero es que… ¿Cuando podremos ser "los dos"?, o sea, Darién y Serena, una pareja casada que solo ansía tener una vida normal, hijos que criar y ver crecer, llevarlos a la escuela y acompañarlos a las actividades de esta… ¿No sería lindo?_

_—Sería hermoso… no te lo puedo negar, pero no ahora… por el bien tuyo y de ese hijo que ambos soñamos… esperemos un tiempo, hasta que todo mal termine, ¿Te parece? —¿Y si el mal no acaba nunca?, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?, nos volveremos en una pareja de ancianos que tienen millones de gatos o coleccionan flores… ¡Yo no quiero eso!_

_—Quizás nunca termine…_

—No quiero jugar a ser "la abogada del diablo", pero al menos pienso que Darien te dio muy buenas razones como para postergar el ser padres —argumenta Michiru tras escuchar el relato de la rubia.

—Es verdad, el vio por ti y eso refleja gran amor —añade Setsuna, poco después de que Michiru terminara de hablar.

—Bueno, para nadie es un secreto que tu esposo no es de mi agrado… pero creo que tuvo mucha razón en lo que te dijo —confiesa Haruka, creando el trío defensor de las palabras del pelinegro.

—Si, es verdad… —comenta Serena, pausándose para beber un delicado sorbo de alcohol—, chicas… estos días pensé en secreto muchas cosas, serán las primeras en saberlo.

—Dínoslo tranquila—dice Michiru, dándole pie a su amiga para conversar sin pudor.

—Darien me dijo "Sería hermoso… no te lo puedo negar, pero no ahora… por el bien tuyo y de ese hijo", ¿Y el bien de el? —interroga Serena sin recibir respuesta, por lo cual sigue—, después de que hablamos sobre el tema me fui a casa de mis padres, no me había molestado con Darien sino que me molesté conmigo misma, es por eso que les digo que no es justo tenerlo unido a mi lado, con otra mujer podría cumplir sus sueños de ser Padre, no tendría que estar temiendo constantemente que algo ponga en peligro la vida de su hijo y de quien lo lleva en su vientre, ambos jamás viviremos una vida normal, pero es muy probable que separándonos al menos uno de nosotros si pueda…  
Después de esto el silencio es general, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna saben que dentro de todo algo de razón puede tener Serena, pero dentro de esto, Michiru seguirá intentando el poder hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

—Puedo entender entre líneas que esta es la primera vez que Darien y tú pasan por una circunstancia tan difícil —comenta Michiru.

—Desde que estamos casados, si —responde Serena, melancólica.

—Seria oportuno que ustedes dos hablaran —añade Setsuna, cautelosa.

—Si hablamos llegaremos siempre a lo mismo, chicas, ¿Cómo les explico? —se pregunta a si misma Serena, mientras intenta buscar las palabras—, tómenme por tonta quizás, pero dentro de todo lo que pasó entre Darien y Tetsuya no puedo culparlo tan incisivamente como cualquier otra mujer lo haría, no sé, quizás entendí que más que estar molesta por lo que hizo Darien estaba molesta por lo que le resulta su vida a mi lado, si bien acusé de que Tetsuya me había destruido mi vida fue sencillamente por que intenté omitir lo que realmente estaba pasando entre nosotros, es como si aquella mujer solamente llegase para abrirme los ojos y así darme cuenta de que si existen muchas mujeres a la altura de el, a las cuales simplemente no puedo infravalorar por que no lo merecen, no puedo ser injusta, no puedo seguir pensando que siempre me amará por ser la Princesa Serena del reino de la luna, siento que más allá del descuido del alcohol que el tuvo en realidad solo necesitó ser "Darien Chiba", no Tuxedo Mask ni Endymion, pienso que el Darien que vi esa noche es simplemente su verdadera identidad o es el verdadero hombre que quiere ser, un exitoso médico rodeado de sus pares, dedicado al 100% en eso y nada más, necesita una mujer que no demande toda su preocupación, todo su tiempo, una que pueda soportar a la vez sus ausencias, yo soy todo lo contrario a eso, no puedo dejar de pensar que realmente no somos el uno para el otro de forma práctica, quizás solo lo seamos de una forma onírica, pero los sueños solo son sueños y no podemos vivir siempre a base de eso, también tenemos que vivir a base de realidades por muy duras que estas sean de aceptar —concluye Serena, extrañamente tranquila en sus palabras.

—Creo que te equivocas —señala Michiru, tajantemente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Serena, atenta.

—Una vida sin sueños no vale la pena ser vivida, si fuéramos seres de acciones y no reacciones todo sería muy distinto, los días serían grises, todo lo harías por forma automática según los parámetros establecidos por los demás, a nadie le importaría vivir un mañana, ¿Te gustaría una vida así? —interroga la mujer cabello aguamarina.

—Quizás si… al menos sabría que no por soñar algún día estaría destinada a abrir los ojos y sufrir con la realidad —responde con toque irónico, Serena.

—Déjala —susurra Haruka a Michiru, sabiendo que será imposible alejarla de aquellos tormentosos pensamientos por ahora.

—Discúlpenme, ¿Podría irme de aquí?, siento que no doy más —señala Serena levantándose del sofá con escasa energía.

—Ve a descansar, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirnos —comenta Haruka tras mirarla.

—Muchas gracias, permiso —dice Serena, iniciando la marcha hacia la habitación que ha sido dispuesta para ella.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna quedan a solas, las tres observan como Serena se a alejado a paso marchito, suponen y a la vez dan por hecho que necesita estar sola y llorar, pensar en todo lo que pasó y asimilarlo poco a poco, por que si algo de cierto ha dicho Serena es que realmente es difícil despertar de "una ilusión" para asumir la realidad que la rodea.  
Por otra parte en el templo Hikawa, Rei llega a su habitación, se da cuenta que Tetsuya les había contado toda la historia a las demás, incluso se puede ver cierta compasión en sus ojos, especialmente por parte de Lita, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que se encuentren muy tensas por lo que queda para Serena tras todo el asunto.  
Darien ha preferido mantenerse de pie marcando cierta distancia a todas, para el no es fácil estar ahí, en realidad no le es fácil estar en ningún lugar donde se marque la ausencia de su esposa; cuando ve que Rei ha llegado a la habitación le da una mirada de reojo, la conversación entre ellos lo hizo pensar de una manera muy profunda, por lo cual dentro de su silencio examina en su cabeza muy bien todo lo hablado, Rei le recibe la mirada y pasa al lado de el, se sienta al lado de Amy, se acomoda bien y le vuelve a dar una seca mirada a Tetsuya, la cual a esta altura comprende muchísimo mejor el error de su aparición en la vida de estas personas.

—Sabemos que quizás te cueste lograr comprender nuestros motivos —prosigue Mina a la conversación anterior.

—¿Motivos de que? —pregunta Rei, haciéndose parte de la conversación.

—Le hemos pedido a Tetsuya que hable con Serena lo más pronto posible para solucionar todo este entuerto —responde Amy.

—Es verdad, necesito hablar con ella… si hubiese sabido que Darien era su esposo jamás hubiese puesto mis ojos en el… realmente me siento muy mal por todo —aclara Tetsuya, después de la declaración de Amy.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —argumenta tajante, Rei.

—¿Pero no vale la pena que al menos Serena oiga una explicación? —añade Mina.

—Si las cosas se aclaran tal vez todo vuelva a la normalidad —explica Lita, esperanzada en que esto pudiese concretarse.

—Muchas veces hay explicaciones que solo agravan la falta, es como apagar un incendio con bencina, ¿No les parece? —responde Rei, sin dar brazo a torcer.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta temerosa, Tetsuya.

—No creo que Serena quiera volver a verte y menos hablar contigo —responde sincera, Rei.

—Es una posibilidad, pero creo que lo más honroso que puedo hacer es darle una explicación, no conozco mucho a Serena pero cuando la vi me simpatizó de inmediato, expele una alegría sin igual y eso me encantó, entiendo que estaría en todo su derecho al no querer saber nada de mi, pero no puede arrojar su matrimonio a la borda por una seguidilla de acontecimientos desafortunados, básicamente lo que estoy diciendo es que no puede acabar con su matrimonio por mi, no sería justo —señala Tetsuya, melancólica.

—No sé… creo que al fin y al cabo los que tendrán la última palabra solo serán Darien y Serena —comenta Rei, más abierta ante las palabras de Tetsuya.

—Si me disculpan, me retiraré, necesito estar tranquilo —comenta Darien a distancia, notablemente fatigado.

—Lo entendemos —dice a nombre de todas, Lita.

—Intenta hablar con Serena lo más rápido posible —pide Mina, preocupada.

—De verdad deseamos que entre ustedes se solucionen las cosas —agrega Amy.

—Gracias —dice Darien, dejando escapar una sutil sonrisa.

—Darien, te acompañaré hasta la salida —exclama Rei levantándose de inmediato—, Amy, Lita, les pediré a ustedes por favor acomodar las cosas como sea necesario para que esta noche duerman acá, tu también —señala tras mirar a Tetsuya—, parece que realmente resultaste muy herida y no es seguro para ti que te vayas al menos por esta noche, creo que si algo queda hablar entre nosotras será después.

—Muchas gracias —responde Tetsuya conmovida por el gesto de solidaridad.  
Tras esto Darien y Rei salen de la habitación, el busca las llaves del automóvil en su bolsillo mientras ella va a su diestra, no se dicen nada por el momento, pero ya en el segundo en el cual ambos llegan a los peldaños a las afueras del templo, Rei saca la voz.

—Darien… discúlpame si he sido muy grosera, pero espero que comprendas mis motivos —señala.

—No te preocupes, no podría esperar que alguien me hablase con simpatía en este caso, menos una amiga tan importante de mi esposa —aclara Darien, serio.

—Se que a la larga el único que podrá hacer sonreír a Serena eres tú, ella realmente te ama, eres su mundo completo, no comparto la co-dependencia entre parejas pero eso es algo que se ha dado muy fuerte entre ustedes, reitero que al menos pensando en esto busques la mejor forma para aliviar la pena que ha quedado en ella —apunta Rei una vez más ese punto.

—Buscaré la forma de que ella esté bien, te lo juro —responde Darien, conteniendo sus lágrimas con fuerza.

—Buenas noches —dice la pelinegra, dándose la vuelta y comenzando su camino de retorno hacia el templo, Darien la mira de reojo y baja los escalones del templo de forma lenta, es cuando ya está solo el momento en el cual puede mostrar su verdadero estado fatigado, ha sido demasiado que soportar en tan poco tiempo, al menos espera que llegando a su hogar y a la vez que pueda estar solo y más tranquilo, pueda pensar el como solucionar todo, sabiendo sin embargo que lo peor sería ir en búsqueda de Serena, ya que ella misma podría reaccionar de una forma muy adversa al verlo frente a frente, pero lo que no sabe es que en este segundo el corazón de Serena no piensa en nadie más que el, lo anhela silenciosamente a la vez va tomando una dolorosa decisión, sin saberlo, los dos se encuentran barajando ideas para poder ver por la felicidad del otro, la falta de comunicación en ellos será determinante en los próximos segundos, los errores serán pagados, pero lo más fuerte será que la confusión terminará por opacar todos los colores, una crisis emocional que solo llevará a un quiebre innato, un sacrificio en nombre del antaño amor, una decisión tal vez equívoca pero válida bajo el desconcierto, algo que Serena está encontrando tras las sombras de la habitación…

—Buenas noches —dice Serena al escuchar que su llamada vía celular ha sido contestada.

—¿Si?, buenas noches —responden del otro lado de la línea, con sorpresa.

—Señor Urogataya, disculpe esta repentina llamada, más a esta hora —se disculpa Serena, avergonzada.

—No se preocupe, dígame, ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —pregunta Urogataya, extrañado.

—Quería pedirle un favor… —esclarece Serena, titubeante.

—En la medida que pueda claro, dígame que es lo que desea —responde gentil, Urogataya.

—Bien… —inicia Serena tras darse un respiro de valor—, cuando nos vimos usted me comentó que es abogado, necesito que pudiese orientarme en ciertas consultas que tengo con unos asuntos legales.

—La escucho —señala Urogataya, atento.

—Quiero divorciarme —confiesa Serena, dejando atónito a Urogataya.

—¿Divorciarse?, ¿Podría saber por que? —pregunta preocupado.

—Disculpe pero no es algo que pueda explicar en este momento, solo quisiera saber en cuanto tiempo esta diligencia puede concretarse —expone Serena, tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

—Bueno… para iniciar la demanda de divorcio usted tiene que exponer los motivos por lo cual este es pedido y se deben revisar los términos en los cuales se firmó el contrato de matrimonio en el caso que solo sea usted quien lo decide, también se puede pedir el divorcio por común acuerdo, otro punto a ver son los bienes adquiridos en el matrimonio, hijos, compensaciones económicas en el caso que se pidan, etc. Por lo general si uno de los cónyuges no desea divorciarse se puede exigir una especie de divorcio unilateral el cual se presenta por motivo de adulterio, más la infidelidad no se toma como acto relevante a la hora de pedir el término del contrato matrimonial, de no haber ninguna de estas dos causas la ley exige la separación de hecho de 1 a 3 años dependiendo del tipo de divorcio solicitado, la verdad es que para poder guiarla mejor necesito más conocimiento sobre su estado matrimonial —responde con cierta desazón, Urogataya.

—Comprendo… ¿Usted podría ayudarme en esto?, en el lugar y hora que usted me pida para hablar los detalles del tema yo cumpliré —señala Serena, con triste convicción.

—Está bien Sra. Tsukino, que le parece si a las 10:00Hrs usted viene a mi oficina para que así hablemos —ofrece Urogataya.

—Muchísimas gracias, ahí estaré —responde sollozante, Serena.

—Solo le puedo aconsejar que piense muy bien lo que está haciendo, si por algún motivo usted decide desistir del divorcio y no ir a mi oficina yo lo entenderé —señala Urogataya en un discreto gesto para evitar que Serena concrete sus ideas.

—Agradezco su comprensión, pero creo que la decisión que he tomado será lo mejor que podré hacer por el bienestar de ambos —señala Serena, tristemente.

—Bueno, los detalles los hablaremos mañana, la guiaré por el camino más correcto dependiendo de lo que le haya ocurrido, ¿Le parece? —responde Urogataya.

—Si… nos vemos mañana, buenas noches —responde Serena con urgencia, queriendo cortar la llamada.

—Hasta pronto —responde Urogataya, dando fin a la comunicación.  
Después de esto Serena lanza su celular a la cama, se da la posibilidad de al fin poder dejar correr las lágrimas que la mantenían doliente, el solo pensar en que Darien ya no será su esposo la lastima profundamente, pero no puede quitarse la idea de que esta puede ser la mejor decisión para que ambos tengan una vida más acorde a sus personalidades y aspiraciones, para Serena ha sido fundamental el hecho de que siente que ella solo representa un obstáculo para la vida de Darien y que no es justo mantenerlo a su lado.  
Serena a los segundos cae pesadamente al piso, una suerte de desmayo con conciencia, su cuerpo extenuado ya no resistía un solo segundo más de pie, tras apoyar su espalda contra la pared lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, respira con torpeza a la vez que la oscuridad de la habitación sobrecoge su melancolía, después solo apoya sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y deja apoyar su cabeza, pensando para si misma el por que de su tajante decisión.

_Nunca imaginé que alguna vez en mi vida tendría que pasar por esto…  
¿Entenderá Darien que lo hago por nuestro bien?  
Nadie me sacará de la idea en que solo nos estamos haciendo un cruel daño…  
Cuando era más pequeña y solo éramos novios todo parecía ser más fácil, una simple cita, un paseo por el parque disfrutando de alguna golosina bastaba para que fuéramos felices… hoy todo es distinto…  
No merecemos esta vida, no merecemos la imposición de un destino, no merecemos seguir juntos si realmente no estamos hechos para nosotros…  
Lo amo, ¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo!, nunca podré amar a otro hombre como lo amo a el… por eso estoy haciendo esto, por que no quiero obligarte a estar conmigo, por que no quiero coartar tu vida, ¡no quiero hacerte infeliz!  
Darien… fuiste la ilusión más hermosa que una chica puede vivir… me hiciste soñar, amar, fui la más feliz contigo, la más dichosa, solo encontrarme con tus ojos llenaba mi corazón de alegría… eso no cambiará jamás…  
Necesito verte bien, necesito saber que algún día podrás estar bien… el dolor de nuestra separación tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar, pero la oportunidad que tendrás para realmente hacer de tu vida lo que siempre has soñado será la mejor recompensa para poder vivir con la agonía de no tenerte entre mis brazos, será difícil, pero creo que todo valdrá la pena…  
Siempre estaré agradecida por haber tenido "una vida a tu lado", fueron los días más bellos, los años con más magia, gracias por habérmelos dado…  
Lo hago pensando en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tu bienestar, tu ya diste mucho por mi, ahora lo más justo es que sea yo la que vea por tu alegría, por lo que es mejor para ti… me encantaría poder seguir acompañándote en este camino, besarte, cerrar mis ojos y olvidar el mundo que hemos tenido que vivir obligados, un mundo que siempre estará lleno de obstáculos y miedos, un mundo en el cual tu vida corre peligro, jamás podría ser tan egoísta como para esperar que des tu vida por mi, ¡no puedo esperar eso!, no podría soportar saber que por mi culpa podrías correr un riesgo mayor, donde incluso tu vida podría ser arrebatada, has sufrido mucho, no mereces un destino que estará marcado con más dolor…  
Darien… si tan solo pudiésemos escapar juntos donde nadie nos encontrara, donde nadie nos conociera ni quisiera hacernos daño… es increíble como el universo se hace pequeño y que en ningún lugar, mientras permanezcamos juntos, podremos estar realmente tranquilos… pero que consuelo más lindo será el saber que en algún punto del planeta podrías estar viviendo una vida normal… una vida que tanto anhelé para los dos… pero por desgracia eso nunca podrá ocurrir, yo siempre seré el primer objetivo a derrotar, ha llegado la hora en que debo enfrentarme sola, deberé encontrar la manera para poder ganar y ver por lo que fui destinada, proteger la vida de todos… ¿Cómo fui tan ciega?, una vida completa protegiendo el planeta entero y no fui capaz de ver como realmente protegerte a ti…  
Discúlpame por haber sido tan tonta, tan egoísta, por abrir los ojos tan tarde, mi amado Darien… mereces mucho más de lo que yo te puedo ofrecer…  
No se si algún día podré sobreponerme, será como aprender a hacer todo una vez más, caminar sola, dormir sola, llorar sola… se que en momento en el cual firme nuestro fin será firmar mi propia muerte, pero espero poder renacer entre las cenizas inspirándome en tus ojos, sintiendo que todo fue por un fin justo, que será lo mejor…  
Espero que algún día me entiendas… cuando llegues a casa y un niño te de la bienvenida, te diga "Hola, Papá" y tu puedas darle un abrazo sabiendo que estarás siempre para el… poder abrazar a la mujer que comprenda tu vida y sea una verdadera compañera la cual te sirva algún plato de comida y comenten lo ocurrido a lo largo de tu jornada laboral, quiero que hables sobre eso, no de enemigos, magia y ataques, quiero que disfrutes tu éxito, que tanto esfuerzo te sea recompensado, quiero que duermas tranquilo, que despiertes sin tener algo que temer, que la soledad que acompañó tu infancia ahora se vea eclipsada por la compañía de una familia normal, quiero una mejor vida para ti… una vida que a mi lado jamás podrás tener… quiero tantas cosas para ti… mi amado Darien…  
Tus besos nunca se borrarán de mis labios, el calor de tus brazos jamás dejará de arder en mi piel, tu respiración cercana a la mía jamás cesará, los llevaré siempre conmigo en silencio… como el regalo más hermoso que la ilusión me dio…  
_

Una lágrima muda y las energía escasas para moverse, Serena se pone de pie y se recuesta sobre la cama, cierra sus ojos sabiendo que el sueño no la visitará esta noche, sabiendo que esta es solo la antesala para días llenos de amargura, el frío espiritual la invade, la congoja por un sacrificio en su primera etapa, un sentimiento que probablemente nunca desaparecerá, pero al menos en su pensamiento no se borra la recompensa que podrá tener todo esto, el bienestar del hombre que ama con todas sus fuerzas…  
Así, una noche marcada por la negra estrella del desencanto sigue sigilosamente su estadía, una oscuridad que promete permanecer en Serena por mucho tiempo…

* * *

• Vivisp: Hola mi niña, mira, "quiero recordarte por siempre" lo tengo súper atrasado, lo se, espero poder dar aunque sea un capítulo en los días que quedan del mes, ¿Bueno?, por ahora espero que disfrutes de esta entrega, un abrazo!

• adoore1: Gracias a ti por leerme =) espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de tu completo agrado, ahora el como terminará todo bien podría decírtelo por que en mi cabecita lo tengo claro xD pero eso le quitaría toda la magia al leer aquí en FF, así que al menos prometo intentar no demorarme tanto, jeje, besos!

• serena22: Hola Pam!, si, la verdad es que los próximos capítulos vendrá teñidos por desafíos para todos, en todos los aspectos, pero esperemos que todo salga bien =) hace poquito terminé de ponerme al día con tu fic y tengo algunos comentarios, no alcancé a dejarte el review pero ojalá pudiera dejarlo hoy, en todo caso hay cosillas aparte que me gustaría hablar contigo, en el caso que quieras mi MSN está en el perfil y así hablamos sobre algunos puntos de tu redacción sobre el fic… besitos!

• Misc2010: Hace mucho que no te veía por acá! Un gusto volver a ver algún review de tu parte n_n bueno, más adelante veremos si el amor murió o no, se vendrá en los próximos capítulos así que te pido solo un poquito de paciencia =) la dirección de donde encontré los caps con subt. En español te lo mandaré por mensaje privado así que atenta! Besitos y gracias por pasar, espero que no te pierdas de nuevo eh!

• sailor mercuri o neptune: No se muy bien en que capítulo podría venir una presunta reconciliación entre Darien y Serena, solo doy por hecho de que en las próximas entregas veremos una serie de altos y bajos importantes, un drama muy interesante de ver (según mi punto de vista), así que espero seguir contando con tu lectura, un abrazo grande!

• paolac78: Y para mi un gusto poder contar con tu fiel lectura y comentario, muchísimas gracias! Espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado y no te haya causado mucha pena =( gracias por pasar! Besos!

• srnkiki: Estas mejor? Espero que si :D una lectora feliz es sinónimo de una escritora feliz xD jajaja  
Ahora, por sobre el quizás odio de las chicas queda demostrado en este capítulo que no es tan así, más bien se marca solo en Rei y se explica el por que de la actitud, más adelante se verá posturas más neutrales en lo que refiere a la vida de Serena y Darien y basarán sus energías para saber que ocurrirá con el enemigo.  
"No creo que sea el fin del amor legendario, se llama decepcion y el abrir los ojos al tipico " a mi no me va a pasar " .. yo creo que por ahi va." Exactamente, por ahí iba e irá xD con otros detallitos pero si, básicamente era la idea, ¿acaso usted se está metiendo en mi cabecita, estimada namber wan?, jajaja, bueno, será que tanto tiempo leyéndonos por este medio hemos terminado por compartir ciertas ideas =)  
/Y si quiere hacer copy paste hágalo no más! Si es por un buen fin no hay problemas, jejeje, un abrazo grande para ti! Besos =) cuídate mucho y de verdad espero que ya no estés triste ^_^ así que también te mando una gran sonrisa! — =D — para que te acompañe, abrazos!

• LUNA: Muy correctas todas tus apreciaciones, en especial sobre el "modus operandi" de la reina génesis, es justamente lo que quería plasmar y me alegra que pudieses verlo, y si, mantengo en que vendrán cosas buenas para Darien y Serena, no tengo claro cuando, pero si mis queridas lectoras me siguen presionando lo más probable es que lo adelante un poquito, jajaja, aunque sinceramente me encuentro ansiosa por explotar un drama intenso de tristeza entre los personajes, para mi literariamente es atractivo, así que espero concretarlo. Gracias por tus palabras, espero que tu también estés muy bien, besitos!

• MartithaJimenez: No llores T_T jeje, hola!, bueno, que curioso que practiquemos algo parecido a la hora de leer, yo escribo con música de SM de fondo para poder inspirarme, de hecho tengo distintas categorías dependiendo del capítulo que escribiré, ahora estoy escuchando "Otome kokoro", "Heart-breaking separation", "Moonlight densetsu (arranged), "Spiral Moon Heart Rod", entre otras, todas parte del OST oficial de SM, así se vive realmente cada línea escrita/leída ^^  
Bueno, por otra parte comprendo que el capítulo anterior no haya sido de tu agrado, de todas formas espero contar siempre con el review de los lectores ya que a la vez funcionan de guía para saber la recepción de lo escrito, comprendo que "en gustos no hay nada escrito" y tanto como un capítulo que a ti puede no gustarte a otra persona le ha encantado, yo escribo para todos de distintas formas sabiendo que a la vez son todos diferentes, pero gracias por la observación, siempre se reciben las buenas críticas ^^ besos!

• chibi-cherry92: Para mi es un agrado responderle a un lectora tan simpática como tu, así que nada que agradecer =) muchas gracias por tus palabras y de verdad espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y que cada vez te inspires más para hacer la propia, me encanta saber cuando una chica se anima a crear su fic y más si ha sido a causa del mío, eso es realmente un halago… espero que estés bien, besos!

• LITA JAPON: No quiero ser la causante de la muerte de nadie! Jajaja, hola Poly, muchas gracias por tu review, el detalle de los pétalos fue justamente por ese capítulo, que alegría me causa saber que alguien pudo conectar ese detalle con el anime ^^, entiendo también que tu idea de ver como ascienden al trono se esté yendo pero por el trono de porcelana xD pero vendrá, dalo por hecho, ya que por algo el título del fic, jajaja ahora, la idea de castrar a Darien… uhmmm… doloroso… no se si realmente lo escriba, jajaja, muchas gracias por el review con ese toque de simpatía que le das, abrazos!

• JanellaBround: Muchísimas gracias! Yo también he sentido que mi narración ha adquirido mejoría desde "una vida a tu lado", es harta la dedicación que uno debe poner para que esto se logre pero el resultado es satisfactorio, muchas gracias también por entender "mi retraso" al entregar los capítulos, la verdad es que para poder entregar un buen capítulo se necesita de paciencia y tiempo, a veces me falta uno y otra veces los dos, pero al fin y al cabo llega el día en el cual puedo actualizar y eso me deja muy contenta, ahora, sobre lo que pasará no solo Darien sufrirá, queda claro en esta entrega, se viene un drama muy profundo para la pareja de protagonistas, espero que te guste.  
Nos leemos, Janella!, muchos besos!

• Usako Chiba: Hola! Gracias, gracias, gracias por todas tus palabritas, que agrado que hayas leído "una vida a tu lado" y ahora estés presente acá, concuerdo en algo contigo, el fin del anime quedó corto u_u siempre fantaseé con el matrimonio de Serena y Darien, ver aspectos más personales entre ellos, fue una de las causas por las cuales me decidí para escribir mi historia, he vibrado con ella y me gusta saber que he hecho lo mismo en lectoras que han sentido lo mismo que yo =) gracias por haber dejado tu review pero debo hacerte esta pregunta (entre los anónimos y quienes tienen cuenta termino confundiéndome), tienes alguna cuenta aquí en FF?, para poder saber mejor quien eres y así salir de la duda =) bueno, espero seguir contando con tus reviews y lectura, gracias por estar aquí, un abrazo muy grande!

Bueno, como siempre agradezco a todas quienes se toman un momento para dejar sus opiniones, varias se han vuelto perezosas y no escriben, que ocurre?, vamos! Anímense y dejen sus reviews, ya que como explicaba, estos me sirven de guía para saber si la historia está "llegando", con solo un par de minutitos para escribir ustedes dejan a esta escritora muy satisfecha al saber que pasa por la cabecita de ustedes, así que se pusieron a escribir! Jajaja…  
Un beso a todas, espero que nos podamos leer muy pronto. Sayo! _  
_


	18. Un último beso, sabor a café

**Más de tres semanas sin aparecer por FF… u_u  
Simple… el invierno se está comenzando a despedir de mi País, y como recuerdo me dejó una bronquitis obstructiva de los mil demonios… pero bueno… y como la espera fue mucha, este es un capítulo mega extenso xD (27 páginas de word)  
**

**Hay dos personitas que saben cuanto he tratado por terminar (al fin) este nuevo capítulo, ellas son Lexie y Lita Japon (besos!), espero que la espera haya valido la pena, no solo para ustedes, sino a todas quienes esperaban esta actualización.**

**Siendo las 20:24 subiré el cap, responderé los reviews después en esta misma entrega, si entras y no ves la respuesta de tu review actualiza la página y revisa (abajo) si ya lo he puesto, ya que subiré ahora el cap y lo modificaré dentro de poco. (responderé un poquito más breve eso si, por que aún no me mejoro del todo y ya estoy anhelando dormir u_u)**

**¿Les cuento algo más?, junto a Lita Japon estamos haciendo un one shot con mucho cariño, cuando esté más pronto a terminar quizás demos alguna luz de que trata, ¿Qué opinas Poly?, por ahora yo dejo la noticia y solo un adelanto: "Se viene muuuy pervertido" jajaja**

**Y les dejo por hecho que la nueva actualización la haré en mínimo, 7 días, intentaré no demorarme más que eso.  
**

**Dato rosa de hoy:**

**Partiré por preguntar si realmente lo quieren…**

**¿Les interesaría conocer los nombres de los mejores doujinshis hentai de SM?  
(Siiiiii!) jajaja…**

**Bueno, queridas lectoras… busquen entonces:  
Delicate Planet  
From my heart  
Earth wind**

**Se que no se decepcionarán =)**

**(Actualización 14 de agosto: jajaja, el dato rosa consiste en el nombre de algunos "mangas alternativos" de Sailor Moon con caracter erótico, hay muchísimos pero sin duda algunos son horribles, llegando a lo estúpidamente grotesco, pero estos tres que doy no son así, explico:  
- Delicate Planet es un doujinshi que en si no es muy apegado a la estética de los personajes de SM, pero se pueden ver ciertas imágenes bastante románticas entre los protagonistas.**

**- From my heart y Earth Wind son mangas hechos por personas que trabajaron en el manga original con Naoko Takeuchi, por lo tanto la calidad del dibujo es sencillamente hermoso, el primero trata sobre "día de san valentín" entre Darien y Serena, mientras que Earth Wind trata sobre un día en que Serena va al departamento de Darien a estudiar pero le cuesta mucho, por lo cual el le propone un conveniente trato a cambio de completar sus quehaceres.**

**Más que nada les doy el dato rosa por una cosa de imágenes, ya que trama no tiene mucho xD y de hecho delicate planet está en japonés y al menos yo no lo entiendo, earth wind y from my heart se pueden encontrar en inglés pero ciertamente es más probable encontrarlo en japonés, por lo tanto, las que quieran disfrutar de este datito hágalo más bien por la calidad del dibujo =) aparte de tener algo más íntimo entre nuestros queridos Mamoru y Usagi )  
**

**Ahora las dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten…**

**¡Ah!, una preguntita…**

**¿Quieren muy pronto una reconciliación entre Darien y Serena o prefieren esperar a que se pueda detallar mejor la trama?, espero que puedan responderme eso…**

**Besitos, nos leemos… Sayo!**

* * *

_En el vacío de la noche se escucha un profundo silencio  
recordándome que desde ahora tendré que observarte desde lejos  
En la misma noche que a penas contiene mis lamentos  
tratando de negar que todo lo que estoy viviendo sea cierto…_

_Más te llamo a jamás olvidar  
Que siempre junto a ti de alguna manera he de estar  
No llores, sonríe por tener un nuevo mañana, un nuevo anochecer  
Por cada luna llena en mis pensamientos te abrazaré  
sentimiento eterno, triste final, aún así prometo jamás dejarte de amar…_

_Sublimes momentos y caricias, aún incluso las frágiles sonrisas  
Todo recordaré mientras dejo volar una lágrima entre la suave brisa  
Cerraré mis ojos, serás el único presente  
Danzan tus cabellos en mis sueños, arde por ti el amor que te pertenece_

_Dueño de mis ilusiones, mí adorado príncipe encantado  
Agradecida siempre por haber tenido una vida a tu lado  
Debo dejarte ir, se que debo dejarte ir  
Al menos tú tendrás una nueva oportunidad de vivir  
Esa será mi gloria, ese será mi consuelo  
Una felicidad lejana, un mejor porvenir…_

Solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo que tenías dado por hecho puede cambiar, los caminos se transforman, se dividen o acaban, bien lo sabe Serena, la cual comienza a ver como años cambian en solo un par de días tanto, en su faceta conocida como Sailor Scout como también su vida personal, este acontecer no solo ha golpeado duro en ella sino que también a quienes la han acompañado a lo largo del camino, estas son sus amigas, Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina, también Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, las cuales aún estando divididas físicamente comparten un solo pensamiento, una sola sensación, todo lo ocurrido en el teatro, el miedo por desconocer que ocurrió con el cristal de plata, la incertidumbre de los próximos planes del enemigo, sumado con la gran decepción amorosa de la más poderosas de las guerreras, la cual ahora se encuentra en la privacidad que le ofrece las cuatro paredes de la habitación de invitados con la tristeza por compañía fiel, preocupante para quienes han estado más cerca de ella estos días, Haruka y Michiru, las cuales deciden mantener la conversación tras una copa de licor, tratando de arrancar el sabor amargo que ha dejado esta noche.

—Haruka, ¿Por qué estás tan callada? —pregunta Michiru tras tomar su copa de Martini.

—Estoy preocupada, mientras trato de recordar mejor aquel sueño… —confiesa en susurro, Haruka.

—¿Recuerdas algo que pueda servirnos de pista? —pregunta Setsuna, intrigada.

—Puede ser, pero creo que ya la suerte está tirada y ahora solo debemos intentar comprender que ocurrirá —responde seriamente Haruka, bebiendo un sorbo de whiskey

—Considero que lo más preocupante es que el cristal de plata no reaccione ante las órdenes de Serena —añade Michiru, temerosa.

—Setsuna, tu que eres la que más conoce sobre el milenio de plata, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda estar pasando? —pregunta interesada, Haruka, poniéndole toda la atención anticipada a lo que su amiga pueda responder.

—El cristal de plata es una piedra sagrada que concentra un gran poder pero este no es infinito, está fuertemente ligado a los propios sentimientos de su dueño, el motivo por el cual ya no reacciona ante las órdenes de Serena puede ser a causa de que su poder espiritual ya no es el mismo de antes —comenta Setsuna, siendo interrumpida por Michiru.

—¿Quieres decir que Serena ya no es apta para manejar el cristal de plata? —pregunta horrorizada.

—Siempre será una descendiente del milenio de plata la persona indicada para mantenerlo… no les voy a mentir, hay más de una razón por la cual el cristal de plata no esté funcionando, las leyendas que rodean a este son muchas y por ende muchas las posibilidades que hay para lo que está pasando en este minuto, puede ir desde que Serena ya no esté tan unida a el o hasta la posibilidad de que su poder se haya vaciado —aclara Setsuna, pensativa.

—¡Esperen!, ¿No fue eso lo que dijo la Reina Génesis? —Alerta Michiru mientras recuerda y relata—, _te dije que había un punto en el cual no necesitábamos de artefactos para sacar el real poder de nuestro cuerpo, ahora es tu corazón que al estar sangrante de desdicha no puede hacer brillar el cristal de plata que tantas veces te protegió, incluso he de confesarte de que aunque tu corazón rebosara de falsa felicidad, aquel cristal de plata se encuentra vacío, no existe poder alguno en el, solo existe una forma para que este vuelva a ser tan poderoso como antes, pero ya he sido demasiado buena contigo, así que la forma para hacer funcionar tu vida como guerrera deberás descubrirla tu misma, ¿Eres y serás Sailor Moon?, ¿Seguirás siendo la princesa o eso ya acabó?, ¿Quién sabe?, Tic-tac, el tiempo pasará y terminará para ustedes_.

—¿Deberíamos confiar en lo que diga aquella mujer? —replica Haruka, con rabia.

—Si —responde a secas, Setsuna.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta espantada, Haruka.

—La Reina Génesis fue la primera en manipular el cristal de plata, ella más que nadie conoce todos los secretos de aquella piedra sagrada, también es la única que ha sido capaz de mutar su poder sin necesidad del mismo, queramos reconocerlo o no ella es increíblemente poderosa —responde Setsuna, con su característica calma severa.

—También mencionó sobre lo ocurrido en la Luna cuando el planeta se mantuvo congelado —recuerda Michiru, pensativa.

—La única que estuvo presente de nosotras, fuiste tú —recuerda Haruka, mirando a Setsuna.

—Lo que ustedes me han comentado sobre lo que la Reina Génesis dijo respecto a la transformación del cristal de plata es totalmente cierto, para descongelar al planeta Darien y Serena unieron sus poderes, así se pudo crear un nuevo artefacto que salvaría al planeta, este fue una corona de oro con un poder impresionante, sin embargo terminada su primera misión esta desapareció y se convirtió nuevamente en el cristal de plata… debemos recordar también que para que el cristal tuviera ese poder fue necesario esperar un milenio completo —añade sabiamente, Setsuna.

—Un milenio… —susurra entre dientes, Haruka, tomando nuevamente un sorbo de su whiskey

—Sin Serena siendo capaz de manejar el cristal de plata estaremos destinada a grandes problemas —comenta Michiru, preocupada.

—Si tan solo supiéramos bien que es lo que ocurre podríamos tomar mejores decisiones —añade con cierta incomodidad, Setsuna.

—Tendremos que buscar alguna forma de resolver todas las incógnitas ahora mismo —señala preocupada, Haruka.

—Veamos —dice Setsuna acomodándose en el sofá, inclinándose un poco hacia delante—, tal vez el cristal de plata realmente quedó vacío de poder una vez que Serena lo utilizó para descongelar el planeta, pero de ser así ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla para que el cristal vuelva a tener mayor poder?

—En más de una ocasión hemos podido añadir poder al cristal de plata entre todas las sailors scouts, pero indudablemente es Serena la guerrera clave para que todo funcione… ¿Por qué ahora no puede transformarse en Sailor Moon?, es lo que me mantiene más preocupada… —comenta Michiru, tomando postura igual a la de Haruka.

—¡Lo tengo! —dice Haruka de un salto—, Mi sueño, en el una voz femenina muy parecida a la de cabeza de bombón me dijo lo que ocurriría, sus palabras me parecieron fuera de lugar ya que no tenían fundamento alguno para ser cierto, pero ahora todo coincide, la respuesta es clara —comenta tras recordar y pronunciar en voz alta el sueño que tuvo—, "_La guerrera de la luna no verá nuevamente su resplandor, este fue ofrendado para que la tierra se descongelara tras un milenio lleno de silencio, Sailor Moon ya no será más que una historia relatada a los niños antes de dormir, sus poderes se extinguieron en el momento en que le dio una segunda oportunidad al planeta tierra, ya no bastará un grito de batalla lleno de fe pues no solo el tiempo cambió, sino que todo lo que se tenía por conocido en el universo entero"._

—¿Entonces…? —interroga temerosa e inconclusamente, Michiru.

—Lo más seguro es que en el momento en que Serena utilizó sus poderes para devolver a la tierra su normalidad, perdió para siempre su capacidad para transformarse en Sailor Moon —lanza su conclusión con espanto, Setsuna.

—¡Eso no puede ser posible! —reclama Haruka con ímpetu—, ¿Cabeza de bombón realmente no podrá volver a ser Sailor Moon?

—Seria una desgracia, una real desgracia… —agrega conmovida, Michiru.

—Si tan solo pudiésemos contar con el consejo de la gran Reina Serenity —añade con tristeza, Setsuna.

—¿No existe algo que nos pueda aconsejar?, ¿Algún papiro?, no es posible que sin la Reina Serenity y Serena tengamos que quedarnos de brazos cruzados —comenta Michiru, con cierta ansiedad.

—Todo lo que se escribió sobre los secretos de la monarquía del milenio de plata se destruyó después de que Beryl atacara —responde Setsuna, con pesar.

—Debemos buscar la respuesta, alguna forma en que Serena pueda volver a ser Sailor Scout, Génesis dijo que había una manera, ¿Cuál será? —interroga Michiru, pensativa.

—Lo único que puedo imaginar es que necesita del Príncipe Endymion para tener alguna posibilidad de ser nuevamente una sailor scout, al menos intentar de que de alguna forma el cristal de plata vuelva a tener algo de poder —responde Setsuna, contrariada.

—"…_pues no solo el tiempo cambió, sino que todo lo que se tenía por conocido en el universo entero" _—vuelve a decir Haruka en susurros, segundos después, prosigue —"El tiempo cambió"… Setsuna, ¿Si alguna de nosotras viaja al futuro en búsqueda de alguna respuesta, podríamos encontrarla? —interroga.

—No lo sé, aunque tal vez si tengas razón, puede ser que la Neo Reina Serena pueda ayudarnos —señala Setsuna tras pensarlo un momento.

—¿Y la pequeña dama?, ella tiene otro cristal de plata y tal vez nos pueda servir de ayuda en el presente —comenta equívocamente Michiru, haciendo que Setsuna tome postura de molestia.

—La pequeña dama ya ha pasado por mucho, es solo una niña, no sabe controlar a la perfección el cristal de plata y sus aprendizajes sobre sailor scout siguen siendo básicos, traerla al mundo del presente no sería más que exponerla a un riesgo mayor, pudiendo cambiar esta era y el futuro —aclara Setsuna.

—Creo que si ella supiera lo que está ocurriendo en "su mundo del pasado" no dudaría en venir y tratar de ayudar, por sus venas corre la sangre de Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon, es una guerrera innata, creo que para ella sería mucho mejor dar la batalla en vez de esperar que su mundo vuelva a destruirse —reclama Michiru con voz más alta, dejando mudas a Haruka y Setsuna.

—Michiru tiene razón, esa pequeña niña tiene muchas agallas, no dudaría un solo segundo en venir a esta época para combatir al enemigo —añade a baja y pensativa voz, Haruka.

—¿Acaso proponen firmemente ir al futuro en busca de ayuda? —pregunta con cierto descontento, Setsuna.

—Creo que al menos es una opción que no deberíamos descartar —comenta Haruka.

—¿Y si después es muy tarde? —añade preocupada, Michiru.

—No temas, Michiru, apenas sintamos que es necesario acudir al futuro en búsqueda de alguna ayuda, iremos, ¿No es así, Setsuna? —interroga Haruka, dejando a la morena entre la espada y la pared.

—Tienen razón… si es necesario nuevamente abriré la puerta del tiempo para buscar respuestas a tantas dudas —responde después de un suspiro—, pero antes de eso tendremos que intentar buscar algún método para solucionar las cosas sin necesidad de viajar al futuro —concluye Setsuna.

—No se me ocurre nada… realmente estoy en blanco —comenta perpleja, Michiru.

—La siguiente incógnita es por que Serena, una vez convertida en princesa, se desvaneció por completo —recalca Setsuna, llamando la atención de Haruka poderosamente.

—Estábamos olvidando otro gran detalle —comenta tras su impacto, Setsuna.

—La gran mayoría de lo que se presenta ante nuestros ojos son acertijos o señales que debemos saber interpretar —añade Haruka, complicada.

—Las princesas del milenio de plata son quienes llevan en su transformación un par de hermosas alas angelicales, si llego a estar en lo correcto puedo decir que después de que Serenity se convirtió en Reina jamás volvió a tenerlas —comenta Setsuna, reflexivamente.

—Puede ser que aquellas alas sean sinónimo de pureza —adjunta Michiru, mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes.

—Quizás sea eso —responde Setsuna.

—Setsuna, dices que el poder del cristal de plata va muy ligado a quien es su dueño —señala Michiru con voz imponente.

—Así es —responde la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

—¿Cabría la posibilidad de que Serena haya cambiado en todos los aspectos de su vida y por eso esté pasando todo lo que ocurre ahora? —interroga la mujer cabellos aguamarina.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunta Haruka, intrigada.

—Piénsenlo un segundo —pide Michiru con seriedad—, Serena descubrió su identidad a los catorce años, todavía era una niña pura e inocente, mantuvo esas mismas características gracias a su mundo lleno de ilusiones, ahora que está cercana a cumplir veintiún años ella ha pasado por mucho, se casó, conoció los aspectos más ásperos de una vida cotidiana, su inquebrantable amor con Darien se ha visto en problemas y sus esperanzas han sido atropelladas, como dice Setsuna, si el poder del cristal de plata y la capacidad de reencarnar en una princesa del milenio de plata está sujeto a las mismas emociones de la persona, creo que hay una posibilidad de que por algún motivo todo esto se encuentre suspendido —responde Michiru, haciendo que Setsuna tome un gran respiro, abra bien sus ojos y comente posterior a sus palabras.

—¿Será ese el motivo por el cual Serena comenzó a sentir la necesidad inmediata de convertirse en madre? —pregunta sorpresivamente la morena.

—Lo dices por… —comenta pausadamente, Haruka.

—Tal vez por un llamado propio del corazón, una medida de cautela del subconsciente, Serena ya convirtiéndose en una mujer pudo sentir la necesidad de transmitir sus poderes a una nueva heredera, alguien que llegase nuevamente a esta tierra con el corazón puro, lleno de ilusiones y amor intacto —responde Setsuna, sorprendida por su misma reflexión.

—Es decir, Serena sacrificó todo el poder del cristal de plata para poder descongelar el planeta, para esto necesitó del poder del Príncipe Endymion y lo lograron, y ya una vez juntos y pudiendo vivir su matrimonio Serena terminó por convertirse en una mujer, pero más allá de eso, su era como guerrera cedió lugar conjunto a este crecimiento, por lo cual comenzó a necesitar el convertirse en madre para traspasar este poder perdido a una nueva generación —añade Michiru en voz alta, creyendo tener toda la razón.

—Y ahora que su matrimonio con Chiba pende de un hilo, sus ilusiones de niña se han roto y se ha visto obligada a saborear lo más amargo de una vida en este planeta, Serena ha perdido su poder espiritual —añade Haruka, temerosa.

—Necesitamos respuestas claras, no más especulaciones —exige Michiru, angustiada.

—Ahora si creo que necesitamos buscar donde encontrar esas respuestas, la única que creo capaz de poder darnos aunque sea una pista clara es la Neo Reina Serena —comenta Haruka, con cierto enojo.

Después de este último comentario, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka debaten sobre la posibilidad de viajar hacia el futuro en un plazo corto para así poder buscar más información, Setsuna sigue mostrándose un tanto reacia a la idea, pero entre más pasan los minutos de conversación, Haruka y Michiru le señalan las posibles ventajas de tomar ese rumbo.

Por otro lado en el templo Hikawa, Rei ya ha vuelto a su habitación, ha visto como las chicas han logrado hacer algún tipo de acomodo para que esta noche se hospeden en el lugar, Tetsuya, quien se encuentra al lado de Lita, mantiene mirada sumisa y temerosa, la incomodidad de ella es clara, más al ver a la pelinegra entrar a la habitación con cierto desdén, Mina lo nota, también Lita, quienes acorde a esto se paran de sus lugares y le piden a Rei salir del lugar por algunos minutos, para conversar en mayor privacidad, Amy queda a cargo de ver por el bienestar físico de la que fue más herida en batalla, una vez acordado esto, las tres restantes salen, se sientan donde siempre y comienzan a conversar.

—¿Sigues muy molesta? —pregunta Mina, con timidez.

—¿Qué crees tú? —responde Rei, con toque irónico.

—Sabemos por lo que pasas, también nos ocurre a nosotras —señala Lita, llevándose amarga respuesta.

—¿A ustedes también?, que mentira, solo falta que canten una canción de cuna para que esa mujer se sienta mejor —responde enfurecida, Rei.

—Rei, hablamos con Tetsuya, no creas que la felicitamos por lo que ha hecho, pero si nos parece que, por desgracia, todo ha sido una seguidilla de errores —comenta Mina, sacando un poco más la voz.

—Eso es cierto, ella no sabía que Darien es un hombre casado y menos que Serena tenía algo que ver con el, creo que está arrepentida de forma sincera —añade Lita, obteniendo respuesta inmediata.

—Todas las mujeres como ella son iguales, destruyen un matrimonio, destruyen vidas, después solo ofrecen una vacía disculpa y esperan que todo vuelva a la normalidad —argumenta Rei, con rencor.

—Disculpa por lo que diré… —se anticipa Lita, llamando la atención inmediata de sus amigas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Rei, con altitud.

—Tú también sabes lo que es poner los ojos en el hombre equivocado —lanza sin mayor preámbulo este comentario, Lita.

—Aquí arderá Troya —susurra Mina, con expresión de catástrofe.

—¡Qué demonios dijiste! —exclama Rei, con enojo y vergüenza.

—Tú también caíste ante los encantos de Darien, todas sabemos que el es un hombre muy guapo, el cual es capaz de despertar la atracción en cualquier chica, así fue tu caso, todo hasta que supiste que historia se escondía entre el y Serena, que aunque no lo admitieran ellos sentían una mutua atracción, no puedes mentirnos, nosotras vimos que a pesar de que te mostraras desatenta con todo lo que pasaba entre ellos en realidad sufriste mucho al saber que tus sentimientos no eran correspondidos —replica Lita, con seguridad.

—Era distinto —responde Rei, con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Qué era lo distinto? —pregunta Lita, entre mezcla de seriedad y risa.

—Era solo una niña, Darien y yo solo salimos un par de veces por la ciudad, ni siquiera nos dimos un beso, ¡nada!, no como esa mujer que se metió con un hombre casado —argumenta Rei, un poco sonrojada al sentirse "expuesta"

—Tetsuya tampoco sabía que Darien es casado, ¿No crees que deberías intentar comprenderla un poco mejor? —señala Lita, pasivamente.

—Si ahora que sabe todo se le ocurre volver a coquetear con Darien te ayudo a partirle la cara —comenta Mina a Rei, con gracia.

Después de algunos segundos de reflexión Rei logra comprender el punto de Lita, accede a reconocer que tiene razón, sabe también que no por lo que dicte su vida todos deberán entenderla y menos encontrarle la razón, también sabe que su molestia es más que válida ya que todo le recuerda a su triste infancia, pero ya con la rabia lejana y la capacidad de ponerse en el lugar del otro, Rei sigue la conversación.

—Creo que tienen razón… pero aún así no me pidan ser simpática con ella por que no lo haré —aclara de inmediato.

—Está bien, entendemos bien lo que sientes —argumenta Lita.

—Lo bueno de hablar con Tetsuya es que ahora sabemos bien lo que pasó entre ella y Darien, quizás de esa forma podamos entender también mejor a Serena y ayudarla para que no se sienta tan mal los días que vienen… debemos estar con ella pase lo que pase —añade Mina, dándole un toque de tranquilidad a Rei al ver que están pensando en su amiga en común.

—Así es, ahora menos que nunca debemos dejarla sola —argumenta Rei, más entusiasta.

—¿Entremos?, hace demasiado frío —comenta Mina, entumecida.

—Mina tiene razón —responde Lita entre risas, levantándose—, ¿Estás más tranquila, Rei? —pregunta una vez arriba.

—Si, después del golpe bajo que usaste no me queda otra alternativa —responde con cierta simpatía, Rei.

—Ya vamos —pide Mina con urgencia.

—Está bien —accede finalmente Rei, levantándose junto a ella para ir nuevamente en dirección a su habitación.

Así, mientras las tres vuelven a buscar cobijo al inclemente frío que ofrece la noche de Tokio, Darien se enfrenta nuevamente a la soledad de su departamento, cierra la puerta tras su espalda y bajo la esperada privacidad que le otorgan las oscuras paredes al fin se da un respiro para poder asimilar de alguna forma todo lo ocurrido.

Tras descalzarse y tirar las llaves con molestia sobre una mesa auxiliar cercana, Darien va en dirección inmediata a su cama, una vez cerca se detiene a observar la fotografía que tiene junto a su esposa en la mesa de noche, la toma y vuelve a sentir la ausencia de la rubia, comienza a temer lo peor, que esa foto y solo un par de cosas más será lo único tangible que quede entre sus manos, que la presente soledad será también su única compañía en el futuro, pero lo que más le duele es el no poder cobijar una vez más a Serena entre sus brazos, cerrar los ojos junto a ella y soñar, vivir, ahora solo le queda la amargura de una conciencia sobrecargada por los errores cometidos, un grupo de desafortunados hechos y decisiones, un camino que el pelinegro jamás pensó vivir y menos darle a la única mujer que ha amado con tanta fuerza en su vida, inevitable resulta aquel molesto nudo en la garganta que lo invita a la congoja, pero aún sintiendo esto Darien se resiste a sucumbir ante la tristeza hecha llanto, las lágrimas que puedan caer no servirán de alivio alguno y menos solución a todo lo que ocurre.

Un par de pasos más, la extraña necesidad masoquista del humano al buscar un consuelo doloroso a sus penas, Darien va en busca de una prenda de su mujer, una delicada blusa quedó en la cama dentro de la urgencia que esta sintió al huir de su hogar, el la toma entre sus manos, la observa, la acerca a su rostro y se acaricia las mejillas con esta, una vacía cercanía con Serena pero aún así la suficiente como para sentirla junto a él, lo necesario para recordarla y anhelar bajo tortuosos gritos en su cabeza el que ella pudiese volver, mirarlo con sus ojos rebosantes de resplandor y regalarle una sonrisa, un cálido abrazo seguido por la ternura hecha beso, como le gustaría poder enredarse nuevamente entre sus dorados cabellos, sentirlos junto a su piel y respirar el enviciador aroma que emanan, tomar firmemente su cintura y acariciarla con seguridad y cariño, atraerla hacia su cuerpo, sentir su respiración interrumpida junto a la de ella, compartir el calor que emite el fuego de sus pasiones más intensas, volver a besarla con más fuerza cada vez, olvidarse que el mundo completo existe, amarse bajo el resplandor de la guardiana luna, volver a experimentar la privacidad que ofrecen un par de suaves cortinas danzantes a la brisa nocturna, vivir las risas nacidas bajo el nerviosismo, la complicidad y la entrega mutua, volver a mirarse una vez más antes del siguiente paso, repetirse una y otra vez que este amor es eterno y jamás nadie podrá destruirlo, cerrar los ojos y rendirse ante la unión de dos corazones y cuerpos deseosos por pertenecerse.

Darien no logra su objetivo, una discreta y solitaria lágrima corre por su mejilla, es tanto el dolor existente en su alma que a ratos desearía desaparecer, nunca haberse topado con Serena para no hacerle este daño, es este momento donde Darien vive su propio mea culpa recostado de forma casi inerte sobre su cama, abrazado a aquella blusa que resulta ser ahora su mayor tesoro, junto a ella medita todo lo ocurrido buscando un poco de tranquilidad o aunque sea alguna respuesta, una sola pista que lo lleve al camino correcto para solucionar todo.

_Princesa… ¿Estarás dormida?, debes estar odiándome con todas tus fuerzas inclusive en tus sueños…_

_Si tan solo pudieras entrar un segundo a mi mente y corazón sabrías realmente cuanto lamento lo que estamos pasando, no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a este punto, nunca imaginé que pasaría de ser tu Príncipe adorado a un maldito victimario, homicida de tus más hermosos sentimientos, ¿Cómo vas a perdonarme?, fui un tonto al pedirte eso… tal vez el amor que me atormenta me llevó al punto del egoísmo para así desear que olvides todo y vuelvas a mi, que me escuches y entiendas, que me perdones y vuelvas a tomar mi mano, que vuelvas a decirme lo mucho que me quieres, verte en el momento de llegar a casa y que me sonrías como solo tú sabes hacerlo… Serena… como pude hacerte todo esto…_

_La culpa es totalmente mía, no hay como negarlo o disimularlo, soy el único responsable de todo lo que está pasando en tu vida y en la mía, la vida que no fui capaz de seguir manteniendo feliz como realmente lo mereces, todo lo maté en el momento en que te dejé de lado, por supuesto que reaccionarías como lo hiciste, tu me has dado cada uno de tus momentos y pensamientos, en todos los años que has estado conmigo he sido el único que acapara tu ser completo día a día…_

_Mi niña linda, ángel de mi vida, no tienes idea como te extraño, solo han bastado un par de días sin tu constante presencia y siento que la vida se me escapa tras cada suspiro, es como si perdiera la dirección de todas mis acciones, de que me sirve respirar sino respiro junto a ti, de que me sirve una próspera carrera y un renombre entre la sociedad sino puedo tenerte conmigo, para que quiero una casa que ahora está reclamando tu ausencia con fervor, cada rincón tiene tu nombre, cada espacio tiene un momento, donde mire estás tú, desde la niña juguetona que venía a escondidas para pasar una tarde conmigo hasta la mujer que me regalaba la pasión de su amor._

_¿Me borrarás de tu vida?, si así lo decidieras no tengo razón para impedirlo, es lo que merezco, no he hecho más que golpearte donde más te duele, rompí tus sueños, entinté tu amor perfecto, junto a mi ahora has vivido la amargura y la confusión, no puedo pedir un poco de tu perdón por más que me ames, no, no puedo…_

_Si yo estuviera en tu lugar también me sentiría la persona más desdichada y traicionada con vida, jamás soportaría saber que otro hombre ha besado tus labios, que ha compartido una noche contigo entre sus brazos, que se siguen viendo por el motivo que sea y sea así también en público, vaya… ¡que tonto fui!, ahora me doy realmente cuenta, ¿Cómo pude salir con la mujer que intentó sustituirte?, pero si me detengo otro segundo y me veo entre la decisión de abandonarte o seguir contigo elegiría la segunda… yo jamás podría estar sin ti pasara lo que pasara… claro… tal vez pienso esto por que realmente no he sabido lo que significa que el amor de tu vida te haga lo que yo te hice a ti… pero es decir, ¿Dejarte ir?, ¿No verte otra vez?, sería como un infierno en la tierra, sería sin duda lo más espantoso que pudiese sentir…_

_Pequeñita, como pude olvidar tu niñez junto a mí, como pude dejar de lado tan hermosos recuerdos, tu uniforme escolar desordenado después de un día en el parque junto a tus amigas, como pude olvidar el nerviosismo que tenías al mostrarme tus deberes sin hacer, la inocencia de tu rostro en el momento que te explicaba sobre alguna materia que no lograbas comprender, la alegría con la que me hablabas sobre tu día, la felicidad que sentías al saborear aquel pastel que habías visto en la tienda por tanto tiempo, como sonreías en el instante en que te regalaba un algodón de azúcar pensando que era el mejor regalo que alguien te podía dar, te tomaba la mano y hacías graciosos sonidos de nerviosismo, como me mirabas con eterna devoción y ternura, cerrabas tus ojos y tus labios me llamaban a darte un beso… como pude olvidar el momento en el cual tomé tu mano y te pedí ser mi esposa, como pude olvidar que aunque me marchara del País buscando una mejor oportunidad de estudios tu prometiste esperarme costa a costa, no te importaría estar sola, no te importaría extrañarme, solo te importaría saber que yo estaba cumpliendo un sueño, que una vez este logrado confiabas en que volvería para hacerte mi esposa y así nunca más separarme de ti, tantas muestras que me has dado de fortaleza y constancia, no fui capaz de ofrecerte lo mismo…_

_Daría mi vida por despertar y verte a mi lado, creer que todo esto no ha sido más que una oscura pesadilla, que volverás a darme los buenos días y desayunarás sentada junto a mí, que me dirás cuanto me amas y me lanzarás un beso antes de ir a la universidad, daría todo por volver a hacerte feliz…_

_¿Qué hago ahora?, eres la razón de mi existencia, eres mis ojos, sin ti me siento ciego y perdido, no le encuentro razón a esta vida, no se siquiera que pasa ahora por tu cabeza, no se si me perdonarás, no se si me dejarás, no se si vas a darme una oportunidad para enmendar todo el error o buscarás en otros labios aquel dulzor que han perdido los míos, Serena… prometo que en el momento en que decidas cruzarte en mi camino una vez más y me mires a los ojos escucharé todo lo que me digas, seré solamente el resultado de lo que tu decidas, no puedo hacer más que eso, no merezco insistir en un perdón, solo me entregaré a tu veredicto, te lo has ganado por ser la mujer que eres, pero lo que también te prometo es que pase lo que pase, el amor que por ti quema mi alma, jamás morirá…_

El demacrado cuerpo de Darien gana, tras los últimos segundos de angustia se ha quedado dormido, en sus brazos aún se encuentra la prenda de su mujer, esto se servirá de cobijo por esta noche, soñando silenciosamente que haya una posibilidad de que algún día vuelva a abrazar a Serena, seguir con un nuevo día y no volver a separarse nunca más.

Él duerme, Serena no, ella también está recostada sobre la cama con inerte presencia, sus ojos permanecen fijos, las lágrimas caen sin tener obstáculo alguno, no hace falta que su barbilla tiemble o que sus mejillas se muevan al compás de los gestos faciales, ella ya ha superado esa etapa, su tristeza ya no se refleja en escabroso llanto ni en gritos dolorosos, ahora es un dolor totalmente carente de sonido, un sufrimiento por inercia…

Sus cabellos desordenados se fijan a su rostro gracias al líquido de su desconsuelo, su seca boca se mantiene cerrada, el brillo de sus ojos ha sido exiliado, su fuerza ha sido robada, la respiración solo es la suficiente como para seguir viviendo, su cabeza en un mundo de caos sin fin, millones de inicios y finales, infinitos recuerdos, todos con algo en común pero a la vez únicos y sin sentido concordante.

Los minutos pasan y Serena no mueve un solo músculo a su favor, siente frío, soledad, pero la carencia de voluntad hacia la propia misericordia la hace presa de un decadente estado depresivo, el cual desencadena un nuevo y breve monólogo de sus pensamientos.

_Yo… no sé…_

_Darien, si… es el único en que puedo pensar ahora…_

_Te extraño tanto… si alguien me escuchara diría que soy la mujer más tonta del planeta, ¿Cómo extrañar a alguien que se ha equivocado tanto contigo?, y aunque la pregunta fuera válida yo solo diría: "Lo amo", eso para mí es motivo suficiente como para extrañarlo más que a nada en esta vida…_

_Mi Darien… pero aunque te ame como a nadie jamás volverá a amar en este mundo estoy convencida que para los dos será lo mejor separarnos, si, te has equivocado y has cometido errores muy graves, pero aún todo eso no matará mi sentimiento hacia ti, ¿Soy tonta por pensar en esto?, tal vez, pero no me importa, no me importa el que dirán, no me importa que las chicas juzguen mi decisión, que me acusen de débil, de poco sensata, no me importa si Mamá me dice que debo seguir a tu lado por que un lazo matrimonial nos une, lo que me tiene atada a ti es más grande que cualquier acuerdo legal, mucho más valioso que cualquier anillo en mi dedo, lo que me une a ti es mi corazón sacramentado al tuyo, pero la bendición de nuestra unión solo será a la larga una maldición, por mucho más allá de que hayas besado a otra mujer, incluso eso no parece importar en el momento que imagino ser un obstáculo en tu realización como persona, tu no naciste para tener que sufrir tanto, no lo mereces mi amado Darien, solo yo se que realmente se esconde tras tu seriedad, he sido la única cómplice de aquel misterio que te rodea, te he visto dormir como un niño indefenso a mi lado, solo yo se que tan vulnerable y dulce puedes ser, deberé encontrar el valor para vivir sabiendo que otra mujer toma mi lugar, será difícil y quizás imposible, pero tu mereces este sacrificio, por que solo yo se quien realmente es Darien Chiba, un hombre de ensueño que la vida ha golpeado de manera brutal… ¿Obligarte a seguir pasando por esto, por mi culpa?, no mi amor… no lo haré…_

_Descansa bien, mi dulce amor, por que las cosas serán así de hoy en adelante, solo en mis sueños te tendré junto a mi, velaré con mi corazón cada una de tus noches y te besaré a lo lejos… te amo, te amo tanto mi Darien…_

Inevitable, nuevas lágrimas caen por los ojos de Serena con una fuerza abrumadora, es tan fuerte la contradicción de sensaciones que se rinde ante la fuerza de estas, es tan difícil poder llevar segundo a segundo la idea de realizar un sacrificio lleno de amor que a la vez solo traerá tormento, la apuesta es arriesgada, pero Serena confía en que a largo plazo la recompensa será simplemente la mejor alternativa, la mejor salida para tanto tormento del presente, una oportunidad para vivir mejor el mañana, teniendo como consuelo haber vivido uno de los amores más hermosos del universo.

La noche parece ser más larga, oscura y fría, dos corazones congelados por la escarcha del desencanto, del miedo y la tristeza, ni siquiera el calor que entrega un nuevo tímido amanecer en Tokio es capaz de darles una luz de alegría, ni siquiera cuando los primeros rayos de sol generosamente embisten los ojos de ambos, son capaces de dar algún tipo de aliento para iniciar la jornada con el espíritu renovado, el día para ellos será tan vacío como lo están sus cuerpos, dominados por la angustia que ha arrastrado las horas pasadas, algo que hoy en vez de disiparse, no hará más que crecer.

Serena se levanta, el intermitente sueño ha hecho estragos claros en su rostro, ojos hinchados llenos de fiebre lagrimal, sin brillo, sin esperanza, un caminar lúgubre la acompaña, pasos lentos que la llevan a dar sus primeros quehaceres, alistarse para ir, segura, a la entrevista con el Sr. Urogataya. No hace falta un desayuno, solo un par de cosas en el bolso serán lo que necesite Serena para emprender su viaje, sabiendo que al momento de atravesar la sala es presa de las miradas de Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, con una poca educación jamás vista en ella pasa como si nadie existiese, pero en el momento de escuchar como es saludada la conciencia la llama a cambiar de actitud, deteniendo sus pasos para hablar.

—¿Dónde vas, cabeza de bombón? —pregunta Haruka escondida en el periódico de la mañana.

—Tengo que hacer algunos trámites —responde a secas, Serena, sin querer hondar en los detalles.

—¿Necesitas que te vaya a dejar? —ofrece la mujer de voz ronca, con simpática seriedad.

—No te preocupes, solo tomaré un taxi e iré para allá —contesta Serena, con tono agradecido.

—Te noto molesta, ¿Has dormido mal? —interroga Michiru a tono preocupado.

—Un poco —responde entre simpatía cortante, Serena.

—Bueno, es más que entendible —agrega Michiru, condescendiente

—¿Segura que no quieres que te vaya a dejar? —pregunta más atenta, Haruka, mirando directamente a la rubia.

—No te molestes, de verdad —responde cordial, Serena.

—Está bien, solo cuídate mucho y no vuelvas muy tarde, no me agrada la idea de que andes sola por la ciudad sin alguien que te proteja —añade Haruka, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el periódico.

—Claro —responde Serena con sonrisa fingida, ya que el comentario de Haruka no ha hecho más que recordarle su soledad. Tras esto se despide con una pasiva señal de encanto forzado, el ánimo que la acompaña el día de hoy la hace comportarse como una persona muy distinta a la que siempre es, las cuatro mujeres que la observan miran con discreta sorpresa, saben y entienden el por que de esta reacción, así que siguiendo el juego por paz común se despiden de la rubia sin seguir las preguntas ni las conversaciones.

9:30AM, se va haciendo hora de que Serena se entreviste con el Sr. Urogataya, confía en que 30 minutos serán los necesarios para llegar a su destino a tiempo, así que hace detener al primer taxi que pasa por su lado, entra con apuro y cierra la puerta, entrega al conductor la información precisa sobre el destino y pone automáticamente el límite entre ambos, dando muestras claras que no le interesa mantener si quiera una simpática conversación que haga más ameno el camino, el conductor lo comprende, muchas veces le han tocado pasajeros así en especial por las mañanas, así que solo se limita a dar su servicio, recorriendo las calles de Tokio a la velocidad permitida y en silencio.

En el trayecto Serena va cuestionándose muchas cosas, principalmente el hecho de estar haciendo lo correcto, quizás sea el brillo que ofrece en esta tregua climática aquel sol que acompaña la mañana, el que ha hecho tambalear en su decisión, pero sabe que los grises días del pasado no han influido necesariamente en sus pensamientos, sabe también que la luz del sol siempre le ha provocado un sentimiento muy especial, la alegra y complace, pero en esta ocasión ningún resplandor podrá vencer a la oscuridad que lleva en si misma, así que después de algunos minutos se da el valor para seguir su camino y así concretar sus decisiones respecto a lo que será su vida como mujer casada.

25 minutos separaron a Serena de su destino, tras darse cuenta de que ya ha llegado donde quería saca algunos billetes de su bolso, se los entrega al conductor y espera impaciente el cambio, una vez con este en sus manos se despide por lo que dicta la cordialidad social, abre la puerta del taxi y se baja, cerrando la misma sin mirar, sus ojos solo están destinados a observar desde ya aquel imponente edificio donde trabaja el Sr. Urogataya, quien a estas alturas debe estar esperándola.

Serena comienza la marcha hacia el interior del conjunto de oficinas gubernamentales, paso a paso el miedo se hace presente, poco a poco ha comenzado a sentir una serie de temblores en sus manos, sin duda, al aproximarse cada vez más hacia la entrevista con el Sr. Urogataya la pone nerviosa por inercia, pero nuevamente recurre a aquella señal en su cabeza, su lado racional, quien le dicta una y otra vez que todo lo que está haciendo es correcto.

Ya una vez en el piso indicado Serena saluda a la secretaria, le indica su nombre para que así ella haga su labor de confirmar si la cita está correctamente programada.

—Serena Tsukino —repite su nombre la rubia a la secretaria.

—Disculpe señora, pero no figura ninguna cita con el Sr. Urogataya, si quiere puede pedir una en este minuto y coordinamos para los siguientes días —ofrece amable, la secretaria, una mujer de mediana edad, con dulce voz y pacífica mirada.

—Yo hablé con el anoche y me dijo que viniera a esta hora, ¿Podría revisar nuevamente por favor? —insiste Serena con disconformidad.

—Señora, ya he revisado, su nombre no está inscrito en ninguna cita con el Sr. Urogataya —recalca una vez más la mujer, con voz segura.

—¡Pero…! —alcanza a decir Serena, hasta que el tan mencionado hombre sale de su oficina y se encuentra con ella.

—Miyu, no sigas buscando en la computadora, la señora Tsukino pasará a mi oficina de manera informal esta vez, no te preocupes —le señala a su secretaria con mucha cordialidad, el Sr. Urogataya.

—Muy bien jefe —sonríe la Srta. Miyu—, Señora Tsukino, adelante por favor —pide con gentileza a Serena tras invitarla con una señal.

—Gracias —responde Serena imitando la simpatía.

—Adelante Serena —afirma el Sr. Urogataya, cambiando después su foco de atención—, Miyu, si alguien viene dentro de los próximos minutos pídele que espere un momento, no creo que demoraré mucho —aclara.

—Como usted diga —responde su empleada, tomando nota mental de la orden.

Después de dejar esto estipulado, Urogataya ofrece asiento a Serena, ella acepta y se sienta con una mezcla de seguridad y timidez, para Urogataya son claramente visibles los nervios de la joven, por lo cual decide guiar la conversación desde un principio y así ayudarla de alguna manera.

—¿Cómo ha estado, Señora Tsukino? —pregunta con alegría, Urogataya.

—No han sido mis mejores días —responde tras una sonrisa decepcionada, Serena.

—Bueno, explíqueme que ocurre, para así intentar ayudarla —propone Urogataya, quien a los segundos declara—, ya que creo que de ahora en adelante nos veremos más seguido, por favor solo llámeme Osamu, ese es mi nombre, así dejamos de lado tanta formalidad y nos relajamos un poco —señala entre maduras risas, Urogataya.

—Está bien, entonces tú solo llámame Serena —acepta con iguales risas, prosiguiendo—, Osamu, como te dije anoche por teléfono… —inicia con titubeante voz estas declaraciones—, estoy pensando en la posibilidad de divorciarme, quisiera saber como funciona esto.

—A ver… —dice Osamu Urogataya tras echar su espalda hacia atrás, afirmándola en el respaldo de su silla—, antes de que yo te pueda indicar los mejores pasos pertinentes para hacer esto, necesito saber que es lo que te lleva a tomar la decisión de divorciarte de tu marido —aclara, tras tomar una lapicera cercana, en el caso que deba escribir algunos datos.

—Bueno —responde Serena convencida de que deberá hablar los detalles de todo—, hace unos días mi marido y yo comenzamos a tener ciertos problemas, en uno de esos días Darien estuvo con otra mujer una noche, después de eso los conflictos comenzaron a incrementar, entonces creo que lo mejor es que demos por terminado nuestro matrimonio —argumenta de la forma más superflua que puede, Serena, sabiendo que detallar aún más le traerá gran descontento.

—Siendo sincero, Serena, y tomando como dato tu juventud, debo decirte que a primeras señales el divorcio no es una buena opción para ti —responde con seriedad, Osamu Urogataya, argumentando posteriormente otro punto—, te lo digo por experiencia, llevo años casados y no todos los días serán buenos… ¿Has pensado en recurrir a una terapia matrimonial para que así se solucionen tus problemas con Darien?

—Entiendo —responde Serena en una señal falsa de convencimiento—, pero hay otro punto, tú podrás entenderlo a la perfección, no soy una clienta que viene a ti por problemas muy sencillos o mundanos, sabes de lo que hablo, ¿cierto? —interroga Serena con tristeza.

—Ahora comienzo a entender… —responde en complicidad, Osamu.

—Verás… hace poco todos fuimos víctimas de un nuevo ataque del enemigo, me sirvió para darme cuenta que necesito alejar a Darien de mi lado, que corre un terrible peligro si permanece conmigo, no puedo dar razones sencillas para indicarte el por que quiero divorciarme, es algo que está por sobre cualquier excusa normal, es algo que incluso está por mucho más allá de lo que yo realmente quiero, solo estoy tratando de ver por un bien común, por algo que liberará a Darien para que no sufra, para incluso poder confundir a quienes nos atacan, son tantas razones la que me llevan a tomar esta decisión que incluso me dejan perpleja, solo se que esta es una forma real para ver el bien de todos —concluye Serena con notoria nostalgia en su voz.

—Serena… puedo entender todo lo que me dices y encontrarte la razón, sin embargo no puedo modificar las leyes para que el divorcio te sea concedido de manera tan fácil, necesitaremos buscar una forma correcta para ver este asunto —recalca Osamu con cierto pesar—, por cierto, ¿Tu esposo sabe algo sobre tus planes? —pregunta intrigado.

—No todavía —responde concisamente, Serena.

—Creo que primero deberías entablar una conversación con él y explicarle lo que has estado pensando, quizás lleguen a algún acuerdo y así yo podría ayudarte mejor, ya que si recibe la notificación de la demanda de divorcio de un día para otro, él perfectamente podría acudir a asesoría legal e impedir todo —comenta Osamu, con seriedad.

Tras esto Serena piensa sobre las palabras que le ha dicho, su ahora abogado, Urogataya, debaten por algunos minutos las distintas alternativas que se barajan para la situación, Serena sigue recalcando sus motivos fuera de lo común para llevar a cabo el divorcio, su abogado la escucha atentamente y toma nota de lo que cree pertinente recordar para el futuro, la intenta guiar por el camino legal solicitado pero también se toma la facultad para poder darle algunos consejos de manera más cercana, pero al paso de la conversación se da cuenta que su cliente y tal vez futura amiga se encuentra totalmente posicionada en su decisión sin dar paso atrás, así que después de cerca de media hora de conversación, llegan a un acuerdo momentáneo.

—Bien, Serena, por ahora vamos a hacer lo siguiente, ¿Estamos de acuerdo en será mejor que tú misma le digas a Darien sobre tu proposición de divorcio? —interroga Osamu, atento.

—Si, yo hablaré con él hoy mismo si es posible —responde Serena, firmemente.

—Está bien, has eso y yo por el momento buscaré tus antecedentes matrimoniales, para así conocer a fondo como podríamos llevar a cabo, si es que así se mantiene, tus ideas de volver a ser una mujer soltera —responde Osamu con mucha seriedad profesional—, solo así sabremos que pasos dar, si Darien acepta o no el divorcio y lo piden juntos o deberá ser de manera unilateral y en ese caso, buscar la forma de apresurar lo más posible todos los trámites.

—Muchas gracias, Osamu, por cierto, ¿debo comenzar a pagar inmediatamente tus honorarios y…? —intenta preguntar Serena, siendo interrumpida.

—No te preocupes por nada de eso, solo te pediré cubrir los gastos legales, mis servicios como abogado para ti serán gratuitos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mujer que alguna vez me salvó la vida —responde él, con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

—No es correcto, debo pagar por tu trabajo, no podemos mezclar las cosas —argumenta Serena con firmeza y madurez.

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo, será como una forma de agradecer lo que has hecho por mi —insiste Osamu Urogataya, de manera tranquila.

—Está bien… —responde Serena vencida por la postura de su abogado—, muchas gracias, nunca olvidaré lo que estás haciendo por mi, de verdad —señala Serena con agradecimiento en sus vidriosos ojos, debido a la emoción.

—No te preocupes, ahora solo te recomiendo pensar muy bien todo, date el tiempo necesario para analizar los puntos, se que no tengo todos los fundamentos para decir algo así pero creo que el amor que existe entre tu marido y tu es digno de salvar, o al menos intentarlo —añade de manera cómplice y preocupada, Osamu.

—Gracias por tus consejos, pero creo que la decisión ya está tomada, será lo mejor para todos, créeme —argumenta en respuesta, Serena, agachando la mirada tras terminar.

—Bueno, pasa a hablar con mi secretaria y fijen una fecha para que vuelvas a mi oficina, de preferencia en la mañana, ya que en la tarde es muy difícil encontrarme aquí —comenta Osamu mientras se pone de pié—, por cierto, dile que sea una para esta misma semana, así no dejamos pasar mucho tiempo y me dices lo más rápido posible que pasará con todo —añade a los segundos, mientras camina con Serena hacia la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Osamu —dice Serena tras estrechar su mano con la de él, para así sellar la señal de despedida.

Urogataya cierra la puerta de su oficina suavemente mientras Serena se dirige hacia la secretaria para establecer una nueva cita con el abogado, después de un par de preguntas y respuestas queda fijada una nueva fecha, tres días más a la misma hora, Serena agradece la atención y le regala una sonrisa a la Srta. Miyu, quien la corresponde con una igual, después de esto, Serena sale hacia el exterior con una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, por un lado está tranquila, sentirse apoyada por quien en algún momento fue solo un desconocido la alegra de cierta manera, encontrar bondad en estos días sin nada a cambio es muy difícil de encontrar, pero por otra parte Serena se intranquiliza al saber que debe ubicar a Darien, fijar un lugar de encuentro entre los dos y decirle lo que su mente dicta, pues su corazón grita en silencio que solo desea seguir a su lado, pero la lucha entre el lado racional y el sentimental sigue, Serena ya ha llegado a un punto de asfixia intolerable, sabe que cuenta con el apoyo de sus amigas, en esta ocasión especialmente por parte de Haruka y las demás, pero ningún apoyo resulta tan esencial como el que necesita, el de su madre, quien aún desconoce todo lo que ha pasado, así que tras pensarlo un poco la rubia se da la valentía necesaria para enfrentarse con ella y decirle toda la verdad, será difícil, pero no puede seguir manteniendo la omisión, su madre siempre ha sido fiel cómplice y consejera a lo largo de su vida, esta vez no será la excepción, por ende Serena nuevamente se acerca a la calle para así detener un taxi, toma uno y le da la dirección de su antigua residencia, anhelando en su mente que la situación no sea muy compleja de manejar y que su madre por sobretodo logre comprenderla.

Tras algunos minutos Serena llega a la residencia de los Tsukino, paga el viaje en taxi y se baja, toca el timbre esperando que sea su madre quien la reciba, pero no es así.

—¡Hola, Serena!, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta extrañado su hermano menor, quien en el pasado la hubiera recibido de una forma muy distinta, pero como ha crecido solo en el hogar, agradece ver a su hermana mayor.

—Hola, Sammy, ¿Está Mamá? —pregunta la rubia mientras ve como su hermano se acerca a abrir la puerta.

—No, salió a comprar después de tomar desayuno, ¿Vas a pasar? —pregunta Sammy, ya al lado de la puerta.

—Si —responde Serena, con una gentil sonrisa.

Sammy abre la puerta y la hace pasar, ambos se dirigen ahora a la sala, el joven puede ver como algo aqueja a su hermana, la conoce mucho, sabe que su alegría está ausente y en cambio la acompaña una triste silueta decaída, así que en el momento que ella se sienta, Sammy se pone a su lado, la mira y entabla una conversación.

—¿Qué ocurre, hermana? —pregunta preocupado, Sammy.

—Mi pequeño demonio… —inicia con melancolía, Serena, acariciando los cabellos de su hermano con ternura—. No te preocupes —pide la rubia, tratando de mantenerse fuerte y no mostrarle debilidad a Sammy.

—Anda, dime que te pasó —exige el joven, manteniendo su preocupación.

—No quiero causarte molestias, de verdad, no te preocupes —insiste Serena.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Darien? —pregunta certeramente, Sammy, dando en el clavo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —interroga Serena, intrigada.

—Tú solo andarías con esa cara si algo malo ha pasado con el —responde Sammy, observador.

—¿Tanto me conoces? —pregunta con orgullo y cariño, Serena.

—¿Entonces estoy en lo correcto? —contraataca Sammy.

—Si —responde su hermana, con tristeza.

—¡Qué te ha hecho! —exclama en un lapsus de recelo y valentía de hermano, Sammy.

—Hermano… —inicia Serena sus palabras, sucumbiendo ante la pena—, me divorciaré de él —confiesa, sin poder soportar más.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Interroga con sorpresa el castaño—, ¡Por qué!, si tú y Darien han sido muy felices juntos, ¿Acaso te quiere abandonar?, por que si es así te juro que le diré a Papá que me acompañe y le damos una merecida paliza por poco hombre —exclama con aún más fuerza, Sammy, dejando mostrar toda su rabia.

—¡No, no, no!, no es nada de eso —responde con urgencia Serena al ver la reacción de su hermano—, Sammy, la verdad es que son cosas que no quiero decirte por ahora por que podrías llevarte una muy mala imagen de Darien —confiesa Serena, manteniendo su tono melancólico—, pero si te puedo decir algo es que tal vez el divorcio es la mejor salida para todos, en muchos aspectos —concluye sin saber si hondar en la realidad.

—No entiendo —responde sincero, Sammy.

—Y mejor que no entiendas —señala Serena tras darle una nueva caricia de simpatía a su hermano.

—Serena… ¿Estás segura de separarte de Darien?, es decir, el ha sido el amor de toda tu vida, gracias a él dejaste de ser una cabeza hueca y… —comienza a decir Sammy, pero es interrumpido por Serena.

—Ibas tan bien, pequeño tontito —comenta entre risas, Serena, tras escuchar la parte "dejaste de ser una cabeza hueca".

—Disculpa, no me expresé bien —argumenta su hermano, tras darse cuenta de su error.

—Olvídalo… por que no mejor le traes algo a tu hermana, algún refresco o algo, no he desayunado —dice Serena como pretexto para cortar el tema de alguna forma.

—Mi mamá hizo un pastel de manzana, ¿Quieres? —ofrece Sammy, poniéndose de pié.

—¡Claro!, gracias —responde Serena con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Está bien… —responde su hermano no muy convencido por haber terminado la conversación con ella, dirigiéndose a la cocina para sacar un trozo de pastel.

En lo que Sammy va a la cocina a buscar algo que darle a su hermana, Mamá Ikuko abre la puerta con una bolsa de víveres entre sus brazos, como esta muy cargada, cierra la puerta con el pié y da un suspiro de cansancio, anuncia en voz alta su llegada a Sammy, asumiendo que es el único presente, pero al cambiar de dirección y pasar por la sala ve a su hija sentada en el sofá, quedando impresionada por la visita no esperada.

—¡Serena, que gusto verte!, ya vengo, ya vengo —dice Mamá Ikuko, yendo con urgencia a la cocina para dejar la bolsa de compras allí.

—Si, Mamá —responde Serena contenta, al ver que su madre se ha alegrado por verla.

A los segundos llega Sammy con el pastel en un platillo, lo deja en la mesa que está en medio de la sala, Serena le agradece con una sonrisa, su hermano la acepta, tras eso ambos miran a su Mamá, quién con notorio cansancio se sienta junto a la rubia, tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás, hijita?, días sin saber de ti —comenta con ligereza, Ikuko.

—Mamá, ¿No le ves la cara acaso? —señala con cierto enojo acumulado, Sammy.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —interroga Ikuko a su hijo con extrañeza, posteriormente mira a Serena y se da cuenta de lo que Sammy hacia referencia.

—Sammy, no le hables así a Mamá —regaña haciendo uso de su lugar de hermana mayor, Serena.

—Si, discúlpame —añade Sammy a los segundos, sentándose con arrepentimiento.

—Está bien… —responde Ikuko a su hijo, cambiando la atención hacia su primogénita— Serena, ¿De que habla Sammy? —interroga, preocupada.

—Lo que pasa es que… —intenta comenzar Serena, pero se mantiene firme en la postura de que no quiere preocupar a su hermano, por lo tanto le habla a el antes de iniciar cualquier otra confesión—Sammy, no creas que te pido esto por que me estorbas o algo parecido, pero necesito hablar con Mamá a solas —señala Serena de manera educada.

—Está bien, pero si te escucho llorar voy a salir inmediatamente a reclamarle a Darien —amenaza Sammy mientras se retira a su habitación, con el más alejado y aún muy confusa, Ikuko le habla a su hija.

—¿A que se refiere Sammy?, ¿Ir a reclamarle a Darien?, ¿Ha pasado algo malo entre ustedes? —interroga nuevamente Ikuko, muy atenta a lo que diga su hija.

—Mamá… lo que pasa es que… —Serena vuelve a sentir la congoja en su garganta, pero aún así, después de un profundo respiro, se da la fuerza para seguir—. Hace poco fui a ver a un abogado por que me divorciaré —concluye con decaída fuerza.

—¡Qué! —responde con asombro, Ikuko, sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Lo que escuchaste… —comenta con mirada gacha, Serena.

—¡Pero por qué!, ¿Qué pasó para que decidieras eso? —interroga manteniendo el asombro, Ikuko.

—Mamá, son tantos los motivos, son tantas las cosas que me obligan a tomar esta decisión… tal vez no me entenderás —añade con temor, Serena.

—Hija… dime que pasó —exige con preocupación, Ikuko.

—Mira… —inicia Serena con sequedad en su voz—. Ya hace algún tiempo Darien y yo teníamos ciertas diferencias… —intenta relatar la rubia, siendo abruptamente interrumpida por su madre.

—Siempre existirán diferencias en un matrimonio, Serena, no por ese motivo echarás por la borda tantos años de relación con el hombre que amas, no puedes dejarte vencer por solo un par de problemas —dice con fuerza, Ikuko, quitándole de alguna forma el apoyo a su hija.

—Lo sé, Mamá —responde con tono molesto, Serena.

—Entonces si lo sabes por que has tomado esa loca decisión —exclama con ímpetu, Ikuko.

—Por que me di cuenta de que Darien y yo no podemos seguir juntos, por que a mi lado no estará bien ni yo al suyo, por que una vida juntos es demasiado arriesgada, además Darien merece otro tipo de mujer, alguien que esté acorde a sus intereses y lo comprenda, yo no soy ella, mamá, lo que decidí no es por que he dejado de amarlo o el a mi, pero es que… no podemos seguir con todo esto… —responde rompiendo en llanto, Serena, de manera inconsolable.

—Tranquilízate por favor —dice Ikuko, acercándose a su hija para darle algún tipo de apoyo.

—Aunque el amor que sintamos sea muy grande, nunca podremos estar tranquilos, jamás estaremos en paz y no quiero que Darien siga sufriendo… —añade con voz quebrada y dolida, Serena, apoyándose en el hombro de su madre.

—Hija… —dice Ikuko con dulce voz—. ¿Esto tiene que ver con todo el asunto de ustedes como guerreros? —pregunta con intriga.

—Si… —responde decaída, Serena.

—Mi niña… me siento tan ignorante en ese punto de tu vida que no se que decirte… yo jamás podría comprender como tu has soportado tanto, también tus amigas y Darien, es algo que quizás nunca entenderé bien… pero si es ese el motivo por el cual piensas que Darien y tu no pueden ser felices… quizás tengas razón… ¡No sé!, me gustaría que me explicaras mejor… —pide Ikuko, manteniendo la dulzura en su voz.

Así, Serena poco a poco comienza a contarle todo, desde sus extraños sueños, la aparición de la Reina Génesis, el nuevo ataque que sufrió ellas y los demás, su Madre la escucha atentamente mientras trata de seguir el hilo de la conversación sin confundirse mucho, a medida que va escuchando lo que su hija contenía en su pecho, Ikuko va entendiendo cada vez mejor el por que de la decisión de divorciarse de su marido, respetuosamente entiende también que es algo que a la vez no puede ayudar de alguna forma, pues como lo dijo anteriormente, es algo que ella no sabe como se siente, así que bajo ese punto no le queda más que escuchar lo que diga Serena, quien a través de la confesión parece encontrar algo más de tranquilidad, el poder comentar de su vida a alguien que a la vez esté exenta de ese punto la ayuda a desahogarse, de tal manera que ya pasados aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, Serena respira de forma más calma.

—Serena… solo puedo pedirte que pienses mucho lo que harás —comenta Ikuko tras notar la pausa que ha dejado su hija, en la conversación.

—Lo he pensado bien, he tratado de verlo desde todas las facetas posibles, todas me llevan a un mismo camino, a que a pesar de que esto me cueste mucho dolor y no solo a mi, sino que también a Darien, será lo mejor que podemos hacer por nosotros mismos —responde Serena, quitándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas con un pañuelo.

—¿El ya sabe? —pregunta con incertidumbre, Ikuko.

—Aún no… —responde perpleja, Serena.

—Deberías decírselo pronto… por respeto al amor que ustedes se han tenido hace tanto tiempo lo mínimo que puedes hacer como la buena mujer que eres, es darle tus explicaciones cara a cara, la vida que tuvieron juntos vale esa última conversación… —comenta con madurez y a la vez algo triste, Ikuko.

—¿Puedo ocupar el teléfono? —pregunta de un momento a otro, Serena.

—Claro —responde su mamá, con gentileza y extrañeza.

—En realidad… ¿Podría ir a mi habitación y hablar desde allí? —pregunta nuevamente Serena, con timidez.

—¿Vas a llamar a Darien? —interroga Ikuko, con pesar en su voz.

—Si… —responde triste, Serena.

—Ve tranquila… —contesta su madre, resignada.

—Gracias —dice Serena, levantándose del sofá para ir camino a su antigua habitación.

Mientras camina, Serena vuelve a sentir el nerviosismo a través de su cuerpo, sabe que está cada vez un paso más cerca de la instancia obligada, lograr ubicar a Darien, acordar un punto de encuentro y decirle todo.

Serena llega a la puerta de su recámara, la abre y observa su habitación, donde en ella se conserva cada recuerdo de su dulce niñez, muchos de sus peluches siguen estando donde ella los dejó por última vez, algunas de sus prendas de niña y chucherías también, pero por sobretodo se mantiene el ambiente que resguardaba cada una de sus sonrisas, ambiente que ahora azota la cara de Serena con nostalgia, recibiéndola en una instancia muy distintas a la de siempre… después de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, camina hacia la cama, se sienta en ella y observa nuevamente su habitación de punta a punta, en cada rincón hay recuerdos, como en aquella simple postura en la que está, sentada en la cama dispuesta a hablar por teléfono con su amado, en el pasado esto hubiera significado una gran alegría, pero ahora no es más que dolor, dolor que se incrementa en el momento que Serena se da el valor para tomar el auricular y comenzar a discar los números correspondientes para contactarse al teléfono móvil de su marido, el cual no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que escuchará.  
Pasan un par de segundos, junto a ellos el sonido de espera de la llamada, el ansioso terror recorre cada centímetro del cuerpo de Serena, lográndola hacer sentir incluso mareos y náuseas, un dolor de cabeza que promete solo ser el inicio de uno más fuerte, todo esto la hace incluso pensar en la idea de cortar la llamada, pero en el momento que los sonidos de espera finalizan y se escucha como del otro lado se acomoda el teléfono para hablar, Serena se ve obligada a sacar la voz.

—¿Hola? —saluda en interrogación, una voz seductoramente ronca.

—Darien… soy yo —responde Serena, sintiendo que su corazón en cualquier momento se abrirá camino por su pecho, debido a la fuerza de sus nerviosos latidos.

—Serena… —responde el pelinegro tras una pausa pequeña pero que a la vez se sintió infinita.

—No pretendo quitarte mucho tiempo —reacciona de manera un poco prepotente, Serena, debido al nerviosismo.

—No digas eso… —responde apenado, Darien, sintiendo las mismas sensaciones que su esposa, dejando de lado todos sus quehaceres del momento para tomarle solo atención a ella.

—¿Podemos vernos hoy?, tengo que decirte algo… —pide Serena, tratando de ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

—Claro, si quieres yo salgo inmediatamente de aquí —le comenta Darien, ansioso.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta con celosa duda, Serena.

—En la consulta del doctor Hideki —responde con cierta pena, Darien, sabiendo que esto no le gustará para nada a la rubia.

—Ah… —responde de manera lánguida y aparentemente despreocupada, Serena.

—Si necesitas que nos veamos ahora mismo solo dime donde y yo… —intenta decir Darien, pero es interrumpido por su esposa.

—No, no te preocupes, tu debes seguir con tus cosas, no tienes por que dejarlas de lado por mi —aclara Serena con cierta apatía.

—Está bien… —responde sumisamente triste, Darien.

—¿A que hora puedes verme? —pregunta Serena, hablando de la manera más corta posible para poder concretar pronto todo, sin hablar demás.

—Salgo de aquí a las seis de la tarde —responde Darien, cauteloso.

—Perfecto… entonces veámonos a esa hora en el parque número 10 —responde Serena, dando ese punto de referencia, ya que fue el primer lugar que se cruzó por sus pensamientos.

—¿Dónde siempre?, en aquella banca donde nosotros… —pregunta con nostalgia, Darien, refiriéndose a aquel punto donde ellos siempre se encontraban para tener una cita.

—Si, ahí mismo —responde Serena, sin darle a posibilidad a Darien para seguir hablando.

—Como tú digas —dice Darien, con ganas de poder escuchar más la dulce voz de la mujer que ama.

—Está bien… adiós —añade Serena de un golpe.

—¡Espera! —pide Darien, de un grito.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Serena, sintiéndose cada vez más vulnerable ante esa voz que la hace sucumbir de amor.

—Dime que en el momento que nos veamos, me darás un abrazo y nunca más te alejarás de mi —comenta suplicante, Darien, notándose en su hablar la nostalgia que siente y también el miedo, por creer que algo malo ocurrirá.

—No me hagas esto… —pide Serena, respirando lo más profundo que pueda, para así mantener la delicada calma que ha conseguido.

—Por favor, Serena… dime que lucharás junto a mí por nosotros —pide Darien nuevamente, al borde del sollozo.

—Detente… te lo suplico —ruega Serena, tratando con todas sus fuerzas, mantener sus propósitos.

—No quiero perderte… —confiesa Darien, a baja voz.

—Darien… tengo que cortar —dice Serena, amenazante.

—Está bien… —contesta Darien, resignado.

—Hasta pronto —concluye con esto la llamada, Serena, cortando inmediatamente una vez que terminó de hablar, ya que seguir comunicándose con Darien podría llevarla por el camino equivocado, decirle todo a través del teléfono, cosa que no desea, sabe que por una parte ha hecho bien, pero por la otra siente que este solo paso le ha costado demasiado, y si el solo cortarle el teléfono a Darien le provoca esto, ya comienza a sacar cuentas de cómo será el momento en el cual se enfrente con el cara a cara y así den por terminado su matrimonio.

Tras unos segundos con la mano aún en el auricular, Serena suspira cada vez más fuerte, el dolor es incontenible, ahora se da el lugar para dejar escapar las lágrimas que deseaban salir en el momento que escuchó la voz de su amado, baja la cabeza y con esto las lágrimas caen con mayor fuerza, tras esto, en un arrebato de energía, Serena se aferra con potencia a las mantas de su cama, se refugia en ellas y llora con muchísimo dolor, mientras en su cabeza no deja de escucharse aquellas sentidas súplicas por parte del pelinegro, logrando que el eco de estas palabras funcionen como una perfecta arma que aumenta el grado de cargo de conciencia en ella, un tormento que la acompañará todo el día, incluso en el estado de sueño en el que cae, abatida por la sola conversación telefónica.

Pasan las horas, Serena se mantiene dormida, incluso pasó desapercibida para ella la silenciosa visita que ha hecho Ikuko a su habitación junto a Sammy, ambos la observan con lástima y entendimiento, hablando para ellos de manera susurrante, todo lo que pasa por la vida de tan preciado miembro de su familia, pero por respeto cierran la puerta a los pocos segundos y se alejan de ahí, dejando a Serena descansar un poco, ya que lo merece.

Era tanto el cansancio físico y mental que acarreaba la rubia que las horas pasan por ella como si solo fueran minutos, llegando así las cinco de la tarde, Serena despierta con lentitud, mira de reojo el reloj y se da cuenta de la hora, se asombra al ver que tanto tiempo ha pasado y ni siquiera lo imaginó posible, así que se levanta lo más rápido que puede de manera desorientada, sabe que ya no queda mucho tiempo, pronto tendrá que ver a Darien, así que sale de su habitación para buscar a su madre, la cual se encontraba en la sala.

—Mamá, tengo que salir muy pronto —comenta Serena, a medida que va acercándose a su madre.

—¿Hablaste con Darien? —pregunta de manera automática, Ikuko.

—Si… nos veremos en una hora más en el parque número diez —responde con tristeza, Serena.

—Entiendo… —contesta Ikuko, discreta.

—Me iré a dar una ducha —comenta Serena mientras se restriega la mano por una de sus mejillas.

—Ve tranquila —responde Ikuko, de manera gentil.

—¿Esta ropa está muy arrugada? —pregunta Serena a su madre, mirándose a si misma.

—Un poco… pero, Serena, aún queda algo de tu ropa en tu habitación, cámbiate para que así vayas… —intenta decir Ikuko, pero se ha trabado a si misma la frase ya que lo que seguía era "para que vayas linda a verte con Darien", lo cual ahora estaría certeramente fuera de lugar.

—Si… —responde Serena, silenciosa cómplice al saber que es lo que realmente quería decir su madre; tras la respuesta, va hacia el baño para así alistarse de manera urgente y salir próximamente de casa.

Serena entra al baño y se ducha de manera rápida, se desprende de su ropa en solo unos segundos, después se mete a la tina y se mantiene de pié para recibir la fresca agua en su rostro, el cual lava junto a su cuerpo de manera energética al principio, pero de detiene en el momento de pasar una mano por su vientre, el cual vuelve a sentir vacío, sin un añorado bebé que estuviera en el esperando el momento en el cual nacer y así dar felicidad a su hogar, lo que más le duele es saber que ahora no habrá posibilidad de que un hijo de Darien y ella exista ahí, la cual le devuelve aquella tristeza que la ha acompañado a lo largo del día, pero por más fuerte que sea este sentimiento, Serena sigue con sus propósitos claros, así que haciendo uso de muchísima fuerza de voluntad, da por terminada la ducha y sale de ahí con cierto enojo, ya afuera toma una toalla y se seca, rodea su cuerpo con ella y ata una esquina para poder taparse y salir en camino a su habitación, a la cual llega en solo un instante; ya ahí busca entre su ropero algo que ponerse, encuentra lo que cree necesario para enfrentar un atardecer embusteramente tibio, una falda no muy corta, una polera de mangas larga, una chaqueta pequeña y unas botas cortas, así que sin pensarlo mucho es eso lo que se pone para salir. Ya vestida, Serena arregla un poco su peinado mientras se mira al espejo, nota por primera vez el rastro que ha dejado toda la pena en su rostro, así que de su bolso saca algo con el cual maquillarse de manera sutil, algo que cumpla la sola función de ocultar todas las marcas, especialmente la de sus ojos, así que empleando un par de minutos en esto, Serena se siente lista para salir y ver a Darien, faltando solo unos veinte minutos para la hora acordada, echa en su bolso lo necesario, dinero, celular, etc. Ya lista, Serena sale de su habitación, se despide de su madre a la salida de casa, le agradece por toda la comprensión y ayuda, Mamá Ikuko le pregunta si volverá a casa, su hija le responde que no se preocupe, tiene donde quedarse, pero si es necesario volverá, y para eso la llamará en caso determinado, así que terminada la entrega de este dato, Serena termina por despedirse de su madre, también de su hermano quién ha salido en ese instante, lo abraza con cariño y también agradece por su apoyo, ya con todo esto hecho, Serena sale de casa y comienza a caminar en dirección al parque número diez, siendo seguida por las preocupadas y tristes miradas de su mamá y hermano, los cuales comienzan a ver como Serena se aleja cada vez más y más.

En el camino la joven camina pensativa, el nerviosismo ha cedido una tregua por lo cual su andar no lleva aquel temblor involuntario que tanto la acompleja, pero a medida que va calculando que falta poco para llegar a su destino, comienza a ser víctima nuevamente de la frenética adrenalina.

Como un débil regalo del destino, en el momento en que Serena llega a la banca donde ella y Darien se encontraban siempre, se da cuenta de la ausencia de el, peor hubiese sido para sus sentimientos el encontrarlo allí, con su mirada perdida en el miedo, expectante a divisarla, así que Serena camina a paso seguro y se sienta allí, una vez sentada intenta poner orden en su cabeza, comenzar a poner secuencia en lo que dirá y como lo hará, a ratos se confunde, a ratos se aclara, pero esta claridad se disuelve en el preciso instante que siente una presencia cerca suyo, levanta poco a poco la mirada y ve una imponente sombra a su lado izquierdo, sombra que le pertenece al hombre que la mira en silencio, Darien ha llegado.

—Hola… —saluda el, mirándola desde su altura.

—Qué tal… Darien —responde ella pacíficamente, dándole una mirada calma.

—Feliz… verte siempre me hace feliz —responde el pelinegro, sentándose a su lado.

—Tenemos que hablar —sentencia ella, quitándole la mirada, por temor a perderse en los profundos ojos de su esposo.

—Te escucho —responde Darien, seriamente.

—Pero no aquí, ¿Vamos a otro lugar? —pide Serena, sintiendo como carcome su corazón el estar con Darien en el mismo punto donde antes compartieron infinitos momentos de alegría.

—Cerca de aquí hay un café —comenta el pelinegro, con mirada fija en Serena.

—Vamos —dice Serena, levantándose de la banca, sin esperar que Darien haga lo mismo, aunque es un hecho que lo hará, ya que el indicará el próximo destino a ir.

Mientras caminan juntos, Darien la observa, Serena sigue esquivándole la mirada, por lo cual él puede darse cuenta de que algo malo está pronto a ocurrir, pero no la presiona a través de las preguntas, no por ahora, ya habrá un momento para eso, el cual es el instante en el cual llegan al café que estaba alejado solo unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, se sientan en una de las mesas exteriores, la mesera llega allí y los saluda.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué van a ordenar? —pregunta la señorita, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ella primero —le indica Darien a la mesera, con un gesto manual.

—Yo quiero un jugo —dice Serena, a baja voz.

—Para mí un capuchino, por favor —dice Darien, seguido a Serena.

—¿Nada más? —pregunta la mesera, después de escribir las primeras peticiones.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? —pregunta preocupado y atento, Darien.

—No, gracias —responde Serena, dándole una mirada rápida.

—Solo sería eso —le indica posteriormente a la mesera, Darien, después de esto la joven se va y promete volver muy pronto con el pedido.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta Darien a los segundos, a Serena.

—Bien… —responde cínicamente la rubia, rehuyendo aún si mirada.

—Serena… —dice Darien, junto a tomar la barbilla de su esposa, obligándola a mirarlo—, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con tímida expresión.

—He estado pensando sobre muchas cosas, Darien… no se si logres comprenderme y menos estar de acuerdo conmigo —responde Serena, tras atreverse a sacar más la voz, conjunto a mirar a su marido, lo cual le provoca diversas sensaciones, desde alegría hasta tormento, seguridad y recelo, todo acorde a su estado anímico, un sinfín de altos y bajos.

—Dime que piensas… —pide Darien, temeroso a lo que escuchará, más no suelta la barbilla de Serena, la cual acaricia sutilmente.

—Lo que pasa es que… —intenta decir Serena, pero en este instante llega la mesera con su estridente voz.

—¡Se me olvidó preguntar!, ¿De que sabor quiere el jugo, Señorita? —pregunta la joven, entre risitas.

—Me da lo mismo —responde Serena, echándose hacia atrás a la silla, haciendo que Darien no pueda seguir tocándola.

—Tenemos de piña, mango, frutilla, naranja… —comienza a detallar la mesera, haciendo que Serena se ponga de mal genio.

—El que tomes primero, de verdad me da lo mismo —insiste la rubia, con ceño fruncido.

—También tenemos de pomelo, melón… —sigue, la mesera, haciendo memoria tras leer el cuadernillo en su mano.

—¡Da lo mis…!, perdón… —se excusa Serena por el grito que ha dejado con ojos abiertos de par en par a quien la atendía—, de frutilla —concluye.

—Discúlpeme, pero ahora que recuerdo, ya no tenemos jugo de frutilla —confiesa torpemente, la mesera.

—Entonces tráigale por favor lo mismo que a mi —pide Darien gentilmente ansioso, por lograr que la joven los deje solos a el y a su esposa.

—Perfecto, dos capuchinos en camino —responde la mesera dándoles una nueva sonrisa, alejándose del lugar tras la nueva orden.

—¿Me decías? —pregunta Darien a Serena, ya solos.

—Darien… ¿Cómo ves nuestro futuro? —interroga Serena, buscando una nueva forma con la cual poder iniciar todo lo que tiene pensado decir.

—Siempre lo soñé como el día en que podríamos estar tranquilos, yo trabajando en mi profesión y tu terminando la tuya para ejercer después también, comenzar a formar nuestras vidas en la casa que compré para los dos, pensando en una familia feliz —responde el pelinegro, añorando esa imagen en su mente.

—Tranquilos… —susurra Serena al punto de lo inaudible, dándose con esto el arranque necesario para saber que su decisión quizás si sea la correcta.

—Y tú, Serena, ¿Cómo ves un futuro para los dos? —contraataca con la misma pregunta, Darien, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—Veo… una vida vacía, llena de temores e impedimentos, de obstáculos que tal vez no pudiéramos superar, una vida arriesgada, una vida que no merecemos vivir —confiesa Serena, llenando de espanto la cara de su esposo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta Darien, horrorizado.

—Me escuchaste bien —responde Serena, mirándolo fijamente, con amargura.

—¿Y siempre has imaginado un futuro igual? —interroga Darien, descolocado.

—No… comencé a ver ese futuro en el momento en que me di cuenta de que nunca viviremos una vida normal —argumenta Serena, con nostalgia.

—Siempre hemos vivido sabiendo eso, Serena, por desgracia estamos en este mundo por un motivo muy distinto al de cualquier persona, creí que ya sabías lidiar con eso, como yo lo hago —dice Darien, con cierto enojo en su voz.

—Pero Darien, ahora es diferente, no podemos seguir mintiéndonos —dice Serena, levantando la voz, notoriamente emocionada.

—¿Lo dices por lo que pasó entre Tetsuya y yo? —pregunta lleno de culpabilidad, Darien.

—¿Sabes?, un tonto beso a la larga es algo que puedo olvidar —aclara Serena ese punto, con enojo discreto—, lo que pasó entre esa mujer y tú me dio la señal de que mereces otro tipo de vida, no puedo seguir exponiéndote, Darien, no quiero hacerlo —dice Serena, volviendo a la emoción hecha sonido de su voz.

—Serena, con la única mujer que quiero vivir esta vida es contigo —añade Darien al instante, mirando fijamente a su esposa.

—Una cosa es lo que quieras, otra cosa es lo que realmente necesitas —responde Serena con suave prepotencia, creyendo que su postura es la única correcta.

—Te necesito a ti —responde Darien, tomándole la mano a la rubia, la cual la quita al instante de sentir el calor de su marido.

—No Darien, no es así —responde en negativa, Serena, ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras nuevamente agacha la mirada.

—¿Entonces que harás?, ¿Borrarte de mi vida por que crees que no te necesito? —cuestiona Darien, lleno de ímpetu nervioso.

—Quiero el divorcio —confiesa Serena, clavando una daga en el corazón de su marido.

—Debes estar bromeando… —dice Darien, impresionado, dejándose caer con peso en la silla, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, con su rostro perturbado por lo que ha dicho su mujer.

—¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? —pregunta Serena, mordiéndose el labio para así disimular el temblor que nace de su barbilla.

En ese momento la mesera llega con una bandeja en su mano, con solo ver la cara de Darien y Serena sabe que no debe hablar, así que deja los capuchinos en el lugar correcto, junto a un platillo con pequeñas galletas y un pequeño vaso de soda, terminado esto, se aleja a paso apresurado, para no importunar más.

—Serena… dime que tal vez sigues enojada y por eso me estás diciendo esta locura —pide Darien, lleno de temor.

—No, Darien, no estoy enojada contigo, ¿No entiendes?, estoy tratando de ver por lo mejor para los dos —señala Serena con nerviosos movimientos de manos.

—¿Y crees que lo mejor para mí es arrancarme el corazón y hacerlo trizas? —interroga con voz un poco más alta, Darien, dejando ver la tristeza que ha ganado terreno en si mismo.

—¿Y tú crees que para mi es un placer separarme de ti?, no sabes cuanto sufro con la sola idea de saber que ya no estarás conmigo —confiesa Serena, a la par de una lágrima que se escapa y viaja por su mejilla.

—Entonces no sigas diciendo tonterías, ¿Divorciarnos por un bien?, ¡de que demonios hablas! —exclama Darien lleno de cólera, haciendo que Serena llore más aún.

—Perdóname… pero déjame explicarte… —dice Serena, interrumpida en ese mismo instante.

—¿Explicarme qué?, ¿Darme una guía de cómo vivir sin ti a mi lado?, ¿Acaso me dirás que es lo mejor?, Serena, sino me amas mejor dímelo así, no te excuses en líneas falsas para no decirme la verdad, prefiero saber que me odias, que ya no quieres saber de mi, en vez de tener que escuchar como te alejas por miedo —argumenta Darien, suplicante de una verdad que sea menos dolorosa.

—No son líneas falsas, Darien… ¿Pero que quieres?, ¿Una esposa que siempre será perseguida por una maldita fuerza enemiga que amenace con matarme a mi o a ti?, ¿No quieres acaso una vida normal?, ¿Un mejor mañana?, yo no te lo pude dar, nunca podré dártelo aunque eso sea lo que más quiera en el mundo, ¡entiéndeme por favor! —pide Serena, sollozante.

—Mira, haremos lo siguiente —inicia Darien en un intento desesperado por desviar de alguna forma el tema central—, te tomarás el tiempo necesario para estar tranquila, nos iremos de Tokio, buscaremos una nueva casa y viviremos allí, si tenemos que enfrentarnos con quien sea lo haremos, pero juntos, tu estarás esperándome en casa con una sonrisa, yo llegaré y te besaré por que siempre te extrañaré cuando no estés conmigo, entonces tu me dirás que me amas y me abrazarás, por favor, Serena —pide el pelinegro, tomando la mano de su esposa, besándola una y otra vez.

—Me encantaría poder hacerlo —confiesa Serena, mientras observa como es besada por su marido—, pero en cualquier momento algo podría acabar con ese hermoso momento, quiero que vivas tranquilo, que otra mujer te de esa vida que añoras, yo buscaré la forma de poder seguir adelante, aunque sea sola, pero me llevaré en el corazón la dulce recompensa de saber que tú estás bien —concluye, emocionada al igual que su esposo.

—No quiero dejarte ir… —dice entre murmullos llenos de dolor, Darien, sin soltar la mano de su mujer.

—Pero yo quiero irme, se que será difícil y que ahora no entiendas que serás lo mejor, pero confío en que así será, déjame darte una felicidad a futuro, Darien, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de que me hicieras la mujer más dichosa de este planeta —dice Serena notoriamente emocionada, al punto de las lágrimas.

En ese instante y a pesar de que Darien no lo quisiera, recuerda algo dicho por Rei, la noche pasada.

"_Entonces mejor busca la forma de no seguir dañando a Serena, piensa en ella, en que sería lo mejor para que vuelva a estar bien, no estás en posición para pensar en que sería mejor para los dos, debes tratar bajo algún medio enmendar tus errores, piensa en todo lo que ella te dio, su corazón, su alegría, su amor, su cuerpo, su libertad, su eterna devoción, ni siquiera todo eso fue capaz de mantenerte en pie para ser un buen esposo, no creo que merezcas la oportunidad de ver por un bien mutuo, ¡Solo el de ella!" _

—¿Aunque me oponga con todas mis fuerzas, seguirás con la idea del divorcio? —pregunta Darien, alejándose de la mano de su esposa, para mirarla cara a cara.

—Si… así ambos tendremos alguna oportunidad para así tener otra vida —responde Serena, un poco más calmada.

Después de escuchar esto, Darien se detiene a pensar unos segundos, ahora es él quién no mira a su esposa, se pierde entre la espuma del capuchino servido frente a sus ojos, entrelaza sus dedos y da un suspiro, después toma la taza y bebe un sorbo de café, intentando calmarse un poco para pensar con mayor claridad, deja la taza sobre el platillo y se mantiene en silencio, Serena lo mira de forma discreta a la vez que iguala la acción, toma también ella un poco de café para así darse un respiro ante la intensidad del momento, después de esto lo vuelve a mirar, esperando lo que será su respuesta, los segundos se hacen infinitos, la fuerza de las emociones azotan su delgado cuerpo haciéndola sentir pésimo, caso parecido es el de Darien, el cual poco a poco comienza a sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo comienza a marcar el dolor que ahora no es solo emocional, un poderoso nudo se esconde en el abdomen de ambos, las piernas se vuelven débiles y vulnerables, los ojos arden de tristeza, la sequedad de sus bocas se nota en cada palabra, especialmente en las del pelinegro, que rompe su silencio.

—¿Es lo que realmente quieres? —cuestiona Darien, nuevamente, manteniendo la mirada gacha, tratando de asimilar poco a poco la nueva realidad que lo atormenta.

—Si tan solo supiera que existe alguna esperanza para nosotros de verdad no tomaría esta decisión, te lo juro —se excusa Serena, siendo incapaz de responder afirmativamente la pregunta hecha por su marido.

—¿Ya comenzaste con los trámites legales? —interroga Darien, tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

—Aún no, primero lo hablaría contigo, pero ya tengo a quien me ayude para iniciar todo lo más pronto posible —responde Serena, abatida ante la sensación que le provoca la trágica sumisión de su esposo.

—Está bien… sabes como y donde ubicarme, dale a tu abogado mis datos para que así me notifique, firmaré todo lo que deba —declara Darien, en una muestra de hombría orgullosa por un segundo —, has las cosas como desees o tu asesor diga que es correcto, pero que te quede claro, Serena, jamás haría esto sino escuchara que estás tan empeñada en hacerlo —aclara, dándole una mirada seria y fija a su mujer.

—Te prometo que será lo mejor para ambos —responde aparentemente calmada, Serena, escondiendo tras su segura voz, infinita agonía al ver materializado el fin de su relación.

—No lo creo así, pero si no quieres seguir siendo mi esposa no me queda otra alternativa que dejarte partir —argumenta emocionado, Darien, pero a la vez intenta seguir mostrándose lo más fuerte posible.

—Lo siento, Darien… nunca imaginé que terminaríamos así —dice Serena, en respuesta a la emoción de su, hasta ahora, marido.

—Yo nunca pensé que "terminaríamos" —contraataca, Darien, dándole una resignada mirada a Serena.

En ese momento la rubia toma la mano de su esposo, la aprieta con cariño y fuerza, un dulce amargo consuelo, el acepta este acercamiento, corresponde al gesto tomando la mano de su mujer pasivamente, la acaricia con suavidad, a la vez que ambos se entregan a los vidriosos ojos del otro, no se dicen algo más, ya las cartas han sido tiradas a la mesa y el juego de la vida tomará los siguientes pasos, pero de una manera tanto cruel, Serena rompe el momento.

—Será mejor que vaya un día de estos a buscar las cosas que me quedan en el departamento —comenta con pesar, Serena.

—Te las guardaré yo mismo, así no tendrás que estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar —ofrece Darien, aún más resignado.

—No te preocupes por eso, no debes hacerlo —dice Serena, sin soltar la mano de su esposo.

—Déjame hacerlo… así poco a poco comenzaré a entender que todo ha llegado a su fin —pide Darien, soltando la mano de su esposa para ahora acariciar sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

—¿Por qué el destino fue tan injusto con nosotros? —cuestiona Serena, sin poder ocultar nuevamente su tristeza, dejándose llevar por la amargura de las malas jugadas que la vida la ha obligado experimentar.

—No lo sé… —responde lánguido, Darien.

—¿Quién dijo que los sueños se hacían realidad?, que mentira más cruel… —comenta Serena, mirando una vez más a su esposo, sin encontrar consuelo.

—Tal vez fuimos destinados a nunca cumplir nuestros verdaderos sueños —responde Darien, conmovido.

—Hubiera sido tan lindo poder cumplirlos contigo… —confiesa en un desliz de sinceridad, Serena.

—Hubiera sido simplemente hermoso —añade Darien, quien sigue acariciando con ternura a la mujer que ama.

—Espero que algún día puedas ser feliz, aunque sea al lado de otra mujer —explica Serena, esperanzada en un mejor futuro para su amado.

—Yo solo espero encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para poder seguir adelante —replica Darien, perdiéndose en los azules ojos de la rubia.

—Las encontrarás, tarde o temprano será así —afirma Serena, manteniendo su ilusión.

—Yo espero que vuelvas a sonreír… discúlpame por todos los momentos en que te hice daño y no fui capaz de cumplir con lo que realmente esperabas —se disculpa Darien, asumiendo su parte de culpa en esta ruptura.

—Fuiste lo que esperé y mucho más —argumenta Serena, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios—, y por que se bien como eres y lo que vales, espero que la vida te trate mejor de ahora en adelante —concluye, en una sonrisa cómplice de una lágrima.

—Tú siempre fuiste la mejor… nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar —responde conmovido, Darien.

Él ya no puede aguantar más, se para de su silla y se pone al lado de Serena, toma su mano y la obliga a ponerse de pié, allí y por casi inercia, ambos se entrelazan en un sentido abrazo, lloran discretamente en el hombro del otro mientras el atardecer se extingue en el horizonte, señalizando el fin de sus vidas como las habían conocido, pues aunque se mantuvieran separados por las circunstancias adversas de los días anteriores, aún existía su unión matrimonial de manera sólida, en este minuto se ha sellado el nuevo camino del destino, la separación entre los dos ahora es un hecho, aunque ambos no lo quieran asumen esta nueva etapa, ninguno lo quiere realmente así, Serena sigue pensando en que esto es un digno sacrificio por amor, Darien se resigna ante la decisión de su amada ya que siente que no tiene manera alguna de exigir lo contrario, solo debe sumarse a la esperanza de ella y pensar por su bien, quizás esto también sea favorable para su vida, poder encontrar un camino real que la haga sentir bien consigo misma, que pueda prosperar y que la decisión sea la correcta.

El sol que fue regalado el día de hoy cubre con luz anaranjada las caras de estos dos dolientes amantes, el abrazo es distanciado, ambos quedan nuevamente frente a frente, sus húmedos ojos se miran con dulzura, devoción y dolor, el profundo sentimiento que se tienen no deja de latir con fuerza en sus corazones, por solo un momento, como una ofrenda al amor más grande que se ha visto, ambos se dejan llevar por lo que dicta sus deseos, da lo mismo si esto empeora o mejora la situación, el mundo ha dejado de existir, solo están ellos dos, hambrientos de la despedida digna de una vida compartida, el se acerca con seguridad a los labios de su amada, ella corresponde este deseo, cierra sus ojos y deja que sus labios sean besados por quien llenó su vida de sonrisas, un recuerdo que vivirá para siempre en sus memorias, un último momento en los cuales piensan solo en los dos sin importar más, sus bocas se unen en un tierno danzar de sus labios, el cual, sabido que es el último, es acompañado por las últimas lágrimas que compartirán al lado del otro, dando así por terminada una era, el amor eterno de Darien y Serena, hoy ha sido vencido por la crueldad de la vida que les tocó vivir, no habrán nuevos abrazos, nuevas caricias, hoy, todo ha llegado a su triste fin.

El mundo sigue su curso, la gente que los acompaña a distancia siguen sus conversaciones casuales, el olor a café de media tarde se deja sentir, las luces del iniciante anochecer se prenden una a una, momento exacto en el cual Serena y Darien separan sus labios, ella rodea la cintura de él y Darien la abraza por los hombros, se miran fijamente, profesándose en silencio todos los sentimientos que deberán permanecer mudos de ahora en adelante, ojalá el momento fuese eterno, pero por desgracia no es así, saben que en algún instante ellos debiesen separarse, pero sus cuerpos perfectamente unidos rechazan ese camino, el abrazo se hace más fuerte, Serena acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, mientras el poza la suya sobre la de ella, acaricia sus cabellos y los besa, mientras Serena intenta conservar el calor de este abrazo, para llevarlo para siempre a su lado, de esta forma tan conmovedora, ambos se despiden, dejando atrás años de dulzura y amor, cambiados por la oportunidad que pueda llegar mañana, una más acorde a lo que son sus vidas en este minuto.

El amor no es solo estar con la persona amada, sino que también implica sacrificios, ellos lo han conocido esta tarde, la cual inicia su cuenta regresiva para así transformarse en una nueva y eterna noche, una que sin duda, será la más dolorosa para ambos.

* * *

•mayilu: No lo dudes, el amor triunfará, de hecho la separación es debido al amor, ya que Serena cree que será lo mejor, gracias como siempre por tomarte el tiempo, leerme y dejarme el review, muchos besos!

•pame22: Ya estoy más tranquila por la pérdida de mis imágenes u_u ahora tengo 400, algo es algo u_u, jejej, así que otro fic?, me alegro mucho, mira, he sido bien ingrata contigo, espero que me perdones, pero no olvides que de alguna forma siempre estoy pendiente de lo que escribas, sumado a eso, tienes todo mi apoyo, un abrazo Pame!

•sailor mercuri o neptune: No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente, espero que en este capítulo si te animes a dejar una opinión, cuídate mucho y arriba el ánimo!

•adoore1: Gracias a ti por tu comentario y alegría al leer mis capítulos, espero que este también lo disfrutes, es triste, pero todo valdrá la pena, un gran abrazo para ti!

•chibi-cherry92: No pude publicar muy pronto el nuevo cap pero ya está, espero que lo disfrutes y que te haya servido mi ayuda para que publiques tu historia, si =) que estés muy bien, un beso!

•vivisp: Mis disculpas por no actualizar pronto, el hecho lo dije arriba, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera, entiendo que Tetsuya te caiga mal xD pero más adelante se verá bien bien bien el verdadero rol de ella, espero que tengas la paciencia para esperarlo, besitos vivisp, un gusto leerte =)

•LITA JAPON: ¿Pero si no es mi Poly Poly?, jajaja, bueno, tu ya sabes más o menos bien a que voy con todo este cap y como será el fic más adelante, se que te gustará y descuida, que Darien y Serena llegarán al trono =) (te prometí ese cap dedicado, no lo he olvidado), bueno amiga, un mega beso para ti y un abrazo, espero que te haya gustado el cap, si? =) gracias por compartir conmigo tu simpatía y apoyo, te he tomado mucho cariño estos días y lo sabes, gracias por tu paciencia, leer mis avances de los capítulos y leerme con atención cuando te comento mis ideas, gracias también por tomar la loca idea de hacer el oneshot juntas, confío en que nos quedará muy bueno!, jijijiji, también espero que para el momento en que leas esto estés bien... tu sabes a lo que me refiero... toda mi fuerza para ti!

•srnkiki: Mi namber wan, la más indignada por mi demora u_u usted sabe que su escritora pasa enferma ¬¬ T_T pero aquí apareci, esperando que el capítulo te haya gustado, de ahora en adelante el fic avanzará más, para así llegar al ansiado momento de la reconciliación, ¿que haremos para ese entonces? jajaja, estaremos comunicándonos mentalmente para esa ocasión, como ha pasado desde "una vida a tu lado", como siempre agradecida de tus palabras mi namber wan, dejar tu review y esperar mi actualización, por lo demás espero que en tu vida las cosas anden mejor, de verdad =) aunque tu seas una anónima y yo una persona escondida tras un seudónimo de alguna manera nos hemos unido a través de este lugar (FF), y me importa que estés bien... y en lo que respecta a FF tu review, como lo sabes, es uno de los que más espero, por que analizas el cap completo y eso me ayuda como orientación, you know you know, jejeje, un beso y un abrazo grande!

•LUNA: A mi me alegra que mis actualizaciones te alegren =) de verdad! espero que esta ocasión no haya sido distinto y que te guste mucho el capítulo, gracias por tus palabras, me dan mucho ánimo para así seguir escribiendo, como lo es el reviews de todas las demás que se toman un tiempo para decirme lo que opinan, como el hecho que compartieras tu apreciación sobre el dato rosa, gracias linda! un abrazo para ti, cuídate mucho ^^

•Usako Chiba: Yo sin ningún problema te agrego a MSN, es cosa de que tu quieras =) y si, seré malita, pero ya me queda poco, ya que ansío también la reconciliación de Darien y Serena, pero en una de esas se expande lo mala y dura más, jajaja, todo depende de que escriban estas manitos en el documento en blanco, gracias por tus ánimos, muchos besos!

•smfanatic: Hola Amix! confía en mi, las cosas se pondrán lindas más adelantes, ya va quedando poco sobre este trama, así que paciencia mi querida amix que ya llegaremos a esa instancia! y estás en lo cierto, Tetsuya ayudará a Serena en alguna parte del camino, eso se viene muuuuuy pronto!, ya?, un abrazo para ti ^^

•Lexie: como estás mi nena?, espero que súper y bueno, al fin actualicé, jejeje, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y compartas como siempre tus apreciaciones conmigo, yo espero con muchas ansias el momento en que compartas tus fics con todas, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, ya que soy tu beta reader =) no te olvides de mi promesa, ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para que tu fic sea hermoso... un beso, Lexie, gracias por todo, espero que sigamos hablando =) xoxo!

•MartithaJimenez: No falta mucho para que las cosas mejoren, así que paciencia, martitha, que pronto se vendrá lo mejor ^^, jajaja besitos y gracias por pasar siempre! un abrazo.

•Usagi13chiba: Lamento mucho lo que pasa por tu vida, espero que tengas la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar el camino, las mujeres tenemos mucha fuerza, tómala y sigue adelante, confío en que estarás bien...  
Sobre lo de Tetsuya, bueno, entiendo que tomes el personaje por esa parte, pero su rol aún no está escrito totalmente, ya entenderás ^^ ojalá no te pierdas de nuevo por que te extrañé en el capítulo pasado! jijiji, besos y mucho ánimo para ti, preciosa!

**Bueno bueno, he respondido todos los reviews, como dije, fui un poquito más breve, espero que comprendan el por que, yo estaría con gusto aquí escribiéndole como se lo merecen pero por este capítulo no será así, de verdad me siento malita y necesito descansar, ya que también me ha costado mucho dar por fin el nuevo capítulo por cansancio...  
Para la próxima respuesta de reviews prometo responder bien, compartiendo más con ustedes, ya mejorará mi salud (espero) y así tendré mucho más ánimo.**

**No se pierdan mucho, para mi saber lo que piensan me sirve mucho, ya que este fic lo escribo pensando en cada una de nosotras y sino cuento con sus pensamientos me cuesta seguir, así que tómense el tiempo por favor, aquellas que me han dejado de lado con sus reviews u.u y para quienes siguen pues muchas gracias! me hace feliz el saber que disfrutan las nuevas entregas...**

**Ahora me despido, pero no por mucho tiempo, nos leeremos lo más pronto posible...**

**besos a todas y gracias por estar aquí!  
**


	19. El pasado del Milenio de Plata

**14.046 palabras específicas usadas para el nuevo capítulo, como agradezco su paciencia para leer tanta locura que se atraviesa por mi mente…**

**¡Hola a todos!, ¿Me extrañaron?, pues yo a ustedes si y mucho, me demoré exactamente el doble de lo que tenía presupuestado, aquí ninguna enfermedad tiene que ver (¡wiiii!), me demoré por que tuve que ordenar mi cabecita para entregar el capítulo con temática específica sin caer en el error de presentar muchos datos sin su merecido detalle.**

**Pero antes de eso, ¡GRACIAS! A todas aquellas personas que decidieron a dejar su primer review, me emocionó mucho ver que más personas se toman el tiempo para compartir sus ideas conmigo, espero que no se pierdan y sigamos juntas esta historia =)**

**Olvídense de leer algo de Darien y Serena en esta entrega, (eso vendrá un poco más en el próximo capítulo y en el siguiente un poco más detallado), la temática de esta será explicada ahora, lean con atención, por favor.**

**Aquí entrego lo que será gran parte de pauta para la tercera parte de la trilogía, si, así es, así que mucha atención, sino quiere "enredarse" cuando llegue el momento de leer ese fic, retenga la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles para que así entienda todito, todito.**

**Y ya que aquí Serena aparece poco y Darien de hecho no lo hace, hoy aparecen la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion; lamento que quienes hayan pensado que Rini viajaría al "mundo del pasado" lo hayan creído así, por que no, eso no sucederá (ya usé a Rini en esa faceta en "una vida a tu lado" y no volveré a utilizarla)**

**En esta entrega se explica mucho mejor lo que fue la vida de la Reina Génesis, como fue su actitud de soberana del milenio de plata, que ocurrió para que quisiera expandir su reinado a lo largo del universo y el por que "en el lado oscuro de la luna" comenzó a obtener tanto poder maligno.**

**También se conoce una fuerte decisión (cuática, como decimos en mi País), tomada por el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena, con respecto a su intervención de ayuda en el mundo que para ellos es conocido como "el pasado".**

**Y bueno, el final solo dicta el inicio de lo que será el siguiente capítulo, donde comprenderán que es lo que realmente Serena toma por "sacrificio". (Verso sin esfuerzo =P)**

**Para el próximo capítulo también se conocerán los villanos de este fic (les dije hace tiempo que eran enemigos que vimos en la saga original de Sailor Moon), los cuales volverán gracias a las maniobras de nuestra "mega villana", la Reina Génesis.**

**¿Me creen si les digo que ya tengo absolutamente todo listo en mi mente?, tengo total y absolutamente bien estructurado (¡al fin!) lo que será la totalidad de este fic y su última parte, tengo una sola testigo, ella es Lita Japón, la cual ya sabe perfectamente cual es el final de la trilogía. Me encuentro muy ansiosa por poder hacer llegar esto a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, así que vamos a poner todo el "power" para que el tiempo pase rápido y pronto lleguemos al final de esta historia, que cada día me tiene más enamorada.**

**Y bueno, después de leer lo que me respondieron por la pregunta que les hice (gracias por haberlo hecho) llegué a un punto de equilibrio, iba a presentar muy rápido la reconciliación de Darien y Serena, pero antes también pensé en extenderla mucho más de lo que tenía planeado, así que hoy les aseguro que he llegado a un balance, explotaré el tema del enemigo (eso quedará como pié para la parte final del fic), después veremos que sucede con Darien y Serena y sabremos que tan pronto se viene el anhelado momento de la reconciliación, (Día a día planeo esa parte, para que la espera valga la pena para todos nosotros)**

**Dejo la respuesta de cada review en el pié del capítulo, ahora los dejo con este, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo, ¡Ah!, por cierto, hoy no hay párrafos en cursiva, estrujé lo suficiente mi imaginación por estos días (de nuevo, verso sin esfuerzo xD, aparte, sinceramente, no se me ocurrió algo "normal" con esta temática, la escritura se me fue por mi lado más oscurillo y los versos terminaron siendo algo complejos, así que los eliminé)**

**Dato rosa de hoy:**

**Em… emmm… emmmmmm…**

**¡Ya se!**

**¿Saben que se acerca el aniversario número 20 de Sailor Moon?  
Bueno, leí por ahí que Toei Animation y Naoko Takeuchi están planeando algo para esa fecha, lo más seguro es que se lance a la venta la serie completa de anime remasterizada, en algunos países se ha comenzado a retransmitir la serie por lo mismo y se espera toda una ola de merchandising importante, quizás haya alguna posibilidad de que Naoko nos regale algún manga alternativo como lo hizo con "Parallel Sailor Moon", ¿O quizás otro Live Action? (puaj, odié esa cosa), pero bueno, cualquier novedad ante eso se los contaré mediante el dato rosa =)  
****Sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que lean la nueva entrega**  
¡Nos leemos "abajito"!, ¡Sayo!

* * *

—Serena… —dice Haruka en el momento en que ve entrar a su amiga a casa, a pasos aletargados.

—Hola —responde la rubia, tratando de mostrar alguna mínima expresión de optimismo.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, estábamos muy preocupadas por no saber algo de ti —comenta Michiru, mientras se acomoda en el sofá, al lado de Haruka.

—Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer —responde sin dar mayores pistas, Serena, quedándose de pie junto a la puerta, que ya ha cerrado.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara?, se nota que algo malo te ocurrió —argumenta Haruka, después de mirarla detenidamente por algunos segundos.

—¿Tendrían que ocurrirme aún más desgracias para no estar bien? —interroga de forma capciosa, Serena.

—Si… discúlpame —responde Haruka, después de escuchar esa respuesta y ser víctima de la inquisidora mirada que le ha dado su novia.

—Serena, necesitamos que tomes asiento, debemos decirte algo —añade Setsuna a los segundos, a voz preocupada.

—Claro —responde Serena algo confusa, sentándose junto a la morena, la cual también es acompañada por Hotaru.

—Hoy todas hablamos sobre lo que ocurre con el enemigo, también lo que está pasando con tu incapacidad para transformarte en Sailor Scout y en Princesa —inicia la declaración, Setsuna, después de que Serena ya estuviera sentada y atenta a la conversación.

—Estamos muy confundidas y desorientadas, por más que busquemos alguna explicación a todo no encontramos algo que nos sirva como un hecho, solo tenemos suposiciones —añade Michiru, con pesar.

—Necesitamos ir hacia una alternativa que quizás nos sirva de ayuda —complementa el comentario anterior, Haruka, de manera pensativa.

—¿Y esa alternativa cual es? —pregunta Serena, con suprema seriedad.

—Hemos determinado que lo mejor será viajar al futuro —responde de manera clara, Setsuna.

—¿Al futuro? —interroga Serena, confundida de cierta manera.

—Así es —responde Michiru, cortante.

—Chicas… —inicia Serena, una idea a debatir—. Entiendo que ustedes quieran buscar respuestas y soluciones a todo lo que ocurre, también se que sus formas de enfrentar las cosas son de manera más bien separada, ¿Pero es necesario que vuelva a ser así?, también hay otras cuatro Sailor Scouts que deben estar tan ansiosas como ustedes por saber la forma correcta de combatir lo que pasa, ¿Por qué no las toman en cuenta? —cuestiona, de manera molesta.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes bien? —contraataca con una pregunta, Haruka, sarcástica y seca en su forma de decirlo.

—Creo que las que aquí no entienden que somos un equipo, son ustedes —argumenta Serena, sin dejarse avasallar.

—Eso es algo que sabemos, pero nuestras misiones como Sailors Scouts a la vez son distintas, nuestra misión primordial es resguardar la herencia del milenio de plata antes de que este sea nuevamente atacado, las demás tienen por misión protegerte de forma totalmente directa, ellas no se pueden separar de tu lado, si todas fuéramos hacia el futuro el presente quedaría desprotegido, tampoco puedes encontrarte directamente con tu vida futura ni las demás, ya que ellas son las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal, por eso es necesario que solo nosotras vayamos —argumenta de manera explayada, Haruka.

—Si, tienes toda la razón, no lo había visto de esa manera —responde de manera más sumisa, Serena.

—Sin embargo hemos decidido que Hotaru permanezca a tu lado, ella tiene el poder que ninguna de las otras posee, en caso determinado ella sería la guerrera más poderosa a la hora de defender al planeta de un nuevo ataque —añade Setsuna, como dato extra.

—¿No sería bueno que pudieses ir y así ver a Rini?, ella te debe extrañar mucho —le pregunta Serena a la pequeña, recibiendo una respuesta llena de madurez.

—Antes que todo está mi misión como Sailor Scout —responde de manera seria y amable, Hotaru.

—No te preocupes, cabeza de bombón, nosotras solo iremos por un momento, no creo que sea necesario que nos quedemos allí por mucho más —dice Haruka, de forma amable.

—¿Cuándo piensan ir? —pregunta de manera interesada, Serena.

—Ahora —responde Michiru, a nombre de todas.

—¿Ahora? —interroga sorprendida por la rapidez de la decisión, Serena.

—No podemos perder un solo segundo más —argumenta Haruka, poniéndose de pié.

—Así es, debemos ir ahora mismo —añade Michiru, levantándose junto a su novia.

—Vamos —dice de manera cómplice, Setsuna, levantándose también para ir junto a las demás en dirección al patio trasero de la casa.

Hotaru permanece sentada de forma tranquila mientras Serena se muestra más bien algo temerosa, la decisión abrupta y la comunicación de esta de manera tan sorpresiva la han dejado casi sin habla, mira a Hotaru como si quisiera que le diera algún tipo más de información, pero la niña de melena oscura solo la observa con detenida calma y seriedad, pero al ver que Serena está en una postura muy distinta a la de ella, intenta ayudarla.

—Si quieres vamos a acompañar a las demás —ofrece, Hotaru.

—¿No molestaremos? —cuestiona confundida, Serena.

—Claro que no, de hecho, es mejor estar ahí, puede que nuestro enemigo vea este paso y quiera detenerlo —argumenta este punto recién encontrado, Hotaru, levantándose del sofá una vez dicho todo.

—Si —responde en síntesis, Serena, siguiendo a las demás hacia el área exterior.

Serena sigue a Hotaru como si fuese una niña pequeña, sus pasos son torpes y ansiosos, totalmente distinto a la más joven de las Sailors, la cual camina a paso calmo y seguro, poco después ambas se encuentran con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, las cuales se mantienen en silencio por algunos segundos, se dan las últimas miradas e inician el proceso necesario para lograr su cometido.

—Por el poder del planeta Urano… ¡Transformación!

—Por el poder del planeta Neptuno… ¡Transformación!

—Por el poder del planeta Plutón… ¡Transformación!

La transformación de las Sailors del sistema solar exterior brilla enfrente de los ojos de Hotaru y Serena, un danzar de colores y misticismo que nunca deja de impresionar.

Ya terminado esto, las ahora, Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Plut se alistan finalmente, en especial la última, la cual hace uso de su cetro correspondiente que a su vez trae consigo el talismán y la llave de la puerta del tiempo, poder que se activará en el momento de invocar el siguiente paso.

—Yo, la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, rompo el viento y abro aquella misteriosa puerta del tiempo, Yo te invoco, Padre guardián del tiempo Chronos, enséñame el camino, protégeme, enseña tu camino luminoso —dice Sailor Plut mientras concreta movimientos clave para sellar la invocación, posterior a esto el cielo parece abrirse, un haz de luz recae sobre las futuras viajeras, las cuales toman sus manos y se dejan absorber por el poder que este haz desemboca, haciéndolas ascender poco a poco hasta su nuevo destino.

—¡Cuídense mucho, por favor! —grita Serena, viendo a sus tres amigas cada vez más alto.

—Lo harán —asegura Hotaru, observando detenidamente la ascensión de las Sailors, las cuales desaparecen de un momento a otro, como también ocurre con el camino que se había abierto para ellas.

Serena y Hotaru han quedado a solas, un silencio incómodo se hace notar unos segundos, pero después encuentran el relajo dentro de todo, iniciando el camino de retorno hacia el interior de la casa, creyendo que ya no es necesario seguir afuera.

Serena permanece un par de pasos detrás de Hotaru, no sabe muy bien que hacer, si intentar iniciar alguna conversación con ella o esperar que sea ella misma que diga algo, pero el silencio no es algo que estará esta vez, ya que la joven niña se vuelve a sentar en el sofá y observa amablemente a Serena, la cual retribuye aquella simpatía con una suave sonrisa, haciéndola sentir segura para sentarse en frente de ella y así poder hablar.

—Hace muchísimo tiempo tú y yo no hablábamos a solas —comenta Hotaru, después de ver que Serena tomara asiento.

—Es verdad —responde entre risas, Serena—, cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Un poco triste… —responde Hotaru, reflexiva.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta interesada, Serena.

—Mi papá no está muy bien —confiesa Hotaru de manera nostálgica—, por desgracia después de lo que pasó en la batalla con el Faraón 90 él nunca volvió a la normalidad, poco a poco su estado amnésico ha ido incrementando, incluso los doctores han comenzado a pensar que declarar senilidad es lo más correcto por hacer… —concluye con aún más pesar en su voz.

—Vaya… que desgracia —comenta Serena, quedando apenada por la noticia.

—Es muy difícil… para mi incluso me dicta llevar un cargo de conciencia para siempre en mi —declara Hotaru, de manera triste.

—¿Cargo de conciencia? —cuestiona Serena, sin entender bien.

—Si mi Papá no hubiese intentado protegerme el jamás habría hecho lo que hizo, se entregó al Faraón 90 por la posibilidad de seguir teniéndome a su lado, después en la batalla contra el mismo fue mi Papá quién resultó más herido, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable —declara Hotaru, de manera energéticamente doliente.

—No debes tomarlo así —responde Serena, regalándole una sonrisa de consuelo a Hotaru, la cual queda sorprendida ante la sensibilidad de la rubia—, él te ama más que a nadie, por eso hizo lo que hizo, el amor de un Padre hacia una hija es tan hermoso… —reflexiona con calidez—. Y por ese amor tan lindo tu debes mantener la fe de que pudiera existir un milagro y así él se cure… ¿Sabes?, estoy segura de que si mantienes la esperanza de que pueda volver a la normalidad así ocurrirá, solo debes desearlo con todas tus fuerzas, él estará bien si tú estás bien, no le falles, él te necesita —termina Serena, dándole ánimos a la pequeña.

—Gracias, Serena —responde llena de emoción, Hotaru.

—No tienes por que agradecerlo —responde Serena, con alegría.

—Por cierto, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —interroga Hotaru, cambiando abruptamente el tema.

—Si, claro —responde Serena, de forma tranquila.

—Si dices que no hay que perder la fe, ¿Por qué tus ojos han perdido tanto el brillo que poseían? —declara sin mayor rodeo, Hotaru, dejando a Serena sorprendida.

—Lo dices por… —responde la rubia, intrigada.

—Si, por Darien —concluye Hotaru, directamente.

—Son cosas distintas… —responde Serena, un poco titubeante.

—Tú aún lo amas, ¿No es así? —pregunta Hotaru, seria.

—Como podría dejar de amarlo —contesta Serena, recordando el último beso entre ambos.

—Si es así, ¿Por qué no le das una nueva oportunidad para que sigan juntos? —interroga nuevamente Hotaru con sinceridad, la cual incomoda un poco a la receptora de la pregunta.

—Él siempre podrá contar conmigo aunque estemos separados, de alguna forma siempre estaremos juntos —responde Serena, evadiendo un poco la real pregunta.

—Pero no será la forma que ambos realmente sueñan —replica Hotaru, de manera pausada.

—No todo en esta vida resulta como uno lo desea… —responde la rubia, desganada.

—¿No me has dicho de que si yo deseo que mi Papá esté bien así estará?, dime… ¿Si realmente quieres estar con Darien, no es mejor que así sea? —cuestiona Hotaru, dejando presa de sus propias palabras a Serena.

—Hotaru… quizás en otra ocasión te explique mejor todo, aún falta lo más importante para saber que Darien estará mejor sin tenerme a su lado permanentemente —responde de manera misteriosa, Serena.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Hotaru, sumamente intrigada.

—No puedo decírtelo, no hasta que esté hecho —responde Serena, con determinación.

—Está bien —responde la joven de melena, levantándose del sofá de un momento a otro— ¿Quieres tomar té para seguir conversando o desear ir a dormir? —pregunta de manera atenta.

—Un té me vendría bien —contesta Serena, agradecida en su voz, por el gesto.

Así, Hotaru decide termina de indagar sobre la vida de su acompañante, presiente que no está bien y no desea meterse más allá de lo que ya se ha metido, de ahora en adelante quizás la conversación renazca en un ámbito más común y liviano, quizás Serena le pregunte lo hablado a lo largo del día entre ella y las demás, pero sea cual sea la conversación Hotaru cree que lo mejor será relajar los ánimos, por lo cual no demorará en preparar todo para tomar té junto a su amiga.

En un plano muy distinto al de estas dos jóvenes se encuentran Sailor Uranus, Plut y Neptune, las cuales al fin han arribado hasta la milenaria y secreta puerta del tiempo, la cual quedó estrictamente sellada después de que su guardiana permaneciera lejos de esta. Plut utiliza una vez más la llave del tiempo, la puerta de abre lentamente de par en par ante sus ojos y los de sus acompañantes, no hace falta mayor conversación o plan por debatir, saben que ahora deberán viajar por el túnel correcto que dirija hasta Tokio de Cristal, para esto es esencial que las tres vuelvan a tomar sus manos, haciendo que el viaje sea más seguro, ya una vez con esto cumplido las tres se lanzan hacia aquel plano paralelo dejando atrás la puerta del tiempo, llegando al poco tiempo a una de las entradas hacia el destino elegido, el cual resulta estar por muy lejos a como ellas lo esperaban.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunta con consternación, Sailor Plut.

—Una fuerte carga negativa se siente por doquier —añade esta observación, Uranus, preocupada.

—Es como si toda esta ciudad estuviera amenazada —adjunta Neptune, mirando de lado a lado, con espanto.

—Vayamos de inmediato al palacio de cristal —ordena Plut, acelerando el paso.

—Si —responden Uranus y Neptune al unísono corriendo apresuradamente, teniendo como guía de camino a la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

La oscura noche dificulta el correr de las guerreras, aún así ellas siguen su camino de manera rauda y determinada, pero esta misma forma de presentarse hace que las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal interrumpan su acercamiento hacia el palacio, enfrentándolas en el momento que llegan a metros de la entrada.

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —grita una voz con determinación, sin duda es la de Sailor Mars, la cual es firmemente acompañada por sus demás compañeras, tomando esta postura defensiva debido a que la oscuridad les impide ver con claridad quienes se acercan.

—Nadie puede acercarse al palacio —añade otra voz, una más dulce pero aún así, llena de igual convicción, su dueña: Sailor Mercury.

—Hemos venido desde el mundo del pasado —aclara Plut, mientras detiene un poco su andar, para cambiarlo por uno más calmado.

—Somos las Sailors del sistema solar exterior —añade Neptune, manteniéndose cercana a sus compañeras.

—Hemos venido por que necesitamos hablar con la Neo Reina Serena ahora mismo —adhiere Uranus, con algo de prepotencia en su voz.

—Así que son viajeras del tiempo —comenta Sailor Jupiter, sin abandonar postura defensiva.

—Así es —responde Plut, a nombre de las demás.

—¿Creen que pueden romper las reglas del tiempo y venir como si nada?, ¡Dejen ya de exponer nuestro mundo! —declara Sailor Venus, con prepotencia desconocida.

—¿Exponer su mundo? —pregunta susurrante, Neptune.

—¡Sino fuera necesario no lo haríamos!, sal de mi camino —dice Uranus, atreviéndose a tomar ventaja y caminar en dirección directa hacia el palacio.

—No te atrevas —amenaza Sailor Jupiter, deteniendo a Uranus del brazo.

—Suéltame —exige la Sailor del aire, moviendo su brazo con fuerza.

—Déjala, Sailor Jupiter —ordena una voz roncamente firme, haciendo que Jupiter soltara a la otra Sailor.

—Si, su majestad —concluye la Sailor del trueno, tratando de despojarse de su arrebatado momento.

—Plut, hace mucho que no nos veíamos —comenta aquella voz varonil, la cual toma identidad en el momento que el hombre se acerca más, él es el Rey Endymion, el cual ha salido a ver que ocurría tras escuchar ciertos gritos.

—Su alteza —responde Plut, haciendo una reverencia.

—Disculpen a Jupiter y a las demás por favor, después de todo lo que ha pasado es normal que se presenten de forma tan defensiva —comenta el Rey Endymion especialmente a Uranus, a la cual se le notaba especialmente molesta.

—No se preocupe su majestad, ellas solo hacen su trabajo —comenta a distancia, Neptune, mostrando sus respetos al Rey de la ciudad.

—Sabemos por lo que han venido, la Neo Reina Serena y yo esperábamos ansiosos su llegada —confiesa el Rey Endymion.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Plut, confundida por este hecho.

—Así es —reafirma el Rey Endymion, cambiando ligeramente el punto a hablar—, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter y Venus, vuelvan a custodiar nuevamente la entrada al palacio, si algo ocurre no duden en avisarnos —ordena, recibiendo en gestos la sumisión al mandato por parte de las Sailors, las cuales se alejan y retoman su puesto—, Plut, Neptune y Uranus, síganme por favor —pide de manera cordialmente seria, dándose la media vuelta para ir en dirección al interior del palacio, camino que es seguido por quienes han visitado este mundo. Una vez en el interior, el Rey Endymion ordena a uno de sus empleados ir en busca de su esposa, mandándole el mensaje de que se presente a la sala de manera urgente, después de esto, el Rey invita a tomar asiento a sus visitantes, las cuales lo hacen de manera nerviosa debido a esta circunstancia inesperada.

—Como les había dicho, esperábamos su pronta visita a nuestro mundo —inicia el Rey Endymion, tomando asiento en uno de los antiguos y finos sillones de la sala.

—¿Por qué, su majestad? —pregunta Plut, tomando asiento junto a las demás.

—Sabemos que el mundo del pasado está sufriendo varios cambios —confiesa el Rey Endymion, muy serio.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —pregunta Uranus, expectante a la respuesta.

—Por que esos cambios están empezando a repercutir en nuestro mundo —responde el Rey, de manera clara.

—No comprendo —confiesa Neptune, notablemente nerviosa.

—Explícales mejor, con eso no le estás diciendo nada —dice una voz maduramente femenina, es la de la Neo Reina Serena que ha llegado a la gran sala.

—Su majestad —comenta emocionada Sailor Plut, al verla.

—Mi querida Plut, ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta de manera amable, la Neo Reina.

—Bastante preocupada, ¿Usted como está? —pregunta de manera respetuosa, Sailor Plut.

—Me encantaría decir que estoy bien, que estoy tranquila, pero por desgracia no es así —contesta de forma lánguida, la Neo Reina, sentándose junto a su esposo a discreta distancia.

—Neo Reina Serena, para nosotras es un gusto poder estar con usted, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad —comenta Neptune, ofreciendo sus respetos.

—Gracias por permitirnos estar aquí —añade Uranus, solemnemente.

—No lo agradezcan, poder estar con las tres sailors del sistema solar exterior en un solo lugar es realmente un gusto —contesta la Neo Reina Serena, de manera respetuosa.

—Sino me equivoco usted se encuentra embarazada de una segunda hija —comenta Uranus, entre dudas.

—Así es, después de que la pequeña dama volviera del pasado me habló sobre todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla contra Sailor Dark Star Fighter, fue una gran sorpresa saber todo lo que el Caos fue capaz de planear utilizando su cuerpo como vía, como pudo tomar la esencia de la nueva heredera del milenio de plata y usarla en su favor —relata la Neo Reina con expresión de repulsión a la vez que posa su mano suavemente en su vientre—, pero pasado todo, el saber que una nueva doncella llegará a este mundo es algo que nos tiene muy felices, en especial a la pequeña Serena, que sueña con el día en que por fin llegue su hermana —termina con cambio en sus gestos, la Neo Reina, mostrando su felicidad por esta nueva etapa.

—Es cierto, nuestra hija está feliz con la idea de convertirse en hermana mayor, espera ansiosa el momento en el cual la nueva integrante de la familia llegue —añade con alegría, el Rey Endymion, mirando dulcemente a su esposa.

—Disculpen por el comentario, pero es tan extraño ver como las mismas personas viven cosas tan distintas, en diferentes eras, es como si este mundo y su pasado no tuvieran conexión alguna —señala Sailor Neptune, con tristeza, sorpresa y desconcierto mezclado.

—Estamos concientes de eso —aclara la Neo Reina, dejando intrigada a quienes la escuchan.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Uranus, escéptica.

—Les dije que esperábamos su visita —argumenta el Rey Endymion, cambiando su faceta alegre para dar lugar a una más seria.

—Hace algunas semanas hemos comenzado a notar ciertos cambios de energía a lo largo de nuestra vía láctea, junto al Rey Endymion tratamos de averiguar que era lo que ocurría y quedamos sorprendidos al ver que el planeta Némesis, antiguo hogar de la familia Black Moon está emitiendo gran cantidad de energía maligna, posterior a eso la ciudad comenzó a sufrir varios cambios, algunas personas están señalando que incluso se han visto seres extraños merodeando por las calles, más estos no atacan, solo observan desde un rincón a escondidas y cuando hemos enviado a las guardianas de la ciudad a ver que es lo que pasaba aquellas criaturas desaparecen, escapando en el momento exacto en que serían atacados —relata la Neo Reina Serena, con postura seria, al igual que su esposo.

—Por lo mismo levantamos una alerta de prevención en toda la ciudad, fuerzas de seguridad como también policiales están a cargo de hacer recorridos nocturnos por las calles, ya que estas apariciones según relatan algunos habitantes, ocurren solo de noche, se reforzó la seguridad del palacio, por eso las guardianas de la ciudad las recibieron de aquella forma, todo comenzó a tomar carácter hostil y a cada segundo comenzamos a temer más por la idea de que nuevamente nuestro mundo sea atacado —añade el Rey Endymion, explicando a detalle todo lo ocurrido.

—Reyes —inicia Sailor Plut para dirigirse a ellos—, el motivo de nuestra visita acá es por el mismo motivo, en el mundo que para ustedes es el pasado han comenzado a suceder varias cosas —comenta pausada, dando lugar a otra de sus compañeras para continuar el relato.

—Hace poco tiempo una nueva enemiga se presentó ante nosotros, ella es la Reina Génesis, quien dice ser la primera soberana del milenio de plata, también la creadora del poder del Caos, la cual ha elegido nuestra era para saciar su sed de venganza —añade Sailor Uranus, con impotencia demostrada a través de su puño enroscado.

—Quisiéramos saber si ustedes tienen algún tipo de información que nos sirva de ayuda —concluye esperanzada, Neptune.

—¿Cómo es aquella mujer? —pregunta intrigada, la Neo Reina.

—Es muy parecida a usted, su majestad, con la diferencia que sus ojos son violetas y trae su cabellera suelta, aparte de las diferencias obvias, gran malicia en su mirada y expresión maligna —comenta Sailor Plut.

—¿Será posible? —pregunta la Neo Reina a su esposo, mirándolo de manera cómplice.

—¿Qué cosa? —irrumpe Uranus, ansiosa por saber prontas respuestas.

—Díganme más sobre aquella mujer, por favor —pide la Neo Reina, de forma urgente.

Así, Uranus, Neptune y Plut les entregan a los reyes de Tokio de Cristal toda la información que poseen sobre la Reina Génesis, repasan desde los extraños sueños de Serena sobre el lado oscuro de la luna hasta el último ataque sufrido, contando los pormenores de este, su aparición en la habitación de Rei, lo que ha dicho que tiene como meta, etc. También relatan lo ocurrido con Serena respecto a su incapacidad para transformarse nuevamente en Sailor Moon y en la Princesa de la Luna, siendo estos dos últimos tópicos algo que la Neo Reina está dispuesta a aclarar.

—Lo que ocurre con Serena es algo normal, lástima que ella tuvo que vivirlo de una forma tan confusa —comenta la Neo Reina, apenada.

—¿Usted lo sabía? —interroga Neptune, sorprendida.

—Claro, yo también pasé por lo mismo —responde la Neo Reina, con tranquilidad—, fue en el momento en que asumí como Reina de Tokio de Cristal, mis poderes ahora se concentran en la corona que poseo, la cual llegó a mis manos después de que usara el poder del cristal de plata para descongelar al planeta; desde ese momento jamás volví a ser Sailor Moon, esa misión es ahora de la pequeña dama, el cristal de plata ya está bajo su mando y está muy cercana a dejar su identidad como Sailor Chibi Moon, pues ya superó la etapa de aprendiz —finaliza.

—¿Entonces el motivo por el cual Serena ya no logra transformarse es por que…? —pregunta dejando la incógnita, Uranus.

—Es por que ella ya cumplió su ciclo como Sailor Scout, ahora debería estar en formación para asumir como Reina y traer a la tierra un nuevo milenio de plata —responde segura, la Neo Reina.

—Pero sabemos que entre ella y Darien ha habido problemas y ahora que conocemos un poco mejor el por que de todo, no nos cabe duda que en su mundo, Tokio de Cristal es solo una ilusión —añade el Rey Endymion, con cierta severidad en su tono.

—¿Pero como?, no entiendo —irrumpe confundida, Neptune—, ¿Acaso el que exista Tokio de Cristal en esta era no asegura que exista en el mundo del que para ustedes es el pasado?, ¿No hay acaso algún tipo de conexión? —cuestiona ansiosa de respuestas.

—Eso es cierto, hay un claro tipo de conexión entre nuestros mundos, lo cual no nos está agradando —responde seriamente el Rey Endymion, a nombre propio, el de su esposa y todos los habitantes de su cuidad.

—Su majestad… —susurra Plut, creyendo saber que es lo que desembocará este descontento.

—¿Qué no les agrada?, discúlpenme pero no creo que todo esto se trate de algo que simpatice o no —argumenta con tono sutilmente enojado, Sailor Uranus.

—Calma, Sailor Uranus —pide la Neo Reina, con urgencia y amabilidad.

—¿Sabes cuanto hemos tenido que pasar por intentar mantener este mundo en calma? —interroga a Uranus el Rey Endymion, mirándola directamente a los ojos—, Asumir el mando de Tokio de Cristal no fue fácil, reconstruir prácticamente el mundo entero tampoco lo fue, menos tener que soportar como nuestra hija siendo solo una niña era perseguida por Black Moon, después tuvimos que volver a dar tranquilidad a la ciudad, pero con solo un par de años después estuvimos obligados a soportar el ataque de Sailor Dark Star Fighter, volviendo a enviar a nuestra hija al pasado para que sirviera de ayuda… —argumenta severo, dejando muda a la Sailor del aire.

—Nosotros hemos intentado mantener a raya nuestro mundo con el de ustedes, pero por desgracia lo que ocurre en su era repercute directamente a nosotros y es muy difícil sobrellevarlo —añade la Neo Reina, con cierto cargo de conciencia por lo que pasa en este instante por su mente.

—Lo imagino, pero a la hora de tener que pelear por este mundo debemos permanecer juntos, ¿no lo creen así? —pregunta Neptune, esperanzada por una respuesta afirmativa.

—Ya no podemos seguir permitiéndolo —contesta tajante, el Rey Endymion—, la pequeña dama aún no está apta para manejar el cristal de plata como debería en caso de que fuéramos atacados, la Neo Reina no puede combatir debido a su embarazo y las fuerzas que reunimos entre las guardianas de la ciudad y yo se harían mínimas a la hora de pelear ya que hemos desviado todas estas para proteger nuestro mundo.

—Es cierto, si llegara a pasar algo aquí la única que realmente podría pelear es mi hija, por lo cual no está autorizada para volver al mundo del pasado —añade de forma igualitariamente severa, la Neo Reina Serena.

—¿Qué están queriendo decir? —interroga Uranus, conteniendo la rabia.

—No podemos permitir que todos nuestros esfuerzos se vean acabados por los errores que se están cometiendo en el pasado, nosotros velaremos por nuestro mundo, es lo más justo —determina el Rey Endymion.

—Sino estuviéramos seguros de que el mal puede atacarnos no estaríamos en esta postura tan cerrada, pero como les decía, el Rey y yo hemos visto que el planeta Némesis ha liberado gran energía, que han habido criaturas extrañas que merodean por nuestras calles, la herida que dejó aquella batalla está aún tan latente que no podemos permitirnos una segunda oportunidad para volver a perecer ante el enemigo, nosotros tampoco podemos ir al mundo del pasado y pelear de forma directa, la pequeña dama se mantendrá en este lugar y no hay nada que nos convenza de lo contrario, esta batalla solo será de ustedes —sentencia una vez más la Neo Reina.

—¿Cómo es posible que piensen de aquella forma tan egoísta? —cuestiona Uranus ya sin poder contener su rabia—, ¡Si el mundo que para ustedes es el pasado llegase a sufrir alguna modificación por lo que está pasando ustedes también tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias quieran o no! —expone a pequeños gritos, por lo cual su pareja intenta calmarla.

—Uranus, tranquilízate por favor, se que ellos deben tener muchas más explicaciones del por que de su decisión —argumenta Neptune, tomando la mano de su novia, a la vez que la sujeta de enérgica manera.

—Nosotros hemos tratado de ayudar bajo muchas formas, pero no es nuestra culpa que Darien y Serena estén llevando mal sus vidas y por ende arriesguen las de todos los demás —responde la Neo Reina, dirigiéndose ahora a una de sus más leales compañeras— Plut, me imagino que sabes ahora por que Endymion y yo te esperábamos con ansias.

—Así es, su majestad —responde de forma calma y cómplice, Plut, dejando la sospecha para las otras dos Sailors Scouts.

—Seré clara, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, sabemos que ustedes han venido por ayuda, intentaremos dársela en la medida en que a nosotros no nos cueste la desprotección, hay mucha información que poseemos, entre ellos muchos pergaminos del milenio de plata, les explicaré el por que los tengo si nos acompañan a mi y a Endymion a la biblioteca —ofrece la Neo Reina, poniéndose de pié a la par con su esposo— Sailor Plut, después veremos el otro asunto —aclara.

—Si —responde de forma precisa y segura, la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

La Neo Reina Serena y su esposo, el Rey Endymion, comienzan a caminar en dirección hasta la biblioteca que existe en el palacio, en esta se reúnen pergaminos sagrados del pasado y de su presente, por lo cual el único que puede tener acceso fácil a esta área es el Rey, el que ya una vez parado en frente a las grandes puertas, desliza una de sus manos por un censor, el cual reconoce sus huellas digitales y abre automáticamente las puertas; la Neo Reina ingresa con tranquilidad, algo parecido también sucede en Plut, la cual ha entrado a esta habitación más de una vez, mientras que para Sailor Uranus y Neptune es todo desconocido, ven de manera boquiabierta la amplitud de la sala, la cantidad de documentos que se reúnen en las altas repisas y bibliotecas, también con esto un sector donde se ha ubicado una pequeña área de descanso, habiendo dos sillones amplios con una gran mesa céntrica entre ellas, la cual se encuentra totalmente vacía, en el fondo se ubica el escritorio que es utilizado por el Rey, ya que es él quien maneja el área logística de Tokio de Cristal, como también maneja toda la información que, como ahora, sirve de ayuda en este caso. La Neo Reina Serena invita a sus acompañantes a tomar asiento, ellas aceptan y lo hacen, poco después de esto las puertas se cierran y sellan solas, procurando que quienes están en el interior gocen de una privacidad ininterrumpida, después la Neo Reina se dirige hacia donde está su esposo, el cual ya comenzaba a buscar algunas de las cosas que serían mostradas a sus acompañantes, ella le ayuda y lo primero en tomar es una caja, esta se abre solo con un mágico hechizo que conocen ella y su esposo, en esta ocasión será ella quien la abra, lo hace y de esta caja retira un par de pergaminos plateados, también retira lo que pareciera ser un mapa, toma todo esto y se dirige hacia donde están sus acompañantes, deja las cosas sobre la mesa y se arrodilla ante esta, detrás de ella viene el Rey Endymion que acerca otros documentos, también se arrodilla ante la mesa y de cómplice y organizada manera él y su esposa acomodan todo en el orden correcto para mostrarlo, Plut siente que es descortés estar sentada mientras los reyes se encuentran de distinta forma, por lo cual se para y se arrodilla ante la mesa al igual de Endymion y Serena, lo mismo hacen Uranus y Neptune por temor a parecer poco educadas, así, los cinco miran fijamente los documentos puestos sobre la mesa, la primera en hablar es la Neo Reina Serena, la cual señala mirar uno de los primeros documentos.

—Sailors Scouts, esta serie de pergaminos son sagrados, no los encontré ni busqué en algún lado, estos aparecieron unos días después de que Endymion y yo asumiéramos como Reyes de esta ciudad —señala mientra termina de expandir uno hacia los lados.

—Esto es claramente una de las herencias que recibió Serena en el momento de convertirse en Reina, incluso esto sale señalado —añade Endymion, mientras revisa uno de los papiros.

—Comprendo… —comenta Uranus, interesada en todo esto.

—Miren acá —señala nuevamente la Neo Reina, apuntando con su dedo índice en uno de los documentos, los cuales se asemejan a una suerte de "mapamundi", pero de la luna—, aquí se muestra claramente cuales eran los territorios resplandecientes del milenio de plata, pero aquí se pierde algo de información —en ese momento ella mueve su dedo y apunta hacia un área que carece de datos—, este es el lado oscuro de la luna, donde habita la Reina Génesis.

—Claro… —comenta Michiru, hipnotizada por lo que ve.

—En mis manos poseo algo de información sobre quien lo que es realmente el lado oscuro de la luna, escuchen con atención —pide el Rey, mientras extiende uno de los pergaminos y lo lee.

"_Toda fuerza existente en el universo tiene un lado opuesto, nosotros quienes vivimos en el milenio de plata lunar lo conocemos bien, la fuerza atrayente de la tierra ha dejado una de las caras de nuestro hogar tras las sombrías voces del silencio, en este hostil y despoblado territorio se puede ver la opacidad de nuestro real resplandor, es ahí donde se ocultan todas las fuerzas negativas del verdadero brillo de nuestra energía, "el lado oscuro de la luna" es un lugar en el cual se respira desolación, de alguna forma este espacio ha servido como punto de concentración a una serie de fenómenos extraños, es tan poderoso que he comenzado a temer por la seguridad de mi pueblo, se que si alguien supiera como absorber todo lo que allí habita podría convertirse en un potencial peligro para el universo. Los reyes soberanos de la tierra están concientes de este riesgo, por lo cual hemos decidido restringir el ingreso a esta área por cualquier ser viviente bajo un hechizo mágico, para este fin se utilizó el cristal de plata y el cristal dorado, la piedra sagrada de la luna y de la tierra respectivamente, por seguridad este último cristal se ha refugiado en el mundo de los sueños, haciendo más difícil el encontrar esta piedra sagrada en caso de que alguien quisiera llegar hacia el lado oscuro de la luna, mientras el cristal de plata se ha fortalecido para que solo los descendientes directos de la familia real puedan utilizar la totalidad de su poder, creyendo así tener mayor resguardo en caso de que algo malo ocurra, pero en caso de que así sucediera, solo los descendientes de ambos reinos podrían presentarse en este territorio y así derrotar a quien haya osado a buscar poder bajo la ambición, para esto se necesitará al menos el poder de una de las dos piedras sagradas, de lo contrario nadie podrá desvanecer aquella fortaleza mágica creada por mi y por los reyes de la tierra._

_Después de estar concientes de este peligro latente, la soberanía de la tierra como la monarquía de la luna hemos acordado mutuo respaldo en caso determinado, ya que somos las únicas dos fuerzas de la vía láctea que se encuentran más cercanas por diversos factores, creemos que lo mejor será esta suerte de alianza, ya que no podemos fiarnos de que siempre las cosas se mantengan bajo calma._

_Esta información se mantendrá oculta tanto a los habitantes de la tierra como para los de la Luna, para así aumentar la seguridad de nuestros mundos, solo manteniendo este secreto oculto podremos al menos estar un poco más tranquilos.  
Génesis.-"_

Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Plut escuchan atentamente lo que ha leído el Rey Endymion, quien después de finalizar toma otro pergamino en sus manos y comienza a leer nuevamente.

"… _Han pasado muchísimos años desde que los reyes de la tierra y yo firmáramos aquel acuerdo de mutua protección, pero he comenzado a creer que quizás cometí un grave error al hacerlo, la déspota actitud de aquella soberanía es algo que me ha llenado de recelo hasta lo más profundo, empiezo a creer que no nos ven como nada más que solo un astro que adorna su cielo al anochecer, cada vez se muestran más prepotentes y opresores antes mis ideas, he pasado de ser una aliada a solo una persona que acata sus decisiones, incluso hace poco me hablaron sobre restringir el poder del cristal de plata para que así el cristal dorado sea la única piedra sagrada con mayor poder en el universo, claramente me negué, les enrostré nuestro acuerdo y solo me dieron la insolente explicación de que su mundo era sin duda más poderoso que el nuestro, me ha parecido una falta de respeto terrible hacia nosotros, un pueblo que se ha esmerado para ser un buen compañero y ejemplo, la gente de mi reino son personas amables y de buen corazón, todo lo hacen con felicidad, creando incluso una de nuestras festividades, la cual celebra la supuestamente hermosa alianza entre la tierra y la luna, ¿Y para qué?, ¿Para que ellos solo nos vean como alguien a quien doblegar cuando se les antoje?. Esto no anda bien, he tenido que callar por el bien de mi pueblo, pero me apena ver que la buena voluntad de ellos no es recíproca, no lo merecen, no lo merecemos, me estoy cansando de estas injusticias, nosotros merecemos ser valorados por quienes somos, tenemos muchos poderes distintos a los de ellos, incluso la longevidad es algo que nos diferencia ya que la magia vive en el alma de cada uno de nosotros, los humanos se han vuelto un verdadero cáncer en su propio mundo, cada día se vuelven más destructivos con ellos mismos y su entorno, pareciera ser que los negativos sentimientos afloran y poseen la victoria por sobre los buenos, la gente comienza a padecer por su propio veneno, envidia, odio, rencor, narcisismo, egolatría, ambición, ellos ya nada hacen sin esperar algo a cambio, atrás quedaron los tiempos en los cuales los humanos hacían algo con desinterés, hoy todos viven grises minutos, intentando tener cada vez más y ni siquiera sabiendo bien el por que, se empeñan en crear un futuro que no les pertenece pues no han sabido vivir siquiera su propio presente, viven pensando en que son inmortales y destrozan de manera casi demente todo lo que la magia de la vida les ha regalado, no valoran el calor del sol ni el resplandor de luna, ni sus hermosos bosques, el mar que les entrega la fresca brisa para apaciguar sus ansiedades y preocupaciones, ahora si observan una estrella no se conforman con el brillo de esta reflejado en sus pupilas, bien ellos gozarían por atraparla y guardarla para si mismos, para que esta solamente resplandeciera para ellos en la privacidad de una lujosa recámara, ¿Es a este tipo de gente los que quiero como aliados de mi mundo?, ¿Si se han transformado en eso no sería mejor que cada uno se valiera bajo sus propios medios?, ¿Deberemos entonces vivir con miedo en espera de que algún día el egoísmo triunfe por sobre el amor?, no puedo permitirlo, tendré que seguir en una incansable observación hacia los habitantes de la tierra, odio no es lo mío, tampoco lo es para mi gente, pero si es necesario defendernos de ellos lo haremos con todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, se que ellos me entenderán y apoyarán, he sido una justa soberana y he visto por el bien de cada uno de ellos, se que no me defraudarán en el momento en que quizás informe que debemos oponer resistencia hacia quienes no infravaloran, confío en mi pueblo más que en mi misma, ellos me dan el poder necesario día a día para mantener la paz en nuestro mundo, paz que no dejaré desprotegida por ningún motivo._

_Génesis.-"_

Después de que el Rey Endymion finalizara esta última lectura un profundo silencio se apodera de la sala, ahora es cuando todos comienzan a concordar aquella oculta faceta de Génesis con la que presenta hoy en día, por lo cual intentan sacar conclusiones de inmediato.

—Uranus, Neptune, ustedes me dijeron que la Reina Génesis les confesó que mi madre, Serenity, la exilió a vivir al lado oscuro de la luna, pues aquí creo que tenemos la respuesta del por que de su poder sin límites —señala la Neo Reina, reflexiva.

—Es verdad, el secreto de este poder oculto en el lado oscuro de la luna es algo que probablemente ni siquiera la reina Serenity lo conocía y quizás supo de esto cuando ya era muy tarde —expone Sailor Uranus, pensativa.

—Y es que en todo el tiempo que pasó la Reina Génesis en ese lugar, su corazón se doblegó ante aquellas fuerzas malignas, distorsionando por completo su ser —adjunta Neptune, con tristeza.

—Por que si bien ella se muestra malvada de sobremanera, siempre ha tenido una suerte de simpatía hacia Serena, jamás la ha herido, de hecho, con torcidas formas claramente, ella parece querer estar cerca de Serena, de hecho dijo que uno de sus mayores deseos es que ella estuviera a su lado y así convertirse en las dos personas más poderosas del universo —señala Sailor Uranus, manteniendo la discreción en su voz.

—¿Existe algo que diga, por parte de la Reina Serenity, lo que ocurrió después de que exiliara a la Reina Génesis al lado oscuro de la luna? —pregunta Sailor Plut, con ansiedad.

—Creo que si —responde el Rey Endymion, levantándose para ir en dirección hacia la biblioteca y buscar algo que sirva de ayuda.

—Aquí tengo más escritos por la Reina Génesis —comenta entremedio, la Neo Reina, disponiéndose a leer con atención.

"_He podido ver materializada la felicidad y la perfección en un solo ser, después de nueve meses de espera un dulce ángel ha llegado a mis brazos, le he entregado al universo una nueva luz, ella es mi hija, Serenity, futura soberana del milenio de plata, su escaso pero hermoso cabello violeta-grisáceo resplandece como lo hacen nuestra amada Luna con las estrellas, hoy se que no puedo pedirle nada más al destino, pues me ha regalado lo más preciado en mi vida, y es tanto el amor que me inspiran sus ojos el motivo por el cual sigo temiendo que mundo le heredaré, es verdad que hace mucho los reyes de la tierra se han mostrado un poco más flexibles, puede ser incluso por que ellos también han creado descendencia hace algunos años, espero que ese hijo, que ahora ya debe tener al menos ocho años, les entregue a ellos lo que Serenity me entrega a mi, una paz que atesoraría y resguardaría solo para ella, más aún presiento que algo malo se trama en aquel mundo celeste, algo me llama a no fiar, puede ser que la maternidad traiga rasgos de paranoia y por eso esté viendo maldad donde no la hay, no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que jamás podría mirar cara a cara a mi hija y decirle que el mundo donde vive es tan siniestro por que yo no hice algo para detenerlo._

_Lo bueno es que una gran fiesta se ha celebrado por el motivo del nacimiento de mi hija, que gozo fue ver como las personas le brindaban su cariño, varios incluso le hicieron entrega de presentes, fue simplemente un momento inolvidable, se que a mi esposo le hubiese encantado verla, que desgracia fue tener que vivir su partida poco antes de que nuestra hija naciera, pero ella ha llegado para aliviar mi dolor con la suavidad de su piel, estoy agradecida de la vida por ella, amo mi mundo, amo a mi gente y ahora tengo otra persona a quien amar, mi hija, mientras que a su padre siempre lo llevaré en mis recuerdos y corazón, hoy solo puedo darle gracias al universo por la felicidad que me inunda, se que con ella saldré adelante, le daré la vida que su padre hubiese querido, yo cuidaré nuestro tesoro a costa de lo que sea, pues ella ahora solo cuenta conmigo, no la puedo defraudar._

_Génesis.-" _

—Amaba a su hija más que a nadie… —comenta Sailor Neptune, con cierta nostalgia.

—Es entristecedor escuchar este tipo de cosas, es casi imposible creer que haya sido la Reina Génesis quien lo haya escrito —dice Sailor Plut, con actitud parecida a la de su amiga cabellos aguamarina.

—Es cierto, la verdad es que cuando yo leí todo esto anteriormente me pareció hermoso, sin embargo ahora toma una faceta distinta, me da mucha tristeza saber que alguien con esa capacidad para amar sea ahora la que amenaza con destruir todo y vengarse de sus descendientes —comenta la Neo Reina, dando un suspiro tras terminar de hablar, después de esto busca otro pergamino, ya que después de leer este y saber más sobre Génesis gracias a las Sailors Scouts, ella puede comenzar a enumerar en orden correcto aquellos pergaminos—, escúchenme por favor, creo que esta fue una de las últimas cosas que escribió la Reina Génesis.

"_Hoy me detengo para hacer una reflexión sobre todo lo que ha sido mi vida como soberana del milenio de plata, puede ser que de alguna forma mi espíritu se esté cansando y por eso siga añadiendo algo de mis memorias en pluma y tinta sagrada._

_Hoy Serenity ha cumplido catorce años, su personalidad me sorprende día a día, es una joven muy inteligente, apasionada por la lectura y las artes humanistas en general, está muy conectada a la sensibilidad y al lado más sencillo, ella camina por los parajes de nuestro mundo y saluda a quien le de una sonrisa sin hacer uso de su status de princesa de la luna de una manera pedante, sino que todo lo contrario, siendo este uno de mis más preciados orgullos, pues me hace sentir segura al haber traído a este universo alguien de valor, se que desde alguna estrella mi amado esposo cuida nuestros pasos y se siente tan orgulloso como yo por nuestra pequeña, pero me es imposible no extrañarlo, necesitarlo, a ratos me siento sumamente vulnerable pero ante los ojos de Serenity no puedo demostrarlo, ella necesita una compañera fuerte, una madre en quien confiar y en quien poder sentirse segura, no puedo mostrarle debilidad bajo ningún concepto, ella es mi única compañía y jamás podría darle un motivo de amargura, aunque ciertamente me encantaría compartir ciertas cosas con ella, como por ejemplo lo que me entristece ver como es llevado el reinado del planeta tierra, me apena ver que todo lo opuesto ocurre allá es muy distinto a lo de aquí; el único hijo de los reyes, Etlio, que ya es un hombre de veintidós años, sea un hombre muy ensimismado, no se si acusarlo de malvado, pero la verdad es que tiene claros rasgos de ser egoísta, quizás sea esto por ser sobreprotegido por sus padres, aunque Serenity ha sido protegida tal vez de igual forma y es muy distinta a Etlio, puede ser que sean simples diferencias de personalidades o puede ser que estén destinados a vivir en este universo por motivos muy diferentes._

_Hace poco mi hija y yo fuimos invitados al matrimonio de Etlio, se casó con una joven muy hermosa, una niña un poco mayor que Serenity, de cabellos oscuros como el anochecer, sus ojos son de color zafiro oscuro, mientras que su tez es blanca, es como una pequeña figurilla de porcelana, más aún toda esa belleza a mi parecer no es apreciada por su esposo, no se si sea por que veo con ojos de madre, pero me pareció ver cierta coquetería de Etlio hacia la belleza de mi hija y es más, creo que no solo yo vi esto, sino que también sus padres miraron de muy mala forma a Serenity al ser la contemplación de su hijo, esto me molestó mucho pero lo disimulé con elegancia, aunque bien me hubiese gustado tomar el brazo de mi princesa y traerla de regreso hacia nuestro hogar._

_Bueno, quizás todo esto sea que con el tiempo me he vuelto algo intolerante ante ciertas cosas, puedo ver que ya no soy la misma de antes, el temor me ha consumido el alma día tras día, aún no entiendo bien el por que, espero saberlo algún día y que nada malo ocurra por el bien de todos._

_Génesis.-"_

—Vaya… ella siempre presintió que algo malo pasaría, ¿Pero qué? —cuestiona Uranus, intrigada.

—¡Aquí está! —señala la Neo Reina con entusiasmo al tomar un pergamino en particular—, cuando leí esto supe el por que mi madre asumió como Reina de milenio de plata, puedo ver que la Reina Génesis no les ha mentido en lo absoluto pues aquí, siendo esta, creo, su última escritura, dice exactamente lo mismo a lo que ella les dijo a ustedes, sin embargo aquí se encuentra la explicación del por qué la Reina Génesis se reveló ante la monarquía de la tierra —concluye sorprendida por la conexión de hallazgos, dispuesta a leer el último pergamino escrito por Génesis, al menos el último que la Neo Reina Serena posee en sus manos.

"_¡Como se ha atrevido!, ¡No fue así como se pactaron las cosas!, no puedo creer que ahora todos mis temores tengan un motivo claro, Etlio ha asumido el reinado de la tierra debido a que sus padres fallecieron tras un extraño ataque de seres desconocidos, me he enterado de sus maniobras solo gracias a uno de los más antiguos súbditos de sus padres, el cual siente gran aprecio por nuestro mundo, me ha dicho que el ahora Rey Etlio ha pensado en decretar como monarquía universal la de la tierra, convirtiéndome a mi y a mi pueblo en solo uno más de sus reinados, que la luna se considere como un territorio perteneciente a la tierra y que esta tenga todo el poder para ejercer su decisión ante cualquier motivo, ¿Cómo es posible?, un inepto tomando las riendas de todo nuestro mundo, ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?, ¿Cree que nosotros no tenemos poderes para defendernos?, somos quizás incluso más fuertes que todos los habitantes de la tierra juntos, si el piensa hacer esto tomaré ventaja, haré que mi reinado se extienda por el universo entero antes de que ese estúpido me tome la delantera, no permitiré semejante falta de dignidad y respeto hacia nuestro mundo, cuento con el poder del cristal de plata, el de mi hija y el de mi gente, ¡no nos dejaremos atropellar de esta forma!_

_Ya he ordenado a nuestras fuerzas de milicia conjunto a los clanes magos crear un plan para comenzar a conquistar distintos planetas y así expandir nuestro reinado, seremos la única fuerza superior existente en el cosmos, nosotros sabemos respetar nuestras vidas y mundo, no como los humanos, ellos solo piensan en destruir y traicionar, ellos no conocen el honor, ellos no saben lo que significa lealtad, más nosotros sabemos lo que significa la valentía y el poder, en poco tiempo más confesaré nuestro crítico estado como ciudadanía, le diré a mi pueblo lo que realmente ocurre, les informaré sobre mis planes y se que me entenderán, también Serenity, la cual ya sabe utilizar bien el cristal de plata debido a que comencé a entrenarla desde muy pequeña, ella es una hija agradecida y estará conmigo, no lo dudo, se que entenderá el por que de mi amargura y los motivos por los cuales haré lo que estoy planeando, es la única forma de que no vivamos subyugados ante los antojos de un Rey tirano y ruin, es la única forma en que el milenio de plata resplandecerá con toda su fuerza, merecemos ser los dominantes del universo, nos hemos ganado el derecho por ser una raza respetuosa de su entorno, por ser poderosos, por que simplemente hemos evolucionado muy por sobre ellos, a los cuales hoy me atrevo a llamar como la maldita estirpe humana, si quieren destrucción no lo tendrán, solo les entregaré lo que realmente merecen, vivir en la sombra de mi pueblo y la de la mía._

_Esta noche se llevará a cabo el primer viaje con carácter espía hacia los planetas cercanos, nos cercioraremos si es posible mantener la vida de nuestros habitantes en esos mundos y si llega a ser así, nada podrá interferir en mis planes, ningún ser de la tierra será lo suficientemente inteligente ni poderoso como para saber que es lo que haremos y cuando se de cuenta será tarde, pagarán con humillación su arrogancia como pueblo, bien dispuesta estoy a ofrecer un buen trato de paz entre nosotros, pero nunca será igual a como lo fue en el ayer, nosotros seremos los dominantes, aunque bien no me interesa dominar aquel planeta, solo me interesa velar por mi reinado, por mi gente y sobretodo por mi hija, mis fuerzas cada día se extinguen más y más y daré las últimas por darle un mundo ecuánime a Serenity, el mundo que ella merece junto a los habitantes del milenio de plata._

_Llevo una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros, encomiendo mi alma a las fuerzas supremas, a los dioses y a los antiguos sabios, tomaré mi espada y pelearé por lo que creo justo, pelearé por lo que más amo, no me importa si esto me cuesta la vida, si mi sangre será derramada espero que sea luchando en vez de morir en cobardía y deshonra, lo haré pensando en cada uno de los habitantes de este bello mundo, ganaremos, la derrota no es una opción, saldremos victoriosos de esta contienda y el gran resplandor de nuestro reino brillará eternamente._

_Génesis.-"_

Un quejumbroso silencio se ha apoderado de la sala, las muestras de valentía por parte de Génesis han dejado a todos sin respiración, incluso entienden muy bien el por que de su actuar, a la vez que lamentan que todo haya sucedido de aquella forma.

—Esto es totalmente impactante, siendo objetiva debo decir que ella fue una gran soberana del milenio de plata, no hizo más que buscar su bien, tal vez su última forma de llevar su actuar no fue la correcta, pero entiendo muy bien el por que llegó a pensar en todo eso —argumenta Sailor Uranus, mostrándose conmovida ante el testimonio dejado por Génesis.

—Me apena mucho lo que ocurrió con ella, logro comprender por que aquellos sentimientos de rencor y venganza comenzaron a habitar en su corazón, se sintió traicionada por la misma gente a la que ella tanto amó, como debió dolerle el momento en el cual la Reina Serenity la destinó a vivir en soledad —añade emocionada, Neptune.

—Por desgracia es algo que mi madre tuvo que hacer —responde en suspiros, la neo reina Serena—, ella se vio entre la espada y la pared, el pueblo pedía la destitución de la Reina Génesis pues no estaban de acuerdo a como llevó a cabo las cosas, como bien ella dijo, los habitantes del milenio de plata sentían gran gratitud y cariño hacia los habitantes de la tierra, por eso quizás entre la rabia, Génesis se malinterpretó y dejó ver equívocamente que ella se había vuelto ambiciosa —concluye con pesar.

—Ahora podemos entender el por que la Reina Génesis comenzó a ser víctima de los poderes que ahora posee, como ella nos dijo, la Reina Serenity le arrebató el cristal de plata y con su poder la desterró a vivir en el lado oscuro de la luna, sin saber que había abierto un antiguo hechizo creado por su madre, debido a que en ese lugar habitaban las sombras de todos los sentimientos de la gente que habitaba la luna —añade Plut con sabiduría, observando como la Neo Reina Serena asiente a la vez que la escucha.

—El lado oscuro de la luna no es más que el reflejo sombrío de todo el bien, allí se concentraba el caos, la miseria, la soledad, la ambición, Génesis ya no contaba con el cristal de plata para protegerse y no sucumbir ante esto, por lo cual creo que es muy razonable decir que ella solo comenzó a ser víctima de lo que justamente quiso alejar de su mundo, por eso su mente se nubló cada vez más y en ella despertó la sed de venganza y el rencor, marcándose con fuerza la falta de apoyo por la gente a la que tanto resguardó, no pudo ver con claridad todo lo que había pasado, solo debió ver los rostros de la gente mirándola con eterno desprecio, un dolor que comenzó a incrementar gracias a los oscuros poderes que la rodeaban —comenta de manera compasiva ante su matriarca.

—Pero lo queramos o no debemos pelear con ella, puede ser que haya tenido muy buenos sentimientos en el pasado, pero estos ya no deben estar en su corazón, ahora solo existe en él el odio hacia nuestro mundo, hacia la posibilidad de que Serena y Darien concreten un reinado juntos, un reinado de la tierra y de la luna en uno solo, es decir, Tokio de Cristal —argumenta objetiva, Sailor Uranus.

—Así es, nosotras deberemos luchar de todas formas —añade Neptune, con heroísmo.

—Una pregunta —dice Plut, en curiosidad—, ahí salía señalado que los padres de Etlio murieron por ser atacados por seres extraños, ¿Hay algún dato de quienes podrían ser?

—Creo que fueron las primeras fuerzas del Negaverso atacando a la tierra, ya que después de eso en el reinado de Etlio, Beryl fue la guía de este poder maligno, como según me decían ustedes esto sucedió cuando ya Endymion y yo en nuestras vidas pasadas, existíamos, tiempo suficiente que tuvo Génesis para lograr corromper a Beryl, nublando sus pensamientos tanto como ella tenía nublado los suyos, ya era tarde para ella, la maldad la había consumido y por eso comenzó a maquinar todo, así también fue como se destruyó el milenio de plata, así fue como todos los habitantes de la luna murieron, tal vez Génesis sintió que era lo más justo después de que "la traicionaran" de aquella forma, pero nunca pensó que mi madre lunar utilizaría el cristal de plata para darnos a mi y a todos una nueva oportunidad de vivir —concluye de manera reflexiva, la Neo Reina.

—Por cierto, ¿Hay algún pergamino escrito por la Reina Serenity? —pregunta curiosa, Sailor Neptune.

—Si, los hay, el Rey Endymion nos tiene en sus manos —señala la Neo Reina, cambiando el tema a los segundos—, les dije que los ayudaríamos de una forma en que nosotros no quedáramos vulnerables, creo que tal vez estoy haciendo algo incorrecto pero a la vez pienso que lo merecen para así poder pelear de manera justa —relata con preocupación—, como les dije, estos pergaminos aparecieron ante mi una vez en que asumí como reina y reinstauré el milenio de plata en la tierra, Serena los vería si ella estuviera preparada para asumir el reinado en su era, pero veo que no es así y que por el contrario, cada día Tokio de Cristal en el pasado parece ser solo una utopía —se levanta con los pergaminos en sus brazos— Plut, quiero que lleves esto y se los enseñes a los todos, esta será la forma en que yo los ayudaré, tendrán en su poder información que solo se revelaría ante Serena si fuera ya la Reina de Tokio de Cristal, te los entrego con el compromiso de que regreses un día y me los devuelvas, estos pergaminos sagrados deben permanecer aquí ya que son el testimonio del pasado, lo que fundamenta y da cimientos a mi reinado y solo estoy haciendo la excepción por que creo que es lo más justo, ustedes no pueden pelear contra algo desconocido, deben buscar la forma de encontrar puntos débiles, leer entre líneas y encontrar aún más respuestas, incluso en estos pergaminos sale descrito el hechizo utilizado para reprimir el lado oscuro de la luna, hay otro que habla sobre los detalles del cristal de plata, sus defectos y sus virtudes, sus puntos fuertes y los débiles, también hay más historias sobre lo que fue el reinado aquí en la tierra y más detalles sobre el milenio de plata, te entregaré también lo escrito por mi madre, la Reina Serenity, donde escribió con su puño y letra los detalles de todo lo ocurrido el día en que destituyeron a Génesis del trono y la exiliaron al lado oscuro de la luna, también escribió sobre el día de mi nacimiento, quien fue mi padre, como fue mi niñez, incluso el amor que había entre Endymion y yo, una grave falta ante los tratados que ella firmó con los reyes de la tierra, pero que aún así entendía y el por que fue secretamente mi cómplice en este amor, también describe por primera vez lo que parece ser el poder del caos, el Negaverso y como el lado oscuro de la luna parecía tener aún más maldad, también en estos pergaminos salen descritas las armas que he utilizado en el pasado como Sailor Moon, se habla del báculo lunar, la corona real, que es la que llevo conmigo ahora, creo que hay un par de cosas más que podrán servirles de ayuda y espero que así sea, quédense con estos pergaminos el tiempo necesario, cópienlos de alguna forma si así lo desean, pero por favor, Sailor Plut, confío en que me los regresarás en el momento correcto, temo incluso que esté haciendo mal, pero bueno, es lo más digno que puedo hacer ahora, antes de pedirte lo que tu ya imaginas —concluye con complicidad, la Neo Reina.

—¿Qué es eso, Neo Reina Serena? —pregunta con respeto y curiosidad, Sailor Neptune.

—Darien, ven por favor —pide la Neo Reina la compañía de su esposo, antes de revelar su plan—, Sailors Scouts, creo que hay algo en mi que he heredado de la Reina Génesis, no espero que ustedes me comprendan pero si espero que respeten mi decisión —inicia esto, pero es interrumpida por Uranus, al sentirse temerosa.

—¿Algo heredado de la Reina Génesis? —interroga la Sailor del aire.

—Si, mi vida cambió en el momento en que me convertí en Reina de esta ciudad como se que también cambió la de Darien, supimos lo que es llevar la responsabilidad de cada vida en el planeta en todos los aspectos, tuvimos que aprender como darles un lugar tranquilo para vivir, una vida justa, buenas oportunidades para superarse en el día a día y gracias a Dios lo hemos sabido hacer a costa de mucho esmero y dedicación, hemos tenido que superar un sinfín de obstáculos para poder asegurar la vida que hoy ofrecemos a este planeta, nos ha costado sudor y lágrimas pero estoy segura que ha valido la pena, y estoy dispuesta a proteger esto a toda costa —relata la Neo Reina, con orgullo y emoción.

—Por desgracia la era de ustedes está llena de errores lo cual nos ha llevado a profundas crisis, si bien estamos muy agradecidos por lo que todos ustedes hicieron con nosotros en el momento en que Black Moon nos atacó, no podemos permitir que ahora equivocaciones tan absurdas como las que se están dando, destruyan lo que hemos construido con mi esposa y las guardianas de esta ciudad —complementa el Rey Endymion, tomando fuertemente la mano de su mujer.

—Como ustedes bien dijeron, el mundo que para nosotros es pasado tiene una conexión a nuestro presente, son las reglas básicas de las eras, acción y consecuencia, cambio de destino al elegir determinadas opciones para vivir, pero algo que aprendí gracias a los pergaminos que les he entregado, es que con la fuerza necesaria todo es posible por modificar, entre ellas esta regla que parece ser la única en lo que respecta a la ley de las eras, con mi esposo hemos decidido llevar a cabo uno de los hechizos más poderosos en lo que respecta a la separación de las épocas, para esto la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, Sailor Plut, tiene que ayudarnos ya que también ella es la Sailor del cambio, lo que haremos es romper las reglas de la "acción-consecuencia", todo lo que pase en su era no repercutirá en nuestro mundo, por lo mismo la pequeña dama permanecerá en el mundo al que pertenece, ninguna de ustedes, excepto Sailor Plut, podrá venir a esta era, tampoco Darien y Serena, esto a la vez nos asegura que los enemigos que tal vez ataquen su mundo no puedan entrar por la puerta del tiempo y así destruirnos, ya hemos ocupado mucha toda nuestra energía para incrementar el poder de esta misma puerta del tiempo debido a la ausencia de Plut, incluso no me sentí segura con eso, por lo cual mi marido y yo creamos una suerte de cápsula de protección para todo el planeta, quizás sabiendo esto comprendan mejor el por que no podemos dejar que nos ataquen, estamos vulnerables en la máxima expresión de la palabra, la única que ahora es capaz de proteger este mundo es mi hija, incluso no sabiendo muy bien como utilizar el cristal de plata, las pocas fuerzas que me quedan debo destinarlas a la nueva heredera que crece en mi vientre, mientras que mi esposo seguirá luchando con las guardianas de la ciudad para que la tranquilidad de mantenga, si llegamos a fallar el mundo entero sufrirá los efectos, incluso la gente de su era, no sabemos bien que podría pasar, pero les aseguro que si este mundo se destruye, probablemente todo lo que ustedes conocen desaparezca, ninguno de nosotros podemos correr ese riesgo, creo que el separarnos será lo mejor para todos —concluye en voz alta, la Neo Reina, siendo calmada por su marido.

—Maldición —susurra entre dientes, Uranus, sin tener argumento con el cual replicar la decisión de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

—Lo sentimos mucho, créannos por favor, pero por muy cruda que parezca esta medida pensamos que es lo correcto —argumenta el Rey Endymion, sin soltar la mano de su mujer.

—Lo entendemos —responde a nombre de todas, Sailor Neptune—, será difícil decirles a todos esto pero creo que también lo comprenderán, por otra parte agradecemos mucho el que nos confíen los pergaminos sagrados del milenio de plata, por mi parte les prometo cuidarlos y apoyar a Sailor Plut en el momento en que deba traerlos de nuevo a sus manos —concluye con respeto.

—Y yo a ustedes les prometo reestablecer las leyes del tiempo cuando todo se solucione, se que será así, ustedes ganarán esta batalla, solo deben buscar la fuerza que permanece dormida en sus corazones, crean en ustedes, crean en que todo puede cambiar, solo teniendo fe es cuando las cosas suceden, si se dejan derrotar no habrá salvación, confíen en sus poderes, sepan bien el por que todos nosotros hemos nacido bajo la estrella de nuestro propio destino, de hecho les aseguro que nos volveremos a ver, por que de esta adversidad todos saldremos triunfantes —finaliza con emoción, la Neo Reina Serena.

—Usted debe cuidar aquella luz concebida en su vientre, su mundo y sus propias vidas —comenta Sailor Uranus, ya asumiendo que esta es la despedida entre ellos.

—Muchas gracias, Sailor Uranus, créeme que nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que la paz de mantenga en este mundo, de alguna forma haremos llegar la energía de nuestros corazones para que ustedes triunfen en su era y por último, quisiera pedirles un favor —comenta la Neo Reina, acaparando la atención de las tres Sailors.

—Díganos, su majestad —dice Neptune, respetuosa.

—Cuando era joven me faltó mucha seguridad en mi misma, se que Serena ahora está pasando por momentos terribles, su identidad se encuentra confusa y su vida ha cambiado, más que nunca ella puede caer en un profundo abismo, por favor, cuídenla mucho, las sailors del sistema solar interior poseen con ella una relación más liviana, de hecho como olvidar que vivían juzgando cada uno de mis errores —relata entre algunas sutiles risas, la Neo Reina, volviendo posteriormente a su tono serio—, por eso les encomiendo a ustedes la misión de protegerla como la persona que es, la princesa de la luna de su era, no la dejen caer jamás, ella está actuando bajo el pensamiento de lo que es mejor para todos pero no para si misma, necesita mucho apoyo y respeto, ella será la única luz que podría librarlos del mal, no dejen que su resplandor se extinga, menos cuando sepa realmente el por que ella jamás volverá a ser Sailor Scout y su faceta como princesa pende de un hilo, haciendo que su futuro como Reina sea casi solo un sueño —termina con tristeza.

—No se preocupe, Neo Reina Serena, cabeza de bombón se encuentra con nosotras y no la dejaremos desamparada bajo ningún motivo, pelearemos por su bienestar como sea, sabemos que ella es la pieza fundamental de todo nuestro equilibrio de poder y además es una de las personas más puras que he conocido, yo juro ante usted ser quien la proteja como sea, no dejaré que algo malo le ocurra —relata con heroísmo, Sailor Uranus.

—Sabía que la Sailor del aire era una que se caracterizaba por su honor y lealtad, también por amor y devoción hacia la princesa, hoy lo doy por hecho, eres una gran Sailor Scout, Sailor Uranus —comenta con orgullo, la Neo Reina.

—Tomen —dice el Rey Endymion, sacando una aparente cajita sin mucho sentido, la cual posee una pequeña cerradura—, la cantidad de pergaminos hará imposible el retorno hacia su era, por lo cual ahora yo haré que todos estos puedan ser guardados en esta pequeña caja, Plut, tu tendrás la llave y junto a Uranus y Neptune tendrás la misión de ocultarla hasta el momento en que le muestres su contenido a todos los demás, la llave que te daré solo podrá ser utilizada por ti, Darien y Serena —después de esto, con un magnifico y misterioso poder de telequinesis el Rey Endymion eleva todos los pergaminos y los atrae hacia él, después de esto todos se convierten en una fuerte esfera de luz la cual entra poco a poco a través de la cerradura, después de que ingresa por completo se escucha un pequeño "clic", sellando esta caja y resguardando lo que posee en su interior, le entrega esto a Plut y la llave que posee en su mano la hechiza para que así, como dijo el, solo la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, Darien y Serena puedan utilizarla, concluido esto le entrega la llave a Sailor Plut, la cual quedó unida a una cadena, para que ella pudiera llevarla en su cuello.

—Ahora debemos ir a la puerta del tiempo, hay un portal escondido en el sótano del palacio, así no tendremos demora para llegar —señala la Neo Reina Serena, iniciando su caminar con su esposo, siendo los guías para las Sailors que la siguen.

Los cinco caminan hacia este lugar, la inmensidad del palacio sorprende a Uranus y Neptune, también por su belleza, una mezcla entre la arquitectura de la edad media y la tecnología futurista, la cantidad de pasillos son muchos, en uno de ellos una joven de cabellos rosados camina torpemente mientras refriega su ojo con una de sus manos, pero al escuchar pasos toma alerta a los sonidos, le parece haber visto un mechón de cabellera verdosa, por lo cual se emociona y corre en búsqueda de la que podría ser su dueña.

—¿Plu? —pregunta con cariño, la pequeña dama, mientras se deja impresionar por ver a una de sus más queridas amigas.

—¡Pequeña dama! —responde la morena olvidando su destino, se da vuelta y espera con los brazos abiertos a la hija de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

—¡Qué alegría verte, mi querida Plu, te extrañaba muchísimo!, también a ustedes, Uranus y Neptune, que hermoso poder verlas —dice llena de emoción, Rini, mientras abraza a la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo con mucha alegría.

—¿Habías estado escuchando lo que ellas y nosotros hablamos? —pregunta severamente, el Rey Endymion a su hija.

—No, Papá, me levanté por que quiero un vaso de agua, no tenía idea de que ellas estaban aquí —explica la pequeña dama, con urgencia.

—No seas así con ella, puede comenzar a sospechar que algo anda mal —susurra la Neo Reina a su esposo, secretamente.

—Cierto —responde entre dientes, el Rey Endymion—, hija, lo mejor será es que vuelvas a tu habitación, Plut y las demás ya tienen que marcharse —señala con voz más amable.

—Déjame estar un rato con ellas por favor —pide suplicante, Rini.

—Obedece a tu padre, Serena, despídete de ellas, te aseguro que las volverás a ver —dice con dulzor en su voz, la Neo Reina.

—Vaya… está bien —responde sumisamente amargada, Rini—, pero esperen un poco por favor, Plu, ¿Le podrías entregar algo a Darien y Serena? —pregunta.

—Claro —responde la guardiana del tiempo con cariño.

—No se muevan por favor, vuelvo de inmediato —dice Rini mientras corre a su habitación.

Los padres de la joven deciden darle esta oportunidad a su hija para que haga lo que quiera, pero después de eso la volverán a mandar a su habitación de manera implacable, Plut por otro lado se siente muy contenta por haber visto a la niña que vio crecer desde que recién nació, mientras que Sailor Uranus se mantiene un poco incómoda al saber la cantidad de información que se le está ocultando a la joven, por otra parte Neptune sufre con la idea de pensar que es justamente Rini el anhelo más grande que tenía Serena en su vida y que hay una posibilidad de que ella jamás sea concebida en su vientre. A los minutos llega Rini con algunas cosas entre sus manos, se acerca a Plut y se las entrega.

—Mi querida Plu, puedes ver que yo ya he crecido mucho, estoy camino a cumplir uno de mis sueños, el cual es crecer y convertirme en una señorita, se perfectamente que quienes me ayudaron para hacerlo posible han sido ellos —toma una fotografía enmarcada, donde sale ella pequeña junto a Darien y Serena cuando eran novios—, diles que siempre llevo en mis recuerdos y corazón todos los lindos momentos que vivimos juntos y espero verlos algún día, también espero que estén felices con su matrimonio y algún día sean padres, por que ellos me cuidaron de esa forma cuando estuve en el mundo del pasado, se que serán los padres perfectos, como lo son mi Papá y Mamá —después de esto la tristeza se nota en las caras de todos, especialmente en las Sailors, quienes saben a la perfección que Darien y Serena no están bien—, saluda a todas de mi parte por favor, a Mina, Rei, Amy y Lita y como no, por supuesto a Hotaru, dile que yo la sigo queriendo como siempre y ella nunca dejará de ser mi mejor amiga —concluye con alegría y emotividad, Rini.

—Mi pequeña dama, enviaré tu mensaje a todos, prométeme que seguirás siendo una buena hija y te portarás muy bien, también te cuidarás mucho, estudiarás todo lo necesario para sacar altas calificaciones y serás una buena niña, como siempre —dice Sailor Plut, con lágrimas en sus ojos, por el cariño y orgullo que siente por esta joven.

—Te lo prometo Plu, prométeme que volverás —le pide Rini mientras se aferra nuevamente a sus brazos.

—Lo prometo —responde la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, mientras le da un sentido abrazo.

—Hija, ya es momento en que vuelvas a tu habitación —señala su padre, después de darle algunos segundos más de despedida a su hija y a las demás.

—Si, papá —responde la pequeña dama mientras se separa de Sailor Plut—, cuídense mucho por favor, nunca olviden que los quiero a todos —finaliza con alegría, Rini.

—Claro que no, pequeña dama, nosotras también te queremos mucho y siempre nos acordamos de tus travesuras —responde Neptune, haciendo memoria de cuando ella fue maestra de arte de Rini, en el mundo del pasado.

—Se buena hija y sigue creciendo como hasta ahora, se nota que tu crianza ha sido óptima —añade Uranus, con una sonrisa.

—¡Si! —responde Rini con entusiasmo.

—Hija… —dice la Neo Reina, en señal de apuro para que ella se retire.

—Bueno, me voy antes de que mis papás se enfaden —bromea con gracia, Rini—, ¡Adiós, cuídense mucho! —se despide a la vez que se aleja, Rini, recibiendo la despedida de las demás a distancia.

—Vamos —ordena el Rey Endymion, retomando el camino hacia el sótano del palacio.

El camino se hace directo y en poco tiempo todos llegan a su destino, la Neo Reina Serena revela ante los ojos de todo el escondite de aquel portal que lleva hacia la puerta del tiempo, invita a pasar primero a las Sailors, ellas lo hacen y detrás de ellas va ella y posteriormente su esposo, yendo todos así en solo un par de segundos hacia la puerta del tiempo. Una vez allí Plut revive las memorias de haber estado tanto tiempo sola custodiando esta entrada, algo de nostalgia invade su corazón, por otra parte Uranus y Neptune se encuentran expectantes de lo que sucederá, mientras que la Neo Reina Serena se detiene ante la puerta del tiempo frente a frente, detrás de ella se ubica su esposo, el cual posa sus manos en los hombros de su mujer y así transmitirle energía para que haga lo que tiene que hacer, Plut, siendo una de las conocedoras de la mayoría de los conjuros y hechizos del milenio de plata y la total conocedora de las maniobras de la puerta del tiempo, utiliza su báculo por la parte inferior, donde en esta se muestra lo que es la llave de la puerta del tiempo, mientras que en ese minuto, la Neo Reina Serena cierra sus ojos para así poder concentrarse, extiende sus brazos, abre sus manos y recita lo necesario para iniciar lo que será la ruptura de las leyes del tiempo.

—"Yo, la reina del milenio de plata te invoco, ¡Oh, Dios poderoso, Chronos!, hoy se sellarán los caminos, hoy el mundo del presente, pasado y futuro se verán interrumpidos, sea esta decisión aceptada por tu poder, por el mío y por la guardiana de la puerta de este dominio, acto y consecuencia se detendrán por el bien de la humanidad, mundos distintos, caminos separados, sea este nuestro veredicto, poder mágico, rompe las reglas de lo conocido, que así sea."

En este plano una luz poderosa se abre espacio, esta viaja directamente hacia el báculo de Sailor Plut gracias a la guía de la Neo Reina Serena, la cual controla la energía con mucha concentración, Sailor Plut controla su báculo con esmero ya que el poder que se está absorbiendo remueve sus manos, a los pocos segundos esto se detiene y la luz desaparece por completo, pero después brilla en el interior del báculo de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, la cual espera la despedida por parte de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

—Ahora, cruza la puerta junto a Uranus y Neptune, después ciérrala con el poder que tienes en tus manos, la única forma que tendrás para volver a este mundo será a través de nuestro portal, para esto debes hacerlo aparecer aquí mismo, en la puerta del tiempo, usando el poder que tu báculo tendrá hasta que este hechizo sea eliminado por nosotros, serás la única que podrá cruzar entre los tiempos, nadie de nosotros podrá hacerlo y nadie de su era podrá tampoco, se que llevarás esta responsabilidad con tu suma inteligencia y sabiduría, buen viaje, mi querida Sailor Plut —finaliza con un poco de tristeza y emoción, la Neo Reina Serena.

—Bienaventurados sean sus pasos, Sailors del sistema solar exterior, que los Dioses protejan su camino de regreso a casa —añade igualmente emocionado, el Rey Endymion.

—Muchas gracias por todos, reyes —responde Uranus, con respeto.

—Ojalá nos volvamos a ver algún día y sino, espero que su reino resplandezca por siempre —dice Sailor Neptune, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Nos volveremos a ver —asegura la Neo Reina Serena con una cálida sonrisa.

—Adiós —finaliza la despedida, Sailor Plut, intentando contener también su emoción, al igual que Sailor Neptune.

Después de esto las tres cruzan las puertas del tiempo dejando del otro lado a los reyes de Tokio de Cristal, los cuales desaparecen poco a poco a medida que las puertas se van cerrando lentamente, una vez totalmente juntas, Sailor Plut clava la parte inferior de su báculo en una parte específica de la puerta, tras esto varios sellos grabados en ella brillan intermitentemente, después cada una expulsa una fuerte energía, la que se mantiene hasta que todos los sellos brillan de igual forma, después de esto las puertas del tiempo se cierran por completo bajo el hechizo creado por la Neo Reina Serena, quedando estas luces resplandeciendo con fuerza, quedando como señal de que aquel hechizo se mantiene intacto, con esto ha quedado finalizada la ruptura de las eras, ahora lo que pase en el mundo "del presente" no repercutirá al "del futuro", ya con esto listo, las tres Sailors inician su camino de retorno a su era, llevando como nueva misión leer la totalidad de los pergaminos sagrados con los demás guerreros, quienes no sospechan ni en lo más mínimo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Otro suceso que ocurre sin que nadie lo sepa es lo que está haciendo Serena en este mismo instante, después de que terminara de hablar con Hotaru y que esta se fuera a descansar a su habitación, Serena ha salido de casa para ir en incierta búsqueda de alguien que, extrañamente, la ayudará a cumplir con sus anhelos. Para esto, Serena se abriga lo suficiente para así soportar el calador frío de esta noche, un taxi previamente solicitado se encuentra a la espera de que ella salga, le da la instrucción de que la deje en una de las salidas de la ciudad y que vuelva por ella en treinta minutos y que sino aparece, por favor informe sobre esto en el mismo hogar de donde salió, curiosamente este conductor de taxi es un muy buen amigo de su padre por lo cual aunque le parezca muy extraña la petición, el no tiene mayor problema en hacer caso, ya que siente gran aprecio por ella, así que ya una vez hablado todo, el conductor inicia el viaje hasta el destino solicitado.

"_¿Será esta la misma sensación que alguien tiene cuando vende su alma al diablo?_

_No me importa, todo sea por tu bien, tu eres mi meta clara, se que vales este sacrificio, en mis manos está el protegerte y lo haré como sea, yo te liberaré de una parte de tu sufrimiento, yo te daré de alguna forma alguna tranquilidad, por que este amor que quema mi alma tiene que servirte de algo, mi querido Darien, hoy haré lo que jamás pensé que haría."_

Serena va a solas con su conciencia, busca la convicción necesaria para cumplir su nuevo objetivo, nada la detendrá, es ahora cuando realmente la verdadera ruptura entre ella y el amor de su vida marcará un antes y un después, pero aunque el temor la consuma en silencio ella va más decidida que nunca a ofrendar su dolor por un bien para otra persona, específicamente a la persona que ama, la cual no deja de aparecer en su cabeza como un hermoso incentivo para concretar su ideal, ahora solo faltará que las cosas sucedan como Serena las tiene planeadas y de ser así, el sacrificio de la separación con su marido tomará un nuevo y desconocido sentido.

* * *

• sailor mercuri o neptune: Jajajaja, tranquila, probablemente ellos no "engrosarán" el número de divorcios xD saludos!

• srnkiki: Mi namber wan, gusto saludarla nuevamente =) me alegro que hayas quedado conforme con la extensión de ese capítulo (parecido es el caso de este, compensando la semana extra de demora), y bueno, espero que ya no estés [:S] por lo de Rini por que no aparecerá más de lo que apareció ahora en el fic, (Chiste repetido sale podrido dicen por ahí, sería muy limitada de imaginación si la hubiera hecho aparecer nuevamente en este fic), sobre la pérdida del poder de Serena aún falta "la versión original", más bien dejar las especulaciones y ver el hecho (para eso servirán los pergaminos sagrados del milenio de plata que leerán todos en el siguiente capítulo), sobre lo de Rei, gracias xD, siempre fue un "golpe bajo" que me hubiese gustado ver en el anime, pero como nunca lo vi, bueno, lo escribí, jajaja, el consuelo de modificar la historia a mi gusto es sencillamente satisfactorio. Ahora el monólogo de Darien ufff… te entiendo, también culpo a Sailor Moon por las expectativas que tengo hacia los hombres, aunque no me quejo de "mi propio tuxedo mask", ya que bueno, me ha hecho muy feliz por varios años, como Serena obviamente (altos y bajos), pero a la larga se agradece conocer el amor en todas sus aristas. Ahora sobre la despedida, vaya, me costó mucho darle final, por mi de ahí los mando derechito a un motel (ya apareció la escritora cochinaaa! Jajaja), ahora sobre su vida personal mi estimada namber wan, espero que ya te encuentres mejor (se nos viene el 18 mija, Tiki Tiki Ti!, hay que estar sanitas para celebrar las fiestas como la chicha con la empanada mandan, jajaja), y lo otro, espero que a esa persona como "Lita" la hayas podido consolar y hoy se encuentre mejor, también tú, sea cual sea el rumbo que tome tu destino confío en que tendrás fuerzas para seguir adelante con tu vida =) y por mientras para alegrar la existencia buscaste las "chochinadillas" que recomendé? Mija, 'tan re buenos, no se si será que yo soy una depravada sexual por Darien que los encontré tan geniales o realmente lo son sin necesidad de que yo sea una psicópata suelta xD, un abrazo enorme! Cuídate mucho, besos!

• smfanatic: Hola Amix!, te debo una cantidad importante de kleenex u.u xD, gomen ne! Y si, créeme lo que digo, ya esta ola de problemas pasarán y volverán a estar juntos, descuida, solo un poquito más de drama y veremos la anhelada reconciliación, por otra parte muchas gracias por tus palabras, ya estoy mucho mejor de mis bronquios, gracias por estar aquí presente y vivir palabra a palabra mi fic, un abrazo inmenso!

• Sensmoi: Usted se me había perdido, que gusto volver a verla, compatriota =), comprendo muy bien el punto al cual aludiste, pero aún el "sacrificio" de Serena no se conoce a totalidad (eso vendrá para el próximo capítulo), y bueno, la reconciliación se vendrá un poco antes de lo que había decidido, falta poco, así que paciencia querida, paciencia, que ya vendrá!, espero volver a leer tu review en este capítulo, un abrazo y gracias por tus buenas energías (ya me siento mucho mejor), besos!

• mayilu: Así es, a veces hay que separarse de la persona amada para que esta esté bien, ¿pero habrá otra alternativa?, eso es lo que veremos a medida en que los capítulos se sigan escribiendo, =) muchas gracias por estar presente siempre y dejarme tu comentario, un abrazo grande!

• MartithaJimenez: No entendiste el dato rosa?, bueno, lo que pasa es que lo que dejé escrito ahí son unos mangas de carácter erótico que se hicieron con Serena y Darien como protagonistas, si te interesa búscalos, son muy lindos (claro, dentro del contexto), ahora lo otro es que si, la trama se seguirá desarrollando para que así todo quede bien y la reconciliación de Serena sea súper linda =) gracias por tener la paciencia y esperar, ahora sobre el one shot no se cuando saldrá, pero esperemos que pronto, jijiji, muchos besos, Martitha, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo ^^

• Adoore: Yo también los extrañaba muchísimo a ustedes! T_T, pero ya aparecí, jejeje, ya me siento mejor, gracias! Y bueno, Darien no "pelea" por Serena ya que siente un cargo de conciencia por "haberle destruido su mundo onírico de amor", por lo cual no se siente con el derecho de exigir algo a su esposa por que siente que le ha hecho mucho daño, ahora sobre los poderes de Serena espera la explicación que se viene para el próximo capítulo, si podrá utilizarlos o no, a pesar de su corazón roto es algo que tenemos que ver a lo largo del fic, como también hay que ver que ocurre con Darien y sus futuras actitudes, y bueno, gracias por tu alegría, a ti te agradezco eso, tu presencia y buena disposición para leer mi historia, un gran abrazo, amiga!

•Shiru Chiba: Hola, Shiru Chiba, me da mucho gusto recibir tu primer review (espero que no sea el último n_n), y bueno, que palabras tan ciertas: "Cuando el amor es puro, verdadero, perfecto, debe enfrentarse a su peor enemigo: nosotros mismos. Porque nosotros no somos perfectos.", pero ya todo comenzará a arreglarse y pronto veremos todo lo lindo que esta historia tiene guardada, gracias por pasar, un beso enorme!

**LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR Y GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR ENTENDERME.**

(pame22, LuKuran, JanellaBround, Lexie chibi-cherry92, gigichiba, BellaRichart, Usagi13chiba, luselene, preciosas, a ustedes les responderé después por vía privada, la verdad es que ya estoy en "estado zombie" y habia respondido todos los reviews, pero como estoy algo dormida cerré Word para poder subir el capítulo y sin querer no guarde la actualizacion y no tengo la energía para responder ahora, a penas me levante lo hare, Lexie, en tu caso te responderé por MSN, a las demás por mensaje aqui mismo en fanfiction, espero que me entiendan).

• vivisp: linda, te había respondido el review de maravilla pero lo borre todo sin querer, disculpame, ahora solo me quedan las energías justas y precisas para agradecerte el pasar por aqui y dejarme tu opinion, prometo responderte como lo mereces mas adelante, por ahora te mando un abrazo y gracias de antemano por entender mi cansancio y no poder responder mejor, besos.

• LUNA: lo mismo que a vivisp, estoy haciendo uso de mis ultimas energias para responder ya que me estoy quedando prácticamente dormida, de hecho y me da flojera poner tildes u.u lo siento, prometo responderte mejor en la proxima actualizacion, pero creeme, lei tu review y considere todo lo que me dijiste como tambien agradezco tu tiempo y paciencia para esperar la actualizacion, besitos

• PrincesSerena: muchas gracias por dejar tu review, princesserena, que no te de pena comentar ciertas similitudes que has tenido en tu vida con esta historia, de hecho es algo que todas hacemos y yo feliz por leerlo, un abrazo grande, lee arriba por favor para que entiendas el por que de mi forma tan "rancia"" para responder, no es algo que haga, pero ya no doy mas de sueño, abrazo.

• Paola: muchas gracias por dejar tu review, la llegada de rini es algo que se vera en la trilogia y no por ahora (no al mens de manera normal, com embarazo y todo incluido), espero que no te espantes por mi manera "aburrida" de responder el review, pero estoy muriendo de sueño y ya casi se me cae la cara en el teclado, besos.

• Roomi: gracias a ti tambien por dejar tu primer review, como puse arriba, disculpa por la forma ne que estoy respondiendo pero ya no doy mas, pase la noche entera escribiendo el capitulo y ya se amencio y lo unico que quiero es dormir xD gracias por valorar mi trabajo como escritora, yo feliz sabiendo que te gusta mi historia, espero verte mas seguido, bueno? Un abrazo.

**Si me vieran ahora seguramente verían a la reina Beryl, las ojeras me estan llegando a los talones y de aquí subo el capitulo y me voy derechito a mi cama, pase escribiendo de largo desde las 2 AM y ahora que son las 11:06 AM recien he terminado, mi cansancio es obvio, ahora se me esta sumando un dolor de cabeza asi que mejor desaparezco rapidito.**

**Gracias por los 22 reviews, fue una linda sorpresa leer cada uno de estos, espero que sigan compartiendo conmigo sus percepciones y asi todas disfrutemos de este fic, me encanta saber que mas personas se estan tomando el tiempo para esperar mis actualizaciones, leer los extensos capitulos y ademas dejar su opinión, gracias!**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo lo mas pronto posible, ahora yo me voy con morpheo al mundo de los sueños xD**

**Besitos a todas.**


	20. Vuelvo a sentir el calor de tus besos

**Hola a todos! :D  
Qué les puedo decir… estoy muy contenta por la recepción del último capítulo, así pude ver que se interesan en la trama completa y no solo en los protagonistas, eso me dio mucha energía para hacer esta nueva entrega, la cual he estado escribiendo desde que entregué el cap 19, todos los días un poquito y confieso que lo más difícil fue comenzar a unir coherentemente cada parte, es decir, poder darle "el pase" correcto y así no cambiar tan brusco de un escenario a otro, ya que los cambios de escenario me tienen un poco mareada y me ha costado hacerlo, he intentado que ustedes como lectores no se confundan tanto como yo al momento de escribirlo, no fue una de mis más grandiosas ideas el desarrollar los temas aparte y después comenzar a unirlos [xD], el escribir sobre futuro, pasado, presente en solo dos capítulos fue un desafío aún más grande del que esperé, pero quiero sentir que lo logré como quería y ustedes puedan disfrutarlo.**

**Esta nueva entrega consiste en cuatro partes principales**

**1- Sabremos el "total sacrificio" de Serena y para esto quiero compartir con ustedes cual fue mi inspiración… *****Este también es del dato rosa de esta entrega*******

**Usagi Tsukino significa "Conejo de la luna" literalmente y hay una leyenda con este nombre, hay más de una versión pero la mayoría tienen por núcleo el sacrificio, la entrega y la nobleza, ya que esta leyenda cuenta que un Dios viajó hasta la tierra pero comenzó a sentir fatiga, así que se dispuso a descansar ya una vez llegado el anochecer, se encontró con un conejo en el camino y le preguntó que comía, el conejo le dijo que comía **_**zacate **_**y el Dios le explicó que el no comía eso, por lo cual el conejo se ofreció a ser su alimento. El Dios estaba tan emocionado por este gesto que lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo que no importaba cuan pequeño fuera, que desde esa noche todos lo mirarían desde lo alto y así plasmó su silueta en la luna, lo llevó a viajar por esta y después lo devolvió a la tierra, para que viera que desde ahora el siempre sería observado en el anochecer. **

**Esta es la leyenda Maya, la Japonesa dice que, también un Dios, apareció en un pueblo y se notaba bastante necesitado, le pidió ayuda a tres animales, un zorro, un mono y un conejo, el primero le cazó un ave, el mono subió a los árboles y le entregó frutas, mientras que el conejo volvió sin algo por lo cual sintió mucha tristeza por el hombre que no podía ayudar, entonces decidió tomar hojas secas, algunas ramas y lanzarse a la hoguera para que el hombre pudiera comérselo. Enternecido por este gesto el Dios reveló su identidad y tomó los restos del conejo para enterrarlo en la luna, desde ese momento los demás conejitos saltan en este mundo para poder llegar hasta donde está "su héroe".**

**Naoko Takeuchi se inspiró en esta leyenda para darle nombre a nuestra protagonista, Usagi Tsukino (la leyenda japonesa se llama Tsuki no Usagi), por ende la esencia de "Serena" es el sacrificio, la entrega y el amor, algo que quise mantener en mi fic.**

**Todo el asunto de la actitud de Serena ha sido por este motivo, no fue por que un día se me cruzó la idea que actuara así por que si, de hecho hasta el nombre del papá de Darien en el pasado (Etlio), es por que según las leyendas griegas él era el Padre de Endimión, (Para nosotros en la serie se conoció por Endymion, algo que también he querido mantener).**

**2- Hoy se revela la identidad del enemigo que reaparece, para esto he querido unir cosas del anime como del manga, me ha costado trabajo ya que los personajes (en especial uno) es muy distinto a como lo conocimos en el anime, bueno, obviamente también está unido con cosas que he inventado yo, creo que sabrán identificarlas perfectamente, como el hecho de que enlazo a nuestro antiguo enemigo, Sailor Dark Star Fighter con el dato actual. **

**Elegí ese enemigo por razones clave, todo principalmente ligado "al lado oscuro de la luna", por que es el que está ligado con Tokio de Cristal y por que acoplé la existencia de la Reina Génesis a este hecho (creo que ya deben saber de que enemigos hablo).**

**Aquí también entenderemos el por que hice el capítulo de "los sueños de Mina" (una de las motivaciones, ya que la otra es que después de los protagonistas, es mi personaje preferido), ya que quería dar base a algo que veremos hoy.**

**3- Lectura de los pergaminos restantes de los pergaminos sagrados del milenio de plata, momentos incómodos que Serena y Darien deberán vivir en el transcurso de la lectura de estos, junto a un par de detallitos más… se hace esencial recordar la aparición de Génesis (Capítulo 8) en la habitación de Rei para poder entender lo escrito por la "Reina Serenity", ya que obviamente en los pergaminos no puedo detallar la batalla que destruyó al milenio de plata, "Hola, si, soy la Reina Serenity y mientras Beryl nos ataca quiero escribir algo", nooo, no, no, no, así que a recordar se ha dicho! [xP]**

**4- Como he sido ACUSADA [xD] de cruel, mala, etc. He decidido hacer algo que nos calme un poco, el final de nuestro capítulo de hoy, un momento íntimo para Darien y Serena (no es muuuy lemon, ya que quiero dar un toque más romántico que explícitamente sexual), algo que nos ayude a esperar el tan ansiado momento de la reconciliación, momento que arranca desde hoy, ¿Será que el amor es más temerario que cualquier adversidad?, ummm, me suena a que muchos recuerdos no se echarán por la borda y que en un día muy especial todo se solucionará, creo que si, es el "perfecto regalo", así, para una persona se iniciará una nueva etapa en su vida llena de felicidad. "**_Ahora, bien… dentro de un par de meses cumpliré veintiún años" _**(Fragmento monólogo de Serena, capítulo 9), Queda claro, ¿cierto?**

**Usted, si, usted que me está leyendo, no sea tramposa/so y lea el capítulo completo, no salte directamente al final para leer sobre Darien y Serena, "no mate la magia" [xD] **

**Bueno, eso sería por mi lado hasta ahora, desde aquí me despido, ansiosa por que llegue "el 18" en mi País, un momento de relajo esperado para celebrar con amigos y familia el mes de la patria, Felices fiestas patrias a mis compatriotas, hay que zapatear unas buenas cuecas, comer una empanadita y por que no, un terremotito o un Tinto (aunque sea un Le Cartoné si es que no hay más plata, jajaja)… ufff… ya me dio sed… (por cierto "un dato rosa" para nosotros, en ETC TV volvieron a transmitir Sailor Moon *_*)**

**Como saben respondo reviews en el pie de la página.**

**Los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

_Te he separado de mi camino, esta noche y las que vendrán_

_Llevo en mis manos el sello de un pacto firmado por el mal_

_Más aún la luz de mi amor iluminará las sombrías desventuras que me esperan_

_Llagas arden en mi alma, futura condena sin final_

_Pensaré en tu sonrisa cuando las fuerzas se desvanezcan en el anochecer_

_Por tu mañana, por tu destino, lágrimas por mis mejillas rodarán_

_Pero ya el destino está firmado, nada más me importará._

_Pero esta noche me quedaré a tu lado sin importarme lo que suceda al amanecer_

_Domíname otra vez con tu pasión y que nadie sepa de nuestra imprudencia_

_Tómame con todas tus fuerzas, hoy volveremos a ser un único verso_

_Y que los dioses nos perdonen por semejante insolencia_

_Deja enredarme una última vez entre tu oscuro cabello_

_Hazme desaparecer de este mundo y llévame una vez más al de nuestros sueños_

_Amor eterno, que hoy vuelve a envolverme gracias al calor de tus besos_

_Amor doliente, silenciosa condena. Calla y aférrame a tu pecho._

_Esta noche solo seremos tú y yo, nadie más._

Se respira preocupación, incertidumbre, pero a la vez solo se lleva la convicción como empuje para concretar un camino, Serena lo sabe bien segundo a segundo mientras la cordura la llama a detenerse en este mismo instante, más un rasgo de su personalidad se impone con ahínco en esta postura, el llevar al punto del martirio por solo ver a quienes le rodean, felices.

—Serena, estamos llegando —le dice el conductor, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Ah? —dice la rubia, saliendo del mundo de sus pensamientos—, Kenso, por favor recuerda que esto no es necesario que mi papá sepa que vine a este lugar sola —comenta Serena al amigo de su padre.

—¿A que se debe el misterio? —interroga Kenso, con cierta picardía.

—No puedo contarte, perdóname —responde Serena, con seria amabilidad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —contesta resignado, Kenso—, pero bien, ¿quieres que pase por ti dentro de treinta minutos más? —interroga, para estar seguro.

—Si, agradezco este gesto, de verdad —dice Serena, con respeto.

—No te preocupes, no tengo problemas para hacerlo —responde simpático, el amigo del padre de la rubia.

—¡Detente aquí!, este es el lugar —exclama Serena sin demoro.

—¿Aquí?, ¿No te da miedo?, mira, hay una casa abandonada, ¿Vas allá o algo así? —interroga Kenso, con temor.

—No, se que en ese lugar no habita alguien, conozco al dueño de la casa y el vive en otro lugar —responde Serena, mirando a través del vidrio de la ventana en el automóvil.

—Bueno, en media hora más paso por ti —dice Kenso, dándose la vuelta para mirar cara a cara a Serena.

—Gracias —responde y agradece nuevamente, Serena, bajándose del automóvil a los pocos segundos.

Una vez abajo Serena queda detenida hasta cerciorarse de que su conocido se aleje, ve como este vira y se va en dirección al interior de la ciudad, ya con este hecho, Serena camina conociendo perfectamente el camino a pesar de la gran oscuridad que la rodea, pasa por las afueras de la casa mencionada, su casa, la que había comprado su esposo con la idea de concretar una vida matrimonial a su lado, la nostalgia la invade en este último momento, previo instante en el cual decide llevar a cabo un pacto desconocido e inusual, algo que jamás pensó en hacer. Poco a poco Serena se aleja de la desolada casa y cruza la calle, desciende por el costado hacia una especie de valle pequeño, donde alguna vez en un lugar no muy alejado de aquí, ella y los demás llevaron a cabo un entrenamiento antes de enfrentarse a Sailor Dark Star Fighter, eligió la similitud del lugar debido a su escasa visibilidad, dándole la seguridad de que nadie podrá ser testigo de un encuentro en este territorio y si bien alguien pasara por la carretera, ella estará protegida por el resguardo que ofrece la pequeña cuesta, lo suficientemente grande a la vez como para ocultarla de ojos curiosos y desconocidos. Cuando ya Serena ha terminado de bajar sin mayor dificultad, se enfrenta a la soledad y a la confusión, no sabe muy bien que hacer de ahora en adelante o más bien como concretarlo, solo espera que el lazo que ha visto antes pueda presentarse en este minuto, aquel extraño lazo que mantiene con quien ahora es su enemiga, la reina Génesis.

Serena observa fijamente hacia la Luna, como si a través de su mirada intentase buscar el lado oscuro de esta, morada de quien ahora será su principal aliada por un propósito claro el cual no tardará en iniciar, puesto que aquel lazo sanguíneo se manifiesta en los corazones y mentes de aquellas dos mujeres ligadas por el pasado del milenio de plata.

—¡Vamos!, ¿Acaso no quieres venir a reírte en mi propia cara o es que ahora te escondes como una cobarde?, Aparécete de una vez, sabes perfectamente que te estoy llamando —Grita Serena después de dar vueltas en su propio espacio, impaciente por ver a Génesis de alguna forma.

Los minutos pasan aparentemente en vano, Serena sigue mirando de forma desafiante hacia la luna mientras también se da vuelta hacia ambos costados buscando a alguien que pudiera estar tras su espalda, no tiene otra forma de manifestarse, el poder del cristal de plata está extinto, no sabe bien el método utilizado por Génesis para irrumpir en la tierra, solo le queda desear con ira su próxima aparición, la cual se concreta en misterio.

—Graves y provocadoras palabras para alguien que no tiene como defenderse de un ataque, ¿No crees? —se escucha no muy a lo lejos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Génesis a aparecido, bajando directa y rápidamente desde su morada.

—Solo cállate y escúchame —responde prepotentemente Serena, una vez viendo que su llamado ha surtido efecto.

—¿Estoy obligada a escucharte?, por favor Serena, si ahora mismo quisiera te mataría en un solo segundo más después de lo que me hiciste, tener el valor de burlarte de mi, ¿Por qué tendría que tener alguna atención contigo? —cuestiona Génesis, caminando a paso decidido hacia Serena, la cual la espera con irónica sonrisa y extraña seguridad.

—Lo que te propondré es algo que sin duda te encantará, lo habías estado esperando hace mucho y bien, pues ahora te vengo a decir que lo has logrado, ¡te felicito! —responde Serena entre sarcasmo y agonía, ya que en sus ojos vidriosos se esconde el verdadero sentimiento que habita en su corazón.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunta extrañada, Génesis.

—Solo te lo diré si cumples algo —dice Serena, decidida.

—Habla de una vez, no sigas con rodeos, no puedo estar por mucho tiempo más acá —responde enojada, Génesis, sintiendo como sus energías se acaban poco a poco y su castigo eterno la obliga a volver a su desolada morada.

—Darien y yo ya no estamos juntos, prontamente me divorciaré de él y toda nuestra vida se irá a la basura, creo que debes estar feliz por la noticia, ¿No? —interroga Serena, con sonrisa fingida.

—No te lo voy a negar, claro que me alegra, te dije que ningún hombre nacido de la asquerosa estirpe humana es digno de tener a una musa de la Luna como su esposa, veo que algo de mi inteligencia recayó en ti, me alegra saber que tu reencarnación como humana no te hizo tan imbécil —responde con satisfacción, Génesis.

—Aún así sabes que para todo hay "un pero", ¿cierto? —pregunta Serena, tratando de mantenerse lo más fuerte posible.

—Supongo —contesta Génesis, despreocupada por esa observación.

—Si no obtengo lo que hoy yo quiero, tú no tendrás lo que quieres —comenta Serena, decidida.

—¿Chantaje?, vaya, no conocía esa faceta en ti —dice Génesis antes de lanzar una carcajada—, pero veamos, si me interesa o no, dime —incita a una trato claro e inmediato.

—Tu mayor objetivo era vengarte de nuestro mundo junto a detener la creación de Tokio de Cristal en esta era, si Darien y yo destruimos nuestro vínculo matrimonial lo más seguro es que jamás debamos asumir como reyes o al menos el no, ahí estaría cumplido uno de tus anhelos, ¿Verdad? —dice Serena, entre lágrimas.

—Al fin me estás comprendiendo… —responde llena de satisfacción, Génesis—, pero bien, cual es tu petición.

—No quiero que vuelvas a atacar a Darien nunca más, déjalo vivir su vida tranquilo, que pueda tener un futuro sin tener que preocuparse por tu intromisión, solo de esa forma firmaré el divorcio y lo alejaré para de mí para siempre —confiesa Serena de una vez por todas, intentando disimular el dolor que le provoca tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—No es algo que me llame la atención, bien sabes que me encantaría verlo muerto y así saber que la herencia de su soberanía yace extinta en el olvido —dice en sinceridad, Génesis, pero muy dentro de si misma siente dolor por ver a Serena tan triste, ofreciendo su felicidad a cambio de un bienestar ajeno, le recuerda mucho a lo que fue su pasado y entiende que estos puros sentimientos se deben a la nobleza de la estirpe lunar—, pero por más que me hayas traicionado a ti no te puedo dar un no por respuesta… —confiesa con un dejo de maternidad y compasión—, incluso en el momento en que destruya este horrible lugar prometo no matarte, te tomaré y te llevaré conmigo, pues en ti veo la hermosura de lo que fue nuestro milenio de plata —concluye con encanto, Génesis.

—Sabes que sea como sea yo seguiré defendiendo este mundo cueste lo que cueste —aclara Serena, segura.

—Lo sé, por desgracia tu encarnación humana te obliga a defender este lugar —responde Génesis, insatisfecha.

—Al menos prometo darte una pelea digna, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para salvar este mundo y a ti también, no pierdo la esperanza de que puedas encontrar un mejor camino —comenta Serena, mostrando esta silenciosa simpatía con su ancestro.

—Para salvarme a mí es tarde, solo deberás esperar el momento en que cual ataque al planeta tierra y mi venganza quede aplacada por la destrucción de tu mundo —responde Génesis, determinada.

—¿Hay trato? —pregunta Serena, temerosa.

—Por que tú lo pides, si, lo hay —responde Génesis, segura.

—Supongo que debo darte las gracias —dice Serena con tono livianamente sarcástico.

—No, no espero eso, solo pediré que tu palabra quede materializada en algo concreto —en ese momento Génesis crea algo muy parecido a lo que son los pergaminos del milenio de plata, la diferencia es que este es dorado como el oro y su resplandor es más bien opaco; Génesis pronuncia algunas palabras y esta se escriben en este pergamino—, La tercera descendiente del milenio de plata, la Princesa Serena jura acabar con toda posibilidad de descendencia lunar y terrestre a costa de romper su unión con el soberano de la tierra, a cambio de eso yo, Génesis, juro no volver a poner en riesgo la vida de Darien, encarnación de Endymion. Si la separación no se cumple mi juramento queda absuelto, quedando libre de hacer con la vida de ese hombre lo que esté a mi voluntad —pronunciado esto, poco a poco el pergamino da algún resplandor, Génesis lo firma con solo lanzar un pequeño poder a este, mientras que falta el compromiso de Serena, la cual no sabe bien como hacerlo y ante la duda, Génesis le indica la forma —Quiero que de tu propias manos salga la tinta con la cual firmarás este pacto —Génesis le hace entrega una pequeña daga, la cual llega a las manos de Serena—, no tienes ningún poder que me asegure el cumplimiento de este pacto, por lo cual tendrás que firmar con tu dolor carnal, de tu herida saldrá la salvación para ese hombre, quiero que con la punta de la daga ensangrentada firmes este pergamino, solo así lo haré válido —aclara, haciendo relucir lo más sádico que sus sentimientos.

—Si es esa la única forma, lo haré —dice decidida, Serena, inflingiéndose a si misma una herida en su mano izquierda, el dolor es notorio, la expresión de Serena lo afirma, pero sigue pensando que cualquier dolor es mínimo en comparación con defender el bienestar del hombre que ama. Las gotas de sangre tiñen la tierra y aquella daga, la cual ahora posee la tinta que ha exigido Génesis necesaria para sellar este pacto. Algo parecido a una firma queda impreso en el pergamino, la ex soberana del milenio de plata se regocija al ver finalizado el pacto, mientras que Serena sufre tanto por el daño físico como el emocional, pero no deja de llevar presente en su cabeza que ha hecho lo mejor para su amado Darien.

—Supongo que entiendes bien las consecuencias que te puede traer el traicionarme nuevamente, ¿Cierto? —pregunta Génesis, con el pergamino enrollado en su mano.

—Lo tengo claro —responde Serena, quien presiona su herida con fuerza, intentando detener la sangre, detalle que Génesis nota.

—Estás sangrando demasiado —comenta Génesis, mirando detenidamente la herida de Serena—, Abre tu mano —ordena seriamente, Serena obedece—, vaya… el corte es más profundo de lo que imaginé —comenta con un dejo de preocupación, lanzando una cantidad de energía necesaria para sanar la herida, haciendo que Serena quede sorprendida, ya que ciertamente es una contradicción lo que está haciendo—, con la herida que llevarás en el corazón es suficiente, no es necesario que todos vean una horrible marca en tu piel y además la cicatriz que deseo ver es la que llevará Endymion, no la tuya —después de esto Génesis finaliza la curación.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —cuestiona Serena, pasmada.

—Ya escuchaste —responde Génesis, seriamente.

—Aún queda amor en tu corazón, ¿No lo ves? —expone Serena, conmovida por el extraño actuar de su ancestral familiar.

—No digas tonterías, créeme que si me vuelves a fallar aquella sangre será mínima a la hora de ver correr más, yo no dejaré de estar alerta y ver cuando pueda que es lo que ocurre en este mundo, no te sientas triunfante de nada pues no lo eres, aún queda pendiente lo más fuerte, yo me vengaré de este planeta, no lo olvides —Aclara Génesis, a siniestra voz.

—Imposible olvidarlo —responde Serena, menos tranquila.

—Yo… ya me tengo que ir —dice Génesis, pareciendo estar más débil después de haber utilizado algo de su poder para curar a Serena.

—Bien —responde Serena, cortante.

Después de esta insípida despedida Génesis se va rápidamente del planeta tierra, desaparece de un instante a otro dejando en la completa soledad a Serena, la cual queda con un sabor dulce amargo en su boca, ver esa mezcla de maldad y amor de forma tan poderosa en un solo ser la deja perpleja, la muestra es clara, su mano sanada después de haber tenido una herida tan dolorosa, Serena observa la palma de su mano detenidamente y da un último vistazo hacia la luna, quizás de alguna forma este gesto es un "gracias" silencioso.

Serena sube por un sendero improvisado, se encuentra de nuevo con el asfalto y espera pacientemente hasta que Kenso vuelva por ella, para así llevarla, ojalá, hasta su destino antes de que lleguen sus amigas.

Por otro Lado Génesis retorna a su morada notoriamente fatigada, pero la satisfacción de ver un paso más allá concretada una de sus mayores ideas la reconforta, por lo cual ha decidido que ahora es el momento preciso para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso de su plan, el retorno de un linaje perdido, uno que fue marcado por la marginalidad y el dolor, hoy volverán para cumplir su objetivo gracias a ella.

—Ha vuelto —dice una mujer de aspecto gélido, la doncella de hielo, una de las últimas subordinadas directa de Génesis con vida.

—Si —responde Génesis, con un poco de altanería.

—Tome descanso, la veo algo mal —comenta la doncella de hielo, haciéndole una reverencia tardía.

—No, quiero ir a la habitación de renacimiento —responde Génesis, decidida.

—Como usted lo desee —dice la doncella de hielo, retirándose de ahí.

Génesis se encuentra en las dependencias de su refugio, un plano desconocido y mágico, un verdadero mundo paralelo el cual es totalmente secreto, un castillo oscuro que la protege un poco del azotador poder del cristal de plata, este fue creado por ella misma gracias al poder que existe en su interior, el cual ha hecho posible una réplica del palacio del milenio de plata pero en su faceta más sombría, allí existe su trono, su habitación y otras más que sirven como cubil perfecto para sus planes, una de ellas es "la habitación de renacimiento", lugar donde tiene reunidos a antiguos seres, lo cual se encuentran en unas cámaras energéticas recuperando su poder maligno, unos muy parecidos a los que utilizó Beryl con Endymion, los cuales son dignos de visitar en este preciso instante.

Sigilosamente Génesis se pavonea con alcurnia por los pasillos, decididamente abre de manera brusca las puertas de la habitación elegida a visitar, se detiene para observar su obra, los cuerpos inmóviles de los seres que ha decidido volver a traer a este mundo esperan el momento para despertar, el cual ocurrirá ahora mismo.

—Han pasado varios años ya, ahora es el momento en que todos ustedes volverán a abrir sus ojos —dice Génesis con soberbia, extendiendo sus brazos hacia abajo, abre sus manos y las comienza a subir poco a poco, sus ojos brillan en oscuro resplandor, señal de que está concluyendo con lo necesario para concretar el próximo paso de sus planes.

Karmesite, Kalaberite, Berjerite, Petzite, Esmeralda, Zafiro y el Príncipe Diamante comienzan a salir del trance de su largo sueño, poco a poco toman conciencia de donde están pero la confusión los atormenta calladamente, Génesis sabe que deberá responder muchas dudas y explicar el por que del retorno a la vida de estos seres.

—Levántense, están a salvo —dice Génesis en voz alta, ya sabiendo que todos están despiertos.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —cuestiona aturdida, Karmesite.

—¿Hermanas, están todas acá? —pregunta de un grito, Berjerite.

—Al parecer si —responde un poco más lúcida, Kalaberite.

—Vengan acá —ordena la mayor de las hermanas, Petzite, la que ya se encuentra de pie y espera por las demás.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta Esmeralda, levantándose de a poco.

—¡Esmeralda!, tú habías muerto… ¡Yo también!, ¿Qué diablos ocurre acá? —cuestiona Zafiro muy nervioso, percatándose a los segundos que su hermano mayor también se encuentra ahí.

—¿Estamos todos?, no lo entiendo —comenta el Príncipe Diamante, letargado.

—Lamento no haber podido salvar también a Rubeus, su muerte fue un tanto trágica y no quedó rastro alguno de el —dice Génesis, convirtiéndose ahora en el objeto principal a observar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta prepotentemente el Príncipe Diamante, poniéndose delante de toda su familia en señal de protección.

—Síganme y sabrán todo lo que desean —responde Génesis para después dar la media vuelta y volver a su trono, detrás la siguen la familia Black Moon a torpes pasos, ya que aún no comprenden siquiera el por que están allí y con vida.

Una vez ya sentada en su trono, Génesis espera pacientemente el momento de interrogación, si bien espera un poco ansiosa también lo hace de forma segura y tranquila, ya que ahora cuenta con un punto más a favor de sus planes, lo pactado con Serena le ayudará para que sus planes se concreten de forma más fácil y segura. Por otra parte la familia Black Moon se observa a si misma, nadie logra entender lo que está pasando, como es que Zafiro, Esmeralda y Diamante se encuentran con vida y por que las hermanas de la persecución volvieron a tener su sello de luna negra en la frente, es como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado y su clan maligno estuviera en el mismo punto de antaño, a esperas de atacar Tokio de Cristal para así vengarse.  
Por la familia de las tinieblas el que saca la voz es Diamante, su status de Príncipe de este clan lo obliga a hacerlo, a su lado se encuentra Zafiro y Esmeralda, detrás de ellos tres las cuatro hermanas de la persecución, expectantes por todo lo que sabrán en este momento.

—Explícanos que ocurre, por favor —pide Diamante, sintiendo la vulnerabilidad de la confusión.

—Partiré por revelarles mi identidad, yo soy la gran Reina Génesis, antigua soberana del milenio de plata, la cual los ha traído de nuevo a este mundo gracias a mi infinito poder —contesta orgullosa de su persona.

—¿Cómo y por qué? —pregunta cortante, el Príncipe Diamante, predispuesto al escepticismo.

—Es muy simple, ustedes están fuertemente ligados a mi, se que lo desconocen, pero si me dan la oportunidad puedo decirles todo lo que verdaderamente ocurrió —responde Génesis, seriamente.

—¿Dices que nos puedes decir la verdad? —cuestiona con cierta esperanza en su voz, Zafiro.

—¿Qué crees tú?, desde mi discreta morada he podido ver como suceden todas las cosas —responde con soberbia, la Reina Génesis.

—Hermano —susurra Zafiro a Diamante, el cual le toma atención—, quizás absolutamente todo lo que nos dijo aquel charlatán del Gran Sabio solo haya sido una mentira, tal vez debamos escuchar a esta mujer —aconseja con discreción.

—Veamos, dinos lo que supuestamente en realidad sucedió —desafía Diamante a Génesis, procurando ponerse por delante de toda su familia, en postura protectora.

—Todos nacieron en otra era, una distinta a la que vivimos ahora, Némesis jamás fue su verdadero hogar, cada uno de ustedes son descendientes del clan que opuso resistencia a los mandatos de la Neo Reina Serena desde el siglo XX en adelante, ellos fueron los creadores del clan de la familia de las tinieblas, Black Moon. Estos comenzaron una rebelión en contra de la soberana de la tierra debido a que quisieron escapar de la purificación del cristal de plata, en ustedes despertó la ira al ver que solo una familia real concentraba el derecho a regir el camino de todo el mundo, no creyeron justo tener que ser sometidos ante lo que la Neo Reina Serena y su esposo, el Rey Endymion ordenaban, ya que aún siendo la tierra sometida a la purificación de alma en cada uno de sus habitantes por el bien de la humanidad, sus patriarcas creyeron que era antinatura que alguien modificase las personalidades de cada ser viviente bajo poderes mágicos, argumentaban que la raza humana debía permanecer tal y como era, con sus defectos y virtudes, fue así como secretamente un grupo de personas se alió a esta misma ideología, pero en el momento en que la Neo Reina Serena se dio cuenta de esto quiso purificarlos con poder del cristal de plata, una campal batalla tuvo como escenario a Tokio de Cristal, muchos murieron en esta pelea por ambos bandos, al poco tiempo sus antepasados perdieron la batalla por lo cual nuevamente la Neo Reina Serena quiso purificarlos con su poder, cosa que los pocos miembros de Black moon con vida no permitieron, por lo cual escaparon de la tierra y vagaron por el universo. Fue ese momento en el cual quise darles un regalo, creé Némesis para que este fuera su hogar, conozco perfectamente el sentimiento que su familia llevó por muchos años, tener que obedecer y agachar la cabeza ante quien se dice ser el más fuerte es algo que se como se vive y siente.

Después de mi intromisión en sus vidas me alejé de sus asuntos y seguí con el ideal de aumentar mis poderes bajo el exilio al que fui obligada a vivir, como una ayuda extra dejé en Némesis una gran cantidad de poder a su disposición, fue entonces cuando cada uno de ustedes llevó grabada en su frente la insignia de la luna creciente, invertida y oscura como herencia, no supe de esto hasta cuando volví a tomarles atención y pude ver que se habían decidido a atacar nuevamente el reinado de Tokio de Cristal, supe también que en su camino se cruzó aquel "Gran Sabio", la identidad de este, autodenominado "fantasma de la muerte" no es más que un mago errante de una galaxia lejana, el cual fue desterrado de su propio clan mago y mundo debido a que utilizaba sus poderes para el mal; Némesis fue el lugar ideal para buscar refugio, esto pasó desapercibido por las Sailors del sistema solar externo ya que la órbita que creó Némesis fue la precisa para permanecer oculta ante los ojos de cualquiera —relata con sinceridad, Génesis, interrumpida por el Príncipe Diamante.

—¿Entonces no fue el quién nos dio los poderes que poseíamos? —pregunta sorprendido, el joven de cabellos plateados.

—No, este poder comenzó a ser absorbido de a poco por todos los habitantes del planeta Némesis, pero el Gran Sabio les hizo creer que gran parte de este poder en ustedes era gracias a el, fue así como se convirtió en el consejero de sus acciones, pero en realidad lo único que hizo fue aprovecharse de las circunstancias para ser el único soberano de la vía láctea, ya que su ambición no tenía fin —responde con sapiencia soberbia, Génesis, prosiguiendo—, así fue como ustedes volvieron a atacar a Tokio de Cristal, la lucha fue exitosa, pudieron poner en jaque a la Neo Reina Serena y a su esposo, el maldito descendiente de la soberanía de la tierra, el Rey Endymion, me agradó bastante poder ver como mi ayuda les sirvió, pero jamás pensé que la hija de ambos, la tal pequeña dama, iría a buscar ayuda al mundo del pasado, eso les dificultó mucho la victoria, incluso no pudieron derrotar a Serena en su era, tampoco a las demás Sailors Scouts, pero ahora todo puede cambiar —finaliza de forma maliciosa.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunta interesada, Esmeralda.

—Un presente incierto es un futuro muerto, si ustedes luchan por hacer desaparecer al Tokio de Cristal de esta era podrían sentirse vengados ¿No lo piensan así? —pregunta malvadamente, Génesis.

—El rencor que tenemos por haber tenido que vivir en las sombras sigue tan fuerte como siempre —comenta Esmeralda, cerrando su abanico con fuerza debido al enojo.

—Si eres tan poderosa, ¿Por qué tuviste que revivirnos para que nosotros vayamos al siglo XX y combatir nuevamente a Sailor Moon? —cuestiona con frialdad, el príncipe Diamante.

—Los poderes necesarios para que yo pueda salir de este lugar aún no son suficientes, aún no encuentro el método para que yo pueda escapar de este mundo por un tiempo considerable, solo he podido encontrar la manera para irrumpir breves minutos en la tierra, esto se debe a que con los Reyes de la tierra hace muchísimo tiempo atrás abrimos un hechizo en el lado oscuro de la luna que no permitiera entrar a nadie a este lugar, sin embargo esto cambió, la Reina Serenity invirtió el hechizo para que en su lugar lo difícil no fuera llegar aquí, sino que salir, pero a cambio de mi encierro, puedo transferir cierta cantidad de mis fuerzas a quienes yo quiera y de la forma que quiera, como por ejemplo lo hice con esto —en ese momento Génesis abre su mano y muestra un cristal.

—¿El cristal obscuro? —pregunta el príncipe Diamante, sorprendido.

—Así es —responde complaciente, Génesis—, este cristal tuvo como dueño a otra persona por un tiempo, Sailor Dark Star Fighter, pude mezclar el poder del Caos con el poder que les había dado a ustedes en Némesis, así nació "el cristal del abismo"; mientras Sailor Dark Star Fighter peleaba por impedir la unión de Serena y Darien, secretamente y sin que él lo supiera comenzó a revivir el poder dormido en Némesis, así para mi fue posible rastrear de alguna forma lo poco que quedaba de ustedes, como por ejemplo pasó con Esmeralda, ella quedó perdida en el abismo de un mundo paralelo tras no poder utilizar bien el poder del cristal obscuro, mientras que Zafiro fue vencido por un ataque del gran sabio, su alma vagó por el mismo abismo donde se encontraba Esmeralda, caso igual fue el tuyo, Diamante, por eso los tomé bajo mi mano, los mantuve en aquellas cápsulas por años para poder reconstruir sus cuerpos, mientras que capturé a las antiguas hermanas de la persecución para así poder despertar en ellas el odio olvidado, me costó bastante ya que ellas fueron purificadas por el poder del cristal de plata, pero si hay algo en esta vida que no se puede traicionar es la naturaleza de cada uno, ustedes nacieron bajo el odio y en rencor, siempre lo llevarán consigo mismos, además conozco muy bien como contrarrestar la mayoría de los hechizos del cristal de plata —responde con sombrío orgullo.

—Eso no es verdad, nosotros solo queremos vivir en la tierra, tranquilos —argumenta Zafiro, con impaciencia.

—Y lo pueden hacer, pero lo que no pueden hacer es no vengar el honor de todos quienes murieron en su lucha, ellos merecen venganza, por eso lo mejor es que se tomen el mundo del presente y construyan su propio reino, donde la raza humana viva como sus ancestros lo deseaban, donde el poder de Serena no pueda doblegarlos nunca más, convirtiéndose así, todos ustedes, los que llevarán las riendas de su propia estirpe —responde utilizando sus mejores artimañas psicológicas, Génesis.

—¿Y piensas que creeré que todo esto lo haces por simple simpatía hacia nosotros? —cuestiona nuevamente desafiante, el príncipe Diamante.

—Por supuesto que no quiero que creas eso, para que ustedes cumplan un propósito deben agradecérmelo de alguna forma —contesta con suspicacia, Génesis.

—¿Y que es aquello que deseas? —interroga Zafiro.

—Mi deseo es que jamás Serena y Darien completen su unión, lo peor que podría ver es que una doncella de la luna procree con un descendiente de la soberanía de la tierra, sería la carta de triunfo final de la raza humana, por eso les ofrezco un trato —aclara Génesis, acomodándose en su trono con supremacía—, destruyendo la creación de Tokio de Cristal en esta era probablemente la del futuro desaparezca, eso es de acuerdo a las leyes del tiempo acción-consecuencia, por ende ustedes me regalarían la venganza que necesito para sentirme satisfecha, mi único anhelo es vengarme de su antiguo planeta, la tierra, por lo cual si ustedes lo dominan es algo que realmente no me importa, ustedes harán sus vidas como mejor les plazca mientras que yo me regocijo al saber que la hermosa heredera del milenio de plata no cometa el error de mezclarse con un habitante de la tierra —responde, siendo acallada por el ímpetu del Príncipe Diamante.

—¿Dices que odias a los habitantes de la tierra pero aún así deseas ayudar a quienes lo fuimos?, se más clara —exige el hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Puede sonar contradictorio pero así es, ustedes me sirven para mis intereses como yo sirvo para los suyos, es simple, no quiero que Serena sea reina de Tokio de Cristal y mal utilice el poder del cristal de plata en una raza que no me interesa respetar mayormente, si aceptan mi trato todos ganaremos, confíen en quien les dio este poder —en ese momento Génesis maniobra el cristal obscuro a su antojo, lo hace levitar y resplandecer con fuerza, para así demostrar que no miente—, ustedes tendrán lo que quieren y me darán a mi lo que quiero, ¿O es que acaso quieren volver a la oscuridad de Némesis?, ¿Desean volver a vivir lo que es la soledad, el no poder tomar una flor y olerla?, ¿No quieren disfrutar de un amanecer y un anochecer?, ¿Acaso no quieren enaltecer el nombre de su familia?, esta es la oportunidad exacta, el Tokio de Cristal del presente está pendiendo de un hilo, en ustedes está la decisión de tomar lo que les corresponde por derecho, háganlo ahora —incentiva maliciosa, Génesis, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—Hermano, al fin cumpliríamos el sueño que teníamos desde pequeños, viviríamos en la tierra junto a todos los demás sin tener que vivir bajo el mandato de una futura Neo Reina Serena de esta era —señala Zafiro, de forma pensativa.

—Es verdad, Príncipe Diamante, la oportunidad que nos está dando esta mujer es realmente difícil de rechazar —añade entre sonrisas maliciosas, Esmeralda.

—¿Qué piensan ustedes, hermanas de la persecución? —pregunta el Príncipe Diamante.

—Nosotras solo obedeceremos a lo que usted disponga, Príncipe Diamante, fue un gran error de nuestra parte dejarnos dominar por la purificación del Cristal de Plata, nos conformamos con una vida común, olvidando lo que realmente nuestro clan anhelaba —responde a nombre de todas, Petzite, notándose muy dominada por el renacimiento de sus sombríos sentimientos.

—Antes de aceptar cualquier trato necesito hacerte algunas preguntas más —dice el Príncipe Diamante, alerta.

—Dime —responde tranquila, Génesis.

—Si dices que te encuentras aquí por ser prisionera de un hechizo que tu misma creaste, ¿Cómo podríamos salir nosotros de acá? —cuestiona, Diamante.

—Sin duda eres digno de llevar las riendas de Black Moon, tu poca confianza a los demás es clave para tu victoria, sumado con tu inteligencia —halaga Génesis, sonriente—, estoy segura de que en el lugar donde Sailor Dark Star Fighter liberó al Caos en la tierra, un pasadizo quedó abierto paralelamente en el planeta Némesis, ahora yo podría abrir un portal con el poder del cristal obscuro para que ustedes llegasen a salvo a ese planeta, este duraría muy poco debido a las grandes fuerzas represoras que dejó el cristal de plata acá, estoy casi segura de que si escapan rápido no deberían desintegrarse por completo en el intento, yo lo haría, ya que la maldición del encierro en este lugar recae mayormente en mi, así lo hizo la Reina Serenity, la cual jamás pensó que encontraría las triquiñuelas necesarias para buscar salidas alternativas para los que podrían ser ahora mis aliados, si ustedes lo quieren así —incita nuevamente, ansiosa.

—¿Y si no aceptamos tu alianza, que pasará? —irrumpe preocupado, Zafiro.

—Es simple, los mataría en un solo segundo —responde entre malvadas sonrisas, Génesis, despertando el pánico discreto entre la familia de la luna de las tinieblas—, sepan que mi oferta es debido a que poseo cierta simpatía hacia ustedes, recuerden que sin el cristal obscuro ninguno de ustedes posee un poder especial, si aceptan mis términos volverían a tener este cristal bajo su dominio, también al planeta Némesis, un fácil acceso hacia la tierra y la oportunidad para concluir victoriosa su misión —finaliza, con seguridad en su misma al pensar que ellos terminarán por aceptar el trato.

—Por el bien de mi familia y nuestra real misión, aceptaremos —determina el Príncipe Diamante, con seguridad.

—Has elegido muy bien —responde complaciente, Génesis.

—¿Propones alguna ocasión específica para atacar a la tierra? —pregunta el Príncipe Diamante.

—Antes de pensar en atacar deben volver a conectarse con el cristal obscuro, para esto es necesario que Zafiro vuelva a crear los aretes que llevarán todos, renacidos por el poder de este cristal, mientras que tú, Diamante, deberás idear un plan sin margen de error para embestir un certero ataque al planeta tierra, les recomiendo pelear juntos y no de manera individual como lo hacían en el pasado, en la unión está la fuerza, como esta unión que estamos pactando asegurará nuestra victoria —argumenta victoriosa, Génesis.

—Ya todos han escuchado —dice el Príncipe Diamante con autoridad—, Reina Génesis, aún quedan muchas dudas, espero que puedas responderlas en otra oportunidad —comenta el hombre de cabellos blanquecinos.

—Cuando llegues a Némesis utiliza el poder del cristal obscuro para darle vida a este objeto —Génesis hace aparecer un anillo de plata con una piedra negra incrustada, se la lanza a Diamante y el la toma confundido por su valor, pero en el momento en que Génesis le muestra que ella posee uno igual comienza a entender mejor el poder de esta joya—, en primera instancia utilizarás ese anillo, cuando invoques su poder podremos vernos cara a cara gracias a un holograma, busca después la forma, si lo necesitas, de crear otro medio de comunicación, eso ya dependerá de ti, yo quedo tranquila al saber que podremos estar en contacto tú y yo, confío en tus maniobras como el Príncipe de tu clan —finaliza tranquila.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda —responde Diamante, complacido.

—Así me gusta —dice Génesis, contenta—, ¡Doncella de Hielo! —grita en mandato a su aparición.

—¿Qué desea su majestad? —pregunta su subordinada, la cual apareció al instante gracias a su poder de teletransportación.

—Guía a todas estas personas hacia el portal a Némesis —señala Génesis, con poder.

—Como usted diga —obedece la doncella de hielo—, síganme por favor —pide a todos, los cuales la siguen hacia la salida de aquella habitación.

—Diamante, quédate un segundo más —pide Génesis al instante—, los demás vayan tranquilos, la doncella los llevará al lugar indicado.

—Si —responden al unísono los demás integrantes de la familia de las tinieblas, los cuales se van del lugar junto a quien los guiará a aquel portal, ya con ellos fuera la doncella de hielo cierra las puertas y deja solos al Príncipe Diamante y a su ama.

—Se que hay algo en tu corazón que te impide tener la convicción para atacar a la tierra nuevamente —dice segura de su idea, Génesis.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunta Diamante, imaginando un poco el que podría ser.

—Tu idolatría hacia la Neo Reina Serena cambió por amor a Sailor Moon, la Serena de esta era, ¿Me equivoco? —pregunta entre risas, Génesis.

—Ella me enseñó ese hermoso sentimiento, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —responde el Príncipe Diamante, conmovido ante el recuerdo de aquella lágrima que despojó Sailor Moon momentos previos a su muerte.

—¿Sabes?, tu principal obstáculo para conseguir el amor de Serena fue la existencia de Tuxedo Mask en su corazón, esto te impidió tenerla a tu lado tanto en el futuro como en esta era, pero ahora eso se está acabando —confidencia Génesis, manteniendo sus risas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Diamante, en un dejo de esperanza y asombro.

—Cuando dije que Tokio de Cristal pendía de un hilo fue por esta razón, Serena y Darien están viviendo sus últimos minutos juntos, se que es así ya que ella me ha jurado acabar con la unión a ese hombre, ¿Acaso no es una buena noticia para ti?, quizás ahora el amor de Serena te pertenecerá para siempre, de la forma que sea —argumenta Génesis, con maliciosa sonrisa.

—Agradezco lo que has hecho por nuestra familia pero tendré que pedirte que te mantengas al margen de mis asuntos privados —responde Diamante, sin querer decir nada más allá sobre lo dicho por Génesis.

—Está bien… está bien, yo solo quería darte una razón extra para luchar —dice Génesis, sin poder retener la risa.

—Me comunicaré contigo cuando lleguemos a Némesis y estemos más cómodos, vámonos ahora por favor —responde altanero el Príncipe Diamante, la Reina Génesis no se molesta ya que sabe que esa es su personalidad, además sabe que su comentario ha calado hondo en los pensamientos del joven, pudo verlo en el sutil resplandor de sus ojos al conocer la noticia, eso le da la tranquilidad para seguir de ahora en adelante con todo lo que tiene planeado, por ahora ella se levanta y va a crear aquel portal que conducirá a la familia Black Moon de vuelta a Némesis, donde ya más calmados podrán resolver entre ellos todas las dudas pendientes.

En la tierra ahora habita una paz tensa, especialmente para Serena, la cual ya pasó a ser recogida por su amigo Kenso a la hora acordada y ahora se encuentra de regreso en casa de Haruka y las demás. Serena agradece a su amigo por la ayuda entregada y le recuerda dejar este viaje en secreto, el acepta y se despide de ella tranquilo al verla aparentemente bien, poco después se marcha del lugar y Serena entra al que ahora es su hogar, para su suerte Hotaru permanece dormida y al parecer las demás aún no han llegado, lo cual le permite estar tranquila y quedarse despierta esperando a que sus amigas vuelvan. Alrededor de una hora después Serena escucha a alguien entrar por la puerta trasera, al escuchar la voz de una sabe que son Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, las cuales se sorprenden por ver a la rubia allí, sentada en el sofá.

—¿Qué haces despierta, cabeza de bombón? —pregunta Haruka, mientras se acerca a ella.

—Quise esperarlas y saber como les fue —contesta Serena, evidenciando un cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Pasó algo malo?, te ves un poco alterada —comenta Michiru después de ver el semblante de Serena.

—No, nada —responde ella, intentando transmitir tranquilidad—, díganme como les fue —reitera.

—Creo que podríamos decir que nos fue bien —responde Setsuna, a nombre de las tres.

—¿Algo importante que debamos saber? —interroga Serena, interesada.

—Si, muchas cosas que todos deben saber —comenta Haruka mientras toma asiento en el sofá—, ¿Podrías comunicarte con las demás y pedirles que vengan mañana de noche? —pregunta.

—Claro —responde Serena, livianamente.

—Necesitamos que Darien también venga, disculpa —comenta Michiru, apenada.

—No te preocupes, entiendo —dice Serena, de forma calma.

—Lo llamaré yo, así ahorro un momento incómodo entre ustedes —ofrece Michiru, atentamente.

—Si, gracias —responde Serena, con una sonrisa.

—Lo mejor será es que vayamos a descansar, estoy exhausta —comenta Haruka, mientras se estira con cansancio.

—Mañana te contaremos todo a ti y a los demás —comenta Setsuna, guardándose el recado de Rini hasta ese momento.

—Como ustedes crean conveniente —responde Serena, sumiéndose a la decisión de ellas.

—Ve a descansar tú también, cabeza de bombón, te ves ajetreada —dice Haruka, poniéndose de pié para marcharse a su habitación.

—Tienes razón, necesito dormir —responde Serena, dando muestras claras de cansancio.

—Nos vemos mañana, Serena, que descanses —le dice Michiru, despidiéndose de ella con simpatía.

—Buenas noches Michiru —responde la rubia, mientras ve como su amiga se aleja.

—Qué duermas bien —añade Haruka tras seguir a Michiru a pocos pasos de distancia.

—Igual tú —le dice Serena, dándole una sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana —concluye Setsuna, yéndose de ahí con respeto.

—Nos vemos —responde Serena a la morena, levantándose también del sofá para irse a su habitación.

Hotaru ya se encuentra dormida, pronto lo harán Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, Serena también, siente que su cuerpo está entregando la factura de todo el ajetreo físico y emocional que ha debido soportar el día de hoy, un cansancio que deberá llevar en secreto por el bien de los demás para así no causar aún más preocupaciones.

Las horas nocturnas pasan a gran velocidad cuando uno se encuentra cansado, así lo han sentido todas quienes habitan esa morada, sin embargo el sol embiste rápidamente y ofrece la llegada de un nuevo día, este de desenvuelve con normalidad, todas desayunan juntas y conversan sobre cosas más bien triviales, saben que será más tarde el momento en el cual la conversación será un poco más severa, por ahora solo se preocupan de tener una agradable comida para así empezar el día.

Terminado esto Serena cumple con su palabra, llama a sus amigas y acuerda la reunión a las 19:00Hrs, ya que a esa hora la disponibilidad de todas es mejor, cada una de ellas acepta y promete estar en el lugar acordado, la casa de Haruka y Michiru, después de las indicaciones de siempre todo queda sellado, a esa hora se encontrarán para escuchar lo que las sailors del sistema solar externo desean comentar.

Michiru se ha encargado de llamar a Darien, este se sorprende por la llamada de la mujer de cabello aguamarina, pero después de que le es revelado el motivo entiende mejor el por que de la comunicación, queda con ella de estar a la hora fijada, ya sabe la dirección así que irá hacia allá inmediatamente después de cumplir con su jornada de trabajo en la consulta del Doctor Hideki,

Después de esto Serena decide dar el primer paso de una nueva etapa, ya con el pacto concretado con Génesis le queda el tener que acostumbrarse a la idea de que su vida cambió, aún así ella no quiere seguir en su estado anímico triste, por lo cual se da el valor de ir a su universidad e intentar seguir con sus estudios, algo que la distraiga y le de la fuerza para seguir adelante con su vida, sus amigas quedan felices al saber que Serena se está dando una nueva oportunidad, ven este paso como una gran muestra de fortaleza por parte de la rubia, por lo mismo Haruka se ha ofrecido a ir a dejarla a la universidad y pasar por ella a la salida, Serena se lo agradece ya que este acto detiene un poco el dolor de sentirse sola batallando contra el mundo, así, el día pasa para todos de distinta forma, Serena se mete de lleno a sus quehaceres, decide retomar todo lo que ha dejado atrasado y es ayudada por Mitsukuri, el cual posee un gran afecto hacia ella debido a su gran talento para la carrera, también la ayuda por el hecho de recordar lo mal que lo pasó la última vez que estuvo allí, así que junto a él comienzan a reiniciar todo lo necesario para que así todo el esfuerzo de antaño de Serena no se pierda.

Por otra parte Darien se resigna a seguir con lo suyo, lo único que le va quedando es el trabajo en la consulta del doctor Hideki, la relación con su hija, Tetsuya, es bastante tirante, aún queda la incomodidad de todo lo que ocurrió esa noche en el teatro, por lo cual es ella quien decide de una vez por todas marcar lejanía entre ellos, no es algo que le resulte fácil pero después de todo es lo mejor que puede hacer, delimita su relación con Darien al ámbito estrictamente profesional para así no tener más problemas, pero aunque esta distancia se marque para Tetsuya es difícil hacer como si nada a pasado, aún tiene la clara idea de verse con Serena algún día y ofrecerle una disculpa cara a cara, sino lo ha concretado es básicamente por que siente que aún no es tiempo, pero tarde o temprano sabe que se deberá encontrar con la esposa del hombre en el que posó sus ojos.

En otros lugares las vidas de Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina siguen su curso, la primera se embiste a sus estudios con el ímpetu conocido desde siempre, Lita pasa su jornada laboral esperando el momento en que Andrew pase por ella a la salida y tal vez sea quien la acompañe y la deje en casa de Haruka después, Rei por otra parte sigue con sus deberes en el templo Hikawa como de costumbre y Mina no deja de luchar por su sueño de convertirse en una chica famosa dentro del mundo del espectáculo.

La hora crucial se va acercando, ya son las 18:00Hrs y Haruka pasa a buscar a Serena como lo prometió, la espera apoyada en su convertible hasta el momento en que aparece, se vive un momento gracioso ya que algunas de sus compañeras miran a Haruka ruborizadas y le preguntan sobre su identidad, Serena ya ha pasado más de alguna vez por esto y a esta altura solo se ríe, posteriormente solo se limita a comentar que "Aquella persona está comprometida en una relación amorosa de años", sus compañeras se resignan al sentir que no podrán sacar sus mejores dotes de coqueteo y se despiden de su amiga, esperando verse el próximo día. Serena se acerca a Haruka y esta le da un beso en la mejilla, no se puede negar esa coqueta complicidad entre ellas, Haruka sigue disfrutando de la incomodidad nerviosa y traviesa que sufre Serena cada vez que flirtea sutilmente con ella, pero la rubia lo toma más bien como una broma para subirle el ánimo, le golpea el hombro y le pide que se vayan luego de ahí bajo simpáticas sonrisas.

Una vez en casa las cosas cambian un poco, la seriedad de posiciona con fuerza y exige un momento maduro para lo que vendrá después, el atardecer indica que ya pronto comenzará la reunión necesaria para seguir adelante con otro importante aspecto en la vida de todos, por lo cual les queda esperar a que el momento finalmente llegue y así pueda comenzar todo.

Las primeras en llegar son Rei y Mina, las cuales se pusieron de acuerdo entre ellas para llegar hasta la casa de Haruka y Michiru, Serena las recibe con un optimismo que sus amigas agradecen ver, las reconforta ver a Serena incluso mejor de lo que esperaban, le piden algún anticipo del por que de esta junta pero ella es igualmente ignorante en el tema, por lo cual se resigna a responderles que no sabe mayormente que ocurrió, en ese mismo instante llegan Amy y Lita, la última acompañada por Andrew el cual saluda a Serena con mucha alegría después de tener que verla por última vez en la clínica, también se sorprende por verla tranquila, así que le da ánimos para que siga de igual manera, Serena agradece los buenos sentimientos y recorre en silencio la nostalgia de saludar al chico que alguna vez estuvo en sus sueños amorosos, pero ahora disfruta mucho al ver que Lita, la amiga que más sufrió por amor, se encuentra refugiada entre los brazos de un hombre que realmente la ame. Haruka sale a saludar a todas y las invita a pasar, Serena las deja pasar a ellas primero y camina a poca distancia de todas, pero en el momento en que siente que otra persona se está acercando su corazón palpita con ansias, el rugido de ese motor es conocido para ella, mira a la derecha y ve el automóvil rojo estacionándose a pocos metros de distancia; todas se han dado cuenta de la llegada de Darien, por lo cual Mina incita a que todos entren pronto y le den un poco de privacidad a Serena y su esposo, Haruka acepta pero no deja de estar pendiente de lo que pueda ocurrir, por lo cual se ordena a si misma salir en busca de Serena después de algunos minutos, en el caso que aún ella no entre a casa.

Darien se baja del automóvil y solo observa a su mujer, ella lo mira fija y tristemente, repasa en sus recuerdos aquel último beso dado, cada paso que da el pelinegro es uno más a estar cerca de ella, no sabe muy bien como reaccionar, solo hay momento para improvisar algún tipo de saludo acorde a todo lo que está pasando entre ellos, Darien también lo siente así, teniendo que enfrentarse ahora cara a cara a su esposa.

—Hola —saluda tímida y cohibidamente, Serena.

—Hola —contesta cortante por la tristeza, Darien.

—¿Cómo has estado? —añade Serena, manteniendo su timidez.

—Creo que lo sabes perfectamente —responde tras un suspiro, Darien, dándole una mirada fija a la rubia.

—No… no se que decirte —responde entre pausas, Serena, con culpabilidad.

—¿Cómo has estado tú? —pregunta serio entre la melancolía, Darien.

—Bien, dentro de lo que se puede —contesta Serena, con sinceridad, tomando postura igualmente melancólica, recordando en secreto su pacto con Génesis.

—Me alegra saber que al menos estás tranquila —comenta entre calma tortuosa, Darien.

—¿Vamos?, los demás deben estar esperándonos —dice Serena con tal de cortar el momento como sea.

—Detente, por favor —le pide Darien, mientras observa como la rubia ya se alejaba algunos pasos.

—Anda, vamos ya —le ruega la rubia sin voltear a verlo, ya que la tristeza por no poder abrazarlo como desea en este mismo segundo, la consume.

—Dame unos segundos para estar solo contigo —pide Darien, acercándose peligrosamente a su, todavía, esposa.

—Darien, no nos hará bien —argumenta la rubia, dándose la vuelta para mirar cara a cara al suplicante hombre de cabellos oscuros.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero aún así corro el riesgo —contesta en un desliz de desafío, Darien, sin detener su camino hacia Serena.

—No te comportes así, por favor, solo haces más difíciles las cosas —dice Serena, tomando postura seria.

—Solo déjame mirarte, ver tu cara es todo lo que necesito —responde Darien, ya frente a frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros para mantenerla quieta.

—Darien… —susurra la rubia, hipnotizada por los ojos de su esposo.

—Estás cada día más linda —comenta entre orgullosas sonrisas, Darien, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su mujer, pero después la vuelve a mirar de forma fija y añade—, aún así en tu mirada hay algo oscuro, algo estás escondiendo —afirma con seguridad.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunta Serena, nerviosa tanto por la caricia como por la afirmación de Darien.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie, tus palabras pueden decirme que estás bien, que estás tranquila, pero tus ojos me dicen todo lo contrario —vuelve a afirmar, Darien, seguro de sus dichos.

—Es el cansancio, nada para mi ha sido fácil —responde Serena, evidenciando en parte sus preocupaciones.

—Hay una forma para que todo vuelva a ser fácil —argumenta Darien, tomando la cintura de Serena con fuerza, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—Lo simple no siempre es la mejor salida —replica Serena, tensándose para no pegarse demasiado al cuerpo de su esposo, aunque esto sea lo que más quiera.

—Serena, aún estamos a tiempo de salvar lo nuestro —añade Darien, abrazando a su esposa con ambas manos, rodeando su cintura.

—No, mi amor, lo nuestro ya ha terminado definitivamente —contesta con emoción triste en un desliz de cariño sincero, Serena.

—Danos una oportunidad —suplica a baja voz, Darien.

—No puedo —responde Serena, sin poder olvidar el pacto que ya ha concretado con Génesis.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —cuestiona Darien, seriamente.

—No puedo —reitera Serena, zafándose del abrazo que le estaba siendo dado.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Darien, sorprendido por la afirmación.

—Es por tu bien, algún día lo sabrás —responde tortuosa, Serena.

—Serena… —es lo único que dice Darien, después de la reacción de esta.

—Entremos, debemos saber por que Haruka y las demás han pedido que todos vinieran —ordena decidida, Serena, entrando sin dar mirada hacia atrás. Debido a esto no le queda otra alternativa a Darien, el cual sigue los pasos de la rubia en hermético silencio.

Ya una vez ellos dos en el interior de la casa, los demás los observan de reojo y dan por hecho el inicio de la reunión para explicar puntualmente cual es la razón de esta. Michiru y Hotaru, como buenas anfitrionas, han terminado de servir aperitivos para todos, los cuales se encuentran sentados en la amplia mesa que se utiliza en el comedor, mientras se puede apreciar como entre susurros Haruka y Setsuna parecieran coordinarse para algo, por otro lado, Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy se mantienen en reserva de cualquier comentario, expectantes por saber que ocurre, mientras que la llegada de Darien y Serena pasa sin comentario alguno por razones obvias, por lo cual ellos toman asiento, incómodo el momento en el cual se dan cuenta que las únicas dos sillas disponibles se encuentran juntas, Michiru nota esto, pero sería demasiado obvio que ofreciera algún cambio de última hora en lo que respecta a ubicación, por lo cual queda pendiente de alguna señal que pueda dar Serena de extrema incomodidad, la cual no ocurre, ya que ella y también Darien saben que el estar ahí sentados va mucho más allá de un hecho románticamente intranquilo, se encuentran para saber que es lo que pasa en su faceta como guerreros, pero por otra parte Serena, anticipadamente, se siente segura sobre lo que ocurriría con Darien, pues recuerda segundo a segundo aquel pacto firmado con su corazón, por el bien del hombre que ama y jamás dejará de amar.

—Bueno, la razón por la cual hemos pedido que vengan es por que la noche anterior, Michiru, Setsuna y yo viajamos al futuro para buscar información importante para todos nosotros —inicia Haruka, sin mayor rodeo.

—¿Viaje al futuro? —comenta sorpresivamente confundida, Lita.

—Así es —afirma Michiru, tomando asiento al lado de Haruka—, se puede decir que generalmente en este tipo de casos hay una noticia buena y una mala, no se realmente por cual debemos partir —añade confusa, mirando a sus dos acompañantes de viaje.

—Partiremos por el mismo orden en que se dieron las cosas allá —determina Haruka, creyendo que así sería mejor —, pudimos estar con la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion, ellos nos facilitaron una gran fuente de ayuda.

—Nos han entregado temporalmente lo que son conocidos como "los sagrados pergaminos del milenio de plata" como así también algunos pergaminos del "Reino Dorado", los cuales corresponden a la tierra —añade Setsuna, con calma y sabiduría en su voz.

—Les pido que si hay algún tipo de pregunta respecto al viaje nos lo digan ahora —irrumpe antes de seguir más adelante, Haruka.

—Pues la verdad no sabría que decir y creo que este sentimiento es compartido por las demás —comenta Rei, pausadamente.

—Me llama la atención el que no nos hayan dicho de esto antes, como líder de las sailors del sistema solar interno me hubiese gustado saber de esto con anticipación —dice Mina, con seriedad y enojo en su voz.

—Lo sabía —comenta Haruka entre una risa sarcástica—, Mina, la razón por la cual no les dijimos es por que no quisimos hacer demasiado alboroto por esto, además lo más prudente era dejar aquí a las guardianas de la princesa, ¿No crees? —interroga.

—Eso no lo discuto —responde Mina, firmemente—, solo comento este hecho para que en lo posible no vuelva a pasar, todas debemos estar informadas sobre los pasos a seguir, si nosotras, Lita, Amy, Rei y yo hubiésemos ido sin duda le hubiéramos avisado, es lo más lógico —cuestiona, manteniendo su postura.

—Tienes razón, no volverá a pasar, aún así espero que tú y las demás entiendan el por que de nuestra motivación silenciosa —irrumpe Michiru, sabiendo que si no corta de alguna forma esto, Haruka podría mostrar una faceta cada vez más prepotente, ya que está muy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a su idea.

—Si, no te preocupes —responde Mina, un poco más relajada.

—Además de ese comentario, ¿Algún otro? —pregunta Haruka, entendiendo perfectamente el por que de la interrupción causada por su novia.

—Me gustaría saber como están ocurriendo las cosas en el futuro, ¿Algo que nos indique alguna falencia de nosotros que repercuta allá —pregunta Amy, sin querer, dándole al clavo a uno de los hechos más importantes sobre el futuro.

—Por desgracia la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion nos informaron de ciertas preocupaciones en su era pero eso ya ha sido solucionado —cuenta en fragmento de lo totalmente ocurrido, Setsuna, poniendo posteriormente sobre la mesa aquella caja que resguarda su interior con recelo—, aquí están los pergaminos que ambos nos han prestado temporalmente —presenta tranquila, mientras toma la llave que le permitirá abrirla—, será mejor que leamos que es lo que dicen, hay algunos sobre la Reina Génesis, también la Reina Serenity y sino me equivoco debería haber alguno también escrito por la Neo Reina Serena, también ciertos pergaminos deberían hablar más sobre el sagrado cristal de plata, el cristal dorado y otras cosas que desconocemos —tras finalizar este comentario, Setsuna abre la caja con ayuda de su llave mágica, dejando salir una potente luz que después se convierte en un lote de pergaminos uno sobre el otro; rápidamente Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna ordenan esto para leerlos según orden de tiempo, Haruka será la encargada de leerles a todo lo que ella y sus acompañantes de viaje ya supieron, Michiru leerá lo escrito por la Reina Serenity, mientras que Setsuna leerá el par de pergaminos escritos por la Neo Reina, además de leer las leyendas sobre los poderes de cada Sailor Scout.

Haruka lee en detalle los pergaminos escritos por la Reina Génesis, aunque ambas ya lo hayan escuchado, Michiru y Setsuna escuchan con respeto, también los demás, los cuales quedan pasmados por las muestras de amor, honor y valentía mostrados por quien ahora amenaza con destruir su mundo, les cuesta comprender el cambio radical de aquella mujer, pero a medida que se van leyendo los últimos testimonios de esta antigua soberana, las cosas comienzan a aclararse cada vez más. Pasados los minutos necesarios Haruka termina su lectura, la misma sensación que la rodeó cuando escuchó por primera vez aquellas líneas la visitan en este momento, caso igual el de Michiru y Setsuna, el cual ahora también es compartido por todos los demás.

—Que lástima lo que le ocurrió a la Reina Génesis, ¿No creen? —comenta Mina, con tristeza.

—Con esto podemos ver que hasta el alma más pura en algún minuto puede corromperse por las fuerzas del mal —adhiere Rei, con pesar.

—Ella amaba a su gente, ahora comprendo el por que de su infinita sed de venganza, se sintió traicionada por quienes más quiso —añade Lita, reflexivamente.

—Con los poderes ocultos en el lado oscuro de la Luna sus sentimientos fueron oscurecidos, es una verdadera pena —comenta Amy, pasmada.

—Aún así creo que algo de amor todavía corre por sus venas, no olvidemos que de alguna forma ella ha sido muy permisiva, por decirlo así, con Serena, recordando que su linaje es lo que más amó, es entendible el por que ansíe tanto que una de sus descendientes directas esté a su lado y no a favor de resguardar la seguridad de los habitantes del planeta tierra, planeta que odia por los motivos que ya sabemos —añade Haruka, mientras cierra los pergaminos leídos.

—Es verdad, de alguna forma quizás maquiavélica Génesis muestra gran simpatía hacia Serena —comenta Mina, sorprendida por no haber notado antes ese punto.

—Claro —añade Serena cortante, repasando en su mente nuevamente el pacto firmado con la reina Génesis, ahora le queda mucho más claro el por que de su comportamiento y en especial el momento en el cual curó sus heridas de forma tan atenta.

—Es hora de seguir adelante —dice Michiru, preparándose para su turno de lectura, la cual tratará sobre lo escrito por la Reina Serenity, ya ordenado perfectamente por línea de tiempo.

"_Impedí que en el universo la tristeza tiñese por completo cada rincón, una épica batalla se detuvo en el momento indicado, aún así este radical cambio de dirección no ha pasado desapercibido en mi alma._

_Pasé de ser la tranquila princesa a la Reina de la Luna, la cual de ahora en adelante lleva como misión devolver la felicidad a mi mundo, el cual me conoce hoy como la Reina Serenity, única hija de Génesis, la cual tuvo que ser desterrada del resplandor de este reino para así reprimir lo que ocurriría con ella al mando._

_Han pasado muchos años desde que eso ocurrió, he tenido que aprender a llevar un legado totalmente desconocido para mi ya que mis conocimientos se restringían al uso del cristal de plata, ha sido muy difícil este recorrido, pero siento que he hecho lo que más tenía a mi alcance, como incluso haber tomado posesión del reinado en contra de mi propia sangre y su voluntad, preferí esto en vez de entregar a mi madre a la merced de un juicio en su contra, el cual llevaría a cabo el Rey de la tierra, Etlio después de saber que se planeaba una conquista planetaria en silencio para expandir el reinado de la luna, ya que según mi Madre este era necesario debido a la insolencia de la soberanía terrestre para con nosotros. En el momento que ella confesó esto a nuestro mundo lo que había ideado todos tomaron completa rebeldía ante su decisión, comenzaron a juzgarla por creer que se había vuelto codiciosa y solo quería más poder a costa de un avasallador régimen, el cual nos llevaría a un sanguinario encuentro en contra del astro celeste que se posa en el horizonte, por lo cual no solo se pidió la destitución de ella como soberana de nuestra monarquía, sino que se exigió el castigo más grande, hacerla vagar por el universo a su suerte por haber sucumbido ante los sentimientos más bajo que un ser como nosotros podíamos sentir; me vi entre la espada y la pared, la gente de nuestro reino cada día se llenaba más de rencor e incluso pensaban en tomar justicia por sus propias manos, mientras que los habitantes de la tierra comenzaban a planear una postura más ofensiva hacia nuestro mundo al sentir que habíamos faltado a los principios más básicos del honor, fue por eso que me vi obligada a tomar el cristal de plata y exiliar a mi madre al lado oscuro de nuestro reino, por una parte ella estaría a salvo aún en sus dominios, pero lo suficientemente alejada como para no llevar a la Luna a la perdición de una batalla innecesaria, por lo cual día a día peleo con mi conciencia, tratando de pensar que fui lo más justa posible con nuestro pueblo, con el planeta tierra y con mi Madre, aún así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable al tener que hacer lo que hice. Debo confesar que años después de lo que decidí me aventuré secretamente a un viaje al lado oscuro de la luna, me sorprendí al ver que una poderosa energía maligna me lo impedía, por lo cual volví al palacio y decidí buscar algún tipo de orientación, fue ese momento en el cual encontré custodiados bajo un poder mágico algunos pergaminos plateados, con el poder del cristal de plata rompí esa barrera y tomé en mis manos lo que ahí oculto había, quedé petrificada al ver que mi Madre escribía ciertas de sus memorias como también información clave de nuestro reino, mandé a custodiar la puerta del palacio para que nadie entrara y así yo poder tomarme el tiempo para leer todo lo que ahí estaba escrito. Cuando tomé el primer pergamino un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, eran tantos los fragmentos del pasado totalmente desconocidos para mí que fue todo un gran impacto, más cuando comencé a entender el por que del actuar de mi Madre, el cual por desgracia no fue bien entendido por nuestro pueblo y siendo sincera, tampoco por mi. Después comencé a tomar otros de los pergaminos, entre más leía más culpable me sentía, pero en el momento que supe el secreto del lado oscuro de la luna mi alma se despedazó, había destinado al dolor a la persona que más me amó en este mundo, no sabía que era un secreto entre la tierra y la luna aquel lugar sombrío bajo maldad, el cual concentraba lo peor de los poderes oscuros de nuestra propia energía, poderes que tomaron vida por si solos y ahora comenzarían a corromper a mi Madre. Cuando supe de esto tiré el pergamino lejos y salí nuevamente en dirección al lado oscuro de la luna, utilicé el poder del cristal de plata para poder entrar como fuera, aunque lo logré por solo algunos minutos la búsqueda por encontrar a salvo a mi Madre fue en vano, nunca supe bien si fue por que ella había desaparecido, escapado o el gran poder maligno existente ahí la había ocultado ante mis ojos, después solo sentí que una gran energía me alejaba de ese lugar y desde ese momento, de forma impenetrable, jamás pude volver a acercarme, es como si alguien oliese mi presencia y se armara por completo para impedirme el paso, fue tanto mi asombro y temor, sumado con la tristeza de no ver nuevamente a mi Madre, que decidí potenciar y mantener el hechizo creado por ella para aquel lugar, las fuerzas que se concentraran permanecerían allí por el resto de los tiempos, solo con el poder del cristal de plata este podría ser modificado, sin necesidad de utilizar el cristal dorado ya que Etlio al parecer nunca supo sobre este secreto, lista de secretos que ahora se engrosa, ya que nadie, jamás, ni habitantes de la Luna o la Tierra, sabrán que mi Madre habitó en aquel lugar, aún así creé otro hechizo el cual solo recaería en ella en el caso que su espíritu se hubiese transformado en uno que llevase el mal como estandarte, ya era tarde para salvarla, para buscarle un nuevo lugar donde vivir o reintegrarla al milenio de plata de alguna forma, ahora corríamos el riesgo de que ella fuera la encarnación del mal, por lo cual no me quedó más remedio que extender por siempre su exilio. Después de hacer esto cerré el ciclo, nunca hablaría de esto al menos que fuese necesario, era la única forma de honrar el malogrado destino de mi Madre, la cual cometió solo un error, no saber expresar bien sus reales deseos, el amor que sentía por cada uno de nosotros y que lo defendería al precio que fuera._

_Hoy el milenio de plata goza por su felicidad, la gente vive tranquila y en paz al creer que el espíritu de mi Madre viaja por la infinidad del universo como castigo de su ambición, por alguna razón siguen venerando al planeta tierra lo cual no deja de molestarme en algún grado, pero no puedo romper aquella ilusión y repetir el camino que ya había sido sellado, por la misma razón los reyes de la tierra y yo hemos llegado a un nuevo acuerdo, nuestros mundos serían dos totalmente distintos y separados del otro, solo nos uniríamos en caso de peligro, debo reconocer que en ese planeta existe mucho poder y este debe ser cuidado, por lo cual he prometido vigilia eterna desde el espacio a su mundo, avisándoles de cualquier problema que llegase a ocurrir; ellos aceptaron sonrientes pero me pidieron un punto con fervor, este era prohibir cualquier relación entre los habitantes de su planeta y mi astro de forma cercana, vale decir, ambos razas no deberían mezclarse, así haciendo valer aún más que somos dos mundos totalmente distintos y aparte del otro, acepté esa petición y firmé el acuerdo, en este también queda estipulado que desde ese momento en adelante la tierra se preocuparía de su propio camino y con la única fuerza que tendría mayor confianza será con la de nosotros, así me dejaron la responsabilidad de cuidar nuestro universo desde la privilegiada posición en la que nos encontramos, ellos confiarían en mi para este motivo, dejándome completa disposición sabia sobre los otros planetas, pero aún así todas las decisiones deberán ser informadas a ellos antes de llevarlas a cabo, como ellos, en caso determinado, quisieran comenzar a conocer que ocurre más allá de su mundo y dar nuevos pasos, deben informármelo a mi._

_El nuevo acuerdo fue proclamado a nuestro pueblo, no se aceptó de la mejor forma pero al menos se entendió que después de todo lo que había pasado era la mejor opción por tomar; mucha gente se sintió triste al saber que tendrían relación restringida con las personas del planeta tierra, algunas de ellas también sintieron lo mismo, por lo cual con el Rey Etlio y su esposa llegamos a una idea en común, una vez al año se llevaría a cabo una celebración por la paz universal y la alianza honorable entre ambos mundos , el lugar donde esto ocurriría sería aquí, la Luna, dando un día de gozo a todos quienes quisieran celebrar este hecho, la cual año tras año es recibida con mucho amor y alegría por todos, haciendo de ese día uno memorable para todos quienes gustan a asistir a la celebración, la cual inicia en el centro de nuestra única pero gran ciudad y concluye en el palacio, culminando así un día perfecto, el cual renueva las energías de todos para así seguir adelante. _

_Y es así como hice resplandecer de nuevo nuestro mundo, me ha costado pero la paz que se respira es algo tranquilizador, ya quedaron atrás los mayores miedos, ahora, a mis veintidós años he escrito por primera vez algo que quedará como legado, palabras que quedarán ocultas junto a lo escrito por mi Madre, prometiendo así una mayor paz al mundo que vivimos ahora. _

_Serenity._

—Con que la Reina Serenity aisló a Génesis al lado oscura sin saber lo que realmente ocurría en este lugar… —reflexiona Haruka, sorprendida.

—Si Génesis le hubiera dicho al menos a ella sobre el maligno poder que residía ahí, jamás la hubiese exiliado para vivir en ese lugar —comenta Lita, igualmente reflexiva que Haruka.

—Es verdad —añade Rei a los segundos—, un secreto resultó ser solo el inicio de otro más grande.

—Serena, estás muy callada, ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta Mina, al notar muy "ausente" a su amiga.

—Si, solo estoy poniendo atención a lo que Michiru está leyendo —responde Serena con cordialidad.

—Es que traes una cara… —replica Mina, ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado mientras mira detenidamente a Serena.

—Es cierto, ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta Darien tras ver que su esposa denotaba tristeza y decaimiento en su rostro.

—No, no se preocupen —responde Serena a Darien y Mina.

—Bueno —se resigna Mina, al igual que todas quienes observaban a la rubia.

—Si estás incómoda por sentarte a mi lado yo… —susurra Darien en secreto a su esposa, irrumpido por la misma.

—No es por eso, tranquilo —responde Serena entre murmullos, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

—Serena, quizás esto te levante un poco el ánimo —comenta Michiru sonriente dentro del momento, levantando uno de los pergaminos—, al parecer aquí la Reina Serenity escribió sobre tu infancia.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta emocionada Serena—, me gustaría saber que es lo que ella escribió —comenta con calidez.

—Veamos —dice la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, adentrándose a una nueva lectura.

"_Tal y como mi Madre lo hizo alguna vez, hoy yo escribo sobre lo más hermoso que me ha ocurrido, aquella heredera al trono de nuestro reino ya nació, una pequeña dama, su nombre es Serena, tiene un gran parecido a mi Madre con la diferencia de que sus ojos son del mismo color que los míos, es una preciosura, Ares está loco por ella y siempre que termina con sus deberes la visita en su habitación, la saca de su cunita aunque esté descansando y juega con ella, realmente me impresiona como aún 'molestándola' ella no parece enojarse, aún siendo dormilona ella despierta al momento en que siente las calidas manos de su padre dándole una caricia, es enternecedor ver como un hombre robusto y aparentemente serio es tan infantil a la hora de encontrarse con los ojos de nuestra bebé. Gracias a ellos dos he formado una hermosa familia que me hace sonreír día a día, ellos son mi mayor inspiración, en especial nuestra pequeña hijita, Ares sueña con verla convertida en una señorita pero a la vez desea que sea fuerte como él, yo lo acuso por exigente al desear que Serena sea 'de todo un poco', el solo se ríe y me dice que sabe que Serena crecerá y será de la forma como el sueña, espero que así sea ya que mi esposo adora a nuestra hija con todo su corazón, es realmente una bendición en nuestras vidas por lo cual siempre agradecemos al destino habernos entregado este regalo tan maravilloso, el amor que siente una madre hacia sus hijos es un amor desmedido, temerario y eterno, daría mi vida por saber que Serena está bien, me esmeraré por convertirla en una digna princesa de nuestro mundo, el cual reboza de alegría día a día, pero algunas cosas me han llamado a la preocupación, por lo cual conjunto al nacimiento de Serena han ocurrido ciertos cambios. Antes de que ella naciera, de hecho, Etlio y yo pudimos notar cierta frecuencia maligna, esta especialmente se está mostrando más en la tierra, no conocemos el origen de esta pero yo comienzo a formarme ciertas ideas, por la misma razón decidimos que mis guardianas personales en este mundo fueran destinadas a una nueva misión, ellas son las ahora Sailors del sistema solar externo, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut, la última es la más maduras de todas tanto en edad como sabiduría, mientras que Uranus y Neptune son las más decididas, terminando por la más poderosa, Sailor Saturn, la cual en caso determinado tiene el poder para destruir un planeta completo, ellas siguen siendo parte del milenio de plata pero se les ha concedido un subreino en sus propios planetas, con ellas se han ido parte de sus familiares y algunas personas más, una cantidad necesaria para crear pequeñas ciudadelas, las cuales lograrán hacer de sus mundos uno más normal. Etlio aceptó bien la idea y me ayudó a concretarla, mientras que las nuevas Sailors han asumido su nueva misión con honor intachable, por esa misma virtud les he concedido los talismanes del sistema solar externo, los cuales tienen múltiples poderes y entre estos una forma para poder comunicarse con nosotros e informarnos sobre como van sus vidas, pero aún con esta medida de protección he creído que faltaba algo más, por lo cual destiné nuevas guerreras con regentes planetarios distintos, ellas son provenientes de clanes magos y guerreros de nuestro milenio de plata, serán las Sailors del sistema solar interno, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter, las cuales residen y residirán en la Luna, junto a sus familias, los cuales han agradecido la oportunidad de convertir a sus hijas en valiosas guerreras de nuestro mundo, por lo cual ya he pensado en quienes dictarán enseñanzas para ellas una vez que estén más crecidas, ya que deberán saber utilizar los poderes mágicos que le han sido concedidos y serán las guardianas de mi hija, la princesa de la luna. Ya con esta nueva orden en nuestro mundo me puedo sentir más tranquila, la pequeña Serena crecerá entre amor y protección, conocerá lo que es la amistad ya que será criada para respetar a sus pares sin hacer abuso de poder por su condición de Princesa, tal y como mi Madre me lo enseñó a mi, ahora solo queda velar por un buen futuro para estas cinco pequeñas, la protección para las guerreras que protegen nuestro mundo desde lejos y que en la tierra, el pequeño Endymion sea un buen sucesor de su reinado, capaz de proteger a su planeta si así debe hacerlo."  
Serenity._

—Entonces es cierto, la Reina Génesis no nos mintió aquel día en que apareció en mi habitación y nos contó un poco sobre lo que pasó en el milenio de plata —comenta Rei inmediatamente después de que Michiru terminara de leer.

—Así parece, hasta el momento todo lo leído calza con lo que ella nos dijo —añade Setsuna, con su típica calma.

—Al menos cabe destacar su sinceridad —comenta Lita, con cierto tono de pregunta.

—Supongo que si —le responde Mina, sin estar muy segura.

—Michiru… este déjalo de lado —susurra Haruka a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, supuestamente entre susurros, pero en realidad fue escuchada por Mina, quien no duda en irrumpir.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta la diosa del amor, con tono infantil.

—Emmm… no, es algo que ya habíamos leído —responde Michiru, notoriamente nerviosa.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta curiosa, Amy.

—No preguntes —le dice Haruka en murmullos, mirando de reojo a Serena.

—Es algo sobre Darien y yo, ¿Verdad? —pregunta Serena, dejando en evidencia a Haruka y Michiru, las cuales no optan por nada más que el silencio.

—Si, ¿quieres que lo lea? —cuestiona Michiru, saliendo de su silencio.

—No creo que sería lo mejor —comenta Rei, nerviosa.

—Si es necesario creo que si, deberían leerlo —dice Serena, manteniendo la calma.

—Mirando de reojo creo que lo es —dice Michiru, revisando rápidamente el nuevo documento entre sus manos.

—Entonces te escuchamos —contesta Darien, mirando tímidamente a Serena.

—Está bien —dice Michiru, resignada se da el valor necesario para leer de manera objetiva y tratar de no repasar en los detalles, para así no incomodar a quienes serán mencionados, especialmente Darien y Serena—, debo alertarte de algo antes… esto no parece estar escrito por la Reina Serenity, sino que por ti misma, de hecho si te fijas este no es un pergamino igual a los demás, parece ser uno más informal, como si fuese la hoja de un diario de vida que quedó entre los pergaminos —señala, mostrando el papiro ante los ojos de todos.

—Pero si no me equivoco… —dice Haruka mientras revisa uno de los pergaminos sagrados del milenio de plata—. Este está escrito por la Reina Serenity y hace alusión al mismo evento —comparte esta información con Michiru, quien revisa rápidamente lo que su novia le muestra.

—Creo que deberíamos saber primero lo que fue escrito por la Reina Serenity, ¿Qué opinan? —encuesta rápidamente, Michiru.

—Por mi está bien —responde Serena, sin darle mayor vuelta.

—Pienso lo mismo —comenta conciso, Darien.

—Bueno —responde Haruka después de observar que todos los presentes han asentido.

"_Una gran angustia embarga mi corazón, no lo creí posible, menos en un día como en el que supe todo, es una lástima… una real lástima._

_Hace unos días atrás celebramos el aniversario del natalicio de mi pequeña dama, Serena, la cual cumplió quince años de edad; fue una fiesta maravillosa, estuvimos rodeados de alegría y amor, fue muy lindo ver como mi hija disfrutaba de su celebración rodeada por amigos y amigas, en especial sus cuatro mejores amigas, las sailors scouts del sistema solar interno, ellas se han vuelto muy cómplices de sus propias travesuras ya que no distan mucho en edad entre ellas, me complace ver como cinco jovencitas disfrutan sanamente de su juventud sin dejar de lado sus demás responsabilidades, por ese lado me mantengo tranquila, ellas están en plena formación para ser extraordinarias guerreras, las cuales sabrán defender su mundo de manera óptima._ _Fue por ese mismo motivo que me alejé un poco de la celebración e invité a los reyes de la tierra a hablar en privado, tenía un conocimiento superficial sobre algunos problemas que estaban presentándose en ese planeta, en el momento en que vi la preocupación en los ojos de Etlio y su esposa supe que debía hondar mucho más en detalles sobre esta situación, no fue en el mejor momento, pero lo sentí como un 'ahora o nunca'. Cuando por fin estuvimos a solas Etlio me confesó sobre una extraña seguidilla de sucesos en su planeta, contó que había podido ver criaturas inimaginables y realmente horrorosas intentando atacar a su hijo, Endymion, fue tanto su miedo que optó por hacer algo muy parecido a lo que hice yo, designó hace un tiempo atrás a cuatro personas para ser los guardianes de su único heredero, ellos son los cuatro reyes celestiales, Jedite, Neflyte, Malakite y Zoicite, los cuales tienen por misión proteger al Príncipe Endymion y a la tierra las veinticuatro horas del día, esto pudo dejar tranquilos a sus padres, pero el ver como muchas personas mostraban perder su energía vital bajo un poder maligno y parecían sometidos a este, los obligó a tomar medidas aún más drásticas, lograron conocer la identidad de esta fuente maligna, la cual se hace llamar el "Negaverso" y es comandado por la malvada Reina Beryl, la cual a la vez es subordinada de otra fuerza oscura a la cual se le desconoce una identidad clara; tienen por misión apresar a las grandes fuerzas terrestres para así venir en búsqueda del cristal de plata y destruir nuestro mundo, por precaución procuramos no olvidar lo anteriormente pactado, la lejanía entre los habitantes de la tierra y los de mi mundo, decidimos que lo mejor sería es que nuestra única unión anual se suspendiera indefinidamente hasta saber como combatir a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, sabemos que no es algo que se recibirá bien por todos pero lo hacemos a la vez pensando en ellos mismos; en mi interior se que la que más va a sufrir es mi hija, aunque no se lo haya confesado se que más de alguna vez ella se ha escabullido de mis ojos y ha ido sin mi autorización al planeta tierra, lo que nunca me ha ocultado es que ella ama la belleza de ese mundo y lo observa con nostalgia desde el nuestro, pero se que lo que me ha mantenido oculto es una relación cercana con el Príncipe Endymion, se que desde que se conocieron, cuando eran pequeños, ellos simpatizaron de una forma bastante extraña, Endymion adoraba hacerle bromas y molestarla, Serena es muy sensible a este tipo de tratos y Endymion conseguía rápidamente su objetivo, Etlio junto a su esposa y yo con mi esposo mirábamos esto con mucha risa, incluso hablamos en una ocasión de lo lindo que hubiera sido el que los dos pudieran ser novios al crecer, pero no pudimos olvidar lo prometido y esta idea solo quedó en el vacío de las palabras, pero fue justamente en el momento después de hablar con los reyes de la tierra el segundo en que supe que esta idea se había concretado en silencio; salí a buscar a mi hija para preguntarle que tal su fiesta de cumpleaños y posteriormente alertarla del peligro al que estábamos expuestos, no la pude encontrar, por lo cual en un acto quizás un tanto paranoico mandé a unos guardias a buscarla, al rato después la encontré en el balcón del palacio hablando con Endymion, el se encargó de decirle lo que yo todavía no hacía, la alertó sobre el peligro existente y le explicó que necesitaría de su ayuda; me escondí tras uno de los pilares para no ser vista y fue entonces cuando desde mi escondiste pude ver que entre los dos había nacido el amor, ellos hicieron su propia promesa a espalda de todos, con un beso sellaron la unión de sus sentimientos. No podía creerlo, ellos violaban una de las reglas impuestas y entendidas a perfección, por la espontaneidad y naturalidad de su comunicación supuse que ellos mantenían una relación oculta hace ya un tiempo. Decidí salir de dudas y enfrentar a Serena, la interrogué al punto de la asfixia y terminó confesándome lo que yo suponía, me imploró perdón, explicó que aún sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba prohibido su lazo de amor con el Príncipe de la tierra se había forjado desde su niñez, que cada año en los cuales se podían ver un solo día, ellos fueron entendiendo que se querían cada vez con más fuerza, por lo cual decidieron mantener secreta esta cercanía ante nosotros, sus padres, para así evitar conflictos entre los dos mundos… ¿Qué podía hacer yo?, ¿Negarle el derecho a amar?, ¿Arrancarle a Endymion del corazón y castigarla por su imprudencia?, claro que no… mi hija es una niña pura y se que ese amor que profesa es verdadero, claramente el escenario no es el mejor para ella, la adversidad de nuestro presente puede traer con ello un gran dolor para Serena, temo mucho por eso, pero ella ha sido bien criada y se que también cuenta con la inteligencia y determinación necesarias para saber que es lo mejor para si misma, aún así le he explicado de la mejor forma lo que los padres de Endymion me dijeron, el que existe la posibilidad de que las fuerzas del Negaverso cumplan con parte de su objetivo y ataque nuestro mundo a costa de la dominación de algunos seres de la tierra, dentro de ellos irremediablemente se encuentra Endymion, ya que el está a cargo de las fuerzas de combate de aquel planeta, este dato conmocionó a mi pequeña dama, pero aún así queriendo dejarse llevar por el ímpetu de sus sentimientos ha decidido combatir el problema de raíz, ha llamado a sus guardianas y fue ella misma quien les dijo a lo que estábamos enfrentados, ahora todas están alerta a lo que pueda ocurrir, también mi esposo y por supuesto yo, no tenemos tiempo para perder, si es necesario irrumpiremos en la tierra y pelearemos contra el enemigo, por ahora Etlio no ha llamado a que sea necesario, confía en que ellos podrán defender su propio mundo y también el nuestro, respiramos una tensa calma, una bomba que al parecer ha iniciado su cuenta regresiva, la destrucción es inminente, el poder acechante cada vez toma más fuerzas, desde mi trono observo todo impacientemente, creo que en cualquier momento deberé levantarme, tomar el cristal de plata y luchar con todas mis fuerzas, algo muy dentro de mi corazón lo dice, tengo miedo, muchísimo, no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás el lado oscuro de la luna tenga algo que ver con todo lo que nos está pasando y eso me convierte en indirecta culpable, recae en mi el peso de la conciencia, no se si estoy en lo correcto, por hoy solo tengo un objetivo claro, salvar mi mundo, el de la tierra y que nuestra paz de mantenga, creo incluso que si superamos esta adversidad intercederé a favor del amor de Serena y Endymion ante los ojos de sus padres, nuestra copa de triunfo sobre el Negaverso sería ver unidos a los dos príncipes de las monarquías terrestres y lunares… bueno, por ahora eso será un secreto, a lo que tenemos que enfocarnos hoy es a defender nuestra vida, imploro por que la decisión y valentía de mi Madre florezcan en mi ser, para así velar correctamente sobre este maravilloso mundo que el universo nos regaló."_

_Serenity. _

Haruka termina la lectura y enrolla el pergamino con lentitud, un silencio doliente se siente en el aire, se da por entendido que esta fue la última memoria escrita por la Reina Serenity, ya que como todos saben, el Negaverso atacó al milenio de plata poco tiempo después y lo destruyó por completo, con esto también las vidas anteriores de todos quienes se encuentran presentes en esta reunión. Para Darien y Serena queda la nostalgia de conocer una de las aristas de su relación en aquel entonces, les resulta inevitable mirarse el uno al otro con melancolía y amor, sumado a que Serena queda conmovida al saber que su Madre en el milenio de plata, Serenity, había sido una discreta cómplice del amor oculto entre ella y Endymion, el cariño que emitió cada una de sus palabras la emociona pero a la vez la entristecen, ya que a ella también le gustaría saber que significa ese amor de madre, más si se hubiese podido concretar la unión humana de su amor con Darien, un hijo entre ambos al cual adorar mutuamente.

El silencio es roto por Serena, la cual saca la voz dentro del nudo en su garganta.

—La Reina Serenity, es decir, mi Madre… nunca imaginé posible tanta permisividad para conmigo, o sea, ella sabía que yo actuaba al margen de lo que se había impuesto y aún así siguió a mi lado —comenta Serena, la cual sufre por la ruptura de su voz.

—El amor que ella sentía hacia ti no tenía límites, Serena —dice Setsuna con tono amable y cariñoso—, es por la misma razón que ella utilizó todos sus poderes a cambio de darte la oportunidad de… —se auto-interrumpe al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, pero como ya dio la antesala, solo le resta terminar—, la oportunidad de poder rehacer tu vida al lado del Príncipe Endymion en la tierra —concluye, sintiendo que su comentario ha sido quizás un poco inoportuno.

—Si… —comenta lánguidamente Serena, mirando a su lado y encontrándose con el hombre de aquella leyenda, Darien.

—Ella ofrendó su vida a cambio de la de todos nosotros, no cabe duda alguna, el linaje del milenio de plata está marcado por el sacrificio y el amor hacia quienes le rodean —dice Amy, abatida por la emoción.

—En momentos como estos solo podemos estar agradecidos de ser quienes somos, detrás de nuestras vidas se esconden épicas experiencias de amor y bondad —dice Mina, manteniendo su emoción desde el primer momento.

—Por eso debemos llevar en alto nuestra misión y jamás darnos por vencidos —añade Haruka, con orgullo.

—Esto nos debe servir de inspiración para seguir protegiendo nuestro mundo —adjunta Hotaru, llena de convicción.

—Tienen toda la razón, chicas —dice Lita, con mucho optimismo.

Después de este inspirador momento, Sailors del sistema solar interno como el externo se sienten revitalizadas, Serena y Darien también pero en menor medida, ya que la nostalgia de su amor los acompaña cada segundo.

—¡Miren esto! —exclama entusiasta, Setsuna—, aquí salen descritos cada uno de los poderes de las sailors.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunta Mina, sorprendida.

—Si, veamos que dice —responde ansiosa, Setsuna, iniciando la lectura.

"_Cada poder debe ser invocado, solo los dueños de la verdadera voz podrán llamar al poder supremo, las piedras sagradas resplandecerán por cada reino guardián, con convicción el heraldo de la paz se presentará entre nosotros._

_Sailor Mercury:_

_El sagrado cristal de Mercurio le otorga el poder del agua a la Sailor de su planeta._

_Inteligencia y paciencia._

_- Burbujas de Mercurio / Burbujas congelantes_

_- Fulgor del agua de Mercurio_

_- ¡Sailor Mercury! Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio_

_Sailor Venus: _

_El sagrado cristal de Venus le otorga el poder de la belleza a la Sailor de su planeta._

_Amor y complicidad._

_- Rayo creciente_

_- Cascada de Venus_

_- Cadena de amor de Venus_

_- ¡Sailor Venus! Beso de amor y belleza de Venus _

_Sailor Mars:_

_El sagrado cristal de Marte le otorga el poder del fuego a la Sailor de su planeta._

_Determinación e ira._

_- Fuego de Marte_

_- Fuego sagrado de Marte_

_- ¡Sailor Mars!, Saeta llameante de Marte_

_Sailor Jupiter:_

_El sagrado cristal de Júpiter le otorga el poder del trueno a la Sailor de su planeta._

_Poderío y fuerza._

_- Trueno de Jupiter_

_- Centella relampagueante de Jupiter_

_- Torbellino eléctrico de Jupiter_

_- ¡Sailor Jupiter!, Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter_

_Sailor Saturn:_

_El sagrado talismán de Saturno le otorga el poder de la destrucción a la Sailor de su planeta._

_Muerte-Renacimiento y silencio_

_- Campo de energía_

_- _ _Tumba del silencio_

_Sailor Uranus_

_El sagrado talismán de Urano le otorga el poder del aire a la Sailor de su planeta._

_Determinación e ímpetu_

_- Tierra… ¡Tiembla!_

_- Espada de Urano… ¡Elimina!_

_Sailor Neptune_

_El sagrado talismán de Saturno le otorga el poder de las profundidades marinas a la Sailor de su planeta._

_Virtuosidad y lógica_

_- Maremoto de Neptuno_

_- Reflejo submarino_

_Sailor Plut_

_El sagrado talismán de Plutón le otorga el poder del cambio a la Sailor de su planeta._

_Reflexión y sabiduría._

_- Grito mortal_

_- Poder prohibido, detener el tiempo_

_Sailor Moon_

_El sagrado cristal de plata le otorga el poder de la luz y el amor a la Sailor de su astro guardián._

_Esperanza y pureza_

_- Tiara lunar_

_- Curación lunar_

_- Halo de la princesa de la luna_

_- Espiral lunar del corazón_

_- Arcoiris lunar del corazón_

_- Sublime meditación lunar_

_- Dulce luz de estrella de las sailors scouts_

_- Poder del cristal de la luna plateada_

_Estos ataques están estrictamente ligados en orden respecto al poder que adquieran las Sailors Scouts, cada nuevo poder significa una maduración espiritual como personas y guerreras, pero aún así hay un nivel oculto dentro de sus poderes, ellas no lo saben ya que quedó como secreto aquella supremacía enérgica en sus seres._

_El poder de las piedras sagradas de cada planeta y los talismanes ocultan un secreto al igual que el cristal de plata. La última fase de Sailor Scout para Sailor Moon lleva por nombre "eternal", las demás Sailors también lo poseen pero para esto será necesario activar el máximo de sus poderes en el caso necesario, para esto cada una de ellas deberá encontrar la convicción necesaria y así invocar su última fase como Sailors. Estas piedras sagradas están en manos de las Sailors Scouts desde el primer momento en que asumieron esta faceta, sus artefactos de transformación llevan incrustadas aquellas reliquias, el máximo poder de estas es algo que no debería utilizarse ya que corren el riesgo de perder sus vidas al igual como Sailor Moon utilizando el poder del cristal de plata; la forma de llamar a ese nuevo nivel solo dependerá de ellas mismas, no hay ninguna otra indicación ni un método específico para convocarlo, solo cada una sabrá cuando sus cuerpos y corazones estén dispuestos a dar el paso necesario para así utilizar ese nuevo poder. _

_El rol de Sailor Moon corresponde a una herencia perteneciente a la familia real del milenio de plata, todas las mujeres nacidas bajo esta familia tendrán las aptitudes necesarias para invocar el poder de esta guerrera y llevarlo consigo hasta cuando sea necesario, pero este a diferencia de las demás Sailors, tiene un tiempo de vida marcado, este rol desaparecerá en el instante en que la nueva generación de la familia real deba asumir como la nueva reina del milenio de plata, en ese caso aparecerá la "Sagrada corona de la esperanza", la cual llevará incrustada la última fase del cristal de plata, la cual pasará a ser una piedra de color rojo y será la piedra sagrada con más poder del milenio de plata. _

_Para transferir este poder a una nueva generación será necesario que la actual dueña del cristal sagrado haga una suerte de réplica de esta piedra, la cual a la vez renace como una nueva, expectante de poder nutrirse del poder de la nueva guerrera, la cual tomará el rol de "Sailor Moon", será la primogénita quien lleve la herencia de esta misión, ya que siempre será "mujer" el primer hijo en nacer, en caso de que se cree más descendencia, la soberana del milenio de plata tendrá la facultad para crear sus propias piedras sagradas dependiendo del rol que se les asigne, lo cual abre un amplio abanico a la creación de nuevos guerreros de luz._

_Sin embargo, aunque el poder del cristal de plata esté predestinado a ser custodiado solo por los seres nacido bajo la familia real, no se debe olvidar que esta piedra sagrada también puede servir para el mal, nuestros poderes negativos se encuentran ocultos en el lado oscuro de la luna, somos un arma de doble filo, tenemos el poder para llenar al universo con luz y amor pero también el necesario para destruirlo completamente; si en algún momento el cristal de plata cayese en manos equivocadas podría ser el inicio del fin para nuestro mundo, por lo cual se debe cuidar con recelo el heraldo de nuestra fuerza, dejando como mejor opción morir junto con el cristal de plata en vez de verlo convertido en un arma que sirva para el mal._

_Tampoco se debe olvidar que todas las sailors del sistema solar han sido creadas bajo el milenio de plata, por lo cual todas, siempre, tendrán algo ligado al poder del cristal de plata, en más de alguna ocasión todas se darán cuenta que pueden ser partícipes del poder de esta piedra sagrada a través del mando de Sailor Moon._

_También se debe tener presente que esta piedra puede perder gran parte su poder después de una última fuerte batalla, por lo cual será intrínsicamente necesario que su guardiana sea capaz de hacerlo brillar gracias a los sentimientos de amor y amistad en su corazón, es esencial para esto la constante presencia de las demás Sailors a su alrededor, pero gran parte de lo necesario para atraer nuevamente el poder del cristal de plata será el hecho de que su guardiana se encuentre plena, con paz espiritual, mental y física, llevando como mayor impulso el amor que siente, sin esto será imposible hacer que el cristal de plata vuelva a mostrar su resplandor, aunque las demás Sailors estén dispuestas a ayudar todo será en vano. Esa es la mayor importancia de ser la protectora del cristal, su misión será siempre el tener que proveer fuerza y esperanza a su alrededor._

_Estas son las leyes básicas de todos los cristales sagrados, en las futuras generaciones la leyenda puede cambiar, pero estos son los cimientos irrefutables de sus poderes._

_Para las futuras generaciones es necesario que tengan como obligación el dejar registro de cualquier cambio ocurrido, he podido saber que los sagrados pergaminos del milenio de plata pueden ser escritos por nosotras solo al momento de asumir nuestro reinado, por lo cual si existe alguna variación es obligatorio el dejarlo explicado de la mejor manera, para que así esta leyenda se extienda por milenios y que nada la haga caer._

_- Pergaminos sagrados del milenio de plata:_

_Como ya expuse anteriormente, estos pergaminos pueden ser escritos por la actual soberana del milenio de plata, esto lo dispuso así la primera de ellas, Génesis, la cual acopló a las facetas del cristal de plata esta arista._

_Estos aparecerán a la vez en el momento de que la nueva heredera asuma su rol en la primera noche de luna llena de su reinado estos aparecerán ante sus ojos, queda como requisito custodiar estos bajo la discreción absoluta, ya que en estos registros salen descritos los pormenores de nuestra existencia, si algún enemigo conociera la existencia de estos no dudaría en buscarlos para así conocer cada uno de nuestros puntos débiles, por lo cual se hace necesario que la actual soberana del milenio de plata resguarde estos documentos bajo algún hechizo mágico, irrompible y secreto, aumentando así la seguridad de su silencio."_

_Serenity._

—Esto es información esencial, Serena, en especial tú debes retener toda la información que te sea útil, ahora sabemos bien el por que no te puedes convertir en Sailor Moon —comenta Rei, sorprendida.

—La Neo Reina Serena nos explicó —comenta Haruka, reflexiva—, nos dijo que tu rol como Sailor Moon acabó debido a que ya deberías estar asumiendo como reina del nuevo imperio del milenio de plata, por eso tu corona desapareció y en cambio quedó el cristal de plata vacío, ahora al menos sabemos bien el por que de esto —concluye.

—Me queda la esperanza de que volviendo a estar bien podré utilizar de nuevo el cristal de plata, de alguna manera lo lograré —dice llena de convicción, Serena, mientras que Darien secretamente se siente mal por saber que el desequilibrio sentimental de Serena en parte, es su culpa.

—Por otra parte también es bueno saber que nosotras, como las demás Sailor Scouts aún tenemos un poder oculto, eso nos puede dar la tranquilidad de saber que en caso determinado podemos pelear con Génesis teniendo mejores armas —dice Mina, contenta por el hecho.

—Es verdad, si lo necesitamos deberemos buscar la forma para proteger este mundo a medida de las fuerzas que nos fueron otorgadas —añade Hotaru, tranquila.

—Creo que ahora deberíamos informar sobre lo que pasó en el futuro —comenta Setsuna, creyendo estar en hora oportuna para hacerlo.

—Es verdad —añade Michiru, preparándose para el momento.

—Dígannos por favor —pide Amy, expectante.

—Bien, lo que pasó es que por algún motivo algunos seres extraños comenzaron a merodear por las calles de Tokio de Cristal, esto llevó a la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion a buscar la explicación, notaron que desde Némesis se podía sentir el renacimiento de sus fuerzas y esto los llevó a tomar la decisión de velar por su mundo a costa de lo que fuera, nos dijeron que por desgracia gran culpa de lo que ocurría se debía a lo que pasaba en esta era, algo que ellos no podían permitir, ya que su mundo caería si este también lo hacía, por esto decidieron llevar a cabo uno de los ritos de separación temporal de acción-consecuencia, así ellos quedan tranquilos al saber que su mundo no morirá debido a lo que ocurra en esta era, lo cual nos asegura también que cualquier problema que allí ocurra no repercutirá en nuestro mundo. Por otro lado ahora es Rini quien está a solo momentos de asumir identidad de Sailor Moon, mientras que la Neo Reina Serena espera la llegada de su segunda hija, motivo obvio por el cual deben tener aún más cuidado y no dejar que algo malo ocurra en su mundo —explica Haruka, dejando a todos atónitos.

—Dices entonces que ya nada de lo que ocurra acá repercutirá en el futuro… —dice Serena, entre alivio y tormento.

—Así es, es como si nuestro destino tuviera la libertad de tomar distinto rumbo y bueno, hay que decirlo así —se recrimina Haruka al tener que aludir un punto incómodo—, lo que ahora hagan tú y Darien no tendrá que ser pensado por el futuro, Rini está a salvo, la eventual separación de ustedes no implicará que ella desaparezca, ustedes ya no deberán basar sus vidas dependiendo de lo que pase en el futuro, ahora tienen la elección y oportunidad de ver solo por lo que ocurra en esta era —concluye, seriamente.

—Por una parte eso es bueno, ¿No creen? —comenta Lita, sin estar muy segura de su comentario.

—Me tranquiliza el saber que Rini está a salvo, que no por cosas que nos sucedan a mí y a Serena ella correrá peligro, por una parte es un gran consuelo —dice Darien, algo apenado pero a la vez tranquilo.

—Eso es cierto, me alegro al saber que ella estará bien y que nos errores que nosotros podamos cometer no comprometa a su mundo —añade Serena, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que su esposo.

—Lo otro que deben saber es que nadie de nosotros podrá volver al futuro al menos que la Neo Reina Serena deshaga el hechizo, la única que ahora puede viajar por estos mundos soy yo —comenta Setsuna ese dato.

—Como ellos tampoco podrán venir a esta era —añade Michiru.

—Creo que es lo mejor, lo más justo —comenta Hotaru, apenada por sentir que probablemente no volverá a ver a su amiga.

—Por una parte tranquiliza, ¿No opinan lo mismo? —interroga Mina.

—Es verdad, ahora debemos ver solo por nuestro presente —dice Rei, aliviada por un punto.

—Serena, ¿Crees que sea necesario leer esto? —pregunta Michiru, levantando aquel documento escrito por su vida pasada.

—Todo lo es —responde Serena, nostálgica.

—Bueno chicas, deben saber que después de esto solo queda repasar algunos documentos escritos por la Neo Reina Serena, algunos documentos que hablan sobre el Cristal dorado, pero creo que esto podríamos dejarlo para mañana, no se si ustedes opinen lo mismo, pero ya hemos tenido mucha información por hoy, además mañana podríamos comenzar a ver el como utilizamos toda esta información a nuestro favor —comenta Michiru, exhausta.

—Es cierto, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar —comenta Mina, tomándose la frente y ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Lo que haremos entonces es que Setsuna, como mano derecha de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal, lea lo restante y después lo comparta con nosotros, ¿Les parece? —interroga Haruka a todos.

—Si, confiamos en ella —dice Mina, a nombre de todos.

—Gracias —dice Setsuna, agradecida—, los leeré esta misma noche las veces que sea necesario y después les diré a todos lo más importante.

—Me parece bien —comenta Darien, asintiendo.

—Bueno, ahora queda leer lo último de hoy —dice Michiru, preparándose para la lectura del fragmento, al parecer, de diario de vida de la princesa Serena en el pasado.

"_Que hermoso es el poder encontrarme con tus profundos ojos profesándome amor, que mágico fue el momento en el cual tomaste mi mano, rodeaste mi cintura y danzamos al mismo compás, como hiciste de mi cumpleaños uno perfecto, a pesar de la trágica noticia que desenvainaste antes de nuestro último beso._

_Te he amado desde siempre, Endymion, desde el primer momento en el cual he podido recordar, eres mi mayor pecado y a la vez mi mayor bendición, por ti he desobedecido a mi mundo, tú lo has hecho con el tuyo, pero es que este amor que nos cubre es más poderoso que cualquier adversidad, se que a tu lado mi vida es mejor, cada vez que rodeo tu rostro con mi mirada me doy cuenta, se que la eternidad existe, si es a tu lado._

_Somos amantes hace ya muchísimo tiempo, nuestro primer beso fue observado por el bosque que nos ocultaba, allá en la tierra, mientras las hojas secas se enredaban en mi cabello y sobre mi estaba tu cálido cuerpo, tu boca buscó la mía y ambas se fundieron en amor profundo, mi cuerpo despertó por ti, te lo hice saber, pero me prometiste que solo en el momento en que secretamente me convertiría en tu esposa yo también sería tu mujer, una promesa eterna, un amor que vivirá por siempre._

_Por ahora solo nos queda huir y escondernos, tu vienes secretamente a visitarme, golpeas mi ventana mientras te ocultas, yo me apresuro por dejarte entrar pronto a mis aposentos y nos encerramos por horas, acaricio tu cabello y tu recitas palabras hermosas hacia mi, son momentos mágicos de adrenalina y temor, pero a la vez son momentos mágicos de complicidad y ternura, como cuando incluso has osado a quedarte una noche a mi lado, para así descansar aferrado a mi cuerpo, olvidándonos de todo._

_Ahora deberemos superar una de nuestras mayores pruebas, el mal ha querido irrumpir en nuestras vidas, me has jurado proteger la mía como yo la tuya, secreta alianza vestida por la devoción de nuestros corazones, confío en que superaremos cualquier adversidad y podremos ser felices, pues este amor no tiene fin y lucharemos por que viva para siempre, mientras tenga tu mano aferrada a la mía, aún incluso en la distancia, se que podremos salir victoriosos de cualquier contienda._

_Te amo, Endymion"_

Los corazones se retuercen, aún siendo el texto breve no deja de tener muchísima importancia, Serena y Darien quedan conmovidos al saber que sus vidas pasadas pelearon con tanto esmero por mantener su amor, es casi ilógico que no ocurra lo mismo en esta era, por lo cual la lectura deja un sabor dulce amargo en sus sentimientos.

—Hay otras cosas pero… será mejor que, si ustedes quieren, las lean en privado —comenta Michiru mientras revisa otros documentos.

—Dáselos a Serena, se que los cuidará, lo único que te pediré es que me los devuelvas pronto, por favor —dice Setsuna, conmovida ante lo escuchado.

—Gracias —dice la rubia, tomando un par de documentos más, mientras reflexiona.

—Hay otro que también deberemos leerlo después —comenta Haruka entre cómplices risas con Michiru.

—Es verdad, ese solo debemos saberlo nosotras —responde la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, un poco sonrojada.

—Bueno chicas, creo que eso es todo lo que veremos por esta ocasión, quedamos de acuerdo en saber el otro contenido mañana y también comenzar a planificar nuestras acciones futuras, ¿Les parece mañana a esta misma hora? —pregunta Haruka a todas.

—Si —responden al unísono.

—Bien, denme un segundo para retomar energías e ir a dejarlas, ya es de noche y no quiero que corran peligro alguno —comenta Haruka, mientras bosteza con pereza.

—No te preocupes, esperamos tranquilas —comenta Lita.

—Es verdad —añade Rei.

—Bueno, yo debo irme de inmediato —dice Darien, parándose rápidamente.

—Lo entendemos —comenta Mina, sabiendo que se debe sentir abatido por todo.

—¡Darien, espera! —dice Serena, al ver que el pelinegro se alejaba cada vez más rápido.

—Dime —le responde él, sorprendido.

—Espérame afuera, ya voy —le dice la rubia, de manera cómplice.

—Está bien —responde Darien—, adiós a todos, nos vemos mañana —se despide del resto.

—Cuídate, Darien —responde Mina para después comentar con las demás que tal vez, debido a todo lo sabido hoy, haya un acercamiento entre el y Serena, lo cual sería bueno para todos.

—Haruka, ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento a mi habitación? —pregunta Serena, tímidamente.

—Vamos —le responde la mujer de ronca voz, así yendo ambas hacia el lugar mencionado.

—Haruka, quería decirte que conversaré con Darien un par de cosas, creo que entiendes el por que —le comenta Serena, ya estando en la privacidad de la habitación.

—Me lo imagino —responde su amiga.

—Si es tarde y aún no llego no te preocupes, puedo llamar a alguien y pedirle que venga a dejarme —dice Serena, para aliviar cualquier preocupación.

—Solo cuídate por favor —le pide Haruka, seriamente.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —responde Serena, de forma calma.

—Mañana hablaremos entonces que te pareció todo lo que hoy hemos sabido —dice Haruka, cambiando un poco el tema.

—Te aseguro que al despertar, yo estaré aquí —explica Serena, por si las dudas.

—¿Piensas pasar la noche con Chiba? —pregunta Haruka, curiosamente molesta.

—No de la forma que te imaginas —se antepone Serena, ruborizada—, pero si tengo que hablar algo muy serio y solo con el —concluye mientras recuerda todo lo ocurrido con Génesis.

—Está bien, solo reitero que por favor te cuides —responde Haruka.

—Si, de paso quiero agradecerte tantas atenciones conmigo, desde tu preocupación, tus consejos y lo que haces por hacerme la vida un poco más fácil, realmente quedo debiéndote mucho más de lo que imaginas —le dice Serena, de forma grata.

—Nada que agradecer, sabes que siento gran aprecio por ti y junto a las demás haremos lo necesario por verte bien —responde Haruka, agradecida por el comentario.

—Está bien, ahora me voy, nos vemos después —se despide Serena, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate, cabeza de bombón —se despide también Haruka, con una sonrisa.

Serena sale a la sala y se despide de las demás, queda contenta al saber que mañana todas se volverán a ver y comenzarán a planear los siguientes pasos. Terminado esto, Serena sale a encontrarse con Darien, quien la espera apoyado en su automóvil, notoriamente nervioso.

—Darien, quisiera saber si podemos ir juntos a tu casa, quiero hablar a solas contigo —dice Serena, tímidamente.

—Por supuesto, sube —responde Darien, caballerosamente, abriendo la puerta de copiloto para que su esposa suba, la cual lo hace, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y espera a que su marido inicie la marcha del auto para llegar al departamento.

El viaje se produce en silencio, es incómodo pero a la vez grato ya que hace recordar los mejores tiempos vividos por ellos, Darien se apresura por llegar pronto a su destino mientras Serena baraja las mejores alternativas para decirle todo lo que debe.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegan, Darien entra al sector de estacionamiento para dejar ahí su automóvil, ambos bajan y van camino hacia el ascensor, a los segundos llegan al departamento, Darien abre la puerta y deja pasar primero a Serena, la cual lo hace con nostalgia por volver al que era su hogar.

—Discúlpame por el desastre, no he tenido ánimos de ordenar como se debe —se excusa Darien mientras toma un par de cosas que había dejado en el sofá.

—Es lo de menos —responde Serena con una tímida sonrisa, mientras toma asiento.

—¿Quieres algo? —pregunta el pelinegro a la vez que se dirige a la cocina.

—Lo que tomes tú —contesta Serena, sin querer pedir algo claro.

—¿Té? —interroga Darien.

—Bueno, gracias —contesta amablemente, Serena.

Así Darien prepara algo para beber en esta fría noche, mientras la que aún es su esposa busca el valor para decirle lo que ha hecho y que lo involucra directamente. A los pocos minutos el vuelve con dos tazas en sus manos, le entrega la suya a Serena y se sienta con la propia, no puede disimular la alegría que siente por tenerla a su lado, pero poco a poco esto irá cambiando a medida que escucha el motivo por el cual ella está ahí.

—Fue un duro día, ¿No crees? —comenta Darien, para iniciar la conversación de alguna forma.

—Demasiado, nunca pensé que sabríamos tantas cosas, especialmente de los dos —responde Serena, con su mirada perdida en el té, despertando posteriormente del lapsus, dejando la taza sobre la mesa que se encuentra frente a ella.

—Sentí una extraña nostalgia al escuchar lo que decían aquellos pergaminos sobre nosotros, es tan difícil vernos ahora, tan distintos —comenta Darien entre sonrisas disconformes, mientras bebe un sorbo de té.

—Lo sé, sentí algo muy parecido —corresponde al comentario, Serena—, y es por ese mismo sentimiento que quise estar esta noche junto a ti para decirte algo —pronuncia con temor.

—Dime —dice Darien, esperanzado en que quizás aquellos pasajes de su vida pasada hayan hecho en Serena el efecto de desear una reconciliación.

—Tal vez he sido egoísta al haber concretado algo a espaldas de todos, me dirían que soy una tonta y que he actuado mal, me recriminarían por siempre el haber hecho "una locura", pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentir que era lo correcto —relata con impotencia, Serena, demostrada en la forma por la cual retuerce entre sus dedos su falda.

—Serena, ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta impaciente, Darien, al ver la postura tensa que ha tomado su esposa.

—Antes de decírtelo solo recuerda que lo hice pensando en lo mejor para ti —anticipa Serena, una disculpa hacia su conducta.

—Que pasó —exige respuesta inmediata, Darien, volviéndose mucho más serio.

—Anoche busqué a la Reina Génesis a las afueras de la ciudad, la llamé a gritos hasta que apareció, le dije que tú y yo nos estábamos alejando tal y como ella deseaba, pero a la vez solo concretaría esta separación si ella prometía no volver a atacarte jamás —confiesa Serena, sorprendida por la reacción de Darien.

—¡Qué has dicho!, ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir exponerte de esa forma?, Serena, no me puedes decir que llegaste a un acuerdo tomando por base nuestra ruptura, ¡Es una locura! —exclama el pelinegro, indignado, levantándose del sofá por el arrebato de sus emociones.

—¡Entiéndeme por favor, lo hice pensando en ti!, por que quiero regalarte una mejor vida, por que quiero que seas feliz, ¿Acaso no comprendes? —cuestiona Serena entre gritos de mediana intensidad, angustiada por la reacción de su esposo.

—Debo entender entonces que ya has concretado aquella promesa —reclama Darien, un poco más calmado, aún así su ceño se mantiene fruncido, con seriedad.

—Si —responde abatida, Serena, agachando la mirada.

—Ven aquí —dice prepotentemente Darien, acercándose a Serena para después obligarla a pararse, la toma por los hombros y la incentiva a mirarlo fija y cercanamente—, no se que está pasando por tu cabeza y a esta altura ya no me importa, si querías hacer algo como eso debiste pensar en que yo jamás aseguraría mi vida por tranquilidad a costa de tenerte lejos, tu aún eres mi esposa aunque no te guste y mientras sea así, incluso cuando después nuestros caminos posiblemente se separen, yo jamás dejaré de protegerte, nunca, ¿entendiste? —explica Darien, rompiendo en emotividad mientras presiona más los hombros de Serena—, todas las noches necesarias vestiré de negro con un antifaz y pelearé por ti, por tu seguridad, me da lo mismo si después te marchas sin decir algo, sin siquiera mirarme, siempre seré el héroe misterioso que arriesgará todo por verte a salvo, no me importará ninguna promesa al momento de salvar tu vida, mantener tu sonrisa —recalca mientras acaricia los labios de Serena con ternura, labios que en este segundo están cubiertos por las lágrimas—, por que este amor en mi pecho vivirá hasta que muera, por que tu siempre serás mi única familia, siempre serás mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito —en ese momento Darien sucumbe ante su tristeza y se desmorona por completo, Serena lo toma por los hombros y es ahora ella quien obliga un cruce de miradas.

—Mi Darien… si hice lo que hice fue por que el amor que siento por ti me obliga a dejarte libre, ya has sufrido mucho, yo me cuidaré para que así tu no corras riesgo alguno, por desgracia el amor no solo implica que dos personas estén juntas para siempre sino que vean lo mejor para el otro, yo sueño con verte tranquilo, quiero que formes tu vida, que tengas una linda esposa y pequeños hijos a los cuales cuidar, yo nunca podré darte esa felicidad que tanto mereces —contesta llena de tristeza, Serena.

—Esa felicidad solo lleva tu nombre —replica Darien, intentando retomar la calma.

—Eso dices ahora, pero en algunos años más verás que es distinto, yo solo te pediré que nunca me olvides pues así moriría, regálame un lugar en tus recuerdos mientras yo te llevaré en mis míos, por que se que este inmenso amor es correspondido pero por desgracia nuestro destino marcó la desdicha, llevemos en secreto por siempre nuestro amor en el pasado, nuestra vida juntos en esta era, aquel regalo que se nos dio pero ahora debe devolverse. Se que el dolor es grande, yo también lo siento, pero imaginarte viviendo una vida más normal es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante —finaliza Serena dejándose llevar por su impulso, dándole un cercano abrazo al pelinegro que acomoda de apoco su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras toma su cintura y apega aún más este abrazo.

—Serena… —susurra Darien entre resoplos de martirio—, nunca dejaré de amarte.

—Ni yo a ti, te lo juro —murmura Serena a su oído, con ternura entre la tristeza.

Pasan los minutos y ambos se mantienen abrazados, el calor de esta cercanía calma un poco sus tortuosos corazones, saben que finalmente ha llegado el inicio del fin de sus vidas como matrimonio, ahora una fuerza superior a ellos vigilará esto con prevención a cambio de ofrecer tranquilidad a uno de ellos, el pacto a sido duro, incluso podría parecer sin sentido, pero a la hora de amar Serena no ha escatimado en sacrificio, sintiendo que lo más justo para el hombre que ama es dejarlo volar libre y tranquilamente, buscando algún nuevo lugar y emprender su viaje, con esperanza de un mañana mejor.

—Debo irme ahora, será mucho más doloroso si sigo acá —explica Serena, separándose de aquel largo abrazo.

—No te vayas —exige Darien, sosteniendo una de las manos de ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Serena.

—Ya te he causado demasiadas molestias, ahora intenta descansar un poco, ¿Si? —pide Serena, sin querer soltar la mano de su marido.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo por favor —dice Darien, sorprendiendo a Serena por la petición.

—Ahora más que nunca sabes por que no puedo hacerlo, aunque sea lo que más desee, sabes que si me quedo podríamos sufrir más aún —responde Serena, conteniendo sus impulsos con suma dificultad.

—¿Sufrir más?, ¿Acaso el saber que ahora nuestra separación es un hecho irremediable no es suficiente sufrimiento?, créeme, no hay nada que pudiera hacerlo peor —contesta Darien, en sutil sarcasmo.

—¿Y que vas a hacer?, ¿Mirarme en silencio por horas, haciéndote más daño?, no, Darien, no es justo —replica Serena, con suavidad.

—Solo quiero sentirte cerca de mí aunque sea por última vez —dice Darien mientras se acerca lentamente hacia Serena y la mira fijamente.

—Yo… yo no creo que sea lo mejor —responde Serena, sintiendo como la electricidad de la mirada de su esposo recorre completamente su cuerpo.

—Yo solo quiero inmortalizar cada centímetro de tu silueta en mi memoria, llenarme del brillo de tus ojos mientras tus dorados cabellos recaen sobre estos —recita Darien mientras acaricia tiernamente la frente de su amada.

—Darien, no sigas por favor —suplica Serena al punto de la debilidad, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que se concentra en sentir la ternura de las caricias en su rostro.

—Déjame rodear tu cintura con mis brazos, sentir los latidos de tu corazón en mi pecho, también tu calor para envolverme en este, recibir cada uno de tus suspiros, besar tus labios y poder escapar de este oscuro mundo —relata Darien mientras besa lentamente el rostro de su esposa, buscando el camino indicado por el cual poder viajar hasta su boca.

—Pero… —susurra Serena con resistencia casi nula, contemplando los azules ojos del amor de su vida.

—No digas nada y por favor, discúlpame por esto —en ese momento Darien presiona sus labios con los de Serena, la cual se entrega a este gesto sin oponer más obstáculos, levanta sus brazos y rodea con estos el cuello de su marido, el recibe este gesto con seguridad, lleva sus manos hasta la cintura de Serena y la aferra a su cuerpo, haciendo que el beso se vuelva cada vez más pasional y profundo; ambos comienzan a dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos y deseos, pero esto a la vez sucede con respeto y ternura, también y aunque no lo quieran, el halo de la tristeza marca este encuentro, haciendo que cada caricia sea sentida como la última.

Darien detiene el beso para dirigir sus besos a otros puntos, comienza a recorrer el cuello de Serena en una danza con sus labios, después llega hasta sus hombros a la vez que la atrae cada vez más cerca de él, Serena por otra parte se entrega deliberadamente al frenesí de sus impulsos, juguetea con los oscuros cabellos de su esposo con una mano, teniendo la otra reposando en su pecho para sentir sus latidos, ansía silenciosamente en momento en el cual Darien la tome con mayor fuerza y la lleve a recorrer aquel camino de fantasías, pasión y amor, el cual poco a poco comienza a aproximarse cada vez más.

—Serena… —susurra pausadamente Darien, mientras baja sutilmente el tirante de la blusa conjunto al del brasier, para así besar sus hombros desnudos.

—Escúchame —murmura Serena, llamando la atención de su esposo, el cual sube su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella— Darien, solo por ti correría este riesgo, no puedo tenerte tan cerca sin desearte… así que solo por esta noche, nuestra última noche, volveré a tus brazos, lo necesito, se que no es lo correcto, pero mi cuerpo y corazón imploran volver a unirse al tuyo… y es que nunca dejaré de amarte… merecemos al menos una última caricia, solo espero que lo que está por ocurrir no empeore las cosas —explica, pero es interrumpida por un tierno beso que le es entregado.

—Olvidémonos de todo, ahora solo somos tú y yo, nadie más —pide el pelinegro al separar por un instante sus labios con los de su esposa, para después volver a besarla.

El beso se concreta con fuerza cada vez más, ambos se olvidan poco a poco de todo el mundo para vivir este momento, pasan los segundos y con esto queda claro el siguiente paso a dar, Darien toma a Serena en brazos y la conduce hacia la cama, lugar donde se ha desenvuelto antes el frenesí de sus pasiones, ella rodea el cuello del pelinegro mientras se deja llevar, observa con ternura la expresión de su amado, a la vez que experimenta la sensación de sentirse dejar caer sobre las suaves sábanas, Darien la posa suavemente allí y la besa nuevamente sin soltarla, poco a poco sus cuerpos se van alineando y junto a esto las prendas comienzan a caer, todo sucede con ternura y cariño, el encuentro va mucho más allá de un simple impulso carnal, sino que está basado a todo el afecto que sienten el uno por el otro, la necesidad de sentirse unidos una vez más para así poder sobrellevar tanta amargura, es algo que los dos anhelaban hace días, el cual al fin está a segundos de concretarse.

Las palabras sobran, con solo sus miradas ambos se dicen todo lo que desean, todo lo que pasa de ahora en adelante es con naturalidad y respeto, por ese amor eterno que se profesó en el pasado hoy ambos están ahí, dispuestos a darse una tregua ante tanto dolor, para revivir aunque sea por algunas horas lo que ha sido la leyenda de amor más hermosa.

* * *

Respondo reviews "cortito" ya que ando apuradísima, pero quiero subir luego la actualización _

Usagi13chiba: Hola nena, claro que no abandonaré el fic, lo adoro y lo seguiré haciendo con mucha energía =) bueno, ahora creo que quizás algunas de tus dudas obtengan respuestas, espero que te agrade y disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, como siempre gracias por tu review y palabras, espero que estés súper bien, un abrazo!

Gigichiba: No me olvido de ti ni de quienes se tomen el tiempo para dejarme un comentario n_n jijij, gracias por tus palabras, ya falta poco para que mamo-chan deje de sufrir, al menos hoy "a tomado un calmante"; jijiji, besitos!

Adoore: No te preocupes, Darien no cometerá más errores ni tampoco Serena, hoy ya comienza la cuenta regresiva para la reconciliación, espero que cuando llegue el momento lo disfrutes y por ahora te haya gustado la nueva entrega, besos!

Paola: Me demoré un poquito pero lo compenso con lo extenso del capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado mucho, un abrazo!

usako tsukino de chiba: Compatriota, felices fiestas patrias para usted también, claro que descansaré y me tomaré unos terremotitos por ahí :P jajaja, lo más probable es que cuando se me pase la caña actualice nuevamente, jajaja, besos y gracias por el review!

LITA JAPON: Poly Poly, te castigaré por haber escrito mi nombre xD jajaja, no importa preciosa, espero que puedas leer esto pronto y andes mejor, un beso, tkm!

LUNA: Espero que tu curiosidad haya sido bien saciada y hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo, aún queda un poquito más pero eso ya se verá para el próximo, lo que si te aseguro es que desde acá la historia comienza a ponerse más feliz (ya era hora), jajaja, besos!

MartithaJimenez: No llooores! T_T muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me encanta saber que sientes cada una de las frases con mucho sentimiento, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, muchos besos y gracias!

Lexie: Como siempre agradecida de tu presencia, te he extrañado estos días pero asumo que estás ocupada y apenas puedas aparecerás ^^ en fin, sabes que me deja contenta el que te haya gustado el cap y haya valido la pena toda espera, un besito lexie, ah, y por supuesto que tu review fue bueno jijiji, abrazos!

Srnkiki: Estimada namber wan, este capítulo también fue denso y de hecho creo que más largo que el otro, espero que te haya gustado en totalidad y esperes junto a las demás los mejores momentos que se vienen y bueno, sobre tu idea de hacer un fic más personal créeme que lo haré, hace tiempo comencé con la idea pero la estoy perfeccionando, ya que quiero presentar una trama interesante y algo que ojalá no esté muy trillado, bueno mi estimada, "cortito" como dije arriba, ya que tengo que largarme de aquí pronto y comenzar a moverme, ya que recibiré la visita de mi "tuxedo mask", jajaja, pero bueno, sabes que siempre estoy profundamente agradecida de tu comprensión del fic detalle a detalle y que sino respondo más largo no es por que quiera sino por que por desgracia no me queda más tiempo, a ver si para la próxima podemos compartir más ideas, un abrazo grande!

Alinitouille: Muchas gracias por tu primer review, espero que no sea el último ^^, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, hago este fic y los demás con mucha dedicación para que valga la pena ser leído, así que bueno, me deja contenta el que lo disfrutes en todos los aspectos, uniendo tu vida personal a este pasatiempo literario, un besito y espero verte de nuevo!

luselene: Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado la nueva entrega, aún quedan un par de cosas que unir y dejar correr naturalmente pero lo mejor se viene pronto. Gracias por tus palabras, me sirven mucho para seguir escribiendo con energía, un abrazo!

chibi-rukiacherry92: Como me alegra saber que el capítulo fue de tu agrado, espero que este no sea la excepción, nos veremos muy pronto para seguir con esta historia, gracias por tu visita y comentario, espero que estés súper bien, besos!

smfanatic: Hola Amix, bueno, parto por responderte lo último, busca en , al menos ahí yo encontré dos de los 3 mangas en inglés =) y bueno, gracias como siempre por tus lindas palabras y comentario, espero que el nuevo cap no te obligue a usar más kleenex :P jajaja, besos! Nos leemos pronto!

Vivisp: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, ahora queda lo último para entender muchísimo mejor la historia, espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, besos!

Princess Mko: cierto, hace mucho que no te veía pero me alegro de poder volver a verte, la tercera parte de la trilogía debería venir aprox. En máximo 2 meses más según voy viendo, pero será alucinante, te lo aseguro, espero que estés súper bien y te pueda ver más seguido dejándome un comentario, un abrazo!

Demelphy: Gracias por tu primer review, también leí el mensaje que me dejaste y te lo agradezco, y bueno, sobre Rini la decisión de los reyes de TDC (Tokio De Cristal) es justamente por su bien, para que "no muera", sobre lo de Darien se explicó el por que de la actitud de Serena y ahora lo dejamos un poquito más claro, bueno, la reacción de Bunny con lo de Armando (como los conoces tú), procuraré responderte así los reviews para que te sientas más a gusto, besos!

Bere: Aunque no hayas dejado tu review te saludo por acá, gracias por tu e-mail y bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, abrazos!

* * *

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras, si, fui bastante más concisa al responder estos reviews, pero es que ya 15 días escribiendo diariamente y hoy por 5 horas ya me tiene ansiosa por subir el nuevo cap, aparte que debo hacer mis cosas y me estoy atrasando demasiado x_x**

**Queda abierta la invitación para quienes quieran, el agregarme a MSN y así compartir aún más, como ya lo hacen Lita Japon y Lexie, con la cual hemos podido conversar mucho por lo del fic y otras cosas, (aparte de que tienen ciertas primicias xD), un cálido abrazo a todas y bueno… para saber si me leen hasta acá…**

**¿Quieren lemon sobre "el encuentro" de Serena y Darien?, ya que bien puedo detallarlo para el siguiente capítulo si así ustedes lo desean, déjenme sus respuestas en el review "y veremos que tal anda la cosa", jajaja**

**Gracias a todas por la espera, el tiempo de leerme y por dejar su comentario.**

**Besos y cuídense mucho.**

**Nos leemos, Sayo!**


	21. Serena y Endymion, leyenda de amor

**¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, no?, si, ha pasado muchísimo, pero entre la celebración de las fiestas patrias en mi País (que celebré 5 días seguidos xD) y muchos asuntos personales que tuve que atender me demoré más de lo que yo misma hubiese querido… pero ya aparecí, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo cargado de amor, pasión, nostalgia y tristeza… explico inmediatamente el motivo.**

**Partamos por el asunto del "lemon", lo cumplí, pero verán que el esperado es mucho más breve de lo que habitualmente escribo, quizás se decepcionen por eso pero déjenme decirles que preparé el lemon más detallado para otra parte de la historia (muahahaha). **

**En los últimos capítulos hemos viajado por el pasado, presente y futuro, en esta ocasión solo será retrospectiva del antiguo milenio de plata y lo que ocurre en el departamento de Darien… Quizás también pensaron que los pergaminos personales de él y Serena los había olvidado, bueno, les digo que los dejé guardados para esta nueva entrega y lo he detallado lo más posible.**

**En una ocasión Naoko Takeuchi dijo "casi" explícitamente que Serenity (nombre original de Serena en el milenio de plata según el contexto Japonés) y Endymion eran "amantes" (todas sabemos lo que eso significa y es ese punto que utilicé para hacer el lemon más extenso) y bueno, ya que hablo del contexto Japonés paso a explicar que el último pergamino leído por Serena sobre su vida pasada con Darien fue inspirado netamente en el capítulo 44 de SM según el diálogo original (Al menos el que tengo yo).**

**Para quienes no lo conozcan se los dejaré escrito (quienes lo sepan, obvien esta parte)  
**_**Baile de máscaras en el palacio del milenio de plata, Serenity baja por las escaleras y es encontrada por Endymion.**_

—_**Princesa, ¿Puedo? —pregunta el príncipe, tomando a Serenity de la mano, invitándola a bailar, mientras en cada paso de baile dado le confiesa un peligro avasallante—, No hay duda de que una amarga guerra está apunto de estallar, entre tu gente y nosotros, la gente de la Tierra. Yo seré tu enemigo futuro, por lo que sería malo que mi identidad se conociera ahora, así que, por favor, perdona mi apariencia.**_

—_**¿Tú serás mi enemigo? —pregunta Serenity.**_

—_**Metalia no es un ser humano, ella es una masa de energía maligna. Beryl es una bruja. Al utilizar el poder de Metalia ella está tratando de conquistar la Luna y la Tierra —explica Endymion.  
(Cambio de escenario, ahora se encuentran en el balcón principal del palacio)  
—Si no hacemos nada la Luna será destruida. No debemos perder un momento en la derrota de Metalia, que posee una enorme cantidad de energía maligna, y aplastar las ambiciones de Beryl. Quisiera que me ayudes con esto, Serenity. ¿Creerías lo que te acabo de decir? —pregunta Endymion.**_

—_**Si —responde con una sonrisa, Serenity.**_

—_**Serenity… —susurra el pelinegro.**_

—_**Endymion-Sama —musita la rubia, para terminar con un beso, concluido en una lágrima.**_

**Quizás las diferencias pueden ser mínimas pero para mi son grandísimas, en la traducción en español latino hubieron (para mi gusto) cambios muy drásticos en el contexto de esas escenas, por ejemplo Endymion dice que será mejor que Serena no conozca la identidad de su futuro enemigo, (O sea, ¿Qué pasó?, se encuentran a escondidas, son novios pero le dice que será mejor que no conozca su identidad, ¡absurdo!)**

**Bueno, y para quienes no acuerden mucho ese capítulo en general les recuerdo que las sailors scouts viajaron al pasado y vieron todo lo que ocurrió el día en que destruyeron el milenio de plata, enterándose del motivo por el cual eran guerreras, como fue la muerte de todos y lo que hizo la reina Serenity. **

**En mi afán por desarrollar mejor un punto tan oculto (en el anime) sobre lo ocurrido en esa época, creé un drama tratando de contextualizar lo que es un hecho (Sailor Moon, la serie) con mi imaginación, por eso determiné que el baile de máscaras era para celebrar el cumpleaños de Serena y fue ese mismo día en el cual el Negaverso atacó, además incluí un par de hechos que coincidirán con el resto de la historia, allí verán…**

**El lemon importante de esta historia se lo llevaron Serena y Endymion, basado en "su primera vez", espero que les guste.**

**Y bueno, otro dato es que gracias a la lectura de aquellos documentos antiguos del milenio de plata, en Serena despertará una luz de esperanza, el amor recobrará fuerzas a cada segundo, lo cual nos conduce a la inminente reconciliación entre ella y Darien.**

**También debo advertir que este capítulo es menos extenso que el anterior (fueron 20.000 palabras, algo insólito pensando en que las primeras entregas que di [una vida a tu lado] eran de aproximadamente 4.000 a 6.000 palabras máximo), pero no por ser más pequeño significa que es malo **_**según yo**_**, ya que sentí la necesidad de que al menos en esta entrega solo viéramos a Serena y Darien, y hablando en tiempo en este capítulo solo avanzaremos una noche (aquella importante noche entre ellos, la que será la piedra angular del resto de la historia).**

**Ahora… pensando el "Dato Rosa" (Loading…)  
¿Saben por que se señala que Mina (Sailor Venus) es la líder de las Sailors Scouts?  
Muchos pensaban que debía ser Serena por un hecho obvio, ser la más poderosa, otros pensaban que debía ser Amy por su inteligencia, pero en realidad es la quinta Sailor Scout en aparecer quien se lleva este rol…**

**En 1991 Naoko Takeuchi se encontraba desarrollando "Codename wa Sailor V" (Nombre clave, Sailor V), siendo más conocido este trabajo en 1993, El manga es muchísimo más corto que Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, pero sin duda aunque sea pequeño, este fue esencial para la creación de lo que conocemos por simplemente Sailor Moon.**

**La personaje principal de esta historia es Minako Aino, una Mina muy parecida a la que conocimos en Sailor Moon, con la diferencia que en su propio manga ella tiene apenas 13 años y combate a solas el mal, solo teniendo como apoyo a Artemis, el mismo que le confiesa que ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Romana "Venus", conocida por su belleza y dedicada al encanto del amor.**

**A Toei Animation le gustó la idea de este Shōjo, por lo cual le pidió adaptar su obra para que ahora fuera serie animada, por eso Naoko creó Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, donde la protagonista sería inspirada en la diosa de la luna, Selene, la cual viviría un amor épico con Endimión, en conjunto a sus amigas Sailor Scouts, entre ellas Sailor Venus, la cual por la misma Serena era conocida por "Sailor V", la cual combatía junto a la fuerza policial de la ciudad e incluso tenía su propio videojuego. **

**En el anime se deja claro que la más experimentada en su faceta de guerrera es Minako, pero en el manga se le da aún más importancia, ya que es ella quien derrota a Beryl y no Usagi, ya que esta se había suicidado tras tener que matar a Mamoru, que estaba totalmente poseído por el mal.**

**Es por eso que Minako Aino es considerada la líder de las Sailors Scouts en Sailor Moon, siendo ella la primera personaje creada por Naoko, la cual concluyó su manga más o menos al mismo tiempo que su otro trabajo.**

**Ahora los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo! nos leemos en el pié de la página ^^  
**

* * *

_Nos volvemos a observar con peligrosa cercanía  
Nos abrazamos al compás de un secreto  
La traición de una promesa lleva tu nombre  
La recompensa habita en el brillo de tu mirada  
Mientras siento como mi energía es absorbida por tu hechizo  
El deseo me consume al punto de perder la razón_

_Estrellas parpadeantes, luna plateada  
Sábanas blancas y cortinas danzantes en un vals  
Media luz resplandeciente, noche húmeda y glacial  
Pasión, demencia, amor, dolor, calma, tempestad  
Cuatro paredes protegen con recelo nuestro propio calor  
Ni siquiera podemos escuchar el sonido de la lluvia que cae con violencia  
Aunque escucho perfectamente nuestros profundos gritos, pidiéndole al cruel tiempo  
Que haga de este culpable momento uno eterno_

_Atrapas mis jadeos con la fuerza de un beso  
Me aferro a ti, mi último suspiro de vida  
Me entrego a tu voluntad, como si esto fuera nuestro dulce adiós  
Ya no tengo conciencia del peligro que nos asecha al amanecer  
Me pierdo en el espesor de tu oscura cabellera  
Siento la electricidad de tu bravía caricia  
Todo se vuelve cada vez más borroso  
Sedientos ante el desenfreno de nuestro frenesí_

_El mar azota a lo lejos  
El viento envuelve nuestro secreto  
La tenue luz de luna nos vigila en silencio  
El fuego de nuestro amor resplandecerá en el tiempo  
Algo me lo dice así, este no puede ser el final  
Algo dentro de mí dice que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar._

Tokio, última noche que se vive del mes de Mayo en esta ciudad, una que se ha caracterizado por su cambio de clima constante. Esta noche es azotada por la inclemencia de una lluvia sin precedentes, acortando la visión solo a unos pocos metros debido a la cortina acuosa que se ha formado, junto a esto el viento circula en olas de frío que viajan por los rascacielos, mueve violentamente los árboles y obliga a cualquier persona a buscar refugio lo antes posible.

Darien y Serena no advierten lo que ocurre más allá de su propio espacio, han perdido por completo la conciencia sobre lo que los rodea, la promesa de "olvidarse de todo" ha dado sus frutos, estos minutos son solo para ellos, minutos que desencadenan una de las más pasionales noches para ambos, una que lleva consigo la consigna el amor y el dolor, paradoja para un instante como este, quizás no muchos lo comprendan y menos aprueben, pero en este segundo no es mucho más lo que importa.

Las miradas son claves, las palabras se ausentan, el candente deseo vestido por la ternura de un encuentro obliga que ambos poco a poco vayan quedando a piel desnuda. El tiempo parece haberse detenido, nada los ata a un parámetro determinado de acción, todo se vuelve espontáneo y mágico, cada vez más la congoja de los minutos pasados parece desvanecerse entre cada beso, los cuales a la vez van subiendo de intensidad acorde a sus propias fogosas ambiciones.

Con delicadeza sucede todo, si bien la pasión dicta gran parte de esta cómplice visita nocturna el encanto de los sentimientos no son dejados de lado, cada caricia es extensa, cada mirada es penetrante, cada beso es profundo, los últimos según se había acordado, pero dentro de los corazones de estos dos amantes algo llama a que ese no será el final.

Serena en una triquiñuela romántica recuerda que la debilidad de su esposo es verla con sus cabellos disparados en dirección aleatoria, mientras repasa aquel recuerdo sonríe sutilmente y se deja llevar por las maniobras de Darien, el cual poco a poco comienza a desanudar los clásicos chonguitos del peinado de su esposa; con estos ya sueltos la cabellera de la rubia cae como una cascada de oro líquido, Darien la contempla con devoción y acaricia suavemente su cabeza, produciéndole a Serena una mezcla de ternura y desenfreno, ya que poco a poco va asumiendo cada vez más lo que pronto será innato.

Tal y como quizás fuera "su primera vez" Serena actúa con inocencia y cortedad, si bien la electricidad que recorre su cuerpo la llama a un camino más pasional, su postura se debe a que el nerviosismo de esta noche la lleva a dar torpes pasos, sin saber muy bien como seguir. Darien lo nota, sabe que dentro del corazón de su mujer no solo se esconde un gran amor, sino que también habita en este el amargo sentimiento de asumir una separación concretado este encuentro, por lo cual el pelinegro se despoja de su propia tristeza y asume el protagonismo de los primeros pasos, aunque no se puede negar a si mismo el hecho de que también los nervios lo traicionan, un extraño pudor nace a medida en que pasan los segundos, bien conoce Darien cada recoveco del cuerpo de su amada, pero a la par de las sensaciones que ella experimenta, Darien experimenta el encuentro como si fuera el primero, uno lleno de errores técnicos quizás, el cual tendrá por guía solo a lo que dicten los sentimientos, así, Darien se da el tiempo para conducir este momento de la mejor manera, lo inicial vuelve a ser un beso, uno largo y profundo, logrando en cierta medida que ambos logren relajarse y sentirse más seguros, poco después Serena abraza a su esposo y acaricia sus hombros, con una de sus manos juguetea con su oscuros cabellos y entrelaza sus dedos con estos, mientras que él se siente más preparado para posicionarse sobre su mujer, haciendo valer las fuerza de sus brazos para así no recargar por completo su peso sobre ella. Pasa el tiempo y ya es momento de seguir adelante, Darien flexiona sus brazos y se apoya principalmente en el izquierdo, para así hacer con su mano libre lo que el quiera, partiendo por acariciar la mejilla de su esposa, poco después recorre la silueta de esta lentamente para terminar en su cintura, la acaricia y a la vez aprieta un poco, despertando en el un poco más de descontrol, el cual lo obliga a comenzar en viaje de descenso hacia las largas y suaves piernas de su esposa, para después subir por las mismas y traspasar la barrera de la diminuta falda que trae puesta, la misma que a los pocos segundos queda desabrochada y es retirada con lentitud.

Serena reacciona ante esta acción, flexiona sus piernas y rodea en torso de su esposo con ellas, comenzando de esta forma una cercanía más íntima, la cual termina por desatar la pasión entre ambos. Poco después, entre más veloces y audaces movimientos las prendas de ambos comienzan a caer al costado de la cama, terminando a los cuantos segundos con la desnudez completa de los dos, un calor olvidado, una sensación de antaño que florece a viva luz, la cual logra hacer resplandecer sus rostros bajo la alegría del momento, mientras que a la vez en candor de la proximidad comienza a crear el sudor que hace resbaladizos los roces, dando de esta manera una nueva señal de que cada vez está más cerca el momento que ambos esperaban.

Sin antes dar una nueva mirada, única y sigilosa, Darien y Serena se observan el uno al otro con eterno cariño, saben que lo que está por ocurrir va por mucho sobre más allá que una simple noche de desenfreno, sino que es un homenaje a los sentimientos que jamás han podido ser amordazados por el desencanto de los adversos sucesos posteriores, esta noche es el retrato de un amor que silenciosamente ha superado varios obstáculos, el cual ahora mismo vive una de sus facetas más sensibles y llenas de complicidad, el momento en que nuevamente vuelven a unir sus cuerpos bajo el misticismo romántico ahora hecho bajo la prohibición del destino, quedando asumido tras el mutuo jadeo del primer paso ya concretado.

Una oscilación de sensaciones recorren cada centímetro del cuerpo de ambos, han vuelto a ser un solo ser, unidos en un acto de ternura y devoción, aumentando la satisfacción tanto física como sentimental, perfecto equilibrio, el cual solo es posible encontrar gracias a la presencia de dos seres que se admiran y respetan mutuamente, logrando dar balance a algo que podría ser vacío, sin mayor sentido ni amor, como un acto intuitivo que reclamará recompensa tras ciertas técnicas; para ellos no ocurre así, la grandeza de este momento eleva el fuego de sus cuerpos como también la energía de sus almas.

Los segundos pasan con distorsionada velocidad, a ratos parecieran volverse eternos, a ratos parecen ser más cortos de lo que realmente son, y es que la conciencia parece alejarse cada vez más a medida de que se desatan las acciones más bruscas y pasionales, como así también ocurre con la velocidad e intensidad de cada nuevo paso dado. Aún en el arrebato de un frenesí ya casi incontrolable el romanticismo de hace vivo, la calma demanda presencia para dar espacio a la cruza de miradas, un posterior beso y los suspiros simultáneos entre húmedo aliento.

Una aprehensión mutua sobre lo que está ocurriendo se materializa en agitadas palabras de amor, mientras el placer carcome hasta el más recóndito escondite de percepción dando la señal de que el momento cúlmine está próximo a llegar. El abrazo se hace más estrecho e íntimo, las sensaciones experimentadas suben su nivel llegando al punto del clímax carnal, un compartido gemido es lanzado sin resguardo alguno al vacío de la habitación, dejando en el aire la pasión hecha oxígeno, impregnando cada rincón del oscuro departamento con la sutil melodía de los jadeos exhaustos.

La calma termina por tomar su lugar nuevamente, los latidos comienzan a volver a la normalidad y con esto llega también la reflexión amorosa entre abrazos compartidos, Darien y Serena vuelven a tomarse como lo hacían en sus mejores tiempos, sin dejar de lado en ningún momento la ternura que reina en sus corazones, dejando así el "broche de oro" a un momento tan anhelado como el que ahora ya comienza a extinguirse entre la respiración más pausada. Poco después en silencio reina, empiezan a comprender que lo ocurrido fue necesario pero a la vez sin duda resultó ser muy temerario debido a la circunstancia adversa que se les presenta hoy, pero para no acabar con el clima de ternura ambos han decidido extender este momento para solo ellos dos, más aún cuando Serena recuerda el hecho de tener algo guardado que podría ayudarles a concretar este objetivo.

—Temía tanto el no volver a tenerte así —reflexiona Darien, mientras besa los hombros desnudos de su esposa.

—Lo entiendo —corresponde Serena—, yo también sentí miedo por no volver a estar contigo —concluye tras una sonrisa que nace por el cosquilleo que recorre su hombro.

—Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera en este preciso instante —comenta Darien, mientras se aferra a la cintura de la rubia.

—Sería hermoso, pero al menos de algo servirá el saber que dentro de nosotros este momento vivirá por siempre —responde Serena, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su marido.

—Dime que te quedarás hasta que amanezca, prométeme que no me dejarás solo, al menos no esta noche —pide Darien, entristecido por la idea de saber que en cualquier momento esto podría acabar.

—Me quedaré, no te preocupes —contesta Serena, volteándose para entregarle un dulce beso en los labios—, por cierto, no se si quieras saberlo o no, pero he traído lo que había escrito sobre nosotros en el pasado —comenta mientras se pone frente a frente a él.

—¿Los pergaminos? —pregunta Darien, confundido.

—Si, no creo que haya mejor momento que este para que ambos lo leamos —responde la rubia, con ternura.

—Lo que tú quieras hacer, lo haremos —contesta caballerosamente, Darien.

—Está bien, iré por ellos —señala Serena mientras enrolla su cuerpo una de las sábanas, pero al momento de dar el último tirón es obligada a mirar hacia atrás—, emmm… solo si me sueltas puedo ir —reclama entre risas, viendo como Darien tenía sujeta la última esquina de la sábana, la cual suelta con una discreta sonrisa a la vez que observa a Serena alejarse unos cuantos metros. Ella va a ver su bolso y ahí encuentra el par de escritos antiguos, documentos que ilustran el amor de ella y su esposo hecho leyenda.

Serena no sabe si lo mejor para poder leerlos tranquilos sea el volver a la cama o bien invitar a Darien a sentarse en el sofá junto a ella, pero al ver que su marido parece no querer moverse de donde está ella vuelve a su lado, se acerca a la cama y se recuesta, allí Darien la espera acomodado para recibirla entre sus brazos.

—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que dicen? —cuestiona Serena una vez más.

—Claro que si, aunque claramente podría darnos algo de nostalgia, pero sino lo leemos ahora no tendremos otro momento —responde Darien, tras pensarlo algunos segundos.

—Está bien… —contesta Serena, mientras abre el primer escrito, elegido al azar.

"_Se que esto es incorrecto, si mis padres supieran sin duda me castigarían de por vida, pero aún así creo que este amor seguiría siendo uno digno de cuentos de hadas… _

_Si ellos supieran mi romance prohibido me obligaran a permanecer resguardada tras el amplio espacio que encierra las paredes de mi habitación, con una sola ventana existente no habría represión al romanticismo, sería como Rapunzel, ¡Ay!, que pena me da recordar el instante en que Endymion me comparó con aquel personaje de cuentos fantásticos que se recitan allá en la tierra… dijo que si algún día me encerraban yo solo tendría que soltar mi larga cabellera a través de una ventana, así él escalaría hasta poder llegar a mi lado… ¿Acaso no es Endymion un real príncipe de fantasías?, cada día me enamoro más de sus presencias y sus ausencias, no hay instante en que él se desvanezca de mis pensamientos…_

_Pero aún siento este sentimiento uno tan hermoso me pregunto el motivo de tanta adversidad… entiendo claramente los motivos entregados tanto por su mundo como por el mío, ¿Pero no es acaso injusto que el amor no pueda desenvolverse tranquilo?, no creo que un sentimiento como ese deba tener reglas ni límites, debería poder florecer donde sea, en un bosque, en una ciudadela, en un monte o incluso en un desierto._

_Hay ocasiones en las cuales me dan ganas de confesarle todo a todo el mundo, pero el miedo me reprime al punto del silencio, a veces me molesta tener que vivir así, pero no puedo negar que hay cierta parte de mí que disfruta de una adrenalínica y prohibida relación, le da un encanto especial, uno más temerario y fuerte, a la vez te hace atesorar cada segundo que pasas en compañía del ser amado, si veo el "vaso medio lleno" creo que podría decir que eso es mejor que vivir la monotonía de una relación aparentemente libre, aunque no sé… ¡Ay!, no sé… creo que lo único seguro que puedo decir es que adoro poder tener a un hombre como Endymion a mi lado._

_Ahora recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos… fue hace no más de una semana pero para mi se ha convertido en una verdadera eternidad. Él llegó de noche, escabulléndose entre los pilares y esquivando a los guardias nocturnos que custodian el palacio; hemos elegido esta hora ya que me di cuenta que ante la tranquilidad que rodea este lugar en ese instante los guardias entran en un estado aletargado, por no decir sinceramente que se comienzan a quedar dormidos. Después de que Endymion esquiva con agilidad a todos, sube a mi habitación por unas escaleras cercanas que están ocultas, están escondidas entre enredaderas florecidas y podría decir que es mía, así al menos lo dijo Mamá, que si en algún caso necesitaba salir discretamente alguna vez de aquí tendría que hacerlo por ese lugar, pero eso no importa, al menos no ahora, ya que ese es el pasadizo secreto que tiene mi dulce amor para venir y estar conmigo en privado. Son tres toques a mi ventana los que indican que ha llegado, dos juntos y el otro después de algunos segundos, es entonces cuando me levanto, miro una vez más la puerta y veo que esté bien cerrada, corro hacia mi ventana y la abro con agilidad, ayudo a Endymion a entrar antes de que alguien pudiera advertir su presencia. Después de ya tenerlo a mi lado a salvo ambos cerramos la ventana y las cortinas, es recién cuando puede darse un respiro y saludarme, como lo hizo la última vez, trayendo una rosa roja de su jardín como obsequio, regalo especial para celebrar un lindo momento, nuestro primer aniversario, fue tanta mi alegría al saber que el lo había recordado, que había viajado desde su planeta solo para venir a verme y estar conmigo que casi lloré de la emoción, entonces él me cobijó entre sus brazos y besó mi frente, me recitó sus palabras de amor hechas poesía, mis piernas temblaban al momento de escuchar su profunda voz mientras me perdía en el océano de sus ojos, a la vez que el acariciaba mi mejilla y sonreía con perspicacia, aquella mueca torcida al reír me produce hormigueo en el estómago, es tan difícil para mi recordar mis dotes de Princesa que a ratos tengo que separarme de él para no caer rendida y desear demostrar mis sentimientos de otra forma, quizás Endymion se da cuenta ya que también toma distancia de mi y solo vuelve a reírse, eso me produce algo de vergüenza, no puedo negarlo, más cuando después sin aparente motivo me dice que solo cuando sea su esposa me tomará también como su mujer, aunque sin ánimos de sonar ególatra podría decir que también siente ese deseo por mi y se reprime de este debido a su status de caballero._

_Pero… hubo un momento en el cual casi caemos sin remedio en aquella tentación, fue esa última vez que nos vimos. Le pedí a Endymion no abandonarme por esa noche, él accedió y una vez más se quedó en mi habitación compartiendo lecho a mi lado, se desprendió de su armadura silenciosamente, si bien lo hacía de espalda por pudor, creo, pienso que también lo hacía así para no querer despertar sensaciones en mi, aunque si ese era su plan debo confesar que falló, el ver la parcimonia con la cual se despojaba de sus ropajes me hizo sentir cosas que jamás antes había experimentado, un profundo fuego en mis mejillas, unos suspiros mucho más profundos a los acostumbrados y un cosquilleo que me atravesaba por completo de pies a cabeza… creo que mi rostro retrataba tan bien mis experiencias que en el momento en que Endymion volteó me miró atónito, sorprendido quizás por ver facciones en mi no vistas antes y fue esa misma reacción la que me obligó a despertar de las mías bajo la más profunda vergüenza, ¿Es que acaso solo yo estaba sintiendo y pensando ese tipo de cosas?, que barbaridad… _

"_Ahora era mi turno", pensé después de que Endymion quedara detenido donde estaba, específicamente junto a mi closet al cual tuve que acercarme por obligación debido a que ahí se encuentran mis camisolas. Saqué una y le dije - "Anda, ¡date la vuelta!"-, él me respondió: -"A sus órdenes, niñita tímida"-, mientras lanzaba una risotada discreta y se alejó unos pasos. La sorpresa que me llevé fue justo cuando terminaba de cubrirme con mi camisola de dormir, sentí como Endymion rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y acomodaba su barbilla en uno de mis hombros, abrí mis ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa, no supe que responder en el momento en que me dijo: -"Sabe lo que me cuesta estar una noche acá sin que no ansíe casarme con usted en este mismo instante, lo hago solo por que la amo más que a nadie, no lo olvide, Señorita Serena"-. ¿Habré pasado dos segundos callada?, ¿Cuatro?, ¿Diez?, ¿Una hora?, no tengo idea, solo recuerdo que después Endymion me obligó a voltear y me acorraló con fuerza, me besó profundamente y me levantó con sus brazos, en ese instante yo puse los míos alrededor de su cuello y me dejé llevar por lo que el destino quisiera que pasara, pero aunque este hubiese deseado que Endymion y yo sobrepasáramos las barreras de la moral, él me dejo caer suavemente y separó sus labios de los míos, lo único que después me dijo fue: -"Ya es hora de que descanses, Princesita, vamos a dormir"-._

_Pasmada me acerqué a mi cama, me senté sin mucho que comentar, Endymion seguía mirándome a distancia, ladeo su cabeza y me preguntó si me pasaba algo malo, le respondí que no, que estaba bien, tuve que mentirle, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que había desencadenado un deseo en mi cuerpo que apenas podía comprender?, me tomaría quizás por una mal educada y se iría para no ser el culpable de mi desfachatez, aunque simplemente me hubiese defendido con que él tenía la culpa, ese beso tan profundo mezclado con la fuerza de su abrazo me hizo perecer. Después solo se acercó, esperó a que me cobijara entre las mantas y entró a mi cama, me acercó a su pecho y hablábamos entre murmullos sobre nuestras fantasías y anhelos, Endymion me relató detalles sobre el planeta tierra, su hermosa naturaleza y entorno, quedé fascinada ante tanta belleza y los deseos de viajar a escondidas una vez más a ese lugar volvieron, se que es arriesgado y definitivamente rompo las reglas, pero la osadía que ambos tenemos para buscar nuestras propias instancias de soledad nos lleva a perder el miedo, ya que el resultado que obtenemos no es más que estar juntos y disfrutar de nuestra compañía, haciendo que el amor entre ambos crezca más y más._

_¿Qué más puedo agregar?, solo que soy inmensamente feliz y que espero el momento en el cual pueda vivir esta felicidad de manera plena, contar con el apoyo de mis padres y Endymion con el de los suyos, aunque si eso jamás se diera puedo decir que moriría tranquila, en mi habita uno de los sentimientos más sublimes y nadie podrá arrebatarlo de mi corazón, por él todo vale la pena, cada sacrificio, cada temor, cada insolencia, ya que nadie más en este universo podrá hacerme sentir lo que él logra con cada uno de sus actos y dedicaciones, pienso que solo a su lado soy capaz de vivir de esta forma, con una sonrisa siempre en mis labios y el resplandor de la alegría en la mirada._

_Te amo, Endymion"  
_

Sin saber que decir Darien y Serena permanecen en silencio, pero la ausencia de palabras no se debe a alguna sensación de incomodidad sino que más bien de reflexión. Por una parte Serena entiende muy bien su propio sentir de aquella época ya que coincide perfectamente a lo que fue su niñez en esta encarnación, se envuelve en la atmósfera romántica de un amor que comprende a totalidad, uno con altos y bajos, como es en este mismo instante. Darien por otro lado medita sobre cuan difícil ha sido para ellos poder estar tranquilos, poco a poco comenzando a entender el por que de los miedos de Serena, el haber sucumbido de cierta forma después de muchísimos años se hace más claro, pero aún comprendiendo esto se transforma complicado el disimular cualquier reacción nostálgica, más teniendo a su cómplice de romance entre sus brazos.

—No me ha hecho bien leer esto… —comenta Serena, mientras aleja el papel recién citado hace unos momentos.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona Darien, confundido.

—¿Acaso en esta vida me he convertido en una cobarde? —cuestiona triste, Serena.

—Sabes que no lo eres, no digas esas cosas —responde Darien, intentando darle consuelo a su esposa.

—Pero mira —señala Serena, volviendo a tomar el escrito—, la Serena de aquel tiempo jamás se hubiese dejado vencer por ningún obstáculo, ¿Por qué yo si? —pregunta Serena, con severa culpabilidad.

—Las cosas eran muy distintas, en esos años vivimos un amor complejo pero a la vez más tranquilo, ahora ambos somos adultos mucho más mayores y por ende concientes del total riesgo de las cosas, aunque sabes perfectamente que no me gusta la idea de tener que acostumbrarme a vivir sin ti entiendo el motivo de tu postura —contesta Darien, sorprendiendo a Serena por el cambio de mentalidad en cierto punto.

—Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que… —dice Serena, pausada, en espera de la respuesta.

—Hace un momento atrás dejaste caer sobre mi una verdadera bomba sobre mi cabeza, me dolió mucho tener que escuchar que pactaste una promesa de separación a cambio de mi bienestar, pero se que lo hiciste por amor y que tu corazón ya no puede seguir con la incertidumbre de todo el peligro, si yo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo probablemente lo hubiera hecho —confiesa el pelinegro, seriamente—, lo que hiciste no fue por cobardía sino que todo lo contrario, aún con todo lo que está ocurriendo decidiste tomar la responsabilidad de todo por el bien de los demás, eso es un gran gesto, no cualquiera lo haría… no podría culparte ni odiarte por algo que has hecho pensando en un bien y aunque estoy seguro de que los días que vendrán de aquí en adelante serán los peores de mi vida al menos me quedaré con el consuelo de haberte tenido una vez más entre mis brazos —tras esta confesión Darien abraza a Serena con más fuerza—, por que son aquellos besos y miradas que me diste los que confirman que tu corazón jamás dejó de latir por mi, como el mío jamás dejó de hacerlo por ti ni lo hará hasta que de mi último respiro de vida —concluye, tras un tierno beso dado en los cabellos rubios de su esposa.

—Mi Darien —suspira Serena con ternura, cerrando sus ojos mientras siente las caricias de su marido—, se que nos costará seguir adelante, que todo será difícil y a ratos casi imposible de sobrellevar, tengo mucho miedo por lo que pueda pasar de hoy en adelante, no te puedo mentir, pero si es realmente Génesis un enemigo honorable no tendría por que fallar a lo que le pedí a cambio de este término, eso te dará la oportunidad de hacer de tu vida una más tranquila, es lo que me reconforta cuando vuelvo a caer en mi tristeza, aunque estemos físicamente lejos nuestros corazones siempre estarán unidos —le promete Serena a su esposo, dándole un gran abrazo.

—Así será, mi princesita —confirma Darien, recibiendo el sentido abrazo de su mujer, la cual después de un momento se separa para ver que más hay entre los escritos del milenio de plata.

—Esta no parece ser mi letra —comenta Serena al momento de tomar uno de los escritos, con extrañeza.

—Déjame ver —pide Darien, tomando aquel documento.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Serena, intrigada.

—Parece ser una carta escrita por mí —responde el pelinegro tras haberlo leído superficialmente.

—¿Me la leerías? —pide Serena, a tono lleno de ternura.

—Claro —afirma Darien, sucumbiendo ante aquella sonrisa juguetona.

"_Ansío la llegada de cada noche para poder contemplarte aunque sea a distancia, se que estás allí, en algún rincón escondido a mi mirada, donde seguramente contemplas este lugar con tu dulce sonrisa, mientras llenas tus ojos con lágrimas de emoción al creer que yo también te observo, lo cual ocurre cada vez que el sol deja de iluminar la tierra y da cabida a la magia del anochecer._

_Podría pasar todas mis noctámbulas horas admirando el esplendor de tu mundo, la plateada morada de la niña de mis sueños, a la cual escribiría las más bellas poesías acorde a la hermosura de su rostro, la que me da el valor y la fuerza para soportar mis solitarios días gracias a su cálido recuerdo, la cual me brinda su amor y me promete sus sentimientos, el motivo de mi existir y la energía sobrellevar el castigo que se nos dio sin tener culpa alguna, esa eres tú, mi princesa de la luna plateada, la cual danza en sus blancos y suaves ropajes a través de sus caminos, la que cierra sus ojos y junta sus manos para pensar en mi mientras observa su cielo, la criatura que ha ganado mi absoluta devoción gracias a la belleza de sus anhelos y emociones, la que recibe entre sus brazos a aquel insolente joven de la tierra que viaja a escondidas para robarte un beso, osando dormir a su lado y compartir una caricia prohibida la cual nos ayuda a seguir adelante aún en las ausencias de nosotros mismos, dándonos el valor para dar un paso más y esperar el momento en el cual nos volvamos a encontrar y nunca más nos separemos._

_Diosa de la pureza, de la hermosura y el encanto, tus dorados cabellos enmarcan el pálido rostro aterciopelado que enrojece al verme pasar, tus grandes ojos azules son el color del océano en el cual me gustaría sumergirme por siempre. Tomar tu mano y llevarte mar adentro en el vacilo de las olas, ese es mi sueño, el dejarnos guiar por los suaves movimientos del azar, en busca de nuestro propio lugar sin que nadie pudiese advertir nuestro paradero._

_Por ahora y solo por ahora, musa de mi inspiración, te observo desde lejos y me dejo encantar por tus recuerdos, huelo el dulce aroma que expele tu piel aún en la lejanía, algún día ese perfume me volverá a llevar a ciegas hacia donde estás y no volveremos a alejarnos, te aferrarás a mi mano y te llevaré por valles escondidos en busca de nuestro propio destino, uno donde las reglas impuestas nacerán de tu boca y serán defendidas tras mi armadura, empuñaré mi espada y pelearé por nuestra dicha, pues te mereces eso y más, lo real y sublime de este universo te pertenecerá en el momento que desees obtenerlo, lo haré posible cueste lo que cueste, ya que eres el aire que respiro, el dorado sol que brilla en mi tierra, la plateada luna que resguarda mi anochecer, la más bella mujer que robó mi corazón, solo tú, Serena de mis fantasías, eres quien me ha demostrado que la perfección existe y tiene nombre, únicamente el tuyo, mi adorada Princesa nacida en ilusiones y hecha realidad._

_Nunca olvides que desde aquí, en el astro azul que se posa en tu horizonte, un hombre sigue con esmero cada uno de tus pasos, anhelando volver a cruzarse con ellos y despertar el fervor de dos almas, plasmado en un beso._

_Endymion."_

—Vaya… que lindo —comenta Serena, emocionada.

—Si, bastante —responde un poco ruborizado, Darien, reacción notada por su esposa.

—¿Te pusiste rojo? —pregunta entre risas, Serena.

—No, no, no, es solo que tengo algo de calor —contesta nervioso, Darien, con postura infantil.

—No mientas, te ha dado vergüenza leer eso, ¿Por qué? —pregunta Serena, intentando recobrar la seriedad.

—No es vergüenza —aclara el pelinegro, mostrándose graciosamente serio—, es solo que es extraño leer algo que no recuerdo haber escrito pero sin embargo siento tan personal, tan mío, es como si en algún recoveco de mi memoria algo despertara, raro, ¿no crees? —pregunta Darien, confundido.

—Creo que tienes razón, es algo extraño leer este tipo de cosas sin tener plena conciencia de que fuimos nosotros quienes lo escribieron, es casi como si leyésemos pasajes de un amor ajeno, pero a la vez sabemos que nos pertenece —corresponde la idea, Serena, tras pensarlo algunos segundos.

—Además no sabíamos mucho sobre esta complicidad entre ambos en aquella época, teníamos un conocimiento general sobre nuestras vidas pasadas, nunca con tanto detalle —añade Darien, interesado en la conversación.

—¡Dios mío! —exclama Serena, interrumpiendo el momento de reflexión.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sorprendido, Darien.

—Creo que aún quedan sorpresas —contesta Serena, atónita por lo que está leyendo en un nuevo documento entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Darien, queriendo saber más allá rápidamente.

—Escucha —pide Serena, mientras se prepara para iniciar una nueva lectura.

"_¿Será todo esto un sueño?, uno de los mejores, claro…_

_¿He dejado de ser una dama?, no lo creo, pienso que más bien me he convertido en la dama de un solo hombre…"_

—¿Me vas a decir que…? —interrumpe Darien, abruptamente.

—Así parece —responde Serena, ruborizada al igual que su marido—, y se supone que ibas a esperar hasta que fuéramos marido y mujer —añade entre risas.

—Seguramente tú tuviste la culpa al igual que ahora, no me das la alternativa de resistir y no caer en la tentación —contesta Darien, en graciosa altanería.

—Veamos quien fue el culpable —responde Serena, tosiendo tres veces mientras toma atención nuevamente al escrito, sin antes mirar de reojo una vez más a su esposo, el cual espera la lectura ansioso.

"_Ahora no estás conmigo, pero el fuego de nuestro último encuentro arderá hasta la próxima vez que te tenga frente a mí, más ahora después de lo ocurrido, de ese juramento hecho en secreto en la celosía de la ilusión, teniendo como prueba aquel anillo de oro que me entregaste…_

_Viniste a buscarme, pensé que pasaríamos una noche más en discreta compañía, sin embargo me obligaste a seguirte y viajar a tu mundo, donde tenías preparado un mágico momento para los dos, tomé mi abrigo y me aventuré a este extraño viaje, no sabía que deparaste para mi, pero confiaba en que mi escape solo traería una gran recompensa._

_Llegamos a un solitario lago, en él el esplendor de la Luna se reflejaba con fuerza, estrellas fugaces nos daban la oportunidad de pedir un deseo tras cerrar los ojos, pero sin que yo supiera en ese mismo instante cumplirías el más valioso para mí… me pusiste frente a ti, me miraste profundamente y sonreíste con calma, no me decías palabra alguna, solo me regalabas el encanto de tus ojos y guardabas un secreto, el mismo que quedó revelado en el momento que pusiste una de tus rodillas en la húmeda tierra, levantaste tu cabeza y dejaste a la vista un hermoso anillo de oro, el que simbolizaste como la petición para que me convirtiera en tu esposa. Mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, no podía creer que estabas frente a mí pidiéndome eso, pero antes de que dijera una sola palabra tomaste mi mano y separaste mis dedos con delicadeza para ponerme aquel anillo, solo pude observarlo boquiabierta y sin respiración, observando como el resplandor de las estrellas se reflejaban en mi mano, después solo te miré, ya estabas de pie frente a mí una vez más y con alegría me enseñaste tu mano, la cual llevaba ahora un anillo de plata, símbolo de nuestros reinos, tu llevarías el plateado resplandor del mío junto a ti mientras yo llevaría el dorado de tu mundo. Pude ver tus ojos cristalizados por la emotividad del momento, debo confesar que fue difícil ya que mi visión se empañaba por el mar de mis sensaciones, más cuando me abrazaste con fuerza y me susurraste al oído "- Cuando menos lo imagines todos nuestros problemas habrán terminado, entonces gritaré a los cuatro vientos que serás mi esposa, que nuestra promesa fue sellada en el misterio de una noche oculta, la cual ha sido el testigo de nuestro pacto –". Fue tanta la dicha que inundó mi alma que solo me quedó abrazarte con más fuerza sin poder contener las lágrimas más lindas que han corrido por mis mejillas, tu me tomabas vigorosamente y reías conmigo, fue tan hermoso que a ratos parecía irreal, no puedo creer que de un momento a otro pudiera sentir tanta alegría, es tanto que hasta en este mismo instante en el cual escribo un dolor exquisito se apodera de mi pecho, es como si mi corazón fuera a salir para mostrarle a todos la intensidad con la que late, cada latido, obviamente, llevando solo tu nombre._

_Después nos separamos, me miraste con seriedad y ternura, mis mejillas enrojecieron al sentir que ahora no solo eres mi mayor secreto y pecado, sino que lo serás por el resto de mi vida, al cual quería demostrarle de alguna forma cuan feliz me había hecho, por eso me dejé besar por ti de la forma que quisieras, donde quisieras llevarme ahí estaría, no me importó nada más, ya que no estaba solo junto con quien es el cómplice de mis huidas, sino el que mañana me llevará a su lado como su mujer, demostrándole a todos que el amor no tiene barreras, sino que es el sentimiento más profundo y libre que alguien pueda atesorar._

_Mi piel comenzó a reclamar cercanía con la tuya, sentí mis piernas débiles pero mi convicción se mantenía erguida, fue así como te demostré a lo que quería llegar, me comprendiste a la perfección puesto que tu mirada fue recíproca, la pasión comenzaba a apoderarse de nuestra conciencia, el deseo comenzaba a dejarse sentir tras cada exhalación y aunque el pudor nos hiciera pausados junto al nerviosismo innato de un suceso como el que iba a pasar, sabíamos claramente nuestra ambición, así fue como nos dejamos llevar por lo que un nuevo nivel de intimidad pedía a gritos. Me tomaste en un nuevo abrazo, me preguntaste si estaba segura de lo que íbamos a concretar, te sonreí y afirmé con palabras mi decisión –Si, Endymion, quiero estar contigo-, tomaste tu capa y la abriste para rodear mi espalda con esta para después con suavidad dejarme caer lentamente mientras tú lo hacías conmigo. Ya era irremediable, entre nosotros iba a pasar algo más y estaba segura de que era lo correcto._

_Te diste el tiempo para dedicar cada uno de tus segundos a mí, parecías inseguro, como si no quisieras lastimarme o pasar a llevar mi inocencia, pero bien sabías que era tarde, la Serena con la cual iniciaste la relación ya había cambiado, frente a ti se encontraba una mujer deseosa por convertirse en la tuya, a la vez tu te mostrabas seguro de tus propios impulsos apenas reprimibles, fue un "tira y afloja" muy tierno, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que paso concreto dar, por esto nos tuvimos que dejar llevar por la espontaneidad del destino, avanzando poco a poco hacia el momento tan esperado. Tu mano temblorosa recorría tímidamente mis piernas, mientras que mi poca coordinación hacía de mi actuar una sin mucho sentido, pero sabía que pasados los segundos iba a ser capaz de conocer el recorrido perfecto de tu cuerpo, como tu ya comenzabas a hacerlo con el mío, logrando hacer vibrar cada fibra de mi ser con solo el suave tacto de tus manos, las cuales comenzaban a ascender cada vez más hasta el punto de levantar lentamente mi vestido, eso me dio el valor para husmear entre tus ropajes y poder conocer la suavidad de tu piel escondida ante mis ojos, luego solamente los cerré ya que te hacías guía y protagonista de ese momento, poco a poco tu destreza aumentaba, mis vestiduras comenzaban a estar cada vez más sueltas dejando ante tus ojos la privacidad de mi cuerpo, el cual admiraste con respeto y acariciaste con amor. Seguí tu ritmo, ya podía comenzar a ver al hombre que se escondía tras su férrea apariencia, aquel ser de carne y hueso que me dejaba conocerlo bajo la calma deseada, logrando dejarte a torso desnudo un tiempo después, pudiendo apreciar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo cerca del mío, el mismo que ya era incapaz de reprimir cualquier acción. Lo que quedaba se nos hizo difícil, el pudor nuevamente había hecho de las suyas, tú no te atrevías a observar que había más arriba de mi cintura ni lo que cubría aún el vestido sobre mi cadera y yo rehuida las miradas que no fueran más allá de tu abdomen, nos reímos de nosotros mismos, nos besamos con una sonrisa y nos dimos el coraje para seguir, pactamos que nuestras manos serían de ese momento en adelante nuestros ojos, fue una muy buena decisión, ya que así pudimos seguir adelante con mayor seguridad y sin tantos tapujos, los cuales impedían consumar nuestro momento._

_Sentí que poco a poco tu desnudez completa me pertenecía y la mía a ti, nos alborotamos al saber que la timidez había huido de nuestro lado, ahora parecíamos saber perfectamente como seguir, que hacer o que decir, ya solo faltaban unos segundos para que experimentáramos la verdadera intimidad entre dos amantes deseosos uno del otro, pero aún sabiendo esto tu caballerosidad negó partida, señalaste que probablemente la primera acción no iba a ser de mi total agrado y quizás me incomodaría un poco, ofreciste detenerte en el momento que yo quisiera y que sabrías entenderme, confié en ti y solo me entregué al paso que me convertiría en una completa mujer._

_Tras un último acomodo terminaste por quedar sobre mí, procuraste no hacerme daño, de hecho parecías muy conciente principalmente sobre lo que yo sentiría, eso me dio una vez más la seguridad de que tú eras el correcto para llevarte el regalo de mi primera experiencia. _

_Sentí una fuerte presión, callé esto al morder mis labios, cerré mis ojos pero se perfectamente que me observabas, ya que te detuviste un par de segundos y esperaste a que me mostrara más tranquila, fue así como después de una íntima batalla entre tu cuerpo y el mío la barrera que nos separaba se desvaneció, dejándote el libre albedrío de seguir más allá en el vaivén de tu masculinidad._

_Se sentía extraño, debo reconocer que en un inicio me costó apreciar lo que estaba sucediendo, abrí mis ojos pero los tuyos no se encontraron con ellos, no te obligué a mirarme ya que tu también merecías tu propia instancia de sensaciones; en un momento me alejé un poco de nosotros mismos, incluso pensaba analíticamente "vaya, con que esto se siente", pero el momento clave en que todo cambió fue cuando comencé a sentir el poderío de tu ímpetu carnal, el cual me dejaba sin respiración y me invitaba a recorrer lo que esperaba más allá. Poco después volviste a besarme, abrazarme, me repetías lo mucho que me amabas y me unías a tu pecho con entereza, nunca dejaste de hacerme sentir protegida, ahora más que nunca pues ya me había convertido tuya en totalidad._

_Perdí la noción total del tiempo, me regañé a mi misma por no poder unir correctamente mi mente, corazón y alma, así que me esforcé por llegar al punto de equilibrio necesario para poder disfrutar a plenitud, creo haberlo logrado, no se como explicar lo que ocurría en mi cuerpo y mente, solo podría decir que estar en esa instancia me llevó a un mundo desconocido y como me alegro de haberlo recorrido a tu lado._

_Tu respiración me indicaba que ya pronto esto terminaría, me exalté al sentir que tu fervor traspasó los poros de mi piel y me inundó en ansiedad, me tomé de tu espalda y junté mi mejilla a la tuya, los jadeos eran cada vez más poderosos y audibles por parte de los dos, sentí un poderoso nudo en mi estómago y poco después un primer y fuerte calor, junto a esto podía sentir también como tus músculos se comprimían peligrosamente, parecías concentrado en sellar nuestra unión, me diste una mirada más y te apegaste totalmente a mi, te dejaste llevar por última vez sin control y diste rienda suelta a tus pasiones, tomaste mi cadera ejerciendo gran presión y tu mano libre la dejaste para mantener equilibrio, ya después me olvidé de todo y solo desperté en el momento en el cual sentí como la humedad de tu ser recorría el mío, haciéndote caer delicadamente sobre mí tras ocurrido esto; te cobijé entre mis brazos como señal de bienvenida, ahora me tomabas por los hombros y me estrechabas con ternura, mientras ambos intentábamos recobrar el aliento a costa de lo que fuera._

_Descansamos algunos minutos, ni por un solo segundo dejaste de preocuparte por mí, me preguntabas si estaba bien, pero no faltó respuesta hablada ya que el carmesí de mis mejillas y el brillo de mis ojos te la daban.  
_

_Una fría ráfaga de viento advirtió que quizás era momento de ocultar nuestra desnudez, te mostraste preocupado por esto y tomaste mi vestido para ayudarme a devolverlo a su lugar, pero mi imaginación ya no tenía represión, decidí jugar a ser realmente "tu musa", busqué de manera rápida mi abrigo de seda y me lo puse, quedaste atónito ante aquel acto sin previo aviso, entonces solo te ordené quedarte ahí unos minutos, obedeciste como chico bueno y dejaste libres mis fantasías. Caminé en dirección al lago, poco a poco me fui sumergiendo y mi abrigo comenzaba a flotar sobre las aguas, me detuve en el momento en que mis pechos fueron ocultados, me di la vuelta y allí estabas, mirándome detenidamente con admiración, entonces dejé escapar mi abrigo y me dejé llevar por el calmo vacilo de las aguas las cuales dirigían lentamente mi ropaje en un camino incierto alrededor de mi misma. Me detuve y te invité a seguirme, cuando comenzaste a ponerte de pie volví a voltearme para así recibirte en sorpresa, no fueron muchos los segundos que pasaron hasta que sentí como el agua se agitaba cerca de mí, me tomaste por la cintura y dejaste caer tu mentón en mi hombro, así dimos la señal de que nos encontrábamos en la más profunda intimidad entre los dos, nuestros cuerpos desnudos no necesitaban más calor que el que producían entre ellos, después nos decidimos a jugar un poco y nadamos con calma, me seguías, yo te seguía, nos besábamos, nos abrazábamos, nos alejábamos y nos reíamos, fue el final más lindo que pude soñar para dejar plasmado en mi recuerdo el momento en el cual dejé atrás mi pudor infantil._

_Después salimos del lago, llevabas mi abrigo en tu mano y lo dejaste en una roca, me diste tu capa para secarme y así poder ponerme después mi vestido, ¿pero como iba a dejar que tú tuvieras que aguantar la brisa?, te obligué a abrazarme para así quitar la humedad de nuestra piel juntos; tu secabas mi cabello y yo tus hombros, nos mirábamos con complicidad y satisfacción, nos confesábamos las sensaciones sentidas hace minutos atrás y dentro de esas confesiones habían más sorpresas, nuestro encuentro no había terminado, habías preparado algo más para nuestro momento. Tomaste mi vestido y me ayudaste a acomodarlo, lo único que pediste dejar sin ordenar era mi cabello, te hice caso y quedé con el suelto, luego de esto me dijiste que esperara ahí, que ya volverías, entonces terminaste de vestirte y te alejaste poco a poco, yo mientras me senté y observé el despejado cielo, después volteé para mirar la belleza del entorno, verdes árboles que se mecían al compás de la brisa, los búhos ululaban a lo lejos, los grillos también componían la melodía natural de aquel lugar, el cual también se vio acompañado por tus firmes pasos, señalándome que no estabas ya tan lejos de mi. Traías en una de tus manos una canastilla tapada con una tela roja, en tu otro brazo contenías varias ramas, era obvio lo que harías, una fogata que ayudara a secar nuestra piel y también a extender el calor de nuestro encuentro._

_Dejaste caer las ramas delante de mí, me pediste que mientras hicieras el fuego yo dispusiera de una improvisada mesa solo para los dos, tomé la tela y la aireé para así estirarla, revisé la canastilla y en ella habían varias cosas, entre ellas un conjunto de frutos rojos que sabías, son mis favoritos, también habían dos copas y un vino tinto, chocolates y otras delicias y por supuesto tu infaltable carta de presentación, rosas rojas de tallo largo. Sin duda te habías esmerado por preparar la celebración de nuestro compromiso y como no celebrar también la primera vez que hacíamos el amor._

_Un dorado resplandor comenzó a crecer poco a poco, te cercioraste de que fuera el necesario para mantenerse por si solo, después de esto te sentaste frente a mí y ambos quedamos al lado de la fogata, abriste la botella de vino mientras yo sostenía las copas, las llenaste diciendo que brindaríamos por nuestra felicidad eterna, tomaste la tuya y yo la mía, las hicimos chocar y bebimos un sorbo de aquel brebaje, dejaste después la tuya de lado, tomaste una de las frutas y la acercaste a mi boca, su delicioso sabor recorría mi paladar y disfruté el dulzor de su jugo, quise hacer lo mismo para ti, pero fue inevitable comenzar a llevar la fruta de lado a lado para que no pudieras alcanzarla, reímos por esto hasta que tu agilidad fue mayor a la mía, me habías vencido, refregaste tu victoria en mi cara con pedante niñería, te dije embusteramente que si habías logrado alcanzarla fue solo por que así yo lo quise, entonces te abalanzaste hacia mi y robaste uno de mis besos, posterior dijiste: -Esta vez fui más ágil que tú, ¿Cierto-, y bueno, la verdad es que si, lo fuiste, pero no me molestó en lo absoluto._

_Los minutos pasaban con avasallante velocidad, el cielo de tu mundo comenzaba a mostrarse más claro, era obvio que ya debíamos partir, así que tomaste mi mano y juntos viajamos hacia mi hogar, nos escabullimos por las enredaderas de mi escala y volvimos al punto de inicio, mi habitación, me dejaste en el balcón de mi aposento y me recomendaste tener prudencia al exhibir mi anillo, que si pensaba era mejor ocultarlo no estarías molesto, te escuchaba a la vez que una gran tristeza se apoderaba de mi, ya era hora de decirte adiós, lo notaste, se que también te causó pesar, pero me diste ánimos para esperar nuestro próximo encuentro gracias a aquella rosa que habías traído contigo sin que me diera cuenta, besaste sus pétalos y me la entregaste, besaste también mi mano y posteriormente mis labios, se que no querías marchar, pero el peligro de ser visto comenzaba a aumentar y ya era necesaria tu huída, así que agitaste tu capa y me dijiste 'hasta pronto, mi amada Serena', después solo pude observar como te alejabas para después perderte de mi vista, cerré mi ventana y salté a mi cama, sentí que era necesario darme un segundo para absorber todo lo que había pasado, decidí que sería aún mejor si dejaba un testimonio de que esto fue verdad y heme aquí, terminando de relatar lo que fueron nuestras horas pasadas, bajo tinta y papel dejo constancia de que esto no fue producto de mi imaginación, sino que ha sido un sueño cumplido, por que si, los sueños se cumplen, solo debes buscar a quien pueda descifrarlos y compartirlos contigo, haciendo de estos también los suyos._

_Esta noche dormiré dibujando en mis memorias tu rostro, el dorado anillo en mi dedo permanecerá conmigo, también la rosa que me has regalado y por supuesto también las sensaciones que dejaste en mi cuerpo, las que serán eternas de hoy en adelante, recordándome que te pertenezco en totalidad, solo a ti, dueño de mis suspiros más profundos, con el cual prometí permanecer mi vida completa, cuanto te agradezco enseñarme que el amor es más fuerte que todo y que a tu lado podré ser siempre feliz._

_Endymion, mi hermoso Endymion, descansa bien, dulce amor, que yo velaré esta y todas tus noches desde aquí, el más grande resplandor plateado descansando en tu horizonte."_

La atmósfera romántica de aquellos recuerdos plasmados en papel viajan hacia el presente, un halo de nueva sensualidad emerge desde cada rincón de la habitación donde Serena y Darien asemejan lo relatado, es imposible no impregnarse de aquellos párrafos de pasión y ternura, difícil resulta resistir la efervescencia del encanto pasional, dejando ausentes las palabras para solo interpretar los casi inaudibles suspiros lanzados con discreción.

—Es fantástica la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos, como sucedieron las cosas y como terminaron, realmente estoy sin palabras —comenta Serena, reflexivamente.

—El amor siempre ha estado presente en nuestras vidas a cada segundo, no cabe duda —responde Darien, enternecido.

—Creo que a fin de cuentas ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa por seducir e incitar al otro, debo reconocerlo, las ansias y entrega fueron mutuas —dice Serena, a tono juguetón.

—Si, tienes razón —corresponde Darien, tras una leve risotada, señalando a los segundos después una duda—, ¿Queda algo más que debamos ver?

—Uno más —contesta Serena, enseñando el documento—, pero creo que este es uno que sabemos, no terminó bien —resume con nostalgia.

—Me imagino de lo que hablas —añade el pelinegro, seriamente.

—Aún así será bueno saber que dice —presume Serena, preparándose a leer el último escrito.

"_¿Por qué el destino ha de jugar con nuestra vida?, se que no puedes responderme ni yo a ti, es tan grande el temor que habita en mi pecho que siento deseos de gritar, llorar, me siento vulnerable y llena de dudas, esto no puede estar sucediendo… se supone que esta noche sería una más a la lista de las ocasiones más hermosas de mi vida, pero fue el final de esta la que dejó aquel sabor amargo en mi boca creyendo que tal vez esta recibió tu último beso, no entiendo por que aquel pensamiento se niega a salir de mi cabeza, es como si realmente sintiera que nuestra historia llegó a su fin, temo volver a cruzarme con tu mirada y que esta solo sea para hacerme sufrir, viviendo el miedo que transmiten esta al sentir que todo lo que hemos construido yacerá en el pasado…_

_Esta mañana desperté con una sonrisa, mis padres vinieron a saludarme debido a que este día celebro mi cumpleaños, si bien mi cumpleaños ya había pasado hace un par de días sería esta la ocasión para dar aquella gran fiesta planeada, se mostraron emocionados al saber que ya había cumplido quince años y eso me abría camino a convertirme en una señorita más adulta, aunque mi Padre me miraba con algo de tristeza se que Mamá estaba orgullosa, entiendo ambas reacciones, mi Padre no deja de verme como una bebé mientras que mi Madre se siente bien al verme crecer._

_El día pasó en alboroto, aunque estuviera siendo festejada era la más ignorada del lugar, mi mamá se preocupada por preparar los últimos detalles de la celebración que tenía predispuesta para mi, esta noche vendrían muchas visitas al palacio de cristal, estarían presentes parte de los subreinos del milenio de plata, el de Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón, también la familia de mis guardianas y amigas y como no, los reyes del planeta tierra junto a su hijo, mi secreto novio Endymion. Mi papá por otro lado basó su tiempo en la privacidad de sus asuntos, me explicó que estaría ocupado gran parte del día velando por la seguridad de esta noche, teniendo que conformar un equipo especial de guardias a lo largo de todo nuestro reino, entendí perfectamente sus razones y lo dejé hacer sus asuntos, por ende me encontré a solas gran parte del día excepto por la fiel compañía de mi gatita, Luna, la que siempre está para mi cuando así lo deseo._

_Ya al inicio del atardecer llegaron a mi habitación Amy, Rei, Mina y Lita, su encargo era ayudarme a estar lista para cuando llegasen las visitas, por esto me ayudaron a tener todo listo para cuando llegara ese momento, dándome los ánimos para tener que soportar los protocolares actos que se vendrían, como el cursi instante en el cual debería bajar por las escalas centrales del salón para que todos me recibieran entre aplausos, no es algo que me guste mucho ya que me avergüenzo fácilmente, tener todas aquellas miradas clavadas en mí, analizando cada uno de los movimientos que daría no me agrada para nada, me cuesta demasiado permanecer restringida ante tanto modal y rectitud por obligación, pero bueno, la ocasión lo ameritaba, así que me hice el ánimo para hacerlo mientras bromeaba con mis amigas._

_Amy como siempre muy correcta en su pensar y actitud, me regañaba por mi falta de concentración al momento de tener que escuchar las últimas sugerencias de conducta, señalando una y otra vez por donde debía caminar, como saludar, sonreír de tal manera, retirarme así, mirar hacia aquel lado, etc. Todo eso tan aburrido que no me gusta hacer. Rei mientras tanto apoyaba a Amy sobre cuan importante es el saber comportarse bien en estos casos, Lita solo sonreía y comentaba que mi Madre le pidió preparar la decoración de flores en el palacio, ya que mamá sabe perfectamente que a Lita le encanta hacer ese tipo de labores, mientras que Mina decía una y otra vez que este baile de máscaras sería la perfecta oportunidad para encontrar algún galán de su gusto. Pasadas las cinco de la tarde ellas se marcharon, debían alistarse para después participar conmigo en la fiesta, ellas tendrían que compartir la mesa principal junto a mis padres y a mi, ya que son mis guardianas y lo mejor es que siempre se les a mi lado. Al rato llegaron un par de sirvientas para entregarme mi vestido nuevo, me sorprendí al ver que era muy parecido al que Mamá usaba, era más entallado a mi cuerpo y comenzaba a tener rasgos más claros de Princesa, me gustó mucho saber que Endymion me vería distinta, ya que si bien mi vestimenta de siempre suelen ser vestidos blancos, este era el primero más formal y acorde a mi nueva edad. Fui a tomar un largo baño para poder comenzar a prepararme, volví a mi habitación y las sirvientas me ayudaron a vestir mi nueva tenida, después de esto una se esmeró en cepillar mi largo cabello mientras la otra comenzaba a maquillarme correctamente, "lo que debes llevar es algo muy sutil, tu padre no quiere que te veas mayor a tu edad, pero tu madre quiere que te veas como una señorita más adulta, así que lo siento, esto me tomará más rato del que pensé" dijo ella, dispuesta a tomarse un buen tiempo para cumplir con ambas partes y así no causar la molestia de alguno de los dos. Ya después todo terminó y solo me quedaba comenzar con mis obligaciones, lo primero sería salir hacia el balcón principal del Palacio y dejarme saludar por los habitantes de este pequeño mundo; Amy me ayudó a preparar algunas líneas para poder saludar a todos quienes quisieran acompañarme en ese momento, pero cuando este llegó creí que lo mejor sería hablar con espontaneidad, vi perfectamente como mis amigas retorcían su rostro creyendo que hablaría cosas sin sentido, pero quedaron tranquilas al ver que no estropeé nada y solo opté por agradecer el cariño de una manera más sincera y personal, señalando que en solo una hora y quizás algo más comenzaría el baile de máscaras, todos estaban invitados a participar de esa velada más formal, quienes no quisieran podían asistir a la fiesta popular que se celebraría en las afueras del palacio. Terminado eso volví al interior de mi hogar y me dirigí al salón, esperé a que mis amigas llegaran ya que deberíamos cumplir con nuestra última y rapidísima clase de baile en la que básicamente repasaríamos los pasos del vals que se escucharía gran parte de la noche, después de que eso finalizó, Rei me recordaba como debía ser mi entrada, a que hora y de que forma, la escuché sin muchas ganas ya que daba por entendido todo, pero tuve que cambiar la postura ya que Rei no dudó un solo segundo en mostrarme su enojo al sentirse ignorada. Después de eso y ya con los primeros invitados en el palacio, tuve que volver a mi habitación para esperar el momento clave, mientras tanto hablé con Luna y le comenté lo tedioso que me resultaba todo, ella pareció comprenderme pero me explicó que mi vida estaría marcada por aquel protocolo para siempre, el cual aumentaría a medida que pasara el tiempo ya que tarde o temprano yo sería la nueva reina del milenio de Plata._

_Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos Luna me dijo que ya era el momento de presentarme ante todos, me dirigí hasta las escaleras y esperé el instante en que mi Madre terminara de dar su discurso, ya ahí estaban las mujeres encargadas en verificar que yo estaba ahí y todo marcharía a la perfección, poco después me presenté ante todos luciendo mi sonrisa, recibí los respetuosos aplausos de todos quienes estaban allí, todos los ojos estaban clavados en mis pasos y acciones pero los míos solo me ordenaban buscar a Endymion e ir hacia él, pero me llevé la amarga sorpresa de ver que entre tantas caras desconocidas no pude hallarlo, así que tuve que darme el ánimo de mantener la alegría y mostrarme feliz ante quienes aún me observaban. Al final de las escaleras me esperaba mi Padre, él daría inicio al primer vals de la noche, tomó mi mano emocionado y me encaminó hacia el centro de la sala, todos sonreían por ver esta escena, así que me esmeré por dar un buen motivo ante tanta expectación, bailé con mi Padre, la sinfonía de piano y violín se escuchaba con estruendo por doquier, pero era momento de parar para dar inicio a la comida, así que entre aplausos todos volvieron a sus mesas y esperaban la siguiente fase de la celebración; se sirvieron los mejores platillos para todos, abundantes porciones de comida para que nadie pudiese cotillear que en el Palacio de Cristal no se les daba a sus invitados lo que merecían. Me senté junto a mis padres y guardianas, comimos de forma tranquila y pausada solo después de que mis Padres pidieran un brindis a mi nombre, celebrando que la única heredera del milenio de plata ya había iniciado su fase de señorita, todos compartieron el brindis de forma respetuosa y comenzaron a degustar la cena, todo sucedió de forma normal para todos pero menos para mí, seguía tratando de encontrar el rostro de Endymion a través de todas las personas presentes, mi disimulo fue tan mínimo que mamá preguntó si me ocurría algo malo, le negué toda posibilidad de que eso pasara y solo me restringí a decirle que estaba contenta por ver a todos quienes estaban con nosotros, supongo que ella me creyó ya que no siguieron las preguntas, así que después me resigné y di por terminaba mi búsqueda, me sentí muy mal al pensar que quizás Endymion no estaría ahí, pero tuve que aparentar estar bien ya que los invitados merecían respeto._

_Terminada la cena la música de fondo comenzó a sonar con más estruendo, papá tomó la mano de mamá y la invitó a iniciar el baile, me alegré al verlos tan contentos por poder disfrutar un momento para ambos, así que los observé desde mi asiento con gusto, pero a los segundos mis amigas me incitaron a levantarme de la silla e ir hacia el centro del área de baile, allí ellas buscarían pareja con la que bailar, Mina sobre todo se mostraba muy ansiosa por poder conquistar a algún joven guapo con el cual compartir la velada, Lita se sentía igual pero es mucho más reservada que Mina así que solo reía con timidez, Amy por otra parte dijo que esta era la perfecta instancia para conocer a otras personas y así compartir diversos ámbitos culturales, así que a los segundos solo quedé junto a Rei, la cual estaba con una postura casi tan nostálgica como la mía, me miró por mucho tiempo de manera extraña, una mezcla de temor, inseguridad, cargo de conciencia y quizás rencor, no entendí nada de esto hasta el instante en que ella, aprovechando la distracción de todos, me pidió ir juntas a mi habitación para poder hablar 'un tema muy serio'. Fuimos rápidamente hacia allá esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, logramos tener la instancia de privacidad que ella parecía desear tanto, fue entonces cuando lanzó un balde de agua fría sobre mí al confesarme algo que jamás pensé escuchar. Partió la conversación con su típica prepotencia poco disimulada, me dijo que si ella quisiera arruinar la imagen que tienen todos sobre mí lo haría al solo abrir su boca, le pregunté temerosa el motivo de aquella certeza en sus palabras, fue así como sin mayor tapujo me confesó que ella sabía sobre mis huidas al anochecer junto al Príncipe de la tierra, fue tanta su seguridad al pronunciar esto que quedé sin habla, más cuando me manifestó su atracción hacia el mismo hombre que era mi secreto novio, no supe al principio si odiarla o entenderla, recriminarle aquellos sentimientos hacia el hombre que juraba amor eterno solo hacia mí, pero cuando vi una primera lágrima rodar por sus mejillas entendí perfectamente que esos sentimientos eran involuntarios y que aún siendo fuertes, ella había sabido controlarlos por mi propia felicidad. Me confidenció que ella sentía aquella atracción por Endymion desde hace mucho tiempo y que en una de las oportunidades en que se celebraba la amistad entre el reino de la tierra y el nuestro, esperaría el momento indicado para confesarle al propio Endymion aquel encanto que había surgido en su corazón, me dijo que lo había seguido después de ver que se distanciaba poco a poco de todos, siguió todos sus pasos de forma silenciosa, llegó sin ser vista hasta aquel punto secreto de nuestro encuentro, allí estaba yo a su espera, entonces vio como Endymion corrió a mi encuentro y me besó con urgencia, que nos mantuvimos abrazados por varios minutos y nuestros rostros expresaban infinita felicidad, fue entonces cuando Rei entendió que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos, que ya 'era tarde' para ella y que el amor que anheló para su propia vida me pertenecía a mí. Después de revelar aquel suceso Rei me ofreció una disculpa por haberlo dicho en un día como este, que no era su intención estropear mi cumpleaños pero la carga de aquel secreto en su mente comenzaba a destruir su interior, la supe entender, me costó pero lo hice, no era su culpa haber sentido aquellas cosas por Endymion, confío en que si hubiese sabido antes sobre lo que pasaba entre nosotros ella jamás hubiera puesto sus ojos sobre él, así que la abracé en señal de amistad y compasión, el amor no correspondido debe doler muchísimo, más cuando esto pasa si es una de tus mejores amigas la que involuntariamente te arrebató un sueño tan hermoso. Rei se tranquilizó, intento ocultar su tristeza mostrándose recompuesta y lista para seguir adelante, me prometió que jamás volvería a hablar del tema y que solo lo haría si yo lo pedía, pero en realidad no me sentí capaz de comenzar a escarbar en aquel punto, lo mejor sería dar el tema por terminado en este mismo instante, nada bueno sacaríamos si indagábamos en la privacidad del corazón de ambas, así que pactamos dar por sellado el tema y seguir siendo tan amigas como siempre. Rei comentó que ya era preciso el que yo bajase para continuar mi celebración, dijo además que buscara a Endymion ya que a ella le había parecido verlo en algún lugar del palacio, al saber esto me despedí agradecida y corrí hacia el salón donde se desarrollaba la fiesta de máscaras, bajé apresuradamente las escaleras y casi llegando al final sentí que tomaban mi mano, volteé para ver quien era y que magnífica sorpresa fue por fin poder ver aquellos oscuros cabellos lacios que adoraba, aquella imponente presencia vestida de negro, con su mirada oculta tras un antifaz blanco. Endymion, me pediste bailar conmigo solo para decirme entre la danza aquella fatídica noticia, me hablaste del Negaverso, que una fuerza oscura estaba consumiendo tu planeta y que tal vez seríamos enemigos; seguimos bailando al compás del temor, en el horizonte se avecinaba uno de los más fuertes poderes malignos del universo, pude sentir el miedo en tu voz, más cuando me pediste salir hacia el balcón para contarme en detalle lo que ocurría. Juraste protegerme, me pediste ayuda, por supuesto te la prometí, juntos saldríamos de esta adversidad y seguiríamos siendo felices, cerré mis ojos y me besaste, fue tanta mi pena que lloré al sentir tus labios, presentí que este sería el último beso que nos daríamos y que de ahora en adelante solo conoceríamos el lado más cruel que el destino nos pudo deparar._

_Te marchaste al poco rato, me pediste fuerza para soportar cualquier cosa, te dije que estaría bien pero te mentí, en el momento en el cual desapareciste me quedé en el balcón intentando retomar la calma pero no lo logré, así que entré al palacio para correr a mi habitación, no quería saber de nadie, solo quería llorar y lamentar a gritos lo que sentía mi corazón, pero lo inimaginable sucedió, mi mamá me enfrentó cara a cara y tuve que confesarle aquella relación que mantuve oculta por tanto tiempo, si bien no parecía del todo contenta por la noticia no me regañó como esperé, solo me dijo que más adelante hablaríamos sobre ese asunto, que ahora tenía que volver a buscar a mi Padre y a los de Endymion para hablar a solas, pidió que me cuidara y que ante cualquier señal de peligro buscara rápidamente donde protegerme, que la fiesta seguiría su curso normal y ninguno de los invitados tendrían que abandonar el palacio, así que por ahora lo más indicado para mi propio bien sería que yo viniera hasta este lugar, mi habitación; me dijo que estuviera tranquila y que buscara la forma para hacerlo, es por eso que me encuentro escribiendo estas líneas para poder desahogarme de alguna forma, aunque cada segundo que pasa trae consigo más temor a mi corazón, puedo sentir como todo cambiará, es como si estuviera viviendo los últimos segundos de la vida que conocí, espero estar equivocada, incluso poder acostarme y despertar sabiendo que todo esto ha sido solo una pesadilla, pero no puedo ocultar la inmensidad del sol con un dedo, nada de lo que está pasando está bien… solo espero poder cumplir con la petición de Endymion, ser fuerte y… "_

—¿Y? —pregunta Darien, intrigado de sobremanera.

—"Y" es lo último que está escrito —contesta con mucha tristeza, Serena.

—Entiendo —comprende melancólico, Darien.

—En ese instante el Negaverso atacó la Luna y destruyó el palacio de cristal, murieron todos, habitantes de la tierra y del milenio de Plata, después la Reina Serenity nos dio la oportunidad de renacer en la tierra sabiendo que yo merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz contigo en este mundo —comenta Serena, emocionada.

—Lástima que no pudimos mantener ese regalo —añade Darien, sincero en sus palabras.

—Claro… claro… —responde Serena, cambiando su emoción por algunos rasgos de estar celosa, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por su esposo.

—A ver… dime que pasó —pide Darien, sabiendo cual será la respuesta.

—Creo que nunca hemos hablado bien tu asunto con Rei —contesta Serena, seria.

—¿De verdad quieres tocar ese tema ahora? —pregunta Darien, sarcástico.

—¿Algún problema? —cuestiona Serena, con celosa prepotencia.

—No, pero no creo necesario tener que hablar sobre eso —responde Darien, dándole poca importancia al tema.

—¿Sabes?, he tenido que llevar en silencio la confusión de aquel amorío que tuviste con ella, nunca entendí bien por que decidiste tener citas con Rei y pasearte delante de mí a su lado, después me habías dicho que sentiste atracción por mí desde que me conociste y si fue así ¿Por qué saliste con ella? —pregunta sin mayor tapujo, Serena, a espera de una respuesta que la deje satisfecha.

—Cuando te conocí creí que yo te desagradaba, al solo encontrarnos me respondías con enojo sobre cualquier cosa, entonces Rei me invitó a salir y acepté, pero ella misma te puede decir que nosotros jamás hicimos algo más que pasear por algunas partes, aparte estaba bastante ocupado pensando sobre como encontrar el cristal de plata para así recobrar mis recuerdos, además también me interesaba poder encontrarme con la niñita que pasaba a coquetear con Andrew después de clases, ¿O no te acuerdas? —pregunta Darien, entre risas, haciendo sonrojar a su esposa.

—Andrew solo me caía bien —responde Serena, embusteramente.

—Recuerdo que incluso Lita y tú se vieron con él un día y les dije que Andrew solo las quería como amigas, ¿tienes idea de que le dije a Lita cuando tú te marchaste después? —pregunta Darien, sin poder dejar de reír.

—No, no tengo idea —responde Serena, tratando de retomar su enojo.

—Le dije que si ella quería quizás podría tener alguna posibilidad con Andrew, ¿Eso no te dice nada? —interroga nuevamente Darien, a tono seductor.

—Si —afirma Serena, entusiasta—, que eres un mentiroso, eso me dice —concluye con simpático sarcasmo.

—No seas tontita, entre Rei y yo no pasó algo importante, además siempre ha estado muy preocupada de que yo te respondiera bien como hombre, si supieras la cantidad de amenazas que me ha hecho a través de los años quedarías sorprendida, no tienes por que estar celosa, menos a estas alturas —explica Darien, apaciguando la postura de Serena—, imagínate, es como si yo te reclamara por lo de Andrew o peor, que Lita lo hiciera, ¿No le responderías que solo fue algo que ya pasó hace tantos años y ni vale la pena recordarlo?

—Es que creí que Rei te gustaba mucho y solo te quedaste conmigo por lo que vivimos en el pasado —argumenta Serena, torpemente tímida.

—No pienses tonterías, quizás Rei sentía atracción por mí pero yo siempre la vi como una amiga y te confesaré algo que de hecho no me gusta, pero la verdad es que si saco cuentas puedo decir que hasta fui grosero con ella, puesto que me hablaba y apenas le tomaba atención, en realidad Rei nunca mereció ese trato ya que fue muy atenta y simpática conmigo, pero en primera instancia mi dedicación solo le pertenecía a la rubia jovencita que aparecía en mis sueños, la misma que después se cruzaba en mi camino y me desafiaba con sus malas respuestas —explica nuevamente Darien, dándole un abrazo a su mujer.

—Disculpa, no tendría por que hacerte una escena de celos por Rei, por nadie en realidad, ya que verte con otra será lo más probable cuando esta noche termine… —comenta Serena, a tono nostálgico.

—No pensemos en nada de eso, ¿te parece? —propone Darien, ocultando su pesar por ese tema.

—No creo, deberíamos hablar sobre que pasará con nosotros después, al menos al tener las cosas claras será un poco menos difícil todo lo que se viene —contesta Serena, con seriedad.

—Creo que tienes razón —afirma el pelinegro—, si quieres nos levantamos y conversamos en el sofá —propone.

—Me parece buena idea —responde Serena, cordialmente.

—Será necesario un café al menos para mi, ¿También quieres uno? —ofrece Darien mientras busca su ropa para vestirse e ir a la cocina.

—Bueno —agradece Serena, la cual también busca sus prendas para salir de la cama.

Ya los dos vestidos de forma improvisada y con el café servido en la mesa de centro, Serena espera pacientemente el momento en que Darien se siente a su lado, si bien los dos están tranquilos y predispuestos a hablar un tema tan incómodo como el que se hablará, queda la tranquilidad de que al menos pueden entablar el tema como dos personas maduras, que se han jurado amar a pesar de las circunstancias adversas que llaman a su alejamiento.

—Bueno, te escucho —dice Darien, con la taza de café en sus manos.

—Quisiera que buscáramos la manera de que lo que tengamos que hacer no resulte tan incómodo y triste —inicia Serena, tomando la taza restante de café.

—Lo dejo todo en tus manos, Serena, terminé por entenderte y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar todo. Si Génesis llega a sentir que has roto el pacto probablemente cobrará venganza, no quiero ser el culpable de que tu vida corra peligro, así que será mejor que cumplas con lo que prometiste para que así tu misma no tengas que recibir el castigo de una traición —argumenta Darien, visiblemente contrariado por el asunto.

—El divorcio lo está llevando el Sr. Urogataya, dijo que si tú querías oponer resistencia deberías buscar tu propio abogado, pero imagino que no lo harás —supone Serena, confundida.

—Claro que no, no sacamos nada con alargar el asunto, asistiré a las citas que deba y firmaré lo necesario, pero tal y como tu lo hiciste con Génesis, solo haré todo esto si me prometes algo —dice Darien, llamando la atención de la, todavía su esposa, Serena.

—¿Prometerte algo? —pregunta la rubia, sin saber que podría ser.

—Si, como tú me pediste que intentara a toda costa seguir con mi vida yo quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, deberás buscar algún hombre que te respete y ame, como sea seguirás adelante con tu carrera y la terminarás tan bien como la has empezado, no quiero que caigas, no podría vivir pensando en que estás mal, quiero al menos saber que tu sonrisa no desaparecerá por mi ausencia —pide Darien, tiernamente.

—Me pides algo muy difícil, no se si pueda lograrlo —confiesa Serena, triste.

—Es lo mismo que tú me pediste a mí, ahora ves que cuesta, ¿cierto? —replica el pelinegro, igualmente triste que su esposa.

—Al menos podríamos vernos de vez en cuando, ¿No crees?, intentar aunque sea tener una relación de amigos, por que te confieso que no me resigno al tener que alejarme de ti para siempre —confidencia Serena, en un acto de sinceridad.

—¿Crees que podría verte una noche, juntarnos en algún lugar mientras vas en compañía de una nueva pareja? —cuestiona Darien, dolido.

—Disculpa, he dicho una tontería —explica Serena, avergonzada—, pero es que de verdad no me imagino el vivir sin verte otra vez —expone una vez más.

—Te entiendo, pero tal vez no sea lo mejor —dice Darien, seriamente.

—Y si… —pausa Serena mientras bebe un sorbo de café—. ¿Nos vemos a escondidas?, sería como revivir nuestra antigua leyenda de complicidad, no te digo que mantengamos una relación de amantes, pero al menos si tener la posibilidad de vernos cada cierto tiempo, para así saber que es de tu vida mientras yo te cuento el como ha ido la mía, ¿Es una idea muy descabellada? —pregunta Serena, tiernamente.

—Quizás lo sea, pero creo que si es la única forma de verte aunque sea solo algunos minutos, podría ser… —confirma Darien, con una sonrisa.

—Te pido perdón por esta serie de contradicciones, el venir hasta acá para decirte que nos separaremos y a la vez pedirte vernos a escondidas, no se que me pasa —dice Serena, con tono avergonzado.

—Tranquila, comprendo lo que sientes, después de haber leído aquellas cosas es difícil resignarse a una separación completa —contesta Darien, coincidiendo con el sentir de Serena.

—¿Crees que solo quiero verte por nostalgia del pasado? —cuestiona desilusionada, Serena.

—Quizás lo sea —responde con seguridad, Darien—, es decir, presumo que hace días estuviste planeando todas tus ideas y te mostraste muy frívola conmigo, no creas que quiero juzgarte o algo parecido, solo que si te encuentras nostálgica es algo que podría comprender —explica.

—Claro, lo que digas —contesta con resignación, Serena.

—Disculpa si te ha caído mal el comentario, solo que… —dice Darien, interrumpido por su esposa.

—No te preocupes, Darien, después de todos tienes derecho a pensar que solo vine hasta acá por que si, que me acosté contigo y paso la noche a tu lado solo por nostalgia —responde con agresividad dolida, Serena.

—No te pongas así, por favor —pide Darien, entendiendo la postura agresiva de su mujer.

—Sino quieres que me ponga así entonces me gustaría que entendieras que es lo que realmente siento —exclama Serena, levantando el tono de voz—, que me duele pensar que no podría volver a verte, que me aterra la idea de tener que vivir sola, que por más que quiera pensar que serás feliz al lado de otra persona los celos me carcomen por completo solo al imaginarlo, ¡Disculpa mi egoísmo!, se que no tienes culpa de lo que yo misma te ofrecí, pero después de volver a sentirte tan cerca de mí me resulta simplemente imposible saber que tendré que dejarte ir —confiesa Serena, notoriamente emocionada.

—Mi amor, sabes que te entiendo más que nadie —señala Darien, acercándose tiernamente hacia la rubia—, pero tal y como tú pensaste en mí para concretar ese pacto ahora yo pienso lo que a ti te podría pasar, no creo que Génesis soporte otra de "tus insolencias", ahora estás en peligro, pero aún así he prometido seguir cuidándote de alguna forma pase lo que pase, la verdad es que yo no logro imaginar de lo que sería mi vida sin tu presencia, pero ahora hay poderes más grandes que nosotros observando con recelo si aquel pacto es cumplido, hasta que no encontremos la forma de vencerlo será mejor obedecer a lo que prometiste, es lo más seguro para ti, más ahora que no puedes convertirte en Sailor Moon y te encuentras más vulnerable. Debemos pensar con la cabeza de ahora en adelante, creo que después de esta noche no habrán espacios para dejarse caer ante la melancolía del recuerdo, tendremos que buscar las fuerzas para seguir adelante —explica Darien, dolido pero lleno de convicción en sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, debo asumir el camino que yo misma firmé, costará mucho seguir con ánimos para enfrentar las cosas, pero tendré que hacerme la idea de que todo es para mejor —concuerda Serena, más tranquila.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar, ¿Te parece? —propone Darien, tomando el último sorbo de su café.

—En realidad me gustaría dejar claro que haremos de hoy en adelante —señala Serena, con urgencia.

—¿Cómo qué, específicamente? —pregunta Darien, manteniendo la seriedad.

—Vendré a buscar las cosas que me quedan aún aquí, no quiero que quede algo que te pueda traer recuerdos y por ende tristeza, haremos que mi paso por este departamento desaparezca por completo para que así retomes la vida que tenías antes, tendrás más espacio para tus cosas, tus libros y documentos, podrás enfocarte bien en lo que queda de tu carrera y en el desarrollo de tu trabajo, Yo intentaré retomar nuevamente mis estudios y para eso necesito todos mis libros y cuadernos, además de que necesito llevar más ropa ya que no puedo seguir buscando la forma de arreglármelas con lo poco que me llevé —explica Serena, tratando de poseer algo de frialdad.

—¿Cómo estás con el asunto del dinero? —pregunta interesado y preocupado, Darien.

—No es algo que te tenga que preocupar —desestima Serena, por no querer incomodar.

—Serena, se que tus padres han ahorrado todo el dinero que les quedaba para la educación de Sammy, que también arreglaron su casa y compraron varias cosas, entre ellas la casa en la playa, se que no están en posición de seguir manteniéndote como lo hacían antes, déjame seguir viendo esos asuntos, sabes que no me importa el dinero y que tengo la opción de poder ayudarte —dice muy serio, Darien.

—No, no puedo permitirlo —asegura Serena, tajantemente.

—Elige, aceptas mi ayuda por las buenas o hablaré con el Sr. Urogataya y le pediré que dentro del divorcio me demande tu mantención —propone Darien si más alternativas, dejando sin palabras a su esposa.

—¿Crees que es justo que yo me gaste tu dinero?, no, Darien, ese dinero te lo has ganado y lo otro es lo que dejaron tus padres para ti, no es justo que yo… —intenta explicar Serena, siendo interrumpida.

—Elige —dice cortante, su marido.

—No —responde seria, Serena.

—Hazlo —ordena Darien, una vez más.

—No, no lo haré —reafirma Serena.

—Bien, entonces será por las malas, cuando tenga que firmar alguno de los papeles de divorcio le diré al Sr. Urogataya que… —dice Darien, pero al sentirse interrumpido se detiene.

—¡Está bien!, solo un préstamo, te lo devolveré cuando pueda, es más, no quiero que me pases ese dinero mano a mano, será un préstamo legal, con plazos y obligaciones —exclama orgullosa y un poco altanera, Serena.

—Como quieras, pero será lo suficiente para que puedas mantenerte por ti misma, quizás buscar tu propio departamento, comprar un automóvil… —dice Darien, acallado por la respuesta de Serena.

—¿Automóvil?, eso ya es un lujo, con tener lo necesario como para no seguir importunando o abusando de la buena voluntad de Haruka y Michiru es más que suficiente, no aceptaré ni más ni menos —señala Serena, firme en su postura.

—¿Y los pagos de la universidad? —cuestiona Darien.

—Bueno, tendré que buscar empleo y poder pagarlos, no soy inútil, Darien, le puedo pedir a papá que me busque alguna vacante para trabajar en la revista donde él lo hace, me las arreglaré, tranquilo —pide y explica Serena, más flexible en sus palabras.

—Está bien, después veremos como se da ese asunto —contesta Darien, saliendo un poco de su seriedad.

—¿Qué harás tú? —pregunta Serena, interesada en esto.

—Supongo que seguiré trabajando con el Doctor Hideki aunque estoy pensando seriamente en abandonar ese puesto, buscar otro trabajo o esperar para sacar mi posgrado, no lo tengo claro aún —contesta Darien.

—¿Abandonar ese puesto? —cuestiona Serena.

—Si, no puedo olvidar que parte del meollo de todo el asunto partió desde que acepté esa oferta de trabajo —responde Darien, objetivamente.

—Si lo haces pensando en lo que pasó no sacarás nada, sabes que la oportunidad es buena y podría posicionarte como uno de los más reconocidos doctores del País —comenta Serena, apaciblemente.

—Quizás tengas razón, creo entonces que veré como se dan las cosas en ese aspecto. Lo único que tengo por hecho es que quiero terminar mi posgrado, será difícil tener que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, pero creo que con todo el tiempo a solas que tendré la mejor compañía, nuevamente, serán mis libros —contesta Darien, produciéndole algún grado de culpabilidad a su esposa.

—También preocúpate de tu vida social, tener amigos con los cuales pasar algún momento es importante, no te resignes a la soledad —aconseja Serena, con cariño.

—Por ahora creo que "soledad" es lo que más necesito, sabes que soy capaz de soportarla, así también podré dedicar el máximo a mis asuntos, aunque también entiendo que digas que tener amigos con los cuales charlar es necesario —concluye con una sonrisa, Darien.

—Claro que lo es, así que prométeme que lo harás… tienes a Andrew, Lita también se ha hecho una muy buena amiga personal para ti, también tienes tus compañeros de universidad y de… —"Trabajo" era lo que proseguía, pero Serena recuerda que su principal compañera de trabajo es Tetsuya, hija del doctor Hideki y quien guardaba una antigua atracción hacia el pelinegro, el mismo que entiende la inconclusa frase de su esposa y aborda el tema sin mayor tapujo.

—Ese es también uno de los motivos por los cuales quiero renunciar a ese empleo —comenta Darien, dejando boquiabierta a Serena por su plena capacidad para comprender, incluso sus silencios.

—Ni hablemos de ella, no tiene caso, lo que ocurrió ya quedó en el pasado y si quieres tener algo con Tetsuya ya no es un tema en el cual pueda meterme —dice Serena, comiéndose los celos con dificultad.

—No quiero tenerlo, lo sabes —le responde Darien, seguro.

—Además piensa que si renuncias el Doctor Hideki podría molestarse mucho contigo, no podemos olvidar que sus influencias son las necesarias tanto como para darte buena fama como mala, ten cuidado con eso —señala Serena, intentando desviar el tópico de Tetsuya.

—No lo había pensado así —reflexiona Darien, contrariado—, él es un hombre muy caprichoso y le gusta la idea de tener lo que quiere, si llego a "desafiarlo" probablemente no sería bueno para mi carrera, pero no es posible que lo deje hacer de mi vida lo que él quiera —concluye.

—Ese orgullo no te llevará a nada bueno en tu carrera, sabes que el círculo de médicos es muy cerrado, que una vacante tan rápida como la que se te dio a ti es muy difícil de encontrar, mejor mira el lado positivo de todo esto, trabajas para un hombre que te tiene mucho cariño, que estás consolidando una muy buena base para tu carrera y que eso te llevará al éxito de la misma —expone Serena, preocupada por el bienestar profesional de su marido.

—Gracias —dice el pelinegro, contento al ver que Serena ha resultado más objetiva que el.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, he visto por años cuanto te has esforzado en tus estudios, mereces la oportunidad de tener una buena posición en tu rama y ganar aquel lugar que te pertenece —contesta Serena, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por cierto, sobre el tema de tus cosas que aún hay acá —señala Darien, cambiando el tema—, me gustaría que al menos me dejaras algo, ¿Me darías ese regalo? —pregunta tímido y juguetón.

—Dime —le responde su esposa.

—Tu uniforme de escuela. Lo dejaré en mi armario y cuando lo vea podré recordar a través de este aquellos lindísimos años de noviazgo entre los dos —responde Darien, enternecido al recordar aquella época.

—Está bien, quédate con el uniforme, pero no lo uses, probablemente no es tu talla —bromea Serena, sacándole una risa a su marido.

—Pero me vería lindo en el, ¿O no? —continua el jugueteo, Darien.

—Te quedaría un poquito apretado —contesta Serena, entre risas.

—Señorita, no pregunté si me quedará apretado o no, solo pregunté si me vería lindo —reclama Darien, dándole un abrazo infantilmente asfixiante a su esposa.

—Eres tan vanidoso, ¿Cómo te vas a ver bien en un uniforme de secundaria?, ¡Y de mujer!, estás loco —responde Serena, mientras se ríe con mayor fuerza.

—¡Si, si, si!, estoy loco y pienso que me vería "hermosa" en aquel uniforme, ¿Algún problema? —cuestiona Darien, manteniendo aquel juego con su mujer.

—Se burlarán de ti —le dice Serena, graciosamente seria.

—¿Y quién dijo que me lo pondría para salir?, lo usaré acá en casa, después me maquillaré y me veré lindísima, cualquier chico querrá pedirme una cita —dice Darien a tono sarcástico ante la inverosímil idea.

—Extrañaré esto —dice Serena, viéndose entre los brazos de su esposo, jugando a aquellas cosas que solo ellos saben comprender.

—Yo también —comenta Darien, deteniendo las risas para entrar nuevamente al romanticismo.

—Ahora si quiero que vayamos a la cama, pero… —dice Serena, pausándose a si misma.

—¿Pero qué? —pregunta Darien, confundido.

—Pero no iremos a dormir —asegura sensualmente, Serena.

—Entonces creo que fue buena idea tomar café —responde Darien, dándole a su esposa el primer beso de los que vendrán.

—Además que ese uniforme lo usaré de nuevo, ahora —asegura Serena, con lasciva mirada.

—Interesante propuesta —le responde Darien, dejando que la lujuria nuevamente recorra su cuerpo.

—Pero para esto será obligación que me ayudes a ponérmelo, ya después tendrás que hacer lo contrario —señala Serena, poniéndose de pie—, ¿Vamos? —invita a su esposo, dándole la mano para levantarse del sofá.

—Lo que tú desees —responde Darien, con una cómplice sonrisa en sus labios.

La noche aún es joven, la llama de la pasión aún no se extingue y esta arderá por mucho más tiempo en aquella habitación para así extender el dicho adiós de esta pareja, donde hay espacio para el romanticismo, el recuerdo, la ternura y la lujuria esperada para dos amantes como ellos lo son.  
Con juegos de pasión Darien y Serena se aproximan a un nuevo acto de intimidad, después de todos sus altos y bajos un momento de picardía podría darles más tranquilidad y aproximación, ya que esta noche no hay espacio para el llanto, tampoco el miedo ni la incertidumbre, solo hay espacio para dos almas y cuerpos deseosos por poseerse sin límite alguno.

Roces, murmullos, caricias, besos y complicidad, lo perfecto y necesario para hacer de esta noche una inmortal, una que se grave en las memorias de ambos para así poder seguir con los días que vendrán.

* * *

• Adoore: Hola! Bueno, lemon ya está dado, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, sobre la demora pues lo siento mucho, no me gusta atrasarme tanto pero la vida fuera de estas líneas me exige atención u.u que estés muy bien, un abrazo!

• paolac78: Hola, Paola, ya todo saldrá bien para nuestra querida pareja, cada vez falta menos! Jijiji, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos!

• chibi-rukiacherry92: Jajaja, me alegro que no hayas hecho trampa =P por otra parte que bueno que te hayan gustado todas las explicaciones sobre el milenio de plata, los enemigos, etc. Se viene un gran tema con ellos, y sobre las leyendas del conejo de la luna, bueno, era para compartir un poco sobre lo que me basé para hacer la actitud de Serena.  
Espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena la espera y lectura, cuídate mucho! Abrazos!

• srnkiki: Mi namber wan, cuantas ganas tendrá de pegarme un par de charchazos por la demora xD jajaja, pero la verdad es que ufff, pasé de todo, incluida la caña, jajaja, pero se me vino complicado Sedtiembre, perdón, Septiembre y me demoré muchísimo.

Bueno, este capítulo no es tan largo como el anterior (creo que deben ser 5.000 palabras menos, aprox.), pero de todas formas tampoco es corto, jijiji.

Lo otro es que si, por miedo Darien dejará que el trato se concrete, ya que queda explicado que ahora teme por Serena, pero algo pasará que dejará absueltos de este pacto a los dos, ¿Qué será?, mmmm, lo sé pero no lo diré :P  
Sobre lo de las hermanas, claro, una lástima, pero se vendrá algo interesante con ellas, sobre diamante habrá que ver, posiblemente quede algo de luz en si mismo o quizás todo lo contrario, depende como se vayan dando las cosas en mi cabecita.

Lo de los pergaminos, bueno, ese dato de la estadía de Endymion en la habitación de Serena solo fue un adelanto para este capítulo, el cual hice de solo Darien y Serena pensando en dos personitas, Lita Japón y usted, quienes tanto disfrutan de esos capítulos centrados.

Ahora si, mi namber wan, nuevamente me extraña araña que hayas creído que no utilizaría los pergaminos "a mi favor", jajaja, ¡claro que si lo haría!, pero creí que sería más apropiado presentarlo para este capítulo, así podría detallarlos a mi gusto y darles el contexto que quería y por otra parte, lo de "dentro de un par de meses cumpliré veintiún años" es más que claro, cuando leas "feliz cumpleaños", sabrás que se viene el tan ansiado momento.

Lo del lemon, si, pude haberlo hecho en el contexto de Darien y Serena en el depto, pero me reservo ese lemon para la reconciliación, a cambio de eso doy el "lemon leyenda", espero que te haya gustado.

Y finalmente sobre la parte personal, aquí va de todo un poco, los próximos capítulos serán un poco más mixtos ya que comienza el desarrollo del enemigo, pero obviamente podremos tener algún descanso entre aquello.

¿Cómo lo pasó pa'l 18?, yo me fui a bailar unas cuecas a la peña de Nano Parra y tuve asado de dos días en mi casa, terremotos grado 50 por 3 días, no se como quedé viva xD es que ese pipeño con helado y granadina se ganan toda mi devoción, jajaja.

Un mega abrazo mi namber wan! Espero su review como siempre, cuídate!

• sailor mercuri o neptune: Ya pronto, ya pronto, paciencia, que ya se viene la reconciliación, jejeje, espero que te haya gustado el lemon y su contexto, un calmante ante la espera del momento que todas queremos, cuídate, un beso!

• Misc2010: No te preocupes, cuando puedas dejar el review yo feliz por leerlo, gracias por tus palabras y ánimos. El capítulo nuevo no llegó tan rápido pero espero que la espera haya valido, beshos! Cuídate y que estés muy bien!

• MartithaJimenez: Hola, Martitha, me alegra leer que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas (T_T), gracias por eso.

Sobre lo de Serena, bueno, no la culpemos, actuó por amor aunque si, fue arrebatado y testarudo, pero lo hizo pensando en un bien mayor, ahora sobre que ocurrirá con el pacto se verá más adelante, si se rompe o se mantiene de alguna forma lo veremos en los próximos capítulos.

Que bueno que te hayan gustado los pergaminos, pueden ser algo tediosos de leer pero siento que valen la pena, los escribo con mucho cariño y dedicación, para que así sea del gusto de todas.

Sobre lo de las sailors quizás veremos ese poder desarrollado más adelante (probablemente en el final de la trilogía), no lo sé muy bien, veré que sale de mi imaginación para esas alturas, sobre Darien y Serena se vienen momentos cargados de emotividad, falta poco para ello, pero aún falta… y bueno, tomando en consideración tu opinión creo que lo más justo fue hacer ese lemon "más ajeno y lejano al presente", ya que el lemon que quiero planear bien será visto para la reconciliación de DyS.

Y me alegro que hayas visto esos mangas, Earth wind es muy bonito, mi favorito de hecho y si, la historia es "muy Serena", jajaja

El oneshot viene, espero que pronto, ojalá mi agenda se vuelva más flexible y así pueda aportar con mi parte para este.

Muchos besos, cuídate, Martitha, que estés bien!

• LUNA: Hermoso?, Gracias! *-* ojalá pienses lo mismo de este capítulo.

Jajaja, lo de Black moon ya se sabrá, ahora me dedicaré a escudriñar en mi imaginación para ver que hay con eso, ya que por ahora me mentalicé plenamente en Darien y Serena.

Sobre lo del milenio de plata nació por mi necesidad de querer haber sabido más sobre este en el anime, creo que faltó mucho por explotar ahí, pero a falta de historia ahí para eso está fanfiction, jajaja, así que feliz por saber que te ha gustado eso y de alguna manera has podido unirlo a lo que es la historia original, es la idea principal ^^  
Muchos abrazos para ti también, que estés súper!

• BERE: Que gusto poder al fin poder responderte un review, aún me encuentro emocionada por tu e-mail, preocupándote por mi estado, si es que estaba enferma o algo así ya que suelo demorarme cuando lo estoy, fue muy atento de tu parte, una vez más te lo agradezco.

Pero como, Bere!, hiciste justamente lo que pedí que no hicieran!, jajaja, pero te entiendo, yo también soy ansiosa y la verdad es que también lo hubiera hecho en tu posición. Sobre lo de Haruka… mmm… no te diré nada (puede ser una pista para quienes lean esta privada conversación entre las dos xD), ahora lo de Serena embarazada, no, eso se verá en el fin de la trilogía ^^  
Que lindo que el dato rosa te trajera recuerdos (No nos sintamos viejas por recordar cuando éramos AÚN MÁS jóvenes xD)

GRACIAS POR LAS MAYÚSCULAS, jejeje, muy lindo tu primer review, esperando que no sea el último, bueno?, un abrazo, cuídate!

• UsakoChiba: Jajaja, Hola, el review tuyo ya fue respondido por e-mail pero no quedas fuera de los saludos de acá, sobre el asunto de las faltas de ortografía culpo al teclado, ya que si hay algo en mi demasiado bueno es mi ortografía (exceptuando un poco acá en las respuestas ya que escribo más relajada) jejeje, y lo del otro tema, bueno, no era plagio ni nada, era yo hace aprox. Un año atrás, cuando no tenía ni la menor idea sobre como escribir fanfics, la gracia es que he ido mejorando con el tiempo y ahora presento un trabajo más limpio, pero aún con todos aquellos errores muchas lectoras me han seguido desde mi primer fic hasta acá, algo que ha sido muy importante para mi ya que me ha ayudado a superar mis propios límites.

Espero que ya estés más relajada con el asunto de la tesis y hayas tenido el tiempo para poder disfrutar este capítulo, cuídate mucho, beso!

• vivisp: Gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, sobre lo de diamante veremos que pasa, aún queda algo de obsesión por Serena así que algo de ahí saldrá, sobre lo del pacto también ha traído repercusiones pero todo se arreglará más adelante, ya no falta mucho. Un abrazo! Cuídate y que estés súper bien ^^

• gigichiba: Satisfecha con el lemon? Espero que si =D lo del correo, pues si te fijas verás que no quedó, agrégame directamente si quieres, no tengo ningún problema.  
Besitos! Espero que podamos charlar de forma directa cuando quieras, abrazo!

• JanellaBround: No te preocupes, se que dejas review cuando puedes y lo valoro mucho.  
Lo de los reyes fue básicamente para proteger su mundo, si bien, obviamente simpatizan con su presente, sus responsabilidades y obligaciones los llevaron a tomar esa decisión.  
Me alegra mucho saber que te gustan los datos rosas, la verdad es que si, para escribir me preocupo al investigar mucho y así hacer una historia contundente, lo más cercano a lo que Sensei Naoko hubiera pensado posible =)  
Y si, el pacto que hizo Serena complica las cosas, pero saldrán adelante después, ya vendrá.  
Y claro, soy de Chile, a una cordillera de distancia, un abrazo desde la capital, Santiago, hacia donde sea que estés en el País vecino y hermano.  
Espero que estés muy bien, cuídate mucho y éxito, nos estamos leyendo!

• increible: eres demelphy, cierto?, bueno, no estoy segura, pero gracias por el review!  
Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, Bunny y Armando en su lado más romántico (me causa gracia escribir esos nombres, es extraño para mi xD aunque debo reconocer que me encantó el nombre de Mamoru en España, "Armando Chiba", muy sexy), y sobre el lemon, que tal? Espero que te haya gustado.  
Saludos desde tierras lejanas, que estés bien, besos!

• Lexie: Mi querida Lexie, cuanto se te ha extrañado por estos lugares, espero que estés mejor al momento de leer esto, sino te he respondido el e-mail es básicamente por cosa de tiempo, pero créeme que lo leí y agradezco mucho el mismo.  
Te enviaré mi respuesta más extensa del review por e-mail, ya que ahí me hablaste más sobre los puntos que me gustaría responderte, por acá te dejo mis saludos, un gran abrazo y como siempre mi agradecimiento por tus palabras, ánimos y apoyo.  
Cuídate linda! Xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo!

• smfanatic: Hola, Amix!, que tal?, espero que bien, me alegro al saber que piensas que la historia se pone cada vez mejor, haré todo lo posible para que no decaiga.

Felicitaciones por haber leído todo sin saltarte al final, jejej y bueno, acá el lemon, espero que te haya gustado.  
Sobre como se romperá el pacto (en el caso que así sea) no tendrá pista alguna hasta que suceda, ya que será un hecho que mantendré en secreto hasta que llegue el momento de revelarlo. Jijij  
sobre los mangas búscalos en sailormoon . biz ahí están los tres y en muy buena calidad.  
espero que hayas tenido unas felices fiestas, abrazos, cuídate muuucho!

• usako tsukino de chiba: Hola, compatriota, bueno, sobre la caña debo decir que fue una muy buena, casi invisible, creo… jajaja, asi que bueno, pasado esto ya retomé energías para seguir en camino hacia la reconciliación de DyS  
Bailé hartas cuecas (no se si muy buenas, pero bailé), me faltaron más empanadas ¬_¬ pero a cambio de eso en mi hígado hubo un terremoto inmenso, jajaja, no llegué al marepoto eso si xD jajaja, un abrazo!

• Paola: De nada, de nada, de nada ojalá te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, un gran abrazo para ti!

• Pame22: Eterna mi deuda contigo, mil veces ingrata, discúlpame mucho por favor!  
bueno, sobre lo de Serena era de esperar que a alguien no le gustara xD pero necesito de ese pase para entrar con lo del enemigo, de otra forma no me gustaba.  
sobre la extensión del cap. Si, uno de los más largos xD este se le acerca un poco, pero creo que pasará más rápido ya que es netamente romance.  
un gran abrazo, espero que tu faceta de escritora vaya prosperando día a día, cuídate mucho y gracias por estar siempre aquí dejándome tu review!

• luselene: Es verdad, a veces el querer ver bien a quien amas te lleva a la tristeza, es difícil desprenderse de pensar en uno mismo y resignarse al dolor, pero siempre hay formas de buscar una salida que deje contentos a todos.  
"A esa luna, cada noche nos ilumina con su hermosa luz, pero también tiene una lado muy oscuro.", es exactamente lo que pensé al momento de desarrollar la idea del lado oscuro de la luna, me encantó leer esa frase en tu review.  
Sobre el recuerdo que te pudo haber traído el título solo espero que no sea uno doloroso =) sino que todo lo contrario.  
Espero que hayas disfrutado la nueva entrega, gracias por pasar, un abrazo!

• Alinitouille: Que rico que te gustaran los pergaminos, espero que también te gustaran los de hoy y todo lo que los acompañó, jejeje, besos!

• Sandra: Hola!, Muchas gracias por el review, "se hace lo que se puede" por estos lugares, quedo satisfecha al saber que te ha parecido una muy buena historia.  
Cuídate mucho, estamos hablando por MSN cuando puedas, que estés bien y gracias por el review!

• Princess Mko: Siempre agradecida de que te tomes el tiempo para dejar review, espero que te hayan gustado los pergaminos mostrados hoy, fueron escritos con mucho cariño, un abrazo grande para ti!

• Sensmoi: Hola! Génesis, es mala pero buena xD después si que será mala… pero onda MALA con ganas, jajaja  
El futuro ahora ya no tiene nada que ver con el presente, así que será labor de esa era mantener las cosas bien.  
Y lo de Serena, bueno, actuó por amor puro, pero poco a poco comenzará a poner en la balanza todas las cosas, hasta el punto de entender que lo mejor será quedarse con Darien, aunque como te dije por MSN, el castigó mucho a la pobre así que aquí está su castigo (léase y escúchese un sonido de látigo después de eso), jajaja, pero sin látigo para el lemon, no hay de esas prácticas entre ellos aún… jajaja  
Ha sido un gusto conocerte por MSN y hablar, espero volver a verte uno de estos días para que sigamos hablando de la vida, un abrazo grande! Besos!

• LITA JAPON: Mi preciosa Poly Poly, mi lectora exclusiva, la que se lleva la primicia de los capítulos y lee fragmentos días antes, jajaja, como en este que te llevaste la lectura del lemon antes que nadie, eso te pasa por hacer que te quiera tanto!  
Nuestro fic, lo tengo pendiente, mucho, mucho, mucho, pero sabes que he estado escasa de tiempo y no he podido, pero ya voy creando otras ideas que discutiré contigo para ver si te gustan ^^  
Sobre el cap, bueno, cuesta responderle a la niñita que ya se sabe la trilogía completa, jajaja, pero bueno, lo del pacto de Génesis para mi es necesario, así puedo dar pié al momento en que reaparezca en enemigo, sobre Darien y Serena, queda claro que las cosas mejorarán, mientras que Diamante tendrá una breve aparición en aquel romance.

Cumplí con el lemon así que no me puedes regañar, leru, leru, leru, jajaja  
Un mega híper ultra abrazo mi Poly Poly, nuevamente gracias por haberme hecho sonar el celular, ahora está comiendo (cargándose xD), el pobre tenía hambre =( jajaja, ya que andaba escondido en algún rincón recóndito de mi habitación, jajaja  
Te quiero mucho!, y ya sabes, a seguir con ánimos hacia delante que para atrás no sirve! Ya verás que todo se pondrá mejor cada día, un beso!

• Midwiccagirl: Hola! Gracias por tu review desde R. Dominicana :D Así que en dos semanas leíste mis fics, wow, muy rápido, sinónimo de que te gustó, algo que por ende me gusta a mi ^^  
Ojalá retransmitieran SM allá, verlo en TV nuevamente es nostálgico, pero vale igual verlo en la computadora, yo hice lo mismo y lo hago frecuentemente para poder desarrollar la historia, especialmente verlo en Japonés (es sencillamente hermoso).  
Sobre lo del manga debo reconocer que he absorbido más su contenido debido a lo que leo aparte, ya que en si el manga lo he revisado completo pero no a detalle, pero aprecié las personalidades de los personajes y quise mantenerlo acá como te diste cuenta =)  
espero volver a verte y seguir compartiendo contigo, un abrazo!

**Y llegué al final, hago el recuento de los rw…  
¡28!, la mayor cantidad que he tenido en un capítulo… ¡muchísimas gracias!  
La opinión de ustedes es vital para seguir con la historia, ya que la creo pensando en cada una de nosotras para que así todas disfrutemos ^^  
Ojalá más lectores se sumen para que así todos compartamos, tanto de la historia, como datos sobre SM y alguna experiencia personal quizás, siempre es lindo compartir ^^  
Gracias a TODAS quienes se tomaron el tiempo de esperarme y ahora dejarán su opinión, intentaré a medida de lo posible no volver a demorarme tanto, pero es que la campanita de alerta al mundo que está fuera de mi habitación me obliga a despertar, este último mes me tocó difícil en muchos aspectos personales, por lo cual a veces tenía el tiempo de escribir pero no las ganas, por eso me abstuve un par de ocasiones, no valía la pena escribir algo sin sentirlo ya que quedaría mal.  
En fin, ahora espero que mi ánimo se mantenga, o más bien mi esperanza, ya que así tendré ánimos para seguir dedicándole mis ratos libres a la historia, la cual prometo, se vendrá mejor cada día.  
un gran abrazo a todas, gracias por pasar!  
Nos leemos, Sayo!**


	22. Hasta siempre, amor de mi vida

**¿Cuánto me ausenté?, perdí la cuenta…  
¡Hola a todos y a todas!, los extrañé muchísimo…**

**Bueno, mis disculpas por la excesiva demora, no hondaré en los detalles ni motivos de esta, solo comentaré que el mes pasado y el inicio de este fueron días muy difíciles para mi, lo cual me desapegó de la historia por completo… pero ya ahora que las cosas se tranquilizan un poco retomo la misma, pasando a comentarles, como siempre, de que trata.**

**¿Recuerdan los días en que mis escritos eran más "normales"?, es decir, contar más un día común y corriente, bueno, este capítulo es así, pasamos la historia de aproximadamente 12 horas del día, donde se vivirán altos y bajos en todos los aspectos.**

**Parto con lo primero, el texto en cursiva, bueno, este es un escrito que hice hace algún tiempo atrás y está en mi blog de poesía, lo encontré "ad hoc" para este capítulo, espero que les guste, y sino, óbvienlo xD por que en si muuucha relación con SM no tiene, es más bien personal.**

**Después pasamos por la despedida de Serena con Darien tras su romántica noche juntos, algo liviano, (quiero dejar la profundidad de los sentimientos para el próximo capítulo, ya sabrán por que)  
Posteriormente veremos a Serena en un día de universidad, tratando de retomar su vida como estudiante con todo lo que ello conlleve, pero en esto se llevará una gran sorpresa, la casualidad de un encuentro que le ayudará a abrir los ojos y empezar a ver que su separación con Darien es algo casi al punto de lo ilógico.**

**Más tarde veremos que Haruka y Michiru se enteran de lo que hizo Serena con Génesis, como reacciona cada una y que deciden hacer por el bien de su protegida.**

**La reunión precede este hecho, todas las chicas llegan y se debatirá que hacer y como, pero esto se verá interrumpido por una de las noticias más desalentadoras que pudieron recibir, más cuando Serena pensaba decirle a Darien que volvieran a estar juntos…**

**Para finalizar entrego información sobre el enemigo, Black Moon y Génesis, pero ojo, una pista sin mayor claridad la he dejado, será el contexto de la tercera parte de la trilogía, ya que "el mal" se insertará muy cerca de nuestros queridos personajes…**

**Eso sería por hoy, en mi País son las 23:17Hrs, por lo cual, ansiosamente, subiré el capítulo sin respuesta a los reviews, pero a lo largo de las horas que vengan después iré respondiendo y actualizaré el capítulo, ahí podrán ver lo que les escribo de manera personal a cada una de ustedes.**

**Dato rosa por actualizar también… jejeje  
¡Ah!, espero que tengan MUCHO ánimo de leer, ya que son nada más ni nada menos que 48 planas (junté lo que pensé que serían dos capítulos), ¿Para qué?, simple, el próximo será sobre la esperada reconciliación (L)  
Hasta pronto! **

**ACTUALIZADO:**

**Abajo ya se encuentran mi respuesta a los reviews del capítulo anterior =)**  
**y sobre el dato rosa… mmmm, déjenme escarbar un rato en mi cerebro…**

"**Lo tengo" xD  
Es un dato casi inútil, de hecho ni siquiera alcanza a ser dato, es más bien una anécdota o un vil detalle… que aunque sea ínfimo para mi cambia muchas cosas…**

**No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre pensé que faltó mucho romanticismo entre Darien y Serena (En el doblaje español latino), si bien soy una fiel admiradora del trabajo Mexicano, debo decir que en Sailor Moon las cosas no estuvieron del todo bien…**

**En TODO en anime, Darien se refiere tiernamente a Serena solo una vez mediante un sobrenombre, capítulo 101, "Unas zapatillas de cristal como regalo de cumpleaños", ahí Darien le dice "Princesita", es muy tierno, pero poco a mi gusto…**

**En la versión original, es decir, la Japonesa, pequeños detalles hicieron de nuestra pareja una aún más hermosa…**

**No todos saben, pero Mamoru (Darien), después de ser oficialmente novio de Usagi (Serena), se refiere a ella como Usako, y ella se refiere a él como "Mamo-chan", si quizás saben un poco sobre el uso de honoríficos en Japón entenderán la importancia de estos tratos ya que marcan mucha cercanía.**

**También hay otro detalle… Darien en la primera temporada fue un chico muy molestoso y grosero con Serena, en la versión original es bastante distinto, ya que se muestra claramente un coqueteo, especialmente por parte de él, por ejemplo la llama por el sobrenombre "Odango Atama", lo cual para nosotros puede ser tomado como el "Cabeza de bombón" como le dice Haruka, ya que los odango son bombones dulces de arroz (parecido al peinado de Usagi), además de que en el capítulo donde Darien le entrega el anillo de compromiso (olvidé el número), Mamoru le dice Ai Shiteru, Usako, (Te amo, conejita), claro, Darien también le dijo "Te amo" a Serena (incluso dos veces), pero en la cultura Japonesa el decir "Te amo", es sinónimo de un compromiso muy grande, ya dando por hecho que la pareja permanecerá junta por muchísimo tiempo…**

**Bueno, dejo leer tranquilos a quienes todavía no lo han hecho y a quienes ya lo hicieron solo me queda recordarles que el romance tocará pronto a este fic, el momento tan esperado llegará y no falta mucho para aquello…**  
**30 de junio, próxima fecha a leer.**  
**Besos!**

* * *

_A veces todos caemos ante la presión de quienes nos rodean y tomamos erradas decisiones, resulta más fácil seguir lo moralmente correcto en vez de dejarnos llevar por nuestros propios anhelos, resulta más sensato huir ante un peligro inminente en vez de quedarse en un solo lugar, luchando por nuestros sueños… ¿A quien le importará todo después?, dos palmadas en la espalda y un "felicitaciones, has hecho bien", el mundo sigue su ritmo y ahí quedamos solos con nuestros dolores en el alma, los únicos siempre presentes amigos vuelven a ser las suspiros y los lamentos, una cómplice almohada que disimula los gritos de amargura y un poco de agua que nos devuelva algo de frescura en la garganta, quizás también alguna triste canción que componga la sinfonía acorde a nuestro pesar, ¿Qué mas queda después de eso?, el fervor candente de nuestras pupilas irritadas por las lágrimas, un mundo mental donde solamente existe confusión, sentir que hemos perdido los caminos imaginados y ahora solo ver oscuridad… "Vaya, aquella persona si que te ha hecho mal, estás mejor a solas, date cuenta, da lo mismo que pase con aquel ser, te tienes a ti y con eso basta", ¿No te has cansado de escuchar esto cuando has perdido a "esa persona" que creíste la correcta?_

_No quisiera sonar pesimista, no quiero sentirme malagradecida, pero si vamos a hablar con la verdad pues que sea de corazón y si ya me encuentro en todo este dilema quisiera partir por el motivo de todas mis tal vez absurdas palabras… ¿Qué es en realidad una pareja?, ¿Con que fin buscas una?, ¿Por qué debemos sufrir tanto ante algo que solo promete alegrías?, inicio por la primera interrogante…_

_El buscar una pareja real, a la cual llamamos "la media naranja" o "el alma gemela" es más simple de lo que parece, si vemos la raíz de todas las metáforas para una relación como esta veremos que estamos buscando aquel complemento perfecto de nuestras propias vidas, encontrar a aquella persona que tal vez ha pasado por tu lado y no has sabido reconocer, pero que en el momento en el cual cruzaste una primera mirada y una superficial conversación logras entender que existe alguien totalmente afín con tu forma de vivir, te das cuenta que "tan loco no estabas", que si, ¡si!, hay alguien en este mundo que ve las cosas como tú también lo haces, alguien "simplemente perfecto", que no era un mito, que si había alguien indicado para ti, alguien con el cual poder compartir tus mejores y peores momentos, alguien con quien sonreír y también llorar, alguien con el cual discutir sabiendo que tarde o temprano te entenderás y seguirás caminando a su lado, alguien que simplemente selle aquel vacío con el cual nacemos y nos decore con rosas el camino hasta el fin de nuestra existencia…_

_¿Por qué se busca?, no puedo negar que hay quienes deciden no seguir en esa idea, no se si verlos como cobardes o como personas realmente fuertes para soportar la soledad, pero creo que como yo hay muchas más, aquellas personas que hemos nacido para buscar el amor, aquellas que lo sentimos tan necesario como respirar, somos quienes necesitamos quizás dar mas de lo que pretendemos recibir, por que creo que a la larga todos imaginamos el como poder alegrar a nuestra persona especial, como apoyarlo, como consentirlo… una entrega llena de satisfacción que nos hace sonreír, así le das un nuevo sentido a todo esto, el amanecer tiene un motivo, las horas no pasan en vano, ¡hay algo por lo cual luchar!, gratificante, ¿No?_

_Pero... y es ahora cuando me pregunto el motivo de tanto dolor… Si hemos nacido en búsqueda de la ilusión y creemos en la maravilla de aquella decisión, ¿Por qué siempre somos los que recibimos más daño?, es decir, ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que en una noche algún último suspiro te arrancaría la vida?, vas perdiendo la razón y ya nada comienza a ser igual, cada respiro cuesta más, los segundos se profundizan junto al vacío, ya ni siquiera las lágrimas pueden desahogar tu interior, ¿Es justo?, solo pensábamos en colorear el cielo con nuestros matices del encanto, queríamos hacer de cada día uno lleno de perfección, ¿Por qué todo se vuelve tan complicado?, ¿No era acaso una bendición encontrar a aquella persona?, maldices al amor y juras no volver a seguir sus cretinos dictámenes, ¡Al diablo con todo, esta noche me transformo en piedra, nada ni nadie podrá herirme, nunca más!, crueles juramentos ante la luna llena que intenta darte algo de luz en la oscuridad, pero es tanta nuestra indignación que su luz permanece oculta ante nuestros ojos, ¿Qué queda ahora?, intentar conciliar el sueño… ¿Y para qué?, para extender tu infierno terrenal a despiadadas pesadillas que te atormentarán hasta el amanecer…_

_Déjame decirte a ti, persona que ha llegado ante mis errantes párrafos, que si estás en este renglón es por que he tocado tu conciencia, es por que has vivido lo mismo que viví yo, déjame también estrechar tu mano y felicitarte por seguir luchando en este mundo, tan resplandeciente como sombrío. Somos pocos quienes podemos observar cara a cara la verdad y reconocer nuestros parajes más desencantadores, quienes hemos encontrado el valor para seguir, darnos cuenta de nuestros errores y así permitirnos otra oportunidad, por que si hemos pasado por altos y bajos se debe a que aún tenemos que aprender, darnos cuenta que el amor no existe solo en un solo ser sino que habita en el aire, susurra todos los días en nuestro oído y nos conforta aunque no lo sepamos bien… Y si algo he aprendido yo es que en realidad "el alma gemela" en su totalidad no existe, ¿Perfección?, somos imperfectamente perfectos, todos caemos, todos erramos, no esperes que la promesa del amor no caiga también en esta contradicción, si una persona nos hirió es por que realmente algo nos dejó, si, nos dejó dolor, y eso nos sirve aunque creamos todo lo contrario, sino me crees y miras con escepticismo mi declaración solo respóndeme un par de preguntas… ¿Cómo sabrás apreciar la felicidad sino has conocido su antónimo?, ¿Si llega a ti la valorarías como merece?, ¿Sabrías entender que cada caída trae consigo una recompensa?_

_Ahora escúchame bien… si tienes a alguien a tu lado en este preciso instante y te hace sentir bien contigo mismo, lucha por él, ¿Qué no siempre es como tu quieres?, pregúntate si también tú eres lo que aquella persona siempre quiere, pero en realidad pregúntate algo mejor, ¿Vale la pena romper un sueño por cosas superficiales?, date un respiro y un poco de paciencia, debes sobrepasar los obstáculos impuestos, por que si esa persona es realmente la mejor para ti cualquier sacrificio valdrá la molestia._

_Y si tu caso es el contrario, si la soledad embiste cada rincón de tu habitación, ¿Qué estás esperando?, ¿Acaso me dirás que te has resignado?, si me dijeras que si, sabría comprenderlo, pero también te diría que estás cometiendo un grave error… ¿Recuerdas que dije que a veces hemos jurado convertirnos en piedra para no sufrir más?, bueno, yo también lo he jurado, pero me di cuenta de que el verdadero infierno es esperar sin esperanza, que la dureza impuesta solo me hacía materia muerta en el universo, que yo mantenía vivas aquellas crueles pesadillas, que la luna seguía observándome desde lejos y aún brillaba para mi, que el abismo que creí infinito tenía un final y que ese final lo dictaba mi voz a tono valiente de una nueva oportunidad… si yo he podido despertar de aquel letargo, ¿Por qué tu no?, vamos… se que la sinceridad de tu sonrisa es capaz de enamorar, no te dejes llevar más por el que dirán, tu tiempo está aquí, ahora, no existe el mañana y el pasado ya murió, tu oportunidad es hoy, este segundo, no permitas que la amargura siga oscureciendo los colores de tu alma, cada lágrima nos ha enseñado una verdad, si las hemos tenido que soportar y somos capaces de seguir aquí demos justa batalla, que no todo pase sin tener motivo y valor, no tenemos que darle más vueltas a nuestras tristezas, debemos entender que ya han pasado y que en nosotros está la decisión sentarnos en una nube y poder tocar el cielo._

_Siente, respira, sueña, duerme, despierta, ama, sonríe, llora, grita, cállate, camina, detente, observa, cierra tus ojos… todo esto es solo una cosa… saber vivir. _

* * *

—Prefiero que no me veas marchar… ¿Si?, no quiero decirte adiós… —Susurra al punto de lo inaudible, Serena, mientras acaricia suavemente a quien le acompaña, su aún marido, Darien, el cual sigue descansando después de una noche de intenso amor.

El reloj mural marcan las 7:00AM, los pajarillos mañaneros comienzan a ulular la canción que da la bienvenida a un nuevo día, el mundo comienza a despertar e iniciar las acciones cotidianas, el rugido de los autos se elevan poco a poco, todo indica que ya se debe seguir con la vida en todas sus facetas, que ya el tiempo de descanso se ha acabado y es momento de producir momentos del día, pero aunque Serena capta muy bien las señales sabe que no quiere marchar, entiende también que su huída será el inicio del fin entre ella y su marido, con el cual pudieron al menos darse una cálida y mutua despedida llena de afecto, pero esta debería considerarse de ahora en adelante solo como un lindo recuerdo, pero dentro de su corazón una voz clama oportunidad, su conciencia sabe que es incorrecto, una batalla silenciosa surge entre las dos fuerzas en su interior, lo cual la lleva irremediablemente a confesarse una reflexión privada, sin dejar de observar al dueño y causante de tal conflicto, "su amado Darien", el cual se mantiene durmiendo plácidamente, entregado al mundo de los sueños, sin la más mínima reacción de querer salir de este.

—_¿Sabes?, nunca he sido una de esas mujeres que piden hasta lo imposible, no me gusta obligar al destino darme más de lo que ya me ha dado, pero esta vez quisiera que un milagro ocurriera, que el tiempo se detuviera y el universo completo entrase en un eterno letargo, así podría quedarme sin miedo aquí, sin tener que pensar en todo lo que debo enfrentarme al salir de esta habitación, no más explicaciones, no más dudas ni recriminaciones, solo tendría la vida entera para dedicártela mientras custodio tus sueños, mientras acaricio con suavidad tu mejilla y siento como exhalas tranquilidad…_

_La luz del sol me atrapa, me apunta y acusa, dice que he pecado, que he sido una insolente y deberé pagar, ¿Te cuento un secreto?, sonrío al haber burlado al destino, la recompensa la llevo en la piel, mis labios aún mantienen la calidez de tus besos, todos mis sentidos están puestos y hechos para ti, ¿He hecho mal?, pues no me importa ni me importará, ya lo hecho, hecho está y no me arrepiento ni lo haré jamás…_

_Tendría que poder llevarme este momento y guardarlo por siempre en mí, inmortalizar cada uno de tus movimientos en mi memoria, grabar tu voz en mis recuerdos para poder sonreír cuando ya no estés conmigo, decirle al destino que ganó todo y ahora solo me marcharé sin decir palabra alguna, pero en realidad quisiera gritar en su cara que todo cambiará y no te llevaré como una sombra, sino que serás la luz que acompañará cada uno de mis días, que su juego será jugado con mis reglas y que me arriesgaré incluso a perder, ¿Pero como hacerlo ahora?, las cartas ya están tiradas, la jugada fue hecha y siento que perdimos más de lo que podríamos haber ganado, creo que si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de enfrentar con mayor ahínco todo esto ahora habría una certera esperanza para los dos, que esta mañana solo sería una de las tantas que viviría a tu lado, que el día sería contigo y que al anochecer volveríamos a unirnos en el mismo lecho bajo la suavidad de un abrazo._

_¿Mi consuelo?, si, dije que mi consuelo sería poder verte tranquilo aunque fuera lejos de mí, ¿Estoy siendo egoísta de nuevo?, mi amor, no quiero dejarte ir… es decir, ¡Míranos, por favor!, ¿Te imaginas un mundo donde solo existiéramos los dos?_

Después de la última interrogante Serena fantasea con un mundo de soledad compartida, uno donde realmente no existieran las limitaciones para vivir intensamente su amor, uno que tal vez podría haber formado si hubiera contado con la fuerza para alejar toda la maldad que acechaba de cerca, si bien sabe que Darien ya le dejó en claro que él entendía perfectamente su postura, después de haber estado con él de forma íntima la ha llevado a pensar que tal vez fue un error el querer alejarlo, pero también sabe que el pacto ya fue concretado y que un solo paso en falso podría poner en extremo peligro al ser que ama, es esa la mayor motivación por la cual plasmó su sangre en aquel documento maldito, pero entendió también que Darien se siente seguro solo a su lado y que ella le ha arrebatado ese deseo de bienestar, que tal vez su impetuosa necesidad por ver el bien ajeno la ha llevado a hacer todo lo contrario, esta idea hace tambalear sus decisiones y motivaciones, ya no cuenta con el mismo coraje que hace 24 horas atrás, ahora derechamente piensa que un mundo sin su marido es la agonía completa, pero nuevamente recae el eco de las palabras mencionadas en la pasada noche junto a su ancestral cómplice, la cual cuenta con una fuerza muy por sobre las de ella, una que en este momento no puede combatir y quizás jamás lo logre, por lo cual la idea de permanecer al lado de Darien vuelven a alejarse cada vez más, si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que pudiera defender su amor tiraría lejos aquel pacto, pero no hay cabida para fantasías ni aspiraciones, solo hay una realidad que asumir, la cual comienza a hacer su llamado con mayor fuerza a medida que pasan los minutos.

Serena se levanta en sigilo, intenta moverse lo menos posible para no despertar a Darien, así que comienza a buscar sus cosas para preparar la marcha que la llevará lejos de él, partiendo por la ropa que llevaba puesta, los pergaminos y lo que se llevará por el momento, entonces se decide a buscar alguna maleta para poder llevar estas, le hacen falta para poder estar un poco mas cómoda con su nueva faceta de vida, cosas tan esenciales como productos personales, documentos, vestuario, etc. Todo lo que comienza a guardar de forma rápida pero sutil, la idea es salir rápido y sin ser vista por su esposo, pero a medida de que va terminando por completar su equipaje se da cuenta que una desaparición como tal no tiene razón de ser, algo debe hacer para dejar registro de que la velada fue sincera y real, por lo cual ya al mismo tiempo que Serena cierra su maleta, busca algún papel y lápiz para así poder dejar un mensaje.

"_Darien, no me queda más que agradecerte infinitamente por todo lo que hemos vivido, hace unas horas atrás todas mis amarguras desaparecieron, me has dado el valor para poder seguir con mi vida sabiendo que yo siempre viviré en la tuya, no dudes por un segundo que tu te mantendrás en la mía a cada segundo, que siempre estaré feliz por haber podido compartir una vida contigo, que me hiciste muy feliz y ese sentimiento jamás podrá desvanecerse._

_Cuídate mucho, procura sonreír cada vez que puedas, vive con intensidad, no vale la pena llorar por lo que nos está pasando, debemos verlo como algo que nos dará la oportunidad para estar seguros, aunque te confieso una vez más que de seguro ya no tengo mucho, solo la intensidad de mi amor hacia ti, la fuerza que me moverá de hoy en adelante, aunque también te ofrezco una disculpa por lo que será mi próximo actuar, será contradictorio y muy difícil, pero espero que no olvides que es por un buen mayor._

_Te amo, por siempre y para siempre._

_Serena"._

Firmada la nota y puesta en un lugar clave para su observación, Serena toma su maleta, su bolso y lo demás, le da una última mirada a Darien y camina en dirección a la puerta, la cual abre despacio y cierra de la misma forma, despidiéndose así del lugar que tantas veces cobijó su mundo.

Al salir del edificio Serena se enfrenta al mundo real, uno que cada vez se agita más debido a las obligaciones del día, esto la lleva a recordar sus propias obligaciones, por lo cual se hace necesario encontrar rápidamente un taxi que la lleve hacia el lugar donde se hospeda, una vez allí comenzará con una de las promesas que le hizo a Darien, la cual consiste en seguir con sus estudios a costa de lo que sea.

Después de algunos minutos de viaje Serena llega a la casa de Haruka y Michiru, paga al conductor el precio de la carrera y este se aleja, dejando a Serena sola en frente de aquella amplia casa donde seguramente ya sus habitantes se encuentran despiertas. Esto llena de pudor a Serena, el tener que pensar como lidiar con una decorosa presentación matutina la incomoda, pero no le queda más que hacerse la idea de que deberá entrar y saber desenvolverse como sea, así que una vez más toma sus cosas fuertemente y entra a la casa, donde efectivamente, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se encontraban en la mesa tomando desayuno.

—Hola chicas… —saluda forzadamente casual, Serena, mientras cierra la puerta tras su espalda.

—¡Hola, Serena!, has llegado justo para desayunar con nosotras, ¿Quieres? —ofrece Michiru atentamente, a la vez que termina de acomodar todo lo necesario en el comedor.

—Claro, muchas gracias —responde Serena entre risas—, pero primero pasaré a mi habitación para dejar estas cosas —señala, tomando su maleta.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta Haruka, escondida tras su periódico diario.

—Cosas mías, ropa sobre todo, pero también he traído mis cuadernos de la universidad —responde Serena.

—Ah, mira tú —comenta Haruka a tono sarcástico—, te debió costar muchas horas encontrarlos, ¿No es así? —cuestiona con seriedad, disimulando a la vez la risa que le provoca bromear con su amiga.

—Si, o sea, no necesariamente… bueno, lo que pasa es que… —intenta responder titubeante y avergonzada, Serena.

—No seas imprudente, Haruka —susurra Michiru, molesta, pero a la vez tentada a reír.

—No te preocupes, Michiru, no ha sido imprudente, se que está bromeando —dice Serena con urgencia.

—De todas formas, además se hace obvio el por que te demoraste y no hace falta señalarlo —responde insólitamente Michiru, haciéndose partícipe de la broma que inició su novia, haciendo que Setsuna y Hotaru no aguanten la risa.

—Entonces si no hace falta señalarlo, con permiso —contesta Serena en risas nerviosas, marchándose rápidamente a su habitación.

—Me imagino que Darien debió tener una noche fantástica —comenta Michiru a todas, con picardía.

—Bueno, aún son esposos, no hay nada de malo que hayan pasado una noche juntos —señala Setsuna, dándole un toque más maduro a la conversación.

—Lo malo sería que cabeza de bombón termine sufriendo más aún —comenta Haruka, dejando de lado las bromas.

—Esperemos que no… ya es una mujer adulta, sabe lo que hace —añade Michiru, tomando también postura más seria.

—Ella extrañaba mucho a Darien, me lo dijo, así que no nos sorprendamos por el hecho de que pasó una noche con él —comenta Hotaru, con espontaneidad y madurez.

—Si, sabemos que lo extrañaba, al menos se ve contenta, ¿no creen? —pregunta Setsuna a todas.

—Se ve bastante feliz —responde Michiru, con una sonrisa.

—Pero bueno… si debemos saber más del tema será ella misma quien nos diga algo —dice Haruka, dejando el periódico a un lado para comenzar a endulzar su café.

En ese momento llega Serena, se nota que aún está algo avergonzada y que su pudor es innato, pero al ver que las cosas están un poco más normales se sienta a la mesa con tranquilidad, tomando asiento al lado de Michiru, quien la esperaba con su típica cordialidad.

—¿Jugo? —pregunta la mujer cabellos aguamarina, tomando la jarra de este.

—Si, gracias —responde Serena, con una sonrisa.

—Es de naranja, lo preparé hace poco así que está riquísimo —comenta Michiru, mientras sirve un poco de jugo en un vaso para Serena.

—Se ve muy delicioso —halaga la rubia, con simpatía.

—Bueno, también hay té, café, tostadas, mermelada y otras cosas, elige lo que quieras —finaliza su atención, Michiru, para dedicarse a tomar su desayuno.

—Decías que trajiste tus cuadernos de la universidad, asumo que seguirás adelante con tus estudios —comenta Haruka, dando por iniciada la hora de desayuno.

—Si, no creo estar muy atrasada y si lo estoy tendré que enfocarme 100% a los estudios para ponerme al día —responde Serena mientras se sirve un poco de té.

—Eso es muy bueno —comenta Setsuna, con cordialidad.

—Debes esforzarte para mantener tus calificaciones, son muy buenas —dice Haruka, a tono orgulloso.

—Gracias, la verdad es que la fotografía ha llenado mi mundo, nunca pensé estudiar algo como eso, pero al conocer bien la carrera simplemente me enamoré de ella —comenta Serena, feliz.

—No hay nada mejor que dedicarse a lo que realmente te gusta, no cabe duda entonces de que debes seguir la carrera —halaga en comentario, Michiru.

—Sin duda—asiente Serena, con tranquilidad, pero decide cambiar el tema para dejar algo en claro, sabe que debe dar algún tipo de explicación por su estadía en el hogar de sus amigas, así que esta ocasión le parece perfecta para hablarlo—, chicas, quería conversar con ustedes sobre el seguir quedándome aquí o no —señala Serena, cambiando a seriedad.

—¿Si? —pregunta Haruka, interesada en lo que dirá su amiga.

—Bueno, como ustedes ya se lo deben imaginar anoche estuve con Darien, hablamos sobre nuestra situación y como se darán las cosas de hoy en adelante, acordamos que él me prestaría dinero para poder mantenerme hasta que logre encontrar trabajo. Pensaba quizás en mudarme de aquí para ya no ser una molestia, ocupo espacio que no debería y creo que ya es hora de que me vaya —dice Serena, decidida.

—¿Irte?, ¿No te ha gustado estar con nosotras? —cuestiona Hotaru, con tristeza.

—Claro que si, por supuesto que he disfrutado estar con ustedes, pero no puedo quedarme aquí por siempre, tengo que buscar mi propio rumbo —le responde Serena, inmediatamente.

—¿Y quieres ir a vivir sola? —cuestiona Michiru, a tono preocupado.

—Tengo que hacerlo —responde Serena, resignada.

—¿Y tu matrimonio?, creí que habías arreglado las cosas con Darien —comenta Michiru, sorprendida.

—Entre nosotros las cosas están bien, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe decir que estamos bien, pero en realidad nos divorciaremos, yo ya estoy viendo con un abogado todo ese asunto, no puedo seguir con él —revela Serena, dejando a todas boquiabiertas.

—¿Qué?, ¿Te divorciarás de Darien? —pregunta Setsuna.

—Es lo mejor para los dos, ya está hablado —contesta la rubia, con leve tono nostálgico.

—Vaya, no me lo hubiera imaginado —comenta Haruka, seriamente.

—Pues yo tampoco —añade Michiru, sorprendida por la noticia.

—Chicas, ya sabemos que el mundo del futuro no se verá afectado por nuestras acciones, en esta era las cosas son distintas, me hubiera gustado que no lo fueran, pero nos enfrentamos con otras circunstancias que al menos a mi me han llevado a tomar decisiones que jamás pensé tomar —explica Serena, mientras bebe un sorbo de té.

—Comprendo, tienes razón —dice Michiru, más calmada.

—Bueno, aún así no veo motivo por el cual debes irte de aquí, nosotras no tenemos problemas con que vivas acá, la casa es amplia y no estorbas en lo más mínimo, te lo dejo en claro por si llegas a pensar esa tontería —comenta Haruka, retomando su desayuno, específicamente su café.

—Gracias, Haruka, pero los días de huésped creo que ya pasaron, ¿No crees? —pregunta Serena, con seriedad.

—A que te refieres —dice Haruka, igualmente seria.

—Estar aquí gratuitamente, soy un gasto, por favor no me digas lo contrario, es cosa obvia, entonces la verdad es que no quiero seguir importunando —explica nuevamente, Serena.

—Si te sientes así, no sé, quizás podrías colaborar con los gastos comunes, por que como sabes esta casa es propia y no hay que pagar más que las cuentas, si eso te acomoda, hazlo, por que realmente no me gusta la idea de que te vayas a vivir sola —confiesa Haruka, cambiando seriedad por preocupación.

—¿Por qué no?, ya no soy una niña —replica Serena.

—No me mal entiendas, no digo que seas una niña, pero toda tu vida has vivido con alguien a tu lado, ¿Tienes idea de lo que es enfrentarse a una casa vacía?, no es algo que te gustará, te lo aseguro —responde Haruka, haciendo uso de su experiencia.

—Haruka tiene razón, creo que si quieres vivir sola al menos por ahora no es el momento, menos si retomarás de a poco tu vida y además te divorciarás, serán momentos duros, lo mejor es que tengas a alguien contigo —añade Michiru, respaldando las palabras de su novia.

—¿De verdad no les molesta que siga acá? —pregunta Serena, con timidez.

—Claro que no, cabeza de bombón, quédate con nosotras el tiempo que quieras —responde con una sonrisa, Haruka.

—Si, Serena, quédate con nosotras —complementa Hotaru, con alegría.

—Está bien, muchísimas gracias a todas, intentaré comportarme como se debe —bromea Serena, para volver un poco a la espontaneidad del relajo.

—Entonces está decidido, Serena oficialmente es parte de esta familia, ¡Bienvenida! —comenta Michiru, llena de entusiasmo.

—Gracias, Michiru —responde sonriente, Serena.

—Supongo que no debo darte el mismo trato que a Hotaru y ordenarte a hacer tus deberes —dice Haruka entre risas, pero después cambia su postura al recordar otro punto—, por cierto, Hotaru, ¿Ordenaste tu habitación?, ¿Hiciste todos los deberes de la escuela? —pregunta Haruka, con seriedad paternal a la menor.

—Si, ya tengo todo listo —responde con simpática incomodidad, Hotaru.

—Está bien, entonces vámonos ahora o llegarás tarde —ordena Haruka, dando un apurado sorbo de café mientras se pone de pié, revisa sus bolsillos para saber si lleva las llaves del automóvil y el dinero que le dará a Hotaru para su almuerzo en la escuela.

—Si, con permiso —se excusa Hotaru, levantándose para ir a buscar su bolso e ir a estudiar.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado? —pregunta Haruka a Serena.

—No, no te preocupes, primero tomaré un baño e iré a la universidad, me demoraré un poco así que vete tranquila —responde la rubia, agradeciendo con sus ojos la proposición.

—No te demores, si llegas muy tarde probablemente deambularás por la universidad mucho tiempo antes de que alguien te atienda —aconseja Haruka, la que después toma del hombro a Hotaru y se prepara para salir.

—¡Nos vemos en la tarde, hasta pronto! —se despide la joven, con una sonrisa.

—Que te vaya bien —le dice Michiru en voz alta.

—Nos vemos —responde Setsuna.

—Hasta pronto —añade Serena, a la despedida.

—¡Ah!, Michiru, se me olvidaba, hoy debo ir a ver al mecánico para que haga mantención al automóvil, después pasaré a ver si mi motocicleta está arreglada, me demoraré más de lo que había creído —señala Haruka, a segundos de irse.

—No te preocupes —responde Michiru, cordial.

—Está bien, nos vemos, preciosuras —Se despide con galantería, Haruka, echándose al hombro su chaqueta y saliendo de casa con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Qué harán ustedes, chicas? —pregunta Serena después de sentir el cierre de la puerta.

—Revisaremos con más atención los pergaminos restantes, no olvides que hoy también habrá reunión —responde Michiru, de forma calma.

—Vaya, ya se me había olvidado —confiesa con torpeza, Serena.

—No te preocupes, Serena, para la hora que llegues supongo que alcanzarás a ayudarnos con el tema de los pergaminos o al menos llegarás a tiempo a la reunión —supone Setsuna.

—Me haré el tiempo para llegar, no lo dudes —responde Serena, de manera comprometida.

—Setsuna, ¿No olvidas algo?, sería bueno que le dijeras ahora —dice Michiru a tono cómplice.

—Es verdad —corresponde la Morena—, Serena, la pequeña dama te ha mandado un mensaje —dice Setsuna, levantándose de la mesa sin previo aviso.

—¿Rini? —pregunta Serena, emocionada y a la vez entristecida.

—Si, dame un momento —pide Setsuna, yendo a buscar lo que fue enviado para Serena y Darien. No es mucho lo que se demora en encontrar el objeto, vuelve con este y se sienta nuevamente en la mesa, sin preámbulos le hace entrega de esto a Serena, quien lo toma con algo de temor y observa primeramente de reojo, pero a pesar de que el mensaje es corto en el va mucho sentimiento, a la vez mucha ignorancia por lo que pasa en la vida actual de Serena y Darien, algo que a ciencia cierta Rini no ha sabido.

"_Darien, Serena, no tienen idea de cómo los he extrañado, a veces quisiera volver al pasado aunque fuera un pequeño momento para estar con todos ustedes, espero poder hacerlo algún día, de verdad siento que lo necesito._

_Espero que estén muy bien, que sus días de matrimonio sean felices a cada segundo, se lo merecen, espero también que algún día puedan formar la familia que alguna vez fuimos nosotros en el pasado, serán muy buenos padres, ténganlo por seguro._

_Los quiero mucho, gracias por todo._

_Rini."_

El momento en el cual Serena voltea lo que tiene en sus manos, un gran sentimiento de incluso culpabilidad la atormenta, ver la fotografía de Darien, Rini y ella la llena de melancolía, saber que esa fue la oportunidad de ellos como familia y ahora solo quedará como una ilusión la hace decaer, la hace dudar y la obliga a disimular su tristeza ante los ojos de sus observadoras amigas, así que con aparente tranquilidad deja la fotografía de lado, con mucho cuidado la deja a su diestra, se da un respiro y prefiere no hondar mayormente en el contenido de este mensaje.

—Ustedes vieron a Rini, ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta Serena, tras tomar una gran cantidad de aire y retenerlo.

—Si, lo está —responde Setsuna.

—Me alegro… me alegro —contesta Serena, tranquila.

—Ella se puso muy contenta al saber que podría mandarte un mensaje —comenta Michiru, con una sonrisa.

—Lástima que no pueda respondérselo —dice Serena, borrando la sonrisa en Michiru y también la que comenzaba a nacer en los labios de Setsuna.

—Serena, todo saldrá bien, confía en nosotras, en algún momento todo volverá a la normalidad —dice Setsuna, demostrando su afecto y apoyo hacia la rubia.

—Gracias —responde con cierta esperanza, Serena.

Después la conversación cambia de dirección, esto es lo más correcto si se pretende seguir con optimismo los días que vendrán, por lo cual Serena da un nuevo paso para que todo sea mejor, este es volver a la universidad, enfrentarse con su mundo de estudiante y basar sus energías en algo mejor que seguir lamentándose por los obstáculos que ha habido hasta ahora.

Tras un ameno y nutritivo desayuno Serena se prepara para salir, una ducha rápida junto a la preparación de los detalles indicados, toma su bolso y se dispone a hacer de su día uno que valga la pena.

Esta vez y acomodándose más a su presupuesto actual, Serena toma el autobús, en el camino repasa en su cabeza todo lo que hará en las siguientes horas, pero su vaga reflexión se disipa en el momento en el cual su celular repica con insistencia.

—¿Si? —pregunta Serena confundida, ya que contestó a la rápida, sin siquiera fijarse en el número que aparecía en pantalla.

—Hola, Serena, habla Osamu, Osamu Urogataya —le contestan del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Osamu!, buenos días —responde cordial, Serena—, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias —comenta agradecido—, te llamaba para darte una buena noticia —revela.

—¿Cuál? —dice Serena, intrigada.

—Primero respóndeme algo, ¿Seguirás adelante con tu divorcio? —interroga Osamu.

—Si, si… claro —admite Serena, con un dejo de molestia.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que ayer me detuve para ver bien tu caso, llamé a un par de colegas para ver si puedo acelerar un poco el proceso, tu sabes, la influencia de los contactos, pero bien, lo que pasa es que podría llevarse a cabo el divorcio antes de lo que yo mismo hubiera pensado —responde y se jacta, Osamu.

—Supongo que si, es una buena noticia —contesta Serena, a voz bastante baja.

—¿Qué?, perdón, no te oigo con claridad —dice Osamu, apegándose al auricular.

—Que es una buena noticia —repite Serena, con voz un poco más alta.

—¿Puedes pasar hoy a mi oficina?, así hablaremos más a gusto —ofrece Osamu, ya que el sonido del autobús lo incomoda un poco.

—¿A que hora?, por que ahora voy camino a la universidad —dice Serena.

—Cuando puedas, ojalá antes de las 5 de la tarde —responde Osamu.

—Haré lo posible, te llamo para confirmar —contesta Serena, analizando vagamente su horario.

—Bueno, te espero, cuídate —dice Osamu, cordial.

—Hasta pronto —responde con la misma amabilidad, Serena, escuchando el silencio que indica que la llamada ha terminado.

Después de esto Serena se envuelve en la idea del divorcio, siente como si ya no le importara tanto seguir adelante con este, que incluso es erróneo, pero bien sabe también que ya es algo que se deberá llevar a cabo como sea, así que para no retomar nostalgias y recriminaciones decide sacar el tema de su cabeza, solo lo retomará cuando sea el momento, por ahora se enfoca en lo que será su reinserción al mundo universitario.

Estando cerca de la parada correspondiente, Serena se pone de pie y espera hasta que las puertas se abran, sucediendo así ella baja cuidadosamente y camina la corta distancia entre ese punto y la ubicación de la universidad, llegando a los pocos minutos después. Una gran tranquilidad la nutre al ver la gran edificación de la misma, como el mundo gira en torno al conocimiento donde también se desarrolla el compañerismo, Serena se siente ansiosa por estar rodeada de sus pares y así vivir gratos momentos, volver a tomar una cámara y buscar el ángulo perfecto para captar tras un lente algún momento mágico, pero antes de poder retomar con cualquiera de estas cosas debe pasar por el área administrativa, después deberá encontrar y hablar con el profesor Mitsukuri para ver la mejor forma de estar al corriente una vez más con todos sus deberes, algo que será lo primero en discutir ya que el profesor se encontraba tomando un descanso a las afueras de la universidad, viendo a Serena casi de forma instantánea, alegrándose por el mismo hecho.

—Vaya, vaya… pero si no es Serena Tsukino, nuestra propia estrella fugaz en la carrera de fotografía —bromea el hombre, con gracia.

—Profesor, que gusto verlo nuevamente —le dice Serena, muy contenta.

—Lo mismo digo, jovencita —responde el profesor, estrechando su mano con la de su alumna.

—Creo que al fin puedo volver a clases más tranquila —le comenta Serena, posterior al saludo.

—Si es así, llegas en un momento crítico —advierte Mitsukuri.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta preocupada, Serena.

—Ha comenzado el periodo más demandante de este tiempo, muchos exámenes y proyectos que aprobar, estás bastante más atrasada que tus compañeros, así que si decides retomar bien tus estudios te recomiendo concentración profunda, de lo contrario te recomendaría posponer el retorno hasta más adelante, aunque presiento que no es tu idea —responde su profesor, seriamente.

—De hecho no lo es, aunque me demande mucho tiempo deseo seguir con la carrera —responde de manera comprometida, Serena.

—Está bien, te daré la lista de los profesores con quienes tienes que hablar principalmente rápido, si se muestran reacios a ayudarte no te sorprendas, las cosas están muy tensas por acá y para todos, quizás deberás pedirle a alguno de tus compañeros ayuda, ya que dudo que los demás maestros te den plazos excepcionales aunque les expliques motivos sobre motivos —dice de manera un poco amarga, el profesor Mitsukuri.

—Vaya… lo entiendo —comenta resignada, Serena, añadiendo una pregunta—, ¿Cuánto tiempo es el aproximado para cumplir con todos los deberes en las distintas materias?

—No más de dos semanas, es decir, el prontuario se dio hace tiempo, sino me equivoco deberías tenerlo o al menos haberlo recordado un poco, pero si no es así, bueno, tendrás que conseguirte las fechas y los temarios indicados, pedir o buscar los deberes que se han dado, tendrás muchísimo por hacer, así que vete haciendo el ánimo —ordena Mitsukuri.

—Si, ánimo es lo que más tengo —dice optimista, Serena.

—Muy bien, en ese caso vamos a mi oficina, intentaré ayudarte con lo que pueda —ofrece Mitsukuri, volteando para ir hacia el interior de la universidad, seguida por su alumna.

Una vez en la oficina el profesor de Serena revisa entre sus cuadernos y libros, le dice a Serena que es lo que él ha pasado en su clase y cuanto es lo que debe priorizar para el próximo examen, también le da los nombres de los profesores con los cuales debe hablar ahora mismo si fuera posible, junto a otros datos más que le serán de ayuda.

—Te recomiendo aclarar todos tus deberes el día de hoy, para así mañana retomar las clases sabiendo a lo que te deberás enfrentar, pues tendrás que estudiar materia pasada y la actual, todo esto hoy mismo no sería conveniente, sería una sobrecarga sin mayor fruto —explica Mitsukuri, echando su espalda para atrás, al respaldo de su silla.

—Bien, andaré dando vueltas por la universidad a la espera de los demás maestros, tengo que ver bien si mis horarios calzarían con algún posible empleo, lo que me recuerda que debo pasar a ver el asunto de los pagos, creo que estoy un poco atrasada en eso también —confiesa con gracia, Serena.

—Entonces apresúrate y ve todo lo que debas hacer, si te interesa hoy tienes tu última clase conmigo, si te acomoda pasa a ver si te sientes nuevamente a gusto —ofrece el maestro.

—Trataré, de lo contrario lo veré mañana, sino me equivoco —responde Serena, divagando en su propio horario de estudios.

—¿No recuerdas bien tus clases? —interroga con ironía, Mitsukuri.

—Pues la verdad… no mucho —responde con sinceridad, Serena.

—En ese caso primero ve a conseguir nuevamente tu horario, después buscas a los demás maestros, pasas a administración y para terminar a mi clase —recomienda, Mitsukuri.

—Si, tiene razón, gracias maestro —dice Serena, mientras se pone de pié con urgencia.

—Nos vemos —se despide también él, estrechando una vez más su mano con la de Serena.

Así, ella comienza a hacer todo lo necesario para retomar sus deberes, primero consigue tener nuevamente en sus manos el horario, lo revisa mientras camina y acomoda su bolso en el hombro, decide rápidamente el orden de la lista de profesores para hablar con ellos, cosa que va haciendo a medida de que los mismos se encuentren disponibles, algunos se han mostrado muy amables con ella y le han dado toda la información necesaria para su reinserción, otros más ásperos de carácter han puesto resistencia a mostrarse amables del todo, dándole a Serena un par de regaños por irresponsabilidad y aparente falta de compromiso, lo cual ella debe escuchar sin mayor posibilidad de reproche, aunque después de esto es ayudada de igual forma y queda satisfecha con el resultado, ya que ahora tiene un conocimiento más profundo sobre la realidad de sus deberes atrasados, cuanto es lo que hay que estudiar y cuales fueron los días designados para rendir los exámenes más importantes.

Entre tanto quehacer, Serena se encuentra casualmente con dos de sus más grandes compañeras de carrera, ellas son Izumi y Akemi, la última fue quien le prestó ayuda aquel día en que Serena tuvo una crisis de pánico en el laboratorio fotográfico, cuando tuvo la primera revelación de lo que era "el lado oscuro de la luna".

—¡Serena! —exclama con alegría, Akemi.

—¡Hola!, tanto tiempo sin vernos —dice con la misma alegría, Serena, dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

—Si, pero no importa, lo bueno es que ahora te ves mucho mejor —comenta Akemi, adulando el semblante de su amiga.

—Creo que si, lo estoy —responde satisfecha, Serena, cambiando ahora su atención hacia su otra amistad—, Izumi, ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta con cordialidad.

—Un poco estresada con todos los deberes, pero bien —contesta la chica, con optimista resignación.

—¿Qué cuentan? —pregunta Serena, mientras camina por los pasillos de la universidad en compañía de sus amigas.

—Podríamos conversar más a gusto en la cafetería, ¿vamos? —propone Akemi.

—Si —responden Izumi y Serena, al unísono.

Una vez en la cafetería, el trío de chicas piden algo para tomar, Izumi y Akemi encargan una malteada de chocolate mientras que Serena ordena un refresco, con estos ya servidos en la mesa, comienzan a conversar con más tranquilidad.

—Chicas, necesito que me ayuden para ponerme al corriente con los estudios, según puedo ver estoy bastante atrasada —comenta Serena, a la vez que de la un vistazo a los papeles que ha conseguido a lo largo de la jornada.

—Si quieres pasamos a fotocopiar nuestros apuntes y te los llevas a casa, también las guías y otras cosas —ofrece Izumi.

—Sería de gran ayuda —responde Serena, tras un desgastado suspiro.

—Tranquila, te irá bien, solo deberás ponerle muchísimas ganas al estudio —consuela Akemi, con voz calma.

—Eso espero —responde con optimismo a medias, Serena.

—¡Vaya!, se me había olvidado, Akemi, después tengo que ir a dejarle unos apuntes a mi hermano, se le olvidaron en casa —comenta Izumi a su amiga.

—¿Y en un día como éste?, tu hermano si que es un cabeza de chorlito —dice a tono burlón, Akemi.

—¿Un día como éste?, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Serena, sin entender la conversación.

—¿Recuerdas que mi hermano está en la carrera de Medicina? —le dice Izumi.

—Si —responde concisamente, Serena.

—Lo que sucede es que hoy ellos tienen programada una charla en la sala de audiencia, una doctora de Estados Unidos con mucho renombre —comenta Izumi.

—Mira que bien —dice con entusiasmo, Serena.

—Mejor voy a dejarle sus cosas a mi hermano ahora, ¿Me esperan acá? —pregunta Izumi, angustiada por la urgencia.

—Anda tranquila, te esperamos —responde en nombre de las dos, Akemi.

—¡No me demoraré mucho! —exclama Izumi, mientras se aleja del lugar.

—Bueno, que te parece si te explico lo que tendrás que hacer cuando llegues a casa —dice Akemi a Serena, sacando un par de cuadernos de su bolso.

—Claro —responde Serena, enfocándose en lo que será la atención hacia lo que su amiga le diga.

De esta manera pasan los minutos para ellas, Serena se va poniendo al corriente y se da cuenta que con solo su esfuerzo como ayuda podría salir bien de todos los exámenes, que si bien es mucha la materia no es imposible de estudiarla en dos semanas, además del ánimo y ayuda que le da Akemi para que lo logre, diciéndole los datos más importantes pasados en clase, los cuales Serena escribe en su cuaderno.

Izumi vuelve alrededor de 20 minutos después, la fatiga del recorrido es obvia en su jadeo, pero aunque su cuerpo lo anhele, un descanso es imposible en este minuto.

—¡Akemi!, a que no adivinas con quien hablé recién —entrega la duda, Izumi.

—¿Quién? —pregunta extrañada, Akemi.

—El chico que te gusta me preguntó si estabas bien, que no te había visto en todo el día y le extrañó, se me hace que tú también le gustas —dice con coquetería, Izumi—, anda, vamos a encontrarlo, le dije que estabas acá y que vendría por ti —ordena.

—¿Hiroaki? —interroga ruborizada, Akemi.

—¿Quién más? —replica su amiga.

—Pero… ¿No íbamos a fotocopiar los apuntes para Serena? —le pregunta Akemi a Izumi.

—Anda tranquila, antes de que tu Romeo escape —aconseja Serena, entre risas.

—Está bien, juntémonos aquí mismo en un rato más, ¿bueno? —pide Akemi, levantándose de su asiento con entusiasmo.

—Si, si, si, vete ya —dice Serena, apresurándola.

—Nos vemos, Serena —dicen al unísono Izumi y Akemi, desapareciendo del lugar muy rápido.

Ya que Serena se encuentra sola, decide ir a ver el asunto de los pagos de la universidad, así que toma sus cosas, las retira de la mesa y se va al área administrativa para ver aquel asunto, cuando llega, espera pacientemente hasta que alguien pueda atenderla, cuando así pasa se acerca al mesón y habla con la encargada de ver todo el tema financiero de los pagos.

—Tsukino, Serena Tsukino —le comenta nuevamente Serena, nombre que es escrito nuevamente en la barra de búsqueda del programa que vigila los pagos.

—No, no tienes ninguna deuda, todo el año figura cancelado —le repite la secretaria, ladeando el monitor de la computadora y apuntándole con el dedo donde sale la información.

—No es posible, yo no lo he pagado —medita Serena a baja voz, pero resulta lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oída por la secretaria.

—Hoy vino una persona y dejó un cheque pagando todo —le comenta la mujer a Serena, dejándola con la sospecha inmediata del autor.

—¿Un hombre? —pregunta Serena.

—Si —afirma la secretaria, la cual busca en un cajón aquel cheque, el cual encuentra, lee y muestra a Serena—, Darien Chiba, vino muy temprano y me preguntó el monto completo de los pagos para el resto del año, los cuales dejó resueltos en totalidad —explica de manera casual.

—¿Me lo puede dar?, no quiero que él pague mis deudas —comenta inocentemente Serena, sin esperar la respuesta que recibirá.

—Imposible, solo él puede venir a retirar este cheque —niega la secretaria, guardando el documento en el cajón, al cual pone llave.

—¿Al menos podría hacerme el favor de no cobrarlo todavía? —suplica Serena, con orgullo.

—Lo siento, en solo unos minutos más alguien irá a cobrar todos los pagos —explica con resignación, la secretaria.

—Está bien, hablaré con esa persona para que de orden de no pago, después volveré para resolver yo misma la deuda —anticipa con un dejo de prepotencia, Serena.

—Como quieras, pero recuerda que no falta mucho para que el encargado vaya al banco, si quieres hacer algo hazlo luego —aconseja la secretaria, volcándose a sus asuntos.

—Gracias —dice Serena en forma de agradecimiento y despedida, largándose del lugar.

Ya fuera de la sala, Serena camina hacia la cafetería nuevamente, supone que sus amigas no están a mucho de llegar, así que prefiere estar ahí en el momento que ellas lleguen para así ir a fotocopiar lo que necesita, pero mientras esto no suceda aprovecha el tiempo a su favor, saca su celular y pretende llamar a Darien para hablarle sobre el asunto del cheque, pero en una circunstancia poco usual Serena recibe en sus manos la llamada entrante del Sr. Urogataya, la que contesta ahora más tranquila.

—Buenas tardes, Osamu —dice Serena, anticipada.

—Hola, ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunta el abogado.

—No, nada —contesta Serena, tranquila.

—Muy bien, bueno, te llamaba para pedirte un número celular de Darien, llamo a su casa y nadie contesta —Explica, Osamu.

—Si, lo más probable es que esté trabajando —dice Serena, dándole explicación a la ausencia de respuesta de su marido hacia Osamu—, pero si quieres dime para que lo necesitas y yo le digo, de hecho pretendo llamarlo ahora.

—Está bien, dile por favor que necesito verlo lo antes posible, él sabe donde está mi oficina, tú puedes decirle a que hora puedo atenderlo, si fuera hoy o mañana mismo sería excelente, pues la verdad tuve que acomodar bien mi horario para cumplir con tu asunto, así que entre más rápido salga todo, mejor —explica Osamu.

—Le daré tu mensaje, por cierto, ¿Será necesario que yo también vaya? —pregunta Serena, acordándose de que había prometido ir hoy a la oficina del abogado.

—Mira, si te acomoda venir sola sería lo más oportuno, pero en realidad quiero que sepas que lo que le diré a él es lo mismo que te diré a ti, así que no sé, si quieres venir con él mañana para reunirnos los tres, es tu decisión —responde Osamu, con seriedad.

—Resulta que hoy acá en la universidad me han bombardeado con quehaceres, además tengo que llegar a una reunión muy importante es unas horas más, no creo que pueda pasar a tu oficina hoy —dice Serena, desgastada.

—Está bien, entonces mañana los veo a los dos —afirma Osamu, anotando la cita en un papel.

—Te llamaré más tarde para decirte a que hora podemos ir, ¿te parece? —pregunta Serena, acomodándose anticipadamente al horario de Darien.

—Ningún problema —responde Osamu.

—Bueno, ¡Hasta luego! —dice Serena, despidiéndose.

—Nos vemos —dice Osamu, del otro lado de la línea, cortando la llamada.

—Veamos… ahora a llamar a Darien… espero que no esté muy ocupado —dice Serena mientras digita el número del teléfono móvil del pelinegro, el cual contesta a los 3 tonos después.

—¿Hola? —saluda en duda, Darien.

—Soy yo —le dice Serena, un poco arrebatada por escuchar la voz de su esposo.

—Hola, Serena, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Darien, alegremente, haciéndose un tiempo para atender bien la llamada, dejando sus quehaceres de lado.

—Bien, te llamo desde la universidad, donde prometí que volvería —comenta orgullosa, Serena, pero a la vez recuerda todo el asunto del cheque que dejó Darien para cubrir el pago de sus aranceles.

—Me alegra oír eso —comenta con toque de emoción, Darien.

—Y que sorpresa me llevé cuando supe que has dejado un cheque para cubrir los pagos —dice Serena, a toque sarcástico.

—Tómalo como parte del préstamo que habíamos hablado, solo que adelanté algo —dice Darien, tentado a reír.

—No me parece chiste, de verdad habíamos discutido el tema, yo vería como me las arreglo acá —replica Serena, sólida en su postura.

—¿Llamaste para regañarme?, que mala eres —contesta Darien en defensa, sin perder el humor.

—Un poco —dice Serena, contagiándose de risa disimulada, la cual cambia para dar la otra noticia—, pero además te llamo para decirte que el Sr. Urogataya pidió verte mañana en su oficina.

—Supuse que también era algo por el estilo —responde Darien, dejando escapar un suspiro de molestia—, ¿Dijo alguna hora específica?, recuerda que estoy trabajando —argumenta, dando motivos de un estrecho horario.

—No, de hecho se que podemos ir hasta las 5 o 6 de la tarde —contesta Serena.

—¿Podemos? —cuestiona Darien, el término plural.

—Si, iremos juntos, al menos que te moleste hacerlo —dice Serena a tono tímido, dándose cuenta que la idea pudo incomodar a Darien.

—No, nada de eso, o sea… bueno, será algo incómodo pero deberá vivirse, no queda otra opción —argumenta Darien, sobrecogido por la sensación de tristeza que experimenta.

—Iría hoy yo sola para no vernos ahí, pero la verdad es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer hoy que no doy abasto —explica Serena, hondando en la decisión.

—Tranquila, también imaginé que el retorno a la universidad te sería un poco abrumador —contesta Darien, poniéndose en el lugar de ella.

—Hasta el momento no tanto, pero el estudio que vendrá después si será un poco abrumador —relata Serena, recordando la cantidad de cosas que tiene que estudiar.

—Bueno, date el ánimo para poder cumplir con todo, se que podrás —le dice de manera optimista, Darien.

—Gracias, pero otra cosa, ¿recuerdas que hoy hay otra reunión en casa de Haruka y Michiru? —cuestiona, Serena.

—Lo había olvidado, gracias por acordarme —confiesa Darien, sorprendido por su poca memoria.

—Ya te imaginarás que hablaremos esta noche —dice en disimulo de información, Serena, bajando el tono de su voz para no ser escuchada por alguien más.

—Si, si, ahora recordé —contesta también con disimulo, Darien.

—Eso era, te dejo, debes estar ocupado —argumenta Serena, suponiendo que su afirmación es certera.

—Demasiado, de hecho, estoy solo en la consulta y tengo pacientes que atender, después tengo que hacerme el tiempo para pasar a la universidad y seguir con los estudios, tal vez incluso me demore en llegar a casa de Haruka y Michiru, si llega a suceder así, por favor, diles la razón —pide Darien, mientras ojea con apuro los documentos que tiene sobre el escritorio.

—No hay problema, yo les digo a las chicas —ofrece cordial, Serena.

—Bueno… nos vemos más tarde, cuídate mucho —comienza a despedirse, Darien.

—Nos vemos, hasta pronto —finaliza Serena, cortando la llamada.

Serena pierde su vista en la pantalla del celular, medita a la ligera la sobrecarga de cosas que le ha llegado de un momento para otro, la reunión, lo del divorcio, los exámenes, los estudios, los altos de guías y materias que deberá aprender, tener que pasar en algún momento a hablar con su Papá para ver si puede conseguirle empleo donde él trabaja, etc. Cosas que sin duda la hacen sentir un poco débil, con un toque de inseguridad adquirido ya que comienza a sentir las primeras señales de soledad, pensar que tal vez la conversación sostenida con Darien podría ser una de las últimas la deja con un sabor amargo en la boca, sintiendo como de a poco una nueva visión de su mundo la descoloca, algo que ella ya conoce pero aún así deberá comenzar a ver de otra forma, le resulta muy extraño tener que asumir el peso de sus decisiones, creyendo incluso que no podrá mantener la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo con éxito todo lo pensado.

Los minutos de soledad para Serena se acaban al menos por ahora, sus dos amigas ya han llegado a la cafetería y van camino a acercarse a la mesa donde está ella, ya estando ahí las dos permanecen de pié y le piden a Serena hacer lo mismo para ir de inmediato a la sala de computación, donde están las máquinas fotocopiadoras.

Cuando llegan ahí, Izumi y Akemi sacan sus apuntes, hablan con Serena para recordar cual es realmente todo lo que le falta, con este punto ya resuelto, Serena pide sacar fotocopia de todo lo que necesite, algo que llevará sin duda, más de un par de minutos, entre tanto el trío de amigas charlan, Izumi por ejemplo comenta lo que le ha dicho su hermano sobre aquella plática que dará la anteriormente mencionada doctora, explicando que ella se había especializado en ciertas patologías muy extrañas, siendo más bien investigadora sobre los mismos hechos, perfeccionándose en la atención hacia quienes padezcan enfermedades poco conocidas, por lo mismo debió cumplir con sus estudios universitarios en Estados Unidos, siendo aprendiz de un doctor con mucho renombre a nivel mundial, volviendo después a Japón para seguir perfeccionándose y establecerse en el lugar por un tiempo. Akemi y Serena escuchan con atención, pero siendo Akemi una chica muy parecida a Mina, cambia el tema para hablar ahora sobre el chico que le gusta, haciendo enojar a Izumi, la que tiene carácter parecido al de Rei, al sentir que su tema ha sido despojado por uno sin mayor importancia, pero en este trío Serena se comporta como Amy, la conciliadora de todas las disputas solucionables, logrando que estas se disipen sin dejar mayores enojos entre amigas.

Entre charla y charla las fotocopias están listas, Serena las toma agradecida y a la vez un poco espantada, deben ser al menos doscientas hojas en total, ya que es la suma de toda la información que le faltaba en todas las clases, pero la resignación nuevamente se hace presente, toma el lote de papeles y guarda en su bolso, agradeciendo a sus amigas por la buena voluntad de facilitarle todo.

Saliendo de la sala de computación, Akemi le pide a Izumi acompañarla a merodear por aquí y por allá antes de entrar a la nueva clase, la cual coincidentemente toman juntas, también es invitada Serena, pero esta rechaza la oferta para en cambio ir a la biblioteca y así poder avanzar algo en lectura, lo cual es entendido por sus amigas, las cuales se despiden con mucho cariño de ella, prometiéndose ver quizás a la salida o mañana, ya que de ahora en adelante las responsabilidades vuelven y todas deben estudiar, Serena se despide de ellas diciéndoles que lo más probable es que se verán mañana, ya que duda incluso asistir a la última clase, la cual está a cargo del profesor Mitsukuri, debido a la cantidad de cosas que tiene por hacer hoy, así que con eso hablado, Izumi y Akemi toman camino distinto al de Serena, la cual se va inmediatamente a la biblioteca para poder leer tranquila. Llegando ahí, Serena entra en silencio para no interrumpir la lectura de los demás presentes, elige una mesa desocupada y alejada del resto, para así estudiar tranquila, se sienta y pone sobre la mesa su bolso, de allí saca las fotocopias y organiza según materia e información, apartando las guías de los apuntes de sus amigas, los últimos son los elegidos para leer primero, cosa obvia, ya que solo así entenderá mejor lo que son las guías restantes. Así, Serena pasa un par de horas en silencio y concentración, saca alguno de sus cuadernos para anotar sus propios apuntes y complementarlos con los que ya tenía, logrando de esta forma poder ordenarse entre tanta información nueva y otra ya pasada, logrando también entender que con esfuerzo y dedicación probablemente recuerde todo lo necesario y aprenda bien para rendir sus exámenes. El tiempo ha volado para ella, ya han pasado tres horas y media desde que entró a la biblioteca, comienza a sentir el olvidado dolor de cabeza tras tantos minutos de concentración pura, el cansancio de querer retomar todo lo antes posible termina por vencerla, dándose tregua a si misma por un momento, el cual elige para salir de la biblioteca en busca de aire fresco el cual pretende encontrar a la salida de la universidad, pero lo que jamás pensó es que su camino sería interrumpido y su dolor de cabeza sería uno más amplio, al solo escuchar un particular tono de voz sus sentidos se agudizan, su corazón late fuertemente y voltear le resulta difícil.

—¡Serena! —exclama una mujer, con urgencia.

—¿Tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiona Serena, con enojo al ver una amplia cabellera roja, batiéndose entre los apurados movimientos de la mujer.

—Eso no importa, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? —pide la joven, agotada por su rápida carrera hacia Serena.

—No creo que tengamos mucho que hablar, Tetsuya —niega firmemente, Serena, tomando su bolso fuertemente mientras voltea para marcharse de ahí.

—¡Por favor, solo unos minutos!, déjame invitarte un café, de verdad necesito charlar contigo —ruega apenada.

—Déjame tranquila, ¿Quieres?, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de hablar contigo —Solo escúchame una vez, prometo no volver a molestarte… por favor —ruega nuevamente al punto del sollozo, Tetsuya, enterneciendo a Serena al ver esa reacción.

—Vamos —responde con menor prepotencia, Serena, caminando pausada e incómodamente al lado de su ahora, compañía.

Para la suerte de ambas un buen café se encuentra a las cercanías de la universidad, allí ambas toman asiento y Tetsuya es atendida por la mesera, la cual toma la orden de ambas rápidamente y va a buscar lo pedido.

—No creo que tengamos que alargar mucho este encuentro, dime que quieres rápido, por favor —dice Serena, mostrando su incomodidad al no querer siquiera a su acompañante.

—Es obvio el tema, ¿No crees? —le responde Tetsuya, con tristeza.

—Obvio que si, pero lo que quieras decirme solo dilo rápido —contesta sarcástica, Serena.

—Quizás sea un poco tarde para decirte cuanto lamento todo lo que pasó, Darien me dijo que te divorciarás de él, me dio mucha tristeza pensar que yo fui la culpable, pero… —intenta explicar Tetsuya, acallada por la interrupción de Serena.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, si decidí divorciarme es un tema mío, muy por sobre la estupidez que pasó entre Darien y tú —argumenta Serena con celoso enojo.

—Podrá ser cierto, pero en tus palabras es evidente el rencor que guardas por lo que pasó aquel día y creo que en algo influyó tu decisión —evidencia Tetsuya, avivando el fuego de ira en Serena.

—¿Acaso crees que es magnífico recordar que tu esposo pasó una noche en casa de otra mujer y además la besó?, ¡Por supuesto que aún tengo rabia por eso!, me sentí amenazada por ti, por tu altitud, tu belleza, tu madurez, tu posición social, ¡Por todo!, es como si mi peor pesadilla tomara nombre y apellido, ver que si había alguien que me podría quitar a Darien, alguien que me ganaría en todos los aspectos y yo solo tendría que resignarme ante su valor, aparte no es fácil olvidar todo lo que sentí esa noche que pasé sola, sin tener idea que el estaba a tu lado, además de tener que aceptar la idea de que estarían juntos en el día, que te diste el lujo de salir con él a un concierto tomada de su brazo, Tetsuya, ¿Puedes entender como me sentí al verlos juntos?, una cosa es imaginarlo, otra cosa es verlo y vivirlo, fue como si hubieras abofeteado mi cara y orgullo, no tienes idea el dolor que sentí al ver que mi mundo se venía abajo gracias a tu aparición en nuestras vidas —explica de forma desplayada, Serena, sacando una extraña risa en Tetsuya.

—¿Dices que te gano?, ¿Qué yo lograría hacer tambalear lo que él siente por ti?, me resulta raro pensar que tal vez yo conozco más a Darien en ese aspecto que tú —responde Tetsuya, sacando chispas en Serena.

—¿Conocerlo tú más que yo?, no me hagas reír —dice llena de molestia, Serena.

—Si —afirma segura y con una sonrisa en los labios, Tetsuya, quedándose callada para que la mesera pusiera ante ellas la orden anteriormente pedida, ya con eso listo, la mesera se marcha del lugar.

—¿Me puedes explicar con que cara me dices que lo conoces más que yo? —cuestiona Serena, al borde de la furia.

—Si vieras como a Darien le hace falta azotarse la cara en el escritorio cada vez que ve tu foto, la que tiene siempre a su lado, sabrías que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad —lanza la explicación, Tetsuya, dejando atónita a Serena—, Creo que si él pudiera retroceder el tiempo habría ido hasta el día antes de aquella convención. Yo tuve que escuchar después como me decía, educadamente, que había sido un error en su vida, que te ama más que a nadie, que sueña todos los días el momento en que le digas que volverán a estar juntos, he tenido que ver como llega en la mañana con el rostro demacrado por la pena, por sus ojos hinchados asumo que ha llorado muchísimo, me entristece verlo así y no poder hacer algo para cambiarlo, por que odio sentirme la mujer que a la vez más odio en esta vida. Se que tu has sufrido mucho y tienes toda la razón, que deberías tirarme aquel café caliente en la cara y disfrutar ver mi rostro dolorido, pero créeme, jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice si hubiera sabido que Darien era casado, ¡Menos sabiendo que tú eres su esposa!, recuerda que sentí gran estima por ti aún conociéndote solo unos minutos, provocaste un muy lindo sentimiento en mi, por eso me duele tanto sentir que fui la causante de tu amargura, una amargura que ya vi antes en una persona que amo con todo el corazón, por eso ahora me odio, no se como diablos tratar de enmendar mi error, pero de verdad, Serena, créeme cuando te digo que jamás hubiera hecho algo así a conciencia y voluntad —explica, rompiendo en emoción.

—¿Amargura que has visto antes? —interroga Serena, con pesar.

—¿Crees que sentirme la prostituta que destruye un matrimonio es lindo?, ¿Qué me siento orgullosa de encarnar la mujer que ayudó a matar mi familia?, Serena, veo en tus ojos el mismo dolor que vi en los de mi madre, ella también vivió el desamor y yo fui su único consuelo, ambas sabíamos donde estaba metido Papá hasta tarde, sus excusas eran reiterativas y a la larga imposibles de creer, yo también se lo que se siente cuanto tu mundo se desmorona ante tus ojos, que no puedes hacer algo, que el daño ya fue hecho y ya nada será igual, pero la gran diferencia es que la amante de mi Papá sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, que estaba opacando el lugar de una esposa con su coquetería barata y que alejaba a un Padre de su hija —relata Tetsuya entre lágrimas, pero entre estas se da un respiro para retomar el punto exacto de la conversación—, Es por esto que quería hablar contigo, decirte que yo no soy nadie ni nada en la vida de tu esposo, que él te adora a más no poder, que no vale la pena que arrojes tu mundo a la basura solo por que aparecí yo, de verdad, Serena, no dejes escapar el amor si tu lo has conseguido, para Darien eres todo, por eso me no puedo evitar reír al escucharte decir que yo podría usurpar tu lugar, de hecho soy yo la que podría sentirme amenazada por ti, ya que he podido conocerte gracias a lo que me dijeron tus amigas, con que amor me contaban sobre quien eres y lo que haces, que tan importante eres para ellas, como si fueras su luz de inspiración y fuerza para seguir adelante en todo, alguien que sensibiliza de esa forma la vida de los demás es simplemente un ángel, por eso me siento como un verdadero demonio a tu lado, tú, llena de amor y esperanza, yo, que importa mi título, mi supuestamente brillante carrera, el dinero, mi casa o mi auto, si soy una mujer que vive aferrada al rencor de los traumas de su niñez y le grita a la vida su desprecio, intentando ocultar su frustración bajo elegantes peinados y ropa de alta costura, ¿Qué saco con eso?, ni siquiera he conseguido que alguien me quiera, en cambio tu con una sola sonrisa has sido capaz de tener todo un mundo a tus pies, ¿crees que eso el dinero lo compra?, la esencia no tiene precio, no desperdicies eso, son pocas las personas que son capaces de brillar con naturalidad, para la gente como yo queda el vacío de suplir su pena con tonterías que nos hacen sonreír un minuto, aquellas personas que ya tenemos la vida hecha trizas y nunca podrá reconstruirse —concluye con tristeza, Tetsuya.

—Creo que si realmente estuvieras tan vacía como dices, no estarías diciéndome todo lo que me has dicho, no se que más decirte, es raro tomar una postura definida ahora, lo siento —replica Serena, con toque más humano.

—Serena… creo que la oportunidad de ser tu amiga ya la he perdido, que haberte tenido en mi mundo de una mejor forma es imposible, me hubiera gustado que las cosas se dieran de otro modo, de verdad, pero ya que no fue así al menos me gustaría que olvidaras que alguna vez aparecí en tu vida, que ojalá hicieras borrón y cuenta nueva, se que lo necesitas, Darien también, ahora más que nunca, ya que comienza a ver como te alejas cada vez más y más… —dice Tetsuya, queriendo ser intermediaria entre ellos.

—Soy capaz de creer en tus palabras y buena voluntad, te lo agradezco, Tetsuya, pero vuelvo a decirte que mi divorcio con Darien va más allá de algo que puedas comprender —reafirma Serena, aludiendo silenciosamente al pacto que hizo con Génesis.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver todo lo que pasó aquel día en el teatro?, y disculpa si te sueno demasiado entrometida en cosas que no debería siquiera hablar, pero no te voy a mentir, recuerdo gran parte de lo que pasó y tus amigas terminaron por confirmármelo, se que eres aquella luz que cuida nuestro mundo, ¿Cómo permitir que te apagues? —le dice Tetsuya, con ternura.

—Discúlpame, pero no puedo hondar en ese tema contigo, es demasiado personal, aunque quisiera compartir detalles no creo que sea prudente, podría traerme aún más problemas —explica Serena, con seria cordialidad.

—Te entiendo y tranquila, no tienes por que darme explicaciones de nada, menos algo que realmente no conozco bien, por mi lado solo queda darte quizás una palabra de aliento, que a pesar de toda la oscuridad que amenace este mundo, si estás al lado de quienes quieren y te quieren cualquier obstáculo podrá ser vencido, si has vivido luchando por un universo donde valga la pena vivir me daría mucha tristeza ver que la heroína más poderosa se deja vencer por la incertidumbre, por los errores, además de no ayudarse a si misma… tu también eres parte de este mundo, Serena, no sacas nada con proteger algo que sientes ajeno, es decir, si vives protegiendo un lugar que a fin de cuentas estará vacío para ti ¿con que fin lo harás?, ¿merece la salvadora de este lugar vivir en soledad y tristeza?, ¿Cómo serás capaz de luchar por el amor y la justicia si es lo que te has arrancado del corazón? —cuestiona Tetsuya, tocando la fibra más privada de Serena.

—Con saber que los demás estarán bien me doy por satisfecha, no necesito pensar siempre en mi, para mi todos son importantes, desde un pequeño pajarito hasta una vida humada, una flor, un árbol, el mar, las montañas, si todo eso está a salvo me sentiré bien, a pesar de todo —le intenta explicar Serena, sin ser capaz de convencer a su acompañante.

—¿Y donde estás tú dentro de ese mundo?, ¿No crees acaso que todos también quieren verte bien?, si tu corazón está lleno de dolor y recriminaciones no podrás sonreírle plenamente a la vida, es simplemente ilógico, y lo peor es que aún tienes en tus manos la felicidad pero la estás dejando escapar sin hacer algo para detenerlo… Darien sigue ahí para ti, tus amigas, el mundo entero, no es justo que una mala jugada del destino te haya cegado tanto. Piénsalo bien, por favor, yo se que no puedo ayudarte realmente como quisiera, que si un solo ser de los que te atacan a ti me atacara a mi moriría al instante, por que hay quienes nacemos para estar en un cierto lugar y solo somos uno más en el montón, tu naciste en un lugar mágico, no permitas que esa magia te abandone, no te conviertas en un ser amargado como yo, te prometo que estás cambiando vida por muerte, ¿Con que fin te haces tanto daño?, además lo peor de la historia es que aquel mundo entero que has jurado proteger y cuidar está siendo destruido por tu postura, es un efecto dominó que sino se detiene pronto terminará por desmoronar todo, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Qué el mundo que tanto cuidaste ahora caiga por la ausencia de esperanza?, no creo que la gran Sailor Moon merezca ver el fin de sus sueños —concluye Tetsuya, logrando sacar lágrimas en Serena.

—¿Sabes?, es tan extraño oír a alguien hablar con tanto amor sobre la vida que me tocó vivir, no tienes idea de cuantas veces he deseado ser "una más del montón" como dices tu… una chica normal, con preocupaciones y miedos normales, no tener que vivir con el recelo de la destrucción que acecha en cada lugar, el no querer fallarle a nadie por miedo a que todo termine… y tal vez si, a fin de cuentas soy una chica normal, una que se dejó llevar por sus temores más grandes y no resistió más… hay un punto en que las cosas cansan, Tetsuya, por más que intente sonreír a veces es imposible, hay muchas cosas que están por sobre mi y no puedo combatirlas y si me atrevo a enfrentarlas solo podría causar más dolor, creo que en ciertas ocasiones rendirse en algunos puntos es la alternativa más sana, es lo que vivo ahora, cambié mi felicidad con Darien por saber que nada malo debería ocurrirle a este mundo en estos días, además Darien podrá estar más tranquilo, ese es el verdadero motivo de mi divorcio… já… terminé por decírtelo, ahora fuiste tú quién sacó las palabras de mi boca sin que me diera cuenta —alude Serena a un hecho específico, cuando conoció a Tetsuya ella le hizo el mismo comentario, en esta ocasión se lo ha devuelto.

—Quizás era algo que tenías guardado en ti y deseabas sacarlo, comentarle a alguien que pueda ver de un punto externo e intentar comprenderte —dice Tetsuya, amablemente.

—Puede que tengas razón… me hacía falta contacto con alguien "más normal" —bromea con sutileza, Serena, riéndose un poco.

—¿Ves?, esa sonrisa es la que debes mantener a pesar de todo… anda, date una oportunidad, que no te importe el que dirán ni como tomarán los demás el como tu manejes las riendas de tu vida, creo que es mejor tributo que puedes darle a este mundo que amas tanto —le dice Tetsuya, con una amena sonrisa.

—Ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo como para decir ahora mismo que todo cambiará… pero lo que pasa es que… —intenta proseguir Serena, quedando silenciada por la abrupta intromisión de Tetsuya.

—¡Ya no pongas más excusas!, ¿Esperas que otros te den la aprobación para estar con quien quieres y de la forma que quieras?, no puedes permitir eso, ¡te convertirías en una marioneta, actuando al antojo de los demás! —exclama con ímpetu, Tetsuya.

—Pero… si fallo a lo que prometí habrán problemas —justifica en parte, Serena.

—Problemas que podrás enfrentar si estás en equilibrio contigo misma, ¡no hay otra forma!, solo estando bien podrás hacer el bien —argumenta Tetsuya, segura de sus palabras.

—Se que tienes razón, pero a veces hay un punto de no retorno, incluso aunque quiera volver a tomar las riendas de mi vida ya es tarde, solo me queda la resignación de pensar que lo he hecho por un bien, pensar en mi ya es imposible, ya todo está hecho —argumenta al punto del desconsuelo, Serena.

—No puedo comprender como alguien como tú deje que las cosas sigan su curso negativo… pero no sé, algo me dice que recapacitarás, quiero tener fe en ello —le dice Tetsuya, con esperanza.

—¿Y por que tienes tanta fe en mi?, ¿Tanta esperanza en que mis asuntos se solucionen? —cuestiona Serena, escéptica debido a la dureza autoimpuesta.

—Por que tú eres todo lo que creí imposible… —confiesa Tetsuya a tono infantil—, cuando era pequeña y Mamá se consolaba entre cigarrillos y whisky yo estaba sola en mi habitación, las pesadillas me seguían noche a noche y creí que jamás desaparecerían, pero un día asomé mi vista hacia la ventana, vi una hermosa luna llena, una más grande de lo que habitualmente se ve, entonces comencé a pedirle desde lo alto pudiese ayudar de mi Madre, que por favor nos protegiera ya que estábamos solas la mayoría de las noches, me sentía tan vulnerable y despreciada que solo conseguí consuelo pensando en que algún milagro ocurriría y las cosas iban a mejorar… los años pasaron y en realidad nada cambió, mi Mamá después se volvió una mujer muy superficial, no puedo culparla, buscó desahogo en una vida consumista, creo que de cierta forma se vengaba de mi Papá al aumentarle hasta el cielo la factura de la tarjeta de crédito, pero a medida de que fue metiéndose en ese mundo también me metió a mi, es por eso que ahora tengo la mala costumbre de buscar satisfacción en cosas materiales, me volví una mujer ordinaria que busca cosas sin importancia, una noche de juerga con finos licores, andar en un buen coche, tener una casa envidiable, ser esclava de la peluquería y de las boutiques más exclusivas… cuando decidí cambiar un poco fue el momento en que me especialicé en la investigación de patologías peligrosas y extrañas, así al menos le daría una mano a quien necesitara ayuda especializada en temas complicados, pero aún queriendo hacer el bien volví a caer en el vacío, me encantaba jactarme de mis buenas calificaciones y de mis grandes ascensos en el estudio, los cuales también se me comenzaron a dar en mi vida profesional, pero después de hablar con el último paciente volvía a estar sola, llegaba la noche y la única compañía era la luna… recordaba entonces que cuando pequeña soñaba con que había una Diosa que velaba por todos nosotros, que si yo hubiera nacido en su mundo no hubiera tenido que vivir tantas amarguras, que podría haber viajado por el universo en resplandor de una estrella, así no tendría que quedarme en un solo lugar viviendo rodeada de tristeza, pero los años pasaron y con ellos también mis fantasías, era absurdo creer que había alguien protegiéndonos como humanidad, que simplemente estamos aquí por la evolución de nuestro planeta y todas las especies, me volví frívola y escéptica, por eso no me costó irme de Japón sin mirar atrás, pero cuando volví nunca creí posible conocer a aquella diosa de la luna con la que tanto había soñado y más saber que había estado protegiéndonos a todos sin pedir algo a cambio, ¿Entiendes ahora?, como voy a poder vivir tranquila sabiendo que hice daño a alguien más y esa persona es justamente aquella que me salvó, por eso no quiero que sufras, Serena, estoy convencida de que no lo mereces, que de ti depende tomar la felicidad y no dejarla escapar, que ya has dado mucho por los demás sin detenerte un minuto a pensar en ti, no encuentro razón para que te castigues de aquella manera —finaliza Tetsuya, pudiendo llegar a Serena de forma poderosa, haciéndola reflexionar mucho sobre todo lo que ha escuchado.

—Tal vez tienes razón… —medita Serena, de manera muy introvertida—, pero ya incluso Darien está convencido con el tema del divorcio, tampoco puedo ir día en día cambiando de opinión, sería jugar con sus sentimientos —expone.

—No lo sé, solo hace un par de días me comentó lo del divorcio, siendo infidente te puedo comentar que prefiere pasar sus horas entre sus quehaceres sin conversar mucho, se encierra en la oficina, atiende a los pacientes y con suerte toma su hora de colación afuera, ha estado demasiado callado, pero cuando ha querido conversar algo con alguien siento que lo hace conmigo por que a la larga soy la única persona más conocida que hay en el lugar, a ratos se sincera bastante pero después se queda callado otra vez, lo único que me da a pensar es que está muy atormentado con el cambio que ha dado su vida, es decir, de aquel hombre que vi aquella noche en la convención al que es ahora ha habido un cambio importante y por desgracia no para bien —comenta Tetsuya, más sobrepuesta de su momento nostálgico.

—Y… —titubea Serena, avergonzada—, ¿Qué te ha dicho de mi? —pregunta tímidamente.

—Me ha contado mucho sobre ti, me dijo que comenzó una relación contigo cuando eras muy pequeña, catorce años sino me equivoco —pide corrección sutil, Tetsuya.

—Si, yo tenía catorce —afirma Serena, con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Me ha dicho que crecieron juntos en todos los aspectos, que en ti ha visto a una amiga, pareja, confidente, amante, todo, que tú eres su familia y que a pesar de todos los problemas él seguirá viéndote de esa forma, de hecho dijo que aunque te divorciaras de él y le habías dicho que buscara otra mujer probablemente no lo hará, que prefiere retornar a su soledad en vez de estar con una mujer que jamás podrá complementarlo a como lo haces tú —responde Tetsuya con seguridad, afirmándose de la verdad de sus palabras para poder hablar con precisión.

—Vaya… —dice Serena, limitándose a dejar sus apreciaciones en privado.

—Por lo mismo pienso que estás cometiendo un error, eres muy joven como para echarte a morir y resignarte a vivir de la manera que no quieres ni con quien quieres, si has de amargarte que sea después, no ahora que estás en tus minutos más lindos —comenta Tetsuya, otro punto.

—Lo dices como si tu te sintieras muy vieja —comenta entre amable risa, Serena.

—Es que ya sabes como yo tomo las cosas, me amargué antes de tiempo quizás, pero tal vez más adelante las cosas cambiarán para mi, al menos pensaré darme aquella oportunidad, eso si, después de pensarlo muy bien y reestructurar mi vida, por que así como voy solo tengo tiempo para mi carrera —explica Tetsuya, de manera casual.

—¿Eras tú la doctora que dio una charla en mi universidad? —pregunta Serena, curiosa.

—Si, me invitaron hace algunos días y me pareció buena idea asistir, así pude complementar un poco a los alumnos de la carrera de medicina en sus estudios, ahora que me dijeron estar en un periodo bastante complejo de la misma —responde Tetsuya, muy profesional.

—Algo así supe, una de mis compañeras tiene a un hermano en medicina, me comentó sobre lo de la charla pero no creí que serías tú la que estaba ahí —dice Serena.

—Tal vez la supuesta casualidad nos puso en el mismo lugar por algún motivo —refiere Tetsuya, acreditando que el encuentro de ellas estaba predeterminado de alguna forma.

—Supongo que tienes razón —responde más tranquila en su voz, Serena.

—Quiero pensar que todo lo que hablamos no será en vano, que algo de todo lo que hemos conversado te sirva, pero para bien —comenta Tetsuya, temerosa.

—No lo sé… si te sirve de algo podría decirte que en algo de ha disipado la mala opinión que tenía sobre ti, pero de ahí a que vayan a cambiar mis planes sobre lo que pase entre Darien y yo es otra cosa —responde con sinceridad, Serena.

—No quiero parecer insistente, pero te diré solo una cosa más —anticipa Tetsuya.

—Dime —contesta Serena, de forma calma.

—Si existiera alguien en este mundo que me amara de la forma en que Darien te ama a ti, créeme, haría todo lo posible para estar junto a él… aunque el mundo se acabase al día siguiente, me quedaría con la sensación de estar junto a quien realmente quiero —argumenta Tetsuya, logrando dejar pensativa a su oyente.

—Pero dime, si sabes que esa persona corre peligro al estar a tu lado y la única forma de asegurar su bienestar es saber que está mejor sin ti, ¿te quedarías con esa persona? —contraataca, Serena.

—Si esa persona me ha demostrado que yo soy la persona más importante para él sabría que su bienestar es que esté a mi lado, y si yo lo quiero de igual forma, lo más justo es que estemos unidos, no separados —responde Tetsuya, firme en sus dichos.

—No sé… ya no se que pensar… te confieso que hace un par de días sentí que mis decisiones eran las correctas, que podría estar bien con lo que pasaría más adelante, pero de nuevo todo se vuelve tan complicado, ya no se que decir o que hacer, según yo tenía todo tan bien calculado que no tendría que pasar por dudas una vez más, pero no puedo estar tranquila ahora que me has dicho todo esto… incluso creí que mi sucesora en la vida de Darien serías tú, que harías todo lo que estuviera en tus manos para estar con él una vez soltero, de hecho si fuera así no me extrañaría en lo absoluto, pero… —explica Serena, acallada por una interrupción.

—Nunca seré yo, nunca habrá otra mujer en su vida, te lo podría asegurar con certeza, Darien nació para estar contigo y tú para estar con él, tú y yo lo sabemos, no sigas anteponiendo excusas y explicaciones para no aceptar de una vez por todas que pase lo que pase ustedes deberían estar juntos —argumenta insistentemente, Tetsuya, abalanzándose sobre la mesa para enfrentar su rostro al de Serena.

—Entiendo que deseas darme ánimos para volver con Darien, pero ya no puedo seguir hablando de esto, me cansa, me fatiga, me confunde demasiado, no quiero seguir hondando en el tema, por favor —pide Serena, con un leve sofoco de desesperación.

—Discúlpame —pide avergonzada, Tetsuya, sintiendo que sus últimos comentarios estuvieron fuera de lugar.

—No es tu culpa, no te sientas mal… pero es que han sido días tan difíciles para mí que siento que en cualquier momento desfalleceré —explica abatida, Serena, tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos, en señal de fatiga.

—Me imagino… —comenta temerosa y cauta, Tetsuya.

Un silencio incómodo se produce tras las últimas palabras de la pelirroja Tetsuya, Serena bebe un sorbo de café para matar un par de segundos, su acompañante repite la acción, se miran de reojo de manera peculiar, una suerte de simpatía y aún algo de recelo se deja sentir, "limar asperezas" de un momento para otro no resulta fácil, menos cuando un simple beso causó un sinfín de estragos cada vez mayores para la vida de la rubia joven, la cual no es capaz de escapar aún del caos que habita en su mente y corazón, el cual deberá intentar disipar aunque sea un poco para dar fin a tal incómodo momento.

—Creo que me queda agradecerte por el tiempo que te has tomado para decirme todo lo que me has dicho —dice Serena, cortando el silencio.

—No tienes por que agradecerlo, sabes mis motivos —responde con cordial seriedad, Tetsuya.

—Aún así, creo que no todas las personas que estén pasando por tu situación harían lo que tu hiciste —explica Serena, dejando un poco incómoda a su oyente.

—Dilo como es, Serena, la situación de una mujerzuela —exclama con enojo, Tetsuya.

—No te sigas tratando así, no sacas nada —replica Serena, con seriedad.

—Imposible, mientras no vea que Darien y tú están juntos me seguiré sintiendo como tal —dice Tetsuya, firmemente.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero no va en ti el si Darien y yo volvemos, ya ni siquiera está en mis manos, ni en las de él ni en las de nadie de nosotros… mi destino le pertenece a una sola persona, si le fallo le fallaré al universo completo… no puedo ser egoísta, si salvo lo de Darien conmigo todos correrán peligro, no es una opción que pueda tomar… no… ¡Definitivamente no! —exclama Serena, sucumbiendo ante en cansancio de tan ajetreado sobrecargo mental.

—Podría apostar mi vida a que realmente lo único que quieres es correr hasta donde está él y tomar su mano, olvidarse de todos y de todos y ser felices… lo puedo sentir en tu desesperación, te estás dejando llevar por lo que podría pasar pero no realmente por lo que dicen tus sentimientos, estás mal, Serena, date cuenta, si aquel peligro del que hablas es tan grande, ¿Crees que tu separación con Darien bastará para garantizar la paz de la tierra? —interroga Tetsuya, dejando boquiabierta a Serena.

—No… no lo sé… quisiera creer que si, pero no puedo estar segura… quizás ningún… sacrificio… de mi parte bastará para que el mal se detenga… —reflexiona Serena, dudando más aún sobre sus decisiones anteriores.

—¿Entonces?, ¿Hiciste una apuesta a ciegas?, ¿Qué pasaría si pierdes a Darien y también la garantía que te hacía estar segura de que todo estará bien?, ¿Te das cuenta?, créeme, Serena, los ojos del mal jamás dejarán de escudriñar por aquí y por allá para cumplir con sus fines perversos, por eso creo que es tan ilógico que la resistencia del bien comience a fraccionarse… ¿no será que incluso le has dado más energías a tu enemigo para que cumpla con lo deseado?, pregúntate eso y reflexiónalo, creo que aún estás a tiempo para tomar la decisión realmente correcta —insiste Tetsuya, provocando una confusión aún más grande en Serena, pero esta misma también se transforma en una certera posibilidad.

—Puede ser… —susurra la rubia, buscando en cada recoveco de su conciencia algo que la lleve a la claridad.

—Creo que ya no hay nada más que yo pueda decirte al respecto… la decisión final es tuya, solo me queda esperar que tomes la mejor —dice Tetsuya, bebiendo en último sorbo de su café.

—Gracias por todo, Tetsuya… de quién menos creí contar con alguna palabra de aliento es justamente la que me lo ha dado, me ha servido, así que no creas que toda la conversación fue en vano —comenta Serena, a discreta sonrisa.

—Espero que algún día nos crucemos nuevamente en algún lugar y estés siendo feliz, lo deseo de corazón —responde Tetsuya, expeliendo sinceridad en sus ojos.

Después de esto la pelirroja mujer se levanta, deja en la mesa el dinero que cubrirá el pago de lo anteriormente pedido, se despide de Serena con una cordial sonrisa, la última lo recepciona poniéndose de pié para darle al menos la mano en señal de tregua, pero en una acción espontánea Tetsuya no resiste más, le da un abrazo a Serena con lo que pareciera ser un gran afecto, ella queda atónita por la conducta pero algo en su corazón la llama a hacer de este abrazo uno recíproco, el cual queda plasmado en un ligeramente distante pero lo suficientemente cercano abrazo entre ambas, lo cual termina por sacar una última sonrisa a Tetsuya, la cual se comienza a alejar poco a poco, dejando a Serena a solas al lado de la mesa de café. Recobrándose del asombro, Serena toma asiento nuevamente, comienza a reflexionar sobre todo lo que habló con Tetsuya, que tan ciertas pueden ser sus predicciones y observaciones respecto a lo que es su vida con la de Darien, comienza a encontrar bastante lógica en sus dichos y eso la hace viajar a un nuevo lado de su conciencia, uno que puede ser tomado quizás como un poco más egoísta, pero en realidad solo comienza a ver que el balance y equilibrio necesario para que todos estén bien está mas cerca de lo que ella misma cree, este pensamiento la lleva a pensar que su pacto con Génesis pudo haber sido una acción desesperada que a la larga puede ser un arma de doble filo, da por entendidas nuevamente las razones que la obligarían a cumplir con lo prometido, pero es su corazón el que comienza a sentir que no hay nada que pueda realmente limitarla, que las promesas pueden romperse, que un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, que el pago excede por sobre mucho lo que realmente puede ganar para si misma y los demás, que Génesis no es alguien de fiar y que a pesar de sus muestras de simpatía hacia Serena, no hay nada de cordura y sanidad mental que le aseguren que Darien jamás será atacado, puesto que Génesis ha dejado en claro su desprecio hacia la estirpe humana, siendo el pelinegro el antiguo príncipe de la misma.

—Mejor me largo ya… —dice en voz alta, Serena, tomando sus cosas con rapidez, saliendo apresurada del lugar para volver a la que ahora es su casa.

La rutina de su movilización se presenta nuevamente, esperar que algún taxi disponible pase por donde está ella, tomarlo y así dirigirse a su destino, no son muchos los segundos que pasan sin que esto suceda, de esta forma ya es poco lo que queda para que al fin pueda tomarse un respiro de tan ajetreado día, el cual promete traer aún más preocupaciones.

Un saludo casual y la evidente fatiga son los que acompañan a Serena en el momento en que se encuentra con Setsuna y Michiru, las cuales se ocupan de leer los pergaminos o más bien repasarlos y así poder guiar lo que será la segunda y final reunión con los demás por estos días. Serena se excusa y se marcha a su habitación, lanza sus deberes sobre la cama con un poco de rabia, sus dedos se abren paso entre las apretadas coletas que lleva hechas, las aligera un poco para sentirse más libre, apaga su celular para no ser molestada por nadie y posteriormente también lo lanza sobre la cama y en un acto digno de recordar en su niñez, Serena se sienta en el suelo y apega sus rodillas al pecho, quizás sea esa la posición que la lleva a una reflexión más profunda sobre todo lo que cruza por su cabeza, aunque lo principal solo tiene un nombre "quizás estoy haciendo mal", pero a esta altura, ya con trámites en marcha y la noticia dada a la segunda víctima de todo esto resulta casi imposible echar todo atrás, eso dice el lado racional de todo, pero el corazón implora una nueva oportunidad, Serena siente la necesidad de arrojar todo el pasado tal y como lanzó todas sus cosas sobre la cama, algo tan simple como despojarse de lo que te lleva una sobrecarga que llega a ser asfixiante.

Una única y certera forma de dar final a toda confusión reclama al autor de los sentimientos de amor en Serena, mirar una vez más cara a cara a Darien y saber bien de una vez por todas que pasará realmente entre ellos.

Las horas pasan, el reloj marca las 6 de la tarde, después de que Serena fijase su mayor prueba por venir ha decidido tomar en sus manos todos los apuntes obtenidos hoy, solo ha conseguido leerlos a la ligera y adaptar un esquema de estudio que compatibilice con los pendientes y los que vendrán, pero en esto se interpone el toque de puerta que no cesa, es Michiru, preocupada por el silencio que emerge de la habitación de su amiga, algo muy extraño si viene de la joven rubia.

—¡Serena!, ¡Serena!, ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Michiru, con insistencia.

—¡Si!, ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Serena, abriendo la puerta apresuradamente, debido a la sorpresa de los gritos.

—Nada, disculpa si te asusté, solo que llevabas callada mucho rato y me preocupó —explica Michiru, tranquila al ver bien a su amiga.

—Me distraje con lo que debo estudiar, ¿Qué hora es? —interroga Serena, volviendo poco a poco a la realidad.

—Pasado de las seis, no queda mucho para que todos comiencen a llegar —comenta Michiru.

—Cierto… ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? —ofrece Serena, saliendo de su habitación.

—Si quieres ayúdame a preparar algunos bocadillos para ofrecer cuando las chicas lleguen —propone Michiru, adelantando su paso hacia la cocina—, pensaba en preparar algunos refrescos con fruta y algunas salsas para quien tenga ánimo de comer algo —explica.

—Quizás un guacamole —propone Serena, siguiendo a pocos pasos de distancia a Michiru.

—Buena idea —dice Michiru.

—¿Setsuna donde está? —pregunta Serena, al ver su ausencia.

—Fue a buscar a Hotaru a la escuela, al parecer no se sentía muy bien y Haruka no puede pasar por ella ya que está viendo el arreglo de la motocicleta —responde Michiru, tomando los primeros ingredientes necesarios para lavarlos.

—¿Alcanzaron a leer algo más sobre los pergaminos? —pregunta Serena, interesada en el tema.

—Si, no es mucho más de lo que ya supimos ayer, creo que ahora solo nos bastará con formar alguna estrategia… pero lo que más nos llamó la atención a Setsuna y a mi fue el asunto de que nosotras como Sailors Scouts aún no hemos alcanzado el máximo de nuestros poderes —confidencia Michiru, un tanto preocupada por ese punto.

—Creo que debe ser algo parecido a lo que me pasaba a mi cuando podía transformarme, quizás en cierta situación sus poderes aflorarán sin que se den cuenta, probablemente después podrán manejarlos sin mayor problema —ofrece como teoría, Serena.

—Puede ser… pero si es así, creo que ya hemos vivido bastantes momentos difíciles en los cuales aquel poder pudo haberse manifestado, tal vez haya algo más allá —dice pensativa, Michiru.

—¿Cómo que? —pregunta Serena.

—Quizás algún tipo de nuevo artefacto de transformación… no lo sé —responde Michiru, incierta en sus ideas.

—¿Ninguno de los pergaminos habla sobre como poder encontrar ese nivel de poder? —pregunta Serena, de manera inocente.

—Por desgracia, no… el pergamino que hablaba sobre los poderes de todas como Sailors parece ser el único, no tenemos ninguna pista clara sobre como poder llegar a ese nivel de energía, solo sabemos que ahí está —responde Michiru, desanimada.

—Al menos eso es algo… ustedes aún pueden transformarse, para mi ser una Sailor Scout ya es parte de los recuerdos y momentos que jamás volverán —dice con tristeza, Serena.

—Buscaremos alguna solución para eso, te lo aseguro, cuentas con el apoyo de todos —responde Michiru, en un intento por transmitir ánimo hacia su amiga.

—Gracias —contesta agradecida, Serena.

—Pero bien, cambiemos el tema por ahora, mejor cuéntame sobre como te fue en la universidad —propone Michiru, retomando el quehacer.

—Bien, me encontré con un par de amigas que no veía hace mucho… pero también me encontré con alguien que jamás pensé ver en ese lugar —confiesa, Serena.

—¿Algún encuentro inoportuno? —cuestiona Michiru, interesada en el tema.

—Al principio creí que si… pero después se transformó en una plática necesaria… —reflexiona Serena, repasando levemente sobre su encuentro con Tetsuya.

—¿Con quién te encontraste? —pregunta sin retener más la curiosidad, Michiru.

—Con Tetsuya, la mujer que estaba con Darien en el teatro aquel día —responde Serena, con ligereza.

—¡Vaya!, ¿Y que hacía en tu universidad? —interroga, Michiru.

—Estaba dando una charla a los estudiantes de medicina, me encontró a la salida de la universidad y me pidió hablar, lo hicimos y sinceramente me dio bastante lástima… me comentó cosas de su niñez y casi me suplicó volver con Darien, diciéndome que ella no fue más que un error en su vida —resume Serena, dejando sorprendida a Michiru.

—Creo que no cualquier mujer hace eso… no creas que me estoy poniendo de su lado ni nada de eso, solo creo que es una actitud valorable —comenta Michiru, con madurez.

—Pienso lo mismo… de hecho creo que me sirvió bastante todo lo que me dijo —responde Serena.

—Eso es bueno… —comenta con cautela, Michiru, sin querer sobrepasar más allá el tema.

—Incluso he llegado a pensar que separarme de Darien no es lo correcto… pero… Michiru, si te cuento algo, ¿prometes mantenerlo en secreto? —pregunta Serena, ad portas de hacer una confesión.

—Claro que si, confía en mi —anticipa Michiru, deteniéndose en lo que hacía para prestarle atención a su amiga. Sin darse cuenta ninguna de las dos que de manera silenciosa, Haruka ha llegado, yendo en dirección discreta hacia la cocina, pudiendo escuchar la complicidad de la conversación.

—Cuando ustedes viajaron al futuro y después de que Hotaru se quedara dormida, salí de casa en busca de un encuentro con Génesis —explica Serena, provocando inmediata irritabilidad en Michiru.

—¿Qué hiciste qué cosa?, Serena, por favor… ¡Como fuiste sola, pudo ser muy peligroso! —exclama Michiru a voz alta, haciendo aún más fácil la presencia incógnita de Haruka.

—Escúchame por favor —pide Serena, con urgencia—, lo que pasa es que la decisión de divorciarme de Darien también pasó por la idea de darle tranquilidad… para esto hice un pacto con Génesis, ella no podrá hacerle nada a él y así también sirve como distracción para que principalmente ustedes, que aún tienen poderes, puedan hacer algo para combatirla… espero que me entiendas, no fue una opción que tomé de un día para otro, lo planeé hace mucho, creo que era lo más justo para Darien y todos nosotros… —explica Serena, quedando petrificada en el momento de escuchar una ronca y molesta voz.

—¡No puedo creer semejante irresponsabilidad de tu parte! —exclama Haruka, obligando voltear a Serena y Michiru.

—¡Haruka!, ¿Qué hacías escuchando? —pregunta molesta, Michiru, considerando esa acción como una errónea.

—Da igual… lo importante es que escuché —replica de inmediato, Haruka—, Serena, dime que demonios pasaba por tu cabeza en el instante en que decidiste ir sola y sin decirle a nadie que te verías con Génesis, ¡Anda! —exige con ímpetu.

—¡Haruka!, escúchame bien por favor y no te enojes, entiende mis motivos, yo solo creí que… —intenta explicar, Serena, interrumpida de inmediato.

—¿Creer que?, ¿Qué hacer algo así de delicado a escondidas de todos es un gran acierto!, ¡Como puedes ser tan ilusa! —exclama Haruka, con enojo.

—¡Ya cálmate!, no le hables así a Serena, ella es adulta y si quizás se equivocó, bueno… al menos no le pasó algo malo, está sana y salva con nosotros —dice Michiru, intentando detener un poco a su novia, mientras que Serena siente el tono de regaño por parte de su otra amiga.

—¿Y crees que eso es motivo para estar tranquilos?, Michiru, no digas tonterías, te has vuelto demasiado benevolente con los temas del enemigo a través de los años, no tienes la misma perspicacia de antes —señala con apatía, Haruka.

—No pelees con ella, la que fue a encontrarse con Génesis fui yo —argumenta sagaz, Serena.

—¿Por qué, cabeza de bombón, con que fin te arriesgas tanto a ti y a los demás? —cuestiona Haruka, un poco más tranquila.

—Perdóname si te ha molestado pero ya lo hice, no hay como cambiarlo, solo me queda asumir con lo que le prometí a esa mujer —dice Serena, esquivando la pregunta planteada por Haruka.

—¿Cuál fue exactamente el trato? —interroga Haruka, calmada pero seriamente.

—Que si yo me divorciaba de Darien ella no volvería a atacarlo, ya que su mayor ambición es vengarse de su familia y también impedir la formación de Tokio de Cristal… ella aceptó cumplir con lo que le pedí —explica vagamente, Serena.

—¿Sacrificio por amor o egoísmo con el mundo entero? —cuestiona, Haruka.

—¿Con el mundo entero? —pregunta Serena, confundida.

—Quizás no se te ha cruzado por la cabeza la importancia de la formación de Tokio de Cristal, cuan importante hubiera sido que tú y Darien subieran al trono para traer paz a la humanidad, tal vez no solo pactaste una tranquilidad para él, sino que la desgracia de todos nosotros… —añade perpleja, Haruka.

—No entiendo bien —confiesa Serena, tímidamente.

—No quería decírtelo por que de hecho creí que jamás iba a ser posible… pero estoy comenzando a creer que tu incapacidad para transformarte en Sailor Moon o asumir cualquier otro rol va exclusivamente por tu falta de equilibrio espiritual, Darien se transformó en una pieza tan importante para todos nosotros que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de ello hasta ahora… él es el único que lleva el linaje del reino de este planeta, es quien puede manejar el cristal dorado que se esconde en el mundo de Illusion y no solo eso, sino que es el único complemento para que tú estés bien… si uno de los dos cae, caen los dos, si los dos caen probablemente caeremos todos… debo confesar que me golpeó tu noticia del divorcio con él, ahora siento un gran miedo que invade cada espacio de mi conciencia, más aún ahora que escucho que prácticamente has firmado nuestro final y por eso Génesis aceptó el trato de buena gana, es una mujer bastante inteligente y no se hubiera sometido a tu petición si realmente no le conviniera, debió haber jugado con tus ideas y hacerte creer que estabas haciendo algo correcto —argumenta Haruka, sometiendo a Serena en gran temor.

—No se que decirte… tuve miedo, discúlpame, creí que hacía bien, pero puede que tengas razón y haya hecho todo lo contrario —explica Serena, ocultando sus ganas de llorar.

—Solo dime que te separas de Darien por que ya no sientes amor por él y créeme, no estaré molesta y te apoyaré en lo que pueda —dice Haruka, dejando a su amiga en una calle sin salida.

—Aún lo amo… nunca dejaré de hacerlo —confiesa Serena, tristemente.

—Tendremos que buscar la forma de impugnar aquella promesa que hiciste o al menos protegerte de lo que podría venir en tu contra —analiza Haruka, molesta.

—Serena… ¿Estar lejos de Darien es lo que realmente quieres? —irrumpe Michiru, preocupada.

—Ya no importa lo que realmente yo quiera… —responde Serena, con su mirada clavada en el piso.

—Como se complican las cosas… —susurra Haruka, reflexiva.

—¿Qué ha dicho Darien sobre esto?, ¿Se lo dijiste? —pregunta Michiru.

—Si, le dije lo que había hecho y por supuesto no lo tomó bien, pero terminó por aceptarlo ya que el ahora teme lo que me pueda pasar a mi, de hecho ya hablamos sobre como llevar los trámites de divorcio y que lo mejor será es que ninguno implique un riesgo para el otro, que él haga su vida y yo la mía, es lo más sano —responde Serena, más tranquila.

—Entonces si ya ustedes decidieron eso, no nos queda más que asumirlo y ver como vivir con ese nuevo acontecimiento —comenta Haruka, resignada.

—Haré lo posible para combatir con el enemigo, no lo duden un segundo, pero entiéndanme, en mi vida personal con Darien opino que lo mejor es que estemos lejos, no quiero más daños ni peligros hacia él —pide Serena, una vez más.

—Te entendemos, Serena, uno hace cualquier cosa por amor y por ver bien a la persona amada, pero también compréndenos a nosotras, nos resulta difícil ver como todo está cambiando en esta era —explica Michiru, compasiva.

—Quizás no haya un Tokio de Cristal con nosotros al mando ni un nuevo milenio de plata en la tierra, pero no hemos desaparecido, todavía tenemos algo que hacer con nuestras vidas, yo nunca dejaré de sentir la responsabilidad de cuidar este planeta —dice Serena, volviendo un poco a la tranquilidad.

—Espero que mantengas aquella energía, será útil más adelante —dice de manera capciosa, Haruka.

—Claro… —responde cortantemente triste, Serena.

—Voy a salir un momento, volveré antes de la reunión —dice abruptamente, Haruka, tomando las llaves del automóvil y saliendo de inmediato de casa.

En soledad, Michiru se detiene a ver a Serena, la cual quedó bastante decaída después de la conversación, pero aún así se decide a hablarle.

—Serena… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? —pregunta Michiru, cautelosa.

—¿Respecto a que? —pregunta Serena, sabiendo a lo que se refería su amiga, pero evadiendo el mismo punto.

—Con Darien, se me hace la idea de que realmente quieres estar con él pase lo que pase —dice directamente, Michiru.

—Si lo quisiera ya no importa, ahora no tengo el privilegio de elegir sobre eso —argumenta Serena.

—¿Ves?, lo único que quieres es volver a su lado… —comenta Michiru, con cómplice sonrisa.

—Ya sabes por que no puedo —responde Serena, obstinada.

—Siempre hay una opción, nunca falta una salida, si quieres volver con él no hagas caso a ese tal pacto que hiciste, pase lo que pase todos estaremos para protegerte, pero incluso en esa promesa te puedo decir que estarás triste, por que sabrás que algo no está bien en tu vida, te sentirás vacía y sin rumbo, tú amas a Darien con todas tus fuerzas y él a ti, son la energía más poderosa y linda de este mundo, cualquier obstáculo podría ser vencido si permanecen juntos, más si se quieren de la forma en que lo hacen —dice Michiru a Serena, en una faceta cercana de amiga.

—¿Y que pasará con Génesis? —pregunta Serena, dejando entrever que la opción de volver con Darien está más cerca.

—No importa que pase con ella, no por que te haya hecho caso en un pacto se ha transformado en alguien en el cual confiar, ella nos volverá a atacar y buscará venganza sea como sea, el mal jamás ve puntos medios, siempre querrá arrasar con todo, no ofrendes tu vida entera a un supuesto bien que incluso jamás podría concretarse, ve por tu vida, que es lo que realmente Serena Tsukino desea, aquella chica que entregó su vida a Darien desde pequeña y juró estar con él hasta el final de sus días… esa Serena no ha desaparecido, solo sucumbió ante el pánico que obviamente es entendible, pero ahora que puedes pensarlo mejor, hazlo —propone Michiru.

—Creo que si… tienes razón… incluso Tetsuya me lo dijo… quizás si deba recapacitar sobre todo esto —reflexiona Serena, a tono optimista.

—¿Por qué no le dices hoy mismo a Darien la verdad? —propone Michiru.

—¿La verdad? —pregunta Serena, inocentemente.

—Que quieres estar con él a pesar de todo, que no se deben separar aunque se lo hayas prometido a quien fuera, en la unión está la fuerza, Serena, además tu amas a Darien, cualquier cosa que pase podrán afrontarla si están juntos, al menos eso creo yo —responde Michiru, transmitiendo valor y confianza a su amiga.

—Siendo sincera… anoche mientras le decía a Darien sobre todo lo que pasó con Génesis sentí un enorme deseo de decirle "no me hagas caso, sigamos adelante, olvida todo lo que he dicho", incluso esta mañana pensé en decírselo pero él ya tiene la idea fija de que no habrá un cambio en esta decisión, por eso mejor callé y solo me fui del departamento, no quiero que piense que sigo siendo una niña indecisa que habla por hablar y después se retracta sin previos avisos —explica Serena, entre sonrisas tímidas.

—¿Y tú crees que eso le importaría?, ya me imagino la cara que pondría Darien si le dices que deseas estar con él otra vez, lo harías muy feliz y también a ti, ojalá sucediera, sería muy lindo —dice entre risas, Michiru, sacando un lado más juguetón e infantil.

—Si, sería lindo —corresponde al comentario de igual forma, Serena—, pero no se que tan real pueda ser… no creas que lo digo por testaruda, Michiru, pero el asunto con Génesis me complica demasiado, yo no puedo defender a Darien si le pasa algo, no puedo hacer que corra un riesgo tan grande… ya sabes que me encantaría retroceder el tiempo y que todo fuera distinto, pero por desgracia no se puede hacer y ahora solo queda enfrentar lo que es la verdad… aunque deba vivir con este dolor en mi pecho para siempre, sabiendo que nunca podré estar otra vez con Darien —explica, mientras pone su mano fuertemente en el pecho, como si con esto pudiera contener un poco la agonía que ahora la acompleja nuevamente, con fuerza.

—¿No sientes como tu corazón se llena de energía al hablar de él?, si pudieras ver el brillo que sale de tus ojos cuando nombras a Darien quizás comprenderías que la raíz de todos tus problemas fue esa misma barrera que formaste entre ambos, que solo llevas, que, ¿Un par de días con la idea definitiva de separarte?, y mírate, a penas conteniendo el dolor. La verdad es que no creo en el dicho que dice que las heridas las cura el tiempo, pienso que uno aprende a llevar ese dolor y tarde o temprano renace y nos hace decaer nuevamente… si ese va a ser tu caso me daría mucha tristeza, aunque también entiendo tus motivos para seguir en pié con la idea de divorciarte, más aún con lo que le prometiste a Génesis, pero confío en que la grandeza de tus sentimientos y corazón pueden vencer cualquier obstáculo si así lo deseas, puede que volver con Darien sea una apuesta arriesgada, pero ten presente que tienes la opción de ganar si es que te decides a estar junto a él nuevamente y debes tener en cuenta que si así lo decides todas nosotras estaremos para apoyarte, en especial Haruka, lo que viste hace un rato no fue más que una muestra de su malestar por lo que hiciste y eso se debe a que se preocupa mucho por ti, aunque sepamos que Darien no es precisamente alguien de su completo agrado Haruka entiende que él es el hombre de tu vida y que la forma en que se complementan en todos los aspectos es simplemente hermoso… incluso aunque haya pasado lo de Tetsuya y lo de ustedes haya comenzado a fallar, creyó que superarían sus problemas tarde o temprano, no hace mucho lo hablamos, ya que como te dijo, cree que tu incapacidad para transformarte pasa justamente por no estar con Darien —confiesa Michiru, dejando pensativa a su amiga.

—¿Qué hago?, estoy tan confundida… —pide orientación, Serena, abatida por la red de ideas en su cabeza y corazón.

—Tienes la respuesta, solo que no terminas por convencerte que es así —responde Michiru, sabihonda en sus palabras.

—Hablaré con él esta noche… espero tener el valor para decirle lo que siento, que me entienda e intentemos volver a la normalidad… ya después veremos que hacemos con todo lo de la reina Génesis, pero no me puedo mentir más, mi vida sin Darien es simplemente imposible, cada vez lo extraño más y entiendo que mis sentimientos hacia él siempre estarán conmigo, quiero seguir formando una vida a su lado, a pesar de nuestros problemas creo que podríamos salir adelante, si tan solo hubiese tenido más confianza en nosotros no habría hecho lo que hice, pero después de todas las señales y reflexiones que he tenido ante el tema entiendo que lo mejor es que me olvide del divorcio y vuelva con él… —confiesa Serena, entre nerviosas risas y sonrojo.

—¡Me alegra oír eso, Serena!, creo que has tomado la mejor decisión, Darien y tú están hechos el uno para el otro, todos lo sabemos, especialmente ustedes —comenta llena de alegría, Michiru.

Después de esto ambas siguen conversando a la vez que preparan algo para recibir a quienes llegarán más tarde, Serena experimenta el nerviosismo de esperar a Darien unas horas más y decirle lo que realmente desea, el pánico se hace dueño de ella pero es uno de los momentos más esperados, pensar que podrá estar con él nuevamente y que seguirán adelante la llena de optimismo y la libera al fin de sus temores, pues ya han sido muchos los motivos que la guían a tomar la opción de seguir con su esposo, clave en esto fue Tetsuya con sus confesiones y buenos deseos, también el apoyo de Michiru, pero por sobretodo, aquellos besos y caricias de la noche anterior compartidas en un lecho de encanto y ternura, sensación que no deja de recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Serena, dejándole en claro que le pertenece a Darien en cuerpo y alma y lo más lógico es que esas sensaciones perduren y sean vividas junto a quien las produce.

Aproximadamente una hora después y siendo ya las 7 de la tarde llega Haruka, se nota un poco más tranquila pero aún así su arribo es bastante discreto, Michiru le pide a Serena dejarla a solas con ella por un minuto, ella lo hace y se va a su habitación, ocupará el tiempo también para prepararse a la reunión de más tarde, creyendo que un buen baño será la primera parte para una relajación física que la ayude a soportar lo que vendrá. Michiru le explica a Haruka lo que ella y Serena han conversado, Haruka se sorprende por el repentino cambio, haber salido sabiendo una cosa y ahora enterarse de otra la deja algo confundida, pero sin duda se alegra por saber que Serena al parecer ha tomado la mejor decisión, pero por sobretodo su optimismo y fe aumentan, ya que en el sentido más mágico de todas sus vivencias, lo más correcto es que el Príncipe Endymion y la Princesa Serena estén juntos para proveer tranquilidad y respaldo a sus guardianes, haciendo de todo ese aspecto uno más seguro después de todos los cambios que parecían apoderarse cada vez más de la situación. Una promesa de silencio ante el tema queda pactado entre Haruka y Michiru, creyendo que no es necesario mencionar lo hecho por Serena y Génesis en esta ocasión, Michiru señala que si alguien tiene que decirlo deberá ser la directa involucrada, Haruka por otra parte anticipa que si la circunstancia lo amerita ella dirá lo que realmente pasó, pero quedan de acuerdo al menos que en esta reunión no se hablará de eso entre todos los presentes, pero aún así como la cautela está siempre presente en esta pareja, han decidido utilizar la circunstancia para avisar la preparación de todos ante un supuesto ataque, uno que tendría nombre claro: "Génesis", pero no el motivo, el cual sería la traición del pacto por parte de Serena, para este caso también han decidido optar por custodiar cada uno de los pasos de ella de hoy en adelante, quizás recordando viejos tiempos acechantes donde ambas, en roles de Sailor Neptune y Uranus, se escondían en cada esquina y lugar a la espera de que algún corazón puro apareciera.

A los pocos minutos llegan Hotaru y Setsuna, la primera llega cansada y aparentemente un poco enferma, motivo por el cual Setsuna cree que lo mejor será es que se recueste y si es necesario un descanso más extenso, no obligarla a estar en la reunión, Haruka cree que es lo mejor después de ver el cansado semblante de la joven, pero sabe que la delicadeza de Hotaru es algo típico en ella, su frágil y delgado cuerpo es capaz de ser vencido por cualquier mínimo obstáculo, así que concuerda en la idea de hacerla descansar lo que necesite.

Ya no falta mucho para que el reloj marque las 8 de la tarde, tampoco hace falta ese hecho tan puntual para que ya se asomen las primeras personas en llegar a casa de Haruka y Michiru. Esperan en la puerta Amy y Lita hasta el momento aparentemente solas, Setsuna las recibe con cordialidad y las invita a pasar, ya adentro Michiru y Haruka saludan, las invitan a tomar asiento nuevamente al comedor y les son servidos algunos bocadillos para la espera de la llegada de los demás citados, entre tanto Haruka se sienta a hablar con ellas para sostener alguna conversación liviana, pero para Amy y Lita es imposible, ya que han llegado demasiado serias e interesadas en el motivo puntual de la reunión, sobretodo Amy, quien al parecer ha traído consigo información vital sobre la situación que viven.

Al escuchar las voces conocidas Serena se apresura por salir pronto de su habitación, dos toques de rubor y un sutil labial color rosa la hacen sentir lista para salir, una última coqueta mirada al espejo la separan de la puerta, con la esperanza viva de que en solo unos minutos más volverá a cruzar mirada con su esposo y probablemente vuelva a sus brazos y no se aleje nunca más. Mientras ella sale de su habitación y se dirige a la sala, Rei ha llegado a solas, también es recibida por Setsuna e invitada a pasar, Rei saluda con respeto a la madura mujer a través de una reverencia, poco después entra y se encuentra con las demás, la primera en saludarla en el interior de la casa es Serena, Rei se alegra al ver el semblante más radiante de su amiga, haciéndola sentir un poco más tranquila dentro del temor que ha llevado consigo a lo largo del trayecto hacia el lugar, temor que contará posteriormente, el cual está ligado a su don de adivinación y predicción, el cual en esta ocasión le ha servido de ayuda en los temas del enemigo.

Haruka se levanta del lugar y deja a solas a Rei, Serena, Amy y Lita, Setsuna también lo hace, quedando ella junto a Haruka y Michiru en la cocina, allí ellas hablan sobre como exponer los puntos más importantes que ellas desean transmitir en esta conversación, más que nada posibles formas de enfrentar a lo concreto que tienen por ahora, buscar debilidades en Génesis para poder combatirla, además de planificar un buen esquema de defensa infalible en caso de ataque.

Pasadas las 8 por bastantes minutos de diferencia y como era de esperar, Mina llega atrasada, ahora no es Setsuna quien recibe a la visita sino que es Serena, la cual sale a su encuentro y entrega un cálido abrazo a su amiga, la cual también, al igual que Rei, queda contenta al ver a Serena más tranquila.

Estando todas las mujeres la inmediata duda surge, "¿Dónde está Darien?", pregunta Lita, Serena aprovecha la oportunidad para comentar que él probablemente llegaría un poco más tarde debido a sus quehaceres, Haruka, de manera un poco inflexible, dice que no hay motivos para tardanzas de esa magnitud en esta situación, por lo tanto Serena decide comunicarse con el por vía telefónica, logrando esta, Darien le responde bastante cortante y hasta un poco molesto, le dice que va en camino, que se encuentra conduciendo y no le gusta hablar por celular cuando lo hace, Serena decide cortar rápidamente la llamada y solo transmite el mensaje importante, "pronto llegará".

Exactamente a las 8:30 y ya con una general conversación casual que no aguanta por mucho más, Darien finalmente ha llegado, Serena siente como sus piernas tambalean discretamente y sus palpitaciones aumentan peligrosamente, un ligero temblor de manos la obliga a anudar sus dedos entre sí para que pase desapercibido su nerviosismo, el rubor artificial de sus mejillas aumenta debido al natural, se muerde los labios y mira de reojo y con sutil paranoia de izquierda a derecha, respira hondo y exhala pausado, un sorbo de jugo la ayuda a acabar con la sequedad de su boca, pero cuando siente los primeros pasos de su esposo tras su espalda y el sonido de su ronca voz sabe que no hay jugo ni gestos que puedan tranquilizarla. Darien, ya más calmado y nuevamente amable saluda a todas, le es imposible intentar hacer pasar por desapercibido su cariño hacia Serena, la cual no ha sido siquiera capaz de voltear su cabeza o moverse un centímetro de la silla, así que con caballerosidad, respeto y complicidad, Darien pone ambas manos en los hombros de su esposa, él ha logrado sentir el pequeño saltito que ha producido su acción, por lo cual y para no incomodarla mayormente, solo acaricia su mejilla con la mano derecha y la obliga a voltear ligeramente, haciendo que sus miradas de crucen y dando la oportunidad a Darien que a través de este encuentro, el dulzor de sus ojos transmitan mil y una palabras sin necesidad de pronunciarlas, pero que bien sabe, deberá decírselas al final de la velada pues el también ha traído hoy un secreto por revelar, pero a diferencia de los otros, este solamente le pertenece a él y su esposa.

Ya todos sentados nuevamente en la amplia mesa del comedor y curiosamente ubicados donde mismo fue ayer, Michiru parte por saludar a todos los presentes, agradeciendo el que regresaran y se tomaran el tiempo para estar ahí, todos asienten amablemente ante el gesto de anfitriona, pero el protocolo no aguanta permanecer por mucho más y ya se nota necesario indagar en lo más profundo del motivo de la reunión. Haruka es la que poco a poco comienza a dar un sentido más serio a esta noche, parte por comentar que lo hecho por ella, Setsuna y Haruka fue básicamente releer los pergaminos ya conocidos, tratando de absorber mayores detalles de ayuda para todos, al escuchar esto Amy se siente con el valor de irrumpir y permitirse hablar para entregar su información, esto es muy bien recibido por parte de todos ya que ayudaría a complementar lo ya conocido, así que Amy, haciendo uso de su computadora móvil, repasa los detalles de su exhaustiva investigación.

—Chicos, el día en que Génesis se presentó ante nosotros en el teatro fui capaz de notar a través de mi visor un nuevo punto de energía maligna entregada a la ciudad, anoche después de llegar a casa necesité volver a ese lugar, fui sola en busca de aquel punto del cual les hablo, podría decir con certeza que se trataba de una especie de portal creado con una discreta energía, como si el enemigo no quisiera que no notáramos en lo más mínimo, pero no es eso lo que me llamó la atención, sino que al parecer ese punto no estaba conectado con lo que podría ser el lado oscuro de la luna, no fui capaz de saber la conexión exacta de ese portal con algún otro, no se si será debido a su baja frecuencia o es por algún otro motivo, como no pude investigar más decidí marcharme, pero no se si será paranoia o algo concreto, pero creo haber sentido que una fuerza maligna presente me vigilaba, no se si físicamente presente, pero sentí que cada uno de mis pasos estaba siendo observado… me detuve un instante y busqué alguna señal que me indicara que estaba en lo correcto, pero al parecer esta misma acción hizo desvanecer aquella presencia de la que hablo, volví a sentirme más tranquila y sobretodo sola, aproveché la ocasión para transformarme y poder utilizar nuevamente el visor, la sorpresa fue que aquel portal que creí escondido ahí se desvaneció por completo, lo cual me da a entender que el punto creado, más que ser una vía de transportación era una de vigilancia —comenta Amy, aliviada por poder hacerlo.

—No me extrañaría que haya dejado alguna forma para poder observar que sucede acá, o tal vez era alguna especie de señuelo en espera de su víctima y esa no eras tú —dice Lita, reflexionando lo contado por su amiga.

—Sabemos que Génesis no puede irrumpir nuestro mundo por largos periodos, el castigo dado por la Reina Serenity aún no se desvanece y la obliga a permanecer en el lado oscuro de la luna, quizás Lita tenga razón y en esa ocasión Génesis aprovechó para dejar algún tipo de trampa temporal, probablemente pensada para Darien —adjunta Mina, volviendo a la seriedad que le da ser la líder de las sailors del sistema solar interno.

—Claro —asiente Haruka, seria al igual que Mina—, pero Amy, ¿Dices que no quedó rastro alguno de esa energía maligna?, ya que si lo hubiera sería oportuno el que todos fuéramos a ese lugar —propone.

—Haruka, toda fuerza maligna escapó de ahí, no quedó un solo vestigio de que esta alguna vez estuvo, fue muy extraño —responde Amy, haciendo descartar la idea de Haruka inmediatamente.

—Ustedes dicen que puede ser Génesis, yo siento que no es así en totalidad —irrumpe Rei, dejando a todos silenciados y expectantes de más información.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Serena, olvidando por un momento cualquier asunto con Darien, logrando enfocarse en el tema expuesto en esta ocasión.

—Los antiguos espíritus me han advertido de un peligro que renace, algo que ya hemos visto anteriormente y atacará de manera distinta a lo que conocíamos… presiento que es un enemigo al cual ya habíamos intentado combatir antes, tal y como ocurrió cuando debimos combatir contra el Caos en el cuerpo de Seiya, pero… si, creo que la diferencia radica en que será un tipo de ataque no esperado, es decir, no se presentarán horribles monstruos atacando a los civiles o batallas campales de energía del bien y del mal combatiendo, creo que ya las tácticas van de manera mental, una guerra psicológica que ya ha comenzado a escarbar en uno de nuestros pilares como grupo… Serena, Darien, hablo de ustedes, ambos han sido nuestras mayores fortalezas pero en esta ocasión representan nuestra debilidad, es como si su permanencia como pareja pudiera traer un gran peligro al mundo, una desobediencia que podría desencadenar un verdadero infierno en el planeta. Cuando pregunté al fuego sagrado algo sobre ustedes la imagen de la separación los describió, una espada ensangrentada los separa y promete acabar con ustedes sino se cumple así, ¿Tienes idea de lo que puedo hablar? —pregunta llena de temor, Rei, como si en realidad no quisiera saber la respuesta.

Un gran silencio tiñe la sala, Haruka y Michiru quedan boquiabiertas al ver la capacidad visionaria y mística que posee Rei, sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de lo que sus predicciones han dicho, por otra parte Darien queda perplejo al tener la respuesta a sus dudas y no saber si entregarla, una mirada de reojo surge de inmediato con destino a Serena, la cual yace petrificada ante los dichos de su amiga por dos motivos, el primero es que se está viendo obligada a confesar algo que no quería volver a hablar y también el hecho de que sus peores miedos y obstáculos han sido señalados por la adivinación de Rei, la destrucción innata del planeta si es que decide volver con Darien a pesar de lo pactado con Génesis, viendo truncados sus sueños de retomar su vida marital junto al hombre que ama. La realidad avasallante la obliga a tomar la decisión de romper el silencio, no tiene excusas para ocultar la verdad un solo segundo más…

—No hace falta darle mayor especulación a lo que has dicho, Rei —anticipa Serena, de manera decaída.

—Cabeza de bombón… —susurra Haruka, sintiendo gran pesar por la chica.

—Serena, recuerda lo que hablamos —intenta decir Michiru a baja voz, pero no lo suficientemente inaudible como para que las demás no escuchasen.

—¿Qué cosa? —interroga Mina de inmediato, molesta por la complicidad y aparente omisión de información.

—Les diré a todas lo que pasó hace un par de noches atrás, pero les pediré de antemano una sola cosa, vean mi acción solo por el lado del enemigo, no mi vida personal, asumiré cualquier responsabilidad que conlleve lo que hice, pero no puedo soportar cualquier otra explicación que deba dar hacia mi vida más íntima, espero que me comprendan, valoro el que siempre se preocupen por mi y estén interesadas sobre lo que me pasa, pero esta vez no quiero comentarios, por favor —anticipa Serena, recibiendo visto bueno por parte de los demás, así comienza a describir con detalle todo lo que pasó con Génesis aquella noche, explica las principales motivaciones para hacerlo, como puede repercutir eso en el día de hoy, además de comentar que Darien ya está al tanto y ha decidido colaborar con la causa ya que ahora él teme por la seguridad de ella a como ella temía por la de él. La noticia es recibida de manera áspera y amarga, especial revuelo para Rei y Setsuna, las cuales están demasiado identificadas y sometidas a todo lo que refiera al tema de dinastía real del milenio de plata, Amy comienza a crear un abanico de posibilidades positivas y negativas sobre el actuar de Serena, una acción digna de ella debido a su capacidad de análisis objetivo, Mina por otro lado siente mucho que la vida amorosa de su amiga se haya ido en picada y al parecer no tenga salvación, Lita es la que más piensa en Darien, ya que gracias a que es la novia de Andrew se ha permitido conocer más al mejor amigo de su pareja, no deja de pensar en Serena, claro está, pero también intenta ponerse en el lugar de quien se ha convertido en un muy buen amigo personal de ella, sabiendo que sin duda es una cruel realidad la que lo azota.

Terminadas las explicaciones y con una tensión cortable con navaja, Serena se suma al silencio tras dar un exhausto suspiro, la sobrecarga emocional al tener que relatar una vez más todo lo que pasó entre ella y Génesis, aumentada por el remordimiento se sentir que las ventajas de esto pudieron ser mucho menores que las adversidades que puedan provenir, pero en esto le será de ayuda el apoyo de Darien, quien sale a dar explicación y respaldo hacia la rubia.

—Al enterarme también quedé como ustedes, sin palabra alguna, pero está demás decir que todos sabemos como es la esencia de Serena, el querer proteger a otros por sobre ella es algo admirable… no voy a negar que siento muchísima tristeza por todo lo que ha pasado, pero creo que la jugada ya fue hecha… —explica con resignación, Darien.

—Bueno, después de lo que tú le hiciste no entiendo por que Serena haya tenido que sacrificarse por ti —comenta con mucha apatía, Rei, sacando comentarios furiosos inmediatamente.

—No seas inoportuna, no es momento para hablar sobre eso, la misma Serena lo pidió, ten un poco más de conciencia por favor —pide Lita, mostrando autoridad en su voz.

—Rei, mis motivos no son los que están en la palestra, lamento demasiado que esto pueda traer complicaciones, pero lo que ocurre es que… —intenta explicar, Serena, pero es acallada por el ímpetu de su amiga.

—¿Pensaste aunque sea un minuto en lo vulnerable que estás?, ¡Como pudiste tomar una decisión tan tonta, Serena!, ¿No ves que ahora Génesis te tiene entre sus manos?, sino haces las cosas a como ella le guste la única que sufrirá su ira serás tú —argumenta la pelinegra.

—No lo creo —dice tajantemente, Setsuna.

—¿No? —pregunta desafiante, Rei.

—Has escuchado bien, creo que si algo tenemos a favor es aquella simpatía que posee Génesis hacia Serena, sabemos cuan importante fue para ella su descendencia familiar, el nombre de su reino y las vidas de su mundo, es algo que ni el poder de la oscuridad ha logrado corromper, el que haya accedido a una petición de ella incluso debemos verlo como una ventaja, piénsenlo bien, Serena pudo haber sido atacada por Génesis en ese mismo segundo ya que ella sabía que no puede transformarse, creo que al menos podemos tener la tranquilidad de que Serena no será atacada —señala Setsuna, dando paso a la opinión de Amy.

—Creo que con la promesa hecha por Serena tenemos algo más de tiempo para pensar que hacer, tenemos protegidos al menos a ella y a Darien, pero no podemos creer que esto será definitivo, algo hará Génesis, estoy segura —señala la erudita, Amy.

—Yo creo todo lo contrario y perdónenme si les molesta, lo que hizo Serena no representa en ningún caso alguna ventaja sobre el enemigo, recuerden que Génesis nos demostró cuan poderosa es, ella es la creadora del Caos y quien maneja el poder maligno del lado oscuro de la luna, en ningún caso podemos pensar que tenemos ventaja —recalca Rei, sin dar brazo a torcer.

—Lo único seguro que tenemos es que ella está contenida por lo que hizo la Reina Serenity, pero si Génesis es tan poderosa como creemos probablemente buscará la forma para poder vencer esa barrera o al menos idear otra forma para atacarnos —señala Mina, preocupada.

—Si fuera así, creo que lo que dice Rei tendría bastante sentido, debemos encontrar la manera de saber que tan poderosa es aquella barrera que separa a Génesis de nuestro mundo, pero también pensar que ha podido idear alguna estrategia no pensada por nosotros para combatirnos —comenta Lita, haciendo sacar la voz de Michiru.

—¿Será Black Moon quien vuelva a atacar?, recuerden aquel día en que Génesis apareció en la habitación de Rei, estábamos hablando sobre eso cuando ella se presentó ante nosotros. Todos ustedes comentaban sobre lo que el Rey Endymion les había dicho sobre Némesis, comenzaron a unir pieza tras pieza y todo parecía indicar que estábamos en lo correcto, por desgracia todo después se tergiverso y perdimos atención sobre eso… recuerda, Mina, nos dijiste que las hermanas de la persecución desaparecieron de un momento a otro, también se dijo que una fuerza extraña comenzaba a emerger desde las lejanías —cuando termina de decir esto la mujer de cabello aguamarina, Amy vuelve a utilizar su computadora portátil, comienza a verificar ciertos datos y para esto requiere de la ayuda de Darien, el cual se sienta al lado de ella para poder investigar mejor.

—Incluso en televisión han dicho que "energías planetarias atípicas" se han presentado, creo recordar la ubicación del planeta Némesis, veamos si concuerda una información con la otra —sugiere Amy, concentrada en la búsqueda.

—No me extrañaría que así fuera, quizás por eso Génesis está tan tranquila, sabe que está buscando apoyo por otro lado y eso le da tiempo para planear bien sus próximos pasos; si ya utilizó más de una vez el Caos, no sería raro que también lo hiciera con el antiguo clan Black Moon —comenta Darien.

—Sería lo más lógico, en ese caso deberíamos enfrentarnos directamente con ellos en Némesis, viajar hasta allá y… —intenta decir Lita, interrumpida por Haruka.

—No pueden utilizar la teletransportación, sin cabeza de bombón no pueden hacerlo —señala concisamente, Haruka.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado —resopla resignada, Lita.

—¿Entonces qué?, ¿Solo nos quedaría esperar? —cuestiona Serena, entristecida.

—Creo que si, si realmente es Black Moon quien irrumpirá de nuevo en este planeta necesitaremos al menos algún tipo de canal de comunicación entre su mundo y el nuestro —responde Haruka, seria.

—Tal vez repitan cierto patrón de conducta y vuelvan a utilizar los puntos de energía de lo que sería Tokio de Cristal, recuerdo eso —comenta Mina, dando una buena idea.

—Nos quedaría la opción de vigilar bien esos puntos, aunque algo me dice que deberíamos poner atención en donde Sailor Dark Star Fighter arrojó el Caos al centro de la tierra, ya que si ese poder pertenece a Génesis y es ella también quien utilizará a Black Moon, podría haber alguna especie de conexión, ¿No creen? —Comenta Michiru.

—Tienes razón —dice Lita, ante el comentario anteriormente dicho.

—¡Chicos!, todo indica que estamos en lo correcto, al parecer aquel punto de energía extraña de la que hablaban los científicos corresponde también a la ubicación de Némesis, no hay imágenes disponibles que nos pudieran confirmar esto, pero la energía desatada ahí tiene muchos rasgos parecidos a lo que vimos anteriormente, recordemos que Némesis permanecía oculto gracias a ciertos poderes que así lo permitían —exclama Amy, tras su descubrimiento.

—Pero si es así, ¿Cómo Génesis pudo recobrar a los antiguos aliados a ese clan?, ¿Serán ellos otra vez u otro grupo? —cuestiona Rei, confundida.

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos —responde Mina, a nombre de todos.

Después de lo dicho se crea un debate de especulaciones y tácticas de defensa, pero estas resultan algo vacías al momento de enfrentarse a la mayoría desconocida del problema, si bien es la ubicación de Némesis lo que da una pista, el resto no son más que ideas que puedan dar mayor fundamento, no hay más indicios de lo que pasa, no saben si son el antiguo clan de Black Moon quien podría reaparecer o serán otros seres, incluso esto se descarta un poco después de que llegan a la idea de que Génesis puede estar utilizando aquel planeta llego de energía maligna como algún señuelo de distracción, esto deja perplejos a todos quienes debaten sobre algo que realmente desconocen, así que después de largos minutos de conversaciones y propuestas llegan a ciertas metas claras y más reales.

—Bien, sino podemos conocer perfectamente a nuestro enemigo tendremos que pensar en como protegernos de lo que venga, sea esto lo que sea —dice Haruka, pensativa.

—Lo primero será cuidar de Serena, para esto me he ofrecido yo, ya que ella estará viviendo con nosotras y me parece lo más sensato, Haruka creo que piensa igual que yo —dice Michiru, recibiendo respuesta afirmativa por parte de su novia.

—Otro punto que no debemos olvidar es lo que hemos averiguado gracias a los pergaminos del milenio de plata, nosotras como Sailors Scouts aún tenemos un nivel superior de energía, debemos encontrar la forma de hacer presente ese poder —dice Setsuna, abriendo las posibilidades de cómo conseguirlo.

—Creo que al igual a como lo hicimos con el poder del Caos, nuestros viejos tiempos de entrenamiento deberían volver, deberíamos vernos un día a la semana de noche e ir al mismo lugar para poder hacerlo con privacidad, tal vez así podamos estar más cerca de aquel nivel de Sailors Scouts que nos espera —sugiere Haruka, recibiendo el apoyo de todos los presentes—, Darien, lamento decirte que no sería conveniente el que tu vinieras con nosotros, si Génesis llega a sospechar algo sobre ti nos podría ir muy mal, además tu ya tienes buenas tácticas de combate, quizás tu preparación pueda ser a un nivel más espiritual, algo que te ayude a aumentar tus energías, pero no por esto debes creer que quedarás exento de nosotros, sigues siendo el Príncipe Endymion y por ende debes contar con nuestro apoyo —concluye.

—Si, lo sé, pero si Génesis está tan obsesionada con destruirme lo mejor será es que no se nos vea juntos, ya tomé una decisión sobre eso, pero me gustaría primero hablarlo con Serena para saber si está de acuerdo conmigo —comenta Darien, pidiendo sutilmente un momento para retirarse con ella.

—¿No es algo que todos deberíamos saber? —cuestiona, Rei, enojada por tantas dudas y confusiones, sumando esta.

—Lo sabrán, pero primero quiero hablarlo con Serena, ¿Nos permiten un momento? —pide ya más claramente, Darien.

—Vayan tranquilos, nosotros idearemos ya una idea definitiva de que hacer —contesta Michiru.

—¿Vamos? —pide Darien a Serena, levantándose él primero.

—Si, claro, con permiso —se excusa la rubia ante sus amigos.

—No se vayan muy lejos —pide Setsuna, cautelosa.

—Lo llevaré al jardín trasero, ¿Se puede? —pregunta Serena a las dueñas de casa.

—Por supuesto, vayan —responde Haruka, sin mayor problema.

De esta forma, ella, Michiru, Setsuna, Lita, Amy, Rei y Mina comienzan a planificar alguna meta más ordenada, incluso sin Darien y Serena presentes se sienten más libres de comentar lo que pasa específicamente con ellos, pudiendo así escarbar todos los puntos necesarios para tener una idea más clara sobre lo que hacer.

Serena, por otra parte, conduce a Darien hacia el jardín, él ya sabe la ubicación pero se deja guiar por su esposa; una vez allí Serena toma asiento, retuerce sus labios ansiosamente al querer decirle lo que desea, el poder volver con él ahora más que nunca para combatir al enemigo, siente las energías para poder enfrentar eso junto a su esposo y grupo de amigos, pero la desalienta la expresión facial que trae el pelinegro, mostrándose ahogado y deprimido.

—Leí la nota que me dejaste esta mañana… gracias —inicia la conversación de alguna forma, Darien, dando una torcida risa, algo decaída, por cierto.

—No debes agradecerme eso… simplemente es verdad, sabes que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado y bueno… lo que pasó entre nosotros fue muy lindo, me ha hecho pensar bastante en lo que nos ha pasado este último tiempo —responde Serena con evidente nerviosismo, jugando con sus dedos para sentirse un poco más tranquila.

—¿En que has pensado? —pregunta Darien.

—Que… —Serena se detiene a si misma debido al temor de pronunciar las palabras clave, lo mira de reojo y sonroja, mira sus pies, sus manos, juega con un mechón de su cabello, todo lo posible para intentar desviar su nerviosismo, el cual por desgracia no cede lugar.

—¿No quieres decir algo? —interroga el pelinegro.

—Si, pero primero dime tú lo que querías decirme, por algo estamos aquí a solas, te… te escucho —titubea Serena, creyendo que Darien podría dar la antesala para hacer su propia confesión.

—Pensé todo el día en lo que me dijiste, cuan peligroso es para ti el estar cerca de mí, siendo sincero no creo que eso funcione, no podemos estar en un mismo lugar sin querer estar juntos, bueno, al menos eso siento yo —comenta Darien, logrando hacer sentir un poderoso nudo en el estómago a su esposa.

—¡Tienes tanta razón!, no podemos estar en un mismo lugar sin querer vernos —dice llena de ilusión, Serena, algo que pasa desapercibido por su marido ya que él mantiene la mirada gacha, clavado en sus propias manos enroscadas por la molestia de su decisión.

—Por eso hablé hoy con el Doctor Hideki, le dije que renunciaría a la consulta y pasé a la universidad para avisar que me iría de ahí —confiesa Darien, dejando petrificada a su mujer.

—¿Qué… qué has dicho? —cuestiona atónita, Serena.

—En ambas partes recibí propuestas distintas, pero decidí detener mi posgrado y buscar otra opción después, por otro lado, hablé con el doctor Hideki y me ha dicho que tengo una vacante disponible en otra de sus consultas, en Shimane, está a cargo de un antiguo estudiante de él y me ha dado la opción de hacer el mismo trabajo que hago aquí —revela apenado, Darien.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿Te irás de Tokio? — cuestiona al borde de las lágrimas, Serena.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?, dime tú —responde angustiado, Darien.

—¡Quedarte! —exclama Serena, con urgencia.

—No tiene sentido… no tienes idea cuanto me dolió despertar y no verte a mi lado, no puedo imaginar como sería vivir toda una vida en el mismo hogar que nos vio como marido y mujer, además es lo más seguro para ti, no puedes evadir aquella maldita promesa que hiciste, podría pasar cualquier cosa… Serena, no creas que esto no me duele, pero cualquier acercamiento entre tú y yo de ahora en adelante puede ser increíblemente problemático, ya escuchaste y viste como reaccionaron todos al saber lo de Génesis y tú, ¿Quieres llevar la culpa de un combate perdido a causa de nosotros?, imagina lo que pasaría con todos —señala Darien, con un nudo que asfixia su garganta.

—¡No me importa el resto, No me importa nadie más que tú!, Darien, no cometas esa locura, no me dejes aquí sola, ¡No me dejes sin ti! —suplica Serena, rompiendo en llanto.

—No llores por favor… —pronuncia Darien antes de ponerse de pie, toma de las manos a su esposa y la abraza con fuerza, ella hace lo mismo, deposita su mejilla en el hombro de su marido y enreda sus dedos con su oscuro cabello, aplaca sus gritos dolientes apretando su boca al cuello de Darien, él logra sentir la gran agonía que acongoja a su esposa, solo le queda seguir tomándola con fuerza e intentar darle más motivos, esperando que estos sirvan de consuelo para después— Perdóname, Serena, pero esta es nuestra realidad, tú hiciste la primera parte de un sacrificio y yo lo terminaré, así es como siempre hemos hecho las cosas, esta será nuestra última y más importante misión, pero aunque sea a distancia deberemos cumplir con el mismo objetivo —finaliza.

—No quiero… —responde entre pausas, Serena—, no puedo conformarme con esto… Darien, ¿Qué haré sin ti? —pregunta entristecida.

—Seguirás con tu carrera, estarás acompañada de tu familia y amigos, deberás buscar a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz, eso harás —le responde Darien, sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que han brotado de sus ojos.

—Yo… Darien, nunca seré feliz sin ti, no importa que pase, yo siempre te amaré —le dice Serena, tratando de abrir paso a su voz entre tanta pena.

—Deberás ser muy fuerte, Princesita, ya que probablemente esta será la última vez que nos veamos. Yo hablaré con tu abogado y veré como llevar los trámites del divorcio, sobre el préstamo que hablamos te aviso que deposité el dinero en tu cuenta esta tarde, sobre las cosas que te queden en el departamento las vendré a dejar cuando tu estés en la universidad, no quiero que tu debas hacer eso pues te dará demasiado disgusto y tristeza; lo que si te voy a pedir es que no intentes provocar un encuentro entre los dos, solo nos va a hacer más daño, quedémonos con lo hermoso que pasó anoche entre tú y yo, esas sonrisas y momentos nos ayudarán a soportar lo que venga de ahora en adelante… solo con este distanciamiento podré estar tranquilo de que nada te ocurrirá, si llega a pasar cualquier cosa todas las chicas estarán para cuidarte, si algo me pasa a mi me defenderé, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por eso, intentaré hacer mi vida lejos de ti aunque la sola idea me destroza, pero cada vez que sienta que las fuerzas se me van pensaré en que tu estarás a salvo sin mi… pero no olvides jamás que mi corazón siempre llevará grabado tu nombre, guardaré nuestros recuerdos como el tesoro más preciado de mi existir, siempre serás mi mujer, a la única que he amado con tal fuerza, siempre te estaré agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi, ya que fuiste la única que comprendió y amó a este loco ermitaño —intenta bromear Darien, entre lágrimas.

—No… yo… no, no puedo… —intenta hablar Serena, sintiendo los indicios de lo que parece un desmayo por la grave emoción.

—Tranquilízate, respira hondo y piensa con claridad… al igual como tu me reclamaste el no querer comprender los motivos por los cuales hiciste lo que hiciste, yo ahora te pido comprender los que te doy hoy y las razones más importantes, no es fácil, para ninguno de los dos será fácil, pero a la larga será lo más sano y seguro —explica Darien, sujetando a Serena con fuerza por la cintura, ya que ella comienza a mostrarse cada vez más débil.

—Sé que tienes razón —contesta la rubia tras unos segundos de profunda respiración—, no puedo pedirte que te quedes si fui yo misma quien nos alejó, discúlpame —en ese momento Serena entiende que Darien a fin de cuentas solo la obedeció en todo lo que ella misma pidió, ahora al verlo tan decidido a cumplir con esto no le queda más que aceptarlo—, pero no soy capaz de dejarte ir, no quiero acabar con este abrazo, como me gustaría que este momento fuera inmortal… —finaliza entre anhelos fantasiosos.

—No sigamos con esto… será mejor que me vaya —dice Darien, intentando contener la inmensa pena que le provoca pronunciar estas palabras.

—Mi Darien… yo… —dice Serena sin finalizar la frase. Toma la cara de su esposo entre las manos y lo observa detenidamente, él levanta la mirada y la cruza con la de Serena, ambos expresan el dolor contenido a través de los vidriosos espejos del alma, chocan sus frentes y se unen en un último abrazo, sus labios no se tocan a pesar de la mínima distancia que los separa, ninguna palabra más es pronunciada, solo los últimos segundos de un adiós es lo que se siente, pero utilizando todas sus fuerzas de voluntad, Darien da el primer paso para la separación, se distancia un poco y acaricia una vez más las mejillas ardientes de Serena para después hacerle entrega de un tierno y profundo beso en la frente, ella al sentir esto cierra sus ojos y ahoga el llanto en espasmos silenciosos, los cuales terminan siendo más poderosos que cualquier cosa y la obligan a huir inesperadamente del lugar, separándose abruptamente de Darien sin decir palabra alguna.

Quienes permanecían en el interior del hogar quedan sorprendidos al ver a Serena cruzar por la sala envuelta en un llanto inconsolable, la primera reacción de las cuatro amigas más cercanas a ellas es levantarse e ir a acompañarla, pero Haruka y Michiru toman postura dominante y les impiden el paso, sabiendo que si Serena se ha marchado para encerrarse en su habitación es por que realmente desea estar sola. No son muchos los segundos que pasan hasta que Darien se presenta en la sala, es victima de las atónitas miradas de todas y se ve obligado a responder la no pronunciada pregunta, para todos resulta una noticia estremecedora y sumamente triste, pero Michiru siente aún más lo que está escuchando ya que conocía los deseos de Serena por volver con él, pero siendo este el mismo que explica los motivos de su decisión, Michiru entiende que de manera sacrificada y madura Darien está viendo por la seguridad de su esposa, aún así no deja de ser una noticia que la conmueve hasta lo más profundo. Haruka por otro lado comienza a experimentar una confianza jamás antes sentida hacia el hombre de cabellos oscuros, logra identificar la agonía de él en cada una de sus palabras, pero valora con que honor ha pensando en el bien de todos y del mundo en general, prometiendo a viva voz ser quien velará por Serena día y noche, siendo capaz de entregar su vida por esta razón, ofrece todos sus dotes de Sailor Scout para llevar en alto su promesa, a esta se suma Michiru y Setsuna, también las demás, haciendo que la carga emocional de Darien disminuya aunque sea un poco.

Después de explicado el tema, Darien coordina aspectos menores sobre lo que pasará los próximos días, cuenta con el apoyo de Lita en lo que se refiera a ayuda en su casa como guardar las pertenencias restantes de Serena en ese lugar, Haruka se ha comprometido a buscarlas para que así no haya necesidad de que Darien vuelva a donde estará su esposa, Mina se ha ofrecido como mensajera en cualquier caso que lo amerite, Rei promete sus rezos más profundos deseando el porvenir de su amigo, Amy se compromete a velar por el rendimiento académico de su amiga, asegurándose de ayudarla en lo que pueda, Setsuna por otra parte es la que ha decidido guardar silencio, para ella no resulta fácil aceptar como esta era al parecer cambiará definitivamente, ahora comprende mejor el miedo de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal, asumiendo que eligieron bien a la hora de separar los dos mundos.

Pasado esto, Mina le explica a Darien lo que se habló en su ausencia y en la de Serena, el plan defensivo a sido reducido a la cautela de lo que pueda pasar, serán vigilados los puntos que puedan representar un canal entre el mundo de Génesis y el suyo, extremo cuidado a cualquier cambio que muestre Némesis, atención a Serena para que no vuelva a repetir el presentarse a solas ante la enemiga, cuidados para ella y así pueda buscar la forma para defenderse por si misma en caso necesitado, pero queda dicho que ahora la responsabilidad de protegerla como guardianas cercanas lo llevarán las Sailors del sistema solar externo ya que las otras velarán aspectos más generales, como es el cuidado de la ciudad en el caso de que cosas extrañas sucedan. Mina explica que es lo único que pueden hacer por ahora ya que no poseen más información sobre ningún otro aspecto del enemigo que se deba combatir, la teoría del reencuentro con Black Moon aún no pasa de ser eso aunque las señales indiquen que se deba tomar como una verdad, ya que se ha deducido incluso que esta manipulación de energías en Némesis puede ser un señuelo de distracción y que inclusive otro poder, tan grande como el Caos, pueda intentar embestir contra la tierra. Darien asiente mientras toma suma atención a lo que le es explicado, al terminar esta misma él expone lo que hará si el enemigo lo persigue, informa que en ningún caso se desligará de lo que le corresponde por ser el Príncipe Endymion, asumiendo que si en algún momento su presencia se hace necesaria volverá pero en forma de este o tuxedo mask, dejando a "Darien Chiba" exento de todo asunto, solo así siente que Génesis permanecerá tranquila al menos hasta que la balanza se incline hacia el grupo de guerreros y no del mal.

Posterior a esto Darien se despide, su cuerpo comienza a experimentar los primeros rasgos de una crisis emocional que prefiere asumir a solas, todos los presentes entienden el motivo aunque no se les haya dicho, sabiendo que para él también resulta abrumador todo lo que está pasando, es por esto que se despiden de forma cordial y tranquila sin siquiera querer indagar más allá de lo que se les fue contado. Haruka y Michiru se ofrecen para llevar a Darien a la salida aunque este se haya negado, así terminan saliendo los tres en dirección al automóvil del pelinegro, el cual queda de pie al lado de este en espera de que algo se le diga, pues sabe que ese es el motivo por el cual fue acompañado.

—De verdad siento mucho que te vayas de la ciudad, Darien —dice Michiru, dando inicio a una corta plática.

—Es verdad, para todos la noticia fue un golpe, no nos imaginamos que algo así pasaría —añade Haruka, rodeando a su novia por los hombros.

—¿No opinan que es lo más sensato? —cuestiona Darien, dando un leve acceso ante algún punto de vista que lo haga deshacer su postura.

—Si vemos el lado racional y más correcto, claro que lo es, pero sinceramente algo así no es una opción que hubiera visto de ti o por parte de Serena, ambos han cambiado mucho en su pensar, ustedes mismos decían que todo se podía superar si la gente se mantiene unida, es extraño ver que ya no sienten como antes —responde Michiru, angustiando, sin querer, aún más a Darien.

—Yo sentía que aún eso era posible hasta que Serena confesó lo que había hecho, no crean que es rencor el querer irme de este lugar, pero una relación amorosa se compone por dos partes y ella optó por nuestra separación a solas, si fue lo suficientemente madura para tomar una decisión como esa no me queda más que respetarla, no saco nada con decirle que me quedaré, solo sería exponerla innecesariamente —argumenta Darien, dolido.

—Te noto muy seguro de querer seguir adelante con todo el divorcio —comenta Haruka, seriamente.

—Aunque sea doloroso, si, lo estoy, no se bien que será mi vida de ahora en adelante pero ya es una realidad innegable, al menos cuento con la seguridad de que el mundo del futuro no se verá afectado por lo que ocurra acá, las cosas aquí se dieron de otra forma y solo queda asumir, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo —finaliza, Darien.

—Lo siento, es realmente desalentador todo esto, no se que más decir —comenta perpleja, Michiru.

—Solo me queda pedirles que la cuiden mucho, ella saldrá adelante después, sé que tiene la fuerza para hacerlo, pero necesitará mucho cariño y comprensión para poder lograrlo, espero que se los den —dice Darien, entre una sonrisa marchita.

—No te preocupes, velaremos por el bienestar de ella pase lo que pase —responde Haruka, comprometida.

—Muchas gracias… buenas noches —dice Darien en forma de despedida, abriendo la puerta del automóvil para iniciar su retirada, dejando poco a poco a Haruka y Michiru como solo un reflejo en el espejo retrovisor.

Haruka y Michiru vuelven al interior de la casa, Setsuna y las demás han permanecido calladas, nadie sabe como reaccionar ante esta situación, incluso ya el tema del enemigo parece estar demás ante lo que están viviendo ahora, lo cual conmueve en un aspecto mucho más íntimo y sentimental a todos.

Lita piensa que sería oportuno ir y acompañar a Serena a su habitación, Rei opina todo lo contrario y es apoyada por Haruka, explican que lo mejor para ella será al menos tener unos momentos a solas, sin embargo todas quedan preocupadas por lo que podría pasar, ya que en un arrebato de dolor cualquier posibilidad resulta ser válida, por esto y para el bienestar de Serena, Michiru les ofrece hospedaje a todas por esta noche, al menos así la mayor afectada podría verse acompañada en el inicio del día siguiente, sin embargo Rei nuevamente pone un obstáculo, explica que, conociendo a Serena tal y como es, la presencia de todas le molestará y solo aumentaría la ausencia de Darien, además de quizás pasarla a llevar en el aspecto de que pueda creer que todos piensan que no se puede valer por si misma, todas concuerdan en este hecho, así que deciden que por esta noche solo será Mina la que se quede, Amy propone el quizás verse en la tarde y conversar en el templo Hikawa, esa idea concuerda más con el pensar de Rei, la cual da su respaldo ante esa idea, también quedan invitadas Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, pero Haruka, siguiendo el hilo de acción de Rei, recomienda que si se van a ver solo sean las cinco, además de que ella tarde o temprano la verá ya que viven en la misma casa, nuevamente todos concuerdan con la idea, pero a los segundos una de las chicas desentona con todo el plan, ella es Lita, la romántica del grupo, expone sus argumentos más sentimentales y dice que no habrá mucho que se pueda hacer para que Serena se sienta mejor por ahora, que será necesario algo de soledad para que pueda pensar tranquilamente y que si necesita lo contrario todas deberán estar alerta a las señales y recién intrometerse más y ofrecerse como compañía; con este argumento los improvisados planes se desmoronan, decidiendo en grupo que lo mejor será ver en primera instancia, cual es la reacción que tendrá Serena desde mañana en adelante, para esto no será necesario que Mina se quede en el lugar ni que haya una reunión en el templo Hikawa, pero si estarán todas muy preocupadas por el bienestar de su amiga en común, para este fin concuerdan mantener contacto telefónico seguido, así ante cualquier eventualidad todas podrán comunicarse, crear una reunión, una salida que las distraiga, etc.

Debido a la hora ya se hace necesario el que las cuatro visitantes se vayan a sus respectivas casas, Haruka ofrece ir a dejarlas para así quedar tranquila de que han llegado bien, todas aceptan y agradecen el gesto, se despiden de Michiru y Setsuna, agradeciendo también las atenciones entregadas.

Setsuna opta por ir a su habitación, se excusa ante Michiru y pide entendimiento, ella se mantiene en estado de shock por la noticia entregada por Darien, sabiendo también que se le aproxima un viaje hacia Tokio de Cristal, donde probablemente deberá comentar lo que ha pasado en esta era, Michiru le dice que no hay problema alguno, que vaya y busque su propia tranquilidad, lo cual hace yéndose de la sala para primero pasar a ver a Hotaru y después retirarse a sus propios aposentos.

Michiru en soledad es vencida por sus ganas de saber sobre Serena, por esto se decide y va a su habitación, golpea suavemente tres veces la puerta y no recibe respuesta, lo cual la obliga a sacar voz.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra Michiru, con delicadeza.

—Si —responde a los segundos, Serena, a tono casi inaudible

—¿Quieres algo?, ¿Un té, un poco de agua, un refresco? —pregunta Michiru, para mantener la conversación.

—Si quieres pasar, hazlo —ofrece Serena, determinada y directa, pero sin perder cordialidad.

Un crujido se escucha a medida de que Michiru desliza la puerta hacia un lado, asoma su cabeza y ve tendida a Serena en su cama, boca abajo y aferrada a una almohada, la acompaña solo la sutil luz de una lámpara situada en la mesa de noche, luz que se refleja en el rostro de la joven dejando en evidencia el rastro de las lágrimas ya secas, ojos entreabiertos y la mirada perdida en el espacio.

—Solo quería ver como estabas… —explica Michiru, después de ver la decaída manera en que se encuentra su amiga.

—Ya ni siquiera sé como estoy, solo siento un vacío en el pecho, no puedo creer que Darien se vaya de esta ciudad —explica entre discretas pausas, Serena.

—Lo comprendo, nadie quedó bien tras la noticia —comenta Michiru, manteniéndose en la puerta para no importunar más a Serena.

—Sé que yo lo busqué, yo soy la que tiene la culpa de que esto esté pasando, no tengo como exigirle a Darien que se quede acá, no puedo seguir jugando con sus sentimientos… si él se quiere ir será mejor que lo haga, tendré que resignarme, no me queda nada más por hacer… —explica la rubia, a tono aletargado.

—De verdad lo siento mucho, me angustia verte mal, nadie imaginó que la historia terminaría así —dice Michiru tras un cansado resoplo.

—Habrá que ir acostumbrándose a la idea —dice Serena, mostrando fortaleza sarcástica entre la debilidad.

—Será mejor que te deje dormir, mañana será otro día, hay que seguir adelante, no lo olvides —comenta Michiru, tratando de transmitir ánimo.

—Lo sé, gracias… buenas noches —responde una desganada Serena, dando fin a la conversación, por lo cual Michiru cierra la puerta lentamente y se aleja de la habitación para ir a la propia, esperando la llegada de Haruka para poder conversar a solas y planear algo por el bien de Serena.

Así, en un plano del universo una etapa parece llegar a su fin, pero sin embargo en otra recién está comenzando.

—Reina Génesis, mi familia y yo hemos llegado a salvo a Némesis, ya pronto comenzaremos a adecuarnos más a este lugar, solo será cosa de tiempo —dice Diamante a través del canal de conexión que mantiene con ella.

—Excelente noticia, Príncipe Diamante, me complace saber que ya se encuentran en su planeta —responde la malvada emperatriz, Génesis.

—¿Alguna novedad digna de mención? —pregunta con cierta arrogancia, Diamante.

—Solo positivas, una en especial, una muy importante para ti y para mí, ya la sabes, no te hagas el tonto —comenta con malicia, Génesis.

—¿Te molestaría recordarme sobre que hablas? —cuestiona con curiosidad disimulada, Diamante.

—Has tenido mucha suerte, tu sueño de amor podría cumplirse ahora… Serena, quien fuera la futura Neo Reina de un imperio terrestre del milenio de plata, se encuentra en sus últimos instantes como mujer sometida ante el antojo del príncipe de la tierra —revela Génesis, produciendo sorpresa en su oyente.

—Algo me habías comentado, pero te pediré que seas más clara en esta ocasión —pide Diamante.

—Serena ya no estará con Endymion, me ha jurado solemnemente su separación, pero sin ir más lejos debo confesarte que las palabras de esa chica me parecieron quebrantables, por lo cual te pediré que tu primera tarea sea establecer una fuerte conexión entre Némesis y la tierra en caso de que necesitemos una intervención rápida, ya sabes el punto que ha quedado facilitado para ti, la grieta que abrió Sailor Dark Star Fighter cuando lanzó al Caos al centro de ese planeta, como recordarás ese lugar está ligado al cristal obscuro que tienes nuevamente en tu poder, asegúrate de usar bien su energía antes de que se te escape de las manos —explica Génesis, llamando la atención de Diamante.

—¿Palabras quebrantables? —cuestiona Diamante, retomando como tópico sobre lo que hizo Serena.

—Puedo creer en Serena, en que ha prometido separarse de Endymion y cumplir con esto a cambio de lo que ella me ha pedido, pero si su amor es realmente tan obstinado como creo, cualquier cosa podría cambiar de un momento a otro… yo no tengo forma de supervisar que Serena cumpla con su palabra, por supuesto que no he le dicho eso ya que se hubiese sentido tranquila para engañarme, pero la verdad es que para poder presentarme ante ella y validar nuestro pacto gasté la poca energía que tenía a mi disposición para estar conectada a ese mundo, ni siquiera sé en cuanto tiempo lo recuperaré, así que necesitaré de tu ayuda para supervisar que Serena no se salga con la suya, ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme? —pregunta Génesis.

—No hay problema, en ese caso sería adecuado enviar a las hermanas de la persecución de retorno a ese planeta, ya que ellas no levantarían duda alguna —propone Diamante, intuitivo.

—Construye tu plan con tranquilidad, no las envíes sin una buena carga energética del cristal obscuro, recuérdale a Zafiro volver a crear los aretes, solo así sería oportuno enviarlas al planeta tierra una vez más —recuerda Génesis, muy analítica.

—Muy bien —asiente Diamante, satisfecho por la idea.

—Por un buen tiempo todo quedará en tus manos, yo no puedo irrumpir más en la tierra por un considerable periodo de tiempo, si bien no es mucho, es lo suficiente como para que las cosas cambien de estar a mi favor a totalmente en contra, por ello tan solo podrás contar con mi consejo y apoyo bajo esta vía, cualquier ataque a la tierra deberá ser proporcionado por ti y el poder del cristal obscuro, al cual alcancé a dar suficiente energía para que cumplas con este fin, espero que lo uses sabiamente, serás quizás la fuerza más poderosa que exista en todo el universo, utilízalo bien, esta pobre vieja ya te ha entregado todo lo que pudo —explica Génesis, mostrándose bastante cansada.

—No te preocupes, Reina Génesis, nosotros idearemos algún buen plan para poder tomar el control del planeta tierra, además me permitiré un gusto olvidado, conquistar el alma y cuerpo de Serena y hacerla mía cueste lo que cueste, más ahora si dices que Darien no representará un obstáculo ante mis deseos —comenta lleno de malicia y lujuria, Diamante.

—No lo es, querido Diamante, ese insecto ya no es nada en comparación contigo —responde Génesis, sonriente, avivando el fuego de la egolatría del caprichoso príncipe.

—Me alegra escucharlo… su tiempo para ser el hombre que dominara a aquella hermosa criatura ha llegado a su fin, Serena será mía, tomará el reinado de Black Moon a mi lado y los días de la tierra como se conocen pronto llegarán a su definitivo término —habla muy seguro, Diamante, enceguecido por el retorno de sus poderes.

—Ahora dedícate a establecerte bien en Némesis, tómate el tiempo necesario para sentirte a gusto en el retorno a tu morada, en algunos días más volveré a comunicarme contigo, por ahora será todo, ocúpate de tus asuntos y yo me ocuparé de los míos, si tienes algo importante que decirme no olvides hacerlo, estaré al pendiente de cualquier novedad —dice Génesis, ya en forma de retirada.

—Lo haré, hasta pronto —responde cortante y altanero, Diamante, terminando la comunicación con Génesis.

Ella, en el plano del lado oscuro de la luna, cambia su aspecto cansado a uno totalmente vibrante de energía, tras ella se encuentra la doncella de hielo, tan sonriente como su ama.

—¿Se ha creído lo que usted dijo? —pregunta la doncella de hielo, entre risas.

—Claro que si… dale a un egocéntrico un punto para seguir alimentando esa obsesión y te creerá cualquier cosa —responde satisfecha, Génesis.

—No debe sospechar ni por un minuto que usted los está utilizando para ganar tiempo, permítame alabar nuevamente su inteligencia, Reina mía —adula exageradamente, la doncella de hielo.

—Gracias, gracias —responde de forma astuta, Génesis.

—Déjeme comentarle que el punto de conexión creado en la tierra ya lo he localizado en su definitiva posición, ya está todo listo para iniciar la siguiente fase de su plan —comenta la doncella de hielo, sintiéndose feliz por cumplir con las ambiciones de su ama.

—Perfecto, solo falta hacer un par de maniobras más para poder concretar lo que deseo, la barrera que me separa de la tierra está cada vez más deteriorada, con Serenity fuera de este plano y la debilidad de Serena todo me está resultando más fácil, no sabe el gran favor que me ha hecho al jurarme la separación con Endymion, si tan solo sospechara que mis planes tienen una debilidad tan básica jamás hubiera pactado conmigo lo que hizo, todo se complicaría si ella volviera con su amado maridito ya que así los poderes del cristal de plata volverían a conectarse con su espíritu sano, pero como está sumergida en un mar de miedos e incertidumbres no lo puede hacer… el cristal de plata siempre ha necesitado a un dueño lleno de convicción, seguro de si mismo y sus propósitos, ella tal vez lograría destruirme a mi y a Black Moon solo estando de nuevo en paz consigo misma, pero como su talón de Aquiles es justamente Endymion, el miedo que siempre sentirá al pensar que si me falla yo lo mataré la restringirá por completo, ese es el problema del amor, cometes estupideces sin pensar en cuanto daño realmente te haces, ¿Y para que?, para el conformismo barato de que tu persona amada está a salvo… ¡vaya tontería!, con ese mediocre pensamiento solo ha hecho que mis propósitos se faciliten, dudo que ose tentar mi voluntad para volver con Endymion, sabe que le irá mal si así lo hace, por que lo peor para ella es imaginar como me deleito al ver correr la sangre fresca de ese maldito entre mis manos, así que puedo sentirme tranquila… el trabajo sucio lo harán Diamante y su tropa de ineptos, si no pudieron vencer a Serena una vez, ¿Qué les hace pensar que ahora si podrán?, son tan patéticos, dignos de seres con linaje terrestre… pero no es eso lo que me importa, incluso si llegan a resultar victoriosos en su contienda no tendré problemas al acabar con ellos después pues serán un estorbo, ya que mi sueño es ver explosionar aquel sucio planeta y acabar para siempre con el —relata Génesis, llena de maldad.

—Me llena de alegría saber que tiene sus ideas tan claras, su majestad, ya no falta mucho para que el verdadero fin del planeta tierra llegue de una vez por todas. Si tan solo todos supieran sus reales planes estoy segura de que se retorcerían por el pánico —comenta maliciosa, la doncella de hielo.

—Es verdad, pero no debo confiar tanto en mi posible victoria, aún están las Sailors Scouts, se que ellas tienen mucho por entregar aún, además el peligro de que Serena se de cuenta de su error es un riesgo que no puedo dejar de considerar, es mínimo, lo sé, pero aún así está presente… me queda pensar que el miedo podrá ganar sobre el amor, que la paranoia haga perecer cualquier luz de esperanza —confiesa Génesis, de manera mucho más seria.

—Por ahora cuente con la tranquilidad de que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para cumplir con mi trabajo como usted lo ha pedido, me ha costado un poco y no prometo suma velocidad para cumplirlo lo más rápido posible, puesto que las fuerzas que custodian el planeta tierra son muy fuertes, pero entre la ventisca nadie podrá sospechar lo que hago, más ahora que Némesis ha sido entregado como señuelo, toda la atención se la llevará ese planeta, así nadie podrá imaginar que el verdadero peligro estará más cerca de lo que todos creen —comenta la doncella de hielo, sin abandonar sus sonrisas malvadas.

—Ten mucho cuidado, un solo paso en falso y no tendré nada por hacer para salvarnos, necesito tu máxima discreción, no importa si tu trabajo toma tiempo, llevo esperando muchísimos años el momento de mi victoria, no me urge apresurarme un par de días, todo trabajo resulta mejor cuando es planificado detalle a detalle, vigilando sus pros y contras, así que no te sorprendas si la batalla la ganamos mucho después de lo que pensamos, el tiempo no es relevante para mi, solo el objetivo, tú me conoces bien y sabes de lo que hablo —le dice Génesis a su secuaz

—Claro que si —responde en complicidad, la doncella de hielo.

—Pero basta ya de pláticas, debo volver a mi cometido, reabsorber el poder que me tiene presa en estas sombras y seguir ocupándolas a mi favor, la brecha que me separa de la libertad es cada vez más pequeña, en cualquier momento termina por desaparecer y así comenzará "el principio del fin" para todos en la tierra. Tú sigue con tu trabajo, cualquier paso, por mínimo que este sea, será uno grande el día de mañana; te pediré también estar atenta ante cualquier cosa que pase en Némesis, sabes como hacerlo, cualquier movimiento extraño infórmamelo de inmediato, ya que si en algún momento Diamante no hace las cosas como quiero utilizaré el cristal obscuro y lo haré explotar, con ellos todos morirían en un segundo… ¿No es gracioso?, la gema que les da poderes también resulta ser una bomba a mi completa manipulación —finaliza entre carcajas, Génesis.

—Son todos unos estúpidos, no tienen idea que sus vidas penden de su voluntad —comenta nuevamente de manera zalamera, la doncella de hielo.

—Pero bien… suficiente, vete y has tu trabajo, yo estaré en el quiebre de la barrera mágica, sino vuelvo en el tiempo correcto sabes que debes ir por mi, ya que aún los poderes del lado oscuro de la luna no son de mi pleno conocimiento, todavía corro riesgo de sucumbir ante la inmensidad de estos y la maldición arrojada por Serenity —ordena Génesis.

—Si, su majestad —tras una reverencia, la doncella de hielo se retira, dejando a Génesis a solas en su gran trono.

"_Dentro de poco podré corromper por completo el hechizo que dejó el cristal de plata en este lugar, mis verdaderos planes están recién comenzando, pero sé que darán resultado si las cosas se mantienen tal y como están… solo necesito que Serena siga con su promesa, que Endymion se retuerza en su soledad y que las Sailors Scouts den todo por perdido… esperaré el día en que con un solo sonido de mis dedos todo el planeta tierra se quiebre en mil pedazos, cueste lo que cueste lo lograré, estoy segura"_

El eco de una sonrisa nacida bajo el odio se escucha en cada recoveco del trono de Génesis, su confianza resulta extrema y la entereza que posee la lleva a sentirse triunfante desde ya, da todo por seguro y terminado, que nada ni nadie representará un obstáculo para sus fines, aunque la conciencia que posee a la hora de verificar todos los aspectos de sus planes la obligan a ser cautelosa, por que como ya se lo explicó a su subordinada, si Serena llegase a encontrar la forma de romper o impugnar su pacto con ella sus problemas comenzarían a aumentar, pero confía casi a ciegas en que el miedo se apoderará de su heredera y no hará nada para cambiarlo.

En otro espacio del universo, específicamente en el planeta tierra, En Tokio, Japón, dos corazones palpitan a desorientado ritmo, las dos fuerzas principales de este lugar comienzan a marchitarse tras cada minuto, la esperanza yace extinta en el olvido y el fuego de sus sonrisas fue aplacado por las saladas lágrimas que brotaron en uno de los momentos más difíciles vividos para ambos, Darien y Serena, aquella unión de nombres que jamás se pensó ver desfallecer, Darien y Serena, símbolos de amor sin barreras ni limitaciones, hoy comienzan a sumarse a la historia de los recuerdos que tendrán que ser vistos desde las lejanías de un camino inconcluso. Soledad y oscuridad, habitaciones distintas con un mismo sentir, el abismo a solo dos pasos de distancia, el vacío más grande que puede sobrellevar el alma es vivido en su esplendor más desesperante, un dolor que ya no posee mayor descripción y menos cura, solo la resignación de dar por sellada una de las historias que pudo ser la más linda de todas.

Darien vuelve a absorber aquellos recuerdos que se encierran en cada rincón de su hogar, imagina por un segundo ver a Serena en la cocina buscando algún bocadillo para satisfacer su infantil gula, o quizás esperándolo en el sofá con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo por entregar, pero cuando sus ojos se abren más aquella silueta tan amada para él termina desapareciendo, solo quedan las sombras de lo que alguna vez fue, aquellas sombras que gritan en su cara el que jamás volverá a estar con ella, que nada será igual, lo cual a la vez lo ayuda a mantenerse firme en su decisión, irse de ahí será lo mejor para él y su futura ex esposa, ya que aquel lugar comienza a perder todo valor tras su ausencia.

Serena, encerrada en su burbuja protectora intenta no desvanecerse por completo, busca las razones más lógicas para seguir respirando por algún motivo, pero ni siquiera todas las verdades de este universo la ayudan a despojar tanta amargura en su corazón, el sentirse tan sola y desorientada, sin saber que paso dar o que palabra pronunciar, ya todo parece haber perdido completa cordura y en cambio solo queda un desorden poco práctico de sobrellevar, ya ni siquiera le vale algo el buscar explicaciones que le den alguna razón lógica para esperar el próximo amanecer, ya que en silencio ha decidido no preocuparse más por nada ni por nadie, necesita el momento egoísta para ver solo por si misma, sin consejos ni apreciaciones ajenas, solo ella y su conciencia, poniendo a prueba sus ganas de seguir adelante o quedar estancada en el camino, eso ya será algo que verá después, en este preciso instante lo único que dimensiona es cuan grande es la tristeza que la sofoca al saber que Darien se alejará de su lado, que este puede ser solo el primer paso para no volver a verlo nunca más, obligándola a recordar la perfección del rostro del hombre al que tanto ama solo como una proyección mental, una silueta ajena e intangible, ahora Darien solo será del viento…

Una foto en común es tomada por ambas personas sin que el otro lo advierta, un tierno recuerdo antaño de sus tiempos como novios, el marco recibe la presión de ira en las manos mientras el vidrio protector recibe las noctámbulas lágrimas de estos dos amantes, las primeras de las muchas que vendrán esta noche y en las que vendrán…

Será solo cosa de tiempo para que todo cambie en forma definitiva, este es el comienzo del fin para Darien y Serena, la historia de amor hoy dice: "Adiós".

* * *

J**anellaBround****: Hola, Janella! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, en especial el lemon que entregué en esta ocasión ya que deseaba que fuera algo más sutil que en ocasiones anteriores =) ya se vendrá uno más "pasional", no falta mucho. Por cierto, ¿Cómo es Mendoza?, siempre he querido ir para allá, tengo muy buenas referencias, espero algún día poder cruzar la cordillera e ir a visitar tu lindo País. Un abrazo!**

**Lara: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones n_n y si, ya se cumplirán 20 años del nacimiento de nuestra querida serie Sailor Moon, espero ansiosa que para esa fecha TOEI animation y Naoko nos den algún regalito. Por otro lado, no, Rini no fue concebida en esa noche romántica, eso ya es material para la tercera parte de esta trilogía, besitos!**

**gigichiba: No falta nada para la reconciliación! De hecho ya me encuentro escribiéndola, espero no demorarme más allá de dos semanas. Tu querido Mamo-Chan dejará de sufrir, jijiji, un abrazo!**

**Usagi13chiba: Hola, Linda!, Bueno, me disculpé por msj privado el hecho de haberte olvidado por este medio, no fue mi intención u_uº ya que siempre me dejas reviews muy lindos y no me gusta dejar de responderte. Espero que hayas guardado entusiasmo hasta esta altura y el capítulo entregado haya sido de tu agrado =) ya pronto se viene lo mejor, el comienzo para nuestra tercera parte del fic. Un beso enorme!**

**sailor mercuri o neptune: Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo, siempre me reconforta saber que puedo entregar pequeños momentos de alegría por este medio, se vienen muchos más! Solo es cosa de tiempo… que estés bien, besos!**

**paolac78: Así es, todo se arreglará entre ellos y muy pronto, no queda nada! Así que espero tenerte presente ahí, cuando llegue el momento, abrazo!**

**vivisp: Se que este capítulo pasado te gustó pero el actual quizás no mucho, claro, ha sido un cambio rotundo desde la entrega pasada a la presente, pero recuerda que "no las abandono mucho" u.u actualizo cada vez que mi tiempo me lo permite, además escribir más de 20.000 palabras por capítulo toma mucha dedicación y paciencia xD así que bueno, al menos quédate tranquila por que las cosas mejorarán, ya veremos donde se da la reconciliación y todo eso, besos!**

**srnkiki: Ya que me siento tan observada xD haré hincapié en tu review pasado y el presente, partamos por el (primero, espero) del capítulo actual…**

**ME DIGNO (jajaja) a responder los reviews ahora ya que así lo puedo, estuve muy ocupadita antes así que me fue imposible, pero ahora gracias a un buen insomnio y la tranquilidad necesaria, aquí estoy. Sobre la demora del mes, en realidad fue más, fue mes y medio, no me hizo gracia alguna retrasarme tanto, pero como expliqué brevemente tuve bastantes problemas las semanas pasadas, un bajoneo mah o menoh así que apenas tenía ánimo para escribir de a poco, pero lo bueno es que ya pasó y vuelvo a tener todas las energías para actualizar lo más rápido posible =)**  
**Bueno, sobre el review pasado: "Esas cosas" que escribí en el cap. Pasado también me las imaginaba, así que fue un gusto poder escribirlas en este fic, un amor más maduro, tal y como vimos más en el manga, por que a pesar de que amo el anime siempre he sentido que "algo faltó", el amor de Darien y Serena podría haber sido explotado de una manera mucho mejor.**

**La faceta más hogareña, como dices tú, de Darien también es algo que me gustó incluir, me cuesta un poco sacar eso pero al menos hago el intento, no sé cuanto más pueda, eso si, ya que lo que se viene será un poco más de acción, pero intentaré no perder esas partes aunque la historia lo demande así.**

**Sobre los párrafos en cursiva, bueno, cosas que pasan n_nU no siempre te gustará la totalidad de algo así que no hay problema ^^**  
**Y el cumpleaños, obvio, 30 de junio, ya no aguanto más así que ese será el día descrito en el próximo capítulo, ya he hecho sufrir demasiado a la parejita así que no más, (bueno, un poquito, pero ya no será necesariamente culpa de ellos) :P no sé si logre lucirme en esto, por que de hecho será una narración bastante simple, o sea, el contexto lo es, pero intentaré detallar lo más posible para que la emoción llegue.**

**Y me queda agradecerte mucho por tus ánimos, me faltaron a decir verdad, a veces la realidad es tan dura que hasta las sonrisas se extinguen, lo bueno es salir de eso y volver a tener optimismo, cosa que estoy tratando de hacer…**

**Bueno, ahora si espero tu review del capítulo actual o la castigada serás tú!, no sé como pero buscaré la forma (haré que Seiya vuelva y Serena se enamore de él, muahaha), jajaa, broma, no haría eso ni en mis peores pesadillas…**

**Un gran abrazo, mi namber wan, apuesto que si supiera la trilogía completa no estaría tan enojada conmigo, jajaja, pero será algo que deberás esperar como todas quienes no han querido saberlo, (creo que ya son… mmm… 3 de mis lectoras quienes saben la historia completa), lo que te puedo decir es que se viene poweeer! Más en la trilogía, ahí se me saldrá todo lo sádica, xD jajaja, nos leemos pronto! (no más allá de dos semanas), besos!**

**Midwiccagirl: Encantada de que te haya gustado el cap. Pasado, ya se vienen las próximas actualizaciones, ojalá más rápidas, besos!**

**Lexie: Mi querida y perdida Lexie, espero que andes bien, hace mucho que no sé de ti, solo me queda mandarte un gran abrazo y esperar que estés mejor…**  
**Ay, querida, no eres la única que hubiese querido ver que pasaba con Darien y Serena en el milenio de plata, así que al menos espero haber cubierto esas ganas de saber "que hubiera pasado, quizás", en aquella época.**

**También me alegro de que te haya gustado el poemita, =)**  
**Los pergaminos, jajaja, tal vez un día me encuentre con photoshop y haga algo entretenido, un pergamino ficticio, sería loco, no? xD**  
**Sobre la confesión de Rei, bueno, quería explicar de alguna forma por que ella también sintió atracción por Darien en "el presente", tal vez como para no dejarla tan mal en faceta de amiga, no lo tengo claro, pero creo que fue un plus interesante en este relato pasado…**

**Sobre la frase que te gustó, déjame decirte que esa frase la llevo como forma de vida, sería ideal que siempre se cumpliera, bueno, hay que tener fe sobre todo :D**  
**la respuesta por e-mail no te la envié pero te respondo por acá, te envié otro de todas forma, lo leíste? Es más que breve (disculpa por eso), pero tenía el tiempo contado y me acordé de ti, así que quise saber como estás…**

**Como siempre agradecerte la simpatía y cariño que sientes hacia mi fic y hacia mi, sabes que es recíproco, espero verte conectada pronto para así poder leer más sobre tus fics, bueno? Un gran abrazo nena linda! Tkm, xoxo!**

**LUNA: Hola!, jajaja, si, aparte de romántica fue una excitante noche (muahaha), quien tenga novio tiene que hacer leerlo ese capítulo PARA QUE APRENDA LO QUE ES BUENO XD, lo de Rei, bueno, fue un detalle pero me pareció atractivo para el relato… y sobre la bipolaridad no eres la única, me pasa algo parecido mientras escribo, jajaja, cosa que cuesta, o sea, pasar del drama a lo gracioso no es fácil, pero vale la pena probarlo x) espero verte nuevamente en el área de review, besos!**

**BERE: Mi querida Bere, sé cuando te gustó el capítulo pasado y el actual, gracias por tu confianza hacia lo que escribo y permitir llegar de manera tan cercana a ti, las conversaciones que hemos tenido han sido muy agradables ya que tú lo eres =) además siempre me das ánimos y te preocupas por esta escritora enfermiza n_nU, eres muy simpática y eso se agradece!, lo que si te pediré es que lleves en secreto lo que sabes de la trilogía, ya que a pesar de que te la sepas por completo todavía te queda mucho por saber, los detalles que irán saliendo más adelante, obviamente, los cuales sé que disfrutarás.**  
**Un gran abrazo para ti y gracias por todo!**

**LITA JAPON: Mi querida Poly Poly! Te extraño demasiado!, quizás ni siquiera leas esto (de hecho te atrasarás con los capítulos pero sé que te pondrás al día cuando puedas *-*), que te puedo decir?, ya me da miedo hablar contigo, siempre sales con alguna frase loca, jajaja, pero una locura hermosa digna de ti!, como ha ido todo?, espero que súper bien y estés tirando para arriba (como se dice acá, en mi País), y nada ni nadie te detenga en eso!, y para ti, mi pervertida favorita, ya vendrá el lemon acalorado, jajaja, pero ojo, a leerlo con altura de mira, ya que te prestaré a Darien solo un momento (sabes que es mío, aunque siempre pelees por él), te quiero mucho, preciosa!, un beso enorme!**

**smfanatic: Hola, Amix!, te prometo que el uso de kleenex se acabará pronto!, así que tranquila, jejeje, gracias por estar siempre presente dejándome tus lindos comentarios, ya se viene la verdadera reconciliación, espero por ti y las demás el poder cumplir con sus expectativas =)**  
**ya actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, de hecho, el capítulo de reconciliación ya está en camino, un abrazo!, cuídate mucho!**

**MartithaJimenez: Hola, Martitha!, agradecida también de ti por estar siempre presente en mi rinconcito lleno de fantasía, ya pronto se viene todo lo que quieres, la reconciliación, los poderes de las demás Sailors y todo, aunque eso es algo que todavía estoy pensando muy analíticamente para que salga bien así que se demorará un poco, pero no mucho en realidad…**

**Un besito, cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto!**

**adoore: De nada, un gusto saber que te gustó el capítulo, pronto se vienen los demás, abrazo!**

**Princess Mko: Gracias por tus palabras, los pergaminos resultaron ser un recurso más poderoso de lo que yo misma creí, así que también estoy muy contenta con ellos, además de que se me dio la oportunidad de relatar cosas del pasado, lo cual me dejó satisfecha.**

**Me retrasé mucho con la entrega pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena… n_nU**  
**besitos, espero seguir viéndote cap tras cap, cuídate!**

**usako tsukino de chiba: Si, celebré muchos las fiestas, demasiado de hecho, jajaja, espero verte comentando el capítulo actual y saber que te pareció, besitos!**

**chibi-rukiacherry92: Gracias por tu comentario!, el nuevo capítulo es más extenso por la gran demora que tuve así que espero que también te haya gustado, los lemon vulgares, bueno, creo que también me han quedado así de vez en cuando xD o quizás muy literales, algo que a la mayoría de mis lectoras disfrutan, espero que cuando venga el próximo también te guste =) besitos!**

**Roomi: Sé que esperaste mucho tiempo y te agradezco la paciencia, espero de ahora en adelante poder actualizar más rápido, Gracias por tus comentarios y tu dedicación al leer las hojas tras hojas de mi imaginación, espero verte muy seguido por acá y así saber que opinas siempre, bueno?, siempre serás bienvenida. Besitos!**

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras, ya estoy al día con las respuestas de review, espero que quieres no lo hayan dejado se animen a hacerlo, para mi siempre es importante saber que opinan =)  
Gracias a quienes ya me han dejado review en el capítulo actual, las respuestas de ese vendrán después de manera más detallada, por ahora solo les doy las gracias de manera general y les recuerdo que la reconciliación viene en la próxima entrega.**

**Espero que nos podamos ver pronto, besos y abrazos para todas, nos leemos, Sayo!**


	23. ¿Sabes?, Nunca te dejaré ir

**Y como las promesas están hechas para cumplirlas, heme aquí, en un tiempo más corto de entrega y con buenas noticias =) **

**¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén con muuuchas ganas de leer, el capítulo no es tan extenso como los otros, pero si está cargado con muchas emociones.**

**Parto por comentar que desde ahora lo más probable es que los capítulos vuelvan a ser más cortos, 40 y tantas páginas de una sola vez es algo que me está cansando y retrasando mucho en la entrega, así que por hoy les dejo solo 31 y algo, de a poco comenzaré a exponer mas situaciones específicas, como lo que se vendrá ahora respecto al enemigo y la parte "acción" del fic.**

**Como ya todos deben saber este capítulo trata sobre la esperada reconciliación, espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas y que sientan lo que yo sentí al escribir estas líneas, lo que si advierto es que no hay lemon por hoy, lo pensé mucho y creí que desentonaba en el capítulo, quise plasmar más emociones que otra cosa, pero el tema romántico y más pasional es algo que no me gusta dejar fuera de mis historias, por lo tanto el próximo capítulo contará con un ¿Especial?, por decirlo así, sobre Darien y Serena en su retorno como pareja EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS, (no solo lemon), sino que veremos como vuelven a retomar su relación, si volverán a vivir juntos de inmediato o probarán otra cosa, todo eso lo veremos en la próxima entrega…**

**Otra cosa MUY IMPORTANTE que les quería decir es que recomiendo que para este capítulo escuchen una canción específica mientras leen, quienes deseen busquen en youtube o donde prefieran la canción "Hoshitachi ni mamorarete" esta forma parte de la banda sonora de Sailor Moon y son 9 minutos con las melodías más románticas entre Darien y Serena, obviamente escúchenlo cuando lean "el momento especial", ya que antes no le encontrarán gracia. Para el próximo capítulo también recomendaré una canción, pero es para "el área lemon" (ea-ea-ea 1313), que al menos en lo personal me encanta escuchar cuando escribo sobre eso ya que es una melodía llena de pasión.**

**Para esta ocasión quise cambiar los párrafos en cursiva, quise dejar una canción de SM muy linda, se escuchó en el capítulo final de la primera temporada y para mi gusto queda muy bien en este capítulo del fic.**

**Dato rosa por ahora no hay, me duele el cráneo en todo su esplendor… (anoche salí con unos amigos y bueno… cosas que pasan xD)  
Disfruten el capítulo  
Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

_You're just my love_

_Miro hacia el cielo iluminado por la luna  
y veo como flotas allí  
Cierro los ojos  
y el susurro de tu nombre_

_Las lágrimas son como ondas en el cristal_  
_llenando mi corazón con la soledad_

_Por ejemplo, no importa cuán distante sea nuestra separación, mi amor_  
_Nuestros corazones ahora pueden brillar como uno solo_  
_No eres más que mi amor_

_Quiero estar a tu lado, para mirarte fijamente_  
_Por favor concédeme este deseo ..._

_Quiero quedarme dormido_  
_sosteniéndote entre mis brazos_

_En la misma noche, compartimos el dolor_  
_Porque quiero creer en el amor_

_Por ejemplo, no importa cuantas heridas nosotros llevamos_  
_que nos hacen llorar, mi amor_  
_Porque si estamos juntos, somos capaces de sonreír_  
_No eres más que mi amor_

_No importa cuan distante sea nuestra separación, mi amor_  
_Nuestros corazones ahora pueden brillar como uno solo_

_No importa cuantas heridas tenemos_  
_que nos hacen llorar, mi amor_  
_Porque si estamos juntos, somos capaces de sonreír_  
_No eres más que mi amor_

Una nueva noche ha llegado, la luna danza en el horizonte, las luces hogareñas comienzan a desaparecer y el movimiento comienza a cesar, los cansados habitantes de la ciudad buscan un merecido relajo después de un día lleno de movimiento, el cerrar los ojos se transforma en una victoria y es la señal inicial para poder adentrarse al mundo de los sueños, pero en la vida de otras personas es lo que no ocurrirá, ninguna calma llegará en este periodo, menos cuando el automático repaso de lo sucedido en el día se visualiza como una película en sus memorias, recordándoles la aflicción que debieron sobrellevar.

Serena al borde de un colapso emocional inaudible, ya las lágrimas se encuentran secas en sus maltratadas mejillas, la respiración es débil y apenas necesaria para mantener su vida, sus ojos hinchados y ardientes apenas reciben la cortina de un pestañeo, uno que otro suspiro escurridizo y un lamento profundo por su desafortunado destino la acompaña esta noche, además de un sobrecargado estado de conciencia sometido a las contradicciones de cada cosa dicha, hecha y pensada.

Darien, abatido por su propio actuar y su nuevo camino entra con violencia a su departamento, lanza las llaves de este con ira sin saber donde caerán, su espalda se apoya en la puerta que soportará su puño enroscado por la rabia, ya que la clamada resignación necesaria está muy lejos de llegar, hoy solo existe furia e impotencia, recriminaciones y masoquistas recuerdos, todo lo necesario para hacer de estas horas las peores de su vida.

Buscando un relajo, el joven sale hacia el balcón que en ocasiones anteriores ha sido cómplice de sus reflexiones más profundas, hoy nuevamente lo acompaña en un camino de introversión silenciosa, dándole además el espacio para recibir alguna brisa que lo ayude a respirar, pero ni siquiera las salidas que anteriormente mostraron efectividad hoy son lo suficientemente útiles, no hay instancia ni palabra, pensamiento o acción que haga de este hombre uno tranquilo, solo le queda ladear su cabeza de lado a lado en señal negativa mientras fija su mirada hacia abajo, dejando caer una lágrima hacia el vacío.

Nadie ve más allá de lo que sus ojos permiten observar ahora, ni Darien, Serena o los demás, pero en esta noche compartida también se ha compartida la tristeza, para nadie ha pasado desapercibida la amargura de esta ocasión, cada uno en su lugar y con sus propias formas para combatir este sentimiento se encuentran unidos mentalmente, todos fijados en una misma idea, en un mismo sentir, en un mismo miedo y una misma incertidumbre, el pesar por los cambios venideros y lo ponzoñoso que puede resultar a veces el destino, el cual puede comenzar a sentirse triunfante por haber logrado el objetivo de separar en tantos ámbitos a personas que jamás parecieron estar predispuestos a este fin.

Las amigas más unidas y cercanas a Serena desde tiempos memorables se llenan de impotencia al no poder acompañar a su protegida, quisieran que las cosas fueran como en el pasado y con un simple llamado telefónico pudieran ayudarla de alguna manera, poder confiar que la risueña rubia de coletas largas recibirá un nuevo día con una sonrisa renovada, que ella misma será quien le dará ánimos y esperanza a todos quienes la rodean para así confiar en que la tranquilidad llegará tarde o temprano, pero una de las tantas cosas que han cambiado es justamente esto, el optimismo que distinguía a la legendaria Princesa de la luna parece haber marchado por obligación, de sus ojos ya no brota el mismo enternecedor brillo de antaño, hoy su mirada es tan vacía como la de cualquier desafortunado ser, suprimido por la cruel realidad que lo embiste y sin mayor energía de hacer algo por cambiarlo o detenerlo, es como si ya nada ni nadie valiera la pena para ella.

En el nuevo hogar de la joven ya mencionada, el rugido de un solitario automóvil se detiene al llegar a su destino, es Haruka, quien después de haberse ofrecido para ir a dejar a Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy, llega a su hogar con la seriedad viviente en su rostro, una reflexión la ha acompañado a lo largo de su camino por las calles de la ciudad, una que solamente ha nacido para buscar el método de hacer de Serena una mujer que pueda sentirse protegida y con esperanzas, pero la búsqueda no ha arrojado ninguna alternativa viable, solo ha sacado en conclusión que la más perjudicada deberá tratar de valerse por si misma, obviamente contando con la ayuda de ellas y sus demás amigas, pero la piedra angular para cambiar cualquier cosa deberá ser la propia Serena, en la cual se depositan todas la confianza de su nueva protectora cercana, para que así lo logre.

Tras entrar a casa con discreción y respeto, Haruka pasa al baño para cumplir con su rutina nocturna, cepillarse los dientes y beber un buen vaso de agua es lo protocolar antes de su descanso, el cual deberá esperar al ver que Michiru se encuentra recostada en la cama a la espera de su novia, mientras leía un libro para así matar los minutos.

—¿Pudiste verla? —pregunta Haruka sin mayor preámbulo.

—Si, está devastada, lo mejor será dejarla descansar —se anticipa Michiru ante cualquier intención que tenga su novia por visitar a la mencionada.

—¿Qué haremos con ella?, no podemos dejarla caer… desde mañana mismo deberemos hacer algo para que cabeza de bombón siga adelante, los días que vendrán serán muy crudos, cualquier paso en falso y no quedará nada de ella, solo un tumulto de desolación y sombras —comenta Haruka, mientras se desprende de sus ropajes.

—Creo que hay que estar enfocadas en que Serena no viva ninguna escena de depresión profunda, es decir, una mujer tan dolida al igual como está ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por zafarse del dolor —sugiere Michiru, con alerta en su voz.

—Quizás no sea correcto que siga con sus estudios, no tendrá cabeza para eso, solo perjudicará su carrera y podría estancarla aún más en el fracaso —analiza Haruka, sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a su novia, mientras se despoja de su calzado.

—Pienso todo lo contrario, si Serena realmente ama tanto su carrera como ella dice, lo mejor será es que siga con ello, le podrá servir de escapatoria y liberación, pero en el caso que veamos que comienza a fracasar tal vez podríamos sugerirle tu idea —responde Michiru, no descartando la opción.

—Por lo pronto solo se me ocurre ir a dejarla y buscarla a diario, claro, si es que ella accede —comenta Haruka, ya de pié para buscar su pijama.

—Quizás sería bueno, pero debemos tener cuidado con no hacerla sentir poco menos una inútil, Serena ya no es la misma jovencita que conocimos hace años, primero debemos saber que piensa y después buscar formas de actuar, no podemos pasar a llevar su autonomía —alerta Michiru, explicando un buen argumento, real y sólido.

—Tienes razón… antes que nada debemos saber como estará ella, algo que solo podremos ver por la mañana… —contesta Haruka, sacudiéndose sus castaños cabellos rápidamente, mientras levanta su cabeza y cierra los ojos, como si buscara la forma de ordenar sus ideas.

—Por ahora ven a dormir, ya veremos que hacer, intentemos descansar… —propone Michiru, acomodándose entre las mantas de su cama, acción imitada por su novia.

En esta compartida habitación la conversación se detiene, presumen que a estas alturas de la noche son las únicas que permanecían despiertas, algo equívoco ya que aún existe alguien que no consigue conciliar el sueño, obviamente se trata de Serena, quien a pesar de sus intentos por lograr descansar no lo ha logrado, solo ha conseguido ser un capullo de sábanas que se retuerce en un colchón, con espasmos nerviosos y aleatorias imágenes que llevan por común una sola razón de ser, "Darien", su rostro, sus cabellos, su mirada, su piel, su voz, los recuerdos que llevan grabados su nombre y el sentimiento de amor que le pertenece, son los únicos objetos que se posan en la mente de Serena, la cual atesora estos mismos y a la vez maldice, ya que de ahora en adelante serán sus dulces memorias y a la vez sus remordimientos.

"_Ya no saco nada con desear retroceder el tiempo, el consuelo de pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado pero no sucederá, quien deseé ser y quien realmente soy, ya no son más que calmantes temporales para este dolor que será inmortal…_

_Me pregunto el porque de todo esto, es decir, por que tuvo que pasar así, de esta forma tan cruel, como no fui capaz de darme una oportunidad a tiempo y solo conseguí empeorar las cosas, es como si todos los años que han pasado han sido en vano, ¿No maduré en lo absoluto?, ¿Pretendí que alguien más solucionara mis problemas, mis malas acciones?, ¿Qué me pasó?, tuve por años el corazón de Darien en mis manos y no fui capaz de protegerlo como tendría que haberlo hecho, debí ser fuerte, no tan arrebatada y llevada a mis ideas, no fui capaz de dimensionar la magnitud de mi actuar y cuan profundo repercutiría en todos quienes me rodean… aunque si, es verdad que todo partió por la idea de que Darien pudiera ser feliz, no me arrepiento al sentir y pensar eso pero ahora es cuando entiendo que la forma no fue la mejor, él me repitió una y otra vez que solo estando conmigo sería feliz, que yo era su familia y lo que más ama, pero el paradójico egoísmo de mis buenos sentimientos solo hicieron que Darien ahora deba escapar de aquí para no observar los recuerdos vivientes de nuestra vida juntos, cambié remedio por enfermedad, cambié tranquilidad por miedo, todo varió por lo que hice, no solo para él y para mi sino que en todo mi entorno, cambié el destino, la leyenda de una misión que parecía no poder modificarse, todo por que no actué como debería haberlo hecho, ahora las heridas de mis decisiones están abiertas, las desconfianzas que existen por querer doblarle la mano una vez más a este camino son demasiado profundos, ¿Qué obtengo ahora con lamentarme tanto?, nunca borraré el dolor que he causado en la vida de quien mas amo y amaré por siempre, ese dolor que siente al pensar que si vuelve a mi lado yo correré peligro, ese mismo dolor que siento yo al pensar que lo mismo puede ocurrir con él…_

_De lo más profundo de mi corazón saldrán los rezos que me lleven a pensar que estarás bien, Darien, solo espero que al menos tu vida salga con la victoria de algún mérito tras tanta amargura, no sabes cuanto lamento haber sido yo quien la provocara, ser la culpable de haberte arrebatado el orden de tu vida, yo sé que si te vas es por que estás asustado e inseguro, pero aún así estás buscando la forma para poder hacer algo el día de mañana, pero por sobretodo sé que si te vas es por mi, por que ya no soy tu seguridad sino que tu mayor miedo, que ni siquiera nuestro amor es capaz de protegernos del peligro que corremos de ahora en adelante…"_

Ya ni siquiera los pensamientos de Serena son precedidos por las lágrimas, estas se secaron en su dolor, solo tiene un par de ahogados suspiros para concluir con su reflexión nocturna, la cual comienza a debilitarse por la precaria fuerza existente en su propio cuerpo, el que entrega una tregua en tanta desdicha y ordena el cerrar los ojos para así dormir de una vez por todas, una ayuda de sobrevivencia que se deja sentir por el cansancio físico y espiritual que se han tomado de la mano.

Los minutos corren a distinta velocidad para todos, ya al menos los habitantes de la gran casa de Haruka y Michiru se encuentran en los brazos de Morfeo, también Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy, pero aún hay un protagonista de esta noche que aún no es visitado por el mundo de los sueños, este es Darien, quien quizás de forma autoflagelante ha decidido empezar con las primeras acciones de despojo de recuerdos en su hogar, unas cuantas cajas vacías como su corazón aparecen y la vidriosa mirada se presenta mientras observa las cosas que pasan por sus manos, vestidos, chalecos, zapatos, etc., todos aún impregnados con el aroma fresco y particular de Serena, los cuales poco a poco son ordenados y guardados para así desaparecer del lugar lo más pronto posible, pero este orden trae consigo la ahora nefasta reacción de los recuerdos inminentes, cada cosa tiene una historia detrás, sea simple o compleja logra llevar a Darien hacia momentos en su pasado, como el haber encontrado la primera tenida que le regaló a Serena cuando esta aún era su novia, un coqueto diseño juvenil que en alguna ocasión lo dejó con su billetera vacía, todo esto se vuelve un recuerdo que roba una sonrisa y las ganas de una lágrima por escapar, ambas terminadas al momento en que las prendas se apilan con las demás ya que se debe seguir adelante, dejando espacio para un nuevo recuerdo tangible que llegará al tomar otra cosa. Darien termina con la primera caja, la cierra precariamente ya que no tiene mucha conciencia sobre donde está la cinta de embalaje, pero en la busca de la misma Darien remueve la superficie del amplio closet que adquirió tras haberse casado con Serena, uno que ahora le parece demasiado grande para él solo, encuentra dicha cinta pero también encuentra una caja alargada y no muy alta, le parece extraña ya que no recuerda que fuera de él y por ende desconoce su contenido, la toma y baja con cautela por miedo de que sea algo frágil, pero en si su interior no contiene nada que pudiera romperse con facilidad, pero si logra estremecer las últimas fuerzas de Darien al ser embestido por el aún contenido resplandor que yace ahí, no hace falta ser genio para darse cuenta que ahí era conservado el vestido de novia de Serena, el cual parece haber sido doblado con mucho cuidado y dedicación para que se mantuviera a través del tiempo; lo toma con delicadeza por los hombros, lo estira a la vez que sus brazos se extienden, recorre cada detalle de las costuras e imagina el cuerpo de su amada vestido con este ropaje, es como si en un minuto pudiese abrazarla como lo hizo el día de su boda, como si aún pudiera sentirse en aquellos minutos llenos de gloria y felicidad, como el aroma en cada fibra de la tela se mantiene vivo y lo seguirá estando por siempre, llevándolo hacia atrás para recordar uno de los momentos más preciados de su existir, el que de ahora en adelante solo serán recuerdos marchitos… Darien pasa minutos con la mirada clavada en el blanco vestido, pero sabe que es tiempo de dar un paso adelante y comenzar a verlo solo como una prenda más por guardar, por lo cual lo devuelve a su lugar, le da un último vistazo y lo cierra, apilándolo con la caja ya terminada, la cual es llevada hacia el pasillo cercano a la puerta para que así Haruka se las lleve después.

Darien pasa horas en esta labor, la sensibilidad de cada recuerdo se acumula en su alma, pero con fuerza de voluntad sigue con todo lo necesario e intenta no quitarle tiempo a esta misión al rememorar lo que fue el ayer, por lo cual todo comienza a transformarse en una acción mecánica de orden, lo necesario para que no caiga irremediablemente en el martirio que lo espera en cada cosa que pasa por sus manos.

El sonido de la cinta de embalaje al ser cortada le dice que ya ha terminado, son las 4:30AM, la madrugada solitaria parece haber llegado al fin de una etapa, ya todo está guardado, ropa, fotografías, cosas misceláneas y todo lo demás ya se encuentran a la espera de ser sacadas del departamento, Darien sabe que contaba con la ayuda de Lita para este fin pero obviamente decidió hacerlo por él mismo, ya que de una u otra forma le ha servido para dar un paso definitivo para que su conciencia asuma que este es el fin entre él y Serena, el próximo paso será ordenar sus propias cosas para marcharse de Tokio, iniciar el proceso de guardar lo propio, ver sus asuntos en la universidad y comenzar a planificar lo que será su trabajo, pero eso ya son cosas que vendrán después, por ahora Darien se rinde y decide obligarse a dormir aunque sean algunas horas, no pretende posponer sus labores matutinas a pesar de todo lo que pueda ocurrir con su estado emocional, una vez más el hombre responsable se hace presente y no da relajo para nada, todo sea por el fin de hacer de todos los procesos lo más cortos y menos dolorosos posibles, tanto para él como para la que aún es su esposa.

8 de la mañana, un sol más bondadoso que el visto en otros días comienza a iluminar las calles, Darien despierta tras ser interrumpido por el insistente sonido de la alarma, la apaga y se levanta sin ánimos, su rostro demacrado por el mal sueño y la extinta alegría lo acompaña en esta hora, por lo cual y por autodefensa Darien actúa nuevamente de forma mecánica cual robot programado, unos cuantos pasos hacia el baño para tomar una ducha seguida por un escuálido café un tanto insípido, el periódico del día para distraer la mente y el repaso de lo que tendrá que hacer a lo largo de la jornada.

Serena también se levanta y recibe el nuevo día, su rostro está tan dañado como el de su esposo, los ánimos son los mismos y la acción muy parecida, todo por inercia y sin mayor sentido es realizado, lo rutinario de la mañana, una ducha fresca y posterior desayuno, el cual ya es vivido por Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, la cual se encuentra a esa hora ya que es sábado y no debe ir a la escuela.

Serena es víctima de las miradas de todas las presentes en la mesa, eso la incomoda profundamente pero entiende de sobra el motivo de estas, no actúa con repelencia por esto pero tampoco con su esperada simpatía, solo se digna a tomar el jarro de jugo y servirse un poco mientras saluda a sus acompañantes, se sienta en la mesa y espera cualquier comentario esperado para la ocasión, pero estos ya fueron suprimidos tras una conversación entre las presentes, las cuales acordaron no inducir la conversación de Serena hacia el tema con Darien, pero si se encuentran dispuestas a hablarlo en el caso que sea ella misma quien de pié para esto.

—Hoy Michiru y Hotaru prepararon pastel de fresas, tengo entendido que te gusta mucho, ¿Quieres un poco? —pregunta Haruka, para romper el hielo presente en la mesa de alguna forma.

—Se ve delicioso, tomaré una rebanada —contesta Serena, entre una ligera sonrisa cansada.

—Y dime, Serena… ¿Tienes algún pendiente hoy en la universidad? —pregunta Michiru, dándole una nerviosa mirada a Haruka, ya que como anoche acordaron, estarían muy atentas ante cualquier comentario por parte de Serena en este aspecto.

—Más que nada iré a ver que puedo sacar a mi favor, aún no me acostumbro al retorno de mis estudios así que deberé ver que ocurre con todo eso —responde Serena, esquivando todas las miradas.

—Si quieres paso a dejarte, más tarde tengo que pasar por ahí cerca para ver un asunto pendiente que tengo, así que no sería molestia alguna llevarte a la universidad, sino que todo lo contrario —miente en parte Haruka de forma amable, ya que aquella cosa que dice que debe hacer en realidad no existe.

—Hoy lo agradecería, no tengo ánimos para esperar que un taxi pase por acá cerca y bueno… todas esas cosas… —responde Serena sin ánimos, mientras se pierde en un gran sorbo de jugo.

—¿No sería mejor que hoy te quedaras acá?, podrías descansar, dormir lo que quieras, por ejemplo —sugiere Michiru, mantenida en el nerviosismo.

—¿Dormir más para después despertar y ver como he perdido parte del día?, no gracias, quiero ir a la universidad para distraerme un poco aunque sea, no tengo ganas de hacer nada más que no sea volver a mis libros y perderme en ellos —responde opacamente Serena, mostrando su mal genio, el cual es entendido sin más.

—Tal vez podríamos estudiar juntas cuando vuelvas, tú con lo tuyo y yo con lo mío, podríamos hacernos compañía —propone Hotaru dulcemente, pero no ha hecho más que darle sospechas a Serena por un comportamiento tan dirigido hacia ella y nadie más.

—Quizás podríamos salir a pasear más tarde a algún parque, ir al cine, a un restauran, lo que tu quieras, Serena —agrega Setsuna, dándole la seguridad a Serena de saber que es lo que está pasando.

—No hagan esto, por favor… —pide Serena, apretando sus dientes hasta el punto de hacerlos sonar.

—¿A que te refieres? —interroga Haruka, mirando a todas sus acompañantes.

—No me hagan el centro de su día, a eso me refiero —responde tajantemente, Serena, dándole una certera mirada a quien le dio la pregunta.

—No queríamos molestarte, discúlpanos —explica sentida, Hotaru.

—No me malentiendan, pero esto ya lo he pasado antes, el sentirme la razón y motivo de todas las personas que desean preocuparse por mi no me hace sentir bien… en el pasado las chicas hicieron lo mismo, no pude aguantar ser el centro de todo para ellas, no al menos en la vida cotidiana, no sé si me entienden. Yo buscaré que hacer de mi vida, no se preocupen, tengo pensado ir a la universidad y pasar a casa de mis padres, los extraño, he sido muy ingrata con ellos estos días y deben estar preocupados por mi, si voy estaré tranquila y así también ustedes se distraen un poco de mí y descansan, incluso pensaba quedarme esta noche con mi familia, necesito el abrazo de mi madre, la protección de mi padre y las tonterías que me pueda decir Sammy para levantarme el ánimo —explica Serena, tratando de ser más amable.

—Tienes razón, discúlpanos si fuimos muy obvias contigo, pero es que de verdad nos preocupa que será de ti, no queremos verte mal —se sincera, Michiru, logrando así despojarse del nerviosismo que acarreaba.

—Se los agradezco de todo corazón, pero no sacarán nada con estar siempre pendientes de mi, ya soy una mujer, tengo que asumir mi vida ahora tal cual es y no puedo hacerme la tonta con esto, de alguna forma tengo que seguir adelante y sino soy capaz de hacerlo por mi misma realmente me sentiré mal, déjenme al menos probar esto, si me ven mal y no me doy cuenta les agradecería el ayudarme con tanto esmero… les prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que lo que deba pasar sea lo menos traumático para todos, habrán días más malos que otros y será normal, pero sino lo vivo y siento como se debe solo será para peor —explica Serena, mostrando una madurez que deja tranquilas a sus oyentes.

—Me alegra escucharte hablar así, cabeza de bombón, esa es la mujer fuerte que todas deseamos bien, principalmente para que tú misma estés mejor —dice con optimismo, Haruka, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es verdad, verte dispuesta a seguir adelante es algo que nos deja más contentas a todas —añade Michiru, más tranquila.

—Pero para esto es necesario que dejen de verme como una niña que no se puede cuidar por si sola, sé perfectamente que sus miedos también pasan por todo lo que pueda pasar con el enemigo, créanme que ante la más mínima sospecha de que algo anda peor se los diré de inmediato, no pretendo seguir actuando por las mías sin decirle nada a nadie, ya aprendí la lección y me ha salido muy caro por pagar, sería una completa estúpida si lo sigo estropeando todo —explica Serena, con un dejo de tristeza.

—Bueno, si nos pides eso nosotras te pedimos que dejes de ver todo con tanta negatividad, si quieres seguir adelante no te quedes estancada en lo que ya pasó, cada día tiene que ser uno que valga la pena vivir, si vives con los fantasmas del error nunca podrás cumplir con lo que quieres —contraataca Michiru, dejando a Serena sin argumento para replicar.

—Lo intentaré —responde con una sonrisa más sincera, Serena.

—Pero bien, se mantiene el ir a dejarte a la universidad, ¿Cierto? —pregunta Haruka.

—Claro, termino de desayunar, llevo lo necesario y vamos, ¿Si? —responde Serena, mostrándose un poco más fuerte dentro de tanta debilidad.

—Entonces apurémonos, no vayas a llegar tarde —contesta Haruka, tomando su típica taza de café matutina, para empezar el día.

Así este pasa, Serena cumple con lo dicho y prepara lo que será su media jornada en la universidad, primero prepara un pequeño bolsón donde llevar cosas personales y así poder quedarse en la casa de su familia, solo serán una noche o dos, por lo cual lo que deberá ser llevado no es mucho, obviamente también sus cuadernos y notas, ya que pretende estudiar dentro de lo que se pueda aún en casa de sus padres.

Llegando a la universidad y despidiéndose de Haruka, la joven inicia su recorrido en las instalaciones de su casa de estudios, el día es más relajado que otros, no se ven muchos alumnos y los profesores se ven más desocupados, ya que el día en si no es de estudio sino que de cosas específicas que se mantengan pendiente, dentro de este rango se encuentra Serena, la cual le saca provecho a su estancia en el lugar y comienza a estructurar un orden más concreto en estos quehacer estudiantiles. Terminada esta jornada se dirige a casa de sus padres, decide caminar para así intentar volver a observar los pequeños y hermosos detalles que ofrece la vida, el baile de las ramas de un árbol en el viento, los pajaritos que cantan su melodía y cosas por el estilo, todo esto la ayuda a sentirse un poco más fuerte y agradecida por estar viva, ya todos saben cuan grande es el amor que Serena siente por el mundo que tantas veces protegió bajo el nombre de Sailor Moon, el cual por ahora goza de una tranquilidad que se deja ver en cada ser humano o animal que vive y explora el planeta de distintas formas.

Todo va bien hasta el momento, Serena se da un relajo y se detiene en una pequeña placita dedicada a niños, muchos de estos corren y se divierten gracias a los juegos que hay en el lugar, ella sonríe al ver la felicidad ajena e intenta absorber la misma, sabe que cualquier ayuda para su estado anímico es bien recibido, así que después de alimentarse espiritualmente por los sonidos felices de este lugar Serena opta por seguir su marcha, toma sus cosas y comienza a caminar en dirección a casa de sus padres, pero las cosas cambian de un segundo a otro, aquella diminuta paz que había conseguido su corazón es desanimada por la visión que tiene en frente de ella, una silueta conocida se acerca sin que esta misma lo advierta, aquellos pasos y movimientos son totalmente identificados, sin duda es Darien, la casualidad o el destino ha decidido juntarlos, pero Serena, en una reacción demasiado alterada rehúye a la posibilidad de una aproximación, sabe que sería muy duro volver a hablar con él más cuando pidió que no hubieran más encuentros entre ambos, por lo cual Serena se esconde rápidamente en una tienda de ropa que estaba a su izquierda, se ubica detrás de un maniquí que posaba glamorosamente en la vitrina principal, su corazón palpita con urgencia y un sudor frío recorre su espalda, experimenta la sensación de estarse desmayando, sus piernas no responden, su respiración es agitada, sus ojos se abren y cierran en movimientos poco coordinados, todo esto llama la atención de las trabajadoras del lugar y una se atreve a preguntar que es lo que le pasa a la joven, ella solo pide perdón y asegura que se irá pronto de ahí, la dependienta de la tienda se queda callada y se retira a discreta distancia, susurra entre sus compañeras el que le podría estar pasando a la desconocida mujer, la cual asoma la cabeza a ratos sobre el hombro del maniquí para saber si Darien ya ha pasado, pero este no aparece, Serena comienza a pensar que quizás tomó otra dirección, pero de un momento a otro observa el cabello oscuro de su marido y su reacción inmediata es agacharse, dos segundos ahí y Serena decide nuevamente levantar la cabeza, puede ver como Darien pasa frente a sus ojos sin que el lo sepa, puede ver que va aparentemente distraído de su entorno y ensimismado en sus asuntos, pero por sobretodo pudo ver que el rostro de su esposo demostraba amargura, lo cual la deja con una sensación en el corazón igual de amarga. Saliendo de este lapsus nervioso Serena se retira avergonzada del lugar, va en dirección opuesta a la de Darien y corre apresuradamente hasta llegar a la esquina y doblar, se detiene un minuto para apoyar su espalda en la pared y poder tomarse un respiro, pero la vida ha decidido hacerla ver a gente conocida, Lita aparece a su lado sorprendiéndola al punto de dar un brinco, la mira aturdida y despabila tras unos segundos.

—¡Hola, Lita!, no esperaba verte —explica Serena, entre risas nerviosas.

—Así veo, hasta un susto te hice pasar —bromea la castaña, sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿Todo bien?, espero que si… espero que si —dice Serena, manteniendo el nerviosismo.

—Yo estoy bien, pero tu estás demasiado exaltada, ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Lita, intrigada.

—Es que… acabo de ver a Darien pasar por aquí y me llevé una gran sorpresa, no esperaba verlo —explica la rubia, un poco más tranquila.

—Vaya, ¿Te dijo algo? —pregunta interesada, Lita, a la vez un poco preocupada.

—No, no alcanzó a verme… ¿Por qué?, ¿Tendría que haberme dicho algo? —interroga Serena, sabiendo que la pregunta de su amiga fue por algo.

—Verás… lo que pasa es que quedé con Andrew en juntarnos y pasar al departamento de Darien, nos pidió ayuda con tus cosas, me llamó hace algún rato diciéndome que le habían quedado cosas pendientes por guardar y se dio cuenta de esto recién antes de salir, dijo que son pocas ya que la mayoría las guardó él, pero cuando buscó que ropa ponerse hoy se dio cuenta que quedaba alguna de la tuya y quiere terminar con todo el empaque lo más rápido posible —explica con espontaneidad, Lita, en una sinceridad muy típica en ella que en esta ocasión no resulta muy para bien.

—Vaya… está muy apresurado con sacar todo lo que me pertenezca de ahí —comenta de forma capciosa, Serena.

—En realidad no solo lo tuyo sino que también la de él, Andrew me comentó que Darien pondrá aviso de arriendo al departamento y para esto quiere que se vea lo más desocupado posible, al menos las cosas más personales —explica Lita, sin darse cuenta aún la intención oculta en los comentarios de Serena.

—Eso significa que ya debe tener donde llegar cuando se vaya de Tokio, es decir, en algún lugar deberá guardar sus cosas, no sé, parece haber arreglado lo más posible para cuando eso ocurra —dice Serena, desanimada.

—No lo sé bien… pero no pienses demasiado en ello, te hará mal —le dice Lita, tratando de darle un poco de apoyo.

—Si llegas a saber cuando se va de Tokio dímelo por favor, prométeme que lo harás —pide Serena, con urgencia.

—Pero es que… —replica titubeante, Lita.

—¡Por favor!, solo quiero saberlo, estar lista para cuando ese día llegue —pide nuevamente Serena.

—Está bien… si Darien me llega a decir cuando se irá te lo diré, quédate tranquila —dice Lita, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—Gracias —dice agradecida, Serena, también un poco más tranquila.

—Ahora debo irme, prometo decirte cualquier cosa que te sea importante, ¿Bueno?, cuídate mucho por favor y mantengo en lo que te pedí hace un rato, no pienses demasiado en todo lo que pase con Darien y en su vida aparte, no es bueno para ti —reitera Lita, preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga.

—Si, no te preocupes —responde Serena, sin saber si cumplir realmente con la promesa.

—Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca pasa a mi casa esta tarde o cuando quieras, te haré algo rico de comer, ¿Si?, nos vemos, Serena —se despide de esta forma, Lita, sin decirle que su próximo paradero es el departamento de Darien.

—Tal vez mañana si pase por tu casa, ahora voy a estar con mis padres, te llamo para confirmar, cuídate —dice Serena ya a distancia, agitando su mano para despedirse de su amiga.

Después de esto y con una calma tensa, Serena retoma su camino hacia el hogar de sus padres, intenta despejarse un poco sobre el tema de Darien y decide pensar mejor en cual será el asombro de su madre al verla ahí, los lindos y reconfortantes momentos que pasará a su lado, al de su hermano y padre, una reunión familiar que le resulta vital para poder estar un poco más en paz consigo misma. Tras la caminata y como lo pensó, Mamá Ikuko la recibe con asombro y una gran sonrisa, abre la puerta de la reja y le da un gran abrazo a su primogénita, le da la más calurosa bienvenida y la invita a pasar, propone inmediatamente que la ayude a preparar el almuerzo, Serena acepta feliz por poder volver a ocuparse en algo cotidiano como esto, allí hablan de la vida en general pero tarde o temprano llegan al tema de Darien, Serena le pide a Mamá Ikuko hablar esto en otro momento, por ahora solo quiere disfrutar de su compañía y eso es lo que Ikuko hace, dejar el tema de lado para darle a su hija toda la atención y cariño de madre que ella necesita, sacándole las más sinceras sonrisas que Serena ha dado a lo largo de muchos días.

Poco después llega Sammy a casa, saluda a su hermana con mucho entusiasmo y agrado por verla ahí, Serena le da un gran abrazo y busca un infantil pleito entre ellos pero de manera simpática, ahora que Sammy es mayor entiende estos juegos y se hace partícipe de forma más madura, haciendo que su hermana se sienta mucho mejor.

Los tres pasan el almuerzo juntos y hablan sobre cosas variadas, disfrutan la rica comida que preparó Mamá Ikuko, como siempre luciéndose en lo que respecte al quehacer de platillos deliciosos, más después en su final de oro como lo es un kuchen de durazno y piña, el cual es disfrutado por los tres. Ya después de esto Serena se siente lista para hablar el tema que quedó en el aire, explica su situación con Darien bajo todos los detalles necesarios, sus oyentes no quedan muy felices al enterarse de la noticia ya que temen por el bienestar de Serena, pero ella les deja en claro que siempre al sentirlos cerca ella podrá sentirse mejor, que son parte clave para que ella esté tranquila y pueda sobrellevar todo con más calma, nuevamente recibe el afecto de su familia lo cual la reconforta hasta lo más profundo, dándole esa tranquilidad que tanto escaseaba en sus días.

Las horas pasan y Papá Kenji llega al hogar, se pone muy contento al ver a su hija consentida, ella de igual forma siente esa alegría al ver a su padre y se estrechan en un tierno abrazo; él ya estaba al tanto sobre la situación de su hija con respecto a su matrimonio pero se entera de los detalles gracias a ella, Kenji escucha con bastante recelo y sobreprotección a su hija pensando en su bienestar, se compromete en velar por ella de ahora en adelante pase lo que pase, incluso le ofrece el volver a casa y vivir con ellos, pero Serena no quiere dar pasos atrás y le explica que lo mejor será es que busque su propio camino, por lo cual seguirá quedándose en la casa donde está, su padre acepta la idea pero aún así le recalca que ante cualquier cambio de opinión él estaría feliz por tenerla de vuelta, Serena agradece el gesto con una sonrisa y le propone cambiar el tema, por ejemplo hablar sobre la fotografía, ya que Kenji es fotógrafo de una revista muy conocida en Japón, así que bajo ese concepto pasan el rato hablando entre ellos, mientras Sammy mira un rato la televisión e Ikuko prepara la habitación de Serena para su hospedaje.

Llega la noche y el día se da por acabado, Serena llama a casa de Haruka y Michiru para avisar que está bien, la noticia es bien recibida y tranquiliza a quien inicialmente le contesta, que es Haruka, la cual no revela que hace un rato atrás habló con Darien para sincronizar horas de encuentro para que pase a buscar las cosas de Serena, prefiere omitir el detalle ante la voz calmada y dulce de ella, la cual mantiene tras acallar este hecho. Después de esto la rubia vuelve a entrar a su antigua habitación, intacta como siempre, mantiene aquella infantilidad de los años anteriores, un arma de doble filo que devuelve algo de nostalgia en ella, más al ver que se mantenía el portarretrato con una foto de si misma y Darien en sus tiempos de noviazgo, pero esta vez ya no es tanta la desdicha que siente al recordarlo sino que comienza a atesorar lo vivido a su lado, por lo cual y en una especie de ofrenda a este amor Serena toma aquella fotografía entre sus manos, se acuesta para descansar y deposita al lado de la almohada aquella imagen de tiempos mejores.

Las horas pasan, los días pasan, próximamente las semanas también, muchas cosas comienzan a pasar dando un toque distinto a la vida de todos, por ejemplo Serena ha decidido pasar con su familia los fines de semana y de lunes a viernes en casa de Haruka y Michiru, se mete de lleno a sus estudios, pequeños logros de madurez y virtud, estos se los lleva Serena por sobretodo, quien a pesar de estar sometida ante una de las circunstancias más difíciles que le ha tocado vivir se ha dado el ánimo suficiente para seguir adelante con su vida en todos los aspectos posibles, imposible queda uno, todos saben cual es, todo lo que involucre el tema amoroso para ella sigue teniendo solo un nombre, una figura, una sonrisa, todo lo que no ha sido capaz de marchitarse aunque la separación lo haya dictado, simplemente su amor hacia Darien se niega a morir, se sujeta con fuerza y rehúsa salida, pero a la larga no será nada más que un recuerdo.

En estos días, como se había mencionado, Serena se ha dedicado de lleno a sus estudios universitarios, los complejos exámenes que amenazaban su carrera fueron superados sobresalientemente, logrando figurar como una de las alumnas con mayor puntuación en su área, siendo el modelo a seguir para algunos y la envidia de otros. También ha dedicado mucho más tiempo a su familia, se ha reconectado con sus padres y hermano, también ha vuelto a hacerse cargo de Luna, la cual permanecía hace semanas atrás con Mina, hoy ya estando con su dueña, vuelven a ser los seres unidos que eran antes, Luna suele ser el pañuelo de lágrimas de su humana amiga, la ayuda en lo que puede e incentiva a seguir con sus estudios, evita el tema de Darien al punto de la omisión extrema, ese es el estilo de la peculiar gatita, no crear mayores ilusiones, sino más bien basarse en lo que la realidad impone a gritos, por lo cual Luna también ha hecho sucesivo hincapié en que Serena debe buscar el método para que pueda volver a defenderse por si sola en caso de ser atacada por un ser maligno. Otra cosa que ha cambiado en la vida de la joven es que ahora se encuentra trabajando, por las mañanas va a la universidad y por la tarde se desempeña como fotógrafa aprendiz al lado de su padre, el cual le consiguió empleo en su mismo rubro, ambos se desempeñan como fotógrafos para la revista en donde Kenji trabaja; Serena lo ayuda en las áreas más técnicas del trabajo, la labor de captar un buen momento tras el lente se lo lleva su padre, el cual ahora también sirve de maestro hacia su propia hija, la que encuentra consuelo y forma de matar tiempo entre fotografías por revelar y organizar, incluso las que necesiten retoques mediante programas de diseño, todo lo que ayude a acortar minutos y así poder llegar pronto a casa, caer "en coma" al tocar sus sábanas y lograr perderse del mundo al menos ocho horas. Las cosas para ella en casa de Haruka y Michiru han andado bien, tal vez no tan bien como hubiera deseado pero si está muy conforme, su principal amargura es seguir sintiéndose ajena al lugar a pesar de los esfuerzos enormes que hacen sus amigas por hacerla sentir a gusto, pero más allá de todas las atenciones y buenos tratos para con ella, Serena no deja de pensar que su lugar perteneció en otro hogar y con otra persona, que su vida no debería estar marchando en esta dirección y menos tener que conformarse con ello, pero tras solo echar a andar la memoria y recordar cuantos han sido los días sin ver a Darien la devuelven a la realidad, él ya probablemente se fue de Tokio para no volver en absoluto.

En los días pasados Serena solo ha sabido de Darien gracias a lo que sus propias amigas le han contado, por ejemplo Lita, la que le ha descrito una y otra vez como fue el proceso de guardar sus cosas restantes en aquel departamento, que Darien prefirió solo apartarlas y dejar todo preparado para que Lita hiciera lo demás, ya que sin necesidad de que él dijera algo se podía sentir la profunda tristeza de tener que soportar ver como su departamento se vaciaba poco a poco, demoliendo todos los recuerdos que yacían plasmados en cada rincón de ese hogar.

Lita se da la paciencia para darle la mayor cantidad de detalles exigidos a su amiga, a la vez pidiéndole que deje de torturarse tanto con ellos y solo los deje pasar, pero comprende la necesidad de Serena por saber cualquier acción o palabra de Darien, por lo cual vuelve a contarle la historia una y otra vez, hasta que la rubia parece estar satisfecha al escuchar lo mismo más de dos veces, pero en la pregunta que Serena no ha obtenido respuesta es sobre el día en que Darien se iría de Tokio, Lita ni nadie lo sabe, él fue muy reservado en esto y ya hace una semana y algo más nadie sabe de él, la última en verlo fue Rei, Darien pasó al templo Hikawa a rezar sobre su porvenir y el de Serena, algo que fue informado en confidencialidad a ella, lo cual la enterneció a más no poder.

Haruka también se ha llevado la investigación de Serena, ya que fue ella quien se comprometió a ir por las cosas de Serena sin necesidad de que ella misma tuviera que hacerlo o Darien tener que ir a donde vive su ya casi ex esposa, pero la diferencia radica en que Haruka ha accedido a solo contar la parte superflua del asunto sin mayor detalle, dejando en claro que no hondará más allá por el mismo bien de su protegida, la que debió solamente resignarse ante esto y no saber más.

Amy también ha cumplido su promesa, ha estado muy al pendiente sobre los estudios de Serena, claro, dentro de lo que su mismo ajustado tiempo lo permite, pero aún así se ha hecho el espacio para verse al menos una vez por semana y así guiarla en lo que más pueda, sobretodo darle incentivo a que siga con sus deberes y no se rinda, algo que no ha hecho Serena y con excelencia se mantiene de pié en este aspecto, ya que sus calificaciones están por el cielo debido a que el estudio se ha transformado en una sana salida que la ayuda a desconectarse de todo lo que la rodea.

Mina ha decidido darle aquellos relajos más liberales a su amiga, la lleva de compras o a algún recital de algún artista famoso, Serena disfruta de estos momentos pero aún los recuerdos de Darien están muy presentes, por casualidad le pregunta a Mina si ha sabido algo de él, con lástima ella le responde en negativa sin saber que más decir, Serena se resigna ante la falta de información que rodea estos días sobre Darien, haciéndola sentir más segura de que él ya se ha ido de Tokio. Al término de una de estas juntas con Mina, Serena regresa a casa de Haruka y las demás, las amigas se despiden amablemente pero dentro de tanta simpatía Serena sospecha que algo oculta Mina, es como si quisiera decirle algo que no puede, se mueve con ansiedad y se ríe sin mayor motivo, pero después de un par de vueltas al asunto Serena da por hecho que la naturaleza de su amiga es extraña, así que elimina todas sus sospechas, aunque realmente haya estado equivocada, pues Mina si tiene algo que ocultar, nada malo obviamente, sino que está a cargo de los preparativos del cumpleaños de Serena, el cual se celebrará en exactamente una semana, coincidentemente cae día viernes, lo cual facilita a todos y todas para asistir ya que es un día más relajado, en especial para la cumpleañera ya que no tiene trabajo ni estudio pendientes para la ocasión.

—¿No sospecha nada, verdad? —pregunta Mamá Ikuko a Mina, vía telefónica.

—Nada de nada, hoy estuve con ella y creí que tal vez me comentaría sobre su cumpleaños ya que está tan cerca, pero no dijo nada —responde Mina, con entusiasmo.

—¿Hablaste con las demás chicas? —interroga Ikuko, cómplice de los preparativos.

—Con todas. Lita prometió preparar el pastel preferido de Serena, será uno muy grande y delicioso y además llevará a Andrew ese día, Amy y Rei están buscando algún regalo especial para ella ya que queremos darle algo que le guste mucho, Haruka y las demás están pensando como poder llegar a su casa sin que Serena se de cuenta, probablemente Setsuna y Hotaru saldrán primero y después Haruka y Michiru. Creo que no hace falta invitar a más gente, ¿O si? —cuestiona Mina, pensativa.

—Recuerda que este será el primer cumpleaños que pase mi hija sin su marido, tal vez resulte para peor invitar demasiada gente, lo mejor será es que sea algo más íntimo, con las personas precisas, bueno, esa es mi opinión —responde Ikuko, dejando satisfecha a su oyente.

—Tiene razón Sra. Tsukino, una reunión sencilla pero llena de ánimo es lo que necesita Serena —agrega Mina, sin perder su optimismo.

—Para ese día Kenji, Sammy y yo hemos preparado un regalo muy lindo para Serena, un álbum familiar especialmente para ella, como ya no vive con nosotros será especial el que tenga en sus manos algo que la haga sentir conectada con su familia y sus recuerdos, algo que nunca la haga olvidar que nos tiene siempre a su lado —comenta Ikuko, feliz.

—Es un muy buen regalo, yo pensé en escribirle una canción, Rei se unió a la idea así que todos tendrán el placer de escucharnos, bueno, no sé que tan placentero será escuchar a Rei pero si siéntanse seguros de que me escucharán a mi y no los defraudaré —bromea Mina, con su simpático egocentrismo.

—Mientras Sammy ni Serena no tomen un micrófono puedo estar segura de que los vidrios no se me quebrarán —comparte el chiste, Ikuko.

Las dos charlan un rato más y hondan en los detalles de la fiesta, esta se dará en casa de los padres de Serena, sus amigas más cercanas estarán allí, también Luna y Artemis, los cuales ya pueden ser parte audible de una reunión puesto a que no es un secreto el que ellos pueden hablar, aún es algo raro para la familia Tsukino, no se acostumbran al hecho de que estos dos gatitos tengan esa facilidad para comunicarse, pero lo importante es que Serena se sienta a gusto con quienes la acompañarán, Ikuko presiente que en algún momento se puede llegar a hablar temas más personales en lo que respecta a las Sailors Scouts, así que le parece una buena medida el que nadie que no sepa esto esté presente. Por otra parte, Mina se siente muy feliz al poder ser la co-anfitriona de esta ocasión, junto a Lita harán todo su esfuerzo por adornar la casa de los padres de Serena para que se vea muy linda y acogedora para la ocasión, muchos colores, globos, comida, refrescos, etc. Todo siendo preparado por Mina especialmente, la que al igual que todos se encuentra muy ansiosa por hacer de ese día uno muy ameno para la rubia.

En otro lugar y sin las más mínimas sospechas de algo, Serena se encuentra reposando en su habitación tras haber tomado once con las demás, ya después de tres semanas desde la última reunión entre todos las cosas están más tranquilas, Michiru ha vuelto a retomar sus asuntos y ha dejado de lado un poco su faceta más de dueña de casa, ahora se encuentra dando clases de violín a niños pequeños a través de un programa social impulsado por el gobierno en conjunto con distintas entidades, fue ubicada a través de su red de amigos músicos, los cuales también la invitaron a ser partícipe de otras actividades. Haruka también ha retomado un poco su vida en lo que es la carrera de autos, en cada fecha que ha tenido hasta el momento ha logrado tener una participación brillante llevándose en más de una ocasión el primer lugar. Setsuna se ha hecho cargo de la mantención general de la casa mientras sus dueñas en si se ausentan, mientras que para Hotaru sus obligaciones se mantienen y estas son básicamente los estudios, además periódicamente visita a su padre, el cual aún se mantiene hospitalizado debido a su delicado estado de salud, el mismo que la joven Hotaru ha comenzado a superar a través de los años.

En la vida de las demás se pueden sacar cuentas iguales, Lita está pensando en establecer un negocio propio, sus facilidades artísticas son varias, dentro de estas se encuentra su amor hacia los arreglos florales, por lo cual la idea de tener una tienda bajo esta temática es cada vez una opción más real.

Rei mantiene sus clases de canto y las disfruta mucho, pero a través del tiempo se ha dado cuenta que el ser sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa no es un mal camino, contando también con la certeza de que ella es la única heredera de aquel lugar; además el romance a tocado la puerta de su corazón y Nicholas le resulta cada vez más interesante.

Por otra parte Mina sigue en busca de aquella gran oportunidad que la hará estrella, por ahora se encuentra trabajando como extra recurrente en algunas telenovelas nacionales, no es la gran cosa pero al menos la ayuda a conocer más el ambiente artístico de la televisión, además su paga la conforman tanto el dinero como el poder ver chicos guapos.

Amy sigue con sus estudios de medicina y como era de esperar se luce en estos, por si sola y sin que nadie supiera, ella ha buscado los medios para saber de Darien ya que comparten un mismo rubro, incluso pasó por la consulta donde trabajaba pero al parecer el no se encuentra más ahí, tampoco en la universidad, lugar que compartían y a veces solían verse cada cierto tiempo, pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, Darien no aparece en ninguna parte, algo que si, Serena se lo pregunta, le revelará.

Los días siguen pasando para todos en distintos aspectos, los generales se encuentran bien, sus vidas son llevabas en la simplicidad de lo cotidiano, dando algo de tranquilidad en estos tiempos tan adversos, pero aún en este cese de especulaciones sobre cosas relacionadas con el enemigo nadie ha olvidado el mismo, cada cual se toma el tiempo para reflexionar al respecto y todas están muy atentas ante cualquier cambio perceptible en la ciudad, hasta el momento nada indica mayor preocupación inminente, lo cual es clave para recibir el esperado 30 de junio, el cual solo se distancia por algunas horas.

La noche del 29 del presente mes es vivida con tranquilidad, Serena mira su reloj y este marca las 22:00Hrs, ya la cena fue compartida y cada quien está en su habitación. Serena se encuentra en su recámara frente a su escritorio lleno de papeles, Haruka fue quien puso este para que la joven gozara de más comodidad al estudiar, lo cual se encontraba haciendo en este mismo instante hasta que su mente la desvía de la atención; mientras escribía ciertos apuntes y repasaba los mismos Serena ha dibujado un corazón en la esquina de la hoja, lo dibuja una y otra vez mientras sus ojos se mantienen fijos en este, piensa nuevamente en el amor de su vida, Darien, preguntándose si quizás el también la recuerda o está inmerso en alguno de sus libros, si estará durmiendo o viendo televisión, disfrutando de un té o simplemente haciendo nada, pero lo que más piensa es que si él recordará el día venidero, 30 de junio, el cumpleaños de la aún su esposa, incluso imagina como si esto pudiera ser cierto y en cualquier momento aparecerá frente a ella, su risueña reacción fantasiosa la lleva a divagar entre un mar de anhelos, el cual se acaba abruptamente gracias al sonido del celular de la rubia.

—¿Si? —responde Serena, sorprendida por la llamada.

—¿Te desperté?, discúlpame si lo hice —dicen desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Osamu, como estás —contesta Serena, tranquila al haber reconocido su voz.

—Bien, gracias… perdona el llamarte a esta hora, pero me fue imposible hacerlo en otra ocasión, he estado muy ocupado con todo, incluido tu asunto, del cual por cierto te tengo noticias —anticipa Urogataya.

—Dime —le dice Serena, tragando un poco de saliva con nerviosismo.

—Sabes que Darien se entrevistó conmigo en las últimas semanas, creo habértelo dicho —comenta primeramente, Osamu.

—Si, lo recuerdo —contesta afirmativamente, Serena.

—Me informó que se iría de Tokio, pero antes de eso dejó lo más posible adelantado respecto a trámites, será solo cosa de tiempo que ustedes dos se divorcien —prosigue Osamu, deprimiendo a Serena.

—Ah… —responde monosílaba, Serena.

—Lo que ahora resta es que vengas a mi oficina para informarte más sobre lo que pasa, como por ejemplo la separación de bienes o tratos extraoficiales —comenta más allá, Osamu.

—No quiero quedarme con nada de él, todo le pertenece y no tengo por que tomarlo —explica Serena, decidida.

—Si, lo mismo me dijo, pero eso lo verá el juez que tramite tu divorcio, Darien solo se limitó a firmar lo que debía, aunque algunos papeles se los llevó a su casa, dijo que me los mandaría por correo también firmados —añade Osamu.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —pregunta curiosamente, Serena, tratando de investigar más o menos cuando se pudo haber ido Darien de la ciudad.

—Poco más de una semana sino me equivoco, pero no es un papel que necesite suma urgencia, por eso dejé que se lo llevara para que lo leyera con tranquilidad, de todas formas le di la dirección de mi casa por sino alcanzaba a verme en la oficina, pero lo más seguro es que me lo mande desde la ciudad donde vivirá de ahora en adelante, algo me lo dice así, ya que si Darien siguiera en Tokio probablemente ya me habría entregado el papel del cual te hablo —explica Osamu, aniquilando toda idea de que Darien permanezca en la ciudad.

—Entiendo… —responde tristemente, Serena.

—¿Podrías pasar mañana por mi oficina para que termines de ver lo necesario? —pide Urogataya.

—Mañana no, es mi cumpleaños, no quiero saber nada del divorcio al menos por ese día, no quiero amargarme más —responde en negativa, Serena.

—Disculpa, no me había fijado que será tu cumpleaños, espero que sea uno lindo, bueno, dentro de lo que quepa —le dice Osamu, con simpatía restringida.

—Muchas gracias, pero en realidad creo que mañana solo pasaré a la universidad para después encerrarme en mi cuarto, de hecho te confieso algo, tengo la sensación de que nadie se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños, es como si junto con Darien se hubieran ido las ganas de celebrar ese día, no culpo a nadie por tener los ánimos bajos y no querer hacer algo, de hecho tal vez sea mejor así, es el primer cumpleaños que pasaré sin Darien en mucho tiempo, el primero del resto de mi vida —confidencia Serena, melancólica.

—No te desanimes, tienes toda una vida por delante, ya llegará el tiempo donde todo te resulte mejor, ten fe en eso —ofrece una palabra solidaria, Urogataya.

—Gracias, ojalá sea así —agradece con una tenue sonrisa, Serena.

—Está bien, entonces te espero en mi oficina la próxima semana, avísame cuando puedas, porque también tengo otras cosas que decirte, las que no tienen que ver con el divorcio —dice Osamu, dando inicio al fin de la llamada.

—Si, me pondré en contacto contigo, gracias por todo, buenas noches —se despide Serena, escuchando un igualitario "adiós", seguido por el corte de la comunicación.

Tras esto Serena deja su celular en el escritorio, da un largo y gran suspiro desconsolado, ya la idea de que Darien no está en la misma ciudad que ella es algo casi definitivo e innegable, lo cual le indica que los primeros procesos de acostumbrarse a esta nueva realidad comenzarán desde este mismo segundo, así que en una forma para asumir esto Serena vuelve a sus estudios, llena su mente con información para así esperar no pensar más en quien le quita el sueño. Pasada una hora y media se rinde, el sueño la vence y decide descansar, preparada para todo y a la vez nada, solo entregada a lo que el destino depare para ella.

A la mañana siguiente todas las habitantes de aquel hogar se levantan, es día viernes por lo cual Hotaru debe cumplir con la asistencia de su escuela, Haruka se sienta en el lugar de siempre, con el mismo tazón de café y el periódico matutino, Michiru también toma desayuno y se prepara para ir a sus nuevas actividades, por otro lado Setsuna acompaña a todos en la mesa, a la cual se suma Serena, la que tendrá que vivir la actuación de las demás ya que harán como si no saben que ella está de cumpleaños.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo estás? —Saluda cordialmente, Michiru.

—Aún con sueño, pero debo ir a la universidad —comenta Serena, entre bostezos.

—Pero debes ir sea como sea, te ha ido demasiado bien como para que te quedes aquí por pereza —dice con seriedad fingida, Haruka, escondida en su periódico.

—Lo sé, lo sé, iré igual —contesta a tono infantil y molesto, Serena.

—Ah, Serena, te iba a decir que en la tarde nadie estará acá en casa, saldremos por ahí, si quieres te unes a nosotros, bueno, si es que quieres —comenta con cierta petulancia, Michiru.

—¿Dónde irán? —pregunta Serena, sintiéndose un poco triste al pensar en que ninguna de ellas se acordó de su cumpleaños.

—Tenemos una reunión social —confiesa camufladamente, Haruka—, algo casual, nada de etiqueta o algo por el estilo, si quieres vas con nosotros —propone.

—No sé, tenía pensado pasar a casa de mis padres, quizás ellos me esperen hoy —comenta Serena, a tono triste.

—Bueno, es tu decisión —añade con apatía falsa, Michiru.

—¿Están enojadas?, se escuchan extraño —comenta Serena al sentir tanta frialdad.

—Quizás solo estamos tan cansadas como tú, ya sabes, día viernes, un día muy pesado dentro de la semana, al menos nos queda la tranquilidad de que mañana es sábado y podremos descansar un poco —comenta a nombre de todas, Haruka.

—Claro… —responde sin saber que más decir, Serena.

—En fin, yo ya me voy, Setsuna, me acompañarás ¿cierto? —pregunta Michiru a la morena.

—Si, vámonos ya —responde Setsuna, levantándose de la silla.

—Nosotros también debemos irnos, Hotaru, anda a buscar tus cosas, se hace tarde —ordena Haruka a la menor.

—Si —responde concisamente, Hotaru.

—¿Te voy a dejar hoy también a la universidad? —pregunta Haruka a Serena.

—No te preocupes, hoy entro un poco más tarde, primero pasaré al trabajo para ver unos asuntos pendientes —contesta Serena, rechazando la propuesta.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa llámame al celular, si cambias de opinión y decides verte con nosotros solo avísame, aunque si quieres pasar donde tus padres no está mal —dice Haruka, levantándose de la silla a la vez que deja abruptamente su tazón de café.

—Si, no te preocupes… —responde Serena, resignada ante la sensación de olvido por parte de todas.

—Nos vemos, cuídate —se despide Haruka, tomando por el hombro a Hotaru para sacarla de casa, tras ella van Michiru y Setsuna, haciendo abandono de la casa todas al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya… al parecer no saben que día es hoy… que lástima —comenta Serena estando a solas, mientras mueve la cuchara en su taza de té.

A los pocos minutos ella también se va de casa, toma un taxi y le da la dirección necesaria, al llegar cerca le pide al conductor que se detenga, paga la carrera y se baja. Después pasa a su trabajo como lo había dicho, es saludada con cortesía por parte de sus compañeros laborales, pero al parecer nadie de ellos sabe que este día ella celebra su natalicio, algo que no la sorprende ya que lleva poco tiempo trabajando en ese lugar, así que sin molestia ni enojo alguno va directo hacia su pequeña oficina, se sienta y acomoda en su escritorio para revisar los quehaceres pendientes programando algunos de estos para la próxima semana, pero lo que se necesite hoy mismo serán hechos, como revelar las fotografías que dejó su padre en espera, además le son asignadas otras tareas para hoy gracias a su jefe, por lo cual y calculando el tiempo Serena piensa que tendrá que apurarse si desea llegar a la hora a la universidad. Todo el trabajo de hoy debe hacerlo sola ya que Kenji tiene otras cosas que hacer, debe sacar las fotografías necesarias a un evento que se realizará para la bienvenida de algunos mandatarios extranjeros que se encuentran de visita en Japón, se dice que aquellas importantes personas fueron citadas por los principales poderes del País, se rumorea que la visita es de carácter amistoso pero por otra parte también se dice que el verdadero motivo de la visita se sabrá en los próximos días gracias a un vocero de gobierno. Por este mismo misterio Kenji Tsukino en conjunto con un periodista se encuentran expectantes por llevarse la exclusiva tanto en imágenes como información, por lo mismo Serena es informada de que se necesitará de su presencia en el lugar de trabajo la mayoría del día, ya que en el instante en que llegue su padre las fotografías deben estar listas lo mas rápido posible para posteriormente poder imprimir el nuevo número de la revista que saldrá mañana temprano.

Pasadas algunas horas, el jefe de Serena observa determinadamente con cuanto entusiasmo y esmero trabaja ella, a pesar de ser solo una estudiante de fotografía pareciera ser una total profesional, como si ya hubiera egresado de su carrera pues denota muchos conocimientos y ética laboral, algo que le llama mucho la atención a él ya que no suele ver a una persona tan joven y con tantas aptitudes para su posición, incluso comienza a pensar que el trabajo que desempeña es básico para lo que realmente sabe, pero será necesario que pase algún tiempo más en este antes de pensar en algún tipo de ascenso, aunque siempre pueden haber sorpresas a mitad de camino...

Después de algún rato llega Kenji junto a su compañero periodista, han regresado con mucho material que debe ser optimizado rápidamente. Serena saluda a su Padre con esperanza de que él recuerde que día es hoy, pero Kenji se muestra tan sometido por la carga laboral que solo deja la cámara fotográfica sobre el escritorio de su hija y ordena que traspase todas las fotografías a la computadora lo antes posible para poder vaciar la memoria, le indica también cuales deben ser reveladas e impresas ya que una será incluida dentro de la revista como un regalo adicional al reportaje, de esas debe consultar a su jefe para que elija la mejor y esa sea mandada a replicar miles de veces. Serena comprende los motivos por los cuales su papá podría haber omitido por el momento cualquier tipo de saludo especial, ya que fue informado de que debe salir nuevamente para fotografiar otro material de reportaje, esto le pasa por ser el fotógrafo estrella de esta revista, pero aún en su apuro Kenji promete volver lo antes posible para llevar a Serena a un "lugar especial", eso le da a la joven energías para esperar lo mejor para más tarde, por lo cual se despide de su padre y le entrega todo lo necesario para que cumpla con lo que debe hacer.

Nuevamente pasan los segundos, Serena se enfoca muchísimo en sus deberes, sobretodo por que significa mucho para si misma y también para ayudar a su papá, sabe que a mayor éxito que él tenga el beneficio también lo recibirán su mamá y hermano, ya que espera que Sammy pueda cumplir con sus estudios y pase a los universitarios tal y como ella e Ikuko poder estar tranquila con sus responsabilidades hogareñas.

Siendo las 14:00Hrs al fin llega Kenji, se le nota más relajado por el momento, ahora saluda a Serena más tranquilo, pero los papeles se invierten y ahora es ella la que debe salir pronto para no llegar tarde a la universidad, Kenji le pregunta su horario de salida y Serena le responde, este día saldrá a las 19:40Hrs, hora a la que queda comprometido su padre para ir a buscarla y llevarla al lugar especial que le había mencionado anteriormente, Serena sospecha que tal vez él y la demás familia irán a algún restauran o algo por el estilo, lo que menos se imagina es que su padre la llevará a casa para darle su fiesta de cumpleaños junto a sus amigas, algo que Kenji se asegura por mantener en secreto.

La nueva parte del día comienza para Serena, su presencia en la universidad es como la de cualquier otro estudiante, entre dictados y apuntes, recesos cortos y mucho por estudiar, pero como lo ha sido hasta ahora Serena se esfuerza en esto y basa todas sus energías, pero entre apuntes que ya conocía un poco se da el lugar para pensar nuevamente en un solo hombre, Darien, el gran ausente de este día. A escondidas del profesor Serena toma su celular, lo revisa con la esperanza de que quizás Darien pudiera haberle mandado un mensaje de texto, tal vez uno de voz o dejar una llamada, pero después de un rápido chequeo se da cuenta que nada de esto existe, al menos no uno de Darien, algunos de sus amigos se tomaron el tiempo para saludarla de alguna forma, entre ellos Molly, Kevin, Akemi e Izumi, la sorpresa se la lleva al momento de ver un número extraño que ha dejado un mensaje de texto, se trataba de Tetsuya deseándole un feliz día, nada más que eso firmado con su nombre, un gesto que provoca simpatía en Serena ya que sigue siendo alguien que se acordó de esta fecha, ¿Cómo lo supo ella?, un misterio, pero no es uno que se pueda meditar en este minuto. Tras un llamado de atención por parte del profesor, Serena vuelve a la realidad de sus libros y cuadernos, esperando que la jornada universitaria termine pronto para así poder tener un merecido relajo este día.

La hora al fin llegó, Serena sale de clases y encuentra a su padre, él le sonreía a distancia y escondía algo tras su espalda.

—Ni creas que he olvidado este día tan especial, feliz cumpleaños, hija mía —dice Kenji, revelando ante los ojos de Serena un lindo ramo de lirios.

—¡Papá!, que tierno eres, muchas gracias —dice Serena feliz, recibiendo el ramo de flores para después abrazar a Kenji.

—¿Vamos? —propone Kenji, indicándole donde está estacionado el automóvil.

—¿Dónde? —cuestiona Serena, ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

—Ya sabrás —se limita a contestar Kenji, guardando la sorpresa.

En el camino ambos conversan sobre el día de Serena, ella le comenta cosas sobre el trabajo y lo que tiene por estudiar para la universidad, esto es música para los oídos de Kenji, la niña que alguna vez vio tan perezosa hoy es una mujer responsable y entusiasta en lo que respecta a su superación personal, algo que sin duda lo llena de orgullo, ya que sabe cuan difícil ha sido para ella poder conseguir estos logros a pesar de la tristeza.

Cuando el auto se detiene y Serena se da cuenta de que han llegado a casa queda extrañada, pensó que irían a otro lugar, pero de todas formas le resulta grato pensar que ahí estarán Sammy y su madre para saludarla, por lo cual baja del auto tranquila en espera del momento.

Kenji abre la puerta para Serena, la cual es recibida por la explosión del cotillón colorido, algo que la sorprende sin duda alguna, más al ver que Rei, su Abuelo, Nicholas, Mina, Amy, Lita, Andrew, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru están ahí, también de manera obvia Sammy e Ikuko, todos esperándola para celebrar su día.

—¡Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños! —se escucha al unísono, tras una capa de papel picado de variados colores.

—¡Chicos, Mamá, Sammy!, que linda sorpresa —expresa Serena, con alegría—, Papá, no me diste sospecha alguna de que todos ustedes estarían aquí —comenta emocionada.

—Queríamos que así fuera, una sorpresa —dice Mamá Ikuko, contenta al ver que el plan dio resultado, tras esto todos reciben con un aplauso a la cumpleañera, la cual entra encantada al ver la hermosa decoración de la sala.

—¡Mira!, tu amiga Lita preparó toda esta comida, especialmente para ti —señala Ikuko, apuntando hacia la mesa.

—Si, Andrew me ayudó, así que si algo no tiene un sabor muy rico ya saben a quien culpar —bromea Lita, sacando la risa de todas, también la de Andrew, quien posee un buen sentido del humor.

—Gracias, todo se ve delicioso —elogia Serena, mostrándose feliz.

—Felicidades, Serena —dice Mina a nombre de ella, Rei, Amy y Lita, entregándole el regalo

—Esperamos que este presente te ayude mucho —dice Amy, antes de que Serena sepa que es.

—A ver, a ver… —dice Serena mientras abre su regalo, quedando atónita al verlo— ¡Chicas!, no debieron gastar tanto en esto —comenta, mientras toma una costosa cámara fotográfica profesional, un sueño para cualquier persona que se desempeñe en esta área.

—Ojalá te guste y sirva para tus estudios y trabajo, felicidades, Serena —agrega Rei, de manera amorosa.

—Muchísimas gracias, claro que me servirá, cuidaré mucho esto —responde Serena, totalmente agradecida.

—Toma esto también —dice entusiasta, Amy.

—Discúlpala, Serena, ya sabes como es ella —se disculpa anticipadamente, Mina.

—¡Cds de distintos programas de retoque fotográfico!, me serán muy útiles… y esto… ¡Ah!, pruebas y ensayos hechos por Amy Mizuno sobre cultura universal de la fotografía e imagen —lee en uno de los cds, riéndose por el hecho de que siempre su amiga peliazul le regala cosas para estudiar—, gracias, me servirá para complementar todo lo que debo —comenta entre risas y agradecimientos.

—Por mi parte te he traído algo más relajado, no es mucho quizás, pero tengo la colección completa del cómic de Sailor V, aún recuerdo cuanto te reías con el videojuego así que conseguí todos los tomos para que recuerdes aquellos años, bueno, aunque ahora sabes que es Mina —dice Andrew mientras entrega su regalo.

—¿Qué no es mucho?, ¡Es un regalo fantástico!, gracias, Andrew, como olvidar que seguía a Sailor V y que decepción me llevé cuando supe que era Mina, ¿Cierto? —bromea guiñando un ojo, Serena.

—¿Qué dijiste? —interroga graciosamente molesta, "Sailor V".

—Que fue un gran honor saber que eras tú —miente Serena, entre risas.

—En realidad sé que no dijiste eso pero haré como que si, ¿Bueno?, ¡Ah!, yo te compuse… ¡una canción! —exclama Mina, entusiasta, extendiendo sus brazos con alegría.

—¡Ambas!, no te lleves todos los créditos —regaña Rei cruzando los brazos, sin hacerse esperar.

—¡Mentirosa!, a penas me ayudaste con algunos acordes y nada más —replica Mina, impetuosa, enfrentándose a Rei.

—Ya terminen —ordena Lita, avergonzada, ladeando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

—No peleen más, lo importante es que la hicieron juntas, espero escucharla después, gracias —comenta Serena, sin disimular la risa.

—Si, pondré karaoke para que todos quienes se animen a cantar lo hagan —responde Mina, entusiasta.

—Bueno, yo te traje un amuleto muy especial —explica Rei, sacando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo—, es uno que hicimos solo para ti, Serena, se llama el amuleto del porvenir, esperamos junto a mi abuelito y Nicholas que te ayude en todos los aspectos de tu vida, que seas muy feliz sobre todo —después de la explicación se lo entrega, recibiendo también las cálidas sonrisas del abuelo de Rei y Nicholas.

—Que significativo… muchas gracias por su dedicaciones y deseos —responde Serena, emocionada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Serena —dice llena de emoción, Luna.

—Ven aquí —ordena Serena, tomando a su gatita para abrazarla.

—Espero que sea un año lleno de dicha para ti, ¡Sé que estarás bien! —Añade Artemis, sonriente.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —le dice Serena, agachándose para acariciarlo, posteriormente Mina lo toma entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te tengo algo, Serena —dice Sammy, abriéndose paso entre la gente—, pensé y busqué algo que pudiera representar todo lo que siento por ti, de lo que ha sido el ser tu hermano y cuan orgulloso me siento de que así sea, discúlpame por que mi regalo no es muy especial, pero creí que es una linda forma para demostrarte lo que realmente quisiera decirte —explica el joven, sacando ruborizado una carpeta envuelta en papel de regalo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Serena, curiosa, abriendo su regalo mientras escucha a Sammy.

—Cuando era pequeño mi súper heroína favorita fue Sailor Moon, admiraba su trabajo leal y honesto, el cuidar a todos sin pedir algo a cambio… fue por eso que hice muchos dibujos sobre ella e incluso escribí poemas pensando en su labor, bueno, o algo parecido a un poema y bien… eh… ahora se lo estoy entregando a ella misma, mi heroína favorita de pequeño y de hoy también —finaliza nervioso pero a la vez contento.

—Mi pequeño demonio… no sabes cuanto significa esto para mí —le responde a su hermano, Serena, dándole un gran abrazo muy apretado.

—Hijita, mi regalo es parecido en algún modo al que te hizo Sammy, también es algo personal, toma —dice Mamá Ikuko, entregándole el álbum que creó para ella.

—¡Mamá!, que fotos tan hermosas… ¡Mira!, aquí estamos todos en el primer paseo que hicimos a la playa después de que naciera Sammy… y acá… ¡Mi primer día de escuela!, que recuerdos… mi graduación, la fiesta de gala, mi primer día en la universidad, ¡Y esta!, cuando salí de conejito en una obra… también está la fotografía del momento en que por primera vez hiciste los chonguitos en mi cabello… que lindo —dice Serena mientras le echa un vistazo rápido a todo, acordándose en secreto que también, en otro momento, hubiese estado la foto que se sacó con todos el día de su boda.

—Espero que te haya gustado —dice Mamá Ikuko, sonriente.

—Claro que si, gracias, Mamá —responde Serena, dándole un beso mientras también le toma la mano.

—No quiero quedarme fuera de este momento, yo también tengo algo para ti, te quiero mucho mi muñequita —comenta Kenji, haciéndole entrega de su regalo.

—¿Y este sobre? —interroga Serena, confundida.

—Solo ábrelo —ordena cariñosamente, Kenji.

—Veamos… —comenta Serena mientras abre el sobre, saca un papel y se sorprende poco a poco—, no puede ser… ¿Es en serio? —pregunta a su padre.

—Si, le hablé a mi jefe sobre tu gran talento para la fotografía y accedió a darte la tarea de cubrir el avant premiere de la próxima película de Ren Iwakura que se estrenará la próxima semana, si lo haces bien podrían quizás darte un ascenso. Me dijo que te entregara esto lo antes posible para que te prepares, quien sabe, después podríamos salir juntos a trabajar en terreno, ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Kenji, ansioso.

—¡Es magnífico!, una oportunidad así para este trabajo es un honor… gracias, papá —responde feliz, Serena.

—Me alegra saber que te parece bien —comenta satisfecho, Kenji

—Ya que es la hora de los regalos ten el nuestro —agrega Haruka, entregándole a la celebrada una cajita mediana.

—Discúlpanos por haber hecho como que no sabíamos que hoy es tu cumpleaños, como puedes ver todo era parte del plan —comenta Michiru, con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, ¡felicidades, Serena! —agrega Hotaru, con mucho ánimo.

—Esperamos que la magia inunde tu corazón este día tan especial —añade Setsuna, afablemente.

—Te queremos mucho, cabeza de bombón, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños —dice Haruka, con galantería respetuosa.

—No debieron molestarse… ¡Aunque tampoco debieron hacer como si hoy no pasaba nada!, realmente lograron hacerme sentir mal, en algún momento me vengaré de ustedes —contesta Serena graciosamente, mientras se dispone a abrir su próximo regalo—, ¡Es bellísimo! —comenta mientras levanta una cadena plateada, la cual lleva consigo la figura de un ángel sentado en una luna nueva.

—Como puedes ver hay un resplandor en el pecho de este ángel —dice Haruka, indicándole a lo que se refería al ponerse a su lado y apuntar la figura—, esa luz es tu corazón puro, el que a pesar de la adversidad siempre estará brillando junto a la luna —finaliza.

—No sé que decir… —dice perpleja por la emotividad, Serena, pero aún así decide dedicar algunas palabras para Haruka y las demás—, solo puedo decirles que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mi, me recibieron en su hogar en un momento muy malo de mi vida, cuando todo empezó a empeorar aún más se dedicaron a no dejarme caer… a lo largo de este tiempo me han demostrado cuan importante soy para ustedes, como también para todos quienes están en este momento aquí, me dan la energía que necesito para seguir pase lo que pase… mi familia, mis queridos padres y hermano, los pilares de mi vida entera, mis fieles amigas de siempre, Rei, Mina, Amy, Lita, no sé que haría sin ustedes, siempre las querré y necesitaré, simplemente las adoro, tampoco sé que haría sin las bromas tuyas, Abuelo, y la cordialidad y respeto de Nicholas… mis queridos Artemis y Luna, como no mencionarlos a ustedes también siendo que los quiero tanto, ¡aunque a veces me regañen demasiado eh!… Haruka, Michiru, ustedes también, sus cuidados y atenciones me hacen sentir halagada y agradecida por tener tan buenas personas en quienes confiar, por supuesto que tu también Setsuna, junto a Hotaru alegran mis días. Gracias a todos por sus lindos regalos, pero el mejor que puedo tener en este momento sin duda es que estén acá conmigo. Para nadie es un secreto que este día es muy difícil para mi, son demasiados cambios en mi vida a los cuales aún no puedo acostumbrarme —mientras Serena habla todos permanecen en respetuoso silencio, sobretodo cuando saben que la joven se está refiriendo especialmente a su próximo cambio de estado civil—, pero con esfuerzo cualquier cosa es posible, sé que tengo el apoyo y cariño incondicional de todos, eso me alienta para seguir adelante… gracias por estar conmigo siempre, muchas gracias, de verdad… —finaliza Serena con emotividad al borde de las lágrimas mientras Luna se refriega en su mentón para acariciarla y los demás presentes dan un aplauso.

—Nosotros también te queremos mucho, Serena, no lo olvides —comenta Lita, igualmente emocionada.

—Siempre estaremos contigo, en las buenas y en las malas —añade Amy, contenta.

—Eres nuestra personita especial, ¡Como no estar a tu lado! —dice Mina, alegremente.

—Nunca te dejaremos sola —promete Rei, sonriente.

—Chicas… —susurra Serena, sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Sin duda todos sentimos un gran cariño por ti, somos tus amigos —dice Andrew a Serena, mientras abraza a Lita.

—Todos te queremos ver bien —añade el Abuelo, de manera respetuosa.

—Mientras podamos acompañarte siempre lo haremos —complementa Nicholas, entregando una sonrisa.

—Gracias… —agradece a los tres, Serena, dándoles una cálida mirada a cada uno.

—Recibe el cariño de todos quienes te queremos —comenta la pequeña Hotaru, cariñosamente.

—También nuestros respetos, te lo mereces —añade Setsuna, a tono calmo.

—La vida te sonreirá mientras en tu corazón existe amor, siéntelo —comenta Michiru, alegremente reflexiva.

—Tu luz es la que ilumina a todos, nunca la pierdas —añade Haruka a voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible.

—Reitero, gracias por todo —dice a voz también baja, Serena, mostrando sus respetos.

—Nosotros como tu familia estamos muy orgullosos de ti, siempre estaremos contigo, te amamos —habla a nombre de la familia Tsukino, Kenji.

—Yo también los amo, son la mejor familia del mundo —halaga Serena entre risas y lágrimas.

—Tienes que salir adelante, Serena, sea como sea… costará, lo sé, pero todos estamos contigo —comenta Luna a voz quebrada.

—Luna… —dice Serena, abrazando con cariño a su gatita.

—¡Ya no más lágrimas, esto es una fiesta! —exclama Artemis, para subir los ánimos.

—¡Así es!, bien dicho, Artemis, es raro oírte diciendo cosas coherentes —comenta Mina, de manera sarcástica.

—No comiences con tu "humor distinto" —regaña el felino, con su ceja arqueada.

—¿Les parece si traigo el pastel? —propone Lita, entusiasta.

—¡Si! —responde feliz, Hotaru, sacando su lado aún infantil.

—Yo te ayudo, Lita, hay que prender las velas —dice Mamá Ikuko, yendo hacia la mesa para hacer lo dicho.

A los pocos segundos Mamá Ikuko viene con el pastel en sus manos, Sammy apaga las luces para que las velas den su luz de manera protagonista. Todos rodean a la celebrada para cantarle la canción característica para este momento, mientras Serena escucha alegremente mientras mira a todos, su corazón se llena de felicidad por sentirse tan querida y acompañada, haciéndola sentir mucho mejor a pesar de sus penas.

—¡Pide un deseo! —exclama Rei.

—¡Qué sean tres! —dice Mina, interrumpiendo la idea de su amiga.

—¿Qué acaso importan cuantos sean? —regaña Rei, de inmediato.

—Claro, si pide tres veces el mismo se le cumplirá el deseo tres veces más deseado y más fuerte y más… no sé… ¿O no? —cuestiona Mina, confundida.

—Los que sea, solo tienen que pedirse antes de que las velas se consuman —comenta Mamá Ikuko, entre risas.

—Vamos Serena, pide lo que quieras —anima Andrew.

—_Deseo… tener las fuerzas para agradecer de alguna forma a todos quienes están conmigo dándome su amor… pero también deseo que Darien, esté donde esté, se encuentre feliz… — _Piensa Serena mientras mantiene cerrados sus ojos, abriéndolos después a la par sopla las velas.

—¡Que se cumpla lo pedido! —exclama el abuelo, deseando que así sea.

Después de esto Mamá Ikuko vuelve con el pastel hacia la mesa, corta rebanadas para todos mientras Lita y Amy entregan a los invitados, por otro lado Mina lleva una bandeja con refrescos y Rei toma todos los regalos de Serena y apila por el momento en el sofá. Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru se mantienen de pié mientras beben algo, Hotaru y Sammy ya se encuentran más distraídos viendo los cómics de Sailor V mientras nadie los vea, Nicholas charla con Andrew y el abuelo con Kenji, mientras Serena se dedica unos segundos para ver como todos se divierten, además observa todos los adornos puestos en la casa, globos hermosos de los colores favoritos de ella, sabe que el momento es perfecto, o más bien casi perfecto… aún hay algo en su corazón que se encuentra vacío, siente que le falta el aire, no es más que melancolía, ver a tantas personas pero entre ellos no está Darien, eso sin duda la entristece un poco y es muy difícil disimularlo, por lo cual hace un anuncio inusual.

—Pongan atención un momento, por favor —pide en voz alta, Serena—, discúlpenme por la barbaridad que haré, no crean que desagradezco todo lo que prepararon para mí, pero… todos se imaginarán que estoy extrañando mucho a una persona en este momento, no quiero estar aquí mientras tenga esta cara de amargada, estaría mal… por lo tanto saldré un momento para tomar aire, despejarme un poco y estar más tranquila… volveré para disfrutar y celebrar con todos, les pido perdón por si les llegase a parecer incorrecta mi actitud, pero pido comprensión, todos entienden mis motivos, al menos eso creo, entonces… —intenta explicar mas allá, Serena, siendo interrumpida.

—Anda tranquila, todos entendemos —explica Rei, a nombre de todos.

—Es verdad… sabíamos que este día sería un poco complicado, es obvio que quieras despejarte un momento —añade Lita, con cordial seriedad, mientras mira de reojo a Andrew, el cual queda apenado al ver la reacción de Serena, ya que sabe quien es el impulsor de la misma.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, nos quedaremos hasta que llegues —comenta Haruka, comprensiva.

—Te hará bien tomar un poco de aire… solo cuídate y vuelve pronto —pide Mina, entendiendo el dolor de su amiga.

—Gracias a todos, prometo volver luego, no demoraré mucho… solo una caminata y estaré mejor —explica Serena mientras toma su chaqueta, para poder salir pronto.

—Nos vemos, hija —le dice Ikuko, un poco decaída al ver como está Serena, la cual cierra suavemente la puerta y sale de casa.

La caminata es suave y pasiva, Serena pone sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y camina con la cabeza gacha, la melancolía y pena la están matando, la necesidad de ir en busca falsa para encontrar a Darien en algún lugar la hace decaer, más que en cualquier momento del día completo desearía estar a su lado, el extrañarlo de esta forma simplemente quiebra poco a poco su corazón, el cual se encuentra en la contradicción de la felicidad y la amargura, del entusiasmo y el desanimo, un tumulto de sentimientos que combaten en busca de estabilidad, la cual parece no querer estar al lado de ella.

Después de varios minutos caminando Serena toma conciencia sobre donde está, por inercia ha llegado a un lugar que la invita a la reflexión tras su fresca brisa, aquel lago donde ella y Darien tuvieron su primera cita como novios. La luna y estrellas se reflejan en las cristalinas aguas, las hojas bailan en zigzag al caer de los árboles, los botes descansan en la orilla y se mueven al compás de las suaves olas, mientras la soledad acompaña a Serena en este momento tan frágil para su corazón.

Serena se dirige hacia el muelle, se sienta poco a poco y exhala un suspiro, mueve los pies y observa como se reflejan en el agua, mientras sus manos descansan en las rodillas para darle un punto de apoyo.

En tanta soledad Serena se permite a si misma el botar un llanto oculto, uno que se encontraba escondido hace mucho tiempo en su pecho, el que la hace encarnar un dolor desgarrador e inconsolable, uno que necesita ser expulsado de su cuerpo ahora mismo, pero el llanto se convierte en risa, las lágrimas cambian de amargura a felicidad, tarde o temprano la vida pone todo en el lugar donde siempre debió estar, casualidades o decretos del destino, todo vuelve al punto de origen de alguna manera y las cosas cambian cuando menos así lo esperas, las sorpresas que da la vida bajo sus torcidos caminos son por algo, la verdad es que nada en esta vida ocurre por azar, todo tiene un porque y para quien, es difícil creerlo siempre o tener fe en ello, pero dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se debería perder, seguramente se debe a que con solo mirar atrás puedes darte cuenta de que tienes a tu alrededor, que se encuentra cuidando tu espalda y espera por ti, como solo con una mirada todo vuelve a cambiar, como puedes transformar tu tristeza en una felicidad sin límites, solo con mirar atrás, solo dándose un segundo, por que los sueños si se cumplen, los milagros ocurren y el verdadero amor triunfará por sobretodo, solo con mirar atrás, el rumbo que se creyó definitivo podría cambiar, solo con mirar atrás…

—No… esperaba verte aquí… —se escucha una voz profunda a corta distancia, una cauta pero sin duda sorprendida, la voz que le pertenece solo a un hombre, la voz que estremece por completo a Serena en un segundo, voz que toma identidad al momento en que voltea atónita.

—No puede ser… —susurra Serena mientras su corazón parece que se escapará en cualquier segundo, voltea abruptamente entre miedo, locura y frenesí, quedando sin palabras al ver lo que sus ojos contemplan.

—Hola, Serena… —saluda Darien, con una sonrisa torcidamente seductora, mientras su mirada transmite todo lo que su boca aún calla.

—¡Darien!... no puedo creer que estás aquí, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver—exclama la rubia, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, quedando frente a frente con su marido, conteniendo la urgencia de su emoción.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco… pensé que estarías, bueno, haciendo otra cosa, no estar acá —confiesa entre risas nerviosas y un tanto tristes, Darien.

—No sé por que llegué hasta aquí… solo lo hice —comenta de manera simple, Serena, coordinando pobremente entre sus pensamientos, palabras y movimientos.

—Yo vine hasta acá para despedirme de Tokio… aunque debo confesarte que venía pensando en ti, necesitaba estar contigo de alguna forma este día, esperaba que entre los recuerdos de este lugar de alguna manera llegaras a mi lado… aunque fuera en un pensamiento… —confidencia Darien, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, como si buscara valor en este para poder seguir de pié ahí.

—No te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños —comenta de manera algo torpe pero llena de ternura, Serena.

—Como iba a olvidar que en un día como hoy nació la estrella más hermosa del universo —suspira Darien a tono enamorado, sin dejar de evidenciar los sentimientos que aún viven en él.

—Eso… eso es muy lindo —responde Serena, sonrojada en encanto.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta nervioso, Darien, sin saber como manejar muy bien este momento. Se pone una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y asiente con la cabeza sin motivo, como si intentase darle algo de comodidad a la conversación, de la forma que sea.

—Bueno… todo en mi carrera ha ido bien… además comencé a trabajar con mi papá, la próxima semana tengo que cubrir las fotografías para un reportaje —responde Serena, sumiéndose en un nerviosismo tan grande e infantil como el que siente su esposo, mira hacia abajo y tuerce uno de sus pies mientras que a la vez juega con sus dedos retorciéndolos, a ratos mira de reojo a su acompañante, después le quita la mirada, a momentos suspira en paz pero no deja de ser víctima de unos diminutos espasmos nerviosos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… siempre he confiado en tus capacidades, me gusta saber que te está yendo bien en ese aspecto —contesta Darien, transmitiendo orgullo en sus palabras.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta Serena, mordiéndose el labio inferior por el temor a saber que ha sido de la vida de Darien en su ausencia.

—Bastante… como decirlo… ¿Aburrido?… el asunto es que he hecho todo lo necesario para establecerme en la nueva ciudad donde viviré, conseguí alquilar un departamento para empezar a ver que hago, lo único seguro que tengo es que al menos seguiré trabajando con el Doctor Hideki, sobre el posgrado no estoy claro aún, será algo que deba ver más adelante —comenta de manera fingidamente casual, Darien, tratando de mostrar seguridad en su implacable seriedad, la cual se mantiene solo como una medida de seguridad propia ante el momento que vive.

—Te irá bien, al menos eso deseo con todo mi corazón —dice Serena, dando un toque más íntimo a la conversación.

—No estoy seguro… ya no tengo la misma tranquilidad de antes, este cambio me ha dado miedo, creí que no sería tanto, pero ahora que sé que debo ir al aeropuerto y dejaré todo atrás no puedo dejar de sentirme inseguro, con algo de recelo… pero supongo que es normal —comenta Darien mientras se apoya en la manilla de la maleta que tiene a su lado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que llevas? —pregunta Serena, dándose cuenta de que Darien solo lleva una valija grande y un portafolio.

—Por ahora si, el departamento que alquilé tiene los muebles básicos, lo que necesite después Andrew me lo mandará dentro de estos días, ahora solo ropa, un par de cosas extras como mi computadora y algunos papeles que debo llevar, lo justo y necesario —responde Darien, echándole un vistazo casual a sus cosas.

—¿Debes irte muy pronto? —pregunta Serena, queriendo escuchar una respuesta negativa.

—Mi vuelo es dentro de varias horas más, pero con que llegue dentro de unas dos horas estaré a tiempo para tomarlo correctamente, ¿Por qué? —interroga Darien, confundido.

—Curiosidad… —miente Serena, sin atreverse a decir que quiere estar estos minutos con él.

—Si quieres nos sentamos un rato, podríamos charlar un momento —propone en pelinegro, de manera gentil.

—Claro, siéntate aquí —señala Serena con una sonrisa, volviendo a sentarse donde originalmente estaba, pero ahora es acompañada por el amor de su vida.

Ya una vez juntos se mantienen en silencio por algún rato, se miran y sonríen, pero aún la herida sobre esta separación está latente, ambos saben que este rato juntos es una manera cordial para despedirse, nada de recriminaciones ni rencores, malos recuerdos o malas palabras, no vale la pena estropear lo último que queda de ellos dos como pareja, menos en este lugar tan íntimo para ambos, el cual los recibe en su última instancia juntos.

—Este lugar sigue teniendo su mismo encanto, ¿No crees? —pregunta Darien, para cortar el hielo entre él y Serena, pero a la vez lo dice ya que se siente algo nostálgico por estar en el lugar donde ocurrió una de las cosas más lindas entre ellos.

—Es precioso, de día o de noche es igual, es un verdadero regalo entre el caos diario de una ciudad como esta, me encanta —responde Serena, con una gentil sonrisa.

—Fue por eso que te traje acá esa vez… tú sabes… —comenta pausado, Darien, regañándose mentalmente a si mismo por haber dicho algo aparentemente equivocado, ya que podría causar tristeza en su aún esposa.

—Nuestra primera cita, fue tan mágica… no podía creer que al fin podríamos estar juntos, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado… —responde Serena inicialmente feliz, pero después, bajo sus propias palabras, se siente un poco mal pues ha dicho que a pesar de los problemas de ese tiempo, pudieron estar juntos.

—Aún recuerdo tus exageraciones, todo lo que decía te parecía perfecto, sonreías en cada instante y el rubor de tus mejillas era algo que me enternecía de sobremanera, te veías dichosa, me encantó poder darte ese momento —responde Darien, sin ya ocultar lo que su corazón realmente desea transmitir.

—¿Recuerdas que casi me caigo?, me sentí una tonta, pero tu solo me miraste para después darme un beso, aunque creo que querías reírte, ¿O no? —cuestiona de manera juguetona, Serena, sacando una sonrisa en Darien.

—En realidad me asusté, no hubiera sido muy grato el que te tropezaras e hicieras daño, aunque tus caídas son algo graciosas, discúlpame por decirlo, pero hasta para eso tienes humor —contesta sin ocultar las risas, Darien, contagiando de la misma a Serena.

—Supongo que esa es una cualidad, no todos tienen el mismo estilo para aterrizar glamorosamente al suelo —dice Serena, contenta por poder compartir algunas risas con Darien.

—Una cualidad entre muchas, aunque ni tú misma lo creas… —halaga Darien, volviéndose un poco más serio, dándole una mirada segura a su esposa, la que queda agradecida por aquellos dichos.

—Siempre me lo has dicho, has sido quien más confió en mi todos estos años… sinceramente no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda, gracias a ti estoy dando lo mejor en la universidad y eso me dio fuerza para tomar la responsabilidad de un trabajo —comenta Serena, dándole crédito a Darien en sus éxitos como mujer independiente.

—Sin duda tus veintiún años se reflejan en la madurez que has conseguido, te felicito —comenta Darien, a tono orgulloso.

—¡Como pasa el tiempo!, ya son veintiún años… es como si solo ayer fuera la chica de catorce, desordenada, irresponsable y llorona, bueno, no creo que aún no sea algo de todo eso pero ya se ha pasado un poco —dice entre risas tímidas, Serena, sin saber que la conversación tomará otra dirección ahora, el inicio del fin de la misma.

—Mira… ya que estamos en el tema te diré la verdad… iba a tomar esto para lanzarlo al lago, una forma quizás tonta para simbolizar que deseaba regalarte algo por última vez —en ese momento Darien busca en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, sacando una fresca rosa roja con una cinta de igual color en su tallo, la cual lleva un pequeño corazón—, pero ya que el destino nos unió una vez más te la entrego a ti… feliz cumpleaños, Serena —el pelinegro extiende su brazo y le hace entrega de esta bella flor.

—Rosa roja de tallo largo, mi favorita… —dice Serena, extendiendo su brazo para tomarla, ya con ella la acerca a su rostro y huele, posterior a eso mira con timidez a Darien, el cual tenía su mirada fija en ella.

—Yo… solo quería decirte que… Serena, por favor, nunca olvides que a tu lado pasé los mejores años de mi vida, siempre estarás en mi mente, no habrá día que no lleve el resplandor de tu sonrisa ni noche a la cual le falte tu aroma… fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, nunca dejaré de agradecerle a la vida el haberme hecho conocerte y poder estar contigo los años que pasamos juntos, tu nombre estará grabado en mi corazón hasta el día en que deje de latir, siempre serás mi princesita, mi cabeza de chorlito, la chica que me enamoró golpeándome con un papel o un zapato en la cabeza —confiesa y bromea, Darien, entre risas y lágrimas sinceras, haciendo en Serena lo mismo—, simplemente serás el tesoro más precioso en mi existir… discúlpame por todos los errores que pude haber cometido contigo todos estos años, nunca quise herirte y si lo hice es por que soy un idiota, nunca mereciste ni merecerás que un hombre te haga llorar lágrimas de dolor y sé que yo lo hice… pero créeme que los errores se pagan caro, tener que estar aquí contigo para decirte adiós es el peor castigo que he recibido, se que me lo gané, no cumplí con la promesa de hacerte feliz por siempre, incluso en nuestros últimos minutos juntos te estoy dando un mal momento, perdóname por favor —pide dolido, Darien, dejando sin reacción a su esposa.

—Este momento lo llevaré por siempre en mi, el destino me dio la dicha de poder verte una vez más… creí que te habías ido de aquí para siempre y que nunca podría cruzarme con tus ojos, aunque fuera por última vez… —responde Serena, aguantando el llanto con todas sus energías.

—Será mejor que me vaya… sino me voy pronto de aquí no podré seguir adelante, te tomaría entre mis brazos para no dejarte ir jamás pero sé que no puedo… ¡Maldita sea!, daría mi vida por poder llevarte a un mundo donde solo estemos los dos y nadie nos volviera a hacer daño… cuídate, Serena, hasta siempre —dice Darien, con rabia, frustrado por la situación, marchándose de ahí de manera apresurada, sin dar mirada atrás toma sus cosas, se levanta y camina rápido, no quiere alargar más el sufrimiento.

Mientras se aleja Serena lo observa, desea gritarle e implorarle que se quede, pero siente que ya no hay marcha atrás y Darien debe irse de Tokio para rearmar su vida, la contradicción la mata, no sabe que decir, lo único que da por seguro es el gran amor que aprisiona su pecho, el que sin que ella misma se de cuenta, vuelve a salir.

—¡Darien, espera! —grita Serena a viva voz, haciendo que se detenga la marcha de su esposo, al ver esto ella corre a su encuentro, pero a los pocos metros algo la frena, el susurro malévolo de quienes desean verlos juntos y el castigo que depara el destino si ella vuelve siquiera a tocarlo le impiden dar un paso mas allá.

—¿Si? —pregunta Darien, volteando esperanzado por alguna palabra que le gustaría escuchar.

Los segundos se hacen eternos, la batalla entre mente y corazón, sueños y realidades, razones, motivos, anhelos y deseos, todo un caos infinito que nubla por completo a Serena, la que solo se atreve a responder algo que ni ella pensó en decir en un momento como este.

—Cuídate mucho… —pide Serena a Darien, dejándolo atónito por la escasez de palabras.

—Claro —responde él con una amable pero triste sonrisa, volviendo a voltear para alejarse definitivamente de Serena.

Darien toma sus cosas nuevamente, inhala una gran bocanada de aire y se da el ánimo para seguir su marcha, Serena también voltea, cree que será mejor no verlo más, sabe que si sigue observando como Darien se aleja cada vez más su corazón terminará hecho añicos, pero aunque sus ojos no lo vea su alma lo siente, sabe que Darien está cada vez un paso más cerca del camino que no tiene retorno, que su historia de amor está agonizando en sus últimos segundos, que la línea entre el "somos" y "fuimos" es cada vez más real. En sus arrebatadas acciones Serena no cumple con su palabra impuesta, voltea para poder mirar a Darien, el aún está en su horizonte, acompañado solo por sus maletas y dolor, sus pasos son tortuosos y sin duda se nota afectado, no es el mismo hombre del cual Serena recuerda haberse enamorado, ahora es un hombre destruido y lleno de amargura, algo que probablemente será el resto de su vida, también Serena, ya que a cada paso lejano su identidad va muriendo poco a poco, es como si tomaran la esencia de su alma y la arrojaran al viento, se siente un cuerpo vacío, su corazón pierde razón para palpitar, sus ojos vidriosos parecen romperse a medida en que Darien va convirtiéndose solo en una sombra, todo esto la ayuda a despertar de una vez por todas, sabe que la miseria de sus sensaciones actuales serán para el resto de su vida, que está destinando a un hombre a sentir la misma agonía, algo que sin duda no está bien.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿Acaso estoy loca de remate?, mi vida sin Darien será una maldición, no puedo… no puedo dejar que esto ocurra"_

Sus piernas sienten la electricidad del apuro, la rosa que lleva en su mano la acompañará en la carrera más importante de su vida, no hay un segundo más que esperar, Serena comienza a correr a la máxima velocidad que puede para así impedir que suceda lo peor que podría pasar, ya nada le importa, al diablo con los problemas y miedos, nada tiene más valor que el amor que inunda su ser, el que sabe recíproco, el que no merece morir bajo ninguna circunstancia al cual dará justa batalla y reconocimiento, todavía no es tarde, nunca es tarde para darse y entregar una oportunidad, menos si esta misma puede cambiar para siempre el destino de cada uno.

—¡No te atrevas! —exclama Serena con enojo al llegar al lado de Darien, toma su brazo y lo baja con fuerza, ya que él pretendía ya tomar un taxi que lo llevase al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta sorprendido, Darien, al ver la agresiva reacción de su esposa.

—Dime, ¿Llevas en ese portafolio los trámites para el divorcio?, ¿Pasarás a casa de Osamu a entregárselos antes de irte de aquí?, ¡Respóndeme! —exige enloquecida, Serena, dejando nuevamente atónito a Darien.

—¿Cómo supiste? —pregunta el pelinegro, sin abandonar su asombro.

—No importa, dime si es eso lo que llevas ahí —contesta con prepotencia, Serena.

—Pues si… —responde coartado, Darien, desconociendo las intenciones de su mujer.

—Dámelos, yo se que hacer con eso —le dice Serena, estirándole el brazo mientras extiende su palma, manteniendo también su mirada fija y enojada en él.

—No te preocupes, yo ahora pasaré a dejar… —intenta explicar Darien, viendo como Serena se aproxima a él de tal forma en que quedan sus torsos unidos.

—Te dije que me los des… —susurra Serena, implacable en su actuar.

—To… toma… —dice Darien tras buscar los papeles mencionados, los cuales van en un sobre impecablemente conservado.

—Ajá… veo que lo llevabas muy bien cuidados —dice a tono casi demencial, Serena, dando un par de pasos atrás mientras observa el sobre.

—Insisto, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estás así? —interroga Darien, extremadamente confundido por el actuar de Serena.

—Mira… —señala Serena mientras desgarra el sobre, dejando sin palabras a Darien—, tú nunca le entregarás esto a Osamu, ¿Sabes por qué? —le pregunta, tomando la totalidad de los papeles, mientras se los enrostra a su esposo.

—¿Por qué si los llevo yo me matarás? —pregunta sarcástico, Darien, sin saber que más decir.

—No, es por que no permitiré que dejes de ser mi esposo, por que nada sin ti tiene sentido alguno, por que simplemente esto, ¡Esto si es una locura! —explica Serena mientras mueve los papeles con enojo—, así que mira bien, toda esta porquería no sirve, no dejaré que esta pila de basura me separe de ti, sé que yo fui la culpable de esto y me arrepiento, así que… —en ese momento los toma con ambas manos y comienza a hacer pedazos sin piedad, dejando boquiabierto a su marido, sin poder creer lo que está pasando—, ¡Listo!, sigo siendo Serena Tsukino, esposa de Darien Chiba, nunca quiero dejar de serlo, perdóname por haber sido tan estúpida hasta ahora y no haberte dicho la verdad, todas esas promesas de que estaría bien sin ti fueron mentiras, así que esto se lo puede llevar el viento —Serena hace una bolita con todos los trozos de papel y los lanza sin saber donde, con sus manos ahora libres toma una de Darien y con la otra sus cosas, lo aleja y obliga a caminar hacia el interior del parque, donde al estar mas solos Serena puede hablar con la seguridad de ser escuchada—, escúchame bien… sé que todo partió por lo que ahora mismo sentía, el miedo a perderte, a que yo dejara de ser importante en tu vida, que desde ese momento pasaron muchas cosas que jamás debieron ocurrir, nunca debí irme de nuestro hogar y dejarte solo, menos obligarte a firmar el divorcio, tampoco hacer ese pacto con el enemigo y nada de eso, te hice sufrir demasiado por pensar que estarías mejor sin mi, pero hasta este mismo momento me demostraste que siempre estoy en tus pensamientos, que nunca dejaré de estarlo, que si yo dejaba de ser tan tonta y me decidía a pelear por nuestro amor tu estarías a mi lado para defenderlo, quiero y te pido que nunca vuelvas a soltar mi mano, quédate por favor, sin ti mi vida no tiene razón de ser, nada ni nadie me dará la felicidad que siento al estar a tu lado… por favor no te vayas… —ruega Serena entre lágrimas, apretando la mano de Darien con mucha fuerza, el cual en todo momento ha mantenido la cabeza gacha sin mostrar su rostro, el cual está empapado por la emoción.

—Pero… ¿Qué haremos con el pacto que…? —intenta preguntar Darien, siendo silenciado por el dedo de Serena, el cual se posa en sus labios.

—Ambos defenderemos nuestro amor… ¿Si?, sé que tenemos la fuerza para soportar lo que sea mientras estemos unidos… nunca más dejaré que el miedo me haga tan ciega, no me importa si el destino dice que debemos separarnos, lucharé por ti con todas mis energías, te lo prometo… ¿Puedes confiar en mi? —pregunta Serena, esperanzada por volver a sentir a Darien totalmente propio.

—Serena… —susurra Darien, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa—, por supuesto que confío en ti, pero no tienes idea lo que significa para mí el que estés dispuesta a pelear por nuestra vida juntos —relata entre lágrimas, totalmente conmovido por sentirse valorado y amado otra vez.

—Jamás volveré a ser débil, tú me das el coraje que necesitaré siempre para ser quien soy, te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca más volveré a dejarte solo… somos una familia, somos el Príncipe Endymion y la Princesa Serena, pero lo más importante es que en esta vida como Darien y Serena el amor no debe morir, el mismo que nació hace tantos años y fue capaz de renacer en esta era merece permanecer vivo, ¿Por qué no defenderlo?, aún estamos a tiempo para no hacer de nuestras vidas un desastre, todas las heridas que tenemos sanarán si vuelves a tomarme entre tus brazos y si yo pudiera estrecharte entre los míos, por que quiero despertar día a día y encontrarme con tus ojos, necesito poder sentir el calor de tu pecho al abrazarme, saber que me amas, que estarás conmigo siempre… dime que te quedarás, te lo ruego —insiste Serena, aproximándose más a Darien, en espera de una respuesta.

—Serena… —un tierno abrazo nace a luz de luna, ambos se aferran al otro con todas sus fuerzas, pero Darien sabe que Serena solo desea escuchar algo que selle este momento, por lo cual la separa, la toma por los hombros y la aleja, entrelaza sus dedos entre los dorados cabellos de su mujer, la mira profundamente mientras su corazón palpita en plena dicha, la cual también sentirá Serena ahora—, tendremos la vida que tu quieras, solo necesitaba saber que querías lo mismo que yo, volver a estar juntos pase lo que pase… me quedaré a tu lado y jamás me iré, no volveremos a abandonarnos de esta forma, de ahora en adelante retornaremos a ser uno solo, como siempre debió ser.

—Mi Darien… —responde Serena, totalmente extasiada al saber que Darien estará con ella nuevamente.

—Te amo, Serena, te amo… —contesta Darien a baja voz, sumergido en el brillo de los ojos de su esposa, la que lo será para siempre.

Segundos de gloria son vividos para ambos, ahora solo basta con un simple gesto, un lazo que formaron muchas veces en su vida, un beso, uno lleno de esperanza y fe, con energías renovadas para seguir adelante a pesar de cualquier adversidad. Darien toma firmemente el mentón de Serena, ella se deja llevar por lo que él dicte, cierra sus ojos lentamente y espera sentir el dulzor de aquellos labios que adora, los que no se hacen esperar por mucho más tiempo, de esta manera Darien también cierra sus ojos y se entrega al momento, presiona sus labios con los de Serena y se estrechan en un abrazo apasionado, dando por terminadas todas las penas y amarguras de los días anteriores, hoy renovaron sus votos de confianza y amor entre la fresca brisa del 30 de Junio en esta noche, la más perfecta para estos dos amantes que nuevamente están juntos, los que lucharán por su felicidad a costa de lo que sea, ya que teniéndose el uno al otro serán simplemente invencibles.

En casa de los Tsukino ya todos comienzan a temer por la que hoy es celebrada, ha sido mucho el rato que ha estado fuera y esto provoca un poco de miedo en todos, principalmente por pensar que Serena pueda estar tan triste que ni siquiera con una salida ha podido recuperar el ánimo.

—Chicas… ¿No creen que Serena ha tardado demasiado? —pregunta Mina a sus amigas más cercanas.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que algo le pasó —responde Lita, muy preocupada.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarla, ¿No creen? —propone Rei, ansiosa por saber como está su amiga.

—Haruka, ¿Crees que es una mala idea?, quizás sea bueno salir a buscarla —le dice Michiru a su novia, ya que también se encuentra muy atemorizada por el estado de Serena.

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de la puerta, la llave abre la cerradura y con esto el paso queda abierto, Serena entra primero las maletas de Darien, todos quedan sorprendidos al ver algo tan raro como esto en aquel momento, posteriormente entra Serena y deja las maletas a un lado, exhala cansancio pero no dice nada, solo se limita a acomodar el equipaje junto al canasto de paraguas que hay cerca, todos la observan extrañados a espera de alguna explicación, pero la impaciencia de una de las presentes se hace notar sin mayor preámbulo.

—¿Y esas maletas? —pregunta Mina, sumamente confundida.

—¡Ah, si!… bueno, lo que pasa es que en el camino encontré a quien raptar —bromea Serena antes de que aparezca su esposo detrás de ella.

—¡Darien! —dicen todos al unísono, sorprendidos al punto del silencio posterior.

—¿Me perdí mucho de la fiesta? —bromea él también, riéndose cómplicemente con su esposa.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?, Darien… ¿Tu no te habías ido ya?, ¡Y que haces con Serena! —pregunta Amy, exaltada por la sorpresa.

—¿Acaso volvieron? —pregunta Rei, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hija, explícanos que pasa, por favor —pide Mamá Ikuko, tan sorprendida como todos los demás.

—Digamos que faltaba un regalo en este día de mi cumpleaños, casi se me perdió de vista pero alcancé a atraparlo antes de que se fuera, además prometimos no volver a alejarnos nunca más —explica en metáfora, Serena, mirando a Darien con alegría recíproca, mientras él mantiene sus manos en los hombros de su señora.

—Es cierto… Serena y yo estamos juntos nuevamente, esta vez nada nos separará —complementa Darien, sonriéndole a Serena con alegre complicidad.

—¡Qué gran noticia!, me alegro mucho por ustedes —comenta Michiru, mostrando el gusto que le causa esto.

—¡Los felicito!, se me hacía raro tener que empezar a ver que ustedes estarían separados —dice también Andrew, alabando la renovada unión.

—¡Es fantástico, es una gran noticia! —añade Lita, sonriente.

—Así es como siempre debieron estar, me complace ver nuevamente las cosas en orden —agrega Haruka, sonriendo sutilmente.

—¡Cuéntennos todo!, queremos saber como ocurrió esto, donde se encontraron, que pasó, ¡Todo, todo, todo! —exige Mina, tomando a ambos de las manos y obligándolos a ser el centro de la velada.

De esta manera y en pleno júbilo para todos Serena y Darien relatan como fue el momento en que se volvieron a encontrar, todos escuchan atentamente mientras se emocionan al ver a la pareja reunida nuevamente, los padres de Serena y su hermano gozan al que su querida niña posee nuevamente aquel hermoso brillo que resplandece de ella cuando está feliz, Haruka y Michiru sienten mucho orgullo al ver que Serena ha tomado plenamente las riendas de su vida y apostó por ser feliz, aparte de darles esperanza de que todo comenzará a ir bien, Rei en silencio se encuentra sumamente emocionada al ver a su mejor amiga tan dichosa, esperando que este día sea el inicio de una eternidad para ellos, los mismos deseos los sienten Nicholas y el Abuelo, Amy vuelve a sentir como todo vuelve a ser como antes y eso la hace sentir bien, por supuesto también comparte la alegría de todos al igual que Lita y Andrew, la pareja cercana a Darien y Serena, por otro lado Hotaru se llena de mariposas en el estómago al ver un amor tan lindo como el de ellos, Setsuna piensa en que el destino volvió a su lugar y de ahora en adelante las cosas serán como deben ser, mientras Mina se entretiene escudriñando en los detalles de esta noche tan romántica, lo cual celebra a gritos y aplausos, totalmente extasiada, también lo están Luna y Artemis, para todos esta noticia es sumamente fantástica, por lo que Kenji, como anfitrión y dueño de casa propone un brindis.

—Esta noche pensé en celebrar solo por el cumpleaños de mi hija, pero me complace poder decir que también lo hago por su felicidad matrimonial al lado de Darien, quien está con nosotros para disfrutar de este momento tan especial para todos los que estamos presentes, creo que hablo por todos cuando les deseo mucha felicidad a esta linda pareja, esperando que la alegría que los inunda dure por siempre, solo me queda por agregar que los quiero mucho y espero que la dicha no se les vuelva a escapar otra vez, todos sabemos que estando ustedes juntos las cosas irán mejor, por esto brindo, por la alegría, por el amor, por los veintiún años de mi hija y por su prosperidad… ¡Salud! —dice en discurso Kenji, entregando emotividad a todos quienes escuchan.

—¡Salud! —dicen todos los demás mientras alzan sus copas con alegría simbolizada en este gesto compartido entre los presentes, quienes beben de sus copas tranquilos y en paz, a la vez que observan como la pareja de Darien y Serena vuelven a tener un momento lindo entre ellos, más en un día tan especial como este.

Las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, la vida está llena de sorpresas, cuando menos creemos el sol vuelve a inundar con su luz cada recoveco del alma desconsolada, quienes más que Darien y Serena saben de esto, todas las amarguras han quedado a un lado y de hoy en adelante solo existe espacio para el amor y la esperanza, sus corazones rebosantes en alegría lo sienten, la leyenda que se dijo inmortal si lo era, aunque las cosas se tornaran difíciles y todo dictaba que el fin había llegado ellos vuelven a estar juntos, prometiendo con este nuevo lazo de unión un mejor mañana, cualquier adversidad será enfrentada con fuerza y nada podrá hacerlos caer, puesto que lo peor ahora forma parte de un sombrío recuerdo que se extinguirá cada vez que puedan mirarse a los ojos y jurar amor eterno.

Una noche mágica extiende sus minutos, todos vuelven a sentir como la normalidad se posiciona otra vez, entre brindis, sonrisas y conversaciones el cumpleaños de Serena sigue su curso, uno que sin duda pasará a ser uno de los días más importantes en su vida, puesto que el regalo más importante está a su lado, el que promete no volver a alejarse nunca más.

**(Actualmente estoy respondiendo los reviews, si llegas a leer este mensaje significa que aún estoy en eso xD en minutos si deseas ver las respuestas actualiza la página =D)**

* * *

**chibi-rukiacherry92: Muchísimas gracias! :D ha sido un año muy lindo en esta página así que estoy muy contenta con eso n_n por otro lado ya llegó la reconciliación, espero que te guste! También se acerca la batalla y no falta mucho para el final de esta secuela… espero seguir contando con tu presencia para ese entonces, besos!**

**Misc2010: Creo haber respondido ya tu review por privado xD pero de todas formas te saludo por acá, espero que pases por este nuevo capítulo, que estés bien =) [Jajaja, ahora tal vez veas que si ya respondí los reviews xP], abrazos!**

**smfanatic: Hola, Amix!, si, me desaparecí mucho rato pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero no demorarme tanto como lo hice el cap. Pasado, pero por desgracia no era algo que estaba totalmente en mis manos… pero bueno, espero que brille el sol, como tu dices ^^**  
**y como te dije este capítulo es la reconciliación, no más kleenex hasta un buen rato más creo… no al menos hasta la tercera parte de la trilogía, ahí prometo muchísimas lágrimas, incluso solo al recordar como será ese fic me da pena =(**

**Y Génesis claro que es malvada, pero lo peor se viene después, todo lo de ahora será mínimo en comparación con lo que viene, ahí si que todos terminarán odiándola, jajaja**  
**Gracias por tu observación sobre mi escrito inicial, no sé si tenga alma de poeta pero al menos me gusta la idea de poder expresar sentimientos propios y compartidos, transmitiéndolos de alguna forma que llegue al corazón =)**  
**Como siempre espero que te guste este capítulo, más si se trata de la esperada reconciliación n_n y te agradezco el "feliz cumpleaños", jijiji, un abrazo grande!**

**MartithaJimenez: Hola, Martitha, bueno, el capítulo pasado se vio como ya un fin irremediable, pero la reconciliación ya está aquí, espero que haya valido la pena la espera… por supuesto quedo contenta al saber que nuevamente te ha gustado la entrega, esperando que esta sea también así =) y sobre tu idea de que Serena puede ser la malvada de la próxima historia, bueno, realmente no es algo que esté considerado, no al menos por ahora, ya que siendo sincera el próximo fic ya está totalmente planeado en su esquema principal, aunque siempre hay sorpresas que puedo incluir por ahí, eso se verá después…**

**Sobre como las chicas sacarán su poder es algo que posiblemente veamos más adelante, no en este fic, ya que muchos datos que he entregado acá recién los explotaré, pero que algo avanzarán, eso si está claro, lo que es seguro es que la acción ya viene pronto, aunque quiero atacar un lado más psicológico en este fic, el próximo será la mitad de acción (en teoría), aún estoy media complicada con el orden, jajaja, en fin, gracias por pasar siempre, un beso!**

**Prisset: Jajaja, hace tiempo vengo diciendo que ellos se reconciliarían tarde o temprano ._. De hecho este capítulo trata sobre eso xD así que no me pasa nada en específico, solo alargué un poco el tema de que estuvieran separados, jajaja, gracias por el review, saludos!**

**salvygurl91: Hola!, un gusto leerte por primera vez (espero que no sea la última), bueno, la idea del capítulo pasado era esa, dar la luz de que tal vez volverían a estar juntos pero de un momento a otro todo cambiara, pero ya la espera terminó y la reconciliación ha llegado, espero que disfrutes de esta nueva entrega =)**  
**Me queda agradecerte el tiempo por haberme escrito a pesar de que usualmente no lo haces =) también por tu reconocimiento y la alegría que me das al decir que resulto ser una de tus escritoras favoritas de este medio, espero que no te pierdas y podamos seguir compartiendo por este espacio de los reviews, cuídate tu también, abrazos!**

**Roomi: Buuu =( prometo no más lágrimas por un buen tiempo! Jijijij, espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación de este capítulo, gracias por esperar que mis temas personales andan mejor, puedo decir que si, un poco al menos =) gracias! Un beso!**

**mayilu: Si, ya te había perdido de vista y me preocupaba!, así que me alegra volver a leerte, ahora puedes ver que Darien se quedó junto a Serena y no volverán a separarse… no al menos hasta… no, eso se sabrá después, mucho después, jajaja, lo único que puedo decir por ahora es que no será culpa de ellos… pero si de alguien que ya conocemos en este fic… espero que estés muy bien, también cuídate mucho, abrazo!**

**srnkiki: Y mi namber wan donde quedó?, nunca llegó el review… buuu!, espero que haya sido por un motivo sin mayor profundidad y no por que algo malo te esté pasando… en fin, un abrazo como siempre poh mija! Cuídese mucho y espero leerla pronto!**

**Bere: Mi querida Bere!, días que no te veo por msn, espero que todo ande bien!, sobretodo que cuando leas la actualización quedes satisfecha y contenta, como me gusta que estés =) y gracias por llevar el secretito de cómo será la trilogía completa, aún hay cosas que estoy pensando mucho para poder llevar la idea de mejor manera, así que bueno, solo esperar que salga bien, no? xD jejeje, gracias por todas tus palabritas y ánimos, un besote inmenso!, estamos hablando, cuídate muchísimo!**

**luselene: Hola!, no pude cumplir con el lemon en este capítulo pero si se vendrá en el próximo, creo que leyendo la actual entrega entenderás por que lo hice así =)**  
**Sobre los capítulos pasados lo que dijiste fue lo que quería expresar, cuando ya las ilusiones no solucionan mucho y solo queda enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que se hizo, que aunque se quiera desear echar el tiempo atrás a veces es tarde, pero alegremente eso ya acabó para esta parejita y al fin están juntos, veremos como será todo eso para las próximas entregas, más detalles románticos entre ellos el lemon, así que solo queda esperar que salga pronto ese capítulo.**

**Gracias por pasar! Un abrazo grande!**

**Princess Mko: Jajaja, no, nada malo con tu cuenta, solo que el tiempo no me dio abasto así que por eso me atrasé más de lo que hubiera querido además de que estaba pasando por un momento no tan bueno en mi vida, pero en fin, sobre los párrafos en cursiva, gracias por tu opinión, creo que en síntesis solo expliqué un poco lo que todos hemos sentido en algún momento, por eso me gustó incluir ese escrito aquí, me pareció correcto y más si sé que a ciertas personas les ha gustado ^^ espero que tus expectativas de la reconciliación no excedan el capítulo en si, es decir, espero que sea de tu agrado, un beso, gracias por pasar siempre ^^**

**xfa xfa xfa: Ay, no sé quien eres específicamente (o sea, por nick),, de todas maneras agradezco que hayas pasado a dejar tu comentario, por otra parte ya está cumplida tu petición, Darien no sufrirá más (al menos no "por culpa" de Serena), ahora estarán juntos hasta que el destino en si quiera lo contrario o algo más allá de sus fuerzas los obligue… por otro lado no actualicé en noviembre pero para ser diciembre 3 no es mala fecha tampoco, jajaja, espero seguir leyéndote, besos!**

**Maripoo Cullen: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, para mi siempre es grato conocer a más personas que disfruten de estas historias que como bien dices se han hecho buenas a lo largo del tiempo, costó un poco en su momento pero también me ha traído muchas alegrías, como el poder compartir el aprecio hacia una serie tan linda como SM y el este tipo de lectura que nos relaja y hace sentir =) pero bien, se me hacen pequeñas las palabras para agradecer las tuyas, me queda decirte que espero verte seguido para seguir compartiendo opiniones e ideas, además espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación y que tengas la paciencia para esperar lo que se viene de ahora en adelante, Un abrazo grande, desde el otro lado de la cordillera, cuídate mucho!**

**LUNA: Y la reconciliación llegó, ya he hecho pasar muchas penas a todos así que se acabó, suficiente! Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado y por otro lado que te esté yendo bien en la universidad! Gracias por pasar cada vez que puedas, y gracias! Espero que a ti también te vaya bien en todas tus actividades n_n ah, si, Génesis es un nombre lindo, por eso lo puse en el fic además de en sí su significado, jejeje, besitos!**

**Bueno, en mi País ya no falta mucho para que sean las 7 de la tarde, el dolor de cráneo del que hablé antes todavía no se va u_u parece que mi salida nocturna trajo consigo un nuevo resfriado así que me voy a la cama antes de ponerme peor…  
un abrazo a todos quienes pasen, gracias también a quienes han dejado su review en el capítulo actual, la respuesta en si va en el próximo como siempre lo hago, pero desde ya agradezco el tiempo por pasar y dejar sus opiniones.**

**Abrazos y besos, nos leemos pronto, sayo!**


	24. Paz interrumpida, el peligro se acerca

**¡Ni me lo digan!, sé cuanto tiempo me demoré u.u ofrezco mis disculpas a quienes esperaron tanto por este capítulo, pero si son tan amables como lo creo, leerán mis excusas…**  
**Partiendo, ¡Felices fiestas a todos! (si, tuve que llegar al año 2012 para deseárselos, jajaja), espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de quienes más quieren =)**  
**Bueno, los motivos de mi ausencia son tantos que no sé donde partir… podría iniciar al contarles que, para variar, me enfermé de manera un tanto aguda, estuve mucho tiempo haciendo reposo para poder mejorarme, pero cuando por fin pude estar mejor, una fecha muy amarga arribó a mi lado, el aniversario del fallecimiento de un hermoso ser del cual llevo su apellido y sangre, hace años ya que me dejó en este mundo, pero aún así cada año recuerdo la prematura despedida y añoro volver a darle un abrazo. Para desgracia se fue una semana antes de navidad, por lo tanto creo que entenderán lo difícil que fue volver a ver la cabecera de una mesa sin su presencia, por eso me di el tiempo para superar una vez más la pena y así intentar vivir las fiestas con más optimismo, a pesar de que la tristeza se lleva cada día y solo se aprende a vivir con ella.**  
**Ya con el 2012 llegado, continué con la historia, escribí y escribí borradores que me parecieron ineptos, me asombré por mi nula capacidad de seguir adelante, nada de lo que escribía era de mi gusto, me parecía superficial y paupérrimo, fue entonces que supe que me enfrentaba por primera vez a algo que no creí posible, me aburrí de mi propia historia, no sabía como seguir, me estanqué en una negatividad que no quise transmitirles, eso ayudó a que este día de entrega se retrasara tanto, pero tras días y días de pensar mucho en como continuar, tuve que recurrir a la base que nos une a todos, por eso, volví a ver Sailor Moon completamente, me dejé encantar nuevamente por la banda sonora y ordené la historia, porque si bien ya he comentado que tengo la trilogía lista, este momento de la historia me costó continuarla, tuve muchas ideas, muchas salidas, pero ninguna era de mi gusto, no sabía como abordar el tema del enemigo y la reconciliación de Darien y Serena, tomando en cuenta que pasé todo el fic escribiendo sobre problemas entre ellos, fue raro volver de cierta forma a "Una vida a tu lado", donde las cosas entre ambos personajes eran más simples y llevaderas, pero ya con todo claro y ordenado una vez más, espero seguir adelante capítulo a capítulo ^^**  
**Bueno, después de tantas vueltas les cuento de qué trata este cap…**  
**Partimos con el enemigo, veremos que todo lo bueno siempre puede tener algo malo de forma oculta, más cuando un espía vigila nuestros pasos… Esmeralda, en este caso, se lleva el protagonismo, también será la culpable de desatar el conflicto que esperamos para este fic, pero eso es algo que se verá más adelante.**  
**Génesis por otro lado ya se encuentra casi lista para seguir con su plan, este aún se desconoce y de hecho les aseguro que no se entenderá bien en este fic, quizás ni siquiera en el próximo, a ver si alguien se atreve a dar alguna suposición sobre que pasará con este personaje…**  
**Por otro lado, Darien y Serena viven sus primeros instantes como pareja nuevamente unida (si, lemon, sé que lo pensabas, jajaja), cumplo con mi promesa de antaño y les entrego mis humildes párrafos más eróticos, les cuento que ME CUESTA MUCHO hacerlos, incluso algunas partes las escribo a ojos cerrados para no ponerme roja xD espero que sean de su agrado, ya que en si la parte leeemon bien lemon no es tanta (bueno, creo que son 3 páginas y medias de detalle), más bien quise retratar toda una circunstancia romántica, con detalles simples y juegos que sirven para dar ciertas pícaras pistas de lo que pasará a medida en que transcurra la lectura… pero cuidado, ser "tan rosa" no es lo mío, ¿Nos olvidamos de los problemas?, NO, esto es solo el comienzo…**

* * *

La celebración del cumpleaños de Serena se ha extendido por razones obvias, ya no solo es festejado el natalicio de la joven sino que también su reconciliación con Darien, son minutos de risas y buen ánimo para todos, cada momento difícil de este tema se desvanece a medida de que la vida parece volver a su orden normal, pero es en esta misma vida que puede traer tanta luz donde ciertamente existe la oscuridad, un balance justo según muchos, el verdadero orden normal es que siempre exista una batalla permanente entre el bien y el mal siendo este último la inspiración de tantas aberraciones y malos propósitos. Para Darien y Serena el mal latente de las sombras sigue presente aunque sus ojos nuevamente iluminados no puedan observarlo, más cuando dicho mal se esconde como vil rata tras cada rincón oscuro, atento a cada paso para hacer de este uno dado en falso. Para Black Moon la misión no ha acabado sino que recién es su comienzo, este clan no se ha quedado de brazos cruzados mientras el tiempo pasa, por lo mismo fue una de sus miembros la elegida para vigilar cada acción de estos dos seres, ella es Esmeralda, aquella ególatra y superficial mujer con toques demenciales de obsesión amorosa, la cual perseguía y observaba cada paso de Darien en estas últimas semanas, ¿Por qué él y no otra persona?, la verdad es que su motivación lleva muchos anhelos propios, ya que ha podido corroborar que aunque pase el tiempo el Príncipe Diamante sigue con aquella atracción fatal hacia la heredera del milenio de plata, no hay día en que él no la recuerde y desee con todas sus fuerzas, atrás quedó la epifanía que vivió con ella pocos minutos antes de ser vencido por el gran sabio, la maldad de Génesis no solo modificó al clan restante sino que también a quien lleva su liderazgo, volviéndolo incluso más frívolo y despiadado de lo que alguna vez fue; Es por esto que Esmeralda fijó cada una de sus observaciones hacia Darien, permaneció muy atenta ante cualquier cambio en su rumbo, en estos días pudo quedar satisfecha al saber que la dueña del oscuro corazón de su amado yacía en un dolor sin escapatoria, pero la alerta de cualquier mujer con rasgos psicopáticos llegó a su lado, si Serena seguía por ese camino la soledad sería su fin, algo que quizás Diamante hubiera ocupado a su favor al imaginar que en una situación así podría haber surgido una posibilidad para él, es por esto mismo que Esmeralda desobedeció la orden de acabar con Darien en el caso de que volviera a estar junto a su esposa, teniendo la oportunidad de hacer esto gracias a su presencia en aquel lugar donde él y su mujer volvieron a encontrarse. Para esta mujer resulta conveniente la unión entre ellos, al menos eso piensa mientras se encuentra en el relajo un baño de tina y bebiendo una copa de vino, instancia que la lleva a una reflexión sobre sus torcidos planes.  
"¿Cuál es el mejor paso que puedo dar ahora?, la misión de espionaje fue entregada a mi para descartar cualquier sospecha mas allá, aunque ciertamente mi belleza es algo que sin duda puede llamar la atención de cualquier hombre… mi hermoso cuerpo es un veneno fascinante ante el ojo de cualquier mortal, incluso me sorprendió que el tal Darien no se percatase de mi presencia constante a su lado, debe ser que simplemente está loco por aquella mujer, la misma que sin saberlo sigue siendo la única dueña de los deseos más ardientes del Príncipe Diamante… ¡Como la odio!  
Sé que mi adorado Príncipe lleva consigo la ilusión de poder posarse frente a los ojos de Serena para intentar enamorarla, una mujer tan sola y destruida era el blanco perfecto para que su caída fuera mucho más fácil, en el miedo de la soledad incluso podría haber sido socavada ante cualquier propuesta de compañía, pero ahora que no lo está puedo confiar en que no renunciará a su verdadero amor, eso me puede ayudar a lograr mis planes, sé que si paso el tiempo suficiente con el Príncipe Diamante podría enamorarlo, ¡Incluso obligarlo a estar conmigo aunque no quiera!, "por el orden y bienestar de nuestro clan, tómame por esposa", no me costaría mucho hacerlo caer bajo ese pretexto sin importancia, pero mi temor no va en mis propias capacidades para seducirlo, sino que me pregunto cual sería su reacción al saber que Serena ha vuelto con su esposo, ¿Intentaría atacarlos de inmediato para así separarlos?, ¿Se rendiría de una vez por todas y tomaría venganza con todos sin esperar más?, ¡Como poder saberlo para así tomar una decisión!, decirle la verdad ahora es una apuesta muy arriesgada, no me queda más que…"

—¿Tienes el tiempo para darte un baño pero no para informar que ya llegaste?, sigues siendo la misma mujer —dice a tono severo, Zafiro, apareciéndose ante Esmeralda sin previo aviso.

—Y tú sigues siendo el mismo voyeurista impertinente que husmea en cada rincón, ¡Vete de aquí! —responde agresivamente, Esmeralda, tapando sus senos con el brazo izquierdo mientras con el libre lanza su copa de vino hacia el intruso.

—No me importa lo que pienses de mí, solo me interesa que cumplas con tus deberes, preséntate lo antes posible ante tu Príncipe, debes informarle los resultados de tu misión, además si pasas mucho tiempo en el agua tu piel se arrugará y parecerás una anciana, así jamás te ganarás el deseo de mi hermano —bromea sarcásticamente, Zafiro, sacando su renovada faceta de maldad.

—Nadie te preguntó, ¿Por qué no vas a estorbarle a otra persona?, déjame tranquila, yo sabré cuando ir a hablar con el Príncipe Diamante, ahora estoy cansada y merezco un relajo, el cual ni siquiera tu molesta presencia podrá detenerlo —responde pedante, Esmeralda, sumergiéndose profundamente en el agua tibia, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados posándolos en los bordes de la tina, mostrando así su indiferencia ante lo dicho por Zafiro.

—En este lugar todos trabajan, tú no serás la excepción, querida Esmeralda. Las hermanas de la persecución están ocupadas custodiando las entradas de nuestro palacio a la vez que protegen la capa energética que nos cobija, yo estoy apunto de volver a crear los aretes oscuros para todos, mientras que mi hermano se encuentra potenciando el portal que dejó abierto el poder del Caos de la Reina Génesis en la tierra, con esto puedes ver que tu deber es insignificante, por lo mismo me parece inaudito que ni siquiera en algo tan básico seas capaz de actuar responsablemente, por lo tanto será mejor que sigas mi consejo y vayas a dar algún tipo de explicación coherente a tu existencia —replica Zafiro, mostrándose inflexible.

—¡Está bien! —responde llena de rabia, Esmeralda, haciendo que su compañía desaparezca prontamente del lugar.

Con enojo la mujer se prepara para dar notificación de sus tareas, improvisa cual será la mejor respuesta que dar, por ahora solo se le ha ocurrido distraer a Diamante con alguna excusa superflua que lo tranquilice, pero al presentarse frente a él sus dotes de actuación se ven entorpecidos por la alteración.

—Príncipe Diamante, ya estoy aquí —se inclina en reverencia ante el trono, Esmeralda.

—Dime, Esmeralda… que has conseguido saber —habla pausadamente, Diamante, manteniendo su postura calma y sin mayor perturbación, bebiendo una copa de licor.

—La verdad es que no tengo noticias… relevantes, por decirlo de alguna manera —responde Esmeralda, incapaz de poder mentirle al dueño de sus deseos.

—Quisiera creer que me estás diciendo la verdad, pero algo que llama a no confiar en ti… te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Has conseguido alguna información que me importe? —reitera Diamante, deteniéndose para mirar fijamente a la mujer.

—¿No confiar en mi?, Príncipe Diamante, yo nunca le mentiría, sabe perfectamente que estoy entregada a su voluntad y arrodillada ante sus pies —responde con porción de verdad, Esmeralda, cubriéndose la cara con su abanico para no demostrar el tenue rubor que ha nacido de sus mejillas al hacer la declaración.

—Eso no da respuesta a mi pregunta, pero esta vez me dejaré llevar por lo que me estás diciendo entre líneas, creeré que no tienes nada importante que decirme —contesta Diamante, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

—Dígame, Príncipe… ¿Espiar al tal Darien será mi única misión? —interroga Esmeralda.

—Realmente no, he decidido que dejes de estar espiando a ese hombre, mientras no tengamos a nuestra disposición de manera completa el poder del cristal obscuro es mejor ser sigilosos en nuestras acciones, ya pronto Zafiro terminará los aretes con un poder bastante favorable para cada uno de nosotros, así que cuando eso ocurra tu misión será comandar la defensa principal junto a mi hermano —revela Diamante, su nuevo plan.

—¿Defensa principal?, no entiendo… —responde perpleja, Esmeralda.

—He hecho caso a lo que la Reina Génesis me recomendó, la forma de vencer a las Sailors Scouts será atacándolas con fuerza, para esto será necesario que todos lo hagamos coordinadamente… pero antes de que sepas más me gustaría que esperaras un momento —comenta Diamante, viendo como a los segundos sus demás aliados llegan al lugar.

—Las hermanas de la persecución ya estamos aquí —dicen al unísono, Karmesite, Berjerite, Kalaberite y Petzite.

—También yo, hermano —agrega Zafiro, presentándose de manera un tanto más informal ante el príncipe.

—Quiero que escuchen con atención —advierte de inmediato, Diamante, enfocándose en lo que dirá—, ya no falta demasiado para que el portal en la tierra que se nos fue confiado pueda ser utilizado por todos, tampoco falta mucho para lo que será nuestro ataque estratégico, para este he decidido que nos presentemos como una sola fuerza amenazante para aquel planeta, para esto necesitaré que ustedes, hermanas de la persecución, vuelvan a la tierra dentro de poco y se contacten con las Sailors Scouts, permanecerán allí hasta que estén seguras de que ninguna sospecha será advertida por nuestros enemigos, así, cuando ganen la confianza de todos una vez más, Zafiro, Esmeralda y yo llegaremos a su lado, para esto será necesario que ustedes lleven, en una fecha que les indicaré después, a todos quienes defiendan el planeta tierra, al lugar donde se desenvolvió la batalla entre Sailor Dark Star Fighter y ellos. La misión es clara, la meta es solo una, acabaremos con la vida de todos quienes se opongan a la realización de nuestros planes, pero en esta regla hay una excepción, quiero con vida a Sailor Moon, Serena, como se conoce en esta era… si alguien llega a desobedecer mi orden será castigado con severidad, ¿Está claro? —pregunta.

—¡Ella también es nuestra enemiga!, ¿Por qué no debemos acabar con ella? —cuestiona exaltada, Esmeralda, dando la primera señal de celos ante el Príncipe Diamante.

—Es lo que deseo, considera tu pregunta resuelta —contesta con prepotencia, Diamante.

—No preguntes nada más, Esmeralda —aconseja Zafiro, entregándole una cómplice mirada a dicha mujer, la cual obedece al consejo.

—Príncipe Diamante, ¿Cuándo mis hermanas y yo deberemos volver a la tierra? —pregunta Petzite, a nombre de todas.

—Muy pronto, por lo tanto prepárense para el día en que deban ir a ese planeta —contesta el líder de Black Moon.

—Lo haremos —añade Berjerite, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por el momento es todo lo que debo decirles, retírense y sigan con sus respectivas labores, no hay tiempo que perder —ordena el Príncipe Diamante, cruzando sus piernas para volver a sus momentos de malvada reflexión, sentado en su trono.

—Si —responden de manera sumisa, las hermanas de la persecución, desapareciendo del lugar solo en segundos.

—Zafiro, no demores más con los aretes, los necesitamos pronto —añade el Príncipe Diamante, antes de que su hermano se vaya.

—Lo sé, ya no falta demasiado para que estén listos, después quedará pendiente que le entregues el poder necesario gracias al cristal obscuro —responde Zafiro, satisfecho por estar ad portas de cumplir su misión.

—Esmeralda, tu misión de hoy en adelante será hacer renacer algunos de nuestros mejores droidos del pasado, no sé como lo harás, solo sé que para esto tendrás que trabajar junto a Zafiro, ambos cumplirán esa tarea; no pido muchos, solo espero que sean efectivos, algo que sirva de antesala ante nuestra llegada a la tierra, ¿Me han entendido? —pregunta Diamante a Zafiro y Esmeralda.

—Si —responden ambos personajes al unísono.

—Yo seguiré potenciando el portal que tenemos con la tierra, solo cuando esté listo podremos cruzar sin peligro alguno. Más detalles sobre eso vendrá después, solo cuando ustedes cumplan con su parte del trabajo  
—especifica el Príncipe.

—Como usted ordene —responde Esmeralda, sometiéndose a lo dicho por su autoridad.

—Ambos pueden retirarse —aclara Diamante, despachándolos de inmediato, lo cual hacen Zafiro y Esmeralda a la brevedad.

En soledad el malvado Príncipe se siente a gusto para poder hacer otra cosa que tiene en mente, hace ya un tiempo no se ha contactado con su villana aliada, cosa que ahora mismo retomará gracias a los medios que le fueron entregados para esto.

—Reina Génesis —dice Diamante al momento de ver el holograma de la malvada mujer, el cual sale del anillo que ella misma le entregó.

—¿Cómo ha ido la vida, querido? —pregunta con cercana maldad, Génesis.

—Preparando paso a paso lo que será el ataque al planeta tierra —responde satisfecho, Diamante.

—Que amena noticia, un real deleite para mis oídos —dice entre sonrisas maquiavélicas, Génesis.

—He decidido seguir tu consejo, el ataque será de manera potente y concreta, solo dividiré a mi gente por un momento, un señuelo para ganar tiempo y aminorar las sospechas de cualquier cosa, sabemos perfectamente que los defensores de la tierra tienen los medios para intentar descubrirnos —comenta Diamante, analítico.

—Pues te deseo la mayor suerte, Príncipe Diamante, como ya sabes no podré intervenir de forma directa en tu victoria, quedo al menos tranquila al haberte facilitado las cosas —contesta Génesis.

—Es algo que agradezco, lo sabes bien —responde con complicidad, Diamante.

—Si te pediré ser invitada a tu boda, cuando te cases con Serena —bromea entre risas, Génesis—, porque imagino que no has dado por olvidada aquella ambición.

—Por supuesto que no, ella será mía cueste lo que cueste… algún día la hermosa princesa de la luna se posará junto a mi trono y juntos gobernaremos una nueva era en la tierra —dice con convicción y lujuria, Diamante.

—Por cierto, ¿No ha ocurrido nada que entorpeciera aquel deseo que posees? —cuestiona Génesis, queriendo indagar en ese punto para saber si la promesa que hizo con Serena permanece vigente.

—Según Esmeralda, no, nada que pudiera alertar que algún cambio ha surgido, uno que pudiera pasar a llevar mis deseos de tener a Serena —responde Diamante, dejando tranquila a su oyente.

—Mmm… creo que de todas formas sería una buena idea que tú mismo pudieras verificar que ese punto sea cierto, bien sabes que en esta vida poca gente es digna de confianza —recomienda Génesis, llevándose una respuesta inesperada.

—¿Cuestionas la honorabilidad de mi gente? —interroga Diamante, molesto.

—Tómalo como desees, yo solo te doy un consejo —contesta falsamente altruista, Génesis.

—Cambiando el tema, quisiera preguntarte cuales son tus propios planes, dudo que hayas estado sentada en tu trono esperando alguna noticia mía —le dice Diamante, intrigado.

—Sosteniendo el peso de la maldición que me tiene encerrada en este mundo, ¿Qué más pensabas? —responde en ironía, la Reina Génesis.

—Permíteme dudarlo, no creo que una mujer con tu inteligencia y ambición solo esté de brazos cruzados esperando a que sus expectativas se cumplan por si solas —contesta con una sonrisa majadera, Diamante.

—Creo que más bien deberías enfocarte en lo que respecta hacia ti, Príncipe Diamante, lo que pase conmigo en este sombrío mundo no es algo que te afecte, al contrario, he sido una buena aliada, te he ayudado más que cualquier otro ser lo haría, no hay motivos para que dudes o desconfíes de mi, porque si es así creo que estaríamos hablando en otros términos —contesta con sutil prepotencia, Génesis.

—No será necesario, al menos eso creo —dice cauteloso, Diamante.

—Solo intenta decirme cuando será el día elegido para tu ataque, tal vez pueda estar de una forma más presente, aunque no lo aseguro —cambia el tópico, Génesis, para desviar la conversación.

—No te preocupes, compartiré contigo esa información… por ahora seguiré en mis asuntos —responde Diamante, dando inicio al fin de la comunicación.

—Espero saber de ti pronto, éxito —dice Génesis, sonriendo falsamente.

—Gracias —contesta Diamante de forma gentil, cancelando la vía de comunicación entre él y su aliada.  
Génesis se siente satisfecha al saber que los planes andan bien, pero sin embargo su verdadera urgencia y atención están en los propios, donde su única real aliada es la gélida doncella de hielo, la cual se encontraba presente en todo momento mientras su soberana se encontraba dialogando con el Príncipe del clan Black Moon.

—Su majestad, el día se acerca… mientras todos los esfuerzos de la resistencia en el planeta tierra estén concentrados en un punto, podremos finalmente concretar lo que es su verdadero plan —comenta llena de satisfacción, la doncella de hielo.

—Así es… ya todo está listo, no puedo creer que el momento de mi victoria es un hecho inminente, el como he podido manejar todo para que mi venganza se concrete de una vez por todas —contesta llena de felicidad, Génesis—, ya pronto dejaré atrás estas malditas sombras, abrazaré mi libertad para así poder viajar a través del cosmos, sembraré el poder del lado oscuro de la luna a lo largo del universo y retomaré el lugar que jamás me debió ser arrebatado, nada ni nadie me vencerá —concluye, llena de convicción.

—Solo hay un detalle… con todo el despliegue que hemos hecho no somos capaces de vigilar atentamente que está pasando en la tierra —añade la doncella de hielo, con una pizca de temor.

—Como te dije una vez, confío en que nada ha podido reparar el miedo que lleva Serena en su corazón, este sigue siendo el arma más efectiva a la hora de creer que todo marcha sobre ruedas, si algo hubiera cambiado el Príncipe Diamante ya me habría alertado sobre esto, su obsesión por Serena juega un papel muy importante a la hora de saber la verdad sobre que pasa con ella y todos los demás, eso me deja tranquila… —responde Génesis, transmitiendo esa misma tranquilidad a su aliada.

—Confío en su presentimiento, su majestad —responde la doncella de hielo, tras una reverencia.

Génesis y su mayor aliada permanecen bajo la confianza de una inminente victoria, paso a paso han podido concretar una de las amenazas más grandes que tal vez deberá vivir Serena junto a sus compañeros, pero ninguno de estos tiene la atención enfocada en esto por el momento, ya que se encuentran aún disfrutando de la velada que ha resultado ser absolutamente perfecta.  
La hora es avanzada y la noche comienza a mostrar su lado más fatigado, la celebración ha llegado a su fin dejando un agradable sentimiento de paz en todos los presentes, los cuales ya comienzan a hacer su retirada poco a poco, dando el espacio necesario para que la familia esencial, es decir, Serena, sus padres y hermano y también Darien puedan hablar un poco sobre la situación que se desenvolverá de ahora en adelante. Bajo el mismo punto, Serena promete a Haruka y Michiru avisarles cualquier cambio en su vida, específicamente el que pasará con su tema residencial, pero este detalle es algo que las mismas anfitrionas han desestimado en importancia por ahora, le recomiendan a Serena simplemente hacer lo que desee y que para saber que es esto es necesario que analice bien el cambio que ha surgido en su vida.  
Después de una amena despedida y todos los agradecimientos correspondientes, la festejada se despide de todos quienes la acompañaron, lo cuales hacen su retirada al mismo tiempo; todos quedan tranquilos al saber que Serena se encontrará sana y salva en compañía de su familia más directa, por lo tanto se marchan sin mayor dificultad.  
Quedando solos, Kenji le pide a Sammy retirarse a su habitación para así poder hablar seria y directamente con su hija y su esposo, incluso Mamá Ikuko toma una postura más bien alejada y deja a su esposo a cargo de la parte "más severa" de todo el giro que ha dado la vida de su primogénita, ya que a pesar de toda la dicha que inundó esta ocasión aún queda en el vacío varios aspectos que deberán ser discutidos.

—¿Me acompañan a la sala? —pide Kenji, a Serena y Darien.

—Si —responden ambos al unísono.

—Yo iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada… los dejo solos para que hablen, buenas noches a todos —dice de manera educada, Ikuko, retirándose de allí.

Ya los tres sentados, Kenji cambia un poco su postura y comienza a mostrar un aspecto más serio como Padre, ad portas incluso de dar un buen regaño a su yerno, con el cual no había tenido oportunidad de hablar de esta forma más íntima, desde que ocurrieron todos los problemas con su hija.

—Darien, espero que tomes a bien mis palabras, no pretendo jugar el rol del suegro molesto pero tampoco puedo dejar de lado todos los amargos recuerdos que me ha dejado el mal ánimo de mi hija en los días anteriores… quisiera ser lo más directo posible, me gustaría escuchar cuales son tus intenciones de ahora en adelante con Serena —explica Kenji, sin mayor tapujo.

—Papá, no hagas esto por favor —pide ella, totalmente incómoda.

—Tranquila, Serena, es obvio que él quiera algún tipo de explicación —interrumpe Darien, tomando la mano de su esposa para que se calme, después de esto mira cara a cara al padre de esta y declara—, creo que antes de poder dar grandes respuestas me es necesario hablar con Serena sobre lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, quizás sea un poco complejo hacer una especie de borrón y cuenta nueva, pero lo que me queda claro es que deseo retomar mi vida con ella en todos los aspectos, eso es algo que Serena debe tener más que claro —explica.

—Darien, hay cosas que por supuesto no entiendo ni sabré respecto a ustedes dos, solo espero que, sean cuales sean las dificultades, puedan superarlas sin volver a hacerse tanto daño, porque este tiempo fue muy crudo para Serena a pesar de que quisiera disimularlo. Ahora tú, como su esposo, espero sinceramente que no la vuelvas a dejar sola y si está muy desorientada intentes ayudarla o al menos nos digas a nosotros, que como su familia, también podemos tomar algún tipo de carta en el asunto. Reitero, no lo tomes a mal, no debes olvidar que tú también eres parte de esta familia y te queremos como si fueras nuestro hijo, es por lo mismo que sufrimos mucho al verlos tan mal a ambos, espero que se entienda mi postura —explica redundantemente Kenji, para evitar confusiones.

—Muchas gracias, el cariño es recíproco y créame que nunca imaginé darles un disgusto de estas magnitudes… pero quizás también era necesario que Serena y yo viviéramos esto para darnos cuenta que en realidad no podemos estar alejados —contesta Darien, manteniendo la calma en su voz y mirada.

—Lo sé, ninguno de ustedes pensó que llegarían a circunstancias como las que vivieron y también estoy conciente de que esto a la larga puede traer algún tipo de beneficio para ambos —responde Kenji, asintiendo, cambiando posteriormente el tema de forma leve—, Hija, ¿Hay algo que quieras decir ahora en presencia de tu Padre y Marido? —interroga.

—Papá, no sabes cuanto agradezco que siempre estés preocupado por mí y también por Darien, pero como bien dijiste, hay cosas que ustedes no tienen idea sobre lo que pasó y tampoco es algo que a esta altura quisiera recordar… lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy muy contenta por poder retomar mi vida, no sé como lo haremos, pero el tener el apoyo tuyo, el de Mamá, Sammy y todos los demás es algo que me alienta para seguir adelante —responde optimista y emocionada, Serena.

—Les recomiendo hablar pronto sobre todo lo que harán de ahora en adelante, es importante volver a tomar las riendas de su vida a la brevedad, me disgustaría demasiado saber que la tristeza pasará en vano… tomen mi consejo, discutan lo antes posible todo lo que pasará con ustedes, como aspectos tan simples en lo que sea volver a vivir juntos, trabajo, estudios, sus temas personales, etc. —expone Kenji, manteniendo su seriedad.

—Lo haremos —responde a nombre de ambos, Darien.

—Si quieren vayan a la habitación de Serena, aunque tal vez no se sientan muy a gusto para hablar tranquilos —propone Kenji.

—Aún es relativamente temprano… Serena, ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo? —pregunta Darien a su esposa, mientras echa una mirada rápida a su reloj.

—Una caminata por el parque no estaría mal —responde ella, sonriente.

—Bueno, cuídense mucho y no lleguen muy tarde, ambos saben que Mamá tiene un sueño muy liviano y despertarla no es una de las mejores ideas —bromea Kenji, a la vez que se para de la silla para ir a su habitación.

—Si, papá, no te preocupes —responde gentil, Serena, observando como Kenji les da una señal de despedida y se retira sin más.

Quedando solos, Darien y Serena se miran algo confundidos, si bien el cansancio les aconseja quedarse esta noche en casa, la misma sugerencia que hizo Papá Kenji los impulsa a orientar una improvisada salida, la cual se hace un poco más difícil ya que ninguno de ellos tiene automóvil disponible, pero Darien propone ir a buscar el propio al estacionamiento del edificio donde se encuentra su departamento, por lo cual le pide esperar mientras él lo hace. Mientras Darien no está, Serena se da el tiempo para un relajo a solas, se sienta en el sofá y mira a su alrededor todo el desastre que ha dejado la celebración de su cumpleaños, no es algo que la moleste sino que todo lo contrario, logra revivir los momentos felices que vivió junto a quienes más quiere y eso le roba una nueva sonrisa de su boca, pero a los segundos cae a la realidad, se da cuenta que ella está en el hogar que cobijó sus años de infancia, que pronto el hombre que ama llegará a tocar su puerta para ir en busca de ella, es como si los años donde ambos vivían sus citas de noviazgo volvieran otra vez, eso le provoca un cosquilleo nervioso a la rubia y la lleva a soñar que todo esto fuera realidad, que nuevamente tiene 16 años y espera el momento en que su príncipe azul aguarde por ella bajo una mirada seductora. De un brinco Serena se retira del sofá, va rápida pero sigilosamente a su habitación para no despertar a nadie, busca en la poca ropa que tiene disponible algo que sea ideal para la ocasión, ya que no sería malo sorprender a Darien con un nuevo look a su arribo, algo coqueto, sensual pero sutil, eso es lo necesario para la juguetona Serena de esta noche, algo que atraiga sus años infantiles pero a la vez conserve los maduros, todo esto es quizás difícil de conseguir en una prenda, pero tras husmear por cada rincón, Serena encuentra un sencillo vestido que podría cumplir con sus ambiciones, uno que define sus ganadas curvas de mujer pero aún así deja mucho para la imaginación; Se trata de un vestido corto de tela ligera, color negro pero con pequeños detalles en tonos rosa, el cual será acompañado con unas sandalias oscuras de taco moderado y con tiritas ascendentes que poseen una pequeña rosa a los costados, al atuendo se suma también una chaqueta bolero de uso más formal de negro encaje, conjunto que funciona a la perfección para esta noche especial para ella tras darse una mirada al espejo con todo esto puesto. Se añade también para esta noche, un maquillaje suave pero óptimo para la ocasión, haciendo que los ojos azules de Serena se luzcan gracias a la sutil sombra en sus párpados, también un labial que delinea con delicadeza su boca, el color elegido es un rojo suave, el cual da un perfecto balance de matices de pies a cabeza, logrando que Serena se sienta realmente lista para esta cita improvisada, de la cual espera que salgan bellos momentos para compartir.  
Dos toques de bocina llaman a la rubia a salir de su habitación, lo hace nerviosa pero entusiasta mientras no olvida ser sigilosa para así no causar ruidos inoportunos, ruidos que no nacen de sus pasos y tampoco de la boca de Darien al observarla tras cruzar la puerta y cerrarla con llave.

—Te ves… ¡Hermosa! —exclama Darien, atónito por el cambio no previsto de Serena.

—Gracias —responde ella con coquetería, ofreciéndole un guiño.

—Asumo que no quieres perder esa apariencia solo saliendo a dar un paseo al parque… te invito a cenar, ¿Qué te parece? —propone Darien, mientras se acerca hacia su esposa para poder escoltarla hasta el automóvil.

—Me parece bien —contesta Serena, tomándose del brazo de su esposo.

—Conozco un lugar que te gustará muchos, vámonos pronto —dice Darien, mientras abre la puerta de copiloto, preocupándose de que Serena quede cómodamente sentada.

Darien posteriormente se va a su lugar, pone la llave para echar a andar el automóvil pero no escatima en dar miradas de reojo a las descubiertas piernas de su esposa para después recorrer su cuerpo completo, se detiene en su rostro, el cual se mantiene serio pero ofrece una frágil sonrisa, a la vez que sus ojos dicen lo que su boca no pronuncia, mientra un halo de sensualidad se escapa por cada poro de la rubia, sutilmente insinuante, algo que siempre ha sido la debilidad de Darien a la hora de dejarse encantar por una mujer y que mejor que esa mujer sea solamente quien despierta su corazón y pasiones.

—No logro entender como eres capaz de verte tan preciosa con solo un poco de vanidad… realmente no esperé verte así, al menos no esta noche —dice Darien, mirando a su esposa fijamente.

—Es que esta noche estamos en una cita, Darien, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? —bromea Serena, ruborizándose un poco.

—¿Una cita? —pregunta confundido, el pelinegro.

—¡Claro!, pasaste por mi y ahora me llevarás a un lindo lugar para así poder charlar un momento, después podemos caminar juntos por algunas calles mientras vamos tomados de la mano, o tal vez podemos hacer otra cosa, ¿Qué dices? —interroga Serena, mostrándose más juguetona para así guardar un poco de picardía para "más tarde".

—Si fuera una cita lo correcto habría sido llegar con un ramo de flores, pero no lo tengo —responde Darien, con una mueca torcida de risa.

—Tengo esta, ¿Sirve? —pregunta Serena, sacando de su pequeño bolsito la rosa roja que le regaló Darien hace horas atrás.

—Siempre pensando en todos los detalles —halaga la suspicacia, Darien, riéndose un poco.

—Apresurémonos, tienes que venir a dejarme temprano, de lo contrario Papá podría regañarte —Bromea Serena a tono juguetón, haciendo que su esposo se sume a esta suerte de actuación.

—Como digas —responde Darien entre risas, echando marcha de una vez por todas.

En el camino ambos van en silencio, una que otra mirada se cruza siempre y cuando la pausa de un semáforo en rojo lo permita, se sonríen y quieren a través de la mirada, sin duda la alegría brota entre los dos y hace de esta velada una llena de magia, la cual promete extenderse en las horas.  
El lugar elegido por Darien se encuentra bastante cerca de la casa de los Tsukino por lo cual ya han llegado, un restauran que denota fineza y por ende bastante lujo y precios altos, algo que no le importa a Darien a la hora de consentir a su mujer, por lo mismo se detiene a las afueras a la espera de que un encargado tome las llaves del automóvil y lo lleve al estacionamiento privado, obviamente sin antes ayudar a la dama presente a bajar del automóvil con mucha gentileza, algo que advierte a Serena sobre el lugar en que están.  
Cruzando las amplias puertas, el anfitrión del lugar recibe a la pareja, por suerte es un conocido de Darien desde hace mucho tiempo, esto le ayuda a saltar la burócrata necesidad de haber pedido una reservación e ir directo hacia una mesa adecuada, pero de favor, Darien pide a este hombre entregarles una especial que contenga esa magia que no quiere dejar escapar esta noche, un lugar romántico y privado, lo ideal para ellos, por lo tanto el anfitrión los conduce hasta el segundo piso y hace pasar hacia uno de los balcones, donde la pareja gozará de una linda vista hacia el jardín interior que posee el lugar. Ya sentados, un garzón de acerca para tomar la orden, para iniciar Darien pide el vino tinto más caro del lugar y los más finos aperitivos, los cuales serán entregados a la brevedad gracias a la excelencia de servicio que entrega este restauran.

—Vaya, será una gran noche al parecer, el lugar que elegiste está lindísimo —dice Serena mientras se acomoda bien en la silla y sonríe a su esposo.

—Ambos merecemos estar aquí para poder relajarnos aunque sea un poco, además estamos en una cita, tu misma lo dijiste —responde Darien, cruzando sus manos bajo su barbilla.

—Es verdad… —recuerda Serena, contenta al sentir que su marido mantiene aquella infantilidad para seguir sus juegos.

—Pero a pesar de que sea una cita creo que lo que dijo tu Papá es verdad, debemos hablar sobre que pasará con nosotros —explica Darien, volviéndose más serio en sus palabras.

—Tienes razón… —acredita Serena, de forma más calma y reflexiva

—Fuera de nuestra reconciliación y todo lo que pasó hoy, me gustaría saber que piensas sobre todo lo demás —explica Darien, interesado en lo que su esposa podrá responder.

—Sinceramente… creo que aún no asimilo todo con sus pros y contras, me imagino que sabes a lo que me refiero —interroga Serena, cerciorándose sobre el punto que desea hablar.

—Lo sé, temes por el enemigo —contesta Darien de manera breve, sin querer añadir más.

—Así es… no sé que pasará, ni siquiera cuando o como, pero algo en mi corazón dice que habrá una cruda batalla y a pesar de que ahora me sienta más segura estando a tu lado, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que nos espera después —explica a grandes rasgos, Serena, haciendo reflexionar a su oyente.

—Tendremos que estar muy atentos a cualquier señal, ahora que has roto tu pacto con Génesis podemos esperar cualquier cosa… pero pase lo que pase deberemos estar juntos, más allá de lo físico e incluso de lo romántico, nuestras mentes deben ser una sola, sincronizadas y que se apoyen una a la otra, no podemos dejarnos caer nuevamente en manipulaciones exteriores ni malos entendidos… debemos hacer que todo lo que pasamos valga la pena y nos haga crecer como el matrimonio que somos. En lo personal, lo único que necesito saber es si confías plenamente en mí, sobre… tú sabes… —responde Darien tímidamente, logrando sacar una dulce mirada en su esposa.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti… lo que pasó entre Tetsuya y tú ya es parte de un pasado que no quiero mantener vivo… si ocurrió, bueno, que más da… lo importante es que estamos juntos nuevamente y así nos sentimos bien —contesta Serena, proporcionándole tranquilidad a su esposo.

—Sobre lo mismo… creo que lo más oportuno es renunciar definitivamente al trabajo que me ofrece el Doctor Hideki, no quiero que te sientas mal al saber que mi colega es justamente su hija —propone Darien, sorprendiéndose por la respuesta que recibe de inmediato.

—¿Sabes?, el destino quiso hacerme hablar con ella y me ayudó bastante… no sé si peco de inocente al creer en sus palabras pero algo me dice que no mintió, que realmente está arrepentida por haber dificultado las cosas entre nosotros y que en realidad nunca fue su intención, quizás en otra ocasión te cuente sobre todo esto, por ahora solo me interesa que entiendas que confío en ti y si quieres seguir trabajando con Tetsuya puedes hacerlo sin remordimientos… no olvides que sé cuanto te has esforzado siempre para conseguir lo que tienes ahora con respecto a tu carrera, es algo que nunca me he cansado de decir y ahora te entiendo más que nunca —explica ampliamente Serena.

—Lo sé, has madurado mucho en poco tiempo, ahora estudias y trabajas, eso me tiene bastante tranquilo, pero si en algún momento deseas renunciar sabes que no tengo problemas para seguir ocupándome de ti económicamente —responde Darien, a tono serio.

—Sinceramente no quiero renunciar… me ha costado hacer las dos cosas a la vez pero creo que puedo lograrlo, además ayudo mucho a Papá y eso también representa una tranquilidad para mi familia. Sammy necesitará dinero para poder estudiar en un buen lugar y mis Padres para tener más adelante; me hace sentir bien saber que los ayudo de alguna forma, tanto como ellos me ayudaron a mi —argumenta Serena, con suave madurez y seriedad.

—Es tu decisión, si quieres seguir trabajando, hazlo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo —contesta Darien, plasmando una orgullosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Señor, aquí tiene su pedido —interrumpe el garzón. Primero deja los aperitivos en la mesa para después posar una copa en frente de cada cliente, pregunta si desean que él destape la botella de inmediato o después, Darien pide que sea ahora y el garzón así lo hace, después de que sirve un poco del vino en cada copa respectiva se retira con gentileza, ofreciendo su atención más adelante si así la pareja lo requiere.

—Bueno, princesita… toma por favor tu copa, haremos un brindis por nosotros y por esta noche que nos unió una vez más —dice lleno de galantería, Darien, tomando la copa con gran elegancia.

—Mi Darien, este brindis celebrará lo fantástico de esta velada, donde ambos volvemos a prometernos estar juntos por siempre —responde Serena, con sus ojos cristalizados por la emoción del momento.

—Así será, no volveremos a separarnos nunca —contesta Darien alegremente, haciendo chocar su copa con la de su esposa.

Un primer sorbo de vino a mirada cruzada, fija y llena de complicidad, miradas que hablan por si solas y enmarcan la dicha que inunda esta noche para ambos, la cual promete dejar ecos imborrables para el resto de la vida.  
Ya ambos más relajados gracias al incluso efecto placebo de una ingesta tan mínima de alcohol, comienzan a charlar con soltura y simpatía, el coqueteo indiscreto y la sensualidad ceden lugar para las risas y los recuerdos personales, introduciéndolos en un mundo privado de anécdotas mutuas que rememoran años gloriosos del ayer, todo esto logra que la pareja se conecte nuevamente en lo más profundo de sus memorias y corazones, haciéndolos sentir como si el tiempo que estuvieron separados jamás hubiera existido y menos dejado huella amarga, un relajo que sin duda está más que merecido para quienes debieron saber sobrellevar tantos obstáculos antes de poder llegar a este momento.  
Tras minutos llenos de cómplice paz y optimistas sonrisas, Serena comienza a dejarse llevar por un relajo más allá de lo previsto, no es malo y menos fuera de lugar, es solo que hace mucho tiempo no era capaz de sentirse como lo hace ahora, una Serena sin ataduras ni remordimientos, sin miedos ni impedimentos que la limiten a la hora de hilar la más corta frase, esta noche es solo una mujer que disfruta su vida sintiéndose plena, acompañada de uno de los pilares fundamentales en su vida, el cual no deja de observarla con ternura y devoción.

—Pensé que jamás podría volver a tenerte frente a mí disfrutando de una noche tan hermosa como esta, aún no puedo creer que esto no sea un sueño, es como si en lo más profundo de mi sintiera un temor a despertar y darme cuenta que nada de esto esté pasando… ¿Estoy muy loca? —interroga Serena en su declaración, entre risas y certeza.

—No digas tonterías… claro que esto no es un sueño y menos que estás loca, aunque entiendo que sean demasiadas emociones para un solo día y por eso aún no puedes asimilarlo por completo —contesta Darien, tierno en sus palabras pero sin perder la simpatía de una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo poder asimilarlo?, ¿Cómo puedo terminar de convencerme que estoy nuevamente junto a mi esposo? —cuestiona Serena, dando señales de que un toque más pasional se está haciendo presente.

—Si tienes alguna idea solo dímelo —responde de forma secuaz, Darien, creyendo comprender cual era el punto al que hace alusión su mujer.

—Quizás deberías sorprenderme de alguna manera, algo que me haga sentir segura de que no eres una ilusión —contesta Serena, introduciéndose a un peligroso juego de sutil sensualidad.

—Veremos que nos dice la noche más adelante, ¿Te parece?, aunque si estamos en una cita como en los viejos tiempos, lo más correcto sería llevarte de regreso a casa de tus padres ahora mismo —dice Darien, obstaculizando coquetamente el jugueteo verbal que inició su esposa.

—¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?, porque si lo estás deberíamos irnos ya, es decir, no puedes llevarme a casa tan tarde y menos si estoy con ropa tan ligera —responde desafiante, Serena, logrando hacer vibrar a Darien con la firmeza de sus insinuaciones.

—Entonces deberías haberte puesto algo más abrigado, no está bien que una niñita esté vestida así a estas alturas de la noche, menos si está acompañada de un hombre —argumenta Darien, dando pelea a este "tira y afloja" de indirectas.

—¿Niñita?, te equivocas, querido… tienes ante tus ojos a una mujer —responde Serena con seguridad, mientras bebe un sorbo de vino.

—Si es así y es una mujer a quien me dirijo, no deberías inducirme para ir a dejarte a casa, solo una niña inocente me daría esa opción, alguien que pareces no querer asumir como tal, pequeñita —responde soberbiamente seductor, Darien, imitando la conducta de su mujer al también beber un poco de vino.

—¿Vas a seguir diciéndome que soy una niña?, tengo muchas formas de demostrarte que no es así —contesta provocativa, Serena, bajo un enfado falso para añadir más picardía a la conversación.

—¿Cómo cuales? —cuestiona Darien, escondiendo tras sus ojos y sonrisa una pasión que comienza a arder.

—Me voy sola, si quieres seguirme hazlo pronto, de lo contrario no me verás en muchos días ya que me iré a casa. Buenas noches. —responde sorpresivamente, Serena, dando un energético y profundo sorbo a lo que restaba de su licor para después dejar la copa con fuerza, toma su pequeño bolso y se va rápidamente, dejando a su esposo boquiabierto.

—¡La cuenta, la cuenta! —grita Darien con urgencia mientras levanta una de sus manos para llamar la atención del garzón, el cual va rápidamente a buscar el recibo mientras Darien saca su chequera y comienza a escribir los datos más obvios como lo son la fecha y la firma. De manera apurada el pelinegro se levanta de la mesa, escribe el monto del costo en el cheque más la propina; baja rápidamente hacia el primer piso y le pide al anfitrión mandar a buscar las llaves de su automóvil, las cuales llegan casi instantáneamente. Con una despedida cómica y apresurada Darien se retira, sale hacia el exterior y ve a Serena detenida a un costado de la calle, como si fuera a tomar un taxi, pero esto es algo que él no permitirá bajo motivo alguno, por ende va a buscarla y la abraza por la espalda mientras toma fuertemente su cintura.

—¿Pensabas escapar? —susurra Darien al oído de su mujer, la cual instantáneamente cierra los ojos en un acto de inercia, dejándose llevar por esa sensación de dominada que la hace sentir su marido.

—¿Yo?, no, no, no… solo tomaba un poco de aire fresco —responde embusteramente, Serena, tratando de ocultar el despertar de sus instintos más privados.

—Vámonos —ordena Darien ejerciendo poder al tomar la mano de su esposa y obligarla a caminar a su paso.  
Ambos van hacia el automóvil, sin perder la caballerosidad, Darien abre la puerta de copiloto para que Serena tome asiento, ella lo hace de manera tranquila, pero al aprovechar los momentos de soledad que le ofrece su esposo al haber cerrado la puerta, se dedica a mirar los apresurados pasos de él gracias al ángulo que le da el espejo retrovisor, algo que le causa gracia y a la vez le da seguridad de que su juego está funcionando y que no faltará mucho para que de el resultado completo. Darien al llegar al otro extremo y sentarse en su lugar da un suspiro parecido al de un alivio, es más bien la tranquilidad de tener a Serena con él y que realmente no se le haya escapado, ya que incluso un momento dudó en que fuera todo solo un juego, pero al cruzarse con los ojos de su mujer sabe que no es así, que todo ha sido una puesta en escena que haga despertar otra faceta que tiene el romanticismo y el amor, una más que obvia e incluso necesaria para ambos, haciendo valer el dicho de que "las noches románticas de una reconciliación son las más memorables", ya se verá si ese refrán se adapta a cualquier tipo de caso…

—Hablando en serio… ya es un poco tarde como para llevarte a casa —dice Darien con prudencia tras mirar asombrado su reloj, notando cuan rápido ha corrido el tiempo.

—Nunca esperé que me lleves hacia allá —responde de manera determinada, Serena.

—Pero… ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?, el departamento es un desastre y… —intenta explicar ingenuamente Darien, siendo acallado por un sorpresivo y profundo beso por parte de su esposa.

—Llévame donde quieras —dice la rubia a tono suave, no dando más señales obvias de cuales realmente son sus intenciones para esta noche.

—Está bien… ¿Querías una sorpresa?, te la daré… pero te pediré de favor que no te enojes ni pienses mal de mi, ¿De acuerdo? —pide Darien, inundando a Serena de especulaciones y dudas sin mucha posibilidad de respuesta clara.

—¿Bueno? —responde Serena, confundida, lo suficientemente como para haberla obligado a dejar el papel protagónico del juego romántico que inició.

Tras echar a andar nuevamente el automóvil e iniciar el camino, Darien recorre las calles de Tokio con gran seguridad, una que le llama la atención a Serena, es como si su esposo hubiese querido recorrer ese camino hace mucho tiempo a su lado pero jamás lo hubiera podido concretar, ya que ve la seria concentración por parte del pelinegro que va acompañada con un poco de incomodad y vergüenza, la cual se hace notar en su máxima expresión a la hora de estacionar el automóvil a mitad de calle. El silencio es tenso por parte de Darien y confuso para Serena, quien no deja de observar el repentino cambio de humor que ha tenido su marido a pesar de un tiempo tan corto, pero no se hace esperar mucho la respuesta, aunque a decir verdad es una que Darien apenas logra modular debido a los rasgos de timidez y pudor que siempre ha tenido en su personalidad.

—¿Ve… ves ese lugar? —pregunta Darien, titubeante, mientras apunta en dirección diagonal desde su lugar.

—¿Allí? —pregunta Serena, apuntando el lugar que ella ha creído ser el mencionado.

—Si, ese mismo —responde afirmativamente, Darien.

—¿Qué tiene? —pregunta con sorpresa e inocencia, Serena.

—Es… un lugar que había visto hace mucho tiempo, digamos que es un hotel normal, pero es uno más bien dedicado para cierto tipo de hospedaje… —responde sonrojado, Darien, ocultando su mirada al mantenerla fija en el manubrio.

—¿Ah?, no entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres? —responde torpemente, Serena, obligando a Darien a dejar las metáforas e insinuaciones de lado.

—¡Un motel, Serena!, un motel… —exclama Darien, sumergiéndose hasta lo más profundo de su avergonzado rubor.

—Y… ¿Con quien lo habías visto hace mucho tiempo? —pregunta Serena haciendo rechinar sus dientes, evidenciando celos infantiles.

—Te dije que no pensaras mal… —responde Darien, mirándola de reojo hacia al lado—, lo que pasa es que alguna vez pensé en terminar una de nuestras citas de novios aquí, sabía que era una tontería y ni siquiera iba a insinuártelo, ¡En lo absoluto!, aún eras muy pequeña y no me habría atrevido a decirte algo como esto ni traerte hasta acá, era solo una descabellada idea que nació a la hora de ver que, bueno… quizás parecías preparada para algo más, aunque también me detuvo la idea de que "tu primera vez" fuera en un lugar como este, por lo mismo esperé tanto tiempo, lo mínimo que debía hacer era ofrecerte otro tipo de situación, no una noche de fin de semana para dos días después verte con tu uniforme escolar —explica Darien, sacándose un gran peso de encima al revelar el secreto.

—Darien… quizás te hubiera dicho que si, de hecho es lo más probable. Pasé mucho tiempo esperando a que tomaras la iniciativa, pero temí que me tomaras por una niña jugando a ser grande y que me rechazaras. Recuerda todas esas noches que pasé en tu departamento en las cuales me llevabas a tu cama y tú dormías en el sofá, ¿No crees que deseaba que durmieras a mi lado y me tomaras fuertemente mientras me dabas un beso?, yo quería estar contigo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no me hubiera importado el lugar mientras fueras tú quien me llevaría a dar ese paso tan importante, pero bien… es algo que ya no pasó ni pasará —confiesa con un dejo de tristeza, Serena.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunta Darien, antes de ofrecer una idea que acaba de ser concebida en su mente.

—Claro que si, ya me lo imagino… tú me hubieras llevado a un lugar, que de partida, no tengo idea como es, me habrías guiado en cada paso, me hubiera dejado llevar por tu seguridad y determinación mientras yo imaginaría a medias que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, o más bien sospecharía pero no lo diría algo para estropear tu sorpresa, entonces… —explica Serena siendo ella ahora la interrumpida al sentir la cálida mano de su esposo sobre su pierna.

—Eso aún puede ocurrir —susurra Darien, con esa seguridad que Serena explica en su fantasía.

—¿Cómo? —cuestiona Serena, sin saber a lo que se refiere Darien, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco está cayendo en esa ilusión romántica que su mente tenía contenida desde hace años.

—Estar sin ti fue una verdadera eternidad, creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo —responde Darien, a baja voz.  
—Es verdad… —contesta ella, sincerándose con timidez.

—Si lo deseas, en solo unos minutos más volveremos a recorrer cada recoveco de nuestra intimidad, algo que creíamos no volver a hacer nunca más… es como si viviéramos una nueva "primera vez" —explica Darien, dándose el lugar protagónico de ahora en adelante, en lo que respecta a la situación.

—¿Lo crees? —pregunta Serena, con su voz ilusionada.

—Solo dame la respuesta que necesito, ¿Quieres ir? —pregunta de forma galante, Darien, dando una de las miradas más fijas y profundas a Serena.

—Si —responde concisamente, Serena, ya que la respuesta no necesita mayor explicación.  
—Serena… —susurra Darien, subiendo su mano pausadamente desde la pierna de su esposa para llegar a su rostro, una invitación más que clara que ella logra entender.

Serena se abalanza hacia el pelinegro y lo embiste con un rápido y profundo beso, Darien responde ante la ágil incitación proporcionada por su esposa, ofreciendo la fuerza de sus labios en contra de los de su mujer, el beso se hace más y más profundo a la vez que también se vuelve más dinámico, los labios danzan al compás de su boca compañera, la respiración se hace honda y un poco dificultosa debido a la presión de los rostros, más cuando marido y mujer se estrechan en un abrazo cálido y lleno de fortaleza, factores que en conjunto no hacen más que dar a luz una quizás prematura pasión, casi incontenible. Aún en este descontrolado frenesí, Serena se da el tiempo para abrir uno de sus ojos y mirar las calles aledañas, la soledad de estas le ayuda para incentivar algo que jamás habría pensando, sin duda es un acto osado que puede culminar en algún mal rato si es que todo sale mal, pero de no ser así puede ser un estímulo poderosísimo antes de entrar al lugar que Darien había elegido para un primer encuentro entre ambos.  
Con felina movilidad, Serena se desprende del casi opresor abrazo que su marido mantenía; con solo un poco de impulso y un pequeño salto la rubia queda acomodada en el asiento de atrás, su mirada permanece fija y un suave jadeo le dice a Darien más de lo que cualquier palabra haría, como resultado él sigue la invitación de su esposa y se hace espacio para llegar hacia atrás quedando frente a ella y de manera muy cercana, pero a la vez lo suficientemente lejos como para dar instancia a un pequeño diálogo.

—Serena… si alguien llega a pasar estaremos en problemas —susurra Darien con preocupación, pero sin poder ocultar a la vez sus intenciones de extender las caricias en este preciso instante.

—No te preocupes, nos detendremos antes de que pase cualquier cosa, es solo que no puedo resistir más sin besarte como quiero —responde Serena, explicando su urgencia.

—¿Y crees que yo si? —interroga prepotentemente, Darien, retomando el hondo abrazo y beso.

Darien se aproxima bruscamente hacia Serena, la abraza con fuerza y acomoda hacia su cuerpo haciéndola quedar sobre él, estando así recorre su espalda y retuerce su cintura con gentiles pero potentes presiones, mientras que ella prefiere dejarse perder en el abismo de un beso cada vez más asfixiante, liberando así la pasión contenida por poder volver a poseer aquellos labios de los cuales se siente única y absoluta dueña. Poco a poco y por reacción obvia ante provocaciones tan elocuentes, Serena comienza a sentir como la masculinidad de su esposo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, señal clara para ella de que es tiempo de parar, lo cual hace de manera demasiado brusca, dejando a su marido sin habla.

—¿Vamos? —propone decidida, Serena.

—Siéntate ahí —ordena Darien, tomándola fuertemente para alejarla de él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Serena, incluso preocupada.

—Si quiero entrar allá y no ser el hazme reír de quien nos vea, emm… dame un segundo —pide Darien, respirando profundamente para así poder controlar sus impulsos, algo que logra tentar de risa a Serena, quien observa el suplicio de su esposo mezclado con ansiedad y humor.

—Es mi culpa, lo siento, no quería provocarte algún tipo de "incomodidad" —dice ella, dejando escapar un par de risotadas.

—Siempre has sido la culpable de que esto me pase, no te hagas la inocente —contraataca Darien, intentando retomar la normalidad de su respiración.

—¿Listo? —pregunta Serena, tras esperar unos escasos minutos.

—Si… creo que si —contesta Darien, tras mirar de forma pensativa hacia arriba y los lados.

—Ya vamos —le dice su esposa, golpeándolo suave y graciosamente en el pecho, antes de volver tranquilamente hacia el asiento de adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

Darien retoma su lugar y echa a andar el automóvil nuevamente, da un gran suspiro y mira con simpatía a su esposa, la cual lo observa de reojo mientras arregla el pequeño desorden que quedó en su cabello.  
Solo unos cuantos metros distancian a la pareja de su próxima parada, Darien busca donde poder estacionar y se da cuenta de que hay una discreta entrada para autos, el cual no da muchas señales de la gran infraestructura escondida bajo el sutil señuelo de un aviso para un lugar como este, algo que sin duda sorprende a los dos, ya que no esperaban que el lugar fuera así de discreto y con muy buena apariencia.  
Darien se estaciona tranquilo pero baja sin saber hacia donde ir, pero después de buscar alguna pista de que paso nuevo dar advierte la luz que deja escapar una amplia puerta de cristales claros. Serena toma la mano de su esposo y ambos se dirigen hasta ese punto, es él quien abre la puerta y deja pasar primero a su esposa, la que se encuentra con una gran sala de recepción, en ella un amplio mesón atendido por una mujer que denota confianza de privacidad para estos casos, unos ojos y sonrisa que dicen "tranquilos, no están en un lugar malo" y los recibe con simpatía.

—Buenas noches, ¿En que los puedo ayudar? —pregunta la recepcionista, por lo cual Darien va directamente a hablar con ella.

—Buenas noches, quisiera saber cual es la mejor habitación del lugar —explica Darien a tono soberbio de machismo galante, algo que le parece muy provocador a Serena.

—Tenemos distintos tipos, va desde lo clásico a lo temático. Si usted lo desea puedo señalarle cuales son —explica la recepcionista, dándole un problema de elección a Darien, ya que no quiere defraudar las que parecen amplias expectativas de su esposa.

—Serena, ¿Por qué no te sientas y esperas a que vea este asunto?, anda tranquila —propone Darien, para así poder tomar la decisión más tranquilo.

—Está bien —responde obedientemente, Serena, alejándose amplios metros para llegar hasta el sillón ofrecido para la espera.

—La escucho —dice Darien, evidenciando su total ignorancia en el tema.

La recepcionista comienza a explicarle a Darien algunos detalles sobre las habitaciones disponibles, todo con el fin de que elija la que esté más acorde a sus intereses del momento, pero para él, elegir una habitación específica le resulta algo complicado debido a que no quiere caer en la monotonía de una noche íntima normal pero tampoco quiere incomodar a Serena con algo muy estrafalario, pero gracias a la guía que le ofrece la amable recepcionista, Darien termina por elegir lo que creerá ser del gusto de su esposa, además añade ciertos detalles extras para que la velada siga manteniendo esa magia que no quieren dar por perdida, así y tras un par de llamadas por interno, la encargada ordena preparar la habitación lo más rápido posible mientras la pareja espere un tiempo corto en la sala de recepción. Con esto listo, se le entrega a Darien una llave especial, esta va unida a un pequeño llavero que consiste en un frasco con un polvo color rosa pastel en el, esta será la primera pista que tendrá Serena sobre el tipo de lugar que eligió su marido para ella, algo que ella por el momento no imagina.

—¿Ya? —pregunta Serena de manera tímida, al ver que Darien se acerca a ella.

—Si, toma —responde Darien, entregándole la llave a su esposa.

—Por aquí, por favor —dice la recepcionista en voz alta, preparándose para llevarlos al lugar específico.  
Con ella de guía nuevamente, la pareja camina de manera silenciosa, el nerviosismo es algo innato pero Darien intenta ocultarlo como pueda, tratando así de mostrarse más seguro y confidente ya que a vivas luces Serena parece no del todo cómoda, algo que también es advertido por quien los guía hasta la habitación, por lo cual solo de limita a indicar que ya han llegado y se retira, no sin antes recordarle a Darien que si necesitan cualquier cosa se lo pueden informar por medio del citófono.  
Ya solos, Darien y Serena se miran de manera extraña, ninguno sabe que decir ni como actuar, haciendo que la ilusión inocente y nerviosa de Serena cobre más fuerza a medida que pasan los segundos, "una cita", aquella peculiar cita que no ocurrió en sus tiempos de noviazgo hoy se hace presente, una "primera vez" después de tantas desdichas, todo esto ocurrirá de la mejor forma, Serena y Darien lo saben al momento en que ella abre la puerta de la habitación y observa su elegante interior.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclama llena de ilusión, Serena, despojándose de un momento a otro de aquella timidez que la embargaba, cambiándola por alegría y seguridad al momento de entrar a dicha habitación.

—¿Te gusta? —interroga Darien, mientras le da un vistazo general al lugar, bastante satisfecho por su elección.

—¿Bromeas? —responde Serena, totalmente contenta al comenzar a recorrer cada espacio de su temporal entorno.

—Me alegra saber que te agradó —dice Darien con una sonrisa plena—, Serena, dame la llave por favor —pide, para poder cerrar la puerta de forma segura.

—Toma, toma —contesta a tono despreocupado, Serena, entregándole la llave rápidamente para poder concentrarse en su recorrido y vista al lugar.

Darien cierra la puerta y deja la llave sobre un mueble cercano, después voltea y se deleita al ver como su mujer inspecciona cada rincón de la habitación. La elegida fue una llena de elegancia, también es muy amplia y bien equipada para todo el romanticismo que no se desea dejar escapar en esta ocasión, si bien es clásica y podría parecer una más, cada detalle instalado en la habitación da un toque de ensueño, como la cama que posee un dosel muy delicado, incluso enternecedor, es como si fuera una cama extraída de un cuento de hadas, algo que Darien quiso a la hora de elegir en que lugar pasarán la noche, un espacio donde Serena se sienta a gusto, respetada, consentida y protegida, algo que también le diera un toque de su calidad de Princesa, algo que Darien nunca deja de lado a la hora de complacer en cualquier aspecto a su esposa.

—¿Quieres champagne? —pregunta el pelinegro, tomando la botella que quedó dispuesta antes de su llegada.

—Solo una copa, no quiero que las burbujas se me suban a la cabeza —responde gentil y graciosa, Serena, saliendo de la inspección de la habitación para ir a la compañía de su marido.

—No te quiero emborrachar, por si es eso lo que piensas —bromea Darien, a tono falsamente sarcástico.

—Tonto, no estoy insinuando eso, pero sabes que el licor y yo no somos los mejores amigos —responde entre risas, Serena, mientras observa como el champagne termina de ser servido.

—Toma —ordena Darien, entregándole la copa, antes de tomar la propia.

—¿Un nuevo brindis por los dos? —propone Serena, levantando la copa.

—Por nuestra eternidad, la que nunca más volverá a flaquear pase lo que pase —responde Darien, chocando su copa con la de Serena, para sellar el brindis.

—Es cierto… nunca más seré tan llevada a mis ideas, por una equivocación este momento jamás hubiera sido posible… de solo pensarlo siento terror, no sé como pude pensar que estaría bien sin ti, fui tan tonta, Darien, no sabes como me arrepiento —señala Serena, entrando en vergüenza nostálgica.

—No digas más cosas como esas, olvida todo lo malo porque ya quedó atrás, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos, piensa eso, nada más que eso —responde Darien, dándole consuelo a la amargura que se rehúsa huir en su esposa.

—Otra vez tienes razón, ¿ves?, tú eres lo que necesito para estar en pleno equilibrio, sentirme bien conmigo misma y saber que también hay felicidad en mi camino, no solo problemas —contesta Serena, en una cálida sonrisa.

—Y si hay problemas los enfrentaremos juntos, ya lo sabes —dice Darien, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su esposa. Después de que ambos beben un sorbo de champagne, Darien nota una cierta incomodidad en Serena, es como si el licor la hubiera hecho sentir mal, algo que obviamente saca una pregunta por su parte—, ¿Te ocurre algo?, si quieres pido un jugo o una gaseosa para ti, no es necesario que bebas —explica.

—No es eso, es solo que está muy fría —responde Serena, riéndose.

—Eso es obvio, no iba a pedir champagne caliente —contesta Darien, a tono de mofa.

—Por supuesto que no —dice Serena, sin extinguir su sonrisa.

—Espérame, ¿Bueno?, iré al baño a refrescarme un poco —dice Darien, dejando la copa de lado para ir a lo que anunció.

En soledad, después de que Darien cerrase la puerta del baño anexado a la habitación, Serena da una última mirada a su alrededor, ahora es capaz de fijarse en la elegante cama que se encuentra ahí, la cual resulta ser de su total gusto, por lo tanto y obedeciendo sus ansias de niña, Serena se dirige de inmediato hacia esta, se sienta en ella de un brinco y comienza a rebotar una y otra vez, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de los resortes del colchón que dan digna batalla al juego de la rubia, ofreciéndole altos y a la vez profundos brinquitos, lo que termina por ser toda una atracción para ella. Terminado el juego, y solo ocurriendo así por otro ataque de sorpresa de Serena, la rubia encuentra a su lado un control remoto, lo toma y aprieta "play" en dirección desconocida, dándose cuenta de que este era el mando de un equipo de música ubicado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, el cual de ahora en adelante ofrece la música de fondo que faltaba, ya que, y como era de pensar, todo en esta habitación está fríamente calculado, la música que se escucha no es más que composiciones románticas, totalmente ad hoc para una velada digna de recordar.  
Ya entrando en ánimos y con un suceso inminente por venir, Serena se saca la chaqueta bolero y la deja a un costado, también ocurre con su calzado, todo lo demás deberá ser desprendido después y no por sus manos, algo que se aproxima a la hora de ver que Darien sale del baño, en busca de su mujer, a la cual de primera vista no encuentra.

—¿Serena? —pregunta Darien, al no verla inmediatamente.

—¡No estoy! —bromea ella, escondida bajo las cortinas blancas del dosel.

—¿Te escondes de mi otra vez? —responde Darien, mirando de inmediato en dirección a la cama, mientras se deja seducir por la privacidad y borrosidad que dan las cortinas que ocultan a su esposa.

—Si, pero ya me encontraste, ¡perdí! —contesta Serena, usando un tono más seductor en su voz.  
Darien se acerca, se detiene al lado opuesto de la cama y corre la cortina cercana, observa como Serena yace tranquila descansando sobre las suaves mantas, dejando reposar su cabeza en las tantas grandes almohadas que hay ahí; se alegra por verla a gusto, pero la amabilidad de un caballero se aleja a la hora de que Darien recorre las tentadoras curvas silenciosamente insinuantes del cuerpo de su mujer, las que lo invitan a dar un siguiente paso.

—Si tan solo pudieras verte a ti misma recostada aquí… creo que nunca entenderé como eres capaz de verte tan hermosa siendo tan natural, sin apariencias ni caretas, simplemente tú —relata Darien, mientras se sienta al lado de su esposa.

—Es porque tú me haces sentir así de linda, debe ser que la felicidad florece a través de cada poro de mi piel, eso es lo que provocas en mi —responde Serena, halagada por las palabras de su marido.

—Honrado —responde Darien, dándole una corta reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Pero aún así, a pesar de todo lo linda que puedas encontrarme, estoy incómoda —dice Serena, usando la treta de una mentira para darle a Darien esa invitación más clara a algo más.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ingenuo, Darien.

—Antes de salir ajusté demasiado mis coletas, los broches están debajo de mis chonguitos, ¿Me darías una mano? —pide Serena, mientras da la espalda a su marido y mira de reojo coquetamente al ladear un poco su cabeza para observarlo de reojo.

—Claro… —responde Darien, tras una corta risa. Se acerca hacia ella cruzando la cama, queda de rodillas tras la espalda de su esposa y busca como aflojar el peinado de la misma, cosa que le resulta fácil a la hora de ya tener tanta práctica previa, haciendo que los chonguitos queden disueltos rápidamente; al sentir esto, Serena ayuda a aligerarlos más aún, pasa sus manos por debajo de estos y estira su cabello, lo cual imita para el resto posteriormente, dejando por resultado la totalidad de su cabellera suelta, algo que ya se conoce como uno de los puntos débiles de Darien, quien permanece anonadado al mirar la cascada de oro líquido que reposa en la espalda de su mujer—, ¿Así está mejor? —pregunta melosamente, dejando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Serena, mientras se deja atraer por el suave aroma que expelen cada uno de sus cabellos.

—Mucho mejor —responde Serena, dejándose encantar por la ternura del contacto obtenido con su marido en este preciso instante, por lo cual cierra sus ojos y se entrega al momento.

—¿Si? —cuestiona Darien, sumergiéndose poco a poco en un romanticismo más profundo, al comenzar a besar paulatinamente y con ternura, el cuello de Serena.

—Ahora mejor aún… —responde suavemente, Serena, sonriendo con dulzura a sentir los cálidos labios de Darien sobre su piel.

—Extrañaba esto —relata Darien, mientras abraza fuertemente la cintura de su esposa—, tu aroma, tu piel, tu voz… todo —concluye Darien, aprisionando más y más a Serena.

Ella no responde, solo se deja querer y desear a pasiva y romántica lentitud, sin embargo la velocidad de su corazón no sincroniza con esta tranquilidad, la velocidad de los latidos comienzan a agudizarse a medida en que las caricias se vuelven más absorbentes junto con los suaves e incluso temerosos suspiros que resopla Darien, rehén de la pasión que comienza a estremecer cada rincón de si mismo, lo cual también comienza a sentir ella, obligándola a voltear de manera audaz pero aún así sutil para poder quedar frente a aquellos ojos zafiro, que parecen brillar más al encontrarse con el azul más claro de los suyos.

—Gracias por devolver a mi corazón este sentimiento, no pensé que volvería a mí —dice Serena, con agradecimiento en su voz y mirada.

—Gracias a ti por hacer de esto una nueva realidad —responde Darien, ofreciéndole la suavidad de sus labios al acercarse a los de ella.

—Mi Darien… —contesta Serena, tras sentir el término del primer beso en privacidad.

—Serena… —susurra Darien, mientras acaricia la mejilla de la rubia con ternura, perdiendo su mirada en los labios que nuevamente vuelve a besar.

En el instante en que nuevamente se unen por un beso, ambos saben que los preámbulos y confesiones de amor han cedido lugar, ya no harán falta promesas ni sueños retratados en palabras, ahora los sentimientos darán su veredicto bajo el retrato de la unión íntima entre dos seres deseosos uno del otro, la cercanía de lo inaudible que es el amor palpitante de este segundo los atrae cual imanes en polos negativo y positivo, la fuerza atrayente del deseo y el sublime encanto que comparten los guía paso a paso en este momento, cuando ya la inercia de la cómplice pasión los acomoda a ojos cerrados, Darien y Serena comparten besos más profundos junto con imponentes caricias, despertando y aflorando el deseo de que el momento se agudice cada vez más.  
Darien toma delicadamente la espalda de su esposa, ambos entreabren los ojos un segundo para volver a observarse, una cómplice sonrisa dice más que mil palabras, ya es momento de que vuelvan a poseerse en cuerpo y alma, por lo tanto, Darien recuesta a su esposa con suavidad y queda sobre ella, Serena solo es capaz de obedecer a los dictámenes de su esposo, en quien ya el deseo se desborda y se vuelve totalmente obvio el querer algo más, ese "algo" queda claro al momento en que Darien comienza a recorrer aquel camino construido por él en el cuerpo de su esposa, teniendo por inicio su frente, pasando por sus mejillas, labios y cuello, pero para que siga, y es algo que Serena sabe bien, ella debe hacer notar su pleno consentimiento, por la misma razón Serena abre sus brazos y recibe a su esposo, el cual ante esta señal comienza a descender poco a poco.  
El oscuro vestido que cubre la piel de Serena es despojado con lentitud, para esto Darien toma a su esposa por la espalda y levanta un poco, ya desabrochado, el camino de salida para este es innato, quedando después reducido a solo una retorcida tela olvidada al ser lanzada en dirección desconocida. Serena también toma participación al momento de despojarse ambos de sus prendas, con destreza tenue pero determinación, Serena retira de cada ojal los botones que censuran el torso desnudo de su marido, el cual al momento de quedar expuesto despierta el frenesí absoluto de ella, haciendo que sus movimientos se vuelvan un tanto más bruscos, algo que ocurre de igual forma en él, haciéndolo retirar la ropa interior de su mujer de manera audaz y sin contemplaciones, lo que hace a Serena apresurar sus propias maniobras, logrando en solo unos segundos dejar en completa desnudez al hombre de sus sueños.  
Incluso cuando el roce de sus pieles desnudas se hace más fuerte, Darien y Serena toman el momento para volver a sentirse, recordarse y desearse, todo pudor queda de lado al sentir la cálida compañía mutua. Ambos recorren el cuerpo contrario con suavidad, caricias que se creyeron muertas hoy renacen con el ímpetu del amor, el mismo que lleva a hacer arder cada zona recorrida por el ser amado, haciendo que ambos deseen seguir adelante sin miedos ni tapujos. Ambos se entrelazan en un abrazo más fogoso, anhelado y concebido, la respiración de los dos se hace más fuerte, dando bienvenida a los primeros jadeos totalmente hambrientos de pasión, algo que asegura que habrá mucho, mucho más.  
Serena siente la electricidad en cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus mejillas toman el rubor que demanda la acalorada temperatura, los cabellos que recaen en su rostro son humedecidos por el mínimo sudor que recorre su frente y mejillas, mientras que sus labios se retuercen en una angustiante necesidad de acallar los quizás prematuros gemidos que claman salida, los que aún siendo censurados son totalmente audibles por Darien, ya que si bien no son exhalados, el agitado pecho de su esposa declara que se encuentran ahí escondidos, siendo estos tomados como iniciativa por él, deseosos de hacerlos escapar gracias a sus próximos pasos.  
Darien contempla la completa desnudez de su esposa, pero en sus ojos quedó totalmente exiliada cualquier nota de morbosidad, ya que su mirada incluso tiene toques de admiración y respeto, es como si un artista viese su bella obra terminada y es hora de aplaudirla, la que se esculpió con paciencia y esmero, pero lo mejor para él es sentir que aquella obra de arte le pertenece por completo, por lo mismo guarda su urgencia para seguir maravillándose con la hermosura en frente suyo y acaricia con amor, recorriendo con sus manos la suave y diminuta cintura de Serena, pasando después a su pálido vientre para terminar en el terciopelo de sus piernas, ella al sentirse deseada de esta forma se pierde en un apetito pasional cada vez más profundo, en esta lenta mezcla de ardor y ternura Serena se siente al borde de la locura, ya que este mismo equilibro que le parece perfecto para una ocasión como esta, es su talón de Aquiles, ya que si bien el fuego del deseo suele encender de otras formas, Serena no se niega a si misma que es justamente el romanticismo jamás olvidado lo que realmente la desborda de ansiedad, dándose cuenta de que Darien y nadie más que él, es capaz de entender con exactitud las exigencias de una mujer como ella, encerrada en un mundo real y de fantasía, mundos que se hacen solo uno a la hora de que se siente poseída por su Príncipe azul.  
Serena, ya completamente sodomizada por la lujuria que nace de su alma y cuerpo, invita silenciosamente a Darien para seguir adelante, en un nuevo beso lo obliga a seguir su rumbo descendiente, quedando nuevamente recostada a espera de su esposo, quien entiende y recibe la invitación entregada, reclamando su lugar entre las piernas de su mujer. Ya ahí, Darien vuelve a recorrer el camino inconcluso, entregando beso tras beso sobre la ardiente piel de Serena, llegando al valle oculto entre los pechos de la misma, poco después besa cada uno de ellos, degusta el dulzor y perfume de los erectos botones de rosa en ellos, lo que lleva a Serena, en una acción de inercia, a arquear su espalda en un retorcimiento eléctrico que viaja desde su cabeza hacia los pies, dando por fin salida a los gemidos que se encontraban ocultos en su pecho, los que incentivan a la vez a Darien para volverse más audaz, el cual ahora otorga suaves pero firmes mordiscos en los pezones de su mujer, mientras que una de sus manos desciende por el vientre de Serena hasta llegar a la intimidad de su género, el cual ya se encontraba humedecido por el néctar que expulsa su interior. Con sus dedos lubricados por el mismo, Darien recorre el cálido escondite de pasión de su esposa, sin perder el ritmo de los desenfrenados besos que embisten los pechos de Serena, mientras ella solo disfruta de los estímulos ofrecidos por él, quien no muestra egoísmo a la hora de satisfacer principalmente a ella en este punto, ya que lo sabe necesario al momento de querer empezar el propio.  
Ya pasados algunos minutos, Darien siente que es momento de algo más, por lo cual desciende paso a paso mientras retira sus manos de donde se encontraban, ahora ambas se posan en los muslos de Serena, mientras su cabeza se pierde parcialmente para llegar a su entrepierna, iniciando un tenue e inicial jugueteo con su lengua para otorgar aún más placer en el punto clave y predilecto de una mujer, a lo cual Serena desprende su total raciocinio en gemidos cada vez más fuertes, acompañados con nerviosos y espasmódicos movimientos involuntarios ante los estímulos que suben y bajan en si misma. Las reacciones de Serena no pasan desapercibida en ningún caso para Darien, quien ya no puede retenerse más a si mismo un segundo más, haciéndolo tomar posición entre las piernas de su mujer para seguir adelante. Darien separa delicadamente cada una de ellas sin antes dar una mirada al ruborizado rostro de Serena, la cual poca conciencia ya sostiene de sus propios jadeos, pero aún en esta locura pasional, Serena cruza mirada con Darien, comparten una sonrisa apaciguadora y dan un respiro antes del siguiente paso, el cual Serena espera acomodando bien su espalda sobre las grandes almohadas, mientras Darien flexiona sus rodillas y queda imponentemente a altura de su esposa, a la vez sus brazos descienden y también se flexionan para mayor estabilidad, Serena lo recibe con un abrazo y atrae su cuerpo más hacia el de él, haciendo que su humeante aliento quede en compañía del oído que desea escuchar cada uno de los gemidos que nazcan de su esposa, la que ya más calmada, espera el segundo clave en que ambos volverán a unirse en su máximo esplendor físico, lo cual no demora mucho más allá.  
En solo un par de maniobras, Darien vuelve a ser parte del interior de Serena, ambos dan un satisfactorio gemido de aprobación, el cual perdura gracias a la detención por parte de él al extender el periodo de esta primera embestida, la cual no resiste más tiempo y es secundada en un vaivén cauto pero firme por parte del pelinegro, quien además de poseer a Serena de esta forma, besa sin parar su cuello, sus mejillas y labios. Serena se deleita al sentir que nuevamente su privacidad recibe a la única compañía permitida, se deja encantar por los respetuosos y aún calmos movimientos de este, pero no todo para ella es recibir, también es momento de mostrarse más activa en el encuentro, por lo cual no solo sus piernas aprisionan el cuerpo de su esposo sino que también sus brazos, manos y labios, logrando que Darien se sienta cada vez más cobijado y apoyado para aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, las mismas que no demoran en volverse más ágiles y potentes, lo cual es muy bien recibido por su receptora, demostrado está en sus gemidos subidos de tono, en la contracción de sus piernas y en la entrecortada respiración que nace por las sensaciones y presión del cuerpo de su marido sobre el de ella, haciéndola sentir presa totalmente cazada por su depredador, dejando que la imponente presencia de su marido no se detenga por motivo alguno, pero al momento en que Serena nota cierto cansancio en él, toma actitud aún más dominante, por lo tanto se separa de Darien un poco, lo toma por los hombros e inclina hacia un lado, él entiende esto y cambia de posición, es él quien ahora queda recostado boca arriba, pero Serena no toma su lugar de inmediato, prefiere jugar también, entregar lo que le fue recibido, bajo esta idea, Serena se recuesta parcialmente sobre Darien, acaricia su cabeza y enreda sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de su esposo, entrega también un profundo y coqueto beso en sus labios, desciende posteriormente hasta llegar a su marcado abdomen, hasta llegar finalmente a su miembro totalmente erecto, el cual recibirá ahora los labios y lengua de Serena, quien se sumerge en un propio vaivén sobre este, haciendo que Darien se estremezca al sentir la humedad y calor de la boca de Serena recorriendo su ser. Mientras Serena se esmera en otorgar otro tipo de placer a su esposo, él se deja seducir y amar por ella sin obstáculos, pero pasados algunos minutos, el sobre-estímulo que esta le entrega podría llevarlo a un desenlace aún no deseado, por lo mismo toma uno de los hombros de Serena y la obliga a tomar distancia, ella, sorprendida por esto, espera algún tipo de declaración de incomodidad por parte de su marido, pero pausado por sus jadeos, Darien aún no es capaz de hablar, solo da grandes bocanadas de aire en una súplica por volver a sacar la voz, cuando esto le es posible solo le pide a su esposa un segundo para tomar calma, llegada esta, Darien, de manera ágil, se levanta y conduce a Serena sobre él, necesita sentirla allí, poder observarla mientras comienza a subir y a bajar para continuar con la penetración, permitirse también el primer plano a aquellos pechos que fueron un regalo de los Dioses a la hora de ser creados para su deleite mortal, acariciarlos a viva fuerza y encantarse por la turgencia que poseen, lo cual Serena hace posible al recaer sobre Darien de un segundo a otro, haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa pasional, lo que lo despierta y lleva a abrir sus ojos para contemplar la sensualidad de su esposa al ascender y descender sus caderas, con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de él, mientras que sus dorados cabellos crean la dorada cortina que él tanto disfruta, la cual también hace un suave cosquilleo en su piel. Para ayudarla, Darien entrelaza sus dedos con los de Serena para darle soporte, esta cómplice acción los une más allá de lo físico, ya que la sensación espiritual que otorga este tipo de acciones los hace sentir más compenetrados en todos los aspectos, ya que no se deja de lado en momento alguno lo que es el cariño, apoyo, amor y pasión, perfectas mezclas que hacen de este momento uno excepcional para ambos, el volver a sentirse un solo ser, protagonistas de un amor esplendoroso en cada arista de su infinidad, los equilibra y hace consientes de que esta realidad es solo posible en compañía exclusiva de los dos, dos personas que viven y gozan todas las facetas de un sentimiento tan amplio como lo es el amor verdadero.  
Los minutos siguen pasando, indefinida es su velocidad, todo el concepto del tiempo se transforma en una ecuación fallida a la hora de tildar su clara interpretación, solo es un momento experimentado sin inicios ni límites obvios, es tan solo el lapso de una unión necesitada y vivida, la que ya avanzada comienza a mostrar los primeros desgastes físicos de ambos. Darien, al percatarse de esto, flexiona su torso e invita a Serena a descansar sobre él, ella lo hace, solo algunos minutos pasan detenidos antes de que Darien vuelva a tomar guía de este momento, volviendo a buscar su lugar entre las tensas y cansadas piernas de su mujer, las que reciben una vez más al pelinegro entre ellas, quien vuelve a penetrar con suplicante pasión a su esposa, dándole embestidas cada vez más fuertes y profundas haciendo que sean de igual forma sus nuevos gemidos. Darien ahora toma las piernas de Serena al notarlas fatigadas en su actual posición, su pretensión era acomodarlas un tanto más arriba para que quedaran situadas en su espalda, pero entre tantos movimientos sin explicación, Serena pareciera quizás posarlas en otro lugar, por lo cual es ella misma quien con suspirante fuerza las sube un poco más, terminando reposadas sobre los hombros de su esposo, quien en esta posición se abalanza un poco sobre ella, su torso queda sobre los muslos de Serena haciendo que esta sienta la presión, si bien es fatigante no deja de ser muy excitante a la hora de experimentar algo más allá, decisión y apreciación bien conseguida en el momento en que Serena vuelve a sentir el vaivén de Darien, pero esta vez parece ser aún más profundo que antes, incluso pareciera provocar un poco de dolor, pero este no es nada si se compara con la inmensidad de placer que se apodera de ella al sentirlo cada vez más en su interior, sensaciones que también son disfrutadas por Darien, el cual aprieta los tobillos de Serena mientras la penetra una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte y vigoroso, llevándolo a dar jadeos más cortos y seguidos, profundos y audibles, los que encuentran a su par los gemidos que Serena entrega, ella, totalmente rendida ante el sinfín de mariposas que recorren su estómago y la electricidad que inunda su cuerpo, llevándola más cerca del tan ansiado clímax. Para Darien es igual, las siguientes embestidas marcan ya el inicio del fin de estas, el calor que lo sumerge en el placer lo hace sentir ya totalmente extasiado, un camino sin salida es recorrido por ambos, los músculos se tensionan y comienzan a hacerlo en un ritmo palpitante, ritmo que termina por vencer primeramente a Serena, la cual lanza un final y agudo gemido a la vez en que su cuerpo se estremece, esto lleva a Darien a seguirla pronto, el saber que Serena ya ha conseguido el clímax le da el permiso a él para obtener el suyo, el que llega de forma potente y lo hace temblar en un gemido profundo, haciendo que Serena sienta el final calor que se cobija en su interior, señalando que ya ambos han dado todo de si mismos y son victoriosos de este encuentro. Darien, exhausto, cae sobre Serena de manera brusca, ella lo recibe en sus brazos para compartir los jadeos sobrantes, ambos se acarician cansados e intentan volver a la calma, se abrazan en un descanso tenue después de haber tocado el cielo tomados de la mano, ahora solo queda sellar el momento, sus miradas se encuentran y sus sonrisas se comparten, un romántico beso da por terminada la relación íntima recién sucedida, dejando así la suave tranquilidad de un retorno que no se creyó posible, ayudando a que los fantasmas del pasado y los rencores se esfumaran de una vez por todas, hoy, esta noche, Darien y Serena vuelven al equilibrio perdido, se reafirman como pareja en todos los aspectos y con esto por sellado, dan inicio a un nuevo camino en su vida, el retorno de la misma que promete una infinidad de nuevas experiencias.  
Pasados algunos minutos y ya con la mesura de compañía, Darien y Serena permanecen fuertemente abrazados sin pronunciar palabra alguna que no sea para describir el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, pero el cansancio evidente de tantas sensaciones vividas el día de hoy terminan por acabar con toda energía de Serena, pero ella bien sabe que no tendrá solo esta noche para poder seguir viviendo su amor a flor de piel, esto es solo un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad, por lo mismo y de forma tranquila se posa en el pecho de su marido, recibe con gratitud las caricias que él le proporciona, las mismas que la ayudan para sentirse a salvo en sus brazos, logrando cerrar lentamente sus ojos para así visitar el mundo de los sueños, donde probablemente también sea Darien el gran y único protagonista. Él, por otra parte, aprovecha esta instancia de parcial soledad, es ahora cuando vuelve a enmarcar en su mirada cada detalle, se pierde una vez más en los suaves cabellos dorados de su mujer, enreda sus dedos a través de ellos y acaricia, dedica sus segundos para sentir su piel metafóricamente una seda sobre la propia, la siente y escucha inhalar, exhalar, se adueña de la tranquilidad de su esposa y vanagloria mudamente por ser el causante de esta, mientras que en su propio corazón las cosas vuelven a estar en orden, los temores hacen retirada y juran no volver, las inseguridades viajan a un plano externo y lejano de su conciencia, hoy solo hay tiempo para la calidez de un amor que jamás fue capaz de extinguirse, sino que incluso en los problemas fue lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir palpitando, toda esta seguridad lo lleva a hacer compañía a Serena hacia el lugar donde ella viajó, acomoda su cabeza sobre la de ella y cierra sus ojos, se acomoda perfectamente para perpetuar el abrazo que quedó sellado, suspira profundamente y se da la oportunidad de descansar, pero incluso entre tanta felicidad la amargura parece seguir estando presente, su corazón se estremece al momento de visualizar algo en su plano sensitivo de los sueños, su lado conciente recrimina el estar viviendo una vez más aquellas similares imágenes que algún día tuvo que soportar, ¿Por qué nacen hoy estas premoniciones?, ¿Son, con seguridad, premoniciones?, de no ser así, ¿Qué lo lleva a testificar el horror que se esconde tras sus párpados?  
Una luz hermosa brilla con intensidad, a ratos con más fuerza, a ratos con más tranquilidad, poco a poco esta toma figura y dominio, es el poder y corazón de Serena, vestida en su épico traje de heredera del reino de la luna, la gran diferencia radica es que en ella los rastros juveniles toman distancia, hoy Darien la ve en sus sueños como una imponente emperatriz coronada por un dorado símbolo de fortaleza y coraje, pero incluso esta supremacía de poder parece estar amenazada, lo peor, amenazada por algo que ya fue vivido y hoy resulta nuevamente de temer.

—¿Serena? —pregunta Darien, visualizando a su mujer en un plano oscuro, el único resplandor es ella misma, quien se mantiene detenida frente a su cara y observa con seriedad.

—Escúchame bien… a quien ves ahora ante tus ojos es una identidad oculta, aunque sepas quien soy y que represento aún me encuentro reprimida por las cadenas que me unen al pasado, mi debilidad supera las energías que pueda tener para querer protegerte a ti y a todos, además no apareceré nuevamente ante ti sino es en una cruenta batalla, ayúdame, por favor —pide Serena en el sueño, notablemente preocupada.

—¿Cadenas?, dime que pasa, explícame como puedo ayudarte… ¡no entiendo que tratas de decir! —explica Darien, atormentado por su ignorancia.

—¿Crees que realmente seremos siempre felices, Endymion? —cuestiona Serena, haciendo que con la última palabra dicha Darien se percate que él encarna a este antiguo príncipe de la tierra.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —interroga Darien, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—Por esto… —responde Serena tras mover uno de sus brazos ampliamente hacia un lado, es como si presentara una obra de teatro frente a ellos, es ahí cuando el plano oscuro tras su espalda refleja al fin una imagen, esta es la ciudad de Tokio totalmente destruida, posteriormente todo se torna en sombras y la luna creciente de igual color se apodera de cada espacio, se puede ver también como cada una de las Sailors Scouts yacen en el piso sin vida, junto con su misma presencia y la de él, totalmente derrotados.

—¡Qué es todo esto! —pregunta horrorizado, Darien.

—Este es nuestro futuro cercano, al que en otra ocasión pudimos optar hoy solo es una esperanza vagabunda, ya no hay nada que asegure que vivamos la vida del mañana tal y como la creímos posible, el poder que nos azotará está plagado de venganza y demencia, sin contar con que la renovada energía maligna es un nocivo regalo que nace desde el lugar que me vio nacer hace siglos atrás. Debemos estar alerta, la majadera estrella susurrante informará cada uno de nuestros pasos, en un acto de locura abrirá los portales oscuros que arrasarán con nuestras esperanzas, ya pronto se sabrá que traicioné al infierno con tal de tocar tu corazón una vez más y sino eres capaz de despertar en mi algo más que no sea el amor, juro hoy que nuestro fin está cerca —sentencia Serena, dejando caer una solitaria lágrima en su mejilla.

—¡Eso es imposible!, Serena… —Exclama con impotencia, Darien, tomando el brazo de su esposa para atraerla hacia su cuerpo y protegerla, pero en el instante en que lo hace, la frágil figura de una Reina que peligra su nacimiento, se rompe en mil pedazos, como si se tratase de una estatua de cristal que se arroja con fuerza hacia un abismo infinito— No… no… ¡No! —replica Darien, escapando del trance en el que se encontraba.

Un sudor frío recorre su espalda, su respiración ahora es agitada debido al gran tormento que se retrató en un sueño, es la misma agitación que obliga a Serena despertar de golpe, preocupada por las negaciones que escuchó salir de la boca de su esposo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta somnolientamente preocupada, Serena.

—Fue… solo una pesadilla, no te preocupes… disculpa por haberte despertado, vuelve a dormir, mi amor —explica Darien de manera embustera, dándole a su esposa una sonrisa de consuelo con el fin en que crea su piadosa mentira.

—Cuéntame —exige Serena, despertándose a si misma, cueste lo que cueste.

—Otro día, ¿Está bien?, ahora solo descansa, descuida… —responde Darien, tratando de recomponerse de manera rápida.

—Prometido, ¿Bien?, no quiero que me ocultes algo… te conozco bien, Darien, tus ojos me dicen que no fue solo una pesadilla común y corriente, algo más te pasa —contesta Serena, incrédula de que solo haya sido un mal sueño.

—Te prometo hablarlo después, ahora solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, no dejemos que un mal sueño nos arruine la noche, luchamos mucho por conseguirla y no dejaré que se nos arrebate porque sí —explica Darien, bajo una pronunciación llena de valentía mezclad con enojo, mientras hace posesión del delgado cuerpo de su mujer, al que abraza con aún mayor fuerza.

—Darien… —susurra Serena, manteniendo su preocupación.

—¡Anda!, no pienses más en esto, por favor, Serena, puedes estar tranquila, yo estoy contigo —responde Darien en nerviosas risas, queriendo apaciguar el mal rato.  
—Está bien… buenas noches —responde Serena, moviéndose lo necesario para poder besar nuevamente a su esposo.

—Buenas noches —responde él tras recibir el beso, volviendo después a como se encontraban antes de que tuviera esa "pesadilla".

Serena vuelve a acomodarse bien sobre el pecho de su esposo, más se resigna a dormir y permanece callada a la espera de que quizás Darien susurre algo, pero él, con ágil inteligencia, sabe que su esposa no lo ha obedecido del todo y aún está despierta, por lo mismo intenta tomar tranquilidad y así tal vez transmitírsela a ella, todo con el fin de no arruinar la bella noche en que ambos pudieron reencontrarse, aunque se vea amenazada una vez más por la mala fortuna que promete manifestarse.  
Blanco y negro, alto y bajo, sonrisa y lágrima, todo tiene su lado opuesto y esto es ley en la vida, como puede olvidarlo Darien si es en este mismo instante cuando vuelve a estar seguro de que es así, incluso cuando él mismo haya prometido que nada opacaría esta noche, Darien repasa tormentosamente una y otra vez lo que la visión de la Neo Reina Serena dormida quiso decirle. Las pistas fueron confusas, más la consecuencia de un error quedó bien descrito, la tranquilidad nuevamente pende de un hilo, un paso en falso desconocido podría marcar la total destrucción, ¿Cómo saber cual es la forma de combatir algo sin cara, sin nombre?, ¿El amor es incluso un arma inútil a la hora de que otras fuerzas prometen ser superiores?, ¿Cómo poder si quiera dormitar si se es amenazado de esa forma?, no hay manera…  
Especulaciones, respuestas vacías, temor e incertidumbre, eso, además del amor de Serena, estarán presentes en Darien las horas siguientes, solo le queda la esperanza de descubrir el acertijo entregado, pensar bien las cosas y recurrir a toda la ayuda posible en caso necesario. Esta no es una batalla que deba vivir solo, lo sabe bien, pero también sabe que al confesarlo abrirá nuevamente heridas que apenas pudieron cicatrizar en estos años, ¿Cuál es la salida correcta?, quizás solo el sol naciente de un nuevo día pueda traer consigo la respuesta necesaria.

* * *

******•**Julio.C Matheus: Jajaja, lamentablemente algunas promesas si son hechas para ser rotas… "Te regalo una estrella", es algo difícil de cumplir, no?, jaja, muchas gracias por el review, saludos!

******•**Misc2010: (Actualmente estoy respondiendo los reviews, si llegas a leer este mensaje significa que aún estoy en eso xD en minutos si deseas ver las respuestas actualiza la página =D) es como la típica frase "Nos encontramos en mantención, trabajando para usted", jajaja, y siii, al fin están juntos de nuevo, ya era hora! Que estés bien y gracias por tu review ^^

******•**LuKuran: Se demoró el capítulo pero ya está aquí, por otra parte me alegra saber que te gustó la reconciliación, fue esperado por mucho tiempo y por lo mismo traté de hacer lo mejor posible =) muchas gracias por disfrutar mi fic, espero que sigas alerta a las actualizaciones y compartas tu opinión de las mismas, cuídate mucho!

******•**mepi: Hola!, de ahora en adelante comenzará la trama sobre el enemigo, pero no quedará de lado todo lo que sea vida personal de Darien y Serena. Si leíste "Una vida a tu lado" sabrás que a pesar de los problemas que escriba siempre tomo el tiempo para que sigan existiendo aquellos detalles lindos de la historia ^^ nos estamos leyendo!

******•**sailor mercuri o neptune: Ya era hora de que Serena diera "brazo a torcer", fue demasiado el dolor, jajaja, espero seguir viéndote por el sector de reviews, gracias por pasar, un abrazo!

******•**Srnkiki: Mi namber wan, la que debe ser la más ofuscada por mi ausencia xD bueno, dejé parcialmente los motivos, sé que comprenderás =)  
**Sobre el cumpleaños de Serena, bueno, siempre tuve premeditado que así pasara, contar un poco lo que fuesen sus días sin Darien, que haría para sentirse mejor, etc. Tenía la opción de "hacerla emo" y que se tirara a la cama a llorar y llorar, pero recordando bien cual fue su actitud en Sailor Moon R no podía hacerlo, a pesar de que ella no estaba con Darien siguió haciendo de su vida algo que valiese la pena, lo mismo quise mantener en el fic. Y su actitud de "si, yo te dije que te fueras a la /%&$|#|! Pero no te vas a escapar" era una de las partes más esperadas por mi, tenerlo en la mente es una cosa, poder al fin escribirlo y compartirlo con todos fue algo que me dejó sumamente contenta, más al contar con el apoyo de quienes ya sabían que sería así la reconciliación, ya que me dieron todo el "visto bueno" para que así fuera y me dio seguridad, me alegra también que sea una de las partes que más te gustaron =)**  
**Sobre el rapto, ummmm, quien no se raptaría a ese "manso mino" xD me boto a la vida delictual si se tratase de él en carne y hueso, jajajaja**  
**y finalmente, EL acontecimiento ya está aquí, espero que te haya agradado, no sé si será el último lemon de esta historia, quizás me baja lo pervertida un día de estos y alguna experiencia ajena y pecaminosa me de la inspiración necesaria para escribir, porque bueno, mi "talento" para escribir este tipo de cosas es netamente imaginación (A), si, ok, ni yo me la creí… n_nU**  
**¿Cómo te fue con la tesis?, espero que GENIAL y ahora estés disfrutando de tus logros, mucho éxito en ello, espero también que ahora estés descansando en este periodo de vacaciones, que no te estés achicharrando acá en Stgo porque hace un calor de los mil demonios… bueno, sea donde sea que estés espero que todo vaya bien en tu vida ^^**  
**Un abrazo grande mi namber wan!, extrañé nuestra vía de conversación review/respuesta, a ver si ahora la retomamos bien y más seguido, se me cuida un montón!**

**RESPUESTA ACTUAL:**  
**Acabo de leer el review de ahora mientras escribo la respuesta de los pasados, así que aprovecho la instancia para responderte a ti también.**  
**Si bien puede parecer que claro, está "muy pasado a anime" esa parte, creo que poco me creerás si te digo que intenté saltarme toda esa parte de la temporada de Sailor Moon R, ¿por qué?, muy simple, Rini tiene mucho que ver en eso y no puedo dejarme llevar por una temporada que está netamente basada en la búsqueda del "conejo", si fue superficial, si!, claro que lo fue, es porque no podía entregar en este cap lo que tengo guardado para el próximo xD ya que tengo previsto que para ese al menos el 50% del total sea dedicado al enemigo, ahora solo me quedaba dar datos superfluos de lo que podría estar ocurriendo, pero ya para la próxima entrega entenderás que dato quise entregar específicamente para "la palanca" de esta, algo que se explotará a totalidad pero cuando amerite, de todas formas mi namber wan, siempre bien recibida sus críticas constructivas, eso es lo que me gusta, ya que si bien podemos tener diferencias creativas como dices, siempre mantienes un respeto por lo que entrego a todos y eso es muy valorable =)**  
**Salto a lo del motel, extraño, cierto?, fue una de las trabas que tuve para seguir el capítulo, pero las circunstancias del mismo me limitaron las opciones, porque mira, tenía estas:**  
**Lemon en casa de los padres de Serena (fue algo que ya hice y no creí correcto para esta ocasión)**  
**Lemon en el departamento de Darien (¿Con todo patas para arriba?, que fooome! Jajaja)**  
**Lemon en casa de Haruka y Michiru (¿No será mucho el abuso de confianza?, O sea, Serena, ven a dormir y todo eso, pero no a ESO xD más respeeeto! Jajaja)**  
**Lemon en el auto de Darien (Medio incómodo a mí parecer… como que… no, mejor me ahorro la broma obscena que iba a decir xD)**  
**Lemon en la casa de Darien y Serena (La que relaté en "Una vida a tu lado", ya casi ni recuerdo en que estado está esa cosa, si mal no recuerdo quedó dañada tras el ataque de Dungeon Barbarian, y como puedes dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy xD aún no han arreglado las cosas por allá.**  
**Entonces, como puedes ver, las opciones para un lemon eran pocas, de hecho lo hablé con una de las niñas que me dejan review y tengo contacto por msn, ella sabe que me estanqué y no sabía como ni donde hacer esta parte, entonces recordando, recordando, recordé (valga la redundancia), que hace años leí un primer fic (que ni tenía idea que era) y resultó ser lemon, ahí Darien llevaba a Serena a un motel pero fue de una forma demasiado erótica, es decir, sin tanto detalle romántico, y como me pareció "la veintiúnica" alternativa, mezclé por aquí y por allá. Puede que haya desentonado con el Darien presentado en el fic, por eso escribí que él temía que pensaran mal de su persona xD pero entiendo que no te haya parecido del todo bien, en la variedad está el gusto, para ser sincera a mi tampoco me apasionó mucho que fuera ahí y me costó hacer un lemon a base de esto, pero "era lo que había".**  
**Sobre lo del sueño de Darien, fue algo que se me ocurrió solo hace unas horas, tenía otra idea en mente pero no me gustó, así que le dí permiso a mis deditos para que escribieran cualquier cosa y salió esto, me agradó bastante ya que abrió ante mi muchas posibilidades para el próximo capítulo, que de ahora en adelante ya veremos todo lo que es la existencia de Tokio de cristal, porque si, nos hemos dado más vueltas que trompo, pero ya comienza la historia en picada hacia ese punto, siempre imaginé que sería por los capítulos 25 o 26, así que no quedé tan desfasada.**  
**Y para terminar, si, ya me está costando escribir, he basado este hobbie netamente a esta historia y ninguna más, de hecho mi UA quedó detenido hasta nuevo aviso. Llevo más de un año escribiendo solo esto y tarde o temprano me desgastaría, además que tuve muchos problemas y malos ratos, de verdad incluso se asomó la idea de dar por terminado el fic, explicar en un "mega capítulo" todo lo restante de esta historia y la otra, pero no, no era justo para ustedes como lectores ni a mi como escritora, así que aquí vamos a seguir no más. =) gracias por los ánimos! Se necesitan a esta altura ^^**  
**Un gran abrazo mi namber wan, no se preocupe por sus críticas, como dije siempre son bien recibida mientras sean con ánimos de respeto y superación para el fic, que es justamente lo que haces ^^**  
**Sino lees esta respuesta la copiaré para el próximo capítulo, así me aseguro de que sepas "la réplica", ajaja, cuídese mucho!**  
**(mega "actualización": me dieron las 4:48 AM y aún no subo esto xD y te llevaste la respuesta de review más larga de la historia, jajaja)**

******•**chibi-rukiacherry92: Wow! Muchas gracias, saber que superé tus expectativas es un gran halago, ya que como escritor siempre se tiene la duda si lo que presentarás será bien recibido, saber que fue eso y más me alegra sin duda, gracias!, espero que el nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado, la siguiente parte de la trama y todo lo que vendrá. Espero poder contar para entonces con tus opiniones, besos!

******•**maripo Cullen: Hola!, gracias por estar presente nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejar tus opiniones, asumo que la demora de la actualización no fue muy agradable para ti, pero ahora que estoy de regreso espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y opinión =)  
**Tanto tus palabras como las de los demás me sirven como incentivo permanente, saber que juntos pasamos un buen rato de entretención, ilusión, emoción, etc. Es algo que me anima para seguir escribiendo aunque a veces resulte muy complicado.**  
**Ahora se nos viene lo más crudo del fic, el enemigo, las pistas para lo que será la tercera parte de la trilogía, problemas y eventuales soluciones, veremos que dicta mi imaginación para esas alturas.**  
**Un abrazo desde el otro lado de la cordillera, ansiosa por cruzarla y conocer los hermosos parajes que allí se ocultan, cuídate mucho y nuevamente te envío mis agradecimientos =)**

******•**adoore1: No cumplí con el pronto pero al menos ya está aquí, espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes tu impresión, ahora ya con Serena y Darien juntos las cosas serán más soportables, bueno, eso creo, jajaja, un abrazo!

******•**Roomi: Hola! ^^, si, una Serena más decidida es algo quizás extraño, pero creo que también es un factor que muchos de nosotros quisimos ver en el pasado y como la imaginación de esta escritora no tiene límites lo hacemos realidad y punto!, aunque fue algo visto en el manga, en el anime Serena era demasiado pasiva a la hora de ser directa, pero bueno…  
**Quedo totalmente feliz al saber que te gustó la reconciliación, espero que sea así con lo que viene de ahora en adelante y por supuesto el poder contar con tu opinión será ideal. Mucha suerte para ti también en todo, gracias por pasar, besos!**

******•**Paola: Jajaja, ahora quedó resulto quien era el xfa xfa xfa xD, como estás, Paola?, espero que todo bien =)   
**Leer que actualizabas todos los días para ver si había subido capítulo me dio pena, me demoré mucho y no era mi intención, espero que no te hayas alejado del fic y lo retomes con las mismas ansias y cariño que lo has hecho hasta ahora, todo con el fin de seguir disfrutando de esta historia que es tan mía como de ustedes, todos mis queridos lectores.**  
**Sobre tu pregunta no sé si leíste la respuesta que dejé en review, por si no te la dejo acá… Todo ese material está en youtube, encontrarlo en español latino o Europeo por el momento es imposible, excepto por uno que está en Catalán, lo que podrías encontrar son los ovas en japonés subtitulados al español =)**  
**Un abrazo grande!, cuídate mucho!**

******•**MartithaJimenez: Hola, nena!, jajaja que bueno saber que seguiste mi consejo, esas melodías son preciosas y eran más que indicadas para el momento =)  
**Sobre tu pregunta, este fic tendrá final específico, pero también habrán cosas que quedarán como antesala para el siguiente, tengo una idea general sobre lo que será esto, pero el veredicto final solo lo veré cuando esté enfrentada a ese capítulo. Sobre las chicas, bueno, hay dos alternativas: Sacan todos sus poderes en este fic tras la pelea del mismo o solo quedan preparadas, creo que es más probable que se cumpla la primera.**  
**Por otra parte quedo contenta al saber que, aunque no hubiese lemon en el capítulo pasado, te gustó de igual forma, muchas gracias por valorar eso =) y claro, tus palabras me han servido como las de los demás, tu constancia y fidelidad al fic me hace siempre esperar tu opinión y ánimos, lo llevo muy presente n_n gracias por todo! Un mega abrazo para ti también, espero que la vida te sonría =) besos!**

******•**mayilu: No te preocupes, la vida es absorbente y demandante, entiendo la lejanía, pero aún así te tomas el tiempo para leer mi fic y eso se agradece. Me alegro al saber que te gustó el capítulo, la reconciliación tan esperada… ahora solo queda la parte final de este fic que se viene cargado de emociones, espero contar para entonces con tu lectura y opinión, besos!

******•**vivisp: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Me deja contenta saber que también te ha gustado el capítulo como a los demás, ahora como bien dices queda la reacción del enemigo, eso lo veremos de inmediato en la próxima actualización, cuento con tu lectura y opinión para ese entonces, un abrazo!

******•**GIGICHIBA: Jajaja así es, se decidieron y al fin están juntos, ahora mamo-chan y usako no volverán a sufrir, al menos por consecuencias que ellos mismos deben asumir por acciones propias, ahora falta la dificultad del enemigo, así que atenta!, gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

******•**LUNA: Quedo contenta al saber que te emocionaste con el capítulo, esa era la idea, llegar al corazón de todos y emocionarnos con la tan anhelada reconciliación =) ahora estando juntos enfrentarán los problemas, vamos a esperar que todo salga bien ^^ un abrazo! Cuídate mucho n_n

******•**salvygurl91: Nada que agradecer, respondo cada review con el mismo ánimo que me lo dejan, la reciprocidad es una de las cosas más lindas que hay en el mundo y es bueno practicarlo ^^ y bueno, tardé con el capítulo, pero espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera y lo disfrutes tanto como el capítulo anterior, besos!

******•**Usagi13chiba: Jajaja, no te preocupes, entiendo que todos tenemos responsabilidades y no podemos estar siempre alerta a un fic =) pero lo importante es que estás y me dejas tu opinión, siempre es bueno saber cual es la perspectiva que se llevaron los lectores.  
**Ahora se viene todo lo de la bruja génesis y los tontos de Black moon como los llamas xD espero que puedas pasar a leer lo que se viene y que por supuesto me des tu punto de vista, siempre estoy atenta a eso, Un abrazo grande, cuídate mucho!**

******•**smfanatic: Hola, Amix! ^^ Que bueno saber que disfrutaste el capítulo con todo!, yo también me emocioné mucho al escribirlo y más con esa música de fondo, quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado y más al saber que fue del agrado de todos =)  
**Y bueno, con la trilogía, lo siento, los haré sufrir mucho, pero todo estará en el final de ese fic, (te contaré en secreto esto, que nadie más lo lea xD), ese fic será muy "normal y suave" al principio, al igual que "Una vida a tu lado" y "Tokio de Cristal, amor en el siglo 30", pero la diferencia radica es que cuando menos lo esperen, vendrá el máximo problema de un instante a otro, intentaré hacerlo lo más confuso que pueda para que no sospechen si quiera por donde reventará el obstáculo más grande, al menos no hasta que necesite comenzar a mostrarlo de a poco… uuuh!, vieras como me siento ahora, me dan ganas de escribir ese fic ahora ya!, pero no, todo en orden será mejor, jejeje, un abrazo, Amix, cuídate mucho, besos!**

******•**Bere prin: Linda! Muchas gracias por tu alegría para conmigo y los ánimos que me das… ambas sabemos que sabías este capítulo al revés y al derecho, pero aún así me dijiste que ya presentado sería distinto y parece que lo fue, superé tus expectativas, jijiji, seguimos hablando por MSN, un beso enorme!

******•**Princess Mko: Muchas gracias por tu saludo de año nuevo, espero que este 2012 traiga a tu vida todo lo que deseas =) sobre el fic me alegro que te haya gustado la ternura de este, la reacción de Serena que quise plasmar y se ha llevado los aplausos, pero como dices ya viene Génesis, ¿O se va?, no lo sé… jajaja, el fic dirá más adelante… besos!

******•**Lexie: Mi querida Lexie, sabes cuanto te extrañé, pero comprendo perfectamente el por qué te alejaste y comparto lo mismo, ahora que estás de regreso solo me queda agradecer nuevamente tu fidelidad hacia esta historia, todos tus ánimos y bellas palabras, como tu correo lleno de alegría y buenos deseos, de verdad gracias!  
**y bueno, acá en mi País ya es viernes 27 de enero… así que…**  
**Cumpleaaaaños feeeeliz **  
**te deseeeo a tiiii **  
**Cumpleaaaaños, querida Lexie **  
**Qué los cumplas feeeeliz **  
**(así lo cantamos acá xD jijiji)**  
**Revisa el mail! Besos!**

**•Lita Japon: Sé que no escribes reviews, sé que te cuesta incluso poder leer el fic ahora, de hecho no sé si podrás leer esto pero aún así quise dedicarte unas palabras, mi linda y bella Poly Poly, gracias por tu eterna alegría, por tus palabras y bromas que me sacan una sonrisa, por tu apoyo incondicional en todo lo que sabes de mí, desde lo más superfluo hasta personal. Sin duda este lugar (FF) hizo que conociera a personas hermosas como tú, llevo siempre en mi memoria a cada una de las personas que a distancia me dedican su tiempo, la primera fuiste tú, eso siempre lo tendré presente ^^**  
**Este año se viene con todo, querida!, vamos! Sé que podrás superarte en todo y alcanzar aquella felicidad que ha parecido alejarse un poco, no olvides que entre más esfuerzos hagas mayor será la recompensa!, tu puedes =) te quiero mucho!**

**A TODOS LOS DEMÁS: A quienes ya me dejaron su review en el capítulo actual, a quienes llegarán después, a todos les mando un afectuoso abrazo y mis agradecimientos, también a todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo para explicarme bien sobre el talk box, *_* gracias al datito de todas y el de Srnkiki pretendo comprarlo en una semana más, así que muchas gracias! Porque además de escribir sobre Sailor Moon soy coleccionista xD tengo cosas con más 12 años de antigüedad, artículos de Argentina, España, etc., películas en VHS, tarjetas de Estados Unidos, láminas de álbum que se dieron en mi País, agendas, posters, broches, de todo lo que pueda! y las guardo como un tesoro, así que el talk box se sumará a mi cajita fantástica **  
**Les cuento también que desde hoy mismo ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo, así que este viene sin tanta demora, atentos!**  
**Besos a todos, nos leemos luego, sayo! ^^**


	25. Despecho y dolor, el error de Esmeralda

**Hola a todos!, haremos la cosa "cortita" porque estoy más que apurada, de hecho también dejaré pendiente las respuestas de review por el momento, nuevamente la hora me va alcanzando y los quehaceres están gritando mi nombre T_T intentaré responder todos los comentarios hoy mismo, de lo contrario ya sería para el mañana o a más tardar pasado, pero quiero que sepan que los he leído todo y agradezco cada una de sus palabras, como siempre me dan mucha energía para continuar con esta historia a la cual le he dado todo mi amor, más ahora cuando ya vamos firme y derecho al siguiente punto.**

**Hoy se desencadena todo lo que será el tema del enemigo, al menos con lo que respecta a Black Moon, dentro de poco, muy poco, también se sabrá que ocurre con Génesis, pero ojo, anticipo que la realidad de lo que pasará NO se verá en este fic sino en la tercera parte de la trilogía, no diré cual será el actuar de Génesis o si quiera ella alcanzará a ser enemigo en el fic final, pero algo de ella si quedará para esa entrega, los detalles los iremos conociendo en la misma, por ahora nos enfocaremos en Black Moon y las últimas líneas de Génesis.  
Aprovecho también de comentar que a pesar de que el enemigo está cerca, veremos algo más de vida común y corriente de los personajes, esencialmente de Darien y Serena, quienes comenzarán a tomar las riendas de su matrimonio una vez más.  
También tomarán un papel más protagónico las demás en sus facetas de Sailors Scouts, lo que suceda con ellas ahora será esencial para la tercera parte del fic, así que a recordar bien esos detalles si usted pretende seguir mi historia hasta esas alturas, la información que entrego acá es el esqueleto de esa entrega, así que atención a los detalles, sobretodo lo que hablará Génesis con su aliada, la doncella de hielo, y también el nuevo sueño que tiene Darien, el cual también resulta ser algo más revelador, pero si crees saber bien que pasará y que eso se verá en los últimos capítulos del fic, solo puedo decir que estás rotundamente equivocada/o, la desconocida faceta de Serena como Sailor Scout tampoco se verá acá, se verá quizás en el próximo fic?, veamos si eso sucede…  
Bueno mis queridos lectores, se nos viene las líneas más agitadas del fic, espero que lean con paciencia y cariño, así como yo escribo cada párrafo.  
Sobre la demora, lo siento, tomé mis merecidas vacaciones de todo, me enfoqué mucho en cosas de suma urgencia y no me dejó tiempo para escribir, pero ahora que lo tengo todo, intentaré no sobrepasar las tres semanas de demora, de todas formas cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un mensaje privado y preguntar en que punto va la nueva entrega, también pueden agregarme a doux_amer_brouillard Hotmail . com =)  
Un abrazo para todos, reitero, leí todos los reviews, estoy muy pendiente de sus opiniones y apreciaciones, solo esperen la respuesta que vendrá si o si.  
Nos leemos, sayo!**

***YA SE ENCUENTRAN LAS RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS :) están al pie de la página n_n***

* * *

_En la mesura de un silencio estelar, en cada vértice de una constelación, en cada destello que viaja entre la oscuridad, se esconden mil y un secretos, muchos de estos serán descubiertos y serán capaces de hacer sucumbir tu fe, la vida tal y como la conocías y el cambio será inminente, un momento… ¿Cambio?, solo una alternativa suplicante por existir, ¿Te imaginas la detención del universo?, un plano oscuro y silencioso donde los vestigios desaparecerán y se convertirán en una leyenda desconocida, quizás sea este el destino final a tantas especulaciones e investigación sobre nuestra estadía en este lugar, a lo que llamamos vida, a lo que llamamos muerte, tal vez no exista tregua más allá y solo somos y seremos energía intermitente, claro en su inicio y en su deceso, transeúntes de un sueño del cual despertarán las generaciones venideras, ¿Puedes tomar eso también como un consuelo?, pueden que sean tus propios ojos los observadores de este inesperado desenlace, sentir como la vida se extingue en solo segundos y tus brazos cruzados marcarán con miedo la impotencia de no conocer una salida. Por ese terror que existe en tu corazón aunque así no lo enmarquen tus palabras, por ese sueño que deseo dejar como herencia a las vidas del mañana, por ese amor que no puede haber nacido para morir en vano, por eso y mucho más espero el momento exacto en el cual mi espada deba desenvainar, proteger este mundo con la misma entereza que posee la dueña de los ojos que me inspiran. La victoria es incierta más no el valor, ella a mi lado junto a nuestros hermanos de batalla daremos lo mejor que tenemos, todo con tal de que la luz resulte triunfante y la paz tome lugar permanente. Esto solo es el ángulo de cambio, lo sé… quiero creer que así será…_

El sueño es esquivo, el tormento de la especulación ha jugado rol protagónico a estas alturas de la noche, Darien se mantiene silenciado en la incomodidad de un mal presagio, aunque a su diestra se encuentre su punto de equilibrio, el temor parece ser más fuerte ahora, el miedo de perderla una vez más y verla padecer lo regresan a las sensaciones vividas hace ya tantos años atrás, pero esta vez no cometerá el piadoso error de guardar el secreto, eso ya está decidido, la nueva oportunidad que poseen juntos no será entorpecida por el sacrificio de amor que creyó pertinente en esos días, hoy, con la madurez necesaria para pedir consejo y ayuda, sabiendo que se puede confiar sin sonar ni parecer inseguro, Darien intenta ya establecer un parámetro correcto para revelar su premonición, buscando las palabras exactas que deberán retratar con detalle el terror de esos segundos, pero aunque sus deseos superen el miedo aún no logra encontrar manera apaciguante para decir lo que deberá, los recuerdos de ayer son heridas que su alma lleva y duelen nuevamente con facilidad, porque aunque su linaje y reencarnación lo dicten como hombre poderoso de fuerza y coraje, su instancia carnal presente lo llevan a una conexión suprema con sus sentimientos más suaves, más cuando los dorados cabellos de su musa reposan sobre su pecho, escucha como respira con lentitud y parece estar sumergida en un sueño rosa, ¿Cómo detener eso sin sentirse culpable?, ¿Cómo atraer la desdicha a solo horas de un reencuentro sublime?

—¿Serena? —susurra suavemente, Darien, mientras acaricia ligeramente una de sus mejillas, pasan algunos segundos de esto y él se detiene, ahora solo la mira con cálida dulzura, mientras murmura algunas palabras para ella—, para que despertarte… te ves tan tranquila, lo mejor será es que sigas durmiendo… —susurra una vez más, acomoda mejor aún a Serena entre sus brazos, posteriormente Darien acomoda bien su cabeza en la almohada, no con la idea de dormir, pero si al menos para estar más relajado.

—No estoy dormida —responde Serena a los segundos, sin que Darien advirtiera que ella permanecía con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Cuánto llevas despierta? —pregunta Darien, calmo.

—No he vuelto a dormir desde que despertaste tan agobiado, solo me mantuve en silencio —confiesa Serena, a tono dulce.

—Ya veo… —dice Darien, sin saber que más hablar.

—¿Me dirás ahora que fue lo que soñaste? —interroga Serena, levantando su cabeza para así cruzar su mirada con la de su esposo.

—Supongo que si, no hace falta dilatar tanto el tema —responde Darien sin muchas ganas. Se sienta en la cama, igual que su esposa, una vez así, toma la mano de Serena fuertemente, la mira con ternura mientras a la vez busca las palabras necesarias para comenzar a hablar, cuando parece encontrarlas las olvida a observar el brillo de los ojos de su esposa, aquellos ojos tan soñadores y llenos de esperanza, los cuales probablemente se opacarán al momento de saber la verdad que oculta su esposo—, bueno… tu sabes que el destino nunca nos deja olvidar cual es nuestro rol en esta tierra, lo sabes ¿Cierto? —cuestiona.

—Obvio, por más que sea difícil de aceptar, siempre tendremos algo distinto a los demás seres de este planeta, es algo a lo que quise rehuir pero es tan claro que es casi una estupidez querer tapar el sol con un dedo, es lo que nos tocó vivir, ya lo tengo asumido —responde Serena, entre resoplos.

—Y es en ese mismo animo de "asumir" que quiero que escuches mis palabras… —pide Darien, antes de iniciar a explicar lo que soñó.

—Está bien… te escucho —responde Serena, intrigada por la conducta peculiar de su esposo.

—En mi sueño aparecías tú, me decías que debía despertar algo en ti que va más allá del amor y que sino lo hago será nuestro fin. También vi la ciudad destruida, a las chicas derrotadas, de un momento a otro todo era un caos espeluznante… también me decías que pronto se sabrá tu traición hacia Génesis, que alguien en un acto demencial dirá todo y portales oscuros se abrirán, pero sin duda esto no fue lo que más me preocupó, sé que pase lo que pase pelearemos contra el mal, pero mi intriga es sobre ese "algo" que debo despertar en ti o al menos ayudarte a conseguirlo… no tengo la mínima idea de lo que podría ser —revela Darien, entregando otra interrogativa.

—Vaya… lo de Génesis es algo que espero, lo supe en el instante en que te detuve para que te quedaras a mi lado, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para defendernos, pero el cristal de plata todavía parece estar vacío, la última vez que intenté transformarme no pude hacerlo, quizás mientras pasan los días y vuelvo a estar tranquila, el cristal de plata volverá a sentir el poder de mi corazón y así brillará nuevamente, no estoy segura de que así suceda, aún así estoy preparada para lo que tengamos que soportar, te repito, a tu lado tengo todas las fuerzas necesarias para luchar con quien sea —responde Serena, dándole muchísimos más ánimos a Darien, ya que la calma que transmite su esposa por medio de sus palabras, lo hacen sentir más seguro.

—Que te parece si nos reunimos con las chicas lo antes posible y le contamos sobre esto, ellas nos ayudarán y quizás podremos descubrir que pasa contigo en este minuto, además debemos decirles que la batalla puede estar más cerca de lo que pensamos, más que nunca debemos estar unidos —propone Darien, intentando hacer recíproca esa fuerza entregada por su esposa.

—No te preocupes, por la mañana podría hablar con Haruka y Michiru, recuerda que seguiré viviendo con ellas un tiempo, al menos hasta que volvamos a buscar donde vivir juntos —dice Serena, haciendo que Darien recuerde otro punto de toda la reconciliación entre ambos.

—Es cierto, la verdad es que pensaba en que nos mudáramos a la casa que está a las afueras de la ciudad, pero en estas circunstancias creo que sería prudente que volvamos al departamento por un tiempo, estaremos más cerca de todos, sería lo más seguro —propone Darien, mientras reflexiona concentradamente,

—Darien, todo eso a estas alturas son solo detalles, lo importante es que estamos juntos nuevamente, no sientas presión por volver a organizar todo de un instante a otro, intentemos al menos darnos un relajo como pareja, puede que eso nos sirva para acostumbrarnos nuevamente a un ritmo de matrimonio, no quiero que lo echemos a perder otra vez —dice Serena, vehementemente.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, haremos lo que quieras hacer para que eso sea posible—responde Darien, de forma respetuosa y considerada.

—Lo que quiero ahora es que estés tranquilo también, despertaste tan asustado que yo también lo hice —explica Serena.

—Tu calma me asombra, creí que reaccionarías mal al momento de contarte todo —responde Darien, extrañado por tanta pasividad.

—¿Qué gano ahora con atormentarme?, ya lo he hecho tanto que no vale la pena, la realidad es solo una, tengo que enfrentarla, aunque obviamente no deja de inquietarme, no sacaré nada si me desespero, eso podría ser peor ahora, ¿No crees? —interroga Serena, basada en un buen argumento.

—Si, tienes razón… —responde Darien, concisamente.

—Mejor intentemos dormir, prometo reunir a las chicas para que hablemos todo, lo más probable es que entre todos podamos hacer o saber algo sobre tu sueño, tal vez incluso Michiru haya visto algo ahora mismo en su talismán, no lo sabemos, así que esperemos el momento en el cual podamos discutir sobre lo que pasa, además prometo también entrenar de alguna forma para intentar convertirme en Sailor Scout otra vez o al menos poder hacer algo —ofrece Serena, de manera cariñosa.

—Serena… si, es verdad, intentemos dormir… buenas noches —responde Darien, acallando lo que sería su opinión al momento de ver los ojos de su esposa, rebosantes de esperanza.

—Buenas noches, mi Darien —dice Serena, acercándose lo más posible a él para darle un beso, posteriormente se acomoda en su pecho, cierra los ojos y cae pesadamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Mientras ella vuelve a dormir, Darien solo finge hacer lo mismo, la devastación que vio en su sueño es algo por sobre el cansancio, la inquietud aumenta cada vez más al momento en que él intenta interpretar el sueño por si solo, si bien comienza a reflexionar y claramente toma este sueño, aparentemente premonitor, como una pista o ayuda, el sospechar que la destrucción es una posibilidad tan certera le quita el sueño, a pesar de poder estar con el amor de su vida, Darien no concilia el sueño, solo le queda apoyarse en Serena, reflexionar un momento y dormitar de forma intermitente, a la espera de que la luz de un nuevo día embista las cortinas de la habitación.

Pasadas las horas y con cansancio acumulado, Darien es el primero en levantarse, lo primero que hace es tomar una ducha con la ilusión de que la frescura del agua lo haga despertar un poco, pero nada será suficientemente efectivo ya que si algo se mantiene fresco es aquel sentimiento que lleva clavado en su pecho y mente, la devastación, el miedo por la debilidad que pueda tener Serena, todo se une para hacer de su mañana una simplemente insufrible, pero para mantenerse ocupado y a la vez alejado del problema, Darien comienza a planear meticulosamente lo que será su día.  
Serena, quien permanecía durmiendo, despierta al escuchar el agua de la ducha caer, se retuerce perezosamente entre las sábanas y advierte inmediatamente la ausencia de su esposo, independiente de esta misma, el pesar de su reacción ha parecido mezclarse con el ambiente, se siente fatigado, no es una mañana romántica como ella pensó que sería, pero independiente de que no sea así, Serena no dirá mucho al respecto, entiende que Darien esté más agobiado que ella, puede que se sienta culpable de cierta forma ya que una de sus promesas fue no volver con ella por su propia seguridad, quizás ahora está sintiendo el peso de haber sido parte de aquella traición suprema que se le ha cometido al enemigo que observa cada paso efectuado, más no duda de que el sueño no es algo que estaba en el subconsciente de Darien, no le quita su mérito premonitorio, incluso es la misma Serena quien poco a poco comienza a ver la verdadera profundidad de este hecho, aún así no está en sus planes desanimarse, su espíritu permanece renovado desde que volvió a tomar el camino con el hombre que ama, eso le será crucial para mantenerse de pie en lo que podría venir a lo largo del día, ya que pueden haber gratas sorpresas o todo lo contrario.

Cuando Darien sale del baño entre rápidas agitaciones con la mano en su cabello, Serena le da el buenos días, él, sonriente, se acerca a ella y deposita en sus labios un suave beso, se sienta a su lado mientras Serena se acomoda para quedar también sentada, así se da el espacio para una breve charla.

—¿Lograste dormir un poco? —pregunta Serena, interesada.

—Algo, lo suficiente como para poder levantarme —bromea Darien, dejando escapar una leve risotada.

—Bueno, algo es algo, ¿No? —dice Serena, con una sonrisa.

—Claro… ¿Tú has dormido bien? —interroga Darien.

—Si, no me quejo para nada —responde risueña, Serena, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—Se nos viene un largo día, Serena, necesito que me ayudes —pide Darien, cordialmente.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta Serena, atenta.

—Quiero que intentes reunir a todas las chicas en algún lugar, no sé si será en el templo Hikawa, en casa de Haruka y Michiru o en otra parte, te pido que veas ese asunto y me llames después para avisarme —responde Darien, a tono más serio.

—Si, claro… ¿Tú que harás hoy? —pregunta Serena.

—Muchas cosas —contesta Darien tras un gran suspiro—, tengo pensado hablar con el Doctor Hideki sobre todo lo que pasó, después llamaré al Sr. Urogataya y le consultaré por una reunión cuando pueda, también tengo que ver el papeleo de la universidad, contactar a alguien que pueda comenzar a reparar nuestra casa e intentaré hacerme el tiempo para ordenar algo el departamento, al menos tengo que volver a instalar la cama y un escritorio, también tengo que llamar a la persona que me arrendaría el departamento donde me iba a instalar en la otra ciudad, bueno, un sinfín de cosas, pero estaré disponible en la tarde para reunirme contigo y todas, donde tú me digas —responde Darien, dándose los ánimos para cumplir con todo.

—Descuida, haré lo que me pides. Llamaré a todas y mientras tenga tiempo estudiaré un poco, además estaré alerta ante cualquier cosa, si sucede algo extraño te llamaré de inmediato, ¿Bien? —pregunta Serena, buscando aprobación.

—Bien… ahora ve a la ducha; antes de pasar a dejarte a casa de Haruka y Michiru te llevaré a comer hot cakes, ¿Te gustaría? —pregunta Darien, sonriente.

—¿Hot cakes?, ¡que delicia! —exclama con simpática gula, Serena.

—Entonces apresúrate para que podamos pasar al menos unas horas más juntos —alienta Darien.

Serena le obedece y se va rápidamente al baño, entre tanto Darien se viste, revisa su celular por si ha recibido una llamada, no fue precisamente una la que llegó, si un mensaje del Doctor Hideki pidiendo saber de él lo antes posible, seguramente con ánimos de saber si Darien tomó ya su lugar en lo que sería su nuevo trabajo, con esto visto, Darien sabe que el primer paradero de su lista de obligaciones es ir a hablar con su jefe, no sabe que tan bien pueda tomar el cambio de decisiones, pero no es algo que le importe mucho, Darien tiene en mente otras prioridades, así que desde ya se entrega a lo que el destino depare en este ámbito y nada más.

Los minutos siguen corriendo, ya Darien y Serena se retiran de donde se encontraban y él cumple su promesa de llevarla a comer un rico desayuno, allí pasan conversando un rato, mientras inevitablemente el amor florece a cada segundo, ambos se dan fuerzas mutuas para superar lo arduo del día, a la vez en que preparan los mayores detalles posibles para así tener las responsabilidades ordenadas. Terminado el desayuno y de manera apresurada, Darien ojea su reloj, ya es hora de que pase a dejar a Serena a casa de Haruka y Michiru para que así él pueda seguir con el resto de los quehaceres, Serena, quien hubiese querido que el momento fuera más extenso, solo se deja llevar por las motivaciones entendibles de su esposo para cortar el momento entre ambos, con un dejo de nostalgia se despide de él cuando ya este la deja a las afueras de la casa ya mencionada, un suave pero profundo beso más un apretón de manos cariñoso son los que marcan la despedida temporal entre ambos, poco después Darien vuelve a encender el motor de su automóvil y emprende rumbo lejano, llevando en su corazón todas las energías que su mujer le transmitió para que todo resulte con éxito.

Serena toca a la puerta, bien podría ocupar su llave pero las cosas han cambiado, así que prefiere esperar a que alguien responda; esta es Michiru, gratamente sorprendida por la presencia de Serena.

—¡Hola!, creí que estarías con Darien a esta hora —dice Michiru, en forma de saludo.

—Hace poco estuvo acá, me dejó y se marchó a hacer bastantes cosas —explica Serena, mientras le da un amistoso abrazo a Michiru.

—¡Pero pasa!, tomemos un café juntas, estoy sola así que podríamos platicar un rato —ofrece Michiru, haciendo pasar a Serena con entusiasmo.

—Gracias —responde amablemente, Serena, entrando a la casa.

Serena se sienta en el sofá, Michiru rápidamente va por un par de tazas de café, poco es lo que demora en llegar con ellas, se sienta al lado de su amiga y se prepara para conversar.

—¿Dónde están las demás? —pregunta Serena, a modo de iniciar la conversación.

—Haruka llevó a Hotaru al hospital para visitar a su padre, Setsuna las acompaña, después Haruka pasará a ver otros asuntos, pero no creo que se demore más de un par de horas en llegar, ¿Necesitas hablar específicamente con alguna de ellas? —interroga Michiru, mientras toma una de las tazas de café y se la da a Serena.

—En realidad necesito hablar con las cuatro, también las demás chicas —responde Serena, a tono un poco más serio.

—¿Pasó algo malo entre Darien y tú? —pregunta preocupada, Michiru.

—¡Para nada!, lo pasamos muy bien, pero algo irrumpió nuestra alegría. Darien tuvo un sueño muy extraño, lo dejó bastante desconcertado, me preocupa que él esté así, se notaba muy tenso —explica Serena.

—¿Qué soñó? —interroga Michiru.

—En su sueño me vio hablándole sobre el peligro que corremos, que pronto Génesis se enterará de que fallé a nuestro juramento, además de que alguien iba a cometer una locura y eso desataría que portales oscuros se abrieran para nuestra desgracia, también le pedía que él me ayudara a despertar algo en mi, que si eso no pasaba probablemente llegaría el fin de todo —responde Serena, resumiendo mayormente todo lo que hay por contar.

—Vaya, los sueños de Darien no son comunes, sin duda este es uno al cual debemos prestar mucha atención —dice de manera reflexiva, Michiru.

—Exacto, ¿Pero como descubrir que es ese "algo" que él debe ayudar a despertar?, no logro imaginar que podría ser —señala Serena, confundida.

—Quizás al estar de nuevo con él, el cristal de plata volverá a tener el poder que perdió y así podrás convertirte en Sailor Moon, ¿No crees? —dice Michiru.

—Quisiera creer que es eso, de hecho lo pensé, pero algo en mi corazón dice que es algo más, no tengo idea que ni como saberlo —dice Serena, más confundida aún.

—¿Has revisado el cristal de plata?, quizás la respuesta está más cerca de lo que creemos —advierte Michiru.

—Si, lo vi mientras venía hacia acá con Darien, sigue tan opaco como ese día en el teatro, no parece haber ningún cambio, al menos por ahora —responde Serena, desalentada.

—Que extraño… bueno, como dices tú, será mejor que hablemos todas, Rei quizás pueda guiarnos más que nadie, sus poderes de adivinación son bastante impresionantes, ella podría decirnos algo interesante al respecto —comenta Michiru, posteriormente de tomar un rápido sorbo de café.

—En ese caso sería conveniente que todos fuéramos al templo Hikawa, allí Rei tiene todo lo necesario para realizar algún tipo de meditación, además está más cerca de todos —comenta Serena.

—Hoy que es domingo asumo que nadie estará tan ocupado, bueno, excepto por Darien según me has dicho —dice Michiru.

—De todas formas él intentará desocuparse lo más rápido posible, aunque prefiero darle unas horas para que pueda hacer todo tranquilo, entre tanto llamaré a Rei para preguntarle si podemos ir todas al templo, después llamaré a las demás y les explicaré el por qué de la reunión, hoy que es el día de descanso de todos, seguramente deben estar haciendo las cosas que no pudieron hacer el resto de la semana, en el caso de Amy, ella debe estar inmersa en sus estudios, no hay hora que ella deje pasar sin estudiar algo —dice Serena, repasando rápidamente en su mente lo que podrían estar haciendo sus amigas.

—Aún así será mejor que te comuniques con todas pronto, puede ser que después hagan planes y estén ocupadas todo el día, mejor asegura una hora para que estén todas, ellas sabrán entender que es necesario, llámalas tranquilamente, tómate el tiempo necesario, mientras tanto yo veré un par de cosas más y después esperamos juntas a que Haruka vuelva —sugiere Michiru, anticipándose ante cualquier distracción por parte de las chicas, a lo largo del día.

—Está bien, muchas gracias —responde Serena, cordialmente.

Ambas se ponen de pie y van en direcciones distintas, Serena toma el teléfono y llama primero a Rei, le explica parcialmente el asunto, se nota que la pelinegra recibe la llamada con algo de desaliento al saber que los problemas parecen asomarse, por la misma razón no duda en ofrecer el templo para que todas se reúnan, Serena le agradece el gesto y le asegura el comunicarse con las demás para que lleguen a la hora acordada, cinco y media de la tarde es esta, una hora prudente para así no coartar las otras responsabilidades que todos tengan, con esto listo, Serena comienza a llamar a las demás, las cuales reaccionan muy parecido a Rei y prometen presentarse al templo Hikawa a la hora dicha, todas asumen con responsabilidad el que hay que preocuparse sobre el tema del enemigo y no dejarlo de lado, menos ahora que Darien y Serena vuelven a estar juntos, ya que esto puede resultar una gran vulnerabilidad a esta altura.

Con las llamada ya efectuadas, Serena ofrece ayuda a Michiru en sus quehaceres, ordenar un poco la casa y cosas por el estilo, esto le servirá de distracción mientras no llegue el momento de ir al templo a juntarse con las demás, también le sirve para compartir lo que fue su noche de reconciliación, ahora que Michiru es una amiga muchísimo más cercana, la confianza abunda entre ellas, por lo mismo la mujer de cabello aguamarina se interesa al escuchar lo que su amiga tiene que decir, le da consejos y a la vez felicita por haber tomado la decisión que tomó, quedando muy contenta al ver que Serena vuelve a sonreír con entusiasmo y sinceridad, algo que sin duda le hacía falta.

Por otro lado, Darien se entrevista con el Doctor Hideki en su oficina, la severa cara de él es la antesala de lo que pareciera ser una futura conversación tensa, esto se debe a que Hideki recibió la noticia de que Darien no había cumplido con su ingreso a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, él le explica los motivos detalladamente para que no quepa duda alguna, ofrece las disculpas pertinentes del caso ya que el reposicionamiento de Darien en otra ciudad fue una gran ayuda dada por su jefe, el cual a la larga entiende las motivaciones de su protegido para haber hecho lo que hizo y solo le ofrece volver a cumplir sus labores donde se encontraba ubicado en Tokio, para Hideki no es necesario intrometerse en la vida personal de Darien, no es un tema que le importe mucho ya que él, como hombre empecinado en su carrera, la vida personal no es una que deba estar por sobre la profesional, pero si se trata de Darien, su alumno y empleado estrella, deja pasar esos motivos y solo se limita a comprenderlos, quizás no compartirlos, pero le da igual con tal de seguir dándoles oportunidades a su protegido para surgir en su carrera. Después de una conversación más bien extensa, Darien se retira del lugar de forma cordial y agradecida, ahora su destino es el departamento que volverá a compartir con su esposa, llega a este y ve el desastre que allí permanece, todas las cosas perfectamente guardadas para lo que sería su envío lejos de ahí, ahora, con paciencia, Darien tendrá que sacar lo necesario y volver a instalarlo, entre tanto intenta comunicarse con el Sr. Urogataya y las demás personas con las que debe hablar, todo resulta bien por el momento, Osamu Urogataya le ofrece una cita a primera hora para el día de mañana, allí Darien le explicará todo lo ocurrido, por otro lado, da aviso de que cancelará el arriendo del lugar que sería su nuevo hogar, también logra contactarse con un viejo conocido para que fuera a ver el estado de su casa y diera posteriormente un presupuesto para repararla, así que con todo eso parcialmente resulto, Darien sucumbe ante el cansancio y decide darse un momento para descansar, no le queda más que tomar una siesta en el sillón, así que de este retira las cosas que estaban sobre el, se recuesta e intenta dormir, pero pasados los minutos y aunque el no quisiera pasar por esto, un nuevo sueño se presenta ante sus visiones extrasensoriales.

—¿Logras… escucharme?, dime que puedes ver quien soy, solo dime que sabes de mi y ayúdame a salir de este silencio… —dice una voz suplicante y a la vez muy fatigada.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta Darien de un grito, mirando a su alrededor, un escenario totalmente carente de luz, es solo un vacío donde el eco susurrante de aquella voz femenina resuena con ecos.

—Soy la fuerza que tanto has admirado en estos años, soy el secreto mejor guardado del universo, me conoces, me has sentido y has callado, pero aún no me has visto… —en ese momento nuevamente aparece Serena en sus sueños, esta vez aparece vestida como la Princesa del milenio de plata, se acerca a Darien y toma su mano, en ese momento él se convierte en el príncipe Endymion, posteriormente ambos recorren el milenio de plata en sus años de gloria, totalmente solos—, Endymion, en este lugar se ha desenvuelto la batalla más grande entre la luz y la oscuridad, es aquí donde también se marcó mi mudo nacimiento, no puedo revelarte quien soy al menos de que tú logres darte cuenta por ti solo y yo misma en el presente así lo haga, pero temo que me conocerán en esta faceta en un mal momento, en la desdicha de tu mundo, no quiero que sea así, es por eso que yo, Serena, la princesa de la luna, que hoy soy Serena Tsukino, me comunico contigo mediante energía y fe, he estado a tu lado durante muchos años, soy la voz sin sonido, soy también una pieza peligrosa en todo esta vida que nos ha tocado vivir, soy la energía sospechada pero no realmente conocida, solo te puedo decir esto, mi existencia es algo que puede resultar letal, es por lo mismo que no me he revelado, hasta ahora no ha llegado el momento de hacerlo, pero si así sucede, temo por todos, no sé si me podrán controlar —explica Serena, princesa del milenio de plata.

—No logro entenderte, solo consigues confundirme más, por favor, se más clara —ruega Darien, nervioso.

—Tu misión será protegerme de mi misma, te pedí ayuda para despertar pero hazlo solo si es necesario, contenme si me ves actuando mal, si pierdo la cordura y no vea algo claro, tú tienes la fuerza necesaria para ayudarme como realmente debes hacerlo, mantente cerca de mí y no me dejes, dame fuerzas y tranquilidad, no dejes de repetir que la esperanza siempre debe permanecer viva, porque cuando vea que no es así, abriré mis ojos y el universo temblará de miedo en el instante en que lo haga, protégeme, protégete, protégelos a todos, porque la luz lleva consigo algo de oscuridad, no siempre el mayor poder podrá ser usado para un buen propósito o tendrá un buen final, dile a las demás Sailor Scouts que ha llegado el momento de su propio despertar, todas serán piezas esenciales en la próxima batalla, ellas mismas también podrán hacer de mi letargo uno más largo y seguro por el momento, si todo llega a pasar y la bondad se impone sobre el mal, yo intentaré controlarme a mi misma poco a poco, a la espera de que tenga que tomar presencia y darme a conocer en totalidad, júrame, por favor, que harás lo que te pido —ruega, la princesa.

—Está bien, pero explícame por qué me hiciste ver a todas las Sailors Scouts derrotadas, por qué se producirá el ataque al planeta tierra, dime por qué antes me pediste ayuda para despertar y ahora lo dices con más condiciones, solo te pido eso —responde Darien, sintiendo como su corazón se agita cada vez más.

—Si te pedí ayuda y llegué a este plano subconsciente contigo es porque sé el peligro que corre el planeta tierra, te reitero, mi faceta secreta es algo que puede servir de ayuda pero también puede ser para lo contrario, esto se debe a que nadie en realidad sabe quien soy, por lo mismo es que hasta el momento nadie puede controlarme, a pesar de que siempre he estado ahí como un susurro, mi verdadera identidad yace en el desconocimiento. Si te mostré a las guardianas del sistema solar derrotadas, es porque ellas hoy no tienen oportunidad alguna de resultar victoriosas en la batalla, solo sacando sus verdaderos poderes podrán hacer algo, lo mismo ocurre contigo, además el poder que amenazará de ahora en adelante es el resultado de años de venganza reprimida, no tienen idea de cuan grande es en realidad, es por eso que temo, porque lo que vendrá en el futuro es muchísimo más fuerte que todo lo anteriormente vivido, sean sabios en su actuar, la victoria quizás radica en una forma distinta a la que siempre pensaron correcta y sobretodo recuerda que lo que te digo puede ocurrir ahora mismo o en mucho tiempo más, eso no lo sé ni lo sabrán ustedes hasta que tengan que vivirlo, solo puedo decirte, como esencia nacida en este lugar, que conozco lo que realmente habita aún aquí, algo que tarde o temprano verán cara a cara, el verdadero peligro está cerca pero a la vez lejos —explica la princesa de la luna, con notorio temor, desvaneciéndose poco a poco ante los ojos de Darien, encarnando a Endymion, quien solo le queda ver como la cristalina figura de la Princesa Serena se hace cada vez más débil. Después de esto, Darien abre sus ojos de manera menos brusca que en la noche anterior, antes de olvidar algo toma nota inmediata sobre lo que vio y escuchó en su sueño, rápidamente también comienza a barajar distintas posibilidades sobre que es lo que realmente está pasando, al menos ya cuenta con el dato de que su visión no es nadie más que Serena en un plano distinto, una faceta en ella misma que es incapaz de comunicarse por otro medio y recurrió a su corazón conectado con el de él para así poder ayudar de alguna forma; ya con los puntos esenciales recordados y una pasividad más necesaria para el momento, Darien reflexiona sabiamente todo una vez más, el sueño que sentía quedó en el olvido, él solo quiere respuestas, pistas claras y ahora más que nunca, seguridad para Serena, bajo ese motivo la llama rápidamente.

—Serena, ¿Cómo estás? —dice Darien con urgencia, después de escuchar el cese de los tonos de espera.

—Hola, Darien, estoy bien junto a Haruka y Michiru, ya saben lo que me pediste contar, también me contacté con las chicas, nos veremos a las cinco treinta en el templo Hikawa, Rei estará esperándonos —responde Serena, a tono calmo.

—Es decir en tres horas más —comenta Darien, tras echarle una mirada a su reloj.

—Exacto… ¿Estás bien, Darien?, te escuchas raro —sentencia Serena.

—Descuida, estoy bien… solo quiero verte pronto, te extraño mucho —responde Darien, a voz enternecida.

—Mi amor… yo también te extraño, pero solo faltan un par de horas y volveremos a vernos, quizás incluso podamos pasar otra juntos si así lo quieres —dice Serena, susurrante.

—Ya veremos, dudo que quieras pasar otra noche más fuera de una casa, intentaré acomodar algunas cosas acá en el departamento, si logro terminar con lo necesario regresaremos juntos, ¿Te parece? —pregunta Darien, mientras analiza su alrededor y dimensiona cuales serán sus quehaceres.

—Claro —responde alegre, Serena.

—Está bien, ahora te dejo, nos vemos más tarde —dice Darien, a forma de despedida.

—Bueno, Darien, un beso gigante, te amo —responde Serena, lanzándole un "muac" amoroso.

—Yo también te amo… —dice Darien, contento por la muestra de cariño, posteriormente escucha como el contacto se suspende, deja su celular al lado y se echa hacia atrás con algo de cansancio, pasa sus manos a través de sus cabellos y los sacude, después solo queda con estas tras su nuca y con ojos clavados en el techo, pero son solo segundos, al rato Darien da un ágil salto y se pone de pie, comienza a ordenar el departamento lo más que pueda, mientras en su mente siguen dando vueltas los temas que para él son de importancia.

Mientras tanto, Serena también deja el celular de lado, lo vuelve a guardar en su bolso y sale al jardín, donde originalmente estaba con Haruka y Michiru, charlando un momento.

—¿Todo bien, cabeza de bombón? —pregunta Haruka, cuando ve a Serena acercarse nuevamente.

—Si. Era Darien, me preguntó como estaba y aproveché de decirle donde y a que hora nos veremos todos —responde Serena, sentándose nuevamente donde estaba.

—Espero que nos vaya bien y podamos sacar algo que nos ayude, ¿No crees, Haruka? —interroga Michiru a su novia, con un dejo de preocupación.

—También espero lo mismo —responde Haruka, sin más que añadir.

—Por cierto, ¿Se comunicaron con Hotaru y Setsuna? —pregunta Serena, a ambas.

—Yo las llamé, intentarán llegar a la hora, sabes como es Hotaru con su compromiso de Sailor Scout, pero también está su Padre, obviamente quiere pasar tiempo con él —explica Haruka.

—Pobrecita… ¿Cómo se encuentra su Papá? —pregunta Serena.

—Está estable dentro de todo, pero sin duda se ha deteriorado mucho a través del tiempo, parece que cada día algo se borrara de su mente, además está muy débil, no quiero pensar que tal vez el papá de Hotaru podría morir pronto, sería un golpe terrible para ella —dice Michiru, tristemente.

—De todas formas ella no estará sola, para Michiru y yo, Hotaru es como una verdadera hija, llevamos años pendientes de su cuidado y con nosotras ella no carece de nada, aunque sin duda su verdadero padre siempre tendrá mayor importancia que un bienestar más bien mundano —señala Haruka.

—Lo entiendo… solo esperemos que él se encuentre bien y si podemos ayudarlo de alguna forma, hay que hacerlo —dice Serena, reflexiva.

—Tienes toda la razón —comenta Michiru.

Así, las tres hacen pasar los minutos entre conversación, se dan el tiempo para beber algún refresco y también analizar que pasará más tarde en el templo Hikawa, como la presión es mucha, Haruka lleva a Serena y Michiru fuera de casa, así el tiempo que quede lo pasarán en otro lugar y será más ameno.

Mientras tanto, Darien por otro lado sigue con sus labores, ya fue capaz de volver a instalar la cama de forma completa, también lo que se necesite de urgencia como los básicos implementos de la cocina y el baño, además ordena un poco el desastre de tantas cajas una sobre otra, las toma una a una y va apilando en otro lugar con el fin de despejar la sala, ya con eso listo, Darien se da cuenta de que ya son las 16:30, por lo tanto se detiene y va a dar un nuevo baño, cree que alcanzará a llegar en tiempo correcto al templo si comienza a moverse ya, por lo tanto lo hace de forma rápida.

En este mismo apuro se encuentras Lita, Mina y Amy, cada una en su hogar en este momento, comienzan a prepararse para acudir al templo Hikawa, cada cual lleva algo que pueda servir para esta reunión, en especial Amy que ha logrado descubrir ciertas cosas interesantes, las demás llevan consigo toda su experiencia de Sailor Scouts para ayudar en la ocasión, también así Rei, preparándose bajo una profunda meditación que logre conectarla con su lado más poderoso, poco a poco toma las energías necesarias para recurrir al fuego sagrado, a la adivinación y a la premonición, solo le queda esperar a que todos aparezcan para comenzar con todo lo que deba ser iniciado.

El mundo gira y no se detiene, tampoco lo hace el resto del universo, bien lo sabe Génesis, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que será el inicio de su gran revancha. El plan es agudo, fríamente calculado, cada paso que creyó necesario fue dado y atado uno a otro, todo con tal de que la venganza tome dominio en la tierra y se expanda posteriormente al resto del sistema solar, la demencia de Génesis lo dice así, la ira ya no va de la mano solamente por lo que pasó hace siglos atrás, la paranoia mezclada con su egolatría y narcisismo la llevan a la ambición de querer convertirse en la única y gran soberana de todo lugar con vida, cualquier dimensión, cualquier ser que se oponga a su poderío será destruido de forma inmediata, incluso sus aliados, Black Moon, corren en peligro de esto si es que en algún momento llegasen a desafiar sus poderes, Génesis solo confía en el ser que nació de su gélida alma, la doncella de hielo que muestra también la vanidad femenina que tuvo en algún momento para si misma, realmente pareciera que fue esculpida a detalle y se le otorgó vida con precisión, ya que es la copia de varios rasgos malévolos que la propia monarca del milenio de plata ha concebido en todos estos años, por lo tanto es solo ella su única real ayuda, aunque esto no le de el respaldo de no ser eliminada en caso de que su Reina lo quiera así.

Sentada en su ostentoso trono, Génesis llama a su subordinada, la cual aparece en solo un instante.

—Dígame, su majestad —dice la doncella de hielo, ofreciendo la inicial reverencia al momento de presentarse ante su ama.

—Querida, dime si no son estos minutos de gloria y eterno regocijo… —responde Génesis, sin ocultar la sonrisa que nace en sus labios.

—Lo son, ya no cabe duda, falta muy poco para que sus deseos se conviertan en una merecida realidad, Reina mía —contesta la doncella de hielo, satisfecha por la alegría de Génesis.

—Al fin he roto la maldición que Serenity dejó en este lugar, ya nada me une a estas sombras, pronto dejaremos el lado oscuro de la luna con tal de hacer una verdad mi venganza final. Fue un camino largo, descubrir como corromper la maldición que nació del cristal de plata sin duda fue una ardua tarea, ya no sé cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que inició esta silenciosa batalla, solo sé que al fin es una realidad que llena mi ser de dicha, hoy solo quedan dar los pasos finales para que nuestro arribo al lugar elegido sea exitoso, con la misma tranquilidad y paciencia que tuve para liberarme de esta prisión daré mis siguientes pasos, cuento con la debilidad de Serena para mi triunfo, el odio del clan de la luna de las tinieblas, el miedo de todas las sailors scouts que cuidan cada punto del sistema solar y sobretodo la desdicha de aquel maldito heredero de la soberanía de la tierra, Endymion, al que aseguro ver caer primero que todos, solo cuando vea su sangre escurrir entre mis manos mientras retuerzo su cuello podré sentirme totalmente vengada de aquel daño que llevaron a cabo hacia mí, él es culpable por llevar el linaje de mis traidores, de quienes me juzgaron por querer llevar la grandeza del milenio de plata donde merecía estar, para su mala fortuna será él quien pague el error de aquellos estúpidos humanos y haré que se convierta en cenizas ante mis ojos —relata Génesis, llena de odio en su voz—, además, mi querida Doncella de Hielo, el poder del caos ha llegado a su punto de origen, dos veces fue exiliado del planeta tierra, dejando a todos perplejos por no saber donde se ocultaría de ese momento en adelante, já, si solo hubieran visto más allá del resplandor que ofrece la Luna, podrían haber advertido que su nacimiento fue en sus sombras, que nuevamente está en manos de su creadora, un poder que utilizaremos sin más equivocaciones —concluye.

—Permítame preguntar, Reina Génesis. ¿Ese poder se lo confiará a algún ser específico? —cuestiona la doncella de hielo, expectante por una respuesta.

—Ya me cansé de juegos, además no puedo olvidar que en algún recoveco del universo aún puede permanecer oculta la mujer que fue capaz de contener ese poder en su cuerpo, Sailor Galaxia, debo reconocer que su paradero me ha sido imposible de descubrir, ni siquiera sé si aún se encuentra con aptitudes para seguir siendo una de las Sailors más fuertes o todo lo contrario, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa y bien lo sabes… —responde de manera cómplice, Génesis.

—Así es, aún existe una Sailor Scout que yace dormida en su propia ignorancia al no conocerse, una que es más poderosa que la mismísima Sailor Galaxia, fue esa una de las mejores estrategias que tuvo su hija, Majestad —dice la doncella de hielo, un tanto preocupada.

—Exacto, el poder de esa guerrera es un arma de doble filo, sumamente peligroso, al cual sinceramente temo demasiado… esta Sailor Scout obtuvo vida gracias a uno de los poderes más grandes del cristal de plata junto al amor infinito, jamás lo hubiese descubierto sino hubiera tenido la capacidad para estar mínimamente conectada con lo que aún era la vida en este lugar, conexión que desapareció cuando Serenity reafirmó una y otra vez la maldición sobre mí en estas sombras, ¡Fue tan astuta!, lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para exterminarlo y hoy me queda la incertidumbre por no saber si será capaz, aquella gran Sailor Scout, de abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de que el real poder está solo en ella, la que con solo un movimiento podría destruir todo el universo —responde Génesis, atormentada por este punto.

—No se preocupe más allá de lo que deba, Reina Génesis, bien sabe que aquella persona desconoce este punto, es casi imposible que pueda salir a la luz el potencial de su verdadero poder, recuerde, ya la fatigó al punto máximo, su muerte es inminente, no podrá a usted vencerla —comenta la doncella de hielo, intentando reafirmar la confianza de su ama.

—No puedo subestimarla, Serena es una guerrera infinitamente fuerte, pero su lado mortal me ayudó para desequilibrarla en los aspectos mundanos, me queda la idea de que con el dolor que lleva en su alma, eventualmente nunca sabrá quien realmente es. Hasta el momento cree que su máximo poder solo se materializa cuando encarna a la Princesa de la Luna o incluso la Reina del nuevo milenio de plata que debió haber sido, no debe imaginar siquiera por un segundo que en ella se oculta el poder de Sailor Cosmos, nacida con la misma fuerza que el Caos, ambas entidades ligadas por ser creadas bajo los principios, dominios y poderes del linaje del milenio de plata. Son el claro y oscuro, son las dos fuerzas más grandes del universo, la diferencia radica en que el Caos es una energía sin cuerpo ya que lo liberé del mío, en cambio, Sailors Cosmos es la herencia del amor que Serenity sentía por su hija, la confianza que tuvo al verla nacer con las aptitudes necesarias para encarnar el poder que está más allá del cristal de plata, ya que este, junto al infante corazón de Serena, la sangre de su Madre y Padre fueron el respaldo para que su alma y cuerpo pudieran soportar a aquella Sailor Scout; sé perfectamente por qué Serenity no reveló esta identidad a Serena, fue por tiempo, lo limité al corromper a Beryl para que atacara al milenio de plata, matara a Serena y a Endymion, junto con los demás protectores de la luz, ¿Te das cuenta?, ha sido una batalla infinita de estrategias. Cuando descubrí que Sailor Cosmos era la forma definitiva de Sailor Moon, lo que sería Serena en el futuro, comencé a buscar el método para poder interrumpir esto, fue así que nació en Negaverso, es verdad, su poderío no era del todo glorioso, no pude entregarles más energía puesto a que si lo hubiera hecho yo ahora estaría muerta, pero aún así ese poder fue capaz de lograr el primer objetivo, matar a Serena, la más poderosa guerrera que aún era incapaz de despertar, pero jamás imaginé que Serenity daría su vida por darles una nueva oportunidad a todos por existir, esa fue mi segunda derrota, la próxima sería cuando el Negaverso nuevamente fuera vencido por la nula capacidad de Beryl para buscar la energía necesaria y así acabar con todos, dejando en libertad a aquella guerrera que me quita la tranquilidad. Siguieron después solo equivocaciones, la ayuda que di a Black Moon en un principio tampoco fue vencedora, cuando me di cuenta de esto liberé al Caos de mi, lo hice viajar hasta los confines del universo para que su poder incrementara, allí, antes de atacar libremente a su objetivo, Sailor Galaxia lo detuvo, lo encerró en su cuerpo creyendo que con eso sería suficiente, pero pasado el tiempo fue capaz de corromperla y retomar su misión inicial, atacar el planeta de la Princesa Kakyuu, donde las Sailors Starlight prometieron revancha al ver su mundo acabado, huyeron en busca de la Princesa agonizante, nuevamente Serena fue capaz de vencer al enemigo y todo volvió a la normalidad. Cometí otro error al creer que un amor demencial podría encarnar bien al poder del Caos, Seiya cayó en mi maldición, ¡estuvo muy cerca de ganar!, pero nuevamente las estrategias de Serena vencieron todo, pero ya no será así, como te dije, estoy cansada de juegos. Antes no podía atacar de forma directa, pero hoy, ya libre de estas sombras a las cuales llamé hogar por tantos años, puedo dar el golpe final, el Caos está bajo mi dominio, nadie más lo tendrá; como su creadora conozco todos sus puntos, para mi no es una energía que pueda absorberme, sé como limitarlo, es por eso que lo usaré cuando realmente la circunstancia lo amerite, lo dejaré como una gran reserva de poder, estoy segura de que no caeré en "mi propia trampa", como también estoy segura de que si Black Moon resulta ser el señuelo perfecto que creo, tendré el tiempo necesario para poder acabar de una vez por todas con todo lo que deseo. Además, el poder de Sailor Moon tal y como se conocía era solo capaz de resplandecer gracias al cristal de plata, ahora ya vacío de esperanza, Serena cree que su total existencia como Sailor Scout llegó a su fin, pero desconoce que esto es una verdad en forma de trampa, ya que si, Sailor Moon solo llega hasta su nivel de "eternal", el cual es el máximo, eso es lo que sabe Serena, pero Sailor Cosmos es el poder oculto en ella, ¡Incluso le di pistas sobre esto!, pero dudo que haya sido capaz de interpretarlas correctamente, ella ni nadie fue capaz de escuchar lo que dije entre frases, su estupidez ya no es mi culpa. Ahora bien, la nueva estrategia es simple, Black Moon debe atacar la tierra para así desgastar cualquier energía que pudo renacer en Serena, no me interesa más allá si la vencen o no, solo me importa que la dejen al punto de la inutilidad, ya que esto disminuirá la confianza de todos quienes la ayudan, teniendo la moral baja, todo poder quedará restringido ante la ausencia de fe, esa es mi meta, verlos en sus mínimas expresiones para que así mi victoria sea definitiva, si es así el planeta tierra será dominio de Black Moon, no me molesta, de hecho no me importa, con tal de que las sombras vivan en ese lugar me daré por satisfecha. Después de que venza a Serena y a los demás iré en busca de las demás Sailors, como Galaxia y Starlight, también a todo guerrero que pretenda resguardar la paz del universo, finalmente convertiré todo en sombras, nuevamente seré la mujer más fuerte con vida y haré reinar la oscuridad —concluye Génesis, entre altos y bajos dentro de sus confesiones.

—Solo nos queda esperar la fecha indicada, el portal que usted me mandó crear ya está listo, en punto de conexión desde este lugar hasta su destino ya está preparado, pero aún así, Reina Génesis y suplico que entienda mis razones, le pediré que la primera en cruzar aquel portal sea yo —dice la doncella de hielo, dejando bastante escéptica a su oyente.

—Dame un buen motivo para hacerlo, de lo contrario ya imaginarás cual es mi respuesta —contesta con dejo de prepotencia, Génesis.

—Le explico, como creadora de este portal conozco sus puntos débiles, este es su paso intermedio, el punto más fuerte es su inicio, ya que con su ayuda, Reina Génesis, parte de su poder está en el origen, pero no así en su final, es por este motivo que creo pertinente cruzarlo primero, llegar a nuestro destino y potenciar la seguridad del portal para su llegada, es solo un tema de resguardo, porque creo haber hecho el mejor trabajo con esta vía para que nuestro arribo sea satisfactorio, pero entenderá que su seguridad está por sobre todo, no podemos permitirnos ni el más mínimo margen de error en nuestro viaje, ya que si es así, quedaremos perdidas en una dimensión paralela, la que probablemente se convertiría en nuestro final y su anhelada venganza pendería de un hilo —responde la doncella de hielo, logrando dejar pensativa a su soberana.

—Tienes razón, podemos estar confiadas de que el punto de origen es fuerte, pero en nuestro destino pueden haber problemas, tienes el poder necesario para combatir alguna dificultad y eso me tranquiliza, además creo que el camino a recorrer será corto. Está bien, accedo a tu petición, serás tú quien cruce primero el portal, esperaré tu señal, la que me indique que puedo seguirte, así dejaremos atrás este mundo y anidaremos en lo que será nuestro hogar temporal —dice Génesis, de manera segura.

—Solo queda que me indique cuando dar marcha a todo, activaré el poder del portal para que nos conduzca a nuestro destino, al cual deberemos llegar de manera rápida y silenciosa. Dígame, su majestad, ¿Quiere que lo haga ahora mismo? —pregunta la doncella de hielo, preparada para acatar cualquier decisión de Génesis.

—¿Cuánto demorarías en cerciorarte que todo está en orden? —pregunta intrigada e interesada, Génesis.

—Para mayor seguridad pienso que la entrega final de energía debe ser relativamente lenta, de tres a cinco días según el parámetro de tiempo que tienen en el planeta tierra —responde la doncella de hielo.

—Está bien, hazlo de esa forma, pon en marcha todo lo que sea necesario para que el portal esté listo en ese periodo de tiempo, en el transcurso de este mismo aprovecharé de comunicarme una vez más con el Príncipe Diamante, lo apresuraré para atacar pronto al planeta tierra, de esa forma, cualquier paso que demos será totalmente invisible para Serena y sus compañeros, incluso también para Black Moon, no necesito que otras personas sepan cuales serán mis pasos y antes de desaparecer les haré creer que sucumbí ante la maldición de este lugar, acabaré con la conexión que tengo con ellos y listo —comenta Génesis, de forma optimista, añadiendo—, Doncella de Hielo, supongo que aún tienes en tu poder el mismo anillo que le di al Príncipe Diamante para comunicarnos, ¿Verdad? —pregunta.

—Si, lo tengo guardado hasta el momento en que deba ocuparlo, cuando yo cruce el portal y llegue al lugar indicado, le avisaré a través de ese canal el que usted también puede viajar tranquilamente, es lo más seguro y confiable —responde la doncella de hielo, dejando tranquila a su ama al escucharla tan segura y lista en cada detalle.

—Pues bien, comienza ya con todo lo que sea necesario, ¿Y sabes?, no retrasaré más el momento de la batalla, me comunicaré de inmediatamente con el Príncipe Diamante, algo se me ocurrirá para hacer estallar pronto un ataque por parte de Black Moon, y mientras este suceda, nosotras estaremos viajando hasta nuestra nueva morada —dice Génesis, enmarcando una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios.

—Así será, su majestad. Ahora iré hacia la fuente de origen del portal, daré inicio a la marcha para potenciarlo y así poder hacer uso de este, apenas esté todo listo se lo informaré, con permiso —dice la doncella de hielo, despidiéndose en una reverencia para después esfumarse de un momento a otro.

Quedando en la soledad, Génesis degusta lo que cree ser la primera parte de su victoria, su felicidad es innegable, más allá del miedo que siente por imaginar que tal vez Serena despierte como Sailor Cosmos, pero intenta tranquilizarse al pensar que su vida amorosa está destruida, siendo esta punto clave en todo lo que respecta a su paz y poder interior, con esto por dado y la ayuda de Black Moon, Génesis se muestra segura y optimista por lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante.

Haciendo uso de su anillo, Génesis se comunica a través de el con el Príncipe Diamante, quien no demora en establecer este canal de comunicación.

—Hola, querido, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —saluda de forma cómplice y malvadamente amable, Génesis.

—Reina Génesis, un gusto poder estar en contacto una vez más contigo. Te comento que todo acá está bien, ya nos encontramos preparados para llevar a cabo nuestra misión, solo es cosa de fijar los últimos detalles, hablar una vez más con mi clan y así atacar a la tierra próximamente —responde Diamante, de forma segura y victoriosa.

—Me parece muy bien… pero no todas pueden ser buenas noticias… —contesta en cinismo triste, Génesis.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —pregunta con preocupación Diamante.

—Mis energías, Príncipe de la luna de las tinieblas… cada día poseo menos, puede que en ti recaiga mi anhelo por ser vengada, en caso de que mi cuerpo sea al fin consumido por las sombras, ¿Llevarías mi sueño a una realidad? —interroga Génesis, haciéndose pasar por una mujer en su casi lecho de muerte.

—Vaya, no me esperaba esta confesión, lamento mucho tu debilidad, espero que puedas combatirla y resultes triunfante, pero en caso de no poder soportar más, créeme, haré realidad tu sueño, me has ayudado mucho a mi y a mi familia, siempre estaré en deuda contigo por esto —responde de forma cordial y educada, el Príncipe Diamante.

—Muchas gracias… creo que en ti pude encontrar un amigo en el cual confiar, eso me llena de alegría —contesta Génesis, ofreciendo una falsa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Además de un amigo aquí tienes un aliado, no te preocupes —responde Diamante, incluso un tanto conmovido por la aparente debilidad que tiene la mujer.

—Bajo esta amistad, ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? —suplica Génesis, mostrándose cada vez más débil.

—Dime —dice Diamante, atento a lo que le será pedido.

—Antes de que mis ojos se cierren para siempre, antes de que mi energía escurra como agua entre los dedos, ¿Podrías darme la satisfacción de poder ver como atacas la tierra?. No creo poder soportar muchos más, puede que mis minutos estén contados y cada uno que pase es solo un paso más cerca de mi muerte… por favor, Príncipe Diamante, concreta el ataque hacia la tierra dentro de los próximos días, ¡Lo antes posible!, sería una grata forma de tu parte para agradecerme toda la ayuda que te brindé —explica Génesis, al punto del ruego.

—Está bien, así lo mereces… atacaré la tierra lo más pronto posible, cuando esto ocurra me tomaré el tiempo para informártelo, así podrás contemplar la gran victoria de Black Moon sobre aquel planeta —responde Diamante tras una breve reflexión, accediendo a las peticiones de la que cree su amiga—, cuando el día llegue al fin, te avisaré personalmente por esta misma vía de comunicación. Para que pueda ser así te pido terminar nuestra charla, convocaré una nueva reunión con mi familia con el fin de preparar los detalles —concluye, de forma cortante pero gentil y seria.

—Estaré pendiente de tu comunicación, espero que llegue antes de que un último suspiro escape de esta gastada alma mía… —dice Génesis, actuando como si estuviese en su lecho de muerte.

—Espero que así sea, adiós —finaliza el Príncipe Diamante, cortando finalmente la comunicación entre ellos.

Terminada esta, el príncipe del clan de la luna de las tinieblas reflexiona sobre la promesa recién hecha, cree que su familia está óptimamente preparada para embestir próximamente un ataque contra su enemigo, el planeta tierra, por lo cual se encuentra bastante seguro y confiado en este punto, pero si hay algo que lo detiene y a la vez lo alienta es el recuerdo de aquellos cristalinos ojos azules que lo obligan a desear, Serena, no como una posible reencarnación de una poderosa reina se lleva esta obsesión por su parte, si la mujer que fue capaz de llorar por él y hacerlo experimentar una cálida sensación en su pecho, pero incluso este lindo sentimiento pudo ser corrompido por la energía maligna de Génesis, la cual fluye en él y su familia cada vez más a medida en que el cristal obscuro los cobija, algo que pasa totalmente desapercibido para ellos.

A los minutos después, Diamante convoca a una nueva reunión como lo había dicho, espera pacientemente a que cada una de las personas indicadas lleguen, todos estos dominados ya por el poder del cristal obscuro gracias a los aretes que fueron creados por Zafiro, dándoles la energía necesaria para seguir con la enmienda prevista.

—Antes que nada, quisiera saber en que condiciones se encuentran en el presente para llevar a cabo nuestra misión —pregunta a todos, Diamante, atento a las respuestas.

—Si me permite explicar, Príncipe Diamante, mis hermanas y yo ya hemos alcanzado el poder máximo que podemos dominar, estamos a la espera de sus órdenes cuando usted decida hacerlo —responde Petzite, a título personal y el de sus hermanas.

—Perfecto —dice Diamante, satisfecho al escuchar lo dicho por Petzite—, y tú, Zafiro, responde la misma pregunta, por favor —pide.

—Al igual que las hermanas de la persecución, mi cuerpo está listo y preparado para lo que sea tu táctica, ya con el poder de los aretes todos podemos estar seguros de eso, según mi parecer —contesta Zafiro, sonriente.

—Muy bien… ahora tú, Esmeralda, dime tus observaciones —pide Diamante, analizando todo lo dicho por los demás y lo que será dicho por Esmeralda.

—No me queda mucho que agregar, al igual que todos estoy bastante satisfecha con el poder de energía oscura que he alcanzado, debo darle el mérito a Zafiro por esto, supongo… —contesta con ironía, Esmeralda.

—A él, a mí y a nuestra aliada, la Reina Génesis —ratifica Diamante, preparándose para hacer su comunicado—, muy bien, ya que todos me han indicado que se encuentran en óptimas condiciones, les explicaré cuales son nuestros pasos a seguir. El ataque a la tierra será muy pronto, más de lo que incluso nosotros pudimos haber previsto, el motivo de esto se debe a que la Reina Génesis me lo ha pedido así, sus motivos son justos y nuestra respuesta debe estar a la altura de la petición, es por lo mismo que he decidido explicarles finalmente como será nuestro plan, ya que he cambiado ciertas ideas con el fin de que nuestra victoria sea un hecho y no una posibilidad —explica Diamante, dejando muy intrigados a todos.

—Dinos, hermano, cuales son tus ideas —pide Zafiro, atento.

—Haciendo uso de la debilidad de la líder de nuestros oponentes, quisiera que tú, Esmeralda, seas la responsable de hacer realidad una de mis ambiciones —dice Diamante, enfureciendo desde ya a Esmeralda, ya que cree sospechar cual será la petición del Príncipe.

—Lo escucho… —dice entre dientes, Esmeralda, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con el abanico en su mano, para que sus gestos pasen desapercibidos.

—Si eres capaz de capturar a Serena Tsukino rápidamente, puedo dar por hecho de que nuestra victoria será inmediata —responde Diamante, sacando respuesta negativa por parte de una de sus oyentes.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, pero si mal no escuché, Serena está débil, no representa un peligro para ninguno de nosotros, es más, puede ser eliminada al instante, incluso por mí o una de mis hermanas —dice Berjerite, sacando la indignación de su superior.

—No estás a la altura para replicar alguna de mis indicaciones, tú solo debes acatar lo que yo diga, ¿entendido? —contesta de manera prepotente, Diamante.

—Perdóname a mí también, hermano, pero creo que lo dicho por Berjerite es muy cierto, recuerda que la Reina Génesis nos dijo que aquella mujer esta muy debilitada, no sé si tu plan de capturarla sea lo más correcto —añade Zafiro, alineándose en idea con Berjerite.

—¿También necesitas escuchar que no eres quien para decirme que hacer o no?, te guste o no, el responsable de este ataque, su éxito o fracaso, soy yo, soy tu hermano mayor, el encargado de llevar esta familia a la prosperidad de la venganza, solo en caso de que muera tu podrías tomar mi lugar, de lo contrario solo te pediré tu apoyo inmediato, espero que haya sido entendido —finaliza Diamante, imponiendo su lugar.

—Príncipe Diamante, lamento sumarme a los comentarios anteriores, pero tienen razón, no es intrínsicamente necesario capturar a Serena, yo fácilmente podría encargarme de ella y matarla en un segundo, eso debilitaría fuertemente a los demás y la victoria estaría aún más cerca, si tan solo… —intenta decir Esmeralda, interrumpida al instante.

—¡Ya basta!, ustedes solo deberían obedecer mis órdenes, lo que será mejor para nuestros planes, pero están haciendo todo lo contrario, solo quejas, solo más obstáculos, no quiero escuchar otra estupidez más, solo entiendan mis deseos y háganlos realidad, fin del asunto, es más, váyanse de aquí ahora mismo, prepárense para la batalla, los llamaré cuando sea oportuno —finaliza autoritario, el Príncipe Diamante.

—Hermano… —resopla Zafiro, de manera triste.

—No quiero discutir más, pero si me obligan lo haré, incluido tú —responde Diamante, de manera prepotente a su hermano.

—Vámonos —dice bajo un susurro, Petzite, llevándose a sus hermanas lejos.

—Esmeralda… ven conmigo —dice Zafiro a la mujer, tomándola fuertemente del brazo para que la siga.

Así, todos cumplen con el deseo inmediato de Diamante, estar en soledad, la misma que lo ayuda a seguir con sus tortuosos y obsesivos deseos por poseer a la dueña del cristal de plata, al heraldo de la paz en la tierra, la misma mujer que despierta sus ambiciones románticas llenas de demencia, las cuales solo han incrementado en todo este tiempo de aparente silencio.

En su trono, el Príncipe Diamante toma una copa llena de vino, se acomoda correctamente y reflexiona para si mismo, la idea era planear mejor su ataque, pero como era de esperar alguien se cruza en su camino, es a la misma que le dedica sus pensamientos, su retorcida admiración, Serena, su real meta, es quien irrumpe en el silencio del príncipe de la luna de las tinieblas.

"_Diosa enemiga, nos volvemos a encontrar en una de las épicas batallas que el destino marcó en tiempo correcto, mientras me dejo encantar por tu perfecta tez blanca imagino todo lo que pasará… pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que aquella creación sublime del universo deba vestirse con el rojo de tu sangre, incluso en contra del deseo de todos, yo cuidaré de ti, estarás a mi diestra, dándome tu magnífica compañía, a la vez en que me dejo traicionar una y mil veces por ese resplandor que emana de tus azules ojos, mientras desee besar tus finos labios rosados, también mientras veo posar tu cabello sobre mi hombro… ya falta poco, pronto serás mía y de nadie más, yo seré capaz de hacerte olvidar todo y a todos, solo me necesitarás a mi, seré tu guía, seré tu dueño… ese es mi verdadero sueño, el que seas solo mía, ya es el veredicto que elegí, solo espérame, adorada musa de la luna…"_

En otro lugar y apartados de todos, Zafiro y Esmeralda se unen en una conversación que lleva años pendiente, el sentimiento opuesto al que siente Diamante, ellos solo guardan rencor a Serena y a todos quienes la acompañan, pero es ella quien se lleva el total repudio, es algo en común que tienen estas dos vidas que parecen ser tan distintas, hoy, se reúnen para planificar algo secreto, para saber si dos sentimientos oscuros pueden formar uno realmente fuerte que a la vez pueda vencer a la enemiga en común.

—Será mejor que me digas pronto que es lo que quieres decir, estoy de muy mal humor como para escuchar alguna tontería —anticipa Esmeralda, de forma prepotente.

—Tranquilízate, ahora solo me interesa saber que es lo que sentiste en el momento en que mi hermano te dio la nueva misión —responde Zafiro, seriamente.

—¿Qué podría sentir?, ¿Felicidad?, ¡Claro que no!, me llena de ira el saber que el Príncipe Diamante prioriza tanto a esa mujer por sobre nuestros intereses como el clan de la luna de las tinieblas, es solo eso —responde parcialmente mentirosa, Esmeralda.

—Yo sé que no es así, algo más inspira esa ira de la que hablas, tú estás enamorada de mi hermano, ¿No es así? —interroga de manera directa y sin preámbulos, Zafiro.

—¿Enamorada del Príncipe Diamante?, no digas esa locura, sé muy bien cual es mi lugar y… no, ¡No!, no pienses eso —contesta Esmeralda, notoriamente nerviosa.

—Si tan solo pudieras ver la expresión que tienes al momento en que él te habla, sabrías que no me cabe duda de que mi apreciación es correcta —dice entre irónica victoria, Zafiro.

—No es así, solo busco nuestra victoria y creo que manteniendo a esa tal Serena con vida no nos ayudará en nada —contraataca Esmeralda, dándole la espalda a Zafiro, todo con el fin de ocultar su verdadera reacción facial.

—No sigas mintiéndome, estoy seguro de tener la razón, tú siempre te mostraste interesada por mi hermano y eso a pesar de los años que han pasado, ese interés no ha desaparecido —reafirma Zafiro, soberbio en su palabra.

—Y si fuera cierto, ¿Qué harías?, ¿Acaso hablarías con el Príncipe Diamante y le dirías que estoy loca por los celos? —interroga Esmeralda, más accesible dentro de su terca personalidad.

—Como una vez te dije, las mujeres son criaturas terroríficas al momento de estar celosas, es por eso que estoy hablando contigo ahora, te pido que seas discreta y no pases a llevar la voluntad de quien nos guía, o al menos que no se dé cuenta de que lo haces —explica Zafiro, intrigando a su oyente.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta interesada, Esmeralda.

—Yo también detesto a Serena, ella mantiene ciego a mi hermano y solo logra debilitarlo, es tanta su obsesión que yo si realmente temo por lo que pasaría con todos nosotros, temo que tome una mala decisión y nos lleve al fracaso, más ahora que cuenta con un nuevo poder, tu también puedes sentirlo, lo que nos dio Génesis es una fuerza demasiado poderosa, llena de odio y desenfreno, es por lo mismo que estoy alerta ante lo que pueda pasar, si mi hermano quiere a Serena hará todo lo posible por que sea así, no soporto la idea de que aquella mujer sea quien le quita la objetividad a él, entonces, querida Esmeralda, te propongo el siguiente trato —habla de manera tentativa, Zafiro.

—Habla —responde cortantemente, Esmeralda.

—Obedece a mi hermano en todo lo que te diga, pero si tienes oportunidad de matar a Serena solo hazlo, después podemos intentar hacerlo creer que fue un error, que la atacamos con demasiada energía y se nos escapó de las manos, yo haré lo mismo si tengo la oportunidad, solo quería advertirte eso, para que después no corras como chismosa ante Diamante e intentar dejarme mal ante sus ojos, ¿Te parece bien? —pregunta Zafiro, expectante por una respuesta.

—Está bien, haré lo que me dices, quiero pensar que no me estás tendiendo una trampa para que así el Príncipe Diamante me elimine al darse cuenta de que he intentado saboteado sus deseos, si llega a pasar eso tú caerás conmigo, eso es lo que yo te advierto, si llego a perder no perderé sola —clarifica Esmeralda, precavida.

—No te preocupes, te doy mi palabra, esto no es ninguna trampa que te pueda perjudicar, es solo un trato secreto entre nosotros, ambos tenemos mucho que ganar si aquella mujer desaparece de nuestra vista —explica Zafiro, extendiendo la mano, para sellar simbólicamente la promesa.

—Hecho —dice Esmeralda, estrechando la mano con Zafiro, mientras se miran maliciosamente contentos, como si esta alianza de por si resultará victoriosa.

—Ahora debo marcharme, tengo que… —intenta proseguir, Zafiro, pero en ese instante se escucha la imponente voz de su hermano, quien llama a Esmeralda para que se presente ante él—, será mejor que vayas pronto, cuida mucho esa lengua viperina que posees, si llegas a morderte te quedarás dormida por años debido a tu propio veneno, así que sé inteligente —dice Zafiro, de forma burlesca

—Ya cállate, solo desaparece de aquí y no olvides lo que prometimos —responde Esmeralda, tan molesta que sus dientes llegan a rechinar por la rabia.

—No lo olvidaré —dice Zafiro, antes de desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Esmeralda se da el ánimo para volver a ver al Príncipe Diamante, lleva las palabras de Zafiro muy marcadas, eso podría jugarle en contra al momento de tener que hablar, aunque como la ponzoñosa mujer que es, Esmeralda se siente capaz de poder aparentar que nada a pasado. A los pocos segundos se presenta ante quien pedía su compañía, Diamante reposa en su trono bebiendo una copa de vino tinto, pero el primer golpe bajo para Esmeralda es ver que su Príncipe logró crear una imagen holográfica de Serena, a la cual contempla con devoción.

—¿Me llamó usted? —dice Esmeralda, ocultando la mitad de su rostro con el abanico, así pasará desapercibido el mordisco que le da a sus labios debido a la rabia que siente.

—Esmeralda, quería hacerte un par de preguntas, pero no como la sabia estratega que eres, sino como mujer —especifica Diamante, desconcertando a Esmeralda por completo.

—¡Príncipe Diamante!, jamás imaginé que usted me diría algo como eso —responde sorprendida, Esmeralda.

—¿Intentas ridiculizarme? —pregunta prepotentemente, Diamante.

—Para nada, discúlpeme si esa fue su impresión, en fin, pregúnteme lo que quiera —responde sumisa, Esmeralda.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de un hombre a la hora de querer enamorarte de él? —pregunta Diamante, ansioso por respuesta.

—Que le puedo decir… bueno, a mi me gustan los hombres imponentes y que sepan lo que quieren, alguien con la fuerza necesaria como para protegerme y hacerme sentir incluso frágil a su lado, también que puedan admirar mi belleza y que sepan desearme con pasión, que me diga una y otra vez que yo soy lo más preciado en su vida, que cada noche me tome entre sus brazos y me bese profundamente, que logre conectarse conmigo mental y físicamente, que me haga sentir la mujer más hermosa del universo y esté loco por mi —responde Esmeralda, de manera pasional.

—¿Tú piensas que un hombre como yo podría inspirar y dar todo eso? —pregunta Diamante, sin preámbulo.

—Claro que si, usted podría enamorar a quien sea, Príncipe Diamante… —responde Esmeralda, enternecida por hablar de manera más sincera, por lo cual se sonroja un poco.

—¿Y qué es el amor para ti? —interroga una vez más, Diamante.

—Es el sentimiento que nos lleva a lo más profundo de nuestro corazón, algo que logra romper la careta que llevamos y así mostramos nuestra real esencia, es el sentimiento de querer dar la vida por alguien y saber que lo merece, es pensar en esa persona especial día y noche, querer tenerlo siempre contigo, soñar con una vida fantástica a su lado y compartir los deseos y anhelos mejor guardados… eso… es para mi el amor… —responde titubeante, Esmeralda, ocultando sus mejillas tras su abanico, las cuales están al candor del sonrojo más fuerte, pero es un sentimiento distinto el que ahora experimenta, es extraño para ella hablar de amor con quien cree dueño del suyo, por lo mismo no deja de enternecerse ante este acto de sinceridad hecha palabra.

—Creo que tienes razón, puede ser que eso signifique el amor verdadero, tenemos ideas bastantes parecidas, ¿No lo crees? —dice Diamante, mostrando una faceta más amena.

—Así parece… y se siente bien… —susurra Esmeralda, dichosa al poder ver una actitud más amable del hombre que cree amar.

—Me gusta saber que una mujer como tú pueda pensar parecido a mi, es extraño, no pensé que así sería, es incluso gracioso —confiesa Diamante, haciendo que el corazón de Esmeralda comience a latir cada vez más fuerte, más cuando hace que la imagen holográfica de Serena desaparezca.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?, no lo comprendo —responde Esmeralda, totalmente conmovida por lo que parece una muy grata conversación.

—Es decir, que una mujer con tanta belleza y poder como tú diga todo eso me parece bastante interesante, por decirlo de alguna forma —responde Diamante, de manera caballerosa.

—Me halaga… —dice Esmeralda, a tono lleno de ternura.

—Quizás en nuestro nuevo rumbo, tú puedas vivir ese amor que pareces conocer tan bien, es más, estoy seguro de que va a ser así —dice Diamante, produciéndole un temblor completo a Esmeralda, al escuchar esa declaración.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —pregunta esperanzada, Esmeralda, esperando aquellas palabras que la harían totalmente feliz.

—Por que si yo he tenido la suerte de poder encontrar al fin a esa persona, ¿Por qué tu no?, también hay algo de humano en nosotros, nuestros corazones imploran cariño —responde Diamante, dejando exhausta a Esmeralda por lo que parecen ser una seguidilla de indirectas.

—Es verdad… mi corazón espera ese cariño, yo también tengo mucho por entregar, solo quisiera saber si esa persona a la cual deseo también me desea a mi —contesta Esmeralda, analizando la idea de quizás declararse de una vez por todas ante el Príncipe Diamante.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo, espero que haya algo en ella que desee tomarme como su hombre, pero no estoy seguro, lo único que sé es que lucharé por conseguir lo que deseo, necesito una señal, pero no sé como pedirla… soy algo bruto en este tema y bueno, tu ayuda ha sido fundamental para darme el último empujón que necesitaba para hacer mi confesión —dice Diamante, llevando al borde del paro cardiaco a Esmeralda.

—¿Su confesión? —pregunta Esmeralda, con los ojos llenos de esperanza por querer ser la dueña de esas palabras.

—Así es… cuando lleguemos al planeta tierra buscaré a la dueña de mi corazón, Serena, seré sincero y le confesaré mi devoción, es ella la única soberana de todos mis pensamientos, día y noche ella está ahí, no hay segundo en el cual no cierre mis ojos y admire su belleza tan pura e inocente, pero a la vez tiene esa mirada llena de poder que me hace desearla cada segundo más —explica Diamante sumergido en el encanto, el cual es interrumpido por el estruendo de la voz de Esmeralda.

—¡¿Qué ha dicho?, ¿Serena?, ¡Como es posible!, no puede pensar que esa mujer es digna de usted, no puede sentir eso por ella, no debería desearla ni querer hacerla suya, ¿Qué está pensando? —exclama llena de furia, Esmeralda, sorprendiendo a Diamante.

—¿Qué que estoy pensando, no te das cuenta?, ella me inspira ese sentimiento al cual llaman amor, no puedo dejar de tenerla conmigo aunque sea en mis pensamientos, siento que por ella respiro y por ella debo estar aquí, creo que solo a su lado conoceré la felicidad, pienso que no hay otra mujer para mi —explica Diamante, viendo la demencial reacción de Esmeralda.

—¡Eso es mentira, ella no es mujer para usted!, ¿Cómo puede estar tan ciego?, ¡Ella jamás estará a su lado, nunca será suya, se lo juro! —exclama a gritos, Esmeralda, moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado para otro, mientras le reclama al Príncipe Diamante lo que para ella es incorrecto.

—¡No desafíes mis palabras!, ¿Por qué dices que ella nunca estará a mi lado?, ella se encuentra sola, la Reina Génesis me lo dijo, yo tomaré esta oportunidad y la haré mi mujer, ¡Como sea! —grita Diamante, levantándose de su trono, molesto.

—¿Está usted muy seguro, todopoderoso Príncipe Diamante? —cuestiona con braveza, Esmeralda, insultando con su insinuación a quien la escucha.

—¡Te prohíbo dirigirte a mi de esa forma!, ¿Quién piensas que eres para comunicarte así conmigo?, ¡Insolente, claro que estoy seguro de que ella será mía! —exclama Diamante, totalmente enceguecido.

—Pues déjeme decirle que ella está muy lejos de necesitarlo, ¡No lo ama y nunca lo hará! —responde Esmeralda, igualmente enceguecida por los celos.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —pregunta prepotentemente, Diamante.

—Ella está con su esposo, Darien, aquel juramento que hizo con la Reina Génesis fue roto, ambos se encuentran felices juntos, fui testigo de aquella reconciliación, se abrazaron, se besaron, prometieron no volver a separarse jamás, ¡Ellos si se aman!, el corazón de Serena solo le pertenece a ese hombre, ¡Siempre será así!, nadie, ni siquiera usted podrá cambiarlo, ¡Nunca!, porque ella no lo ama, ¿Escuchó bien?, para ella usted está muerto, no significa nada, con suerte es un recuerdo de hace años atrás que ahora no vale nada, ¡Absolutamente nada!, y eso no cambiará porque simplemente a esa mujer usted le da lo mismo y siempre será así, entienda, Serena es solo mujer para Darien, ¡Pierde su tiempo en amarla porque ella jamás sentirá lo mismo por usted! —exclama llena de impotencia y furia, Esmeralda, despertando los mismos sentimientos en el Príncipe.

—Maldita… ¡¿Por qué callaste? —cuestiona Diamante, lanzando su copa de vino con fuerza haciendo que se quiebre, se acerca a Esmeralda y toma fuertemente su cuello, comienza a asfixiarla de a poco mientras la sacude una y otra vez exigiendo respuesta a la pregunta que hizo.

—Suélteme…por favor —pide Esmeralda, ahogada por la presión en su garganta, pero aún así forcejea con el Príncipe Diamante, en un intento por volver a respirar normalmente.

—¡Dime por qué no dijiste nada, por qué callaste! —pregunta nuevamente, Diamante, con sus ojos ardientes en ira.

—Callé porque simplemente quise hacerlo —responde altanera, Esmeralda, sintiéndose incluso satisfecha por decir estas palabras, en este momento lleno de despecho para ella.

—¡Qué pasa aquí! —se escucha no muy lejos, es Zafiro quien llega, alertado por los gritos, detrás de él llegan las hermanas de la persecución, quienes arribaron por el mismo motivo.

—¡Príncipe Diamante, suelte a Esmeralda, la va a matar! —exclama Karmesite, llena de miedo.

—¡No!, esta mujer pagará tal insolencia con su vida —responde Diamante, mientras ejerce más presión sobre el cuello de Esmeralda.

—¡Hermano, por favor, dinos que pasa y deja a Esmeralda libre! —pide Zafiro, atreviéndose a acercarse a Diamante, lo rodea y queda detrás de él, lo echa hacia atrás con fuerza, lo cual ayudó a que Esmeralda terminara de alejarse de Diamante y así volver a la normalidad, mientras es asistida por Karmesite y Berjerite, ya que cayó al suelo al borde de la inconciencia.

—¡Suéltame! —reclama Diamante a su hermano, zafándose de él rápidamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Príncipe, que es lo que Esmeralda hizo para que usted se molestara tanto? —pregunta Kalaberite.  
—Esa desgraciada calló información esencial para mis intereses, no sé como ha osado a hacerlo, ¡está loca! —responde Diamante, exaltado.

—No podemos entenderlo aún, sea más claro, por favor —pide Petzite, nerviosa.

—Da igual, ya no puedo confiar en nadie, si esta mujer fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo, imagino que ustedes también pueden traicionarme, haré las cosas por mi mismo, solo puedo confiar en mi —responde Diamante, saliendo abruptamente del lugar donde se encontraba, Zafiro es el único con la valentía necesaria como para seguirlo, por ahora las hermanas de la persecución solo se quedan al lado de Esmeralda, intentando ayudarla para que vuelva a respirar bien.

El príncipe Diamante sale al exterior de su palacio a velocidad demoníaca, su hermano, Zafiro, apenas logra llevarle el paso a la par, lo llena de interrogativas pero ninguna de estas es respondida por Diamante, el solo camina en dirección fija a un lugar especifico, mientras esto sucede Zafiro comienza a sospechar que es lo que hará y si resulta estar en lo correcto, una verdadera atrocidad está a punto de iniciar.

—¡Hermano, escúchame, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Esmeralda no le tomes atención! —exclama Zafiro, mientras mantiene el paso a su lado.

—Esa infeliz fue capaz de ocultar que Serena se encuentra junto a su esposo, ¡Se burló en mi cara por eso!, pero le pondré final, Serena solo me pertenece a mi, buscaré a ese tal Darien y lo mataré con mis propias manos —confiesa Diamante, dentro de su enojo.

—¿Qué has dicho?... no, detente, ¡Detente por favor! —pide Zafiro, al momento de observar que Diamante ha llegado a la fuente de donde nace el portal que lo llevará al planeta tierra.

—Suéltame y escúchame bien, tú te quedarás acá con esa tropa de inútiles, si llego a morir creo que lo sabrás, de ser así toma las riendas de esta familia y has lo que se te de la gana, a mi ya no me importa, solo quiero tener a Serena, ella es mi real motivación —explica Diamante, mientras abre sus palmas y activa el portal.

—¡No dejaré que vayas solo, entiende, por favor!, quédate acá y seguiremos con nuestro plan original, no cometas una locura —pide Zafiro, forcejeando fuertemente con su hermano.

—Adiós, Zafiro —dice Diamante, listo para cruzar el portal, lo que logra a pesar de todos los intentos de su hermano por detenerlo, el cual observa como el portal se cierra ante sus ojos en pocos segundos, ya que cabe pensar que Diamante hizo las maniobras necesarias en este para que solo pudiera cruzar él solo.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —susurra Zafiro, totalmente destruido al ver que su hermano ha cruzado el portal solo, vulnerable por su propia demencia y obsesión. Zafiro baja la mirada y le es imposible contener las lágrimas de impotencia que brotan de sus ojos, pero al tener estos mirando hacia abajo, se da cuenta de que el anillo que le servía a Diamante como conexión con Génesis está arrojado en el suelo, esto podría servirle de ayuda, por lo mismo lo toma y corre hacia el palacio, donde encuentra a Esmeralda tomando su cuello con fuerza, mientras tose insistentemente.

—Eres una tonta… como fuiste capaz de decirle a Diamante todo lo que le dijiste, sentenciaste a mi hermano a una muerte segura y a nuestra familia al fracaso total, ¿Por qué, Esmeralda, por qué? —regaña Zafiro, molesto.

—¿Te preguntas por qué lo hice?, recuerda, las mujeres somos criaturas terroríficas al momento de estar celosas —dice entre respiros entrecortados, Esmeralda.

Las hermanas de la persecución desconocen lo que está pasando, solo Zafiro y Esmeralda son quienes saben la verdad en este segundo, ambos se miran fijamente sin dejar la altanería de lado, Esmeralda no muestra ni el más mínimo cargo de conciencia, su orgullo herido se siente satisfecho al haberle gritado todo lo que dijo al Príncipe Diamante, fue su forma de vengarse al sentirte pasada a llevar en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos, solo habló con la ira de su corazón y la demencia de su mente en esos segundos, de los cuales puede sentirse orgullosa en este minuto ya que acabó con las esperanzas del hombre que no correspondió a sus sentimientos, por otro lado Zafiro no sabe que hacer, teme por su hermano, por su clan y por si mismo, se siente encerrado en esa guarida fría, llena de rencores y odio, le es difícil crear algún tipo de estrategia rápida para la circunstancia que ahora se vive, solo toma el anillo que arrojó Diamante y se camina sin sentido de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar alguna alternativa que lo lleve a la tierra, ahora que ya no cuenta con el portal para hacerlo.

Así, con el clan de la luna de las tinieblas dividido, con un hombre lleno de obsesiones a solo segundos de llegar a la tierra, la ignorancia de Génesis respecto a lo que está pasando y a Serena junto a los demás totalmente inocentes de lo que ocurre, este segundo recorre su circuito en el reloj y lo tiñe de sangre, la primera batalla está muy cerca, nadie, de ningún bando, sabe como será este hecho, lo único que se tiene por seguro es que será muy difícil vencer a la fuerza contraria y que ambos, de formas improvisadas, tendrán que verse cara a cara y así luchar por conseguir sus metas, sean las que sean estas…

Ya siendo las 17:25, las primeras en llegar son Haruka, Michiru y Serena, Rei las recibe con agrado y hace pasar a su habitación por el momento, allí Rei les ofrece un poco de té, el cual es aceptado. Poco después llega Amy, lo mismo pasa con Lita y Mina, posteriormente llega Darien y ya con el presente, la reunión puede llevarse a cabo.

—Primero que todo, muchas gracias a todas por venir hasta acá sin mayor aviso previo, me disculpo si interrumpí sus planes, pero creo que era necesario vernos —explica Darien a todas.

—No te preocupes, Darien, prioridades son prioridades, nosotras lo entendemos —responde Mina, a nombre de las demás.

—Es cierto, si estamos aquí es por algo importante —añade Lita.

—Creo que ya Serena les contó a todas aquel extraño sueño que tuve… —comenta Darien, como antesala.

—Si, algo logró comentarnos, creo que todas entendimos la esencia de tu premonición —responde Rei.

—Ahora se suma otro hecho, tuve una especie de otra visión, fue un tanto más clara que el sueño anterior, puede que nos sirva más —dice Darien, dejando intrigadas a sus oyentes.

—Cuéntanos que fue, por favor —pide Amy, de forma amable.

—Parto por decirles que la que está apareciendo en mis sueños es alguien que tenemos presente acá, es Serena, pero en un plano que solo se puede presentar de esa forma —explica Darien.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Serena, sintiéndose aludida.

—Así es, me quedó claro que quien se presentó en mis sueños es una faceta de ti que nadie de nosotros conoce certeramente, por desgracia no pude saber más allá, pero lo que creo como una ayuda es ciertas recomendaciones que pude escuchar —adjunta Darien, tratando de ser lo más claro posible.

—Dinos que es —pide Haruka, interesada en el tema. Darien le da la respuesta a ella y a las demás, cuenta detalladamente su último sueño, entremezcla con el anterior e intenta explicar su apreciación final sobre todo, tanto con el tema en si de Serena, el ataque que se dijo venir y también lo que respecte a la Reina Génesis, con todo esto dicho, las opiniones no dudan en presentarse.

—Con que hay algo en todos nosotros que debemos despertar, un poder que no conocemos como las guardianas de cada planeta en el sistema solar, me suena bastante interesante. ¿No creen lo mismo? —dice con aire valiente, Haruka.

—Lo es, ¿Pero como poder sacar ese poder de nosotras?, no quiero pensar en que debamos pasar por una atrocidad para que esto suceda —comenta Amy, preocupada.

—Chicas, desde la última batalla todas aprendimos algo, el poder que está en nosotras solo debemos potenciarlo y saber manipularlo, ojalá sin necesidad de que tengamos que pasar por algo traumático para que así suceda —replica Mina, segura de sus palabras.

—Veamos si eso puede suceder, ¿Me acompañarían? —pide seriamente, Rei, levantándose rápidamente. Dirige a todos a la sala donde se encuentra el fuego sagrado, la pelinegra prepara todo, se arrodilla frente a él y se concentra profundamente, recurrirá a la meditación "sello de las nueve sílabas", el cual suele usar para estos casos.

—Rin – Pyō – Tō – Sha – Kai – Jin – Retsu – Zai – Zen —dice Rei a viva voz, haciendo correctamente cada mudrá para que así cada mantra resulte a la perfección—, ¡Enemigo, aparece! —exclama.

En ese instante se ve claramente a Génesis en aparente estado de meditación, pero de un momento a otro la visión cambia, es el Príncipe Diamante que ahora se presenta ante los ojos de todos, además se observa como él parece llegar al planeta tierra y se camufla entre los habitantes de la ciudad de Tokio.

—¡No puede ser!, ¿Diamante está acá?, no es posible, a él lo mató el gran sabio, también pasó lo mismo con Esmeralda y Zafiro, ¡No entiendo! —exclama angustiada, Serena.

—¡Chicas!, ¿Recuerdan que busqué a las hermanas de la persecución y no logré encontrarlas en ningún lugar?, quizás todos ellos han vuelto a servir al mal y están listos para pelear con nosotros —añade Mina, a fuerte voz.

—Quizás Génesis los ayudó de alguna forma y por eso fue ella la primera en aparecer en el fuego sagrado, es una opción —dice Lita, certera en sus palabras.

—Y es lo más probable, yo les iba a decir que pude monitorear una extraña energía que emergió del lugar donde peleamos con Sailor Dark Star Fighter, fue poco antes de salir hacia acá, pero la energía de la cual hablo desapareció de un momento a otro, no pude monitorear la verdadera fuente, no tuve tiempo —añade Amy, entusiasta en su hallazgo correcto para el momento vivido.

—Maldita sea… —susurra Darien, furioso.

—Nosotras no nos enfrentamos con ellos, pero si están ayudados por Génesis, lo más seguro es que serán enemigos muy fuertes —comenta Michiru, preocupada.

—Ellos son quienes intentaron destruir Tokio de Cristal, los que buscaron a la hija de la Neo Reina Serena para matarla, sin duda son despiadados, pueden querer cobrar venganza final y si ellos escucharon a Génesis, el odio debe correr a través de sus venas —añade Haruka, igualmente preocupada.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que pasará?, nuevamente tendremos que volver a pelear con un viejo enemigo, pero realmente desconocemos cuan poderosos pueden ser ahora… —dice Rei a todas, entristecida por el miedo de pelear nuevamente con los recuerdos que debían quedar en el olvido.

—No puedo creerlo, jamás imaginé que Black Moon estaría dispuestos a pelear con nosotros, las chicas también, no, que difícil es comprenderlo… —susurra Serena, desganada.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado, Serena, recuerda que ese hombre, Diamante, está obsesionado contigo, puede ser que tú seas la primera víctima de su poder —aconseja Mina, temerosa.

—Serena, no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo —le dice Darien a baja voz, tomando la mano de su esposa fuertemente, mientras le ofrece una mirada llena de convicción.

Rei intenta volver a tener alguna visión más, todos los demás esperan sin más que decir, todos han quedado ensimismados por la noticia, más cuando las cosas comienzan a calzar una con otra, ya todo se hace más claro y obvio, ya todo se convierte en una posibilidad certera, el miedo se apodera del lugar, la incertidumbre y la profunda confusión de no saber que hacer claramente, es de esperar que con el paso de los minutos, los guerreros del bien sean capaces de organizar un efectivo plan de emergencia para poder combatir al enemigo, de lo contrario, el fin estaría más cerca de lo que ellos creen.

* * *

• **Bere prin**: Jajajaja, sabía cuanto habías esperado el capítulo anterior, me alegro al saber que te llevaste una grata sorpresa =) y si, ten cuidado, FF solo autoriza a dejar un review firmado por capítulo n_nU jejeje, y bueno, como puedes ver finalmente salió el capítulo, no sabía como arrancar con el lemon, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, sin duda fue diferente a lo que suelo escribir pero bueh, supongo que a la gran mayoría le agradó. Hace mucho que no te veo en msn, estás bien? Ojalá que si y que podamos hablar muy pronto, un gran abrazo linda! Gracias por los ánimos que me das cada vez que nos contactamos.

• **catamoon**: Hola!, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me llegan como un halago, la verdad es que solo escribo con mucho sentimiento pensando en los lectores y en mi, en aquel mismo vacío que sentí cuando SM llega a su capítulo 200, cuantas cosas quedaron en el aire y se podrían haber explotado muchísimo mejor, supongo que mi fic es una suerte de salvavidas para todas esas ideas sueltas que quise rescatar, principalmente porque es del gusto de todos =) y tengo que decirlo, el que Darien sufriera LO QUERIA VER XD, siempre la pobre Serena pasó por eso y el lindo nada de nada?, así no es la cosa, al menos no en este fic xD pero ya eso quedó atrás, aunque hoy eché una mirada de cuántos capítulos escribí con los protagonistas separados, ahora entiendo por qué más de alguna lectora me quería matar, ajajaja, fue demasiado!, bueno, para mi fue lo justo en realidad, ejem.  
Lo del lemon, bueno, es verdad! Me cuesta mucho escribirlo, es por dos simples razones, la primera es buscar un buen escenario, con acontecimientos que no haya escrito antes (excepto los obvios, emmm… se sabe cuales son xD), aparte que no caer en lo vulgar también es algo complejo, hay ratos en que casi escrito "Y serena dijo p_ pal que lee", así de ordinaria xD, entonces buscar las metáforas para no escribir "Y así la abejita de Darien visitó la flor de Serena" o "Llegó, le sacó todo lo que había que sacar y param pam pam" resulta complicado, pero se hace lo que se puede n_nU  
Sobre lo del talk box, la verdad es que conversé con una niña que me vende muchas cosas de SM, es súper experta en el tema, me dijo que si bien es lindo tener el material, tampoco es la gran maravilla, me comentó que de remasterizado no tiene nada, con suerte realzaron los colores y viene con un poco de material extra, independiente de la opinión creo que igual lo compraré n_nU aunque está carito, 35 luquitas cada pack, y se vienen muuuchos…

En fin, muchísimas gracias por el entusiasmo que tienes para leer este fic, cuando leí tu mensaje privado fue como una inyección de energía, me propuse terminarlo en lo que te dije y quedo contenta al haberlo hecho. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo!

• **Srnikiki**: (Copiar – Pegar xD) Acabo de leer el review de ahora mientras escribo la respuesta de los pasados, así que aprovecho la instancia para responderte a ti también.  
Si bien puede parecer que claro, está "muy pasado a anime" esa parte, creo que poco me creerás si te digo que intenté saltarme toda esa parte de la temporada de Sailor Moon R, ¿por qué?, muy simple, Rini tiene mucho que ver en eso y no puedo dejarme llevar por una temporada que está netamente basada en la búsqueda del "conejo", si fue superficial, si!, claro que lo fue, es porque no podía entregar en este cap lo que tengo guardado para el próximo xD ya que tengo previsto que para ese al menos el 50% del total sea dedicado al enemigo, ahora solo me quedaba dar datos superfluos de lo que podría estar ocurriendo, pero ya para la próxima entrega entenderás que dato quise entregar específicamente para "la palanca" de esta, algo que se explotará a totalidad pero cuando amerite, de todas formas mi namber wan, siempre bien recibida sus críticas constructivas, eso es lo que me gusta, ya que si bien podemos tener diferencias creativas como dices, siempre mantienes un respeto por lo que entrego a todos y eso es muy valorable =)  
Salto a lo del motel, extraño, cierto?, fue una de las trabas que tuve para seguir el capítulo, pero las circunstancias del mismo me limitaron las opciones, porque mira, tenía estas:  
Lemon en casa de los padres de Serena (fue algo que ya hice y no creí correcto para esta ocasión)  
Lemon en el departamento de Darien (¿Con todo patas para arriba?, que fooome! Jajaja)  
Lemon en casa de Haruka y Michiru (¿No será mucho el abuso de confianza?, O sea, Serena, ven a dormir y todo eso, pero no a ESO xD más respeeeto! Jajaja)  
Lemon en el auto de Darien (Medio incómodo a mí parecer… como que… no, mejor me ahorro la broma obscena que iba a decir xD)  
Lemon en la casa de Darien y Serena (La que relaté en "Una vida a tu lado", ya casi ni recuerdo en que estado está esa cosa, si mal no recuerdo quedó dañada tras el ataque de Dungeon Barbarian, y como puedes dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy xD aún no han arreglado las cosas por allá).  
Entonces, como puedes ver, las opciones para un lemon eran pocas, de hecho lo hablé con una de las niñas que me dejan review y tengo contacto por msn, ella sabe que me estanqué y no sabía como ni donde hacer esta parte, entonces recordando, recordando, recordé (valga la redundancia), que hace años leí un primer fic (que ni tenía idea que era) y resultó ser lemon, ahí Darien llevaba a Serena a un motel pero fue de una forma demasiado erótica, es decir, sin tanto detalle romántico, y como me pareció "la veintiúnica" alternativa, mezclé por aquí y por allá. Puede que haya desentonado con el Darien presentado en el fic, por eso escribí que él temía que pensaran mal de su persona xD pero entiendo que no te haya parecido del todo bien, en la variedad está el gusto, para ser sincera a mi tampoco me apasionó mucho que fuera ahí y me costó hacer un lemon a base de esto, pero "era lo que había".  
Sobre lo del sueño de Darien, fue algo que se me ocurrió solo hace unas horas, tenía otra idea en mente pero no me gustó, así que le dí permiso a mis deditos para que escribieran cualquier cosa y salió esto, me agradó bastante ya que abrió ante mi muchas posibilidades para el próximo capítulo, que de ahora en adelante ya veremos todo lo que es la existencia de Tokio de cristal, porque si, nos hemos dado más vueltas que trompo, pero ya comienza la historia en picada hacia ese punto, siempre imaginé que sería por los capítulos 25 o 26, así que no quedé tan desfasada.  
Y para terminar, si, ya me está costando escribir, he basado este hobbie netamente a esta historia y ninguna más, de hecho mi UA quedó detenido hasta nuevo aviso. Llevo más de un año escribiendo solo esto y tarde o temprano me desgastaría, además que tuve muchos problemas y malos ratos, de verdad incluso se asomó la idea de dar por terminado el fic, explicar en un "mega capítulo" todo lo restante de esta historia y la otra, pero no, no era justo para ustedes como lectores ni a mi como escritora, así que aquí vamos a seguir no más. =) gracias por los ánimos! Se necesitan a esta altura ^^  
Un gran abrazo mi namber wan, no se preocupe por sus críticas, como dije siempre son bien recibida mientras sean con ánimos de respeto y superación para el fic, que es justamente lo que haces ^^  
Sino lees esta respuesta la copiaré para el próximo capítulo, así me aseguro de que sepas "la réplica", ajaja, cuídese mucho!  
(Actualmente: Si mi'ja, intentaré no demorarme mucho, pero ya llegó Marzo así que se complica la cosa, aunque estoy algo más desocupada, así que todo bien, el review actual lo responderé más extenso en la próxima entrega, pretendo tomar el orden nuevamente, así que sobre el cap 25 (sino me equivoco) debatiremos un par de ideas en algunos días más, besos!)

• **yesqui2000**: Que gusto saber que para ti valió la pena la espera =) y más al saber que te gustó el capítulo, bueno, tu petición se cumplió, Darien le comentó a Serena sobre el sueño, ya no cometerán los errores de antes, ahora la confianza entre ellos es más grande que nunca, además el ataque de diamante se acerca, eso está claro ^^ muchas gracias por tu review, espero seguir leyéndote, cuídate mucho!

• **Pame22**: Hola, Pame!, bastante tiempo que no te veía, pero me alegra saber que sigues pendiente de la historia ^^ y bueno, el cap lemon, algo esperado y merecido, tanto para nuestros personajes como sus lectores, jajaja, la verdad es que si, hubo mucha pasión (después de tanto tiempo era lo mínimo que pasaría xD) en fin, quedo contenta al saber que sigues presente, por mi lado la ingratitud hacia ti se mantiene, lo siento mucho, a pesar de esto sabes que te apoyé desde un primer momento y lo sigo haciendo, cualquier consulta o ayuda que quieras pedirme solo hazlo, a pesar de que tu vas muy bien en tu camino como escritora, por lo cual te felicito, Un abrazo grande, cuídate mucho, espero verte lo más seguido que la oportunidad conceda =)

• **Lexie**: Mi querida Lexie, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, tu sabes que para esa fecha yo no estaba muy bien (por los días que actualicé el cap. Anterior), pero bueno, la vida sigue y uno debe hacerlo con ella n_n  
Sobre lo de Génesis, estoy intentando que sea lo menos obvio posible, de hecho quedará una incógnita en este fic sobre lo que pasará con ella, quizás la veamos más adelante, quizás no, muahaha! xD, eso solo lo sé yo (H) bueno, y un par de personas a las cuales les conté la trilogía completa x)  
sobre darien y serena, bueno, bueno, bueno, una noche como ellos merecían después de tantas amarguras, ya era hora de que ellos estuvieran bien, lo malo es que próximamente se viene el ataque, pero tenemos la esperanza de que en la última parte de la trilogía ellos serán muy felices… hasta que… lalala, me quedo calladita =X  
Como siempre te envío un abrazo y besos enormes, agradecida de tus palabras, simpatía, ánimos hacia mi, espero verte conectada pronto y me cuentes como te fue en la fiesta! Resolviste el dilema del "que me pongo?", jajaja, tqm! Xoxoxoxo!

• **MartithaJimenez**: Hola, Martitha, respondo tu pregunta de inmediato, bueno, por sino te quedó claro ya que expliqué tu pregunta en el capítulo anterior.  
Quien se aparece en los sueños de Darien es una parte inconciente de Serena que se expresa a través de la energía de los sentimientos que comparten, allí ella se presenta en todas las formas que sean necesarias para transmitir el mensaje en un sueño, de por si no es la Neo Reina Serena que conocemos, ya que el pacto de separación del tiempo sigue intacto =)  
Por otra parte la cena romántica, me gusta que haya sido de tu agrado ^^ con respecto a que pasará con las demás chicas se irá viendo en los siguientes capítulos, ya entregué los aspectos parciales de lo que ocurrirá en el cap presente, es solo cosa de que la pelea comience pronto (no falta mucho), así que ahí quedará resuelta tu pregunta.  
Muchas gracias por informarme sobre el Talk Box, todavía estoy pensando si he de comprarlo o no, la verdad es que ahora estoy enfocada en comprar los álbum que se vendieron en mi País hace unos 15 años, estoy como loca buscando las láminas y todo eso, así que si compro el Talk Box, será en otra ocasión, cuando tenga más dinero xD  
Un abrazo grande, gracias por tu review, cuídate miles!

• **vivisp**: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones =) un gusto saber que te gustó el capítulo, respecto a la demora, bueno, por desgracia la vida demanda tiempo, así que solo escribo en lapsos tranquilos, incluso dejo pasar algunos días libres porque a veces no escribo del todo bien, entonces prefiero demorarme pero entregar un capítulo de calidad =) un abrazo!

• **Paola**: Hola!, halagadísima por tus palabras, muchísimas gracias, es un honor leer que una lectora, conocedora de FF y varias historias, piense que la mía es la mejor que ha leído, más cuando el comentario de Naoko vuelve, ya he tenido el placer de leer que algunas personas piensan que esto podría haber sido desarrollado por la misma creadora de SM, para mi eso es impagable, me deja sin palabras, solo me inyecta de ánimos para seguir adelante, poniéndole todo el amor necesario a este fic para que siga su buen curso.  
Sobre mi face, prefiero que me agregues primero a MSN y después comparto el link de Factbook contigo, agrégame a doux_amer_brouillard Hotmail. Com  
Agradezco aquellos hermosos párrafos que dejaste al final, los leí con atención y me animaron bastante, muchas gracias por el detalle, de verdad =)  
Un abrazo enorme, nos estamos leyendo, estaré esperando tu solicitud, ok?, besos!

•**Maripo Cullen**: Hola!, gracias por la preocupación =) si me demoro es realmente porque así lo dicta las situaciones, no porque quiera, pero cada vez que logro estar de vuelta incluso me desvelo escribiendo para poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, como para este capítulo, un día antes de entregarlo tenía escrito aprox. Seis mil palabras, me tomé una pastilla de guaraná y desde las 1 AM escribí hasta las 7:30AM, pero quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado, espero que tu también pienses lo mismo ^^  
Sobre el capítulo pasado, feliz quedo al saber que te gustó mucho, era la idea! Hacer una reconciliación digna, por todo el tiempo que dilaté el tema, ahora se viene un poco más densa la historia, pero ya contamos con los protagonistas juntos, eso ya es un relajo.  
Besos y abrazos desde el otro lado de la cordillera, ojalá algún día tengas la oportunidad de venir, hay lugares muy lindos, bueno, tenemos buena variedad para ofrecer, desde el desierto más árido del planeta hasta la belleza de los bosques en el sur del País, donde la lluvia se hace dueña (maravilloso), así como también creo que Argentina tiene lugares lindísimos como también lo son su gente, algún día cumpliré mi deseo e iré hacia allá, primer destino, Mendoza  
Cuídate mucho y gracias por tus lindas palabras ^^

• **LUNA**: Jajaja, si, la verdad es que fue un capítulo bastante excitante, me costó demasiado escribirlo porque me sonrojo cada dos oraciones xD pero al menos resultó, eso es lo importante.  
Ahora que leerás más sobre Black Moon debes estar contenta, en este capítulo traté de explotar lo mayor posible, eso no se detendrá por un buen rato =)  
Espero que estés muy bien, cuídate mucho, un abrazo!

•** Princess Mko**: Muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos! :D espero que a ti también te vaya bien en todo n_n respecto al capítulo, avisé que de ahora en adelante no iban a ser tan extensos, aún así 20 y algo planas no deja de ser ah! Jajaja, pero entiendo que te haya parecido más pequeño =) y si, ya viene pronto la batalla, intentaré que aún en un escenario difícil podamos seguir leyendo el fic con alegría, buscaré el equilibrio para que eso suceda ^^ un gran abrazo para ti, gracias por estar siempre dejando tu review, nos leemos pronto! :D

• **Usagi13chiba**: Hola!, para partir, si, Black moon se ven más malos que antes, eso se debe al poder que les dio génesis, además Esmeralda y Zafiro comparten ese odio por Serena, en este capítulo lo expliqué, espero que te haya agradado el argumento.  
sobre génesis, que te puedo decir… está planeando muchas cosas!, por desgracia no puedo decirte que ya que mataría la esencia de la última parte de la trilogía, lo único que puedo anticipar es que se viene muy interesante, será muy sorpresivo y estoy segura de que a todos les agradará ^^  
Lo del hijo, jijiji, no, para nada, al menos en este fic no, si en el próximo, la forma que Darien tendrá para fortalecer a Serena serán otras, eso si lo veremos en este fic ^^  
Y si, sé que te cuesta leer los capítulos por cosas de responsabilidades y tiempo, agradezco que aún así te des el espacio para hacerlo, muchas gracias =) un gran abrazo, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho :D

• **solchiba**: Hola!, creo que es la primera vez que te leo, de ser así bienvenida! De lo contrario disculpa mi mala memoria xD, sobre la actualizaciones intentaré que sean al menos cada tres semanas, menos de eso lo dudo, pero haré el intento de todas formas =) y descuida, no haré sufrir tanto a darien y serena… emmm, bueno, solo un poco, jajaja saludos!

• **chibi-rukiacherry92**: Genial que te haya gustado el capítulo, me alegra mucho n_n sobre tu problema prefiero que me expliques detalladamente por mensaje privado para poder ayudarte, recuerda eso si que a veces FF tiene problemas y no sube los documentos, revisa las actualizaciones del portal cuando puedas para descartar un problema del portal, si es tuyo, dime que ocurre a más detalle =) gracias por tus palabras, un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo! ^^

• **smfanatic**: Hola, Amix, que alegría saber que te gustó el capítulo, espero que el actual no sea la excepción ^^  
sobre mi vida personal, si, ya estoy mejor, pasé el momento amargo, en realidad el más amargo porque la pena siempre está, pero sin duda ya estoy con más energías, te agradezco tus palabras y ánimos, de verdad no solo los leo con los ojos sino que también con el corazón =)  
Un gran abrazo para ti, espero que la actualización sea de tu total agrado, para mi siempre es importante tener a mis lindas lectoras felices!, te deseo lo mejor a ti también, que todo ande de maravillas, xoxoxoxo! Cuídate mucho! ^^

• **Roomi**: Hola!, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ahora ya se viene la acción, como dices tú, si de verdad te gusta el cap actual no debe haber pasado desapercibido ante ti, ojalá te lleves buena impresión sobre lo que pasará en la parte más activa del fic.  
y si, fue bastante frustrante no poder seguir con la historia, me enfrentaba a una página en blanco, sin saber como arrancar, es difícil cuando tienes todo un argumento listo pero no sabes expresarlo como deseas, pero lo pude superar y ya estoy de vuelta, tratando de entregar lo mejor posible.  
Un abrazo, espero leerte nuevamente, sayo!

• **gabychan**: Hola, gaby… algo extraño tu review, pero agradezco el tiempo que tomaste para leer el fic y dejar algunas líneas, saludos!

• **rulosmile**: Hola!, me encantó tu review, gracias por dejarlo =)  
que hermosa esa ansiedad de niña por poder ver SM, en mi caso lo vi en etc tv desde ese momento, a mis amigas no les agradaba mucho el que yo viera un capítulo adelantado a ellas xD pero tuvieron su revancha, no me cambiaban las láminas que yo necesitaba para completar un álbum n_nU  
No sé si sentiste algo extraño cuando volviste a ver sailor moon en la pantalla chica, la verdad es que yo me emocioné mucho, una lágrima cayó en el instante en que escuché: "En mis sueños nos encontrábamos tú y yo, las estrellas vi, protegían mi amor ", por desgracia, al igual que tú, no puedo ver los capítulos muy seguido, pero me tranquiliza saber que los tengo en mi computador, además estoy descargando la versión en japonés y con subtítulos, asi que más que feliz, jajaja. Cuando leí lo de tu disfraz me alegré por ti, como me hubiera gustado tener uno! (en un acto de demencia soy capaz de comprar un cosplay, de hecho estoy viendo cuanto sale una peluca D: si, lo sé, es algo loco, pero las ganas están xD)  
Me alegra saber que leíste "Una vida a tu lado", ese fue mi primer fic, tiene muchísimos errores pero quedo contenta al saber que el mensaje llegó igual, más ahora con Tokio de Cristal, fic al cual le he dado mis horas de sueño y pulmones, porque suelo fumarme más de un cigarrillo cuando me detengo a pensar en que más escribir =)  
Y si, le achuntaste, las vacaciones las viví a concho, por eso me retrasé más de lo que pensé, pero incluso en vacaciones las responsabilidades me llovieron, pero bueno, ya ahora más tranquila sigo escribiendo, para poder actualizar lo más rápido posible.  
Agradezco profundamente tus líneas sobre lo de Naoko, cada vez que leo un comentario así me lleno de alegría, nunca imaginé llevarme esos halagos, porque para mi eso son, sinceramente no "me compro el cuento" de ser poco menos la mejor escritora de FF, pero el saber que transmito el mismo amor que Naoko en Sailor Moon me llena de emoción.  
No me agradezcas nada, las horas de entretención que hayas podido pasar leyendo mi fic son también por tus ganas de leerlo, prestarle atención y soportar la espera de la actualización de esta escritora de fics =)  
Un gran abrazo para ti también, espero que sigas soñando, riendo y disfrutando a través de este lindo pasatiempo que es la lectura, más cuando es algo basado en lo que nos marcó la infancia, una etapa tan hermosa que es digna de recordar, más con momentos felices como los que nos dio Sailor Moon.  
Cuídate mucho, querida compatriota, un afectuoso saludo desde la capital, a pesar de eso la distancia no significa nada, santiago no es chile ^^ y se hace más pequeñito a la hora de recorrer los diversos parajes vía Internet, espero leerte más seguido a ti también, bueno?, que estés muy bien y gracias!

•** criss**: Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me encanta saber que te gustó "Una vida a tu lado", para ser mi primer fic creí que ya a esta altura (más de un año de haberlo escrito) nadie se iba a acordar de su existencia y si lo veían no pensé que sería leído nuevamente.  
La verdad es que la continuación o más bien creación de estos fics es simplemente todo lo que me hubiera gustado ver en el anime, el manga es más romántico, es verdad, pero la mayoría conocimos a SM por las caricaturas, entonces solo intento expresar las ideas que, me he dado cuenta con el tiempo, muchas compartimos, sueños e ilusiones sobre lo que queríamos ver, esa es mi principal motivación para escribir ^^  
Y descuida, no abandonaré este fic, prefiero demorarme en actualizar pero no dejarlo a medio camino, y bueno, las actualizaciones las hago más o menos cada 3 semanas o un mes, intentaré que no pasen las tres semanas, pero si quieres saber exactamente cuando subo un capítulo te convendría crear una cuenta acá en FF, agregar a tus favoritos mi historia y así automáticamente te llegará un mail avisándote la actualización.  
Un abrazo, espero poder seguir leyéndote, cuídate mucho!

COMO SIEMPRE, MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS QUE A DEMÁS SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIRME, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO, CADA UNA DE SUS PALABRAS SON ENERGÍA PARA MI, PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CON TODO EL CARIÑO QUE LO HAGO, ASÍ QUE NO SE DETENGAN! ME ENCANTA COMPARTIR IDEAS CON TODAS Y SABER, ACTUALIZACIÓN TRAS ACTUALIZACIÓN, QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SON DE SU AGRADO Y SE ENCUENTRAN ANSIOSAS POR LEER EL PRÓXIMO.  
USTEDES ME AGRADECEN A MI POR ESCRIBIR, YO LES AGRADEZCO POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS, HACIÉNDOSE EL TIEMPO COMO PUEDAN PARA HACERLO, OBVIAMENTE UNA ESCRITORA NO SERÍA NADA SIN SUS LECTORES, ASÍ QUE MIL GRACIAS!  
ESTARÉ ATENTA ESPERANDO LOS DEMÁS COMENTARIOS, A QUIENES YA ME HAN DEJADO SU REVIEW EN EL CAPÍTULO ACTUAL LES ENVÍO UN GRAN ABRAZO, TAMBIÉN A QUIENES FALTAN, A LOS QUE SE COMUNICAN POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, E-MAIL O MSN =)  
NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, INTENTARÉ QUE SEA ASÍ, UN BESO GIGANTE, SAYO!


	26. Malignos pétalos de rosa

**No, no soy una aparición fantasmal ni un zombie en busca de cerebros lectores de fics que se habían abandonado por tanto tiempo… ¡soy yo!, hola xD jejeje**

**Si bien este año me he caracterizado por la demora en las actualizaciones, esta vez ya fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ¿Cierto?, bueno, no crean ni por un segundo que me había olvidado de nuestra historia, pero como la mala suerte me sigue siempre, les comento mi desafortunado destino u_u**

**Hace un mes y algo sufrí una lesión "importante" en mi muñeca, estuve dos semanas con mi mano derecha inmovilizada además de tener que tomar medicamentos para el dolor, me dijeron que con solo un poquito más de fuerza en mi accidente perfectamente podría haber tenido una fractura, pero menos mal no fue así, sin embargo estuve un mes con serios dolores de tendón, los que hacían absolutamente imposible el que siguiera escribiendo la actualización de la historia.**

**Pero bien, ya estoy de vuelta, totalmente recuperada y firmemente decidida a seguir con la historia, antes de poder hacerlo debo reconocer que tuve que retroceder varios capítulos para retomar el hilo, para ustedes se los voy a resumir: "Génesis está lista para seguir a cabo con su plan, Black moon se quedó sin Diamante, el cual ahora está en la tierra, esto lo descubren las sailors scouts gracias al fuego sagrado utilizado por Rei y… ¿Eso?", creo que mayormente eso cubre a miserables rasgos el capítulo anterior xD**

**Bueno, debido a la demora y aunque prometí hacer capítulos más corto, el presente consiste en nada menos que 32 planas, en las cuales veremos el paso de 1 solo día, este es en el cual todas habían quedado de acuerdo en un plan para estar en ventaja de cualquier paso de Diamante, por otra parte, Darien intenta hacer que Serena retome su confianza y así exista la esperanza de que pueda volver a luchar, pero el destino de este fic siempre trae sorpresas, especialmente para… no, no hay especialmente, ¡para todos hay sorpresas en este capítulo! (y no precisamente de las buenas), para ser más directa, hoy comienza la acción del fic, ¿En qué lugar?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Con quien?, lean el capítulo hasta el final y sabrán de lo que hablo ;)  
Como bien saben, al pie de la página estaré respondiendo todos los reviews, desde ya agradezco a todas las amorosas personitas que se preocuparon por mi ausencia y me hicieron llegar sus buenos deseos, sus palabras me alentaron aún más para entregar esta actualización pronto, espero no defraudar la larga espera.**

**Nos leemos abajito!; disfruten el capítulo ^^**

* * *

Muchas veces llegamos a decir que podemos tocar el material del cual están hechos los sueños, resultan palpables y acarician con suavidad el alma, la alegría se transforma en la única certeza y no hay cabida para cualquier sentimiento que resulte lo contrario, los segundos solo se viven en gloria y lo demás desaparece, no hace falta que esté allí, no es necesario y tampoco solicitado, toda desgracia debe permanecer fuera de aquel maravilloso lugar al que llamamos "sueño cumplido", entregamos nuestros sentidos para vivir este momento, juramos mantenerlo impertérrito por la eternidad, pero por más que luchemos por este ideal tan noble, los obstáculos encuentran nuestro camino y nos ofrecen el desconcierto de una realidad inminente e innegable, la cual azotan nuestra mejilla como una fuerte bofetada que no fue vista ni sospechada, esto endurece tanto nuestro semblante como nuestro corazón, es difícil razonar y hallar la lógica entre lo que era tu única realidad y la que espera por ser atendida, no concuerda, no tiene razón de ser, más cuando pensamos "¿por qué ahora?", la respuesta es tan vacía así como también lo es la reacción, todo se une en una confusa masa sin inicio o final, forma o color, el mismo color que al paso de los segundos se vuelve cada vez más sombrío, a medida en que vamos aceptando que nuestro lugar de "sueño cumplido" se va alejando poco a poco.

Todos quienes se encuentran reunidos en el místico templo Hikawa parecen compartir este mismo sentimiento, pero son dos personas quienes sienten el poderío de esta realidad por asumir de una forma aún más fuerte que los demás, Darien y Serena, dos personas que han vuelto a enlazar sus vidas bajo la promesa de un amor palpitante una vez más, se enfrentan a un peligro que ha sido desenmascarado, el cual promete a viva voz convertirse en una de las pesadillas más horrorosas por vivir y enfrentar. Mientras las demás presentes comienzan a sacar conclusiones más rápidas que ellos, Serena cae en la introversión de sus temores, pero ellos son más potentes a la hora de recordar que ya fueron vividos, que ya se sufrió en el pasado y la alegría de todos peligró en su punto máximo, le es imposible no recordar incluso aquella separación con el amor de su vida en aquellos días, ya que él tomó distancia al ser víctima de confusos sueños que le ordenaban dejarla de lado por su bienestar, algo que permaneció silenciado por Darien en un romántico error que llevó a Serena a uno de los estados más depresivos de su adolescencia, herida que de una u otra forma vuelve a brotar el día de hoy, independiente de que ahora sea Darien su esposo y compartan una reconciliación vibrantemente renovada, el temor de una nueva separación, incluso aunque no se deba esta porque ellos así lo quieran, es algo que destruye la tranquilidad de Serena en solo segundos, sentimiento que denota su lamentable expresión.

—Serena… Serena… —susurra al oído de su esposa, Darien.

—¿Si?, ehm… ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta de manera adormecida, Serena.

—No te distraigas, Rei sigue intentando ver algo más a través del fuego sagrado —murmura Darien, llamando la atención de su mujer.

—Claro, claro —responde ella, más atenta de lo que le rodea.

—Entiéndela, Darien, para Serena esto no es fácil —interrumpe Mina, suponiendo que el golpe duro que siente su amiga es debido a su reciente reconciliación con él.

—Si, pero Darien tiene razón, debo estar atenta —replica la rubia, más alerta.

—Está bien… —responde con un dejo de mal humor, Mina.

—Guarden silencio, por favor, al parecer Rei está lista para visualizar algo más —señala Haruka, respetuosa ante los poderes adivinatorios de la pelinegra.

—Siento… —susurra Rei, sumergida en su estado de meditación—. Que el peligro real se está ocultando de una manera muy eficiente… un plan macabro se ha echado a andar en marcha desde hace tiempo, pero es ahora cuando llega a su punto de quiebre, la presencia de Diamante en la tierra será la piedra angular de lo que realmente debía pasar ahora, la historia cambiará, esto es un golpe tan duro para nosotros como para… —se detiene para poder cerciorarse de sus percepciones—, Génesis, sin duda es ella quien está detrás de todo esto —revela tras una nueva visión en el fuego sagrado.

—Era de esperar que ella hiciera algo parecido —comenta Michiru, medianamente tranquila, aparentemente.

—El punto es por qué utilizó al Príncipe Diamante, sabemos que Génesis es muy fuerte, podría haber buscado alguna forma de atacarnos por si misma —añade Haruka, un tanto confundida.

—Quizás no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencernos y por eso utilizó la pelea psicológica en vez de la física —intenta responder, Lita.

—No suena ilógico pues ella quiso debilitar a Serena por un motivo, por lo mismo aceptó a firmar el pacto que ella propuso, intentó corromperla para que fuera su aliada y la gran parte de las veces que hemos sabido de Génesis lo único que hace es intimidarnos —añade Amy, a viva voz.

—Chicas, no subestimemos a quien fue alguna vez la reina del milenio de plata… no creo que sea tan débil como queremos pensar que es, puede ser que sea tan fuerte física como mentalmente, por lo mismo resulta tan intimidante —replica Mina, sacando aprobación de Haruka y Michiru.

—Mina tiene razón, Génesis no se compara a ninguna fuerza maligna con la cual hayamos combatido en el pasado, incluso su ausencia me inquieta, Génesis es realmente perversa y debe traer planeado algo muy peligroso, más lo será si descubre que Serena a fallado al pacto —adjunta Haruka, preocupada.

—¡Chicos!, no perdamos la prioridad, según Rei es el Príncipe Diamante el enemigo a vencer ahora, lo más probable es que cuente con sus demás aliados para atacarnos, si bien sabemos que la amenaza de Génesis está presente todo el tiempo, es Black Moon la prioridad por el momento, mientras no sepamos bien que hace Génesis, deberíamos enfocarnos en eso, aunque sin dejar de pensar en lo que aquella mujer está planeando, obviamente —interrumpe Darien, poniendo orden en las ideas.

—Darien, algo me dice que serás tú el primero en descubrir los reales planes del Príncipe Diamante, confía en mi presentimiento, aunque sé que tu mente está enfocada en tus sueños premonitorios por el bien de descubrir principalmente lo que pasa con Serena, pero te pido que pongas atención al punto que te he dicho —pide Rei, de manera seria.

—Lo haré —responde de manera certera, Darien.

—Yo me encargaré de saber que ocurre con Génesis —irrumpe Serena, sacando la voz fuertemente.

—¡No!, es muy peligroso para ti —replica Lita, preocupada.

—Creo ser la única que puede tener más conexión con ella, déjenme ocupar eso a nuestro favor, tal vez saque algo bueno de todo eso —explica Serena, llevándose más regaños.

—Serena, discúlpame por recordar que la última vez que intentaste pelear con Génesis no pudiste, el cristal de plata sigue sin responder a algo y cuando quisiste utilizar tu poder interno caíste rápidamente, estás vulnerable, déjanos la investigación a todos nosotros, te prometo que podremos hacerlo bien —contesta Mina, llena de valor.

—No cometas el error de menospreciar las verdaderas capacidades de Serena, Mina… escucha y siente con tu corazón los sueños que Darien ha vivido, estoy segura de que Serena tiene mucho que dar, ¡todos deberíamos saber eso!, siempre ha sido ella quien nos salva de las mayores atrocidades que amenazan la tierra, no porque el cristal de plata no tenga su mismo resplandor ni el que Serena no pudo pelear esa vez, podemos pensar que ahora no es capaz de defenderse ni ayudar al grupo completo, además las cosas han cambiado, Serena está más tranquila y conforme con los cambios que ha dado su vida, eso sin duda significará un aumento importante en su fuerza interior —irrumpe con un dejo de prepotencia en beneficio a su amiga, Rei.

—Rei, tranquila… entiendo que Mina se sienta así y que todos los demás piensen parecido —responde Serena, dándole una mirada a todos los presentes—, pero tienes razón, tú misma lo dijiste, mi corazón ahora se siente diferente y creo que eso ha ayudado a que la confianza vuelva a mi, tal vez sea eso lo que me tiene más segura al decir que esta vez puedo pelear de alguna forma, no sé como, ni siquiera lo imagino bien, pero tengo esperanza en que serviré de ayuda —explica, con su optimismo revitalizado.

—Tienes razón, Serena, aún así es mejor andar con prudencia en estos días, en vez de intentar comunicarte con Génesis de alguna forma, busca como lograr hacer valer toda esa fuerza espiritual que tienes en algo que te haga sentir segura para enfrentar cualquier batalla que venga, creo que es lo más sensato y seguro —dice Michiru, recibiendo la aprobación de sus oyentes.

—Si, eso haré, Michiru, es lo mejor —responde tranquila, Serena.

—Creo que si vamos a seguir hablando es mejor ir a mi habitación, allí podremos charlar con mayor relajo —propone Rei, levantándose de su puesto, posteriormente es seguida por todos y finalmente llegan a su habitación, allí, Rei se ofrece para servir algo de té a todos, no es mucho el tiempo que pasa para que esto se concrete, llega con todas las tazas y se sienta con tranquilidad.

—Debemos tener un plan, ¿No creen?, ya no tenemos tiempo para seguir especulando, el Príncipe Diamante ya está en este planeta, cualquier cosa puede pasar en cualquier minuto —dice Haruka, iniciando la conversación general.

—Ojalá pudiéramos enfrentarnos a él de una forma ofensiva y no defensiva, es decir que no nos descubra y nos sorprenda a todos —comenta Lita, reflexiva.

—Amy mencionó que pudo localizar que una extraña energía nació desde el punto en que derrotamos a Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quizás debamos ir hacia allá esta misma noche —propone Michiru, con valor.

—¿Será lo mejor?, ¿Qué pasa si Diamante está en busca de Serena y nadie más? —cuestiona Mina, preocupada.

—¿Crees que lo mejor es el estar con cabeza de bombón día y noche?, eso no servirá si queremos que saque sus poderes a flote, estaríamos reprimiéndola, creo que con la sola protección de su esposo por el momento está bien, al menos a lo que refiere a la intimidad de pasar algunas horas a solas —replica Haruka, potentemente.

—Además si Darien llega a sospechar que algo anda mal, posiblemente tendrá alguna forma de comunicarlo, pero para prevenir propongo lo siguiente: todas las sailors scouts del sistema solar interno y externo, haremos una visita al lugar donde fue vencido Sailor Dark Star Fighter, mientras tanto Darien y Serena podrían intentar que ella se vuelva más segura de sus poderes, no olvidemos que Darien tiene la capacidad de canalizar, transmitir y potenciar energías, si le damos el tiempo para que ellos puedan encontrar la forma de llegar a una comunión con todo lo que está pasando y encuentran una forma en que Serena pueda combatirlo, será un punto muy grande a favor de todos nosotros, pero para nuestra tranquilidad, al menos esta noche después de ir hacia el lugar que he dicho, pasemos a ver a Serena y Darien para saber como están, por lo mismo creo que sería bueno que ellos estén en su departamento, porque si algo ha podido rastrear el Príncipe Diamante de seguro es el sospechar que Serena estaba en nuestra casa, ¿Les parece bien? —pregunta al grupo, Michiru.

—Me parece un muy buen plan, me encanta cuando logras materializar algo en tan poco tiempo y con tanta presión de por medio —señala Haruka, a baja voz, en forma de halago hacia su novia.

—He vivido haciendo rápido las cosas y bajo presión gracias a ti, especialmente cada noche, ¿No es verdad? —susurra secretamente Michiru, haciendo sonrojar a Haruka.

—No perdamos el enfoque, por favor —pide seria pero a la vez descolocada, Haruka, tosiendo a la vez que ni siquiera mira a su mujer, para así ocultar el sentimiento de pudor en sus ojos.

—La idea de Michiru me parece muy buena, ¿Qué opinan todos? —interroga, Rei.

—Lo haremos, esta noche todas iremos a ese lugar —expresa llena de convicción, Lita.

—Debemos estar un paso adelante, siempre, ¡vamos por ello! —exclama Mina, con liderazgo.

—Tal vez cuando esté ahí presente podré recoger algún tipo más de información. Cuenten conmigo —dice Amy, de forma intelectual.

—Si encontramos a Diamante allí haremos que se detenga de inmediato, no podrá dar un solo paso más —dice Rei, conteniendo su fuerza mental para el momento en que quizás deba combatir.

—Mantengan esa actitud, chicas, este día y los que vendrán más adelante —recomienda Haruka, medianamente optimista.

—Tranquila, ellas lo harán —le responde Michiru, con un sutil guiño.

—Falta comunicarles todo esto a Hotaru y Setsuna, no podemos dejarlas fuera de esto —añade Darien, insinuándole esta misión a Haruka y Michiru.

—Eso me ha recordado que debo llamarlas, dijeron que vendrían, pero como le comentamos a cabeza de bombón, Hotaru está pasando por un mal momento, pero todos sabemos que esa niña lleva el espíritu de una sailor scout con una pasión inigualable y seguramente priorizará el ayudarnos en esta nueva enmienda. Con permiso —responde Haruka, a tono orgulloso, mientras se pone de pie para aislarse un poco y así poder llamar a Setsuna y Hotaru.

—Si realmente Hotaru está mal quizás no debería intrometerse en la batalla —comenta Mina, a tono compasivo y reflexivo.

—Todo lo contrario. La pasión que siente Hotaru por ser una Sailor Scout es algo que la mantiene de pié incluso cuando está mal, su compromiso es fantástico, dejarla de lado en esta batalla sería perder una pieza importante de nuestra resistencia —replica Michiru, calma pero firme en sus palabras.

—Michiru tiene razón —añade concisamente, Amy.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar a planear como será nuestra llegada al lugar acordado —recomienda Mina.

—Así es —afirma Michiru, comenzando a dar sus opiniones sobre el quehacer de ahora en adelante, todos los detalles necesarios.

Todos los presentes comienzan a dar sus puntos de vista, métodos y planes emergentes debido a la emergencia amenazante de la presencia del líder de Black Moon en su planeta, en esto, son las sailors scouts de ambos sistemas quienes toman liderazgo en la conversación, Darien y Serena se limitan a informarse sobre el tema ya que ellos tendrán otra táctica por ahora, de todas formas se interesan mucho sobre lo que ocurrirá esta noche la cual al parecer será crucial para tomar ventaja sobre el enemigo.

A los pocos minutos llega Haruka, informa que Hotaru y Setsuna ya se encuentran en dirección al templo Hikawa, por lo tanto se les esperará para que todos los guerreros del bien estén juntos y puedan idear un plan a la mayor perfección que amerite.

Mientras los protectores del planeta tierra comienzan a idear alguna forma para poder enfrentar lo que les es inminente, en otro recoveco del sistema solar ocurre todo lo contrario, todo se desmorona de un segundo a otro, el desconcierto se respira en el ambiente, cada vez se tensa más al punto de la inutilidad de las palabras, solo hay espasmódicos movimientos sin motivos ni razón de ser, miradas vacías y perdidas en el abismo de la incertidumbre, también así el pánico de no saber que paso dar, que palabra decir o que pensamiento rescatar.

Esmeralda, quien aún intenta volver a normalizar su respiración, solo se mantiene en silencio mientras se justifica a si misma por su disparatado actuar, recibe sin dudas las miradas acusadoras de Zafiro, el que no deja de pensar que la emblemática misión de Black Moon se desvanece gracias a la impertinencia de la que hace pocos minutos se había convertido en su aliada; pero aún en la confusión que viven, el hermano del guía de este oscuro clan, recuerda que en sus manos permanece el anillo que Diamante utilizaba para contactarse con Génesis, nombre que en este segundo resuena como una fuerte luz de esperanza para poder hacer algo, motivo que ha tomado forma para convertirse en ayudar a Diamante, incluso por sobre querer llevar a cabo los maléficos planes que su familia llevaba como dictamen hasta ahora.

—Mi hermano corre un gran peligro estando solo en el planeta tierra, debemos ir en su rescate —dice Zafiro, mientras se aferra al anillo que llevaba este.

—¿Pero cómo lo haremos?, no tenemos forma de llegar allá, el portal que nos podría llevar hasta la tierra se ha esfumado, no hay forma —replica Karmesite, preocupada.

—Quizás si la haya… —reflexiona Zafiro.

—¿En qué piensa, Príncipe Zafiro? —pregunta Petzite, de manera respetuosa.

—En la Reina Génesis, ella podría ayudarnos en este momento, ya nos prestó su bondadosa ayuda antes, no hay motivo por el cual no lo haga ahora —responde Zafiro, muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¿Lo que tiene ahí es…? —pregunta nuevamente Petzite, visualizando lo que hay entre las manos de su oyente.

—Este anillo le permitía a Diamante el poder comunicarse con la soberana de las sombras de la luna, intentaré usarlo de alguna forma —responde Zafiro, analizando el anillo para encontrar el mecanismo que le permita pedir apoyo en este momento. Después de unos segundos de mover inútilmente el aparato, se da cuenta de que es mucho más sencillo de lo que pensó, solo hay que mover la piedra que este objeto lleva incrustada, cuando así lo hace, una imagen holográfica aparece, en esta se ve reflejada Génesis, sorprendida por ver a Zafiro usando este artefacto.

—¿Tú tienes el anillo, que ocurre? —interroga desafiante, Génesis.

—¡Por favor, Reina Génesis, ayúdenos! —suplica Zafiro, angustiado.

—¡Habla rápido! —ordena molesta, Génesis.

—Diamante ha escapado solo al planeta tierra, él ha utilizado el portal que usted nos facilitó y tras su huída éste se ha cerrado por completo, no tenemos forma de llegar allá si no nos ayuda nuevamente, temo mucho por su seguridad, mi hermano se fue de aquí de una forma demencial tras saber que Serena está nuevamente con el soberano del planeta tierra, entonces… —intenta seguir explicando Zafiro, siendo interrumpido de manera enérgica y furiosa.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —cuestiona Génesis, llena de ira.

—Que Diamante huyó y… —responde Zafiro, torpemente.

—No, eso no me importa, ¿Has dicho que Serena está junto a ese maldito de Endymion?, ¡Como es posible!, no puede ser que esa infeliz haya fallado lo que me prometió, no hay manera de que sea así, ¡Debes estar equivocado! —replica Génesis, incluso dolida al escuchar la posibilidad de que su descendiente le haya fallado a la palabra.

—No estoy equivocado, Esmeralda los vio y está segura de ello, es por lo mismo que mi hermano fue al planeta tierra, su obsesión es Serena, incluso está muy por sobre los intereses de nuestra familia, es por la misma razón que vuelvo a suplicar su ayuda, debemos detenerlo, todos nuestros planes, incluso los suyos, corren gran peligro si Diamante no sabe como actuar —responde Zafiro, a tono angustiado.

—No… no puedo creer que Serena, hija del milenio de plata, Princesa de este extinto reino, haya podido faltar a su juramento así como así… —susurra Génesis, pasmada.

—No sé de que juramento habla, pero le ruego darnos algún tipo de ayuda para poder llegar hacia donde está mi hermano, lo suplico en su nombre y en el de mi familia, solo necesitamos llegar hasta allá, le prometo que… —intenta nuevamente exponer su punto, Zafiro, pero al momento de fijar bien su mirada en el semblante de Génesis, guarda silencio.

—Escúchame bien, Zafiro… lo que ocurra con ustedes no me importa absolutamente nada, para mi está bien si ustedes viven sus últimos patéticos días en aquel alejado y frío planeta que hoy los cobija en la oscuridad de la perdición… si no fueron capaces de vencer a los guardianes del planeta tierra antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora si podrían?, ustedes no son más que un clan exiliado del planeta tierra, a la larga son inútiles humanos que solo sirven para ser utilizados por fuerzas mayores como la mía, su destino es ese, morir por las ambiciones de otros, así como pasó con el gran sabio, quien los manipuló a su real antojo —sentencia Génesis, dejando boquiabierto al clan restante de Black Moon.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡Bruja maldita!, ¿Acaso nos devolviste la vida solo para guiarnos hacia la muerte otra vez? —grita lleno de impotencia, Zafiro.

—Solo necesitaba ganar el tiempo, el mismo que ya poseo ahora; lo que pase con Diamante me da igual, con tal de que él sirva como señuelo mientras llevo a cabo mi real plan, es suficiente, así que si debe morir, pues que muera —responde Génesis, con una demoníaca sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, se supone que nos brindaste una ayuda, nos devolviste el poder del cristal obscuro, eso nos hacía aliados —dice Zafiro, herido hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—El poder de ese nefasto cristal no se compara en nada a lo que realmente poseo, incluso aunque les hubiera otorgado un poder sin igual ustedes no podrían haber hecho algo importante, solo fíjate, dices que un miembro de tu clan vio a Serena junto a su esposo y no hizo nada para detenerlo, incluso sabiendo que esto les jugaría en contra, es decir, solo detente un segundo para apreciar la nula inteligencia que ustedes llevan consigo, no fueron capaces de servir a mis reales ambiciones en nada, ¿Debería ayudarlos?, no me hagas reír —responde Génesis, manteniendo su frivolidad.

—Mal nacida… maldigo cada uno de tus segundos, sombra moribunda de tu malograda estirpe… —contesta Zafiro, con sus ojos ardientes en ira.

—Ahora si me disculpas, yo seguiré con lo que realmente me importa, allá tú y tu familia, púdranse mientras vivan la desolación de aquellas ruinas lejanas del sistema solar, son unos verdaderos estorbos, nunca serán más que eso, ¡Humanos debían ser!, como pude siquiera darme la molestia de pensar que serían de ayuda en algo, vaya error que cometí en desviar mi tiempo en todos ustedes, pero ya no importa, al menos uno de los tuyos servirá como carnada para así poder hacer lo que yo deseo, creo que después de todo la suerte jugó a mi favor un poco, lástima que no sea lo mismo para ti —responde Génesis, tras lanzar una carcajada.

—Como líder que me he convertido ahora, en nombre de mi familia juro que tú eres la primera en nuestra lista de venganza, personalmente no descansaré hasta verte destruida, incluso si vuelvo a reunirme con mi hermano, él sabrá sobre tu ruin manipulación, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, te lo juro —sentencia Zafiro, sofocado por la rabia.

—¡Ay!, ¿Cómo podré vivir con aquella amenaza?, que fuerte declaración, Zafiro, creo que esta para esta noche has logrado hacer huir mi sueño… —responde en sarcasmo, Génesis, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¡Buena suerte, querido!, hasta nunca —finaliza, lanzando una última mirada llena de maldad.

Ahora que ya Génesis siente que 'se ha sacado de encima' a aquellas personas, puede saborear el amargor de su real rabia tras conocer que su principal arma y punto de victoria ha desaparecido, si bien esta es su primera reacción, el sombrío corazón de Génesis reprime el implacable terror que experimenta, siente como si de un momento a otro ya nada tiene cimiento en sus planes, le resulta muy difícil hallar la tranquilidad necesaria para saber que paso dar de ahora en adelante, en su cabeza solo se entrelazan pensamientos incoherentes mientras que su alma grita en silencio tras apreciar su orgullo totalmente herido, más si se debe por aquella mujer que descendió de su linaje real, a la cual, a pesar de todo, puede sentir como un ser al cual brindarle su amor y protección, o diciéndolo en claras palabras, a quien sintió digna de querer por ser quien era.

A medida en que los segundos siguen su curso, Génesis se ha vuelto una sombra sin dirección, sus pasos atolondrados la dirigen de un punto a otro sin razón, su mano izquierda empuñada se fija cercana a su boca, mientras que la sobrante solo da espasmódicos movimientos aleatorios, aún no logra creer a cabalidad la realidad que se le presenta, incluso aunque se plantee hacerlo, ninguna salvación parece asomarse para su ayuda.

"_Podría haber esperado esto de cualquier ser viviente que no llevase consigo la sangre que corre también en mis venas…podría haber sospechado de cualquier ser, menos de ella, aquella niña que no deja de hacer notar su nombre en cada uno de mis ya cansados latidos, ¿Cómo pude creer que Serena sería fiel a nuestra palabra?, quizás fui muy ilusa al creer que la herencia de nuestro nombre valdría más que cualquier cosa, su demencial amor por aquel infeliz la ha hecho perder la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que al arriesgarse a traicionarme su vida corría peligro, pero de alguna manera fue más astuta que yo, debo reconocerlo, puede que ahora al estar con Endymion, su corazón se ha vuelto más fuerte y con ello sus poderes renacen en cada faceta que deberé derrotar, pero no es fácil decirlo así como así, no puedo olvidar que en ella yace aún dormida Sailor Cosmos, que si me presento ante ella podría destruirme en solo un par de segundos, más si ahora cuento con el peligro de que Zafiro localice a Diamante para decirle la verdad de mis planes… fui tonta al decirle la verdad, fue un arrebato ilógico por donde lo analice, porque si bien sé que ellos no son capaces de vencerme en batalla, si pueden hacerlo en el caso de que revelen a Serena la verdad de todo esto, si lo hacen, solo potenciarán aquel poder oculto en ella, pues sentirá algo parecido a lo que siento yo, saber que nuestra promesa era un juramento con doble propósito… mi única esperanza es que el clan de la luna de las tinieblas se destruya a si mismo, que Diamante sea localizado por las sailor scouts y lo maten sin más, que eso sea lo necesario para acabar con el resto de Black Moon o bien todos resulten fallecidos en una lucha contra las defensores del sistema solar, si eso ocurriese podría decir que la fortuna está de mi lado, pero no creo poder contar con tanta suerte, algo muy dentro de mi me llama a la cautela, realmente siento miedo, más de lo que he sentido en muchísimos años, la intranquilidad se ha apoderado de mi calculadora forma de hacer las cosas, más ahora que he desencadenado la que creí mi salvación, la cual desde ahora puede transformarse en mi final…_

_Cuando al fin pude corromper la maldición de Serenity para poder huir de este lugar, no conté con que el flujo de energía cambiaria de una forma tan drástica, la fuerza que me mantenía presa ahora promete despedazarme si no huyo de manera rápida, pues la barrera que he roto se ha convertido poco a poco en una concentración de poder que terminará en una gran explosión antes de desvanecerse por completo, tengo los minutos contados, debo salir de acá pronto, ¿Pero donde podré ocultarme ahora?, ya no es tan claro como antes… solo me queda una opción, faltaré a la promesa que hice conmigo misma, tal vez mi venganza tendrá que esperar, tendré que amordazar toda la ira que vive en mi, porque con este giro del destino, no me quedará nada más que aferrarme a la paciencia con el fin de esperar que mi revancha sea un hecho… no sé si podré lograrlo, solo me queda apostar por mi única posible salvación, dicho así, cúmplase mi nuevo deseo…"_

Después de esta introvertida reflexión, Génesis llama a viva voz a su única real aliada, la doncella de hielo, quien aparece a los pocos segundos, muy segura de que todo va bien, sin pensar por un segundo que en realidad está ocurriendo todo lo contrario.

—Mande usted, Reina Génesis —dice la doncella de hielo, tras una reverencia.

—Antes de que te diga lo que quiero decirte, cuéntame sobre como va el portal que concretaría nuestro escape —pide Génesis, reflexiva, ya sentada en su trono.

—Aún se encuentra algo inestable, pero dentro del plazo que le pedí ya estará todo listo, solo le pido un poco más de tiempo y paciencia, gran Reina Génesis —explica la doncella de hielo.

—Ya no tengo paciencia ni tiempo, todo ha cambiado —responde Génesis, abatida.

—¿De qué habla? —interroga su subordinada.

—Hace algunos minutos, el hermano menor del Príncipe Diamante me ha revelado la verdad que sucede en la tierra… Serena se encuentra en los brazos de Endymion, nuevamente están juntos, me imagino que sabes lo que eso significa —contesta Génesis, sin querer explicar mucho más por ahora.

—No puedo creerlo… si Serena vuelve a estar en paz consigo misma, es casi un hecho el que ella recupere todos sus poderes y con ello podría acabar con sus planes, más si logra encarnar a la guerrera que duerme en su cuerpo —dice preocupada, la doncella de hielo.

—Y eso no es todo… el Príncipe Diamante, al saber sobre todo esto, ha decidido ir hacia el planeta tierra en busca de Serena, pero ha ido solo, dejó atrás a quienes podían servir como núcleo en mis deseos, estoy segura que con sus poderes divididos no me servirán de ayuda para nada, debo comenzar a asumir que mi táctica con ellos se ha perdido por completo… ahora solo estamos tú y yo en esta contienda y por desgracia nos encontramos más vulnerables que nunca —confiesa Génesis, deprimida.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —cuestiona la doncella de hielo, llena de temor.

—La maldición que dejó Serenity no fue derrotada por completo, hace solo unos instantes pude notar esto, debemos salir de aquí antes de que la fuerza que aquel hechizo nos aplaste como si fuéramos de papel. Yo ahora no puedo hacer gran cosa, utilicé la gran parte de mi fuerza para poder corromper el hechizo, la idea era dar una certera estocada a los defensores del planeta tierra tras ser debilitados por Black Moon, así me llevaría la victoria, usando mi poder restante el cual sería suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlos, más si contaba con que Serena nunca más podría emprender el vuelo como justiciera del planeta tierra, pero ya nada es así, la división de Black Moon dará la oportunidad a nuestros enemigos para derrotarlos fácil y limpiamente, incluso sin ayuda de Serena, lo cual resulta un gravísimo antecedente para nosotras, porque doy por hecho de que no podré vencer a nadie con el escaso poder que hay en mi, tampoco tú serás capaz de poder acallar las fuerzas justicieras de aquellos seres, por lo mismo, Doncella de hielo, he decidido cambiar nuestro rumbo, es una apuesta a ciegas ya que no tenemos otra opción, solo deberemos esperar que resulte lo que tengo pensado y para que esto suceda, nuestros pasos deberán volver a ser pausados, como creímos que jamás volverían a ser —relata Génesis, con un dejo de derrota, pero aún así, su soberbia no parece desaparecer en lo más mínimo.

—Dígame cual es su voluntad —dice la doncella de hielo, dispuesta a acatar cual sea la resolución de su superior.

—Utilizaremos lo poco que queda de energía en nosotras, en solo segundos deberemos buscar un hábitat que nos permita vivir por el tiempo que necesitemos, si todo sale bien y no resultamos vencidas en el intento, deberemos esperar lo que sea necesario para que yo pueda comenzar a potenciar nuevamente mis poderes, lo cual demorará algo de tiempo, no sé cuanto, pero si sé que no será de un instante a otro… si logramos hacer esto, tomaré la ansia de mi venganza y con mis manos derrotaré a todo quien decida interponerse en mis planes, para este fin cuento con el poder del Caos, también con otros que debo materializar en una realidad, ya que al igual que Serena, poseedora de un poder inigualable pero que está oculto, en mi existe algo que deberé hacer despertar, si logro esto, mi victoria será imparable, no harán falta señuelos ni aliados, solo será necesaria mi sed de venganza y mi gran poder, es por esto, doncella de hielo, que deberemos aferrarnos a la mesura de la espera una vez más, algo de lógica debe quedar en mi y también la capacidad de aceptar que ahora no puedo vencer a Serena bajo ningún punto de vista, es simplemente imposible, no quiero que mi ímpetu me dirija hacia la derrota, odio tener que aceptarlo, pero mi venganza deberá esperar para dar lugar al instinto de supervivencia que llevo en mi, es lo más sensato, por asqueroso que sea asumir mi irremediable derrota temporal, debo ser consecuente y no derrochar tanto tiempo utilizado en salir de este lugar para tomar la mano al ángel de la muerte sin cumplir con lo que deseo —explica de manera ya mas calma, Génesis

—Tengo una idea de cómo poder hacer sus órdenes realidad, prometo tener la fuerza necesaria para protegerla hasta que usted esté lista para concretar sus ideales, lo juro —responde llena de devoción, la doncella de hielo.

—Llévame hacia donde dices, confío en ti —dice Génesis, levantándose de su trono para así dejar atrás la que fue su morada por tantos años.

Así, la doncella de hielo y Génesis se dirigen hacia el lugar donde permanece el portal que las dirigiría al punto que habían elegido como prioridad, pero ya que los planes han cambiado, la doncella de hielo utiliza sus poderes para cambiar las coordenadas necesarias, de esta forma podrán llegar al lugar donde ella cree que será seguro, lo analizan ambas con mucha mesura, a Génesis le ha parecido una buena idea, sin embargo en ella la sensación de derrota no deja de palpitar, pero promete en silencio que en un futuro no muy lejano, sus sueños se convertirán en el destino de todos y con ello su nombre se impondrá por sobre todo lo que ha odiado. Para que todo funciona rápidamente y contando además con la presión de que en cualquier momento las sombras de la luna podrían ser su lugar de muerte, Génesis se decide a potenciar el portal junto a su subordinada, ya que les resulta urgente salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sea cual sea el coste de esto.

—Quiero advertirle, Reina Génesis, que con el cambio de planes el portal será muy inestable, quizás podríamos morir en el intento de salir de aquí —comenta con algo de temor, la doncella de hielo.

—No hay más alternativas, si no escapamos de aquí de todas formas moriremos, por más peligroso que sea huir a través de este portal, debemos hacerlo, solo imploraré que nuestra nueva travesía esté guiada por el éxito, aunque sea un tímido anhelo, creo que la estrella de la suerte estará de nuestro lado —responde con esperanza, Génesis.

—Está bien, en solo algunos momentos más nos iremos de aquí —contesta la doncella de hielo, concentrándose de lleno en su labor.

—Nos marcharemos y nos irá bien, tenlo por seguro —dice Génesis, concentrándose de igual forma, para poder utilizar prontamente el portal dicho.

Mientras estas dos hijas de las sombras lunares llevan a cabo su nuevo plan, en las lejanías de Némesis solo se respira desolación. Zafiro no ha podido ocultar la gran impotencia que aflora en su alma tras escuchar las despiadadas burlas de Génesis hacia él y su familia, esto es algo que conmueve a Petzite, quien a pesar de estar dominada por el poder oscuro nuevamente, aún conserva en su corazón el amor que sintió desde siempre por este hombre, el cual no pasa desapercibido, menos para Kalaberite, cómplice y confidente de aquel sentimiento de su hermana. Karmesite y Berjerite prestan ayuda a Esmeralda, la cual ya tiene a su poder la respiración más pausada tras el ahorcamiento proporcionado por el Príncipe Diamante, pero sin embargo, Esmeralda comienza a entender el peso de su imprudencia, algo de piedad queda en su corazón, las derrotadas miradas que observan el vacío logran conmoverla, por lo mismo solo se mantiene en silencio, una delicada forma para demostrar algo de empatía al sufrimiento ajeno.

La derrota se respira pesadamente, la vergüenza y la humillación, ya el silencio no pertenece solo a Esmeralda, sino que también a las hermanas de la persecución y como no, a Zafiro, el cual baja su mirada en señal de total resignación.

—Creo que esa Génesis si tenía razón en algo… desde siempre hemos sido utilizados por otros seres para que puedan concretar sus fines, solo somos un utensilio de los demás, ¿No creen? —dice Zafiro, rompiendo en hielo general.

—Pareciera que estamos destinados a divagar entre una venganza que no nos pertenece completamente, siempre resultamos manipulados —añade cabizbaja, Petzite.

—Nos devolvieron las sombras con el solo fin de ser usados, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?, solo queda resignarnos —comenta Berjerite, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ya no tenemos perdón de nadie, perdimos la oportunidad de ser felices, ahora que el mal habita en nosotros no podemos hacer más que esperar que este aflore y destruya —dice Karmesite, notoriamente triste.

—Quizás nuestro destino ahora es solo morir aquí, llenos de un odio que late gracias a las fuerzas que no podemos liberar de nosotros mismos, como una familia que se separó por la demencia y ahora no es nada más que una absurda ironía —añade Zafiro, completamente derrotado.

—Hermanas —dice Karmesite, levantando la mirada para observar frente a frente a las ya nombradas—, ¿Seré solo yo la que aún recuerda el calor de haber vivido en paz en el planeta tierra?, incluso con la energía maligna que brota en mi mente, los recuerdos plasmados de aquellos días no se resignan a desaparecer… —cuestiona, preocupada.

—Sé que nuestra misión real siempre fue vengarnos por tener que vivir en la oscuridad de Némesis, pero hay momentos en los cuales este fin solo reluce como una línea tortuosa de recordar, sinceramente creo que en mi aún existe algo de bondad y anhelo de que todo esto acabase bien para nosotros, que realmente pudiéramos ser felices, me quise convencer de que la única forma de que esto pasara sería llevando la misión que se nos encomendó hace ya tanto tiempo, pero en instantes como estos, donde veo que solo hemos sido ubicados como piezas de ajedrez, siento que merecemos algo más de lo que estamos viviendo ahora, no me convenzo de que una y otra vez tengamos que sufrir, no concibo que ese sea nuestro destino —explica Kalaberite, sincerándose en lo más profundo.

—Todo hubiera sido perfecto si al menos ustedes, Kalaberite, Karmesite, Berjerite y Petzite, pudiesen haber vivido en paz en el planeta tierra, que Esmeralda, Diamante y yo simplemente fuéramos un amargo recuerdo del pasado, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón me hubiera alegrado mucho al mantener ese último recuerdo de mi vida pasada, el que parte de mi familia lograse estar en paz —añade Zafiro, sincerándose de igual forma que los demás.

—Pero ya nada es así… el poder del cristal obscuro se escurre en nuestras venas como un veneno sin cura, independiente de nuestra nostalgia por un camino distinto, hemos sido traídos a esta nueva realidad, donde solo estamos hechos para dañar a otras personas, aunque peleemos con eso, el mal que Génesis inyectó en nosotros no tiene remedio alguno —dice Berjerite, rompiendo finalmente en llanto.

—No entiendo de que bondad ni paz hablan, pero si es ese su sentir, creo que no todo está perdido —comenta Esmeralda, alzando su voz.

—¿De qué hablas?, ya no tiene sentido, no tenemos nada que hacer —dice Petzite, desganada.

—Hablo de que si ustedes ya no sienten deseos de seguir adelante con nuestra misión es mejor que deserten de ello, si realmente no sienten la ira que aún siento yo, como familia de las tinieblas no lograremos nada, hablen con la verdad, ustedes ya no quieren pelear en contra de las sailors scouts, pero sé que lo que realmente quieren ahora es salvar al Príncipe Diamante y decirle lo que ha pasado, si es así, creo que aún tienen una oportunidad para lograr todo esto —explica Esmeralda, segura de si misma.

—No hay forma, mi hermano selló el portal que lo trasladó al planeta tierra, nosotros no tenemos como huir de aquí —recrimina Zafiro, un tanto molesto.

—Olvidas por completo mis habilidades tácticas, como siempre lo has hecho —responde Esmeralda, con una simpática prepotencia—, aquel anillo que tienes, Zafiro, debe estar conectado con el mundo de Génesis, quizás si logro hacer útil esta conexión ustedes al menos podrían llegar hacia el lado oscuro de la luna, con ese punto a favor podrían encontrar la forma de llegar a la tierra y hacer lo que realmente desean, si quieren puedo ayudarlos, pero no los seguiré —sentencia.

—Deberías, mal que mal fuiste tú la que abrió la boca y provocó toda esta catástrofe con mi hermano, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es intentar salvarlo de morir solo en aquel planeta, al menos intentarlo —responde Zafiro, enojado.

—Te repito, no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, pero tampoco puedo seguir con quienes ya han sido debilitados por el falso poder de luz de los defensores de la tierra, mi forma de ayudar al Príncipe Diamante sería justamente ayudarlos a ustedes para llegar donde él está, después de eso olvídense de mi, prefiero estar sola en este palacio en vez de ver como todos ustedes viven un amor de ensueño que no va conmigo —dice Esmeralda, de manera orgullosa.

—¿Es ese realmente tu deseo, estar sola en este lugar hasta el último de tus días? —cuestiona Zafiro.

—¿Crees que si voy tras tu hermano lograré lo que realmente deseo?, lo más seguro es que ustedes sucumban ante sus sentimientos más débiles, incluido el Príncipe Diamante, no podría soportar ver todo eso, una vida patética, simple, mortal y escuálida, por más que ame a tu hermano mi vida está primero, la cual estará siempre ligada a las sombras y que mejor que resignarme a vivir en el lugar en el cual estas abundan… al menos mantendré mi orgullo, no le daré a nadie el gusto de verme derrotada, prefiero mil veces eso en vez de suplicar perdón a Serena y a sus compañeros, prefiero morir sola, pero con el odio intacto en mi, tengo derecho a elegir que quiero hacer con mi vida, ¿No? —interroga Esmeralda, mostrándose algo afectada por su discurso.

El silencio nuevamente tiñe el lugar de incertidumbre, a pesar de que Esmeralda puede resultar un miembro fastidioso de Black Moon, la esencia amorosa que habita en los aún corazones humanos de quienes la escuchan, los obliga a sentir empatía y preocupación hacia lo que realmente está decidiendo para su vida, pero la conocen bien, su opinión no cambiará, por lo tanto Zafiro piensa un par de segundos antes de dar una resolución a todo lo que está pasando.

—Esmeralda, dime como piensas que nosotros podríamos llegar al lado oscuro de la luna —pide Zafiro, seriamente.

—Puedo sentir que el portal que nos trajo hasta acá no fue sellado, tal vez con nuestros poderes podamos hacer que este se mantenga disponible hasta que ustedes lleguen hacia el lado oscuro de la luna, estando ahí les resultará fácil llegar a la tierra, no lo dudo, a pesar de que no son dignos de mi propia inteligencia, sé perfectamente que tampoco son unos completos idiotas —explica con una sonrisa un tanto amena, Esmeralda—, pero si lo logran solo les pediré un favor —pide.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta Karmesite, tristemente.

—Cuiden del Príncipe Diamante y díganle que siempre estará en mi memoria —dice Esmeralda, con voz enternecedora.

—Creo que lo mereces, yo se lo diré en caso de que podamos dar con su paradero —responde Karmesite, conmovida.

—Está bien… ahora síganme, sé donde está ubicado el vestigio del portal del cual les hablé, ¡Rápido! —ordena Esmeralda, mientras se aleja del lugar a gran velocidad.

Mientras ocurren todos estos cambios, tanto en Némesis como en el lado oscuro de la luna, en el planeta tierra, específicamente en el templo Hikawa, la reunión que se sostenía entre todos los guerreros se encuentra en su punto cúlmine, el plan a sido analizado a cabalidad de las exigencias de las circunstancias, cada paso ya fue pensado y aprobado por todos, incluidas Setsuna y Hotaru, quienes llegaron a acatar cada procedimiento determinado para esta noche. Todo se resume en pocas palabras, las sailors scouts irán en busca de pistas sobre lo que ocurre, el lugar será donde se había vencido a sailor dark star fighter, ya que como se había mencionado antes, Amy pudo rastrear ciertas energías misteriosas que nacían desde allí. Para esta misión se ha descartado la presencia de Serena y con ello también la de Darien, el cual intentará lograr que su esposa recobre sus poderes, pero para esto también será necesario que estén bajo la tranquilidad de la privacidad, por esto, ambos irán hacia el departamento que aún cobija los recuerdos de los primeros días de noviazgo de ellos, el cual por su aura silenciosa, debería servir como ayuda para que Serena recupere al cien por ciento su confianza y con esto, sus poderes de guerrera de la luna. Se ha dicho también que en caso de no tener buenas noticias o algún avance que les permita tomar ventaja sobre el enemigo, las sailors del sistema solar exterior harán uso de sus talismanes para así poder dar con alguna pista, mientras que las demás buscarán la forma de hacer lo mismo pero bajo otros elementos, entre ellos recurrir a los poderes de visión de Rei, también la tecnológica visión de Amy, el heroísmo de Mina y la ayuda incondicional de Lita, a la cual se le ha dado la especial misión de estar muy cerca de Darien y Serena, más no irrumpir en los momentos que ellos parecieran necesitar de soledad, también se ha declarado que habrán rondas de vigilancia por la ciudad, especialmente en las noches, estas deberán ser cumplidas por todas las sailors scouts, pasen los días que pasen, ninguna dejará de lado esa misión, por lo tanto se ha acordado verse todas las noches a las 00:00Hrs en el templo Hikawa, desde allí todas recorrerán los puntos que creen posibles para un ataque, esta vigilancia será de forma 'civil' para no despertar sospechas, en caso de que algo malo ocurra, quien detecte alguna dificultad se contactará inmediatamente con las otras y asumirán su rol de guerreras, transformándose ipso facto. Con esto dicho, se da por concluida la reunión, Rei ha comentado que seguirá frente al fuego sagrado por algunos momentos más, debido a que tiene el presentimiento de que podría llegar a investigar algo más de lo que ya se sabe, por otro lado, Haruka, y las demás se retirarán juntas para ir a su hogar, Setsuna comenta que debe viajar pronto hacia el futuro, donde la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion deben estar a la espera del retorno de los pergaminos sagrados, deber que Setsuna no puede dejar de lado y por ende debe dar suma prioridad, en esta visita será Hotaru quien la acompañe, Haruka y Michiru permanecerán en el presente ideando otras formas de poder combatir los problemas. Por otra parte, Darien felicita la rápida resolución que ha sido tomada por todos en comunión, promete hacer lo que más pueda, sobretodo por Serena, la cual es el punto más importante a fortalecer en toda esta historia.

Con fuertes despedidas momentáneas, todos se retiran del lugar, prometen verse más tarde según lo acordado, para Darien y Serena la despedida se extiende hasta el próximo día si es que no es necesario lo contrario, pero Lita no lo hace así, promete que antes de que tenga que ir con las demás hacia donde ya está dicho, pasará por el departamento de su amigo para así cerciorarse de que están bien, esto es bien acogido por Darien y Serena, la que a pesar de todo, parece muy distraída o bien introvertida ante todo lo que se ha dicho, su participación fue escuálida y silenciosa, parece estar adormecida por la cantidad de información nueva y el cambio de todo, pero en realidad su silencio de debe a otra cosa, algo que no desea mencionar por el momento, pero sabe que será momento de hablar tarde o temprano, de hecho, más temprano que tarde.

Ya fuera del recinto y particularmente a solas, Darien y Serena comienzan a caminar lentamente en dirección donde está estacionado el automóvil, llegan a este y toman asiento, entre tanto Darien se prepara para echar a andar el vehículo, puede notar a la perfección el silencio brumoso de su esposa, conjunto a una mirada perdida en el espacio junto a energías escasas, señales que ante otra persona podrían parecer como desgano, pero Darien sabe que no es así, algo ocurre, pero dudando de que este sea el mejor momento para hablarlo, solo prende el motor del automóvil para ir a la dirección pensada. Debido al gran tráfico de estas horas en Tokio, el detenerse ante la luz roja es algo que se da muy seguido, en esto Darien mira de reojo a su esposa, la que bien se sabe observada, pero no incentiva al inicio de alguna conversación, incluso esquiva la mirada con cierto recelo, algo que de por si ya está dando los primeros indicios de lo que ocurre, el insistente deja-vu de su vida la vuelve a hacer caer poco a poco, algo que su esposo sabía que estaría presente, por lo mismo se aventura a romper el silencio y así intentar transmitir algo de tranquilidad.

—Todo estará bien, Serena, no estés así —dice Darien, dulcemente.

—Lo sé —responde embusteramente, Serena, manteniendo su decaída presencia.

—Pareciera que no tienes mucha fe en ello —replica Darien, sutilmente.

—Es difícil tener fe cuando todo se vuelve tan complicado —responde Serena, más abierta a la conversación.

—Hace algunas horas parecías más confiada en que todo estaría bien, es raro escucharte en una actitud distinta —comenta Darien.

—Odio tener que meter a tanta gente en mis problemas, eso lo sabes —contesta Serena, casi a tono de reproche.

—Esto es un problema de todos, como los que hemos pasado antes, eso también lo sé y lo sabes —replica Darien, seriamente.

—Es un problema de todos porque todos piensan que deben arriesgarse principalmente por mi, estoy tan cansada de que esto pase, ni siquiera porque yo deba vivirlo, sino que arrastro una y otra vez a las personas que más quiero, las expongo al peligro cuando merecen la oportunidad de vivir todo lo contrario, una vida tranquila que ellos no han puesto en riesgo —responde Serena, con el estado de conciencia sobrecargado de amargura.

—Lo dices por el pacto que hiciste con Génesis, ¿Verdad? —interroga Darien, mientras vuelve a conducir.

—Si desde un principio hubiera tenido la madurez para enfrentar nuestra crisis, nada de esto estaría pasando —contesta Serena, tristemente.

—En ese caso no es solo tu culpa, también es mía, ambos cometimos el error de no poder manejar de la mejor forma lo que nos estaba ocurriendo, pero no sacaremos nada con recriminarnos lo que ya es parte del pasado, debemos enfocarnos en lo que ocurre en este minuto —explica Darien, seguro de su postura.

—Me encantaría poder hablar con tal desprendimiento de culpas, pero no puedo, veo el miedo en mis amigas por más que intenten ocultarlo —responde con cierta agresividad, Serena.

—No se trata de desprenderse de culpas, si tenemos que dar explicaciones será después, pero ahora tenemos prioridades, de ellas nos debemos ocupar y ten por seguro que si todas creyeran que todo lo que pasa no tiene sentido, no estarían dispuestas a luchar junto a nosotros —explica Darien, a tono severo.

—Lo sé, ¿Podemos no seguir hablando de esto por ahora?, no tengo ganas, lo siento —responde cortantemente, Serena, volviendo a esquivar la mirada para no seguir con la conversación, algo que es acatado por su esposo, quien se limita a llegar pronto al departamento para intentar hacer entrar en razón a su mujer.

El ambiente se hace algo incómodo, pero Darien entiende la presión que lleva consigo Serena, piensa que ya falta poco para hablar tranquilamente y confía en que su esposa volverá en sí y será capaz de ver las cosas con otro enfoque.

Después de algunos minutos, la pareja llega al edificio que cobija tantos recuerdos de la relación entre ambos, esto de por si renueva un poco el desgastado espíritu de Serena, quien a pesar de su introversión, ha estado sintiendo el que significa realmente volver a estar con Darien, algo que sin duda le es suficiente para estar agradecida de algo en este momento, por lo mismo se propone dejar la prepotencia de lado e intentar transmitir sus ideas con mayor claridad, sin que su tono llegase a percibirse como uno agresivo. Cuando se bajan del automóvil, Darien espera a Serena a pocos metros, al verla cerca la rodea con su hombro sin decir palabra alguna, ella se cobija en la protección de este acercamiento y respira profundamente para encontrar paz en sus emociones, las mismas que saldrán a flote pronto, estando a pocos pasos del departamento de su marido, el cual abre la puerta y se disculpa de antemano por el desorden en el interior, Serena se ríe y le responde que es lo de menos, pero aunque no lo quisiera, el destartalado aspecto del lugar que se cuidó con tanto amor, le hace sospechar cuan doloroso fue para Darien ver su hogar destruido, ya que cada sombra invita a la desolación de ver las ilusiones destrozadas, pero la luz de los ojos de su marido inundan el lugar con su resplandor, es ahí cuando Serena entiende bien que da lo mismo lo que haya pasado entre ellos, el estar juntos nuevamente es una bendición que merece ser honrada, para lo cual Serena pondrá todo de si misma.

Los minutos siguen a gran velocidad, especialmente para quienes se encuentran próximos a cumplir una gran misión en la tierra, ya cuando esta vive su atardecer en Tokio, diez personas están dando todo de si mismas para llevar a cabo el mejor plan para proteger el lugar que tanto aman, pero dos de estas, que no se han separado a lo largo del día, viven uno de sus momentos más íntimos como 'personas normales' y guerreros del bien, estos son Darien y Serena, los cuales después de armonizar su entorno, se dedican de lleno a los planes que el príncipe de la tierra tiene en mente.

—Esta noche marcará el inicio de una nueva batalla, Serena, por esto quiero que intentes poder estar muy conciente de esto —pide Darien, el cual se encuentra arrodillado en el suelo, pensativo, concentrado, esperando que su esposa también lo esté.

—Lo estoy, Darien —responde Serena, mientras toma lugar para quedar frente a su marido, también arrodillada.

—No es así, tu mente puede saberlo, pero todavía no quiere entenderlo así tu corazón, solo si estás conectada con cada uno de tus sentidos podrás brillar realmente como la luz justiciera que eres —corrige Darien, seriamente.

—Es que no puedo olvidar que ya no soy la misma de antes, ya no soy una sailor scout, tampoco seré la neo reina que el destino decía que sería, ni siquiera soy merecedora de llevar el resplandor del cristal de plata, le he fallado, por lo mismo el me falla a mi, es recíproco —explica Serena, lamentando la situación.

—Si sigues deteniéndote por los miedos y excusas no podrás llegar más allá, necesito que confíes en mi, toma mi mano, por favor —pide Darien, acercando la suya hacia la de su esposa.

—¿Qué harás? —pregunta temerosa, Serena.

—Antes de que sigas pensando en que ya no eres quien eras y pretendas pensar que ya todo acabó, quiero que recuerdes todos aquellos momentos en los cuales tu luz protegió a todos quienes viven en este mundo —responde Darien, logrando hacer que Serena se sumerja en un estado paralelo a su presente, gracias a una suerte de meditación conducida, Darien logra que Serena viaje a través de sus recuerdos, los cuales se vuelven increíblemente palpables y presentes en ella.

—Desde antes que su conciencia y madurez permitiera todo un cambio, Serena, la jovencita de catorce años, asumió la responsabilidad de velar por el bien de todo ser que necesitara su ayuda, a pesar de sus miedos e inexperiencia, aquella niña encontró la forma de poder llevar a cabo su misión, no solo libró a los inocentes de los ataques de monstruos que amenazaban su tranquilidad, ella llegó a vencer a uno de los males más grandes que juraban conducir al planeta a un estado de sombras sin fin, este fue el negaverso, un mal al que incluso esta niña ofrendó su vida para destruirlo, también así sus amigas, quienes dieron todas sus energías para que ella pudiera resultar vencedora, nada de esto hubiera sido posible si el poder del amor y la amistad no hubieran sido más fuertes que el pánico, esto fue una realidad gracias a la fe que vivía en estas cuatro sailors scouts, esta misma fe que pudo vencer al mal que buscó venganza viajando a la era futura, de igual forma ocurrió con el silencio que pretendía adueñarse del universo, también a quien juró destruir los sueños de todos, al igual que aquella corrupta sailor con el poder del caos en su espada, la cual volvió a la vida tras presentarse en el cuerpo de otro protector del sistema solar que sucumbió ante el maligno poder del caos… ¿No puedes sentirlo?, siempre has sido la real luz de la esperanza, Serena, sin ti ninguno de estos males podrían haber sido vencidos, confía en ti, en tu pasado, en todo lo que has tenido que pasar para llegar a este punto de tu existencia, no por nada sigues con vida, incluso aunque las cosas se ven desfavorables tu tienes el poder de la fe para seguir adelante con todo, conéctate con aquella pequeña jovencita que vestía de traje de marinero para luchar por la justicia, ella implora una oportunidad para mostrar que aún no ha muerto, que aunque los años hayan pasado su poder está en tu corazón, siéntela, aquella Serena que no dejaría ser derrotada por nada ni por nadie, escucha lo que ella susurra ahora… solo que confíes en ti una vez más, en la amistad de tus compañeras y en el amor incondicional de aquel hombre que retiró su antifaz para que pudieras ver su rostro y con esto también su corazón, todos estamos aquí contigo, confía, Serena, nada realmente ha cambiado —dice Darien a ojos cerrados, sin soltar la mano de su mujer, mano que ya comienza a crear un calor distinto, poco a poco Serena se está abriendo ante tantos recuerdos que corren por su mente gracias al relato de su esposo, los mismo que le dan valor para creer en el poder que todas estas imágenes muestran, una valentía que merece estar presente ahora.

—Tienes razón… las cosas no han cambiado, el amor que siento por todos sigue vivo en mi más fuerte que nunca, sigo siendo la misma Serena de antes, no puedo rendirme, ¡no debo rendirme!, la unión que tengo con todos me da el poder para vencer a quien sea —dice Serena, emocionada hasta el punto de las lágrimas.

—No te dejes llevar solo por el resplandor que puedes ver con tus ojos, cree en el resplandor que vive en ti gracias a tus sentimientos, es en esa luz la que debes depositar tu confianza, tu fuerza radica en tu alma, no en una piedra legendaria ni una vestimenta que confunda tu verdadera identidad ante los demás, Serena le da vida a Sailor Moon, no viceversa, la gente que ama Serena son quienes le dan fuerza, no solamente el cristal de plata, la experiencia de Serena ha hecho su identidad, no los épicos relatos de un pasado o un futuro, eres tú, la que ahora está aquí, la única dueña de su real destino —a este punto, Darien conjuga sus energías fuertemente con las de su esposa, es como si ambos pudieran acariciar tangiblemente el corazón del otro, el estado de conexión es tan fuerte que ambos viajan en las energías que ambos se proporcionan gracias al estar tomados de las manos, la confianza late fuertemente, la mente se amplía en su máxima expresión, es esto lo que Serena necesitaba realmente, observar lo basto de si misma para saber que su poder sigue ahí, que incluso hay más de lo que ella piensa, era solo cosa de abrir los ojos del alma para observarlo.

—Un gran calor abraza mi corazón, vuelvo a sentirme realmente viva… es como si todas las ataduras que llevaba conmigo han desaparecido, siento que no tengo límites para creer en lo que realmente quiero y todos necesitamos, Darien… incluso puedo decir que en mi hay algo más —explica Serena, en claro estado de trance.

—Dime que es lo que puedes ver… —pide Darien, atento a la respuesta.

—Puedo ver cada faceta de mi pasado como guerrera, todo lo que viví, todo lo que vencí, pero entre la claridad de todo esto hay una sombra que me inquieta, pero a la vez me da tranquilidad —responde Serena, casi a tono adormecido.

—¿Crees saber la identidad de aquella imagen que ves? —pregunta Darien, recordando su sueño a medida en que escucha el relato de su esposa.

—No es una imagen clara, es como… una unión de luz y sombra, es tan poderosa… algo me dice que confíe en ella y me acerque, que tome su mano y emprenda el camino, pero… no sé que realmente es, solo puedo sentir que estoy relacionada con ella, pero a la vez somos seres distintos, o más bien como si no nos conociéramos, eso me da algo de recelo para permanecer parada donde estoy —relata Serena, pausadamente.

—¿Por qué no intentas recibir su invitación?, acércate a ella y dime que sientes —pide Darien.

—Camino hacia ella pero… pareciera que en realidad solo puedo verla a distancia, es como si aún caminando en dirección a ella esta aún permanece a distancia, es como si quiere que la alcanzara pero no ahora, pero si quiere que sepa que está ahí, en frente mío —responde Serena, tras unos largos segundos de silencio antes de hablar.

—A pesar de que no puedes acercarte entonces, dime que te provoca la presencia de aquella imagen algo confusa —dice Darien, aún guiando lo más profundo de su esposa.

—Me da fuerza, me hace creer que… que hay algo más, no tengo idea que podrá ser… siento que… la que le teme no soy yo, es ella, ahora creo que se aleja de mi pero aún así no se pierde de mi vista, creo que por ahora solo quiere que sepa que está aquí —relata una vez más, Serena.

—Hablas de "ella" como un ser femenino, dime por qué —pregunta Darien, alerta a la respuesta.

—Me da la sensación de que es "una ella", desde que veo esta energía siento su presencia como femenina, ajena a mi pero a la vez unida totalmente a lo que soy, me da confianza, me provoca un gran valor, pero no puedo acercarme más allá de donde estoy, sigo en el mismo punto, solo observándola a cierta distancia —responde Serena, intentando ser lo más clara posible.

—Está bien… da un par de pasos hacia atrás pero antes de hacerlo, llévate contigo aquellos sentimientos que esta energía te provoca… cuando sigas retrocediendo observa tu pasado en dirección hacia el presente una vez más, recoge todas las experiencias dormidas y despiértalas en el momento en el cual te sientas lista para abrir lentamente los ojos —pide Darien, esperando el momento en que Serena despierte del trance.

—Ha sido… maravilloso… había olvidado tantas cosas… —explica Serena, tras tomarse un par de minutos para poder hablar, conciente de su real tiempo y paradero.

—Uno olvida porque se deja impregnar por lo más reciente de la vida, poco a poco la gente suele perder su identidad y solo adopta lo momentáneo, se deja llevar por las ataduras, problemas e inseguridades, olvidando cada victoria que ha conseguido a lo largo de su vida, todos hemos pasado por eso —dice Darien, dándole una confortante mirada a su esposa.

—¿Crees que después de esto el cristal de plata tiene su brillo otra vez? —pregunta intrigada, Serena, con un tierno tono de incertidumbre.

—No lo sé —comenta Darien, mientras observa a Serena tomar el broche y verificar la respuesta a su incógnita.

—Nada —resopla Serena, con algo de decaimiento, a la vez que mantiene su mirada en el opaco cristal.

—No te sientas mal, pueden haber tantos factores por el cual el cristal de plata está así que es mejor averiguar con tiempo que ocurre, sin esperar resultados instantáneos, en la vida no todo se da fácil —explica Darien, apretando la mano de Serena en señal de apoyo.

—Ojalá pudiéramos entender esto pronto, creo que tiempo es lo que menos tenemos y no lo digo por inseguridad o algo por el estilo, sino que los hechos, evidentemente, me hacen querer tener una respuesta lo más rápido posible —responde Serena, analítica en sus palabras.

—Comprendo tus ansias, en parte todos la compartimos, pero no sacaremos nada de provecho si quedamos estancados en cosas que por ahora no podemos explicar, debemos ver de qué podemos apoyarnos en este momento con las herramientas que están a nuestro favor, lo principal es que tú sigues aquí con nosotros, nada malo te ha ocurrido, eso es suficientemente poderoso como para mantener la fe —replica amorosamente, Darien, apoyando más que nunca a su esposa.

—Sinceramente me apena no poder acompañar a las chicas en su misión de esta noche… me gustaría poder ayudarlas más, esta batalla es de todos, no quiero exponerlas a algo que quizás no puedan vencer, no sé si me entiendes, no es que piense que las chicas son débiles o algo por el estilo, pero si tengo miedo de que el mal renazca muchísimo más fuerte que antes… no quiero perder la fe de la que hablas, estoy conciente de todo lo que me dices y que si, tienes razón, pero… —intenta seguir diciendo Serena, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se empañan por la emoción, su marido la detiene.

—No tienes que explicármelo, entiendo también tus razones para sentirte como un punto débil en todo esto y creer que como grupo esto puede ser perjudicial, pero debes entender que a la vez como las cosas han cambiado también hay cosas que no lo han hecho, los poderes no solo radican en fenómenos difíciles de explicar, un ataque con magia, un movimiento rápido gracias al potencial de energías en artefactos, sino que el poder verdadero es el empuje que cada cual tiene para existir cada día, ¿No te das cuenta que has enfrentado cada mal presagio incluso no teniendo la seguridad del cristal de plata?, ese es tu poder principal, las ganas de seguir aquí luchando, proteger a quienes amas, confía en eso para no caer —dice a su esposa, Darien, con un tono más fuerte para que quizás entienda el real enfoque de sus palabras.

—Siempre me dejas sin palabras, tienes tanta esperanza en mí… gracias por esto, Darien, no sé como lo haces para devolverme la confianza cada vez que lo necesito —responde agradecida y emocionada, Serena, dejando escapar una suave sonrisa.

—Mira… para tu tranquilidad le pediré a Lita que después de ir con las demás a hacer esa ronda, vengan un momento para acá para que así veas que están bien, ¿Te parece bien? —pregunta Darien.

—Si no les molesta a ellas tomarse el tiempo, claro que si —responde Serena, después de pensarlo algunos segundos.

—Bien —dice Darien tras una sonrisa—, ¿Quieres comer algo?, ya es tarde —comenta tras ver la hora rápidamente.

—Si… han pasado muy rápido las horas —añade Serena, tras acercarse a Darien para ver su reloj.

—Pediré que nos traigan la comida, espérame —dice Darien, levantándose para buscar su celular y pedir algo a domicilio.

—Claro —responde Serena, quedándose arrodillada en el lugar —, _Por favor, cristal de plata, espero que puedas confiar en mi una vez más y vuelvas a brillar como siempre lo hiciste _—pide en silencio, aferrándose fuertemente a su broche.

—Serena, quizás aprovechando la oportunidad de estar más tranquilos, quisiera preguntarte la opinión sobre un par de cosas —comenta Darien mientras espera ser atendido telefónicamente, haciendo salir de su pensamiento a Serena.

—Si, dime —responde Serena, tras sacudir su cabeza rápidamente.

—Un momento —pide Darien, haciendo un gesto para detener la conversación, posterior a esto se comunica con quien lo atiende para hacer efectivo la orden de comida a casa. Tras un par de minutos y con el pedido hecho, Darien se acerca a Serena y la invita a ponerse de pie, la conduce hacia el sofá para que tome asiento, lo cual él hace posteriormente, después exhala profundamente y mira determinadamente a su acompañante, haciendo que la urgencia de Serena por saber que pasa, incremente.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —interroga Serena, preocupada.

—No, más bien solo tengo curiosidad por un par de cosas que creo que pueden ser un problema entre ambos —responde Darien, sumergiendo en aún más preocupación a su esposa.

—A ver… de qué se trata —pregunta Serena, temiendo algo muy malo.

—Sé que todo ha ocurrido rápido… hablo sobre nuestra reconciliación y el volver a vivir juntos y todo lo que ello conlleva, no sé como explicarlo para que entiendas correctamente y no malinterpretes mis palabras, pero quisiera que me digas si realmente has sido capaz de hacer 'borrón y cuenta nueva' entre todo lo malo que ocurrió entre nosotros, sino lo has hecho puede ser que sea el impedimento que tienes para todo lo que se refiere a tu transformación como guerrera, que los recuerdos amargos te limiten para sentir realmente todo lo bueno que significa que las cosas hayan vuelto a la normalidad —explica Darien, algo entristecido y confuso.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestiona Serena, un poco molesta.

—Por lo que dijiste cuando veníamos en camino hacia acá, hablaste sobre que te gustaría poder desligarte de todas las culpas quizás tan rápido como supuestamente yo lo hice… pude sentir algo de resentimiento en tus palabras —responde Darien, intentando sonar lo más suave posible.

—No se trata de eso, Darien… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no es resentimiento hacia ti, para nada, realmente estoy muy feliz por poder estar contigo nuevamente, pero no puedo negar que me molesta pensar que por algo que pudo ser perfectamente evitable por parte de los dos, ahora nuestras amigas se vean envueltas en una misión tan difícil como la de ahora… sé que el mal tenía un ataque inminente hacia nuestro planeta y específicamente a todos nosotros, pero creo que con todo lo que pasó solo empeoramos las cosas de una u otra forma, no puedo culpar al destino, ni esto o aquello, nuestros actos fueron erróneos y más la decisión que tomé yo al hacer el pacto con Génesis, también sé que no sacaré nada con pensar en esto porque ya no hay caso, pero tengo cargo de conciencia, esa es la verdad, porque si nada malo hubiera pasado entre tú y yo, como grupo podríamos haber estado mejor informados sobre que hacer, no como ahora, creando planes de un momento a otro esperando que nuestras improvisadas tácticas resulten para mejor —explica detalladamente Serena, firme en sus palabras.

—No creas que yo he podido olvidar como fuimos capaces de equivocarnos de esa manera, asumo completamente mis culpas y comprendo perfectamente las tuyas, tienes razón, pudo ser evitable bajo muchos puntos de vista, pero no podemos negar algo incluso aunque suene a justificación, hay que recordar que siempre estuvo la sombría presencia de Génesis en todo esto, manipuló las cosas de tal forma que nuestras equivocaciones tuvieran aún más repercusión negativa para todos, pero lo bueno es que salimos de aquel abismo aunque tuviéramos que encontrarnos al extremo del problema cuando ya todo parecía perdido, debemos estar un poco más tranquilos pues ya sabemos un poco más sobre cual fue el real plan de Génesis, también el poder sospechar por qué volvió a unir a Black Moon, no estamos tantos pasos atrás de todo este camino, y sobre las chicas, bueno, también tienes razón, pero aunque no hubiéramos pasado por todo lo que pasamos como pareja, ellas estarían luchando con la misma entereza que lo hacen ahora, eso dalo por hecho —responde Darien, muy claro en sus ideas.

—Si, lo sé —dice Serena, con una sonrisa de orgullo al recordar el valor de sus amigas—, ellas son muy leales, siempre lo han sido, las admiro tanto… solo espero que hoy no les ocurra nada malo, te prometo que me dolería mucho si les pasa cualquier cosa —explica, un poco conmovida.

—Tranquila, si algo malo pasa no creas que me quedaré acá sin hacer algo al respecto, como sea intentaré ayudarlas, todos saldremos adelante, ¿Bueno? —dice Darien, transmitiéndole seguridad a su mujer tras un cálido abrazo posterior a sus palabras.

—Si sé, mi amor… no estarías tranquilo si algo malo pasa, ellas también saben que pueden contar contigo —contesta Serena, aferrándose a este abrazo.

—Ahora quiero pedirte que dejes ir todas esas ideas negativas de tu mente… no veas el vaso medio vacío sino que al contrario, ya todo lo malo que pudo pasar entre los dos pasó y no volverá a ocurrir, nunca más nos separaremos —dice Darien, estrechando aún más la cercanía del abrazo.

—Mi Darien… —susurra Serena a ojos cerrados, pero los abre al sentir que su mentón es tomado delicadamente, cuando levanta su mirada se cruza con la de su esposo, el cual la invita cariñosamente a dejar atrás los miedos tras un beso.

—Te ves algo cansada… si quieres te recuestas y cuando llegue la comida te levantas un rato —señala Darien, tras terminar el beso.

—Si, me gustaría… pero no tengo más ropa que la que llevo puesta y no quiero arrugarla más, prefiero quedarme en pie —explica Serena, recordando que sus pertenencias permanecen divididas entre la casa de Haruka y Michiru y la de sus padres.

—Ponte una de mis camisas y dejas tu ropa estirada por ahí, mañana vas a buscar algunas de tus cosas en el caso de que quieras quedarte otra noche más acá, recuerda que aún tenemos que pensar bien sobre qué haremos de ahora en adelante —señala Darien, preocupado por ese punto.

—Según todo indica lo mejor que podría hacer es estar todo el tiempo contigo, sé que te había mencionado algo distinto pero bueno, los planes cambian —responde Serena, recogiendo sus hombros.

—¿Estás intentando decir que no quieres vivir conmigo?, ¿Ah? —cuestiona Darien, juguetonamente.

—Tonto, no es eso, pero es que… ¡ah!, no seas odioso —recrimina Serena, bromeando.

—¡Me las pagarás! —amenaza Darien, abalanzándose sobre Serena, haciéndole cosquillas hasta hacerla reír.

—Detente, ¡no!, ya para—exclama Serena, entre grandes carcajadas.

—Te salvó la campana —dice él, tras escuchar el sonido del timbre—, vaya, se demoraron poco en traer la comida —comenta con asombro.

—¡Qué bien!, ya me estaba dando hambre —dice Serena, alejándose de Darien para que vaya a abrir la puerta.

—Mientras tanto tú busca algo que ponerte, prefiero que comamos en la cama, merecemos un relajo —pide Darien a rauda voz, levantándose energéticamente para llevar a cabo su plan—, busca por favor la mesa de desayuno, creo que aún está en la cocina, además podrías encender el televisor, quizás encontremos alguna película para pasar el rato —añade, inventando rápidamente una sana distracción para Serena, no es con el fin certero de que se desprenda de todo lo malo que ocurre, pero cree que si la mantiene lo más tranquila posible, su mente y corazón podrán volver a sentirse cada vez más seguros.

—Buena idea —responde Serena tras una amable sonrisa, reaccionando de inmediato a lo pedido por su esposo.

Darien recibe el pedido, paga lo que corresponde junto a una generosa propina y cierra la puerta tras su espalda, va en dirección a la cocina y se encuentra con Serena, la cual ya tenía en sus manos lo que pidió su marido. Darien toma todas las cosas y revisa que esté todo lo ordenado, ya con esto revisado se dirige hacia la cama, donde Serena estaba de espaldas cambiándose de ropa, lo que hace rápidamente para cobijarse pronto entre las frescas sábanas, espera a Darien lista para pasar un rato agradable, lo mismo que el espera con todo su corazón, aunque sea este mismo el cual sigue un tanto inquieto, pero es algo que por el momento no dirá, no va al caso, podría estropear la calma de Serena y esto para él no está permitido.

Siendo ya las 20:00Hrs, el curso del día sigue, Darien y Serena encuentran la distracción necesaria para así olvidarse de todo por un momento, comparten la comida, bromean, a ratos se acarician y besan a la vez en que pretenden seguir el ritmo de una película al azar, pero dentro de toda esta alegría Serena parece estar demasiado cansada, no un cansancio físico sino que más bien mental, Darien lo entiende y de cierta forma comparte, pero no es momento para caer en la fatiga, el día aún no acaba y muchas cosas pueden ocurrir, como así sucede en el astro que asoma su presencia en el firmamento, la luna, la cual vivirá uno de sus momentos más álgidos en mucho tiempo.

El tiempo camina a velocidad impresionante, la tensión no solo se vive en los corazones de quienes llevan la misión de resguardar el planeta tierra y al resto del sistema solar, son sus atacantes quienes también llevan consigo la gran prueba de presión que se ha impuesto en sus horas definitorias, paralelamente para todos los protagonistas de este argumento, las cosas han cambiado de un momento para otro y no precisamente para bien, pero aunque esto ocurra, todos saben a la perfección que todo debe continuar incluso aunque el terror se apodere de cada pensamiento, bien lo sabe Génesis, la cual se encuentra lista para dar su siguiente paso.

—Reina Génesis, el portal ya está apto para su uso, cuando usted siga que lo crucemos, lo haremos —dice la doncella de hielo, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse lo máximo posible.

—Muy bien… lo haremos como sugeriste, la primera en cruzarlo serás tú, espérame en nuestro destino, intenta estabilizar lo más posible este portal para mi, cuando esté lista lo cruzaré —responde Génesis, inhalando profundamente, dándose el valor para seguir a cabo con su plan.

—Cuando sea así me comunicaré mediante el anillo, no necesitaré mucho tiempo para poder hacer las cosas bien, confíe en mi —pide la doncella de hielo, extendiendo sus manos en señal del último paso para abrir realmente el canal que la llevará a su destino, el portal se visualiza perfectamente, ya se encuentra disponible para su uso, esto da la invitación para que la doncella de hielo lo cruce, pero no sin antes dar una mirada a su maestra.

—Bienaventurado sea tu viaje, espérame al otro lado de la dimensión, llegaré a salvo tal cual tú lo harás —dice Génesis, de manera segura.

De esta forma, la doncella de hielo se atreve a dar el paso que había sido tan esperado, se aproxima firmemente hacia el portal y cruza este para así llegar al lugar elegido para su propia seguridad y la de Génesis, quien observa atentamente cualquier reacción adversa que pueda tener este medio de transportación, el cual hasta ahora no ha presentado ningún problema, distinto es la presión del hechizo roto de las sombras del lado oscuro de la luna, el poder aplastante se puede sentir con mayor fuerza cada vez, esto inquieta de sobremanera a Génesis, pero lo que termina por ser una contradicción total en sus planes es ver que no se encuentra sola como lo pensó. Al voltear, Génesis se percata de que un canal ha sido usado a poca distancia, observa como por este llegan uno a uno los miembros del clan de la luna de las tinieblas, a lo cual Génesis reacciona con suma prepotencia.

—¡Cómo se atreven a venir hasta este lugar!, ¡Incluso díganme como lo lograron, insolentes! —ordena llena de ira, Génesis.

—Eso es lo que menos importa. Hace solo unos momentos dije que me vengaría de ti en nombre de mi familia, en especial de mi hermano, ven, te reto a una batalla —responde Zafiro, listo para una pelea innata.

—No tienes idea de lo que realmente dices, tú no eres oponente para mi —desafía Génesis, intentando ocultar la real molestia y temor que le significa la presencia de estas personas en el cual aún es su mundo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —responde con prepotencia, Zafiro, alineándose perfectamente en posición de batalla junto a las hermanas de la persecución.

Favorablemente coincidente para Génesis, su anillo responde a la comunicación de la doncella de hielo, la cual se visualiza ante sus ojos tras un holograma, para informar que todo ha resultado bien y es hora de que ella cruce el portal.

—No conseguirás nada que una muerte prematura, tus actos han sido equívocos, nunca debiste asomar siquiera tus pensamientos a este reinado de oscuridad, te has condenado, a ti y a tus seguidoras, no hay salvación para ustedes, todos serán devueltos a las sombras de la muerte —sentencia Génesis, cruelmente.

—No, ¡No será así! —grita Zafiro, abalanzándose sobre Génesis.

—¡Príncipe Zafiro! —exclaman las cuatro hermanas de la persecución al unísono.

—¡Aléjense! —ordena tras un grito, Génesis, lanzando una gran ola de energía hacia sus enemigos, los cuales resultan distanciados aún más de lo que estaban inicialmente.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, todo mi odio tiene tu nombre, ¡No puedes jugar con mi familia! —señala Zafiro, levantándose rápida y vigorosamente.

—Ya lo hice y no tiene remedio, entrégate a tu real destino, marioneta de las ambiciones de quienes son más poderosos que tu linaje completo —responde Génesis, preocupada por el portal que ha mostrado más debilidad, pero no puede huir ahora, debe defenderse de quienes la atemorizan.

—¡No huyas, cobarde! —contesta Zafiro, lanzando un ataque poderoso hacia el portal que se posa sobre Génesis, pero su ataque no ha hecho más que viajar hacia la dimensión que será destino de la malévola reina, acto posible gracias a la ágil maniobra de la misma para esquivar un problema de importancia.

—¿Saben?, ustedes acaban de cambiar las sombras incluso bondadosas de Némesis por un poder que los aniquilará en este lugar, yo me voy, mi paradero permanecerá desconocido gracias a la sombría estrella que rige mis pasos, mi victoria llegará tarde o temprano, sin embargo la muerte de ustedes será más temprano que tarde, lamento mucho si creé expectativas de una batalla entre nosotros, pero nada de lo que ocurra con ustedes me interesa… mi verdadero destino está en otro lugar y combatiendo en otras batallas, algún día volverán a escuchar mi nombre en caso de que permanezcan con vida, ahora solo me queda despedirme pues siento que nuestra historia llega hasta aquí… ¡adiós! —finaliza Génesis, cruzando el portal decididamente, el cual se cierra ante los ojos de Black moon, tal cual pasó hace tan poco con el Príncipe Diamante. Zafiro lucha por buscar algún indicio para saber que puede utilizar el portal y así llegar hacia donde está Génesis, pero su plan fue tan bien calculado que su presencia, al igual que la de su aliada, solo se interpreta como una estrella fugaz que ha perdido su resplandor… ahora para la familia Black moon, no solo falta su príncipe guía, atrás también quedó una de sus mejores estrategas, el dolor de la división se puede dejar sentir en el instante en que una lágrima recorre la mejilla de Zafiro, una derrota consecutiva para su casi extinto estado de cordura y raciocinio, al igual que para las hermanas de la persecución, abatidas por un destino incierto en un lugar ajeno, sin saber que hacer o que decir, es como si las sombras del lado oscuro de la luna comenzaran a consumir a todos los presentes en sus dominios, dictando que será el lugar que acogerá sus últimas exhalaciones.

Así, en este segundo las cosas se han complicado a un nivel impensado, Diamante sigue suelto en el planeta tierra en un estado peligrosamente demencial, Esmeralda por otro lado se ha desligado de cualquier nexo con su familia restante, ha prometido destinarse a la soledad en vez de buscar el perdón de quienes siempre considerará enemigos, Zafiro, inexperto en liderazgo, siente el peso de haber llevado a las hermanas de la persecución a un fin inminente, mientras que aquellas cuatro mujeres pelean con el dulzor de sus recuerdos y el ardiente veneno que corre en sus cuerpos debido al poder maligno que las azotan.

—No nos rindamos, príncipe Zafiro, le aseguro que encontraremos una forma para huir de este lugar… el planeta tierra está muy cercano a nosotros, debemos confiar en que podremos ir en ayuda de su hermano, sea como sea lo lograremos —dice Petzite, intentando transmitir alguna luz de esperanza.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestiona Zafiro, quien silenciosamente observa como el anillo que permitió encontrar la forma de llegar hasta la luna, se ha vuelto cenizas entre sus dedos de un instante a otro.

—No sé si estaré loca, pero creo poder sentir el poder del Príncipe Diamante al cerrar mis ojos, tal vez si todos nos concentramos en este sentimiento, podremos llegar hacia donde él está —contesta Petzite, ilusionada.

—Pero debemos hacerlo rápido, puedo sentir la gran presión que existe acá, Génesis no mentía, en cualquier momento correremos un grave peligro, debemos saber como salir de aquí pronto —alerta Kalaberite, preocupada.

—Pensemos como poder hacerlo, debe haber alguna forma, ¡Este no puede ser nuestro fin! —dice exasperada, Berjerite.

—Confiemos en nuestros poderes, todos somos el clan de la luna de las tinieblas, estamos conectados en un nivel mayor al que Génesis pudo haber querido destruir, si nos proponemos triunfar estoy segura que si lo haremos —añade Karmesite, a tono heroico.

—Ustedes confiaron en mí para venir hasta este lugar, ahora yo confiaré en ustedes —responde Zafiro, levantando su cabeza en señal de fortaleza, aliándose perfectamente con quienes lo rodean.

De esta forma, Petzite habla sobre lo que cree correcto para poder salir de este lugar, a todos le parece muy sensato después de sentir lo mismo que ella siente, la presencia de Diamante está lejos pero a la vez muy cerca, de alguna forma debe ser accesible llegar hacia él, es solo cosa de descubrir como hacerlo tomando en cuenta los factores de ayuda y riesgo en esta contienda, pero a esta altura cualquier cosa vale, lo que sea ideado para un resultado favorable para ellos será tomado, por lo tanto estas cinco personas comienzan a idear y alinear tanto sus pensamientos como corazones y poderes, algo que sin duda pareciera resultar muy convenientes para ellos.

El reloj marca las 9:30 de la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, momento en el cual Darien y Serena, después de haber compartido un ameno momento entre ambos, se han dado el tiempo para recobrar segundo a segundo el romanticismo adormecido entre ellos, el lugar elegido fue el pequeño balcón del departamento donde se encuentran, el mismo lugar que ha sido testigo de tantos dulces recuerdos de años pasados, llenos de amor y esperanza. La pareja se mantiene abrazada observando el resplandor de la luna llena, a pesar del peligro que esta representa, algo que ellos bien conocen, no pueden dejar de enamorarse de la majestuosa imagen que impone aquel astro, está tan llena de vida y fe que logra apaciguar las inseguridades, es como una fiel compañía desde lo alto, especialmente para Serena, quien parece conectarse aún más con el hogar de antaño que la proclamó como su princesa, este poder se acrecienta en su corazón y la hace sentir más fuerte, pero la atención de esta calma varía al notar un inusual resplandor en el cielo.

—¿Has visto eso, Darien?, parecía una… estrella fugaz, tal vez… —señala Serena, separándose un poco del estrecho abrazo para apuntar con su dedo, la dirección donde vio lo que relata.

—No lo parecía… fue solo un destello muy cercano a la luna —responde Darien, serio.

—Que raro… no había visto algo parecido hace mucho tiempo —comenta Serena, extrañada.

—¿Sientes algo extraño con todo esto? —interroga Darien, preocupado.

—No lo sé… quizás solo sea paranoia pero aquella luz misteriosa me dio algo de miedo, ¿Sentiste lo mismo? —pregunta Serena, ansiosa por saber si su percepción ha sido correspondida con su marido.

—Solo puedo decir que no me pareció una estrella fugaz, algo hermoso que contemplar ahora contigo, fue bastante curioso, pero no nos preocupemos por eso, no creo que sea algo malo —responde Darien, abrazando fuertemente a su mujer.

—¿De verdad? —cuestiona Serena, incrédula.

—De verdad, princesita, no te atormentes —contesta Darien tras una nerviosa risa, como si quisiera ocultar algo.

—Está bien… —dice Serena, cobijándose cariñosamente entre los brazos de su marido.

—¿Quieres entrar?, se está poniendo algo frío aquí afuera, no quiero que te enfermes —comenta Darien, atentamente.

—Estoy bien aquí, contigo… no necesito nada más que tu calor —contesta Serena, posando sus mejillas en el pecho de su esposo, sonrojándose tiernamente ante este contacto.

—Bueno, bueno… al menos déjame ir por una chaqueta para cubrirte —pide Darien, manteniendo su caballerosidad.

—¡No te vayas!, estamos bien así —replica Serena, aferrándose a su amor.

—Como quieras —responde Darien, sonriente, abrazando fuertemente a la niña que lo mantiene enamorado, pero… de un instante a otro y desmoronando cualquier tranquilidad adquirida, Darien abre rápidamente sus ojos tras haber visualizado en su mente la imagen amenazante del Príncipe Diamante, no fue más que un segundo, pero este bastó para hacer sentir a Darien lo suficientemente ansioso por brindarle mayor resguardo a su esposa, cree que es objetivo de un peligro que se acerca, que muy pronto deberá protegerla de aquel hombre en estado demencial por la obsesión, esto lleva a un rotundo cambio de actitud en Darien.

—Ahora que recuerdo, aquí te dije una vez que… —intenta comentar Serena, interrumpida en el acto.

—Se ha puesto mucho más frío, entremos ahora —ordena él, rompiendo bruscamente el abrazo que lo tenía unido a Serena.

—Pero… —dice ella, sorprendidamente triste.

—No discutas por favor, aquí también podemos conversar —responde Darien, abriendo el ventanal para entrar al departamento, lo cual hace de inmediato.

—Estos cambios de Darien… —resopla Serena con desilusión romántica, entrando algo molesta al departamento.

Una vez adentro, Serena busca a su marido instantáneamente, éste ya se encontraba en la cocina, aparentemente preparando un té, Serena sabe correlacionar que tras un cambio abrupto en su actitud mezclado con la necesidad de tomar una bebida caliente, es un claro indicio de que algo lo ha preocupado sorpresivamente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Serena, acercándose al mesón que separa la sala de la cocina.

—Si, todo bien —responde cortantemente cordial, Darien, mientras llena una tetera con agua.

—¿Seguro? —cuestiona Serena, sin creer en la respuesta que le han dado.

—Así es —contesta Darien, con tono aparentemente tranquilo, pero manteniendo la seriedad.

—No te creo —declara Serena, entre infantilidad y seriedad.

—Bueno, no me creas, pero es verdad, estoy bien —responde Darien, el cual termina de encender la cocina para poner sobre esta la tetera.

—¿Algo te ha molestado? —continúa con la interrogación, Serena.

—Solo quiero tomar té, ¿Me acompañas? —pregunta Darien, sintiendo que no es lo mejor para Serena el que él le diga lo que realmente lo acongoja.

—Claro… —responde Serena, manteniendo su incredulidad—. Si hay algo que quieras decir sabes que puedes decírmelo, ¿Cierto? —pregunta.

—Si, lo sé —contesta Darien, manteniendo la liviandad de sus respuestas.

—¿Estás aburrido, verdad? —pregunta Serena, sintiéndose demás para Darien en este momento.

—No digas tonterías, nunca podría estar aburrido a tu lado —contesta Darien, un poco más simpático.

—Entonces cambia esa carita de enojado, no me gusta —pide Serena, juguetonamente.

—Discúlpame, fue solo que me dio algo de frío y por eso quise entrar —se excusa falsamente Darien, desviando cualquier pista que pueda dar.

—Está bien… mientras esperas a que esté lista el agua llamaré a mis padres, ¿Bueno?, no quiero que se preocupen por mi —comenta Serena, alejándose poco a poco.

—Anda tranquila, yo serviré el té para los dos —responde Darien, cordial.

—Gracias —contesta Serena, mirando de reojo cualquier reacción de su marido, pero este permanece impávido, solo aparenta estar muy preocupado por tomar el té que ha dicho querer.

Como fue dicho, Serena se contacta con su familia, avisa su paradero y comenta que todo está tranquilo, que mañana pasará por casa y se llevará algunas de sus cosas para estar con Darien, algo absolutamente entendible por parte de Mamá Ikuko, la cual está feliz por saber que su hija se encuentra nuevamente con el hombre que ha amado desde siempre. Por otro lado, Darien termina por preparar el té para dos, lleva la bandeja a la mesa que está en frente del sofá y espera a que Serena termine de hablar por teléfono, la cual a los pocos segundos lo hace y va a acompañar a su marido, quien la recibe ya mucho más afectuoso, aunque lleve en su conciencia el peligro de su breve visión.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Darien, haciendo alusión a la familia de su esposa.

—Si, mamá me dijo que papá esperaba que hoy cenáramos con ellos, pero ella lo hizo entender que necesitaríamos estar a solas, así que todos te enviaron saludos y esperan verte pronto —responde Serena, sentándose al lado de su marido.

—Muchas gracias —dice Darien.

—¿A que hora vendrá Lita?, ya es de noche —comenta Serena, asomando su vista hacia la ventana.

—Seguramente va a estar aquí dentro de poco, va a pasar antes de ir al templo Hikawa y no va a querer llegar tarde —responde Darien, viendo que su reloj ya marcan las 21:35.

—¿Has pensado en que haremos si las chicas no encuentran nada esta noche? —pregunta Serena, mientras toma la taza de té.

—Creo que solamente habrá que seguir buscando —contesta Darien, antes de tomar un sorbo cálido de té.

—¿Irás con ellas? —pregunta Serena, tomando té también.

—Si ellas creen que les seré de ayuda, si, pero no quiero dejarte sola, así que tendría que pensar bien sobre esa opción —contesta Darien, pensativo.

—Realmente no quiero estar sola… tengo miedo —dice Serena, con algo de congoja.

—No lo tengas, yo te protegeré siempre —responde Darien, lleno de convicción.

—No me cabe duda —dice Serena, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya no sigas pensando en cosas complejas, todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro —comenta Darien, intentando recobrar para Serena su tranquilidad.

—Quiero creer que así será —responde Serena, un poco más calmada.

—Pareces algo cansada, ¿Quieres acostarte? —pregunta Darien, tras ver un gran bostezo de Serena.

—Si, pero quiero esperar a Lita para saludarla y desearle lo mejor —responde Serena, intentando disimular su real cansancio.

—Que te parece si te recuestas y cuando llegue Lita, te aviso —propone Darien.

—¿En serio?, es que de verdad quiero saludarla, pero el sueño me está ganando —explica Serena, retorciéndose ligeramente en señal de pereza.

—Ve tranquila, será peor si te quedas dormida en el sofá y con el té en la mano —dice Darien, quitándole la taza de este a Serena, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—¿Y si te acuestas conmigo un momento? —propone Serena, dulcemente.

—Después, me quedaré leyendo un par de cosas, te prometo ir en cuanto termine —responde Darien, dándole un último sorbo a su té.

—Bueno… te estaré esperando —contesta Serena sin obtener más respuesta que un gesto de aceptación por parte de Darien, el cual sigue sumamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, algo que Serena no pretende interrumpir más y decide hacerse a un lado para darle tiempo y así logre calmar esa inquietud que sabe, no ha compartido con ella.

Al recostarse y recoger algo de calor, Serena reflexiona sobre el día en general, le alegra todo lo que ha podido conversar con su esposo y eso la hace sentir mejor, sin embargo el nerviosismo no da tregua, falta muy poco tiempo para que comience el inicio del plan llevado a cabo por sus amigas más cercanas, pero aunque la preocupación sea poderosa, Serena cae rendida ante el cansancio que cargaba sobre ella, sin siquiera darse cuenta comienza a dormir profundamente, algo de lo cual Darien se ha dado cuenta y con esto al tanto, sigilosamente va al balcón a solas, él sabe perfectamente que aquel destello visto por él y su esposa no fue algo común sino todo lo contrario, esta señal es recibida por Darien como un indicio de que algo cambiará esta noche, su corazón lo siente, incluso aunque en el cielo nocturno no se vean cosas por las cuales temer, Darien permanece intranquilo, preocupado, pero no por las sailors scout como debiera ser en esta noche, su temor va por Serena, sabe perfectamente la fuerza que ella posee pero no deja de recordar la vulnerabilidad propia de su personalidad, algo que él atesora por sobre todas las cosas y por lo mismo, intentará proteger cueste lo que cueste.

El viento gélido que recorre la ciudad de Tokio susurra de forma distinta, lleva consigo las conversaciones de las personas, sus risas de alegría como también lágrimas y lamentos, pero para un ser, la brisa invernal lleva consigo el anhelado perfume de rosas de una sola mujer, Diamante, enceguecido por su obsesión, rastrea desesperadamente algún método para cumplir sus ambiciones de poseer a la mujer que dice amar, Serena es su primer y último pensamiento, en su mente solo hay espacio para desearla cada segundo con más fuerza, más cuando al fin parece comprender cual es su paradero, la energía de Serena es un exquisito rumbo de búsqueda para el príncipe de la luna de las tinieblas, puede comenzar desde ya a saborear lo que serían sus besos, los cuales ha decidido ir a robar a costa de lo que sea, sin embargo sus urgencias no parecen dominarlo del todo, la soberbia de su status lo hace caminar imponentemente a través de las calles de la ciudad, de cierta forma le encanta ser pausado en su búsqueda, cual acechador paciente por cumplir su objetivo para agarrar a su presa, para él, el aroma de Serena viaja a través del camino que ya ha emprendido, lo guía y seduce haciéndolo enloquecer de pasión.

23:00Hrs, las cosas comienzan a marchar derechamente, cada cual sabe su rol en esta noche, tanto quienes defienden la tierra como quienes desean amenazarla, en el universo de cada ser involucrado el reloj marca decisivamente que es hora de actuar, así ya lo han hecho Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, también Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita, pero esta última y como había quedado especificado, haría una visita a Serena y Darien antes de partir a su real rumbo, ella no demorará en llegar, tras abrigarse a como la noche lo demanda, ella comienza su camino en dirección al lugar pensado, entre tanto en el departamento, Serena sigue sumergida en el descanso que merecía su cuerpo, Darien ahora está sentado muy cerca de ella, la acaricia con suavidad y contempla con suma devoción, su rostro fatigado pero aún así hermoso hace que Darien nunca olvide la inspiración que siente gracias a ella.

"_Mi princesa… quizás las cosas que te digo nunca podrán retratar fidedignamente lo que realmente siento al contemplarte, es tanta tu belleza a cuidar, tan frágil tu corazón a proteger, sin duda no sé que serían de mis días sin ti…_

_Sé que en este nuevo inicio debería serte completamente sincero, pero no puedo decirte el terror que consume mi tranquilidad, no quiero siquiera imaginar si algo malo te pasara, simplemente mi vida acabaría, eres todo lo que deseé y ahora tengo conmigo, la más dulce de las razones para vivir, Serena, ojalá pudieras escuchar lo que mi alma siempre quiere decirte, ya que y como dices tú, mi arrogante forma de ser a veces opaca lo que quisiera que supieras de mi, pero aunque me duela prefiero que las cosas sean así, estoy seguro de que si me ves caer tú también lo harás, no quiero arrastrarte a mis miedos aunque sé que me contradigo en todo esto, te pido ser valiente, ser fuerte, que no tengas obstáculos para mostrar lo que verdaderamente eres, tal vez soy solo un buen predicador pero no sigo mis propias palabras, algo ilógico, ¿No es verdad?_

_Me encantaría poder recostarme a tu lado ahora mismo e imaginar que nada promete separarnos una vez más, me gustaría que siguieras durmiendo con la tranquilidad que lo haces ahora por siempre, saber y decirte que nunca más deberemos afrontar un problema ajeno a nosotros, que solo tenemos tiempo para ser felices y nada más, que echemos rienda suelta a nuestros sueños y lo hagamos una linda realidad, pero en la vida que nos tocó vivir esto no es del todo posible, sin embargo no veo pasando mis días con otra mujer que no seas tú, aunque el peligro siempre esté rondando en nuestro camino prefiero vivirlo en vez de no compartir cada una de tus sonrisas, lo eres todo, Serena, gracias a ti cada uno de mis latidos tiene sentido, nunca imaginé que se podía amar con tal fuerza a otro ser, incluso este gran sentimiento me intimida por su poder, es tanto lo que te quiero mi dulce cabeza de chorlito, desde la primera vez que te ví fue así, aunque no quería entregarme a este sentimiento tus ojos me obligaron, ese resplandor tan cálido y puro que tienes… nunca creí que existiera aquel corazón al cual amar con todas mis fuerzas, pensé que en este mundo no había chica como tú y que esta era solo parte de una fantasía, pero fuiste más que incluso lo que siempre imaginé, fuiste, eres y serás la luz más linda en mi vida, te agradezco tanto la oportunidad que me das al estar contigo, que siempre te prometeré el cuidarte con todo lo que tenga al alcance de mis manos y muchos más, por ti daría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces, solo con saber que estás bien yo podría morir en paz… te amo, Serena… te amo…"_

Mientras Darien pensaba todo esto y acariciaba suavemente a su esposa, se escucha el sonido de la puerta el cual es muy suave, él sabe que Lita a llegado, se levanta delicadamente de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta para hacer entrar a su amiga, cuando lo hace, le pide mantener la voz baja para así no despertar a Serena, Lita hace caso y entra sigilosamente al interior del departamento, Darien la lleva hacia el balcón para poder hablar sin causar mayor ruido.

—¿Todo ha ido bien, Darien? —pregunta Lita, a baja voz.

—Si, solo estoy algo inquieto —responde Darien.

—Te entiendo, yo estoy hecha un nudo por los nervios, incluso Andrew no estaba muy de acuerdo con que saliera a esta hora y menos para hacer lo que tengo, pero a la larga él entiende que es mi misión y la de todos —comenta Lita.

—¿Va todo bien entre ustedes? —pregunta Darien, cordial.

—Mejor que nunca, incluso estamos pensando en vivir juntos… ay, que pena —responde Lita, ruborizada.

—Que buena noticia, me alegro por ustedes, ya que si tomaron esa decisión es porque realmente están enamorados —dice Darien, contento.

—Así es… ¿Y tú?, ¿Todo bien con Serena ahora que están juntos otra vez? —pregunta Lita, interesada.

—Si, estamos bastante bien dentro de todo, tú imaginarás que para Serena es muy difícil no estar luchando con ustedes esta noche, es muy difícil para ella no sentirse de ayuda —responde Darien, algo triste por esto.

—Dile que no se preocupe, estaremos bien, solo haremos una ronda para encontrar algunas pistas que nos ayuden, no creo que algo malo pase —contesta Lita.

—Lo mismo espero, pero de verdad algo me está preocupando demasiado, estaré alerta —comenta Darien, reflexivo.

—¿Qué ocurre?, te escuchas extraño —interroga Lita, preocupada.

—Cuando estaba aquí con Serena hace algunas horas vimos un extraño resplandor cerca de la luna, poco después vi la imagen del Príncipe Diamante en mi mente, son señales que no puedo tomar como una coincidencia, algo muy dentro de mi dice que algo ocurrirá pronto —responde Darien, pensativo.

—Vaya… entiendo que estés preocupado, si quieres les digo a las chicas que nos quedemos cerca de acá en caso de que lo necesites —propone Lita, inmediatamente.

—No, no te preocupes, ustedes ya tienen una misión para esta noche, yo estaré acá en caso de que Serena necesite algo —responde con velocidad, Darien.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestiona, Lita.

—Si, lo estoy —responde concisamente, Darien.

—Bueno, deséame suerte, amigo, como puedes ver traigo de nuevo conmigo el localizador —enseña Lita a Darien su muñeca, mostrándole este antiguo artefacto que le sirvió tanto de ayuda en ocasiones anteriores—, es raro tener que volver a transformarme en Sailor Jupiter después de tanto tiempo, me parece casi irreal, es como si no fuera yo, no sé, me había acostumbrado a pasar los días tranquilas y sin preocupaciones por cosas como estas.

—Es justamente eso un gran peso que lleva Serena consigo, se siente culpable porque ustedes deban volver a sus roles de guerreras en caso de que así lo amerite… menos mal que no la desperté, si te hubiera escuchado decir esto seguramente sus ánimos terminarían por el suelo —comenta Darien, tranquilo por no haber cumplido la promesa que hizo con su esposa sobre que hacer a la llegada de Lita.

—Serena se está ahogando en un vaso de agua, tanto como ella nació con un rol destinado así pasó con todos nosotros, no es su culpa, no debería sentirse así —recrimina amistosamente, Lita.

—Sabes lo testaruda que es para sus cosas, Serena siempre intenta proteger al resto y cuando siente que ha fallado el mundo cae para ella, la entiendo por pensar así, el cariño que les tiene a todas no tiene límites, es por eso que se preocupa tanto —justifica Darien.

—Como nosotros por ella, Serena debe recordar cuanto la queremos y por lo mismo no la dejaremos sola, menos ahora que está tan débil —comenta Lita, haciendo alusión a la incapacidad de su amiga al transformarse.

—No lo creas, ella está volviendo a recuperar sus fuerzas —contraataca Darien, cordialmente.

—¿El cristal de plata está restaurado? —pregunta ansiosa, Lita.

—No, pero Serena se está volviendo interiormente más segura de si misma, quizás eso a la larga vuelva a hacer que el cristal de plata brille como lo hacía antes —responde Darien.

—Ojalá así sea —contesta Lita, con esperanza—, bueno, me gustaría seguir charlando contigo pero se hace hora de que me vaya —comenta al ver su reloj rápidamente—, si llego tarde las chicas me matarán, en especial Rei, tú sabes, su puntualidad y todo eso —añade con simpatía, para hacer el momento un poco más ligero.

—Vaya, no pensé que ya habían pasado tan rápido veinte y algo minutos, está bien, Lita, cuídate mucho, por cierto, sé que tenías pensado pasar por acá después de terminar lo que debes hacer, pero creo que sería mejor que solo me llamaras, será demasiado peligroso si andas sola por ahí a las tantas de la noche y sinceramente no quiero que Andrew me regañe —responde Darien, manteniendo un carácter serio pero simpático.

—Si, lo mismo había pensado, está bien, cuando llegue a casa te llamo y te informo sobre cualquier cosa —dice Lita, de acuerdo.

—Bien, te voy a dejar a la puerta —dice Darien, abriendo el ventanal para así poder salir del balcón.

Cuando llegan a esta, Lita se detiene un minuto a respirar profundamente para darse el valor necesario, Darien le da ánimos para que esté mejor, le desea la mayor de las suertes y recuerda que ante cualquier cosa le sea informado si necesitan de su presencia, promete nuevamente también estar muy alerta y sobretodo al cuidado de Serena, la cual sigue durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Me voy, Darien, gracias por tu apoyo, lo necesitaré…por cierto, si Serena despierta dile que no te regañe porque no le avisaste que vine, solo recuérdale que todos la queremos y si hacemos lo que hacemos es para que todos podamos estar bien —dice Lita, antes de irse.

—Se lo diré… cuídate mucho, envíales mi apoyo a todas y espero que no corran ningún peligro —contesta Darien, sincero.

—Les diré, ¡nos vemos! —dice Lita, despidiéndose de él y marchándose lentamente debido a su miedo por salir a cumplir su misión, sus pasos son calmos e incluso torpes, pero aún así se retira del lugar.

Darien entra al departamento y cierra la puerta, ahora, a diferencia de cómo había sido el día, los segundos corren lentamente a través del tiempo, sus corazonadas se intensifican a cada segundo, mientras camina, Darien no deja de pensar que de alguna forma tendrá que separarse de Serena, no comprende bien el por qué de este sentir, piensa que quizás un poco de aire fresco lo ayudará a despejarse antes de leer algún libro para esperar alguna cosa informada por Lita u otra de las chicas, pero cuando piensa que esto será lo que hará y ya ubicado en el balcón, Darien cierra sus ojos para viajar por el sigilo de la brisa, conecta sus emociones con sus sensaciones, sus presentimientos, poco a poco va sintiendo algo extraño, todo esto se materializa al abrir sus ojos y observar como algunos pétalos de rosa se mecen frente a él, estos son como una alerta, una señal de que debe saber de donde provienen aquella flor desvencijada, una rosa roja destruida que para él sirve como una pista clave, siente que susurran su nombre a no mucha distancia, y por más descabellado que parezca seguir el impulso de lo que pudiera parecer simple curiosidad, Darien cree que lo correcto es ir hacia la azotea, no sabe por qué, solo cree que es correcto, aunque esto signifique dejar sola a Serena en el departamento, piensa que debe hacerlo de todas formas, más cuando la urgencia se apodera de sus sentidos y lo conducen a concretar sus ideas sin más. Antes de salir, Darien da una última mirada a su esposa, la cual sigue presa de un largo ensueño que la mantiene tranquila, esto le sirve a Darien para estar igualmente tranquilo por este punto, sabe que Serena está bien y que no debería ocurrir algo imprevisto, con esto en mente, se retira del departamento sin antes dejar las llaves del mismo al lado de la mesa de noche que está cerca de la cama y por ende de Serena, porque inclusive en la aparente calma, las cosas pueden cambiar…

Darien sube las escaleras que lo conducen a la azotea del edificio, va calmo pero a la vez decidido, a ratos piensa que quizás no pasa nada, pero de todas formas vale la pena salir de las dudas para estar totalmente en paz. Cuando al fin llega a lo más alto del edificio, Darien abre la pesada puerta que lo separa del exterior, cuando la cruza su corazón se paraliza por un segundo, sus presentimientos no fueron erróneos, el valor y el coraje corren por su sangre rápidamente, la adrenalina llega a nublar un poco su visión nerviosa, esto es por observar la inexplicable calma de quien está frente a él, como si supiera que Darien iba a llegar tras su llamado, algo que esta persona sabe ya perfectamente, se ríe de forma victoriosa, incluso ridícula al ver la dureza de la presencia de su contrincante.

—Rosas rojas, imaginé que te llamaría la atención ver sus pétalos frente a ti… espero que también sean estas las flores favoritas de Serena, mientras venía hacia acá vi algunas y las recogí con mucho amor para ella, ¿Te molestaría si se las entrego? —pregunta el Príncipe Diamante, de forma burlesca.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunta Darien, molesto.

—Vaya, creí que mi presencia te sería más sorpresiva, no me digas que estabas esperando que apareciera —responde burlón, el príncipe diamante.

—Respóndeme —ordena Darien, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Seguí su perfume, su valiosa energía, la misma que me llena de vida a cada segundo, no me digas que has perdido el encanto de encontrar a tal musa solo con seguir el rastro de su esencia, si fuera así me harías mucho más fáciles las cosas, así ella sería mía incluso más rápido de lo que pensé —responde él, sonriente.

—Diamante, de advierto desde ahora que no conseguirás nada con tus absurdos sarcasmos, menos a Serena, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de que puedas tocar siquiera uno de sus cabellos —contesta Darien, el cual tras una brisa se transforma en Tuxedo Mask, listo para defender a su amada.

—Pero sino es el hombre enmascarado vestido de esmoquin, ¿Ni siquiera puedes pelear por Serena a cara descubierta?, ¿Tan cobarde eres? —cuestiona el Príncipe Diamante, sarcástico hasta el límite.

—¿Me ves siendo cobarde?, aquí estoy frente a ti para detener tus perversos planes, no necesito nada más que el amor que Serena me entrega para poder pelear contigo y destruirte, no dudaré en hacerlo si pretendes arrebatarla de mi lado —contesta Darien, sacando su bastón negro, listo para la batalla.

—En realidad no me interesa pelear contigo, Tuxedo Mask, solo como el caballero que soy quería que supieras la identidad de hombre que te robará a Serena, sería poco cortés de mi parte el solo hacerlo sin que supieras quien lo hizo, agradéceme el decirte que pasará con ella de ahora en adelante, puesto que será mía y ni siquiera tú podrás impedirlo —responde el Príncipe Diamante, acercándose a pasos agigantados hacia Darien en señal de reto.

—¡No lo permitiré! —exclama Darien, a viva voz.

—Hazte a un lado y déjame hacer todo más fácil, anda, ¿De verdad quieres luchar conmigo?, no sabía que querías hacer enviudar tan rápido a tu esposa —responde burlón, Diamante, pero a la vez molesto al ver la oposición a sus deseos.

—Ya te dije, tendrás que matarme antes de poder acercarte a ella —exclama Darien, lleno de heroísmo.

—Está bien, una vez que te mate iré hacia donde está ella, y solo porque me estás dando tantos problemas te humillaré en tus propios aposentos, cuando tú ya no estés con vida, haré a Serena mi mujer sea como sea, la haré conocer la verdadera pasión de un hombre enamorado, se olvidará de ti al instante, solo bastará uno de mis besos para hacer desaparecer cualquiera de tus rastros, ¿Entendiste? —contesta el Príncipe Diamante, desenvainando su espada para luchar.

—Maldito, ¡No dejaré que toques a Serena!, ¡Nunca, jamás! —exclama exasperado, Darien, lanzándose en contra del Príncipe Diamante sin pensarlo.

Los ojos de Serena se abren abruptamente en el mismo instante en que Tuxedo Mask ha iniciado la batalla con el Príncipe Diamante, es como si el eco de estos gritos perturbaran su tranquilidad, destruyéndola en solo un segundo, desesperadamente busca a Darien con la mirada, al no encontrarlo teme lo peor, se levanta rápidamente sin mucho sentido de la coordinación en el intento de buscar algo que le diga que está pasando, lo mismo le ocurre a Lita, la cual escucha extraños gritos provenientes de la azotea del edificio que está a sus espaldas, no demora en conectar estos a lo que previamente Darien le había dicho, inmediatamente Lita sospecha que se trata de él peleando contra Diamante y que su visión solo anunciaba este cruel momento, con esto en mente, Lita se transforma en Sailor Scout y va en socorro de su amigo, a medida en que se acerca más al edificio y logra distinguir la voz de Darien y siente la energía de una lucha en este segundo, Sailor Jupiter utiliza su localizador para avisar a las demás sobre lo que ocurre, todas escuchan este llamado y prometen ir rápidamente hacia el lugar aún en contra de sus planes originales, al saber esto, Sailor Jupiter corre velozmente hacia la azotea del edificio, todos sus miedos han quedado atrás, el valor se apodera de cada uno de sus pensamientos, ahora solo piensa en como ayudar a Tuxedo Mask y sobretodo a Serena, por las mismas razones sus piernas parecen relámpagos por la velocidad a la que se mueven, le es urgente llegar pronto hacia donde ocurre la batalla, ¿Qué es lo que real y ciertamente pasa?, no hay tiempo para más especulaciones, por ahora solo le queda ir donde el deber ha llamado.

Los presagios e incertidumbres de Darien hoy son una realidad, su batalla en contra del príncipe de la luna de las tinieblas es el hecho materializado de todo lo que temió, pero esto no importa ahora, en su cabeza solo está la imagen calma de Serena, su rostro, sus cabellos, todo lo que lo enamora a más no poder, esto le da fuerza para soportar las embestidas que el Príncipe Diamante le proporciona, el cual ya se encuentra total y absolutamente sumergido en una pelea a muerte en contra de quien protege a su obsesión, Serena, la misma que apenas soporta la velocidad de sus latidos, sabiendo perfectamente que el inicio de la batalla ha comenzado esta noche.

Los planes no hacen más que anudar los caminos hacia un rumbo complejo, cuando las cosas deben ocurrir simplemente ocurren aunque se hayan tramado mil formas de combatirlo, la sorpresa es un factor implacable en esta vida, bien lo saben todos, desesperados por luchar en una batalla que fue sospechada pero jamás se imaginó inmediata, ¿Qué deparará esta noche?, ¿Será el amor de Darien capaz de defender a Serena aunque su cuerpo comience a mostrar las primeras heridas de batalla?, ¿Podrá ella llegar a su lado para así apoyarlo a costa de todo, incluso aunque no puede luchar como lo hizo en el ayer?, ¿Podrán las Sailor Scouts ayudar a detener las malignas sombras que el Príncipe Diamante trae consigo?, nadie de ellos lo sabe, solo el destino, el cual sigue teniendo bajo su manga la carta que jamás nadie pensaría ver…

* * *

• catamoon: Gracias por los aplausos *_* jajaja, muy agradecida, muy agradecida =)  
Lo de esmeralda, bueno, lo hice por lo que tú misma has dicho, que aburrido hubiera sido que serena fuera así como "hola genesis, si, si, tanto tiempo, a todo esto, no estoy ni ahí con lo que te prometí, si te quieres enojar, bueno, bien por ti, ya, no tengo más tiempo, bye bye, ah! Y te espero para cuando quieras pegarme un par de chuletazos", mal, cierto? Jajaja, y sobre el sufrimiento de los personajes principales es algo que me encanta xD si, soy igual de mala que tu, jajaja, pero es que si todo fuera color rosa, nooo, mal, sin gracia, me gusta los altos y bajos en la historia porque así es la vida, tal como en ese capítulo de la serie que mencionas, es románticamente enternecedor aunque si sea estúpido xD una extraña forma de ver las cosas quizás, pero siento que se pudo ahorrar tanta humillación a Serena, sacarse la mugre y que romeo ni te pesque es como para pegarse un tiro pero bueno… ahora fue al revés (si, toei animation, me vengué de ti!).

Lo de sailor cosmos, te explico como será acá ya que no es muy apegado en si al anime, la cosa es simple, sailor cosmos es el nivel más alto de sailor moon por decirlo de cierta forma, faceta con un poder súper marcado, lo cual servirá para la trilogía de este fic, sobre el manga, todavía me pego contra el librito tratando de entenderlo bien, creo que a naoko se le perdió un poco el norte y no pudo explicar tan bien con sus dibujos como si lo hizo en el inicio del manga, bueno, se entiende, estaba muy cansada, incluso los críticos dicen que se notaba en su forma de dibujar, en fin, te recomiendo sacar solo ciertos detalles del manga para unirlos con este fic, como la gran parte solo vio la serie me guío mucho por esta, y para ser sincera, solo cuando comprenda al 100% el manga escribiría algo más relacionado con este, si bien entiendo la gran mayoría, creo que aventurarme a escribir solo basado en el este sería un grave error.

Si le falta mucho a la trilogia?, si, mínimo de aquí a final de año si es que no llego al 2013 con la historia, ojalá no sea para tanto, pero según voy viendo así será =(

El como derrotar a los enemigos será una batalla más psicológica que física, no dejaré la sangre de lado eso si, muahahaha, pero espero no escribir de manera tan predecible, no prometo gran cosa, pero intentaré distinguirme de lo que siempre hemos visto.

Tu review aburrido?, para nada, me encantó así que te lo agradezco, no tiene nada de incoherente, jijiji

Y para concluir, el talk box, ufff, no creo que lo compre (si a la piratería?), no lo sé, pero no voy a pagar tanto por eso, ya gasté suficiente en traer el manga desde España hasta acá, con eso me doy por satisfecha.

Un abrazo bien apretado, nos estamos leyendo, besitos!

• yesqui2000: Así es, la hora de la batalla ya ha llegado, creo que tu pregunta queda resuelta en este capítulo, en como afecta lo de diamante a Génesis, sin duda un giro en sus planes que no es bien recibido pero ni en lo más mínimo, aunque eso no interferirá como queremos, para mal sus planes seguirán en pié, pero como? Eso lo sabremos mucho, mucho más adelante, un abrazo!

• srnkiki: Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches mi estimada lamber wan, como se encuentra?, espero que todo bien =)  
Voy a discrepar cordialmente en algo contigo desde el principio, comentaste que ahora la historia está tomando rumbo, bueno, quizás imaginaste que se me fue el norte hace rato, pero siempre pensé bien en qué momento se hablaría sobre Black moon, génesis, lo que pasará con el posible Tokio de cristal y todo eso, el título de por si lo pensé para su último capítulo, el fic a lo largo es solo la detallada explicación de cómo ocurrirán las cosas, porque también prometí mucho detalle en lo que sería la vida privada de serena y darien, algo que creo haber cumplido ya para este fic, ahora se desenreda todo, usted sabe mi estilo pue!, me gusta hacer un nudito bien grande e ir desarmándolo al final, jajaja

Sobre lo de sailor cosmos, te digo solo a ti (como si nadie más pudiera leer esto xD jajaja), sailor cosmos no se verá por largo tiempo, solo di una de las primeras pistas de lo que será mi próximo fic, valdrá la pena decir el nombre?, no, creo que dejaré eso en el suspenso por ahora, lo que si te puedo comentar ahora es que está totalmente basado en Tokio de cristal, (con esto estoy dando un gran spoiler sobre esta historia, creo…bueh, era de esperar), lo que si veremos ahora es en qué resultará el desarme de Black moon, los cuales quedaron con la dignidad por el piso como se pudo ver en este cap, pero para el próximo se viene una batalla bastante inusual por decirlo de alguna forma =)  
Sobre el actualizar más rápido ni decir, creo que habrás leído lo que puse al principio, lo bueno es que ahora ya estoy para escribir un poco más seguido según el tiempo me lo permita, asi que paciencia, que aunque me demore, seguiré actualizando.

Un abrazo mi namber wan, cuídese harto mi'ja!

• rulosmile: Holaaa!, espero que también te hayas emocionado al ver que al fin se actualizó el fic ahora, jejeje =)  
Si, el tema sobre Darien y que se haga más partícipe de las batallas es algo que quedó pendiente del anime, es bueno incluirlo acá para que así tod s quedemos felices xD al fin hace justicia, como bien dices, a su status de principe de la tierra.

Sobre la tranquilidad de Serena es exactamente las interrogantes que me dejaste, es como "un poco de esto, un poco de aquello", tranquilidad para conectarse consigo misma pero a la vez está más vulnerable que nunca.

Me dio mucha risa lo que pusiste por esmeralda, captaste tan bien mi locura para este personaje que te juro, me alegró xD jajaja

Y claro, lo de diamante ha entorpecido los planes de génesis, pero solo hasta cierto punto, mmmm, irá para la trilogía? Jeje

"Y por último (ya era hora xddddd), lo de Sailor Cosmos me pareció genial, simplemente épico! Le da todo ese toque legendario, que de por sí ya lo tiene, pero que se acentúa en este capítulo. Siempre me quedé con las ganas de ver a Serena convertida en Cosmos, pero igualmente se agradece que eso no hubiera pasado porque da pie a que la historia siga, aunque sea por parte de los fans, llegando a hacer algo super bueno y profesional, como este (ESCUCHASTE NAOKO! XDD)" exploté en risas, solo te puedo decir eso xD aparte de lo agradecida que estoy por tus comentarios xD

Bueno, feliz quedo al saber que te gustó el cap anterior y espero que con este sea igual, se esperó harto, ojalá haya valido la pena, un abrazo grande de vuelta! Besitos!

• Paola: Tranquila, no sufrirán mucho en esta batalla, de hecho casi nada, donde se viene complicado es en la tercera parte de la historia, prometo que muchas lágrimas correrán ahí xD ese fic está pensado para destruir ilusiones, así que aprovecha este que será tan suave al lado del otro, ufff, no te cuento más porque te puedo amargar la lectura xD pero ojo, dentro de todo lo malo que pueda pasar en el siguiente, el amor siempre reinará =) otra cosa, si, se pudo haber confundido el concepto de este fic por el título y hacer pensar que sería para Tokio de cristal, pero en realidad y como le decía a otra lectora, el título de por si está pensado para el último capítulo, es por eso que el desarrollo de esto no lo he explotado al máximo, pero en el otro, aclaro de inmediato, la era en que estará presente es eso, Tokio de cristal.

Besitos, cuídate mucho, nos leemos!

• MartithaJimenez: Holaaa!, bueno, la verdad es que el live action no me inspira en absolutamente nada así que cualquier cosa con eso acá en mera coincidencia, si bien sé que Naoko ayudó al desarrollo de esta serie, para mi no fue de agrado en lo absoluto, pero de todas formas si, hay algo de razón en lo que dices sobre la princesa =)  
Sobre sailor cosmos, hay varias reseñas por Internet que te podría explicar un poco sobre este misterioso personaje, mi uso de este acá va directamente relacionado a sus poderes y no la trama del anime o el manga, bueno, del todo, al menos acá solo tómalo como una faceta muy poderosa de Serena que veremos más adelante.

Lamento la demora de la entrega pero espero hayas leído mis razones, intentaré demorarme menos de ahora en adelante, gracias por la espera =) besitos, cuídate mucho.

• vivisp: Muchas gracias por tu comentario =') lamento profundamente la demora, en esta ocasión fue por un accidente y a la larga también mezclado con mi deseo de aportar complejidad coherente a la historia, solo te pido que te armes de paciencia, actualizaré cada vez que me sea posible para que así nadie deba pasar tantas ansias.

Gracias por tus felicitaciones, intentaré haciendo lo mejor posible para que este fic nos entretenga a todos, un abrazo!

• Roomi: Si!, mucho tiempo, como estás?, ojalá que súper bien :D  
Muchas gracias por tus palabras, todos los ánimos que me dan me llevan a intentar escribir lo mejor posible ^^  
sobre diamante te puedo decir desde ya que al menos por ahora serena y darien no deberían sufrir tanto, ya les tocó duro en este fic, pero se viene terrible en el siguiente!, me encantaría poder revelar más detalles al respecto, pero eso mataría la esencia de seguir la lectura, pero bueno, como le dije a otra lectora, el amor siempre estará presente y eso ayudará mucho a los personajes.

¿Te gusta la serena de ahora?, a mi también y mucho!, hay que pensar que ya ha crecido y es así como siempre la imaginé =)  
Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto, besos!

• jhuanny: Hola linda!, ojalá que ahora que sabes cuando actualizo, la espera haya valido la pena =) estaré muy pendiente de tu comentario sea acá o por la vía que desees ^^ muchas gracias por tu fidelidad para conmigo y mis historias, muy agradecida =), estamos en contacto, bueno?, un abrazo grande!

• Pame22: Mi querida Pame, como estás?, espero que bien!, la verdad es que no me he aparecido en el foro por falta de tiempo además de mi lesión reciente, sobre las historias, bueno, podría leerse incluso soberbio decir que "ninguna llega a mi altura", de por si todas son valiosas al momento de que el autor la crea con todo su cariño, ahora si bien el tecnicismo es distinto y he luchado mucho para que en mi caso sea bueno, eso no me da el crédito para decir que los demás no valen la pena para ser leídos =)  
comprendo que no siempre puedas comentar, pero me alegra mucho saber que sigues cada capítulo de igual forma, claro, el review siempre es valioso y esperado, pero se entiende cuando el lector no puede hacerlo o se demora xD jijiji

Sigo siendo una ingrata de tu fic (no me odies por favor jajaja), pero si, siempre te estoy enviando mis mejores vibras para que sigas con tu rol de escritora, como sabes siempre estoy disponible en el caso que quieras ayuda o un consejo, aunque creo que a estas alturas "ya puedes volar solita" =)  
voy a citar algo de tu review "la princesa de la luna fue capaz de destruir el milenio de plata con solo ver a su amado sin vida" puede que algo así pase dentro de la trilogía (no exactamente, tal cual, pero si es muy parecido), esa es una pista para ti de lo que viene, ojalá a esas alturas todavía estés leyendo el fic

Muchas gracias por pasar, leerme, tener la paciencia de la espera y las disculpas por ser tan ingrata contigo, lo lamento mucho, pero usualmente tengo que reventar mi burbujita de fantasía para cumplir con la realidad xC y esa exige demasiado tiempo n_nU, un abrazo!

• chibi-rukiacherry92 : Gracias por el review, espero que las ansias te hayan durado hasta este punto para leer el nuevo capítulo, un saludo!, cuídate mucho, nos leemos!

• solchiba: tu nick me suena, tienes cuenta en fanfiction?, bueno, fuera de eso muchas gracias por tu review, también por leer todas mis historias, están hechas con mucho cariño y creo que es eso finalmente lo que se nota en cada línea y logra atrapar al lector =) un gusto poder cruzar un par de líneas más directas contigo, espero que no sea la última vez que suceda, un abrazo!

• Princess Mko: perdonar por la tardanza? Como si yo tuviera muchas disculpas por la mía xD jajaja, no te preocupes, lo que se valora es que pases, leas y dejes tu opinión, muchas gracias por ello, así que por lo mismo vamos a seguir haciendo de este hobbie algo fantástico, que cruce barreras geográficas y nos una en la ilusión de la lectura, un abrazo grande!

• 2510mari: muchas gracias por pasar y dejar tu review, es el primero sino me equivoco, si es así, ¡bienvenida!, sino, disculpa mi memoria a corto plazo xD jejeje, ojalá te guste y disfrutes de la actualización, nos estamos leyendo, besitos!

• : primer review, no es verdad?, sino es así disculpa, tengo pésima memoria, pero de todas formas muchas gracias por estar aquí, me alegra conocer a más lectoras y de una forma un poquito más directa, así podemos compartir cosas más precisas sobre la historia =)  
Es cierto, mucho le tocó sufrir a Serena en el anime, era hora de que Darien pasara por algo parecido, siempre lucharé por la justicia de género! Jajaja, bueno, además le da un toque interesante a la historia, no es por mostrar a un Darien total y absolutamente dominado por su mujer, pero es bueno que se note que de verdad la quiere y es capaz de sufrir mucho por ella.

Sobre tu consulta, la verdad es que pensé en describir un pergamino "privado" de haruka y michiru, la idea era decir como se habían enamorado desde el milenio de plata, a la larga olvidé este detalle y solo lo dejé como eso, casi una humorada entre la historia principal, como muchas líneas de diálogo que realmente pasaron entre ellas, aquellas indirectas que solo comprendían entre ambas, pero bien, como fuiste, al parecer, la única que se percató de esto, me daré el tiempo para compartir a grades rasgos lo que tenía pensado para ese pergamino.

Se dejó dicho que las sailors del sistema solar exterior vivían en reinos externos al milenio de plata en la luna, allí, en neptuno, la princesa de este reino que es Michiru, elegante tal y como se le ve en esta vida presente, era una chica muy interesante y culta, devota de la música, la poesía, arte en general, el mismo que la ayudaba a expresar silenciosamente las "ideas distintas" que corrían por su cabeza, ella siempre expresó un interés peculiar por el cuerpo femenino, la esencia de este y su conexión con la personalidad de quienes comparten en género, michiru llevaba en silencio el que quizás su amor desmedido hacia la mujer no solo se limitaba al arte sino que también esto iba en lo más privado de su vida sentimental, pero en una era donde esto jamás podría haber sido aceptado, michiru llevó la cruz de sentirse distinta y no lo compartió con nadie, menos cuando sus padres deciden programar el matrimonio entre ella y un noble guerrero del milenio de plata, el cual estaba bajo los mandatos del propio padre de la princesa de la luna. A pesar de que michiru acepta su destino y decide "guardar la compostura", recurre a la princesa de urano, su gran amiga Haruka, la cual también era bastante cercana a los seres que vivían en los cuatro planetas del sistema solar exterior, pero ella por ser una guerrera innata, también era muy bien recibida en amistad ante las tropas del milenio de plata, en específico con el prometido de michiru, el cual le pedía consejos para hacer de esta chica, una chica feliz… a medida que pasa el tiempo, michiru se acerca cada vez más y más a haruka, comienza a compartir sus secretos más privados, lo que ella nunca imaginó es que la amiga que escuchaba todas sus cosas estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella desde que la conoció, pero también haruka desconocía que la verdadera musa inspiradora de cada obra de michiru era justamente ella, ya que también sentía una fuerte atracción hacia haruka e incluso se dio cuenta de su amor al dedicarle tantas horas de su tiempo para retratarla en pinturas, poesías, componer melodías para ella en su violín, etc. Cuando ambas realmente se dan cuenta de los sentimientos de una por la otra, faltaba solo un día para el matrimonio de michiru, haruka, como amiga del prometido, había decidido solo llevar este amor en lo más sigiloso de su alma, pero este fue más fuerte en el instante en que ve a michiru llegar al altar, su ambición de poseerla para si misma la llevó a confesar su amor frente a todo el mundo, algo que desconcierta a todos, en especial al michiru, al saber que sus sentimientos realmente eran correspondidos, pero como era de esperar nadie aceptaría este amor tan fácilmente, muchos quisieron desterrar de sus cargos de sailors scouts a estas dos chicas e incluso exiliarlas fuera del sistema solar, pero serenity, entendiendo que el amor se podía dar en cualquier persona, decide protegerlas y ordena que no se les haga daño puesto que ella se opondría a esta relación, cosa que solo fue un discurso, ya que serenity conversó con ellas a solas y solo les pidió cautela y silencio, no era hora de provocar problemas para nadie, por ende solo aconsejó a michiru a decir que no estaba enamorada del cual seria su esposo y que prefería vivir en la soledad, que ese era su destino, pero secretamente el destino de michiru solo sería haruka y el de haruka, michiru… cuando pasó lo que pasó, serenity al momento de darles una segunda oportunidad a todos, esperó que en una nueva vida estas dos chicas pudieran vivir amor sin prejuicios, es por eso que estuvieron destinadas a encontrarse a sola en una nueva vida, todo con el fin de que pudieran estar juntas como no así en el pasado.

Espero que te haya gustado :D nos estamos leyendo, estaré atenta a tu visita, un abrazo!

• Demelphy: Donde habré visto tu nick… no lo recuerdo, pero en fin, muchas gracias por tu visita y review! Me alegra saber que te gustó la reconciliación, me costó bastante hacerlo ya que las expectativas eran altísimas, pero creo no haber defraudado a nadie así que me quedo tranquila con eso ^^  
ahora que quizás demoraré menos espero que si leas capítulo tras capítulo, sé que es decisión tuya, pero bueno, como mis capítulos son largos debido a la complejidad del fic, me es imposible hacerlos más cortos, hasta el momento nadie había tenido problemas con eso y menos en los detalles, de hecho querían más de estos xD pero en gustos no hay nada definido, comprendo que si quieras capítulos más concisos, pero cuando la imaginación manda, solo debo darle rienda suelta =)  
Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y energías, aquí estaré haciendo lo posible para que se mantenga este fic hasta donde he alcanzado colocarlo, me alegra demasiado saber que este hobbie es valorado por muchas personas, pero principalmente me gusta compartir la magia de todas nuestras mentes unidas y yo a la larga, solamente escribir los deseos de todas, un abrazo grande!

• mirtiangis: Un gusto para mi contar con tu primer review, espero que no sea el último y así podamos compartir directamente un par de cosillas =)  
mi evolución como escritora, wow, ha sido súper fuerte, nunca imaginé llegar a este punto, ni siquiera creí tanto en un principio en toda la imaginación y cariño que podía poner en cada párrafo de las historias, sin duda no podría haberlo hecho sin el constante cariño y tiempo de cada lector, como siempre digo, mi fic no es solo mío, lo hemos escrito todas de cierta forma, me encanta llevar nuestras ilusiones de la serie a otro nivel y que este sea bien aceptado =) ojalá verte en esta nueva actualización y conocer tu opinión, un abrazo!

• luna azul: Muchas gracias por tu review, la espera fue bastante pero los motivos de la demora también, espero que el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena y disfrutes de la actualización, besitos!

**Como siempre, agradezco enormemente a cada personita que se toma un tiempo para dejarme un review, lo mínimo que puedo hacer, aparte de compartir la historia, es que el tiempo de ustedes se transforme en algo recíproco y yo les dedique "tiempo personalizado" a cada una =)  
Espero haber resuelto gran parte de las dudas como así también compartir lo que se ha escrito ya en los capítulos, espero sinceramente que disfruten de este nuevo giro en la historia y que me sigan acompañando en Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30.**

**Un gran abrazo para todos, agradecida por la lectura como también por sus opiniones, me despido por esta ocasión… nos estaremos viendo muy pronto, se los prometo, bueno, siempre y cuando no me ocurra alguna tragedia que me impida escribir a tiempo, jajaja**

******Nos leemos, sayo!**  



	27. El poder de los sueños

**Hola a todas/os!, he aquí un nuevo capítulo del fic, me alegró mucho el poder tenerlo un poco antes a pesar de todos mis quehaceres ^^**

**Creo que en esta ocasión no contaré una suerte de "resumen" en este párrafo debido a que prefiero que vayan descubriendo cada acontecimiento a medida en que vayan leyendo el cap. =) Bien les puedo comentar que estamos ad portas del final de "Tokio de Cristal, amor en el siglo 30", creo que será capítulos más y daremos inicio a la parte final de esta trilogía que ya ha consumido un año y algo de mi vida xD jajaja, y sobre ese les puedo contar que en un inicio volveremos a la temática un poco más íntima de los personajes, vida cotidiana y todo eso, claro, con el enfoque que ameritará para esa altura de la historia, que imagino ya están sospechando como será.**

**No me queda más que dejarles esta actualización, espero que les guste y dejen su comentario… algunas parece que se olvidaron de dejarme review, chicas malas!, aún así les envío mi saludo a la distancia, esperando volver a verlas en algún momento ^^**

**¡Ahora a leer!, que lo disfruten n_n**

* * *

—_¿Puedes escucharme?_

—_Claro, como siempre, mi amor…_

—_Quédate tranquila, yo lucharé por los dos._

—_Me pides un imposible, los dos somos uno, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?_

—_Como hacerlo…_

—_Entonces déjame, entiéndeme, no me alejes de ti ni siquiera en un momento como el que vivimos ahora._

—_¿Y arriesgarte?, preferiría clavar esta espada en mi pecho y así morir._

—_Muerte, muerte… lo único real en esta vida, un futuro lejano que sin embargo siempre hemos tenido que ver desde tan cerca, ¿No estás cansado?_

—_Como no tienes idea… ¿Pero que sacaremos ya al renegar nuestro destino?_

—_Un destino cruel, teñido de tristeza y giros, giros, giros..._

—_Al menos lo hemos compartido, ¿No te reconforta?_

—_Es un dulce consuelo, más no me tranquiliza._

—_Lo sé, cambiaría cada lágrima por una de tus sonrisas._

—_Siempre te las doy, pero ahora río con una lágrima en mis labios._

—_Estaré bien._

—_¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?_

—_Creo que estaré bien, te llevo como principal estandarte de lucha._

—_Bajo esa premisa ya hemos caído en el pasado, puede ocurrir lo mismo ahora, ¿No?_

—_Confía._

—_Confío, pero la estrella susurra un mal presagio._

—_Solo óyeme a mí, al canto de mis sentimientos._

—_Tu melodía se mantiene tal cual, no importa el tiempo que pase._

—_Una oda a tus cabellos entonados a baja voz, un vestigio inmortal._

—_Música que nace de tu pecho, protegido por aquella gran armadura._

—_La misma que siempre ha protegido el corazón que late por ti, siempre ha sido igual._

—_¿Cuan dañado se encuentra ya el metal sobre tu pecho?, has tenido que luchar tanto tiempo…_

—_Eso no importará jamás, princesa de la luna ancestral, la que ostenta su belleza a través de los siglos, gracias a ti llevo con orgullo cada batalla._

—_Susúrrame una vez más aquella canción… _

—_Selene… mi dulce diosa del astro guardián del anochecer… _

—_Mi alma late, te siento cada vez más cerca, más y más cerca…_

—_Musa inspiradora, luz del firmamento._

—_Abro mis ojos, no te detengas._

—_Resplandor plateado engarzado en el dorado de mi reino._

—_Toma mi mano, ambos volaremos, ¿Me acompañas?_

—_Puedo sentir tu calor…_

—_Endymion…mi vida…_

En el ya casi extinto segundo día de julio, se ha desatado el comienzo de una sorpresiva batalla que revive un pasado dolorosamente omitido, la presencia del príncipe de la luna de las tinieblas lleva consigo la pesada carga de recuerdos tormentosos, de una era que se marcó como una de las más difíciles para la vida de dos enamorados, Darien y Serena, los cuales han vuelto a ser objetivo de una de las más desquiciadas obsesiones románticas teñidas por la maldad, todo se repite hoy, en la oscura noche que adormecía a los habitantes de la ya pacífica ciudad de Tokio, pero incluso esta calma ha terminado, el maligno poder que se presenta en este lugar se ha ramificado peligrosamente como jamás se pensó que sería posible, esto se debe al exacerbado poder que ha renacido en el príncipe Diamante gracias a la que se podría decir la única real ayuda por parte de la reina Génesis, la cual le brindó una vez más el poder del cristal obscuro, este es el motivo de un despertar sombrío en las personas que por desgracia cruzaron camino con el dueño de esta gema, por desgracia esto es tan sigiloso como el gélido viento que desfigura el rostro de quienes lo enfrentan, el susurro de un peligro más grande es casi inaudible, sin embargo y por más débil que sea esto, la real amenaza que representa el príncipe Diamante aún no es conocida por quienes se opondrán a que lleve a cabo sus planes, ¿Será suficiente la convicción que llevan todos en su mente?, tal vez sea así, se conoce que los sentimientos más desenfrenados de protección propia o hacia un ser amado resurgen cuando el peligro es certeramente real, el frenesí de la adrenalina incluso maximiza la fuerza, el arrebato, el ser temerario ante un problema, bien lo sabe ahora Darien o más bien Tuxedo Mask, su vida como el guardián del planeta tierra que hoy se enfoca a proteger lo que él considera su real mundo, Serena, la mujer que comparte su destino, la misma que él cree que desconoce lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo, sin saber que en realidad la conexión que ambos tienen llevaron a Serena a saber inmediatamente que es lo que pasa, para ella es solo necesario sentir como su corazón se anuda con fuerza para saber que algo anda mal, su máxima preocupación, Darien, ella sabe que él está relacionado con este sentimiento de dolorosa ansiedad, pero imposibilitada por hacer algo concreto en su ayuda, la joven mujer solo logra moverse de un lado para otro mientras los espasmos del nerviosismo se apoderan de ella, mientras que por otro lado y con un sentir totalmente distinto, Lita, Sailor Jupiter ya se encuentra subiendo por las escaleras para llegar a la azotea del edificio que ve como único escenario de una cruenta batalla, esta se mantiene peligrosamente por quienes ya sabemos, Tuxedo Mask y el príncipe Diamante, enfrentados a muerte por la mujer que ambos dicen y sienten amar.

—¡Date por vencido, Tuxedo Mask!, no podrás detenerme —dice el Príncipe Diamante, a la vez en que decide atacar fuertemente con su espada.

—¡No dejaré que te acerques a Serena! —exclama él, defendiéndose ágilmente con su negro bastón.

—Ya me cansaste, no perderé más tiempo contigo —sentencia Diamante, lanzándole un ataque que logra hacer caer a Tuxedo Mask a gran distancia de donde se encontraba—, ahora iré en busca de Serena —añade tras una maléfica sonrisa de victoria, creyéndose ganador inmediato.

—Mi planeta guardián crea la tormenta, atrae las nubes… que aparezca el dragón supremo. Trueno de Jupiter, ¡Resuena! —se escucha este grito de poder a no mucha distancia, el mágico ataque de Sailor Jupiter ha golpeado al Príncipe Diamante, devolviéndolo a la alerta y cautela.

—Maldita… —susurra Diamante tras haberse protegido del ataque, sin embargo este a pesar de haber sido mayormente evitado, lo ha logrado herir levemente.

—¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter! —vuelve a gritar la Sailor del trueno, sin dar tregua de descanso para su enemigo, logrando hacer que retroceda varios metros—, ¡Levántate, Tuxedo Mask!, debemos proteger a Serena —ordena, llena de liderazgo.

—Yo derrotaré a Diamante, por favor, Sailor Jupiter, evita que Serena llegue hasta aquí —pide Tuxedo Mask, poniéndose de pié rápidamente y con más energías que nunca.

—¡No podrás detener solo al Príncipe Diamante, me quedaré en este lugar! —responde en negativa, Sailor Jupiter, lista para pelear.

—¡Solo hazme caso! —exclama el hombre de antifaz, raudamente.

—Está bien —responde algo molesta, Sailor Jupiter, desapareciendo velozmente del lugar para ir al departamento donde seguramente encontrará a su amiga.

—No sacarán nada con ocultarla de mi, tarde o temprano llegaré a ella —comenta aparentemente tranquilo, Diamante, sin dejar de lado su desafiante tono de voz.

—¿Cómo es posible que te obsesiones a tal punto?, tú no sientes amor por Serena, es solo una locura —replica Tuxedo Mask, ferviente.

—Serena fue la única que recibió el que fuera mi último suspiro, me tuvo en sus brazos y lloró por mí, es suficiente para que me haya hecho enamorar —recuerda con un dejo de nostalgia, Diamante.

—Eso no significa que seas dueño de su corazón, Príncipe Diamante, estás a tiempo de no cometer una equivocación, desiste de tus planes, no lograrás hacer que Serena se aleje de mi lado —responde Tuxedo Mask, dejando en claro una vez más que su esposa solo le pertenece a él.

—Solo me rendiré cuando vea que mis ojos se nublan sin poder verla una vez más… he dejado a mi familia atrás tan solo por conseguir el amor de Serena, solo ella me importa y lucharé porque mis deseos se cumplan… tú, Tuxedo Mask, no podrás detenerme —dice el Príncipe Diamante, haciendo uso de un bajo poder que tiene a su favor, el tercer ojo que se visualiza en su frente está hecho para hacer caer bajo hipnotismo a cualquier persona que él desee, en este caso a Darien, el cual rehúye su mirada para no sucumbir ante esta manipulación.

—No me harás caer bajo ese truco tan sucio, subestimas realmente a que punto puedo llegar por mi mujer —dice Tuxedo Mask con toque de ironía, mirando ahora determinadamente a diamante, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿No te das cuenta de que pones en peligro la vida de Serena con esta absurda batalla?, si realmente dices amarla, déjala libre por su propia seguridad —relata con demoníaca convicción, Diamante, intentando corromper con todas sus fuerzas a su enemigo.

—¿Poner en peligro su vida? —titubea Tuxedo Mask, aparentemente un poco confundido.

—Así es… de hecho te propongo un trato, será la misma Serena la que decida con quien de nosotros estar, para saber su decisión ella debe estar presente junto a nosotros, solo dime donde está para traerla hasta aquí —dice manipuladora y falsamente, Diamante, convencido de que su malvada influencia está resultando efectiva.

—No puedo creer que seas tan idiota —responde Tuxedo Mask saliendo del fingido estado de hipnotismo, corre hacia el Príncipe Diamante y lanza una rosa roja en su frente, esta permite que el vil truco se destroce inmediatamente, provocándole un severo dolor al príncipe de la luna de las tinieblas.

—Con que eres más astuto de lo que pensé, creí que caerías ante mi poder fácilmente —dice Diamante tras despojarse de la molestia—, está bien, no me queda más que vencerte de una vez por todas—sentencia al mismo tiempo en que alza ambas manos, con su poder ha sido capaz de crear una prisión energética que encierra a Tuxedo Mask sin que este pudiera percatarse. Quedando imposibilitado para huir, el Príncipe Diamante camina satisfactoria y tranquilamente para ir en busca de Serena, pero la interrupción llega sin esperar más, Diamante logra sentir que será atacado, pero ya es muy tarde para voltear y poder defenderse como quería.

—¡Tierra… tiembla!

—¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

—Grito… mortal.

Tres de las guerreras del sistema solar exterior han llegado velozmente a la azotea del edificio gracias a su agilidad, el gran ataque resultante de la mezcla de sus poderes a servido para que Diamante y su ataque a Tuxedo Mask se anule instantáneamente, haciendo que quede libre del encierro que se le había dado. Ya que es la primera vez que se enfrentan, las guerreras del sistema solar exterior han decidido hacerse presentar ante su enemigo.

—Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del tiempo, soy la Sailor del aire, Sailor Uranus.

—Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor del agua, Sailor Neptune.

—Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, soy la Sailor del cambio, Sailor Plut.

—Las protectoras del sistema solar exterior ya estamos listas para luchar—dicen las tres al unísono.

—¿Qué?, ¿Más Sailors? —interroga el príncipe Diamante, sumamente preocupado mientras intenta sobreponerse a la debilidad de su cuerpo.

—Y eso no es todo —responde Sailor Uranus, sonriente.

—Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio, soy la Sailor del nacimiento y la destrucción, Sailor Saturn —hace su aparición en su rol de guerrera, Hotaru.

—¡Y no te olvides de nosotras! —exclaman poco después de esto, presentándose las tres guerreras restantes.

—¿Sailor Mars, Mercury y Venus? —pregunta asombrado, el príncipe Diamante.

—Ya no tienes escapatoria, príncipe Diamante —dice la última de las sailors, sumergida en la convicción.

—No dejaremos que ataques a Serena —añade con ímpetu, Sailor Mars.

—Y tampoco dejaremos que destruyas nuestro planeta —adjunta determinada, Sailor Mercury.

Mientras el príncipe Diamante se ve dominado por la presencia de todas las sailors scouts reunidas, sailor jupiter busca desesperadamente a Serena, golpea incesantemente la puerta del departamento sin recibir respuesta alguna, dentro de los forcejeos que le da a esta logra abrirla de sorpresa, pero esta es sin duda mayor en el momento en que sailor jupiter se percata de que Serena no está ahí, sin segundo que perder la busca por cada rincón del departamento, no pasa mucho hasta que comienza a sospechar que la ido hasta la misma azotea en búsqueda de Darien, esto la obliga a salir disparada hacia las escaleras que ya recorrió hace un momento, sube los escalones lo más rápido que sus piernas permiten, al final su agilidad corresponde al momento y se encuentra con Serena, la que desesperadamente intentaba acercarse a la puerta para salir al exterior.

—¡Detente! —grita Sailor Jupiter, a pocos metros de distancia.

—¡Lita!, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —exige saber Serena, nerviosa.

—¡No salgas, por favor! —pide Sailor Jupiter, pudiendo alcanzar a su amiga, la toma del brazo y la obliga a retroceder.

—¿Dónde está Darien?, ¿Está afuera peleando, verdad? —interroga Serena, sin contener su nerviosismo.

—El príncipe Diamante está allí con él, por favor Serena, no salgas, Darien me lo pidió —explica Sailor Jupiter, a la vez que recobra el aliento.

—¡Tengo que acompañarlo! —exclama Serena, intentando zafarse de la opresión de su amiga.

—¡No, no! —grita Sailor Jupiter, obligándola a mantenerse a su lado.

—¿Quieres que lo deje solo?, ¡Estás loca! —responde Serena, enojada.

—Llamé a todas las demás, no estará solo, tranquila —contesta Sailor Jupiter.

—Eso no importa, yo debo estar con Darien, no puedo permitir que pelee solo —replica Serena, cerrada a sus creencias.

—¿Acaso quieres que Diamante te atrape?, ¿Crees que eso serviría ahora?, piensa con la cabeza, Serena, si sales no serás más que un peligro —explica a gritos, Sailor Jupiter.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —pregunta Serena, dolida.

—Discúlpame, pero creo que si sales podrías causar un problema, especialmente para Darien, entiéndeme, en este momento no puedes defenderte por ti misma —intenta explicar más calmada, Sailor Jupiter.

—Lita, por favor, entiéndeme tú a mi, ¿Cómo esperes que esté tranquila y que no haga algo sabiendo que Darien corre peligro?, es imposible, ¡Yo debo estar con él! —responde Serena, decidida.

—¡Te dije que no! —exclama Sailor Jupiter, manteniendo fuertemente apretado el brazo de Serena.

—¡Suéltame!, ¡Ya déjame, Lita! —responde Serena, ejerciendo un forcejeo.

—No te dejaré ir, es por tu propio bien —contesta Sailor Jupiter, sin dar brazo a torcer.

—Soy lo suficientemente adulta como para saber cual es mi propio bien y lo que tengo que hacer, ¡Ya no soy una niña! —replica Serena, enojada.

—No digo que seas una niña, lo que digo es que lo mejor que podrías hacer es permanecer acá por ahora, si sales correrás un gran peligro, comprende Serena, por favor —explica Sailor Jupiter una vez más.

—¿Si Andrew estuviera el peligro, dejarías que estuviera solo?, anda, ¡responde! —interroga Serena, desesperada.

—No es el mismo caso —responde concisamente, Sailor Jupiter.

—Es exactamente lo mismo y lo sabes, el amor no solo se vive con momentos de felicidad sino que también de apoyo en momentos peligrosos, estoy segura que no dejarías que alguien amenazara el bienestar de tu novio, yo siento lo mismo, Darien es mi esposo, no puedo dejarlo solo —explica Serena.

—Te entiendo… pero intenta comprendernos también a nosotros —pide Sailor Jupiter, soltando el brazo de Serena.

—Lo siento, Lita, yo estaré junto a Darien, no me importa si ustedes están de acuerdo o no, mi corazón dice que debo estar con él —dice ya de forma más prepotente, Serena.

—Si cruzas esa puerta podrías poner en peligro la vida de tu esposo —sentencia Sailor Jupiter, logrando que Serena quede totalmente detenida al escuchar esto.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de donde todo esto ocurre, una mujer se ve ensimismada en la soledad de las sombras que habitan en su morada, ella es Esmeralda, rodeada solo de recuerdos de planes vengativos, daño y rencores, nunca se ha encontrado en el estado en que se encuentra ahora, solo ella y su conciencia, un momento que jamás antes ha podido apreciar a totalidad, tan conectada con sus sentimientos, los que solo pensaba que daban cabida para su obsesión por el Príncipe Diamante, pero es justamente que al estar sentada en su trono, recuerda todo lo que ha vivido con él y para él, pero también con los demás seres que han compartido en su vida.

"_Hay tanto odio en este lugar… se puede sentir perfectamente como en cada rincón de aquí se respira la lucha de una venganza que fue interpuesta como nuestra única razón de vivir, son tantos ya los que han caído bajo este propósito, ha habido tanta sangre y dolor de por medio que aún se puede sentir presente… me pregunto si será ese realmente nuestro destino, llevar a cabo la venganza de una injusticia que mi familia sintió como tal, me pregunto también si el tiempo que ha pasado no ha sido capaz para poder entender todo a la perfección, debo ser sincera, hay momentos en los cuales siento que mi odio no va por el hecho de querer tomar revancha por lo que ocurrió en la tierra, es como si cada movimiento solo fuera por inercia, que realmente no llevo con alto honor lo que se supone que debería, pues a mi no me interesa más que lo que realmente quiero, ser amada y deseada por el hombre que yo elija, este fue el Príncipe Diamante, desde que lo conocí no dejé de fantasear que sería su mujer tarde o temprano, pero el ver como su corazón y mente solo le pertenecían a Serena me llevó a lo que estoy viviendo ahora, lo que viví hace tanto tiempo, un desprecio que ni siquiera el Príncipe Diamante sabe que me da, él no me ve como nadie más que su subordinada, su status no permite que él llegase a saber lo que pasa realmente con nosotros, ni siquiera de Zafiro, aún siendo su hermano, si ese es su pensamiento lo que a mi me toca es mucho peor que a él, es decir, ¿Quién soy para el Príncipe Diamante?, o más bien quien era… solo una buena estratega y fiel cumplidora de sus órdenes y caprichos, pero que yo recuerde jamás él ha querido conocer quien realmente soy o puedo llegar a ser, solo le interesó que cumpliera sus deseos sin más, que ayudara a que se concretara lo que nuestra historia como familia dicta, hacernos dueños del mundo que cambió Serena al convertirse en la Reina de Tokio de cristal, al cual transformó con ayuda de sus poderes mágicos y mi familia creyó incorrecto, si analizo detenidamente esto puedo decir que esa es la única base con la cual se sustenta nuestra presencia en esta vida, llevar a cabo la lucha inconclusa de mis ancestros, una pesada carga que nos ha cegado por muchísimos años, sin dejarnos ver que quizás nuestros verdaderos deseos están muy alejados de toda esta premisa, pero ya es tan tarde para cambiar, solo somos seres de sombras, no hacemos más que destruir… pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo otra cosa, solo quiero saber que es amar y ser amada, no admirada por mi físico, me he valido de mi belleza para ir destruyendo corazones y así poder sentirme más segura de mi misma, el ver como los hombres se derriten ante mis pies me hace sentir poderosa, sobre cualquier problema pues nada más que sentirse deseada era lo que realmente importaría, pero ahora que mi carne ha envejecido y no puedo negarlo, pienso que nada de esto sirvió en verdad… ¿Qué se sentirá el que te digan un "te amo" sincero?, ¿A que sabe un beso lleno de cariño?... quizás mi destino está maldito y es por eso que nunca sabré el que se siente ser realmente valorada como mujer, menos ahora que estoy enclaustrada en este castillo junto al hedor de la maldad…no hay otro camino… ¿O si?"  
_

Lejos de los pensamientos ocultos de Esmeralda, en la tierra, el principal dueño de estas líneas, el Príncipe Diamante, se encuentra en uno de los momentos más álgidos de su vida.

—¿Todos contra uno?, muy bien, me complace saber que necesitan unirse en 'manada' para poder vencerme —dice el Príncipe Diamante, mostrándose falsamente seguro.

—No digas estupideces ni pretendas mostrarte tan seguro —responde con molestia, Sailor Mars.

—El miedo se refleja en tus ojos, no mientas —añade Sailor Neptune, con un dejo de satisfacción

—¿Miedo?, ustedes sabrán que es realmente el miedo —responde entre malvadas risas, el Príncipe Diamante.

—Basta ya de tanta charla, ¡Hay que eliminar a este tipo! —exige con un grito, Sailor Uranus.

—Denme lo mejor que tengan —incita Diamante, tras una agria sonrisa de burla.

—¡Saeta llameante de Marte!  
—¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

—¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!  
Las tres Sailors del sistema solar interno han decidido lanzar sus ataques en conjunto, no fue mucho lo que demoraron en poder invocar este poder esencial según sus propias características, pero como es bien sabido, en el momento en que estos ataques viajan en un mismo lapso de tiempo, el resultado se traduce en que todo se vuelve un solo y fuerte ataque, los poderes se unen en uno y viajan directamente hacia el enemigo.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestiona el Príncipe Diamante, sonriente, al esquivar el ataque con el mínimo esfuerzo, ya que solo le ha bastado moverse un poco para no ser impactado.

—¿Cómo es posible que escape de nuestro ataque así y nada más? —interroga tristemente, Sailor Venus, sintiéndose sumamente impotente.

—El poder que Génesis le entregó es sin duda muchísimo más fuerte —añade Sailor Mars, preocupada.

—Veamos si podrás con esto —argumenta con una sonrisa, Sailor Uranus.

—No seas egoísta —advierte Neptune, al ver que su compañera iniciaría el ataque sola—, la unión hace la fuerza, ¿No lo crees? —pregunta.

—¿Lista? —pregunta Uranus, guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

—¡Tierra, Tiembla!

—¡Maremoto de Neptuno!  
El poder elemental de estas dos Sailors de fusionan en uno solo, sin duda el poderío de este movimiento es más fuerte en comparación al de las otras chicas, sin embargo esto no ha logrado tener un buen resultado.

—Las felicito, pero les devolveré este regalo —dice el Príncipe Diamante, quien tras extender su palma ha concentrado el ataque en su mano y lo ha devuelto a sus creadoras, las cuales reciben el ataque sin más debido a la ágil maniobra del enemigo.

—¡Chicas! —grita con asombro, Sailor Saturn.

—Grito mortal… —pronuncia rápidamente Sailor Plut, en un intento por infligir algo de daño al enemigo.

—No me hagas reír —dice Diamante, esquivando el golpe con la mano, lanzándolo muy lejos del lugar—, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, verdad? —pregunta tras lanzar carcajadas.

—Es demasiado fuerte… —susurra con preocupación, Sailor Plut.

—No creo que puedas resistir esto —dice Sailor Uranus, haciendo uso de su talismán—, Espada de Urano, ¡Elimina! —exclama mientras corre para acercarse a Diamante.

—¡Reflejo Submarino! —grita Sailor Neptune, en un intento por despistar la atención del enemigo.

—¡Saeta llameante de Marte!  
—¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!  
—¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!  
Ellas imitan también esta acción para potenciar el ataque de Neptune, lo cual ha dado resultados ya que Diamante ha dado prioridad para protegerse de esto, logrando que Uranus pueda acercarse muchísimo más a él, pero a pesar de esto, la agilidad del príncipe de la luna de las tinieblas es mayor, ya que de un segundo a otro es capaz de detener el ataque de Uranus, tomando la espada con ambas manos para posteriormente usar su energía y así lanzar a la sailor a metros de distancia.

—Ya ha sido suficiente —dice Diamante al momento de ver como los intentos de todas ha sido en vano—, ahora voy en busca de Serena —señala tras moverse agresiva y velozmente hacia las puertas que lo llevarán a su destino.

—¡No lo permitiré! —exclama lleno de cólera, Tuxedo Mask, lanzándose ferozmente sobre Diamante.

—No sigas estorbando —dice el platinado, forcejeando a la vez con su enemigo.

—No tocarás a Serena, no dejaré que te acerques a ella por ningún motivo —responde Tuxedo Mask, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos con mayor urgencia al darle un gran puñetazo en la cara, el cual sin duda al ser una acción imprevista, ha causado daño en su contrincante.

—Idiota —pronuncia Diamante antes de propinarle un golpe a Tuxedo Mask en su abdomen, el cual lo deja sin aire por un par de segundos.

—¿Quién es el real idiota? —cuestiona Tuxedo Mask, el cual ha alcanzado a percatarse que su enemigo llevaba consigo una pequeña daga escondida, entre el forcejeo él se la ha quitado y con la misma y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tuxedo Mask se la clava en el hombro, acción que de inmediato causa un gran dolor en Diamante.

—¡Ahora, chicas!, lancemos nuestros ataques otra vez —sugiere con urgencia, Sailor Venus, idea que es acatada en el acto por todas las demás, pero de un momento a otro, Sailor Saturn advierte que algo está cambiando.

—¡Llegará energía intrusa a este lugar! —exclama con apuro, Saturn.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Sailor Mars, quedando en total silencio al ver que su interrogante ha conseguido respuesta en ese mismo momento.

—¿Las hermanas de la persecución? —cuestiona con tristeza, Sailor Venus.

—¿Zafiro? —pregunta perpleja, Sailor Mars.

—¡Hermano! —grita con desesperación, Zafiro, corriendo inmediatamente hacia donde él está.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta el malherido hombre, el cual yacía arrodillado en el suelo.

—Hermano, escúchame por favor, detén esta pelea, no tiene sentido —dice Zafiro, con urgencia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿Acaso te volviste loco? —cuestiona Diamante, intentando ponerse de pie ante la declaración de su hermano, la cual le ha provocado un gran malestar.

—Antes de querer seguir con todo esto debes saber la verdad, ni siquiera sospechas lo que ha pasado, debes escucharme —pide Zafiro, tomando a su hermano por los hombros, para mantenerlo en el mismo lugar.

—No quiero escucharte, no me interesa, todos ustedes son un estorbo para mí, no hacen más que retrasar mi principal objetivo, ¡Vete de aquí! —ordena el platinado, dándole un empujón a su hermano, tras esto observa realmente la herida que tiene y con valor decide dejar la daga en su lugar, puesto que al sacarla el daño podría ser aún mayor, a pesar de lo doloroso que esto es, decide que sea mejor así.

Por otro lado, las sailors del sistema solar interno se encuentras consternadas.

—¿Chicas, que fue lo que pasó? —pregunta acongojada a las hermanas de la persecución, Sailor Mercury.

—Génesis nos revivió hace algún tiempo, su fin era utilizarnos como señuelo ante ustedes, nos devolvió el poder del cristal oscuro y por esto debemos llevar a cabo nuestra misión —responde con un dejo de confusión mental, Berjerite, ya que en lo más profundo de su alma realmente no quisiera estar dominada a lo que el poder oscuro susurra en su oído.

—No puede ser… ustedes estaban felices en nuestro planeta, no pueden querer llevar a cabo un ataque en contra de nosotras, incluso aunque tengan otra vez el poder del cristal obscuro para ustedes, recuerden que no es lo que realmente desean —comenta Sailor Mars, con tristeza.

—¡No podemos pelear con esto, Sailor Mars!, es mucho más fuerte que nosotras —explica Karmesite, tomando fuertemente su cabeza a la vez que solloza un poco.

—El poder del cristal obscuro ha nublado nuestra mente una vez más, la sed de venganza no deja de hacerse presente —añade Kalaberite, cabizbaja.

—No hagan caso a eso, ¡saben que no vale la pena! —dice Sailor Venus, igualmente triste que todas las que escuchan estas declaraciones.

—Ya es muy tarde, es solo lo que debemos hacer —susurra Petzite, con su vista perdida en el oscuro horizonte.

—¡No es verdad!, siempre hay una posibilidad de cambio, nadie mejor que ustedes lo saben —replica Sailor Mars, con fuerza.

—Sentimos mucho lo que les ha pasado, pero si deciden luchar en contra de nosotras —dice Uranus, preparándose para pelear—, no quedará otra alternativa.

—¡No, por favor! —intercede Sailor Venus, poniéndose delante de Uranus.

—Uranus, es mejor encargarnos primero de Diamante, ahora que está herido será más fácil vencerlo —acota Neptune, en postura de batalla.

—Como es de costumbre, tienes razón —responde con una sonrisa, Uranus.

—¡Deténganse!, el Príncipe Diamante debe saber la verdad —señala con urgencia, Karmesite, corriendo en dirección a dicho hombre para detenerse a pocos metros de él e impedir el ataque, acción que es igualada por su hermana para así formar una barrera de protección.

—¿Cuál es la verdad? —pregunta Sailor Plut, intrigada.

—¿Qué importa?, solo debemos derrotarlos —replica Uranus, molesta.

—¿No querrán ocupar su tiempo en algo mejor quizás? —cuestiona Diamante, distantemente sonriente.

—Este hombre está loco, ni siquiera sabe lo que dice —susurra con enojo, Sailor Venus.

—Son tan ciegos… no sacan nada con andar por ahí corriendo, creyéndose las máximas defensoras de la justicia si ni siquiera tienen la capacidad de la sospecha —argumenta burlón, Diamante.

—¿De qué hablas, Diamante?, ¡Dilo ya! —exige Tuxedo Mask, molesto.

—¿Crees que no he dejado nada tras mi paso acá en la tierra?, ¡Ah, si!, has vivido subestimando el gran poder del príncipe del clan de la luna de las tinieblas —responde Diamante, volteándose sutilmente para después despojar una siniestra sonrisa.

—Habla claro, no hace falta tanta habladuría barata —ordena Tuxedo Mask.

—Es tan simple como esto… si no logro que Serena sea mía, no será de nadie… de ella depende salvar este lugar, puesto que si se rehúsa a venir conmigo mucha gente de este lugar va a morir, incluidos ustedes —responde convencido de su maestro plan, Diamante.

—¿A qué te refieres? —interroga Sailor Venus, alarmada.

—Tras mi llegada a la tierra he desatado el mismísimo infierno a mi paso, quien se cruzó en mi camino ahora no es más que un esbirro bajo mi poder, junto a mi llegada están ellos, seres totalmente dominados por el poder del cristal obscuro… no hace falta que Serena llegue a mi, ellos la buscarán y traerán ante mi presencia, después de cumplir su objetivo no harán más que desencadenar el terror, matando a todo ser con vida que no esté poseído por el poder del cristal obscuro —responde finalmente, Diamante.

—¡Eso es mentira, no creeremos en tus palabras! —exclama Sailor Saturn, decidida.

—Chicos, él no está mintiendo, ¡El edificio está apunto de ser rodeado por personas con energía maligna! —alerta Sailor Mercury, tras hacer uso de su visor.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con temor, Tuxedo Mask, mirando rápidamente de un lado a otro en busca de una respuesta.

—Disfruten la vista, no sean tímidos y observen con sus propios ojos que lo que dice Sailor Mercury no es más que la verdad —comenta Diamante, demencialmente pasivo.

Tras esto, todas las sailors scouts corren a los límites de la azotea, observan como una gran horda de humanos poseídos por el cristal obscuro se acercan determinadamente hacia el edificio, esto obliga a la alerta inmediata de todos.

—¡Chicas, debemos hacer algo! —exclama con valentía y liderazgo, Sailor Venus.

—Ya es tarde, no hay esperanza para ustedes —dice a lo lejos, Diamante, totalmente ganador.

—Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, busquen a Sailor Jupiter y resguarden el edificio, protejan a las personas que hay en el interior, evácuenlas si es necesario. Saturn, Plut, Neptune, Uranus, ustedes protejan a Serena y llévensela lo más lejos posible, seré yo quien pelee con Diamante y si es necesario, también con los demás —dice Tuxedo Mask, preparándose para la batalla.

—¡Ya escucharon chicas, muévanse! —exclama Sailor Venus, corriendo desesperadamente hacia las escaleras que la llevarán a recorrer cada piso del edificio, con el fin de cuidar a todos quienes se encuentran en este y posteriormente detener a los atacantes.

—¡Si! —gritan Mars y Mercury al unísono, corriendo a la par de Sailor Venus.

—¡Debemos proteger a Serena, vámonos! —grita Sailor Saturn, corriendo poco después que el resto de las chicas.

—¿Podrás solo? —Susurra Sailor Uranus, tras pasar junto a Darien.

—Lo intentaré —responde el tras observarla de reojo, para después clavar sus ojos en el príncipe de Black moon.

—¡Vamos! —grita Sailor Plut, distanciándose rápidamente de ahí.

—Está bien —responde a baja voz, Uranus, siguiéndola.

Las tres sailors del sistema solar interior han salido primero, estas abren la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia y se dirigen rápidamente a cumplir con lo pedido por Tuxedo Mask, en el camino se encuentran con Jupiter, la cual se entera de las noticias rápidamente y colabora en la misión sin pensarlo dos veces, entre tanto ha comentado que logró encontrar a Serena pero esta escapó de un momento para otro, hizo uso de su conocimiento sobre cada rincón del edificio y se esfumó ante su mirada, pero ahora la misión es una, llegar a las salidas del edificio y verificar cuan poderoso es el poder que amenaza la integridad de las personas que residan en este inmueble. La sorpresa es aterradora, al llegar a la planta del edificio, Sailor Mars advierte de que ya algunas personas enceguecidas por el poder maligno han comenzado a atacar, los trabajadores del edificio corren desesperados, llenos de miedo al no saber que está pasando, mientras que las personas que parecieran estar en un estado totalmente embrujado siguen atacando despiadadamente, algo a lo cual las sailors reaccionan de inmediato.

—¡Cadena de amor de Venus! —exclama dicha Sailor, usando su poder para atraer a las personas en peligro, cerca de ella—, ¿Se encuentran bien? —pregunta a la gente que alcanzó a salvar.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso ustedes son las Sailor Scouts? —pregunta una de las personas rescatadas, totalmente impresionada.

—Eso ahora no importa —dice a lo lejos, Sailor Mercury.

—Nos comenzaron a atacar de un momento a otro, ¡Y vienen más!, ¡Sálvennos por favor! —pide uno de los hombres, aterrorizado.

—Estarán bien, pero necesito que ustedes alerten a cada persona que reside en este edificio, ordenen que nadie salga de sus casas para mantenerse a salvo, nosotras detendremos este ataque, vamos, ¡corran! —ordena Sailor Venus, a viva voz.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta confundida, Sailor Jupiter.

—Yo me encargaré… ¡Saeta llameante de marte! —grita Sailor Mars, pero es detenida instantáneamente por Jupiter.

—¡Ten cuidado!, recuerda que estas son personas que están dominadas por el poder del cristal obscuro, al atacarlas podrías acabar con su vida —señala Jupiter, preocupada.

—Maldición, es verdad —responde perpleja, Sailor Mars.

—¡Chicas, rápido!, los demonios nos están ganando terreno, ¡No dejan de llegar! —alerta Sailor Mercury, tras hacer rápidas revisiones gracias a sus artefactos de ayuda.

—No nos queda más que intentar crear una barrera, Sailor Mercury, necesito que nubles este espacio para que así desorientemos al enemigo —señala Sailor Venus, tomando el total liderazgo de la situación.

—¡Burbujas de mercurio, estallen! —grita inmediatamente, Mercury, invocando su poder de Sailor.

—Vamos chicas, tendremos que hacer retroceder a los demonios que estén aquí adentro, solo usando fuerza bruta, nada más —dice Sailor Jupiter, llevando a cabo esta misión.

—Está bien —obedece Sailor Mars, acompañando a su amiga en esta contienda, al igual que Venus y Mercury.

Por otra parte y todavía en lo más alto del edificio, las Sailors del sistema solar exterior buscan desesperadamente a Serena, pero es solo una que advierte algo extraño, ella es Sailor Uranus.

—¡Deténganse! —ordena ipso facto.

—¿Qué ocurre, Uranus? —pregunta Neptune, atenta.

—Ella está cerca… ¡Sal de ahí, Serena! —ordena a rauda voz, Uranus.

—Quizás está en el departamento aún —propone la variante, Saturn.

—Ven conmigo, ambas iremos a buscarla allá —dice Sailor Plut, llevándose a la más joven de las sailors.

—¡Serena, no es momento para estar jugando, sal inmediatamente! —grita a toda voz, Uranus, mirando lo que puede entre las sombras de las escaleras de emergencia.

—Está escondida, pero muy cerca de acá —revela Neptune, gracias a la ayuda de la visión de su talismán.

—¡Ya basta y sal de una vez! —grita exasperada, Uranus.

—¡Salgan de la puerta, ahora! —se escucha una voz potente a no mucha distancia.

—Serena, no puedes salir —comenta Neptune, preocupada.

—¿Con que no? —pregunta desafiante, Serena, mostrándose ante los ojos de sus amigas.

—Serena, entiéndenos por favor, Darien ha pedido que te cuidemos, es por tu propia seguridad —explica velozmente, Neptune.

—No me importa, yo voy a estar con él —responde con voluntad férrea, Serena.

—¡No lo permitiré!, ¿Estás loca?, ¡Como puedes pensar arriesgarte de esa forma? —cuestiona ofuscada, Uranus.

—Por él haría lo que sea, lo saben bien —dice Serena, antes de lanzarse de forma casi suicida en dirección a la puerta, pero como era de esperar, esta es detenida por Sailor Uranus.

—¿Qué acaso no escuchas?, ¡No seas necia! —recrimina la guardiana de Urano.

—¡Déjame! —grita llena de congoja, Serena.

—¡No!, tú irás con nosotras, anda, ¡vámonos! —dice Uranus, forcejeando con la rubia.

—Uranus tiene razón —añade Neptune, ayudando a alejar a Serena lo más posible de la puerta que la distancia de Darien.

—¡Suéltenme ahora! —grita exasperada, Serena, moviéndose fuertemente de una dirección a otra.

—Vaya, esta mujer ha ganado fuerza —susurra Uranus, manteniendo a Serena a raya con mucha dificultad, a pesar de que no le guste hacer esto, se ve obligada.

—El ímpetu del amor es así —responde con dificultad, Neptune, recibiendo los golpes involuntarios de Serena al intentar zafarse.

Mientras tanto, en plena azotea del edificio, Diamante se ha mantenido a distancia de Tuxedo Mask, esto le parece muy extraño, definitivamente la conducta de este hombre es muy distinta a la que mostró en el pasado, su mirada yace vacía en dirección aleatoria, a ratos sonríe, a ratos explota en ira, en este preciso instante lo único que hace es mirar a su alrededor, en hermetismo silencio.

—El planeta tierra… extrañaba este lugar —comenta lo suficientemente audible, Diamante.

—¡Busca tu salvación, Diamante, solo deja tu obsesión de lado y ríndete! —exclama a cierta lejanía, Tuxedo mask.

—¿Sabes que incluso los poderes de la luna te han traicionado? —pregunta de un momento a otro, Diamante, volteando para mirar directamente a Tuxedo Mask.

—Sé que Génesis está detrás de todo esto —responde él, cortantemente.

—Y gracias a su poder este mundo será mío, cuento con la total protección de la primera soberana del milenio de plata, para ella será un alivio saber que quien lleva su sangre se encontrará conmigo, es por eso que me obsequió este renovado poder maligno, uno que jamás ustedes han combatido y sé que no vencerán —sentencia Diamante, con total seguridad.

—No es así, escúchame por favor —pide nuevamente Zafiro, abalanzándose sobre su hermano.

—Te dije que… —intenta decir el Príncipe, sin embargo su mirada da prioridad a otra cosa, al fin ha visto lo que ha deseado todo este tiempo.

—¿Serena? —pregunta asombrado, Tuxedo Mask.

—Diamante, no sigas con esta locura, no dañes a otras personas si en realidad lo único que quieres es pelear conmigo —responde Serena, corriendo hacia donde su esposo está, pero aún así sus palabras van solo hacia "su enemigo".

—Lo sentimos, Serena fue muchísimo más rápida que nosotras —se disculpa ante Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus.

—No tuvimos forma de detenerla —añade Neptune, con pesar.

—Pero aunque esté acá no dejaremos que le hagan daño —adjunta Saturn, lista para defenderla.

—Tendrán que vencernos a todas antes de acercarse a ella —señala Plut, alistándose para pelear.

—Serena… te equivocas, no quiero pelear contigo sino que todo lo contrario, soñé con volver a verte otra vez… —susurra Diamante, perdido en los ojos de su obsesión, es decir, la rubia mujer que está en su mira—. Ven conmigo, no necesito decirte más que eso, solo te pido que vengas conmigo —explica el platinado, intentando acercarse a ella.

—¡Ya basta y escúchanos de una vez! —pide desesperado, Zafiro.

—Príncipe Diamante, escucha lo que tu hermano tiene que decir, si lo haces prometo irme contigo —señala Serena, dejando a todos sus oyentes sin habla.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestiona desesperado, Tuxedo Mask, perdiendo su cabeza, tras la descabellada declaración de su esposa.

—Espera —susurra Serena, manteniéndose a su lado, sin embargo no muestra cercanía con su esposo, se mantiene distante bajo algún motivo que nadie conoce.

—Está bien —dice Diamante con una sonrisa en sus labios—, habla —le ordena a su hermano.

—Todo esto ha sido una farsa, Génesis no hizo más que manipularnos al igual como alguna vez lo hizo el gran sabio, lo sé porque hablé con ella una vez que te fuiste de Némesis, luego con las hermanas de la persecución y gracias a la ayuda de Esmeralda, pudimos llegar a las mismísimas sombras del lado oscuro de la luna, allí Génesis nos dijo que sus verdaderos planes consistían en ofrecernos como señuelo ante Serena y los demás, solo con el fin de ganar tiempo para llevar a cabo sus verdaderos deseos, nos dejó en claro que jamás fue su intención prestarnos real ayuda, te manipuló especialmente a ti para que prácticamente murieras por querer poseer a Serena, Génesis no hizo más que usarnos para sus planes, por eso nos devolvió la vida y nos facilitó el poder del cristal obscuro —explica Zafiro, aliviado en cierta forma al poder al fin poder decir lo que quería.

—¿Qué has dicho?, ¿Aquella mujer nos usó? —interroga Diamante, sorprendido.

—Es verdad, Príncipe Diamante, su hermano no miente, Génesis solo nos ocupó para que ella así pudiera ganar tiempo —añade Petzite, alarmada.

—Es ella nuestra real enemiga, hermano, de ella si debemos vengarnos —dice Zafiro, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Diamante.

—Lo que dicen ellos es verdad —dice con certeza una mujer de voz conocida para todos, lo cual sin duda crea asombro, especialmente para Zafiro y las hermanas de la persecución.

—¿Esmeralda? —pregunta sorprendida, Karmesite, al ver que la mujer de cabellos verdosos ha llegado al lugar.

—No podía quedar fuera de esto… no puedo dejar que maten al Príncipe Diamante, menos tras el engaño de esa tal Génesis —responde Esmeralda, acercándose a los miembros de su familia.

—Me da gusto volver a verte, no estoy mintiendo —comenta Zafiro, sonriendo tenuemente al ver a dicha mujer.

—Lo mismo digo —responde Esmeralda, sonriendo de igual forma.

—Chicas… no entiendo bien, ¿Qué ha pasado con Génesis? —pregunta Serena, preocupada.

—Ella tenía un plan listo desde hace mucho tiempo, Serena, nosotros no somos más que un señuelo creado por ella, nos dejó a la suerte del destino, solo le importó seguir con lo que tenía pensado —responde Karmesite.

—¿Y qué es eso? —pregunta Tuxedo Mask, atento.

—No lo sabemos bien… cuando llegamos al lado oscuro de la luna, Génesis estaba lista para abandonar ese lugar, no supimos cual sería su real paradero, solo escapó, logró destruir el hechizo que la mantenía en ese lugar y solo repitió que tarde o temprano llevaría a cabo su venganza —responde Berjerite.

—Además ya sabe que tú, Serena, has roto el pacto que firmaste con ella —añade Zafiro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta horrorizada, la rubia.

—Yo los vi —dice Esmeralda, a fuerte voz—, el que el Príncipe Diamante esté acá es porque yo misma se lo dije, no soporté escuchar con cuanto interés habla de ti —confiesa.

—Esto ha sido demasiado… —comenta Diamante, abatido—, no puedo creer que esa mujer se haya burlado en nuestra cara —añade con un dejo de tristeza.

—Por lo mismo, hermano, vámonos en busca de Génesis y detengamos esta batalla —propone Zafiro, sin recibir respuesta inmediata de su hermano.

A poca distancia, las sailors del sistema solar interior luchan por mantener resguardado el edificio que es escenario de esta cruenta batalla, la misma ha logrado atraer la atención de todo Tokio como era de esperar, muchos civiles se han acercado más de la cuenta a pesar de todo lo que ven, incluso sobrevuelan algunos helicópteros sobre el edificio, todo esto hace que las sailors de sientan sobrepasadas, no saben bien que hacer, como separar a los humanos que se han convertido en demonios de los que no, solo han concebido la idea de ordenar a viva voz que se alejen de ahí, muchos han hecho caso y los que no comienzan a ser atacados por los seres que ahora son malignos, pero son estos mismos que solo desean entrar hacia el edificio y así llevar a cabo la misión que resuena en sus distorsionadas mentes, el buscar a la dueña del cristal de plata y llevársela al que ahora es su amo.

—Chicas, no podemos matar a estas personas inofensivas a pesar de que se hayan convertido en demonios —señala Sailor Jupiter, mientras intenta alejar a los mismos lo más que puede.

—Debemos proteger el edificio, solo se me ocurre una forma —añade Sailor Venus, algo pensativa.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas? —pregunta Sailor Mercury.

—Crearemos una barrera de protección, cada una irá a una de las esquinas de este perímetro, con nuestro poder crearemos un campo de energía que impida que estos demonios ingresen al lugar, así también nos aseguraremos de que las personas que se encuentran dentro no corran peligro —explica rápidamente, Sailor Venus.

—¡Muy bien pensado! —exclama Sailor Mars.

—Yo me quedaré aquí, ustedes vayan a los otros puntos —señala Sailor Jupiter, quedando ella frente a la entrada del edificio ya que cree tener mayor fuerza para soportar el estar por estos segundos, conteniendo a los demonios.

—¡Vamos! —grita Sailor Mercury, corriendo velozmente al igual que las demás.

Sailor Venus, Mars y Mercury se hacen espacio entre las hordas de demonios para así poder avanzar, gracias a su agilidad cada una ha llegado al punto ideal para que lleven a cabo su misión. Al extender sus brazos y lograr la concentración necesaria, cada sailor ha podido hacer relucir sus poderes, estos ayudan a crear un perímetro de resguardo para el edificio que es azotado por el mal, pero ya con esta medida de seguridad, las sailors permanecerán más tranquilas ya que así no podrán entrar los demonios que amenazan con buscar a Serena. La pelea es ardua, el poder de todas estas personas sombrías es muy poderoso, no piensan dos veces el asestar brutales golpes a las mujeres que detienen su paso, aún así éstas intentan mantenerse estoicamente en sus posiciones, pensando en que así su verdadera protegida, Serena, tendrá más posibilidades de estar a salvo.

Mientras tanto, en lo más alto del edificio…

—Ese resplandor… —susura Serena, al darse cuenta de que un rosado halo de luz cubre el edificio.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta preocupada, Sailor Saturn.

—Son mis chicas… ellas han creado esto —responde con una orgullosa sonrisa, Serena.

—Tus guardianas han hecho bien —comenta Uranus, satisfecha.

—Pongan atención —pide Neptune, al ver que los miembros de Black moon siguen conversando.

—Hermano, vayámonos de este lugar —pide con un poco más de tranquilidad, Zafiro, creyendo que todo lo dicho son pruebas y motivaciones más que suficientes para que Diamante comprenda.

—¡No! —sentencia el platinado, decidido.

—¿Qué? —exclama en pregunta, Zafiro.

—Ya les dije que mi objetivo es tener a Serena, solo después de que la posea me preocuparé de buscar a Génesis y hacerla pagar por lo que nos ha hecho, pero aún así no desperdiciaré el poder que nos ha brindado, lo usaré para cumplir mi objetivo ahora mismo —responde Diamante, enceguecido por su obsesión.

—¿Acaso estás loco?, ¡Detente de una vez por todas! —recrimina Zafiro, desesperado.

—Si quieren ir tras Génesis ustedes vayan, no me importa estar solo en mi plan, ustedes no me hacen falta —dice con sus ojos llenos de oscuridad, Diamante.

—Yo me quedaré con usted, Príncipe Diamante —comenta Esmeralda, fiel al hombre que cree amar.

—Tú eres la que menos me importa, Esmeralda, traicionaste mi confianza y jamás lo perdonaré, por mi sería un agrado verte muerta, ¡Has lo que quieras pero lejos de mí!, no necesito tu presencia, solo me asqueas, ¡desaparece! —exclama Diamante, antes de atacar fuertemente a la mujer.

—¡Esmeralda! —gritan las hermanas de la persecución, corriendo en auxilio de la chica.

—No se preocupen por mi… yo merezco el trato que el Príncipe me está dando —responde ella, llena de dolor.

—No, a pesar de que te equivocaste eso no quiere decir que debes estar sufriendo, cometiste un error por amor —dice Karmesite, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Levántate, Esmeralda —dice Kalaberite, dándole la mano a la mujer para así ponerla de pié.

—Gracias… —dice con algo de recelo y confusión, Esmeralda, ya que nunca antes había recibido un trato tan afectivo por parte de las chicas.

—Príncipe Diamante —dice Uranus, con voz segura—, lamento mucho que ni siquiera tu hermano haya podido hacerte entrar en razón… pero te advierto, si pretendes llevarte a Serena tendremos que luchar contigo —señala.

—No dejaremos que te la lleves, a pesar de que ella te haya dicho que partiría contigo —dice Neptune, acercándose a la rubia.

—Ella debe cumplir su promesa —dice a tono casi inocente, Diamante.

—Lo siento, necesitaba que de alguna forma escucharas a tu hermano —señala Serena, sin evidenciar ni el más mínimo remordimiento.

—Pues tu estrategia no sirvió de nada, te lo aclaro —responde con prepotencia, Diamante.

—No sigas con esto… detente, aún hay tiempo para cambiar todo —resopla Serena, con tristeza al sospechar que su esperanza, en este caso, no servirá de mucho.

—Jamás —sentencia Diamante.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena… pero si tus defensoras pretender pelear con mi hermano, nosotros lo defenderemos —indica Zafiro, en una mezcla de resignación y valentía.

—A pesar de todos somos una familia y los murmullos de nuestro odio no dejan de sonar en nuestra mente —secunda Petzite, tomando su arma.

—Perdónanos, pero no podemos luchar contra este instinto asesino, una vez más ustedes se han vuelto nuestra presa —añade Kalaberite, preparándose para la batalla.

—El destino de todos ha vuelto a su origen, el mal nos vuelve y guiar —comenta Berjerite, alistándose también para pelear.

—Las hermanas de la persecución volverán a pelear contigo —finaliza Kalaberite.

Con todo esto dicho, las cuatro mujeres se preparan para la batalla, entre tanto Esmeralda se mantiene distante, expectante de lo que ocurra con el Príncipe Diamante, el cual está siendo curado por su hermano, Zafiro, ya que el platinado poseía aquella herida sangrante que no se detenía.

Tuxedo Mask se detiene en frente de Serena y queda detrás de las sailors del sistema solar exterior, ellas mismas han creado un muro de defensa para protegerlos a ambos, este tiempo es utilizado por el pelinegro.

—Serena, huye por favor —pide Tuxedo Mask, mientras observa como se aproximan las hermanas de la persecución.

—No, Tuxedo Mask, me quedaré a tu lado —responde ella, determinada.

Entre tanto, las sailors han decidido llevar a cabo sus ataques primeramente.

—Tierra… ¡Tiembla!

—¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

—Grito… mortal.

Después de esto y como medida de precaución, la restante sailor utiliza su poder.

—¡Campo de energía!

La eficaz maniobra de las cuatro guerreras ha logrado hacer retroceder a las hermanas de la persecución, sin embargo una vez más se vuelven a levantar, decididas a luchar.

—¿Por qué no te detienes? —pregunta Neptune a su única contrincante, Berjerite.

—No puedo, no tienes idea como son las voces que se oyen en nuestra mente… te… ¡tenemos que matarlas! —responde la peliazul, la cual lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la sailor.

—No tiene sentido, deténganse, no queremos hacerle daño —comenta a poca distancia, Uranus a su contrincante, Petzite.

—Ya es tarde, solo pelea —responde la mujer, intentando combatir con la guardiana de Urano, la cual esquiva sus golpes y no responde, debido a que realmente no quisiera luchar con ella.

—No vale la pena, realmente no vale la pena —murmura Sailor Plut, teniendo que esquivar los ataques de su ribal, Kalaberite.

—Es solo lo que debemos hacer —responde ella, lanzándole un puño esquivado a la sailor.

—Si una vez creyeron en el poder de la amistad, ¿qué las hace dudar hoy de tomar ese camino? —cuestiona sailor Saturn, ante su contrincante, Karmesite.

—Todo cambia en esta vida, más cuando te hacen revivir solo para luchar —responde la más joven de las hermanas, continuando con la pelea.

Mientras estas ocho mujeres combaten, Esmeralda, Diamante, Zafiro, Darien y Serena se han mantenido al margen, por una parte, Zafiro intenta seguir explicándole a su hermano todo lo que cree que debe ser escuchado por él, mientras Esmeralda solo se hace presente a cierta lejanía, observando cada movimiento del hombre a quien dice amar, segundo que pasa alimenta más el sentimiento que ella siente por el joven, cada uno de sus movimientos es una obra de arte ante sus ojos, pero a pesar de que las ganas de correr hacia donde él está sean imperiosas, el miedo la mantiene desterrada de su lado.

Serena y Darien tienen una mínima instancia para hablar un poco más, ya que ambos están sumamente pendientes de la batalla que llevan a cabo sus compañeras.

—Huye, por favor, hazme caso —pide Tuxedo Mask, a su esposa.

—No lo haré, mi amor, déjame estar a tu lado —pide Serena, suplicante.

—Yo te defenderé, quédate tranquila, a ti nada te pasará —responde Tuxedo Mask, tomando la mano de su mujer.

De un momento a otro la pasividad de Diamante cambia abruptamente, esto se debe a la cercanía de Serena con su esposo, los celos lo enloquecen, ya ni siquiera sigue escuchando a su hermano, Zafiro, el cual también ha advertido que la atención de Diamante está fija en la rubia, este hecho sin duda lo estremece de temor, ya que él más que nadie sabe de lo que es capaz su hermano, ya que su pasión exacerbada hacia Serena ya ha logrado en el pasado el que Diamante pierda totalmente la cordura.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —ordena en vano, Diamante a Tuxedo Mask.

—Te dije que no lo haría —responde entre dientes, Tuxedo Mask, siendo superado por la ira que le provoca las palabras de su oponente.

—Príncipe Diamante, una vez más te pido que te detengas, esto… esto no debería estar pasando —dice Serena, llamando la atención no solo de Diamante, sino que también de las sailors y las hermanas de la persecución, las cuales han detenido su pelea.

—Compréndeme, solo has sido tú la dueña de todos mis sueños y a pesar de que Génesis nos haya mentido en todo, no puedo dejar de estar agradecido por devolverme la vida y así poder pelear por ti, eres todo lo que deseo, Serena, desde la primera vez que ví tu rostro sabía que me había enamorado de ti —explica Diamante, dejando sus sentimientos más puros a flor de piel.

—No quiero que sufras más, Diamante, sé que eres un buen hombre y mereces que alguien te ame de verdad, yo jamás podré darte ese sentimiento, no como tú deseas… por eso te pido de nuevo que busques la oportunidad de ser feliz, dejando tanta maldad de por medio —responde Serena, enternecida por las palabras que se le han dicho, pero aún así se mantiene firme a sus convicciones.

—Dame la oportunidad de poder enamorarte, por favor, prometo hacerte feliz —suplica Diamante, dejando ver una faceta sumamente desconocida en él.

—No puedo, tú lo sabes, el amor que yo siento le pertenece a mi esposo, siempre ha sido así… discúlpame —contesta Serena, comprensiva.

—Yo puedo darte otro futuro, muy distinto al que tendrías con él, Tuxedo Mask o mejor dicho, Darien, te ha hecho sufrir, Génesis me lo dijo y en eso debo creerle, por algo ustedes estuvieron separados, ¿Crees que él te ama?, si fuera así jamás te hubiera engañado con otra mujer y menos habría permitido que te alejaras de su lado, yo nunca haría eso —contraataca Diamante, dando un golpe bajo debido a sus palabras.

—No te dejes cegar por lo que Génesis te ha dicho, no puedes confiar en una mujer que los ha utilizado como lo ha hecho y ahora lo sabes perfectamente, porque si bien es verdad que mi relación con Darien peligró, todo sucedió por la gran presión que esa misma mujer logró con el tiempo, ambos sucumbimos ante su maldad y cometimos errores como pareja, pero ya ha quedado atrás, nos hemos perdonado desde el corazón para así poder seguir adelante, eso es amor, superar los problemas como sea para así darse una nueva oportunidad —explica Serena, reflexiva en sus declaraciones.

—¡Eso es mentira!, piensa, Serena, él prefirió los besos de otra mujer, prefirió seguir con su vida contigo fuera de esta, no me digas estupideces, eso no puede ser amor —responde molesto, Diamante.

—Fue una mala jugada del destino, Diamante, conozco a Darien más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, confío en que siempre estuve en su corazón, no tengo dudas sobre eso, nuestro amor es recíproco y así lo ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que nuestros ojos se abrieran incluso en este mundo, entiéndeme por favor, nada logrará separarnos otra vez —responde ya con voz más fuerte, Serena.

—No sigas intentando escarbar en el pasado para que Serena se separe de mi otra vez, no lo lograrás, Diamante, ya te lo dije —añade Tuxedo Mask.

—Tú cállate —dice Diamante fuertemente a Tuxedo Mask—, Serena, ¿Estás segura de todo lo que has dicho?, ya he puesto mi corazón a tus pies, ¿No piensas tomarlo? —pregunta, seriamente.

—Puedo ayudarte a que encuentres otro rumbo, que seas feliz y al fin te liberes de la maldad que te ha seguido, pero nada más, yo estaré al lado de mi esposo hasta el último momento de mi vida —responde decidida, Serena.

—Está bien —en ese instante, Diamante puede sentir como el renovado poder del cristal obscuro vuelve a llenar de maldad su corazón, el dolor del desprecio es un severo golpe a su orgullo, algo que lo atrae nuevamente a las sombras de la venganza—, que bien me parece que hayas prometido estar con tu esposo hasta el último momento de vida ya que este llegará pronto, si tú no eres mía no serás de nadie, ¡acabaré con todo esto frente a tus propios ojos!, pagarás el despreciarme una segunda vez, dejar de lado todo lo que te ofrezco por solo recibir migajas a las que llamas 'amor', ¡que tontería!, morirás desconociendo lo que un verdadero hombre podría darte —sentencia Diamante, decidido—, hermanas de la persecución, basta de juegos, diríjanse a la entrada de este edificio, busquen a las sailors que lo protegen y mátenlas, así permitirán que las hordas de demonios entren y comiencen a eliminar a todos quienes viven acá para después seguir con Serena y su marido —ordena.

—Príncipe Diamante… —susurra Kalaberite, en un soplo de negativa ante la orden.

—Ahora… —susurra el platinado, sacando el cristal obscuro frente a la vista de todos, lo potencia y envía más energía negativa hacia las cuatro hermanas, las que así obedecerán lo que les sea dicho.

—Lo que sea su voluntad —murmuran las hermanas, dominadas por el poder oscuro, después de esto las cuatro se teletransportan rápidamente hacia su destino, algo que sin duda alerta a los demás.

—Chicas… no… —susurra Serena en vano, al ver como las hermanas desaparecen.

—Si debilitan la barrera de protección, los demonios invadirán el edificio y arrasarán con todo —susurra con nerviosismo, Sailor Uranus.

—Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Plut, Saturn, vayan tras las hermanas de la persecución e impidan que dañen a las demás sailors, es la única forma para que ellas sigan resistiendo, mantengan a distancia al enemigo —grita Tuxedo Mask, rápidamente.

—No podemos dejarlos solos, sería imprudente —responde Neptune, asustada.

—Estaremos bien, créanme —contesta Tuxedo Mask, preparándose nuevamente para la batalla.

—¡Cuidado! —alerta Sailor Saturn, exclamando fuertemente.

—Serena, ya que no eres capaz de amar a un hombre como yo, prefiero verte muerta antes de ver que alguien más lo haga. Despídete de tu mujer, Tuxedo Mask —sentencia el Príncipe Diamante mientras se encuentra aumentando su poder al máximo punto, concentra esta energía en su espada y la lanza directamente hacia Serena, la cual estaba a cierta distancia de Tuxedo Mask, quedando lo suficientemente vulnerable como para recibir el ataque.

—¡Corre, Serena! —grita desesperada, Sailor Uranus.

—¡No lo hagas! —grita en desespero, Zafiro.

—¡Príncipe Diamante! —exclama Esmeralda, aterrorizada.

Un segundo de silencio hace parecer que el mundo se ha detenido, se escucha como la sangre pura de un protector del bien cae sobre el suelo ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

—No… —susurra Serena, débilmente.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Diamante, boquiabierto.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —susurra Sailor Uranus, pasmada.

El cuerpo débil de quien resulta gravemente herido cae en los brazos de quien ama, la sangre tiñe el tormentoso abrazo, los lamentos no se hacen esperar, ahora solo hay espacio para el dolor.

—Darien… ¡Darien! —grita desesperadamente, Serena, recibiendo al malherido Tuxedo Mask en sus brazos.

—Se… Serena —susurra frágilmente, Tuxedo Mask.

—Mi amor, no, levántate por favor, ¡resiste! —pide Serena, rompiendo en llanto, mientras intenta buscar la herida y así intentar hacer algo para ayudarlo a sanar.

Por otra parte, Esmeralda observa con gran reflexión todo lo que está frente a sus ojos.

—Él… arriesgó la vida por la persona que ama, eso, sin duda eso si es amor —susurra la peli-verde.

—Es increíble como ellos lo dan todos por quienes les importan, la reciprocidad los vuelve temerarios, aún así lo hacen, es tan extraño… —murmura Zafiro, introvertidamente.

Entre tanto, Darien y Serena siguen intentando comunicarse, a pesar del dolor que deteriora gravemente al pelinegro.

—Dije que te protegería pasara… lo que pasara —murmura vulnerablemente, Tuxedo Mask.

—Y yo haré lo mismo por ti —dice Serena, sacando su broche, el cual tiene en su interior el cristal de plata —_Por favor, cristal de plata, no me falles_ —pide al momento de abrir el broche, pero el desespero la atormenta al ver que dicho cristal permanece tan opaco como lo estaba hace tiempo—, ¿Por qué?, ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto ahora?, ¡Necesito salvar al hombre que amo!, ¿No entiendes?, ¡Sin Darien mi vida no tiene sentido! —expresa la rubia ante el opaco cristal.

—Maldito… ¿Ves lo que has hecho?, no tienes idea de todo lo que Serena ha sufrido por intentar ser feliz… —dice entre dientes, Uranus a Diamante.

—Al fin había podido encontrar la felicidad junto a Darien, pero por tu culpa él morirá —resopla Neptune, angustiada.

—Ellos merecían estar juntos… —añade Saturn, conmovida hasta las lágrimas.

—El destino cambiará una vez más… —adjunta Plut, desilucionada.

—¡Esto lo pagarás con tu vida! —sentencia Uranus, lanzándose ferozmente contra Diamante, teniendo su espada en la mano.

—¡No! —se escucha antes de que Sailor Uranus incruste su espada.

—¡Esmeralda! —exclama Zafiro, al ver que la mujer ha protegido con su cuerpo a Diamante.

—¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Por… por qué? —cuestiona Diamante, sorprendido, viendo como Esmeralda cae a sus pies, arrodillada.

—Lo hago porque… lo amo más que a nada en este mundo, Príncipe Diamante —responde Esmeralda, cayendo finalmente.

—Uranus, aléjate —dice Neptune, retirando a la Sailor del lugar a la fuerza.

—No quise herirla a ella, fue un error —se excusa rápidamente Uranus, nerviosa.

—No fue tu culpa, tranquila —dice Neptune, consolándola.

—Hermano, tenemos que ayudar a Esmeralda —dice Zafiro, con urgencia.

—Ya es muy tarde para mi… —dice Esmeralda, hecha un susurro—, Príncipe Diamante, si alguna vez pasé a llevar su voluntad y mi conducta atentó contra sus deseos, espero que con mi vida pueda pagar semejante error, nunca quise hacerle daño, pero los celos me llevaron por un camino equivocado… quizás debí decirle a tiempo mis sentimientos para así ser despreciada antes y no ahora, no en el momento en que nuestro destino había cambiado tanto… —dice Esmeralda a Diamante, deteniéndose debido a la imperiosa necesidad de detenerse para recobrar el aliento—, le pido perdón por todo el daño que provoqué y también por atreverme a poner mis ojos en un hombre como usted, Príncipe Diamante, jamás fui ni seré digna de su amor —relata, con voz tenue.

—No digas eso… —dice Diamante, mostrándose más empático ante la situación.

—¿Podría… cumplirme un último deseo? —pide la mujer entre susurros, intentando mantener abiertos sus ojos.

—Dime… —responde Diamante, agachándose para escucharla.

—¿Podría darme una muerte digna de un cuento de hadas? —pregunta entre lágrimas, Esmeralda.

—No morirás, te recuperarás pronto, te lo prometo —le responde Diamante, tomando la mano de la peli-verde.

—Por favor… —murmura Esmeralda, decaída.

—Está bien —responde Diamante. Toma a Esmeralda en sus brazos, la mira directamente a los ojos mientras acaricia tímidamente sus cabellos, puede notar la dicha de ella al momento de que hace esto, su sonrisa enmarca la alegría que siente, más cuando Diamante acerca sus labios a los de ella, dándole un dulce beso de despedida.

—Gracias… mi amado Príncipe —susurra Esmeralda, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas debido a la emoción.

—Buen viaje, Esmeralda, quizás en otra vida volveremos a vernos —dice en un susurro, Diamante, tomando fuertemente la mano de la mujer.

—Si eso pasa, incluso en esa vida intentaré buscar su amor… Príncipe… Diamante, te amo… —dice Esmeralda antes de exhalar su último suspiro y cerrar sus cansados ojos, falleciendo en los brazos del hombre que protegió con su vida.

—No puedo creerlo… ella se sacrificó por ti, Diamante, jamás pensé que una mujer como Esmeralda haría eso —comenta Zafiro con pesar, al ver la partida de la chica.

—No sé que decir… tampoco imaginé que Esmeralda hiciera algo igual —responde Diamante, el cual mantiene el aún cálido cuerpo de la mujer, entre sus brazos.

—Lo peor es que parece que las muertes no cesarán —comenta Zafiro, dándole una mirada a Serena, quien tiene en sus brazos a su marido.

—Princesita, pase lo que pase debes seguir adelante, ya lo hemos hablado, no llores más, por favor —pide Tuxedo Mask, intentando borrar las lágrimas que recorren las mejillas de Serena.

—Este no puede ser el fin de nuestros sueños, Darien, tenemos toda una vida por delante, no sueltes mi mano —dice Serena, entre sollozos audibles.

—Los sueños… que hermosos son, ¿No?, yo soñé con un futuro hermoso a tu lado, volver a vivir juntos, tener hijos, verlos crecer y poder envejecer contigo, vivir cada uno de mis días en tu compañía, darte lo mejor de mi hasta que el destino nos separara —comenta Tuxedo Mask, sonriendo suavemente.

—No me dejes… sé que tienes la fuerza para no dejarme aquí sola —responde Serena, tocando el pecho de su marido.

—Tú eres mi fuerza —contesta Tuxedo Mask, poniendo su mano sobre la de su esposa.

—La fuerza de nuestro amor y nuestros sueños, puedo sentirlo… —añade Serena, cerrando suavemente sus ojos.

—Serena, siento una gran calidez en mi corazón —comenta Tuxedo Mask, enternecido ante estas sensaciones.

—Iré contigo hacia donde vayas —dice Serena, como si entrase en un trance reflexivo.

—Vámonos… —susurra Tuxedo Mask, cerrando finalmente sus ojos, sin haber advertido que Serena caía de igual forma a su lado.

—No… —susurra Uranus, al ver la escena.

—¿Serena…? —dice Neptune, boquiabierta.

—Imposible… —añade Saturn, pasmada.

—¿Los príncipes han muerto? —cuestiona Plut, reprimiendo su desesperación.

En un mundo lejano al de la tierra, fuera de tanto dolor, injusticias y batallas sangrientas, existe un lugar donde las rosas brotan gracias al resplandor de las ilusiones humanas, este lugar es Ilusión, reino de los sueños. Su guardián es Eliot, el que en el pasado había acudido por auxilio a la hija de quienes ahora, se encuentran en sus tierras.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta Serena, la que se ve tomada de la mano con Darien, él vestido como el Príncipe Endymion y ella como la Princesa Serena.

—Sin duda estamos en Ilusión, antes era donde estaba el Reino Dorado, donde viví en el pasado como el Príncipe de la tierra, ahora este lugar vive gracias a los hermosos sueños que viven en las personas, recuerdo muy bien cuando Eliot me lo dijo —responde Darien, recorriendo el lugar junto a su mujer.

—Es hermoso… —susurra Serena, maravillada con el paisaje que se posa en el horizonte.

—Lo es gracias a la belleza de todos quienes mantienen sus deseos, a pesar de los problemas —añade una voz no muy lejana, sin duda es reconocida al instante tanto por Darien como Serena, se trata de quien conocieron como Pegaso, Eliot los recibe con calidez, sonriente al verlos—, Que bueno es volver a verla, Princesa Serena, también a usted, Príncipe —dice el joven, tras una reverencia.

—También me alegra verte —responde Darien, con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunta Serena a Eliot, sin conocer la respuesta en lo más mínimo.

—El poder de los sueños de ambos los atrajo a este lugar, acompáñenme por favor —pide Eliot, haciendo de guía para llevarlos a un sitio.

—Claro —responde brevemente Serena, sin soltar por un segundo la mano de su esposo.

Los tres caminan a través de épicos parajes de ensueño, se dirigen muchísimo más allá de donde se encontraron por primera vez, han llegado a una suerte de pequeño bosque lleno de flores resplandecientes, estas mismas crean el camino hacia un castillo, el cual estaba oculto por su protección.

—Siento… que ya he estado antes aquí, me da algo de nostalgia —comenta Darien, enternecido.

—Este era su hogar, Príncipe, aquí vivió en sus años como Endymion, junto a su familia —revela Eliot.

—Es precioso… —susurra Serena, sorprendida.

—Pero no está aquí lo que quiero enseñarles, síganme, por favor —pide nuevamente Eliot, siguiendo la marcha.

Después de algunos minutos de caminata, la cual ha permitido a Darien y Serena conocer y encantarse por la hermosura de este reino, Eliot se ha detenido, causando gran impacto en sus acompañantes.

—Este lugar me es familiar —comenta Serena, con cariño.

—Algo ocurrió aquí, algo muy hermoso… —susurra Darien, cerrando sus ojos, con una sonrisa.

—Si, tienes razón —acota Serena, alegremente.

—Los traje hasta aquí para mostrarles lo siguiente —dice Eliot, apuntándoles hacia la izquierda.

—Dos rosas… —dice Darien, al momento de acercarse a estas.

—Que lindas están —señala Serena, impregnándose de la belleza de estas.

—Estas rosas están juntas pues son los sueños que ambos unieron en este lugar, en el pasado —explica Eliot.

—Un bosque… un lago… ¡Darien! —alerta Serena, sospechando el lugar donde se encuentran—, ¿Recuerdas los sagrados pergaminos del milenio de plata? —interroga.

—¡Si!, Eliot, ¿Estamos en…? —pregunta sin terminar, Darien.

—Este es el lugar donde ambos se juraron amor eterno, aquí, Príncipe, usted pidió la mano de la princesa, desde ese momento sus destinos quedaron unidos y también sus sueños, es por eso que estas rosas se encuentran acá —explica Eliot, complacido al ver la alegría que esto causa en sus oyentes—, y como pueden ver, estos sueños resplandecen más fuerte que nunca gracias al amor que ambos han hecho perdurar a través del tiempo —concluye.

—Nuestros sueños no han muerto, Darien —comenta Serena, sonriendo emocionada.

—Princesa Serena, Príncipe Endymion, gracias por luchar por los sueños de todos, gracias al poder de los suyos el de los demás viven, ya sean sus amigos, familia, porque los sueños de ellos son verlos juntos pase lo que pase —dice Eliot, alegremente —, es por eso que deben seguir protegiéndolos a costa de lo que sea y para eso será necesario que usted, Príncipe, tome en sus manos lo que le pertenece y sé que cuidará —en ese momento, Eliot hace entrega del cristal dorado a Darien.

—¿El cristal dorado? —pregunta el pelinegro, recibiéndolo en sus manos.

—Así es, si usted no hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por lo que ama o mejor dicho por quien ama, este cristal hubiera desaparecido, por eso es justo que ahora quien lo lleve sea usted, para que así lo lleve a la tierra y pueda hacer brillar con este dorado resplandor, cada rincón de su hogar —dice Eliot, explicando su actuar.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo?, puesto que tú siempre fuiste quien cuidó el cristal dorado —interroga Darien, preocupado por este mundo.

—Yo seguiré protegiendo Ilusión, el poder de los sueños me dan la fuerza para seguir con vida en este lugar y créame, seguiré con mi misión pase lo que pase —responde Eliot, satisfecho por su destino —, ya es tiempo de que regresen a su lugar, juntos podrán librar a la tierra una vez más de los poderes sombríos que la amenazan, confío en que el amor que los une vencerá cualquier obstáculo, buena suerte a ambos y sigan protegiendo la luz de cada sueño hermoso —concluye Eliot, desapareciendo ante la vista de Darien y Serena.

En la tierra, específicamente en la azotea del edificio, las sailors del sistema solar exterior lloran la aparente partida de los príncipes, permanecen a su lado en espera de que quizás un milagro ocurriera y así ambos abrieran nuevamente sus ojos, algo que ocurre cuando menos lo imaginaron, llenándolas de fe y esperanza.

—¡Están vivos! —exclama Saturn, feliz.

—Que alegría —añade Neptune, emocionada.

—Ya temía lo peor… que bueno es tenerlos con nosotros una vez más —dice Uranus, aliviada.

—Es una gran bendición —acota Plut, conmovida.

—¿Serena? —dice Darien al abrir sus ojos primero que su esposa, la toma en sus brazos y sacude para que despierte.

—Darien… ¿Fue una ilusión o…? —pregunta Serena, saliendo del letargo.

—No mi amor, todo fue verdad —responde automáticamente Darien, emocionado al punto de las lágrimas.

—Mi Darien… —susurra Serena, tomando fuertemente la mano de su esposo.

—Ven, ambos seguiremos protegiendo nuestros sueños y los de todos a quienes amamos —dice Darien, tomando a su esposa para así levantarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta el Príncipe Diamante, sin entender nada.

En ese momento, Darien y Serena se levantan con determinación, ella queda tras el, observa en momento en el cual Darien se haga soberano del poder del cristal dorado una vez más. El pelinegro cierra sus ojos y estira una de sus manos al frente de su pecho, tras unos minutos de concentración el cristal dorado brota de sus mas puros sentimientos, al instante se transforma en el Príncipe Endymion, preparado para hacer despertar el poder de su mujer, la cual lo logra tras posar su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, ella cierra los ojos mientras vuelve a sentir todo el calor que su pecho había perdido debido a tanta desconfianza, pero una vez más entiende que mientras su esposo y ella estén juntos, la esperanza nunca puede desaparecer. Ante los ojos atónitos de todos, el cristal de plata levita hasta llegar junto al cristal dorado, el resplandor del primero vuelve gracias a la cercanía de su compañero, el cual también se potencia y así permite que ambos dueños de su cristal respectivo, se llenen de energía nuevamente.

—Ha vuelto la princesa… —susurra Uranus, conmovida.

—No es solo eso… —susurra atónita, Sailor Plut.

Sin que nadie lo imaginara, el poder combinado de ambos reinos, es decir, el milenio de plata de la luna y el Reino Dorado de la Tierra, ha logrado hacer lo que jamás alguien pensó posible para este momento. Darien y Serena no solo han vuelto a encarnar a los Príncipes de pasado, sino que se han transformado en la imagen de los Reyes del que fuera el futuro de Tokio de Cristal. Frente a Endymion se forja el bastón plateado que todos conocían, este nace gracias al poder del amor que se materializa en un regalo del cristal de plata, mientras que la dorada corona lleva ese resplandor gracias a la energía del cristal dorado. Es como si los votos de un amor infinito como es el que se tienen estas dos personas, se hacen tangibles y reales para que así sigan con el destino que la buena fortuna les promete. Ya con este poder, ambos se sientes preparados para luchar una vez más.

—Chicas, acudan a ayudar a las demás Sailors, nosotros protegeremos a todos desde acá —indica Endymion, tranquilo en sus palabras.

—Como usted diga —dice Sailor Plut, yendo rápidamente hacia ese lugar, con sus compañeras.

—Endymion… gracias a ti he vuelto a abrir mis ojos, vuelvo a sentir el poder en cada rincón de mi alma, jamás lo hubiera logrado sin ti —dice Serena, sonriente.

—Vivo por ti y para ti, lo sabes… además te prometí que jamás volveríamos a separarnos —responde Endymion, feliz.

—Príncipe Diamante, Príncipe Zafiro, ustedes también tienen sueños hermosos, dignos de proteger a pesar de lo que sea, la maldad de Génesis se extinguirá si ustedes así no los permiten, los ayudaremos para que se den una nueva oportunidad de vivir —relata Serena.

—Ese resplandor… es tan poderoso, me llena de… esperanza —susurra Diamante, anonadado al ver el fantástico poder que emite Serena.

—Mi corazón se inunda de fe… —murmura Zafiro, conectándose con su lado más humano.

—No tengan miedo, la maldad no es para ustedes, son seres nacidos de este lugar, la tierra, para todos hay esperanza, para todos hay una nueva oportunidad —dice Endymion, en espera de una respuesta.

—¿Después de tanto daño tenemos perdón?, incluso Esmeralda ha muerto debido a esta batalla… creo que si ella no tuvo esperanza tampoco la merezco yo —responde el Príncipe Diamante, entristecido al ver el pálido rostro de la mujer que yace entre sus brazos.

—El deseo de ser la mujer que te amará más que nadie en este universo la hace dueña de un sueño hermoso, ella estará bien —responde Endymion, sonriente.

—Serena, perdón, Neo Reina Serena, Rey Endymion, libérennos de este poder oscuro que de nada nos ha servido, por favor —suplica Zafiro, preparado para recibir esta bendición.

—Así será —responde ella a nombre de ambos.

Serena toma la mano de Endymion, sus manos libres sostienen en el aire sus respectivos cristales, ambos emiten una poderosa luz en conjunto, luz que comienza a hacerse notar como un gran halo de esperanza para el mundo, este resplandor conquista el corazón de Diamante y Zafiro, a los cuales al fin les desaparece aquel signo en su frente que tanta desgracia ha traído, la luna negra invertida ahora es solo un mal recuerdo, ambos están liberados de todo ese mal que Génesis les había dado para así concretar sus planes, ahora ambos gozan de una paz que no habían experimentado jamás, sus propias luces de fe llenan sus almas de alegría, la misma luz que vuelve a brillar en Esmeralda, devolviéndola a la vida.

—Príncipe… —susurra la aletargada mujer.

—Esmeralda… has vuelto a abrir tus ojos… me alegra mucho —responde Diamante, manteniendo cercana a la mujer gracias al abrazo que no ha desaparecido.

—Me siento extraña… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunta confundida, Esmeralda.

—Al fin nos hemos liberado de las sombras —responde Zafiro, emocionado por su nuevo sentir.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta la mujer.

—Gracias a ellos —susurra Diamante, observando e indicando a Darien y Serena.

—¡Miren!, el poder de ambos sigue creciendo —señala Zafiro, lleno de alegría.

El poder de Endymion y Serena recae sobre todo el edificio que se veía amenazado por el mal, las personas que estaban poseídas por el poder del cristal obscuro caen rendidas ante la luz sanadora de los cristales, esto alivia a las ya heridas sailors del sistema solar interno, las cuales permanecieron estoicas en sus puestos de lucha, inclusive de que las fuerzas ya se estaban agotando. Por otro lado, las hermanas de la persecución vuelven a ser sanadas gracias a los poderes milagrosos de quien alguna vez fuera su enemiga, esta renovación de alma tan fuerte las hace caer al piso al igual como ocurrió con los demás, cada una de las sailors del sistema solar externo toma a una de las chicas fatigadas mientras le explican rápidamente a las demás sobre lo que está ocurriendo, esta buena noticia las guía con urgencia para ir hacia la azotea y así poder compartir este milagro hecho realidad.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclama Sailor Venus al abrir las puertas que la separaban de la azotea.

—¡Serena, al fin vuelves a tener tus poderes! —añade llena de dicha, Sailor Mars.

—No debí desconfiar jamás sobre tus capacidades, siempre has sido hábil de salir adelante a pesar de todo —dice a voz un poco más baja, Sailor Jupiter.

—Esto es… maravilloso —dice a voz rota, Sailor Mercury, conmovida.

—Acérquense, por favor —pide Serena, con cariño hacia sus amigas.

—Dejen a las chicas junto a su familia —acota Endymion, haciendo alusión a que reúnan a toda la familia Black moon.

—Si —dicen las sailors scouts del sistema solar externo, al unísono.

—¿Todas están bien? —pregunta preocupado, Zafiro.

—Si, pronto despertarán, paciencia —pide Sailor Uranus, contenta al ver que Esmeralda se encuentra bien después del ataque involuntario que inflingió contra ella.

—Chicas, quiero que me escuchen —pide Serena, deteniendo el poder del cristal de plata al igual que Endymion, para así poder hablar.

—Dinos por favor —dice Sailor Mars, inquietadamente feliz.

—Quiero agradecerles el darme sus fuerzas y protección en todo momento, aunque ustedes no lo crean, si mi esposo y yo estamos aquí y de esta forma una vez más, se debe a que ustedes apoyan nuestros sueños —explica Serena, agradecida.

—Nuevamente la unión ha hecho la fuerza, la confianza que existe entre nosotros ha permitido este milagro —añade Endymion, alegre al ver que estas frases cobran más poder que nunca.

—Sino fuera por ustedes esto jamás hubiera sucedido, ustedes son los reales merecedores de esta victoria, puesto que nunca se dejaron vencer a pesar de la adversidad —dice Sailor Mars, conmovida.

—Saben que ustedes son muy importantes para nosotros, verlos bien nos hace felices —añade Sailor Mercury, sin poder dejar de llorar.

—Gracias por hacer brillar la esperanza una vez más —dice Sailor Venus, complacida y agradecida.

—Siempre nos hacen creer que todo mejorará, muchas gracias —añade Sailor Jupiter.

—El amor siempre triunfa, esta vez no sería la excepción —adjunta Sailor Saturn, dichosa.

—Ustedes son las dos estrellas que guían nuestro camino —dice Sailor Uranus, tranquila al ver que el mal ha acabado.

—Siempre estaremos para protegerlos —añade Neptune.

—Gracias a ustedes, el futuro vuelve a brillar, puedo ver que el sueño de Tokio de Cristal vuelve a susurrar en nuestros corazones, un milenio lleno de amor y justicia se acerca —concluye Plut, emocionada a más no poder.

Los milagros no ocurren por azar, ocurren cuando las almas deseosas de un cambio se proponen encarnar la ilusión de este milagro, la fuerza de este sueño no debe decaer jamás, ya que el poder de la ilusión y la esperanza puede combatir hasta el más oscuro de los destinos impuestos, si realmente existen ganas de luchar por un futuro mejor este se puede concretar, el poder está en las manos de cada uno de nosotros, es solo cosa de darnos cuenta que está ahí, utilizarlo y confiar en que el mañana prepara lo mejor para todos nosotros.

El futuro está aquí, en el corazón de todos, en el resplandor de cada uno, tal cual ocurre para Darien y Serena, preparados para observar como un nuevo amanecer se dibuja en el horizonte de la esperanza.

* * *

• **2510mari: **Hola!, me alegro de que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero que este no haya sido la excepción =) como puedes ver ya se supo todo lo que pasó en la batalla, ahora quedará "la resolución" sobre que ocurrirá con Black Moon y Darien y Serena con sus poderes renovados, espero contar con tu lectura para ese entonces, que estés bien, cuídate! ^^

• **jhuanny****: **Hola, Jhuanny!, por lo general cualquier respuesta sobre el fic lo hago por este medio o por msn, si quieres agrégame, tu sabes la dirección, no tengo ningún problema ^^. Así que escribes poesía?, que bueno!, yo también tengo un espacio donde tengo ese tipo de escritos, pero mi blog es muy privado xD quizás cuando corrija ciertos errores lo mostraré "al público", por ahora comparto por medio de FF de esa forma coloquial que dices, si lo hago de esa forma es porque debo usar el español más neutro posible, sin modismos, para que cualquier lector pueda sentirse a gusto leyéndolo, hasta ahora ha dado resultados al parecer, jajaja, un abrazo, linda!, ya sabes, si quieres agregarme a msn solo hazlo, un beso!

**• ****rulosmile****: **Jajajaja, Darien buen psicoloco, si el cabro se las trae!, jajajaja. Sobre Esmeralda, bueno, los añitos le cayeron encima en este fic y por fin se comporta como alguien de su edad, wuajaja, quería hacerla un personaje más atractivo y menos intolerante, una suerte de "Ann y Alan" en lo que ocurrió con Diamante, cosa que el tontón se diera cuenta que la chiquilla realmente lo quería y por eso se arriesgó por él, awww… xD  
Ojalá que eso algo "bueno, bueeeeeno" que esperabas con Darien no haya estado fuera de tus expectativas, ya que al final Serena solo pudo volver a tener sus poderes gracias a él. "(nótese que me siento totalmente indentificada con esto ajjajaj, cuando el sujeto de mis afectos habla, por muy vago que sea lo que dice, un torrente torpe de emociones se hacen presente jajajaj :$ )", vamos a hablar de eso después, bueno? Jajaja  
Nuestro Darien (si, voy a compartirlo contigo), ha ido cambiando mucho en el fic y menos mal que para mejor, si hubiera seguido mucho en la línea del anime no creo que hubiera sido posible, ya que me gusta mostrarlo más cariñoso, pero en justa medida, respetando un poco lo que siempre conocimos de él como un ser reservado, pero su cambio a mi me encanta la verdad, será porque yo lo escribo y lo domino como quiera?, jajaja, creo que obligaré a mi pololo a que lea este fic para que sepa como comportarse ¬¬ xD jajaja, aunque no miento, es un buen sucesor de Darien, si, sucesor, porque él fue mi primer amorsh… xD  
Diamante y cloroformo, me cagué de la risa jajaja se fue en puro bla bla en el cap anterior pero aquí le puso weno, bueno, ni tanto, porque no le funcionó xD  
Jajaja y despreocúpate, estaré bien, pero no debes pedirle eso a los seres extraños en la mente de Salfate, tsss… con "líneas de talco" quien no ve weás, o es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?, jajaja  
Muchas gracias por toda la buena onda, me caes súper bien, nos hemos reído harto y también pelado el cable de lo lindo, ojalá nos topemos de nuevo para desvariar un poco, jajaja y bueno, la influencia del fin de semana romántico no pudo ser porque ese día lo pasé forever alone =( xD pero bueh, cosas que pasan… jajaja, besos!

**• ****yesqui2000**: Creo que todo lo que pediste, pasó, ojalá hayas quedado satisfecha con el capítulo y a la espera de los demás!, espero seguir contando con tu presencia y lectura, un abrazo grande!

**• ****Demelphy**: Gracias! Ya estoy totalmente recuperada de mi lesión, eso se tradujo en una actualización más rápida, así que feliz!  
Jajaja, despreocúpate por eso de los capítulos largos, si yo fuera lectora de mis propios fics sé que se me quemarían los ojos por leer tanto n_nU es por eso que agradezco el tiempo y paciencia de todos quienes deciden pasar por acá ^^

Así que eres de programar?, que interesante, yo sé algo de diseño web, bueno, he hecho con mi novio algunas páginas pero es él quien hace toda la programación, he intentado aprender bien pero me mareo x_x jajaja, así que te felicito por lo que sabes, gracias por tus deseos de hacer una animación, jajaja ^^ cositas como esta me halagan demasiado.  
Un abrazo, espero que estés muy bien, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate =)

**• Roomi**: Pero niña por favor! Quiero saber específicamente quien eres así que háblame un día de estos en el grupo de Patty, mira que ayer te andaba buscando, jejeje, no seas tímida ^^  
Muchas gracias por tu review, mis cosas y salud han mejorado así que eso se notó en una actualización más rápida, jejeje. Y… pero, pero… sino sufrieron tanto _ creo que fue peor en capítulos anteriores con todo eso de la separación u.u  
Bueno, estaré esperando a que me hables para que así conversemos mejor, un gran abrazooo!

• **luna azul**: Hola!, bueno, ya pudiste ver lo que pasó con Darien, ojalá te haya gustado ^^ y tranquila, estaré actualizando más seguido, así que espero seguir con tu presencia aquí en mi rinconcito de FF, un abrazo grande!  
**  
• ****Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: Ya te di la medallita a la perseverancia, jajaja, linda!, muchas gracias por haber leído los dos fics (en realidad 3) en tiempo record! Ahora estás a la par con mis actualizaciones, te estaré comentando cualquier novedad, bueno?, ahí conversamos más en el grupo o msn, besitos y gracias!

• : Hola!, nooo… no dejaría el fic por nada, lo amo y sé que mis lectoras también así que nunca les haría eso ^^ Tienes razón, después de anime faltó un "Después De", esa fue una de mis motivaciones para escribir el fic desde "una vida a tu lado", todo con lo que fantaseé de pequeña hasta ya más adulta, lo bueno fue saber que habían chicas con mi mismo sentir n_n  
Ese pergamino que no expliqué como te dije, fue porque 1, se me olvidó y 2 después no encontré forma de agregarlo, dudo que lo haga alguna vez, pero te escribí a grandes rasgos para que supieras mi idea, a mi también me encanta esa pareja y sin modificaciones (son mujeres y son pareja, no hay problema), es por eso que las describo tal cual en el fic ^^  
Te felicito, descubriste lo que pasará con Génesis, no te digo más por ahora, solo que tienes razón, ya dejaremos los detalles para cuando corresponda ^^

• **solromi: **Hola linda!, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, siempre me resulta un honor leer que este fic sería una digna continuación de Sailor Moon, me es grato como no tienes idea =) gracias también por tus buenos deseos, ya estoy mucho mejor y por ende actualizaré más seguido.  
Sobre el msn, mira, hace rato que está extraña la cosa, preferiría que me mandes un mail para así poder agregarte también yo, así nos aseguramos ^^  
La ausencia de luna y artemis se debe a que se supone que todo pasa demasiado rápido, entonces no he tenido "un buen encaje" para llegar y meterlos a la escena, pero si se verán en los siguientes capítulos =) Espero que tu ansias se hayan aplacado al leer el capítulo nuevo, aquí están las respuestas a todas tus interrogantes, espero que te haya gustado ^^ Muchisimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, estos son recíprocos hacia ti, espero que estés muy bien, que un día de estos podamos hablar y así conocernos un poquito mejor, un abrazo!

• **MartithaJimenez****: **Jajajaja la mala de Bere te tenía con los pelos te punta, no en el capítulo pasado sino que en actual, me dio mucha risa eso xD  
Ya sabes que estaré actualizando más seguido y que cualquier cosita estaré avisando en el grupo de Patty, así que tranquila mi Martis, prometo no causarte traumas ni nada de eso de lo que Bere anda hablando, nuestra drama queen es así, jajaja, abrazos! (Y si, mi corazón ya no sufre porque cumpliste con el rw, linda!)

**• ****smfanatic****: **Hola amix!, espero que el asunto del Internet ya no te esté dando problemas =/ no te hemos visto estos días por el grupo, asumo que es por lo mismo… ojalá que cuando leas estas líneas todo ande bien…  
El dia en que Serena se convierta en sailor cosmos (si es que se convierte) se verá muchísimo más adelante, y sobre génesis no te equivocas, pero que quede en secreto, ok? Jajaja sobre mi tendón ufff, ningún problema, así que aquí voy a estar escribiendo lo más rápido posible para poder actualizar apenas pueda ^^  
Muchas gracias por tu review y constante lectura, un gran abrazo!

• **mirtiangis****: **Siii, ya vi que dejaste review de nuevo, muchas gracias!, será un gusto contar con tus comentarios por acá ^^ un gran abrazo, cuídate muchísimo!

• **Bere prin****: **No te preocupes, me cae bien Diamante pero no caeré como en "La mentira", "no me has perdido" como dijiste, jajaja, aunque asúmelo, fue un final bonito en ese fic… cierto? Jajaja  
Ahora esperaré tu rw actual o ya sabes como te voy a estar molestando por facebook y msn! Jajaja, un gran abrazo mi niña!

**Muchas gracias a todas mis niñas lindas que han dejado review, se agradece la constancia, presencia y paciencia, ahora como ya les dije, estoy mucho mejor de salud, espero no caer de nuevo porque soy muy enfermiza, pero por ahora todo bien, así que desde mañana mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente cap. Para que la actualización la tengamos pronto.**

**Un gran saludo a todos quienes me leen, como siempre los invito a dejar sus comentarios, inquietudes, consejos, lo que deseen, me encanta compartir con mis lectores, creo que todos lo saben =)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un abrazo para todos, nos leemos, sayo!**


	28. Creo en un distinto amanecer

**Hola a todos!, si, lo sé, me he demorado más en esta actualización, pero es que han pasado tantas cosas mientras escribía!, jajaja  
Partiré por comentar que la gran responsable de mi demora es la Srta. Patty Ramirez de Chiba (escritora de este portal, si quieren leer buenas historias visiten su perfil), Patty, gracias a nuestras conversaciones nocturnas he actualizado con lentitud, siéntete culpable, haré que mi mamá te castigue, jajaja. [Bueno, esta chiquilina me ha apodado como "La hija perdida de Naoko", como me haces reír, jajaja, gracias por toda tu simpatía C:]**

**Les comento que junto a esta talentosa escritora, estamos creando un "fic- a medias one shot", que es la unión de dos one shot que han ganado dos chicas a las cuales también saludo, Martis y Bere. Me gustaría que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, visitaran el perfil de Patty cuando este fic esté publicado, les extiendo la invitación desde ya, seguramente para la próxima entrega de mi fic (este), ese ya estará publicado, así que les avisaré por si quieren pasar a leerlo.**

**Bueno, les comentaré que el capítulo actual hace un diverso recorrido entre varios hechos de la historia. Comenzaremos con lo ocurrido post batalla, volvemos a medias a lo más mundano de lo que pueden vivir nuestros personajes, aunque por cosas obvias mantendremos la esencia de todo lo que refiere a Sailor Moon.**

**Les comento también que aquí presento el último lemon del fic (lágrimas), siendo sincera no creí que lo haría, pero ya que la imaginación vuelva… jajaja**

**Ahora nos acercamos a pasos agigantados a lo que refiere con "Tokio de Cristal", sé que muchas se confundieron y pensaron que el titulo dictaba que se vería el desarrollo de todo esto mucho antes, pero creo ya haber comentado que es justamente el título la pista de que esto se vería en los últimos capítulos. Obviamente la tercera parte de mi trilogía va directamente a esto, "Tokio de Cristal", espero poder presentarles ese mundo de fantasía lo antes posible.**

**Me gustaría recordar que en este fic corté toda relación con "el presente-futuro" (recuerdan el viaje de Setsuna hacia el futuro junto a las demás "Sailor Outer"?), les digo esto porque ya en este punto no me siento atada a hacer calzar ciertas fechas con algunos hechos claros que deberían pasar, advierto esto para que no crean que me he equivocado en cálculos o algo así, es solamente que quise darme un poco de relajo en esto, ya que a pesar de ser amante de los detalles, un poco de libertad extra no me viene mal.**

**Prepárense para "altos y bajos" en este capítulo, no digo que algo malo ocurra, sino que visitaremos diversos escenarios, diálogos, contexto, etc. (eso también fue un reto a la hora de escribir, ya que creo que es la primera vez que detallo tanto un capítulo "post batalla"), así que probablemente habrán partes que disfruten más que otras, pero crean que todas para mi han sido necesarias para darle sentido a todo.**

**Sin más rodeos (porque ya me expresé lo suficiente xP), las dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Un anochecer iluminado como si fuera el más brillante de los días, aún se puede sentir el amor que se respira en el aire, la magia ha inundado cada recoveco de la ciudad de Tokio, en especial en los corazones que han recibido el milagro del resplandeciente cristal de plata, el cual vibra en su esplendor, como fue soñado tantas veces por Serena en todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo la vida mundana y común también está presente, la noche no solo vive gracias al milagro que ocurrió hace breve instantes, sino que los habitantes de la ciudad han presenciado con sorpresa todo lo que ha pasado, para nadie le ha sido indiferente "ciertos sucesos extraños", como las justicieras que protegían el edificio en peligro ni los resplandores que emanaban de este, sin duda todo esto no pasará en silencio como en ocasiones anteriores.

—Se escucha bastante movimiento, ¿No creen? —pregunta a sus acompañantes, Sailor Venus.

—Espera… —dice Sailor Mars corriendo hacia el borde de la azotea del edificio para apreciar la vista—, ¡Hay mucha gente abajo!, demasiada para mí gusto —comenta con preocupación.

—Probablemente todo lo que pasó llamó a la curiosidad de la gente —dice Sailor Uranus, mirando de reojo a su pareja.

—Lo más prudente sería abandonar nuestra transformación —sugiere la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

Esta idea fue aceptada por todos, por lo cual tras breves momento de espera, cada uno de ellos vuelve a su apariencia normal.

—¿Qué pasará con ustedes? —pregunta Lita, refiriéndose a Diamante y los demás.

—Podemos darle alojamiento por esta noche, ¿No crees, Haruka? —pregunta Michiru a su novia.

—No veo el inconveniente —responde con tranquilidad la rubia.

—Muchísimas gracias —comenta Zafiro a título personal y el de su familia.

—Intentemos despertar a las hermanas de la persecución para así poder irnos —aconseja Hotaru, tomando de la mano a Haruka para que la ayudase.

En ese momento se escucha como personal de seguridad del edificio llega hasta la azotea.

—¿Darien Chiba? —pregunta un hombre, a viva voz.

—¿Si? —pregunta el pelinegro, mientras hace notar su presencia.

—Señor, sé que parecerá extraño, pero dentro de tanta gente que está a las afueras del edificio, un hombre llamado Osamu Urogataya está preguntando por usted y su esposa —explica el hombre.

—Lo estuvimos buscando en su departamento, pero ya que no estaba imaginamos que usted tiene algo que ver con todo lo que pasó acá y por eso subimos para encontrarlo —explica un compañero, el cual resulta ser un conserje.

—¿Puede decirle que me espere?, iré de inmediato a hablar con él —señala Darien, intrigado por lo que ocurre al igual que los demás oyentes.

—El caballero pidió explícitamente que fuera hacia la salida del edificio, hay medios de comunicación invadiéndolo con preguntas y al parecer necesita de su presencia para zafarse de todo eso —explica el guardia.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —propone Serena a su esposo, tomándolo de la mano.

—Está bien, pero tengamos cuidado, no sabemos que nos está esperando —aconseja Darien, muy alerta—, Lita, ¿Por qué no van al departamento?, espérennos ahí hasta que tengamos noticias de lo que está pasando.

—Si usted quiere, señor Darien, yo les abro la puerta de su hogar, traigo conmigo la copia de las llaves de los departamentos —comenta el conserje, para sentirse de ayuda.

—Muy amable, guíe a todos hasta mi departamento, por favor —pide atentamente, Darien, mientras se dirige junto a su esposa a lo más bajo del edificio.

En lo que Darien y Serena se alejan de la azotea y salen hacia uno de los pasillos para así tomar el ascensor, no pueden ocultar la intriga que les provoca el que Urogataya esté a espera de ambos.

—¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de lo que pasa? —pregunta Serena a su marido, mientras aprieta el botón para que el elevador se detenga en su piso.

—En realidad no, solo se me viene a la cabeza que todo esto llamó la atención de la gente y en este momento es una gran noticia en transcurso —responde Darien.

—Tengo algo de miedo… ¿Habrá llegado el momento en que todo el mundo sepa la verdad? —pregunta Serena, mordiendo su labio inferior debido al nerviosismo.

—Solo lo sabremos hasta que veamos que ocurre —dice Darien en el justo momento en que el elevador abre sus puertas.

—¿Y si lo conversamos antes de ir? —pregunta Serena, jalando a su esposo hacia atrás.

—No hay tiempo, debemos saber que es lo que está pasando —dice Darien, impidiendo retroceder un paso.

—Está bien —responde con resignación, Serena, entrando al ascensor junto a su marido.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja del edificio el movimiento comienza a ser cada vez más constante y fuerte, incluso ha sido necesario que llegaran algunos cuantos policías para crear un perímetro de seguridad ante la avalancha de curiosos que se acercan al lugar. Mucha prensa, local sobretodo en este momento, luchan por la captura de alguna foto o declaración de alguien que fuere un testigo cercano de todo lo que pasó.

—… Yo estoy segura, vi a un hombre de cabellos plateados, pasó por mi lado sin nada que me diera para sospechar, poco después y estando en mi casa sentí la necesidad de caminar sin una dirección clara. Poco a poco mi mente se fue nublando y solo veía a una joven rubia de largas coletas, bajo el susurro de la frase "tráela hacia mi", después solo recuerdo haber despertado en el piso, estaba confundida pero estoy segura, las sailors scouts estaban acá —relata una mujer a un periodista, entre espasmos por el nerviosismo.

—¿Dice que las sailors scout la ayudaron, señora? —pregunta el periodista, acercándole el micrófono.

—Si, estoy segura de que ellas me ayudaron al igual que las demás personas que también han declarado haber tenido esa especie de visión igual que yo —responde la mujer.

Cercano a estas dos personas, un hombre también es entrevistado por otro medio de comunicación.

—¡Esto debe ser brujería!, ¿Acaso no vieron a todos esos humanos vueltos verdaderos demonios?, ¿Vieron las luces que se alzaban desde la azotea de este edificio?, señores, ¡estos deben ser los últimos tiempos! —exclama un paranoico testigo ocular de todo lo que pasó.

La multitud no paraba de hablar, tanto los testigos curiosos como los que afirman haber sido presa de un extraño poder, comentan lo extraño que ha resultado todo esto para la ciudad, si hay algo que afirman todos es que esto sin duda está fuera de lo comúnmente conocido.

Por otro lado, la mayoría de los medios de comunicación se enfocan en Osamu Urogataya, el cual se encuentra resguardado por dos guardaespaldas personales, aunque también cuenta con la protección de los policías cercanos, mientras los periodistas se interrumpen unos a otros con el fin de que sus preguntas sean atendidas.

—¿Qué hace un trabajador del gobierno en este lugar?, ¿Hay algo que le estén ocultando al pueblo? —pregunta con irreverencia, una periodista.

—¡Nada ha sido ocultado, señorita!, todo se sabrá en su momento —responde con avasalladora personalidad, Osamu.

—¿Qué es lo que el mundo debe saber? —pregunta otra de las personas presentes allí.

—Con este escándalo le aseguro que nada podrá obtener su respuesta, deberán esperarnos hasta que las cosas estén más tranquilas para así poder aclarar todo —le responde Osamu, acosado por la cantidad de cámaras y micrófonos cercanos a él.

—Señor Urogataya, al parecer el hombre que mandó a llamar está aquí junto a su esposa —dice uno de los guardaespaldas, el cual había mirado hacia atrás.

—¡Darien chiba, Serena Tsukino, vengan por favor! —pide con urgencia, Osamu, haciéndoles señas para que se apresuraran, a lo cual la pareja responde con evidente sorpresa.

—Darien… —susurra horrorizada, Serena, al ver todas las luces y despliegue noticiero que hay en el lugar, como también así la gente que está presente.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —dice él, apretando fuertemente la mano de su esposa para así intentar transmitir seguridad.

Ambos se acercan a Osamu, permanecen en silencio mientras observan como dicho hombre intenta calmar la situación.

—¡Silencio todos, por favor! —exclama fuertemente, Urogataya—, lo que ahora les diré es muy importante —dicho esto, absolutamente todos los medios de comunicación se enfocan en él. A los pocos segundos todos deciden silenciarse para así dejar hablar a quien lo desea—, estas dos personas podrán responder cualquier inquietud por parte de ustedes, ellos son Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba, un joven matrimonio que posee todas las explicaciones para sus dudas. Quiero dejarles en claro que estas dos personas son dignas de confianza. Por ahora solo quiero que observen sus rostros para que puedan ubicarlos más adelante, muy pronto sabrán más sobre ellos y todo lo que tienen para contar. Queda absolutamente prohibido que cualquier medio intente obtener alguna entrevista con alguno de los dos, desde este momento ambos permanecerán protegidos por la seguridad que el gobierno ha dispuesto para ellos, los cuales por cierto, tienen absolutamente prohibido decir algo de manera extraoficial por el momento.

—¿No cree que todo esto despierta más dudas que respuestas?

—¿Es necesario que esperemos si podemos tener algún tipo de respuesta por parte de ellos ahora mismo?

—¿Por qué ellos son quienes saben todo lo que ha pasado esta noche?, ¿Trabajan para el gobierno?

—¡Es necesario informar a la gente sobre lo que pasa, de lo contrario el temor los invadirá a todos!

—¿Por qué el gobierno ha decidido dar resguardo a estas dos personas con tanto esmero?

La ola de preguntas no se hace esperar, Serena no hace más que ver de lado a lado sin entender que pasa, lo mismo le ocurre a Darien, solo que él ha podido disimular su asombro mejor en comparación a su esposa.

—Lo único que puedo decir por ahora es que dentro de estos días, el primer ministro de Japón hará una declaración pública por medio de una cadena nacional —dice Urogataya, evadiendo por completo las preguntas—, por hoy les aconsejo volver a sus casas en plena normalidad, nada malo le ocurrirá a nadie, hay un gran despliegue policial a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, los cuales estarán pendientes por velar que todo esté en calma esta noche. Por ahora no hay más que decir, vuelvo a pedir que cada uno vuelva a sus hogares, ya pronto tendrán respuestas para todos, sean pacientes. En nombre del primer ministro de nuestro País como así también el Emperador, muchas gracias —finaliza Osamu, alejándose de la prensa en compañía de sus guardaespaldas, los cuales también protegen a Darien y Serena, los cuales por inercia caminan por donde Urogataya lo hace.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —pregunta Darien con urgencia a Urogataya, a medida en que se alejan de los demás.

—Necesito que en este mismo instante vengan conmigo en dirección al edificio gobierno, ¿Es posible? —pregunta Urogataya, mientras toma su teléfono celular.

—Al menos explícanos por qué, no entendemos nada —explica Serena, confundida a más no poder.

—Los tres sabíamos que este día llegaría… el día en que ustedes tendrían que revelar todo lo que ha estado oculto en sus vidas —responde Urogataya, mientras disca un número específico en su móvil.

—De partida, ¿Cómo puede atribuir sin más que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con todo lo que ha pasado? —cuestiona Darien, con cierta molestia.

—Les explicaré en el automóvil, síganme por favor, solo eso les pido —contesta Urogataya, cambiando su atención para hablar por celular—, Si… claro, voy para allá con ellos en este preciso instante, no demoraremos mucho —concluye al finalizar la llamada.

Después de evadir la curiosidad de muchos de los presentes, Urogataya y compañía llegan hacia un lugar altamente resguardado por personal de seguridad del gobierno, los cuales han mantenido alejado a la multitud, permitiendo que el hombre en cuestión y sus acompañantes puedan subirse al automóvil sin mayor problema. Tras acomodarse correctamente, Osamu invita a Darien y Serena a subir, ambos lo hacen de manera sin duda nerviosa, no se sueltan de la mano en ningún momento, pero al menos pueden confiar en que Osamu es alguien en el cual se puede confiar, así que sin más problemas se suben al automóvil, en el cual solo quedan ellos junto a Urogataya, además del chofer y los guardaespaldas.

—¿Ahora nos dirá que diablos ocurre? —pregunta con ansiedad, Serena.

—Tranquila, por favor —pide Osamu, dándose un respiro entre tanto ajetreo.

—Lo estamos escuchando —advierte Darien, con seriedad.

—Está bien, parto por responder tu pregunta, Darien —señala Osamu, mientras se relaja—, lamento esto y espero que no lo tomen a mal, pero sabemos que ustedes tuvieron que ver con todo esto ya que hemos mantenido personal encubierto trabajando en el edificio desde hace algunas semanas, ellos mismos nos dieron la alerta de que algo extraño ocurría en la azotea del este, informaron además que ambos estuvieron presentes en compañía de sus amigos, como así también enemigos —revela sin más tapujo.

—¿Estuvieron observándonos todo este tiempo? —pregunta Serena, horrorizada.

—Era la única forma para así poder esclarecer la seguidilla de sucesos que han ocurrido en nuestro mundo. Todo lo que pasó hoy es prueba suficiente para que todos acepten de una vez por todas que Sailor Moon y los demás no son solo una leyenda, sino que son quienes luchan por la paz de este planeta —explica Osamu.

—¿Y ahora que pasará? —pregunta interesado, Darien.

—En este momento el primer ministro nos espera —responde con seriedad, Osamu.

—¿Por qué?, no entiendo nada —exclama Serena, confundida.

—Como te dije hace algún rato, "tarde o temprano esto se sabría", ha llegado la hora de que todos sepan cual es la realidad del mundo en que vivimos —contesta Osamu—, espero que no haya oposición de su parte y de haberla por favor, primero escuchen todo lo que tenemos que decirles —ruega.

—Está bien —responde resignada, Serena.

—Veremos que es lo que hay que hablar —añade Darien, precavido.

No es mucho el tiempo ocupado en realizar el recorrido hasta el edificio de gobierno de Japón. El trayecto ha servido para que Darien y Serena intenten capturar algo de tranquilidad, ya que Osamu Urogataya les va dando ciertas pistas de lo que ocurrirá después. Para este hombre la misión es importante, así que no descansará hasta cumplir con lo que le fue ordenado.

El automóvil se detiene con cuidado, se estaciona a las afueras del recinto sin quedar muy lejos de la misma. Los primeros en salir son los guardaespaldas de Osamu, después él y posteriormente Darien y Serena.

—Síganme por favor —pide Osamu, con tranquilidad.

La pareja los sigue en silencio, miran de reojo a su alrededor para saber cual es el ambiente que se respira en el lugar. Osamu no mintió, un gran despliegue policial se puede apreciar especialmente en las cercanías del edificio de gobierno, creando un perímetro de resguardo y seguridad para que nadie ajeno al asunto pueda acercarse.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos en el hermético ambiente que se vive allí, Osamu se detiene frente a una puerta específica, toca un par de veces y recibe el permiso para entrar.

—Adelante —dice el hombre, dejando el paso libre primeramente para Serena, seguida por su esposo y finalmente él.

—Buenas noches… los esperaba, tomen asiento —dice Ryunosuke Fujiwara, frente a un amplio escritorio, esperando con tranquilidad a "sus invitados".

—Primer Ministro —saludan Darien y Serena, en una breve reverencia.

—Osamu, que gusto ver que lograste traerlos —comenta Ryunosuke, complacido.

—Solo cumplo con mi trabajo —contesta Osamu, satisfactoriamente complacido.

—Por favor, asiento —reitera Ryunosuke al ver a Darien y Serena sin saber como actuar, debido a la confusión que traen consigo hasta este momento—, solo los molestaré un momento, pero créanme, Osamu no los trajo hasta aquí sin que haya un gran sentido en todo esto —señala.

—Si, lo imagino —comenta Darien, mientras toma asiento junto a Serena.

—Primer ministro, si quiere me retiro para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad —ofrece Osamu, respetuosamente.

—Al contrario, acompáñanos por favor —pide el hombre, amigablemente pero sin mantener su seriedad.

—Muy bien —responde Osamu, sentándose cercano a Ryunosuke.  
—Señora Serena Tsukino, Señor Darien Chiba —inicia el primer ministro, tras unos breves segundos de silencio—, me imagino que están ansiosos por saber el motivo de sus presencias en este lugar —comenta.

—Así es… —responde con timidez, Serena.

—Quisiera hacer una suerte de resumen de todo lo pasado antes de revelarles el por qué de la necesidad de tenerlos acá —señala Ryunosuke, tosiendo un par de veces antes de seguir—. Hace ya algún tiempo, Osamu Urogataya los buscó, si mal no recuerdo fue en el hogar de sus padres, Señora Serena —explica mientras se refiere a ella—, como él les dijo, grandes científicos, especialmente japoneses, buscaron respuestas después de lo sucedido con nuestro planeta y su aparente era de hielo, sin embargo nadie ha podido dar con una explicación satisfactoria al respecto, al menos nada con "lógica científica", ya que de ser posible una era glacial, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos con vida así como así —añade.

—Si, el Sr. Urogataya nos habló de eso —comenta Darien, seriamente.

—Y fue justamente a él quien se le dio la importante tarea de buscar alguna "respuesta alternativa" a nuestras inquietudes. Osamu reflexionó frente a todo un comité investigativo, que tal vez la existencia de ciertos defensores del planeta podría tener algo que ver con todo lo que ocurrió. Señaló que incluso había sido ayudado por ustedes en alguna oportunidad, bajo ese concepto y sin querer descartar ninguna posibilidad para saber que ocurrió con la tierra, se dispuso la creación de un grupo especial que verificase la validez de esta teoría, es por eso que ustedes tuvieron que revelar sus identidades frente a varios de mis colegas, no crean que esto fue olvidado por mi, sin embargo no quisimos seguir más allá por ese momento, debo además ser sincero al decirles que este tipo de sucesos no es algo fácil de aceptar, el atribuir ciertos hechos a poderes que están fuera de nuestro conocimiento no es algo que se vea todos los días, comprenderán mi punto, espero —pide Ryunosuke, guardando silencio para esperar una respuesta.

—Lo entendemos perfectamente —contesta Darien, seria pero respetuosamente.

—Es por eso que nos vimos obligados a intervenir secretamente sus vidas y así poder conocer lo que quizás hayan querido ocultarnos, no digo que haya sido así, es decir, que nos quisieran ocultar algún tipo de información, pero esa medida fue necesaria para que así pudiese llegar este momento —comenta Ryunosuke.

—¿Y qué es lo que pueden decirnos frente a eso? —pregunta Serena, mostrándose más segura en sus palabras.

—Podemos asumir que la existencia de poderes que solo ustedes poseen, usted, Señora Tsukino, como Sailor Moon, así también como Darien Chiba y su identidad de Tuxedo Mask, como así ocurre con sus demás compañeros en esta heroica misión, es verdadera —responde con ligereza y certeza, Ryunosuke.

—Así es —confirma Serena, con determinación—, comprendo que hayan tenido que investigar a fondo cada suceso de nuestras vidas para así intentar comprenderlo todo, pero es verdad, yo fui… no, yo soy Sailor Moon y mis seres más cercanos son quienes comparten este destino junto a mi —señala la rubia, dándole una mirada a su esposo.

—El punto en cuestión, Sra Tsukino, es que podemos comprender ciertas cosas, pero sabemos que hay mucho sin saber aún y necesitaré que me expliquen toda la verdad ahora mismo. En el caso que todo concuerde… —dice Ryunosuke, mirando de reojo a Osamu—. Podré decirles toda la verdad que está de nuestra parte.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? —pregunta Serena, con firmeza.

—Todo —afirma Ryunosuke, sin más rodeos.

Un incómodo silencio se deja sentir, Serena y Darien creen comprender lo que significa ese "todo", sin embargo ninguno se siente apto para empezar la historia.

—Si de algo les sirve, esta conversación es privada, no está siendo grabada en ningún sentido, es algo que quedará entre los cuatro que estamos aquí, por el momento —comenta Ryunosuke, pensando que quizás con esto podrá alivianar la situación.

—No es ese el problema, sino que no encuentro las palabras ni la forma para comenzar a responder su pregunta —dice Serena, mostrándose aparentemente tranquila.

—Permítame preguntar, Primer ministro, ¿Para qué necesitan saber todo? —pregunta con recelo, Darien.

—De ustedes depende un cambio en la vida de todos, solo necesitamos escuchar las cosas correctas para que eso suceda, ayúdennos por favor —pide Ryunosuke, tras recibir la ácida mirada del pelinegro.

—Darien… —susurra Serena, apretando la mano de su esposo mientras lo mira, es como si con esto quisiera decirle que esté tranquilo. Posteriormente vuelve si mirada a Ryunosuke —, ¿Está listo para escuchar una larga historia? —pregunta.

—Como no tiene idea —responde con una sonrisa, Ryunosuke.

—Está bien… le pido que aunque por loco que suene, todo lo que le diré es verdad —especifica Serena antes de proseguir, recibiendo una amable mirada de "no te preocupes" por parte de sus oyentes—. Bueno… todo partió cuando tenía 14 años, un día normal en mi vida después de ir a la escuela y quizás toparme con gente desagradable —comenta, dándole una graciosa mirada a su marido—, nunca imaginé que todo cambiaría tanto… a mi ventana llegó una gatita con una luna creciente en su frente, a ella la había visto en la mañana de ese día, tenía unos parches cruzados que parecían molestarle, se los quité y tuve que dejarla ya que se me hacía tarde para entrar a la escuela, pero sin embargo ella volvió y llegó a mi casa, fue ahí cuando me habló. Creí estar loca, ¿Cómo iba a estar hablándome una gatita?, sin embargo ese detalle lo olvidé en el momento en que me dio un broche e indicó que con eso podría ayudar a gente en peligro… aún recuerdo, a la primera que ayudé fue a una amiga de escuela, su nombre es Molly, algo extraño había ocurrido en la joyería de su madre, pude escuchar que estaba en peligro y bueno, fui a socorrerla… ahí también vi por primera vez a Tuxedo Mask, ambos llegamos ahí por la misma razón y también después buscábamos lo mismo —señala la rubia.

—¿Qué buscaban? —pregunta muy interesado, Ryunosuke.

—Los cristales arcoiris, con ellos podríamos obtener el cristal de plata. Mi grupo de compañeras, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus los buscábamos para después dar con el paradero de la princesa que debíamos proteger, mientras que Darien, Tuxedo Mask, lo buscaba ya que una mujer se presentaba en sus sueños rogándole que lo encontrara y además con este podría recobrar todos sus recuerdos —dice Serena.

—Claro… supe que sus padres murieron cuando usted tenía solo seis años, Sr. Chiba —comenta Ryunosuke.

—Así es… desde ese momento mis recuerdos se nublaron, solo sabía que me llamaba Darien Chiba porque así los médicos lo dijeron… pero con el paso del tiempo tuve una esperanza de saber quien era si encontraba aquel cristal del que habla mi esposa —responde Darien, recordando aquellos años.

—Entiendo… —comenta Ryunosuke, al igual que Osamu.

—Después llegó el día en que el cristal de plata se reveló frente a nosotros, como así también la verdad. Yo soy la reencarnación de una forma de vida lunar, en un mundo conocido como "El milenio de plata", el cual sucumbió bajo los poderes del enemigo al cual se le llamó "El negaverso". También descubrimos que mi esposo fue en su vida pasada el príncipe de este planeta, el cual vivió en "El reino dorado", su nombre era Endymion y ambos fuimos pareja en esa era. Además supimos que mis compañeras también pertenecían a esta época, como mis guardianas, las sailors scout —revela Serena.

—¿Y qué ocurrió después? —pregunta interesado, Ryunosuke.

—Mi madre en esa vida fue la Reina Serenity, ella utilizó el poder del cristal de plata para darnos la posibilidad de renacer en esta era. Encomendó el cuidado del cristal a la gatita que me habló como así también a Artemis, un gato que está bajo el cuidado de la que fue nuestra primera sailor, es decir, Venus. Cuando nacimos en esta era ninguno de nosotros nos conocíamos, pero estos dos importantes seres se dedicaron a reunirnos otra vez, así fue como todas supimos quieres éramos y comenzamos a aceptar nuestro destino. Somos la reencarnación de un maravilloso mundo del pasado que se vio destruido por la maldad.

—Es… impresionante… —dice anonadado, Osamu Urogataya.

—¿Qué más podría comentarnos? —pregunta Ryunosuke, embelesado con todo lo que escucha.

—Les contaré lo que les sea importante. Lo que pasó después fue que peleamos contra la reina Beryl, ella era la encargada de que todo lo deseado por su orden fuese realidad. Esa pelea costó la vida de mis amigas como así también la de Darien, pero la fuerza del cariño que me rodeaba me hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder derrotar a esa mujer, aunque eso también costó mi vida. Pero gracias a un milagro del cristal de plata, todos tuvimos la oportunidad de renacer una vez más. Volvimos a asumir nuestros roles de Sailors y así también tuvimos que luchar otra vez con los males que amenazaban a nuestro planeta, ha sido así hasta el día de hoy… —relata con un dejo de tristeza, Serena.

—Así también ha sido como conocieron a Sailor Uranus y Neptune, ¿No es así?, cuando extraños sucesos ocurrían en el colegio Mugen —afirma con extraordinaria tranquilidad, Ryunosuke.

—Veo que saben más de lo que imaginé —comenta Serena, con una diestra sonrisa.

—Como les dije, estuvimos largo tiempo averiguando todo lo posible —responde Ryunosuke, sonriendo de igual forma.

—¿Necesitan saber algo más? —pregunta con cordialidad, Serena.

—Me imagino que querrán saber que fue lo que pasó para que la tierra presentara grandes cambios climáticos, por ejemplo —comenta Darien, asertivo.

—Así es —dice Ryunosuke, asintiendo.

—Un poder maligno amenazó nuestro planeta una vez más, desgraciadamente usó el cuerpo de uno de nuestros aliados, Sailor Star Fighter, parte de las Sailors Star Light, provenientes de otro planeta. Ese poder se llama "Caos" —acota Serena.

—La tierra sufrió cambios después de que el Caos lograra insertar en el planeta una maldición para congelarla. Intenté contener el poder del Caos en mi espada, sin embargo fracasé y mi esposa tuvo que esperar un milenio para poder salvarme —dice Darien, nostálgico.

—¿Un milenio? —pregunta Ryunosuke, mirando extrañadamente a Osamu.

—Por más ilógico que parezca es verdad, estuve en las ruinas del milenio de plata esperando el momento para así poder regresar la vida a nuestro planeta —añade con melancolía, Serena.

Esto ha dejado anonadado tanto a Ryunosuke como a Osamu, los cuales siguen escuchando atentamente cada pormenor descrito por Darien y Serena.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darien, todos esperan angustiados algún tipo de noticia de sus amigos ausentes.

—Han demorado mucho, ¿No lo creen? —pregunta Amy, rompiendo el silencio que había.

—Tal vez tuvieron que ir a dar algún tipo de explicación por todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Había mucha gente pendiente de lo que ocurría —acota Rei, de manera pensativa.

—Creo que nosotros nos retiraremos —comenta Haruka, mirando a su alrededor—, estas personas necesitan descanso —señala tras observar a la familia Black moon—, cuando lleguemos llamaré a algunas de ustedes para saber si se enteraron de Serena —finaliza.

—Creo que yo me quedaré acá a esperarlos —dice Lita, de manera comprometida.

—Te acompaño —comenta Mina.

—Yo también me quedaré con ustedes —señala Rei.

—Igual yo —añade Amy.

—Muy bien, entonces llamaremos a este número, ¿cierto Haruka? —dice Michiru, buscando la mirada aprobatoria por parte de su pareja.

—Si, claro —responde la rubia.

—Buenas noches a todos —dice en despedida, Setsuna.

—Espero que puedan descansar —añade Hotaru, notablemente cansada.

—Chicos, vamos —ordena con gentileza, Hotaru a la familia Black moon.

—Muy bien —contesta Diamante, poniéndose de pie—, muchas gracias por su ayuda —dice mientras observa a quienes quedarán en el departamento—, han sido muy amables —señala.

—Creo que tendremos tiempo para poder charlar después —comenta Zafiro, con una sonrisa.

—No lo duden, ya podremos hablar todos —responde Mina, regalando su simpática mirada.

—Ahora descansen, lo merecen —acota Amy, con amabilidad.

—Ya todo lo malo ha quedado atrás, espero que puedan relajarse y pensar en que harán con sus vidas —dice Lita, sonriente.

—Ojalá podamos ayudarlos si lo necesitan —añade Rei, con empatía.

—Ya han hecho mucho por mí y por mi familia, no se preocupen —responde Diamante, de forma agradecida.

—Chicas, un día de estos o quizás mañana hablarán todo, ¿Bueno?, si quieren las invito a mi casa, díganle a Darien y Serena si los ven, así podremos aclarar todo —irrumpe Haruka, con cordial seriedad.

—Tanto Esmeralda como las demás chicas están sin mucha energía, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora —añade Michiru, acercándose a dichas mujeres para llamar su atención y así llevarlas a su hogar.

—Discúlpennos, vayan sin problema —dice Mina, a nombre de sus demás amigas.

—Muy buenas noches a todas —comenta medio aletargada, Karmesite.

—Cuídense todas —dice Rei.

—Hasta pronto —se despide Esmeralda, con humildad.

—Buenas noches chicas —dice Michiru al mismo tiempo en que Haruka hace una señal de despedida.

—¡Adiós! —responden todas al unísono, viendo como todos se retiran del departamento.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Mina a sus amigas, echándose sobre el sofá después de que sus demás acompañantes se retiraran.

—Podríamos… —dice Amy, interrumpida por Rei, abruptamente.

—Si dices "estudiar" juro internarte en un psiquiátrico —señala la pelinegra, mirando con regaño a la chica de cabellos azules.

—Es una sana forma de matar el tiempo… además Darien tiene muchos textos interesantes —responde con timidez y torpeza, Amy.

—Tú no cambias —comenta con amable regaño, Lita.

—Bueno, bueno… no me hagan caso —dice en rendición, Amy.

—¿Veamos televisión?, quizás haya algún chico guapo que ver para así liberarnos de tanta tensión —dice con picardía, Mina, mientras va en dirección a la televisión.

—Y tú tampoco cambias —comenta Lita, logrando soltar una breve carcajada.

—"Tú no cambias", "Y tú tampoco cambias", ya párale a la frasecita —replica con simpática molestia, Mina, a la vez que enciende el televisor.

—¡Dejen de decir tonterías, mejor escuchen! —ordena Rei con seriedad, al escuchar algo en T.V.

"Un extraño suceso ha ocurrido en nuestra ciudad la noche de hoy. Como podemos ver, ya la gente se ha retirado de las cercanías del edificio donde hubo lugar a diversos hechos, solo sabemos gracias a Osamu Urogataya, un miembro del gobierno de nuestro País, que habrá algún tipo de declaración al respecto lo antes posible. Por ahora solo dio los nombres de Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba como principales conocedores de lo que pasó, ellos no pudieron dar ningún tipo de declaración según explicó Osamu Urogataya, aquí tenemos lo que dijo —en ese momento, muestran una grabación del momento en que el hombre hablaba con la prensa—, por ahora solo nos queda esperar algún tipo de manifestación de las autoridades para así intentar esclarecer lo misterioso de esta jornada. Sin embargo, muchas personas han comentado esto al respecto, algunos dicen que Sailor Moon y sus acompañantes, las Sailors Scouts, tuvieron un rol protagónico en todo esto, otros dicen y afirman que esto no es más que señal del fin del mundo, otros tantos atribuyen esto a un montaje terrorista mientras algunos creen que todo tiene una explicación sobrenatural pero aún así bien conocida por todos. Como pueden ver las opiniones son diversas, pero más allá de esto pedimos a la gente su total calma, hay un gran despliegue policial esta noche procurando que nada malo ocurra, así que si usted, señor televidente, está en su hogar, quédese tranquilo junto a su familia, nunca olviden que en este tipo de casos lo mejor es mantener la calma. Cuando existan más noticias sobre esto lo diremos inmediatamente, eso no lo duden. Ahora vamos con otros hechos ocurridos el día de hoy…" —sigue diciendo la locutora de lo que parece el noticiero.

—Ummm… era obvio que se hablaría de esto —comenta con cierto relajo incómodo, Mina.

—Seguramente Darien y Serena ahora están hablando con el Sr. Urogataya —acota Amy, reflexiva.

—Si, es lo más probable —contesta Lita.

—¿Quién será? —pregunta Mina al momento de escuchar sonar el teléfono.

—Quizás sean ellos —dice Rei, mientras observa caminar a su amiga.

—Veamos —comenta la rubia en el momento en que toma el auricular y lo acerca a su oído—, ¿Hola?, habla Mina Aino, ¿Con quién hablo? —interroga.

—¡Mina!, habla Ikuko, madre de Serena —responden desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Señora Tsukino —exclama Mina fuertemente para que sus amigas escuchen—, muy buenas noches —saluda.

—Hola querida, ¿Sabes?, estábamos viendo el noticiero junto a Kenji y Sammy, vimos a Serena y Darien junto a ese señor no sé cuanto… ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta preocupada, Ikuko.

—Es una historia algo larga de contar… —responde tras un suspiro, Mina—. pero Serena está bien si es eso lo que le preocupa, también Darien —comenta.

—¿De verdad?, ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? —pregunta Ikuko.

—Creemos que está con "el señor no sé cuanto", Osamu Urogataya —contesta Mina.

—¿Podrías decirle a Serena que se comunique conmigo en cuanto llegue?, da lo mismo la hora, estaremos esperando noticias —pide Ikuko, manteniendo la preocupación en su voz.

—Yo le daré su recado, no se preocupe por nada, ella está bien —reitera Mina, tras sentir la angustia de la madre de su amiga.

—Así lo espero… bueno, Mina, envíale mis saludos a Darien cuando lo veas, por cierto, ¿Estás acompañada en el departamento? —pregunta atentamente, Ikuko, preocupándose por ella.

—Aquí estamos Rei, Amy y Lita, esperando a que los chicos lleguen —responde con amabilidad, Mina.

—Me alegra saber que no estás sola… bueno, después de todo lo que hemos visto en televisión me cabe pensar que algo extraño pasó por allá y todas ustedes tienen algo que ver, pero en fin, supongo que hablarán de eso en el momento adecuado —comenta Ikuko.

—Esté tranquila, ya se sabrá todo —contesta Mina, intentando dejar los detalles para que la propia Serena los diga.

—Bueno hija, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamar, no lo olviden… si tiene hambre y allá no hay nada para preparan, avísenme, si necesitan venir para acá o que yo les lleve algo… —intenta decir Ikuko, interrumpida amablemente por Mina.

—No se moleste, aquí ya hay cuatro adultas que pueden cuidar de ellas mismas o algo por el estilo —responde entre risas—, aunque si, tengo hambre, así que le pediré a Lita que cocine algo, ella lo hace muy bien así que descuide, de inanición no moriremos —finaliza riéndose, Mina.

—Está bien —contesta Ikuko, más tranquila mientras se ríe—, hasta pronto, Mina, cuídense —finaliza.

—Buenas noches señora Tsukino —responde Mina con amabilidad, escuchando cuando la madre de su amiga finaliza la llamada.

—Hablas como si "nada de nada hubiera ocurrido" —comenta Rei a la rubia, con un toque de regaño.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —pregunta con congoja, Mina, haciendo desaparecer cualquier sonrisa—, ¿preocupar a los padres de Serena y armar un lío?, prefiero quedar de tonta en vez de darles problemas… aún no sabemos que pasará con todas nosotras, Rei… —señala con preocupación.

—No seas tan dura con Mina —ordena Lita, seriamente.

—Lo siento… es que es justamente tu preocupación la que yo tampoco puedo dejar pasar —confiesa con temor, Rei.

—Chicas… lo peor será hacernos mayores problemas ahora, solo nos queda esperar a que Darien y Serena regresen para saber que ocurre —acota Amy, calmando un poco las cosas.

—¿No creen que merecemos un descanso? —cuestiona Mina, con tristeza, sentándose junto a Lita en el sofá.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta la castaña, mirando a su amiga.

—A este paso creo que nunca podremos hacer nada con nuestras vidas… —responde Mina, con pesar—. Nada más que vivir con miedo… —sentencia.

—¿Lo dices por Génesis, verdad? —pregunta Rei, mirando de manera melancólica a quien habla.

—Algo me dice que en realidad nada se ha solucionado… tengo tanto miedo, amigas… temo por todos nosotros —contesta Mina, no soportando más una lágrima que desea caer.

—Lo importante es que estamos juntas —dice Lita, estrechando en un abrazo a Mina—, mientras sea así podremos superar cualquier cosa, ten fe —pide.

—Incluso la propia Serena venció esos miedos, no queremos que ahora tú seas presa del temor —señala Amy, tomando la mano de Mina a distancia.

—Ya ves que ella misma nos enseñó una vez más que por muy complicadas que se vean las cosas, podremos salir adelante si luchamos juntas por el bien de todos —añade Rei a distancia, dándoles una sonrisa a las chicas presentes.

—Es verdad… ¡Gracias! —contesta a todas, Mina, mostrándose al fin más optimista.

Ha pasado ya cerca de una hora desde que en el edifico de gobierno, la conversación entre Ryunosuke, Osamu, Darien y Serena ha comenzado…

—… no sé que más decir… —susurra Serena, tras haber concluido el relato de la historia solicitada.

—Seguramente les parece muy extraño —comenta Darien, con cierta empatía.

—Escuchamos todo lo que teníamos que escuchar, ¿No crees, Osamu? —pregunta emocionado, Ryunosuke.

—Así es —responde Osamu, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

—¿Ahora nos dirán por qué nos han preguntado sobre todo esto? —pregunta Serena, con timidez.

—Creo que nos veremos obligados a mantener el secreto por ahora —responde Ryunosuke tras una sonrisa, llevándose la molestia de sus principales oyentes.

—¿Qué es todo esto?, no entiendo nada —comenta con enojo, Darien.

—No me malinterpreten, es solo que no está en mi revelarles el por qué de tanta pregunta —aclara Ryunosuke, tras notar la incomodidad de la pareja.

—Déjennos tranquilos por favor, se los pido con mucho respeto… ya les dijimos todo lo que aparentemente querían escuchar, no creo que haga falta que sigamos aquí —dice con tono rebelde, Serena, mirando a Darien para recibir su aprobación.

—En eso tienes razón, Serena, no es necesario que ahora sigan acá, al menos no por ahora —comenta Osamu, manteniendo una misteriosa y cómplice sonrisa junto a Ryunosuke.

—Si es así, nos retiramos. Gracias por habernos escuchado, buenas noches —dice Darien a desafiante cordialidad, poniéndose de pié.

—Pero antes necesito implorarles un favor —comenta Ryunosuke, con urgencia, tras ver que Serena se ha puesto de pié al igual que su esposo, para así retirarse del lugar.

—Díganos —responde concisamente, Darien.

—Créanme cuando les digo que si ustedes lo desean, podremos volver a hablar sobre esto y muchas otras cosas —inicia Ryunosuke—, pero eso solo dependerá si ustedes desean hacer posible que todos nuestros esfuerzo como parte del gobierno sean útiles —señala.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta Serena, confundida, mirando de la misma forma a Darien.

Tras hablar por aproximadamente media hora más, en la cual el primer ministro, junto a Osamu, terminan de revelarles todo el meollo del asunto, Darien y Serena son escoltados y posteriormente llevados hacia su casa gracias al automóvil que dispuso Ryunosuke. El trayecto ocurre en silencio debido al consejo del mismo, la pareja podrá hablar lo que quiera en la privacidad de su casa, en la cual debatirán si cumplen "aquel favor" que les ha sido solicitado.

Darien y Serena bajan del automóvil con cautela, el chofer, que amablemente les ha abierto la puerta, los despide con respeto antes de marchar, además de asegurarse que ambos entren al edificio sin mayor problema. Una vez en este, Serena y Darien pueden sentir lo "pasivamente complejo" del ambiente, una pista fue el saludo que le ha dado el encargado de vigilancia en la noche, ya que los saluda de forma distante pero a la vez cautelosa, es como si de un momento a otro la pareja se hubiese transformado en algo digno de tener recelo, no por miedo, sino por el aura misteriosa que llevan consigo.

Darien aprieta el botón para que el ascensor llegue a la planta donde él está, junto a Serena se miran con complicidad sin necesidad de hablar algo, ni siquiera cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren frente a ellos para así poder subir, todo el camino sigue en el más hermético silencio.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento que ambos comparten, Darien se da cuenta de los ruidos que provienen de este, es por esto que toca el timbre para anunciar su llegada.

—Las chicas siguen acá —comenta Darien, tras haber tocado el timbre.

—¿Le diremos lo que nos dijo Ryunosuke? —pregunta Serena, rápidamente.

—Creo que lo mejor será es que primero lo hablemos nosotros, ya tendremos tiempo de… —dice Darien, interrumpido tras notar que han abierto la puerta.

—¡Hola chicos!, los estábamos esperando —dice Mina en forma de saludo eufórico.

—¿Todas están bien? —pregunta Darien, a medida en que ingresa al departamento.

—Lita se ha quedado dormida, Rei está en el balcón y Amy, bueno, está leyendo uno de tus libros, Darien, no hubo forma de impedirlo. Las demás se fueron a casa de Haruka y Michiru, junto a toda la familia Black moon —responde Mina, mientras cierra sigilosamente la puerta.

—Creo que lo mejor es que todas pasen la noche acá —propone Serena, en un murmullo.

—¡Como crees!, no hace falta. Lita me pidió que la despertara cuando ustedes llegaran, así que no se preocupen por nosotras —responde Mina, desestimando la idea.

—¡Serena! —exclama en susurros aletargados, Lita, intentando despertar rápidamente mientras iba a sacar la manta que está sobre ella.

—Quédate así, no hay apuro —responde la rubia, tras ver que su amiga pretendía sentarse "adecuadamente" en el sofá.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —comenta Rei, incorporándose al interior del departamento.

—Ya nos estábamos preocupando por ustedes —dice Amy, deteniendo su lectura.

—¿Dónde estaban? —pregunta sin rodeos, Mina.

—Tuvimos una charla con Osamu Urogataya, ¿Lo recuerdan, cierto? —pregunta Serena, mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama.

—Si, claro —dice Lita a nombre de todas.

—¿Pero todo está bien, verdad? —pregunta con preocupante urgencia, Rei.

—Tranquila, no nos dijo nada malo —responde Darien, transmitiendo confianza.

—Menos mal… —contesta Rei, tras un suspiro.

—¿Y que les dijo ese hombre? —pregunta Amy, enérgicamente.

—Nos hicieron distintos tipos de preguntas, obviamente todas relacionadas a lo que pasó hoy… él sabía que todas nosotras junto a los demás teníamos algo que ver, pero no solo Osamu lo sabía, sino que también el primer ministro —responde Serena, provocando impacto en sus amigas.

—¿Ryunosuke Fujiwara habló con ustedes? —exclama en pregunta, Amy, sorprendida al igual que las demás oyentes.

—Así es —confirma Darien, de manera resumida.

—¿Por qué? —interroga Mina, sin esperar.

—Recuerden que él llevaba a cabo una investigación sobre todos nosotros, ¿Se acuerdan de esa noche que tuvimos que ir al parque y revelar nuestras identidades?, bueno, al fin todo tiene un motivo claro. Las autoridades de Japón han querido tomar cartas en el asunto y desmentir de una vez que nuestra existencia es solo un mito —explica Serena en breves palabras.

—Con que era eso… —comenta Lita, muchísimo más despierta que antes.

—¿Y les dijeron todo? —pregunta Rei a la pareja, con cierto recelo.

—No había por qué ocultarlo… prácticamente ellos sabían todo, solo necesitaban confirmarlo de una vez por todas —explica Serena, de manera calma.

—¿Y para qué? —pregunta Rei, interesada.

—Chicas… —dice Darien, mirando en los ojos de Serena la aprobación que espera—. Permítannos hablar del resto entre Serena y yo, sé que suena egoísta o ilógico siendo que todos tenemos algo que ver, pero les pido la comprensión necesaria para entender que antes de decirles cualquier cosa, mi esposa y yo necesitamos aclarar ciertos puntos —explica.

—¡Pero qué están diciendo!, ¿Qué ocultan? —pregunta con ímpetu, Rei, sintiéndose excluida de mala forma.

—¡No se trata de ocultar nada, Rei! —replica Serena con una seguridad poco vista en ella para este tipo de casos—, solo queremos hablar con Darien todo esto ya que es un tema bastante complejo para los dos.

—¡Es complejo para todos!, ¿Sabían que lo que pasó esta noche ya ha salido incluso en noticieros internacionales?. Darien, Serena, esta vez nada de lo que hemos hecho pasará desapercibido, las cosas no son como antes, lo más justo sería es que nos dijeran que ocurre, ¡nosotras también debemos estar preparadas para lo que pase de ahora en adelante! —explica energéticamente, Rei, no dejando su brazo a torcer.

—Y se los diremos, no te preocupes —responde Darien, rápidamente—, solo dennos esta noche para hablar solos, les prometo que mañana aclararemos lo que haga falta, ¿No es así, Serena? —pregunta Darien a la mujer que tiene a su lado.

—Si, entiéndenos Rei, por favor —pide con amabilidad.

—Está bien… —responde la pelinegra, mínimamente más tranquila.

—Haruka nos propuso la idea de ir a su casa para hablar todo lo que haga falta, si quieren yo mañana la llamo para pedirle si un día de estos podemos ir para allá, ¿qué dicen? —propone Mina, intentando romper de alguna forma la incomodidad que quedó en el ambiente.

—Quizás… podríamos ir mañana al anochecer… —comenta de manera reflexiva, Serena, mientras saca algunos cálculos rápidos.

—No es una mala idea… ya que mañana temprano tenemos algo importante que hacer, quizás —dice de manera cómplice a su esposa, Darien.

—Si… —susurra Serena, correspondiendo la mirada de su marido.

—Bueno chicos, creo que "a buen entendedor, pocas palabras", será mejor que nos vayamos —dice Lita, levantándose del sofá.

—Ustedes descansen por favor, ya no pueden llevar más cansancio en sus ojos —comenta Amy, a la vez en que también se pone de pié.

—¿Irán a mi casa a pasar la noche, cierto? —pregunta Mina a sus amigas.

—Mi mamá está con turno de noche así que… no quiero estar sola en casa la verdad —comenta Amy, con infantil ternura.

—A mi la casa me queda lejos, me da mucha pereza llegar hasta allá a esta hora —dice Lita, entre sutiles risas.

—Yo prefiero ir al templo, seguramente mi abuelo y Nicholas están preocupados por mi ausencia… además necesito meditar frente al fuego sagrado como no tienen idea —dice Rei, intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Se irán solas? —pregunta preocupada, Serena.

—Las cuatro tomaremos un taxi, no se preocupen —responde Mina, ante la pregunta.

—No, yo las iré a dejar, es peligroso que cuatro jovencitas anden solas a esta altura de la noche —dice Darien, levantándose rápidamente de la cama para buscar las llaves de su auto.

—Darien siempre tan amable… —comenta con orgullo de amiga, Lita.

—Gracias —dice Rei.

—Serena, llamó tu mamá hace un rato, pidió que te comunicaras con ella fuera la hora que fuera —comenta Mina, con rapidez.

—Si, no te preocupes —contesta la rubia, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿Vamos chicas? —pregunta Darien, tras tener las llaves del automóvil en su mano.

—Si —responden las cuatro al unísono.

—Cuídense mucho, las llamaré mañana —dice Serena, mientras ve como sus amigas se acercan a la puerta poco a poco.

—No tardo, princesa —avisa Darien a su esposa, a la vez en que deposita un beso en su frente.

—Te estaré esperando —susurra Serena, mientras cierra sus ojos para sentir la calidez de ese gesto entregado por su marido.

—Adiós Serena, ¡intenta dormir por favor, mujer! —dice a lo lejos, Mina, batiendo su mano de lado a lado.

—Igual tú —responde, sonriente.

—Nos comunicamos, que pases buena noche —añade Amy, de manera amable.

—¡Nada más de estudiar por ahora, eh! —responde la rubia, entre risas suaves.

—No te preocupes —contesta la peliazul, despojándose de una sonrisa.

—Cuídate mucho, que duermas bien —dice Lita.

—Tú también, amiga —responde Serena.

—Estaré esperando cualquier noticia —dice Rei mientras se aleja—, buenas noches, niña tonta —finaliza con una mueca burlona.

—¡Oye!, ¿Cómo que niña tonta? —cuestiona con fingido y exagerado enojo, Serena.

—Discúlpame —dice Rei entre risas—, solo se me hace que de ahora en adelante ya no podré llamarte así tan seguido —finaliza con un dejo de nostalgia, lo cual deja sorprendidos tanto a Darien como Serena.

—Rei… —susurra la rubia de manera casi inaudible, pero aún así la mirada con su amiga permanece entrelazada, como si con esta se dijeran muchas cosas.

—Vamos… —dice Darien, caminando velozmente hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por las cuatro chicas que cierran la puerta tras sus espaldas.

En la soledad que ahora se ve inmersa Serena, se da un respiro para intentar comprender a solas la cantidad de cosas sucedidas hoy.

"_¿Quién lo habría imaginado?, Serena Tsukino enfrentando ocupaciones de adultos… si tan solo fue ayer cuando estaba preocupada de jugar un rato o leer alguna historieta… es increíble como la vida puede cambiar en tan solo un segundo, bueno… supongo que ya sabía que esto pasaría… pero es tan distinto el suponer algo en comparación a tener que vivirlo sin poder negar nada…"_

En ese momento suena insistentemente el teléfono, haciendo que Serena deba salir de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

—¿Hola? —dice con urgencia, Serena, tras haber ido a contestar rápidamente la llamada.

—¡Serena, al fin doy contigo!, ya no estaba aguantando en cansancio y casi me quedé dormida, por eso llamé… tu papá ya no pudo más y se quedó dormido al igual que Sammy, aunque ambos trataron de estar despiertos lo más posible, pero bueno, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Ikuko.

—Bien mamá, no te preocupes por nada. Yo ya te iba a llamar, pero me ganaste —responde Serena, contenta al escuchar la voz de su madre.

—Te oyes tan cansada mi niña… ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar o es que todavía están tus amigas ahí contigo? —interroga Ikuko.

—Ellas se acaban de ir —contesta la rubia.

—Mira… sé que tenemos mucho que hablar, pero te escucho de esa forma y entiendo que debo dejarte ir a dormir, prométeme que te cuidarás y apenas puedas vas a venir a casa —pide Ikuko, con cariño.

—Te lo prometo —responde con dulzura, Serena.

—Bueno hijita, intenta dormir algo, ¿Prometido?, mándale mis saludos a Darien, los estaremos esperando —dice Ikuko.

—Si, cuídate mucho, un abrazo grande para ti, papá y Sammy, los quiero mucho —responde Serena, emocionada por saber que su familia está pendiente de todo lo que ocurra con ella.

—Y nosotros a ti, que descanses hija, un beso —contesta Ikuko, con su característica dulzura.

—Buenas noches, mamá —dice Serena, antes de escuchar el fin de la llamada.

Tras finalizar la llamada, Serena da un vistazo a su hogar e intenta ordenar un poco antes de la llegada de Darien, supone que no debe faltar mucho para que él pronto esté en el departamento, así que va a la cocina para poner a hervir algo de agua y tomar té, después de esto ordena la cama para intentar distraer su mente, pero entre tanto se disponía a ello, Serena siente demasiado frío como para seguir en pié, así que va directo a las cajas selladas que aún tiene su esposo, las abre lentamente y busca en su interior algo que poder ocupar para aplacar el frío, pero esto acaba en el momento en que encuentra algo que jamás pensó volver a ver.

—¿Aún tiene todo esto? —pregunta Serena en voz alta, mientras toma un lote de cartas, amarradas por una cinta roja—, Darien es tan lindo… creí que después de nuestra separación él quemaría o rompería esto, pero no lo hizo… —susurra con nostalgia, entre tanto vuelve a abrir una de las cartas para así leerla.

"_Mi querido Darien, sé que ahora debería estar haciendo la tarea pero no puedo, ¿Siempre tienes que cruzarte en mi mente e interrumpir todo lo que hago?, luego no me regañes por mis malas calificaciones, sino estuviera tan enamorada de ti probablemente sería la alumna número uno… bueno, no sé si la número uno, pero quizás si tendría más tiempo para estudiar… ¡Ay!, no me hagas caso, ya estoy diciendo tonterías…_

_¿Sabes?, ahora que Rini está durmiendo sola en una habitación aparte, no puedo evitar extrañarla… sé que está solo a unos metros míos, pero a pesar de que a veces sea una chiquilla odiosa que me hará enloquecer cualquier día de estos, después de saber que… ¡ay, que pena!, bueno, que Rini es nuestra hija, siento un cálido sentimiento en mi corazón… ¿Te das cuenta que los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad?, ¡Voy a tener una hija con el hombre que amo!, mi dulce príncipe azul… y además seremos la neo reina Serena y el Rey Endymion, ¿Raro, no?, nunca pensé que nos pasaría algo así, ¿Cómo irá a pasar?, quizás tú lo sepas o al menos lo imagines, lo que es yo, no tengo ni la menor idea, todavía soy una chica que va en secundaria, nunca había pensado tanto en el futuro, pero ahora que todo parece estar destinado las cosas cambian… ¿Verdad que tu estás conmigo independiente de todo esto?, no me gusta pensar que quizás estás a mi lado solo por lo que se supone que pasará más adelante, ¿Verdad que no?. _

_Disculpa por ser tan latosa, esta carta ni siquiera tiene sentido, no sé lo que termino de escribir cuando ya estoy comenzando con otra cosa, pero es que tengo tantas ideas en mi mente que no sé como expresarlas, bueno, me queda el consuelo de que tú me entiendes, ¡por favor no te rías!, ya me imagino que estás sonriendo por ver tanta incoherencia en una hoja de papel…_

_Mi Darien… ¡te extraño mucho!, pero seré tan feliz cuando pueda entregarte esta carta… desde que me dijiste que siempre llevas una entre tus cuadernos para así leer algo de mi en la universidad, siento que no puedo parar de escribirte para que así recuerdes siempre lo mucho que te amo  
¿No te quedó claro?, ¡TE AMO, TE AMO DARIEN! prométeme que después de leer esto, cuando nos volvamos a ver me darás un gran beso, ¿Si?  
¡Estudia mucho, tú puedes!, ya no te sigas distrayendo, chico malo, eso déjamelo a mi ya que soy yo la que no pone atención en clases._

_Serena"_

—Vaya…mi querida Rini… ¿Cómo estará allá en el futuro?, uf… "el futuro"… —se pregunta a si misma, Serena, de manera emocionada, mientras vuelve a cerrar la carta—, y que tenemos aquí… susurra mientras elige otra de estas al azar—, ¡Ay no!, recuerdo muy bien cuando hicimos esto… —Serena se refiere a una hoja que está escrita tanto por ella como por Darien, fue un juego que hicieron una vez que ambos estaban estudiando en el departamento, que en ese momento solo era el hogar del pelinegro. La hoja está escrita por una seguidilla de pequeños mensajes alternados entre ella y él, esto mientras tanto cada uno ponía atención a sus libros de estudio.

"—_¿Qué haces?_

—_Estudiar…_

—_¿Y es muy difícil?_

—_Un poco, es sobre anatomía avanzada, siempre es complejo estudiar sobre eso._

—_Ya veo… ya veo… ¡yo estoy haciendo una guía de matemáticas!_

—_¡Ah!, por eso estás mordiendo tanto el lápiz… no te he visto escribir mucho._

—_Odioso… ¡No te burles!, mejor termina pronto de leer para que así me ayudes._

—_Ya deberías hacerlo por ti misma, esta vez no te diré que hacer, ¡lo siento!_

—_Sabes que tengo un examen de matemáticas y no me quieres ayudar, que malo eres… ¡todo porque tú eres un genio!_

—_No lo soy, solo me esfuerzo en aprender, aunque cueste._

—_Ya vas a comenzar con los sermones… ¡incluso en esta hoja!_

—_Mejor déjame tranquilo, me distraes y eso no es bueno, después me irá mal en el examen._

—_¡Te odio!_

—_Yo te amo._

—_Pero te estorbo, ya lo dijiste._

—_¿Cómo pretendes que estudie tranquilo si por estar pensando en ti ni siquiera sé lo que estoy leyendo?, Serena, eres mala influencia._

—_Entonces me voy a casa._

—_No creas que te dejaré ir._

—_¿Quién te entiende?, ¡Ah!_

—_Creo que no comprendes…_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Si me sigues interrumpiendo de esta forma me veré obligado a hacer que te enfoques en otra cosa._

—_Ya comienzan tus amenazas… tú no cambias._

—_Si quieres cumplo la amenaza._

—_¿Y qué harías?_

—_Si te portas bien te ayudaré con lo que estás estudiando, si te portas mal te apretaré los cachetitos hasta hacer que te salgan más pecas en las mejillas._

—_Tú si que eres malo, ¡eh!, pero no me importa, seguiré molestándote porque me gusta la cara que pones cuando lees esto._

—_Señorita Tsukino, la primera advertencia ya está hecha, estudie por favor._

—_Ya no quiero._

—_Segunda advertencia, ¡A estudiar, Serena!_

—_¡Te dije que no!_

—_Si llego a la tercera ya sabes… _

—_Leru-leru…_

—_Eres tan fastidiosa… aparte no me dejas pensar en la chica con la que me encontré hoy…_

—_¡Qué dijiste!, ahora si que te mato, Darien Chiba… ¿De qué chica hablas?_

—_Uf… de una rubia hermosa que encontré en el parque número 10, ¡Si la conocieras hasta tú dirías que es lindísima!, parece un ángel, te lo juro._

—_Baboso… jajaja_

—_He pensado todo el día en ella… ¿Sabes lo que más me gustó de esa chica?, tiene unos ojos preciosos… son grandes y azules, además brillan como un par de estrellas… su piel parece de porcelana y sus labios son como nacidos de una fresa, me hubiera gustado saber si tenían ese sabor…_

—_Tal vez debiste pedirle un beso a esa chica… o pídeselo cuando la vuelvas a ver…_

—_¿Y me lo dará?, se me hace que es muy grosera y enojona, hasta tiene cara de ser mala para las matemáticas…_

—_Para matemáticas… inglés… biología…_

—_¿Acaso la conoces?_

—_Creo que si…_

—_¿Me podrías dar su número?, muero por llamarla y pedirle una cita._

—_Si quieres yo le doy tu mensaje, ¿Qué le quieres decir?_

—_Dile que me enamoré de ella y que si quiere, la llevo a comer por ahí un día de estos._

—_Te faltará decir algo mejor para que esa niña quiera salir contigo._

—_Entonces dile que si no tiene una cita conmigo, no la ayudaré para su examen de matemáticas._

—_Uhm… ella acaba de decirme telepáticamente que eres un tramposo._

—"_El fin justifica los medios"_

—_Ella no saldrá contigo para que la ayudes en el examen, dice que te conoce y que sabe que de todas formas lo harás, aunque no tengan una cita._

—_Parece que esa chica si sabe lo que habla… es como que me conociera hace tanto tiempo…_

—_¿Y sabes?, ella también está enamorada de ti._

—_¿Quién puede resistirse a los encantos de Darien Chiba?, sabía que ella me ama, lo pude ver en sus ojos._

—_¡No puedes ser tan, pero tan arrogante!_

—_¿Acaso es mentira?_

—_Pues no… pero de todas formas no andes por ahí como un casanova._

—_Ya cacé a quien quería, así que nadie más importa._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Tira el libro a un lado… en treinta segundos le daré un beso a esa muñequita de porcelana._

—_¿Treinta segundos?, demasiado… ¡dame un beso ahora!_

—_Como gustes…"_

—Veo que ha encontrado en que entretenerse, señorita Tsukino —dice una voz grave que hace saltar a Serena del susto.

—No me di cuenta que habías llegado… —explica la rubia, mientras dobla rápidamente la hoja que leía para ponerla en su lugar.

—Espera —dice Darien, impidiendo que Serena siga doblando la hoja. Después de leer rápidamente, provocando que la rubia se vuelva roja como un tomate, el pelinegro habla—, y pensar que esos labios siguen teniendo sabor a fresas… —comenta con galantería, acercándose a su esposa, rozando su mejilla con la de ella.

—Eres un encanto —dice Serena, abalanzándose sobre él, haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo—, te amo, Darien…

—Serena… —susurra, mientras se aproxima al rostro de su esposa para besarla.

—¿Todo bien con las chicas? —pregunta la rubia, tras terminar el beso, más aún sigue sobre Darien.

—Si, todo bien —responde su esposo, tomándola fuertemente por debajo de las piernas para así levantarse junto a ella, posteriormente la lleva a la cama y la deja sentada ahí—, supongo que no te diste cuenta que el agua ya hirvió —comenta a la vez que arquea una de sus cejas.

—¡No! —exclama Serena, pero antes de ponerse de pié, Darien va a la cocina y retira la tetera del fuego.

—¿Té, café? —pregunta el pelinegro a poca distancia.

—Té, por favor —responde su esposa.

—Yo necesito un café… y bien cargado —susurra Darien mientras busca lo necesario para preparar las bebidas calientes.

—¿Las chicas no te preguntaron nada mientras las ibas a dejar? —pregunta en voz alta, Serena.

—No, solo comentaron algo de lo que ya le dijimos, pero no les tomé mucha atención, sigo creyendo que primero debemos hablar esto tú y yo, ya sabes por qué —responde Darien, mientras prepara el té de su esposa.

—¿Puedes creerlo?, yo todavía no —comenta la rubia, mostrando el real asombro que lleva consigo.

—Yo tampoco imaginé que nos dirían algo así, la verdad me sorprendió —contesta Darien.

—Tienes razón… no sé aún si ir donde Ryunosuke nos pidió —dice Serena, confundida.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir, no cualquiera recibe la invitación que nos dieron a nosotros —responde Darien, a la vez en que prepara su café.

—¿No te da curiosidad el no saber por qué nos invitaron? —pregunta Serena, atenta a la respuesta.

—Si y por lo mismo creo que ir será lo mejor —contesta Darien, seguro en sus dichos.

—Si, yo también lo pienso así… pero me da, no sé, algo de miedo, ¡es todo tan raro! —comenta Serena, tirándose de espalda sobre la cama.

—¿Miedo por qué? —cuestiona Darien, llevando el par de tazas hacia la cama, para así tomar algo caliente junto a su mujer.

—Por no saber como actuar… sabes que los modales no es lo mío —responde Serena, sentándose bien para recibir su té.

—Bueno, por ahora me imagino que solo debemos ir con algún traje formal y sobretodo muy calladitos, debemos escuchar con atención lo que nos van a decir —dice Darien, sentándose al lado de su esposa, con la taza en sus manos.

—¿Qué será eso?, vaya que intriga… —comenta Serena, antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

—¿De verdad no tienes ni la mas mínima sospecha? —cuestiona Darien, tras sentir que su esposa le oculta algo.

—Más que sospecha diría que solo se me cruzó una locura —responde con sinceridad, Serena.

—¿Y cual es esa? —pregunta el pelinegro, antes de beber café.

—¿Será posible que de una vez y por todas el futuro "sea hoy"? —responde de manera interrogativa, Serena, entre una mezcla de felicidad y temor.

—Tal vez… —dice Darien, con un toque de serena ansiedad.

Tras algunos minutos de seguir hablando, Darien toma la taza ya vacía de Serena, que junto a la suya, va a dejar a la cocina para después lavarlas. Mientras tanto la rubia busca alguna prenda de su esposo para así poder ocupar como pijama, esto es notado por Darien tras echarle un vistazo.

—En la caja que abriste no encontrarás ropa, creo que en la que está abajo hay algunas camisas —dice Darien, a la vez en que termina de lavar las tazas.

—¡Gracias! —responde Serena, buscando en dicha caja, lo que desea encontrar.

—¿Sabes?, antes de dormir iré a darme un baño de tina… estoy algo ansioso por saber lo que pasará en… bueno, algunas horas más —comenta Darien, tras ver la avanzada hora en su reloj.

—¿Hay toallas en el baño? —pregunta Serena, mostrándose como una preocupada y atenta esposa.

—Creo que no… —responde el pelinegro tras pensarlo algunos segundos.

—Mientras vas yo te buscaré algunas —dice Serena, dedicándose a esta tarea.

—Gracias —dice Darien, yendo camino hacia el baño—, cuando entres no mires nada que no te incumba, señorita curiosa —bromea, a medida en que se aleja cada vez más.

—Como si ya no te hubiera visto todo —responde Serena, riéndose.

Ya estando sola, Serena sigue buscando un par de toallas para llevárselas a Darien, además de buscar una de sus camisas para usarla como pijama. Después de algunos minutos encuentra todo lo que buscó, así que antes de ir a interrumpir a Darien, Serena desata sus coletas para así amarrar su pelo con un listón que encontró dentro de todas las cosas de su marido, además se desprende de su ropa para ponerse la camisa, entre tanto recuerda que quizás deberá pasar tempranísimo por la casa de sus padres para buscar algo con lo cual estar por los siguientes día allí en el departamento, esto sin duda la desalienta ya que significa al menos una hora perdida de sueño, cosa que para ella no es ninguna gracia.

Tras estar prácticamente lista para acostarse, Serena va al baño para entregarle las toallas a su esposo.

—¡Aquí están! —dice Serena, solo dejando ver su mano, ya que se ha quedado detrás de la puerta.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí? —pregunta Darien, entre risas.

—Porque no quieres que "la señorita curiosa" vea algo "indebido" —responde Serena, a tono serio.

—¿Y no que ya lo habías visto todo? —replica Darien, siguiéndole el juego a su esposa.

—¡Pero al parecer ya no puedo ver nada más! —exclama Serena, mostrando un infantil y juguetón enojo.

—Entra —ordena Darien, manteniendo la simpatía.

—¡Uy!, que guapo se ve Darien Chiba entre las burbujas, pero… ¿No es algo femenino?, tienes todo el baño inundado con olor a rosas —cuestiona Serena, sacando parte de su arsenal de sarcasmo.

—Creí que te iba a gustar, por eso lo hice —responde Darien, galante.

—¿Qué acaso quieres que me meta ahí?, ¡Ay no! —dice Serena, dejando notar que le resulta "una repulsiva idea"

—¿Por qué no? —dice Darien, alzando su brazo para así invitar a Serena para que lo acompañe.

—Porque quedaremos muy, pero muy apretados —contesta Serena, acercándose a su esposo, tras estrechar su mano.

—Si ya me fijé que has subido algo de peso, pero no importa —dice Darien, sabiendo que semejante reacción traería una grosera respuesta.

—¿Qué?, ¡eres un insolente! —responde Serena, enojándose un poco y seriamente.

—A ver… déjame revisar —dice Darien, acercando abruptamente a Serena a su lado mientras el permanece en la tina. Lentamente desabrocha los botones de la camina que trae puesta, Serena sabe que es un juego pero aún así se sonroja, más cuando se da cuenta de que sus pechos han quedado al descubierto—, no, me equivoqué, estás igual que siempre así que no creo que quedemos tan apretados —dice el pelinegro, mientras sus hábiles maniobras han dejado desnuda a Serena sin mayor problema—, ¿Quieres venir ahora?, si te quedas ahí sin nada te dará frío —señala.

—Solo por un momento, ya sabes que tenemos que levantarnos temprano —responde Serena mientras entra lentamente a la tina. Su respuesta ha sido en un intento por calmar sus carnales pasiones, ya que este sencillo juego la ha hecho sentir aquel particular candor en sus mejillas.

—Ven… no te vayas a mojar el cabello —comenta Darien, quien recibe a Serena parcialmente sobre su cuerpo. La espalda de ella queda sobre su hombro, lo cual le permite hacer un moño improvisado en el cabello de Serena, para mantenerlo así alejado del agua.

—El agua está exquisita… —dice Serena tras relajarse mientras se deja abrazar por su esposo, quien está fuertemente aferrado a su cintura.

—Hasta dan ganas de quedarse a dormir acá —comenta Darien, dejando reposar su mentón sobre el hombro de Serena.

—Ya lo imagino, terminaríamos con la piel muy arrugada, pareceríamos viejitos —dice Serena, riéndose suavemente.

—¿A las muñecas de porcelana también les pasa eso? —cuestiona Darien, dejando a Serena románticamente sorprendida.

—Leíste esa parte escrita en la hoja… —comenta Serena, suspirando encantada.

—Obvio —contesta Darien, tras dejar un beso en el hombro de su mujer.

—¿Sabes? —dice Serena, antes de entrar en una reflexión—, sé que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero si hay algo que me encanta de ti es conocer esa manera tan romántica y tierna que tienes para hablar conmigo a solas —señala.

—Es que no hace falta que nadie más lo oiga, mientras tú sepas realmente como soy, no me importa lo que pueda decir el resto —responde Darien, con seria ternura.

—Quizás tu discreción nos sirva mucho de ahora en adelante, en lo que respecte al trato en público entre los dos —comenta Serena, sin decir más.

—Aún no sabemos nada, no te adelantes a los hechos —alerta Darien.

—Algo en mi pecho dice que no estoy equivocada… —dice Serena, para defender sus dichos—. Desde que terminamos de hablar con Ryunosuke y Osamu, no he dejado de pensar que "el futuro es hoy"

—¿Y te sientes preparada para algo así? —pregunta con curiosidad, Darien.

—Si y no… por una parte siempre imaginé que algo así pasaría pero después de tantas cosas que pasaron en estos años, creí que ya todo había ido en otra dirección —responde Serena.

—Si, creo que se cierta forma a todos nos pasó lo mismo —añade Darien, pensativo.

—Bueno, si es lo que sospecho será un cambio radical, aunque si no lo es, no importa, lo que si importa es que estamos juntos con quienes más queremos —explica Serena, de manera optimista.

—Ya veremos que pasará, princesita —responde tiernamente, Darien, regalándole un beso a Serena, en su mejilla derecha.

—¿Vamos a dormir?, el agua se comenzó a enfriar —propone Serena, tras haberse tomado algunos minutos para sentir la cercanía de su marido.

—Vamos —responde Darien, mientras admira las curvas de su esposa, ya que ella se ha puesto de pié para retirarse del baño.

—¡Ya deja de mirar! —regaña Serena entre risas, lanzándole una de las toallas a Darien, sobre la cabeza.

—Me pides algo imposible —declara Darien, arqueando su ceja mientras ladea su cabeza, a la vez en que se saca la toalla.

—No te demores —ordena Serena, tomando la camisa que Darien le había sacado para posteriormente salir del baño.

Minutos después ambos se encuentran listos para acostarse a descansar. Darien busca rápidamente su atuendo típico para dormir, mientras que Serena ya está entre las cobijas, retorciéndose por lo fría que está la cama.

—¡Apúrate!, tengo mucho frío —reclama Serena, con infantilidad.

—Yo también, así que te esperas —responde Darien en regaño falso, ya que por el momento solo está con un negro pantalón corto puesto, dejando al deleite del ojo de su esposa, aquel tonificado abdomen del cual es dueño.

—Y seguro que con eso ya no tienes frío… —señala con ironía, Serena, ya que su esposo solo se ha puesto una camiseta sin mangas.

—Si me pongo algo más sabes que me acaloro demasiado —comenta Darien, terminando de acomodar correctamente la camiseta.

—Ya deja de hablar y ven a abrazarme —pide Serena, en un infantil berrinche.

—Pero que niñita tan consentida… a ver, ven para acá —dice Darien, incorporándose a la cama mientras rodea rápidamente con sus brazos a Serena.

—Así está mejor… —comenta Serena, mientras se aferra al pecho de su esposo.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunta Darien tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Algo… —contesta Serena, a baja voz.

—Tranquila… —susurra Darien, a la vez en que acaricia los cabellos dorados que adora.

—Mientras esté a tu lado, estaré tranquila —responde Serena, acomodándose lo suficiente como para poder besar a su marido.

—Mejor… intentemos dormir… —murmura Darien tras acabado el beso, conteniendo las ganas de prolongar la cercanía.

—Ya no quiero dormir —responde con honestidad, Serena, dejando entrever que quisiera que algo más ocurriese.

—Pero… tenemos que levantarnos en… cinco horas… —dice de manera intercalada, Darien, dejándose dominar poco a poco por las insinuantes caricias que Serena le otorga al juguetear con su cabello.

—Da igual… —dice Serena, mirando fijamente a su esposo.

—No me culpes si después andas bostezando todo el día —aclara Darien, en forma de advertencia.

—No me importa —afirma Serena, lanzándose sobre los labios de su marido, con pasión.

El beso se hace cada vez más profundo a la vez en que la respiración de ambos también lo hacen, poco a poco Darien y Serena se vuelven a conectar con el hechizo de su pasión. Él recorre con delicadeza la espalda de su mujer antes de avanzar para eliminar el estorbo que representa la camisa que lleva puesta, mientras que Serena no deja de besar con intensidad al pelinegro, a la vez en que enreda sus manos en aquellos oscuros cabellos.

Pocos segundos pasan antes de que Darien haga que Serena se desprenda de lo que la cubría, necesaria ha sido la disposición de ella para que todo fuera más fácil, ya que está totalmente ansiosa de que todo siga en el camino que debería ir. Poco después, Darien quita su propia ropa con la rapidez que amerita, él es ayudado energéticamente por su esposa, sin embargo el toque de dulzura de este momento no se pierde, incluso en la rapidez de todo hay momentos de calma, los cuales son usados devotamente para que cada uno aprecie la belleza de su acompañante, los cuales son iluminados por la tenue luz de luna que se escabulle entre las delicadas cortinas que acompañan la ventana.

Un primer suspiro de placer es exhalado por Serena al sentir como su intimidad femenina está siendo sutilmente acariciada por su marido, el cual está embelesado al sentir entre sus dedos aquel néctar que nace desde el deseo de su mujer. Lentamente, Darien obliga a los sentidos de Serena despertar, estos también obligan a la chica a hacer más constantes sus gemidos, los cuales exhalan el deseo impetuoso de que quien ha sido el responsable de esto lo siga haciendo con mayor intensidad.

Serena tampoco ha decidido quedarse atrás, ya hace mucho que había abandonado el rol de "chica inocente" en este tipo de encuentros, hoy es una mujer decidida a demostrar el calor que nace de su vientre, es por esto que mientras Darien mantiene las constantes caricias, ella decide acariciar el ya erecto miembro de su esposo, haciendo recíprocas estas caricias preliminares.

Darien no puede ocultar el gozo que esto le provoca, la suavidad de la piel de Serena rozando con cada parte de su cuerpo es algo que lo enloquece, además no deja de retroalimentarse por el dulce aroma que expele la piel de su esposa, aquel perfume a frutos rojos que siempre pareciera llevar consigo, como así también el sabor sublime de los humedecidos labios de Serena, deseosos estos de unirse a los de él.

El deseo se convierte en impetuoso deseo de seguir mas allá, Darien nota que no es un sentimiento unilateral, ya que Serena se mueve al compás de las señales que da Darien para dar un paso adelante en este encuentro, por esto, Serena acomoda su espalda en las almohadas, esto permite a Darien dejar huellas de la humedad de sus besos en los turgentes pechos de la rubia, los que se endurecen ante dicho contacto, más cuando Serena sabe que ahora su esposo volverá una vez más a ser parte de su propio cuerpo, esto se convierte en una primera embestida por parte de él, lo cual deja escapar dos grandes gemidos, cada cual responsable de uno de estos.

—Mi amor… —susurra Darien, a la vez en que sigue, suavemente, penetrando a su esposa.

—Me encanta sentirte así… —murmura ella, de manera entrecortada.

Para Darien dicha declaración es equivalente a aumentar la frecuencia de las embestidas, estas provocan que Serena no pueda hilar nuevamente alguna frase, solo está entregada al éxtasis que es causado por la potente sensualidad del pelinegro, algo que sin duda es algo que la hace perder la razón. Pero aunque sea de esta forma una de las que más disfruta Serena en este momento, ella no duda en tomar un rol más protagónico por el bienestar de su esposo, es por eso que con ágiles movimientos, es ella quien ahora está al dominio de la situación. Serena se sienta sobre Darien, el aprovecha este momento para poder enmarcar con sus ojos una vez más aquella pálida desnudez de su esposa, recuerda para si mismo que _su muñequita de porcelana_ está junto a él y es quien despierta su exaltación. Nadie como ella ha podido despertar aquella salvajemente lujuriosa faceta del pelinegro, da lo mismo cualquier artimaña que haya usado alguna chica en el pasado para querer llevarse a dicho hombre a su cama, es solo Serena, quien con su maestría e inocente dominio, ha hecho posible que Darien viaje hasta los más recónditos lugares de su pasión.

Serena se mueve con un conocimiento y sensualidad sin límites, sabe perfectamente como hacer que su marido disfrute de cada detalle de lo que está haciendo, por ejemplo, nada mejor que dejar caer su cabello, como una cascada, sobre el pecho de Darien, es por esto que se toma un par de segundos para lanzar el listón que tenía sus cabellos juntos. Entre el sudor producido por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, la cascada dorada que nace de la cabeza de Serena pareciera separarse poco a poco, esto sin duda resulta un gran estímulo para Darien, ya que como es bien sabido por su esposa, la suavidad de sus cabellos sobre su cuerpo es causante de reacciones eléctricas en su piel, lo cual lo lleva a un nuevo nivel de excitación.

Darien toma fuertemente las caderas de Serena, ayudándola a lograr el vaivén que lo transporta a la profundidad de sus gemidos. A ratos Darien solo puede cerrar sus ojos para así calmar el ímpetu de sus sensaciones, pero cuando vuelve a abrirlos se encuentra con el sutil sudor que baña a su mujer, el cual la hace lucir como una diosa de la pasión, así que cualquier intento de "cordura" por parte del pelinegro, resulta un esfuerzo en vano.

El rubor de las mejillas y labios de Serena no hacen más que demostrar su alcanzado punto de excitación, ya cada vez los gemidos son más y más profundos, a la vez también se escuchan más cansados, pero aún así ella sigue adelante, no hay tregua alguna ni para ella o Darien, esto solo terminará cuando de ambos se escape la última gota de energía que posean.

Tras varios minutos de esta forma, Darien no oculta su gula pasional, es por esto que, aún estando Serena sobre él, la atrae hacia su cuerpo para así poder saborear el dulzor de sus pechos una vez más, pero la apreciación hacia estos no solo es algo de lo cual disfruta su boca, sino que también sus manos, los cuales aprietan con cada vez más fuerza los pechos de su mujer. La respuesta que da Serena ante dichos estímulos, es equivalente a aplicar más poderío a sus movimientos, se vuelven más violentos, pero esto no resulta en algo desagradable para ninguno de los dos, sino que todo lo contrario.

La fricción ha hecho que Darien comience a sentir como cada uno de sus músculos se tensan de forma palpitante, la ansiedad le impide pensar con claridad en qué hacer a continuación, mientras tanto Serena no puede aplacar el poderoso nudo que nace en la parte baja de su vientre, por su cuerpo la electricidad recorre cada rincón, ya ni siquiera actúa con cierta prudencia o sutilidad, sus feroces movimientos no hacen más que acercarla al clímax de su excitación, algo que invita a que Darien también lo haga, tras sentir y experimentar aquellas íntimas contracciones de su compañera.

Antes de que suceda cualquier cosa, Darien y Serena se toman de las manos, ya no hay contacto visual entre ellos, ahora son solo contactos de manera física y mentalmente, los mismos que llegan a la cima de este recorrido cuando es Serena quien se desprende de un último gemido, el cual deja escapar toda la energía que ha sido liberada de su cuerpo. Darien sucumbe ante tamaña muestra de placer y la convierte en una propia, uniéndose así al final del camino que ha emprendido junto a la mujer que ama. Serena cae de forma pesada sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, este la recibe en un abrazo mientras ambas respiraciones luchan por normalizarse, son estos suspiros restantes los cuales musitan cualquier frase de amor que se puedan dar el uno al otro, con esto ya está todo dicho, una vez más Darien y Serena transformaron el fuego de su amor a la fogosa llama de un encuentro íntimo, del cual, como ha pasado en ocasiones anteriores, ambos resultan victoriosos.

Tras algunos minutos y ya más cercanos "al planeta tierra", Darien no separa a Serena de su cuerpo, sin embargo la ayuda para que se acomode sobre la cama para que así descanse, mientras tanto él aleja los cabellos que han quedado presos por la transpiración que hay en el rostro de Serena, ella agradece este sutil gesto de preocupación con las caricias que entrega a los hombros de su esposo, de los cuales a ratos se sigue aferrando, ya que el clímax en ella solo se ha desvanecido lentamente.

—Eres maravillosa… —susurra pausadamente, Darien, mientras se deja embelesar una vez más al ver a su esposa en ese estado tan extenuado.

—No entiendo como eres capaz de dejarme en este estado, apenas puedo respirar —responde entre risas, Serena.

—Tú me obligaste, yo me acosté para dormir… —señala Darien, para excluirse de cualquier responsabilidad en este caso. Obviamente lo hace de una forma humorística, ya que sabe que si Serena no hubiera dado indicios de querer algo, probablemente él lo haría.

—Pobre… el inocente Darien vuelve a caer en las garras de esta mala mujer —contesta Serena con empatía ante la victimización de su esposo.

—Quien podría creer que detrás de esa carita angelical se esconde el fuego de una mujer llena de pasión —cuestiona Darien, sin dejar de absorber con sus ojos, la belleza de su esposa.

—Si tengo pasión es porque tú la has creado en mí… ¿Cómo resistirlo? —pregunta Serena, ya mas calmada.

—Mi amor… me encantas, nunca lo olvides —señala Darien, dándole un profundo beso.

—No quiero que me dejes de abrazar, ¿Bueno? —pide Serena, mientras se acomoda para descansar, ya que está extenuada.

—Nunca… —responde Darien, rodeando a Serena entre sus brazos para atraerla hacia su cuerpo, para así poder dormir teniéndola muy cerca de él.

Las horas restantes del anochecer pasan con rapidez para esta pareja, parece que solo en un pestañeo ya han pasado las horas disponibles para descansar, así lo dicta en insistente despertador, que marca ya las 8:00Am.

Darien es quien despierta primero, de manera atontada intenta hacer callar semejante ruido molesto, cuando lo logra no le queda más que bostezar profundamente y darse un par de palmadas en las mejillas, todo con tal de despertar y no fallar ante lo que tiene que hacer junto a su esposa.

—Serena, vamos linda, despierta —dice Darien, mientras mueve suavemente a su mujer.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta la rubia tras algunos segundos, pero aunque hable, sus ojos no parecieran querer abrirse en lo absoluto.

—Ocho de la mañana —responde Darien, mientras se estira con menor pereza.

—¡Arriba! —dice Serena, levantándose con tanta energía que su esposo queda observándola asombrado.

—Parece que dormiste bien —comenta Darien entre tanto ve como Serena sale ágilmente de la cama.

—Bastante bien —responde Serena tras darle una sonrisa.

—Me gusta verte tan optimista —dice Darien, a la vez en que se sienta y refriega los ojos.

—Hoy es un día muy importante, mi corazón lo dice —contesta con energía y felicidad, Serena.

—¿Preparada? —pregunta Darien, levantándose gracias al enérgico reaccionar de su esposa.

—¿Tú? —interroga Serena, esperando la respuesta que ella desea escuchar.

—Si —responde con optimismo, Darien.

—Entonces yo también —contesta Serena, guiñándole un ojo.

—Apresurémonos —pide Darien, comenzando a moverse con rapidez.

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, tomaremos la mejor decisión para todos —dice Serena, alcanzando a tomar la mano de su marido para así atraerlo hacia ella.

—Claro que si —responde Darien, sonriéndole gratamente a su esposa.

Es así como Darien y Serena comienzan su día con vigorizante actitud, es muy probable que aquellos minutos de romance entre ellos haya contribuido en esto, pero sin duda lo más importante es que ambos sienten que este día marcará un "antes y después" en lo que conocían como su vida, pero cualquier cambio, mientras ambos estén juntos, será afrontado gracias al valor y esfuerzo que los dos han demostrado a lo largo de sus vidas.

¿Qué ocurrirá dentro de unas horas más?, una vez más, solo el destino es el privilegiado de conocer esto… seguramente el observante universo hoy declarará un veredicto ante todo lo presenciado, tal vez hoy el mundo sepa todo lo que se esconde mas allá de la mirada de cada ser humano que habita la tierra, quizás hoy comienza a sonreír el primer indicio de la próxima era venidera, una que de crearse, sería el comienzo de la época dorada del planeta.

• **Pame22: Que lindo resumen has hecho de todo lo que pasaron Darien y Serena, tanto en la saga como en mis fics… Hola Pame!, curiosamente te he visto dejando reviews por otros lados, jajaja, creo que a la larga el mundo de FF es pequeño =P  
Bueno, me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo. Sobre volver al foro no estoy segura, paso mucho de mi tiempo libre en facebook, participando en un grupo del cual soy miembro, además que por ejemplo para subir mis fics, tendría que editarlos de una manera tan severa que no me llama la atención (como está prohibido el lemon…), de todas formas espero que lo estés pasando bien por allá ^^ y que obviamente sea de tu agrado. Sobre lo de mis enfermedades, ¡Oye, no te burles!, u_u soy enfermiza, especialmente en el invierno (como ahora), además de que el dolor de mis manos es algo que realmente me aqueja u_u ya que a ratos se vuelve insoportable (creo que a este paso me tendré que operar =S), en fin, te mando un gran abrazo, gracias por tu fidelidad y constancia, cuídate mucho!**

• **yesqui2000: Así es, gracias al amor que hay entre Darien y Serena, el optimismo vuelve al planeta con todo su destino, así como también el de toda la familia Black moon, que ahora podrá por fin vivir en paz. Saludos y gracias por el rw!**

**• LUNA: Ya te extrañaba!; como estás?, gracias por leerme entre tanto cumples con tus quehaceres ^^ es muy lindo de tu parte.**  
**Sobre Esmeralda, ay si… pobrecita, menos mal que todo resultó mejor para ella.**  
**Jejeje ese viaje a Illusion fue algo que prácticamente se escribió solo, había estado muchos días pensando en como haría para que Serena recuperara sus poderes, pero menos mal que apareció pegazo y me dijo "cree en tus sueños", entonces escribí, jajaja, por cierto respondo tu duda, no, en ese edificio no se fundará el futuro palacio de los reyes =P**  
**Muchas gracias por tu presencia! Y por recordarme que seguirás leyendo mi historia, un gran abrazo.**

**• Paola: No te preocupes! ^^ las obligaciones nos tienen a todas con el tiempo escaso, así que no hay problema. Ya no falta mucho para que leas lo que quieres, conocer a Darien y Serena como padres, awww, lo imagino y ya quiero llegar a ese capítulo!, jajaja, pero habrá que esperar un poquito más, lo bueno es que vamos derecho a eso.**  
**Estoy muy bien de salud actualmente, muchas gracias, por todas los buenos deseos que me envían es porque seguramente estoy bien ^^**  
**Un beso, cuídate mucho, no olvides que siempre serás bienvenida a mi rinconcito de FF, cuídate mucho y suerte en todo.**

**• criss: Muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras, te lo agradezco de corazón ^^ Traté de no demorarme tanto en actualizar (se hizo lo que se pudo, jejeje), y no te preocupes, no volveré a hacer sufrir a nadie con una separación entre Darien y Serena (creo…), bueno, intentaré que no sea así, al menos no porque ellos lo quieran, jejeje, un gran abrazo y gracias por tu lindo rw!**

**• vivisp: Hola!, gracias, mi salud está mejor ^^ y me alegro mucho al saber que te han gustado estos capítulos y como bien dices, ya todo se va desenredando, queda muy poco para la tercera parte de la trilogía, espero contar con tu lectura para ese entonces, Un beso, cuídate mucho y gracias por pasar!**

**• Roomi: Ahora por fin te ubico mejor!, que gusto poder charlar contigo, insisto, te quiero ver más activa en el grupo, estamos todas medio locas pero somos buenas personas, jajajaja, bueno Roomi, gracias por tu constante apoyo por este medio, eres de esas lectoras a las cuales no olvido ^^ un gran abrazo!, espero que nos volvamos a cruzar y así charlar, bueno?, besitos!**

**• Judith: Hola Judith!, mucho gusto, bueno, Osaki si me lo permites. Así que comenzaste a leer hace dos semanas?, wow, te demoraste poco para llegar a estar al corriente con las actualizaciones, muchas gracias por el tiempo invertido en leer mi historia, me halaga n_n y si, habrá mucho más que compartir así que espero verte seguido por este lugar para que así hablemos, aunque sea por este medio de respuestas tardías n_nU muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, cada una se convierte en energía que me permite seguir adelante, un abrazo!**

**• solchiba: Tu nick me suena… eres escritora de FF?, no sé porqué me parece haber leído tu nombre en alguna otra parte, en fin, hola!, gracias por leer y dejar rw. Sobre tu pregunta, sé de una página, pero no la comparto por este medio, si quieres puedes enviarme un mensaje privado o un mail (aparece en mi perfil) y hablamos sobre ese punto ;) Espero que tu también estés muy bien y no olvides que serás bienvenida para seguir compartiendo tus opiniones por este espacio, besos!**

**SALUDOS TAMBIÉN A:**

**solromi**** - ****rulosmile**** - ****smfanatic**** - ****Maripo Cullen**** - ****Demelphy**** - ****luselene**** - ****mayilu**** - ****Bere prin**** - ****mirtiangis**** - ****MartithaJimenez**** - ****Patty Ramirez de Chiba**** - ****Anny Mizuno**** - ****catamoon**

**Mis niñas lindas, les comento que son las 11:12Am, no he dormido nada por terminar el capítulo, así que para subirlo por el momento respondí los reviews sin cuenta en FF, pero les haré llegar mis palabras de agradecimiento a todas ustedes, he leído todas sus lindas palabras y desde ya les agradezco la simpatía, disposición y energías que me dan, besos para todas! (creo que en la noche o mañana, quizás pasado, estaría respondiendo sus reviews, pero prometo hacerlo como siempre)**

**Por cierto, aún me quedan lectoras que se perdieron en el espacio, Srnkiki por ejemplo, Midwiccagirl, Lexie (aunque supe el porqué, de todas formas te extraño), JanellaBround, salvygurl91, GIGICHIBA, adoore1 y tantas más… no sé que habrá pasado con ustedes, chicas, lo único que espero es que estén bien, que todo marche de maravillas en sus vidas y que ojalá volvamos a leernos en algún momento, saludos a todas ustedes y a las que me faltó nombrar!.**

**Chicas… el sueño terminó por vencerme, ya ni puedo escribir bien n_nU así que me despido por el momento. GRACIAS TOTALES, como siempre, un gusto poder compartir con todas.**  
**Nos leemos, sayo!**


	29. Déjenme cumplir la misión de mi vida

**Hola a todos! Sí, sé que me quieren regañar por la demora del capítulo, PERO (siempre tengo un "pero" xD) explicaré un par de cosas…**

**Nuevamente culpo a Patty Ramirez (lo siento, siempre me justificaré usando tu nombre, es lo más fácil jajaja broma…) La culpo porque gracias a ella tengo nuevos proyectos en mi camino por FF, ya que ahora no solo escribo este fic, sino que también soy su beta reader algo que sin duda es muy entretenido! Además tenemos interesantes proyectos en común, como es un "mini fic" que debería ser presentado antes de que termine el año jajaja**

**Les comento mi segunda distracción: Dije "segunda", jajaja, esto me recuerda a mi nuevo fic! "Mi 'segunda' primera vez" Mi primer UA oficial, totalmente mío (ya que el que dejé abandonado era una adaptación que pretendo continuar en "X" momento), bueno… mío exceptuando que uso los personajes de Sailor Moon que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (disclaimer cumplido xD) Espero que quienes me leen aquí, es decir, Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30, también me acompañen en esa historia.**

**Mi tercera distracción y la más molesta: Mi salud, pero no daré mayor detalle sobre esto, solo diré que ya me siento mejor y esto se traduce a poder actualizar el fic.**

**Y mi final distracción… No quiero que esta historia termine!**

**Por un lado estoy muy ansiosa por entrar a la tercera parte de la trilogía, pero una parte de mí no quiere despegarse de este fic que tanta alegrías me ha dado, pero bueno, tendrá que suceder de todas formas porque presiento que si no sigo con esta historia, mi cabeza rodará xD  
Debo reconocer también que me costó muchísimo sacar este cap. Ya que sabía lo que pasaría pero no sabía como expresarlo y como aún sigo algo confundida, he de reconocer que dejaré el capítulo "semi-inconcluso", ya que deseo continuarlo con mayor tiempo y mesura, ya que siento que amerita que sea de esta forma. Pero aunque lo deje de esta forma, creo que quedará más que claro a lo que iremos de ahora en adelante.**

**Sin más que comentar por el momento, los dejo con el capítulo ;D**

* * *

—Serena, vamos linda, despierta —dice Darien, mientras mueve suavemente a su mujer.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta la rubia tras algunos segundos, pero aunque hable, sus ojos no parecieran querer abrirse en lo absoluto.

—Ocho de la mañana —responde Darien, mientras se estira con menor pereza.

—¡Arriba! —dice Serena, levantándose con tanta energía que su esposo queda observándola asombrado.

—Parece que dormiste bien —comenta Darien entre tanto ve como Serena sale ágilmente de la cama.

—Bastante bien —responde Serena tras darle una sonrisa.

—Me gusta verte tan optimista —dice Darien, a la vez en que se sienta y refriega los ojos.

—Hoy es un día muy importante, mi corazón lo dice —contesta con energía y felicidad, Serena.

—¿Preparada? —pregunta Darien, levantándose gracias al enérgico reaccionar de su esposa.

—¿Tú? —interroga Serena, esperando la respuesta que ella desea escuchar.

—Si —responde con optimismo, Darien.

—Entonces yo también —contesta Serena, guiñándole un ojo.

—Apresurémonos —pide Darien, comenzando a moverse con rapidez.

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, tomaremos la mejor decisión para todos —dice Serena, alcanzando a tomar la mano de su marido para así atraerlo hacia ella.

—Claro que si —responde Darien, sonriéndole gratamente a su esposa.

La mañana se desenvuelve con una sutil ansiedad, Serena se convierte en víctima de la misma a pesar de que no lo creyó así, se da cuenta de que poco a poco y a medida en que los minutos viajan por el reloj, la urgencia de saber que pasará más adelante comienza a resonar en sus pensamientos con fuerza.

Mientras Darien se prepara para su rutina de aseo personal, Serena va a la cocina para intentar hacer algo de desayuno, sin embargo y entre tanto apuro, se acaba de dar cuenta que junto a su esposo no han ido de compras recientemente, algo que la desalienta a la hora de querer iniciar su día ya que podrán pasar los años, pero jamás desaparecerá aquel apetito feroz que posee la rubia.

—Darien… no hay nada para desayunar —comenta Serena, mientras observa resignada el interior del vacío refrigerador.

—Había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle —responde el pelinegro, a la vez en que busca un par de toallas guardadas en el closet.

—¿Pasamos a desayunar algo por ahí o…? —pregunta Serena.

—No sé amor ¿podrías preocuparte tú de eso? yo ahora llamaré a Osamu para confirmar algunos detalles —contesta Darien de manera apresurada, manteniendo su organización implacable, la misma que le permite encontrar rápidamente la vestimenta adecuada para este día.

—¡La ropa!, acabo de recordarlo… tendré que molestar a Haruka otra vez —exclama Serena mientras cierra la puerta del refrigerador y va hacia el teléfono.

—Será mejor que veas eso pronto —señala Darien, quien se aleja rápidamente para ir al baño.

—Si, si, lo haré —dice Serena a la vez en que disca el número del hogar Tenoh-Kaioh. Rápidamente alguien contesta la llamada—, ¿Hola? ¿Eres tú, Haruka?

—Hola cabeza de bombón ¿qué haces llamando tan temprano? ¿caíste de la cama y por eso despertaste a esta hora? —pregunta con gracia, Haruka, dejando escapar una leve risotada.

—Algo así —responde Serena entre risas, mientras observa que realmente es muy temprano como para haber llamado a la casa de alguien—, disculpa por molestar a esta hora, pero me disculpo especialmente por el abuso de confianza que tendré ahora contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta con interés, Haruka.

—Sucede que aún queda parte de mis cosas en tu casa, esencialmente mis trajes para ocasiones formales y la verdad es que ahora necesito uno de ellos ¿puedo pasar más tarde por tu casa a buscar lo que necesito?, de paso aprovecho de comprar algunas cosas para comer porque aquí en el departamento, lo que menos abunda es la comida —dice Serena entre angustiadas risas, debido al hambre que siente.

—¿Tienes planes importantes para este día, no? me imagino que tendrá algo que ver con Osamu Urogataya y todo lo que salió anoche en el noticiero —pregunta Haruka, atenta a la respuesta.

—Si, así es… por lo mismo me urge hacer todo lo más rápido posible, hoy es vital que todo salga como debe ser —responde Serena, con gran responsabilidad.

—Si es así yo podría llevar lo que necesitas a tu casa, si quieres también paso a comprar algunas cosas para que desayunes con Darien. La verdad es que también tengo que hacer un par de comprar pero al parecer estas pueden esperar a diferencia de las tuyas —explica Haruka, mostrando ese lado tan servicial para con su amiga que siempre ha tenido, desde que la amistad comenzó a fortalecerse.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mi?, no imaginas de cuanta ayuda sería —comenta Serena, sorprendida por la disposición de su oyente.

—Soy la única persona despierta en esta casa y creo que será así por largo rato, así que no me molestaría hacerte ese favor, no te preocupes —responde Haruka.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!, mira, la ropa que necesito está en una caja todavía, nunca la usé hasta hoy que es cuando lo necesito. La caja está en la parte inferior del closet, solo trae eso, no quiero molestarte más allá y sobre la comida, trae lo que quieras, lo dejo a tu imaginación. Si quieres desayunas con nosotros, es lo mínimo que podría hacer para retribuir tu buena disposición —explica Serena, alegremente.

—Muy bien, dentro de una hora estaré allá. Nos vemos, cabeza de bombón —contesta Haruka, despidiéndose.

—Nos vemos, Haruka y nuevamente, ¡gracias! —exclama Serena junto a una sonrisa, dando por terminada la llamada—, vaya, se me olvidó preguntarle sobre Diamante, Zafiro y las demás… ay Serena, siempre tan despistada —comenta para si misma, tras haber colgado el teléfono.

—¡Serena! —exclama Darien desde el baño.

—¿Si? —pregunta Serena, con atención.

—¿Podrías decirme que hora es? —pide el pelinegro, sin salir de la ducha, aparentemente.

—¡Las ocho y quince!, vamos Darien, ¡relájate!, estamos bien en la hora —señala Serena, mientras se acerca a la puerta del baño.

—Recuérdame llamar a Osamu a las nueve, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos —pide Darien.

—Darien… siempre tan puntual para tus cosas. Decir que uno llamará a las 9:00 muchas veces es solo una expresión, no tiene por qué ser tan, pero tan literal —bromea Serena, sabiendo que dicha declaración obtendrá respuesta inmediata.

—Viniendo de la reina de la impuntualidad aquel comentario… —dice Darien inconclusamente.

—¿Empezamos con las descalificaciones? —cuestiona Serena, con tono juguetón.

—¡Siempre! —responde Darien, con aparente seriedad.

—Mejor sal luego de ahí, vendrá Haruka más tarde para dejarme un par de cosas, así que lo mínimo es que me vea sin esta desaliñada cara —dice Serena, simulando aquella seriedad en la voz de su esposo.

—Tendrás que hacer más que solo darte un simple baño para que esa cara se vaya —comenta sin tapujo y obviamente bromeando, Darien.

—¡Al menos yo tengo arreglo… odioso! —replica Serena, entre risas.

—Ya saldré, espérame —responde Darien, ya más serio.

—Está bien —dice Serena, alejándose de la puerta del baño para dejar tranquilo a su esposo.

Pocos minutos pasan hasta que Darien cumple con lo dicho, sale del baño con una toalla amarrada en su cintura y otra que bate en su cabello a medida en que avanza hacia su esposa, la que se encontraba ordenando la cama que aún parecía haber sido el escenario de un fuerte huracán.

—¿Así que vendrá Haruka? —pregunta el pelinegro, haciéndose presente.

—Si —contesta Serena con amabilidad, sin voltear—, vendrá a dejarme algunas cosas que dejé en su casa y de paso traerá algo para que desayunemos.

—¿No será mucho "abuso de confianza"? —recrimina con seriedad, Darien, reluciendo lo más autosuficiente de su personalidad.

—Lo mismo pensé —explica la rubia mientras acomoda las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama—, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

—Supongo… —dice Darien, un tanto incrédulo.

—Creo que sería bueno decirle algo sobre lo que haremos hoy, ¿no crees, Darien? —pregunta Serena, terminando de estirar las mantas de la cama.

—Tienes razón, no tenemos por qué andar con tantos misterios, mal que mal esto no solo es algo que nos inmiscuya a los dos, sino que también a las demás, en realidad a todo el mundo —responde Darien de manera reflexiva, alejándose algunos pasos de Serena para así sentarse en el sofá.

—Así es… estaba pensando en pedirle que hoy todos vayamos a su casa y comentemos lo que nos pase hoy, además tenemos que saber qué pasará con la familia Black Moon —añade Serena, dándose la vuelta para observar a su esposo.

—Eso es cierto, ellos han de sentirse inseguros, sin saber que hacer… sería bueno que buscáramos alguna forma de ayudarlos a establecer otro tipo de vida —adjunta Darien, serio en sus dichos.

—No creo que tengan mayor problema para quedarse en esta ciudad, el que volvieran a Némesis sería un error, porque estoy segura que el aura maligna de Génesis sigue presente en ese lugar —comenta Serena, con un dejo de preocupación.

—No especulemos… en realidad no sabemos nada de lo que pasó con aquella mujer, creo que esa es una de las cosas que tendremos que hablar con la familia Black Moon, supongo que tienen alguna información que nos pueda servir de ayuda —dice Darien, esperanzado en que lo último sea una futura verdad.

—Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que hablemos con todos ellos, así que es mejor no especular como bien dices. Creo que lo mejor es que ahora me vaya a duchar, no quiero hacerme problemas por nada hoy, necesito tener la mente lo más despejada posible ya que es un gran día —contesta Serena, ahora buscando las cosas necesarias para iniciar su rutina de aseo personal.

—Ve tranquila, yo sigo ordenando un poco acá, total, tan mal no está —dice Darien, para que así Serena pueda ir pronto ya que como él sabe, su esposa suele demorar bastante en su rutina matutina.

Pasada media hora, Darien, con gran facilidad, ha logrado ordenar el departamento lo necesario para que se tome por aceptable; esta es una de las cualidades del pelinegro, es decir, su rigurosa forma de ser ordenado y pulcro, tanto en lo que respecte a presentación personal como en lo que refiere a hogar. Serena por otra parte, se retira del baño enfundada en dos grandes toallas, una de estas está en alrededor de su cabeza y la otra enrollada en su cuerpo.

—Mmmm… —murmura la rubia mientras observa su entorno—, definitivamente eres un genio para ordenar, Darien. Este lugar se ve impecable —señala.

—La fuerza de la costumbre —responde su esposo, mientras termina de anudar la corbata alrededor de su cuello.

—Te has puesto mal esa corbata, déjame… —dice Serena a la vez en que se acerca a Darien para ayudarlo.

—Sin ahorcarme, ¿bueno? —pide él, entre risas.

—Prometido —responde Serena, con una sonrisa—. Ya está, te ves guapísimo.

—Gracias —contesta con modestia, Darien—. El halago se hace recíproco. Ahora entiendo por qué te demoraste tanto en el baño… te ves preciosa.

—Solo me maquillé un poco —explica Serena, sonriente.

—¿Dónde quedó la cara de niñita pequeña? —pregunta Darien a tono levemente nostálgico, al ver que Serena ya tiene rasgos de mujer adulta.

—Quedó en la preparatoria, supongo —bromea la rubia, un poco ruborizada.

—Debo reconocer que me cuesta verte así —señala Darien, alejándose unos pasos para sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Así como? —pregunta Serena, mientras sacude la toalla que tiene sobre su cabeza, con el fin de secar su cabello.

—Tan madura; tu rostro tiene otra expresión, eso me agrada, no creas lo contrario, es solo que me provoca algo de melancolía ver como ha pasado el tiempo —responde, Darien.

—¿Estás insinuando que los años han dejado estragos en mi cara? —cuestiona Serena, con ánimos de bromear.

—Siempre sacas todo de contexto —responde Darien, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de supuesta molestia.

—Ay, Darien… sé de lo que hablas —añade Serena mientras se incorpora al sofá—, ¿Qué puedo decir?, ya han pasado cinco años desde que nuestra historia comenzó… el tiempo no pasa en vano.

—¿5 años ya?, ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado? —cuestiona Darien, a tono sorprendido.

—Tal cual —dice Serena, asintiendo.

—Es extraño… a ratos siento que fuera mucho, pero si comienzo a recordar ciertas cosas es como si no hubieran pasado más que algunas semanas, ¿te ocurre lo mismo? —interroga Darien.

—Exactamente y como tú lo dices —contesta Serena, volviéndose tan reflexiva como su marido.

—Lo bueno es que en estos cinco años hemos podido escribir esta historia juntos, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, de nuestras cercanías y distancias, de los miedos, los problemas, así como también los buenos momentos de nuestra relación íntima y de amistad con las chicas, todo ahora parece estar bien; luchamos mucho por eso y me alegra mucho sentir que todo valió la pena, completamente —explica Darien.

—Tienes razón —dice Serena, con una sonrisa en sus labios—, todo ha valido la pena, Darien… todo —la rubia posa sus manos sobre las de su esposo—. Los problemas que vivimos no hicieron más que ayudarnos para reforzar nuestro amor, toda nuestra historia, de lo que somos nosotros mismos así como también en nuestra vida como Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask. Pasamos por cosas muy difíciles, hubo momentos en que creí que nada sería igual y ya no volveríamos a estar juntos como siempre, pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón algo decía que todo volvería a la normalidad, que nuestra historia no tendría ese fin tan amargo, que merecíamos algo mejor que eso, porque lo que somos gracias a esta unión es simplemente algo maravilloso.

—Serena… —susurra emocionado, Darien; más al sentir el calor de las manos de su esposa sobre las suyas, mientras puede observar aquellos anillos de matrimonio que son la señal tangible de todo a lo que ella se refiere.

—Sabía que llegaríamos hasta donde estamos ahora —dice Serena, sin poder retener una emotiva lágrima que corre a través de sus mejillas—, porque sabes que te amo con todas mis fuerzas —prosigue con la voz entrecortada.

—Mi amor —dice Darien antes de rodear a su esposa entre los brazos.

—Nos irá bien, no lo dudes… todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante estará bien mientras estemos juntos —susurra Serena, cercana al oído de su marido.

—Lo sé, princesita… estando junto a ti podré estar tranquilo, siempre —responde el pelinegro, atrayendo más a Serena hacia su cuerpo, para así cobijarla en un gran abrazo—. Ahora tengo que llamar a Osamu —comenta para postergar cualquier emotividad.

—Está bien —aprueba Serena, junto con una sonrisa.

Darien se levanta del sofá tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Ya con la mente ligeramente más despejada, se acerca al teléfono para así marcar a Osamu Urogataya. Por otra parte, Serena solo se queda sentada donde está; aún falta para que Haruka llegue así que por el momento no tiene nada más que hacer, aparte de esperarla.

—Buenos días, Osamu —saluda Darien tras haber esperado algunos segundos.

—_Buen día, Darien. ¿Todo bien? _

—Si, todo bien, gracias. Te llamaba para confirmar lo que hablamos ayer —señala, Darien.

—_Perfecto _—acota, Osamu—. _Pasarán a recogerlos en una hora más, para después ir donde el Emperador de Japón ha pedido verlos._

—¿Serás tú?

—_No. A mi se me ha encomendado otra tarea, de hecho ya estoy en mi oficina junto al primer ministro; todo con el fin de comenzar a preparar un par de cosas, en caso de que todo salga según está pensado_ —responde, Osamu.

—Comprendo.

—_Pero descuida, Darien, alguien de confianza irá a buscarlos, de hecho irán con un escolta policial._

—¿Escolta policial? —cuestiona Darien, levemente confundido al igual que su esposa, Serena, tras haber escuchado la interrogante.

—_Obviamente_ —recalca Urogataya—. _No podemos permitir que algo malo ocurra con ustedes, es por eso que serán resguardado por fuerza policial._

—Ya imagino a lo que te refieres —responde Darien, más aliviado.

—_Debo comentarte también que al lugar donde van, está resguardado por un perímetro de vigilancia _—acota, Osamu.

—¿Dónde está exactamente el lugar al que te refieres?, además no comprendo lo último que has dicho, es decir, puedo comprender que nos envíen con escolta de seguridad pero no el profundo hermetismo que parece tener algo que acordamos, sería solo una conversación con el Emperador —explica Darien, seriamente.

—_No debería decírtelo_ —señala Osamu con un dejo de molestia—, _pero ya que nos conocemos hace buen tiempo, te diré lo más que pueda. Lo que pasa es que ustedes irán a las nuevas dependencias de lo que es considerado territorio imperial. Esto no es algo que el mundo sepa, de hecho para la población, las edificaciones que yacen ahí son solo un proyecto arquitectónico nuevo de Tokio, pero en realidad es otra cosa y es justamente eso lo que no te podré revelar._

—Está bien —responde Darien, sin querer decir más por ahora.

—_Espero que no te moleste, pero aunque siento un gran aprecio por ti y tu esposa, no puedo olvidar mi calidad de trabajador del gobierno, por ende, en lo que se me pida silencio tendré que guardarlo_ —explica Osamu, a todo de disculpa.

—Es tu trabajo, descuida, te comprendo —dice con más simpatía, Darien.

—_Gracias._

—Muy bien, entonces en una hora más estaremos listos para salir —acota, Darien.

—_Perfecto. Espero que les vaya bien y por sobre todo, ruego porque el emperador sea lo más claro posible con ustedes_ —contesta, Osamu.

—También lo espero así.

—_Hasta pronto. Darien_ —se despide, Urogataya.

—Nos vemos, adiós —dice Darien, finalizando así la llamada.

—¿Pasa algo? —irrumpe Serena, tras notar el silencio de su esposo tras la llamada.

—Osamu ha dicho que iremos a un lugar que es territorio imperial y además tendrá un perímetro de vigilancia —responde Darien, volteando para mirar a su esposa.

—Es una lástima que no podamos ir con más compañía, ¿no crees? —dice, Serena.

—Pero descuida, por más extraño que sea todo esto no creo que Osamu nos vaya a jugar chueco en algo, no sé —contesta Darien—. Aun así, no sería mala idea que lleves el broche de transformación.

—Pensaba llevarlo, no te preocupes —explica, Serena.

—Esa debe ser Haruka —señala Darien, tras escuchar el sonido del timbre, a lo cual va a abrir la puerta rápidamente.

—¡Qué bien! —secunda Serena, levantándose del sofá para ir a recibir a su amiga.

—Buenos días, Darien. También a ti, cabeza de bombón —saluda Haruka a la pareja.

—Buen día para ti también. Adelante, por favor —pide Darien, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a la visita.

—Haruka, muchas gracias por haber venido —acota Serena, mientras le sonríe a dicha persona.

—No agradezcas nada —dice de manera cordial, Haruka—. Aquí está lo que pidió Serena —le hace entrega de una caja a Darien, quien la toma sin problema—, y aquí también está el desayuno —este es entregado a la chica, la que toma las bolsas rápidamente.

—Muchas gracias —comenta Darien, a la vez en que se aleja para ir a dejar la caja sobre la mesa que está al frente del sofá.

—¿Es un desayuno preparado? —pregunta Serena, mientras cierra la puerta del departamento para así seguir a Haruka y Darien.

—Supuse que no tendrían tiempo para preparar algo —comenta Haruka, con gracia.

—Pues has acertado —dice Darien, tras soltar la caja—. En una hora más tenemos que salir.

—¿Y se puede saber cual es el motivo? —pregunta Haruka, mientras toma asiento en el sofá.

—Darien, por qué no le cuentas mientras yo voy a vestirme de inmediato —propone Serena, ya habiendo dejado el desayuno en el mesón de la cocina.

—Si —dice Darien—. Haruka, ¿te puedo ofrecer un café o algo así?

—Café cargado, por favor. Eso fue lo único que no traje ya que pensé que entre el desayuno y la caja, pues se me iba a caer todo —comenta con simpatía, Haruka.

—Con lo que trajiste es más que suficiente, de verdad, gracias —dice Serena, mientras tanto busca el traje que cree el correcto para la ocasión.

—Serena, no demores por favor —pide Darien a su esposa, tras echarle una ojeada al reloj.

—Vengo en cinco minutos, con permiso, ¡Ah!, Darien… ¿me podrías preparar un café a mí también, por favor? —pregunta la rubia.

—Era justamente lo que iba a hacer —responde Darien, tras haber puesto en marcha la cafetera.

—Gracias… a ver a ver —susurra Serena, mientras busca el atuendo que desea ocupar—, este está bien —comenta a la vez en que toma un conjunto de dos piezas más una blusa, a los cuales reúne con los zapatos que ya tenía preparados.

—Vaya, pero qué formalidad —comenta Haruka, tras ver el atuendo.

—Amerita —responde Serena tras un guiño—, ¡me voy! —señala rápidamente, yéndose al baño sin más.

—¿Ahora sabré lo que pasa? —pregunta Haruka a Darien, al estar ambos solos.

—Te contaría en extenso si nosotros mismos lo supiéramos —dice Darien, a la vez en que prepara el café para todos.

—¿Es algo malo? —interroga preocupada, Haruka.

—La verdad es que no, solo es algo… confuso, por decirlo de alguna manera —responde Darien.

—¿Tiene que ver con Osamu Urogataya, no es verdad? —interroga de forma acertiva, Haruka.

—Así es —dice Darien—. Ayer nos llevaron a hablar con el primer ministro.

—¿El primer ministro?, ¿para qué?

—Pues nos confesaron que Serena y yo habíamos estado siendo vigilados por el gobierno y que después de confirmar que tanto nosotros, como así también ustedes, estamos luchando contra un enemigo que está fuera del conocimiento del mundo, debíamos hablar ahora con el emperador para así "concretar algo" —recalca en comillas, Darien.

—Que extraño —comenta Haruka, manteniendo una de sus cejas arqueadas.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que lo mejor es que terminemos de contarles todo cuando sea oportuno, es decir, cuando sepamos mejor qué es lo que pasa. Por ahora no puedo decir más que un par de detalles escasos —dice Darien, mientras prepara las tazas de café.

—¿Y cuando será eso? —pregunta, Haruka.

—De ser posible hoy mismo, es más, Serena piensa que tal vez sería bueno que todos nos reuniéramos en tu casa, claro, si es que no es mucha molestia —señala con simpatía, Darien.

—¡Claro que no! —dice Haruka, con rapidez—. Si lo desean, puedo ponerme en contacto con todas para que vayan a mi casa y así podamos hablar.

—Sería de gran ayuda.

—¿Tienen una hora planeada?

—No por ahora —dice Darien—, pero cuando todo esté listo, le pediré a Serena que te llame, pero si quieres una hora estimativa pues podríamos fijar la reunión a las cuatro de la tarde, creo que es una hora justa para que las demás chicas puedan hacerse el tiempo.

—Son las 9:15… si, a esa hora está bien —aprueba, Haruka.

—Disculpa —pide anticipadamente, Darien, ya que interrumpirá la conversación—. ¡Apresúrate, Serena, sino sales rápido no podrás desayunar!

—_¡Salgo en un minuto!_ —grita Serena, con un toque de enojo.

—No le pidas a una chica demorarse poco cuando se trate de estar vistiéndose —comenta Haruka, dejando salir una sonrisa.

—Te apoyo —dice Darien, a la vez en que se acerca a Haruka para servirle el café.

—Supieras cuanto sufro con Michiru por lo mismo —añade Haruka mientras agradece a Darien por darle el café—, súmale a esto, Hotaru; desde que Michiru se ha propuesto enseñarle cuan vanidosa puede ser esa mujer, he llegado a pensar que ya no duermen en sus habitaciones, sino que lo hacen en el baño con tal de estar "siempre listas" —bromea—, así que vete acostumbrando, mira que si en algún momento cabeza de bombón y tú serán padres de una niña, vivirás en un mundo lleno de este tipo de cosas.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dice Darien con gracia, alejándose un poco para ir a buscar lo que dispuso Haruka, para el desayuno.

—Ahí vienen algunos sándwich y también algo de fruta. Pensé que necesitarían cosas rápidas de comer y que no fueran muy pesadas —comenta entre tanto, Haruka.

—Muy acertado, gracias —dice Darien, volviendo con las cosas para servirlas—. Por cierto ¿todo bien en tu casa?, me refiero a la estadía de la familia Black Moon —expone.

—La verdad es que no ha habido mucho tiempo para hablar; Michiru y Setsuna los instaló de inmediato para que pudieran descansar ya que todos estaban extenuados, pero debo imaginar que no fue nada fácil para ninguno de ellos estar ahí, aunque por otra parte fue lo más práctico, por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que al menos con nosotros no habían tenido mayor roce conflictivo, a diferencia de todos ustedes —responde Haruka, volviéndose seria en sus palabras.

—O sea, tan solo llegaron para descansar, comprendo.

—Bueno, eso y agradecernos todo lo que habíamos hecho por ellos, aunque fue algo incómodo ya que hace solo un par de horas atrás habíamos estado peleando por nuestras vidas, ellos saben bien todo lo que pasó y debe haber una cierta incomodidad, algo que comprendo claramente.

—Si, es lo más lógico —acota Darien, tomando asiento en el sofá.

—Pobrecitos —se escucha la delicada voz de Serena, no muy lejos.

—Con que ya saliste, cabeza de bombón —dice Haruka sin siquiera mirarla, ya que bebía un sorbo de café.

—Vaya… te ves muy bonita —comenta Darien, con orgullo.

—Se siente raro, pero en fin —dice Serena, dándose tirones a la falda para así intentar acomodarse lo más posible a ella.

—Ven a tomar desayuno pronto, se les hará tarde y según veo, esa no es la idea —añade Haruka, con firmeza.

—Claro —responde Serena, antes de incorporarse al desayuno.

Es así como estas tres personas se disponen a compartir los escasos minutos que tienen disponibles por ahora. A petición de Haruka, Darien y Serena le confidencian algunos detalles más sobre lo que les involucre con Osamu Urogataya y el primer ministro de Japón, algo que escucha con mucha atención la que hoy es visita en el departamento de la pareja. A través en que Serena y Darien navega en los minuciosos detalles de todo lo ocurrido, la atención de Haruka se hace más fuerte para así capturar y retener todo lo dicho, sin salir aun así de su estado de asombro, al saber por todo lo que pasó la noche pasada esta pareja. Cuando los pormenores de todo el tema se agotan, al igual como lo hace el tiempo, Serena corrobora el hecho de una posible reunión con todos sus amigos en el hogar de Haruka, esta le confirma esto y fijan definitivamente la hora previa en que habían acordado con Darien, es decir, las 16:00Hrs. Poco después y entendiendo que Darien y Serena necesitan estar a solas, Haruka se despide prometiendo el volver a verse más tarde, les desea un buen día sin dejar de recalcar que ante cualquier situación, sea cual sea la índole de la misma, no duden en comunicarse con ella.

Ya estando solos Darien y Serena, observan que el reloj marca las 9:55 de la mañana y junto a esto, el sonar del citófono.

—Buen día, Darien. Alguien está esperando por ti y Serena acá abajo; dice que viene de parte de Osamu Urogataya —le explican.

—Buen día. Dile que espere, por favor —con esto dicho, Darien cuelga—, ¿Lista? —pregunta a su esposa.

—Vámonos —dice Serena a la vez en que asiente, con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Darien revisa que lleve todo lo estrictamente necesario, es decir, su celular, las llaves del departamento y su billetera. Con esto listo, el pelinegro toma la mano de su mujer para así bajar inmediatamente.

Una vez fuera del departamento, Serena aprieta el botón indicado para que el ascensor se detenga en su piso, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que dicho artefacto abra sus puertas y permitan el ingreso de ambos. Ya en el interior, la tranquila y a la vez caótica sensación de intriga embisten por completo a estas dos personas, que si bien presienten que nada malo pasará, el misterio de todo lo que está pasando los obliga a adoptar una conducta cautelosa e introvertida, pero aunque no crucen mayor palabras entre ellos, el solo gesto de permanecer fuertemente tomados de las manos les otorga la paz necesaria para seguir con todo.

Una vez a las afueras del edificio, un hombre de aspecto impecable se presenta ante la pareja.

—¿Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino, no es así?

—Si —responde concisamente, Darien.

—Síganme, por favor —pide el alto y serio hombre que les habla—. Una vez en camino podré seguir hablándoles, por ahora apresurémonos —decreta.

—Claro —responde Serena, a título personal y en el de su esposo.

Tanto la pareja como el hombre que aún ni siquiera revela su nombre, se suben a un ostentoso auto de lujo, el cual tiene cerca de este los automóviles policiales que como bien dijo Osamu Urogataya, estarían funcionando de escolta.

Un segundo hombre esperaba por Darien y Serena. Este viste igual que su aparente colega, pero a diferencia de éste, él solo se limita a abrir la puerta para que en primer lugar, Serena suba, a lo que Darien la sigue. Dicho hombre, al cerrar la puerta, se dirige velozmente hacia el lugar de conductor, siendo acompañado por su compañero, quien toma el lugar de copiloto.

—¿Cómodos?

—Si, todo bien —responde Darien, con un toque de recelo.

—Por favor, inicia la marcha —pide dicho hombre al conductor, el cual después de una seña hacia los escoltas, echa a andar el motor del automóvil—. Es hora de presentarme, mi nombre es Robert Uemura, mano derecha del ministro de defensa Japonés.

—Un gusto —contesta Darien, con cordialidad.

—Igual para mí —secunda, Serena.

—Ofreceré una disculpa anticipada por todo el hermetismo de este procedimiento —explica—, les comentaré el porqué de todo esto.

—Por favor —pide Darien, atento a los comentarios de dicho hombre.

—Tal vez ya Osamu pudo haberles comentado algo al respecto, pero es mi tarea aclararles el destino al cual arribaremos dentro de poco —comenta mientras observa desde el espejo retrovisor—. Nos dirigimos hacia la edificación que el emperador de Japón ordenó hacer desde hace algún tiempo, este se encuentra a lo que podríamos llamar las afueras de Tokio. El motivo por el que en este mismo instante estamos siendo escoltados por fuerza policial se debe a que nadie puede acercarse al perímetro dicho sin un permiso otorgado por el propio emperador o bien el primer ministro; he de comentarles que también la propia construcción del inmueble ha sido resguardado por el más absoluto secreto gubernamental e imperial.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —pregunta Serena, un poco asustada.

—La verdad es que mi conocimiento ante el tema es casi nulo, vagamente podría comentarles que a mí se me encargó programar la seguridad para este día junto con pasar a buscarlos y posteriormente acompañarlos a su regreso a casa, pero creo, Sra. Tsukino, que cualquier duda que usted o su marido tengan al respecto, podrá ser resuelta cuando se entreviste con quien los espera —explica, Robert.

—Comprendo —responde con cierta inconformidad, Serena.

—Pero no se preocupen, ya verán el porqué de todo este "escándalo" —dice con el ánimo de alivianar el ambiente, Robert Uemura.

—Eso esperamos —contesta a media soltura, Darien.

De ahí en adelante el trayecto se hace paso a paso un poco más ameno. Robert puede sentir lo tensos que se sienten sus acompañantes, por lo cual y dentro de lo posible, comienza a dejar de lado tanta formalidad para así hablar con mayor pausa, haciendo que la pareja al fin se sienta un poco más tranquila. Darien se transforma en el protagonista de la conversa junto a Robert, mientras Serena se distrae al ver como este recorrido por la ciudad hoy tiene un toque tan diferente. Jamás pensó estar siendo escoltada por seguridad policiaca y menos ser quien fuera a pisar alguna dependencia de manga importancia, como ha quedado claro que es el ir a las edificaciones que el emperador de Japón ha dispuesto, pero a la vez en que piensa en todo esto, Serena no puede evitar sentir el paso del tiempo y con esto la sumatoria de las grandes responsabilidades que se han adjuntado a lo largo de los años, a ratos le parece increíble como su vida ha dado un giro en 180º desde que inocentemente tomó aquel broche que le permitiría transformarse en una sailor scout, como desde ese día ha comenzado a escribirse una historia digna de la incredulidad de cualquiera que la escuche, pero que aun así y con la carga de responsabilidad y emotiva que esto conlleva, Serena analiza, mientras se aleja cada vez más de su casa, que cada acto concretado en el pasado ha valido la pena para esta superación de si misma, algo que jamás pensó poder concretar de forma tan digna.

Por otro lado, Darien mantiene la plática con Robert, todo con el ánimo de principalmente hacer que Serena se sienta más cómoda en esta instancia que, a su parecer, puede ser difícil para ella, pero tras darle una mirada de reojo y apreciar lo calmada que se encuentra, Darien se da por satisfecho y a la vez orgulloso, de ver que su esposa ha encontrado ese punto de madurez y responsabilidad que tanto quiso en ella, ya que si bien la amó desde un principio con todos sus defectos y virtudes, él sabía que Serena podía dar mucho más de lo que ella misma pudo haber pensado en algún momento de su juventud.

—Ya no falta mucho para llegar —comenta Robert, tras darle un vistazo a los alrededores.

—Vaya… que lugar tan hermoso —dice Serena, apreciando la belleza del lugar.

—¿No es así? —dice Robert, con simpatía.

—Pero… —dice inconclusamente, Serena, al ver que un policía se detiene justo en frente del auto, mientras extiende su mano en señal de petición de detención.

—No se preocupe —señala Robert, con soltura—. Señor, soy yo, Robert Uemura —explica al policía, al momento en que muestra una identificación.

—¿Vienen en compañía de Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino? —interroga.

—Así es, tal y como fue preparado —contesta Robert, sonriente.

—Protocolo —argumenta el policía, en una cómplice mirada con quien habla.

—Claro —responde Robert—. Señores ¿serían tan amables de mostrar su identificación? —pide con cordialidad.

—Si, por supuesto —responde Darien a nombre personal y el de su esposa, apurándola para sacar el documento que ha sido pedido, mientras por otra parte el conductor baja las ventanillas correspondientes de la pareja.

—Serena Tsukino… Darien Chiba… todo en orden, adelante —autoriza el policía, tras haber determinado la identidad de los acompañantes de Robert Uemura, conjunto les devuelve sus documentos.

—Gracias —dice temerosa, Serena, recibiendo su identificación, junto a la de Darien.

Con esto listo, el conductor reinicia la marcha y hace ingreso a las dependencias del emperador del país, ya dejando con esto, atrás a la escolta que los había acompañado todo el momento.

—Solo unos cuantos metros más —comenta Robert, con ánimo de aplacar la ansiedad de la pareja, la cual en vez de disiparse, aumenta en el momento en que el conductor se detiene—. Muy bien, ahora los acompañaré hacia la entrada de este palacio —señala.

—¿Palacio? —pregunta Serena, sorprendida.

—Así es, el lugar donde nos encontramos ahora es un nuevo palacio japonés. Creo que quedarán sorprendidos al ver la belleza de este —comenta con soltura, Robert, mientras se dispone a bajar del automóvil.

Darien y Serena hacen abandono del automóvil sin antes agradecer al conductor, el cual los despide con una amena sonrisa. Una vez abajo, Robert los espera y camina con ellos hasta las cercanías de un hermoso enrejado que resguarda la privacidad más íntima del palacio.

—Pues hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos —comenta con resignación, Robert—, caminen hacia adentro sin ningún cuidado. En las puertas del palacio deben estar esperando por ustedes, lo bueno es que verán una cara conocida —anticipa.

—Está bien —dice Serena, ansiosa.

—Pues bien, ¡Guardias, abran las puertas, por favor! —exclama Robert, lo que ha concretado que un par de hombres abran las gigantes puertas que están dentro del conjunto de enrejado.

—¿Estás tranquila? —pregunta susurrante, Darien a su espos, tras observar el "espectáculo" que ambos están viviendo.

—Si, mi príncipe —bromea en murmullos, Serena, ya que el lugar en donde se encuentra parece simplemente un castillo de cuento de hadas.

—Estaré a la espera de ambos. Hasta entonces —se despide por ahora, Robert, estrechando la mano de Darien y Serena.

—Muchas gracias por todo —agradece Serena, sonriente.

—No se preocupe, Sra. Tsukino —corresponde a la sonrisa de la rubia, Robert.

—Nos vemos después, gracias —secunda Darien, igualmente ameno.

—Que les vaya bien —dice Robert, tras finalizar de estrechar la mano del pelinegro, para así invitarlos a pasar hacia donde las rejas no lo tenían permitido.

—Vamos, Serena —pide Darien, flexionando su brazo con el fin de que su mujer pueda pasar el suyo a través del espacio que permita esto, para así llevarla a su lado.

—Si —responde la rubia, aceptando la invitación de su esposo, para así caminar juntos.

Tras haber sido punto obligado de vista para quienes resguardan las entradas del palacio, Darien y Serena comienzan a caminar por el bien demarcado sendero que se encuentra bajo sus pies, el cual los conduce en una inclinación, hacia la altura correspondiente donde se encuentra ubicado el palacio del cual hablaba Robert, el cual sin duda, se lleva la admiración de la pareja.

Dicho palacio es una ostentosa estructura construida como si se tratase de un verdadero castillo mágico. En el centro de éste, una enorme cúpula color rosáceo se deja lucir, llevando en la zona superior el símbolo de una dorada luna creciente. El resto de los ornamentos están en perfecta sincronía con la temática de la edificación, algo que obliga a Serena a hacer algún tipo de comentario.

—Darien… ¿es mi idea o este castillo tiene un aire a lo que fue el palacio del milenio de plata? —pregunta Serena, mientras sigue anonadada por la belleza que presencian sus ojos.

—Te iba a decir lo mismo, esto… es fascinante —responde Darien, tan asombrado como su esposa.

—Es de ensueño, ¿no crees, Darien? —interroga Serena, sin dejar de admirar lo que ve.

—¿Por qué esta edificación es tan distinta a las demás que están en la ciudad? —cuestiona Darien, haciendo que ambos vuelvan a "aterrizar a la tierra".

—No tengo idea o más bien… no quisiera decir algo antes de tiempo —contesta Serena, guardándose los comentarios.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos —ordena con urgencia, Darien, acelerando el paso.

Con el paso más ágil y con la necesidad de saber a la perfección que es lo que ocurre, Darien y Serena se acercan cada vez más a las puertas definitivas del castillo. Cuando sucede esto, dos mujeres le ofrecen una cálida reverencia y los invitan a pasar.

—Su majestad los espera —anuncia una de las mujeres—, síganme, por favor.

La pareja obedece dicha invitación y son guiados por la dulce mujer, la cual viste un elegantísimo kimono, al igual que su compañera.

Ya al interior del castillo, Darien y Serena pueden notar que está en totalidad vacío, cosa extraña, creen ambos, ya que pensaron que este lugar estaría repleto con vestigios de historia imperial de su país.

Ambas mujeres detienen el paso en el instante en que una gran puerta se presenta frente a ellas, con esto se concreta la silenciosa invitación para que Darien y Serena, hagan ingreso a la habitación que está escondida, la cual queda al descubierto en el momento en que ambas mujeres entregan una última reverencia y empujan las grandes puertas ya mencionadas. Ahora, Darien y Serena están solos, antes de entrar se miran por última vez antes de comenzar a dar algún paso, pero este gesto de complicidad se ve interrumpido en el minuto en que una calmada y pacífica voz se hace notar.

—Los estuve esperando —declara una voz masculina ya conocida para la pareja, ya que esta voz se trata nada más ni nada menos que del emperador de Japón.

—Su majestad, es un honor estar en su presencia —dice Darien, ofreciendo una solemne reverencia a dicha persona.

—Agradecidos por el privilegio de estar aquí —secunda Serena, reverenciando al emperador.

—Adelante, ubíquense frente a mí, por favor.

Al escuchar esto, Darien y Serena se arrodillan frente a él, ya que así lo promueve la cultura japonesa en el momento en que estás presenciando un acto solemne. Lo que divide a la pareja del emperador es una modesta mesa de madera, en la que sobre ella se encuentra un set ceremonial de té, el cual está hecho de fina porcelana, nada más que esto.

—Permítanme compartir con ustedes este brebaje —pide el emperador, sirviendo el té, algo que sin duda sorprende a Darien y Serena, ya que según la "normalidad", debería ser justamente al revés, es decir, ellos servir al emperador.

—Como no —comenta algo perplejo, Darien, al ver con que alegría este anciano hombre lleva a cabo dicha acción.

—Bueno… como ustedes ya se han dado cuenta, soy Hiroto Masuyo. Es para mi un honor estar frente a quienes se aparecieron mediante los sueños a lo largo de mi vida —comenta el pequeño hombre, enfundado en un formal kimono ceremonial—, ¿desean escuchar las locas historias de este viejo? —pregunta con humildad.

—Por favor… —pide Serena, en un intento por pedir "auto-respeto" a su majestad.

—Niña querida, no te sientas mal al escuchar que yo me dirijo así hacia ustedes —comenta Hiroto Masuyo, esbozando una sonrisa—, si fueran tan amables de escuchar mis razones para hacer esto, entenderían los motivos.

—Serena… —susurra Darien a su esposa, posando su mano sutilmente sobre la de ella en señal, tanto de apoyo, como de petición de silencio.

—¿Les ha gustado lo que he visto en mis sueños? —interroga el emperador, ya habiendo servido el té.

—Con todo respeto… ¿a qué se refiere? —pregunta Darien, cauto.

—Al castillo que he ordenado construir para ustedes —responde, el emperador.

—¿Para nosotros? —cuestiona, Serena.

—Si he errado ofrezco disculpas —dice el emperador, antes de toser con algo de dificultad—, pero fueron éstas las visiones que tuvo este viejo.

—No, por favor —irrumpe Darien, con urgencia.

—El palacio es bellísimo —añade Serena.

—Espero que haga justicia a lo que fue el milenio de plata, como así también a lo que fue el reino dorado —revela sin más, el emperador, lanzando un balde de agua fría a sus oyentes—, ¿los he sorprendido, no es así? —pregunta, tentándose a reír un poco.

—¿Usted sabe de la existencia de ambos reinos? —pregunta Serena, totalmente boquiabierta.

—Serena Tsukino, hija de la luna plateada, permíteme contarte mi historia… Darien Chiba, regálame también tu atención.

—Por supuesto —responde el pelinegro, totalmente embelesado.

—Como ustedes deben saber, mi calidad de emperador de este hermoso imperio se tradujo a ser considerado un ser divino, así lo sugiere la historia, ya que mi rol y también según lo que se conoció como arahitogami, dictaba que mis ancestros y estirpe, somos la conexión entre la divinidad y los mortales y puede ser por esta misma razón, que desde muy pequeño comencé a tener ciertas visiones de lo que sería el mismo día de hoy. Debo anticipar, amigos míos, que vuestras historias yacen dormidas en el universo así como también se nubló en sus mentes, pero ya que ustedes mismos están conscientes de dicha verdad como así también lo estoy yo, creo que es hora de que esta magnífica leyenda de valentía y amor, fluya a través de nuestro presente.

—¿A qué se refiere, su majestad? —pregunta Serena, sin poder acallar dicha interrogante.

—Por favor… —susurra Darien, con un dejo de regaño.

—No te preocupes, Darien —irrumpe el emperador, entre relajadas sonrisas—, deja que esta joven haga las preguntas que desee, está en todo su derecho—, y pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, Serena, debo decirte que tras toda una vida en busca del conocimiento, sumado a lo que mis eternas visiones dictaban, he podido conocer la hermosa historia que esconden sus vidas, las cuales han pasado en el más injusto anonimato.

—Comprendo… —comenta Serena, reflexiva.

—Pues vamos en orden. Darien Chiba, quisiera partir con tu historia, si así lo permites —pide el emperador.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien. Así como tan dorado es el prometedor sol que ilumina nuestras vidas, también lo fue aquel reino que quedó escondido a través del tiempo. Tu estirpe, Darien Chiba, es una de las más nobles que nuestro planeta pudo ver. El gran imperio dorado de la tierra, aquel prometedor imperio que luchó por llevar a este lugar a su esplendor, la cuna que te cobijó hace ya tanto tiempo, al que fuera el último descendiente de este reino. Tu corta vida marcada por el valor, pudo así también marcar lo que pasaría en ya este avanzado futuro, ya que tu eterna devoción hacia selene, la diosa de la luna, hizo florecer el amor que hoy se traduce como la inmortalidad empírica. Ahora bien, Endymion —habla con gran seguridad, el emperador, algo que deja sin aire a sus acompañantes—, sé que has divagado en esta vida sin saber un sinfín de respuestas, que nuevamente has sido marcado por el dolor, por ausencias, confusión, más todavía con el constante peligro que conlleva el ser quien eres, pero, y es aquí cuando creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, es que cada dolor sufrido en el pasado, hoy es solo un recuerdo que se empaña gracias a la inmensa dicha que sientes al por fin estar con la princesa Serena.

—Estoy… sin palabras —es todo lo que puede decir por ahora, Darien.

—Sobre ti, dulce Serena —dice el emperador, observando detenidamente a la rubia—. Sé cuan cruel fue tu final así como también el de tu príncipe y también a quien te dio la vida, la Reina Serenity. Tal vez no creas en mis palabras, pero dime sino es ella una hermosa mujer de cabellos platinados y de profunda mirada azuleada, la diosa que te llevó en el vientre.

—Así es —responde Serena, totalmente emocionada.

—He perdido la cuenta sobre cuantas veces soñé con su rostro, pero si recuerdo la atención con la que escuché cada uno de los pasajes de su memoria, aquella valiosa leyenda que quiso compartir conmigo, haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo que es realmente mi propia existencia en este mundo, pero antes de decirles esto, quiero hacer justicia a lo que son sus vidas en el presente —anticipa el emperador—. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, a nombre de mis ancestros y el propio, quiero agradecerles todo el esfuerzo empleado por resguardar la vida de cada ser viviente del universo. No crean que sus aventuras han pasado desapercibidas ante mis ojos, al contrario, he sido testigo de cada uno de sus valerosos actos, quizás como un ser silencioso escondido en el anonimato de la presencia, pero les dejo en claro que todo lo que han hecho, aunque emplearan diversas triquiñuelas por mantenerlo en secreto, ha sido informado hacia mí y esto me ha ayudado, a lo largo de todos estos años, a unir las piezas de este épico rompecabezas, que adopté como mi propia misión de existencia —al notar el abismante silencio en que se encuentran Darien y Serena, el emperador prosigue—. Permítanme cumplir con mi misión, dar el merecido respecto hacia ustedes y sus compañeros, quienes son realmente las personas más dignas de un profundo respeto. Sin más preámbulos, quiero que tomen este hecho como lo que es, no como una locura, a pesar de que así me lo hayan "hecho saber", pero creo que no es solo necesario, sino que justo. Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba, espero que de mis manos nazca una nueva era para ustedes y que esta misma haga renacer la esperanza desde este lugar hacia el mundo, que su leyenda sea una realidad, que sus mágicos seres inunden de luz cada rincón del planeta y que lleven a todos a lo que será la era dorada del milenio de plata… quiero que de ahora en adelante, sean ustedes los dueños de este imperio, que resurjan como la familia real y hagan prevalecer el amor y la justicia a todo el universo.

* * *

**Chicas… la escases de tiempo me obligará a pasar por alto la respuesta que siempre dejo a cada review… créanme que esto me duele mucho ya que siempre me gusta dedicarles algunas palabras, pero aún y con el tiempo justo, nombraré a cada sailor lectora que pasó por aquí en el cap. Anterior.**

**rulosmile**** - ****2510mari**** - ****Patty Ramirez de Chiba**** - ****yesqui2000**** – adoore - ****Mellis Saiilors**** - ****Osakinana707**** - ****mirtiangis**** - ****MartithaJimenez**** – diosaselena - salvygurl91 – SofiaChiba – LUNA - **** – Prascy - ****kararely**** – Demelphy – paola – selenemoon - ****Princess Mko**** - ****Bere prin**** - ****Carmilla-devildoll**

**¡Gracias, preciosas!, cada una de sus palabras me han servido como un hermoso incentivo para seguir adelante. Prometo intentar responderles aunque sea en un review (como lo he hecho antes debido a la falta de tiempo) pero por ahora les daré una vez más las gracias por la gratitud que han tenido para conmigo, inclusive en mis demoras, fidelidad total! Me siento muy bien gracias a eso, saber que hay niñas que esperan mi actualización con tanta emoción :')  
Agradezco también los inbox que he recibido, el apoyo constante de mis amigas para seguir adelante, sabiendo cuanto me costó hacerlo ya que mi Srta. Inspiración se fue de viaje y la muy desgraciada recién volvió hoy… jajajaja**

**Ahora, para quienes lean mi otro fic, no prometo, sino que juro comenzar a escribir el tercer capítulo de "mi 'segunda' primera vez"**

**Y siendo ya las 10:50am, me retiro.**

**Nuevamente, eternamente agradecida por sus palabras, pero más agradecida estoy por la constancia al seguir las locas ocurrencias de esta escritora de FF.**

**Un abrazo a todas, nos leemos, sayo!**


	30. Una nueva oportunidad para Hotaru

**Seré más que breve porque la verdad es que este capítulo me ha dejado muy triste…**

**Bien, ha llegado la hora de llevar a cabo una de las ideas que tenía pensadas para los últimos capítulos del fic, sé que el tema es sensible, pero ya con esto vamos a ir uniendo los puntos para dirigirnos a la tercera parte de la trilogía, la que está cada vez más y más cerca.**

**En esta ocasión y como el título señala, hablaremos de Hotaru y lo que le ocurrió después de la batalla con black moon, como así también algo que sucede con su padre, el profesor Tomoe.**

**Solo haré una recomendación para la lectura de este capítulo: Si quieren llenar sus sentidos de emotividad, les recomiendo buscar dos canciones del OST (Original Sound Track) de Sailor Moon. La primera es "Where is that person" y la segunda "Yureru Kokoro", podrán encontrar ambas al poner estos nombres en youtube tan solo agregándole "Sailor Moon"**

**Recomiendo que la primera canción (Where is that person) sea escuchada en el momento en que todos se reúnen en la habitación de Hotaru y si se quieren joder la existencia (disculpen la frase xD pero a mi me pasó eso) y la segunda (ALERTA DE SPOILER) **_**la escuchen en el momento en que todos vayan hacia el cementerio**_**.**

**Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

—Muy bien. Así como tan dorado es el prometedor sol que ilumina nuestras vidas, también lo fue aquel reino que quedó escondido a través del tiempo. Tu estirpe, Darien Chiba, es una de las más nobles que nuestro planeta pudo ver. El gran imperio dorado de la tierra, aquel prometedor imperio que luchó por llevar a este lugar a su esplendor, la cuna que te cobijó hace ya tanto tiempo, al que fuera el último descendiente de este reino. Tu corta vida marcada por el valor, pudo así también marcar lo que pasaría en ya este avanzado futuro, ya que tu eterna devoción hacia Selene, la diosa de la luna, hizo florecer el amor que hoy se traduce como la inmortalidad empírica. Ahora bien, Endymion —habla con gran seguridad, el emperador, algo que deja sin aire a sus acompañantes—, sé que has divagado en esta vida sin saber un sinfín de respuestas, que nuevamente has sido marcado por el dolor, por ausencias, confusión, más todavía con el constante peligro que conlleva el ser quien eres, pero, y es aquí cuando creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, es que cada dolor sufrido en el pasado, hoy es solo un recuerdo que se empaña gracias a la inmensa dicha que sientes al por fin estar con la princesa Serena.

—Estoy… sin palabras —es todo lo que puede decir por ahora, Darien.

—Sobre ti, dulce Serena —dice el emperador, observando detenidamente a la rubia—. Sé cuan cruel fue tu final así como también el de tu príncipe y también a quien te dio la vida, la Reina Serenity. Tal vez no creas en mis palabras, pero dime sino es ella una hermosa mujer de cabellos platinados y de profunda mirada azuleada, la diosa que te llevó en el vientre.

—Así es —responde Serena, totalmente emocionada.

—He perdido la cuenta sobre cuantas veces soñé con su rostro, pero si recuerdo la atención con la que escuché cada uno de los pasajes de su memoria, aquella valiosa leyenda que quiso compartir conmigo, haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo que es realmente mi propia existencia en este mundo, pero antes de decirles esto, quiero hacer justicia a lo que son sus vidas en el presente —anticipa el emperador—. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, a nombre de mis ancestros y el propio, quiero agradecerles todo el esfuerzo empleado por resguardar la vida de cada ser viviente del universo. No crean que sus aventuras han pasado desapercibidas ante mis ojos, al contrario, he sido testigo de cada uno de sus valerosos actos, quizás como un ser silencioso escondido en el anonimato de la presencia, pero les dejo en claro que todo lo que han hecho, aunque emplearan diversas triquiñuelas por mantenerlo en secreto, ha sido informado hacia mí y esto me ha ayudado, a lo largo de todos estos años, a unir las piezas de este épico rompecabezas, que adopté como mi propia misión de existencia —al notar el abismante silencio en que se encuentran Darien y Serena, el emperador prosigue—. Permítanme cumplir con mi misión, dar el merecido respecto hacia ustedes y sus compañeros, quienes son realmente las personas más dignas de un profundo respeto. Sin más preámbulos, quiero que tomen este hecho como lo que es, no como una locura, a pesar de que así me lo hayan "hecho saber", pero creo que no es solo necesario, sino que justo. Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba, espero que de mis manos nazca una nueva era para ustedes y que esta misma haga renacer la esperanza desde este lugar hacia el mundo, que su leyenda sea una realidad, que sus mágicos seres inunden de luz cada rincón del planeta y que lleven a todos a lo que será la era dorada del milenio de plata… quiero que de ahora en adelante, sean ustedes los dueños de este imperio, que resurjan como la familia real y hagan prevalecer el amor y la justicia a todo el universo.

El desconcierto de Darien y Serena es evidente y compartido, de esto se enteran ambos cuando cruzan sus atónitas miradas entre si, no hace falta pronunciar una sola palabra para expresar lo particular de este momento, el cual si bien ambos sospecharon debido a las míticas leyendas que se contaban como parte clave de la unión de ellos, vivir y mirar que esto se está concretando es sin duda un paso decisivo de lo que podría ser su historia de ahora en adelante.

El emperador observa la escena con cierta ternura paternal, entiende que sus jóvenes acompañantes estén atónitos al escuchar todo lo que él les dice, sabe que no es fácil para ellos el que alguien les hable con tanta naturalidad sobre algo que permanecía resguardado celosamente en la vida de ambos y por este mismo motivo, el emperador es quien retoma la palabra.

—Les mostraré algo interesante —señala. En ese instante, el emperador se mueve hacia el costado y toma un gran libro de aspecto casi andrajoso, poco después lo deja sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado, posa sus manos sobre este y ofrece a sus acompañantes una cálida sonrisa—. Lo que ustedes ven aquí puede parecerles solo un viejo libro, pero en realidad es una recopilación de todos los sueños que tuve a lo largo de mi vida —revela.

—¿Es como un diario de vida? —pregunta a tono inocente e infantil, Serena.

—Podríamos decir que si —responde el emperador, esbozando una sonrisa—, tómalo, Serena y observa con tus propios ojos todo lo que pude conocer de tu vida, como así también la de tu marido.

—Por supuesto —responde la rubia, alzando sus manos para recibir lo que le están entregando. Deposita el libro frente a ella y lo abre con cuidado para después dar un vistazo general a su contenido—, estos dibujos… —susurra suavemente, tras haberse detenido en una de las páginas.

—Es el milenio de plata, ¿no es así? —interroga con orgullo, el emperador.

—Exactamente… —responde Serena, asintiendo lentamente mientras intenta razonar entre lo que ve, piensa y siente.

—Aquel reino fue lo primero que vi en mis sueños, debí tener diez años cuando dibujé su hermosura —comenta con tranquilidad.

—Discúlpeme pero… aunque vea todo esto sigo sin entender exactamente qué es lo que está pasando —confiesa Serena, evidenciándose sin tapujos.

—¿Qué más puedo añadir, niña querida? —contesta el emperador mientras se encoje de hombros con un toque de conformidad—, no necesitas que yo siga contándote sobre tu historia como así tampoco lo necesita Darien, son ustedes quienes llevan aquellos épicos pasajes del pasado incrustados en su historia, yo solo fui bendecido al poder conocerla, llegar hacia donde estoy para así darles la oportunidad de que ustedes asciendan al trono como el astro rey lo hace cada mañana.

—¿No es un problema para usted tener semejante idea?, me imagino que el resto de la monarquía no debe estar de acuerdo con usted, es decir, lo que usted nos propone es cambiar el orden del mundo tal y como lo conocemos hasta el día de hoy —irrumpe Darien, sin poder acallar más lo que pasa por su mente.

—Ustedes cambiaron este mundo hace mucho tiempo, así que no puedes acusarme a mí de hacerlo pues ambos son la piedra angular de esta nueva era y aunque si, entiendo tus inquietudes y las comparto, pues más de alguna vez he sido señalado al creer que esto es solo producto de la demencia, estoy seguro de que todo lo que vi a lo largo de mi vida no fue una farsa, ustedes son la muestra tangible de lo que digo. Darien, mi paso en esta vida como ser mortal jamás podrá igualar lo que tú y tu esposa son, ¿de qué me sirve ostentar un trono si no soy yo el heraldo de la paz en este planeta?, dímelo, por favor —pide el emperador, volviéndose serio.

—Comprendo cada una de sus palabras y es un honor que usted haya podido descubrir lo que nosotros realmente somos, pero aun así, mi esposa, nuestros amigos y yo vivimos una vida común y corriente, jamás peleamos por la paz de este mundo por querer llegar al reconocimiento mundial, solo lo hicimos porque esa era, es y será nuestra misión, en cambio usted es la continuación de una monarquía que ha existido durante muchísimos años, ¿Cómo pueden dos personas "normales" poder tomar el lugar que su familia ha forjado a lo largo de la historia? —pregunta con humildad, Darien.

—Estoy consciente de que lo que les pido es algo sumamente difícil de aceptar, que no es fácil estar frente al emperador de tu País y menos que te diga las cosas que te está diciendo, es por eso que les propongo retomar lo que eran en totalidad. Darien, tú eras quien debía continuar la herencia del reino dorado mientras que Serena era quien estaba destinada para hacer prevalecer su milenio de plata, ¿no lo comprendes? Esto es lo que el destino escribió para ustedes, lo que les propongo no es más que continuar la tarea inconclusa que dejaron hace tanto tiempo. Si llego a recibir una respuesta negativa ante mi petitoria lo entenderé, pero debo señalar que una eventual negación de ustedes no sería más que inundar mi vida con un triste y vacío final, te lo digo real y sinceramente, tómenme por loco, créanme un ser insensato que solo se dejó maravillar por lo hermoso de una leyenda, pero para mi esto es la misión de mi vida. Tú tuviste la tuya, ahora déjame cumplir con la mía —pide cercano a tono de súplica, el emperador.

—Darien… —susurra Serena, mientras toma la mano de su esposo en señal de apoyo.

—No tengan miedo de tomar el lugar que siempre les perteneció —irrumpe el emperador, tras notar que Darien y Serena siguen incómodos ante todo lo que está ocurriendo.

—Lo que pasa es que… —dice Serena, reflexiva en totalidad. Su esposo lo nota, es por eso que aprieta su mano con fuerza porque sabe que Serena ahora abrirá su corazón en totalidad.

—Dime, niña… —pide el emperador, absolutamente concentrado ante la inminente confesión de la rubia.

—¿Sabe? Yo siempre he sido una chica que si no tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuello probablemente la perdería —inicia Serena, emotivamente—, ante la menor circunstancia siempre me ponía a llorar como loca y huía de lo que creía un problema, me dedicaba a comer dulces y ver televisión para relajarme, nunca le tomaba el peso a nada… ¿Cómo puede pedirle a una mujer como yo el tomar semejante responsabilidad? —cuestiona al borde del llanto—, porque aunque hace años supe que un momento como este llegaría, algo siempre me susurraba que tan solo sería lo que hubiera podido pasar conmigo pero no se llevaría a cabo, jamás me he puesto en la situación de ser lo que usted me pide, reina de este imperio, con suerte he madurado al punto de no tener más problemas con Darien y poder rendir de manera óptima en mi trabajo. Sé que fui la princesa de la luna, sé que si mi vida anterior no hubiese tenido el final que tuvo, yo hubiera sido la reina del milenio de plata en aquel entonces, pero ahora soy solo Serena Tsukino, una mujer llena de defectos y repleta de tareas pendientes para que me hagan madurar, no soy lo que usted soñó —finaliza, sin poder contener el llanto.

—Estás equivocada —sentencia el emperador, atreviéndose a depositar su mano sobre la de Serena y por ende ahora a la de Darien—, si fueras lo que me dices, jamás podrías haber podido llegar hasta donde estás ubicada ahora, ¿acaso no lo ves? Eres la heroína de este planeta, has puesto en riesgo tu vida con tal de que otras personas estén a salvo, ¿eso no dice nada? —pregunta con ternura.

—¿Y usted piensa que una mujer que comienza a llorar en un momento como este es lo suficientemente fuerte para asumir la responsabilidad que me pide? —replica Serena, sin embargo en su voz no hay desafío sino que todo lo contrario.

Tras dicha confesión, Hiroto Masuyo, o sea, el emperador, entiende que la tarea que toma como su misión será más difícil de conseguir de lo que imaginó, es por eso que se da el tiempo para explicarle detalladamente a Serena lo que él cree necesario, como así también para Darien, quien a pesar de entender y asumir el momento de una forma más tranquila, sus sentimientos son idénticos a los de su mujer.

Mientras tanto, Haruka vuelve a casa con una gran sonrisa en los labios, sabe que llevará "buenas nuevas" para Michiru y Hotaru, pero en especial para Setsuna, quien se ha mantenido en el más hermético silencio desde la batalla que se llevó a cabo con la familia black moon.

Haruka se detiene a las afueras de su hogar, apaga el motor de su auto y baja de este, posteriormente saca las llaves con extrema ligereza y por cierto, sin deshacerse de aquella sonrisa que la ha acompañado. Una vez dentro de casa se deja sorprender al ver que está siendo esperada, ahí están Michiru y Setsuna, sentadas en el sofá a la espera de poder conversar lo que las tres saben perfectamente.

—¿Serena creyó que todos acá estábamos dormidos? —pregunta Michiru, sonriendo de manera cómplice con su novia.

—Aún no deja de ser inocente —contesta Haruka, negando con su cabeza de forma cómica.

—Seguramente debió estar nerviosa —comenta Setsuna, con su tan conocida calma.

—¡Ambos! —aclara Haruka mientras se incorpora al sofá—, ¿pero quien no estaría así en su lugar?

—Espero que no se molesten con nosotros cuando descubran que siempre supimos lo que ahora pasaría —comenta Michiru, a la vez en que acomoda un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Merecían descubrirlo por si solos, no creo que se enojen —contesta Haruka, calmadamente.

—No debemos confiarnos, ellos aún pueden desistir de todo, recuerden eso —señala Setsuna, un poco más alerta.

—Es verdad, ahora el futuro y el presente no están ligados, cualquier cosa puede pasar —reacciona Haruka, mostrándose inquieta.

—¡Yo no lo creo! El mar se mece con calma en este segundo, quiero creer que el motivo se debe a que Serena y Darien reclamarán su lugar —comenta Michiru, totalmente optimista.

—¿Estás segura de que la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion subieron al trono de la misma forma en que está ocurriendo ahora? —interroga Haruka a Setsuna, necesitando la aclaración una vez más.

—Así es —responde Setsuna, dejando la taza de té que bebía sobre la mesa—. Todo está ocurriendo como debe ser. Los reyes del futuro Tokio de Cristal asumieron el mando una vez que el mundo se hizo consciente de la realidad de sus historias, desde entonces, ambos han llevado a la tierra a una nueva era de paz.

—Espero que bombón no olvide eso, le han pasado tantas cosas en el último tiempo que no me sorprendería si desiste de la idea de tener el futuro que alguna vez se le predijo —comenta ahora una preocupada Haruka.

—¿Por qué ese miedo, Haruka? —pregunta intrigada, Michiru.

—No es miedo, es solo incertidumbre —responde a baja voz.

—No sacas nada con mentirnos —aclara Michiru, sonriendo sutilmente.

—Es que me cuesta imaginar que Serena renunciará a lo que ha podido conseguir hasta ahora —confiesa Haruka, tras una breve reflexión.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta ahora, Setsuna.

—Sabemos que ella siempre ha querido ser "una chica normal" y ahora que la familia black moon fue derrotada y aparentemente Génesis desapareció para no volver, puede ser que cabeza de bombón al fin encuentre ese punto de equilibrio que quería, piénsenlo, podría dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo como fotógrafa y Darien seguiría ejerciendo su profesión en medicina, sin contar con que las chicas también tendrían oportunidad de desenvolverse en lo que a ellas les guste, eso también siempre ha sido un sueño para Serena, ver a todos poder desarrollarse en lo que soñaron —explica Haruka, logrando el temporal silencio de sus acompañantes ya que también se hacen partícipes de esta reflexión.

—Pero… ahora que Serena vuelve a tener sus poderes tal vez decida asumir lo que esto conllevaría en un eventual cambio de rumbo, o sea, siempre estuvo presente para ella que en el futuro ella sería la reina de Tokio de Cristal, de hecho por muchos años lo tuvo como un designio irrevocable en su destino, este solo se alteró con la aparición de Génesis y el periodo en que el cristal de plata no funcionaba —añade Michiru, intentando mantenerse lo más optimista ante el tema.

—Por otro lado también tenemos a Darien —señala Setsuna—, él todavía está consciente de la vida que podía esperarle junto a Serena en el futuro, además él se ha vuelto más fuerte junto a ella, no creo que todo lo que pasó anoche no tenga alguna influencia en lo que decidirán.

—Bueno, supongo que solo nos queda esperar para saber que es lo que pasa —dice con desgano, Haruka.

—Vamos… no quiero verte así —dice Michiru, levantándose del sofá para sentarse al lado de su novia.

—Será mejor que llame a las chicas, Serena me lo pidió, quiere que todos nos reunamos hoy en la tarde —comenta Haruka, levantándose abruptamente del sofá mientras busca su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —pregunta Setsuna a Michiru, tan solo a susurros.

—Ha estado bajo mucha presión, además le preocupa demasiado lo que pase con Serena, recuerda que mientras vivió con nosotros, Haruka se sintió muy responsable por querer protegerla y querer lo mejor para ella, es como si ahora viera que su prácticamente hermana está en una situación difícil —responde Michiru, simpatizando con el pensamiento de su novia.

—Entiendo —analiza Setsuna.

—Pero estará bien, después hablaré con Haruka al respecto —comenta Michiru, confiada en poder levantarle el ánimo.

Después de escuchar esto, Setsuna intenta volver a su centro de calma, confiando en que todo "ocurrirá como debe ser", eso es lo que resuena en su cabeza mientras vuelve a tomar su taza de té. Por otro lado, Michiru observa a discreta distancia como Haruka intenta también volver a estar con mayor tranquilidad, esto lo sabe Michiru en el instante en que ve como su novia mueve su cuello de lado a lado para descontracturarlo mientras espera a que contesten la llamada que acaba de iniciar, obviamente a alguna de las demás chicas para poder coordinar una necesaria reunión en el día de hoy. Con quien Haruka intenta comunicarse es con Mina, sabe que hablando primeramente con ella no habrá necesidad de llamar a las demás, ya que será la propia "diosa del amor" quien lo haga, ya que si bien la rubia pareciera alguien que se quedó clavado en el periodo de inmadurez, cuando se trata sobre asuntos importantes que estén ligados a su misión con líder de las sailors scouts del sistema solar interior, su personalidad cambia drásticamente, tomando responsabilidad absoluto sobre el tema. Tal y como Haruka lo planeó, la misma Mina se compromete en tomar contacto con las demás para así ir a la reunión ya explicada, la hora queda fijada y esta es a las 4:00Pm y con esto dicho, Mina se despide temporalmente, prometiendo estar ahí con las demás a la hora exacta.

Cuando Haruka queda libre, vuelve a incorporarse al sofá para así seguir charlando, entre tanto, Michiru le ha dejado una taza de café en la mesa que está en medio.

—¿Quieres café? —pregunta Michiru, una vez que Haruka ya está sentada.

—Te lo agradezco —responde cordialmente, mientras toma su taza.

—¿Hablaste con Mina, cierto? —pregunta Setsuna.

—Si —contesta Haruka de manera breve, al sentir el calor del café tan cercano a sus labios.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunta con cierta ansiedad, Michiru.

—Quedamos en que ella y las demás estarán aquí a las cuatro de la tarde —responde su novia tras haber bebido un sorbo de café.

—Perfecto —dice Michiru, tranquila—, pero… ¿Qué haremos con la familia black moon? ¿crees que será oportuno que ellos estén presente en la reunión? —cuestiona con algo de incredulidad.

—Yo creo que si, tal vez ellos puedan orientarnos con respecto a Génesis, no olvidemos que tuvieron contacto directo con ella y aunque el poder del cristal de plata los haya purificado, sus recuerdos permanecen intactos —señala Haruka, con seriedad.

—Tienes razón —dice Michiru, esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa.

—Discúlpenme, yo me retiraré, quiero ver como se encuentra Hotaru —comenta Haruka, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa para después levantarse del sofá.

—No te preocupes, la fui a ver poco antes de que llegaras, ella está bien, se nota más tranquila —irrumpe Michiru, haciendo que con esto su novia se detenga.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella? —pregunta con preocupación, Setsuna.

—Despertó anoche en medio de la madrugada, estaba sumamente afiebrada y parecía estar sufriendo de espasmódicos ataques —responde Michiru, con voz triste.

—Tal vez sea gripe —comenta Setsuna, con ligereza.

—Ella había estado bien hasta lo que pasó anoche, he llegado a pensar que la energía del cristal de plata le hizo daño —agrega Haruka, cruzándose de brazos a la vez en que frunce el ceño.

—¿Daño? —cuestiona pasmada, Setsuna, a la vez en que Michiru asiente con resignación.

—Es muy raro… —susurra la mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

—Recordemos que Hotaru nunca ha vivido una vida acorde a la realidad, su fisionomía fue nuevamente alterada desde que Neherenia regresó a la tierra gracias al poder de Sailor Galaxia. Pensamos que en algún momento volvería a la normalidad, tal y como el poder de Sailor Moon hizo que ella renaciera como una bebé, pero no olvides, Setsuna, que Hotaru tuvo un abrupto crecimiento en muy poco tiempo —señala Haruka.

—Lo había olvidado —reconoce Setsuna, asombrada—, Hotaru era una bebé cuando comenzó a vivir con nosotras, pero debido a la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, ella creció de un momento a otro. Lo más probable es que eso lo produjo la guardiana que habita en su interior, es decir, Sailor Saturn.

—Así es —acota Michiru—, pero una vez que derrotamos a Galaxia, Haruka y yo pensamos que Hotaru volvería a su estado normal, pero no fue así… si te fijas, ella ahora tiene el aspecto de una niña adolescente cuando en realidad debería tener 5, según después de que Serena la salvara de la batalla con el Faraón 90 —añade a modo reflexivo.

—He imaginado que Hotaru no volvió a la normalidad debido a la batalla que debíamos enfrentar ahora con black moon, que Sailor Saturn debía poder entrar en acción cuando así se necesitase, pero ahora que el enemigo nuevamente fue derrotado ella comenzó con esta inestable situación, es como si la energía del cristal de plata le recordase que debe volver a su vida normal, pero que Sailor Saturn se resiste a la idea debido al temor de que Génesis irrumpa en nuestro mundo —explica Haruka, siendo escuchada atentamente por Setsuna y Michiru.

—Tengo miedo de que Hotaru enferme como lo hacía en el pasado… solo deseo que ella esté bien, estoy realmente angustiada —dice Michiru, evidenciando su pesar.

—Deben informarle esto a Serena, quizás pueda ayudarla con el poder del cristal de plata —acota Setsuna, esperanzada.

En medio de la conversación, se escucha un estruendoso grito proveniente de la habitación de la joven Sailor Scout, ante esto, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru corren hacia allá de inmediato. Quien abre la puerta es Haruka, posteriormente se dirige hacia Hotaru lo antes posible y la toma con fuerza.

—¡Hotaru, qué ocurre! —exclama con gran preocupación.

—Dinos que es lo que pasa, por favor —secunda Michiru, arrodillándose frente a la cama de la joven.

—¡Papá! —exclama con cierta dificultad, Hotaru. Su fiebre se hace presente una vez más, su pulso es inestable y pareciera que está sumergida en una profunda pesadilla.

—¿Será que…? —murmura Michiru, sumamente angustiada.

—Espero que no, sería devastador para ella —irrumpe Haruka, totalmente negada ante la idea que sabe, su novia tiene en mente.

Debido a lo delicada que se encuentra Hotaru, Haruka decide permanecer a su lado esperando a que se estabilice, mientras que Michiru concluye localizar rápidamente a algún doctor que pueda ir a visitarla a casa, hace esto por querer descartar cualquier "cosa normal" que esté pasando con ella sin necesidad de que esté ligado a lo que se refiera a su faceta de Sailor Scout, por otra parte, Setsuna se ofrece a ir a ver a la familia black moon, porque aunque sospecha que todos aún deben estar dormidos, le parece adecuado saber si se les ofrece alguna cosa para después y con suerte, poder charlar sobre cosas que aún no se sepan respecto a la interacción que todos tuvieron con Génesis.

Los minutos que siguen a todo esto son muy dolorosos para Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, ya que para ellas, Hotaru es prácticamente una hija, bajo este motivo, la llegada del doctor que la revisará les da un poco de alivio, esperando de todo corazón que lo que aqueja a la pequeña no sea más que un cuadro de estrés manejable.

Setsuna recibe al médico y lo conduce rápidamente hacia la habitación de quien será su paciente, cuando este llega, saluda con familiaridad a Michiru, ya que la conoce desde hace muchos años debido a que ambos trabajaron en obras de caridad para niños que se encontraban hospitalizados, siendo Michiru parte de un equipo que promovía que una buena forma para levantar la moral y fuerza de los niños podía encontrarse en la música. Tras el saludo, Haruka se mantiene firme al lado de Hotaru, ya que por más que el médico esté presente para chequearla, su rol como "padre" de esta niña es algo que jamás abandona. El doctor procede a la revisión en frente de las tres mujeres presentes, puede notar de inmediato que la niña está con una fuerte fiebre pero aun sabiéndolo decide por hacer los chequeos protocolares, como tomar presión y temperatura. Una vez con estos datos conocidos, el doctor pide antecedentes sobre algún factor gatillante que haya podido causar algún tipo de problema pulmonar, ya que según su visión, el doctor cree que la joven padece de asma, a esto se suma el comentario de Michiru, contándole que los antecedentes familiares de Hotaru tienen un largo prontuario de enfermedades cardiacas. Con esto dicho, el doctor opina que lo mejor sería llevar a la joven a un hospital para así poder practicarle exámenes minuciosos, ya que él está imposibilitado para hacer algo más allá que implique suministrar algún medicamento para hacer descender la fiebre además de recomendar un periodo de reposo, para lo cual extiende un certificado médico que la justifique por ausencia escolar, de paso comenta que la niña también puede estar presentando un cuadro de estrés, opina esto tras conocer lo que ocurre con su padre ya que esto le es confesado por Haruka, sumado eso, el doctor reafirma su consejo de llevar a la niña para que sea vista por distintos profesionales de la salud, tanto en el ámbito cardiaco, pulmonar y psicológico.

Si bien Haruka sabía que la visita del doctor no sería una total solución para Hotaru, agradece la buena voluntad de haber ido a la casa aún en su ajustado horario; Michiru también le agradece el gesto ya que de paso es gratuito, por ser un favor que el médico quiso darle a ella. Ahora ya con una serie de recomendaciones básicas para el cuidado de la paciente, sumado con la receta de algunos medicamentos naturales que podrían ayudarla a mejorar, el doctor se despide y recalca que ante cualquier eventualidad, Michiru lleve a Hotaru al hospital donde él mismo trabaja ya que así podría hacerse cargo de las primeras observaciones hacia la menor. Con esto, el hombre termina por retirarse, sin antes haberse cerciorado de que el estado febril haya cedido a un punto razonable, algo que efectivamente ocurrió y ha logrado que Hotaru pueda permanecer dormida con algo más de tranquilidad.

Siendo ya las 12 del día en punto, Michiru se da cuenta de lo avanzado que va el día y decide ir a buscar a los miembros de la familia black moon, los cuales están aún alojados en dos de las piezas con las que cuenta la casa. Cuando llega a una de las habitaciones, toca la puerta con mucha suavidad para no causar molestias, pero ante la ausencia de una respuesta, Michiru abre un poco la puerta para saber si aún siguen ahí y efectivamente lo están, frente a sus ojos están las que se conocieran como "hermanas de la persecución", profundamente dormidas, algo que también ocurre con Diamante, Zafiro y Esmeralda en la habitación contigua. Prontamente Michiru vuelve a la sala para encontrarse con Setsuna.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta la morena.

—Si, todos están dormidos, deben estar extenuados por todo lo que pasó —responde Michiru, con empatía.

—Deben haber pasado mala noche así que es probable que sigan durmiendo por varias horas más —acota Setsuna, pensativa.

—Además deben sentirse totalmente vulnerables y confundidos, que lástima —añade Michiru, agachando la mirada.

—¿Haruka sigue en la habitación con Hotaru? —pregunta Setsuna.

—Si, dijo que se quedaría ahí lo que fuera necesario, tiene una mala corazonada… cree que no debe dejarla sola ni por un segundo —responde Michiru, apenada.

—Definitivamente Haruka adora a esa niña —comenta Setsuna, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

—Hotaru es parte primordial para Haruka. Desde que vencimos a Sailor Galaxia, ambas han formado un lazo familiar muy fuerte. Haruka es quien ha ido a dejarla a la escuela como así también recogerla, la ayuda a hacer la tarea, le da consejos, se ha hecho cargo de la gran parte de sus gastos económicos como así también ha pagado los fuertes costos hospitalarios del Doctor Tomoe, ya que después de que su laboratorio y casa se destruyeran, el padre de Hotaru quedó sin ningún respaldo económico, entonces en la práctica, Haruka es una figura paternal para ella, la niña la quiere como si le hubiera dado la vida —explica Michiru, sintiendo un gran vahído en su pecho debido a la angustia.

—¿Te sientes bien, Michiru? —pregunta alarmada, Setsuna.

—Un gran sentimiento de inquietud me tiene desconcertada, tengo un profundo mal presentimiento —responde con dificultad, Michiru, debido a sus inmensas ganas de llorar.

—Tranquila… —dice Setsuna a la vez en que se acerca a su amiga para rodearla en un abrazo, el cual es correspondido.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después la línea telefónica fija del hogar comienza a sonar, debido al estado anímico de Michiru, es Setsuna quien va a responder la llamada.

—Buen día —dice Setsuna, tras haber levantado el auricular.

—_Buenos días. ¿Podría comunicarme con la Srta. Haruka Tenoh o con Michiru Kaioh? _—piden con formalidad desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién habla? —pregunta Setsuna, intrigada.

—_Llamo de parte de la Clínica Ikuryo, donde se encuentra interno el Sr. Soichi Tomoe. Me es urgente hablar con una de las dos personas que le he mencionado, por favor_ —reiteran.

—Un momento por favor —pide Setsuna antes de poner su mano sobre el auricular para bloquear el sonido—. Michiru, quieren hablar contigo, es de parte de la Clínica Ikuryo —especifica mientras entrega el teléfono a su amiga.

—¿Si?... habla Michiru Kaioh, ¿ocurre algo malo? —pregunta con extrema urgencia.

—_Srta. Michiru, buen día. Llamaba para informarle del lamentable deceso del Sr. Soichi Tomoe. Ocurrió hace pocos minutos, lo siento mucho. Para ayudar y guiarla en este doloroso momento, pedimos que por favor se acerque a las instalaciones de la clínica lo más rápido posible, aquí le diremos cual es el proceder en estos casos_ —explica con quietud la mujer que habla a Michiru, pero sin embargo esta ha quedado atónita ante lo que escucha, un gran sentimiento de pena embarga su corazón y no es capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, sin embargo tendrá que hacerlo aunque cueste.

—Es Haruka quien está a cargo de todo lo que respecte al profesor Tomoe, le informaré de esto ahora mismo… gracias por avisar, buen día —responde Michiru antes de cortar la llamada, sin poder aguantar por un segundo más las lágrimas que ruegan por salir.

—¿Él…? —irrumpe suavemente, Setsuna, creyendo saber lo que pasó.

—Falleció… —responde a tono casi inaudible, Michiru.

—No puede ser —susurra Setsuna, abatida—, ¿Qué pasará con Hotaru?

—Ahora entiendo todo… ella se sentía así porque seguramente su corazón presintió que su Padre ya no estaría para seguir acompañándola —comenta Michiru, rompiendo en audible llanto, el mismo que logra atraer a Haruka a la sala.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta, notablemente intranquila.

—El profesor Tomoe ha muerto —contesta Michiru, lanzándose a los brazos de Haruka en busca de apoyo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta de manera retórica, Haruka, boquiabierta ante la situación.

—Por eso Hotaru estaba tan mal —dice Michiru, aferrada al pecho de Haruka mientras tuerce su chaqueta fuertemente por la angustia.

—Michiru, quédate con ella, yo iré a la clínica ahora mismo —señala Haruka, tras haberle dado un fuerte abrazo a su novia.

—¿Está dormida? —pregunta entre sollozos, Michiru.

—Si, pero aun así no la dejes sola, ahora menos que nunca —concluye Haruka, notablemente afectada.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —propone Setsuna.

—Te lo agradezco pero prefiero que acompañes a Michiru, ya que ella estará con Hotaru, en caso de que la familia black moon necesite algo sería bueno que tú pudieras hacerte cargo de ello —responde con rapidez, Haruka.

—Si, tienes razón —secunda Setsuna, sabiendo que es lo mejor.

—Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a la clínica, ¿está bien? Si algo pasa no dudes en decírmelo cuanto antes —susurra Haruka a su novia, tomándole tiernamente el mentón para poder mirarla directo a los ojos.

—Está bien —responde Michiru, intentando mantenerse fuerte.

—Iré por mis cosas —anuncia Haruka, retirándose de la sala para ir a buscar lo que crea urgente para el caso.

En ese momento, Haruka se dirige rápidamente a su habitación para buscar la carpeta que posee con diversos documentos que están ligados a Hotaru, entre ellos, todo lo que refiere a la hospitalización de su padre, la legalidad de tener a la niña bajo su custodia que por extrema obligación, Haruka tuvo que mover algunas de sus influencias para así alterar ciertos datos, por los cuales ahora figura como la única pariente relativamente cercana de la niña y por ende, la única que puede velar por su seguridad. Entre tanto dicha mujer busca la carpeta, le es inevitable ahogarse con la asfixiante sensación que se ha alojado en su pecho, la tristeza que le provoca la situación es más de lo que puede manejar el orden de sus emociones, por lo mismo, Haruka aprovecha la soledad para desprenderse de un par de lágrimas. Por otro lado, Michiru cumple con lo que pidió su novia y ahora se encuentra al lado de Hotaru; la niña permanece profundamente dormida, pero en su rostro el dolor es evidente, ahora para lo cual Michiru ya atribuye una causa clara y que dista mucho de una enfermedad física, como así pudo creerlo en algún momento. También está Setsuna, que sabiendo en la situación que viven sus amigas, se ha dispuesto para hacer todo lo que haga falta en casa, esa es su forma de ayudar mientras la familia black moon siga en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Haruka sale de casa sin decir palabra alguna, solo vuelve a tomar las llaves de su automóvil y se retira, esto es visto por Setsuna, la cual prefiere extender el silencio al saber que es mejor mantenerlo así en momentos de presión como los de hoy.

En el trayecto, Haruka divaga entre todo lo que ha pasado en este relativamente corto tiempo, desde el día en que se enteraron de que un nuevo enemigo los amenazaba, de las inseguridades que todas vivieron en algún minuto y de que los temores, especialmente de Hotaru, hoy se conviertan en una realidad, ya que si bien ella comprendía que el deterioro de su padre era algo inevitable debido a lo que vivió años atrás, en ella siempre vivió la esperanza de que él mejoraría tarde o temprano, algo de lo cual Haruka le habló en muchas oportunidades en el sin número de veces que han estado a solas, como por ejemplo en el trayecto desde casa a la escuela. Haruka siempre le habló sobre la vida y la muerte, los ciclos naturales y la condición humana y mortal de cada ser del planeta, algo que Hotaru siempre escuchó con sumo respeto y atención. En esas tantas conversaciones, la única intención de Haruka era preparar a la niña ante el desenlace más obvio a ocurrir, ya que el progresivo empeoramiento del Sr. Tomoe dejaba ver que su vida llegaría a su fin con mayor anticipación de la que se hubiese deseado, pero su daño físico como también neuronal no presagiaba más que lo que se vive en este mismo segundo, es decir, su fallecimiento.

Al haber llegado al fin a la clínica, Haruka camina por los pasillos como si nada le hubiese pasado, su gracia natural para enfrentar óptimamente momentos como este sorprende incluso al doctor que la observa desde cierta distancia, siendo ese quien estaba a cargo del caso del Sr. Tomoe, pero lo que él ni nadie sabe es que en realidad Haruka solo desea que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que aquella niña a la cual juró destruir por ser representante del peligro en cierto momento de su historia, es ahora parte clave de su vida y que su dolor es como si fuera el de ella.

—Srta. Tenoh, muchas gracias por haber venido a la brevedad —dice el doctor que la esperaba, estrechándole la mano.

—Doctor Kajiwara —contesta, saludándolo.

—¿La hija del Sr. Tomoe ya está al tanto de la noticia? —pregunta Kajiwara, con cautela en su voz.

—Aún no lo sabe, ella ha estado un poco delicada de salud estos días así que ahora se encuentra en reposo —explica Haruka, con seriedad.

—¿Ya la vio un especialista? —interroga el doctor, mientras revisa los documentos que lleva en las manos.

—Hace solo unas horas ya la visitó nuestro médico de cabecera, pero descuide, en caso necesario la traeremos acá —contesta Haruka, intentando ver de reojo qué es lo que el doctor está leyendo.

—Está bien. Además se lo pregunto porque ahora necesitamos que alguien relativo al Sr. Tomoe verifique que se trata de él, bueno, usted sabe —comenta Kajiwara, incómodo al tener que buscar las palabras exactas para entregar su mensaje.

—¿Dónde se encuentra? —pregunta Haruka, sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta comienza a presionar.

—En la misma habitación que se encontraba, aún no he dado la orden de que sea dirigido a otra área —explica Kajiwara—, sígame por favor.

—¿Cuál es la causa de la muerte? —pregunta Haruka mientras camina junto al doctor.

— Infarto cardioembólico que derivó a un infarto al miocardio. Usted sabe que eso era una posibilidad —contesta el doctor.

—Si, recuerdo que lo hablamos y también de eso estaba consciente Hotaru, ya que usted mismo tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella cuando el Sr. Tomoe sufrió el infarto cardioembólico —añade con resignación, Haruka.

—Se sumó además una falla renal y así también pulmonar, en pocas palabras sufrió una falla mutiorgánica que concluyó en el infarto al miocardio. La verdad es que hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, pero el Sr. Tomoe sufrió de muchas complicaciones después de la primera de estas, pero por un lado y discúlpeme la atribución, el Sr. Tomoe ya llevaba años luchando por su vida y estaba muy delicado —comenta con ánimos de hacer "un poco más liviano el momento", Kajiwara.

—Obviamente estaba delicado, por algo acaba de morir —responde con casi nula simpatía, Haruka.

—Bueno… —susurra el doctor, tras haber notado la tensión que vive Haruka—. Llegamos, antes de entrar déjeme decirle que él está siendo acompañado por la enfermera de turno, está en proceso de guardar las pertenencias del fallecido.

—¿Podrían darme un momento a solas con él? —pregunta Haruka, antes de entrar.

—No veo mayor impedimento —contesta empático, Kajiwara—. Enfermera, hágame el favor de esperar que esta Srta. pase y esté un momento a solas con el paciente, nosotros esperaremos acá en el pasillo —explica con voz de mando, haciendo que la enfermera detenga su trabajo.

—Muchas gracias —dice Haruka en el instante en que la enfermera pasa a su lado, esta le da una sonrisa y se retira en silencio, al igual que Kajiwara.

Estando sola, Haruka se acerca a los restos mortales del profesor Tomoe, este está cubierto por la sábana blanca de la camilla, mientras que a su lado permanecen apagadas las máquinas que lo ayudaron en estas últimas semanas a estar estable dentro de su gravedad y a discreta distancia, un pequeño bolso inconcluso por llenar con sus objetos personales.

Haruka se acerca un poco más y se detiene al llegar a los pies de la camilla, baja su mirada para posteriormente apoyar sus manos en las barandas. Después de algunos segundos de silencio, Haruka se decide a hablar, en honor a "rendirle cuentas" al fallecido profesor Tomoe.

—Sé que nos unió el ser enemigos, que un gran poder oscuro opacó la vida que tenía junto a su hija y fue por la propia existencia de ella que usted vendió su alma a ese ser maligno y aunque todo anunciaba que Hotaru debía morir en mis manos, el poder del amor y la esperanza los devolvió a ambos la vida, dejando atrás aquellos recuerdos de tiempos tan conflictivos. Imagino el amor que usted debió sentir por Hotaru para así haber hecho lo que hizo, no lo culpo, ya no… porque ahora que el destino me ha dado el regalo más preciado de mi existir, además de Michiru, conozco el sentimiento de querer dar la vida por esa persona amada. Dudo que algún día pueda comparar mi amor por Hotaru con el que usted sintió, pero le juro que ella vivirá a mi lado solo para ser feliz, no habrá día en que no la proteja, ya que ella es como la hija que jamás imaginé que podría tener, así que si usted, Profesor Soichi Tomoe puede escucharme en este momento, no se preocupe, Hotaru será amada por mí y por todos quienes la consideramos familia, ella no está sola, jamás lo estará. Honraré su amor de padre dándole a esa bella niña todo lo que merece, no lo dude ni por un segundo —concluye, observando el calmo rostro post mortem del Sr. Tomoe.

Dichas estas palabras, Haruka no retiene más la emoción que ha ganado terreno en su corazón, pero piensa que cada lágrima que ella derrame, la convertirá en una sonrisa por y para Hotaru, sellando así su compromiso de velar por ella hasta el último día de su vida.

Después de algunos minutos, Haruka se retira de la habitación y se encuentra con el Doctor Kijawara y la enfermera que lo acompañaba, ambos asienten en silencio, señal de que ya es momento de proseguir con el conducto regular de esta situación, por lo mismo, Haruka ahora acompaña al doctor para hacer los papeleos pertinentes, donde ella tendrá que dar fe de que efectivamente Soichi Tomoe es el fallecido, además de ver los detalles de su certificado de defunción, el parte médico que señala el motivo de muerte, como así también el método a darle los servicios fúnebres.

Siendo ya las 2 de la tarde, Serena y Darien han concluido su reunión con el emperador del país, si bien todo ocurrió en calma y finalizó mejor de lo que la propia pareja esperaba, algo en ellos los hace caminar en silencio, mientras se dirigen a las afueras del palacio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Serena? —pregunta Darien, rodeándola con su brazo tras notar su rostro de preocupación.

—No sé… hace algunos minutos un gran sentimiento de melancolía me invadió, siento ganas de llorar y no entiendo el motivo —explica Serena, con desgano.

—Creo que yo también estoy sospechando que algo ocurrió, algo no muy bueno —secunda Darien, tan melancólico como su esposa.

—Llamaré a Haruka —decide Serena, tras haber escuchado la confesión de su marido.

—Si —dice Darien, deteniendo la marcha para que así Serena pueda hablar con calma.

—No contesta… —comenta Serena, mientras espera que Haruka atienda la llamada.

—Quizás está ocupada —señala Darien, guardando silencio abrupto tras notar que su esposa pudo comunicarse con su amiga.

—¡Haruka!, hola, habla Serena —dice la rubia, a la vez en que tapa uno de sus oídos para poder escuchar mejor.

—_Hola, Serena _—responde desganada, Haruka.

—¿Me llamaste Serena? —reflexiona, sabiendo que esa no es la manera usual en que su amiga se refiere a ella—, ¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunta con rapidez.

—_No es un tema para hablarlo por teléfono _—señala sin demora.

—No me digas que el papá de Hotaru… —dice Serena, recordando que mientras ella vivió en casa de Haruka, pudo saber del delicado estado del profesor Tomoe.

—_Exacto._

—Que desgracia… —añade Serena, negando con la cabeza mientras baja la mirada, a la vez en que desata el sentimiento de angustia que había en su pecho, convirtiéndolo en una solitaria lágrima. Con esto, Darien ya imagina lo que pasó.

—_Necesito pedirte un favor, ¿puedes ir a mi casa ahora mismo? Michiru te explicará el por qué, se trata sobre Hotaru —_explica sin hondar más, Haruka.

—Debe estar devastada con la noticia de que su padre falleció, entiendo —comenta Serena, con dulce voz.

—_Aún no lo sabe —_especifica, Haruka.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa entonces? —pregunta preocupada, Serena.

—_Oye, discúlpame pero no puedo seguir hablando contigo ahora, solo te pido que por favor vayas y le preguntes a Michiru todo, ¿está bien? Ahora debo seguir firmando algunos documentos aquí en el hospital —_dice Haruka con urgencia, sintiendo que no quiere seguir con la conversación por ahora.

—No te preocupes, iré para allá ahora mismo —responde Serena.

—_Gracias, nos vemos después —_contesta Haruka, cortando así la comunicación.

Serena le da una mirada a la pantalla de su celular para verificar que la llamada finalizó, cuando se cerciora de esto simplemente lo guarda en su bolso, mira a Darien y ve que este la esperaba en silencioso respeto, el cual ahora se transforma en un sentido abrazo.

—Le pediremos al señor Uemura que nos lleve a casa de Haruka ahora, ¿bueno? —propone Darien, lleno de ternura en su voz.

—Claro —susurra Serena, aferrada al pecho de su esposo.

Ambos permanecen un poco más de tiempo donde están, Darien quiere estar seguro de que Serena podrá seguir adelante para así ir a la casa de Haruka, ya que entiende la carga emocional que lleva ahora en su corazón, debido a que compartió íntimamente con todas quienes viven en ese hogar, sintiéndose parte de esta, Serena, al haber sido acogida ahí cuando más lo necesitó.

Serena toma la determinación de seguir adelante, no sacará nada con estar detenida ahí sin hacer algo, además ahora le debe cumplir lo que Haruka pidió, es decir, ir a acompañar a Michiru, enterarse de lo que ocurre específicamente con Hotaru en este momento, pero sin necesidad de conocer el motivo aún, sabe que se trata de algo delicado, de lo contrario Haruka no le hubiese pedido con tanta urgencia su presencia allá, así que con esto en mente, Serena reinicia la marcha y se dirige a las afueras del palacio, donde por ella y su esposo estará esperando Robert Uemura.

Ya estando en el interior del auto, Robert les pregunta a la pareja sobre la entrevista que acaban de tener con el emperador, por motivos obvios quien toma la palabra es Darien, comparte con Robert lo que encuentra pertinente por señalar y los detalles los mantiene en secreto, bueno, según lo que él cree, ya que en realidad Uemura siempre supo el motivo y fundamento de dicha entrevista con el emperador de Japón. Entre tanto, Darien solicita bajo el término de "asuntos de urgencia" que no los lleven al departamento, sino a la dirección que es entregada por Serena. Para Robert Uemura no es precisamente algo agradable el tener que cambiar de rumbo ya que su trabajo era llevar y traer sanos y salvos a la pareja "del punto A al punto B", pero él nota que la circunstancia en la cual se le pide este favor parece ser importante, así que deja su obligación de lado y le indica al chofer el nuevo rumbo a seguir.

Tras aproximadamente 45 minutos de viaje, la pareja arriba al destino que fue solicitado. Darien agradece el gesto y se despide amenamente de Robert Uemura, el mismo que promete con seguridad que en algún día próximo volverán a verse, Darien solo sonríe ante esto al igual que Serena, la cual también se despide ahora de dicho hombre.

Debido a que Haruka informó que Darien y Serena llegarían a esa casa, Setsuna los espera apoyada en la puerta de esta la llegada de ambos, los cuales la saludan discretamente debido a la ocasión. Una vez dentro, Setsuna les pide que ambos ingresen a la habitación de Hotaru, quien está siendo acompañada por Michiru.

—Que bueno ver que al fin llegaron —comenta la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, esbozando una melancólica sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Serena a Michiru a la vez en que sus ojos se inundan de tristeza al observar a Hotaru en su cama.

—Confundida, triste… todo esto es realmente difícil —responde Michiru, mientras acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Hotaru.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Haruka no quiso decirme —comenta Serena, ingresando con mayor seguridad a la habitación.

—Hotaru cayó enferma desde anoche, tuvo fiebre, espasmos y seguramente pesadillas, de hecho poco antes de que recibiéramos la llamada desde la clínica, ella dijo "Papá", totalmente angustiada —explica, intentando contener el llanto.

—¿Y crees que se debió a que Hotaru presintió que todo esto pasaría? —pregunta Serena.

—Si, pero también creo que algo más sucede con ella, no es normal que esté así. Con Haruka pensamos que el poder del cristal de plata que liberaste anoche pudo tener algún efecto adverso en Hotaru.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas que cuando la salvaste, Hotaru volvió en forma de una bebé y que en el momento en que Neherenia volvió a la tierra ella creció abruptamente? —pregunta ahora, Michiru.

—Si, lo recuerdo claramente —contesta Serena, asintiendo.

—Bueno, el crecimiento de Hotaru se produjo por las influencias negativas tanto de Neherenia como de Sailor Galaxia, por ende creemos que algo de ese poder oscuro, que la obligó a despertar como Sailor Saturn, pudo manifestarse en ella tras sentir el poder de sanación del cristal de plata y sea eso sea el motivo de que Hotaru se encuentre como está… viviendo un mundo lleno de pesadillas y dolores —concluye Michiru, con voz derrotada.

—Tiene sentido —comenta Darien, asintiendo discretamente.

—¿Y qué piensan que puedo hacer yo por ella? —pregunta Serena, entregada a cualquier cosa que se le pida.

—Queremos que una vez más devuelvas a Hotaru a la normalidad. Está claro que perderíamos a una valiosa sailor scout en caso de que debamos enfrentar una nueva batalla próximamente, pero esta vez ella merece vivir con tranquilidad de una vez por todas, ya no queremos verla sufrir más, es demasiado para ella, por eso junto con Haruka rogamos que no hayan más batallas al menos por un largo tiempo, que podamos guiar a Hotaru como Sailor Saturn desde un nuevo punto de inicio, ya nada más de estas formas, no más para ella… —explica Michiru, imposibilitada de contener el llanto.

—¿Y qué pasará con sus recuerdos de este minuto? ¿los perderá? —pregunta Serena, con algo de temor.

—Su historia no cambiará. Siempre le diremos quien fue su padre, nunca le ocultaríamos eso, pero si queremos que pueda comenzar una nueva y definitiva vida, que pueda crecer en armonía y no tenga que soportar extraños sucesos de un momento para otro, queremos darle la vida que cualquier niña pequeña debería tener. Por favor, Serena, ayúdame… ayúdala —suplica Michiru, mientras Hotaru solloza entre sus pesadillas.

—¿Quieres que lo haga ahora mismo? —pregunta Serena, acercándose a la niña.

—No, esperemos que lleguen Haruka y las demás, quiero que todas podamos despedirnos "de esta forma de vida" que tiene Hotaru. Espero que después todos podamos darle una familia a esta pequeña —responde Michiru, acariciando los oscuros cabellos de la niña.

—¿Estarán presentes también la familia black moon? —comenta Darien.

—No. Hace aproximadamente una hora Rei los vino a buscar junto a Lita y Andrew, los llevaron al templo Hikawa por el día de hoy y probablemente también mañana, bueno, hasta que todo se tranquilice un poco, así que solo estaremos nosotros y nadie más —contesta Michiru, haciendo alusión a que solo el grupo de Sailors Scouts estarán presente en la velada.

—Está bien, intentaré ayudar a Hotaru tal y como me lo piden —comenta Serena, con determinación.

—Muchas gracias —responde conmovida, Michiru.

—Darien, mientras esperamos que todas lleguen ¿podrías ocuparte de Hotaru?

—Claro que si —responde él, a su esposa.

Michiru se aparta del lado de Hotaru y permite que Darien tome su lugar, se sienta suavemente sobre la cama, toma la mano de la niña a la vez en que él se concentra al cerrar sus ojos. Lo que Darien está haciendo es mantener estable el espíritu y cuerpo de la pequeña mientras las demás lleguen a la casa, con esta ayuda, Michiru puede sentirse un poco más aliviada debido a que sabe los poderes que Darien posee por si solo, como es el canalizar sus energías para entregársela a otras personas.

Serena y Michiru hacen abandono de la habitación, saben que con los cuidados de Darien, Hotaru estará bien. Ya caminando hacia la sala, se dan cuenta de que Haruka acaba de llegar en compañía de Amy y Mina, ambas ya conscientes del deceso del padre de Hotaru, por lo mismo su arribo es discreto, solo toman asiento en el sofá y esperan a que Rei y Lita lleguen, acto al cual no le deben faltar muchos minutos.

Cuando el reloj indica que son las 3:39 de la tarde, las dos restantes compañeras scout llegan en el más hermético silencio, saludan a base de solo señas para no importunar. Estando todos juntos, Haruka y Michiru toman la palabra, le explican a Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina sobre lo que pasará con Hotaru dentro de pocos minutos, como así también revelan que la ceremonia de sepultura del profesor Tomoe será en el atardecer del día de mañana, ceremonia a la cual todas se comprometen a asistir. Dentro de este mismo tema, Haruka aclara que en este momento los restos del profesor Tomoe están siendo llevados a una capilla ardiente que está ubicada a las cercanías del cementerio donde reposarán los restos de dicho hombre. Si bien a Haruka se le especificó que la cremación era una opción más óptima debido a la diferencia económica de un servicio fúnebre estándar sumado con la carencia de familiares del difunto, a lo cual se le atribuyó como factor determinante para prescindir de un terreno en el cementerio, ella optó por darle a Hotaru la posibilidad, en un futuro medianamente cercano, ir a dejar una flor a su padre. Esta idea es ampliamente apoyada por todas las presentes, ya que se imaginan que para ella, el poder visitar al menos la tumba de su padre es un derecho irrevocable. Dicho esto, Haruka invita a todas las presentes a ir a la habitación de Hotaru, las chicas se ponen de pie y caminan con lentitud. Rei se acerca entre tanto a Serena y le pregunta si cree que tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que se le pidió, esta responde positivamente, entregándole a su amiga una de aquellas sonrisas que inspiran tanto a la sailor del fuego, haciendo nacer en ella también una sonrisa además de un amistoso y querido abrazo.

Haruka abre la puerta de la habitación de Hotaru suavemente, aun así Darien advierte la llegada de todas, abre sus ojos y observa con mucha pasividad, teniendo aún sostenida la mano de Hotaru.

—No veamos esto como una despedida, sino como una nueva oportunidad para Hotaru —señala Haruka, tras notar la tristeza que inunda el ambiente.

—Mi niña… —dice Michiru, caminando con rapidez para estar junto a Hotaru en este minuto— Te prometo que cuando seas grande cumpliré la promesa que te hice, te enseñaré a tocar violín y serás la mejor ¿de acuerdo? Además junto a Haruka te llevaremos a pasear cada fin de semana al parque más hermoso de Tokio, juro que te haremos muy feliz, la más feliz de todas las niñas de este mundo —predica Michiru, tomando la mano de la pequeña, la cual aún permanece dormida.

En ese instante, Serena, Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Setsuna y Haruka rodean la cama de la menor, se arrodillan frente a ella en señal de compañía, pero también para darle energías a Serena para que pueda llevar a cabo lo que le fue pedido.

—Ya verás que lo que te espera será maravilloso, Hotaru, será un gusto compartir contigo cada una de tus travesuras —añade Mina, sin perder su característica sonrisa.

—Solo tendremos que esperar a que crezcas y sabemos que, tu ahora familia, o sea, todos nosotros, daremos todo por ti —comenta Amy, intentando capturar el optimismo de Mina, algo que de transmite para las demás presentes.

—Te estaremos esperando, gracias por todo lo que nos has dado, Hotaru, eres fantástica —dice Lita, emocionada.

—Rogaré porque tu espíritu tenga la paz que siempre has soñado, sé que Serena te podrá dar ese hermoso regalo, Hotaru, ten fe en ella, como siempre la has tenido —añade Rei.

—Hotaru… eres todo lo que debe ser una Sailor Scout, tu compromiso férreo ante la misión de salvar el mundo no será en vano, mientras tú estarás viviendo tu niñez como debe ser, nosotras recordaremos todo lo que nos has enseñado como la valiosa Sailor que eres, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que un nuevo día ilumine tu vida para que nos volvamos a encontrar como defensoras de este mundo, al que tanto amas —dice Setsuna, llena de orgullo.

—Ten fuerza, pequeñita, tú no estás sola —susurra Darien a la menor, emocionado al ver la atmósfera que se ha creado.

—Así es, tú no estás sola —secunda Serena, tomando el broche de transformación que después transmuta al estado del cristal de plata por si solo—, vivirás una vida llena de amor y amistad, siempre estaremos a tu lado y cuidaremos de ti con todo nuestro corazón. Nos espera un hermoso futuro, no lo olvides, estoy segura de que tendrás muchos amigos, como Rini por ejemplo, será una gran amiga para ti y ambas vivirán muchísimas aventuras, solo ten paciencia, el tiempo pasará muy rápido y cuando menos lo creas todo será color de rosa —finaliza Serena, cerrando sus ojos para así concentrarse en concebir el milagro de haber renacer a Hotaru.

—Una nueva oportunidad para Hotaru… —vuelve a decir, Haruka, pero esta vez solo en susurros.

Después de esto, el poder del cristal de plata baña por completo el lugar. Un sinfín de destellos diamantinos cubren el frágil cuerpo de la pequeña Hotaru, esta magia también inunda a todos los presentes, los cuales cierran sus ojos y se dejan llevar por lo que experimentan cada uno de sus sentidos.

Ahora Hotaru ha detenido aquellos tortuosos sollozos, en cambio ríe con amplitud aun manteniéndose con sus ojos cerrados. Una gran luz se apodera de ella y tras regalar un gran suspiro de alivio, la niña se entrega también al poder del cristal de plata. Poco después y ahora ante los esperanzados ojos de los presentes, Hotaru vuelve a su etapa infantil, en este minuto ella reposa sobre la, ahora en extremo, amplia cama, casi perdiéndose entre las cobijas que la rodean, ya que ha vuelto a ser una pequeña y dulce bebé, frágil y vulnerable ante cualquier cosa que suceda, pero sin duda, Hotaru hoy ha ganado una familia completa, todos han prometido acompañarla en este nuevo renacer, soñando con que los tiempos próximos serán los mejores que se hayan conocido.

En la ambigüedad de la calma y la tristeza de todo lo que ocurre, este grupo de personas vive el duelo de haber perdido quien fuera parte clave de la historia de todos, ya que sin duda, el distinguido profesor Soichi Tomoe dejó una imborrable huella, porque poniendo a un lado, por obvias razones, todo lo malo que estuvo ligado a él en un momento, la enseñanza de entrega y amor que deja por su paso en este mundo resulta sencillamente inspirador para quienes conocen esta historia. A lo largo del día, el grupo repasa los pasajes de aquellos años con un indudable sentimiento de tristeza, pero a la vez felices por saber que Hotaru está en un mundo donde solo habrá amor para ella, así que con ese pensamiento, la mayoría de ellos se retiran para ir a la capilla ardiente en donde están siendo honrados los restos del profesor Tomoe. Michiru se queda en casa junto a la bebé y en esto la acompaña Serena, en una forma de quizás estar sobre-asegurada de que nada malo ocurrirá con ella y el poder del cristal de plata permanezca en Hotaru.

Por razones un tanto obvias, Haruka opta y ofrece que todos se queden a pasar la noche en su casa, debido a que la sala donde está siendo velado el cuerpo de Soichi Tomoe cerrará en un par de horas. Todos aceptan su propuesta sin mayor problema.

Sin que nadie haya previsto este detalle, varias personas concurren al lugar donde se está dando el servicio fúnebre. Muchos llegan compartiendo historias sobre lo que vivieron con el profesor Tomoe, en especial jóvenes científicos que tuvieron la oportunidad de aprender de él, así que en un punto entre pesar y satisfacción por poder despedirlo como corresponde, Haruka se siente tranquila de poder honrar a este hombre que tan solo pecó por haber querido lo mejor para su única hija. Antes de que todos deban retirarse del lugar, Haruka explica que la ceremonia en el cementerio será mañana pero es de carácter privado, principalmente por el hecho de ocultar de que la hija del profesor ahora es una bebé, sin duda esto causaría la curiosidad de quienes hayan conocido su historia, así que previniendo esto, se hace la aclaración de lo que pasará mañana, por supuesto la gente entiende y respeta que en la última despedida el profesor Tomoe sea solo acompañado por gente cercana, esto deja más tranquila a Haruka, la cual recibe el apoyo continuo de Setsuna, quien sabe, la ausencia de Michiru debe estar calando fuertemente en el corazón de su amiga.

Haruka, Setsuna, Rei, Lita, Amy, Mina y Darien vuelven a casa, allí los espera Serena con una cálida comida para todos, sabiendo que esto es más que necesario a estas alturas de la noche. Todos agradecen el gesto y se sientan en el amplio comedor, Michiru se suma a esto pero solo como una espectadora, ya que ella ya comió y ahora se encuentra con la pequeña bebé Hotaru entre sus brazos, así que se sienta en el comedor pero no participa más allá que no sea solo beber un poco de jugo. Por otro lado, Haruka, como la persona precavida que es, enseña a Michiru todo lo que ha traído para Hotaru, si, antes de volver a casa pasó a comprar lo más urgente para la pequeña, llámese pañales, biberón, leche, ropa, etc. Michiru se conmueve ante este gesto tan comprometido por parte de su novia, sonríe con amplitud al ver que sin duda a la pequeña Hotaru le esperan años y años de infinito cariño por parte de quienes ahora prácticamente son sus nuevos padres.

Antes de que todos vayan a dormir y por cierto, teniendo cada habitación lista gracias a la dedicación de Serena, Haruka indica paso a paso lo que ocurrirá mañana. Todos se programan para cumplir con diversas tareas, por ejemplo, Haruka se compromete a llegar al lugar donde está siendo velado el profesor Tomoe a las primeras horas de la mañana junto a Setsuna, por otro lado, Rei y Lita ofrecen ir a comprar diversos arreglos florales para entregarlos como ofrenda a la memoria del hombre, Mina propone ir junto a Amy a comprar más cosas necesarias para Hotaru, mientras que por otro lado, Darien señala que irá a buscar su automóvil apenas despierte para así llevar a Michiru y Serena al lugar donde será despedido el padre de la bebé.

Cuando el siguiente día anuncia su llegada, todo se lleva a cabo tal y como fue planeado por el grupo de amigos, cada uno desempeña su tarea de manera programada y óptima, haciendo que el momento sea al menos un poco menos doloroso de lo que ya es.

Pasan las horas y ya es momento de que el profesor Soichi Tomoe sea retirado de la capilla ardiente, dejan el féretro en la carroza y esperan a que los demás ya estén listos para iniciar el rumbo hacia el cementerio. Tres autos en total serán ocupados, el de Haruka, Darien y el que Andrew le facilitó a su novia, Lita, para llevar a Rei, Mina y Amy.

Al llegar al cementerio, el grupo de amigos camina en reflexión y silencio, teniendo delante de ellos a quien despedirán en este inusual y frío atardecer.

Haruka camina como líder de todos, a su lado va Michiru con Hotaru en brazos, ambas creyeron que lo más justo es que en este momento ella estuviera presente, porque aunque no se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando, lo más justo es que si el profesor Tomoe pudiese estar observando todo esto, es ver una vez más a su pequeña Hotaru.

Ante esta escena, Serena no puede evitar llorar, pero para su fortuna Darien está a su lado acompañándola en todo momento; lleva su mano tomada con fuerza y si es necesario esto se transforma en un abrazo, él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cuidar a su pequeña princesa y aunque él no suele dar muestras de cariño en público, en esta ocasión aquel pensamiento está descartado, Darien solo se preocupa de apoyar a su mujer como lo merece. Ante la emoción también sucumben las demás, más cuando llegan al lugar donde finalmente quedarán depositados los restos mortales del padre de Hotaru, así que habiendo llegado a este punto, un sacerdote inicia la ceremonia de sepultación, hablando sobre lo que esto significa a nivel espiritual.

Un quejumbroso silencio cala en todos, sumado a esto la inoportuna llovizna que se ha dejado presentar en este atardecer sombrío, al menos tuvieron la precaución de vestir de manera adecuada, todos llevan ropa abrigada de color blanco, ya que es ese el color simbólico que se usa para ocasiones como estas. Darien despliega un paraguas y lo comparte con su esposa a la vez en que la abraza con fuerza y como Serena también llevó uno, se lo ofrece con rapidez a Michiru para que así cubra a Hotaru, lo cual hace inmediatamente, porque a pesar de que la niña esté con la ropa que el clima amerita, por ningún motivo puede dejarla enfermar, es por eso que no solo la cubre con el paraguas, el cual por cierto toma Haruka en lugar de ella, ahora Michiru se aferra a la bebé y pareciera como si la quisiera esconder entre sus brazos para así brindarle mayor calidez, haciendo que Hotaru quede totalmente cubierta por los tumultos de abrigos que ha dispuesto la que es ahora, su simbólica madre. Por otro lado, las demás chicas también sacan sus paraguas mientras siguen escuchando lo que el sacerdote dice y es así como en un frío pero a la vez cálido ambiente de respeto y cariño, la ceremonia sigue su curso.

Cuando la tierra comienza a cubrir el féretro del padre de Hotaru, en una divina coincidencia el cielo se deja abrir en una pequeña proporción, dejando escapar así un halo de luz de sol que pega directamente a los ojos de la bebé, quien ante este estímulo, abre parcialmente sus ojos. Michiru le da un beso lleno de amor en su frente y mentalmente se dice a si misma que ella es la visión de Hotaru, que ella observará el momento como si la propia hija de Tomoe fuera quien mira, mientras que por otro lado, Haruka reafirma su promesa ante él en el más privado silencio, ofreciendo una vez más sus respetos hacia quien hoy recibe el eterno descanso.

Es así como en un frío atardecer, se despide el alguna vez odiado pero ahora querido y respetado Profesor Soichi Tomoe, quien deja una invaluable enseñanza de vida a todos quienes le dan el último adiós, además de haber dejado la continuación de su vida, su adorada hija Hotaru, quien en su inocencia lo despide entre suaves balbuceos de bebé.

—Nunca fallaré a mi promesa, profesor… porque amo a esa niña con todas mis fuerzas —susurra Haruka al ver que el último arrojo de tierra sobre el féretro.

Una solitaria lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de Haruka, pero en el momento de encontrarse con los grandes y bellos ojos de Hotaru, sabe que tendrá la fuerza para cumplir con el juramento que ha hecho para el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Debido a que pasé dos noches consecutivas escribiendo este nuevo capítulo y con la jaqueca pertinente que esto conlleva, dejaré un gran pero siempre lleno de cariño, saludo general a todos quienes me dejaron su review.**

**Pame22 - yesqui2000 - MartithaJimenez - - Carmilla-devildoll – adoore - Patty Ramirez de Chiba – serena - Mellis Saiilors - Anny Mizuno – Guest - mirtiangis – Guest (2) – LUNA - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Guest (3) - 2510mari - Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba – serenaquintana – SAKDYSERENITY.**

**Un beso gigante para cada una de ustedes y muchísimas gracias por esperar la actualización, espero que la hayan disfrutado a pesar de lo triste que es. (para quienes sus reviews quedaron con el nombre de "guest" les pido dejar algún nombre o Nick para poder referirme a ustedes de otro modo ^^)**

**Y para quienes no lo sepan o lo hayan olvidado, hace no mucho presenté mi primer UA original, este se titula "Mi 'segunda' primera vez" así que si se quieren encontrar con un fic en sus inicios (4to capítulo) los invito a pasar por esa historia, que está siendo acogida de una forma que me tiene llena de emoción.**

**Me queda agregar que en el próximo capítulo retomaremos el tema de Darien y Serena, como ven, solo hice alusión al tema al inicio del capítulo y es que si hubiera escrito sobre esto después de lo que pasó con Hotaru, la verdad es que creo que habría perdido consistencia, así que en la próxima entrega nos vamos con ese punto con todo.**

**¡Ah! por cierto… a mis queridas amigas del grupo de Patty Ramirez, les propuse la idea de que después de terminada la trilogía, podría hacer un "fic compilatorio" por decirlo de alguna forma, donde podría publicar "capítulos extra" de: Una vida a tu lado – Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30 – y el 3er fic de la trilogía (el cual lleva por título el nombre de alguno de los capítulos de los dos fics anteriores) ¿les parece la idea? Si fueran tan amables déjenme su opinión ^^**

**Bueno, sería todo por hoy jejeje, despidiéndome cuando aquí ya son las 10:24AM, no, ahora 10:25 (xD) y mi cama demanda mi presencia, me retiro.**

**Gracias totales por estar aquí, en mi rinconcito de FF.**

**Nos leemos, Sayo! ^^**


	31. El adiós de Haruka y Michiru

**No, no es una alucinación, ¡es verdad! Por fin actualicé esta historia (qué bien se siente decirlo)**

Queridos y fieles lectores, los saludo conjunto ofrezco una más que gran disculpa por la excesiva demora (ni siquiera quiero recordar cuánto tiempo pasó para que ustedes pudieran leer estas líneas)

Mi idea no es venir a llorarles ni mucho menos xD sin embargo les comento que desde la última actualización de este fic, mi vida ha sufrido muchos cambios, felizmente digo que más positivos que negativos, así que estoy más que satisfecha. Además no hace mucho fui sometida a cirugía, pero ya completamente sana he decidido volver y qué mejor que celebrar las buenas nuevas con una actualización aquí.

Comento de paso que sí, los meses anteriores a la operación intenté una y otra y otra y otra vez concretar esta entrega, pero Srta. Inspiración optó por darse en fuga y no ayudó hasta ahora, así que bien, hago una suerte de antesala sobre la entrega:

Debieron darse cuenta que en comparación a las anteriores actualizaciones, esta es bastante más breve… pero bien, entre entregar algo pequeño y no entregar nada, pues veamos el vaso medio lleno xD

¿Cómo me destrabé finalmente? "Fácil"… en el fic ha pasado el mismo tiempo en que yo me demoré para actualizar jajaja, no fue el recurso más original pero al menos dio algún resultado.

Deberé pedir consideración hacia mi estupidez y por ello les digo que si la entrega les parece muy pequeñita, me disculpen, pero fue esto lo que salió para que al fin en la próxima actualización sellemos este fic y demos inicio a la tercera parte de la trilogía.

Les prometo trabajar arduamente en un final digno para este fic :3

Infinitas gracias por su espera, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo, en gran medida por ustedes no dejé abandonada esta historia, así que esta actualización va dedicada a todos por su paciencia, cariño y fidelidad hacia esta autora. Pero como prometí, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Karen, ya que ella hace meses y de manera constante, estuvo ayudándome -presionándome- y alentándome para que este capítulo viera la luz. Amiga, te quiero muchisisisisimo :')

No me queda más que decir: ¡Buena lectura! Suplico por la ausencia de tomatazos xD créanme que aquí ya agarro energía y no me parará nadie, confíen una vez más en mí, ¿sí? *-*

Nos leemos abajito :3

* * *

—Hotaru…

—Acaba de quedarse dormida.

—Bien.

El choque de los hielos contra el vaso de cristal, los cuales danzan en el fuerte licor que es bebido es el único sonido que se escucha tras la breve frase pronunciada por Haruka Tenoh, quien se encuentra en un silente estado de aparente reflexión, sin embargo su única acompañante, Michiru, permanece discretamente a su diestra, sabiendo que la mudez de su novia no es más que un profundo estado de álgida melancolía causada por una ya firme decisión que se llevó a cabo en el más hermético silencio.

Diez meses han pasado desde que la vida de todos había tomado el destino que se prometió para ellos, diez meses llenos de profundos cambios, de aprendizaje y sobre todo, diez meses para saber que no solamente el camino de ellos era lo que iba a cambiar, sino que de todo el mundo como se le había conocido.

Ya para nadie en Japón era secreto que la existencia de _sailor moon _superaba cualquier mito urbano, que era más que una simple chica que se vestía de marinero para pelear contra las fuerzas del mal, las cuales causaban diversos disturbios que no obtenían obvia explicación. El mundo tuvo que aprender que los sucesos "sobrenaturales" eran más que material utilizado para las historias de terror o fantasiosos cuentos para leer a los niños antes de dormir; el mal había tomado forma, la magia tomaba otro significado. Era la realidad.

Junto a esto también quedaba claro que sus acompañantes tampoco se excluían de la nueva regla, ellas también eran reales como así Tuxedo Mask y con ello, todo lo ocurrido hace años tomaba un nuevo significado y explicación, una explicación que caló tan fuertemente en la percepción de la nación en la cual ocurrió todo esto, que una transformación nació desde el corazón y entendimiento de cada persona, los ojos se abrían y observaban una nueva verdad, la cual no era fácil de asumir fácilmente en primera instancia.

Poco después de la muerte del padre de Hotaru, Darien y Serena decidieron llevar a cabo una reunión en el hogar de ambos, donde fueron convocados: Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka, Luna y Artemis. Por explícita petición nadie más que ellos podían acudir a esta cita, por ende resultaba obvio que se trataba para hablar sobre qué era lo que vendría después de la muy conocida batalla ocurrida entre ellos como guerreros y el clan Black moon.

Sin mayores tapujos y asumiendo un renovado rol de líder, Serena fue quien abordó el tema a hablar en dicha reunión.

Explicó a sus acompañantes que tanto ella como su marido, Darien, habían sido solicitados por el emperador de Japón para hablar sobre el arribo de una nueva era, donde el mundo despertaría y se encontraría con la inquebrantable realidad que por tanto tiempo permaneció oculta. Para quienes la escuchaban no fue muy difícil entender que se trataba de la concepción de Tokio de cristal, la era en donde el poder del milenio de plata en conjunto con el del reino dorado de la tierra, llegaría para dar vida a un nuevo orden.

Tras dar un detallado resumen sobre todo lo que ocurrió en esa reunión con la autoridad nacional, Serena guardó silencio por un par de segundos, dando así oportunidad a que sus aliados y amigos pudieran procesar lo acontecido; al rato después buscó en los ojos de Darien lo que necesitaba como aprobación para continuar y encontrándolo, prosiguió:

—Todos hemos vivido sabiendo que la creación de Tokio de cristal era parte de nuestro destino, pero es ahora cuando quiero aclarar que si alguna de ustedes desea tomar otra opción, está en todo su derecho.

Con estas palabras dichas, Serena abría a todos la oportunidad que por mucho tiempo ella misma deseó para su vida. La opción de tener una vida normal.

Tanto Serena como Darien sabían que lo dicho podía ser tomado de una forma distinta a lo que habría sucedido si la misma noticia hubiese sido dicha en otra circunstancia, por lo mismo permanecieron en silencio hasta que alguien más presente esa tarde decidiera romperlo. Quien lo hizo fue Amy, la que con su acostumbrada ternura y seriedad dispuso dar su punto de vista.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Serena? —preguntó con un poco de incredulidad.

—Lo estoy —respondió con firmeza.

—Vaya… —irrumpió Lita, con algo de desconcierto.

Al sentir lo tenso del ambiente, Darien decidió hablar para dar respaldo a las palabras dichas por su mujer.

—Sabemos que esto puede sonar algo extraño, pero creemos que ninguno de ustedes merece estar por obligación viviendo una vida de la cual puedan querer escapar después.

—¿Escapar? —citó Rei—, ¿Creen que después de todo lo que hemos pasado alguien desea escapar?

—No lo tomes así, Rei —pidió Mina a tono conciliador.

—¿Tomarlo cómo? —desafió con su pregunta.

—Como… —dubitativa, Mina quedó sin palabras.

—Como si nos quisieran retirar de lo que puede significar este nuevo camino —finalizó Haruka con reflexiva seriedad.

Al escuchar esto, Serena negó y bufó de mala gana, sabiendo que sus intenciones, efectivamente y como pensó que podía pasar, serían tomadas de mala manera.

—No es eso… —se limitó a decir la rubia.

—¿Entonces qué? —inquirió Rei.

—¿Nunca soñaste con otra clase de vida, Rei? No hagas sentir que darte y darles a todos esa opción es una muestra de menosprecio a lo que hemos vivido pues es justamente todo lo contrario —aseveró sin titubear, Serena.

—Tranquilas, no estamos aquí para pelear —irrumpió Amy.

—Nadie está peleando aquí —resolvió Rei con rapidez.

—Bueno, parece como si lo estuvieras —agregó la peli-azul.

—No, pero debo decir que sí siento que es una medida algo egoísta a estas alturas —añadió la poseedora del fuego de marte.

—No es medida, es una opción a voluntad de cada uno —aclaró Serena sin esperar.

—Serena, escúchate por favor… ¿dices que cada cual puede seguir su rumbo como si nada hubiera pasado? —interrogó la pelinegra ya tranquilizando su tono de voz.

—No he dicho que alguien deba creer que nada pasó o que ya quedó atrás, pero no quiero atar la vida de nadie a lo que principalmente Darien y yo debemos asumir. Si alguno de nosotros quisiera otro camino es ahora cuando debiera decirlo ya que no quiero que sobre mis hombros recaiga un posterior arrepentimiento —finalizó Serena.

La fuerza con la que la rubia se comunicaba hacia sus pares no pasó desapercibida, era quizás aquella sorpresa que esperaron por mucho tiempo pero pensaron que jamás llegaría. Serena estaba adquiriendo poderío en su voz y decisiones, como una digna mandataria lo haría.

—Serena —pronunció Lita—, ¿A qué va esta libertad que nos estás dando?, ¿no se supone que todo sucedería como sabíamos que iba a pasar?

—Parece que no recuerdan que las reglas del tiempo acción/consecuencia ya no rigen para nosotros —explicó la rubia, apaciguadora.

Al recordar y recalcar esto, un nuevo silencio invadió la sala de estar donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo, pero esta vez gira en torno al entendimiento por parte de quienes oyeron lo propuesto por Serena, aceptando el por qué ella dio tal sugerencia.

—No estamos pidiendo que nos den una respuesta inmediata, si necesitan tiempo para pensarlo, tómenlo —explica Darien, a todos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cada cual tomara su camino y con ello, se dispusiera a pensar sobre lo propuesto por Serena y su esposo.

En el caso puntual para Haruka y Michiru, la opción suponía el tener que hacer balance sobre un futuro a corto y mediano plazo, uno que giraría en torno a Hotaru, procurando por su bienestar.

Fueron varias las noches en vela las que debieron pasar antes de que la pareja llegase a un consenso, ya que enlistar todos los motivos y acciones con sus respectivas repercusiones daban con diversas vías como resultado, que por cierto, distaban mucho unas de las otras.

Finalmente y tras mucho tiempo para dar con una resolución, Haruka y Michiru optaron por un camino que si bien no habría de ser fácil, sí era el más conveniente en pos de la pequeña bebé de la cual eran ellas ahora responsables. Las tres se irían de Japón.

Llegar a tal resolución no fue tarea sencilla, pero tras todo lo ocurrido y resaltando la muerte del profesor Tomoe como antecedente, resultaba urgente luchar por la crianza que la pequeña hija de este tendría, y nada era más justo que el poder darle a la niña una infancia normal inclusive por sobre la misión que siempre estaría presente en su vida. Ser sailor saturn, la sailor de la destrucción. Fue Michiru quien recalcó esto a su pareja a la hora de discutir sobre qué alternativa tomar, ya que en primera intención, Haruka pensó que lo mejor sería es que ella jamás supiera sobre este peculiar poder que estaría sobre ella para la eternidad, pero al abrir los ojos ante la indiscutible verdad, en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano, Hotaru habría de enfrentarse a su verdadero destino fuese donde fuese, por esto optaron que al menos su crecimiento inicial sería fuera del círculo donde se vivía dicho destino y a su vez, esperar a que los años pasaran y la niña tuviese edad suficiente para asimilar qué poderes fueron los que el universo dispuso para ella y claro, también estaba la posibilidad de que debiera enfrentarlo antes de entenderlo por algún factor externo como ya había ocurrido anteriormente, caso que de todas formas, Haruka buscaría evitar.

En un comienzo, Haruka creyó prudente informar a Serena y Darien sobre lo decidido a la brevedad posible, sin embargo al ver cuán atareados se encontraban con todos sus nuevos y antiguos quehaceres, optó por un plazo razonable para decir cuál había sido finalmente la opción a tomar.

Pasaron las semanas y el contacto entre ellas y los demás sufrió una entendible lejanía y de cierta forma resultaba para mejor, así cada cual podría ver a claridad qué hacer y cómo llevar las riendas de su destino. En ese periodo, Haruka se contactó con los viejos patrocinadores que la apoyaban en lo respectivo a su trabajo como piloto de carreras, los cuales no dudaron en volver a financiar su profesión al confiar plenamente en el talento que esta chica siempre poseyó y a la vez, Michiru tomaba contacto con distintas influencias que le darían la oportunidad de reavivar su prominente carrera como violinista, esta vez proyectándola para distintas actividades que se realizarían en Estados Unidos, lo cual se supo posible tras días de espera por una respuesta positiva por parte del equipo de trabajo que apoyaba a la chica cabellos aguamarina. Todo esto dio como resultado el poder trasladar su vida, la de Haruka y por consiguiente, la de Hotaru, a la ciudad de Nueva York, al menos en un inicio.

Con la seguridad que les otorgaba el tener la posibilidad de situar sus vidas de manera segura fuera de Japón, no quedaba más que afinar ciertos detalles ante de la partida y también lo más importante, decirles a todos lo que pasaría con ellas.

No fue hasta cinco meses después que al fin Haruka pudo confirmar una cita con Serena y Darien para informarles la noticia.

La reunión de esa ocasión se llevó a cabo en el hogar de la pareja Tenoh/Meioh, asistiendo únicamente ellas y la pareja a quienes debían rendirles cuenta.

Quizás sospechándolo, Serena arribó hasta el que fue su antiguo hogar con un aire de indudable nostalgia; su esposo, Darien, sabía perfectamente que si las sospechas que ambos habían especulado tras hacer distintas conjeturas eran certeras, dicha reunión no era más que el inicio de una despedida que se extendería por más tiempo del que pudiera resultar cómodo sentimentalmente hablando, esto porque sin duda, Haruka y Michiru fueron para ella más que simples amigas en las cuales podía confiar, tras todo lo ocurrido, ambas habían pasado a ser parte de la vida familiar de Serena ya que gracias a ellas y cuando más lo necesitó, supo que las podía ver de tal forma.

Para no ir con rodeos y dilatar lo que debía decirse rápido, Haruka comunicó finalmente qué pasaría con ella, Michiru y Hotaru.

La noticia no fue algo que se pudiera tomar con liviandad, era evidente que Serena quedó descolocada tras saber que ante el cambio que vivía su vida, sus amigas no estarían presentes.

—Espero que entiendas por qué lo hago, cabeza de bombón —dijo Haruka tras extensos segundos de silencio provenientes de la rubia.

—Sé que ambas están pensando en Hotaru y me alegra como no tienen idea, de hecho felicito el que vean por ella como en alguna oportunidad lo hicieron por mí —respondió.

—No creas que para nosotras fue fácil tomar esta decisión, sabemos que no te damos la noticia en el mejor minuto —añadió Michiru con solemnidad.

—Chicas, si de mí dependiera jamás las querría lejos de mí, pero sé que es por esa bebé por quien deben velar ahora, ya cumplieron conmigo hace mucho y perdón, no solamente conmigo, sino con toda esta nación… todos estamos en eterna deuda con ustedes y como les dije hace tiempo, todas tendrían la posibilidad de ver un cambio por el bienestar de sus nuevos intereses —respondía Serena, intentando mantener la misma solemnidad que creó una de las anfitrionas.

—Nunca dejarás de ser parte de nuestros intereses —irrumpió Haruka, veloz—, siempre estaremos al pendiente de lo que necesites, recuerda que jamás dejarás de ser nuestra princesa —expelió con un aire de melancolía.

Una conexión implícita y silente se creaba entre ella y Serena. Era solo cosa de mirar atrás e indagar en los recuerdos para notar cuántas habían sido las historias que unían a este par, como la relación entre ellas como amigas, aliadas y familia había crecido y por lo mismo, decir adiós resultaba ser triste inclusive al saber que era necesario.

—Además no nos iremos hasta que llegue el gran día para ustedes dos —añadió Michiru con optimismo y simpatía para dar algo de alegría al ambiente.

Serena le sonrió y asimismo lo hizo Darien, ambos agradecidos por tal gesto.

¿Por qué les era tan significativo lo último mencionado?

En esos días, Darien y Serena ya contaban con la férrea confirmación por parte de Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei para permanecer en Tokio y con ello, enfrentar la llegada de lo que el futuro había marcado. Tokio de cristal. Para que todo esto fuera posible, la pareja heredera del milenio dorado y el de plata respectivamente, se encontraban en un largo proceso de aprendizaje para poder tomar el poderío imperial del país, algo que claro está, no era viable sin antes cumplir con cientos de procederes en distintos ámbitos, como los legales, culturales, etc. Además también a su vez ocurría un fuerte trabajo sociocultural instruyendo a la población sobre los cambios reformatorios en la institucionalidad del país, explicándoles qué conllevaría que la milenaria dinastía japonesa cediera el mando ante quienes fueron, hasta entonces, regulares ciudadanos de la nación; cuáles serían sus deberes y obligaciones como mandatarios y lo más importante, por qué serían ellos los que asumieran tal responsabilidad.

Para nadie fue secreto que Darien asumiría cada pendiente con extremo cuidado y dedicación, pero sí fue sorpresa que Serena lo hiciera igual o incluso mejor que su marido. Era como si de esa pequeña niña llorona sólo quedaran los recuerdos convertidos en anecdóticos pasajes del pasado, ya que incluso su semblante era distinto, hablaba de una mujer firmemente asumida con su vida, satisfecha de ella y dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir las altas expectativas que la rodeaban. Lo único que podría decirse que fue complicado fueron las instrucciones de protocolo que se le instruyeron, pues era evidente que quien llevase el título de reina debía ser absoluta conocedora de los buenos modales y aunque si bien Serena se esforzaba por lograrlo, algún vestigio quedaba de esa niña despreocupada y que se tomaba las cosas a la ligera, pero por el bien de todos, no fue más que un lapsus superado.

Y fue así como el tiempo siguió su curso, como el mundo iba comprendiendo y aceptando que una nueva era estaba ad portas del hoy, que todo cambiaría y sería para mejor, esa era la premisa.

Entre tanto, Amy, por ejemplo, siguió con sus estudios como siempre ya que esa fue la promesa que le hizo a Serena, fuera como fuera, la peli-azul debería titularse como lo que siempre soñó ser: Doctora, así que día a día la más disciplinada de las sailors se esmeraba por lograrlo.

Mina, por otro lado, decidió llevar sus sueños por un distinto camino. Seguiría dedicándose al arte tanto en su faceta de cantante como actriz, pero evocaría el conocimiento adquirido en estos años para hacer labores sociales. Eso le significaba un perfecto balance entre lo que siempre quiso hacer y también así con la nueva vida que emprendía como un importante y valioso miembro dentro del próximo imperio japonés. Asimismo y bajo el mismo fundamento, Rei continuó con sus labores de sacerdotisa en el templo Hikawa, el cual tras conocerse la verdadera identidad de la pelinegra, obtuvo gran notoriedad y se convirtió rápidamente en un valioso lugar para Tokio, tanto como referencia turística y espiritual para quienes aventuraran una visita al sagrado templo.

Finalmente para Lita fue bastante distinto ya que ella en ese periodo, formalizó su relación con Andrew; fue por eso que se vio forzada a privilegiar entre la vida modesta que quería llevar con su pareja o bien "ponerse a la altura" de las circunstancias. Finalmente se optó por un equilibrio entre ambas vías. Lita tendría esa vida de pareja que siempre soñó y para no desperdiciar sus dones, ella colaboraría a los servicios que Mina ofrecería a la comunidad, así que cuando se tratase de niños en especial, la castaña sería la compañera exclusiva para que la más extrovertida de las sailors no tuviera problema alguno, ya que no se dejó de lado que dentro de las capacidades de esta, no estaba incluida necesariamente la habilidad para tratar con infantes.

Algo que compartirían las cuatros _sailors inners _es que estas vivirían dentro de las dependencias imperiales junto a Darien y Serena. Cada una dispondría de un hogar individual en las cercanías del palacio y así también goce de sueldo al ser parte de la guardia imperial de los futuros reyes. Contarían con beneficios como cualquier trabajador de este tipo de área, además de ganarse el respeto y admiración de todos los ciudadanos por haber sido el cuarteto protector de la futura soberana.

Para Setsuna el caso fue distinto. Ella, al ser la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, comprendía que tarde o temprano debía volver a su misión, sin embargo y bajo el consentimiento de la neo-reina del futuro, Plut permanecería en "el pasado" para así convertirse en protectora de la posible futura heredera al trono: Rini.

La decisión tomada por los reyes del ya concretado Tokio de cristal se concretó tras analizar que lo más justo era que Setsuna permaneciera en el lugar donde tanto tiempo había estado y a su vez, cuidar de la pequeña princesa resultaba absolutamente necesario. Finalmente también se decidió que la custodia de la puerta del tiempo sería parte de las labores de los reyes del futuro, además, resultaba vital que Setsuna guiara a los futuros reyes cuando nuevos acontecimientos ocurriesen, algo que hasta la fecha, ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían qué era. Por esto, Sailor plut también pasaría a ser parte de los habitantes de las dependencias imperiales, pero a diferencia de _las inners_, ella residiría en el palacio real.

Y así el tiempo corrió a impensada velocidad hasta llegar a la presente noche, en la cual Haruka, terminando ya de beber el licor de su vaso, se despedía de Tokio en silencio.

—¿Puedes creer que al fin llegará el día? —comenta Michiru, obligando a que su compañera abandonara sus pensamientos.

—Sabíamos que cabeza de bombón lo iba a lograr —responde Haruka, con evidente orgullo.

—Neo-reina Serena, acostúmbrate a llamarla por ese nombre —indica Michiru, sonriendo—. Esa pequeña ya se nos escapó de las manos, ya no es la Serena del ayer.

—Tienes razón, ahora nuestra princesa finalmente tomará el lugar que merece —añade Haruka.

—¿Te diste cuenta de cómo será todo mañana? Hoy que estuve todo el día por la ciudad pude ver que todo el mundo espera ansioso el evento que ocurrirá —comenta la dueña del talismán de Neptuno.

—Aunque no salí de casa créeme que no me fue difícil saberlo, la noticia está por todos lados… en la televisión, periódicos, por donde sea —responde Haruka a la vez en que se pone de pie.

—Serena debe estar absolutamente ansiosa —señala Michiru.

—No es para menos —contesta Haruka, rodeando con su brazo a la chica.

—Será una gran alegría ver todo lo que pasará mañana pero a la vez me sentiré triste.

—Lo sé… mañana mismo será cuando nos despidamos de todo esto —entiende Haruka.

—¿Volveremos algún día, Haruka? —pregunta Michiru con añoranza.

—Es lo más probable, pero no al menos en un corto plazo —responde.

—Pero… ¿no te causa un poco de recelo saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con Génesis?

Al momento de plantear la interrogante, la dueña de la espada de urano se separa de su pareja, le da una fija mirada y resopla algo contrariada:

—No hemos visto nada extraño en los talismanes, Rei tampoco en su fuego sagrado ni Amy ha dado con alguna pista sobre su paradero… tendremos que confiar en que simplemente esa arpía desapareció y jamás volverá.

—Es lo que más deseo, Haruka —susurra la chica cabellos aguamarina.

—Y si ha de volver, nosotras también, eso no lo dudes —inquiere Haruka, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

—Es una lástima que la familia black moon no haya podido ayudarnos con mayor información. Lo único que vieron fue que Génesis escapó a través de un portal, sin embargo nada más allá de eso nos resultó de utilidad para saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó —adjunta a sus anteriores dichos, Michiru.

—¿Sospechas? —cuestiona Haruka.

—Más bien me intriga —responde su pareja.

—No te preocupes. Bien hizo Serena en convencerlos para que se quedaran a vivir en esta misma ciudad y bajo el rol de ciudadanos comunes y corrientes… cualquier paso en falso ella ha de saberlo pues aceptó mi consejo y los mantendrá discretamente vigilados, además no olvides que también consiguió que le entregasen el cristal obscuro, que si bien parece no emitir ningún tipo de energía, podría dar algún indicio de peligro en el futuro y con eso, tanto Darien y Serena sabrían cómo actuar.

—De todas formas no puedo estar completamente tranquila, incluso siento que yéndonos de acá ponemos en riesgo la seguridad de nuestra princesa —confiesa Michiru, abrumada.

—Tómalo así: cualquier menester exterior será vigilado por nosotras desde donde estemos, porque por muy lejos que nos encontremos, no dejaremos atrás nuestros roles como uranus y neptune, así que jamás dejaremos de velar también por ella.

—Pero…

—Michiru, ella misma nos dio el voto de confianza y cariño para hacer lo mejor por Hotaru. Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero intenta tranquilizarte, no sacarás mucho alterándote ahora que ya todo está dispuesto para concretar lo que decidimos.

—Está bien —finaliza medianamente más calmada, Michiru.

—Mejor vete a dormir, mañana será un largo día y sé que si no descansas lo suficiente llevarás un humor que difícilmente podré soportar —dice Haruka en un intento por suavizar la tensión.

—Tu comentario no fue precisamente cortés —replica la chica en cuestión, haciendo un gesto de evidente enojo.

—¿Ves? Es hora de que duermas o te volverás insoportable, más insoportable —responde y ríe a la vez, Haruka.

—¿Así será el trato de ahora en adelante?, ¿decir que no me soportas? —cuestiona Michiru, cruzándose de brazos mientras espera una respuesta que satisfaga sus expectativas.

—No te pongas así, sabes que estoy bromeando —responde Haruka, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo. Finalmente mira a su compañera y dice—, sabes que lo único que no soportaría es una vida sin estar contigo.

—Siempre sabes cómo hacer que mi enojo se esfume —resume Michiru, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Haruka—. No demores, tú también debes ir a descansar pronto.

—Lo haré en un momento —contesta.

—Está bien —dicho esto, Michiru abandona la sala y se aleja, dejando a su pareja en soledad.

Tras seguirla con la mirada y posteriormente consciente de su ausencia, Haruka esboza un cansado y profundo suspiro que apretaba su pecho; sí, ella también está algo intranquila con el hecho de abandonar Tokio justamente en el proceso por el cual ella tanto luchó, pero aferrándose a su principal razón: Hotaru, sabe que no puede dar marcha atrás.

Sabiendo además que no podrá estar cuando Serena asuma completamente su nuevo rol, Haruka decide hacer algo antes de marchar a tan lejanas tierras.

Quien encarna a sailor uranus camina hacia el jardín llevando entre sus manos una libreta. Sentándose en la terraza y dejándose inspirar por la fuerte brisa nocturna, decide dejar impreso su pensamiento a modo de despedida para quien sin duda alguna, supo ganar su total cariño y admiración.

"_Querida cabeza de bombón:_

_Para cuando leas estas líneas, dicho sobrenombre no será más que un recuerdo sobre quién fue la ahora reina de Tokio de cristal._

_Quiero que sepas que al saber esto mi corazón se llena de orgullo, pues saber que aquella descuidada niñita que se cruzaba en mi camino y observaba con infantil curiosidad es ahora la soberana de esta nación, es motivo de profunda admiración hacia ti._

_Has superado más pruebas de las que tú misma reconoces, no solo en el ámbito como princesa del milenio de plata, sino que simplemente como "Serena Tsukino", por lo cual quiero que día a día también te sientas orgullosa como lo estamos todos._

_Sé que guiarás al mundo hacia una era llena de luz, justicia y amor. El mundo fue bendecido al contar contigo para él, ya que has puesto todo en riesgo con tal de hacer triunfante al bien por sobre el mal y pequeña, créeme, lo lograste._

_No deseo para ti más que una vida llena de nuevas victorias, de sucesos emocionantes y que te enriquezcan como persona. Sé también que tu marido, el soberano Rey de Tokio de cristal, estará contigo hasta el final y junto a él serás feliz._

_Conduce a este mundo hacia donde tu corazón lo diga, no pongo en duda que harás una impecable labor, nunca desconfíes de tus capacidades y recuerda que tú eres y serás lo más importante para todos nosotros._

_Aun en la distancia, siempre estaré para ti._

_Gracias por tus infinitas enseñanzas, pues gracias a ti yo también he aprendido a superarme como persona._

_El mundo te estará agradecido por ser tú quien lo guíes hacia una era llena de magia._

_Mis más profundos respetos, neo-reina Serena._

_Haruka Tenoh._

Doblando el papel y guardándolo temporalmente dentro de su saco, sonríe al saber que en cuanto despunte el alba el inicio de un nuevo mundo llegará y el saberse partícipe de la creación de ello, hace que dentro de su pecho un cálido sentimiento embista cada uno de sus sentidos.

Mirando hacia el cielo e inhalando hondamente para así refrescar su alma con la brisa, Haruka da su labor por cumplida y satisfecha por ello, regala hacia el guardián astro nocturno una nueva sonrisa.

—Mañana al fin todos sabrán quién eres, sailor moon.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Recuerdan que pedí ausencia de tomatazos ¿verdad? :C

*se esconde*

Espero de corazón que les haya agradado la entrega como premisa para uno de los capítulos más importantes que es el final, de verdad haré todo lo posible para que no me quede chafa xD

Gracias a mis sailor lectoras:

jhuanny - MartithaJimenez - amy - rulosmile - mayilu - kararely - yesqui2000 - - Pame22 - 2510mari - Macarena Lofish - Anny Mizuno - luselene - Roomi - LUNA - - 1987luna2012 - noe - prascymoon - Angela - Janeeth Tsukino xD - Guest - jessituyekito - princessqueen - ale - Eliana tsukino - Guest (Clarissa) - ChibiChibi-sd - Princess Mko - Solchiba - cosmos lunar - srnkiki.

Un besito a cada uno de ustedes y gracias, gracias, gracias.

Imagino que varias tal vez ni siquiera lean esta actualización al no tener cuenta en fanfiction y que con ello reciban la notificación a su mail, es una lástima y me da tristeza no tener cómo avisarles por otro medio u_u además de que es obvio que más de alguna haya pensado que definitivamente no volvería a actualizar este fic, pero bien, espero que no sea el caso y que todas quienes quieran leer estas líneas lo estén haciendo.

Un abrazo fraterno para todas y miles de gracias por sus lindas palabras.

Como pasa al igual que con las otras dos actualizaciones que hice, no responderé reviews individuales porque ya a esta altura solamente quiero dormir xD otra vez pasé la noche en vela (como en los viejos tiempos, wiiii) con tal de actualizar, pero si me acompañan en la tercera parte de la trilogía volveremos a tener esa linda comunicación :')

Aviso: Al fic le queda un solo capítulo y ya está en proceso *-*

A ti, sí, a ti que lees esto: Muchas gracias por estar

Nos vemos más rápido de lo que ustedes creen, promesa de sailor autora fanfickera ;D

Nos leemos, ¡sayo!


	32. El inicio de una nueva era

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia nace a base de su obra, como también es inspirada por el trabajo de Toei Animation. Algunos personajes, como la temática de la historia y su desarrollo, recae en la autoría de quien les escribe, haciendo de esta historia una sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

Mis queridos y amados lectores... llegó el día en que daremos fin a este fic tan apreciado por todos nosotros. Reservaré mis palabras para el final de la entrega, así que ahora los dejo con la última actualización de "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo XXX", por favor, disfrútenlo.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

**El inicio de una nueva era**

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

Las estrellas parecían destilar su fulgor con premeditada hermosura en esta noche especial, pues éstas se conjugaban con el resplandor plateado del astro lunar de una forma mágica, como si el anochecer también celebrase de alguna manera lo que estaba ad portas de suceder una vez con él extinto. A su retirada, un nuevo día llegaría anunciando el giro del destino, un nuevo esplendor. Tokio de Cristal.

Quienes observaban con devoción el despejado cielo anochecido, se vieron envueltos en un reflexivo silencio, lleno de memorias, de anhelos y porvenir.

Darien giró su rostro para incluir, dentro de su embelesamiento, a la estrella de viva energía que anidó en su corazón con amor hace muchos años. Serena, su mujer, quien mantenía fija su mirada en el que fue su primer hogar, la luna.

En un acto instintivo, al sentir una brisa fresca revoloteando en su cabello, la guerrera que veló por el amor y la justicia cerró sus ojos, esbozó una sonrisa y la finalizó con un profundo calmo suspiro.

Hace muchísimo tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de expeler semejante paz desde su alma. La misma paz que el príncipe de la tierra hizo suya al rodear con sus brazos a la heredera del milenio de plata.

Ante el contacto, la mujer de eternos ojos soñadores se aferró al torso de su marido una vez habiendo girado hacia él, levantó su rostro para encontrarse reflejada en el de quien siempre ha sido y será el amor de su vida, besándole después con tierna añoranza.

Ambos acordaron que en la última noche como personas como cualquier otra, disfrutarían de un cálido y retirado momento exclusivo para los dos. Necesitaban conectarse más que nunca, ahora que ya se haría oficial la manera radical que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba hacían su despedida para dar lugar a los futuros gobernadores de una nueva era.

Los dos pensaban en ello, más no lo decían. No era por miedo, menos pavor, sino que nostalgia… nostalgia e incertidumbre ante lo desconocido. Sin embargo estando uno al lado de otro, ambos sabían que cualquier cosa que llegase a pasar, sería combatida por ellos. No se dejarían vencer ni temer nunca más.

Al tenerla en sus brazos, el protector del planeta tierra rememoró en solo un segundo un sinfín de aventuras compartidas con su ahora esposa. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella época en que ella era una jovencita asustadiza y que lloraba por todo? ¿Cómo no recordar que, con tal de resguardar y velar por su seguridad, él tomaba y lanzaba una rosa roja anunciando su aparición? ¿Cómo no añorar aquellas sensaciones que se acumulaban en su pecho tras ver a su princesa a salvo?

Al recordarlo, la aprisionó y atrajo a su pecho con fervor.

Cautivada por el gesto, ella le correspondió.

—No nos queda mucho tiempo para poder estar así —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz calma, Darien.

—No había querido decirlo, pero mis padres nos están esperando hoy en su casa. Quieren que celebremos todo, ya sabes —continuó la rubia, siguiendo presa entre los brazos de su héroe.

—En realidad no creo oportuno un desvelo esta noche —acotó él—, sin embargo no podemos hacer un desaire a tus padres y no asistir a lo que planearon.

—Y no solo ellos. Las chicas también estarán ahí pues creo que a ellas se les ocurrió —reveló.

—Con que era el único que no sabía el festejo ¿no? —cuestionó con falsa molestia, sonando ofendido.

—Te conocen, Darien… si te hubieran dicho probablemente dirías que lo dejáramos para otra ocasión —explicó entre risas, Serena.

—¿Tan malhumorado me creen?

—No. Te sabemos responsable que es otra cosa —aclaró la rubia.

—Creo que así suena mejor —bromeó él, haciendo danzar suavemente a su pareja entre sus brazos.

—¿No quieres ir? —preguntó Serena, haciendo pausa a la física cercanía.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó también Darien, con un tono liviano en su voz.

—Por saber —dijo ella, sencilla.

—Me pilla de sorpresa, nada más —respondió con esto, su interrogante.

—Pero ahora que ya no es sorpresa ¿quieres ir? —insistió cual niña pequeña, Serena.

—¿Cuál es tu afán por saberlo todo? ¿Ah? —ironizó Darien, revolviendo con su palma uno de los chonguitos de su esposa.

—¡No hagas eso! Sabes que paso buen rato peinándome para que vengas y lo arruines —reprendió ella, riendo.

—Está bien —dijo Darien, haciendo tregua—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, quiero ir, pero no podemos estar mucho rato. Recuerda que debemos ir a casa y ya no queda precisamente muy cerca de la de tus padres.

—¡Ni lo digas! —exclamó Serena con un dejo de cansancio—. ¿Te imaginas que no estemos allá al amanecer? Sería el desastre del año —puntualizó, abriendo sus ojos tras imaginar el alboroto.

—Por lo mismo —añadió Darien dándole un suave golpecito a la punta de la nariz de ella—. Vámonos ya. Deben estar esperando por nosotros.

—¡No! —gritó Serena, aferrándose al torso de su marido—. Antes de irnos debes decirme algo —expresó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sabes bien donde estamos ¿no? —cuestionó la rubia, con romántica seriedad.

—No, no tengo idea —respondió Darien, volteando a tiempo para que su acompañante no notase la sonrisa juguetona que se delineó en sus labios.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena, alargando la última sílaba del nombre pronunciado.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! —dijo él entonces, reincorporándose al momento—. Sé que aquí estuvimos tras lo ocurrido con Sailor Galaxia.

—¿Y qué fue lo que me dijiste esa noche? —curioseó en su memoria, Serena.

—Uhm… no lo recuerdo muy bien que digamos —dijo el pelinegro, sacando rápidamente de sus casillas a la rubia.

—Cuidado con ser tan romántico que te puedes ahogar con tantas palabras sentimentales —puntualizó con decepción y enojo.

—Pequeña peleadora ¿por qué quieres escuchar algo que ya sabes más que bien?

—¡Porque quiero y ya! —argumentó como una verdadera infanta, Serena.

—Está bien —dijo Darien, acercándose al oído de la chica para susurrar en éste—. Mi amor por ti es más grande que… tus ganas de dormir todo el día. Vámonos.

—¡Uy! —chilló Serena sin oportunidad a mayor réplica, puesto que Darien ya llevaba segundos de ventaja y había tomado su mano, guiándola en dirección al automóvil que se encontraba estacionado a pocos metros de distancia.

Para Serena, aquel desaire ante su necesidad de romanticismo no había sido más que un insulso recuerdo de la época en que, con nula prudencia, su actual pareja era un hombre irrespetuoso y poco cordial para con ella.

Para Darien fue algo parecido, pero con la gran diferencia de que justamente aquellos días, marcaban en su corazón la adrenalina tras ver enojada a _su cabeza de chorlito_, porque si algo le gustaba precisamente de Serena, era su rostro enfadado al límite del desespero. Le resultaba divertido, inocente y sincero, pero sobre todo divertido.

Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán en ninguno de ellos dos.

Darien siempre buscaría, aunque fuese en cortas instancias, la oportunidad de evocar a la inquieta y fácil de enojar niña de catorce años. Le resultaba como un tónico mágico de recuerdos palpables en el presente, mientras que para Serena, la cual mantenía impertérrita su niñez en algún recoveco de su madurez, lo mismo le sabría a desazón y poca caballerosidad por parte del pelinegro.

El eterno juego del _tira y afloja _entre ambos, sería algo de jamás terminar y bien lo remarcó Serena, una vez en camino a casa de sus padres.

—Hay ocasiones en las que eres realmente fastidioso ¿lo sabías? —expresó, cruzando sus brazos en señal de notable disgusto.

—Sí —contestó él, logrando así que Serena girase su cabeza para ver con qué soltura, su marido había emitido respuesta.

—Si es que no todo el tiempo —ahondó entonces la rubia, profundizando su enojo.

—Probablemente así es —continuó Darien, viendo que su esposa fruncía sus labios hasta convertirlos en casi un pequeño asterisco.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con enfado, la futura reina.

—Nada. Solo respondo tus preguntas, mi amor —dijo él con simpleza, como si no supiera en qué juego ya se había inmiscuido.

—Insoportable, así eres ¡Insoportable! —soltó rápidamente Serena, ofendiéndose a un límite en que ella ya había perdido la batalla que resultaba ser la conversación.

—Y tú eres hermosa… enojona, sí, pero hermosa de igual manera —respondió el pelinegro, encontrando la posibilidad de decir esto gracias a la luz roja del semáforo.

Fue entonces cuando ella recién se percató de todo y por ello, sonrió.

—Ay, Darien… por poco y creo que hoy no andabas con ganas de amarme mucho —expresó, levemente sonrojada por su poco tino.

—Locuras tuyas… —añadió Darien, riendo.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hacerme enojar tan fácil y hacer que piense tonterías? —preguntó curiosa.

—Tú me das esa facultad —explicó él, virando hacia la derecha para seguir el camino—, y no me la quites pues la disfruto mucho.

—Tendré que limitarla al menos porque de verdad ya me estaba enojando —confesó la rubia, divertida.

—El día en que dejes de enojarte por cosas así dejarás de ser Serena Tsukino —puntualizó él—, y el día en que dejes de ser tú, el mundo se caería en pedazos.

—¿Tanto así? —cuestionó ella, entre risas.

—Bueno, al menos mi mundo —explicó Darien.

Aquella aclaración fue más poderosa que una explícita declaración de amor para Serena, pues con la metáfora en sí directa, su esposo había dicho más de lo que ella misma pensó escuchar.

Conmovida por ello, Serena tomó la mano de Darien al tener éste la suya sobre la palanca de cambio. Gesto que el dueño de los hipnotizantes ojos zafiro, recibió con una sonrisa compartida.

—¿Deberíamos pasar a comprar algo y llevarlo a tus padres? —preguntó él, ya que la duda nació tras haber pasado cerca de un supermercado.

—Tal vez, pero conociéndolos sé que deben tener todo más que preparado, además recuerda, las chicas también organizaron todo y con Lita presente, no hay duda de que habrá mucho para comer y beber… especialmente para comer —expresó Serena, sin poder ocultar los aires de gula al recordar aquellas delicias preparadas por su amiga.

—Espero que sea así porque de lo contrario, bueno, veremos si algo hace falta y me devuelvo rápidamente para comprarlo —puntualizó el pelinegro.

—Relájate, Darien… esta noche es para dejarnos celebrar, dale el gusto a mis padres y no estés preocupado por todos los detalles habidos y por haber ¿sí? —pidió Serena.

—Tienes razón —contestó él—. Pero sabes que hay manías difíciles de controlar.

—Ya sé, pero hoy deja esa al menos de lado. Démonos un relajo pues no sabemos en cuánto tiempo no podremos tener instancias como esas —explicó la rubia.

—Nuevamente tienes razón —agregó Darien tras una breve reflexión sobre el punto mencionado.

—¿Te pusiste nervioso, no? —interrogó fugaz, Serena.

—No —intento pronunciar con relajo, su marido.

—No mientas —agregó ella.

—¡De verdad! —insistió Darien.

—Cuando das golpecitos, de tres en tres al volante y con tu dedo índice, sé que es porque estás nervioso —dijo ella, con aires de satisfacción por saberse conocedora de todo detalle que respecte a su esposo.

Ante la irrefutable verdad, Darien Chiba se limitó a hacer un gesto con sus ojos, dando así validez a la observación hecha por su esposa.

—Y ansioso —agregó.

—Pues no lo estés. Todo saldrá bien, Darien —dijo Serena, refiriéndose con este concepto no solo a la ocasión presente, sino que a lo que acontecería mañana.

—Lo sé, cariño —contestó.

—Sé que sí —dijo entonces ella, brindándole una de aquellas sonrisas que apaciguaban cualquier tempestad en el corazón de él.

Ya habiendo llegado al domicilio de la familia Tsukino, Darien estacionó el vehículo a las afueras de éste. Se bajó del automóvil y, como de costumbre, lo rodeó para ir a abrir la puerta de copiloto, dejando que así Serena bajase.

Tomaron sus manos en acto de costumbre y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta del hogar para tocar el timbre del mismo.

A los pocos segundos y ya escuchándose el ambiente de jolgorio, un animado Kenji abrió la puerta del domicilio para recibir a su hija y yerno.

—Pensé que no vendrían, muchachos —pronunció el hombre, contento al ver sus pensamientos extintos al ver la presencia de quienes esperaba.

—Cómo crees, papá —contestó Serena, acercándose a él para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Pues bienvenidos sean. Los estábamos esperando con mucha ansiedad —añadió el patriarca de la familia Tsukino.

—Gracias. Hace días que quería verte pero no había tenido momento para hacerlo, discúlpame —agregó Serena al saludo, extendiéndolo a un abrazo.

—Lo imaginé, hija. Ahora tienes muchas responsabilidades por atender y es comprensible que no tengas tiempo para visitarnos como quisieras —dijo Kenji, con empática paternidad.

—Prometo a nombre de los dos, que vendremos lo más seguido mientras nos sea posible —con esto, Darien dio iniciado el saludo hacia su suegro.

—Sí —respondió el hombre, haciendo extensivo su cariño hacia el marido de su primogénita—. Y será un honor recibirlos en la humildad de mi hogar.

El comenzar a escuchar así a su padre, Serena sintió una dulce-amarga disyuntiva de emociones, pues notaba cierta solemnidad en las palabras de su progenitor, sabiendo que lo hacía de esa manera ya que ahora ella sería representante de uno de los estándares más honorables y distinguidos de la sociedad japonesa.

—Pero por favor, basta de charlas aquí. Adelante —prosiguió Kenji, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja festejada.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo Darien, tomando nuevamente la mano de su mujer para así entrar al domicilio.

No fueron muchos los segundos en que la caminata fue tranquila, puesto que una evidentemente emocionada Ikuko, se abalanzó sobre su hija en un eufórico encuentro.

—Mi Serena, que alegría verte —decía sin dejarla escapar de su abrazo.

—Para mí también, mamá —respondió entre risas, Serena.

—Ya estaba empezando a creer que no vendrían —agregó al borde del sollozo.

—No podríamos ser así de mal agradecidos —dijo entonces la hija.

—¡Y tú, Darien! ¡Qué gusto verte también a ti! —añadió Ikuko, abrazando con nostalgia a su hijo putativo.

—Igualmente —respondió el pelinegro, sorprendido por la desmesurada y tierna cercanía de su suegra.

Sin duda, en ella había un aura de gran nostalgia. Observaba a la pareja con orgullo e innegable instinto maternal, satisfecha al verlos tan realizados en la vida.

—¡Veo que todavía no te quitas eso de ser impuntual eh! Pensé que Darien te arrastraría para venir a la hora que te habíamos dicho —se dejó oír no muy lejos. Sin duda se trataba de Rei.

Todos los presentes rieron, pues no había cabida para conflicto alguno, explicaciones y/o justificaciones.

Escoltados por Kenji, la pareja finalmente ingresó al hogar y allí saludaron respectivamente a todos los presentes, los cuales eran: Lita, Andrew, Unazuki, Amy, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna Rei, su abuelo, Nicholas, Sammy y como no, también Luna, Artemis y la pequeña bebé, Hotaru.

Al ver a gran parte de los seres que han formado parte de la vida de ambos, Darien y Serena fueron víctima de una gran emoción que aprisionó sus pechos de inmediato.

—Hermana, estoy muy contento porque viniste —dijo Sammy tras la ronda de saludos realizado por la pareja.

—A mí también me alegra verte, pequeño demonio —bromeó ella.

—¿Qué tal, Sammy? —preguntó Darien, estrechando cordialmente la mano de su cuñado.

—¡Bien, Darien! También estoy contento al verte a ti. Te extrañaba mucho, en especial porque me acordé de ti el otro día, fue cuando tuve examen de física y pues con tu ayuda me fue bien en él —contestó el joven, sonriente.

Para nadie era secreto que los dos varones habían consolidado una gran relación de amigos, la cual en realidad tenía más tintes de hermandad puesto que para Sammy, Darien resultaba ser el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y por consiguiente, el pelinegro veía en su cuñado un hermano pequeño al cual consentir y cuidar. A lo largo de los años esa era su relación. Los Tsukino habían adoptado a Darien dentro de sus vidas como si fuese un hijo más. Una red de cariño y apoyo que, por supuesto, para él significaba algo realmente valioso. En esa familia, Darien era uno más.

—Supe que Amy también estuvo ayudándote para que te fuera bien en los exámenes ¿no? —comentó Serena, dándole una mirada de reojo a la peliazul, la cual se encontraba a discreta distancia.

—¡Sí! Ella también me ayudó —aclaró el joven Tsukino.

—Pues me alegro que le hayas entendido algo a este parcito de genios. Si yo hubiera tenido la misma suerte, habría obtenido mejores calificaciones —bromeó la rubia.

—Eso no fue nuestra culpa, Serena —apeló Amy, con gracia—. Siempre preferías dormir o pensar en Darien cuando quería ayudarte a estudiar.

—Y cuando yo lo hacía, decías que Amy ya te había ayudado y por eso siempre dormías —añadió con velocidad, Darien.

—Bueno, bueno, no estamos aquí para someter a juicio mi rendimiento escolar —dijo Serena igualmente rápida, sacando en ella aquellos característicos gestos que no hicieron más que teñir de alegría el lugar.

—¡Es verdad! Aquí estamos para disfrutar de un buen momento porque mañana será un gran y fantástico día —dijo con entusiasmo la guardiana de Venus. Mina Aino.

—Hice un gran festín para todos y con ustedes presentes, ya es hora de empezar —dijo Lita, indicando dónde se encontraban dispuestos todos los manjares hechos por ella.

Entre tanto Darien se hacía partícipe de la celebración, Serena se distanció un poco para saludar con mayor intimidad a las guardianas del sistema solar exterior. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

—Sabía que estarían todos, pero no imaginé verlas a ustedes aquí —comunicó con emotividad, Serena.

—Siendo sincera, ya estábamos dispuestas para ir a descansar, pero Mina nos llamó y recordó sobre la celebración que habían planeado… no podríamos haber quedado fuera —explicó Michiru.

—Espero que esto no les dificulte las cosas para mañana —añadió con algo de tristeza, Serena.

—No te preocupes, hemos planificado bien las cosas para que todo salga como debe ser —dijo Haruka, con tranquilidad.

Tras sonreír y no querer ahondar en el tema por resultarle un tanto conflictivo emocionalmente, Serena dirigió su atención hacia otro menester.

—¿Cómo se ha portado Hotaru? —preguntó mirando a la niña, la cual luchaba por mantenerse despierta, sentada en su silla de bebé.

—Como la princesa que es —respondió Haruka, con orgullo—. Es una niña dulce y tranquila, así que una vez dormida la llevaremos a la habitación de tus padres, quienes amablemente nos lo permitieron.

—¿No les da miedo que despierte y al encontrarse sola, empiece a llorar? —preguntó con curiosidad e interés, Serena.

—Nunca estamos sin uno de estos —mostró Michiru, señalando el _woki toki_ que siempre llevaba consigo para monitorear a la bebé.

—En ese caso no me preocuparé, aunque de todas formas estaré pendiente —dijo Serena, con amabilidad.

—Además tiene un ciclo de sueño bastante estricto. Una vez dormida es muy raro que despierte porque sí. No hay problema —añadió la mujer cabellos aguamarina.

—Veo bastante instinto maternal floreciendo en ti, Serena —comentó Setsuna, con gracia.

—¿Acaso…? —preguntó inconclusamente, Haruka.

—¡No, no, no! —negó al instante, Serena—. Nada sobre eso… todavía —finalizó, sonrojándose.

—Pues no debiera faltar mucho ¿me equivoco? —agregó Michiru, haciendo que el rubor se tornara permanente en las mejillas de la rubia.

—Paso por paso, Michiru —dijo Haruka, en defensa de la princesa lunar.

—Así es, paso por paso. Primero lo que se debe hacer ahora y después, bueno, pensaremos sobre… ya saben —comentó Serena, sin poder borrar de su rostro la ternura causada al pensar en el tema.

—Cuando llegue el momento será gratamente celebrado, de eso no hay duda —añadió entonces Setsuna.

—Por supuesto que sí, aunque nosotras no podamos estar cerca —adjuntó Michiru, con aires de nostalgia.

—Pero no por ello dejaremos de alegrarnos cuando el día llegue —agregó Haruka, sonriente.

En ese instante y sin saber sobre el tema de conversación, Darien se acercó con una copa de champagne para su esposa. De paso, aprovechó de saludar con mayor solemnidad a quienes pronto abandonarían Japón.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la bebé? —con aquella pregunta formulada, el pelinegro se hacía parte de la charla.

—¿Lo notan? Los dos preocupados instantáneamente por Hotaru. Es una señal —bromeó Michiru, riendo suavemente.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó Darien, sonriendo confundido.

—Entenderás que Michiru anda en busca de amistades para la niña… específicamente otra niña —explicó Haruka.

—Pero… ¡ah! Ya entendí —concluyó el guardián de la tierra, que una vez haciéndolo, obtuvo el mismo sonrojo en su rostro, al igual que su esposa.

Al verlos así, Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru no dudaron en reír por las reacciones tan calcadas para la pareja, la cual no agregó palabra más, limitándose a compartir el momento de alegría y amistad.

Poco a poco la velada se fue tornando cada vez más íntima. En un principio todo resultaba ser risas, brindis y conversaciones de ligera profundidad, pero al paso de los minutos, las emociones que revoloteaban en el ambiente fueron tomando protagonismo, logrando así ser atendidos por los presentes.

—Todo lo que está pasando es increíble, maravilloso y ciertamente soñado por todos nosotros —comunicaba una emocionada Mina.

—Después de tantos años luchando por este día, no puedo sentirme más que alegre por lo que conseguimos —añadió Lita, sin poder ocultar demasiado su emoción.

—Sin duda. Esto es un mérito de todos, pero en especial de Darien y Serena —comentó Amy, observando a la pareja que con sumo respeto, escuchaban las palabras de quienes hablaban.

Al escuchar el nombre de ambos, Kenji Tsukino, el cabecilla de la familia, hizo sonar su copa de cristal para lograr con esto, la atención de todos los presentes.

—Si me lo permiten, quisiera decir algunas palabras —dio la premisa, acomodando su garganta para cumplir su cometido.

—Por supuesto, adelante, señor Tsukino —habló a nombre de todos y con mucha solemnidad, Nicholas.

—Primero que todo, quisiera agradecer la presencia y colaboración de todos ustedes, pues cada persona aquí presente ayudó para que esta celebración fuera un éxito —continuó, recibiendo un "de nada", pronunciando al unísono por quienes le escuchaban con atención—. Quiero que sepan que como un ciudadano más de este país, es un honor estar rodeado de gente tan valerosa como lo son ustedes, quienes pusieron en riesgo sus vidas con tal de protegernos.

Al continuar las palabras, una gran emoción se apoderó de la voz de Kenji Tsukino, el cual al tomar un respiro, dio paso a su señora para añadir algunas palabras.

—Estamos agradecidos y orgullosos, pues no puedo mirarlos sin sentir algo especial en mi corazón. A cada uno los conozco desde hace años y aunque sé que el tiempo ha pasado, sigo viéndolos como aquel grupo de jóvenes que se reunían en los videojuegos o aquí mismo para estudiar —sin esconder la emotividad, Ikuko dejó escapar un par de lágrimas mientras continuaba—. En especial mis queridas niñas: Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, amigas de mi hija toda la vida, a las cuales quiero como si fueran las mías.

Haciendo una pausa, Ikuko deslizó rápidamente su mano por su mejilla para así quitar las lágrimas. Con ello listo, prosiguió:

—Me emociona tanto ver en quienes se han convertido… es como si fuera madre de todas y sus logros son como si fueran míos. Me siento realmente orgullosa por todo lo que consiguieron con tanto esfuerzo, amor y dedicación. Sin duda alguna me siento bendecida por haber sido alguien en sus vidas y espero que me sigan considerando en ellas, pues sea como sea y donde estén, ustedes siempre estarán en la mía.

Saltándose todos los protocolos, el grupo de chicas, con Serena incluida, estrecharon a Ikuko en un abrazo que se extendió por varios segundos. Los demás presentes observaban dicho gesto con mucho respeto y cariño, haciéndose parte del mismo al sonreír para ellas.

Volviendo cada cual a su lugar en la sala, Kenji prosiguió con sus palabras:

—Serena, hija mía… trajiste honor a esta familia, un honor tan grande que te estoy profundamente agradecido. Nunca dudé de ti, pero lo que has hecho sobresalió de mis propias expectativas y no puedo sentir más que una enorme satisfacción al saber que sangre de mi sangre, dará luz y guía a toda nuestra nación. Sé que día que pase darás más honor a nuestro apellido, por ello te doy mi bendición y deseo que tu nueva vida sea todo lo que esperas y más. Te amo, hija —emocionado hasta las lágrimas y con Serena siendo víctima de las mismas, el hombre extendió su copa—. Propongo un brindis por ella, por Darien, por todos quienes hicieron esto realidad. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud! —exclamaron todos al unísono, bebiendo posteriormente de sus copas.

Tras ello y una pequeña pausa, Serena sintió la necesidad de expresar aunque fueren unas pequeñas palabras, ya que seguramente la emoción no dejaría que fueran muy extensas.

—Chicos, simplemente les puedo agradecer por estar aquí junto con mi esposo. Sin el apoyo de ustedes nada de esto estaría pasando. Quiero que sepan que los amo con todo el corazón, que por todo ese amor que siento hacia ustedes intentaré hacer el mejor trabajo posible… por ustedes nunca me rendiré, se los juro. Deseo hacer un brindis, pero no solo por Darien y por mí, sino que por todos, pues todos somos protagonistas de esta hermosa historia —alzando su copa, Serena finalizó entre sentidas lágrimas repletas de alegría.

A esta altura de la velada, la emoción era palpable en todos los presentes. Grandes y audibles sollozos emanaban desde las antiguas guardianas de la princesa de la luna, como también así de quienes habían llegado posteriormente como lo fue el caso de Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. Para los demás como Andrew, el abuelo de Rei, Nicholas y Sammy, la emotividad era tan fuerte como para cualquiera de sus pares, ya que al haber vivido parte de todas las aventuras protagonizadas en especial en torno a de la rubia de coletas, el sentimiento palpitaba fuertemente en sus corazones. Por otro lado, los felinos, quienes vivieron a fondo todo lo pasado hasta el día presente, se miraban con orgullo y satisfacción, pues ellos en especial sabían que el destino se estaba cumpliendo, que desde la trágica historia ocurrida en el milenio de plata hasta el día actual, el grupo de sailors scouts no había hecho más que engrandecer la herencia y magia del milagro que produjo el cristal de plata, estando éste en manos de la reina Serenity. Para ellos, un cálido y especial sentimiento embargaba sus corazones.

Una vez el ambiente más calmo, más personas quisieron ser partícipe de las palabras dedicadas. Tal vez no habría más momentos así dentro de un periodo cercano, resultando entonces éste el propicio para transmitir cada emoción.

La primera en tomar la palabra fue Mina, siendo ésta la líder de las sailors, tomó y aprovechó la ocasión.

—Chicos… por mucho tiempo luché a solas contra el mal siendo Sailor V. Por momentos sentí que caería y no podría seguir haciendo mi labor, sin embargo volví a este país y mi camino se unió al suyo. Nunca podré decirles con claridad qué fue lo que sentí al conocerlos, al ver a sailor mercury, mars, jupiter y como no, a sailor moon, nuestra princesa. Cuando miré sus ojos supe que jamás volvería a estar sola, pues más allá de todo, Serena no solo demostró que te puedes convertir en una valiente guerrera con el paso del tiempo, sino que también me enseñó qué era la amistad y si no fuera por ella en especial, este día no habría llegado. Te amamos, Serena —finalizó con mesura y solemnidad, Aino.

—Mina tiene toda la razón —agregó Lita—. Sé lo que es sentirte completamente sola y juzgada por los demás, pero al conocer a Serena encontré inmediatamente a una amiga, a una golosa amiga que disfrutaba mucho de los almuerzos que preparaba para ella cuando cursamos la escuela —ante la observación, todos los presentes rieron para después dar instancia y que así, Kino prosiguiera—. Eres como una hermana para todas nosotras, Serena y estamos orgullosas por todo lo que has conseguido. Siempre estaré a tu lado como tú lo has hecho conmigo, nunca lo olvides —concluyó la guardiana de Júpiter, intentando contener lo que le provocaba sus propias confesiones.

—Serena —dijo Amy, incorporándose a las palabras—. Al igual que Lita, yo también me sentía sola e incomprendida, sin poder encontrar lugar alguno aunque lo buscara con todo mi esfuerzo, pero con simpleza me diste un lugar en tu corazón y desde entonces supe que había encontrado una amiga para toda la vida. Aunque no lo creas, tú me has enseñado más cosas a mí de las que yo pude haberte enseñado a ti. Eres única y por ti pude comenzar a sonreírle más a la vida. Aprendí a disfrutar los pequeños momentos, a liberarme de mis propias ataduras y dejarme llevar a través de la amistad. Descubrí cosas en mí que de no ser por ti, jamás hubiera comprendido. Me ayudaste a valorar mi juventud, a balancear en justa medida mi mundo y tantas cosas más que si las digo no terminaría nunca de hablar. Como primera sailor que fui, combatiendo el mal al lado tuyo, puedo decir que tu crecimiento ha sido más que sobresaliente. Eres una inspiración para todos nosotros, Serena. Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo —dijo Amy para concluir sus sentidas palabras.

—Totalmente cierto —dijo Rei, adjuntando sus palabras a las de la peliazul—. Te convertiste en la más fuerte de todas nosotras y conste, más de alguna vez pensé que no sería de esa manera —tras decirlo con gracia, la emotividad dio lugar nuevamente a las sonrisas, las que menguaron para dar espacio a la pelinegra y sus palabras—. Serena… mi tonta preferida… —dejando atrás su dura expresión, Hino no hizo esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas—. Eres como mi hermana y te adoro como no tienes idea. Estoy tan feliz por ti que agradezco a los dioses por haber permitido que te mantuvieras a salvo y nos regalaras el esplendor de la próxima era a llegar. Estoy segura que tu camino está bendecido por la buena fortuna ya que tú lo eres. Pasaste de ser una niña llorona a la soberana de esta nación ¿te das cuenta?, Serena… gracias por todo —imposibilitada para seguir hablando, la dueña de los ojos violáceos dio por finalizado su discurso entre lágrimas llenas de alegría.

Sin poder evitarlo y tampoco queriendo hacerlo, el quinteto de amigas se reunió en el punto central de la sala y se abrazaron unas a otras. Se besaban y abrazaban como si se tratase de una despedida y en el fondo, lo era. Ya nunca más serían aquel grupo de amigas que con cierta liviandad, recorrían la vida junto a múltiples aventuras, ahora el rumbo había cambiado y nuevos desafíos se harían presentes, por lo cual lo más lógico era que el ciclo llegase a su fin en este preciso instante. Atrás quedaban las revoltosas niñas que cometieron discretas travesuras. Atrás quedaban esas reuniones de estudio que terminaban en conversaciones sobre chicos, música y juegos. Atrás quedaban todos esos momentos que enriquecieron su juventud con diversas experiencias. Atrás quedaba ese grupo de amigas en su niñez y adolescencia. Atrás quedaban Serena, Amy, Rei, Mina y Lita. Desde ahora serían la neo reina Serena y sus guardianas, roles a tomar como nuevo desafío del camino venidero. Hoy, cinco mujeres nacían en el estrecho abrazo que se creó entre ellas. Hoy renacían las herederas del milenio de plata.

En ese momento y aprovechando la tenue discreción que habría, Kenji se aproximó a Darien, quien se encontraba en una esquina de la sala observando con especial atención a su esposa, conmovido al ver la escena creada con sus amigas más cercanas, sin embargo la voz de su suegro irrumpió en sus pensamientos, haciendo dirigir su atención hacia quien se encontraba a su diestra.

—Darien, como te lo pedí cuando te casaste con mi hija, por favor, protégela siempre y jamás vuelvas a separarte de ella. Ya no logro ver a uno o al otro si no es estando juntos.

—Así será, señor Tsukino. Todo lo malo que Serena y yo tuviésemos que vivir ya pasó, ahora solo nos espera un futuro lleno de alegría —respondió el pelinegro.

—Quiero que sepas que tú también nos has entregado muchísimo honor, hijo mío. Eres pilar de Serena desde que estás a su lado y sé cuánto es realmente lo que la amas, así que ten más que claro que me siento orgulloso de ti, muy orgulloso y sé que tus padres también lo estarían. Pusiste en alto el apellido Chiba, así que sea donde sea que ellos estén, sin duda deben estar felices por ver en quién se convirtió su hijo.

Ante las palabras de su suegro, Darien no pudo evitar dejar salir una solitaria lágrima, la cual culminó en sus labios tras trazar camino en su mejilla. Al verlo, Kenji le entregó un cercano abrazo y éste fue correspondido. Sin duda, el amor que ambos sentían por Serena había sido lazo suficiente para unirlos, pero con los años también se creó uno propio y únicamente de ellos. Ambos se querían más de lo que habían expresado hasta el día de hoy y en este momento, se hacía presente la inmensidad de sentimientos involucrados entre los dos.

Ikuko se hizo parte del momento y sin añadir palabra alguna en un inicio, abrazó a su yerno con maternal ternura. Fue ella quien también ayudó a secar aquella lágrima que pretendió secundar a la primera, pues aunque sabía que esto era producto de la emoción, Ikuko no toleraba ver a Darien llorar.

—Tranquilo, Darien. Puede que tus padres no estén físicamente presente, pero sé que espiritualmente lo están y estoy segura que se encuentran ahora entre nosotros. De todas formas, mi esposo y yo estamos para ti. Te queremos muchísimo y estamos tan orgullosos de ti como lo estamos de Serena. Estamos orgullosos de los dos y estoy feliz de que seas tú quien esté junto a mi hija como su marido, le haces bien y sé que por ella harías cualquier cosa, eso me hace amarte, pero además nos has mostrado el maravilloso muchacho que eres por cuenta propia y es un gusto tenerte en nuestra familia.

—Les estoy muy agradecido por todo, de verdad. No solo tengo una esposa de ensueño, sino que también una familia y me han hecho sentir parte de la suya con mucho cariño. Sepan siempre que valoro el lugar que me han dado y por supuesto, ustedes son más que especiales en mi vida —respondió a ambos, Darien, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para externar parte de los sentimientos que se arrebolaban en su corazón.

Por otra parte y ya haciéndose conscientes de la avanzada hora, Haruka hizo una seña a Michiru e indicó que era momento de marchar; por ello la guardiana de Neptuno fue en busca de Hotaru. Entre tanto, Haruka se aproximó a Serena para iniciar la despedida.

—¿Qué tal si me dejas llamarte _cabeza de bombón_ una vez más? —preguntó, haciendo sonar su voz entre el escaso espacio que ocupaban el quinteto de amigas.

—Haruka, siempre podrás hacerlo —respondió la aludida, riendo al escuchar una vez más el apodo que la guerrera de Urano le había otorgado.

—Entonces bien: Cabeza de bombón ¿puedes venir un segundo? —pidió.

—Por supuesto —contestó la rubia, haciendo pausa a la conversación que sostenía con sus otras amigas.

Una vez discretamente retiradas, pero aun así dentro de la misma sala, Haruka habló:

—Es momento de que me vaya ya —anunció.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Serena—. Pero si ni siquiera alcanzaron a comer algo más de lo que preparó Lita —añadió con tristeza.

—Sabes que me encantaría permanecer más tiempo aquí, pero el vuelo es a primera hora de la mañana y no podemos perderlo —se excusó Haruka, con suavidad.

—Me costará mucho no verte por aquí ¿lo sabías? —dijo Serena, rompiendo en silente pero sentido llanto.

—Y a mí también, no te imaginas cuánto —correspondió quien fuera Sailor Uranus, tomando la mano de la princesa de la luna.

—Espero volver a verte algún día, Haruka. Sé que más que nadie, tú hiciste todo lo posible por hacer de Tokio de Cristal una realidad y cuando yo misma pensé que no llegaría este día, tú te mantuviste firme y seguiste luchando por ese sueño.

—Mis esfuerzos no habrían valido de nada si tú no hubieses puesto el mismo valor para lograr que todo se cumpliera. Recuerda, tú eres la guardiana de la luz de luna, tú eres el enviado del bien, eres la princesa del milenio de plata y la futura neo reina —dijo Haruka, conteniendo a duras penas su emoción.

—Además… te estoy tan agradecida por todo… cuando creí que ya nada me levantaría ahí estuviste junto a Michiru y Setsuna. Me dieron un hogar y se convirtieron en otra familia para mí. Me cuidaste y protegiste más allá que como Sailor Uranus, lo hiciste como Haruka Tenoh y no sabes cuánto significa para mí. Nunca olvidaré que me abriste las puertas de tu casa y las de tu corazón, que me diste apoyo, consuelo y contención cuando más lo necesité. Sin ti no sé qué habría sido de mí vida en ese entonces —dejándose llevar, Serena se abalanzó sobre la dueña de uno de los talismanes, a la cual abrazó sin dejar escapatoria, la cual tampoco resultaba necesaria puesto que Haruka había correspondido al abrazo.

—Los grandes obstáculos fueron creados para que grandes personas, como tú, lograran superarlos, mi querida cabeza de bombón.

Michiru y Setsuna observaban esta despedida en silente emoción. Hablaron brevemente entre ellas entre susurros y sonrieron posteriormente. No dieron pista alguna de lo que pudo ser, pero parecía algo suficientemente valioso como para que les produjera semejante calma en el rostro.

—Querida Serena, es hora de irnos —anunció la scout de Neptuno, sosteniendo a Hotaru en sus brazos.

—Michiru… ¡te extrañaré mucho! —exclamó Serena, abrazándola con cuidado para no pasar a llevar a la bebé.

—Siempre estarás presente en nuestros pensamientos y sé que nosotras en el tuyo. En el fondo no estaremos lejos pues seguiremos queriéndonos por sobre la distancia —dijo ella, comenzando a sentir como un par de traviesas lágrimas pretendían acompañar la conversación.

—Lo sé… pero el no poder verlas me causa muchísima tristeza, aunque sé que lo hacen por Hotaru y sepan que entiendo su decisión, que sé que yo misma fui quien les diera la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, pero… no por eso dejaré de extrañarlas, chicas —explicó Serena, sollozando.

—Nosotras también te extrañaremos, a ti y a todos, pero nuevos caminos se abren ante nosotros y no podemos hacerles el quite. Nos cuesta alejarnos, pero esta bebita que tengo en brazos merece una oportunidad, vivir una vida normal lo más que se pueda, así que mejor pensemos en que parte de esta decisión traerá mucha alegría a Hotaru. Sé cuánto la quieres, Serena, así que por ella intentemos estar felices ¿sí? —propuso Michiru, como escapatoria para no profundizar la clara emotividad ante la clara despedida.

—Tienes razón —dijo la rubia, secando sus lágrimas—. Les deseo lo mejor, quiero que sean muy felices en su nuevo hogar y tengan esa vida que han soñado tener.

Tras un nuevo abrazo junto a un beso, Michiru se despide de Serena. Con esfuerzo toma una de sus manos y sin decir nada, se limita a observarla con admiración. Por otro lado, Haruka extiende el anuncio y comienza a despedirse de todos los presentes, cosa que también hace Setsuna.

—Gracias por la velada, Serena. Nos vemos mañana, descansa lo suficiente por favor y prepárate para el gran acontecimiento. Sabes que después tendremos oportunidad para hablar con calma sobre todo lo necesario —dijo la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

—Lo sé. Descansa tú también y cuídate —responde Serena, dándole un abrazo a Setsuna.

—Antes de irme, ten —irrumpe Haruka, entregándole a la rubia una nota, la cual había escrito antes de llegar a la residencia Tsukino.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

—Léelo después —respondió Haruka, tras hacerle un guiño.

—Las acompaño hasta la salida —ofreció Serena, sin embargo fue detenida al instante.

—No te preocupes. Sigue disfrutando esta noche. Si nos ves marchar te causará más tristeza y realmente queremos que disfrutes lo que queda por celebrar aquí —explicó con mesura, Michiru.

—Está bien. Por favor, recuerden llamarme en cuanto tengan oportunidad para saber que llegaron bien ¿sí? —pidió encarecidamente, Serena.

—Cuenta con ello —contestó Haruka. Tras esto hizo una seña a Darien, de cual anteriormente ya se había despedido y por ello, acordado algo. Sería él quien produjera la distracción necesaria para que su esposa enfocara la atención en otra cosa y no así en su retirada.

—Buena suerte, chicas. Gracias por todo. Les deseo un gran viaje y una próspera vida —dijo el guardián del planeta tierra hacia quienes hacían abandono del lugar.

—Lo mismo para ustedes. Éxito y mucha fuerza para todo lo que vendrá. Sabemos que lo harán bien, nunca podríamos dudarlo —respondió Haruka, estrechando la mano del pelinegro—. Más te vale cuidar de esta jovencita, Darien… mira que no quiero tener que volver hasta aquí solo para recordarte cuál es tu deber como su marido —dijo entonces la guerrera de Urano, haciendo de su broma una real aclaración.

—No deberás volver por ese motivo, cuenta con ello —contestó Darien, haciendo así la promesa de que velaría por Serena pase lo que pase—. Princesa ¿podrías venir un momento? Tengo algo que mostrarte. Acompáñame por favor —pidió, apartando a su esposa de allí y con eso, Haruka y las demás podrían hacer más discreta su retirada.

Al cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, Haruka se detuvo unos segundos y se dio tiempo para escuchar los murmullos que se resguardaban en el hogar de la familia de Serena. Lo hizo así para llevar aquellas voces en su corazón al emprender otro camino, pero con el eco de las alegres palabras de las _scouts _y los demás en su memoria, le sería más fácil sobrellevar la lejanía.

—Tus ojos se hincharán si sigues llorando de esa manera —advirtió Michiru, llevándose una cómplice mirada como respuesta.

—Es difícil —dijo la otra chica.

—Lo sé —correspondió su pareja.

—No estén tristes, de todas maneras ustedes cumplirán su sueño —comentó Setsuna, sonriente.

—No íbamos a marchar sin verlo, eso es obvio —añadió Michiru, contagiándose con aquella alegría.

—Tienen razón —y con ello, Haruka se dio el ánimo necesario para iniciar el andar de sus pasos hacia la salida.

Y fue así como finalmente, la familia Tenoh-Meioh se retiró del lugar.

Aún dentro de la residencia Tsukino había un ánimo de celebración. Darien se tomó el tiempo para hablar con su amigo de tantos años, Andrew, mientras que Serena fue junto a Rei, su abuelo y Nicholas para charlar extensamente, ya que hacía mucho que no lo habían hecho, a la vez, Mina y Lita cuchicheaban algo entre ellas, puntualmente era el imaginar cómo se desenvolvería todo en el próximo día, pues ellas también tenían que estar al pendiente del gran suceso.

El correr de las horas fue rápido entre tanta amena y sentida convivencia. Finalmente ya todos se encontraban en la sala compartiendo las delicias preparada por Lita, hablando con más relajo tras haber expuesto sus emociones más íntimas.

Serena miró el reloj que anunciaba la avanzada hora y con tristeza, le sugirió a Darien notar cuan tarde resultaba ser ya. Tuvieron que darse el ánimo para emprender la retirada pues no solo ya era tarde, sino que seguramente en el palacio en el cual ahora residían, el personal de seguridad debía preguntarse dónde se encontraban los futuros reyes.

—Debemos irnos —anunció Serena, con algo de pesar.

—Sería prudente irnos ya. No dimos aviso sobre esta salida y ya que hay especial énfasis en el resguardo del palacio, más de alguien debe estar preguntando por nosotros —secundó Darien, fortaleciendo así los dichos de su mujer.

—En ese caso ¿no sería lo mejor que llamen a alguien para que venga a buscarlos? —preguntó Rei.

—No hace falta. Todavía podemos llegar por nuestra propia cuenta, eso sí, siempre y cuando lo hagamos ya —contestó Darien.

—Chicas, les recuerdo que mañana debe haber absoluta puntualidad. No solo las máximas autoridades estarán presentes, sino que también diversos medios de comunicación junto con una multitud de personas ya confirmadas —indicó Serena a sus amigas—. Papá, Mamá, Sammy, no olviden llevar las acreditaciones correspondientes que les di para que estén dentro de las primeras filas.

—No te preocupes, Serena —habló a nombre de todos, Mina—, está todo preparado y para asegurarnos, tu mamá nos ofreció pasar la noche aquí.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la rubia, contenta al saber lo planeado.

—Así es —dijo Rei—, de esa forma estaremos seguros de salir temprano.

—Pues que bien pensado —dijo Serena, contenta al saber los planes tan bien concebidos.

—Vayan tranquilos. Estaremos ahí y todo saldrá como debe ser —comentó su madre, Ikuko, apaciguando la ansiedad que sabía, había en su hija.

—Tampoco olviden que tras la ceremonia habrá una recepción en el palacio. Mucha gente asistirá y por favor no olviden, es… —comentó Serena, siendo interrumpida abrupta pero simpáticamente.

—Con traje formal, bueno, aunque eso no aplicará mucho para nosotras cuatro pues deberemos presentarnos con nuestro _uniforme militar_ —completó Rei.

—Así es y por cierto, que raro tener que decir "uniforme militar" a su vestimenta de scouts de ahora en adelante —bromeó la chica de coletas, con cuasi enternecedora torpeza.

—Es uno de los tantos cambios —mencionó Amy, añadiéndose al comentario de su amiga.

—Bueno, tras eso…

—Hija, no te atormentes más con los quehaceres —irrumpió Kenji—. Ahora preocúpate de descansar lo suficiente pues tú y Darien tendrán una agitada mañana.

—Sí, amor… tranquila, ya mañana veremos todo lo necesario, por ahora necesitamos marchar pronto —prosiguió su marido.

Tras esto, Serena intentó buscar alivio y solución a la amplia lista de pendientes que se dibujaban en su mente, pero siguiendo los consejos que le fueron dados, intentó aplacar su ansiedad y se enfocó estrictamente en lo puntual. Volver a casa.

La despedida se realizó con un implícito "hasta más tarde" y no un ánimo que añadiera tristeza, pues lo que más había habido en la noche fue justamente eso, por lo cual era momento para tomar un respiro dentro de tanta agitación.

Serena no dudó en abrazar una última vez por esta noche a cada uno de los presentes. Individualmente les agradeció su asistencia y prometió ver dentro de tan solo unas horas. Darien fue un poco más distante pero no por eso menos comprometido a la hora de decir adiós, pero al ver que la hora seguía pasando y Serena no daba indicios de querer apurarse, se volvió un tanto impaciente.

Minutos después, el joven matrimonio se había marchado.

Una vez en el automóvil, Darien no dudó en conducir a la máxima rapidez permitida con tal de llegar pronto a su nueva residencia y con tal de lograrlo, se mantuvo estrictamente preocupado por manejar con suma atención, atención que aprovechó Serena para mirar a su diestra a través de la ventana, observando todos aquellos parajes que la habían acompañado a lo largo de su vida hasta este minuto. Los extrañaría pues sabía que no volvería a pasar por ahí tan seguido como quisiera y por ello, una lágrima rodó a través de su tersa y blanca piel.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Darien al tener la oportunidad.

—Claro que sí —contestó su mujer, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

—Ha sido una noche de varias emociones, Serena… entiendo que quieras llorar —complementó a la respuesta, el pelinegro.

—Pero estoy contenta, no triste —agregó ella, para su tranquilidad.

—Y así me gusta —puntualizó su esposo, haciendo recíproca la sonrisa que Serena le había otorgado.

Darien continuó conduciendo y Serena, mirando a través de la ventanilla.

Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en el pequeño ambiente que daba el vehículo en el cual se encontraba la pareja. En realidad, donde ellos estuviesen las sensaciones brotaban y resplandecían con tintes de melancólica alegría. Lo que estaba ocurriendo no era fácil de asimilar, pues aunque muchas veces imaginemos y sepamos que algo está destinado a ocurrir, vivir el momento como un día presente resulta ser una diferencia abismal comparado al solo haberlo sabido de antemano.

Había mucho por lo que llorar, pero mucho por lo cual también sonreír.

Hubo mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio a través de todos estos años para que el mundo fuera conducido hacia una nueva etapa. Hubo mucho dolor, lágrimas e incertidumbres aterrorizantes, junto al miedo latente de un fin prematuro y macabro, más de alguna vez la esperanza pareció haber marchado lejos, sin embargo, su máxima representante fue quien se encargó de que jamás desapareciera por completo, siendo ella así la gran artífice central de que la consolidación de la promesa del futuro se convirtiese en una innegable realidad. Si no hubiera sido por Serena, la esperanza yacería extinta tras morir sofocada bajo el terror de quienes temieron por sus vidas y por la de los demás.

Ella y todos lo sabían.

Serena ya no era la del ayer, aquella que desconfiara de sus propias virtudes y logros. Hoy era una mujer satisfecha ante la vida, valorada por sí misma y por su entorno, teniendo como principal sostén a quien inspiró en ella gran parte de su férrea convicción de lucha. Darien, quien en sus inicios como sailor scout, protegió de ella sin duda alguna.

En realidad jamás había dejado de hacerlo, pero los recuerdos de aquellos años, eran algo que enternecían a la princesa de la luna y hacía que de nueva cuenta, se enamorara más de su príncipe de la tierra.

¿Cuánto tuvieron que esperar para ser felices? Muchos, muchísimos años. Serena y Endymion pudieron vengar su tragedia y consolidar finalmente su amor.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrán para ser felices como Darien y Serena? Toda una vida, ésta y las que vendrán.

El destino, seguramente, los uniría incluso más allá de la propia muerte.

Misma muerte y mismo destino que les concedió la oportunidad de reencontrarse y enamorarse nuevamente.

Su amor estaba dibujado en los relatos del manto estelar y permanecería de esa forma por siempre.

Darien detuvo el vehículo al encontrarse a las afueras del palacio. Un atento hombre que estaba dentro del escuadrón de seguridad impuesto por las autoridades, dio un vistazo rápido hacia el interior del automóvil y al ver de quién se trataba, ofreció una reverencia y dio orden para que las gigantescas puertas del enrejado exterior se abrieran para así darle paso.

—Bienvenidos, señor Chiba, señora Tsukino —saludó.

—Muy buenas noches —contestó Darien.

—¿Vienen ustedes acompañados por algún otro vehículo? —se les preguntó.

—No. Solo somos nosotros —aclaró el pelinegro.

—Muy bien, en ese caso daré instrucciones de que a nadie más se le puede otorgar permiso para ingresar a su residencia por esta noche —informó el hombre.

—Correcto. Muchas gracias —dijo Darien antes de continuar avanzando.

Una vez dentro de las dependencias, Darien estacionó el automóvil en el área precisada y dispuesta para ese fin. Nuevamente lo rodeó para ayudar a su esposa a bajar, pero alguien más le había ganado por tiempo y atención, por lo cual Serena ya había descendido.

—Gracias —dijo ella, agradeciendo al personal dispuesto por y para su completa comodidad.

—No tiene que agradecer, señora mía —contestó otro hombre en cuestión, el cual tras ofrecer una reverencia, se alejó del lugar.

Estando a solas con su marido, Serena comenzó la marcha hacia el palacio, sostenida del brazo de Darien.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a tanto servicio. Me siento rara —susurró apenas audible.

—Tendremos que hacernos la idea de que de ahora en adelante será así —murmuró Darien.

—Sí, pero es difícil —agregó ella.

—Es el trato que se le da en especial a la reina, no esperes menos —explicó su marido.

Encontrándose ya en la entrada del inmenso palacio real, las puertas se abrieron ante los futuros reyes. Dos nuevos hombres les saludaron con respeto y solemnidad ante su paso. Darien y Serena tendrían que modificar sus modales y no corresponder igualitariamente al gesto, pues la distinguida veneración entregada hacia ellos era producto de su nuevo estatus, por lo cual y como indica el protocolo, ellos solo deben asentir como acto máximo de reciprocidad y simpatía. Era un acto un tanto soberbio para ambos, pero sabían que si bien muchas cosas habían cambiado, otras permanecerían funcionando de igual forma.

Ya en el interior de la residencia, Serena se vio sobrecogida por la inmensidad de la misma. El lugar le parecía mágicamente ajeno. Aún podía recordar la satisfacción que sentía al volver cansada al departamento que compartió junto con su esposo y siendo sincera, reconocía que extrañaba ya la sencillez de aquellos días. Sin embargo, reconocía también que si alguien pudo materializar sus sueños, lo había hecho precisamente quien estuvo a cargo del diseño de su nuevo hogar. Era hermoso por donde se le mirase, todo parecía estar perfectamente construido y decorado, no había detalle sin que se anexase uno con el otro en destacable sincronía. Sin duda alguna era un lugar tan lindo que no envidiaba nada a otras obras arquitectónicas, pero aun siéndolo, Serena no lograba conectarse del todo con su nuevo entorno cotidiano.

Para Darien la historia no resultaba ser muy distintas.

Absortos y embelesados por la grandeza del lugar, la pareja comenzó a dar los primeros pasos y éstos los dirigió hacia una de las salas de recepción más cercana, la cual estaba a la derecha desde su actual posición.

Antes de poder dar un paso más, fueron interrumpidos.

—Buenas noches, señores. Los estábamos esperando.

—Buenas noches, Blanca —saludó Serena.

—Si ustedes lo desean, la cena les será servida en breve —dijo la mujer que no sobrepasaba los treinta años de edad.

—Esta noche no cenaremos, pero agradecería que nos llevaran algo liviano a nuestra habitación. Jugo de fresas estaría bien —pidió la futura reina.

—¿Desean algo más? —preguntó Blanca.

—Yo quisiera un té blanco, si no fuera mucha moles…

—No lo es, señor. Estoy a sus órdenes —irrumpió la mujer, avergonzándose posteriormente por haberlo hecho—. Disculpe mi inoportuna intromisión, no quise ofenderlo.

—Y no lo ha hecho, esté tranquila —respondió Darien.

—Con vuestro permiso, iré a cumplir con lo que han de querer —dijo Blanca, haciendo una reverencia antes de continuar su camino y labores.

Ante tales muestras de respeto, nuevamente Darien y Serena quedaron sorprendidos, pero fue la última quien ahora apaciguara la suerte de incomodidad que, a claras luces, sentía su esposo.

—El emperador mencionó que su servidumbre era de ofrecer ese trato y que así sería para nosotros también de ahora en adelante. En especial viniendo de Blanca.

—¿Acaso no van a dejar que movamos un dedo por cuenta propia? —preguntó Darien, confundido.

—Ahí tendremos que acomodarnos y buscar algo de independencia, aunque los entiendo, el trabajo de ellos es estar a nuestra disposición —explicaba ahora, Serena.

—Espero al menos poder acostarme sin tener a alguien que corra las cobijas de la cama por mí —mencionó Darien, con un dejo de ironía dentro del mismo tono para bromear ante el tema.

Su esposa rió y tras esto, condujo a Darien a la sala de recepción más cercana, como era el plan inicial.

—¿Por qué me llevas para allá? —cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Ya verás —dijo su mujer.

Y así, cruzando el amplio espacio de la entrada del palacio, la pareja continuó su camino.

Al entrar a la sala, Serena se sentó y mostró a Darien algo que ella misma había revisado esta mañana.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó él.

—Es el esquema de todo lo que pasará mañana. Blanca se encargó de hacerlo y lo puso en el pizarrón que le pedí. ¿Ves por qué estoy tan preocupada? —preguntó, indicando con su dedo índice todas las tareas anotadas en el blanco lienzo acrílico.

—A ver… —habló su marido, acercándose a dicho objeto, el cual leyó en voz alta—. Desayuno para los reyes en el comedor principal, atención y cuidado de sus quehaceres matutinos (baño, vestimenta, alimentación y demás), exhaustiva protección ante filtración de información… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Estarán alerta de que nadie se acerque al palacio y nos vea haciendo cualquier cosa —resolvió Serena.

—Ah, con que se trataba de eso —dijo Darien, continuando—. Charla previa con el representante de gobierno, entrevista con el emperador, seguridad y resguardo de guardaespaldas, rápida sesión fotográfica, limusina dispuesta a las 9:00 AM en la entrada… ¿y todo eso en un par de horas?

—Así es —contestó su esposa.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estabas estresada desde ya —concluyó Darien, sintiéndose apoderado por el mismo sentimiento—. ¿Sesión fotográfica, en serio? —cuestionó.

—Me insistieron sobre ese tema hace un par de días y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. Dijeron que sería prudente, incluso para nuestra misma comodidad, que existiera una foto oficial de nosotros como reyes antes de ir a la ceremonia.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido —contestó Darien, un tanto abrumado.

—No sé qué tanto, pero ya acepté así que no hay remedio —añadió Serena.

—Cuando quieras volver a arreglar nuestros álbumes de fotografía, se lo encontrarás.

Y entonces el rostro de la rubia brilló con encanto.

—¡No lo había visto de esa forma! —exclamó con alegría.

—Bueno, al menos ya tenemos ese punto controlado —comentó Darien, echando otro vistazo a la lista de pendientes y detalles en el pizarrón—. Arreglos florales… equipo de banquetería, orquesta… supongo que eso es para la recepción.

—Así es —confirmó la rubia—. Y falta, sorpréndete con lo que está escrito más abajo —incitó.

—Prueba de vestuario… —pronunció él, pausando la oración.

—Setsuna fue quien se preocupó de eso. Junto a Blanca, ubicaron a los mejores diseñadores del país y serán ellos quienes creen nuestras prendas más importantes —expresó Serena, con calma.

—No me habías contado esto, Serena —dijo él.

—¿Para qué? Osamu te mantuvo tan ocupado estos días que ni siquiera tuve suficiente tiempo para contarte estos detalles, que sé, para ti son menores —contestó su esposa.

—¿Y cuándo será aquella prueba? —preguntó perplejo, Darien.

—Ahora.

Puntual y sincrónico, dos mujeres anunciaron su llegada a la sala y pidieron permiso para ingresar, al cual tras ser concedido, hablaron:

—Señores, sus trajes llegaron esta mañana —dijo una de ellas.

—Si hay algún detalle por reparar, les aconsejo probárselos ahora —secundó la otra.

Darien observó al par como si hubiesen estado hablando en un idioma que él no entendiera, por ello y tras notarlo, Serena lideró la situación.

—Iré a la habitación para probarme el mío. Darien, si quieres podrías hacer lo mismo con el tuyo pero en uno de los baños de la primera planta. Sinceramente quiero que no me veas vestida así aún, siento como si estuviéramos casándonos otra vez y como se dice, ver la vestimenta que usará la pareja con anterioridad, puede traer mala suerte —explicó, poniéndose de pie para ir rumbo hacia donde señaló.

—Sí… lo que digas —murmuró apenas, Darien. Anonadado por la particular situación que no vio venir.

Cada cual tomó caminos distintos por el momento. Serena se dirigió a la habitación, seguida por una de las mujeres dentro del personal de servicio, la cual llevaba su traje ceremonial enfundado en un saco que le brindase protección. Por otra parte, Darien seguía con escéptica reacción, algo que divirtió bastante a quien esperaba, también con traje en mano, alguna de sus órdenes.

—¿Quiere que deje su tenida aquí, señor? —preguntó la mujer.

—Llévela donde indicó mi esposa, por favor —atinó a responder tras algunos segundos.

—Como ordene —le fue contestado.

Descolocado por pequeños detalles que le resultaban difíciles de asimilar, Darien no tuvo más opción que salir de su ensimismamiento y por ello se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se probaría el traje a lucir por la mañana.

Serena, entre tanto, era acompañada por Blanca y la otra persona dispuesta a ayudarla en ese segundo.

—Hitomi, deja el vestido de la señora ahí —ordenó Blanca—. Trae por favor lo que ordenaron, el jugo de fresas y el té blanco para el señor.

—Sí —respondió concisamente la joven, yéndose del lugar.

La mujer que permaneció en la habitación era Blanca Itagaki. La nombrada ama de llaves que estaría a completa disposición de los reyes de Tokio de cristal.

No contaba con más de cuarenta años. Se trataba de una persona amena pero sin duda estricta en su trato, sonando implacable a la hora de ordenar los quehaceres para el resto del personal de servicio.

De aspecto solemne, la mujer vestía un conjunto de dos piezas en color gris opaco y aplicaciones doradas. Traía el pelo sujeto con moño enroscado a sí mismo, haciendo parecer que su peinado no daría escape a ningún cabello rebelde que desease salir de él. Su maquillaje si bien no era recargado sí estaba definido, en especial los labios pues estos eran de un fuerte color rojo.

Su menudo cuerpo hacía gala a la bien conocida complexión japonesa, más no así su vestimenta y algunos rasgos de su rostro. Esto se debía a que Blanca era mitad nipona e inglesa y fue justamente en Inglaterra donde se desempeñó por muchos años como ama de llaves para cierta familia de la realeza británica. Tras la petición del actual emperador de Japón, Blanca fue solicitada para prestar sus servicios a la nueva familia real, dado a su vasta experiencia sobre el trato que éstos merecen, como así también para supervisar y hacer prevalecer el aseguramiento de una correcta funcionalidad dentro del palacio, pues en Blanca recaía la tarea de que todos hicieran su oportuno y mejor trabajo.

En pocos meses ya conviviendo en un mismo lugar, Serena y su ama de llaves habían logrado establecer una estrecha relación de respeto y cordialidad. Sin duda alguna, Blanca cumplía genialmente con su labor y era algo que la emperatriz lunar agradecía y valoraba, además también había sido una suerte de guía y le platicó sobre cómo debía ser su trato para con el servicio.

—_Correctamente implacable. Ni más ni menos _—le dijo en aquella oportunidad.

Para Serena, el tener que volverse, de cierta forma, algo más dura para referirse a alguien, resultaba ser extraño y hasta incómodo, pero su ama de llaves, hasta el día de hoy, apela a que la seriedad no es sinónimo de pedantería y por ello, no debía preocuparse más allá de la cuenta y menos, atormentarse.

Ahora por lo que pedía lo mismo, era por el vestido.

—Es tan… aparatoso —dijo Serena, con dificultad.

—Ceñido a su cuerpo, señora. Deberá usted acostumbrarse —dijo Blanca, ajustando la parte trasera del vestido.

—Al menos solo tengo que usarlo en ocasiones especiales y/o cuando salga del palacio para alguna ocasión puntual —añadió la rubia, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a sus nuevas galas.

—Por favor, no se mueva tanto… déjeme ver si todo le calza en justa medida —pidió Itagaki, alejándose unos pasos para observar a la futura reina.

—Creo que sí. Me las tomaron como diez veces así que finalmente me debe quedar bien —agregó ella, un tanto frustrada ya para esta altura.

—Su diminuta cintura fue toda una labor para los diseñadores ¿lo sabía? Querían que su escote quedara precisamente sujeto sin necesidad de añadir nuevas piezas, pero debido a su figura no resultó fácil —comentó Blanca, capturando la atención de Serena.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con un dejo de vanidad.

—Porque su complexión es envidiable, señora. Su busto es superior al estándar si se tiene tan pequeña cintura —respondió con simpatía, Blanca.

Serena se ruborizó ante el comentario y buscó en el espejo algo que abalara los dichos de la mujer, los cuales por cierto, encontró.

Su figura había cambiado muchísimo a lo largo de los años. Su cintura se mantuvo como siempre, más su busto ahora era notablemente prominente y en conjunto con sus caderas, creaban en su torso una curva parecida a la de una guitarra. No cabía duda, Serena no solo había madurado mental y sentimentalmente, sino que también de manera física, pues incluso encontró en su rostro, algunos rasgos que marcaba el paso del tiempo, en especial su mirada, la que si bien no perdía ternura, en ella había ahora decisión.

Decisión que tantas veces le faltó por su propio bien.

Mientras Blanca acomodaba el vestido, Serena se concentró tanto en su aspecto reflejado en el espejo que pareció perder la conciencia. Analizó su mirada y su rostro se endureció al ver por una milésima de segundo en su reflejo, el cruel aspecto de…

—Ella… —susurró.

—¿Dijo algo, señora? —preguntó de inmediato, Blanca.

—No, nada. Descuida —pidió Serena, batiendo su cabeza de lado a lado para volver a sí misma.

"_La luz atrae a las sombras y en mi mirada hay algo de oscuridad" _dijo para sus adentros, Serena, sabiendo que de existir oscuridad, no le pertenecía precisamente a ella, pero…

—¡Le ha quedado perfecto! —exclamó Blanca, capturando la atención de la rubia.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Serena, mirándose ahora a totalidad.

—No podría mentirle —aclaró la ama de llaves, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Bien. Entonces una vez que me lo quite por favor mándelo a limpiar, quiero que este vestido esté absolutamente impecable para mañana. Ahora necesito recostarme, estoy realmente cansada —habló Serena, corriéndose rápidamente del lugar donde estaba, como si quisiera escapar del espejo que se encontraba frente a ella.

—¿Aún desea su jugo? —preguntó Blanca.

—No, con agua me bastará —rectificó Serena. Sin embargo escuchó la puerta sonar y lo más probable es que alguien ya había traído lo que pidió anteriormente.

—Adelante —dijo Blanca.

—Acá está lo que los señores pidieron —explicó Hitomi, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata en sus manos junto con un pequeño frasco de jugo, vaso y una taza de té.

—Déjalo en aquella mesa de la esquina —ordenó Blanca—. Y quédate aquí un momento mientras la señora se quita el vestido. Envíalo al lavado de inmediato y por favor, recuerden que esta prenda se debe limpiar en seco —aclaró con firmeza.

—Claro —contestó Hitomi.

—¿Dónde está mi esposo? —preguntó Serena antes de ir hacia el baño que se encontraba anexo a su habitación.

—Abajo. No tarda en subir —le respondieron.

Sin más, Serena volteó y raudamente se dirigió hacia donde pudiera sacarse el vestido con comodidad. Una vez allí, tomó una gran cantidad de aire y lo contuvo en sus pulmones lo máximo posible, dejando escapar después un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Es el estrés, nada más que eso —pronunció a voz moderada, intentando tranquilizarse.

Por unos segundos sintió como todo su alrededor bailaba haciéndola marear, por lo cual abrió la llave del lavamanos, sostuvo entre sus palmas lo más posible de agua y lanzó ésta sobre su rostro.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo en verdad?

Tal vez sí, han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día y más si consideraba que muchas más llegarían en cuanto amaneciera, pero como un susurro, en su subconsciente la ataba una duda que mantuvo omitida hasta hoy y pretendía que siguiera igual por algún tiempo. Génesis.

¿Había sido absorbida por el aura del planeta tierra? ¿Murió en su intento por escapar? ¿Se ocultaba en algún rincón del universo?

Nadie, por desgracia, podía resolver y dar respuesta a su agonía.

Se aferraba una vez más a lo dicho por Amy, que no había podido localizar energía alguna que emanase aura maligna. Rei tampoco dio con su paradero o destino a través de la adivinación y visiones del fuego sagrado, ni siquiera el talismán de Michiru entregaba pista alguna.

Todo era un completo misterio.

Serena odió entonces el tener que recordar a tan desagradable ser, a quien por poco destrozara su vida por completo. Herencia ella de su sangre, letalmente poderosa.

No había duda. Serena encomendaría de alguna u otra forma un rastreo de ser necesario, pues no podía seguir con aquella duda que asfixiaba su sonrisa.

"_¿Y si creo pánico en la población?"_ Resonó en su cabeza la disyuntiva automática que se formulaba en su mente en cuanto planeaba alguna estrategia para dar con el paradero que aquella entidad maligna.

Tal vez y con algo de discreción, podría hacer algo…

Quizás ella misma encomendaría su vida para cumplir con la misión autoimpuesta.

—Creo… que tendré que hablar con Darien sobre esto —se dijo en murmullos, dándose tregua ante la presión que ya causaba efecto en sus sienes.

Confiaba en él, claro que sí, pero no pensaba ponerlo en riesgo con tanta facilidad otra vez y menos, ante aquella mujer de despreciable corazón. Si Serena había callado fue precisamente por eso, no quería que nadie más corriera peligro.

Pero tal vez el mismo silencio lo estaba haciendo sin que ella supiera.

Cuando escuchó hablar a su esposo en la habitación contigua, un sentimiento de tranquilidad y a la vez temor de apoderó de ella. El miedo que tenía a perderlo le resultaba doloroso y pensar que si, por alguna indiscreción, fuera ella la culpable de que aquella profunda voz no volviese a crear ecos en sus oídos, sería algo que jamás se perdonaría, pero los mismos ecos le impregnaban paz y en ella se dejó llevar.

—No sacaré nada con seguir mortificándome —hizo la resolución y tras ello, empezó a despojarse de su vestimenta.

Darien se encontraba hablando con Blanca. Le comentaba lo bien que le había calzado su traje y la ama de llaves no pudo sino sentirse satisfecha y tranquila. Su principal pendiente en este minuto se había transformado en que las vestimentas de la pareja fueran completa y absolutamente perfectas.

Serena salió a los pocos minutos, enfundada en una larga y vaporosa bata de seda color plata y en sus manos, llevaba el vestido, el cual posteriormente entregó a Blanca.

—Si no necesitan algo más, señores, me retiro para dejarlos descansar —dijo ella.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana —contestó Serena, notablemente exhausta.

—Muy buenas noches —añadió Blanca, como despedida, retirándose de los aposentos reales, junto con Hitomi.

Serena permaneció inmóvil en un punto de la gigantesca habitación, después caminó hacia la cama pero finalizó dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba lo que ella había pedido.

Tomó el vaso con algo de intranquilidad y vertió en él un poco de jugo.

Darien le observaba en silencio.

—Te noto… extraña —dijo él, rompiendo el ambiente de mutismo.

—Cansada, nada más —contestó su mujer, haciendo una pausa mientras seguía bebiendo el jugo de fresas.

—Te conozco, algo te pasa ¿qué es? —inquirió el pelinegro.

—Solo quiero dormir, Darien —respondió a su marido—. ¿No estás cansado tú también?

—Sí, pero al parecer tengo mejor humor que tú —quiso bromear, pero a su esposa no le causó gracia alguna.

—Estoy… un tanto mareada con todo, puede que por eso no esté de muy buen ánimo —dijo Serena, haciendo que su pecho doliera tras saber que en el fondo, estaba mintiendo.

—Entonces necesitas venir a dormir junto a mí, princesa —pronunció meloso, Darien.

Hipnotizada por su ronca voz, Serena tomó rumbo hacia la cama que compartía con su esposo. Se recostó en ella sin correr las mantas y buscó a Darien con desespero, pero su trastocado estado de humor no hizo más que hacerla, prácticamente, escupir un desagradable comentario.

—¡Odio esta cama, es inmensa! Siento que me pierdo en ella y poco menos tengo que nadar para poder encontrarte —reclamó.

—Cuando la viste por primera vez parecías más que feliz —recalcó Darien, habiendo tomado el comentario con humor.

—… además es tan fría y plana, no sé —siguió quejándose.

—Es porque es nueva y no tiene en el colchón aquel huequito que habías hecho en el que teníamos antes —explicó su esposo, con paciencia.

—Con lo poco que he podido dormir… —bufó.

—Señora, déjeme decirle que una joven como usted no debería llevar ese humor y menos ese tono para hablar. Sea cortés y procure siempre llevar una sonrisa en su rostro —reprendió Darien, logrando que al fin Serena riera.

—Sonaste igual a Blanca —comentó.

—Pues andas tan de malas que se me antojó regañarte con acento británico-japonés —agregó Darien, levantando su rostro y engrandeciendo su pecho, simulando así una firme postura inquebrantable.

—Eres un tonto —dijo ella, aferrándose al torso de su marido, queriendo anexarse a su cuerpo y jamás salir de él—. Discúlpame, no es nada contigo y en realidad con nadie, lo que pasa es que…

Cuando creyó tener la fuerza para confesar su temor, fue interrumpida.

—Necesitas dormir, ese será el santo remedio —sentenció.

—Sí… eso solucionará todo —dijo ella, apegándose aún más a Darien.

Y creyéndole a ciegas, junto con acallar los malos augurios de su mente, Serena cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida con rapidez.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

Con una sutileza inexistente, Serena sintió el sonido de las campanillas que su reloj hacía sonar como alarma. Era irónico que tan suaves campanitas hicieran semejante desastre en su cabeza, provocándole el primer dolor de ésta en el día.

No fue el mejor despertar.

—¿Seis de la mañana? —preguntó con sarcasmo, pensando en lo inimaginable que resultaba que precisamente ella se levantara a esa hora.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Darien, estando aún en estado de somnolencia.

—Despierta, mi amor —dijo ella, moviéndole el brazo—. Ya es hora de levantarnos —finalizó entre medio de un bostezo.

—Diez minutos más… —balbuceó el pelinegro, lo cual le fue tan sorpresivo a su esposa que con ello, perdió el sueño.

—No podemos —dijo la rubia, con tristeza—. Hay mucho que hacer.

—Debe haberlo si es que Serena Tsukino se niega a dormir un rato más —comentó Darien entre risas, dándose el ánimo para escapar de la prisión de las sábanas.

—Para que veas —correspondió ella, cambiando su humor tras desactivar la alarma.

Siendo Serena quien tomara la iniciativa, se levantó con energía que brotó en el instante en que vio los rayos de sol escurriéndose a través de las cortinas.

—Es un día hermoso —anunció con renovados bríos.

Tras recobrar la sonrisa, Serena abrió las cortinas a sus anchas y dejó que el sol se hiciera dueño de la habitación. Observó a través de la ventana la privilegiada vista que tenía desde ahí. Un hermoso jardín como manto antes de plasmar en el horizonte parte de la gran ciudad, sin duda le había marchitado el dolor de cabeza que pretendió ser protagonista de la jornada.

Mientras disfrutaba de la preciosura visual ante sus ojos, las puertas se dejaron sonar.

—Adelante —dijo Serena.

—Muy buenos días —saludó Blanca—. El desayuno está servido.

—Iremos en breve, gracias —respondió Darien, ya una vez en pie.

Tras la primera reverencia de la mañana, Blanca se despidió con una sonrisa y tras su espalda, cerró las puertas.

—¡Rápido, Darien! —ordenó la rubia antes de pasar al baño para refrescar su rostro con algo de agua.

—Me alegra verte así de radiante —dijo él, sonriéndole a la flor que se dejaba mecer entre la luz del día. Su esposa.

Al estar cerca, la pareja entrelazaron sus manos y se dieron el primer beso del día.

El dorado resplandor del sol vigorizaba los ojos azules de Serena. Calmo mar donde Darien deseó perderse para jamás regresar.

—Buenos días, neo reina Serena —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su amada.

—Buenos días, rey Endymion —respondió, volviéndole a besar.

Se fundieron en un abrazo cautivante, diciéndose así mil cosas que no se expresan con las palabras, sino que con el corazón.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

El lugar era un caos, claro, que dentro del mejor contexto posible. El palacio real tenía una cantidad de movimiento impensado. Hombres y mujeres corrían de lado a lado con tal de tener todas sus labores cumplidas, pero en especial, Blanca era quien parecía más activa.

—Flores a lo largo y ancho de la entrada, no debe quedar hueco desocupado y por favor, no olviden decorar con especial cuidado el comedor principal —ordenaba a quienes tenían la misión de cumplir con esto.

—Señora Blanca —saludaba la chef exclusiva de los reyes—. ¿Han dado los señores la aprobación para el menú?

—Así es, querida —respondió, entregándole una lista escrita por ella misma—. Espero de ti las mejores delicias que representen la amplitud gastronómica de nuestra nación.

—Cuente con ello —dijo la chef, poniendo atención a un punto en especial—. Esto…

—Una lista con los postres preferidos de la señora. No digo que debas hacerlos todos para el banquete de la recepción, elige tres de éstos y los demás mantenlos en tu memoria. Nuestra reina es una mujer que disfruta mucho las delicias dulces —aclaró con simpatía.

—Así puedo darme cuenta —dijo la otra mujer.

—Pues bien, optimiza tu tiempo y el de tu equipo, por favor. No debe haber demora alguna. Inicia los preparativos desde ya —ordenó Blanca, con lo cual la chef ya acatando la petición, volvió a la cocina.

—Señora Blanca —llegó poco después, otra persona a su lado.

—Dígame, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

—Las esculturas ya llegaron.

—¡Me parece maravilloso! Si mal no recuerdo pedí dos ¿no es así? —preguntó.

—Así es —se le confirmó.

—Ellas deben estar a cada costado de la gran escalera central —dijo Blanca, apuntando a la única que había y que si bien era una sola, era tan grande como si fueran más.

—¿Una a cada lado? —preguntó el encargado.

—¿Lucirían bien estando juntas acaso? ¿No me supe explicar? —ironizó Blanca.

—Discúlpeme.

—No hay cuidado —respondió.

"_Dos esculturas de cristal de grandes columnas con una figura superior forma de luna ¿cómo podrían verse bien una al lado de la otra?… que poco gusto tiene a veces la gente" _Pensó para sí misma.

La ama de llaves se dio un tiempo para observar cómo la gente se movía de un lado a otro. Poco a poco todo tomaba forma y eso le hacía sonreír.

En el corto tiempo de conocer a Darien y Serena, la mujer les había tomado gran aprecio, más al poder ser merecedora de sus respectivas confianzas, las cuales valoraba y por supuesto, no las iba a defraudar con un mal trabajo proveniente de ella.

—Hitomi —dijo ella, llamando su atención—. ¿Sabes si ya llegó el trío de cuerdas?

—¿El qué? —preguntó la chica.

—Cariño, me refiero al trío de músicos. Dos violinistas y otra persona en el chelo —explicó.

—No he visto a nadie con algún instrumento musical —contestó Hitomi.

—Pues bien, te pido encarecidamente que si llegasen a arribar en mi ausencia, por favor les señales que es en ese sitio de la sala donde deben tomar lugar —apuntó Blanca, un punto central de la entrada—, aunque prometí que primero se les haría un recorrido por el palacio. Lo pidieron con tanta emoción que los reyes no pudieron negarles el privilegio.

—Entendido —dijo Hitomi.

—Posteriormente llegará un pianista y hará compañía al trío de cuerdas. Estate atenta a ello también. Te encargo esa labor —especificó Blanca—. Muy bien. Ahora iré a verificar si todo está en orden en la habitación de los reyes. La limusina no tardará en llegar y ellos deben salir pronto para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia en su honor.

Subiendo rápida y animadamente la escalera, Blanca llegó hasta los aposentos de los reyes.

—¿Puedo ingresar? —preguntó tras tocar una de las puertas.

—Por supuesto —dijo Darien.

Ya adentro, Blanca volvió a saludarlos e inició la lista de pendientes.

—Señor Chiba, por petición de su esposa debe usted arreglarse en otro sitio. Dispuse que la habitación contigua le fuera cedida para su acomodo.

—Sí, no tardo en ir, solo veía qué me faltaba sacar de acá —respondió el pelinegro.

—No debe darme explicaciones, señor. No se tome tal molestia —contestó ante esto y con cordialidad, Blanca.

—No es ninguna molestia tener un trato así contigo —explicó Darien, igualmente cortés—. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí?

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo ella.

—Una sola, nada más —aclaró Darien.

—Y así será. Una sola —confirmó Blanca.

—¿La habitación de al lado entonces? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Sí. Su traje y otras cosas necesarias ya están allí. Lo hice yo misma —dijo con orgullo, la mujer.

—Debes tener cuidado y no trabajar en exceso, Blanca. Te exiges demasiado —acotó el guardián de la tierra.

—Subestima mis capacidades, señor; puedo trabajar a este ritmo y más si así se ha de necesitar —argumentó Blanca, satisfecha al saber que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

—Pero no porque te puedas lanzar desde un séptimo piso lo harías ¿no es verdad? —explicó Darien.

—Si llegase a tener semejante idea, sé que al menos contamos con un buen doctor en el palacio —bromeó la mujer—. Me retiro por el momento. Su esposa llegará pronto y debo confirmar si las estilistas se presentaron ya. Con su permiso.

—Claro —dijo Darien, permitiéndole así a Blanca, marchar.

—¡Perdón, se me olvidó informarle algo muy importante!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sé que no lo pidió, pero para la ocasión solicité que fuera un caballero quien se preocupara de lo que le sea menester. Por hoy cuente con un mayordomo a su disposición —informó, la ama de llaves.

—Solo queda vestirme y ya y eso, Blanca, lo puedo hacer solo —argumentó Darien.

—Pues no —refutó Blanca—. Alguien debe estar pendiente de que lleve todo lo necesario y no olvide detalle, cosa que yo no podré hacer pues mi especial atención está destinada hacia su señora.

—¿Qué tantos detalles? —quiso indagar, Darien.

—Pues he de imaginar que tienen algún discurso previamente preparado —comentó Blanca, añorando que así fuera.

—La verdad, no. Mi esposa y yo decidimos que si algo vamos a decir, será lo que nazca en el momento —expresó Darien.

—¡Santísima madre de Dios! ¿Cómo se les ha podido ocurrir eso? ¿Qué pasa si la señora cruza por un periodo de nerviosismo y por ende, enmudecimiento escénico? Pero no, no se preocupe, ninguno se preocupe, Blanca está aquí. Iré yo misma a preparar algo para que puedan decirlo frente a todo el mundo ¡literalmente todo el mundo! No hay nadie en este planeta que no sepa qué día es hoy y la importancia de éste —exclamaba con nerviosismo, la ama de llaves. Lo hizo con una singularidad que para Darien fue imposible no soltar una risotada.

—Recuerda lo que te dije: "no por poder lanzarte de un séptimo piso, lo harás" —citó.

—Muy bien, estaré rezando entonces porque todo salga perfecto, aunque permítame estar nerviosa pues… ¿cómo no preparar un discurso de ascenso al trono? —preguntó y en la interrogante, usó un tono más confuso que acusativo.

—Acostúmbrate a nosotros, Blanca. Somos algo distintos en comparación a quienes has tenido que tratar en el pasado —dijo Darien, sonriendo con simpatía.

—Me tomará un tiempo pero lo haré, no hay cuidado y si ahora me lo permite, con su permiso —dijo antes de su retirada, Blanca, quedando un tanto contrariada por la actitud, que ella consideró, un tanto informal para la magnitud del acontecimiento.

Pasaron los minutos y como se había dicho, Darien fue a terminar de prepararse a la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la que compartía con su mujer, mismo lugar en el cual se encontraba ella, estando apunto de estar totalmente preparada para continuar con la ajetreada mañana.

—No queremos que nuestra reina luzca como un maniquí de mal gusto. Señoritas, por favor, resalten su belleza natural y no la entorpezcan con tantas capas de maquillaje —pedía nerviosa, Blanca, observando cómo dos mujeres deslizaban brochas, rubor, labial y una serie de productos más, en el rostro de la neo reina.

—Recuerde, Señora, que habrá cientos de cámaras apuntando directo a ella y a su marido. Debe lucir bien —decía una de las chicas.

—¡Pero no por eso debe hacer de su rostro una máscara veneciana! —reclamó Blanca.

—En ese punto estoy de acuerdo con ella. No use tanto maquillaje, no hace falta… creo —añadió Serena.

Las maquilladoras guardaron silencio y se limitaron a cumplir la petición de la dama.

—Y por favor no demoren, solo restan diez minutos para que acaben con ella y puedan dejarla salir de la habitación —apuntó la ama de llaves, notablemente apegada al horario.

—Como diga —dijo "la más rebelde" de las maquilladoras, la cual no se había ganado precisamente la simpatía de Blanca, por cierto.

—La esperaré abajo —dijo la ama de llaves, dirigiéndose a Serena.

—Está bien —respondió con dificultad la rubia, ya que entre tanto era maquillada, también se encontraban dando toques finales a su peinado.

Descendiendo velozmente por la escalera, Blanca se encontró frente a frente con Darien, ya vestido como correspondía, luciéndose como el ya próximo rey de la nación.

—Luce asombroso, señor y por favor no tome como una imprudencia de mi parte el haberlo mencionado —dijo la mujer.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió nervioso, Darien.

—Tiene el aspecto que un digno rey debe llevar —puntualizó Blanca, con orgullo.

—Pues gracias por tantos cumplidos —correspondió.

—¡Ah, lo que me pidió! —dijo Blanca, alejándose unos pocos metros hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en una de las esquinas y en ella, un florero tenía lo que le fue solicitado—. Aquí está. Una sola rosa roja de tallo largo, con las espinas de hecho, que usted solicitó específicamente —añadió, pasándole la flor con cuidado a Darien.

—Mi esposa sabrá descifrar la metáfora del regalo —expresó sonrientemente enamorado, el heredero del reino dorado.

—Y hablando de ella… —dijo Blanca, llevando su mirada hacia lo más alto de la escalera.

No era Serena quien dejaba escalón tras escalón a su paso. Era un ángel.

Lucía sencillamente preciosa y elegante, pero por sobre todo irradiaba amor y felicidad. Su rostro lo podía afirmar.

Darien fue a su encuentro como si se tratase de la siempre soñada escena, donde el príncipe escolta a la princesa que robó sus suspiros. Y así era.

Serena, la princesa del ayer, esposa hoy y reina en adelante.

Al hacer contacto con la nívea piel de su mano, Darien la besó y ayudó sosteniéndola, a recorrer los últimos escalones que quedaban.

Blanca observaba a lo lejos, sin poder domar las lágrimas.

—Serena… mi neo reina… —susurró Darien, embelesado por su hermosura.

—Endymion… mi rey Endymion… —añadió ella, igualmente absorta.

—Al salir de aquí, opacarás al mismo sol con tu resplandor —le dijo en susurros.

—El nuestro. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo —corrigió con romanticismo, Serena.

—Ten, mi amor. No podía faltar una de estas para ti —dijo él, entregándole la rosa.

—Rosa roja, con espinas… belleza que duele, hiere pero no deja de ser. Camino a recorrer para disfrutar de su lindura y aroma, como merecida recompensa —recitó ella.

—Así ha sido nuestro camino. Dolió, sufrimos, pero nunca nos dejamos marchitar, nunca dejamos de ser… míranos ahora aquí, Serena, cumpliendo nuestro destino.

—Destino que forjamos con tanto sacrificio, mi querido Darien… pero lo logramos. Estamos juntos a solo minutos de hacer renacer nuestra mágica herencia, la cual casi… —contestó, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Nunca más ocurrirá una tragedia como esa. Nunca más vamos a separarnos, por nada ni por nadie, cree en mí —juró férreamente, Darien.

—Creo en ti.

Un beso selló entonces la promesa.

Creían en ambos.

—Discúlpenme y les prometo que me odio profundamente por interrumpirlos en este minuto —dijo Blanca, acercándose un poco hacia ellos—. La limusina ya está esperando por ustedes.

—Gracias por todo, hermosa —respondió Serena, dándole un abrazo tan cálido a Blanca que todo protocolo se esfumó rápidamente.

—Lo que sea por usted, reina mía —dijo la mujer, conmovida—. Muy bien, Rey Endymion, tome a su esposa y vayan, vayan a decirle a todo el mundo que gracias a ustedes, viviremos doradas épocas de grandeza.

Serena tomó el brazo de Darien y ambos cruzaron la entrada hasta llegar a las afueras del palacio. Toda persona que se encontraba haciendo sus labores pertinentes, se dieron un segundo para observar a quienes habían librado tantas batallas para asegurar el porvenir del planeta que, en un acto espontáneo, ofrecieron una larga y silente reverencia en señal de respeto y admiración.

—No hay paso atrás —murmuró Serena, sonriente.

—No los hay, ahora solo existen hacia adelante —concluyó Darien.

Y así será.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

El gentío presente en las dependencias de gobierno hacía un ruido casi ensordecedor. Al estar solo a minutos del inicio de la ceremonia, nadie podía dejar de comentar a sus cercanos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tampoco ellos.

Con sus mejores prendas y con el corazón inundado por el honor, la familia Tsukino se encontraba ansiosa a la espera de la aparición, en especial de su hija.

Ikuko no evitó llorar desde que tomó asiento y aunque su esposo intentase contenerla, no surtió efecto.

—Tus lágrimas son contagiosas —reclamó el patriarca de la familia, haciendo a un lado sus anteojos y así, poder retirar una lágrima traviesa que quedó estancada en su ojo.

—Las de los dos —añadía un conmovido Sammy, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse doblegar ante la emoción.

Y no solo ellos se encontraban de tal forma.

—El mar se mece ante las olas de mágica energía que emana este momento.

—El viento acarrea la suave fragancia del porvenir.

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban presentes entre la multitud. No podía haber sido de otra manera.

Junto a ellas, Hotaru parecía entender de alguna forma todo lo que ocurría y como nunca antes, sonreía dichosa.

Como la familia que eran ahora, se dieron permiso para estrecharse entre ellas, en un sentido y fuerte abrazo.

—Ya va a empezar —anunció Haruka, guardando silencio.

Todos los presentes hicieron igual.

Ubicados en lo que sería conocido ahora como el nuevo complejo gubernamental, el mundo apagó su voz para escuchar la de quien daba por iniciada la ceremonia.

Las grandes pantallas dispuestas y ubicadas estratégicamente para que nadie se quedase sin ver el momento, enfocaron su atención a quien sin mayor preámbulo, aparecía.

El emperador.

Acomodándose ante la fila de micrófonos frente a él, sacó un largo pergamino, el cual dio inicio de lectura tras tomarse un par de segundos:

"_Habitantes de Japón, gente de mi pueblo y el mundo, a todos y cada uno de ustedes me dirijo por última vez como el emperador de esta nación._

_La realeza de nuestra patria se creó tras designar una vía de comunicación entre la magia sabiduría ancestral y la vida mortal, siendo por años, labor de mi familia, ser quienes guiasen vuestros pasos y protegieran de todo peligro. Hoy rompemos esta tradición y un nuevo Japón nace ante ello._

_Todos somos testigos y conocedores de que la magia no es una ilusión, sino que una realidad y hoy, hago valer la misión que por tantos siglos mi sangre intentó cumplir. Hoy dejo que sean realmente los poseedores de aquél poder, quienes lleven su camino hacia el esplendor._

_Desde pequeño, una voz suspiraba en mis sueños y los acunaba. No pude ver, en un inicio, la figura de quien emitía aquellos sonidos, pero después su belleza se abrió ante mis ojos, mientras me contaba una historia._

_Su hija había muerto, había muerto ante las manos de la injusticia, de la envidia y la maldad. De la boca de la princesa, un fino hilo de sangre se escurría a través de sus labios._

_Él quiso protegerla más no pudo, muriendo así también a su lado, dejando un amor inconcluso._

_Quien me relataba esto, lloró._

_Era ella, la reina Serenity, emperatriz de la luna, quien me susurraba._

_Sacrificó su vida en pos de una oportunidad para aquellos enamorados, en pos de su felicidad, de la de ellos y sus guardianas, de todos quien en ese entonces habían sido tocados por la magia lunar._

"_¿Quiénes son ellos?" Pregunté, y se me confesó._

_Endymion, el príncipe heredero del reino dorado, había puesto sus ojos y corazón en la princesa de la luna. Serena. Criatura nacida en el milenio de plata._

"_¿Dónde están? ¿Qué debo hacer?" Pregunté por años, sin saber la respuesta._

_Ascendí al trono y con júbilo, ustedes me recibieron._

_Viví toda mi vida buscando a aquella pareja sumida ante la trágica y prematura separación. No tenía pista alguna sobre ellos, sólo sabía que se trataba de "Endymion y Serena"_

_Cosas horrorosas comenzaron a ocurrir. Monstruos brotaban desde las sombras y violentaban la paz de mi pueblo, pero cayeron muertos ante una jovencita, que tras el nombre de Sailor Moon, luchaba por todos nosotros._

_Un guardián se dejó ver en el horizonte, se trataba de Tuxedo Mask, férreo héroe que procuró proteger a quien parecía ser su amada._

_Guerreras se unían a la batalla, todas con místico y gran poder, ofrendaban anticipadamente su vida para nosotros de ser así necesario._

_Fueron años, muchos años en que mis ojos se vieron cautivados ante las grandes proezas que se dejaban conocer a través de las historias que iban de boca en boca. Fueron años donde me dediqué por completo a observar a aquellos héroes._

_Les observé a cada instante, cada paso, cada acción, cada aventura._

_Día tras días los murmullos parecían tomar más fuerza. La historia ancestral no solo hizo eco en mi mente, sino que también en la vida de todos nosotros._

_Si mis sueños habían dictado bien, yo debía esperar y así lo hice._

_Continuaron las hazañas, continuó siendo salvada cada persona de esta hermosa tierra. El amor tocaba sus corazones, curaba y protegía._

_El amor que solo de ellos, podía emanar._

_Mi alma quedó tranquila al saber reunido al bando heroico de mis ilusiones, apaciguó entonces la ansiedad que brotaba en mi pecho. Deseaba darles su lugar, me sentí cual embustero ladrón estando yo donde ellos debían, pero nuevamente recordé que la batalla venidera, marcaría el destino de todos como así debía ser._

_El universo fue sometido a la detención de nuestra conciencia, vimos por aquel entonces de qué manera el tiempo parecía detenerse, como así lo hacían nuestras vidas._

_Cerré mis ojos, encomendándome a ellos y confiando que fuere como fuere, volvería a despertar pues ellos así lo harían posible._

_Y no me equivoqué._

_Gente de todo el mundo, nosotros cambiamos como así nuestro hogar inmerso en el cosmos. No pudimos advertirlo y por supuesto, menos combatirlo, pero sepan bien que si estamos nuevamente abiertos ante la vida, no fue por una causa circunstancial, no fue por un suceso al cual no se le pueda dar debida explicación, no fue sueño ni pesadilla. Fue realidad._

_Sé y entiendo, que mis palabras no son fáciles de comprender, que no lo fueron incluso cuando la verdad se mecía ante nuestros ojos, fue por eso que con exhaustivo cuidado, en respeto a ustedes, esperé que la profecía se cumpliera, que no quedase pero alguno, para así poder estar el día de hoy frente a ustedes y decirles con orgullo, toda la verdad._

_Estamos vivos gracias a Sailor Moon, gracias a Tuxedo mask y todas las sailors scouts que habitan en este mundo._

_Y de la misma manera en que ellos cedieron su vida, yo cederé ante ellos el trono._

_Sé que rompo con una milenaria tradición, que definitivamente esto marcará precedente ante lo que vendrá, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que serán años de goce, goce que yo no podría ofrecerles de otra forma sino es dando mi lugar hacia quienes sí lo han hecho desde hace tanto tiempo. _

_Fue esa siempre la misión de mi vida y con humildad, espero que la acepten._

_Ahora cumplida, me despido de ustedes siendo quien represento, pero sepan que mi alma se encuentra dichosa, que no vacilé ante ningún temor y en un intento por hacer recíproco todo el honor que ustedes me regalaron a través de tantas décadas, les doy la ofrenda de la libertad que representa la verdad, la grandeza y el futuro."_

Ofreciendo una sentida reverencia, el emperador dio por roto su periodo al llevar a cabo tal acto, pues bien sabido es que quienes debían ofrecer respeto hacia él de aquella forma era justamente en pueblo, sin embargo, en este pequeño y conciso acto de humildad, él se hacía parte ahora de todos ellos, siendo "uno más", cediendo la que por años, fue su tradición.

La gente reaccionó emocionada ante el gesto y otorgó un ensordecedor aplauso a quien fuera hasta segundos atrás "su alteza imperial", al cual se le podía ver despidiéndose entre disimulados sollozos.

Poco después y ya con la solemnidad retomando el ambiente, el primer ministro se dirigió hacia quienes con atención, lo escuchaban:

"_Compatriotas y hermanos del mundo:_

_Parto por agradecer el honor por poder contar con vuestra presencia, pobladores de Tokio, habitantes de toda la gran nación de Japón y del planeta. A los diversos representantes de los países hermanos de nuestra patria, presidentes, ministros, embajadores, medios de comunicación y todos quienes estén en sincronía por diversas redes ante el gran acontecimiento que vivimos hoy._

_Sin lugar a dudas, hoy nos encontramos ante un hito cultural e histórico que cambiará la forma en que veíamos el presente. No solo cambiamos nuestra milenaria tradición monárquica, dando a ésta el cierre de un ciclo que tal vez, ninguno de nosotros creímos poder presenciar, pues su simbolismo se encuentra profundamente arraigado en lo que somos como nación, por lo que comprendo que muchos de ustedes aún alberguen un grado de incertidumbre sobre qué será lo que pasará._

_La figura imperial toma, desde hoy, otro significado. Si bien mantendremos intactos algunos cánones inamovibles, otros cambiarán drásticamente._

_Tras mucho tiempo de consulta y concientización popular, hemos ajustado un plan de gobierno parlamentario y monárquico que se acople en perfecta sincronía con tal de alcanzar las grandes expectativas depositadas por y para nosotros mismos._

_La soberanía sigue en manos de nuestro pueblo y eso no cambiará; Japón le pertenece a cada uno de quienes nacieron en esta tierra. Nosotros, como dirigentes, seguimos estando enfocados en crear y sostener las mejores estrategias para seguir dentro de la cúspide mundial, ejerciendo de esta forma la intensa labor de cada miembro de la dieta nacional, que solo busca el enriquecimiento de nuestro país en diversas aristas._

_Desde ahora la familia imperial, dentro de los cambios a mencionar, forma parte activa dentro de lo que corresponde para conseguir nuestros propósitos, dejando atrás el dejarlos como meros espectadores. Hoy y siendo aceptado por la amplia mayoría de todos nosotros y habiéndose consultado en ejercicio de democracia, su participación ahora resultará esencial en diversos temas que competen dentro de los aspectos legales y gubernamentales, en equitativo equilibrio, por supuesto, para la tranquilidad y satisfacción de todos._

_En busca de seguir dando pasos firmes hacia el futuro, quienes ascenderán al trono gozan ahora el privilegio de poder ser partícipes de distintas decisiones de nuestra nación, contando con sus votos y resoluciones, tan legales y valorables como cualquier otro miembro del estado en mismas circunstancias y con derecho a ejercer opinión._

_También ellos en diversos escenarios, serán sumos representantes culturales de nuestra nación a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Enviando así nuestro mensaje a todos nuestros hermanos._

_Cada detalle de esta nueva etapa ha sido compartido a través de diversos medios para que así sean de conocimiento general, los cuales estando aceptados, pasan a ser parte de nuestra renovada constitución nacional, la cual mantiene puntos históricos clave, protegiendo el eje central de toda nuestra tradición, como así también nuevos dictámenes que sin duda, nos llevarán a un emblemático cambio en pos de nuestra grandeza._

_Desde ahora, los reyes no solo serán una figura protagónica dentro de los márgenes legales, sino que también sucede con lo que respecta a un cambio de perspectiva sobre nuestro entorno. Bien sabemos, el ascenso de los nuevos emperadores no es una situación fortuita y menos un acto veleidoso, sino que todos y por supuesto yo, como representante actual de gobierno, entendemos como un profundo y sentido cambio de consciencia y visión, pues la verdad inmensurable de lo certeramente correcto, nos ha conducido como nación a la aceptación de hitos que, en otro tiempo, no podríamos haber concebido como verdad. _

_Dentro de la historia mundial, el hombre siempre ha querido ser resguardado por una entidad mágica y poderosa. Mucho de esto caló en nuestra cultura como grandes leyendas de proezas consumadas hace miles de años, las cuales ciertamente nos formaron como japoneses, enorgulleciéndonos por nuestra milenaria herencia, pero el día de hoy no solo podemos seguir con aquel sentimiento en nuestros corazones, sino que también se nos ha brindado la oportunidad de estar frente a frente con parte de aquellos seres bendecidos, los cuales desde hoy representan el innegable acontecimiento que todos los nacidos en este lugar, deseábamos ver._

_Hoy, todos nosotros, estamos haciendo historia._

_Gracias."_

Nuevamente los aplausos hicieron eco a través de todo el lugar. No había persona que pudiera permanecer exenta de la emoción que removía el ambiente.

El primer ministro hizo abandono de la palestra que le permitió dirigirse al mundo a través de su discurso. Tomo lugar a un costado del amplio escenario dispuesto para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de ascenso al trono, quedando al lado de quien ya dejaba de ser el representante monárquico del país.

La emoción se mezcló con la tensión y la ansiedad. Los segundos parecían convertirse en horas mientras el silencio se hacía parte nuevamente.

Faltaba poco.

Ya casi se podía sentir la respiración contenida de cada persona presente, quienes esperaban el momento culmine y protagónico de toda la ceremonia. Las cámaras de televisión que emitían en vivo el momento, permanecían fijas a la plataforma donde decenas de micrófonos se encontraban alineados. Todo era silencio.

Una gran bandera nacional flameaba y hacía eco en las almas patrióticas especialmente conmovidas. El cielo se había abierto más que nunca, dejando al astro rey como principal fuente de luz, enmarcando lo acontecido.

En ese preciso segundo, Haruka Tenoh sintió un intenso nudo en el centro de su garganta. Le llenaba de honor haber compartido gran parte de su vida y experiencias con quienes estaban a solo segundos de presentarse como nuevos líderes de la nación. No pudo evitar repasar rápidamente en su memoria ciento de emotivos momentos, esbozando una sonrisa al pensarlos.

Por otra parte, la emoción era igualmente compartida. Kenji e Ikuko tomaban sus manos sin emitir otro gesto que no fuera éste. No hacía falta más.

Ahora más que nunca, se sentían plenamente honrados por haber concebido a quien se diera a conocer como la nueva emperatriz.

Una voz por altoparlante hizo mella en el silencio. Para quienes no sabían, se trataba de Osamu Urogataya. Él fue quien tuvo el honor de dar continuidad a la ceremonia. Acto que fue expresamente pedido por los futuros gobernantes, como un gesto de nostálgico agradecimiento por tan protagónico rol que jugó el hombre en sus vidas, ayudándolos y guiándolos a través de lo que sería uno de los grandes cambios dentro de su existir.

"_Su atención por favor. A continuación, se presentan ante ustedes los nuevos emperadores de nuestro país. La neo reina Serena y el rey Endymion"_

Inmediatamente después de terminado el conciso y exacto anuncio, todos los presentes volvieron a aplaudir, pero esta vez lo hacían con todas sus fuerzas.

Poco a poco y a través de sinfónicas melodías, Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino hacían su aparición.

Tomados de la mano, la pareja se dirigió a paso firme hacia la palestra, lugar privilegiado para que así todos pudiesen ver a quienes desde hoy, serían los patriarcas de la nueva familia imperial.

No hubo nuevamente silencio hasta que el emocionado rostro de Darien Chiba lo pidiera implícitamente, el que fue concedido tras algunos segundos de palpable orgullo nacional.

El nuevo gobernante de la monarquía nipona tomó primeramente la palabra tras así acordarlo con su mujer, quedando ella a su izquierda a poca distancia, otorgando así un pleno momento protagónico para él.

Con solemnidad, Darien tomó firme postura frente ante todos quienes le observaban. No llevaba consigo un estructurado discurso anteriormente programado, pues quería hablar desde lo que el corazón le dictase y así lo hizo.

"_Pueblo de Japón, gente de todo el mundo. Me presento ante ustedes como Rey Endymion, nuevo emperador de la nación._

_El honor que siento en este momento solo sería comparable con la grandeza misma de todos nosotros, por lo mismo quisiera iniciar agradeciéndoles desde lo más profundo, la posibilidad de llegar ante ustedes como una nueva figura dentro de la historia cultural y nacional que nos pertenece a cada uno de nosotros._

_Agradezco de igual manera a todos quienes dieron su previa aprobación para que esto fuera posible, a la cámara de representantes y de consejeros, como también al señor Hiroto Masuyo, el cual dio paso a una nueva era monárquica, tras haber completado lo que adjudicó como la misión de su vida._

_Me presento ante ustedes sin un discurso escrito, pero esto no es con el fin de esquivar protocolo alguno, sino que me resultó enfáticamente importante poder mirarlos cara a cara, en un intento por conectarme con todos ustedes y para que eso sea posible, me gustaría enfocar mi atención a quienes me han otorgado el privilegio de tenerlos frente a mí y a mi esposa. Siendo de esta forma, muestra y cimiento de lo que deseamos crear como lazo hacia la gente de nuestro país._

_Puedo contarles que en mis primeros años y hasta una avanzada edad, no tuve mayor pista sobre quién era yo ni cual sería mi paradero. Al igual como le sucedió al que fuera nuestro emperador, una musa nacida del milenio de plata se presentó en mis sueños, poniéndome a prueba tras un acertijo hecho petición._

_Se me encomendó una misión y luché por conseguirla, creyendo que así todo se vería solucionado en mi vida, pero las sorpresas que ésta te da, en ocasiones, están fuera de nuestra expectativa e imaginación, pero puntualmente en mi caso fue el mejor giro del destino que pude esperar._

_Gracias a mi señora esposa, recobré la conciencia de mi completo existir y como pasó con mucho de ustedes, también fui salvado por ella, pues su infinito amor así lo hizo posible._

_Retornó a mí ser la existencia de Endymion, usando tal nombre en el presente, como tributo a quien fui cuando en la tierra existía un reino al cual llamábamos "el reino dorado"_

_Fui príncipe de éste y en ese lapso de mi vida, pude enamorarme de la diosa de la luna. Sin embargo la maldad interrumpió nuestro amor y nos dieron prematura muerte, pero la gran reina Serenity nos concedió el milagro del renacimiento, regalándonos la oportunidad de volver a encontrarnos en esta era y mundo para retomar nuestro sagrado romance._

_Dedicamos desde entonces nuestras vidas para combatir al mal, como así también lo hicieron aquellas valerosas mujeres que nos acompañaron en el camino. Vivimos momentos difíciles, más de alguna vez temimos por el que quería imponerse como destino final del camino, destruyendo nuestro planeta y demás astros que nos circundan, pero nunca dudamos de que la viva existencia de la luna, seguiría brindándonos su poder con tal de salvarnos._

_Gracias a ella, puedo decirles que en una era pasada, en este planeta hubo un reino que no quería más que el esplendor de la tierra y aunque la maldad hiciera mella en un momento, no fue ni será lo suficientemente poderosa como para lograr derribarnos. Puedo revelar al mundo entero que en mi vida pasada fui parte del gran reino dorado, el cual hoy se engarza con el hogar ancestral de mi amada, dando vida así a uno nuevo. La era de Tokio de cristal._

_Juro con mi vida y herencia, que haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance por proteger a este hogar que todos estamos creando. Nosotros, como reyes, seremos los representantes de sus sueños y esperanzas, quienes velen día y noche por vuestra seguridad, para que sus vidas sean completa dicha, ayudando a dirigir esta patria para que todos alcancemos el porvenir y seamos tocados por la magia que nos rodea al ser parte de este gran universo de amor._

_Desde hoy, la misión de todos nosotros inicia su curso. Juntos llevaremos a esta nación hacia donde deseamos y cada persona presente aquí, tiene el poder para hacerlo._

_Seremos uno y seremos todos._

_Las leyendas del pasado bendecirán nuestro presente y futuro._

_Muchas gracias."_

Los estruendosos aplausos volvieron a ser parte del entorno en el cual se seguía desarrollando la ceremonia, pero todo retornó a un profundo silencio en cuanto Serena Tsukino tomó lugar frente al mundo, para así dar su mensaje de amor.

Darien tomó lugar a un costado y observó desde ese segundo, con total devoción a su esposa. Su mente permanecía fija en el momento vivido, pero nuevamente no pudo evitar ver por un segundo a la pequeña Serena de catorce años, la cual a la misma rapidez que lleva un segundo, se imponía frente a sus ojos como la nueva soberana.

Entre los presentes, varias personas se mostraron visiblemente emocionadas, pues en los ojos de la rubia veían los recuerdos propiamente vividos, pues más de alguno fue expresamente salvado por la, ahora legendaria, sailor moon, la misma que ahora hacía presencia frente a ellos, tomando el lugar sagrado dentro de su pueblo.

"_Amada nación, gente de ésta y el mundo. Los saludo por vez primera como la nueva emperatriz de este lugar. La neo reina Serena._

_Al igual como lo ha hecho mi esposo, el rey Endymion, quiero dirigirme a ustedes en plena libertad de lo que al ver sus rostros, nace de mi alma._

_Observo el rostro calmo de ustedes y sé que todo el esfuerzo concretado a través de los años, más allá de valer la pena, simplemente corresponde a lo que ustedes representan como parte de esta gran morada que es el universo. No solo las estrellas brillan, también lo hacen ustedes y es por eso que prometí proteger aquellos resplandores, aquellos corazones puros y semillas de alma viva que hay en cada uno de nosotros._

_El camino que tuve que recorrer para llegar a este punto de mi vida no fue fácil. Muchas veces pregunté por qué debía ser de esa forma, pero hoy comprendo que lo difícil es justamente lo que deja grandes experiencias y enseñanzas en nuestros corazones, que sin esos momentos adversos no podríamos disfrutar plenamente aquellos momentos felices que se van creando._

_Como bien saben, represento milenaria herencia de un reino ya extinto. El milenio de plata, mi primer hogar. Desde ahí observaba este mundo como una azuleada joya en el horizonte, enamorándome por su inigualable belleza. Me enamoré también del príncipe de la tierra, Endymion, y nuestro amor ha traspasado mundos y viajado en el tiempo, el cual nos laurea al poder estar juntos ahora, dispuestos a que siga siendo de igual manera en pos de una completa comunión con el universo._

_Una vez en esta vida y siendo Serena Tsukino, una chica común que disfrutaba de la sencillez de las cosas, fui uniéndome a quienes estaban marcados en mi destino. No solo con mi legendario amor, sino que también a las mujeres que son mi familia, mis queridas amigas y sailors scouts._

_Me refiero a Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury. Rei Hino, Sailor Mars. Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter. Mina Aino, Sailor Venus. Sin ellas nada hubiera sido posible, fueron sostén y consuelo en los momentos más difíciles como así también quienes me acompañaron en las batallas que concluyeron en victoria…"_

En ese segundo, cada sailor nombrada por la neo reina hizo su aparición frente al estrado, quedando junto a quien proseguía sus palabras, dejándose ver por todos los presentes.

"_Desde hoy, las valerosas sailors scouts del sistema solar interior serán conocidas como las guardianas de nuestra nación. Cada una representando a sus astros guardianes: Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter y Venus._

_Concedemos a ellas el poder para continuar con su noble misión…"_

Serena se dirigió a otro punto de la plataforma, quedando más cercana a quienes le veían. Fue acompañada por su marido y amigas, también por el primer ministro y ex emperador. En ese momento, la voz de Osamu Urogataya volvió a escucharse a través del altoparlante.

"_Se inicia ahora la entrega de las reliquias ancestrales, el cristal dorado y el cristal de plata. Se presenta ante ustedes Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Plut, miembro del honorable escuadrón lunar, quien hará el honor de llevar a cabo el inicio del rito ceremonial"_

Setsuna, luciendo su estampa de Sailor, llegó hacia los nuevos emperadores con una caja de oro y plata entre sus manos, abriéndola frente a ellos para dejar que cada uno tomase su correspondiente gema legendaria.

Serena tomó el cristal de plata, Darien el cristal dorado y frente a todos, sostuvieron las reliquias suspendidas en el aire, mientras que la neo reina proseguía con sus palabras.

"_Uniendo los poderes del milenio de plata y el reino dorado, conferimos a cada guardiana las que serán sus gemas de poder, convirtiéndolas así también en eternal sailors scouts…"_

Dichas las palabras y tras la voluntad de ambos soberanos, las reliquias hicieron gala de su poder al emanar un vigoroso unido resplandor, del cual se desprendieron cuatro gemas, cada una del color que representase a la dueña correspondiente, las cuales siendo tomadas por cada sailor, inundaron de ostentosa energía sus espíritus.

En perfecta sincronía, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina cerraron sus ojos ante tal fuerza absorbida por sus cuerpos, la cual también hizo que sus antiguos trajes de sailors scouts desaparecieran para convertirse en un renovado vestir, tomando un aspecto muy similar al que fue conocido como el uniforme de la propia sailor moon, al convertirse en eternal scout. El cambio más significativo es que cada gema se transformó en un broche individual, conteniendo así el poder de ellas en un accesorio que se centraría desde ahora, en el pecho de cada guardiana. Con ello y a clara vista de todos, se demostró que no solo los nuevos emperadores eran parte de tan magnífica leyenda.

Concluido, el rey Endymion continuó la ceremonia:

"—_Con nuestro poder unido y convirtiéndose éste en uno solo, entrego ofrenda de amor y poder a la neo reina, desprendiendo en nombre de mi antiguo reino, la energía que materialice su coronación."_

Serena prosiguió, adjuntando palabras a la voluntad de su esposo:

"—_Con nuestro poder unido y convirtiéndose éste en uno solo, entrego ofrenda de amor y poder al Rey, desprendiendo en nombre de mi antiguo reino, la energía que materialice su coronación."_

Los destellos emitidos por ambas reliquias ancestrales sorprendieron a los presentes, más cuando dentro de este fulgor quedó a plena vista la aparición de la corona de la reina, como también la aparición del báculo del rey.

La neo reina tomó éste y el rey, la corona, mientras que las gemas seguían inundando de amor todo el lugar.

"—_Te es entregado a ti, neo reina Serena, el resplandor del reino dorado a través de esta corona."_

"—_Te es entregado a ti, rey Endymion, el resplandor del milenio de plata a través de este báculo"_

El rey depositó sobre la cabeza de ella la materialización del poder creado por ambos, dejándola lucir con honores como la nueva soberana. Ella hizo igual y entregó a su esposo el báculo que representase su poder.

Tras dicho acto, la neo reina volvió a hablar:

"_Todos ustedes están en presencia del origen de nuestro poder. Han sido bendecidos por su amor y esperanza, alojándose en sus almas desde ahora, como también en las de los demás habitantes de este hermoso mundo."_

Después de eso, cada cual atrajo a sus manos las reliquias que le correspondían a cada uno, permitiendo así que ya se acercara el momento culmine de la ceremonia.

La neo reina Serena fue la encargada de ello.

"_Queridos hermanos, pues lo son de todos quienes conformamos la nueva monarquía. Agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma el permitirme ser parte de quienes lucharemos más que nunca por ustedes. Sepan suyo mi corazón y también, que son quienes inspiran a que éste continúe con la misión de dirigirnos hacia la mejor era de nuestras vidas._

_Bienvenidos seamos al eterno resplandor de la vida._

_Todos somos luz, todos somos fe y esperanza, todos somos Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo treinta."_

No hubo quien no se pusiera de pie para aplaudir a los nuevos monarcas y a sus aliados. No hubo quien no aplaudiera con el espíritu en pleno regocijo y emoción. Ofrecieron entonces, algunos entre lágrimas, la primera reverencia a los nuevos reyes de Tokio de cristal, quienes observaban la apertura del nuevo mundo que brillaba reflejada en sus miradas.

En algún lugar de las conciencias y universo, toda energía celebraba de igual manera el hito que se marcaba en este segundo. La luna, incluso aunque no se dejara ver, bendecía con su historia y ternura a los nuevos soberanos, los cuales renacieron desde las cenizas para continuar con la leyenda de amor.

El astro rey otorgó

todo su esplendor para enmarcar la escena, haciendo relucir a los nuevos emperadores de la nación, los cuales no hacían más que confirmar que el juramento hecho ante el pueblo, sería protegido con el fervor que concebían sus corazones.

_Se empieza así una nueva etapa en las vidas de nuestros queridos héroes, donde sin lugar a dudas existirán nuevas aventuras y enriquecedoras experiencias. Así emprende inicio una nueva leyenda mundial y universal. Tokio de cristal, como un eterno resplandor de luna._

* * *

_*´¨)_

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

En este minuto, siendo las 8:39 AM cuando inicio estas palabras, me encuentro profundamente emocionada y agradecida por haber concluido con este fic que tanto me ha dado. He cambiado mucho desde el inicio de éste, tanto como lectora y escritora de este hermoso lugar que es fanfiction, pero también lo he hecho como persona, pues al igual como ha crecido esta historia, yo también lo he hecho.

Todo se remonta desde "Una vida a tu lado", historia que no tuvo mayor anhelo que liberar mi imaginación en busca de ver aquellas cosas que quise, en especial, del anime. Nunca imaginé ni hubiera podido creer, que algo tan simple como eso me llevaría a conocer y vivir tantas experiencias. He ganado amigos, algunos autodenominados fans, los cuales también pasan a ser mis amigos y cómo no, también he enriquecido mi vida al indagar dentro de mi imaginación, intentando siempre llevarme a mí misma a su propio límite.

Ha sido un verdadero placer recorrer ya casi tres años desde que emprendí esta aventura, escribiendo para ustedes y para mí, sobre uno de los anime más queridos a nivel mundial.

Quiero, como agradecimiento, mencionar a todas las personas que hicieron el honor de convertir de este fic, uno de sus favoritos:

2510mari - Abril Moon Shields - Akatsuki Hashimoto - Ame90 - AngieShields - Anny Mizuno - Aries AL - Ayumi03 - BellaRichart - Bere prin - BunnyUsagi21 - Carmilla-devildoll - Celeste Kairi - ChibiChibi-sd - Clau Palacios - CrimsonMizzle - Demelphy - Etsuko-Ai - Evangeline K - G-Adap - Haunted Winston - Hermione-Malfoy35 - JanellaBround - Karen Van'Der Woodsen - Kay Tsukino De Chiba - LITA JAPON - LuKuran - Macarena Lofish - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba - Maripo Cullen - MartithaJimenez - Mary Yuet - Mellis Saiilors - Misc2010 - SANDYBELLHRNDZ - Sensmoi - Shiru Chiba - Usagi13chiba - Usakoandmamoru - Usako de Chiba Tsukino - Usako kawas - VICO-darien - Vere Canedo - adoore - anagabriela12 - angel seiriu - - .9843 - brenduska0311 - chibi-rukiacherry92 - dartsu-cullen - gigichiba - ivychavezc - jhuanny - kararely - kare1991 - lis g - luselene - marichika - mary-vampire - mayifer19 - mayilu - mepi - minisvenus - miri-otaku - mirtiangis - moon05 - natalianime - ogba95 - pame22 - pao0212 - paolac78 - paomoonligh - prascymoon - princessqueen - rulosmile - smfanatic - srn-kiki - stephdenchibamoon - usako de chiba - yesqui2000 - yuri rey

Infinitas gracias a todos ustedes.

Agradezco además, expresamente a quienes me dieron la alegría de sus reviews en el capítulo pasado:

(Probablemente acá mención doble, jeje n.n)

princessqueen - ChibiChibi-sd - LuKuran - angela borges1 - yesqui2000 - Carmilla-devildoll - rulosmile - paomoonligh - srnkiki - kararely - jhuanny - 2510mari - Princess Mko - Macarena Lofish - Clarissa - marichika - Karen Van'Der Woodsen - Mary Yuet - Anny Mizuno - Kay Tsukino De Chiba - karen.

¡Muchísimas gracias por cada una de sus palabras y constante apoyo!

Además agradezco a las personas que quisieron estar pendientes de este fic al añadirlo a sus alertas, como también a quienes pasan de forma anónima, sea o no dejando un review. Es decir, agradezco a las 60.270 visitas en este espacio.

Créanme, la emoción que siento al citar el nombre de sus cuentas y/o apodos en este espacio, es mucho más grande de lo que las palabras podrían expresar.

He entregado el corazón en cada uno de mis fics, pero éste en especial es uno de mis favoritos, pues con él aprendí muchísimas cosas, como también me dio la alegría de encontrar grandes personas, como ustedes.

Hace mucho tiempo hice una promesa. Cuando no tenía más contacto con ustedes más allá de el presente sitio y el ya extinto messenger, una niña, la primera, me agregó para hablar conmigo y conocerme. Ella es Lita Japón, Poly Poly, una magnífica mujer que fue en gran parte, guía y señal de lo que me esperaría más adelante al participar en este portal. Cuando los tiempos eran otros, solíamos hablar todos los días hasta avanzadas horas de la madrugada. Ella siempre me apoyó, día a día, dándome sus consejos y ánimos para seguir con esta historia, comentándome de paso, que ella siempre quiso leer algo donde se hablara cómo fue que Darien y Serena llegaban al trono de Tokio de cristal. Ese día le prometí que si algún día terminaba con esta historia, su último capítulo le sería dedicado, así que cumplo con ello. Poly Poly, aquí está ya. Muchas gracias por todo. Te quiero mucho y sigue adelante, yo sé que eres una mujer fuerte y que sabrá seguir viviendo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mis mejores deseos para ti hoy y siempre.

Muy bien, ahora ya nos abrimos paso hacia la siguiente etapa, así que no es esto un "adiós" sino que un "hasta pronto"

Ofrezco mis disculpas si llegué a cometer errores a lo largo del fic. Sé que tiene "dedazos" bastante notables, los cuales ahora y ya bien adquiridos la mayoría de los conocimientos, no volvería a repetir, pero ustedes aceptaron la historia tal cual, desde los errores de "Una vida a tu lado" haciendo caso omiso a "los detalles", valorando la trama planteada en esa y la presente historia y eso es algo que aprecio muchísimo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de lo que fue la última actualización de Tokio de cristal. Capítulo extenso, recordando las dimensiones que tuvieron algunos capítulos del fic. Espero haber cumplido con las altas expectativas, si no lo logré, bueno, sepan que hice lo mejor que pude.

Un beso y un gran abrazo a cada uno. Recuerden, la tercera parte de la trilogía será publicada dentro de muy poco, pues ya hay material avanzado y sigo en ello. ¿La fecha? está implícitamente señalada en mi perfil. Será como "un regalo" al celebrar algún acontecimiento que es muy importante para quien les habla. ¿Y el nombre? Está acá, en la parte final de la entrega.

Recuerden que todo quien quiera conversar conmigo de manera más directa, puede hacerlo agregándome a facebook, donde estoy con el mismo nombre que acá. Es un gusto compartir con gran parte de mis lectores.

Por favor, no olviden:

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

Agradecida por todo el amor que hay en este sitio, me despido de ustedes.

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

Usagi Brouillard.-

_*´¨)_

(¸.•´ (¸.•`


End file.
